The Truth of the Sky
by LeoInuyuka
Summary: "...he's dripping blood on the floor." "Why is he bleeding, again?" "I nailed him." "You what?" "I clawed him with my fingernails. His DNA is inside of my nails. Isn't that a happy thought?" "The happiest." I'm Yuni. But I'm not. It's all rather confusing. [Curse of the Rainbow Arc]
1. Distance

Chapter 1

Distance

* * *

**I'm editing this right now, because my 'mother', shinee2007, has decided that she wants to read it. So I'm going to fix it up and make it Varia-Quality for her. Nothing but the best for Mother.**

**Here's Chapter 1: Distance.**

* * *

I was happy when I died. I had a kind mama, with a warm smile and a strong papa, with bright green eyes. I had an intelligent older sister, an athletic little brother and an exuberant younger sister, who danced ballet. Everywhere.

I was happy.

Then I died.

I remember a lot of things from my old life, the shows I watched, my favorite foods, the faces of people I hung out with, the songs I liked.

But I don't remember any names.

Names are a part of a person's identity, what makes that person themself. I didn't even remember my own name.

* * *

The way I died? I was sick. Really sick. Cancer, I know, so cliché, but that's the way I left that world.

I died.

I remember my big sister, her name unknown, crying beside me. She visited every day.

I remember my brother, the little bastard, missing all of his hockey tournaments, giving up on the sport, to see me in the hospital.

My little sister, she thought I was just pretending to be sick, and believed I would get better.

But I never did.

* * *

When a person, depending on their religion, would imagine death, they'd imagine heaven or hell, with the God of their religion.

But that isn't what greeted me, after my heart stopped.

What did was the face of a pretty woman, with shoulder-length dark hair, and bright blue eyes. "Yuni? Are you alright?"

I blinked. I tried to form words, but they wouldn't come out properly. "Yanna darioh~" _What the hell did I just say...? Sounds like baby-speak._

I tried to hold up my hands, to gesture for a pencil, or something to write with. Then I saw my fingers. Small, chubby fingers that belonged to a baby. I stared, in awe, in horror, for a moment. Why were my hands so small?

The woman caught my attention again. She smiled at me, her piercing eyes lighting up. "Aww, Yuni, you're so cute."

I looked around the room. _Where am I...?_

I was in a small room, laying in a cradle (_...the fuck?_), and a mobile with stars, moons and planets floated above me. The room was painted a pale yellow, teddy bears, dolls and all sorts of baby objects lying about.

The door opened.

The woman's head snapped toward it, immediately. "Who is it?" her tone had gone from the caring, adoring mother to dangerous and cold. It was like they weren't even the same people.

"It's just me." the new person called out. Their voice was high-pitched, squeaky and perfectly at ease. I might even call it arrogant. It was a male (or at least, I think it was) and very child-like.

The lady relaxed, . "Oh, hello."

"Is this her?" the new person asked.

The lady smiled, lightly. Oh wow, she was gorgeous. "Yes. My little princess."

Was this person...my mother of some sorts? What the hell was going on?!

The strange person, the one that wasn't my mother, jumped up onto the edge of my cradle. "She has your eyes."

I turned my head towards the person and froze.

It was a baby, with short black hair and beady black eyes. I would call him cute, but he had this...aura of dangerous about him, no matter how slight it was. He was wearing a black suit, with a red polo shirt underneath it and a fedora with a orange stripe running through it. A green chameleon, I believe it was, with a curly tail, sat on the brim of his hat. A yellow pacifier hung around his neck, resting against his expensive (probably).

I had seen that baby before. In the life I had lived before I had died. That was the Arcobaleno, Reborn from a show I had watched, Katekyo Hitman Reborn. _SON OF A BI-_

"She's tiny." Reborn commented, bluntly. _You're one to talk, ya little bastard-_

The lady frowned, crossing her arms in a huff. "That's kind of the point of a baby, Reborn."

If this was Reborn, and I was in Katekyo Hitman Reborn (_again, the fuck?_), then who was that lady? I inspected her, closely. On both sides of her head, her hair was braided, and was probably pinned up at the back. On a pink ribbon, an orange pacifier hung. She had a tattoo on her cheek, below her eye, that looked like a splatter of orange paint with a blue star in one of the splatter branches.

Wasn't she, umm...Luce? The First Sky Arcobaleno? But didn't Luce have short hair? Was this before she got it cut?

"But she looks smart, Aria," Reborn amended. "Just like her grandmother."

...

_Okay, so she ISN'T Luce._ Aria, I guess.

Aria, Aria, Aria...I think she was the, umm, Second Sky Arcobaleno, the Ninth Boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia. I remember that Gamma was close to her. And then there was that huge African American guy (_what? It's true...) _and then the guy with the pink hair... She was kind of a support character and didn't show up much in the series, other than flashbacks.

"What's her name?" Reborn asked, sizing me up. _I'm not gonna pull out a gun or something. That's your job, bro._

I felt nervous under his scrutinizing gaze. I squirmed. I wanted to burst into tears. I mean, I was _dead_. I was a baby. My family was in another universe, I suddenly have a new mother that happens to be a mafia boss and she's friends with Reborn, Spartan Tutor of another mafia family. But I couldn't cry. Aria, my new mother, she wouldn't like it if I cried. And then Reborn wouldn't and then I'D DIE. _My logic is slightly twisted._

"Her name? Yuni. My sweet Yuni." Aria smiled lightly, looking every bit the proud mother.

Reborn eyed me, warily. I mean, I WAS A FUCKING BABY. Rahh. Fear me.

Okay, so I was Yuni. Yuni, umm, let's see. Third Sky Arcobaleno. Tenth Boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia. I think, that, umm, Byakuran, umm, was that his name? He like, put Yuni on a powerful, err, drug of some sort? and she formed the Millefiore Famiglia with him, combining the Giglio Nero Famiglia with, I think it was the Gesso Famiglia. And then her family became the Black Spell and Byakuran's was White Spell. And then she escaped from the effects of the drug, stole the soulless Arcobaleno Pacifiers and saved the Vongola Rings? And then, she made them like sparkle or something, and then Byakuran tried to kidnap her. Then, uhh, I think she went to the Vongola Famiglia, uhh, Sawada Tsunayoshi's family for protection.

Then, uhh, I think she died. With Gamma.

...

...

...

FUCK, IS THAT MY FUTURE?!

I burst into tears. "Wahh!"

Aria shot a glare towards Reborn, scooping me up into her arms. "Reborn! You little cheese stick!" _What kind of terrible insult is that? _"Don't scare my daughter!"

Reborn smirked at the woman, as if he had done nothing wrong. "It's not my fault that I'm so devilishly handsome that I made her burst into tears."

Aria's eyes narrowed and she carefully picked me out of the crib, into her safe (hopefully) arms. She bounced me, slightly, making sure not to harm my small, infant self. "Shh, Yuni...Mama will send that bad man away, ne?"

I nodded, tears in my eyes. "S-Squa~"

_What kind of shit was I trying to say?!_ It sounded like Squalo... Squalo was that crazy swordsman that lost to Yamamoto Takeshi during the, uhh, Varia arc, I think it was called. The guy with no hand, who never stopped yelling VOI!.

Reborn looked amused at what I had said. "Squalo? Looks like baby Yuni has a crush."

I sniffled. Hell no. Squalo is too fucking loud.

Aria paled, before looking me in the eyes, seriously. "Yuni, I will buy you a thousand toys if you give up on that crazy Vongola swordsman. All Vongola are complete weirdos. Just look at Reborn over there."_ I don't doubt it for a second, Aria, not even a second._

Reborn scoffed, looking away from us, pretending to be offended. "Yuni, all Vongola hitmen are not as devilishly handsome as me, or trash, but even I must suggest you give up on Superbi Squalo."

I pouted, tears still brimming my eyes. "X-Xanxan!" _Fuck. I'm just listing Varia assassins, aren't I?_

This time, even Reborn looked concerned at my choice of words.

At the same time, the two of them chorused, "Hell no."

I nodded. "T-Ta-Tac-"

Aria blinked. "Tic-Tac?"

I shook my head. "T-Taco!"

...

...

...

Silence~

_I admit, I hadn't been aiming to say that._

Aria burst out of her seat, clutching me tightly. Oww~ "She said her first word!"_ Dying here..._

Reborn snorted. "You call 'taco' a first word?"

Aria stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up. Its the best first word a mother could ask for!"

Reborn raised an eyebrow, considering it. "Don't all mothers want their child's first word to be 'mama'?"

Aria hummed, thoughtfully. "It just proves how intelligent she is. She knows I'm her mother, and doesn't have to recognize it. I'm ordering Taco Bell for dinner!"

Reborn sighed. "Aria...you do realize she can't eat tacos, right?"

Aria froze, realization sinking in. "Then I'LL have tacos for dinner. You can have some too."

All right. I think I gave in about there. I burst into tears. My sister, mother, father, brother, and younger sister were gone, I was alone, with a mafia boss for a mother and a baby hitman for a companion.

I was going to die in the future.

Dammit.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_There is a flower that blooms for eternity right here. __As you hold me, I am right here. __Even if we can never meet again, the one I love. C__ontinues to shine within my heart_

* * *

**No pairings as of now. When Tsuna and friends are 13-14, she's 3-4. So during Future Arc, she's 13-14. K?**

**Leave a review.**

**Expect an update, err, Sunday or Monday. Wednesday at latest.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	2. The Giglio Nero Famiglia

Chapter 2

The Giglio Nero Famiglia

* * *

**This chapter? The result of procrastination.**

* * *

That night, I got a wealth of information.

I was Yuni. I was about a year old. Reborn was still tutoring Dino, so the show hasn't technically begun yet. Aria can't cook, so she constantly orders takeout. I didn't live with my mother or Reborn, because my mother didn't want any of the Giglio Nero Famiglia to know about me (not sure why, though.) and Reborn lives at the Cavallone Mansion. Luce was dead. Reborn didn't know that, but considering how Aria was wearing the Sky Pacifier, it was assumed. Gamma didn't know I existed.

Reborn left after eating Taco Bell with her. She paid for it, but Reborn, the little bastard, pawned off of her and ate it anyways. Little piece of shit.

Anyways, Aria left me too, eventually. She left me with a kind woman who was, apparently, named Irina. She was Spanner's older sister. I had entirely forgotten. Spanner was Black Spell in the show, wasn't he?

So Irina took care of me, since Aria had to stay with her Famiglia.

Since Irina knew next to nothing about the mafia, I couldn't learn anything from her. So I had a hell of a lot of time to think.

I was Yuni. My name was Yuni. If you asked someone who Yuni was, they'd point at me. I was a baby. I lived in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe. I was going to grow up to be the Tenth Boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia. I was going to be the 3rd Sky Arcobaleno. I was going to die.

Aria visited once a week and while she visited, Irina went shopping.

When I became one and a half, I was already speaking complex sentences. I had all the knowledge of my past life, except names of the people I knew, so I developed, mentally, quickly.

Even though we lived in Italy, we all spoke Japanese. Strange...

* * *

"Mama." I called out to my mother, who was sitting in my room, reading me a book. It was about nine months after I had been brought to that world. I had nightmares about my past family, but I would always try to smile.

Aria blinked. "Hmm?"

"Why do you always leave?" I asked. This had been a question I had really wanted to ask. I KNEW why, but I could possibly pressure her into taking me with her to the Giglio Nero Famiglia headquarters and I could meet Gamma, Tazaru and Nosaru.

Aria smiled. "I have work."

"What do you do for work?" I pressured.

Aria hummed, thoughtfully. "Well, I'm the boss of a big company. A lot of people work under me. But I'm friends with them. There's Gamma, Nosaru-kun, he's so young, and then there's Tazaru."

I nodded. "Are you important?"

Aria shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Do you like your job?" I asked, rocking on my heels. This conversation wasn't going the way I wanted it to...

She smiled, albeit sadly. "I do. But sometimes, I have to make decisions that let my friends suffer. So I have to be smart."

"Whats your company's name?" I continued, sitting on the floor.

Aria closed the book she had been reading and set it aside. "Well, it's called the Giglio Nero Group. You wouldn't have heard of it."

"But I thought it was a big company." I blinked, ever so innocently. Heh, no.

Aria tried to change the subject. "Are you hungry?"

I frowned. "No. I wanna hear about your job, Mama."

The woman sighed, resigned to the fact that I wouldn't give up on it. "Well, you see, Yuni, I am actually the mafia boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia."

I gasped, in awe or surprise. She actually told me? ...weird. "Wow! That's so cool!"

Aria sweatdropped. Then again, it wasn't the normal reaction to discovering that your mother is actually a mafia boss. "Really?"

I nodded, absolutely amazed. Well, I had already known, but SHE didn't know that. "Yeah! Can I come see?"

Aria bit her lip. "It's really dangerous."

"But, Mama, if you're there, I'll be safe!" I insisted. "And you can invite Reborn-ojii-san too, then I'll definitely be alright."

She swallowed, obviously in deep thought. "Fine. I'll bring you in tomorrow. But you can only visit for the week, before I bring you back to Irina, alright?"

I beamed. _All according to plan... wow, that thought made me seem really malicious/manipulative._ "Okay!"

* * *

Aria- well, I guess I should call her Mama now... Mama left Irina a note, saying that she would bring me back next week.

In the car, on the way to the place, I sat in the backseat beside Reborn.

"Hi, Reborn-ojii-san!" I grinned at him.

Reborn smirked. "Yuni. You're not as short."

I smiled. "Nope. I'm a lot taller. Mama says so. I'll be taller than you soon, Reborn-ojii-san."

Reborn scowled. "I'm not that old, you know."

I shrugged. "It's either Reborn-ojii-san or Crazy Old Man Reborn. Your choice."

The baby hitman snorted. "You've got sarcasm, brat."

I beamed. "I'm your favorite brat."

Reborn scoffed. "As if."

"Then who is?" I challenged.

Reborn didn't even have to think about it. "Myself."

"You're your favorite brat?" I emphasized.

"I'm my favorite person in everything." Reborn said, knowingly.

I sighed. "You're mean."

Mama laughed. "Reborn, stop bullying Yuni."

Reborn rolled his eyes. "Aria, we both know that's never gonna happen."

"We're almost there, so stop arguing." Mama sighed, ever the pacifist. "Reborn, I trust you won't give away my Famiglia's location."

Reborn shook his head. "Of course not. I'm the greatest hitman in the world. I don't need cheap tricks to win."

I giggled, slightly. "Reborn-ojii-san, you're crazy."

Leon crawled onto his hand, shifting into a gun. "Wanna repeat that, kid?"

I smiled, but didn't say a thing.

* * *

We finally arrived at my mother's mansion. It was a large, white mansion with a red roof.

I nudged Reborn. "I wish I lived there." I whispered.

Reborn scoffed. "That's nothing compared to the Vongola HQ."

My eyes widened. If I could go there and possibly tell Timoteo-san about everything that would happen in the future... "Can I visit there one day?"

"Maybe." said Reborn, not revealing anything more.

I leaped out of the car first, excited. Reborn followed, immediately. Mama told us to go wait in the entrance, while she gathered her purse. When I got out of the car, thoughts raced through my mind. What if this screws up the timeline? What if because of this, Nosaru, Tazaru, Gamma and I die earlier?

Something pressed against my head, immediately. "Who are you?! What are you doing with Boss?! Tell me!"

I froze, immediately. That was Gamma's voice. If this was Gamma, then what was pressed against my head...?

Reborn pointed his gun at Gamma. "If you don't put down that gun," he began, his tone dark, dangerous. "I'll kill you in a second."

I paled. Gamma was pointing a gun at my head. Gamma was pointing a GUN at my head. GAMMA WAS POINTING A FUCKING GUN AT MY FUCKING HEAD.

Gamma snarled, "If you hurt Boss, you'll die, little girl."

I tried to stay calm. "Gamma-san. I'm not even two yet. Please put down the gun."

"Where's Boss?" he demanded.

I, to be honest, was terrified. I wasn't the real Yuni. I didn't have the calm, stellar disposition that could make Gamma incredibly loyal in a second. I was just me, a dead girl with a sarcastic personality and a lot of knowledge.

Reborn took a step closer. "Gamma. If Aria found out you killed her _daughter,_ I think she'd kill you faster than I would."

Gamma grabbed my shoulder, shifting me so I faced Reborn. "Boss has no daughter!"

"Take a closer look before you pull the trigger." Reborn suggested.

Gamma snarled, but spun me around. I blinked up at the man, eyes bright and calculating.

_So this is Gamma._ He was good looking, I suppose (well, I'm not even two years old. How am I supposed to know what good-looking looks like and doesn't?), with short blonde hair slicked back and grey eyes. I mentally scowled at that. I don't like grey.

He stared at me. I stared back. He stared at me some more. I stared some more.

"Are we having a staring contest?" I suddenly blurted out. Then I cursed myself. Yep. Goodbye world. You were nice. For like nine months. Time to die again. Oh, maybe this time, I'll be Kuchiki Rukia from Bleach! Yeah, that wouldn't be too bad... but then I'd have to deal with Byakuya as a brother. And he was a real asshole, fifty percent of the time. Ahh, this life sounded so much better than that.

Gamma's eyes narrowed, taking in my bright, sharp blue eyes, identical to my mother's.

"See the resemblance?" Reborn smirked.

Gamma released me with a sigh. "I suppose. But when did Boss get a daughter?"

"Almost two years ago." Mama called, her voice cutting into our conversation.

Reborn's gun disappeared, Leon blinking on his fedora innocently.

"B-Boss!" Gamma exclaimed.

I sniffed. _He is sooo Mama's bitch._

"Hi, Yuni." Mama said, smiling, waltzing up to me. "I see it that you met Gamma? Was he nice?"

_He held a gun to my head, threatened to blow my brains out, manhandled me before having a staring contest. Yeah, we'll be the best of friends._ is what I WANTED to say, but a lot of Real Yuni's future depended on this guy, on our relationship. But I wanted to tell this guy off..._ Oh fuck what I want._

"Yep!" I chirped, cheerfully. "He was very nice."

Reborn glanced at me, suspiciously, but I ignored him.

"He introduced himself and everything." I lied, brightly. "You've mentioned Gamma-san before...is this the same guy?"

Gamma, on the other hand, was absolutely gobsmacked. "B-Boss...you've mentioned me before?"

Mama developed a slight blush on her cheeks. "Oh, yes, once or twice. I also mentioned Nosaru-kun and Tazaru. Have you met them yet?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Well, let's go introduce you." Mama said, taking a step forward. "I'll lead the way-"

"Boss!" a man came running up. He only glanced at me and Reborn, before saluting Mama. "There is a stack of paperwork in your office."

Mama paled. "Let's go before they find me."

Reborn sighed. "Aria and I will go to the office. Gamma, I'm trusting you to take care of Yuni, alright?"

Gamma nodded, snapping his mouth closed. "Y-Yes! I won't fail you, Boss!"

* * *

I met Nosaru next.

Nosaru gave me a once over, before turning to Gamma. "Who is this? You babysittin' this brat or somethin'?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't be mean, neko-chan."

"N-Neko-chan?" Nosaru scowled. "Don't call me that! And don't tell me what to do, I'm my own person! Bro, who is this kid?!"

Gamma looked amused. "Boss' daughter."

Nosaru gaped. "I, umm, uhh... I'm sorry?"

I sighed. "Wanna just start over."

Nosaru nodded, embarassed.

"I'm Yuni." I stuck out my hand.

"I'm Nosaru. Uhh, nice to meet you...?" he offered, shaking my hand.

"Ahh, don't be so stiff, Neko-chan." I waved it off. "Can I call you that?"

Nosaru winced, but sighed. "Fine..."

"Yay!" I glomped him. "I love you now~"

* * *

Gamma managed to drag me away from Nosaru, who I was now firmly attached to.

Nosaru would be my best friend! Well, until I made more friends, like Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari-sama~

Yeah, I kind of had a miniscule, tiny, itty-bitty, small, scarce, barely even there crush on Hibari, which was creepy considering how I'd never met him, he was like 14-15 and I was almost two. I know Hibari likes small animals, but I highly doubt he likes small animals like that.

Damn, and I was probably looking forward to that most since arriving in Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Fuck, now who was close to my age...?

Well, there's Fran, but he lives in France (I think.) and was a Varia-ian.

And you know how Mama feels about Varia-ians. Varians? That sounds like a Star Trek species.

* * *

"Varians~ Varians~" I sang, skipping alongside Gamma.

He shot me a weird look. "What are you singing about?"

"Varia." I sing-songed, easily.

He raised a blonde eyebrow. "Oh? And how, exactly, do you know about Varia, the Vongola Familgia's elite assassination squad?"

Umm, shit? Well, time to do what all Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters do when faced with a difficult question.

Blame it on...

"Gokudera Hayato." my reply was instant.

Gamma blinked. "Smoking Bomb Hayato? That rookie?"

"Yep." I grinned. _I am so genius, coming up with a person to blame it on-_

"And how do you know him?" Gamma smirked.

_Double shit._

"Well, I can read his mind, because you know, it's in the blood," I began to explain. I was the queen of MadLibs. This couldn't be much harder than that. "And so I was just, ya know, strolling to the park with Irina, that's my caretaker. And then he walked by. And his mind was all like 'Fuck!'"

Gamma snorted.

"Hush." I scowled. "I'm telling a story."

Gamma smiled, slightly. "I'm sorry."

I beamed. "You're forgiven. Anyways, his mind was all 'Fuck! Varia didn't let me in either!' and then he went on to list all the Varia members."

Gamma looked impressed. "You remember that?"

That was a true story. I had been walking with Irina to the park and Gokudera Hayato had walked by. I stopped and stared at him for a moment, but he shot me a glare, before walking on. Of course, I hadn't REALLY been reading his mind, but the part about seeing him was true. And I wouldn't forget it, because well, OMG, I JUST SAW GOKUDERA HAYATO AND DAMMIT, HE LOOKS SO MUCH BETTER IN PERSON THAN HE DOES ON TV~ JUST IMAGINE WHAT MY PRINCE, HIBARI-SAMA, WILL LOOK LIKE, KYAA~ Ahem.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Mainly because he was so handsome."

Gamma's eyes narrowed. "I'll kill him."

I laughed. "I'm kidding, Gamma-san. I'm not even two yet."

Gamma then looked thoughtful. "Yeah, since you're so young, how can you speak and walk so well?"

I went with the story I'd always go with. "I'm just that prodigious."

Gamma snorted. "Sure."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_We stand today on the edge of a new. __We stand today on the edge of a time. __To the never-disappearing light, __I vow in this heart that I believe in you._

* * *

**Gamma makes an appearance. And so does Hayato, in a way.**

* * *

**Thanks for the support~**

**Leave a review~**

**Expect an update, eh, tomorrow or Monday.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	3. Potato Sacks

Chapter 3

Potato Sacks

* * *

**'This box is extremely yellow!' -Ryohei.**

**You're welcome.**

**Here's Chapter 3: Potato Sacks**

* * *

I spent pretty much the entire week with Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru.

How did I meet Tazaru?

Well, I was just walking along (looking for the bathroom. Gamma gave me LOTS of hot chocolate. So he is now my favorite-est person ever [after Hibari.]), when I bumped into this HUGE wall of a guy. I mean, he was so fucking huge, he could give Godzilla a run for his money.

"Dammit..." I cursed, putting a chubby baby hand to my forehead. "Ow..."

"Oi." the guy grunted, looking around for my owner. I'm not a dog, dammit! "Who are you?"

I scrunched up my nose, looking up at the guy's face. "I'm Yuni. Who are you?"

He picked me up by the scruff of my neck, staring at my face. Creepy. He looked familiar...

"P-Put me down!" I squeaked, kicking my legs. "Gamma!"

The guy glared. "Don't bother Bro."

In a last ditch effort, I cried, "Gamma! I think I'm being raped!"

The guy dropped me instantly. "W-What?! How the hell do you even know that word?!"

"I'm prodigious!" I shot back.

Gamma came sprinting around a corner. "I'll kill 'em."

I clung to Gamma's leg. "This crazy man is scary as hell!"

"Tazaru." Gamma's voice was dark. "What the _hell_ are you pulling here?"

I glanced at the guy who had picked me up. He had a dark skin tone to him, with a short, blonde beard. He was really big, huge, bigger than Gamma, but Gamma was clearly the superior of the two.

"B-Bro!" Tazaru took a step back. "T-This kid bumped into me!"

I sniffed, "I was just lookin' for the damn bathroom..."

"Tazaru. Apologize." Gamma ordered.

_Gamma can be so scary._ "I-It's okay, Gamma. He doesn't know who I am."

"I-I'm sorry anyway, kid." Tazaru apologized. He seemed slightly bitter.

_Well, I'll need him to help me in the future, so we need to get on better terms._ I stepped away from Gamma, towards Tazaru. "I'm the one who should apologize, Tazaru-san. This is all my fault, after all."

Tazaru knelt, down to my size. "What's your name?"

I grinned. "I'm Yuni."

"This is Boss' daughter." Gamma introduced.

Tazaru gulped. "I-I'm sorry, Yuni-sama!"

I smiled. "I'm the one who is sorry, Tazaru-san."

"She's actually quite the little brat." Gamma grinned, screwing up my hair, ruffling it up.

"Gamma!" I scolded, attempting to fix my hair. "You suck!"

Gamma snorted. "Sure."

* * *

Tazaru blinked, watching the two interact in front of him. Gamma was treating this kid like his own. This was Aria's daughter.

Aria's daughter looked more like the pictures of Luce, the previous Boss, but acted like a mixture of Aria and Luce...sarcastic, but kind.

_She could really spread a little sunshine on this place._

* * *

"So, Tazaru-san," I said, turning back to the man who had silently been watching Gamma and my squabble. "Are we cool?"

Tazaru sweatdropped, but smiled. "Of course."

"Great!" I grinned, giving him a thumbs up. I turned back to Gamma. "Now where the hell is the bathroom?!"

* * *

I stepped out of the bathroom. "I feel so much better."

Gamma gave me a look. "Really...?"

I scrunched up my nose. "I'm not even two yet. You should be impressed that I can use the toilet."

Gamma snorted, mockingly. "I thought you were 'prodigious'."

He dodged my kick at my shin, bumping into someone as he did. "Sorry." he apologize, turning around.

I think I froze, in fear.

Genkishi.

I had completely forgotten him.

"Oh, Genkishi." Gamma greeted.

_This guy almost killed Yamamoto Takeshi._

"Gamma." the other greeted, just as calm.

_This guy could have defeated Superbi Squalo._

"Have you met Yuni yet?" Gamma smiled, turning to me, expectantly.

_He was dying of a disease that he had gotten while training, before joining the Giglio Nero Famiglia._

"I don't believe I have." Genkishi nodded.

_He knew Byakuran. He was a spy._

"Yuni, introduce youself." Gamma said, oblivious to the strange look of fear on my face.

_He was the reason that Real Yuni was drugged. He was the reason the Millefiore was formed. He was the reason Reborn-ojii-san, Fon, Verde, Mammon, Skull and Colonello died, bringing Lal Mirch so much grief._

I stared at him. He stared back

_I want him gone. I want him to go away._

I smiled, brightly. "Nice to meet you." I bowed, slightly. "I'm Yuni."

_Byakuran is the reason Real Yuni dies, along with Gamma._

Genkishi frowned, slightly. "Why is a little girl in HeadQuarters?"

_This guy dies. By Kikyo's hand._

"This is Boss' daughter." Gamma explained.

_I'm scared._

Genkishi's eyes widened. We examined each other.

"Well, this was unexpected." Genkishi finally said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Your eyebrows are weird." I blurted out. Well...it had been said. It needed to be said. And since it had been said, I might as well finish the sentence. "Your eyebrows break school regulations. I'll bite you to death."

Genkishi and Gamma stared at me, weirdly.

"Both of you will get it one day." I promised.

Gamma nodded slowly, whispering to Genkishi. "She's kind of off."

Genkishi blinked, but agreed.

* * *

"Neko-chan!" I cried, running and glomping Nosaru.

"W-What?!" Nosaru gasped, almost collapsing. "You're heavy."

I scowled. "I'm not fat! You're an asshole!"

Mama stepped out of her office, to where we were standing in the hall. "Gamma!"

Gamma blinked, snapping out of his daze. "Boss?"

"Have you been teaching my daughter filthy language?" she demanded.

Nosaru and I edged backward. "Scary..."

Gamma glanced at me and Nosaru, his eyes pleading for help.

Nosaru winced. "You're on your own, Bro."

I snicked. "Screwed."

Wow. I really was a malicious, manipulative little brat, wasn't I?

Aria smacked Gamma over the head. "If I hear my little Yuni curse again, you will suffer, Gamma. You will suffer!"

Nosaru and I simultaneously sweatdropped. "Scary..."

* * *

Then I was kidnapped. And on my second day too!

"Well, fuck." I cursed, sitting in my potato sack. Well, it was technically just a regular sack, but I had labelled it my 'potato sack'.

How was I kidnapped, you ask?

Well, it went like this.

I was playing hide-and-seek with Gamma (I don't care if I have the mind of a 13-14 year old. I'm technically 21 months old! You should be impressed that I'm so fluent in talking AND walking!), and I went to hide in the forest.

But then someone struck the back of my head, with a forceful, 'VOIII!' and I was knocked unconscious. So now I was in a potato sack.

* * *

Someone tossed me on the floor. "VOIII! Damned boss! I got the fucking kid!"

I squirmed in my potato sack. "Umm, hello? Can you let me out of here? I might die of lack of oxygen. Then Gamma will kill you guys~"

"What the fuck?!" the person demanded. "You're supposed to be fucking two years old! How the fuck can you fucking talk so fucking well?!"

"Stop swearing." I reprimanded. "And I'm prodigious!"

"VOII!" the person shot back. "Don't tell me what the fuck to do!"

"You. Shark trash." a deep voice growled. "Take the fucking kid out of the fucking bag."

"It's a potato sack." I supplied, helpfully.

"VOII! Does it look like I fucking care?!" the first person shrieked.

"I'm in the potato sack. I can't see bullshit." I closed my eyes, my forehead twitching in annoyance.

Someone lifted the sack, dumping me onto the floor, ungracefully.

"Ouch. The fuck, bro?" I demanded. "Couldn't you have been more gentle?! I'm fucking 21 months, you bitch!"

"VOIII! DON'T CALL ME A BITCH, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" someone yelled.

"Ushishishi~ The little girl and the stupid captain are arguing. How low he has sunken~" someone giggled.

I turned to face the person who called me a bitch. They would die. A painful death. By throttling from my toddler fingers. "Who the fuck are you and where the fuck am I?!"

I froze, after seeing the person's face. Long, silver hair and sharp, angry grey eyes and a permanent scowl. Superbi Squalo.

"SON OF A BITCH, WHY ARE YOU FUCKING HERE?!" I shrieked, scrambling backwards.

"VOIII!" Squalo shouted, pointing his sword at me. "SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL SLICE OFF YOUR HEAD!"

I paled. Well, shit. Did this ever happen to Real Yuni?!

A wine glass flew through the air, effectively shattering against Squalo's head. "Trash. Shut the fuck up or die."

We were in a dining room, it looked like, people seated around a long table.

I turned, slowly, to the source of the wine glass. Sitting on a throne, with black spiky hair and a buzz cut on both sides of his head, feathers and what looked like a raccoon tail, was Xanxus. Xanxus, the cold, heartless, ruthless bastard.

"Sweet baby Jesus..." I muttered. "W-Would you mind explaining why I'm here?"

Xanxus scowled, turning his head away from my direction. "Faggot trash. Explain."

Someone stood up, squealing happily. "Of course, Boss~"

I blinked, turning in the direction of the voice.

Lussuria, in all his Lussuria-ness (there's no way to descrbe...THAT.), with short brown hair and this green...thing that could be or not be a mohawk, with a orange fur-trimmed Varia coat, smiled at me. "I'm Lussuria. The sweetheart with the sword is Superbi Squalo, but I call him Squ-chan~"

"I NEVER SAID YOU COULD!" Squalo raised his sword threateningly, but Lussuria ignored him.

"And then the guy with the throne is Boss, his name is Xanxus! He's our leader. Then there's Belphegor, Prince the Ripper. He's a prince, so he insists that everyone has to call him that~" Lussuria continued, gesturing to a seated guy.

Belphegor looked, well, like Belphegor. He had long blonde hair, not like Squalo-long, but decently long. His bangs covered his eyes and a big grin adorned his face. "Ushishishi~ Call me Prince~ Because I am a prince."

Lussuria waved it off. "Uh-huh, sure, sweetie. And then there's Mammon. He's our illusionist."

I blinked. "So like magic?"

A baby, who was about my size, wearing a purple Varia cape and hood, with a snake floating about his head like a halo, floated in front of me. "It's nothing like magic, kid. And I won't show you anything, unless you pay me."

I dug through my pockets, pulling out seven euros, about ten American dollars. "This good?"

Mammon took the money, hiding it in his cloak. "Yes."

He held out his hand and made fireworks explode out of them.

"That is so...awesome!" I squealed.

He smirked and made flowers and handed me them.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm always open for business. You just have to pay me." Mammon shrugged.

Lussuria cut in our conversation. "Then there's Levi." Lussuria whispered to me. "He's a pervert. Stay away from him, sweetheart."

Mammon snorted. "And he's clumsy."

"And he stalks young girls." Bel piped up.

Levi growled. "I'm only here for Boss!"

Levi was really strange looking, with all these lightning shaped sideburns and beard-thing, and rings coming off his eyebrows.

I whispered back to Lussuria, "So he's a clumsy pervert that stalks young girls and is in love with Xanxus-san?"

Bel laughed. "Ushishishi~ she catches on fast!"

Levi lifted an umbrella into the air. "I'll kill this little girl! For Boss!"

Xanxus lifted up a gun (...the fuck'd he get that?) and shot Levi in the head. "Shut up, trash. We can't hurt the little brat. Not yet, at least."

I squeaked as Xanxus shot Levi. I ducked behind Squalo. "Kill Squ-chan! I'm too cute to die!"

Squalo twitched. "VOIII! ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT CUTE?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" I shot back.

Squalo lifted his sword. "VOIII!"

"What the hell does that mean?!" I demanded.

"FUCK YOU!" Squalo roared.

"That's illegal!" I shot back, just as easily. "Ask Levi! I'm sure he's got arrested for doing that PLENTY of times!"

Squalo twitched. "I'm going to kill you, now."

I ran behind Lussuria. "Lussuria-san! Squ-chan is being violent!"

Lussuria shot Squalo a glare. "Squ-chan! Don't bully our daughter, you abusive parent!"

"SHE'S NOT OUR FUCKING DAUGHTER." Squalo yelled.

I stuck my tongue out at him, feeling somewhat safe behind Lussuria. "You could've just given me to an orphanage instead of being so abusive." I sniffed. "You are a shitty dad."

"YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING DAUGHTER. AND I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING FATHER." Squalo protested.

"No, I am your father." I said, instantly. "Quote, Darth Vader."

"DON'T MAKE FUCKING STAR WARS REFERENCES, GODDAMMIT!"

Bel whispered to Mammon, "She has a particular skill in pissing off the stupid shark captain, doesn't she?"

"Speaking of which," Mammon said, floating towards me again. "What's your name?"

I blinked. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet?"

"Nope." Mammon confirmed.

"DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME." Squalo shouted.

I smiled. "I'm Yuni. Nice to meet you. Even though you kidnapped me. Anyways, Lussuria-san, you haven't explained why I'm here, yet."

Lussuria blinked. "Oh, I haven't? Dear me...well, Yuni-chan, you're our hostage."

I stared at them.

...

...

...

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I want only one thing, there's only one thing that I want to obtain. Right now, I want to find the strength to protect you._

* * *

**I don't want this story to just be like...jump right into the Future Arc. Plus, this would be so short if it was like that. Plus my Yuni will be making slight changes, that will make a giant difference.**

**But you've gotta remember, she's not even 2, yet.**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**Guest- Ahaha, I'm glad they do! Thanks for the review!**

**Hanamizuki-Kokoro - I actually had tacos for dinner after writing that chapter, which I, honestly, hadn't planned on. Thanks for the review~**

**Michiyo - Aww, thanks :D I like this, so I'll be updating a lot. PROMISE. Thanks for the review~**

**KatoKimeka-chan - ...? Lol, so confused. Thanks for the review~**

* * *

**Thanks for all the support :3**

**Leave a review~**

**Expect an update...today or tomorrow, the latest by Wednesday.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	4. You So Be Varia Quality

Chapter 4

You So Be Varia Quality.

* * *

**"Wow, Tsuna. You've got some skill out there, getting yourself hurt in the hospital." -Reborn**

**Chapter 4: You So Be Varia Quality.**

* * *

Lussuria explained the entire situation to me. I found it impressive, I mean, I'm a prisoner and they tell me all this shit? Epic win.

They wanted a treaty with the Giglio Nero Famiglia, but they're hard to get in touch with. So they kidnapped me, because someone had realized how similar I look to Luce and Aria. To be honest, that made zero sense. Why would you kidnap the person that you're trying to become friends with?

"Why didn't you just ask Reborn-ojii-san to do it?" I deadpanned, annoyed. "I was in the middle of a very serious game of hide-and-seek."

No one spoke.

"Reborn...ojii-san?" Xanxus repeated, gruffly. "What does that trash Arcobaleno have to do with anything?"

I blinked. "Well, I'm Yuni. My mom is Aria. My grandmother is Luce."

Mammon froze. "L-Luce?"

I nodded. "Sky Arcobaleno, boss of the Arcobaleno. Pretty much."

"Y-You're related to Luce?" Mammon blinked.

"Yeah..." I drew out the word. "I thought I already established that."

"Is Luce alright? Is she still the boss of the Arcobaleno? Who has possession of the Sky Pacifier?!" Mammon demanded, swarming me with questions.

"I don't know where Luce is. Mama never talks about her. Mama has the Sky Pacifier, it hangs around her neck." I said, ever the image of innocence.

Xanxus fired his gun once, into the ceiling, efficiently shutting us up. "I'm repeating myself. What does that trash Arcobaleno have to do with anything?"

"Well, Reborn is my mother's friend. He visits me a lot." I shrugged. "And he hasn't tried to kill us. So I'd imagine that he could have easily established the treaty."

Squalo twitched. "VOIII! SO THIS WAS ALL A FUCKING WASTE OF MY TIME?!"

I nodded. "Yep. And now, since you kidnapped me, Mama, Gamma, Neko-chan and Tazaru-san are gonna be pissed."

Xanxus fumed, whipping out a bottle of high-quality wine and downing it in seconds. He then threw the empty bottle at Squalo, breaking against Squalo's thick skull.

I clapped, lightly. "Good aim, Xanxus-san."

* * *

Squalo shoved me in a room and told me to be quiet and wait there, while they figured shit out.

I sighed, sitting on the floor.

I met Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Bel, Mammon and Levi, but they probably hate me. Well, maybe except for Mammon and Lussuria, because I paid Mammon and Lussuria is my self-proclaimed mother.

I hummed to myself, waiting. What was I humming?

The best song ever.

_"Kufufu kufufu kufufu no fu,_

_Let's dance in the mist's carnival,_

_In a pure and beautiful world,_

_The manipulated you is in the eternal samba with me."_

Wait...if I was Yuni, shouldn't I be humming Yuni's song?

_"I had been dreaming. _

_Of those distant ancient days._

_Near the stars that twinkle in the darkness,_

_I count the days we met in that warmth that wrapped around me,_

_On my fingers and fall asleep."_

Not the best song to sing when you're a prisoner. And of the Varia, no less! Wait...Varia.

_"I don't need friendship or ability._

_Glory is the thing that can be bought with money._

_Come to me, all of you who have money,_

_I will snatch away all of it."_

No offense, Mammon, but your character song is too fucking slow. Sorry.

I switched my voice to a monotone, trying not to laugh.

_"The sticky blood forest is my wonderland._

_Hey, catch up with the back filled with silver knives._

_Let's play, my wonderland._

_The real one? Try to find out with your life."_

I burst out laughing when I hummed the part with the silver knives. I mean, Bel was in the building.

Squalo slammed the door open. "VOIII! SHUT UP!" then slammed it closed.

I pouted. _Bitch._

* * *

Finally, Squalo came to take me from the room. I stood and stretched.

"Ahh, thanks, Squ-chan! I hated that place!" I grinned, brightly.

Squalo shot me a glare. "Shut up."

"You should get better closets." I suggested.

"VOIII!"

"I'm done, I'm done." I assured.

He glanced at me. "What the hell were you singing, anyway?"

I blinked. "Kufufu no fu,"

"The fuck?!" Squalo screeched.

"Kokoro no Hoshi,"

"That sounds so cliche." he commented.

"Maboroshi no Arcobaleno,"

"Who the fuck would write a song about the Arcobaleno?!" Squalo demanded.

"And Special Illusion." I finished. "It's about Fran."

"Who the fuck is Fran?!" Squalo asked, loudly. So basically shouting

"A top magician." I answered, mysteriously.

Squalo facepalmed. "Are you some kind of fucking idiot?!"

I beamed. "No. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

Squalo quirked an eyebrow. "Who the fuck is Yamamoto Takeshi?!"

"The best middle school baseball-player/swordsman in the world." I replied, with confidence.

He glared. "You ARE a fucking idiot."

"Who are you? I'm Lambo! Who am I? You're Lambo! I'm Lambo-san~" I sing-song-ed.

Squalo twitched. "If you weren't important, I would've killed you by now."

I grinned. "Then its a good thing that I'm important."

Squalo rolled his eyes. "No, its not. Now I have to deal with you."

"Can I just go home?" I begged.

"No."

"But..." I thought quickly. "You so be Varia Quality."

He snorted. "If that was supposed to be flattery, you failed."

"Fuck." I cursed. "That was all I had."

We walked down the hall, back towards the dining room. "Voi. We're gonna just dump you in the forest and you'll just say you've been hiding for a while." Squalo explained.

I blinked. "Well, how long have I been gone?"

Squalo shrugged. "A day, give or take."

"NO ONE IS THAT GOOD AT HIDE-AND-SEEK." I deadpanned.

Squalo scowled. "It was that shitty Boss' idea. Just go with it. And don't tell your family we kidnapped you. Or we'll come and find you and kill you."

* * *

So they just ditched me in the forest, around the Giglio Nero mansion.

I think that the Varia is just a bunch of idiots. But I was thankful that I wasn't, ya know, dead.

I trudged back to the mansion and banged on the door.

Gamma answered it. "Hello...?"

We stared at each other for a few seconds.

...

...

...

"...you're alive?" Gamma blinked.

I rolled my eyes, grinning. "You're so good at greeting people, Gamma."

Gamma scooped me up in a hug. "Boss was gonna kill me when I told her I lost you! Where the hell have you been?!"

"To be honest?" I asked, swallowing.

"Yes." Gamma said.

I felt like Squalo was watching me from like the trees or something. Creepy~

I sighed. "Well, I am just really, really good at Hide and Seek. Now, I'm hungry. I want some dumplings."

Gamma raised his eyebrows. "I think that Boss is in the kitchen right now."

I paled. "N-Never mind. I-I'm not hungry. I'll go..umm, find something else to eat."

Gamma snorted. "Yeah, unless you want your mom's version of Poison Scorpion Bianchi's Poison Cooking."

I nodded. "Yeah, Bianchi's food might poison you, but my mom's would kill you. Instantly."

Gamma laughed. "Yeah. Let's go."

"Quickly." I suggested.

"Want takeout?"

"Sure."

"What kind?"

"Oh, puh-lease, Gamma."

"...fine, we'll get Taco Bell."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I wanna go. No matter how deep the wound I'll bear, I'll go through it. Don't be afraid of defeat. All things that I do for you._

* * *

**There was Chapter 4?**

**Umm, I kind of double-updated, so if you haven't read Chapter 3 yet, go back and read it.**

**The review replies were with Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Leave a review?**

**Expect an update...tomorrow. Wednesday for latest.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	5. Gamma

Chapter 5

Gamma

* * *

**"You know, I've been thinking, senpai, your head isn't really screwed on right." - Fran**

**You're welcome. (I love giving those quotes. It's fun.)**

**Here's Chapter 5: Gamma.**

* * *

I eyed the man standing nonchalantly beside me.

He was Real Yuni's closest person, she loved him. But me, Not-Yuni. I would never be able to love him, like she did, due to his unrequited love for Mama. Was he just using me to get closer to her? Or did he genuinely look upon me as a daughter, a friend?

How to test it...?

"Gamma?" I called out, hesitantly. "A-Are we friends?"

Gamma blinked. "Well, yeah."

I gave him a look. "Really?"

He sweatdropped, but nodded, slightly baffled. "Yes."

"Really?" I pressured.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Yes."

"Prove it." I challenged.

Gamma raised an eyebrow. "And how, Princess, do I do that?"

"Umm...take me to Japan!" I blurted. Wow. I'm stupid.

Gamma stared. I stared back.

"No." he said, firmly. "Japan is dangerous, with their ridiculous cosplay and mini everything."

"Yeah, that was kind of a stupid request." I admitted, scratching my cheek in embarrassment. "And Gamma? That was pretty stereotypical of you, wasn't it? Not all Japanese people cosplay. Just Miura Haru. And well, kind of Rokudo Mukuro, with his school uniforms...and Reborn, too."

Gamma snorted. "And how do you know who Rokudo Mukuro is?"

I blinked. _Didn't think that one through, either._ "I can see the future."

Gamma hummed, thoughtfully. "That wouldn't be the strangest thing I've heard from your family. What was in this future you saw?"

_Might as well tell the truth. It's so weird, no one will believe it._ "Rokudo Mukuro was fighting a guy with spiky white hair and three blue tattoos under his eye. And then there was another scene, where Rokudo Mukuro was repeatedly stabbing this adorable guy with a frog hat on, through his hat, even though they were friends."

Gamma swallowed, awkwardly. "Princess, that is probably the strangest future, ever."

I shrugged. "It's the truth, bro."

"Bro?" Gamma repeated, an amused expression on his face.

I waved it off. "It's a modern thing. Old people like you wouldn't get it, Gamma-jii-jii."

Gamma raised his eyebrows, in disbelief. "Old people? Gamma-jii-jii? Do you really wanna go there, Princess?"

I laughed, nervously. "Err, yes?"

Gamma hoisted me over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. It all comes back to the potato sack, doesn't it?

"Dammit." I cursed, realizing something.

"What is it?" Gamma asked, glancing at me.

"I forgot my potato sack in the dining room." I snapped my fingers. "Dammit."

"Potato...sack?" Gamma repeated, giving me a weird look.

I nodded, grimly. "I don't think Squ-chan will give it back. Damn bastard."

Mama appeared, from around a corner. "Gamma..." her eyes were hidden, but it was clear to all that she was pissed. "You're still teaching my sweet, innocent Yuni bad words?"

Gamma paled, significantly. "B-Boss! If anything, Princess here is the only teaching me bad words!"

I scowled. "Pin the blame on me, will ya? Way to throw me under the bus."

Mama's eye twitched. "GAMMA!"

He adjusted me over his shoulder, before spinning around. "RUN LIKE HELL!"

* * *

Gamma and I stopped about 5 hallways down. We were both panting.

He shot me a weak glare. "Why are you panting?!"

"I'm not even two yet! It takes a lot of strength to stay on top of a running man's shoulder!" I shot back.

...

...

...

We both burst out laughing.

I wiped away a tear. "Ahh, that was fun, Gamma."

Gamma nodded, smiling. "Yeah..."

"So, how are you gonna prove our friendship?" I asked, a bright grin adorning my features.

Gamma blinked. "You're still on that?"

"Yeah...?" I quirked an eyebrow. "That topic began like 10 minutes ago, I ain't droppin' it. Anyways, what kind of things do you get to do?"

Gamma tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I have to explain EVERYTHING around here. What kinds of things do you get to do, as Mama's right-hand man?"

Gamma ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I get to go with her when she goes on diplomatic missions with other Famiglia. I get to go to parties with her-"

"OH MY HIBARI-SAN." I squealed.

Gamma stared, confused, again.

"You'll get it one day." I promised. "Anyways, can I go to the next party with you? Or diplomatic mission? They sound like fun...!"

Gamma scowled. "They're more dangerous than Japan."

"Please~" I begged. Time for the most violent weapon in my arsenal: Puppy dog eyes.

Gamma winced. "P-Princess, I can't-"

_Increase attack to full power..._

Gamma glanced away for a second. "But..."

I sighed. "Fine...don't take me..."

Gamma looked up at the ceiling, probably praying. "I'll take you to the next one..."

I clasped my hands together. "Really?! Oh, please let the Vongola Famiglia be there. They're my favorite mafia family!"

He stared at me, blankly. "Why isn't the Giglio Nero Famiglia your favorite?"

I waved it off. "I can't be biased. Plus, that Famiglia had Vongola Primo, Giotto, and his Guardians, Asari Ugetsu, G., Daemon Spade, but he was kind of a bastard, Lampo, Knuckle and Alaude. You know how good-looking Vongola Primo and his Guardians are?"

Gamma gave me a look of exasperation. "How do you know these things?!"

I smiled. "I'm a top magician..."

"You're so weird." Gamma chuckled.

"And the Vongola Famiglia has Xanxus-san, Squ-chan, Lussuria-san, Levi-hentai, Mammon-san and Ouji-sama." I listed. "I think that's it, for now, at least. Froggy-san comes later, when Mammon-san leaves."

"X-Xanxus-san" Gamma repeated. "Squ-chan, Lussuria-san, Levi-hentai, Mammon-san and Ouji-sama."

I nodded. "I think Xanxus-san, Squ-chan, Mammon-san and Ouji-sama are my favorites."

"Why?" was all Gamma managed.

"Xanxus-san shot Levi-hentai, which is good, because Levi-hentai would probably try to perverse upon young girls." I said, pointing a finger, to emphasize the topic. "Squ-chan's face makes me laugh. And in ten years, Squ-chan will have very pretty hair. Mammon-san is adorable and gave me flowers- FUCK. I left those with the potato sack! and made me fireworks. But I had to pay him seven euros... And Ouji-sama and Froggy-san are very funny. But Froggy-san is very cute too. And Ouji-sama, Xanxus-san and Squ-chan have amazing hair in the future."

"Amazing...hair?"

"Well, Dino-san too." I said, blinking. "But Hibari-san will always be my favorite. But Mukuro-san has the best hair ever. Pineapples rock."

Gamma closed his eyes, shaking his head. "We went from parties, to the Vongola Famiglia, to hairstyles to pineapples. You're one of a kind, princess."

I snorted. "Of course not. There are at least two Yunis out there."

And there were. I can list two. Real Yuni. And me, Not Yuni.

"So who is this Hibari-san you always mention?" Gamma asked, taking a seat on the floor.

"Hibari-san? He's my future husband." I replied honestly, going criss-cross applesauce beside him.

Gamma's eyes narrowed, immediately. "I'll kill 'em."

I laughed. "You're just like a very protective father, Gamma."

Gamma scratched his cheek, in embarrassment. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. Anyways, Hibari-san is so...handsome." I swooned. It must've been strange for Gamma, to have his Boss' not-even-two-years-old daughter, talking so fluently about her future husband. "He's the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, at Namimori Middle School."

If you're thinking to yourself, 'Yuni! Why the heck are you telling Gamma this?! He might go after your husband (that will never love you...) and kill him!', then if you think about it, I've given Gamma so many names, he will never remember any of them. Except, well, maybe Rokudo Mukuro and Xanxus. Mainly beause those are the only ones he should know.

"But there are other handsome people." I said, thoughtfully. "Like Irie Shoichi-san in ten years, Ouji-sama in ten years, Tsuna-san always, Yamamoto Takeshi-san, wow, he is good-looking, Rokudo Mukuro-san, Xanxus-san always, Squ-chan in ten years, Gokudera Hayato-san always, wow, damn, he is good-looking, Lambo-san in ten years, heck, even twenty years."

Gamma looked uncomfortable. "C-Can we change the topic now?"

"Sure." I said, grinning mischievously. "We can talk about how you love Mama."

Gamma spluttered. "B-Boss?! H-How did you...? I don't-"

I held up my hand. "Oh, Gamma. Gamma, Gamma, Gamma..." I began, a devious smirk appearing on my face. Smirks of deviousness don't belong on almost-two-year-olds. "I know. You know. Let's just talk about it."

Gamma stared at me. "You're kind of amazing."

I laughed, like Lussuria...oh god, Gamma must've been emotionally scarred. "I know, my friend. I know."

"We can go back to the other topic." He suggested, nervously.

I laughed, brightly. "Gladly! So there's also Froggy-san, he's so cute and funny. And the whole monotone thing? Extreme! Oh, I haven't mentioned Sasagawa-kun. He's extremely strong. Lussuria-san would be ALL over him..."

Gamma sighed. "Is this how our conversations will go?"

I snickered. "Of course not. Eventually, you will 'fess up about Mama."

Gamma closed his eyes. "No thanks."

"But you don't have time." I said, looking at him, seriously.

His eyes snapped open. "What do you mean, I don't have time?"

"You know how the Giglio Nero Bosses can see the future?" I asked. _I am SO lucky that I'm Yuni and we Giglio Nero folks can see the future. I can just play off my past knowledge as that._

He nodded.

"I've seen yours and Mama's." I said, sadly. "She gets sick. Really sick. And then she dies, without every knowing you loved her."

Gamma's jaw went slack. "B-Boss? N-No way..."

I nodded, blinking tears. "It's how fate's design has painted your canvas."

Gamma stood, turning away from me. "T-Thank you, Princess. I...have a meeting to go to. If you will excuse me."

I stared after him, sadly, as he walked swiftly down the hall.

_Don't be afraid to cry in front of me. We're friends._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sadness and loneliness_. _Imprisoned on your shoulder_, _I'm the one who touched it_. _Never ending, always the same._ _Between truths and lies, s__haking that group of yours. __I'm the one who'll show you the way, e__ndless eternally._

* * *

**I've updated like seriously, three times today. I AM GOD. (okay, I had to go all Kamichama Karin on yall.)**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**xXxMentalPancakesxXx - Thanks, ahaha! Thanks for the review!**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku - Yes, bro. I've been holdin' out on you. Well, if Yuni is two, everyone would be two years younger than their present age. Except Mammon, cuz he's, ya know, ARCOBALENO, MOFO. They care for both of them. Aria's companions don't only follow Not Yuni because of their Boss' orders. They don't follow Not Yuni really, because A, Not Yuni isn't a mafia boss yet and B, she hasn't ordered them around... Yuni has their trust already, I mean, she's two. Like how can you not trust a baby? (well, except Reborn. No one can trust that sketchy guy.) She can't manipulate Genkishi, because she would eventually need him to well, get Yamamoto serious about swordsman-ness and get Hibari off his fucking ego. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**I've been listening to End:Res by Rokudo Mukuro for like the entire day. This is like my favorite song, ever now. **

* * *

**Thanks for the support :3**

**Leave a review, please? For Yuni?**

**Expect an update sometime this week.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	6. Rokudo Mukuro

Chapter 6

Rokudo Mukuro

* * *

**What did you say?! Eat Sand! - Gokudera Hayato**

**You're welcome.**

**Here's Chapter 6: Rokudo Mukuro.**

* * *

Mama was very busy pretty much the entire time I was at the Giglio Nero HQ. Reborn had to leave, midway through the week, saying something about 'Pipsqueak-Dino'.

I wanted to meet Dino, to be honest. I mean, it's DINO. He was definitely in the top 10 of my favorite people from the anime.

...and in ten years, his hair would be gorgeous.

But I spent most of my time with Gamma.

Gamma was awesome, like my older brother, protective father. We bonded, almost immediately. Close as Real Yuni? Yes. Closer? Perhaps.

* * *

Gamma took me out to the town the next day (you know, AFTER he completely ditched me in the hallway.). He said it was his version of an apology.

Turns out that he really DID have a meeting. Who knew, right?

"Princess." he stopped me, in front of a fruit stand. "I'm gonna go hop into the bakery for a second, okay? Here's ten euros...knock yourself out."

I gave him a deadpan look. "Knock myself out...at a fruit stand."

Gamma shrugged. "Your mom is big on healthy."

I facepalmed. "Just...go buy your pastries."

* * *

I turned to the fruit stand. They actually had quite the variety.

Cantelopes, apples, blueberries, strawberries, starfruit, passionfruit, oranges, grapes, bananas, melon, lemons...

"What the hell...I don't even like fruit!" I muttered to myself.

Then I saw it.

...

...

...

Well...I am in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, after all.

"...how much is the pineapple?" I asked, turning to the fruit stand guy.

I froze.

The guy standing there had dark blue, indigo maybe, hair, and heterochromic eyes, one a sharp blue and the other a deep red. I recognized the person. They weren't wearing the Kokuyo uniform that they usually did, instead wearing a suit and a long coat, similar to that of the one that they would would in ten years. Their hair was pinned up, in a familiar shape.

The shape of the fruit I chose.

_Well. This is a big mind-fuck for me, now isn't it?_

"Kufufu...the little princess wants a pineapple?" Rokudo Mukuro chuckled, amused.

"Err, yeah?" I replied, dumbly. "It's an excellent source of manganese. Wikipedia says so."

Mukuro smirked. "Well, are you going to buy it?"

"How much is it?" I asked, fiddling with my money. Most people would've run away by then. _**But I wanted that fucking pineapple.**_

"Enough money to pay for eight plane tickets to Japan." Mukuro said.

_...what? He...already knows? About Tsuna? Being the Tenth Vongola Boss?!_

"Umm, I only have ten euros." I held up my money. _That's more than ten American dollars! I am NOT buying an expensive pineapple!_

"Kufufu, then you can't have the pineapple." Mukuro informed me.

"It's just one pineapple!" I protested. _Wait...there was another fruit stand down the road. Why didn't I just leave this one and go down like one block? __**Because I wanted that fucking**_**_ pineapple_.**

"So...?" Mukuro raised his eyebrows.

I spun around, refusing to look at the damn bastard. "You're an asshole."

"Kufufu, thank you." Mukuro laughed.

I couldn't help but add, "I doubt they're even real, you damn illusionist."

...

...

...

"...and how, pray tell me, did you know I was an illusionist, little one?" Mukuro asked, his voice serious.

"Err, I'm secretly an Asian. And Asians know everything...?" I winced, turning around. "Wait, take that back. That sounded racist and stereotypical. And I'm not Gamma."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, the stand disappearing, fading to mist. "I think, sweet child, that you're coming with me."

"That made you sound like a pedophile." I promised him. "Or a rapist."

_DID REAL YUNI HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL OF THIS MOTHERFUCKING BULLSHIT?!_

"Just come with me." Mukuro suggested. "And your friend with the pastries won't get hurt."

"You listened in on our conversation?" I gave him a look. "Now, thats just creepy."

Mukuro sighed. "Either way, little girl, you'll be coming with me."

"Against my will?" I confirmed.

"Yes." Mukuro rolled his eyes. "Have you never been kidnapped before?"

"Actually, I have." I shrugged. "By the Varia. They just talk big. They're not scary, really."

"Kufufu, I'll remember that." he said.

"Cool." I gave him a thumbs up.

"Stop stalling." he tossed me over his shoulder. "We're leaving."

I scowled at his back. "You couldn't have even bothered to get me a potato sack?"

* * *

I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. I held precious information and I was two. Fuuta was nine when Mukuro kidnapped him, and he wasn't injured, either.

So if me no get hurt, me no be scared.

Simple, really.

"So, child," Mukuro said, setting me down. "Tell me what you know."

I glanced at our surroundings. "Well, we're in a warehouse. A little cliche, don't ya think?"

Mukuro rolled his eyes. He jabbed the floor with his trident (...the fuck'd he get that?!) and the warehouse turned into a field of flowers, a stream nearby. "Now, tell me what you know."

I closed my eyes, my expression turning serious. _It's not real, he's just an illusionist. It's not real, he's just an illusionist. _I chanted that in my head a few times, before hesitantly opening an eye.

The field of flowers was gone, replaced by the cold warehouse.

Then I regretted making it go away. "Aww, I actually liked the flowers better. Bring them back?"

Mukuro was staring at me. "How did you know...?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Flowers don't mysteriously appear, bro."

"You know a lot of things for a young child." he noticed, eyeing me, wearily. "What was your name, again?"

"Uhh..." I hesitated. Should I tell him who I was? _...no._ "My name is Bluebell."

THAT, MY FRIENDS, IS A WIN. Just blame everything on the Real Six Funeral Wreaths. Or Gokudera Hayato. Or Levi. But I'm not a guy, so that wouldn't have...worked...

"Bluebell." he repeated. "That isn't your name, girl. Kufufu, it's too outlandish to be anyone's name. My name is Rokudo Mukuro. Now. Tell me yours."

"Chrome Dokuro?" I blinked. _I must've heard that wrong. Chrome...doesn't come in til the Varia Arc, right?_ "What the fuck...?"

Mukuro twitched. "My name is Ro-ku-do Mu-ku-ro. Are you hard of hearing? But that name is quite nice...I might use it in the future, kufufu."

"Well, my name is...Sasagawa Kyoko." I nodded, sagely. "Yes. That is my name."

"No, it isn't. You hesitated." Mukuro pointed out.

"Fine. Then I'm Miura Haru." I decided. "It's dangerousu desu~"

"What the hell are you blabbing?" Mukuro sweatdropped. "Your name is not Miura Haru either. You know, little girl, you are terrible at lying."

I sighed. "Whatever. My real, true, one-hundred-percent name is...Sawada Tsunayoshi." _Sorry, Tunafish-san._

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is the tenth generation candidate to be the boss of the Vongola Famiglia of the mafia." Mukuro deadpanned. "There's no way in hell that it's you."

"Damn it, you're good." I admitted. "Just call me Fran, then."

Mukuro's brow furrowed. "I feel as if I'd despise anyone with that name. And because of that, you can't keep that name."

"You're annoying! Does it really matter that much?!" I threw my hands up into the air, in exasperation. "My real name is Yuni, now just leave me the fuck alone!"

Mukuro scowled, eyeing me.

...

...

...

"...Yuni isn't your real name either." Mukuro announced.

"OH MY HIBARI-SAMA, YES IT IS." I shouted.

"Hibari?" Mukuro repeated. "Skylark? That will suffice, for now."

I crossed my arms, turning away in a huff. "At least my name doesn't mean corpse six times."

"Kufufufu...kuhahaha." he barked out a laugh. "Your name means skylark, girl. You're one to talk!"

"Seriously. Die. But give me a pineapple, first. And bring me back to the fruit stand. No, die first." I glared.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Friendships, bonds, enemies...they're all important._

* * *

**Dammit, not enough time for review replies. I'll do them next chapter.**

**Thanks for the support~**

**Leave a review**

**Expect an update this week?**

**LeoInuyuka**


	7. Kufufu no Fu

Chapter 7

Kufufu no Fu

* * *

**WHY I LOVE HAYATO:**

**Shamal: "Do you know what's the most important thing when hitting on a girl?"**

**Gokudera: "Uh...well...Eroticism?"**

**Shamal: "Geez, it can't be helped..."**

**-Doctor Shamal and Gokudera Hayato.**

**You're welcome.**

* * *

**Don't own KHR. Otherwise, I'd be rich. And not living in a small town.**

* * *

**Here's Chapter 7: Kufufu no Fu.**

* * *

So I was kind of well, kidnapped. By Rokudo Mukuro.

"Where's Ken and Chikusa?" I asked, leaning back.

Mukuro eyed me. "How do you know who Ken and Chikusa are...?"

I rolled my eyes. "Bitch, please. I've been kidnapped twice in the span of like four days. I know _everything._"

Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu...prove it."

"The number of fu's on the end of your laugh." I said, a random fact I happened to know springing to mind. "The more there are, the better of a mood you're in."

Mukuro stared. "How do you know that...?"

"I'm Jesus." I shrugged.

"..."

"...okay, that was a lie. I'm just...me." I grinned. "I know a lot of things for one so young."

"Name the eight Arcobaleno." Mukuro challenged.

I blinked. "Okay, let's see. Technically there are seven, but I love Lal, so yeah. Reborn-ojii-san, Fon-san, Skull-baka-san, ano...Lal Mirch-san, but she's not officially an Arcobaleno. She's a failed Arcobaleno, but she's still sweet, anyways. Colonello-san, ano, Mammon-san, Verde-san and Mama."

His eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I see...you know a lot."

I beamed. "Any other questions?"

"Will I ever take over the Mafia?" Mukuro asked, leaning forward. His smile was mysterious, expectant.

I smiled, sadly. "I mean you no disrespect, Mukuro-san, but I won't answer that question."

Mukuro's smile slipped. "Why?"

"Because interfering with the future is dangerous." I said. "If you did take over the mafia in the future, telling you now might give you a big ego and you'd lose in a deciding fight. If you didn't take over the mafia, you'd build up your forces and end up winning that same deciding fight. Parallel worlds do exist."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed. "So you won't tell me the future."

I nodded. "That was a what if, Mukuro-san. I never said I knew the future."

Mukuro leaned back, shifting slightly. "But you do know a lot of things. Information."

I shrugged. "I suppose."

"Tell me. What school does the Tenth Generation Candidate for the Vongola Famiglia go to? What city?" he smirked.

"Come back in two years." I smiled, sweetly. "I'll tell you then."

Mukuro sneered. "So you don't know?"

"I assure you, Mukuro-san, that I know." I grinned. "But the time isn't right. ...wow, I sounded really sage-like."

Mukuro twitched. "You're overall an annoying, worthless girl. With a lot of knowledge."

My smile fell. "Mukuro." my voice was pure steel. "If you ever say that, to any other girl in the world, about how annoying and worthless they are, I promise, that you will go to hell a seventh time."

_Seeing him in the manga be a bitch to Chrome-san was enough. But if he does it again...HE WILL DIE._

Mukuro just smiled. "Kufufufufu...threatening. How scary."

"Not yet, I'm not." I promised.

"Then I don't want to see you when you're scary." Mukuro teased.

"You're a bastard with a fugly haircut." I shot back, confident.

Mukuro rolled his eyes. "You're quite the little bitch, aren't you? Kufufu~"

I snorted. "You're the bitch here. You're arguing with a not-even-two-year-old. Talk about child cruelty."

Mukuro blinked. "There's no way that you're two."

"Tch." I grinned. "Ah, I clicked my tongue."

He stared. "What...?"

"You'll get it one day."

"Okay..."

"I'm not two, though." I said, nodding. "I'm ALMOST two."

Mukuro sneered. "There's no way that you're almost two. You're too intelligent."

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm prodigious!"

* * *

"Since I'll give you that information in two years, can I go home now?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

Mukuro sighed. "I suppose...not."

"Why not?" I whined. "You didn't even give me that pineapple!"

He groaned. "Why does my informant have to be so annoying?"

I scrunched up my nose. "Ka-ching. Ushishishi~"

"What are you...doing?" he hesitated to ask.

"Kufufu~ Kufufu~ Kufufu no fu~" I sang. "Let's dance in the mist's carnival, in a pure and beautiful world. The manipulated you is in the eternal samba with me~"

"Okay, you can leave." Mukuro held his forehead. "I think I'm getting a headache."

I sprinted out of that warehouse as quickly as I could, before he could change his mind. "Thanks-for-the-kidnapping-bye~"

* * *

Chikusa stepped out of the shadows of the warehouse. "You sure that was smart, Mukuro-san? You could've forced it out of the little girl."

Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufufu~ I doubt it. Her eyes...so confusing..." he trailed off, staring at the door where she had dashed out of.

"...Mukuro-san?" Chikusa called out, concerned. "Would you like me to go get her?

Mukuro shook his head. "No. We will come for her, in two years."

* * *

I ran into Gamma in the town.

Staring contest...

He stared at me, I stared at him.

...

...

...

"...you're alive?" he asked, hesitantly.

I facepalmed. "Gamma. You SUCK at greeting people. And haven't we already had this conversation?!"

He laughed, nervously. "Ahaha, maybe?"

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE A QUESTION!" I shrieked, stomping my foot. "You're an asshole sometimes."

Gamma chuckled. "Let's go, princess."

I smiled. "Okay."

"Where were you, anyway?"

"...I was kidnapped by a pineapple."

"..."

"...you shouldn't have asked."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Her eyes were so confusing. They had a sadness to them that I see often. The same sadness I see when I look in the mirror. I saw death in them. She knows that someone is going to die. Why do I feel like the only one who will die is her?_

* * *

**You know who I love?**

**...**

**Fran.**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**TNM-Writer - ? Confused~ Thanks for the review, though...?**

**Renta - Byakuran can see parallel worlds. He can't see parallel universes. Thats how I see it, at least! Thanks for the review!**

**KatoKimeka-chan - lol, yeah, it didn't sound right, originally. Thanks for the review!**

**mangafox - Thanks! Thanks for the review, too.**

* * *

**Thanks for the support, yall! (I'm not country...that was pretty stereotypical of me.)**

**Leave a review? Maybe? Please?**

**Expect an update...sometime this week.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	8. Goodbyes Suck

Chapter 8

Goodbyes Suck

* * *

**"In that case, Levi-san, why don't you go ahead and take them down yourself, please. I'll stay here and watch." -Fran**

**You're welcome.**

**Don't own KHR or Cheetos. Otherwise my life would be 68% more cheese-flavored.**

**Here's Chapter 8: Goodbyes Suck.**

* * *

I spent the next day with Nosaru and Tazaru, since Mama was chewing out Gamma for losing track of me. Twice.

I threw open the door to the kitchen, where I knew Nosaru and Tazaru would be, with a bang. "I'm spending the day with you two!"

Nosaru jumped, sending Cheetos and cheese-in-a-can flying everywhere. "Son of a- oh, princess. Don't scare us like that!"

Tazaru glared at Nosaru, covered in the cheesy snacks. "It's fine, princess. Just avoid scaring Nosaru when he has cheesy food items."

Nosaru grinned, sheepishly. "Sorry?"

I hopped up onto a stool, watching them. "So is cheese like your favorite food or something?"

Nosaru shrugged. "It's not the best, but its pretty good."

"Then what's your favorite food?" I gestured around. "Is it like ramen? Or dumplings? Or rice?"

Nosaru snorted. "We live in Italy, not Japan."

I struck a pose. "Pasta!"

They stared at me. "...what?"

I beamed. "Hetalia: Axis Powers. Ever heard of Italy-san?"

Tazaru sighed. "Princess...we are Mafioso. We have no time for television."

I raised my eyebrows, in disbelief. "So there's no time for television...but there's time for Neko-chan to pig out on cheese-in-a-can ontop of Cheetos?"

Nosaru turned bright red. "...yes?"

"You're all idiots." I burst out laughing. "But I love you anyways."

* * *

I loved them, really, bonds created so quickly in a week.

Gamma, his stereotypical, overprotective self. He was more open, I think, with me, than he was with Real Yuni. But Real Yuni was a delicate, beautiful, perfect person. I was a sarcastic, rude, little bitch with things wrong. But since I was more...human, with flaws, we related more than he would with Real Yuni. Of course, he loved her and Aria. Since Real Yuni had such a pure and beautiful heart, I think he loved her and Aria, because of her kindness and warm smiles. But I would burn IN HELL before I fell in love with him. He was like the father I never really had. Well, not in this life, at least.

Nosaru. He loved the prospect of family. He was an orphan, taken in by the Giglio Nero, at a young age. And Gamma and Tazaru had immediately taken him under their wing, encouraging him to call them 'Bro'. He was only a few years older than me, seven, eight, nine, but he was already quite strong for his age. I remember, he cried for Real Yuni and Gamma when they died, in the original. I think he'd cry for me, if I died, but not like with Yuni. Never like Yuni. Not yet, at least.

Tazaru. He was like my African American uncle! That sounded racist... we got off on the wrong foot ("It's left, sunshine, left!" "WHICH ONE IS LEFT, DAMMIT?!"), quite literally. Gamma tried to teach me how to dance, using Tazaru as my partner. But, seriously, when we first met, I kind of called him a rapist and set Gamma on him... yeah, that probably put a damper on our friendship bus. But we made up, really, and are now friends. He keeps calling me 'Sunshine'. I asked him why, and he said that I, quote, 'am the sunshine that will bring the light to this damn mafia'. Gamma really, truly, is a bad influence with all those curse words...

Whenever I'd see Genkishi in the hallway, I'd give him the most innocent look I possibly could. Later on, in canon, when he'd fight Tsuna, he wouldn't be able to fight him at full power because of Real Yuni's eyes. So, by giving him an innocent look, I'd be setting him up for failure in the future! (I have no idea how I can say that with a smile on my face...)

But the week came to an end and Mama took me home, to Irina.

* * *

I sniffed, blinking back tears as I looked towards Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru. "Gamma... I'll miss you. Go to Japan and find out if they all really do cosplay and make everything really tiny, okay? And try not to be such a stereotypical person, my homie."

Gamma scoffed. "They do cosplay and make everything really tiny. It is a small country, so there is little space for simple objects, so therefore-"

I cut him off, turning to Nosaru. "Neko-chan... don't eat all the cheese-in-a-can or the Cheetos. I think that those cheesy objects are the only things that keep Genkishi from massacring us all."

Nosaru smiled. "I-I'll try, Princess!"

Gamma sweatdropped. "Don't ignore me..."

I smiled at Tazaru. "Sorry for screwing up during our dance, Tazaru. And you're not a rapist, no matter what all those bitches say."

Tazaru chuckled. "Sunshine... I recall you calling me a rapist."

I waved it off. "Blame it all on Gamma. He probably taught me the word."

"GAMMA!" Mama shrieked, spinning around to glare at him. "WHAT THE ******* **** HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING MY DAUGHTER?!"

"N-Nothing, Boss!" Gamma insisted, edging closer towards the exit. "Absolutely nothing!"

I sniggered. "Mama, you don't have to bleep out the words. Gamma taught me them in several different languages. Hell, I could join Varia with all the new words I know!"

Mama shot me a sharp look. "The Varia members have to know at least seven languages, Yuni-chan. Are you saying that Gamma, here," she held up a half-beaten Gamma. "has taught you seven languages worth of bad words?"

I smiled, innocently. "Yes, Mama!"

Mama's glare could've made Hibird fall out of the sky. "Gamma..."

"Y-Yes, Boss?" he said, hesitating.

"You die today."

Nosaru covered my eyes. I chuckled. "Kufufu~"

* * *

As I drove away, with my mother, from the Giglio Nero Famiglia HQ, one thought rang sound through my head.

_Fuck. I forgot to meet Spanner._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He calls me sunshine, like he knows what kind of person I am. But he doesn't. He doesn't know that I'm really the sky. The brightest, bluest sky you'd ever meet._

* * *

**Err, hi? Updates are coming out fast, because I got so many positive reviews ****:3**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...what?! Any normal author likes positive reviews. ...unless you're a masochist and you like having pain.**

* * *

**I'm only on my eighth chapter, I know, but if I have any readers out there who are good at fanart...? Would someone like to be a mafia boss and make me a cover for this story? Post it on like deviantart or something and PM me the link. Please?**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**GreenDrkness - Thanks for the idea. I wanted to have Yuni meet Dino-san, but I wasn't sure how Dino-san would react. Thanks for the review!**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku - Am I updating too quickly? ...is there even such a thing as updating too quickly? Not Yuni plans ahead. Hina would NEVER EVER EVER plan ahead. Because Hina never studies for her midterms. Or finals. And she always gets an A because Hibari-san would bite those herbivores to death for failing his sister. I've never watched Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. I've watched Naruto Abridged, KHR Abridged (dyingwillbullet FTW.) and FMABridged, but that's it. Thanks for the review.**

**MeLikesROFL - Thanks! I know, its moving quickly, but I don't like it when the OC has this huge background, like every fucking detail of their fucking lives and its like 'I don't even remember the OC's name.'. But Not Yuni isn't an OC...is she? lol, I don't know. Thanks for the review!**

**xXxMentalPancakesxXx - You like Not Yuni? Ahaha, thanks! I know what you mean. I want to burst out laughing at some fanfics I read, but then...my mother would bite me to death. Thanks for the review!**

**Michiyo - Who wouldn't like making fun of Mukuro (he's like one of my favorite characters, alongside Fran, Hibari and Yamamoto. And Tsuna, because his HDWM is so sexy. I'd tap dat! lol)? And I love meeting a fellow Hibari lover. You rock, my friend! YOU ROCK. Thanks for the review!**

**echoandalice - Not Yuni is a real...special case. Her mother needs to test her. For insanity. Thanks for the review! (she'll be calling Squalo Squ-chan until the day he dies. WHICH WILL NEVER HAPPEN, BECAUSE HE IS SUPERBI SQUALO [it looks like Super Squalo. A fanfic pointed that out and I burst out laughing]) AND WILL NEVER DIE BECAUSE DAT BITCH BE IMMORTAL.)**

**KatoKimeka-chan - Gamma shouldn't have asked! He shouldn't have asked... thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Yesterday, someone STOLE my breadsticks. I ordered them at this hockey arena and they gave me #31. And then they called 31 over the speaker thing, but when I got up there, my breadsticks were gone. So I complained to the guy, but he said that I'd have to buy more breadsticks. I didn't WANT to, because I'm getting closer to being broke, but I was hungry... so I went and got new breadsticks.**

**But if you know who took my breadsticks... tell me.**

**(Give me the most ridiculous answers you can. Some of the strange things you might say might appear in my next chapter through Yuni...)**

* * *

**You know how I give the quote at the beginning of the chapter? Do you like that? Or should I stop doing it? Tell me in your review.**

* * *

**Thanks for the support! 7 reviews for one chapter? That is like...my record. :D**

**Leave a review :3**

**Expect an update...sometime this week.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	9. Dino

**Chapter 9**

**Dino**

* * *

**"We're open to suggestions for your method of death." - Fran**

**You're welcome.**

**Here's Chapter 9: Dino.**

**For CC, because they wrote the badass-est review story ever.**

* * *

It had been about three months after I visited the Giglio Nero Famiglia.

Every single visit, without fail, let me assure you, I attempted to convince Mama to let me go back to the HeadQuarters, claiming that Gamma would need me, who else would play checkers with that poor lonely man? Who else would prevent Nosaru from consuming all the cheesy food items in the entire base and the radius surrounding it? Who would creep on Genkishi from around corners (I'm sure he noticed me, considering how I'm 2 [OFFICIALLY, BITCHES!] and not-ninja at all.)? Who would poke Tazaru repeatedly? Who would get kidnapped every other day- I mean, get lost while playing hide-and-seek and looking for pineapples in the market? Not Mama, for sure.

Then Reborn came along and invited me to go visit the Cavallone Mansion for a day, probably to get me off of Mama's back.

I'm sure that they were secretly conspiring against me, trying to get me to shut the fuck up.

But of course, I agreed, going along with it. For now, at least...MWAHAHA- ahem.

* * *

A black car was waiting outside my house.

I smiled at my caretaker. "Irina-san, I'll be back later today."

She nodded, waving at me. "Bye-bye, Yuni-chan! Be careful~"

I hopped into the car, beside Reborn. "Hi, Reborn-ojii-san."

Reborn nodded his head at me, being all badass. "Yuni."

If Reborn was in the backseat with me...who was driving...? "Hello, Yuni-san."

I snapped my head, turning to the front seat. "Hi...?"

A man with glasses, a black moustache and black hair smiled, almost grandfatherly, at us. "I'm Romario. Reborn-san has told Boss and I all about you."

I smiled, almost shyly. "...I'm Yuni."

Reborn smirked. "Let's get going. I want to see the look on Pipsqueak-Dino's face when he meets Yuni."

Romario chuckled. "Hai, hai, Reborn-san."

* * *

The Cavallone Mansion was HUGE. I don't know how anyone HADN'T pinned Mafia to this location, because it screamed 'THIS LOCATION HAS SOME ILLEGAL THINGS GOING ON.'. It was a giant, beautiful manor, like the kind you'd see in those British movies, you know? Like slightly smaller than Hogwarts, but not as small as like, a house. So like a lot bigger than a house and smaller than Hogwarts. Like 3/4 inbetween. And it was beautiful, long, tall paned windows, with that colorful glass, with the images of like Virgin Mary and Jesus and all.

But that wasn't the bad part. No, there were men, wearing suits, patrolling the grounds, holding AK-47 rifles.

...yeah, that was the illegal part of the building.

"Yuni." Reborn called. "Stop looking like an idiot and follow me."

I snapped my mouth closed, with a snap. "Sorry."

Reborn rolled his eyes. "You're slower than Pipsqueak-Dino. Now, hurry up."

I winced, but ran after him.

I was gonna meet Dino. Dino, the boss of the Cavallone Famiglia, who would have the most beautiful hair IN THE WORLD (beside Squ-chan's, of course. Long, silky locks of sexiness, you know. And Mukuro-san's. Pineapples are the shit, after all.), and the third strongest Famiglia in the world. Was I nervous? ...a little bit.

But taking into consideration that I back-sassed Superbi Squalo(-chan.) and went up against the rest of the Varia, I think I could handle Dino.

* * *

Reborn jabbed a thumb at a ton of stairs. "He ought to be up in his room. Dino! Get your ass down here!"

"R-Reborn-ojii-san!" I protested. "Don't bother him, if he's busy-"

"W-Watch out- AHHHH!" someone yelled, from above the stairs.

I managed to turn around, like 90 degrees, before something- no, someone, crashed into me.

I slammed against the ground, tears pricking my eyes. "Itai...R-Reborn-ojii-san...save...me..."

Reborn kicked the guilty party off of me. "Pipsqueak-Dino, you rapist."

I sniffed. I was only two, after all. "Reborn-ojii-san...I think I'm broken."

Reborn kicked my shins, lightly. I winced. "You're not broken. You still experience pain."

"WHAT KIND OF GAUGING WHETHER I'M BROKEN OR NOT IS INJURING ME?" I shouted.

"R-Reborn..." someone mumbled.

I blinked, turning around.

A giant...pile of a green coat with a fur trimmed coat and blonde hair lay, nearby.

I sweatdropped. "Is...is he alright?"

Reborn waved it off. "If he's not alright, he won't survive in the world of mafia."

"But I don't want to be a mafia boss!" the pile protested, weakly.

"Stand up straight and greet the lady." Reborn commanded. "A good mafioso treats women with care."

The pile sighed and stood, straightening themself. He was quite handsome, decently long, blonde hair, kind eyes and a warm smile. "I'm Dino. Nice to meet you."

I scrunched up my nose. "Reborn-ojii-san...is this Pipsqueak-Dino?"

He was actually...kind of tall.

Reborn grunted. "Yeah. Introduce yourself."

I gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm Yuni. I'd say it was nice to meet you too, but you crushed my spinal cords, so I hate you."

Dino paled. "Y-You're not like...like Reborn, are you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell do you mean by 'like Reborn'?"

Dino gestured with his hands. "You know...like...spartan baby?"

I exchanged looks with Reborn. Mine of 'WTF', his of 'this boy is an idiot'. "You mean Arcobaleno?"

Dino shrieked, feminine-ly. "You know the name! You're one of _them._"

I facepalmed. "Dino-nii..." I gave my most innocent look. Ahh, the benefits of being a two-year-old. "I'm not evil. I'm adowable."

Dino eyed me, suspiciously. "Are you sure...?"

I cursed. He wasn't THAT stupid. But then I started doing Toddlers & Tiaras poses, my perfect pageant girl imitation.

The mafia-boss-in-the-making sweatdropped. "What...are you doing?"

I froze in the middle of kissing my hand and waving it to the crowd. I coughed and straightened myself. "Nothing."

"But you were just-"

I shot him a glare. "No-thing."

He squeaked. "Nothing. Got it."

I beamed. "I'm not an Arcobaleno, but it flatters me that you believed I was one."

Dino shrugged, scratching his cheek. "Well, you talk really well for a kid."

My expression turned dark. Dino edged backwards.

"Err...Yuni-chan?"

I froze him in his steps with the darkest, coldest glare known to mankind. _**"I'm** **prodigious**."_

Dino's expression was one of horror. He stuttered, "I-Is it even possible to...speak that well when you're two?"

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "I'm fucking prodigious, bitch, is it that motherfucking hard to get through your goddamn thick skull?!"

Dino shook his head, not even bothering to reply, he was so scared.

I smiled, turning to Romario, all sunshine and flowers. "Romario-san. Can you show me to the kitchen? It's about lunchtime and I'm starving!"

* * *

As Romario led Yuni off to the kitchen, Dino turned to Reborn. "She's absolutely crazy. Where did you get her?!"

Reborn's expression was hidden under his fedora as he lifted his gun. "That's my acquaintance's granddaughter. You insult her, you insult me, brat. Got it?"

Dino turned white. "G-Got it."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The sky is bright, blue and endless, a never-ending source of acceptance. People believe that when the night comes, day ends. But the sky doesn't. It adapts, changing light to dark. It's always there. Always present. Always reliable._

* * *

**Chapter 9 is up. Ahh, so many positive reviews.**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**GreenDrkness - I think Yuni and Spanner will meet, because it'll contribute to the story. Thanks for the review!**

**Chanaenae17 - I feel like this was the beginning to the reason why my breadsticks were stolen, lol. Thanks for the review!**

**xXxMentalPancakesxXx - Ahh, your name is so hard to type in, lol. The last lines are usually something that either comes to me, or a quote from a Character Song. I know what you mean, with the whole Asian mom thing. I swear, my mom keeps empty water bottles just to pitch at me, when I don't shut up. Thanks for the review!**

**TNM-Writer - That makes a lot of sense, I get where you're coming from. Not Yuni isn't freaking out, I know. But she knew she died. If you died, would you rather just...die or be reborn, and still understand what was going on? She was upset, but not nearly as upset as she'd be if she was just dead. Thanks for your opinion and your review.**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku - lol, I miss my breadsticks. I loved them! They were the good kind, too! I'm not focusing on either story...I have a schedule on my profile. The other story's chapters are longer, so I'll update that one less. And this one's chapters are shorter, so I'll update this one more. Simple as that, brah. Thanks for the review!**

**FYP - Ah! Someone who has been here from the start! Thanks for the encouraging words, ahaha, and for the review!**

**KatoKimeka-chan - If you need a description, PM me, k? Thanks for the work and review!**

**JackFrost14 - Thanks for the review!**

**xXGemini13Xx - Ah, that's fine. I love ya anyways, my homie~ Or as my friend would say, home skillet (she's a total crazy-person.). Thanks for the review!**

**Meli-chan27 - Your English is badass, my friend. I feel so honored that a non-English speaking person would like my story so much when they normally don't read fiction. Thanks for the review!**

**Ingmina - Ahaha, thanks! This, err, is an update, lol. Thanks for the review!**

**CC - OMG, YOUR REASON WAS THE FUCKING BOMB. SO THIS CHAPTER, MY FRIEND, WAS FOR YOU. I love you, bro. I love you. That was like the best reason that someone stole my breadsticks, ever. You rock. Fanfiction of me, lol, never thought this day would come. Until I take over KHR...that day is soon upon us! Thanks for the review and story, you made me smile!**

**MeLikesROFL - I can't write fluff *hangs head*. I'm a fail, lol. OMG, IS NOT YUNI A MARY-SUE?! I don't want her to be... but technically, isn't Yuni a canon character...? lol, I'm not sure. Thanks for the review.**

**Michiyo - I update a lot. It's like...my flaw. NO, SOME BASTARD FUCKING STOLE MY FUCKING BREADSTICKS. AND THEY SHALL DIE. lol, thanks for the review!**

* * *

**A lot of you gave reasons of why I lost my breadsticks...I didn't actually think anyone would give me any reasons, lol.**

**But my friend, CC's reason was the best. So this chapter is dedicated to them.**

**New question...is Not Yuni a Mary-Sue? I'm not sure...**

**And I'm gonna be putting a poll up on my profile, to who Not Yuni should be paired with. Because, honestly, I have no fucking idea. I was thinking Fran, but then I thought 'That is the crack-est pairing ever.', so I'm gonna have the poll up, after I update this chapter.**

**So, go to my profile and vote on my poll.**

* * *

**Thanks for all the support, so many reviews, and I'm only on my ninth chapter. Last chapter, alone, got FOURTEEN reviews. Like dafuq?! I love you all! You fucking rock!**

**Leave a review? My new goal is 15, ahaha. One-up my previous record, lol.**

**Expect an update this weekend.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	10. Vongola is Better

Chapter 10

Vongola is Better

* * *

**The way you used 'but' there is all wrong, lightning pervert.**** -Fran**

**You're welcome.**

**Here's Chapter 10: Vongola is Better.**

* * *

Dino was an idiot. A complete, utter, absolute, fucking idiot.

...but he was so cute!

I mean, with Dino, I'd be all mood-swingy, like I was on my period or something. (But I'm not. I'm two, after all.) I'd be rude and sarcastic (or honest, depends on how you look at the situation.) to him one minute and then happy-go-lucky, glomping him the next.

...yeah, I need to get my priorities straight.

But I was meeting CAVALLONE BOSS, DINO. If that doesn't make you incredibly jealous of me (hell, I'm jealous of myself.), then you, my friend, are strange.

* * *

"Yuni." Reborn called, walking in, with Dino.

I turned, my cheeks stuffed with food. "Wha-?"

Romario chuckled. "Kids will be kids, no matter how smart they are."

I swallowed, before pouting. "I'm prodigious, dammit."

Dino gave me a puzzled look. "Do you even know what that means?"

I snorted. "Dino, my friend, the real question here is: do _you_ know what that means?"

Dino laughed. "Of course I do!"

I crossed my arms, expectantly. "...well?"

Dino bit his lip, nervously. "Err...it means...that you're, uhh, someone who spends a lot of money?"

I burst out laughing. "You're so...stupid!"

The mafia-boss-in-the-making looked embarrassed. "W-Well, what does it mean then?"

I grinned, cheeky. "It's a prodigy, someone who is remarkably great in size, degree or extent."

"It also means unnatural or abnormal." Reborn piped up. "Just like Yuni."

I threw a banana (dafuq...?) at him. He tilted his head, slightly, the banana soaring over his shoulder. "Missed."

I scowled. "Fuck you."

Dino gasped. "R-Reborn...t-this...this girl! S-She just swore!"

Reborn kicked Dino in the head. "Shut up, Pipsqueak-Dino. Mafia bosses don't stutter. They make their sentences calmly and coolly, with the elegance of an intelligent human being."

I scooped ice cream into my mouth. "I thwore cuth I amth prodidiouth."

"...what?" Dino blinked.

I rolled my eyes, swallowing. "I swore cuz I am prodigious."

Dino sighed, in relief. "Good. I thought you said 'I whore cuz I am the messiah.'"

Reborn smacked Dino with a ton-mallet. "Stupid, do you even know what the messiah is?!"

Dino looked like he was in deep thought. "...Yuni-chan?"

I smacked him with a cantaloupe. Well, I threw it at him and it smashed all over his head. "Jesus."

He looked appalled, covered in cantaloupe. "Don't say his name in vain!"

I inhaled. "Jesus is the messiah, at least for the Christian religion."

Dino gasped. "S-So I-I said...?!"

Reborn and I nodded. "You said that I'm the whoring messiah."

Dino began panicking. "W-What if I go to hell?! I didn't want to go to hell!"

I rubbed my forehead. I'm fucking two and already getting migraines. "Dino. You're a mafia boss. You're probably already going to hell."

Dino began sobbing, tears running comically down his face. "Now you see why I don't wanna be a mafia boss!"

I panicked. "D-Dino? Don't cry, it's gonna be alright. You're a nice person, Jesus will accept your apology. That is, if you're a Christian, or not."

...what?! I don't like it when people cry... even if it is for comical relief...

* * *

Reborn (and, reluctantly, Dino) led me on a tour of the Cavallone Mansion, constantly comparing it to the Vongola's, and mentioning how the Vongola's was superior in every way. "That's the gardens, but of course, the Vongola's gardens are underworld-reknown for their miraculous statues of Vongola Primo and his Guardians. Those are the red roses."

I beamed. "They're pretty."

Reborn shrugged. "The Vongola's roses are number one in the underworld, the scent of the flower so enchanting it can lull people to sleep."

I sweatdropped. So a rose-chloroform thing makes it number one in the underworld... "Ano...Reborn-ojii-san? When you say underworld, do you mean the underground? As in mafia and mad scientists and underground secret laboratories and things?"

Reborn waved it off. "Underworld, underground, mafia, same thing. Oh, look. Those are the fountains. Nice, aren't they?"

I nodded. "Very prett-"

"Vongola's are better. The water in the Vongola's fountains is so pure and rich that fish die of pure happiness after being dunked in it." Reborn answered, immediately.

Dino sweatdropped. "I feel somewhat insulted..."

I laughed. "Reborn-ojii-san, since you know so much about the Vongola Famiglia-"

"You do realize we're at the Cavallone Mansion...right?" Dino cut me off.

I ignored him. "-would you mind telling me more about Vongola Primo and his Guardians? That sounded interesting."

Out of all the characters in the KHR-verse, I remembered the least about Vongola Primo and the first Vongola Guardians. I remembered their names, flames and some weapons, but that was about it.

Reborn nodded. "This is new, having a student who actually _wants _to learn." *cue accusing glare at Dino.* "Anyways, Giotto is the founder of the Vongola Famiglia, the first Boss. His weapons were the I-Gloves, standing for the First, a special pair of combat gloves, Mitena di Vongola Primo, a gauntlet, and the Mantello di Vongola Primo, a cloak that could nullify attacks from flames."

I nodded. "Is there any cloak, set of gloves or gauntlet like that in existence, at the present?"

Reborn shook his head. "They were one of a kind, so far. Anyways, Giotto was the ideal boss, a calm and collected leader that loved his friends and Famiglia, with a strong sense of justice, which is why he founded the Vongola. Above all, he was kind and valued friendship and bonds over everything else, a very forgiving man. One of his Guardians, Daemon Spade, betrayed him after Daemon's lover died, because Giotto was too kind. But Primo forgave Daemon."

We were sitting in one of the many 'not-as-awesome-as-Vongola' gardens around the Mansion.

"Daemon Spade was the first generation Mist Guardian for Primo. He was once an aristocrat, before meeting a woman named Elena." Reborn began, Dino listening intently. "Elena was the one who introduced Daemon to Giotto, and indirectly, the Vongola Famiglia. But things happened and Elena died, leaving Daemon in despair. In that despair, Daemon betrayed Primo, forced him to resign and became Secondo's Mist Guardian. His weapons were the Devil Lens, a looking glass, whoever Daemon glared at through it would die, a scepter, a close-ranged weapon, a scythe and a Deck of Cards."

I blinked. "A deck of cards...? What is he gonna do, Go-Fish them to death?"

Reborn rolled his eyes. "No, the card would take the form of one of the opponent's friends, having any skill the original did, the form that the opponent felt most threatened by. It was a unique, but dangerous weapon. Daemon was one of the more detached members, leading up to his betrayal. But not as detached as Alaude."

I squealed. "Kyaa~"

Dino gave me a blank look. "Why are you squealing...?"

I shot him the darkest glare I could manage without bursting out laughing. "I'll bite you to death."

The two of them stared at me blankly. "..."

"You'll get it one day." I promised, grinning brightly. "Go on!"

"...right." Reborn said, eyeing me. "Alaude was the first generation Cloud Guardian for Primo-"

"And he has an incredible resemblance to the Storm Arcobaleno, Fon-sama." I gushed, excitedly. "They have the same voice and everything!"

Reborn gave me a look. "And how do you know that...?"

"...the voices told me." I said, raising my hands, innocently. "I know nothing. Keep going. Alaude is my favorite."

"...okay. Alaude was the leader of a secret intelligence organization and the-" Reborn began, but I cut him off again.

"-first external advisor to CEDEF. His weapon of choice was 'Alaude-sama's Handcuffs' which can completely encase an opponent in handcuffs." I went on, on a roll. Get it? On a Roll? As in the name of Hibari-sama's Box Weapon? Which is the Cambio Forma version of Alaude-sama's Handcuffs? No? ...you suck. "The weapon also had the ability to squish the opponent to death, completely crushing their body! He was a loner, like all Cloud-flame users, and preferred to be alone. But if his allies required it, Alaude-sama showed more belevolence towards his comrades than anyone else."

Reborn looked surprised. Well, he looked like he always did: bored, but I BET he was surprised. On the inside. "...and how do you know that...?"

I beamed. "Because Alaude-sama and Hibari-sama and Fon-sama are all the bomb dot friggin' com."

Dino's jaw was slack. "...maybe you are prodigious."

I snorted. "Of course I am. Now, Reborn, go on."

Reborn chose to continue, instead of questioning me. Eh. Not like I would've cooperated, anyway. "Knuckle was the Guardian of Sun for Vongola Primo. Because of his extreme strength-"

I burst out laughing. "KYOKUGEN."

Dino stared at me. "...what the hell are you saying?!"

"KYOKUGEN." I repeated.

Reborn ignored me. "Because of his extreme strength, Knuckle accidentally killed an opponent during a boxing match."

"BOXING IS EXTREME." I cheered. "JOIN MY BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!"

It was Reborn's turn to stare. "Sawada is the last name of the Vongola Famiglia's external advisor, Iemitsu Sawada. I'd like to know how you know him."

I shrugged. "Well, you are always going on and on about how kickass Vongola is. You mentioned him once, so I thought he was strong, so I think I should recruit him into my boxing club, which may or may not exist."

Dino winced, sympathetically. "...she does have a point. You do go on and on about how kickass Vongola is."

Reborn kicked him. "Going on. After Knuckle killed the opponent, he became a priest. Talk about a major change in lifestyle. But when his Famiglia came to a time of crisis, he gave himself three minutes and managed to save his friends. His weapon wasn't a weapon, it was an attack, called Maximum Break. During this attack, Knuckle was able to perform incredible feats of speed and strength."

I grinned. "You mean extreme feats of speed and strength?"

Ah, inside jokes. Reborn, you'd get it one day.

"Asari Ugetsu was the first generation Rain Guardian for Primo." Reborn seemed incredibly (extremely.) determined to get through this lesson. "Asari was a Japanese man who loved music, and played the flute."

I beamed. "I play the flute!"

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "You're 2. The only thing you can play is with your toys."

I remembered that I had played the flute...in my past life. "Err, I meant I WANT to play the flute."

Reborn's gaze lingered on me, before he continued with his story. "Asari Ugetsu wanted to do both, the flute and the sword. But when Primo was in trouble, Asari instantly sold his flute for four swords-"

I snickered. "For four swords."

"-and transportation to Italy." Reborn ignored me. "His weapons were the Four Irregular Swords, three short blades and one nagakatana, an incredibly long Japanese sword."

I couldn't help but smile. "Asari Ugetsu sounds like the best Guardian so far. After Alaude-sama, of course."

Reborn rolled his eyes, but kept talking. "G. was the First Generation Vongola Storm Guardian for Primo. He was known as the Right-Hand Man and childhood friend of Giotto. His weapon was G.'s Archey, a bow and arrow set that G. used when working for Vongola. Otherwise, he'd simply use guns."

I smirked, amused. "He's boring~"

Reborn kicked me. "He's legendary for his reputation to never miss. That is all the Vongola First Generation Guardians."

Dino shifted. "I...actually learned someth-"

I cut him off with a frown. "Reborn-ojii-san. That was only six of the seven Guardians. Giotto, Daemon Spade, ...Alaude-sama, Knuckle, Asari Ugetsu, G...what about the Lightning guy? Lambo?"

Reborn snorted. "Lambo is a Bovino-ian three year old mafioso-wannabe."

"Lampo, then." I corrected myself. "...but this Lambo kid sounds awesome."

Reborn sighed. "I don't concern myself with those who are below me...and if anyone is below me, it's spoiled brats, like you."

I whined. "Reborn-ojii-san~ I wanted to know ALL of the Vongola Guardians!"

Reborn closed his eyes. "...so this is how you get all of your information. Fine, be that way. Lampo was the Lord of the Land's brat, He's spoiled and obnoxious, but was known as the Lightning with hidden ferocity. His weapon, ironically enough, was a shield, the perfect weapon for a coward."

I stared. "...was there anything special about it?"

"No." Reborn said, instantly. "Shields are the coward's weapon. No, it isn't even a weapon."

I smiled, lightly. "Whatever you say, Reborn-ojii-san. Thank you."

Dino glanced at his watch. Apparently, Romario had it made for him of titanium, so it would never, ever, ever break. ...likely story. "Yuni-chan...it's about 6 PM, now. Are you going home soon?"

Reborn nodded. "Can't wait to have this brat off my hands."

I scrunched up my nose. "You mean paws?"

Reborn kicked me. "Go home."

I sighed. "Well, Romario-"

Romario (creep.) stepped out of the corner of the gardens, where he had been watching after his boss-in-the-making. "Let us go, Yuni-san."

"Bye-bye, Reborn-ojii-san!" I waved, as Romario led me away. "Try not to break any bones, Dino-chan!"

Dino sighed, standing up. "It's about dinner, Reborn. We going?"

Reborn nodded. "Hurry up, Pipsqueak-Dino."

Dino took a step before tripping over...a piece of grass and landing on his wrist, breaking the titanium watch.

Reborn stared at him. "...is that even possible? You're so stupid, you defy the laws of science."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The sky may seem big and empty, but it isn't. Aloof, drifting clouds bring the never-relenting storm, letting a gentle rain wash over everything, before striking down the darkness with the bright lightning, before the sun comes out, warming all and keeping the sky full. But the sky is never empty. Because there is always someone of which whom the sky has accepted._

* * *

**There was chapter 10.**

**On facebook, there's this page called Rebocon and I can get all the Rebocon videos there, instantly. It's awesome. My favorite one so far is either Rebocon 5 or Rebocon 4 BLUE Special where Spanner and Byakuran sing Gyoza Gyuudon Setto no Uta and where Bel and Fran sing Tanoshiku Nacchau Uta. It's kickass.**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**GreenDrkness - Definition of Not Yuni: Bipolar. Thanks for the review! Be sure to vote on the poll on my profile.**

**xXxMentalPancakesxXx - Her catchphrase makes me grin everytime. During school, someone was like 'Leo, you get A's on everything' and I was just like '...I'm prodigious. Got a problem with that?' before busting out laughing. Self-personal jokes me smile. Because no one else gets it but me. I feel like calling you Mental will be disrespectful...lol, I got a tardy today, and my Asian mom was all over me 'WHAT THE **** DID YOU DO?!'. ...in truth, I was getting food and ended up late to my Algebra class, but whatevs~ Thanks for the review! Be sure to vote on the poll on my profile.**

**MeLikesROFL - ...I didn't get that at all, lol. Thanks! Did you vote on my poll? If you haven't, go vote (who will Not Yuni be with...? NO ONE KNOWS!). Thanks for the review.**

**Michiyo - It's a secret~ I got tons of updates today from my favorite stories, so I wanted to join the party...Not Yuni's name will never be revealed, because she doesn't remember any names from her past life. OR WILL IT?! Thanks for the review! Go vote on the poll on my profile.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - Well, I want her outside, if that's alright, lol. And Not Yuni on the cover. Not Yuni looks just like Real Yuni, cuz, they, ya know, have the same body. Otherwise, it's up to you! Thanks for the review and go vote on the poll on my profile!**

**Meli-Chan27 - Girl, I am the definition of prodigious. Dino's hair is not just beautiful...ITS AWESOME. Thanks for the review! Go vote on the poll on my profile, if you haven't.**

* * *

**Current Poll Standings-**

**Fran - 2**

**Belphegor - 2**

**Rokudo Mukuro - 2**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi - 1**

**Superbi Squalo - 1**

**Irie Shoichi - 1**

**Spanner - 1**

**Sasagawa Ryohei - 1**

**TYL-Lambo -1**

**Gokudera Hayato - 0**

**Yamamoto Takeshi - 0**

**Xanxus - 0**

**Other - 0**

**Of all people that you all would vote for, I didn't expect Squ-chan to have a vote. Or Spanner, Shoichi, Ryohei, TYL-Lambo or Belphegor. I expected Fran (cuz I mean, who DOESN'T love him?!), Mukuro-san (PINAPPLES ARE TOTZ KEWLZ.) and Tsuna (tunafishies are my favorite animal.) to have votes. Wow. You all really surprised me. But the poll is still up, so if you haven't yet, go vote, RIGHT NOW. It's on my profile, and I'm not sure how much longer it'll be up, but probably for a good while. Go vote, though!**

* * *

**Thanks for all the support. So many reviews, like I'm at 40. My other story didn't have 40 till I was at 50, 000 words. I'm not even at 20, 000 yet.**

**Leave a review?**

**Expect an update, eh, tomorrow or Sunday****. Okay, 10 reviews for an update tomorrow, any less, it'll be Sunday. (I ask so much of you.)**

**LeoInuyuka**


	11. Two Years Later

**Chapter 11**

**Two Years Later**

* * *

** "Wow, you phrase such a sad tragedy in a comical way." - Fran about Bel massacring his family.**

**You're welcome.**

**Here's Chapter 11: Two Years Later.**

* * *

The next two years passed quickly. Mama let me spend a week a year at the Giglio Nero Famiglia, so I could see Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru sometimes, but not nearly as much as I wanted. Reborn left for Japan without telling me, so he could train Tunafish- I mean Tsuna. And Dino was scared of me, since I half-traumatized, half-terrified him when I had visited him. Plus he was flitting back and forth between Japan and Italy.

So I was all alone.

* * *

Someone knocked at the door.

Irina called from the kitchen, "Yuni-chan? Would you get that?"

"Sure." I said, pulling it open.

Heterochromic eyes stared back at me. "It's been two years, Hibari-chan."

I gave Mukuro a deadpan look. "My name is Yuni. Even if I would die happy if it was Hibari, its Yuni."

Mukuro sighed. "Fine. I enjoyed calling you skylark, though."

I rolled my eyes. "I forgot. What was our deal again?"

Mukuro closed his eyes. _It's been two years and she's still this annoying._ "I wait two years and you provide me with the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi's town and school."

I blinked. "I said that?"

Mukuro exhaled, annoyed. "Yes. Yes, you did."

I shrugged. "I don't remember saying anything remotely similar to that."

"Oh, come on!" Mukuro snapped, getting angry. Eep. Mukuro angry! "I waited TWO YEARS for my revenge on the mafia, and you just DENY ME?!"

I took a deep breath. "Yep."

Mukuro looked like he was counting to ten. _Maybe I should lend the poor guy my anger issues book-wait, I think I got angry at it and ripped it up..._ "Well, then, Yuni-chan. I'll just have to drag you along to Japan then, with me, now won't I?"

That would send most girls screaming and running for their bedrooms. But not me. I am prodigious, after all. "Cool."

Mukuro's eye twitched. "...you want to go to Japan?"

I nodded. "Then I could meet Tunafish-san, Hibari-sama, the legendary Baseball-Idiot, Octopus-Head and Turf Top."

Mukuro's eyebrows furrowed at my nicknames. _Those poor people. _"I won't take you to Japan unless you tell me."

_DAMMIT, HE'S GOT ME._ I cursed, internally. I should've just gone along with it! Okay, so what was more important to me? Meeting the Vongola and temporarily joining Mukuro and possibly going to Vendicare? Or living a calm, peaceful life with Irina and Mama, until Mama dies and Byakuran takes over the mafia, drugging me and 'killing' Tunafish and ACTUALLY killing me later. ...the choice is obvious.

"I'll tell you." I promised. "But you have to take me with you. And I'll be a neutral party, supporting neither you or Tunafish-san when your plans go south."

Mukuro rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"And the name of the town and school is the ONLY information I'll provide you with. And I'm not staying with you." I continued, listing my restrictions. Mukuro would have to kidnap Fuuta, to get the rankings of the strongest Namimori Middle School students, so that Tsuna and the others would go after Mukuro to save the poor little (wait...he's older than me.) Ranking Prince. And there was no way in hell that I was going to be staying in...Kokuyo Land. Shiver. Especially not with Birds, the creepy asshole.

Mukuro nodded. "Done."

I beamed. "Now, to convince my mother and Irina!"

He snorted. "There's no time to waste." he jammed his trident (...WHERE DOES HE GET THAT?!) into the ground and another me appeared.

I eyed it-me-her. She eyed me back.

I raised my hand. She raised hers.

I clapped three times. she clapped three times.

"Tunafish!" I suddenly called.

"Tunafish!" she called with me.

"My favorite food is ramen!" we shouted together. "Mukuro has pineapple hair! I LOVE HIBARI-SAMA!"

I nodded, approvingly to Mukuro. "This will work. You have skills, my friend."

Mukuro looked smug. "Kufufu...I know."

* * *

So we left the illusion-me behind.

I waved at her. "Treat Irina nice!"

She waved back. "Tell Hibari-sama I love him!"

"K!"

Mukuro rolled his eyes. "I can't believe someone as smart as you could be so..." he struggled to find the word.

So I helped him. "Helpful? Adorable? Honest? Cute? Fuckin' kickass?"

"...annoying." he deadpanned.

I crossed my arms. "You suck."

* * *

So Mukuro somehow got us on a plane. I suspected illusion money, but that was just a guess.

I met Ken, Chikusa, M. M. (talk about a bitch.), Birds, the Bloody Twins and Lanchia at the airport.

"So you're the 'prodigious' brat, huh, byon?" Ken sneered, leaning over me. He creeped me out...he was like a Pokemon that could evolve and de-evolve. Ken is evolving into Donkey-Kong! Donkey-Kong is de-evolving to Ken! Ken is evolving to Thundercat! Yeah, I didn't like him. "You don't look like much, byon!"

I scrunched up my nose. "Shut up, monkey-face."

"Ken." Chikusa frowned. ...monotone. How disturbing. I don't like monotone, except Fran, because Fran is hilarious. He's like my second favorite character, after Hibari-sama. "You're intelligent for your age."

I snorted. "Of course I am. I'm prodigious."

M. M. crossed her arms over her chest. "Tch. She's so tiny, Mukuro-chan. I don't know why we have to take a little kid with us on our honeymoon." Internally, I scoffed. The only one who can be with Mukuro is Chrome. Because Chrome is awesome and nice.

"You're a creepy, ugly old lady." I deadpanned, at her. "And don't call Mukuro that, because it probably disturbs him as much as it disturbs me. And you're like what, 13? If you're already married, then you're old-fashioned. And old-fashioned means old."

Ken burst out laughing. "Bahaha! This kid is hilarious, byon! I think we'll get along just fine."

Birds leered at me. I edged away. "This girl is very cute-"

I threw my bag of peanuts (complimentary of the plane service people.) at him. "Old pervert, stay the hell away from me."

Mukuro chuckled. "Birds-san, I must ask you don't harass little Yuni-chan. She's very sensitive."

I was tempted to throw my Coke at Mukuro. "I'm not sensitive, I just don't like perverts. Any _normal _human being would not like them too."

The Bloody Twins didn't say anything, they just smirked. Creepy~

Lanchia just stared, blankly. Oh yeah, Mukuro has him possessed, doesn't he? I shivered. That could've been me...

* * *

On the plane to Japan, I slept most of the time, preparing for the longest two days of my life. Or at least, so far, considering how in ten years, I'll die.

But I had a plan for the Kokuyo Arc, to get me through safely, and Mukuro locked up in Vendicare.

And this one wouldn't fail.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The sky may be bright, blue and accepting, but when the weather shifts, the sky turns gray and desolate, a place of absolute despair. However, the sky will always return to its original blue shade, after the weather shifts back._

* * *

**There's Chapter 11.**

**I know, a time skip already? But I highly doubt that any of you would want to read about Yuni doing absolutely nothing for two years.**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**Guest - I have a few readers whose first language isn't English, but they manage fine. Thanks for the review, vote on my poll if you haven't!**

**KatoKimeka-chan - Pudding comes first. No matter what. Thanks for the review, vote on my poll if you haven't!**

**xXxMentalPancakesxXx - Lol, I have it memorized by typing now, so no need to worry about that. I am always quoting songs, like from KHR Abridged by dyingwillbullet, I'll spontaneously burst out into 'Fangirl Addiction' and then my friend, Julia, will just be all like 'What show is that from? Or abridged series?'. See? Having friends that accept our insanity is what makes the world go round. Ouch, Asian science teachers? High expectations...I feel for you, bro. I feel for you. Thanks for the review, vote on my poll, if you haven't.**

**Michiyo - Alaude is awesome. End of story. Ahaha, thanks for the review!**

**MeLikesROFL - I have plans...mwahahaha- ahem. Byakuran gave her a powerful drug, according to Shoichi. But my plans are going to be set into motion soon. Thanks for the review! (Really? Squ-chan? Of all people, Squ-chan?!)**

**Meli-chan27 - In truth, I don't like eating pineapples. Well, whenever I go to the grocery store, I'd see a pineapple and be all like 'I NEED THAT', but then I'd bring it home and never eat it, because I don't like them. Thanks for the review, and go vote on my poll if you haven't already.**

**Ayanna Yume - I honestly can't wait for it either. Reborn and Mukuro (and sort of Gamma) are starting to figure out that Yuni isn't necessarily normal. Thanks for the review and go vote on my poll if you haven't.**

* * *

**In my poll, right now Tunafish is in the lead, followed closely by Fran, Belphegor, Takeshi (who made a sneak-attack comeback from behind) and Shoichi. Then there's Mukuro, who follows them, Squ-chan (he's like 20 years older than her, lol.) and Spanner.**

**I'm gonna cut out Squ-chan, Spanner, Hayato, TYL-Lambo, Xanxus and Ryohei, and make an entirely new poll with only Tunafish, Fran, Bel, Takeshi, Shoichi (again, dafuq?!) and Mukuro, so then the voting will be more exact.**

**So everyone who has already voted, I must ask you to go vote AGAIN, on my profile. It'll make the pairing more exact. Once I have 20 unique voters, I'll close the poll and start introducing the pairing.**

* * *

**Thanks for all the support. I know this was only gonna be out today if I got ten reviews, but I got eight and thought, 'what the hell?' and wrote it up.**

**Leave a review?**

**Next update will be, by latest, Thursday. Probably tomorrow, Tuesday or Wednesday, but who really knows?**

**LeoInuyuka**


	12. Omake Chapter: What if? Part One

Chapter 12

Omake Chapter: What if...?

* * *

**"Bel - What happened to your box weapon?**

**Fran - I tried my best, but...I couldn't think of a pose for opening it.**

**Bel - Pose?**

**Fran - Don't all the heroes who transform and the magicians who cast spells have those? I'm the type of person for whom doing that is necessary.**

**Bel - I'm going to kill you. Better yet, commit suicide right here.**

**Fran - But the thing is, I can't lift my arms because of this hat. So what I'm saying is, can I remove it?**

**Bel - No way! You'll die wearing it!"**

**You're welcome.**

**Here's Chapter 12: Omake Chapter: What if...?**

* * *

**What if all of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters were actors and they were at a Rebocon?**

"Ushishishi~" a loud laugh filled the bustling theatre, making fangirls squeal.

"Bel-sempai~ Try not to be so disturbing to the general public. You're creeping all those girls out." a voice suggested, but his emotion-less tone of voice kind of contradicted his statement.

A quick flick of the wrist and the sound of something lodging into another something.

"Itai, Bel-sempai. Stop throwing your knives at me." the monotone voice complained.

"Shut up, you uncute kohai." a man with messy, but stylish blonde hair stepped onto the stage. "I have to greet all my adoring fans, but your stupid voice is ruining my spotlight."

A boy, with a giant frog hat (...the hell?) and straight green hair followed him. A knife was lodged into his hat. "Bel-sempai, can I take the hat off? The knives lodged in it make my balance off~"

"No, you'll die wearing it, stupid frog." 'Bel-sempai' spat.

"Can I at least take the knife out? It hurts." 'Stupid frog' whined.

The girls in the audience started chanting. "Take out the knife! Take out the knife!"

Belphegor seemed to remember that they were supposed to be giving a performance. "Ah! I forgot about you all! Welcome to Rebocon BLUE!"

Backstage, I tried not to facepalm at Bel's stupidity.

"Bel-sempai." Fran called, holding a bent knife. "I took out the knife and now my head doesn't hurt anymore~"

Bel's forehead pulsed. "I told you not to take it out-!"

I was getting fed up. "Belphegor-san! Fran-san! You're at a fucking concert! And Bel-san, you're 24! Act like it! And Fran-san, if you don't want people to treat you like a kid, stop acting like one!"

Belphegor and Fran turned to me. "Shut up." Bel commanded.

"Princess-sempai, I wouldn't get in the way of Bel-sempai if I was you. He might be a pervert, in secret." Fran deadpanned, walking over to me and patting my shoulder, with good-intentions.

"Like you're not." I shot back, with ease.

Bel cursed and threw a knife into Fran's hat. "Shut up!"

The girls gasped, murmuring amongst themselves.

I closed my eyes and stepped onto the stage. "Hello, everyone!"

Everyone cheered back, "Hello, Yuni-sama!"

I grinned. "Since Belphegor-san and Fran-san are such incompetent hosts, I'll accompany them and keep them in line!"

Bel scoffed. "And how will a peasant like you threaten a prince like me~?"

I shot him a glare. "I'll whip out my ultimate defense. Xanxan."

Bel froze. "...please, Yuni-san, continue."

I beamed, turning back towards the crowd. "Since Bel-san is being so cooperative today, he can take care of the first song!"

Bel cursed, "What the hell are you doing-?!"

The crowd began cheering. "Bel-phe-gor! Bel-phe-gor!"

Bel sighed, giving in. "Fine. But the stupid frog and the stupid bitch-"

I narrowed my eyes. "Maybe I should call Xanx-"

"I mean, Fran and Yuni-san have to leave the stage."

I nodded, dragging Fran behind me. "Good luck."

Rock music began playing as Bel started his song, Bloody Prince.

* * *

I reprimanded Fran behind stage. "Fran-san! You can't go around pissing off Bel-san. You know he's stronger than you and could kick your ass-"

Fran interrupted me. "Princess-sempai. I'm stronger than you and could kick your ass."

I waved his (faint) threat off. "I'd set Pineapple-san or Tunafish-san or hell- Gokudera-san on you."

Fran's expression was blank. "Gulp. I won't kick your ass."

I grinned. "Good choice. Now, we need to find Squ-chan. His song is next."

"It won't take long." Fran deadpanned, as I began checking dressing rooms. "Just follow the sound of his 'voi's."

I blinked, listening. I could actually hear a faint 'VOIII' coming from the bathrooms...

I pointed at the mens' bathrooms. "Fran, go retrieve him."

Fran stared. "Why do I have to, Princess-sempai?"

I gave him a look. "It's the MENS' bathrooms. I can't go in there."

"Why not?" Fran asked, evenly. "You certainly aren't a girl with that flat chest-"

I kicked him through the door. "JUST FUCKING GET SQU-CHAN OUT HERE."

Fran sighed, but dragged a tied up Squ-chan out.

I just stared at Squ-chan. "...how?"

He looked pointedly away from my gaze. "That damn boss got pissed when I didn't bring him the right steak before the show. So he made a few grunts kidnap me after he knocked me out with a wine bottle."

I facepalmed. "Fran, please untie him. Squ-chan, your song is next."

Fran groaned, but did as was ordered.

Squalo swore, standing up, rubbing his wrists. "...dammit!"

He sprinted out the door.

I sighed. "Fran, who is next?"

Fran held up this notebook, the one that he keeps all of his important information in. If he didn't have what Bel wanted when Bel wanted it, Fran would've been skewered like a shish-kabob. "Next is the extreme guy."

I nodded. "Extreme-san will probably either be in the training room or stalking Kyoko-san."

Fran stared at me. "How do you know that, Princess-sempai?"

I snorted. "Common sense."

"But you have no sense. You're actually not special at all." Fran deadpanned.

I shot him a glare. "I'm fuckin' prodigious, bro."

Fran didn't even blink. "Bel-sempai killed all of his family when he was eight. He's more prodigious than you are, Princess-sempai."

"I finished high school when I was five!" I shot back.

"Gokudera-sempai could've done it by four." Fran replied, with ease.

"I'm the boss of the Arcobaleno and a mafia family." I raised an eyebrow. "And I have been since I was like eight."

"Ah, but Tsunayoshi-sempai has always been a mafia boss." Fran pointed out.

"Fran-san..." I closed my eyes, an aura of purple darkness growing around me. "Do you wanna piss off the boss of the Arcobaleno?"

Fran shook his head. "No, thank you."

"Then shut up." I suggested.

"Will do, Princess-sempai."

* * *

"Now, Fran-san." I said, glancing up and down the hallways. "We need to find Extreme-san. Where do you think he might be?"

In the distance, I heard a really, really loud VOIIIII. I told the producers that Squ-chan didn't need a microphone, because he is simply that friggin' loud, but apparently, it'd be bad for business (and just strange, in general) if a performer could sing (read: yell) over 1, 000 - 2, 000 people. I really didn't see what the problem was. But what the producers say, goes.

Fran shrugged. "I don't know, Princess-sempai. Where is Kyoko-sempai?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I don't know...and you don't need to call Kyoko-san -sempai, because she's not higher than you are. You guys are in different categories, entirely. I am too, but you're an asshole and don't care what I think."

"Ah, but Bel-sempai is higher than I am." Fran commented, dryly.

"Was that a druggie joke?" I deadpanned.

Fran didn't even blink. "There is a reason his laugh sounds like that."

I smiled, faintly. "Now, we need to find Extreme-san...?"

Someone ran past us, screaming, "I'M EXTREMELY LATE!", making my skirt fly up. I pressed it down, firmly, red creeping up my cheeks.

Fran didn't even look embarrassed. "Ah, cherry print, Princess-sempai?"

I punched him. "Pervert."

Fran looked into his little book again. "Ah, Tsunayoshi-sempai is next."

I sighed. "I hope he, at least, will be prepared."

* * *

I led (read: dragged) Fran to the waiting area.

Tsuna was nervously sitting there, fidgeting. Kyoko, Haru, Google Chrome and Mukuro were chillaxing too. Kyoko and Haru were talking about the best type of rice cooker (...the fuck?) and Chrome was just blushing due to close proximity to Mukuro. Mukuro's eyes were closed, but they snapped open when Fran stepped into the room. It must be a sixth sense, of hatred, or something.

"Tuna!" I greeted. "Kyoko-san, Dangerous-san, Google-san and Pineapple-san!"

Kyoko beamed. "Hi, Yuni-chan!"

Haru saluted me. "It is an honor, Yuni-chan, desu!"

Chrome smiled lightly. "Hello, Yuni-san."

Mukuro scoffed. "I don't know why you insist on calling me that ridiculous name, foolish girl. And my adorable Chrome too..."

I shot him a glare. "You sound so creepy when you call her that. Creepy, perverted old man."

I patted Fran's shoulder. "I now see where you got your perverted-ness from. Damn you, Mukuro!"

"Ah, Shishou." Fran noticed. "You're not stalking people's dreams, how impressive."

Mukuro snorted. "As if I could teach such a stupid boy."

"He's your student." I deadpanned. "If you don't teach him anything, you're a fail of a teacher."

Mukuro shrugged. "At least I tried."

"Anyways," I turned back to Tsuna. "Your song is up after Extreme-san finishes."

Tsuna looked nervous. "...h-hai, Yuni."

I screwed up his hair. "Stay cute, brah. Stay cute."

He turned red. "E-Err, I'll try?"

"JUUUDAIIIIMEEEEEEEEE." a person slammed the door open. "WAS THAT STUPID GIRL HITTING ON YOUR AWESOMENESS AGAIN?!"

I waved Gokudera down. "Down boy, woof."

Gokudera fumed. "Are you asking for death?!"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You thuck."

Gokudera snorted. "You can't even speak right."

I retracted tongue and repeated myself. "You suck."

I glanced at Tsuna. "Good luck."

Tsuna nodded, his cheeks still pink. "I-I'll try my best!"

"I'M FINISHED TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, probably to the crowd.

I kicked Tsuna out the door. "Good luck, Tsu-kun!"

Kyoko smiled. "Have fun, Tsu-kun!"

Haru nodded, approvingly. "Tsuna-san will try his best for his and Haru's love-love, desu!

I sweatdropped at that, glancing at Mukuro. "End:Res, next, k? And don't kill anyone."

Mukuro shrugged. "No promises."

I flicked on the screen, watching Tsuna sing.

"Oh, Tunafish." I squealed. "You're so cute!"

Fran gave me a blank look. "Ah, Princess-sempai has such bad taste."

I punched him. "DIE."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued..._

* * *

**The songs that they sang went in order: Bloody Prince, by Belphegor, Requiem Rain, by Squ-chan, Kyokugen Fighter, by Ryohei and Hitotsu Dake, by Tunafish.**

**This is part one of a many part omake chapter-thing. It will be continued, whenever I feel like it.**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**GreenDrkness - I...don't know. Tsuna FO SHO will meet Not Yuni. FO SHO. Thanks for the review. Go vote on my poll if you haven't already.**

**TsubakiTwilight - If canon Yuni acted like this, I think I would die laughing, lol. Thanks for the review and go vote on my poll if you haven't already.**

**Ingmina - I don't get inspiration! This story writes itself, I swear! Thanks for the review and go vote on my poll if you haven't already.**

**XSkyeStarlX - HDWM Tsuna makes me want to go like die of happiness, he is so hot and just...awesome. Thanks for the review and go vote on my poll if you haven't already.**

**Michiyo - Double, triple updates? *SHOT* so much work...Yuni's going to Japan. There ain't no way she's missing out on Hibari. lol, thanks for the review and go vote on the poll if you haven't already.**

**shirokuromokona - Reborn's reactions to Yuni's...Yuni-ness will probably be included as A, a flashback or B, a regular omake at the end of a chapter. BUT IT WILL BE SHOWN, IF I DIE TRYING. Thanks!**

**MeLikesROFL - I love Squ-chan! I do, but he got like...two votes...and it's like NOOO, NOT THE SQU-CHAN! But then again, if he got together with Yuni...he'd be breaking the law. But then again, he's mafia, laws can go fuck themselves. Ahaha, thanks! Thanks for the review!**

**moonglazerz - Fun-ness is my goal *bows* Thanks for the review and go vote on the poll if you haven't already.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - Her hair is like shoulder length, contrary to Yuni's bob-cut. Otherwise, they're identical. Thanks for the review and fanart, and go vote on the poll if you haven't already.**

**Meli-Chan27 - Lol, Yuni is now my hero, ahaha. Hibari is perfect. Even if he is kind of violent and likes beating people up for fun. He's perfect anyways. Thanks for the review and go vote on the poll if you haven't already.**

**Solera - Ahaha, thanks! I feel flattered... thanks for the review and go vote on the poll if you haven't already.**

* * *

**Poll So Far~**

**Fran - 7**

**Tunafish - 6**

**Takeshi - 4**

**Mukuro - 3**

**Belphegor - 1**

**Shoichi - 1**

**Since Fran was being loved so much (MIGHT I ENCOURAGE YOU TO VOTE FOR HIM.), I added some Fran into this chapter, for yall.**

**Yep.**

* * *

**Question: is Fran OOC?**

* * *

**Thanks for the support!**

**Leave a review?**

**Expect an update, err, sometime this week.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	13. (Most of) The Vongola

Chapter 13

(Most of) The Vongola

* * *

**"I consider everything that happened to be precious moments of my life.**

**The pain.**

**The suffering.**

**The fun…**

**And I am here right now, because everyone was there for me.**

**I couldn't have accomplished anything by standing still, without anybody's help.**

**I treasure every moment I have spent here.**

**Unlucky?**

**I feel pretty lucky.**

**This is my resolve." - Tsunayoshi Sawada**

**You're welcome. DOUBLE-UPDATE.**

**Here's Chapter 13: (Most of) The Vongola.**

* * *

We finally arrived in Japan. Birds had only perverted (it's becoming a verb.) on me three times, M. M. only tried to kill me once, Ken and I became sort-of-friends-but-not-friends-but-not-acquaintances-either and Chikusa and I made up a handshake.

Well, he only did the handshake with me because I annoyed him so much.

But to me, it was a win.

We got off the plane in Namimori.

Mukuro turned to me with a twisted smile. "So, Yuni-chan. I take it that Sawada Tsunayoshi lives in Namimori."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"And what school does he go to?" Mukuro pressed.

"Namimori Middle School." I replied, with ease. I know, giving away information was bad, but Tsuna needed this. "I suggest you go enroll in Kokuyo though. You'd like their uniforms better."

Mukuro mulled it over. "Hmm, Namimori Middle...thank you, Yuni-chan."

I saluted him. "Peace." I turned to walk away.

"So you will be alright on your own?" he called as I strode off.

I nodded. "I have plans."

Mukuro eyed me, carefully, but let me walk off.

* * *

Chikusa glanced at Mukuro. "You will simply let this girl go? She probably has a lot of valuable information."

Mukuro watched Yuni's figure disappear around a corner. "I know. But you simply cannot cage the sky."

Chikusa's eyes furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Mukuro waved him off. "Nothing, nothing. Now, let us go find Kokuyo."

* * *

I immediately cursed myself the second that I realized I was lost. In the show, they make Namimori out to be a small town. But in reality, it was a giant town, covering tons of ground.

And I was lost.

I kicked rocks as I wandered around. I was hungry, bored and alone.

I bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry."

The person glanced down at me, laughing. "Hahaha, it's fine! Are you okay though?"

I looked up, recognizing the voice. I came face-to-face with Yamamoto Takeshi.

The honest-to-goodness truth? He was WAY hotter in real life. Messy black hair, innocent hazel eyes and a bright, blinding white smile. That made me internally squeal. Imagine how HIBARI would look.

...I think I just died of happiness.

I nodded. "Yes. I apologize for running into you."

Yamamoto chuckled. "Hahaha, it's fine. Where is your mom and dad?"

I blinked, innocently. Heh, NO. "My mommy is in Italy. And I don't know my daddy. I'm lost."

The young, innocent child card has been played!

Yamamoto smiled, crouching down beside me. "I'm going over to my friend, Tsuna's house. Wanna come with me? Tsuna has this kid who lives at his house, who knows everything. So he can help you."

_Reborn._

I beamed back at the baseball-player. "Thank you! I'm Yuni."

Yamamoto grinned, taking my hand. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet ya!"

* * *

Normal people wouldn't let strange children into their house. Normal people wouldn't have spoken to them in the first place.

Yamamoto knocked on the door to the Sawada house.

Nana answered the door.

The show paints Nana out to be a kind, caring woman. And that was true. She was really pretty, a real Yamato Nadeshiko, kind woman, with warm eyes and a soft smile.

"Yamamoto-kun!" she smiled, as if she was pleased to see him. She noticed me. "Ah, Yamamoto-kun, is this your sister?"

I shook my head. "I'm Yuni."

Yamamoto laughed. "No, she's not my sister. She's lost her parents, but I think the kid could help her."

Nana nodded. "Reborn-kun does seem to know everyone! Go on up to Tsu-kun's room, alright? I'll send up some snacks. Gokudera-kun is already up there."

I smiled. "Thank you, Sawada-san."

Nana beamed at me. "Call me Mama, Yuni-chan."

I couldn't help but like the woman. "Okay, Mama."

* * *

Yamamoto stepped into the bedroom, gesturing for me to follow.

But I was kind of nervous. What if Tsuna didn't like me? What if Reborn sent me home? What if Reborn was angry?

I followed Yamamoto, hiding behind him, shyly. I know, it's not like me to do that, but I was about to meet Sawada Tsunayoshi, the strongest person in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn series. I didn't even want to imagine how I would feel when I'd meet Hibari-sama.

Tsuna was sitting at his desk, attempting math problems. Gokudera was standing beside him, his silver hair pulled up into a ponytail and glasses perched on his nose.

Tsuna was adorable, spiky brown hair poking out everywhere, and big, brown eyes. They were kind, and warm. Then there was Gokudera, with calculating green eyes and his silver hair, cut like Shamal's. I shivered. I really hope Shamal wasn't into kids...

Yamamoto grinned. "Yo, Tsuna!"

Tsuna spun around. "Yamamoto!"

Gokudera clicked his tongue. "Tch. Baseball-Idiot, you're late."

Yamamoto laughed. "Ah, sorry! I found this girl and she was alone, so I brought her with me!"

Gokudera narrowed his eyes at the baseball player. "Don't invite people to Juudaime's house without his permission, stupid!"

Reborn's eyes flitted to me and narrowed. "Yuni, what are you doing here?"

Yamamoto blinked. "Ah, you know the kid?"

I smiled, shyly. "H-Hi, Reborn-ojii-san."

Tsuna looked terrified. "R-Reborn-ojii-san?! You're related to this guy?!"

I shook my head. "No. I'm Yuni."

Gokudera frowned at me. "Not another stupid kid."

I scowled at him. "You're mean."

Gokudera's eye twitched. "You little-!"

Reborn shot him a glare. "If you hurt Yuni, Gokudera, I won't hesitate to shoot you."

Gokudera paled. "Y-Yes, Reborn-san!"

Tsuna glanced, nervously at me. "She's not...a weirdo like you, right, Reborn?"

Reborn kicked him in the head. "What do you mean by weirdo, Dame-Tsuna?"

I smiled, at Tsuna. "I'm not an Arcobaleno. I'm Yuni."

Reborn scowled at me. "Yuni, how did you get to Japan? Is Aria here?"

I shook my head. "Mama's not here."

He frowned. "Then how did you get here?"

"I was kidnapped by a pineapple." I answered, truthfully.

Reborn sighed. "You'll never give me a straight answer will you?"

I pouted. "That's the truth!"

Tsuna stared at me. "How can she talk so well, for a kid?"

I shot him a glare that could freeze the fiery pits of hell. "I'm prodigious. Got a problem?"

Tsuna hurriedly shook his head. "N-No, ma'am!"

I beamed. "Good!"

Lambo and I-Pin came running into the room.

Lambo eyed me, sizing me up. Scary... "I'm Lambo-sama!"

I-Pin smacked him. "Lambo, no!" she turned and bowed to me. "Me I-Pin."

I smiled at them. "I'm Yuni."

Lambo held out his hand, expectantly. "Got any candy, Yuni-baka?"

Reborn looked ready to shoot the damn brat, but I waved him down and went digging in my pockets, pulling out a grape sucker. "Here, Lambo-san."

Lambo stuck it in his mouth, happily. "You can be Lambo-sama's right-hand lady."

I handed I-Pin a pink one. "Here, I-Pin-san!"

I-Pin blushed. "Xie-xie."

* * *

After meeting everyone, and after a magnificent, perfect, miraculous, Fran-tastic dinner, made by Nana, Reborn and I were the only ones left at the dinner table, Yamamoto and Gokudera having gone home, Tsuna having gone to finish his homework and Lambo and I-Pin to sleep.

Reborn glanced at me. "Oi, Yuni."

I spun around to face him. "Yeah?"

"'I'll bite you to death.'" he quoted, giving me a strange look. "'Kyokugen' 'Boxing is extreme.' 'Join my boxing club, Sawada, to the extreme.' 'You mean extreme feats of speed and strength?' 'Hibari-sama.' You said all these things about all these people, who are related, in some way, shape or form, to Sawada Tsunayoshi. How did you know?"

I paled. "Err, the voices told me. I've told you that before."

Reborn's expression was serious. He used his deep, scary voice. "Yuni, tell me the truth."

I swallowed. "Umm..."

"Yuni."

Well, time to go with the excuse I always use. "I'm prodigious."

"Yuni, tell me the goddamn truth!" he ordered.

Gamma had asked me this once.

"The bosses of the Giglio Nero Famiglia can see the future, with the gift of foresight, divination, the power to foresee the future." I said, honestly. This was all true.

Reborn stared at me. "..."

"It's true." I said, nodding.

Reborn got up from the table. "Can you see anything else?" he asked, in his baby voice.

I didn't answer.

He left the room.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_You can't cage the sky. Why can't you? Because the sky is wide, huge, never-ending, limitless, beautiful, open, bright, warm and accepting._

* * *

**Someone, I think it was Michiyo, said that they wanted a double update. So here you go.**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**shirokuromokona - Lol, what's Fran's cute me-ness? Define it, and I will be sure to use it in later chapters. Thanks for the review!**

**Paigecat - Fran is da bomb. JS. Thanks for the review!**

**Meli-chan27 - lol, Tsuna is awesome. Thanks for the review!**

**Hopelesslyhope - Ahaha, thanks! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**I do believe I said that after 20 voters, I will close the poll.**

**And I got 20 voters.**

**So in first place, Fran with 10 votes! In second place, Tsuna with 9 votes! (talk about close.)! and then Yamamoto, Mukuro and Irie and Bel.**

**So Fran and Yuni.**

**Wow. Talk about a crack pairing.**

* * *

**Thanks for the support!**

**Leave a review~?**

**Expect an update Wednesday or later.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	14. Hibari Kyoya

Chapter 14

Hibari Kyoya

* * *

**Shamal: "We came to collect your bones."**

**Collonello: "We came to heckle you."**

**Tsuna: '_How inapproriate...'_**

**I don't think anyone has realized, exactly, how sarcastic Tsuna really is. But he's so shy, he never voices it aloud.**

**You're welcome. Here's Chapter 14: Hibari Kyoya**

* * *

Reborn told Nana that I would be spending the next few days or so at the Sawada household. Nana was immediately pleased, all giddy and happy about it. I kind of felt bad for her. All these children lived in her house, and she loved having them there. My assumption was that she liked being surrounded by children, because she only had one child, Tsuna. Plus her husband, Iemitsu, was a real bastard that came and went as he wanted.

Reborn disapproved of my leaving without telling my mother or Irina. "Who took you here?"

Well, I couldn't necessarily say that Rokudo Mukuro, an escaped criminal, took me here. "I brought myself here."

Reborn, since he was, ya know, a trained assassin, number one hitman and all, probably knew that I was lying to him, but he didn't ask anymore questions, except for one. "How long are you staying?"

I actually didn't know. I knew Mukuro would have to go enroll in Kokuyo Middle School, take over Kokuyo Land, kidnap Fuuta, get Fuuta to give him the ranking of who the strongest students at Namimori were, send Ken and Chikusa after them, have Tsuna go kick his ass, get arrested and all before the arc was over, but how long was that? Two days? A week? I really wasn't sure. "Until it's over." was my answer.

Reborn gave me a weird look, but didn't press on the matter. And for that, I was thankful.

* * *

While waiting for something to happen, I spent my days at home, with Nana, Bianchi (when she wasn't off stalking Reborn.), I-Pin, Lambo and Fuuta.

Fuuta was adorable. He was adorable. I mean, sure he was like five years older than me, and I was four, but he was adorable. You can't even doubt his adorable-ness. He always wore that scarf and a big sweater, clutching his Ranking Book tightly to his chest. Ah, he was so cute.

"Fuuta-kun!" I smiled. "Can you do a ranking for me?"

Fuuta loved doing rankings, that was like his hobby. "Sure!"

His eyes went all glassy, I-Pin, Lambo and Bianchi floating into the air, gravity distorting itself. "Yuni is ranked number 1 out of 15, 697 in mafia who would sacrifice themself for the benefit of others. She is also ranked number 1 in cutest future mafia boss, Tsuna-nii is ranked number 2."

I sweatdropped. "Future mafia boss? Me?"

Fuuta's eyes focused as he scribbled down the rankings into his Book. "My Rankings are always very accurate."

What kind of strange ranking was 'cutest future mafia boss'? The words 'cute' and 'mafia boss' don't belong in the same book, let alone paragraph or sentence!

* * *

Then about a day later, Fuuta was gone, leaving a note behind that said he was going to Antarctica for a vacation.

Tsuna was all worried over it, but I just sweatdropped. _Antarctica? Really, Mukuro?_

I volunteered to walk Tsuna to school, the next day. Reborn agreed, saying it'd be good for me to get out of the house every now and then.

When we got to the school, internally, I was having a little happiness meltdown. I mean, it was NAMIMORI FUCKIN' MIDDLE SCHOOL. Like the capitol of all the strange, amazing, mafia-related things that happen to Tsuna. Disciplinary Committee members, with their Elvis-impression of a pompadour hairstyles, were stationed all throughout the courtyard.

I nudged Reborn. "Their hair is slightly intimidating."

"Why are all these Disciplinary Comittee members here?" Tsuna muttered, watching the Committee people.

I froze. I remembered this scene. If Tsuna says that...then..._he answers._

"There have been attacks on Namimori students." a cool voice replied.

My eyes widened and I spun around. There, in all his prefect-ory glory, stood Hibari Kyoya. Tall, with messy dark hair cut jaggedly around his face. Narrowed, calculating steel eyes eyed me, a dark sort of curiosity radiating from him.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked, in terror.

"Hibari." Reborn nodded.

"Baby." Hibari nodded. "Herbivore. What is this child doing here?"

Tsuna blinked. "Reborn?"

Hibari pointed at me with a tonfa. "Her."

I was staring at him. It was...Hibari! "I'm Yuni." I bowed, slightly. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hn." Hibari dismissed me, turning back to Tsuna.

I sulked. "Ignored..."

_I died, was reborn, was kidnapped twice, by a group of crazy (and disfunctional.) assassins and fucking MUKURO ROKUDO and still live to tell the tale, travelled across the world and I was ignored by my idol. That was all a giant waste of time._

Reborn sighed and addressed Hibari. "Yuni here is a big fan of yours."

I nodded, exuberantly. "Yes!"

Hibari stared at me. I stared back. He stared some more. I continued staring.

Didn't Hibari...like small animals? Wasn't I small enough? ...disappointment.

I began sulking again, in an emo corner of emo-ness.

His gaze softened and Hibari sighed. "Midget."

...ouch. A red arrow (figuratively) pierced me. That was a harsh blow to my pride...

_To him, that might've been something nice (compared to when he beats people up for waking him up.), but to me, that was worse than any herbivore comment._

"Yuni knows a lot of things." Reborn continued.

I feel like Reborn was vouching for me. How nice (uncharacteristic, probably manipulative) of him~!

Reborn's eyes glinted, slightly. "And when I say a lot of things, I mean everything."

_Ah. My initial thoughts were correct._

Tsuna sweatdropped. "I feel like he's plotting something."

I nodded, nervously. "I feel like his plot involves me."

Hibari narrowed his eyes at me.

I fidgeted slightly.

"Ask her anything, and she ought to know it." Reborn challenged.

_REBORN, I'M NOT SIRI FOR THE IPHONE._

"What day is my birthday?" Hibari asked, focused entirely on me.

_What kind of easy question is that? And why wouldn't you ask something like 'what's the best way to cut off someone's head?'?!_

"May 5th." I said, immediately. Then I slapped my hands over my mouth. _He's gonna hate me and bite me to death!_

Hibari raised his eyebrows. "Wao. Baby, I will be borrowing this one for a while."

_OMG, HE SAID 'Wao.' AND ABOUT ME?! *dies*_

Reborn nodded. "Go right ahead."

Hibari hoisted me up, gripping me by the back of my t-shirt, reading '_PINEAPPLES SUCK'. _"Lets go."

I cried anime tears as I was kidnapped, by Hibari. "Reborn-ojii-san...you traitor."

Tsuna sweatdropped. "I thought you were supposed to take care of her."

Reborn shrugged. "I'm leaving it to Hibari for now."

As we got like, what, two steps away? Shamal arrived. And tried to pervert upon me.

I was four. And I had never met him.

I squeaked and clung to Hibari. Then I yelped, because he shook me off (because, well, its Hibari.) and leapt to Tsuna.

Hibari smacked Shamal with his tonfas. "I felt a malicious intent."

I sobbed, clinging to Tsuna. "Tunafish, don't let him steal me~"

Tsuna pried me off. "Y-Yuni!"

I then stopped crying. _What was I doing? It was HIBARI. He can steal me all he wants~_

I went back to Hibari. "Bye-bye, Tunafish!"

Hibari frowned at me. "Be quiet, midget."

I shut up. "K."

His phone started ringing. _"Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~ Dai naku shou naku-"  
_

Hibari snapped it open. "Hm?"

He glanced at Tsuna. "You're friends with Sasagawa Ryohei, correct?"

_Mukuro, you bitch._

Tsuna paled. "Y-Yes?"

"He's been attacked." with that, Hibari tossed me over his shoulder and started down the road.

* * *

"Midget." Hibari said, glancing at me. I was fiddling with a Nintendo DS that I had found in my pocket.

I looked up from my game of Pokemon Rangers. "Yes, Hibari-sama?"

"The attacks that are happening in Namimori. Who is causing them?"

I closed my DS, pocketing it. As I had been attempting to capture Entei (damn legendary Pokemon.), I had been thinking up what I would say to Hibari without resulting in my being-bitten-to-death. "An ex-mafioso named Rokudo Mukuro-san. He has escaped from an Italian prison for highly dangerous criminals that have committed crimes against the Mafia itself, two weeks ago. He kidnapped me, from my home in Italy, and brought me to Japan. I escaped to the Sawada household, as we were leaving the airport, where I knew Reborn-ojii-san would keep me safe."

It was partial-truth, partial-lie. The parts about Mukuro being an ex-mafioso was true, but the part about me being kidnapped was a lie. Well, kind of. He did take me, but I went with him? Ah, this is too confusing for me.

Hibari grunted. "Where is this 'Rokudo Mukuro's' base?"

I bit my lip. Mukuro was, honestly, luring Hibari there. But for the storyline... "Mukuro-san's base is in Kokuyo Land, an old, run-down amusement park located in the next town over. He is planning on luring you there and taking you out, so you won't interfere with his plans."

Hibari glanced at me. "...can you fight?"

I snorted. "No. I'm four. I may be prodigious, but I have zero physical ability."

He nodded. I highly doubt he would be so cruel to make a four-year-old fight. "You will wait at the Baby's home until I return with your next orders."

I blinked. _Well, I guess its a good thing that I don't have to, you know, fight Mukuro and all, considering how I'm four..._ "Umm, Hibari-sama?"

He didn't say anything, but I think he was listening.

Maybe.

Probably not.

But, hey, it was worth a shot.

"Will you not mention me to Mukuro-san? I don't want him to, you know, know of my whereabouts and all." I asked, politely, since polite-ness is rather critical when dealing with Hibari Kyoya. That wasn't the reason at all. I didn't want Mukuro to think that I was betraying him. Well, I was, but I would need him in the future.

Hibari scoffed. "Like I would tell the herbivore I had assistance. It's unbefitting of a carnivore."

I smiled, slightly. "Well, then. I'll be off to the Sawada's, then!"

Hibari grunted. "Dismissed."

As he disappeared from sight, most likely off to bite Mukuro to death, I exhaled. _That was a little more nerve-wracking than I would've liked._

* * *

Tsuna seemed surprised to see me, when I waltzed into his house. "Y-Yuni!" he exclaimed. "You're alive."

I burst out laughing. "Bahahaha! Hibari-sama may be scary, but he wouldn't attack a child without meaning."

Tsuna sweatdropped. "With the way you talk, I forget you're a child, sometimes."

I flipped my hair, arrogantly. "I am prodigious, after all!" Then I ungracefully choked on the lollipop that I had. "Kaquw. Kaquw." I coughed.

Tsuna awkwardly patted my back. "There, there."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The sky is the reason that clouds can float freely. But one day, the cloud will bite the sky up, itself._

* * *

**Extended Ending**

I spat the lollipop onto the floor, glaring at it. "Damn evil bastard."

Tsuna sweatdropped. "It's just a lollipop."

I silenced him with a sharp look. "Be quiet, little Vongola."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Tsuna saluted.

Lambo came wandering into the room. "Dame-Tsuna! Dame-Tsuna! Let's play- ooh, candy!"

"Lambo, no!" Tsuna cried, lunging for the boy.

But it was already too late. Lambo had stuck my previously-eaten lollipop into his mouth.

I winced. "If there was anyone I didn't want an indirect kiss with, it would be you."

Lambo laughed, oblivious. "You can all be jealous of the fact that Lambo-san has candy!"

I snorted. "That's the last thing I'd be jealous of, Lambo."

* * *

**I wrote this chapter, while listening to Burning Prayer, by Lal Mirch, the first opening to KHR and some good old Maboroshi no Arcobaleno, courtesy of Mammon. Does anyone else think that Chikusa and Ken should've had a character song?**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**shirokuromokona - Ah, he DOES say 'me'. I didn't realize that. It's hard to incorporate that into the English language, but when I can, I'll try it. Thanks for your suggestion and review!**

**Asumi Ayumi - Is this fast enough for you? lol, thanks for the review!**

**cielovalkarie - Ahaha, I update really quickly, lol. Thanks for the review (Yuni x Fran will be such a crack pairing, it's gonna be so hard to incorporate.)**

**Paigecat - I'll figure something out. I've already got plans... Thanks for the review!**

**Meli-chan27 - I like Fran x Yuni too. Tsuna's awesome. No other way to describe it. Thanks for the review.**

**Hanamizuki-Kokoro - Yuni is a badass baby...because she's prodigious. It's Mukuro. He LIVES to be complicated, lol. Who wouldn't want to be kidnapped by a pineapple? The skylark. I wanted an adjective that was basically 'prodigy' in a word. And I googled forms of the word prodigy and found prodigious and I was like 'PERFECT.' so I went with it. Every good (or shitty.) heroine needs a catchphrase! KYOKUGEN. Fran is a boss. End of story. Thanks for the reviews! Seriously, you gave me like ten reviews... 0_o lol**

**MeLikesROFL - Not Yuni and her nicknames... 'Tunafish' 'Extreme-san'. they will come with practice. Thanks for the review.**

**Nekozawa Tomoe - It takes so much just to get her to Japan... If she couldn't convince Gamma, there's always good old Mukuro, who does whatever the fuck he wants. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Thanks for the support! I have like just over 20k words, and already like 80 reviews? I couldn't ask for more you guys. Well, I could.**

**Leave a review? (see? I just asked for more.)**

**Expect an update...Thursday or later. No school today! Too much friggin' snow.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	15. Sakura Blossoms

Chapter 15

Sakura Blossoms

* * *

** Just the sight of one another, just the sight of our smiles was enough to fill our hearts with the joy of seeing each other again.**

**_-Tsunayoshi Sawada_**

**You're welcome.**

**Here's Chapter 15: Sakura Blossoms**

* * *

The next day, Tsuna, Reborn and Bianchi left, saying they were going to an amusement park.

"It's a really good discount for parents and one child." Reborn lied, smoothly. "So I'm Dame-Tsuna's daddy, Bianchi's the mommy and then Dame-Tsuna is our no-good brat."

Bianchi gushed over the idea. "Oh, Reborn, it'll be as I've always dreamed..."

_Bianchi dreams of being married to a baby Reborn, with Tsuna as the kid and going to Kokuyo Land, the old, abandoned amusement park, for fun? ...she's weirder than I initially thought._

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Am I the only one that finds that wrong?"

I raised my hand. "Actually, I find it incredibly disturbing."

Nana, however, seemed convinced that it would be fine, and went along with it. "Oh, then have fun, Reborn-kun, Bianchi-chan, Tsu-kun!"

I sighed. "I really can't come?"

Tsuna's expression shifted to one of seriousness. "No, Yuni. You can't get hurt. You're only a little kid, and I'd never be able to forgive myself if you were hurt."

I facepalmed. Such an intense shift in character..._  
_

Reborn nudged me. "You can come, later. I'll call you."

I nodded. "Okay."

Tsuna sulked. "I gave such a cool speech, only to be ignored..."

I laughed, patting Tsuna's head. "There, there."

* * *

I-Pin and Lambo left about lunchtime, saying something about _'Reborn telling us to follow Haru and Kyoko'_.

That's right, didn't Adult!I-Pin, Adult!Lambo and Shamal (creep.) save Haru and Kyoko from the Bloody Twins?

The phone rang, loudly.

"I got it, Mama!" I cried, skipping to the phone. "Hello, this is the Sawada Residence, Yuni speaking."

"Yuni." a voice crackled over the phone. "It's me, Reborn."

"Oh, hi, Reborn-ojii-san!" I beamed. "Can I come now?"

"Yeah. Tsuna just took out Lanchia. We're heading up to face the real Rokudo Mukuro now." Reborn affirmed. "Be careful on your way here, though. And when you arrive, stay out of sight."

"Okay." I nodded. "On my way."

I hung up the phone before squealing. "Ahh, I felt like so mafia just now~"

* * *

It took about ten minutes to get to Kokuyo Land, after I borrowed (read: stole) some kid's bike, leaving a handful of cash behind. What? I was the daughter of a mafia boss. I had good allowance.

I saw Yamamoto (shoved under a bush. Talk about trolling.), and I checked up on him. He was breathing normally, so I took that as a good sign. I shoved him (after a lot of hard work. Damn, he was heavy.) back under the bush.

I was about to enter the building, you know, to the next floor, when the glass shattered, Ken flying out. He had a giant gash streaking across his cheek.

I paled. "K-Ken?"

Chikusa soon flew out the window to join him. He was beaten and bloody, glasses broken.

"C-Chikusa?!"

I checked on them, too. They were breathing slightly hard, but I could tell it would regulate out.

I ran up to the next floor, to see Hibari-sama and Gokudera limping their way across the room.

"Gokudera-san! Hibari-sama!" I squeaked, running forward to help them. But then again, I was four. I probably hindered them, more than anything.

"Y-Yuni?" Gokudera gasped. "Why the hell are you here? Juudaime let you come?!"

"Midget." Hibari grunted. "I gave you specific orders. I'll bite you to death."

They both seemed relatively pissed.

I sweatdropped at that. "Err, Reborn-ojii-san told me to come."

That cooled their jets.

Gokudera sighed. "If Reborn-san told you to come, then I guess it's not your fault..."

Hibari just pointedly looked away.

That hurt.

...but not as much as it (quite literally.) could've.

I helped Gokudera up the ladder first, since he was in better shape, so he could help up Hibari.

"Are you both alright?" I asked. "I brought a first aid kit. I can provide assistance."

I pulled a first aid kit out of my pocket (that thing seems like an endless pit of...nothingness).

Gokudera shook his head. "I need to get to Juudaime."

Puppy.

Hibari sneered. "I don't need assistance from midgets."

I sighed, pocketing the kit. "Whatever."

* * *

When we got to the theatre, where I knew that Mukuro and Tsuna were fighting, I saw snakes, endless amounts of snakes, about to land on Tsuna.

"Gokudera-san!" I squeaked. "Now!"

Gokudera, apparently, didn't even need a cue, his 'OMG, I NEED TO SAVE JUUDAIMEEEE' instincts kicking in, instantly. "Please get down, Juudaime!" he cried, flinging bombs to ward off the snakes.

Tsuna paled, but did was asked, covering his head, as dynamite exploded, sending snake...remains, everywhere.

Hibari turned to glare at Gokudera. "The debt has been repaid." he said, flatly, dumping Gokudera on the floor.

I ducked to hide behind the bomber. "Scary..."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. _Then again, Hibari did just throw an injured Gokudera onto the floor..._

Mukuro, grand with his ever elegant (read: gay) pineapple hairstyle, smirked as he turned to face Hibari, disregarding Gokudera and I entirely. Or maybe he didn't see me at all. "My, my, there sure are a lot of spectators today. What is Chikusa doing?"

I winced, at that. _He was beaten and bloody, glasses broken._

Gokudera sneered. "Hn. The glasses guy and the animal bastard are taking a nap together downstairs."

"I see." Mukuro said, strangely quiet.

Tsuna cheered. "Way to go, Gokudera-kun!"

Inside, I was cackling. _Gokudera didn't do a fucking thing..._

Gokudera looked down, awkwardly. "It's not as if I beat them..."

"Are you ready?" Hibari asked, picking a tonfa off of the floor.

_...WHEN THE HELL DID THAT GET THERE?!_

"You're very scary." Mukuro noticed, his tone contradicting his statement. "But please, don't get between me and Vongola." he looked away, back to his initial threat: Tsuna. "Besides, you can barely stand now. I've broken many of your bones, after all."

I paled. _Mukuro isn't a kind person. I shouldn't have given him that information. Because of me, he hurt Ryohei-san (who I still haven't met yet.), Hibari-sama, Tunafish-san, Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san._

Hibari, however, simply turned, raising a tonfa threateningly. "Have you prepared your last will?"

"You say such amusing things." Mukuro smiled, sadistically. I wondered, if this is the same smile that he wore when he massacred his family. "I have no choice. I'll take care of you first."

His red eye changed, from a Japanese six, to a Japanese four, glowing with a mist Deathperation Flame. "This will end in a moment!" he decreed, sprinting towards Hibari, trident gripped firmly in his hand.

I nudged Gokudera. "Gokudera-san. Reborn-ojii-san told me to keep out of sight, when I got here, so I'm relying on you."

Gokudera sweatdropped. "What was the point of coming when you have to hide?"

My face blanked. "For information. I can gather more information, in a minute, than you can, in an hour."

Gokudera exhaled. "Fine. But only for Reborn-san. And how can you do that?"

I shrugged. "I'm simply prodigious."

Hibari and Mukuro began a deadly dance, of slashing, striking, dodging, blocking, twirling, stabbing, smacking, strength and speed. Hibari was clearly, physically stronger, but Mukuro held the experience, having massacred the Estraneo.

"How long does a moment for you last?" Hibari challenged, locked in place.

Mukuro simply smirked. "Hn."

"Amazing!" Tsuna exclaimed, watching them. "Hibari-san is so strong!"

Even Reborn looked slightly smug. "Don't underestimate them, Mukuro. They're still growing."

"It seems so." Mukuro replied, forehead creased in concentration. "We may never know how the fight may have gone, had he not have been injured."

I internally snorted. _Yeah, well, later on, you both fight like adolescent girls._

Then Hibari froze, blood splashing onto the floor.

I tried not to gasp.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried.

Hibari was hunched over, blood staining his white shirt.

"It was only a matter of time." Mukuro said, arrogantly. His eye switched, from a four to a one.

An illusion of sakura blossoms covered the ceiling, pink petals spiralling down around us. Hibari watched, seemingly entranced.

"S-Sakura?!" Tsuna gasped.

Reborn's expression was serious. "Hibari can't move when he's around sakura. He's got the sakura-kura disease that Shamal gave him earlier with a Trident Mosquito."

"EH?!" Tsuna's jaw could've hit the floor.

"Now, let's have you kneel before me again." Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufufu~"

Hibari fell forward, staggering towards Mukuro.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna called, in horror.

Reborn smirked.

_As if._

Hibari swung his tonfa forward, a single, powerful blow, slashing Mukuro across the chest.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "A-AH!"

A trail of blood drew itself down from Mukuro's mouth to his chin. "Oya?"

"Hehe..." Gokudera laughed.

_DON'T DRAW ATTENTION TO YOURSELF, BECAUSE THEN I'LL BE NOTICED. _I internally cursed, ducking behind the bomber.

"You weren't expecting this." Gokudera continued, completely ignoring my frantic jabs. "I got medicine for Hibari from Shamal."

"Then-!" Tsuna broke out into a wide grin.

Hibari's face remained stoic as he dashed forward, striking Mukuro, sending him flying back with a thud. The illusion faded.

"H-He did it." Tsuna stared, amazed.

Gokudera sighed, looking away. "He got all the good parts..."

I kicked him. "Don't be jealous, Gokudera-san!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHATS THE POINT OF ADDRESSING ME POLITELY IF YOU'RE GONNA BE AN ASSHOLE, HUH?!" Gokudera yelled, turning to face me, angrily.

"Y-Yuni?" Tsuna noticed me. "You're here?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I've been here the entire time, Tsuna. You just didn't notice me." I wiped away a false tear. "I've been ignored..."

Tsuna tried to make it up to me. "I-I'm sorry!"

"You finally did it." Reborn said, approvingly.

"It's over." Tsuna realized. "I can go home now!"

"But you were perfectly useless in the battle with Mukuro." Reborn commented, bluntly.

I snickered. "Keh."

"Leave me alone!" Tsuna snapped.

I laughed. "This is how it should be."

Hibari fell to the ground.

"Eep!" I squeaked, running forward. "Hibari-sama!"

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried, kneeling beside him.

Gokudera limped over.

Reborn nodded. "He was fighting unconsciously towards the end. He must've been really upset that he lost before."

"Hibari-san...amazing..." Tsuna muttered, clearly impressed. "Oh right! We need to get everyone to a hospital right away!"

"A very skilled Vongola team is on its way." Reborn reassured.

"That team will be useless." a voice smirked, cutting into our celebration.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The only time that the sky is dark, is during the night. When it rains, it's not truly dark. Because behind those clouds, the sky is still there, bright, blue and warm._

* * *

**Another snow day. And it isn't even snowing. The roads are just icy as hell. But hell isn't icy...?**

* * *

**Reviews to the extreme!**

**Meli-chan27 - Hibari-sama is the bomb diggity. True story. Thanks for the review.**

**xXxMentalPancakesxXx - Fran and Yuni is sooo crack, I love it. I found the cover picture somewhere on the internet (I think I was stalking Fran [don't judge.] and I came across this picture.) and I loved it, so I made a quick edit and kept it. Thanks for the review.**

**Asumi Ayumi - Fast updates~ But only cuz of snow days. I hope tomorrow will be a snow day too. Thanks for the review.**

**KnightOwl - It isn't simply interesting...it's extreme! (I just had coffee~) Thanks for the review!**

**MeLikesROFL - I dunno...I want her to be there (cuz ya know, who doesn't like trolling the Varia?!), but I don't...EH, FUCKING INNER TURMOIL. Do YOU think Yuni should still be in Namimori when the Varia comes? Thanks for the review.**

**Hanamizuki-Kokoro - I can't read a story...and then stop. I need to read the entire thing. But I don't review every chapter (unless its a mafia boss.), I just review the last one. Which is weird, but its simply how I roll. Thanks for the review.**

**Michiyo - Reading during class...you rebel. I live in Michigan (don't stalk me.). Yesterday, we had buckets of snow, and today, it all melted, so its all icy. I hope tomorrow we have another snow day tooooooo. THanks for the review.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - Yuni of course, would be happy, if she met Hibari. Who wouldn't? Thanks for the review.**

**Nekozawa Tomoe - Yuni likes EATING pineapples (I mean, she's in KHR. With all the people that have pineapple haircuts, Daemon, Mukuro, she wouldn't survive if she didn't like pineapples.) but she doesn't like their shape. So in other words, she hates Mukuro's haircut. Thanks for the review! (and by the way, would your name, by any chance, stand for Nekozawa-sempai from Ouran High School Host Club?)**

* * *

**As always, I'm looking for some fanart. Preferably with Fran and Yuni. I took this cover from the internet (isn't it so cute?!) and am looking for someone (as always) to make me some more!**

**Also, I'm looking for suggestions as to what Yuni's theme song might be.**

**Leave your suggestions in your review. And if you make me fanart, PM me the link.**

* * *

**Thanks for all the support, I love it.**

**Leave a review? My goal? 100. (we can do this, yall.)**

**Expect an update Friday or sooner. It all depends if I get another snow day, lol.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	16. Omake Chapter: What if? Part Two

**Chapter 16**

**Omake Chapter: What if...? Part 2**

* * *

**"Pride isn't something you can surrender." - Hibari Kyoya**

**You're welcome.**

**More or less, just two songs. But I do love those two songs. Go search them up on youtube.**

**Here's Chapter 16: Omake Chapter: What if...? Part 2.**

* * *

**Bolded means Fran.**

_Slanted means Yuni, during her song, otherwise it's another person (in this case: Mukuro) singing or Yuni's thoughts. I think you're smart enough to figure out which is which._

Underlined means Belphegor.

* * *

So after I punched Fran ("Don't hit me, Princess-sempai." "Then don't piss me off!"), it was Mukuro's turn.

I was watching the screen, nervously.

Fran placed his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Princess-sempai. Shishou won't kill anyone-"

I shot him a glare and he quickly retracted his hand. "Smart boy."

The stage was dark, to create a mysterious setting. I don't think it needed to be dark, I mean, it was MUKURO. He ends up in jail like every other week. Who knows what kind of bullshit he could be pulling.

"Kufufu~" his chuckle cut into the silence, causing the (stupid.) fangirls to erupt in squeals and cheers. "Oya, oya? What do we have here? A bunch of beautiful women...?"

I facepalmed. _Fucking asshole._

Fran just deadpanned, "Shishou has such a way with the ladies."

Google-san deflated a little at that.

I punched Fran. "You challenge Google, you challenge me, bitch."

Fran rubbed his arm. "Itai, itai..."

I sighed, smiling. "Well, let's see if Pineapple-san rapes anyone- I mean, attacks anyone."

Sweatdrops all around.

Mukuro smirked, as if he knew what I was saying. _OMG, HE BUGGED THE ROOM._ "Music, start."

I facepalmed, again. "The bastard thinks he's so friggin' cool."

Tsuna came into the room, looking incredibly pale. "H-How'd I do?"

Haru smiled at him. "Great, Tsuna-san!"

Kyoko nodded. "Good job, Tsuna-kun."

I shrugged. "Average."

Fran gave me a blank look. "You're so honest."

I snorted. "You're one to talk, sweetheart."

Fran edged away slightly. "Ah. Tsunayoshi-sempai. Princess-sempai is hitting on me, again. I don't think I can take it."

I laughed. "I'm kiddin', Fran."

Fran inched further. "That's what they all say."

"Hush. Mukuro's song is starting." I waved him down.

_"Never ending, always the same._

_Everything is under the rebirth cycle again,_

_Entrust that destiny to me."_

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Mukuro is actually good."

"He's kickass." I nodded, approvingly. "Very impressive."

"Ah, Princess-sempai." Fran commented. "Does that mean that you're hitting on Shishou?"

"No. Just no." I deadpanned. "I don't like the shape of pineapples."

Fran shrugged. "It was an idea."

_"Gazing at the lonely mist with my right eye,_

_The wandering time, our encounter is accidental."_

"Oi, Google-san." I elbowed Chrome. "Is this song about you? Cuz, ya know, he was wandering around and found you."

Chrome blushed redder than possible. "M-Mukuro-s-sama...s-sang a s-s-s-song about m-me?" she fainted.

Fran and I sweatdropped. "Well. That was awkward."

_"Colored by illusions, the present is inside the stream._

_The exchanged promises,_

_Sadness and loneliness,_

_Imprisoned on your shoulder,_

_I'm the one who touched it."_

I nudged Fran. "Is it just me, or does that sound perverted?"

Fran nodded. "Stupid, perverted shishou. I knew that he had dirty thoughts about Chrome-san."

I creased my forehead, thinking. "Isn't Chrome supposed to be his sister or something?"

Fran considered it. "Incest?"

"Probably." I agreed. "Who really knows with that perverted old pineapple?"

_"Never ending, always the same._

_Everything is under the rebirth cycle again._

_Entrust that destiny to me."_

"The only thing I'd entrust to Mukuro is a restraining order." I deadpanned.

Fran nodded. "And maybe a search warrant, to see what other things he's hiding in that amusement park of his. It is an _amusement_ park, after all."

Tsuna sweatdropped. "Err...Yuni? Fran? Isn't it rude to talk about Mukuro when he's not here?"

We both turned. "Shut up."

Gokudera (he was still here?!) leapt to his feet, bombs in hand. "Juudaime! I'll kill them for their disrespect-"

"No, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna protested.

_"The extent of irony, life is momentary._

_The cycling faults never end._

_Drowned in illusions as it is, the world where everyone lives._

_The unbroken bonds,_

_Between truths and lies,_

_Shaking that group of yours."_

"That was the perverted-est line of the entire song." Fran and I deadpanned together.

"...that was pretty perverted." Tsuna admitted.

_"I'm the one who'll show you the way,"_

"Okay, Mukuro has come back with 50% more perverted-ness than ever." I commented dryly.

Haru fidgeted. "Should we be talking about Mukuro-san like this, desu?"

Fran turned around and nodded. "He talks about Tsunayoshi-sempai like this."

We all turned to give him weird looks.

"He talks about how he's gonna take Tsunayoshi-sempai's body." Fran amended.

...

...

...

Suddenly, we have one incredibly pissed off Haru.

"HELL NO!" she roared, standing up. "THERE AIN'T NO WAY IN -."

"Pause." I said, covering Fran's ears. "Okay, go."

"HELL THAT I'LL BE HANDING OVER MY FUCKING MAN TO THAT DAMN MALE WANNA-FUCKING-BE PROSTITUTE!" she continued, angrily. "BITCH CAN GO FUCK BYAKURAN, THERE AIN'T NO FUCKIN' WAY THAT MY TSUNA-SAN IS GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THAT RAPIST BITCH."

Tsuna edged away from Haru. "...help me."

I uncovered Fran's ears. "You're good."

_"Endless eternally,_

_Everything is just like the rebirth cycle,_

_Leave that destiny to me."_

_"Sadness and loneliness,_

_Imprisoned on your shoulder_,

_I'm the one who touched it._

_Never ending, always the same._

_Everything is under the rebirth cycle again,_

_Entrust that destiny to me."_

Mukuro, thankfully, finished the song, before Haru could kill anything (cough, him.)

"Okay, Fran!" I nodded, dragging him. "It's our turn to go sing with Bel-san."

"...great."

* * *

Bel, Fran and I stood on the stage.

Awkward silence~

Fran sighed. "Jaa, musicu starto."

I sneered. "Fran. Don't try to speak English. You sound foreign."

Bel snickered. "Yo, Fran, sing properly, would ya?"

"I'll try, sempai. You good?"

"Of course! Because I'm a prince, after-"

I rolled my eyes. "Fran, let's go."

"_**Oooooooo,** **yeah!**_" We began without Bel.

_"Laugh, laugh, laugh until your stomach hurts,_

We win if we have fun

**Together with everyone**

_Laugh, laugh, so laugh out loud_

Ushishishishishishi

**Hahahaha**

_**Look we're having fun**_

You over there who is weeping

You'll become a crybaby caterpillar

I'll give you one shot

Throw you a knife."

Then Belphegor LITERALLY threw a knife into Fran's hat.

**"It hurts, hurts, I don't want it**

**Something like this, I don't want it**

**But since it's amusing, I'll forgive you**

**It made me laugh.**

_Laugh, laugh, laugh until your stomach hurt_

We win if we have fun

**Together with everyone**

_Laugh, laugh, so laugh out loud_

Ushishishishishishi

**_Ushishishishishishi_**

OI!

_**Look we're having fun**_

There are a lot of difficult face

_You're right_

Being adult is hard

___Are you okay?_

**Definitely there are a lot happened, right when you're past thirty.**

_____Really, Mukuro?_

**Though I still haven't understood.**

_But I'm still young._

**Sempai, you look like you're having fun.**

I am having fun.

Even if I become an adult, I will always laugh.

**_Me too!_**

_**Because because laughing is always always fun! **_

_Laugh, laugh, laugh until your stomach hurt_

**Let's do lots of amusing things,**

Together with everyone

**Saa, hai!  
**

**_Laugh, laugh, so laugh out loud_**

Ushishishishishi

**_Kufufu_**

**_Look we're having_****_ fun_.**"

I had the vague feeling that Mukuro was watching us (how creepy.) and would kill Fran and I for being a bitch to him. ...oh well.

Mukuro stepped onto the stage, spinning a trident dangerously. "Yuni-chan...Fran...you should start running now.

"...ohshitwe'regonnadie." I squeaked, sprinting away, Fran on my heels.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_There is nothing a person loves more than smiling._

* * *

**This omake section isn't over.**

**The following are songs I want to have sung, (or at least, briefly mentioned.)**

**Flaming Rage - Xanxus**

**Burning Prayer - Lal Mirch**

**Hitoribocchi no Sadame - Hibari Kyoya**

**Ame no Message - Yamamoto**

**...loop - Gokudera**

**Leave suggestions in a review.**

* * *

**I just saw this one (two.) thing on tumblr.**

**It's like,**

**Mukuro - LOL Xanxus would be the best father in history. SQUALO WOULD BE THE BEST MOTHER.**

**Gokudera - He is xD**

**Byakuran - XD I remember he taught me to depend on myself. "Daddy! I hurt myself!" "Go to hell, you little shit."**

**And then there was this other thing, I burst out laughing.**

**Tsuna - *has a mouthful* Thanks Gokudera-kun~ *gives bowl back***

**Gokudera - /sticks face in bowl/ INDIRECT KISS**

**Tsuna - Uh... Gokudera-kun? You ok?**

**I loved that, oh, that was funny.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Meli-chan27 - Hibari has one of those pockets. It's where he keeps his tonfas, lol. Thanks for the review.**

**Hanamizuki-Kokoro - Why do you like giving reviews? lol, thanks for the review, brah.**

**MeLikesROFL - Yeah, do you think that if she was there just for Squ-chan's appearance, meeting Basil, before leaving Japan because Reborn thinks its gonna get too dangerous for her to be trolling everyone would work? Is Not Yuni an OC? Cuz technically, she IS Real Yuni. Yet not...lol, confusing. Thanks for the review.**

**Michiyo - Thanks. I'm glad you won't stalk me *thumbs up* Honestly, not being caught during class just makes you that much more of a rebel. Thanks for the review.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - Naruto quote? Really? lol, no there isn't a deadline (unless you want one, lol.), so don't worry about it. And digital would be cool too. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Thanks for the support.**

**Leave a review? I'm like, seriously, 6 away from 100 reviews. The suspense is killing me, seriously.**

**Expect an update, err, Saturday or sooner. Cuz I'm simply that mafia.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	17. Bianchi-Mukuro -Wait, What?

Chapter 17

Bianchi-Mukuro -Wait, What?!

* * *

**Why have regular tropical paradises when you can have tropical mafia paradises?**

**Tsuna: Uh... you said Mafialand... isn't this ship going to some tropical island...?**

**Reborn: It's to the tropical mafia paradise.**

**Tsuna: Stop taking your clothes off!**

**Ah, you're welcome.**

**Here's Chapter 17: Bianchi-Mukuro -Wait, What?!**

* * *

Mukuro smirked at us all, holding a gun, almost triumphantly in his hand. "That team will be useless...because there will be no survivors."

"You!" Gokudera stepped slightly in front of Tsuna, a sign that he would stand between any bullet that would dare try to hurt his beloved Tenth.

I dived behind Tsuna. "Tuna, that guy looks like a rapist right now..."

Tsuna sweatdropped at my comment, but tried to stay focused on the guy who, ya know, was pointing a gun at him.

The gun was aimed, precisely at Tsuna. "Lets meet again." Mukuro smiled, shifting the gun so it faced his. "Arrivederci."

The sound of a bullet resonating throughout the room, echoing.

I paled, significantly. If I didn't know what was gonna happen, I probably would've burst into tears. What?! I'm a fragile soul~

Mukuro's body hit the floor with a thud, the gun clattering against the floor.

I closed my eyes, shaking. I didn't necessarily want to look at the 'dead' body of my kind-of-friend-that-wasn't-really-my-friend-but-wasn't-my-enemy-either (but then again he did kidnap me...).

"He killed himself." Gokudera scowled, regretfully, as if he wanted to kill Mukuro himself. Gokudera...please lay off with the homicidal tendencies.

I shook my head, scarred. _What if that was a real body? Is this what I'm getting myself into? The mafia? Is this what the mafia really is? Will that be me, one day?_

"...why did he do it?" Tsuna closed his eyes, not wanting to face it. It being the dead body of his future Mist Guardian.

"Maybe he'd rather die than be caught." Reborn suggested. "Or..." _He thought that it was a toy water gun and wanted to scare the living shit out of us. Yep, your welcome for finishing the thought for you, Reborn, you're welcome._

Tsuna tensed, considerably. _Wasn't this the part where like everyone woke up? And started attacking each other? I can't remember why though..._

"You finally beat Mukuro." a suave voice commended, calmly. Yeah, you hadn't been stabbed by Fuuta like less than 20 minutes ago (even though I wasn't necessarily there to see it. Let's say, I was there, in spirit.).

"Sis." Gokudera grunted.

I turned rigid. _Wasn't Bianchi first? And didn't she, err, what did she do?!__  
_

"Will you lend me a hand, Hayato?" Bianchi asked, reaching out a hand.

I frowned. "Bianchi-san. You were stabbed, guessing by your wounds. You should stay sitting."

"Oh, its fine, Yuni-chan. Now, Hayato?" Bianchi persisted.

"F-Fine." Gokudera looked embarrassed, resigned to help his sister. "I guess I don't have a choice. J-Just for today!"

He marched over to Bianchi.

_She attacked him. Possessed by Mukuro, thanks to Fuuta._

Possession. It's a supernatural event, where a spirit, soul or living being would take over the body of another soul or living being. Mukuro's possession technique was very specific, very selective. His trident would scratch, break through the skin, of an opponent, probably to obtain specific genetic material to transmit his soul directly into.

The Possession Bullet, that Mukuro had shot himself with earlier, was created by the Estraneo Famiglia, a mafia family that centered entirely around science and experimentation. The Possession Bullet required a strong spirit and since Mukuro had massacred his entire family without flinching, gone through hell six times and still lived to tell the tale, I assumed his soul was pretty strong. But the Bullet was so cruel, that it was rejected entirely by the mafia.

Mukuro's Trident and the Bullet were probably both taken directly from the Estraneo Famiglia's base, the Bullet itself separating the soul from the body and the trident being almost the beacon for the soul.

At least, that's what I figured out, based on the information from my past life and from logical assumption now. _Wow, what a Star Trek moment._

"Gokudera-kun! Stay away!" Tsuna suddenly shouted.

"Gokudera, move!" I shrieked.

He blinked, turning to look at us. "What are you-"

Bianchi lunged at Gokudera, slashing at him with a trident, narrowly scratching his cheek. Reborn frowned.

"Sis?! Why did you do that?!" Gokudera demanded, seemingly offended, from his new comfortable seat on the floor.

"Huh." Bianchi blinked, looking at the trident in her hand. "That was strange."

"YOU JUST ASSAULTED YOUR BROTHER AND YOU THINK ITS STRANGE?!" I shrieked. Bianchi-Mukuro's eyes flickered to me, glinting with recognition. I edged closer to Tsuna. "Tuna...something isn't right."

Tsuna looked on edge, nervous, like he already knew that something wasn't right. _Probably his Hyper Intuition. I wonder how that works, exactly._

Intuition is, officially, the ability to know things, or have specific information without being told it, or reading it somewhere. It's almost supernatural, instincts, perhaps, knowing things that shouldn't have been known. If your intuition was as perfect as Vongola Primo's Hyper Intuition, you'd be able to dodge bullets before they were shot, block punches that haven't even been thrown, break through openings that haven't been opened yet. And Vongola Primo's Hyper Intuition was the best. Based on perception alone, he could, pretty much, do anything possible. And if Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was just awakening, imagine the kinds of things that could happen, when it would be fully awakened.

Bianchi began laughing, an easily recognizable kufufu sound that sent shivers crawling up my spine. "Kufufufu~ We meet again."

I admit, I fought the urge to shout, 'SHIT JUST GOT REAL', because even I would've shot myself for saying that.

Her voice had even changed, to something so much darker. It reminded me of Kronos possessing Luke Castellan in the Percy Jackson books, being able to hear not only Bianchi's voice, but also something underneath it, metallic almost, something so much older (well, if Mukuro has gone to hell and back six times, you'd have to assume he was at least four-hundred years old.) than any of us.

Her right eye was red. Mukuro's-right-heterochromic-perfect-shade-of-red red.

"He's back!" Tsuna cried, his voice thick with fear.

"I still have something that I must do." Bianchi-Mukuro said, leaning forward, dangerously. "I have returned from Hell once more."

I wondered, briefly, where did the soul go in between transferring from Mukuro's body to Bianchi? Reborn had, after all, been able to call for a medical team, in the time that Mukuro hadn't been present. Perhaps it went to a Hell, an in between Hell and Earth, where the soul was briefly put through the effects of one Hell, and that was why the Possession Bullet required a strong spirit. Because if another, weaker spirit tried to be separated from its body, put through the possible effects of a Hell and was then inserted into a body that wasn't that spirit's body, it probably would've been crumbled into dust.

This was my first encounter with such techniques, like the beginnings of Hyper Intuition, Possession and the like, so I used my analyzation skills. I wasn't lying to Gokudera when I said that I could break down the basics of techniques. In my past life, I had been preparing to be a doctor, so I was used to observation and breaking things down. It was probably impossible to break down things like the Dying Will Bullet (considering how Leon the chameleon makes them.) down to a molecular level, but as just said, I was just preparing for doctor-ing.

* * *

"It's a curse!" Gokudera yelled, accusingly.

"Err, mind control?" Tsuna offered up, weakly.

"It's nothing that ridiculous." Reborn shot down their ideas, the image of calm.

I nodded. "Of course not."

"But..." Tsuna glanced at the real Mukuro's dead body. "He's still dead."

We all turned from Dead Mukuro to Bianchi-Mukuro.

"He really is-!" Gokudera looked horrified.

"The only thing I can think of is..." Reborn analyzed Bianchi-Mukuro, scrutinizing over him-her, clearly going over every detail over and over in his tiny baby mind. "...but there's no way."

I nodded. "That's exactly the result I came up to, Reborn-ojii-san."

"Who shall I take care of first?" Bianchi-Mukuro cooed, like he-she was talking to a child. "Any volunteers?"

_How about your mom? _was my automatic first thought (and to think, I wanted to be a doctor and help people, with the same mind I have such disturbing thoughts in.), and I mentally slapped myself. No time for screwing around.

"Mukuro." Reborn called, attracting the illusionist's attention. "We have a civilian here. A mafia fight is no place for a little kid to be. Let her go free."

Bianchi-Mukuro's gaze flickered to me, where I was literally trembling.

_REBORN. DON'T ATTRACT ATTENTION TO ME! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE SEEN~_

Bianchi-Mukuro sighed, depressingly. "I will let the child go, but only because I am in a good mood, for being able to take over the mafia now."

_There's also the fact that I know practically everything about you and everyone that will ever become a big threat to you for the next few years and ten years from now. That's also probably a big deciding factor._

Reborn nodded. "Yuni. Go."

I bit my lip, torn. Go and be safe, but not be able to tell them information or stay and be able to supply information, but be useless? I remembered in canon, Tsuna went into Hyper Dying Will Mode for the first time and defeated Mukuro, before Mukuro was dragged away, with Ken and Chikusa, by Vindice.

"Yuni." Reborn's voice was firm and commanding. "I said, go."

I nodded once, running from the room. _I'm sorry, Mukuro. I won't get to save you from Vindice today._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_People say that when God cries, it rains. But really, it is the sky who is sad, and requires the rain to wash away all of the darkness that has settled over the sky's heart._

* * *

**Ah. This chapter is the first of my February updates. Actually, a semi-serious chapter, considering how this was a pretty serious episode.**

* * *

**hiyomi - This chapter wasn't so funny, (AND IM SORRY) because it was kind of a serious episode and if I added funny into it, then I'd be butchering the seriousness that was going on here. Thanks for the review.**

**Sachikothepeacock - Not Yuni is, and always will be, strange. This chapter was kind of serious, because it was like the serious fighting scene and I couldn't butcher it. NO BUTCHERING HERE. Thanks for the review.**

**cantrinebatrine - I'd be killed in a second if I was in KHR. Probably because I would get hit by a truck or something totz cliche like that. Thanks for the review.**

**Michiyo - Hitoribocchi no Sadame and Ame no Message are like two of the best (THEY DA BOMB, YO.) character songs in KHR. I love them. Thanks for the review.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - Hey, at least I got the Naruto quote, believe it! I can actually remember most of the important conversations, practically word-for-word, from Naruto. And Mukuro's song was, in fact, End:Res. I love that song. Thanks for the review.**

**Meli-chan27 - And since ...loop is only for Juudaime, Gokudera shouldn't sing it? Okay, I think I'll substitute it with Yell, instead. Tsuna has already sang, so he probably won't sing again. And Yuni singing alone? ...yep, we're all gonna be emotionally traumatized for life. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Thanks for all the support, I looked at my thingy yesterday (I DUNNO WHAT ITS CALLED.) and I found out that on average, I get about 700 hits a day.**

**DAYUM. Thats a lot.**

**Leave a review~ I forgot to mention my 100th reviewer, Paigecat! You rock, Paigecat, you rock my fridging socks. True story. And my 99th reviewer and my 101st reviewer, TheParadoxicalOtaku...you don't get the Douchebag Award of the Year, sorry. 2013 has just begun, after all.**

**Expect an update, tomorrow or Sunday. Maybe even today if I feel up to it. No promises though.**

**LEOINUYUKA (yep, all caps today.)**


	18. Nana Sawada

Chapter 18

Nana Sawada

* * *

**"I wonder if I'm ignorant to my child's troubles, or if that brainwashing is finally starting to take effect." - Nana Sawada in dyingwillbullet's Abridged Series.**

**"As long as I'm here, I might as well stare at you threateningly. *Hibari's screaming fangirls*" - Hibari Kyoya in dyingwillbullet's Abridged Series.**

**"Can someone tell me where my forehead went in the last ten years?" - Adult!I-Pin in dyingwillbullet's Abridged Series.**

**I just love the Abridged Series, so I decided that this chapter's quote will be from that. Because really, the Abridged Series is so awesome... and to make up from it being from the Abridged (since I'd imagine that some wouldn't like the Abridged.), I added three quotes.**

**You're welcome.**

**Here's Chapter 18: Nana Sawada.**

* * *

So I came home, to Nana's, where she was cooking (who was she cooking for, if she was alone?), humming to herself. "Ah, Yuni-chan! You're home? Would you like a snack?"

I blinked, in surprise. _She was so nice._ "Err, sure, thanks."

_Wow, Yuni. Way to be socially awkward, way to go._

In minutes, Nana had a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk set in front of me, and she seated herself across the table.

"So, Yuni-chan, you're from Italy, like Reborn-kun, right?" Nana asked, politely, sipping on her milk.

I swallowed cookie bits. _She is the best cook ever. Just saying. I think that the Vongola or anyone should hire her as the cook. Because then she'd be a bazillionaire because her cooking skills are superior to everything else. In the world. Period._ "Yeah, Reborn is friends with my mom."

Nana tilted her head. "You have a mom? I thought you were like I-Pin-chan and Lambo-kun..."

I smiled, awkwardly. _Then again, she kind of did just accuse me, in a way, of being an orphan._ "No, I have a mother. Her name is Aria."

She beamed. "That is such a lovely name, Aria..."

I shrugged. "I suppose so. Umm, if you don't mind my asking, where is Tsuna's dad?"

Nana tensed, slightly, her expression turning sad for a second, before perking up. I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been watching for it. _So even the oblivious soccer mom has noticed._ "Tsu-kun's father...Iemitsu, he works far away, and doesn't visit much. Isn't that just romantic?"

I gave a sad smile. "It is, I guess, how he keeps coming back, for his beloved family, but its kind of sad too."

Nana nodded, hesitating slightly, before speaking. "But that's the romantic part. Sort of bittersweet, I guess, how he would visit and leave again, but I do love him."

I sighed, but smiled. "That's the good thing, here. Is I-Pin and Lambo still out?"

Nana blinked, at the topic change. "Oh, yes."

I took another cookie. "So...what do you wanna do?"

Tsuna was probably PWN-ing Mukuro right now, Haru and Kyoko (Hana probably would've ran for the hills, because of her children-issues.) were probably fawning over I-Pin and Lambo (oh. I haven't met Haru or Kyoko yet...) and everyone else was with Tsuna. So I was stuck with Nana. Not like that's a bad thing or anything, but its kind of awkward...

Nana stared at me for a second, before breaking out into a big smile. "Oh, we can do all sorts of things! I only had Tsu-kun when he was younger, and Lambo-kun now, and I-Pin-chan doesn't like these kinds of things, plus Bianchi-chan is too mature. I never got to have a mother-daughter bonding time. Do you think that Aria-san would be angry?"

I shook my head. "No, as a matter of fact, I think she'd be pleased."

Nana beamed. "Well, let me go get my purse and we can go out to the town."

I smiled. "That'll be nice."

If it was anyone else in the world, I probably would've slapped them before leaving. But this was Nana Sawada, one of the kindest women in the world. I would never be able to slap her. Plus her husband is like second-in-command of the mafia world and her son is a mafia-boss-in-the-making. I'd die, before I escaped Japan.

* * *

"So, Mama." I swung my arms, keeping an easy pace with her. "Where are we going?"

Nana smiled down at me, warmly. "We're going to go shopping."

_...and that's so great, why?_ "Cool."

"We can get you all sorts of pretty things," Nana went on, her thoughts probably filled with bows, ribbons, lace and...pink. "You'll look adorable!"

_Yeah, ya know, cuz adorable is the look that I, a future mafia boss, will be looking for._ "Great."

"Then we can go get our hair done, and ooh, maybe our nails!" Nana squealed, perfectly enchanted by the idea. "Oh, this will be so much fun! And then we can stop for cake or sweets somewhere along there!"

I froze. "...did you say...cake?"

Nana nodded. "Cake or sweets."

"LETS GO!" I exclaimed, walking with a renewed fervor to my step that hadn't previously been there. "I want vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, ooh, maybe coffee and then some-"

She laughed. "Of course, of course!"

* * *

Nana held out a pink dress. "Yuni-chan, what do you think of this one?"

I eyed it. It was fairly simple (as in comparison to those other...things that Nana had suggested. Yeah, those ones had been rejected, fiercely.), a sundress with a knee-length skirt, slightly poofed (but not like, Snow White poof. I'm not that outrageous.) sleeves, and those fancy creases where the skirt started. "If I can get it in white, then I'll go with it."

Nana disappeared behind a rack for a moment, pulling out a white one. "Ta-dah!"

I nodded. "Very nice. I'll get it."

* * *

"So, what hair style do you want, Yuni-chan?" Nana asked, fingering my bluish-green locks.

Real Yuni's hair had been really short, like her chin-length, when she was younger and really long in the back. I didn't like copying her, exactly, so my hair was long, like to my waist, all the way around. But if I was gonna go mafia soon, and things were gonna get dangerous...

I stared at myself in the mirror. "Umm, do you think that shoulder-length and bangs would be good? But I don't want to look like Rock Lee..."

Nana clearly didn't get the reference but hmm-ed, thinking. "Why do you want to cut your hair so much?"

_Uhh, because if I'm in a fight (which I probably won't be, considering how I'm four and have serious violence issues) with some asshole and they pull my hair, I'm screwed?_ "Because I'll be that much more awesome with it gone."

Nana sweatdropped. "Short will be cute..."

I nodded. "Of course it will be."

Nana laughed. "How do you know that?"

"I'm prodigious, of course."

* * *

My hair was scissored away, little-by-little. Seriously, I felt like my identity was being cut off. I whimpered each time I heard the scissors snip.

Nana gasped when she saw me.

I paled. "Fuck, it's that bad?!"

Nana frowned for a second. "No swearing."

"Sorry." _Not._

"No, your hair is...so cute!" she squealed, handing me a mirror (WHERE DOES SHE KEEP IT?!).

My hair was short, incredibly short (well, in comparison to what it was, previously.), and I looked exactly like Real Yuni (well, I haven't gotten my paint splatter thingy tattoo yet, but it'll probably happen soon.). _Well, there ain't no backin' out now._

"Can we go get cake now?"

* * *

Nana daintily ate her piece of red velvet (I could tell. By the scent. That's how professional [and prodigious] I am.) cake, watching me, amused. "What kind of cake is it now?"

I was blind-folded, trying cake by cake. "This is a layered pound cake, filled with strawberry jam, with buttercream frosting."

"How many layers?"

"Three." my reply was instantaneous.

She set a new cake in front of me. "What kind of cake is it now?"

I stabbed my fork into it, munching on it, thoughtfully. "Chocolate layer cake, with chocolate frosting and raspberry filling. Four layers."

Nana applauded. "Wow! Yuni-chan, you're amazing!"

I peeled off my blindfold, grinning, victoriously at the plates (and plates, and plates, and plates) of empty cakes. "Nah. I'm just...the prodigious cake professional."

"Wanna bet?" someone challenged, stalking up to our table.

* * *

I blinked, examining the person. Was that...Mochida? The guy who was like king of the perverts to Kyoko in like, the first episode?

"Yeah, actually. I'm running low on cash, with only like 1, 000 US dollars left for my plane trip... How am I gonna buy the next Pokemon Rangers?" I asked, sarcastically.

_...and why are you going around, challenging four-year-olds?! _I wanted to add, but I didn't. Considering how I was four and Nana was here (So I couldn't be all biting his leg and stuff) and he was so much bigger than me, there wasn't anyway I would get out of a fight with him. Plus, this guy probably wasn't above beating children. AND I'M A CHILD.

Mochida sneered. "I am the best cake taster in this town, kid. And there ain't no way you could beat me."

I gave him a flat look. "I'm four and I know that I can beat you. And being the best cake tester in town isn't necessarily an honor."

"Why you little-!" he began, but then closed his eyes and calmed himself. "I'm willing to bet you 9, 000 yen that you can't figure out the type of a cake before I can."

_Ah. Screw being nice for Nana._

"You know, cake is usually preferred by women, than men. That makes you more female than male." I informed him, swinging my feet. "Plus, some women are ashamed to be seen eating cake and you're here, flaunting it around. So that makes you below a female, if you think about it. That is, if you have enough brain cells to be able to think. And do you always challenge four-year-olds?"

Mochida growled. "If I can challenge someone, I can! Take the deal, or leave it, brat. Or maybe, you should go running home to your bitch of a mommy, here."

Well...I do want that new Pokemon Rangers...what else would I play on the way back to Italy? Plane trips from Japan to Italy are about 1, 000 US dollars. And I had a little over 1, 000 US dollars left. If I wanted that game, then I would have to take Mochida's deal, which was about 100 US dollars.

I would be able to make it without Mochida's deal. Plus, if I lost, then I wouldn't be able to make it back to Italy.

But this bastard here, just insulted Nana Sawada. And for that, **_he would die._**

"I'll take it, old man." I smirked.

Nana gasped. "Really, Yuni-chan? That's a lot of money... You don't have to-"

"Mama." I said, facing her. "I'm doing this for not only my pride, but yours. And Tsuna's. And Iemitsu's. Well, not really. They're not here and Mochida doesn't even know you're related to Tsuna. Yeah, nevermind that, this is for me. Plus, I'm making him pay for the cake and getting a hundred US dollars outta dis. It's so worth it."

Nana bit her lip, but nodded.

* * *

_Is this really the best kind of fight I can get myself into?_ I sweatdropped at myself. _Lambo will be off, fighting Leviathan soon, for reals, and here I am, fighting Mochida over cake for money. I'm so pathetic. Normal mafioso? Gun fights. Me? Cake-eating contests. That's so below everyone else, its almost degrading. Actually, it is degrading._

A waitress set a plate in front of Mochida and I, both of us blindfolded. "It's the same cake. Whoever identifies it first wins."

I nodded. Mochida nodded.

_WE ARE TAKING THIS FAR TOO SERIOUSLY FOR A BET._ I internally screamed. _AND MOCHIDA SUCKS FOR CHALLENGING FOUR-YEAR-OLDS. YEAH, HE SHOULD GO DIE._

"Go!" the waitress signaled.

I took a bite of the cake, tasting it, carefully.

"Layered almond cake, with passionfruit buttercream frosting and pear compote filling topped with ginger." Mochida and I said, simultaneously.

_DAMN IT, HE'S GOOD._

The waitress blinked. "Umm, yes. How many layers?"

I sucked up the rest of the cake. "Four layers."

_He may be good, but..._

Mochida growled. "Three."

"...actually, Mochida-san, it's four layers. The girl wins-" the waitress never got to finish her sentence.

_...he's not prodigious._

"HELL YEAH!" I rejoiced leaping out of my seat, snatching up his money and dancing around the shop. "POKEMON RANGERS, HERE I COME!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_There is nothing better than cake. NOTHING._

* * *

**Extended Ending.**

**At GameStop...**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU JUST SOLD THE LAST POKEMON RANGERS?!"

* * *

**I facepalmed while writing this, like thirty-thousand times. Compared to what the other kids her age are doing, Yuni's kind of useless, isn't she? Maybe I should give her a weapon...**

**Not Yuni + Weapon = Destruction Worse Than Byakuran.**

**Or maybe not...**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**Meli-chan27 - I miss you, HDWM Tsuna...you were so hot... thanks for the review.**

**GreenDrkness - Yeah, Chrome's kind of important...so it'd be bad to cut her out of the thing. Thanks for the review.**

**Neovongolaprimo - Like, really, what anime am I not obsessed with? I just started Fairy Tail AND One Piece (At the same time 0_o). That joke was hilarious, really. Keep telling me them, bro. They're hilarious, lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Paigecat - It's not that awesome...its average~ AVERAGENESS IS COOL. Thanks for the review.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - I'M SORRY FOR MY LACK OF FUNNY-NESS. I APOLOGIZE. *bangs head against wall* Thanks for the review.**

**Hanamizuki-Kokoro - If there was a 'who is the most perverted guardian?' award, either Mukuro (who wants to take people's bodies...) or Hibari (bite to death? There HAS to be some kind of hidden motive there.) or Yamamoto (who has the scariest rape face, EVER.) or Gokudera (dynamite? That's BEGGING for perverted jokes.) or Tsuna (who strips. In public.) or Ryohei (there a lot of things you can do TO THE EXTREME.) or Lambo (admit it. He probably has hordes of women, in the future.) would win. Yeah, basically everyone but Chrome. Thanks for the review.**

**MeLikesROFL - I'll try, bro. I'LL TRY. Thanks for the review.**

**Michiyo - Lyrics make things 50% more awesome. True story. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Leave a review.**

**And some bad KHR jokes. I love 'em.**

**Thanks for the support~**

**Expect an update...next weekend or sooner. (I'm sleepy~)**

**SUPERBOWL. Who are YOU rooting for?**

**LeoInuyuka**


	19. Squ-chan, Shut Up!

Chapter 19

Squ-chan. Shut Up.

* * *

***To Lambo* Smile... I said smile! Smile! Damn you! -Sasagawa Ryohei**

**I felt like putting this quote up instead of another KHRAbridged!, because I felt lazy and didn't want to steal from my bro, dyingwillbullet.**

**(we aren't related.)**

**You're welcome.**

**Here's Chapter 19: Squ-chan. Shut Up.**

* * *

So Tsuna came home, perfectly safe, from the Mukuro fight and all, all tired and like, seriously, worn out. He was really sore, for weeks.

I felt bad for the kid. Even if he's older than me.

...k, over it.

* * *

"So, Yuni." Reborn stopped me, while I was heading down stairs for dinner.

I blinked, "Yo."

"When are you going back to Italy?" he asked, looking up at me. His eyes were unreadable, and unfortunately, I can't read minds.

"Soon." I promised, flicking my (STUPID, CURSED, MOTHERFUCKING) new bangs out of my eyes. "When the next interesting thing happens, I'll probably be outta here."

"...something's going to happen?" Reborn frowned, slightly. "What is it?"

"..." I bit my lip. "Can't tell you."

"Is it something big?" Reborn pressed, completely ignoring what I just said.

_Umm, is the decision of Vongola Decimo (and Guardians...) important? Not to mention Vongola Nono gets his ass handed to him by Tsuna...and ends up in intensive care. Err, thats probably pretty significant._

"Can't tell you." I repeated. _Wow. That and my thoughts were unrelated, completely._ "Might screw things up."

Reborn relaxed, slightly. "So things'll work out for us in the end."

"...maybe. Or it could turn into the destruction of the mafia as we know it." I shrugged. _Well, thats what would happen if Xanxus won...which is highly unlikely (fuck that, its impossible.) considering how he doesn't have the Blood of the Vongola or whatever._

Reborn sighed. "You're not gonna tell me anything?"

"Nope~"

He pointed Leon (as a gun, fucking bastard.) at me. "Even if I threaten you?"

I smiled at Leon, the chameleon turning back into a chameleon and licking my nose. "Nope~"

Reborn scowled. "Traitor."

* * *

A few weeks after the Mukuro Incident (well, it was later known as the 'Pineapple Encounter', considering how Hibari would throw a bitch fit [and probably a tonfa or two] if we even mentioned Mukuro's name. "Hibari-sama, did you know that Mukuro-san is in jail- FUCK, TONFA!"), Tsuna and the others skipped school.

Scumbags.

I met Kyoko and Haru, on the upside. Lets say, it was slightly normal, compared to my meeting with Mukuro and Hibari (Mukuro fuckin' kidnapped me, and Hibari...kind of kidnapped me, with my permission.).

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko beamed, cutely, bending down to be face-to-face with me. "Who is this?"

"This, err, is my friend, Yuni." Tsuna began, awkwardly. "She's visiting with us, for...actually, I don't know how long she's staying."

I smiled at them. "Sup?"

Kyoko introduced herself. "I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. Nice to meet you, Yuni-chan!"

Haru grinned. "I'm Haru, desu! I love meeting Tsuna-san's friends! Are you a mafia baby too?"

I scowled. "I'm not a baby. I'm prodigious."

Kyoko nodded, "Clearly."

I wasn't sure if she was giving me sarcasm, or if she was naturally an airhead. "Yep."

Lambo was being an absolute dipshit, getting stuck in store windows (...really? How the fuck can a person even do that?!), stealing bras from a Victoria's Secret (first of all, how can a five-year-old even get into a Victoria's Secret? And second of all, what is Victoria's secret? Is she mafia too...?) and just overall, making me want to kill him. Violently.

Damn, being exposed to so much Reborn-ness is having a negative effect on my otherwise perfectly (disturbing, malicious, perverted, wrong, incorrect, mischievious, rude, obnoxious, selfish, mean, bitchy) awesome personality.

And I was getting tired. I mean, I was four. Technically, Reborn was the youngest (he's two, in Arcobaleno years.) physically, but he was a hitman and I was four.

* * *

So thanks to Lambo and my endless complaining, we finally stopped to take a rest, grab some snacks and down about 538 cans of Coca-Cola (which, by the way, I don't own.) to keep going.

An explosion happened, in the distance, a building blowing up.

I squeaked. "Son of a 2012, is it already time for the world to end? Fucking Mayans..."

But then, I realized that it wasn't the end of the world, and it was still, in fact, not even 2012.

Then, quite literally, it began raining men (hallelujah.).

Well. If the end of the world was gonna happen like this...THANK YOU, MY MAYAN FRIENDS.

One of the cutest guys I've ever seen (I'M SORRY, HIBARI-SAMA! I STILL LOVE YOU!), as in, ever, fell from the sky and hit Tsuna.

My first thoughts? HA, FUCK DAT TSUNA!

My second thoughts? ...actually, thats impossible, to fuck that.

My third thoughts? Wait...when this guy first comes, doesn't that also mean-

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

_Oh yeah. Tsuna was underneath 47 kg of pure awesome. Probably ought to help him._

Reborn frowned, at the boy. "What are you doing here...?"

"VOIII! Pretty loud in the outfiel-" someone, particularly loud and obnoxious, began, but I cut them off.

"Bitch, if I hear another fucking baseball reference, I'll rip _your_ baseballs right off you." I snapped, shooting the accused a special dark glare.

"Err..." the person paused, giving me a look of confusion and recognition. "Anyways...I'll kill the scum that get in my-"

"Oh, bitch, don't even start." I hissed, holding up my hand. "You can't do a Xanxus impression unless you're Squ-chan. And bitch, you are too fuckin' quiet to be Squ-chan."

The dust cleared.

"Oh, Squ-chan, it is you." I smiled, fondly. "Are you recovering from a cold of some sorts? Because you're not as loud as usual..."

"VOIII! What's THAT supposed to mean, huh?!" he challenged, pissed off from my...unique-ness.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "Maybe its the distance."

He gave me this look, of aggravation, for a second, before swinging his sword, like he was the guy with umbrellas, dancing on Broadway. Wait...thats Levi's job... "Kid. Shut up!"

A green dome appeared around Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-Pin and I. It's yellow eyes blinked at me. Wait...yellow eyes?"

"Women and children should evacuate." Reborn said, pointedly, Leon covering us.

"VOIIIII!" Squalo roared. "DID YOU FUCKING HEAR ME, BRAT?!"

"Squ-chan." I sighed, deeply. "Shut up."

"VOIII-erm, a-alright...but only cuz the fucking boss would be a fucking bitch about it, if I didn't!" Squalo twitched, but didn't stop his sword slashes.

"Fucking bitch." I sighed, "Squ-chan won't hurt me. Mama'd kill 'im.

Reborn scowled at me. "Yuni, go with Kyoko and the others."

"Do I have to?" I asked, pouting.

"Yes." Reborn nodded.

"Then I'll stay here!" I said, defiantly.

_No bitch can tell me what to do._

"Go."

"No thanks."

"Go."

"Red light. Green lig- Red light!"

"Go."

"...to the bathroom? Sorry, I already went."

"Go."

"Goatee?"

"Go."

"Go-fish?"

"Go."

"Gotye. Now you're just somebody that I used to know~"

"You're a little bitch, you know that?"

"I'm well aware."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The sky is large, uncapturable, defiant. But isn't that what makes it so very charming?_

* * *

**Okay, so I'm in the National Honor Society, and I joined like a week ago, and I've already written like four speeches, and three emails that were sent out to everyone in my entire school. I know I'm a mafia boss and all, but like...really? Can none of yall bitches do shit by yourselves?**

* * *

**Herbivorous Reviews~ (I'm running out of titles...)**

**Paigecat - Was Tsuna average? Or below average...either way, he was the good old No-Good Tsuna that we all know and love~ Thanks for the review!**

**shirokuromokona - She'd screw up people's minds, lives, homes, self-confidence, sanity, etc. ...yeah, Yuni would basically be a dictator. Thanks for the review!**

**GreenDrkness - Mochida is everyone's bitch, and he knows it. You lose to Dame-Tsuna, you lose your fucking dignity. Not-Yuni will be well on her way back to Italy soon. Thanks for the review.**

**Michiyo - Yeah, Mochida's just simply an asshole. I mean, is he always on his period? He's like a big, giant period. He belongs at the end of a sentence, that huge period. Ah. That was a Saturday Night Live reference. Thanks for the review.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - Yeah, she should still have shoulder-length hair. Before she got it cut, was like before she accepted her life of mafia-ness. So in the cover, shoulder-length hair will work. I memorized Fangirl Addiction, Baseball Idiot, Pretty Fly for a Bomber Guy, like, really, all of the songs, ahaha. The LAMP POST WAS A WONDERFUL BEACON OF LIGHT! I-It was so young! *tear* Thanks for the review.**

**Hisawa Kana - I haven't seen any stories like this one, yet (who knows, I might be a badass and inspire people.). I was inspired by 'Sakura' a Naruto fanfic, about an OC being reborn into Haruno Sakura at the beginning of the Naruto series. Not sure if you've watched that, but if you've seen Naruto, and like my fanfic, you might want to read 'Sakura'. Thanks for the review!**

**MeLikesROFL - I think, personally, Fran is the most random KHR character. Or Lambo. Who knows what that cow pulls out of his hair? But then there's Xanxus, the guy who throws wine glasses, bottles, and boulders like they're toys. Thanks for the review~**

**xXxMentalPancakesxXx - lol, that should be her official title, ahaha! I think that in one of my chapters, she didn't say I'm prodigious. The first one, and I think, one a few chapters back... NOT THE MOTTO! Thanks for the review. ...fuck yeah.**

**Sachikothepeacock - I just google-d (its an action now 0_o) cake recipes, and that was what came up. Thanks for the review~**

* * *

**Ah, I've typed so much today, its crazy.**

**QUESTION! Who do you think the most random KHR character is? Just wondering?**

**(that was for you, MeLikesROFL)**

**Leave your answer in your review.**

* * *

**Leave a review?**

**And some bitches (there ain't never enough of those.).**

**And Fran. Yep. Dat ass be fine~ (I'm so tired, I've gone batshit crazy.)**

**Expect an update...whenever, I'm fuckin' tired.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	20. Squ-chan Beats 'Em Up

Chapter 20

Squalo Beats 'Em Up

* * *

**Gola Moska - Shhhh**

**Hibari - What did you just call me?**

**Gola Moska - Pssss**

**Hibari - Oh no you didn't.**

* * *

**Mammon - So whose the chick?**

**Chrome - Oh, my name is Chrome and I-**

**Tsuna - Hi, Mukuro!**

**Chrome - No, I'm a girl now. I mean, I've been a girl. I mean- oh, fuck.**

* * *

**Tsuna - You think you can threaten my friends?**

**Xanxus - I don't make threats, I make formally approved proposals of malcontent and suffering.**

**Tsuna - Is that...better?**

* * *

**The KHR Abridged series I watch released a new Trailer, so I'm satisfied with lots and lots of quotes. And I've shared them with all of you.**

**You're welcome.**

**Here's Chapter 20: Squ-chan Beats 'Em Up.**

* * *

**Don't own KHR, KHR Abridged, M&Ms, Skittles, Princess Peach, Soul Eater or anything else.**

* * *

So Reborn led the other non-fighters (excluding me. Fuck rules, I was gonna fuckin' see this to the end.) away, to safety, leaving me with specific instructions. 'Don't piss him off'.

Ah. I can tell you care so much, Reborn. Thanks.

The really cute guy (I knew he was Basil, the CEDEF guy, but calling him 'the really cute guy' worked just fine for me.) had led Tsuna away while Reborn was throwing a mini bitch-fit about me not leaving.

"Hey, where are you taking Juudaime?!" Gokudera hollered, accusingly.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called, worried.

While they were panicking, I walked up to a vending machine, holding some of my well-earned money (read: money-I-earned-by-kicking-Mochida's-ass-at-a-cake-eating-competition) in-between my fingers, browsing the food selections. "Hmm, M&M's or Skittles...the choices..."

Squ-chan went after them, while I plunked myself down on the ground, holding both M&Ms and Skittles. The choice was too hard. "VOII! Hide-and-seek time is over!"

"Squ-chan, sweetie, the only one who would be playing hide-and-seek here would be the four-year-old - that's me, if you didn't know - and even I'm too mature for that." I chimed, sweetly, popping a red M&M in my mouth. Yum. Chocolate-y.

"SHUT UP, BRAT! Now, who is this guy, huh?!" Squ-chan demanded, gesturing to Tsuna.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU FUCKING GIRLY MAN." I shot back, just as angrily. Fucking bitch Squ-chan.

"SHUT UP. So, you gonna tell me, or what?!" he went on, to poor Basil.

Then Squ-chan (FUCKING BITCH.) smacked that sweet, adorable Basil through the window.

* * *

Eep. Probably should've warned him about that.

Alone, Tsuna began having a panic attack (either that, or he was doing a squirrel impression...) when Squ-chan pointed his sword at the middle-schooler.

"Ah. Child abuse." I deadpanned, melting the chocolate in my mouth. Oh, that's some good shit.

Luckily, some incredibly-familiar dynamite lit up the sky, distracting Squ-chan.

"Go ahead and try and land a hand on him." Gokudera challenged, dynamite held, tightly, in his grip. "But you might not get off so easily."

Yamamoto swung his sword over his shoulder, smiling. "Yup, that's how it'll be. We'll be your opponents, k?"

I sweatdropped. "Don't be so friendly, Yamamoto-san."

Tsuna looked relieved, probably feeling saved. "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!"

"I wasn't even carrying my bat with me, so why do I have it?" Yamamoto laughed, as if your bat appearing out of nowhere was perfectly normal. Then again...we were mafia. If Byakuran can sprout angel wings, then anything is fuckin' possible.

Tsuna and I said together, "It was probably Reborn..."

Squ-chan landed in front of them, like some kind of freaky cat. Meow. "Are you involved in this too? VOI! I don't really understand, but let me tell you how this is gonna go down. You stand against me, you die."

"Ah. Child abuse. A second time!" I exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Right back at ya." Gokudera sneered, in defiance. Fucking bitch rebel.

"That's a sword, right?" Yamamoto asked, as if he needed to confirm it, all serious looking.

"No." I deadpanned. "It's Princess Fucking Peach, what the fuck does it look like?!"

"I'll face you first." he said, completely ignoring the sarcasm.

YOU DON'T IGNORE THE SARCASM. OR IT EATS YOUR SOUL. Like the Kishin... SOUL EATER REFERENCE, MOFO.

"Stop!" Basil protested, from inside that building. "He would best thee easily! His might is too great!"

_Basil...do you know how fucking awesome your old-timey talk sounds? It sounds fucking bad. ass. Just sayin'._

Yamamoto and Squ-chan clashed swords, violently. Yay, violence. NOT. Yamamoto flung Squalo into the air.

"Is that even possible?" I deadpanned, a little creeped out.

Squ-chan came flying back (gravity.) and they collided once again. However, Squ-chan's sword decided to be a bitch. And shoot out explosives.

"What?" Yamamoto blinked, just before, ya know, HE EXPLODED.

"Yamamoto-san!" I squeaked. Well, I already knew this was gonna happen, but...DAYUM.

"Yamamoto!"

"Gunpowder..."

The smoke from the gunpowder faded, just enough for us to see Yamamoto fall to the ground, defeated.

* * *

I looked into my bag of M&Ms. Damn it, they're gone. I threw them into a trash can (strangely enough, it was like...not damaged.) and opened up my Skittles.

In the time it took me to do that, Squ-chan had already kicked down Gokudera.

Basil lunged forward (like the crazy ninja badass I knew he was.) and blocked Squ-chan's finishing attack for Gokudera. They began slashing, blocking, smacking and attackin' one another like crazy.

It was kind of awesome to watch...

Reborn arrived (wearing nothing but a pot. Crazy bastard.), and began arguing with Tsuna about something or another.

_But I told you, I don't wanna be a mafia boss! - Tsuna_

_Lalala, I can't hear you. I'm naked and wearing a cactus, lalalalalala. - Reborn_

KHR Abridged. Bitchin'.

Ah, remembering that, made me remember the Lightning Battle.

_Ahh, look, a little chibi cow, aww. - Levi_

_Are you hitting on me? - Lambo_

Strangely enough, I can picture Levi and Lambo having that conversation...

Then there's the Storm Battle...

_Seriously, is that all you do? Just laugh? - Gokudera_

_*KNIVES*_

_Ahh! My manhood, I mean, my dynamite! - Gokudera_

Yeah. Reborn Abridged is...awesome. I mean...CORPORATE XANXUS. Yeah, go youtube that shit.

Anyways, (wow, Yuni, way to get off topic, you crazy bitch.) back to the fight.

Tsuna grabbed Squ-chan's arm (ya know, just as he was about to KILL BASIL!) and began yelling like some kind of crazy guy. Of course, he was Deathperate. Because we all know that regular Tsuna does have the balls to do that.

"LONG HAIR." Tsuna...inside voices.. "I WILL BEAT YOU AS IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

I leaned back, observing him.

The Dying Will Bullet. It was originally invented by the Vongola Famiglia, but as of late, other smaller mafia families have been making altered versions of it, like Naito Longchamp's family. Bullets are made by storing regular, prime bullets in Leon's body for three days. Once you get shot, you die. But, if you feel regret when you were shot, you are entirely 'reborn' as a new person, with a furious will to do whatever it is you had regretted when you had been shot. When you are shot, you lose all your clothes (minus the underwear, of course.) and are able to do amazing things. The Bullet would remove all physical limiters, so if you're incredibly weak, you become incredibly strong and become able to run a marathon in five minutes.

Predictably, the weakness of this Bullet is the time limit. Tsuna'll be training to increase the time limit, of course, but right now, he has five minutes to kick Squ-chan's ass. Another weakness is probably the part that if you have no regrets when you are shot, you die. Which, of course, would suck, but its the risk of it that will allow you to do such amazing things.

Or at least, thats what I think.

And how do I know all this?

...I think you all know the answer.

I am prodigious, after all.

* * *

"VOI. What just happened?" Squ-chan demanded. Heh. Bitch.

Well...then again, if a kid I happened to run into decided to strip, set their forehead on fire and gets this big personality change, I'd be askin' for answers.

Squ-chan's expression turned from WTF to one of understanding. "You're that Japanese kid that everyone's been talking about. I see! He came here to meet you."

"Tsuna is famous. Go fucking figure." I muttered, tossing a yellow Skittle in my mouth. Then I promptly began choking on it. "Gahk! Gakhtuuh. Tuuh. Tuuh. Grahr. Okay, I'm good."

"What are you planning? You're gonna spit it out, or die!" Squ-chan threatened, waving his sword around like some kind of muscle spasm.

Tsuna pulled his arm back and swung, throwing a punch. Squ-chan caught it, with so much ease, it was almost embarrassing.

Then again, I'd be PWN-ed in like...two seconds. So, I'm just a pot being racist to my friend, the kettle.

"VOI! You're weak! WEAK!" Squ-chan slashed with his sword, sending Tsuna into a building, almost effortlessly.

Ya see, if I was a normal kid, I would've been panicking, because some random Italian guy was throwing the person that I was mooching off of into buildings. But I, being me, pulled out my DS and began the next level of Pokemon Rangers.

"You fucking Entei, you can't fucking escape my fucking pen, bitch!" I cackled, drawing circles around it. "Shit, fucking fire. Yo, Charizard, get your fucking ass out here! Wait, you're fire too. Fucking bitch, so fuckin' useless, dammit! Fine. Err, you, the psychic one! What's your name, Gardevoir, right? WHY IS YOUR NAME GARDEVOIR IF YOU'RE PSYCHIC. Fine, fuck you. Now attack!"

Tsuna jumped out of the building, as I drew three circles around Entei. Squ-chan simply slashed him back again.

And then Basil told Tsuna to run and stuff, _handing him a box dun dun dunnnnn_, and Tsuna did.

"RUN, BITCH, RUN!" I laughed, hysterically.

"Aren't you on my side?!" Tsuna cried, running pathetically slow.

"I was talking to Entei." I blinked, innocently.

He facepalmed, but kept running.

Squ-chan landed in front of him, threatening the poor kid.

Then Dino arrived. "Superbi Squalo. I see you haven't changed a bit."

Internally, I squealed. This was like the coolest thing that that bitch, Dino, was ever gonna do. ...yeah, thats really it. (because, of course, my dear Hibari-sama kicks his fucking ass in the future when they fight Daisy and all~)

"Yo, Dino~" I called, happily.

Dino blinked, turning to face me. He paled, significantly. "Y-Yuni?! W-What are you doing her-"

"Hush, child." I smirked, amused. _Somebody is scared of me..._ "Carry on, as if I wasn't here."

Tsuna, who had, quite literally, been trembling in his boxers, looked relieved, at the arrival of the awesome Dino Cavallone.

"A-Anyway... being so serious against children...aren't you embarassed?" Dino said, regaining his cool composure.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna cried, eyes wide.

"If you carry on your tasteless little game..." Dino looked incredibly serious. _That expression belongs on a poster._ "I'll take you on."

Squ-chan looked like he was actually considering it. After all, it wasn't every day that you get to fight a mafia boss. (Well, then again, Squ-chan's fights with Xanxus don't necessarily count as fights...they are one-sided, after all...) "VOI! It'd be fun to take you on right now Bucking Bronco, but the boss won't like it if I take on someone from the alliance... So I'll go home quietly..."

I tensed. _This is Squ-chan, we're talking about. Queen of the Bitch Ass Mother Fuckers..._

"AS IF I'LL DO THAT!" he yelled, grabbing Tsuna, making the boy drop the box of the Vongola Rings.

"Let go of Tsuna!" Dino cried, whipping out his...err, whip.

Squalo swung his sword, using the old 'gunpowder' trick, blinding us all.

After the smoke cleared, Squ-chan was up on a building, holding the Vongola Rings. "I'll be takin' these with me!"

"Next time you kidnap me, don't forget to bring the potato sack!" I called, waving.

And he was gone.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_No matter how much I'd like to change the future, to make it better, cleaner, I have to leave it as it is now, because everything turns out alright in the end._

* * *

**Ah. This chapter was like, I dunno, 2, 000 words?**

* * *

**Reviews with my Dying Will~**

**GreenDrkness - You'll just have to find out~ I'll keep on the writes, lol.**

**Guest - Yuni doesn't feel bad for Reborn. He IS mafia, after all. Thanks for the review, bro~**

**Michiyo - My Winter break is coming up, err, in two weeks, so then I'll update like I'm on drugs or something. You don't even wanna know what my summer updates are gonna look like...**

**Paigecat - No one will ever stop lovin' Tsuna. He's too awesome and cute and has too fluffy hair to hate. Byakuran is fuckin' cray. I totally forgot about him. And your Reborn...thats true...his bug army, lol, he can take over the world, instead of Byakuran.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - You got it. I have conversations like that every damn day, lol.**

**Lanaught - The only kind of cake I like is ice cream cake, vanilla cake...and thats really it.**

**Hanamizuki-Kokoro - It'll be before the Future, definitely. I can't live without my good old Fran. Squ-chan only shut up, because she was still pissed about the potato sack.**

**Deko - Thanks? Ahaha, glad to know you like it.**

**Skyla15699 - Fran is pretty crazy...I mean, megaphone, fairies, his Bel Box-Weapon? Yep, he be cray.**

* * *

**New question~**

**Would you prefer next chapter to be a continuation of the Rebocon omakes or a regular chapter? I'm really on the fence about this.**

**Leave your answer in a review.**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**And some Ritz Crackers~**

**And M&Ms.**

**And Skittles.**

**That's it.**

**Expect an update...er, whenever~**

**LeoInuyuka**


	21. Chrome Dokuro

Chapter 21

Chrome Dokuro

* * *

**Xanxus - Well, according to this memo from the corporate board of directors, it seems as if I'll have to be instigating some down sizing.**

**Tsuna - What does that mean?!**

**Xanxus - I get to kill you.**

**Then there's Squ-chan.**

**"Shut up, you bloody wanker." Just imagine...British Squalo and Corporate Xanxus. I can't get over that.**

**That was all from good old KHR!Abridged. Go Youtube it. And I don't own it.**

**You're welcome.**

**Here's Chapter 21: Chrome Dokuro.**

* * *

**PS. This chapter was like 3, 000 words. You can thank Rebocon for keeping me going.**

* * *

I watched Reborn completely crush Yamamoto and Gokudera's egos, saying that they weren't good enough to beat Squ-chan, and should just go home. All very canon, all according to plan. Well, I hadn't fucked that up yet, at least.

But then, he turned to me. "Yuni, you too. Go home. Its not safe here, anymore."

I gave him a flat look. "Really? Go back to Italy, the home of the fucking mafia? I'm safer here than there."

"I'm serious, Yuni." his eyes were dark. "Go home. That's an order."

"Last time I checked, I don't listen to anyone's fucking orders." I raised my eyebrows, in what could be taken as disbelief.

Reborn was getting annoyed with me. "Yuni. The Varia is coming."

"Yeah, so are the British, Paul Revere." I sneered. I exhaled, eyes closed. "Reborn-ojii-san, the Varia has kidnapped me before, and they didn't kill me then, not to mention the fact that I'm the daughter of a fellow mafia boss, so I have like...diplomatic immunity."

"..." he stared at me.

_Two can fucking play this game, bitches._

"..." I stared back.

"...Varia kidnapped you?" he repeated, giving me this 'WTF/I don't believe you' look.

"Yeah. Well, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, or they'd tear off my face, or something, but whatever." I shrugged.

"...Varia kidnapped you. And you're not dead." he said, as if he needed to confirm it. Again.

"Umm, yes?" I blinked. "They're actually quite fun to chillax with, even if I was only there for like...two days or so."

"You survived two days in the Varia?! When was this?!" Reborn seemed really, really, really angry.

"Umm, two years ago?" I considered it. "Yeah, I was two then. And prodigious as ever."

"...yep, you're going home to Italy. Now."

"Ah, fuck."

* * *

So the next day, when Reborn was getting everyone all hyped up (or freaked out.) about the whole ring thing, I sneaked into the room.

I snuck up behind Tsuna and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"HIEEEEEEEEEE!" he screeched, jumping like three feet into the air.

I cackled. "Gyahahaha! Tsuna-san, you're so easy to scary the bullshit out of..."

Gokudera glared at me. "Don't scare the Tenth-"

I waved him off, addressing what I had came to discuss. "Anyways, I'm going back to Italy, and wanted to say bye to everyone."

Tsuna froze. "Y-You're going home? B-Because of the V-V-Varia?"

_Look who doesn't have the balls to even say Varia._

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Reborn-ojii-san has been bitchin' about it, so I kind of have to."

Reborn scowled at me. "I don't bitch. I get people to do what I want."

"Did you get me to leave when Squ-chan was beating the hell out of everyone?" I asked, bluntly.

Everyone (except Reborn, of course.) flinched.

"Thought so." I smirked. "Anyways, bye Yamamoto-san. Your dad makes good sushi. Just sayin'."

"Ahahaha, bye-bye, Yuni-chan." Yamamoto gave me a hug. "I hope to see you again, ne? ...and have you even had my dad's sushi?"

I quickly moved on to the next person. "Ryohei-san! I'll miss you to the extreme!"

Ryohei stared at me. "...have I even met you (to the extreme!) before?"

"Gokudera-san!" I glomped him. He shook me off. "Oh, I'll miss you, Gokudera-san. Even though you hate me like...a lot, I'll still miss you."

He sneered at me. "I won't miss you one fucking bit!"

"I know. I was lying about missing you." I smile, brightly.

"FUCKING BITCH-"

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna scolded, lightly.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." I outstretched a hand, serious as I could possibly be. "I hope to be in touch with your Famiglia again. Our two Familgia, when together, are stronger than anything that the Varia could possibly throw at us. I look forward to the next mafia collaboration."

Tsuna paled. "I-I don't even want to be a mafia boss!"

I laughed. "I'm keeding, I'm keeding."

They all stared at me.

"What? Never seen that movie? Jack and Jill?" I blinked, surprised. "I would call it an American classic, but it really isn't."

"...JUST FUCKING GO HOME ALREADY, GODDAMMIT!" Gokudera shouted, at me.

"Fine. Bye-bye, Dino-san. I'll see you soon. Kufufufu~" I turned into a butterfly, and disappeared into mist. "Oh, and tell Hibari-sama I love him and will miss him. Farewell~"

Dino stared at where I had once been, paling significantly, shaking. "...what the hell?!"

* * *

Behind the building, I handed Chrome some money. "Thanks for the help."_  
_

"Umm, thanks for the practice...?" she blinked.

I shrugged. "It's all good."

"Uhh, I have a question." she began hesitantly. "How did you know where to find me?"

* * *

**TIME FOR A FUCKING FLASHBACK, BITCHES**

_I quietly snuck into Kokuyo Land. It was mere hours after Squalo had left. I would have to be quick about this._

_I heard muffled sounds from behind me. I dashed into a corner, hiding behind some old theatre seats. I was in the movie theatre, where Mukuro and Tsuna had had that whole...showdown thing._

_A girl, wearing an eyepatch, with purple hair, a Kokuyo uniform and a trident stumbled into the room, surprising Ken and Chikusa, who I hadn't even noticed._

_"Who are you, byon?" Ken demanded, quite rudely._

_"I-I'm Chrome Dokuro. I'm the only one who can communicate with Mukuro-sama at the moment."_

_"Don't screw with me!" Ken shouted._

_A mist filled the room, a eerie laugh cut through the air. "Kufufufu~ Ken. Are you bullying my Chrome?"_

_"M-Mukuro-san!" Ken gasped. Chikusa stood, sharply, at attention._

_"Oh shit." I whispered._

_Mukuro continued on to Ken and Chikusa, either not noticing me or not giving two shits. "Ken, Chikusa. This is Chrome Dokuro. She is my vessel and my way of communication. Take care of her or there shall be consquences..."_

_"Double shit." I muttered, in awe._

_I wasn't exactly sure why I was at Kokuyo Land. Probably just to make sure that Chrome was, well, there and she would be ready for the Ring Battles._

_"Of course, Mukuro-san." Chikusa nodded._

_Ken groaned. "Fine..."_

_"And Yuni-chan? Please do take care of my sweet Chrome as well." Mukuro called out._

_I froze. "...fuck."_

_Ken looked startled. "Yuni? The little kid? She's here, byon?!"_

_Chikusa adjusted his glasses, reminding me eerily of Yakushi Kabuto (Kabuchimaru) from Naruto. "Shall I dispose of her, Mukuro-san?"_

_Mukuro frowned. "Of course not. Little Yuni-chan is my informant, after all. Even if she did, in fact, betray me for the Vongola trash."_

_"Mukuro-san, you do realize that I am a mafia boss' daughter, right?" I asked, springing up from behind a chair._

_Ken spazzed. "SONOFA-"_

_Chikusa just scowled at me. "..." Emotionless bitch._

_"I do know that, Yuni-chan." Mukuro laughed. "Kufufu~ It just makes this all the much more fun. You're betraying me and your family at the same time. Whose side are you really on?"_

_"...I'm on Tsuna's side, always, Mukuro-san. But you are, too." I said, firmly. "Would you rather join Xanxus, whose rage controls him, who will turn the mafia into something darker than what the Estraneo would? Or Tsuna, who doesn't even want to be a part of the mafia, but has good intentions and an even better heart?"_

_"...neither." Mukuro's smile dropped. "But what I would like to know, Yuni-chan, is how you knew about the Estraneo."_

_"I'm Jesus." I shrugged. "...that was a lie. But I am very intelligent. I know things that you don't. I know things that Xanxus doesn't. I know a lot of things that Tsuna doesn't. I'm one of the most powerful allies you could want. And you'd be smart to be on the side that I'm on."_

_"Ken. Chikusa. Leave us." Mukuro ordered, feeling that the argument was gonna escalate._

_Sensing the tension, they both left, immediately._

_Mukuro eyed me. "Always? On the side you're on? You will always be on the side that turns out on top?"_

_"...I could think of a thousand perverted things to say, but I won't say anything." I said, quickly, before going serious again. "In ten years, I will be, by force, on the wrong team. But I want you to be on the Vongola's side then. No matter what."_

_"Will your side win? Or the Vongola?" Mukuro challenged._

_"The Vongola." I said, immediately, with ease. "I will be forced to join the other side, but my loyalties, I assure you, will always lie with the Vongola, Reborn-ojii-san, Tsuna, the Varia, just not now, of course, the Giglio Nero and your Kokuyo team. I can't go into detail about the future, but I do know."_

_"Yuni-chan, we will speak about this later. But for now, what have you come for?" Mukuro allowed, questioning me._

_"Err, can I borrow Chrome?" I laughed, nervously. "I need some high quality illusions, to pull a prank over on the others..."_

_"Illusions aren't for pranking." Mukuro frowned. "What have those stupid mafia taught you?"_

_"I'll pay you." I offered. "1000 yen? And some ice cream."_

_"...deal." Mukuro sighed. "I feel like I might regret this, later."_

_"You might." I shrugged. "Anyways, stupid Iemitsu ought to be coming soon. I hate the guy, he's a total asshole, but he's gonna make you a deal."_

_"...a deal?" he repeated, giving me a weird look._

_"Yes. He's gonna try and make you the Guardian of Mist for Tsuna." I began, explaining everything. "Xanxus is gonna start this big fight over the Vongola Rings. They are very, very powerful. They are probably amongst the strongest rings in the universe."_

_After all, Enma had his Rings of Badass, A.K.A the Shimon Rings. But those only came after the whole Future thing. Not to mention, I hadn't read the manga. So I had only the knowledge of what I'd gleamed from the website and some fanfictions._

_Not to mention, I wasn't sure if I was in the anime or the manga yet. Well, I could always ask Yamamoto if he committed suicide, but that'd be a strange question._

_"But this fight will be referee-ed by the Cervello, some pink-haired bitches. Don't worry about them. I think they're aliens." I laughed. "Anyways, there will be seven fights, for the seven Vongola Rings. The Sun Battle will be first, then the Lightning, Storm, Rain, Mist and then Cloud. The Cloud Guardian is Hibari Kyoya-sama."_

_Mukuro snickered. "Yeah, I met your Hibari-sama. What a joke! Kuahaha!"_

_Fuckles. He's turning into a Rokudo Mukuro/Yamamoto Takeshi. Yakado Tukashi? Thats the new name. Just sayin'._

_"Don't disrespect Hibari-sama, or I will kill you." I promised. "Anyways, as much as it pains me to admit it, he has anger issues. The Varia Cloud Guardian is a Gola Moska, this giant robot thing. So Hibari-sama totally PWNs it, but then, as a result, the robot goes homocide. And then Tsuna PWNs it, a second time, and guess whose flames were powering it?"_

_"Whose flames?" he demanded._

_"Timoteo, the Ninth Boss of the Vongola." I said, sharply._

_Mukuro froze. I think he just realized how dark shit was gonna turn out, and that he was already waist-deep in it._

_"Tsuna critically injures him." I added. "I'll tell you more later."_

_"...of course. I would like to hear the end of this wonderful story." Mukuro smirked. "Chrome will tag along for your little foolish prank, though."_

_"Thanks~" I grinned._

_Mukuro disappeared, leaving a confused Chrome. "Umm, who are you?"_

_"Your new employer. Lets go."_

* * *

Music randomly started playing, happy and cheerful. "Kufufu~ Kufufu~ Kufufu no Fu~ Let's dance in the mist's carnival. In a pure and beautiful world, the manipulated you is in the eternal samba with me"

Chrome sweatdropped as I flicked open my phone. "Hello?"

"Yuni. Are you on your way back yet?" Reborn asked.

"If I was on a plane, I wouldn't be talking to you. I'm having ice cream with my friend, Chrome-san." I said, with a shrug.

"Chrome, as in, Mukuro's vessel, Chrome?" he said, in disbelief. "I haven't even told Tsuna about her."

"That's just the prodigious talking." I shrugged. "I owe her ice cream for the whole mist shit, earlier."

"..."

"Reborn-ojii-san?"

"..."

"Fuck, he hung up."

"So, Chrome-san," I smiled, turning to her. "What ice cream do you want?"

"Yuni-chan..." she blushed, slightly. "You don't have to worry yourself. I don't need any ice cream..."

I waved her off. "I promised, Chrome-san. It's all cool."

"T-Thank you." she smiled. "Umm, the pineapple flavor, if thats alright."

I ordered one super-duper-extra-large-to-the-extreme sized pineapple ice cream (in a cone) and a medium vanilla ice cream in a bowl.

"T-Thank you, again." she continued thanking me.

I sweatdropped. "It's fine, Chrome-san. So how have you been recovering?"

Chrome sagged a little. "Much better...Mukuro-sama tells me that you have a habit of knowing the kinds of things that you shouldn't."

I shrugged. "Eh. It's a Sky Arcobaleno thing."

Chrome blinked. "Arco..baleno?"

_Wouldn't hurt to tell her a few things. _"An Arcobaleno is, basically, one of the seven strongest babies in the world. I'm not a baby, obviously, because the Sky Arcobaleno pacifier -which is like the symbol of your Arcobaleno-ism- has been handed down my family. The Sky is usually the leader of the group, be it Arcobaleno, Mare Rings, which you really don't have to worry about, and the Vongola Rings, which you will be fighting for."

"Mare...Rings?" she repeated. "What are those?"

I shrugged. _Can't get into too much detail for these, because she's obviously fishing for information for Mukuro. Not to mention the Future will be screwed up, probably, if I told her._ "Basically the Vongola Rings, but different. My family has possession of them."

She nodded. "Okay."

I checked my phone. "Ah. My plane is leaving in an hour. Gotta run." I shoved the rest of the ice cream down my throat, outstretching a hand for Chrome. "Thank you for your little help with my prank thing."

Chrome blushed. "I-It was nothing."

"It was practice." I corrected. "I'll see you soon, k?"

* * *

I boarded the plane, sitting down in First Class.

"VOII!" a familiar shout roared. "GET THIS FUCKING PLANE TO ITALY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

I shot out of my seat. "Squ-chan!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Even if I'm weak, even if I'm small, even if I'm young, my love, I will never stop trying to get to you. I will never stop trying to help you. I will never stop. Because unlike the others, I am not stupid. I can analyze things. Unlike the others, I am not blind. I can see clearly, the pain that you are going through. And I will lift you out of it. Because I can harmonize with your thoughts. Like the Sky that you always knew I was._

* * *

**Omake**

**What happened when Dino passed along Yuni's message for Hibari?**

"You know that little girl?" Dino asked, dodging a tonfa attack. "Yuni?"

"What has the midget done now?" Hibari questioned, actually quite calm.

"'I love you and I miss you, farewell.' was the message." Dino shrugged.

Hibari's eyes gleamed and he smacked Dino across the face, blood trickling down the boss' chin. "Do not speak fondly of me, herbivore."

Dino facepalmed. _He took that the wrong way..._

* * *

**I am sick. SICK AS HELL.**

**...actually I just have a fever. So I'm not at school, and got to write :)**

**Must...ignore...Rebocon...in background.**

* * *

**Reviews...with my Dying Will**

**catrinebatrine - This ring is so sugoi! lol, I just died laughing. And then there's Gokudera, with his lisp. AND EMO BIANCHI. HELL YEAH. What was wrong with fanfiction? That happened to me too...**

**KatoKimeka-chan -Yeah, I think Fanfiction was being a bitch. I wonder what was goin' on...**

**shirokuromokona - I'm using that as this chapter's quote. Corporate Xanxus...hellz yeah. British Squalo makes me laugh, so hard, lol. Then there's also Chikusa, with his rapidly changing accents. Oh, thank you.**

**Toumei Ai - Is it really unique? I'm always like 0_o what if people hate my soul?! Trying to get through reviews, by ignoring the...sexy and hot...Mukuro in the background...**

**cielovalkarie - Yeah, regular chapters are a hell of a lot easier to write.**

**Michiyo - M&Ms are my favorite candy ever. They be da shit. Of course. Blame Squ-chan, lol.**

**Paigecat - I'm sick today, so I got an update in at...12:13 PM? And I'm watching Rebocon. Best sick day ever.**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - Your name is now 50% harder to type out. lol, Fran is awesome and I love him and yay!**

**Meli-chan27 - Betrayal~ *tear* Squ-chan is the bitchiest bitchy bitch of the bitchest. *breathes* Since Yuni is going back to Italy, Dino, Reborn, Varia and some...'others' will be the only people who will be visiting. I just saw this video, and they wrote 'Sakura Addition' instead of 'Sakura Addiction' and I was like OH HELL NO. I'm so tired, lol.**

* * *

**New question! (wow, you're just full of questions today, Leo.)**

**What is your favorite character song?**

**And what character would you like to see more of?**

**Leave your answer in your reviews.**

* * *

**Leave a review.**

**And some drugs (lol, jk.)**

**And Yamamoto-san.**

**And Fran-san.**

**And Ryohei.**

**Just leave the entire cast.**

**Expect an update...whenever. Ugh, my updating schedule is all fucked up.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	22. Requiem Rain

Chapter 22

Requiem Rain

* * *

**"Never give up." - Tsuna in his seducing voice (Tsuna, in HDWM, whispering in Mamorubeki Mono) [read A/N at the bottom, for explanation**

**"Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!** **Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!** **Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao! Cosplay Party Everyday!** **Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao! ****Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!** **Ciao! Ciao! Ciao Ciao Ciao!" - Yamamoto and Reborn at Rebocon 5 (Me: Well, I guess when you're the best mafioso ever, you can do whatever you fucking want. *dies*)**

**"Real extreme men only go straight!" -Ryohei (You remember that, right? Where he runs into the wall on his bike, and Giannini is shitting himself in worry)**

**"Small animals...have their own way of surviving." - Hibari**

**"If you die, we'll all be in trouble."- Hibari to Chrome (Me: 1896 HELL YEAH.)**

**Okay, a ton of quotes today. Blame tumblr.**

**You're welcome.**

**Here's Chapter 22: Requeim Rain**

* * *

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

"Squ-chan, if you say that again, I will insure you will never have children." I threatened darkly.

He paled, and sat down beside me. "Kid, what the hell are you doing here?! Didn't I leave you in the forest?!"

I gave him a flat look. "Why yes, you did, you son of a biscuit."

"...biscuit?" he repeated, in amusement.

"Reborn-ojii-san says that if I don't swear the entire plane ride home, he'll send me the new Mario Kart for DS." I explained.

"But he's not here." Squ-chan pointed out.

I shrugged. "I was bugged."

He leapt out of his seat. "SO HE CAN HEAR WHAT WE'RE SAYING?!"

I snorted. "Yes. But I screwed with the mechanics a bit, so he thinks I'm sleeping."

Squ-chan relaxed, sitting down again. "Alright then."

"Yep."

* * *

"So whose side are you on, anyways?" Squ-chan asked, tossing me a plastic bag of peanuts, that the flight attendant had gave us.

I tore open the bag. "Thanks. And what do you mean by sides? Haven't you won? You did take the Half Vongola Rings from Iemitsu, right?"

He eyed me, ripping open his own bag. "How'd you know that the damn CEDEF guy gave them the Half Vongola Rings?"

I shrugged. "Maybe I'm related to Vongola Primo. Intuition~"

He snorted. "I doubt it. You're too annoying to be a Vongola. Stay with your fucking Giglio Nero."

I punched him. "Go fuck yourself- I mean, go die."

Squ-chan sneered. "Nice job, smartass."

I munched on my peanuts quietly.

He dumped his packet in his mouth. "You! Fucking attendant bitch wanna-be! Get me a hundred more of these! These fucking assholes aren't enough to fill me up! Kid, you want more?"

I nodded. "Five more, please."

"Make that a hundred and five, bitch!" he hollered, the flight attendant running off in fear.

She returned, mere seconds later, with a cart absolutely loaded with free peanuts. "H-Here you are, sir."

"Now get lost!"

* * *

Squ-chan finished his hundred peanut packets before I finished my five.

I hmm-ed, thinking.

"What is it, kid?" he asked, glancing at me.

"Did you know, if you go to Google Maps, and then put Japan as point A and China as point B, one of the directions you get is to jet ski across the Pacific Ocean?" I said, randomly.

He stared at me. "Why the fuck would you want to go from Japan to China?!"

I shrugged. "You ran out of martial art skills to learn from Reborn-ojii-san, in Japan, so you go to China, to learn from Fon-sama?"

He shook his head. "And why would you Google Maps this?"

I blinked. "Why not?"

I felt success when he didn't have a good answer to that.

"Ya know Lussuria? The gay faggot?" Squ-chan said, suddenly, glancing at me.

I blinked. "Luss-nee? Yeah. And don't call her a gay faggot."

"Lussuria is a boy! And he's been asking after you. 'When is my sister going to come visit?' It's annoying as fuck." he crossed his arms over his chest. "So you have to come visit soon, to shut that bitch up."

I cooed. "Oh, Squ-chan~ Did you miss me?~"

"NO, YOU'RE WORSE THAN LUSSURIA!" he hissed, back.

I smiled. "I'd be glad to visit soon. Even though Reborn-ojii-san says that you guys are the sketchiest, shadiest people out there."

Squ-chan snorted. "We are, indeed."

I considered it. "I guess. I mean, you, a grown man, are inviting a four-year-old over for a playdate."

He threw a peanut packet at me.

"I guess I deserved that." I laughed, brightly.

* * *

"But Lussuria isn't the only one asking after you." Squ-chan went on. Apparently, he wasn't done. "Bel, the prince bastard, wants to know when you can come, for target practice."

I sweatdropped. "Go tell him to target the other Varia members. Like Levi-hentai."

"He said something like, 'They're scared too easily, ushishishi~'." Squ-chan recalled.

I shuddered. "Don't do that ever again."

"Do what?!" he demanded.

"Laugh like Belphegor-san. I think I'm scarred for life." I shivered.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT."

* * *

"Ne, ne, Squ-chan." I tugged on his sleeve. We were like six hours into the flight, and the flight was about twelve hours. "Wanna hear your song?"

He was sleeping. "Narghhhh..."

"I'll take that as a 'Of course, Yuni-chan, I'd be honored to hear my character song.'" I beamed, brightly.

**Yuni-chan...** someone called in my mind.

_SON OF A BISCUIT. Jesus...? _I replied, hesitantly.

The mind person laughed. Their laugh was soft, gentle and everything that you could imagine that would make up the best person in the world.

**Yuni-chan, don't worry. I'm not Him.**

_Then who are you?_

**Hmm...I don't have a name. Not anymore.**

_Fine, then what was your name?_

**That's a secret, Yuni-chan.**

_So...what do you want? Not trying to be rude or anything, mind friend. WAIT, ARE YOU A VULCAN? Or a Yamanaka from Naruto? They can speak into people's minds..._

My mind person laughed again.

**I'm not from Star Trek or Naruto, Yuni-chan... I don't have a name, remember?**

_Err, can I give you one then?_

**Hmm... I suppose so.**

_Jesus._

**Please do not name me Jesus, Yuni-chan.**

_Damn- I mean, darn it. You can be Mao-chan then._

**Mao-chan? It's lovely. Thank you, Yuni-chan.**

_Mao means 'True Center' or something, and since you're in my mind, that'll have to do, ne, Mao-chan?_

**Of course, Yuni-chan. Now, would you like to know who I am? Or, to phrase it better, what I am?**

_That'd be just great, Mao-chan._

**I'm you. But I'm not you. I've been you, I'll be you, and I could be you, right now. Do you understand?**

_WAIT, IS THIS A MIND PUZZLE?!__ In my mind? That's like mind^2 puzzle. Mind to the second power times the puzzle!_

**Yuni-chan, please don't hurt yourself with trying to figure this out. I am you.**

_My conscience? Did I even spell that right?_

**I think so. I'm not your conscience, but you can consider me your conscience. Because that's how I will act. As your conscience. So then you won't mess up on anything that's important, to keep the timeline in check**_._

_Mao-chan? Do you know the timeline too?_

**Personally, no, I do not. I can see blurred images of the future, but not anywhere as clearly as you have read and watched it. But I have access to your memories from your past life, so indirectly, yes, I do.**

_Do you know my name? From my past life? I can't remember any names. None of them. Only faces._

**Yes, Yuni-chan. I know all of the names from your past life. I know your past's past, your past's present and your past's future. But you know my past, present and future, so I think we're even.**

_Mao-chan, you're a real bitch, you know that?_

**Ah. Yuni-chan, now you don't get the new Mario Kart from Reborn-ojii-sama.**

_FUUUUUUUUUU-_

**No cursing.**

_Fuck you. Anyways, what did you want?_

**I simply wanted to introduce myself. I've been watching, for the past four years, Yuni-chan, debating on whether to reveal myself or not. But now I have.**

_Cool. So can I go back to bothering the shit out of Squ-chan._

**...fine. But no cursing.**

_Mao-chan, you're so motherly. Bye-bye~_

I tapped back into reality. Apparently, I just looked like I was spacing out for a few minutes.

"Squ-chan, I'll sing you your song now~" I said, turning to him.

He was completely passed out, drooling.

I sighed, fondly. Maybe I should leave him alone...

I whipped out my iPod (which I had, of course, tampered with) and jabbed it into his side.

"SON OF A BITCH." he yelled, jumping up. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

I held up my iPod, grinning. "I tasered you."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! AND HOW DID YOU DO THAT TO YOUR IPOD?!" he demanded, angrily.

I shrugged. "I adjusted it. Google taught me~ And I tasered you, cuz you wouldn't wake up."

"I WAS SLEEPING." he roared.

I blinked. "Oh, really? I'm sorry. Now, wanna hear that song now?"

"No, go away." he turned away, to face the aisle (I had, after all, claimed the window seat.)

* * *

Ignoring the stubborn asshole- I mean guy, beside me, I stared out (dramatically.) at the clouds, beginning to hum the beginning to 'Chinkonka no Ame', '鎮魂歌 雨'.

_"Crushing fangs cut into the darkness._

_A veil of fresh blood engulfs the shadows._

_My fate devoted to the fight,_

_No one can stop me anymore."_

I smiled. This was a good song...at least, the parts I remember. Look at how gory I am. Singing about fresh blood and corpses, in the next verse.

_"Surging winds cry out in despair._

_Lying rain falls out of the sky._

_The fight, drenched in spilt blood._

_A corpse that connects to my back.__"_

I felt like Squ-chan was ignoring me. Don't ignore me, Squ-chan~

_"The distant memory of tomorrow... Your wrath is the same as pride._

_The distant oath of yesterday... I decided to follow you."_

I hummed the part where Squ-chan was supposed to be all, 'I'M SQUALO, SUPERBI SQUALO'. Wasn't gonna push my luck.

_"A lump of hate squirms in the night._

_Voices whisper a song of sadness._

_There is no end to the fight._

_If I stop I will not live on._

_The distant memory of tomorrow... Life that flows out onto the battlefield._

_The distant oath of yesterday... Washed away by a requiem of rain._

_The distant memory of tomorrow... Your wrath is the same as pride._

_The distant oath of yesterday... I decided to follow you."_

Squ-chan didn't move.

I sighed. It was worth a shot.

"You know what requiem means, kid?" he said, suddenly, not looking at me.

"No." I said, quietly.

I felt like I was in Star Wars. Say one thing wrong, and then they join the dark side, and turn out to be your dad. Plot twist~

"It's a church ceremony. Held for the dead." he glanced at me. "But its also a piece of music. To honor the dead. Who were you singing that song for? Who was the dead person?"

I blinked. "Well, I didn't write it. But if I had to say what the requiem was, for this song, its for the the 'oath of yesterday'. The piece of music was the rain, to honor the death of the oath. I'd imagine that something had happened to the person on the other end of the promise, so the oath was good as dead."

He didn't say anything.

"But," I said, not wanting to screw up the plot. I mean, if I said something wrong, and he beats up poor Yamamoto, I'll blame myself. "The oath wasn't really dead. Cuz ya know, in church, when you die, you go on to Heaven, right? So nothing really happened to the oath. It's still there."

He tensed slightly, before relaxing. "Thanks, kid. Now you better be quiet, the rest of the time I'm napping, or I'll cut off your head."

"Fine, you bitch." I said, whipping out my DS. "Lets go, Pachirisu. Ah, fuck. Darkrai, you asshole! I'll send you to fucking hell, you beat up my Pachirisu-chan like that!"

"I SAID SHUT UP."

"FINE."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ah. The sky tends to be pretty bright and blue all the time, right? But you gotta remember, that when there is rain, there is truly nothing more serious than the sky._

* * *

**I want Yuni and Squalo to have some sort of a bond. More than anyone else. He's gonna be her Gamma. Except, ya know, she won't fall in love with him. He'll be like her older brother, or father, almost. More than Gamma. I just want that. And if you got a problem...too bad.**

* * *

**Reviews like a Boss~**

**Asumi Ayumi - Hitoribocchi no sadame? I love that song. I'm going through a Kokoro no Hoshi, Bloody Prince, Requiem Rain and Kufufu no Fu phase, though, ahaha.**

**Paigecat - If Shamal was there...to take care of Yuni...she'd probably pull out a gun (from fucking nowhere.), and shoot him. 2647369 times.**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - I can't stand changing my name, I don't know how you can stand it. I just absolutely have to keep the same one. **

**MeLikesROFL - I think you really like Squ-chan. I think we'll be seeing more of him, because I want him to have a bond with Yuni. Kufufu no fu, just hearing the name makes me grin, like crazy. *wins, hands down*, ahaha. Out of all the Varia Guardians (beside Fran, of course), she'll be closest to Squ-chan.**

**Michiyo - Hell yes. I will gladly take your papercraft Hibari. I like kufufu no fu. But Yakusoku no Basho e is really good. You'd think that they'd suck together, but they actually sound great together. I love it.**

**KafeiDetour - You are welcome, my friend. Thanks for reviewing.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - Chrome hates pineapples...but no one can say no to pineapple ice cream.**

* * *

**My favorite song...is Kufufu no Fu. *wins hands down* (right, MeLikesROFL?). Its too funny not to love. But then, I know its serious, Mamorubeki Mono, but I can't take it seriously when Tsuna is whispering, like he's trying to seduce me. I just burst out laughing, like crazy. And I love his HDWM voice as much as the next, but when he's whispering...I die. I just die. But Kufufu no****Fu, wins.**

**Okay, so you guys know how Squalo and Yuni are gonna bond? They'll be the closest out of all the Varia Guardians, aside from Fran.**

**BUT!**

**Out of all the Vongola Guardians, who should Yuni be besties with?**

**Tell me in your review.**

* * *

**Leave a review.**

**And donuts.**

**And a pot roast.**

**Expect an update whenevs.**

**-LeoInuyuka**

**PS: What do you think of Mao? What and who is Mao-chan? Tell me in your reviews~**


	23. Lost (Or Finding One's Way Home)

Chapter 23

Lost (or Finding One's Way Home)

* * *

**No time to look from quotes.**

**You're welcome.**

* * *

Squ-chan and I parted ways at the airport, quite tearfully ("VOIII! Get the hell out of my sight!" "Fuck you, Squ-chan, fuck you." "VOIII! IT'S NOT SQU-CHAN!" "Sure."), if I do say so myself.

I debated. Should I go home, to Irina, hot chocolte and some donuts? Or to the Giglio Nero Headquarters, scare the hell out of Gamma, and eat all of poor Nosaru's cheezits? ...easy decision.

Unfortunately however, if I wanted to get to the Giglio Nero Headquarters, I couldn't take a taxi, because then the taxi driver would know where the Headquarters was and then I'd have to kill him and all sorts of nasty business like that.

So I'd have to walk. About 15.6 miles. Whoop de doo.

If you're wondering, 'WTF, Yuni? You could kill the taxi driver? Dafuq's wrong with you?!', then the answer would be, 'Yes, I could kill the taxi driver. Reborn-ojii-san gave me a gun, back before I left for the airport, or ice cream with Chrome, or even to see Mukuro.

_Reborn loaded the bullets, flicking the safety on and handed me the gun._

_I stared stupidly down at it. "What is it?"_

_He poked me in the forehead (it was such an Itachi-Sasuke moment, I wanted to die. Except out of happiness.), smirking. "It's a gun, stupid. It's to protect yourself from the Varia."_

_I blinked. "But I'm friends with the Varia."_

_"No. No, you are not." he pressed._

_"Yes. Yes, I am." I rolled my eyes. And to think, I was the four-year old._

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"No." I tried the whole backwards tactic._

_"Yes."_

_...he actually fell for it._

_"HA!" I grinned, happily. "I am. Sucker..."_

And that was how it went.

* * *

So I spent about ten minutes figuring out which way was North, and started for it. I pulled out my iPod, and the listening device that Reborn had attached to me, and began hooking them together, downloading the information from the bug to my iPod.

Great. Now I have about 12 hours of me and Squ-chan screwing around on it.

What I did, so that Reborn would think that I had been sleeping, was I downloaded a different track onto it, back in the Japanese airport, and forwarded that one, through the satellite, to him. But there were two tracks on the bug, to simplify it. One was the one of me sleeping, and one was of Squ-chan and me screwing around for 12 hours.

So I transferred all the information from the bug to my iPod, and pocketed the listening device, choosing to fiddle with my iPod.

I grinned, remembering something from my past life, and began working on it.

Three hours (and 8 miles) later, I had re-created a song from my past life.

"VOI VOI the head VOI the...head... VOI VOI VOI Bel Bel Bel won! the...head...VOI!"

That was simply the beginning.

The VOI song. Ah, go Youtube it.

I, thankfully, has all the words, from the 12 hours of Squ-chan being a bitch, and me bitching back. Thank the Lord. I had been suffering from VOI-removal.

Then I spent the next two hours singing Mulan songs, as I just...walked.

"Let's get down to business~" I singsong-ed. "To defeat the huns!"

...what am I doing with my life?

**Yuni-chan, I can't necessarily say that I know.**

_Ah, Mao-chan! Great, I'm not alone. Do you know how far away the HQ is?_

**Well, Yuni-chan, remember when Squalo-san kidnapped you?**

_I remember I was bitching, and playing a game of hide-and-seek with Gamma_.

**Ah, but details about your surroundings, dear.**

_...please don't call me that, its creepy as hell._

**Oh, I apologize, Yuni-chan. I'm just naturally like this.**

_...sure. Okay, but I was in a forest, and then he caught me into a potato sack. But he didn't let me keep it._

**Details, Yuni-chan, details. **

_I don't remember anything, haha!_

Mao-chan sighed.

**There were cypress trees around you, Yuni-chan. Do you see any cypress trees now?**

I blinked, flinching back into reality. Cypress trees...cypress trees.

_Umm, Mao-chan? What do cypress trees look like?_

I felt like she was smiling, like she knew I was gonna ask that question.

**They look almost like pine trees, Yuni-chan.**

_...err, those?_

I gestured to some trees. I must've looked insane, after all, I was standing alone and pointing at a tree, like I was showing someone it.

...yeah, I looked insane.

**Yes, you do, Yuni-chan. And those are cypress trees. Austrocedrus cypress, recently introduced to Europe, and normally found in botanical gardens. But the Giglio Nero surrounded its' base with these trees because-**

_No offense, or anything, Mao-chan, but I don't care. At all._

I tapped back into reality, and kept walking through the forest, humming to Mammon's Character Song, 'Maboroshi no Arcobaleno'.

_"I don't need friendship or ability,_

_Glory is the thing that can be bought with money._

_Come to me, all of you who have money,_

_I will snatch away all of it._

_Come to me, all of you who have dreams,_

_I will change all of them with illusions."_

...this song is too emo. And its about mugging other people. Yay.

Why am I singing so much today? First with Squ-chan, then with the VOI song, and then Mulan, of all fucking people, and now Mammon. I think I have a disease. Song-itis. Maybe Shamal would help- no, I'd kill myself before I'd let that creepy ass pervert anywhere near me.

And that, folks, is the kind of thing I think of, while trying to get to the Giglio Nero base. I've lost my sanity.

**Out of all the songs that you have sang, in your mind, private or Varia base, I think I like your song the best.**

_Kokoro no Hoshi? What the fuck? It's so sweet, I get diabetes. _

**Will you sing it for me, Yuni-chan?**

_Err...no?_

**But I'm helping you get home.**

_...you're a manipulative bitch, Mao-chan, a manipulative bitch._

**And you're a prodigious cake-consumer.**

_Touche. What about an Abridged song? Gokudera's? I just adore the Abridged..._

**...it'll have to do.**

_"And all the bosses say I'm pretty fly for a bomber guy._

_Uno due tre quantro cinque cinque sei._

_Well I grew up in the mafia, over in Italy._

_I really loved my momma, but I hated Bianchi._

_She fed me Poison cookies and even poison cakes._

_And now when I look at her, it gives me stomachaches!_

_So I saw the shrink, and he said, 'Whaddya think?'_

_When he took down paper airplanes quicker than my eye can blink._

_I said, 'Teach me, Doc!'_

_He gave me quite a shock, 'You're not a chick...so hit the bricks._

_Well, its not a loss, cuz I've got bombs to toss,_

_and I'm gonna beat that loser kid who's next in line for boss._

_Hey wait, this guy saved my life...I really wanna be your right hand man!__"_

Then there's the Bianchi part...I can't do it without laughing (because she sounds so emo in the Abridged...).

"Hey there little brother."

_"Oh god, oh god!"_

"Hey there little brother."

"_Oh god, oh god."_

"Hey there, little brother."

"_Oh god...oh god."_

_"Ichi nii sen, yon go go roku._

_I am in Japan,_

_the boss' right-hand man!_

_Helpin' Sawada Tsunayoshi any way I can._

_When the bad guys show,_

_that's when I start to throw...my double bombs! My triple bombs._

_But I'll never quit,_

_if the boss wishes it, I'll even work with the Turf Top and the Baseball-Idiot._

_You lookin' for a fight? Well, I definitely got some bite._

_Why don't you just suck my dynamite? And..._

_Hey, Hey, do that bomber thing!"_

"SHUT UP!" someone yelled, out their car window.

I flipped them off. "Go fuck yourself!"

**...the end of that song was so very strange, Yuni-chan.**

_I didn't write it._

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Nosaru opened the door, holding a box of (you guessed it.) Cheezits. "P-Princess? W-What are you doing here...?"

I plucked the box from his hands, waltzing into the building. "Just visiting."

"How'd you get here?" he asked, catching up and keeping pace with me.

"I walked." I said, with ease, heading for my mom's office. "How's Mama?"

"She's fine...?" Nosaru raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I dunno.

_Err, the fact that she was supposed to die, in the plot?_

**...that won't happen for a while, Yuni-chan. In about nine years, she will die, and you will spend three months as the boss of the Giglio Nero.**

_How do you know that?_

**Umm...**

_Oh, yeah, you have access to my memories, right?_

**Uhh, sure.**

_That makes you sound super suspicious. But we'll deal with that later._

**Of course.**

* * *

"Hi Mama!" I called, tossing open the door.

She looked startled. "Yuni? How'd you get here?"

I shrugged. "I was in Japan."

**...** Mao-chan stayed quiet.

"That didn't answer my question. And what were you doing in Japan?" she demanded, going all mother-mode on me.

I laughed, nervously. "Funny story...I was kidnapped, willingly, by a mass murderer, then taken to Japan, to provide said-mass murderer with information about schools, then I went and ditched the murderer, to stay at the Sawada's."

Aria's forehead creased. "Sawada...as in Sawada Iemitsu, the head of CEDEF?"

I nodded. "Yeah, his wife and son. They're wonderful people. And Reborn is staying with them too. And then Tsuna - that's the son - went and fought the mass murderer, and then I went and saw some of the fight, and then Reborn kicked me out, so I went to the Sawada's again, and Nana bought me a pretty dress, and I got my hair cut - by the way, my luggage is in the lobby. Then Tsuna beat the murderer - who was taken away to Vindice - and then came home and was really sore and then-"

"Wait, Vindice was involved?" she looked troubled.

Vindice, Vindice, Vindice. They were past Arcobaleno, I believe, who had the spirit of the pacifier torn from them and survived, only because of Bermuda, that creepy guy, with the Flame of Night.

I hadn't read the manga, but I had read the wiki.

"Yeah, they were." I nodded. "A few weeks after that, Tsuna and us were out on an trip to the town, when Superbi Squalo showed up and then I told him to shut up, and he attacked, and then he stole the box of...err, candy, from Tsuna and then left. Then Reborn sent me home, cuz it was too dangerous."

Aria sighed. "Yuni...go to your room, please. I'll send Gamma up to keep you busy- I mean, to talk to you, later."

I laughed, brightly. "Okay, bye Mama~"

I skipped towards the door, stopping in the threshold. "I forgot to tell you, I know that you're the Sky Arcobaleno and the whole 'Seeing the Future' thing that we Giglio Nero bosses have."

Aria froze, as I left.

**Yuni-chan, was it right to tell her that?**

_Mao-chan, you know that the Sky Arcobaleno know a hell of a lot. I, probably, know the most. More than my mother, Aria, more than my grandmother, Luce, and more than my ancient ancestor, Sepira. I know a hell of a lot._

**I know that. But was it the right thing to do?**

_I only told her that much. If I told her about the events of what is to come, now then I'd imagine that there would be some sort of problem._

**I hope you know what you're doing.**

_Mao-chan, you can see everything in my mind. You know what I'm doing._

**...yes, but in the end, you'll still die, even if you tell her about her own death-**

_I know._

**And will you?**

_...I don't know that._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But what I do know, is that I will never let an unnecessary person suffer, when they don't have to. I'll die before I let the world come to that._

* * *

**Reviews~**

**Asumi Ayumi - Sepira was the ancestor of Yuni, the one who gave the Vongola the Vongola Rings, and founded the Giglio Nero. lol, almost everyone wants Gokudera.**

**cielovalkarie - Okay, thanks.**

**Sparo di Fiamma - Thats always the thing, it's Gokudera. Or Hibari. That's what everyone has been saying, ahahaha.**

**icecreamsundaes2013 - Mao-chan isn't Byakuran. That's all I'm sayin', ahaha.**

**Everren - Yuni is prodigious. 'Nuff said. Everyone says Gokudera or Hibari! Seriously! Thanks~**

**shirokuromokona - He is motherly, and in nine years (give or take.) she'll have no mom. And Xanxus is just over picky. But we all love him anyways, ahaha.**

**xXGemini13Xx - You like my writing style? I always have too much dialogue and like, seriously, no descriptions. I'm such a bad person, ahaha.**

**Paigecat - I've never seen Code Geass. To get the name, I went on babynames or something .com and saw that this means, 'True Center' and I was like 0_0 perfect. I have been thinking over the Fran/Yuni pairing, and I'm getting ideas.**

**Michiyo - Thanks for the donuts, bro, thanks.**

**MeLikesROFL - Well, Daemon Spade could share her body. Byakuran probably could, since, ya know, he's Byakuran. There's also Sepira, her ancestor, who can do anything.**

* * *

**A lot of people want Gokudera.**

**I'll keep the same question from last time.**

* * *

**Leave a review.**

**Expect an update whenever.**

**-LeoInuyuka**


	24. Hacking (amongst Other Things)

Chapter 24

Hacking (amongst other things)

* * *

**"No matter where you hide, you cannot escape my balls..." -Gamma**

**I'm not sure if I've used that already, but I love that quote.**

**Do I have 50, 000 words yet? I don't know...**

**You're welcome.**

**Here's Chapter 24: Hacking (amongst other things)**

* * *

I spent the rest of that day avoiding my mom like she was the plague, and scaring the hell out of Gamma whenever I could.

Our reunion was definitely interesting.

He was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. Apparently, Nosaru was making the bills grow, exponentially, after he discovered Cheese-Flavored Goldfish.

I ninja-rolled across the floor, all inconspiciously. I didn't think he had noticed me... I creeped, slowly, along the edge of his desk.

"...Nosaru needs to find a new favorite food." Gamma muttered to himself.

I put my hand on his shoulder, grinning to myself when he jumped. "That he does, Gamma, that he does."

"SON OF A- P-Princess?" he placed his hand over his heart, his blood pressure rising. "You're gonna give me a heart attack one day."

I laughed, brightly. "Of course I will! I am, after all-"

"Prodigious, I know." he smiled, slightly. "We've all heard it before."

I pouted, childishly. "Don't kill my fun."

He leaned back in his chair. "So, where've you been? With Irina-san?"

I shook my head. "Partying it up in Japan. With the Vongola. And an escaped convict."

Gamma stared at me, unable to tell if I was joking or not. "...?"

I nodded. "True story."

He facepalmed. "I really don't wanna know."

I considered it. "Yeah, you don't wanna know."

"You gonna tell me about it anyway?" he raised his eyebrows.

I grinned. "You know me so well. But that's for later. Right now, I need to you to get me something."

He blinked. "What kind of something? Anything illegal?"

"A laptop." I said, seriously. "And one with a webcam. And perhaps a cell phone, too."

He sighed. "Well, thats better than anything illegal."

I snorted. "I'm gonna do illegal things with it."

"...I knew that would be a part of the deal." he deadpanned.

I laughed. "Gamma, you're a Mafioso. Illegal is like...in the name, practically."

* * *

The next day, he handed me a SAMSUNG laptop, and a iPhone. "Here. Got it from the drug-dealer."

I snickered. "Got any drugs too?"

He gave me a serious look. "Of course."

We had a staring contest. Then we burst out laughing.

I wiped a tear. "Oh, thanks, Gamma~"

He grinned. "Of course."

* * *

I holed myself up in my room, working on the computer. I was trying to hack into the Vongola, to get a hold of Squ-chan. But the Vongola were the top mafia family in the world for a reason. I could do it...just with a hell of a lot of time.

See, while I can't fight, I can do a hell of a lot of things with technology. Not to mention, the technology here was so much easier than the technology in the old world to operate.

"Firewall...avoided." I sighed. There were at least a dozen programs, passwords, whatever! on their systems. Stupid Nono.

After like two hours later, (and about 20 more defense systems) I got a single phone number. Squ-chan's.

_1-800-VOIIII._

**Squalo-san is not very...subtle, is he?**

_No. I don't even know why I didn't try this in the first place._

I saved the phone number in my new iPhone, along with Gamma's, Mama's, Tsuna's home number (he doesn't have a cell phone. Just another sign of his No-Good -ness.), and Reborn's. I could probably find Hibari-sama's with relative ease (compared to the Vongola, no one else's defense systems were worth shit.), but that would be for later.

I called the number. "Hello?"

"VOIII! Who the hell are you and how'd you get this number?! If you're one of those assholes who sell fucking magazines, I'll gut you!" his loud voice yelled into the receiver.

I laughed. "Squ-chan, dearest, who else would hack into the Vongola just to invite you to lunch?"

"...it's the stupid kid, isn't it?" he sounded like he was deadpanning. Which he was.

"You mean the most prodigious little girl that Italy has ever seen?" I said, happily. My magnificent mood (which had only improved since breaking into the Vongola systems) would not be deterred by a simple comment.

"...it is the stupid kid." he sighed. "You broke into Vongola? You do realize I could kill you for that."

"Ah, but Squ-chan, dear, you would not. I am much too cute to die early. ...not to mention the fact that I'm the next Giglio Nero boss, and could have you executed and Nono wouldn't be able to do shit about it." I added. "And I didn't steal any important information. Or read anything important."

**Yuni-chan, you wouldn't have to steal any important information. You already know almost everything of importance about the Vongola.**

_Yeah, but I'm not lying to him, anyways._

**That is true, but you still broke in, anyways. You could've just asked Reborn-ojii-sama.**

_Yeah, but Reborn would make me do something in order to get that info. Not worth it._

"...you wanted lunch, right?" he asked, choosing not to question how, exactly, I broke into the Vongola's files.

"Yeah! Let's go to, umm, how about some place with gelato?" I adored the stuff. That was the best thing about being born an Italian. Gelato.

Gelato, to put it simply, is like the Italian version of ice cream. But better. I know that seems impossible (nothing is better than ice cream, right?), but it is. It's an Italian cuisine, and defined as 'a soft ice cream containing little to no air'. I don't know what that means, but really. Gelato is the shit. It rocks my socks.

"Mou~ Squ-chan, who are you talking to? A girlfriend, perhaps~?" a particularly flamboyant voice practically sang, in the background.

"What?! VOIIIIII! Lussuria, get the hell out of here!" he yelled, annoyed.

"Lussuria-san?" I blinked. "The day that I date Squ-chan is the day that he becomes a pedophile. I'm four."

"Yuni-chan!" he squealed, snatching the phone away from the long-haired captain. "It's been too long! Two years, right? Mou~ I've missed you so!"

"Me too, Lussuria-san!" I smiled. Even though I had only spent about a day at the base, they had been kind(-ish) to me, and were amongst my favorite characters in the series. "How have you been?"

"Oh, just wonderful! You should come have lunch here! Squ-chan has just been hogging you hasn't he? That sad excuse for a father..."

"I'd love to visit, Lussuria-san! Send Squ-chan to meet me, err, in the forest, where he kidnapped me, in an hour, alright?" I suggested.

"Fantastic~ Love you, bye-bye~"

Click.

_Alright. Now, to explain to Mama that I'm willingly walking into an assassination squad's base._

**She'll understand. After all, you have been there before, and weren't killed. But then again, you did leave Italy, to Japan, with an escaped prisoner, of all people, without her approval.**

_Think of the positives, Mao-chan, the positives._

**I'm afraid there are none in this situation.**

* * *

So instead of telling my mom (since Mao-chan said it was such a horrid idea.), I went to Gamma. He was practically my guardian, after all, since Mama always shoved me into his care.

"Gamma, I'm going to go have lunch with some of my friends." I informed him, poking my head into his office.

He stood, scooting out the chair from his desk. "Do you need a chaperone?

**Yes. Squalo-san needs as many chaperones as possible, pardon my rudeness.**

"No, thank you." I grinned. "Bye-bye!"

I left the room.

He sat back down. "She's probably just off to get in more trouble...I hope Boss won't blame me for it..."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Life...seems to be getting interesting._

* * *

**Alright, so here is how things are gonna work out:**

**I'm going along with the anime, so the whole Arcobaleno Trials/Inheritance Arc? Not happenin' here. I might make a sequel, with the whole manga thing (after I, ya know, read the manga), but I'd let you know if I did.**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**Paigecat - Chrome? Nice...personally, I love Chrome. She's magnificent. A little clingy to Mukuro, but I love her character.**

**The Ice Sorceress - I ain't spoiling anything about Mao's identity...**

**UnfadingPromise - No spoilers here!**

**Searchingformyheart - Naturally funny...yep, I definitely like that title.**

**Rebi-chan - Who recommended this story to you? I need to thank them...Reviews are basically the comments, to stories. Hiatus-es suck. Never for me.**

**shirokuromokona - Not trying to spoil anything (so if you don't wanna know shit, then cover your eyes), but if you think about it, Byakuran having Yuni is vital to the plot. If Byakuran didn't have Yuni, then Tsuna would've lost the Vongola Rings and died, in Choice. She saved him, so he saved her. And by saving her, he had enough time to power up and defeat Byakuran. So if I wanna keep the plot right, then I need Yuni to go with Byakuran.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - No color/color, doesn't really matter. If you wanna digitalize it, go ahead. I describe nothing, but people love me anyways :)**

**echo andalice - Yuni is insane. True enough.**

**MeLikesROFL - How dareth you! The pedos cannot be forgotten!**

**Eruruu4 - I'll do my best! *thumbs up***

**CieloFiore-hime - Can't spoil the story...**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - Everyone loves Gokudera, ahahaha! I told you that Bianchi sounded weird as hell...no one ever believes me. But the Abridged is funny, isn't it?**

**akuma-chan25300 - I love OCs. Unless they suck. **

* * *

**Just a heads up: next chapter will be about Yuni's visit to the Varia HQ (right now, Xanxus thinks that he has the real Half-Vongola Rings, while in Japan, Tsuna and the others are training their asses off), and it will be pretty important! It isn't just a filler.**

* * *

**Thanks for all the support! I'm not even at 100, 000 words yet, and I already have 175 reviews. Can't wait until 200 :) (even though that will take a while...)**

**Leave a review~**

**And some Cheese goldfish for Nosaru!**

**Expect an update soon.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	25. Lunch Out (or in)

Chapter 25

Lunch Out (or In)

* * *

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE. My quotes are going to expand exponentially! Not only will they be from the KHR! Fandom-related in some way, but all sorts of characters, fandoms, reviewers, whatever tickles my pear! (that was a Harry Potter reference, lovies) Possibly even other fanfictions.**

**Hibari - I make fangirls spin, I am full of win, if I rub my chin, it will increase the friction.**

**Mukuro - At fangirls, I stare, with my spiky hair. But I will not share my fangirls with Hibari!**

**Hibari - We're always competing for the fa~ns. They're addicted to my personality more than crystal meth. And with these steel tonfas in my hands, I will bring down all the herbivores and bite them all to death. - Fangirl Addiction by dyingwillbullet from the wonderful Abridged (which I don't own.)**

**Al: Brother...am I scary?**

**Ed: Please...you're kindness in a can. -Fullmetal Alchemist. That's right, folks. Call your brothers 'kindness in a can'. That'll lift their spirits.**

**Hughes: (showing Ed a picture) Look! Can you believe how big Alicia has gotten? She can even ride a tricycle now. She follows me everywhere on that thing, like my own escort of cuteness.**  
**Ed: Yep, you're the same as ever, Major...Nice and insane. - Fullmetal Alchemist again. I recommend this series full-heartedly.**

* * *

**Today's Reviewer Quote**

**(something new I'm trying. If I don't like it, its going into the scrap heap, but otherwise, try and make your reviews as funny or meaningful as possible, and I'll display it here.)**

**"VOIIIIIIII! I'm not a Pedo. Ah, the strangeness of my mind. I didn't know strangeness was a word! New discovery. Yet cookieness isn't a word. I call foul." - shirokuromokona**

* * *

Squ-chan (albeit reluctantly) came to pick me up from the forest. And by, 'pick me up', I mean, he tossed me into (you guessed it.) a potato sack.

He was wearing the Vongola Rain Ring (one half of it was real, one half of it was not) on his left hand. I guess that if he needed to cut off his real, right hand, and the ring was attached to it, he'd lose it. So just keep it on an easily replaced hand. (Plus, it was his sword arm, anyways.)

I felt kind of bad about this. I mean, I knew that stolen Half Ring was fake, but I let him, my friend (or at least, I'd like to imagine that we were friends.), believe that it was real.

I'm such a bitch.

* * *

Unceremoniously, Squ-chan dumped me out of the sack onto the floor of the dining hall at the Varia Castle. "Voi. Kid. Get off the floor-"

"Mou~ Squ-chan, dear! Did you _have_ to dump out my poor sweet Yuni-chan like that? And to think, you're her father!" a familiar, extremely delighted (or was that just the flamboyance I was getting?) voice complained, pulling me into a tight hug.

I gasped for air, completely suffocating behind feather boas and Justin Bieber's _Someday_ perfume mixed in with a little of Taylor Swift's _Wonderstruck_ perfume. Well, I was struck with something, and it wasn't wonder. More of...a painful reaction to so much exposure to highly annoying scents. "Lussuria-san...please stop...making me...inhale feathers...!"

Squ-chan managed to pry the whining, flaming homosexual off me, and held him off. "Run."

I did.

Well, about three steps, before I tripped over Xanxus' feet, which were sticking out, hazardously, from his comfortable, arrogant seat on his throne.

Yep, it was so badass that it can't even be considered a chair anymore. It has risen above chairs, mere stools are several classes below it in the hierarchy of furniture.

_...what do I waste my time thinking about? Maybe Lussuria's Wonderstruck perfume was making me wonder...but about the strangest and randomest things in the_ world.

**I really don't know, Yuni-chan. I really don't** **know.**

_Okay, Mao-chan. Time to put the first part of our big plan into action. Well, technically, your big plan. But hey, whatever works._

**Would you like me to go over the plan?**

_Nah. But if I start screwing up, I'll have to rely on you for witty, non-sarcastic or rude comments, k?_

**But-**

_Either that or I wing it, honey._

**...alright.**

_Thought so._

* * *

"Xanxan!" I screeched, peeling my face from the floor.

The mafia boss stared at me, not glaring, or happily (Jesus, the day Xanxus is happy is the day that Skull beats Reborn.), but just...staring at me. Like I wasn't even worth acknowledging. Not scum, but not a person to respect.

...then again, Xanxus doesn't respect anyone.

Lussuria looked horrified at the tone I was using. "Yuni-chan! As your mother, I should've taught you better respect! But, alas, that is simply what I deserve for letting Squ-chan, dearest, to send you away to that Giglio Nero place of Neanderthals."

Said-dearest looked somewhat interested in my confrontation with his leader, pausing in throttling Lussuria.

"Apologize." I ordered, angrily. You don't just trip a little kid (even if mentally, I could be his twin sister), no matter who the hell you are.

"No." he said, amused. As if I was some sort of never-ending amusement. But that wasn't me, I wasn't the never-ending entertainment show. No, that was Squ-chan's job.

"Apologize." I repeated, gritting my teeth.

"No."

"AH, FUCK YOU!" I threw my hands in the air, exasperation.

_Flick. Whiz. Shatter_.

Yet another wine bottle (John Harvey & Sons. Imported from England.) broke against Squalo's head. Nothing had changed, since my last visit (well, other than the fact that they all had Vongola 'Rings'.).

"VOI! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, YOU FUCKING BOSS?!" Squalo whirled around, holding his head.

I snickered. Yep. Nothing had changed.

"Muu...Lussuria. Is it time to eat yet? I'm starving. You ought to pay me for taking so long." Mammon, who had been upstairs, floated down the stairwell, looking slightly annoyed.

Lussuria looked angry at himself- err, herself- no, himself- I DON'T KNOW. "Mou, I forgot! Yuni-chan distracted me...bye-bye now, children! Don't play rough!" He disappeared into a doorway, probably the kitchens.

Mammon noticed me. "Oh, its you. Wanna see some illusions? It'll cost you."

I had expected this, and pulled fifteen euros out of my pocket- equal to 20 American Dollars, or 1900 yen.

I handed over the money (feeling suspiciously like I was in some sort of drug exchange.), and Mammon held out his hand. Out of it, something shimmered, materializing into existence.

A second me.

At first, I was kind of impressed, it looked _exactly_ like Yuni (well, me, you know.). Down to the slightest detail ("Is my hair really that messed up?!" "Yes."). Then it got kind of creepy.

_Mao-chan, is this creeping you out too?!_

**...** she didn't say anything.

I think she was shocked into silence.

Have you ever come face-to-face with yourself? Down to a microscopic level? Where even, for a second, you were confused, who was who? Was I even truly the real Yuni? Of course not. I was Not-Yuni, the Yuni inserted into Canon-Yuni.

All of a sudden, everything got really confusing, and my head hurt from all that thinking (don't make fun of me.).

The 2nd-Me smiled at me.

I think that was when I burst into tears.

* * *

I don't know if I was crying from being over-emotional (I was, still, four years old.), or from thinking too much, or if the illusion was affecting my brain.

Mammon's illusion immediately dispersed, and he was eyeing me, carefully. Squalo, on the other hand, was screaming at Mammon, for 'being a fucking idiot' I think it was. Xanxus just glanced at me. Heartless bitch.

Lussuria came in, gave me a big motherly hug (sending Squ-chan a scalding glare for 'not protecting his sweet daughter), and we all sat down at the table (beside Xanxus, because he was already sitting in his pimpin' throne.).

Some servants came in, and set down plates. Steak (of course. Xanxus would have nothing less.), a pot roast, some vegetables (the meat to vegetable ratio was so off-balance, it was hilarious.), wine, ice cream and apple juice lined the table.

I suspected that the apple juice was for us kids, (me, Mammon [even though he was probably old enough to be Lussuria's grandfather] and Bel), the prince helped himself to the wine, and just took the ice cream tub and just ate out of the thing.

Mammon didn't drink apple juice (probably because he wasn't going to degrade himself to that level.) or wine (because his tiny baby body didn't have the alcohol tolerance of his previous adult form), and just ate a balanced meal.

Lussuria ate a little of everything, managing to pry the ice cream tub from Bel for about two seconds (enough time for a scoop), before the prince snatched it back.

Xanxus just ate steak. And wine. And then threw the empty bottles (or glasses, chairs, tables, Mammon) at Squalo for really no good reason.

Squalo shot the boss a glare, and enthusiastically ate vegetables (strangely enough.) and meat, only having one glass of wine, before demanding some milk from the poor servants. Health nut.

I...actually don't know where Levi was. Probably watching Xanxus from behind the wall. Talk about dedication.

I just nibbled on some steak (Xanxus shot me a glare for eating his precious meat) and reluctantly drank some juice. I would feel bad if Lussuria went out of the way to get me it, and I didn't even try it.

"So, Mammon." I lazily propped my face up with my hand, leaning up on the table.

I would have to give the guy credit. He kind of just made a little kid cry about a minute ago, and didn't visibly flinch. But the way that his attention was solely on me, so quickly, a rapid response, was not...natural.

"You the only master illusionist here?" I asked, trying to seem innocently curious.

"Unfortunately so." he nodded. "There is currently no other that has skills anywhere near mine, I am so vastly apart from the rest of them."

I wanted to snicker. _Ever heard of Rokudo Mukuro?_ but I thought that I'd just be questioned about him, etc.

"Well, why don't you train someone with some potential?" I asked, the image of angelic. "I know a French guy who is about my age, I think, and I'm pretty sure he's good."

_Good enough that in ten years, he can kick the Vindice's ass._

**Yuni-chan, may I ask, again, why, exactly, you wanted him here?**

I gave a mental shrug. The Varia were having a rapid, hushed discussion about my idea, so I doubted they would mind if I 'spaced out'.

_The Varia is easy to manipulate at this point. They have the Rings, they believe that Xanxus will become boss, so they need to start building their forces, in case they think Tsunayoshi-san will come. Which is exactly the opposite of the truth, but whatever works._

**Your point? He will not come until at least after the Ring Affair.**

_I know. But after that, the Varia will be so submerged in darkness, because of being grounded to Italy, and losing almost all their priveleges. He will be a little support to cushion the blow. I need them to rely on me for good ideas, so then they'll be Play-Doh in my toddler fingers._

**...please, re-explain the entire thing.**

_Fine. Okay, so right now, the Varia think that they have the Real Vongola Rings. But they have a real half and a fake half. In Japan, Tsuna and the others are training like hell, to beat the Varia, when they come, which is unavoidable. And I'm trying to get **him** over here, so when they lose, and seem so crippled in power, he'll give their strength a little boost. Not to mention that his personality is ridiculously funny and in canon, I never hear his jokes/emotionally-traumatizing comments, so my new goal is to surround myself in those comments!_

**So now, you're trying to get the Varia to recruit him? Doesn't he need to be trained by** **Rokudo-san?**

_Through slight manipulation, yes. I'll talk to Mukuro, thanks for reminding me.  
_

**You don't think things through well enough, Yuni-chan.**

_As long as my plans work, I won't have to, Mao-chan._

I tapped back into reality, just in time.

Squalo shot me a look of pure seriousness - I knew it was time to stop horsing around. "Get into contact with this French associate of yours. If they die, then its not on us."

Canon had started back when I met Dino at the Cavallone Mansion. Hell, it started before I was born. Back when Checker Face and Sepira gave Giotto the Vongola Rings. And I had to learn that I couldn't be fucking up everything.

If he wasn't yet ready to handle the Varia (I'm sure he would, in the future), then I would be dooming us all to rule, under Byakuran.

"Alright."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I hope the choice I just made...was the right one._

* * *

**Who do you think the 'French associate' was? Tell me in a review.**

* * *

**Extreme Reviews!**

**Dearest Author - Fuck yes.**

**Kufufu no Fu - Bitch, please. Ahaha, thanks for the review, sweetie. See you at school, k?**

**Raviena Si Absole - I love how KHR! just totally fucked up the mafia's reputation.**

**shirokuromokona - I wasn't calling you a pedo...I was calling Byakuran one... -_- awkward face. I don't think there was enough Xanxus. Oops. I meant for there to be tons of him.**

**echo andalice - I don't think she'll be going to Japan (and with the Varia, of all people.), because she has to track down her 'French Associate'.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - I watched the VOMICS! (I'm such a mafioso, ahaha.) Everyone has their own suspicions to Mao-chan's TRUE IDENTITY! (I'm tired, I think.)**

**Michiyo - Yuni gives poor Gamma such a hard time.**

**MeLikesROFL - I'll give a timeline, just for you, ahaha.**

**sweetchill - Thankses!**

**Paigecat - I'm giving a little timeline at the end, I think. Things will go in order of however I decided (I'm still on the fence.), which I haven't yet.**

**Guest - I feel like I'm inspiring people to go watch the Abridged, lol.**

* * *

**I'm going to be giving an approximate timeline of where we're at/summary of whats going on.**

**But first, the most awkward online-KHR!-related story of my life.**

**I was on Youtube (oh god, you see where this is going.), clicking on Mukuro Rokudo character songs/AMVs, okay? He has the best voice ever, I think. And then I clicked on something (instead of Kufufu no Fu), and pulled up this video, with Mukuro's voice actor in it. And I was like, OK, I like Mukuro's voice. BUT THEN! I realized that it was Mukuro's voice and Belphegor's voice, in a show, where they were having gay sex. I screeched like a banshee and clicked out. I'm still red.**

**SO! Lesson learned, don't click on shit on Youtube. (I'm scarred, my friends, I'm scarred. I can never un-hear that.)**

* * *

**SUMMARY/TIMELINE OF WHAT DA FUCK IS GOING ON!**

**Alright, so right now, the Kokuyo Arc is over, Mukuro is in jail, Chrome is in Japan (with Ken and Chikusa), and Yuni is back in Italy. Squalo already stole the Vongola Rings, and presented them to Xanxus, who still believes that they are the real ones. Yuni tells them that they should recruit more illusionists (if that doesn't tell you who is coming, then you, my friend, are not very good at this game.). In a few days (a week, about), Xanxus sobers up, realizes the rings (that Squalo stole) were fakes, yells at Squalo, and they head out for Japan, leaving Yuni behind. _The Varia told her to find them an illusionist to apprentice to Mammon._**

**_*spoilers for the story, kind of, ahead*_**

**So, while the Varia is in Japan, fighting with Tsunayoshi and the other Guardians, Yuni is tracking down (spoiler. but if you couldn't figure this out, then you're not very smart, no offense.) Fran. She knows that Fran and Mukuro are practically partners. So, she's going to get Mukuro to find him for her. And then she'll have Mukuro talk to him for her. She'll get him to come to Italy, as a sort of 'apprentice' to Mammon. He's got incredibly potential now, but Mammon doesn't care much, but Fran's skill will exponentially grow. That's because she'll convince Mukuro to teach Fran in Fran's dreams.**

_***end of**__** spoilers***_

**That's how things will work out right now.**

* * *

**QUESTION! Do you think I should organize the future by the order of how things happened (like varia arc, then the arcobaleno trials, then the 1st generation arc), or like the plot (like varia arc, future arc, arcobaleno trials, choice arc, 1st generation, final battle)?**

**Tell me, I really need to know, because that's coming way faster than I expected.**

* * *

**Leave a review:)**

**I admit, I want to get to 200 reviews, before the next chapter. So if I get 200 reviews by the next chapter, I'll throw in a little omake too, k?**

**Expect an update...sometime this week. By next weekend, at least.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	26. Pineapple Bonding Time

Chapter 26

Pineapple Bonding Time

* * *

**'Suddenly the door was thrown open and in walked Xanxus. With his guns. Wearing a teacup outfit.**

**"…What the fuck are you wearing?" Squalo voiced everyone's thoughts.**

**"The future Varia uniform," the man said, a kid you not, PROUDLY.**

**"It's…nice boss," Levi managed to cough out. Cue Xanxus's built in lie detector telling him to shoot the guy. Or was that his 'MUST KILL LEVI' instinct? Meh. Whatever.**

**"…Do you have it in pink?" Lussuria asked.**

**"We have it in every color of the fucking rainbow."' - Taken from the hilarious 'Destroying Varia from the inside' by the amazing Discoabc which I, unfortunately, don't own.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Destroying Varia from the inside', Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Where the Light Shines (by Miyano Mamoru), Legos, Google Chrome, those science books/hacking/physics books in the omake or anything else but the story.**

* * *

**Today's Reviewer Quote**

**What happens when you that the x's out of Xanxus? ... Well, he is an ass.**

**Varia is Latin for Vicocaro, a commune in Italy. **

**-from shirokuromokona**

* * *

After that little 'visit' with the Varia, I've kept contact with Squalo. A week after he returned to Italy with the 'Half-Rings' that had been stolen from Tsunayoshi, Xanxus ran out of 'celebratory' wine, became sober and realized that the 'Half-Rings' weren't really the Half-Rings, and were actually fakes.

Squ-chan told me this, over Skype, so I could see his pissed off expression, and his silvery hair just _dripping_ with wine (if Xanxus ran out of wine, where did he get the 'to throw at Squalo' wine? Maybe he has a second cupboard.). I laughed at him.

"We're going to Japan now, to go kill that fucking brat, and take the real Rings. That fucking boss is even coming, because apparently, I fuck everything up!" he seemed really angry.

I was still laughing. "Bahahaha! You look like Little Red Riding Hood just threw up on you!"

"VOIIIII! Go kill yourself!" he spat. His face turned serious. "Your idea about having a second master illusionist, to train under Mammon was passed. I need you to track down the new recruit."

I nodded, having already prepared for this. "Yeah, I think he's a little on the young side, but hey, so am I. And he's magnificent. Any due dates?"

He scrunched up his face. "Nah. Whenever."

I shrugged. "Alright."

He signed off (his user name was VOIII!_Fucking_Bastards), leaving me sitting on my bed (at the Giglio Nero Headquarters), twiddling a pencil around.

_Now. How should I find him?_

**Can't Rokudo-san find people, in their dreams?**

_Yeah, but isn't he mind-manipulating Lanchia-san right now?_

**Yuni-chan, that happens after the Varia arrive, and after Sawada Iemitsu-san persuades Rokudo-san to be the Mist Guardian. And he was not mind-manipulating Lanchia-san. He was just...suggesting it. Lanchia-san came of his own accord, I believe.**

_Whatever, whatever. You think I could con Mukuro into doing it?_

**You have helped him before.**

_Won't he still be pissed at me for getting him stuck in a fishtank?_

**I am not sure. You must try.**

_...fine. But if he takes over my body, I'm blaming you._

I closed my laptop, setting it off to the side, flipping over onto my back. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

_For how long have I been sleeping,_

_In the gap of this endless darkness? _

_Wandering aimlessly in my closing off heart,_

_I can hear a nostalgic voice calling from far away._

_Riding on the arid wind,_

_From somewhere far in the distance reverberates a prayer, _

_In order to see tomorrow,_

_How much farther do I have to walk?_

_On this endless road before I can reach the place where the light shines?_

_Envisioning a lasting dream._

_Entrusting my thoughts in the letters carved in red,_

_Weaving our destinies together,_

_How much farther do I have to walk to reach it? _

_Planting my feet firmly on the marvelous earth,_

_On this endless road toward the place where the light shines someday._

_-Where the Light Shines by Mamoru Miyano_

* * *

Someone was shining something akin to a flashlight on my face. And when I was about to wake up. Oh, hell is about to go down.

I tried to open an eye, but the brightness made my eyelids snap closed again. "Narghhhh..."

Someone snorted. "The princess is awake, I see?"

My response was instinctive, immediately leaping out of my mouth. "Fuck you."

...blame Squ-chan. And Xanxus, from the background of our Skype calls.

"And vulgar too." the person scoffed. "You don't really have much going for you, now do you?"

I rolled over onto my stomach, facing the grass. What kind of person would drag me outside, just to wake me up?! I managed to open my eyes, because I wasn't in direct light. Ah, sunlight. It wasn't a flashlight. "Who are you?"

"How rude. And to think, I came all the way here (which is actually a lot closer than Japan.) just because you asked. Not very politely, but you asked." the person sneered.

I turned to face them. Pineapple hair... disturbing colored eyes... no humanity whatsoever...

"Mukuro!" I jumped up, happily. "Great to see you, how is prison treating you?"

"Fabulous." he shot back. "Tomorrow is my turn to use the bathroom. Just kidding, I shit through a tube."

"...I didn't need details, sweetie." I wrinkled my nose. "And a tube? Really?"

He shrugged. "Those bastards won't take any chances."

I had to give him that. "Good point. Now, I need you to find me an apple."

He raised an eyebrow, and gestured to the tree behind us. ...when had that gotten there?! An apple grew.

"...here." he pulled it off (I was too short.) and handed me it.

I rolled my eyes, but took a bite anyways. "No. A different apple."

Mukuro blinked. "What, you don't like granny smith?"

"...actually, I don't, I'm more of a McIntosh kind of girl, thanks." I admitted. "I need you to find me a boy."

Mukuro stared, awkwardly, before laughing brightly. "Kuahaha!" (Yakado Tukashi, the Yamamoto-Mukuro hybrid makes a second appearance [see Chapter 21].) "I can't do the impossible, kid!"

I threw the apple at him. "No! He's part of my plan."

His eyebrows furrowed together. "The one to take over the world?"

I laughed, maniacally. "Bwahaha! That shall happen, one day! I am, after all, prodigious. But no, the other one."

His mouth formed an 'O'. "The one to save the world?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that one."

I just realized you have lots, and lots, and lots of different plans.

One for each day of my life.

"And why, exactly, should I help you?" he asked, amused.

"Mukuro, dear, you should wait until I finish asking you for favors, before you try and talk your way out of it." I suggested.

He sighed, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you." I smiled, slightly, before become serious (or at least, serious as I can be.). "He is currently living in France, somewhere, with his grandmother. I don't know anything about her, just that she's batshit crazy, has milk in her fridge (that sounded so perverted and wrong.) and sucks at making bentos. But then again, they live in France, not Japan, their bentos ought to suck, otherwise I'd probably accuse them of being illegal immigrants."

"Anyway, he's got the potential to be, after some training, one of the best illusionists in the world." I went on, getting into it. "Able to trick even the Vindice. He would, officially, be a Varia, but be taking training from you. Loyal to both. But probably mostly to you, because I highly doubt that the illusionist at the Varia would really care much."

"So, he would be my person on the outside." Mukuro clarified.

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"But I have Chrome." he pointed out.

I winced. _I didn't want to be...mean, almost, to Chrome._ "I love Chrome, she's like my sister. And you know, as much as I do, that she isn't suited for violence. _He, _on the other hand, is. Chrome would be your...ear in the inner circle of the Vongola Guardians. He would be your ear in the Varia, your fist, so to say."

Mukuro considered it. "Why would I require Chrome then, if I had him for a vessel instead?"

I blinked. "You would allow her to die?"

His face darkened. "No."

I gave him a pointed look. "If you had him, as your apprentice, to bust you out of jail, and Chrome, to be your vessel, while you're in jail, that'd work out. And you won't kill Chrome. You wouldn't dare. I would personally see to it that the Vindice would kill you first."

He frowned. "Aren't I necessary to this 'future' of yours?"

I didn't even have to think about it. "Of course. But I could have the illusionist allies that I have fix Chrome's organs, teach her how to make her own, and have her replace you. She would have three days, correct? That is more than enough. Or, of course, I could have a donor for her."

Mukuro considered his options. "Two partners on the outside?"

"If you think about it, Mukuro, you'll just be one person stronger. And you can teach him, mold him to be the perfect person to bust you out, to defeat the Vindice. His potential is great." I emphasized.

He sighed. "And what, again, do you need me to do?"

"Find him."

"That's it?" he confirmed.

"For now. I'll contact you when you need to start teaching him. Expect it to be...err, right after your Mist Battle. I'm sorry for asking so much of you." I apologized. "I'll tell you anything, now, then."

"Who is stronger?" ...well. I didn't expect him to ask that. "Hibari Kyoya or I?"

I closed my eyes, sighing. "In a few years, or hell, this year, Hibari Kyoya-sama will be known as the Vongola Decimo's Strongest Guardian. He will be well-known for his strength, viciousness and similarity to Vongola Primo's Cloud Guardian, Alaude-sama. But I, personally, don't think you should worry about it. He is related to Fon-sama, my Storm Arcobaleno."

Mukuro's expression became intense. "_Your _Storm Arcobaleno?"

I bit my lip. I _did_ promise that I'd tell him anything, in exchange. "Not yet, but soon. My grandmother, Luce, was the Sky Arcobaleno, until a few years ago, when she got sick, and passed the Sky Pacifier along to my mother, Aria. Luce's death is one of the closest guarded secrets of my family, so if you tell anyone, _anyone_, Rokudo Mukuro, I will take away your shitting tube."

He paled. "...got it."

"Thanks, again."

* * *

I went on the Internet, after that, hacking into the Vongola systems (again.), and searching something up.

Search system for...666 Hell Ring.

1 result.

Perfect.

* * *

**That went rather well, I think.**

I jumped. Mao-chan still scares the shit out of me.

I was just screwing around on my computer, playing Lego for the Google Chrome. I just loved Google Chrome. It was the best. Not to mention it had Chrome's name in it...

**Please stop distracting yourself.**

_Sorry._

**Do you think he will do it?**

_Of course. If he tries **not** to, I'll kill 'im._

**You really must resolve your anger problems, Yuni-chan. You are to be the Sky Arcobaleno. Accepting. Tolerating. Willing to take all in. And you currently...have the aspects of a Storm Arcobaleno, or a Cloud Arcobaleno. Furious. Brash. Quick to jump into an argument. Or, of course, your independence, aloofness, never bound.**

_You callin' me Hibari Kyoya-sama?! I feel disturbingly honored and insulted, at the same time._

**Yuni-chan, I'm being serious. If you don't step up to the duties of the Sky, when its time to be consumed by the spirit of the Arcobaleno, you will consume it, and destroy everything.**

_Err...what?_

**Yuni. I'm going to explain to you what happened to the Real Yuni, at the end of the Future Battle. Flames are like life energy, a physical representation of your resolve. In the Future Battle, she was completely surrounded by Sky Flames. ****If you use that many flames at once, sending them out, minutes later, you will die, because your life energy will be gone.**

_She did die._

**She didn't, really. Her life energy went into the other deceased Arcobaleno, Fon-san, Colonello-san, Viper-san, Skull-san and Verde-san. The Sky, no offense to the others, is the strongest flame, because it is pure. And since the Real Yuni was the Sky Arcobaleno, her flames were the purest of all. **

_So she lived...in them? Why does that sound suspiciously Lion King?_

**...I...don't know. But that's what happened. So if you aren't the Sky Arcobaleno when you need to be, they will all stay dead, the world will end, and it will all be your fault.**

_Can you...let me think for a while?_

**Of course.**

* * *

Alright. So if the world ends, its all my fault. Everything in this world and all the parallel worlds is relying on me.

...yep, we're fucked.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The flamelike rays of sunset shine upon your back __and my hands grow cold when I cannot reach you._ _I scoop up and scatter the fragments of sand at my feet_ _and I can't even recover the smile that used to connect us. __Sorrow is eating away at my heart, __but my right hand can't even feel the pain. __I can't forget your warmth that I lost that day __and into these hands, it shows you have surely __left an impression on me._

* * *

**Omake - How Yuni Learned to Hack**

"Princess?" Gamma poked his head into the girl's room.

She blinked, looking up from _'Physics of Everyday Phenomena: Seventh Edition'_, dog-earing the page. "Yeah?"

"Your mom asked me to watch you, while the technician is working in my office." he said, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly. _How the hell can this kid read that kind of shit?!_

"Alright. I'm bringing my 'Maturing Weapon Systems for Improved Availability at Lower Costs' by John Dumond, Rick Eden, D. W. McIver and H. L. Shulman though. I got it on at Amazon for a real bargain." she said, pulling out a fat textbook.

He tried to look interested, but failed. "Umm, really? How much?"

She shrugged. "It was used, for 71 American dollars."

He spluttered. "For a book?!"

Yuni grinned. "Yep."

_I think she's crazy._

Arriving in Gamma's office, Yuni watched the technician for a minute, the man flipping page to page.

"Whatcha readin'?" she asked, trying to be all innocent, but the fact that she was reading a file on 'maturing weapon systems' kind of killed that idea.

The technician blinked, turning to her. He held up his book. "Hackers: Heroes of the Computer Revolution - 25th Edition."

She pulled out a wad of cash, making the man's eyes bulge. "I'll pay you 500 American dollars if you give me the book, all other books you have on hacking, and show me a thing or two."

Gamma gave her a weird look. "Why is all your money in American dollars?"

Yuni shrugged. "Well, I went to the airport, and exchanged it, so I have the equal amount of money, right? But then, when I went to switch it back, it was less euros than originally, so I'm saving it until I get equal or superior value."

"You're so...weird."

* * *

**OMG. 200 reviews?! I actually didn't expect that! Thank you all, so much for reviewing! You all are awesome, and I worship you, and just...thank you!**

**Kudos to my 200th reviewer, who was, in fact, Anonymous. So, to my (technical) 200th reviewer, aureajane, thanks so much!**

* * *

**Review Replies to Protect Juudaime! (I'm running out of original-ness here.)**

**SallyStar - Or is it...? **

**KatoKimeka-chan - Omerta** **~Chinmoku no Okite~ Vol.07 JJ x Azusa [HEADPHONE PLEASE] is the name of the video, go youtube it. I HAD TO RESEARCH IT, THANKS TO YOU (re-scarred) How can I un-hear that? Cuz I'm double scarred, now!**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - When Fran comes, he will wear the apple, at least, until Bel gets a hold of him, mwahahahaha!**

**shirokuromokona - I had to re-search it for KatoKimeka-chan. I'm so...emotionally traumatized. Thanks for that idea. I used it (if you don't mind.), in this chapter. Thanks for all that random Varia trivia! (I just love Varia)**

**echo andalice - I'm still iffy about doing it in time order or by plot.**

**LoStInIlLuSiOn - I just love Fran. He's the best. Thanks.**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - Yuni is actually a lot more manipulative than one would first think.**

**Eruruu4 - Yeah, a few people like doing it like time order, instead of by how the anime/manga is written.**

**1sunfun - Thanks...? Ahaha**

**Lanaught - 0.0 I know why someone would want him to come, cuz he's so awesome.**

**Philmel - Thats alright, ahaha!**

**Rebi-chan - She burst into tears, because she was so confused. Mao-chan wasn't helping her for once, wasn't calming her down, and she was facing a second her. Would you be freaked out if you met your clone? It's not a good omake, but I'll add another omake to the next chapter, to make up for it.**

**Everren - Yes, her love interest will be Fran. A while ago, I had a little poll going, for who her love interest would be, and it was a cross between Tsunayoshi and Fran, and I chose Fran, because his personality is magnificent and will butt heads with her own perfectly. I think I might add in the pairing after the Varia arc, but it'll become prominent during the Future.**

**Guest - Thanks!**

**aureajane - Thanks so much for the review! I will do my best for you all!**

**Rikuo Nova - One thing I can promise you is that Mao-chan is NOT Byakuran. Just...no. Sarcasm received.**

* * *

**Since this omake was a total fail, I'm going to add another omake to the next chapter, to make up for it.**

**Everren brought up a good point. In my first chapter A/N, I said 'No pairings till Future Arc'. I think that I'm going to add in the YuniFran after he arrives at Varia, but it'll become really important in the Future. Hope that clears things up.**

* * *

**Alright, remember how I asked you guys who you want to be Yuni's best friend in Tsuna's Guardians? Most of you said Gokudera, or Hibari, or hell, one person said Chrome (Paigecat).**

**Sorry to disappoint you all, but I am going with Rokudo Mukuro. He's best for plot purposes, he's the teacher of Fran, he knows of her ability to see the future, he can communicate with her pretty damn easily, and I love him too.**

**So sorry.**

* * *

**NEW QUESTION -**

**After I finish this story, should I move onto a Naruto (Itachi/OC), Harry Potter (Remus/OC or Percy Weasley/OC) or Fullmetal Alchemist story (Alphonse/OC/Ling)?**

**I'm really torn between these, because I love Itachi, I have all the Harry Potter books, and FMA:B is pretty short.**

**Leave me the answer in your reviews.**

* * *

**Leave a review?**

**Thanks for all the support, 200 reviews? I can't ask for more (well, I could ask for 300...?)**

**Expect an update soon. (Possible SNOW DAY tomorrow :D)**

**LeoInuyuka**

**(Again, thank you sooo much.)**


	27. Planes, Rings and Realtors

Chapter 27

Planes, Rings and Realtors

* * *

**In the Ninja World, those who break the rules are scum, that's true...but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum! - Kakashi Hatake from Naruto**

**"Don't you find it Funny that after Monday(M) and Tuesday(T), the rest of the week says WTF?" ****-Anonymous**

**Ugh...It's SHADOW POSSESSION. Get your Jutsu right... - Shikamaru Nara (so demanding.)**

**LAMBO-SAMA! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! - Tsunayoshi Sawada being a pushover. Again.**

**That was so touching! To want to be a gigantic robot! - Gokudera Hayato about Tsuna's dream.**

* * *

**Today's Reviewer Quote(s)**

**Can I be your original reviewers? Please, please, pretty please? -ResyaAfhirsa (that just made me smile so wide, thank you.)**

**And I KNEW it was gonna be a pineapple! Kuhaha! What I didn't expect was the Pineapple himself... - Victory Is My Name**

**If she's the one who gives him the ring, does that mean she's the one who proposes? - shirokuromokona**

* * *

The next night, I didn't hear from Mukuro. I assumed he was probably, oh, I don't know, blowing up people's minds, finding (read: stalking) Fran, talking to (read: perverting upon) Chrome. Either way, he didn't talk to me.

I checked on the Vongola website. The 666 Hell Ring was apparently somewhere in Namimori, Japan. What is up with that town?!

I collected my 'allowance' from Gamma, about 10, 000 American Dollars. That guy ought to know that handing a kid a wad of cash is probably NOT a good idea.

I paid 1, 000 American dollars on a plane ticket from Italy to Japan.

I hopped on a plane (with Pokemon Black Version 2 for DSi), relaxing into a First Class seat. I'm really surprised that these people haven't called me out on being all alone and all.

I finished Pokemon Black Version 2 ("FUCKING BLACK KYUREM, DIE!" "Kid, shut up!") after about five hours, and then proceeded to sleep the rest of the time away. I was exhausted, talking with Mukuro during my nap, breaking into the Vongola (again.) and spending hours patching up holes in the ultimate plan to take over the world- I mean, save it. Hehe.

When we arrived in Namimori, Japan (again.), I snatched my duffle bag off the 'Carry Ons' and sprinted off the plane. My plan for being in Japan?

_1. Get on a plane. Check._

_2. Get off a plane. Check._

I ran off to the curb of the street, waving my hand around. A yellow car pulled up alongside, and I hopped in.

_3. Go find a taxi. Check..._

"Can you take me to a Marriott?" I asked, politely.

The taxi driver gave me a weird look. "Japanese, please?"

I blinked. I hadn't realized that I was speaking Italian... "Ah, sorry." I said, switching to Japanese. "Please take me to a Marriott."

"Do you have money?" he asked, flicking his cigarette. Ew.

I sighed. "Yes."

_4. Find an incredibly inconspicious hotel. Check._

I checked into the hotel, saying, "I'm checking in for my mommy. She asked me to."

The desk lady aww-ed and handed me a room key. Room 666. How ironic.

I ran up to the room, and locked myself in there, pulling out a bag of popcorn, from inside my duffle bag, tossing it in the microwave. You can't track people down without some good old popcorn.

I flipped open my laptop, hacking into the Vongola systems with ease. I could do this in my sleep, I've done it so many times.

_5. Go back on computer and find out exactly who has the 666 Hell Ring. Not checked. Yet._

"666 Hell Ring." I muttered, eyes flickering over the screen as I pulled out the popcorn. "Ah, hot. Okay, 666 Hell Ring:_ 'This Hell Ring is also called by the name "Unlucky Ring" and it has been said that, after 666 incidents of misfortune have occurred, it will be overturned and one time of fortune will be occur, but there is still no reports of a successful event.'_"

**I hate to think this, but that is perfect for the illusionist we're after.**

I grinned, speaking aloud. "It really is. _'One would normally think of it as a high-risk ring, but an illusionist that considers misfortune as a way of thinking does not feel misfortune as misfortune, or simply has a personality that does not care about it might wear this ring willingly.'_ Yeah, this is perfect for him."

**So who has the ring?**

"Patience, Mao-chan. _'The 666 Hell Ring has been deemed harmless to those who know not of its abilities. It is currently in the possession of...'_" I trailed off, reading ahead. "Oh my god."

Mao-chan peered into my thoughts.** Who is it...? ...really?!**

I nodded, grimly. "Looks like we're headed to Kawahira Realtors."

* * *

Kawahira Realtors looked a hell of a lot newer than it did in the show.

_In the show, it looked like it wasn't taken care of for like, what?, ten years?_

**That's because the old woman who had taken care of the Realtors had died and it hadn't been taken care of for a while.**

_Oh yeah. In the wiki, didn't it say that Kawahira was like an important guy in the series? He turned out to be the one who turned Reborn-ojii-san, Lal Mirch-san, Colonello-san, Mammon-san, Skull-san, Verde-san and Grandmother into the Arcobaleno?_

**I believe it did.**

_Should I be concerned?_

But, before Mao-chan got the chance to answer, a man stepped out of the realtors, holding some cup ramen. He was muttering something about, "Ten years later" and "I-Pin" and "Soggy ramen", but I didn't hear it all.

I stared at him. He was pretty feminine, shaggy white hair that fell in layers around his face, but not old. His eyes were dark, behind a pair of round glasses and he wore a green kimono.

He blinked, noticing at me. "...hello?"

I smiled at him. "Hello there, sir. I happen to be looking for something, if you happen to know where it is."

He slurped up some cup ramen. "You are certainly welcome to come on inside. I'm sure that Merida will not mind."

I beamed, waltzing right in.

"I own the business, and Merida runs it." Kawahira explained, briefly, gesturing to the back room. "Would you like to go sit back there? I'll send Merida with tea in a moment."

I nodded. "Thank you."

He disappeared into a closet.

I seated myself at a low table, a kotatsu, I think it was, carefully.

**You are usually so careful about strangers. Aren't you worried about Kawahira-san being a weird pervert or something?**

_I never would have expected you to use that word. And I'm not. He's supposed to protect the Arcobaleno or something like that._

**I don't think that this is how it works.**

_He won't hurt me. I'm vital to the future, right?_

**I suppose...but be on edge.**

A kind old woman walked in, smiling, and set a tray on the table, nodding at me. "Little miss, the master will be out in a moment."

I nodded, taking a cup of tea.

The woman bowed, slightly, and exited the room, probably to monitor the store.

I sipped my tea. Vanilla. Yum.

Kawahira swept into the room. "Sorry for the wait. So, what was it that you were searching for?"

I set my tea down, adjusting myself, to look as professional as possible. "The 666 Hell Ring."

He peered at me, over his spectacles. I got this 'Albus Dumbledore' kind of feel, like he knows sooo much more than I do. And he probably did. "And why, little miss, would you think that I would have such an object?"

I laughed, awkwardly. "I'll be blunt, Kawahira-san. I know who you really are."

He didn't get nervous or anything, he just nodded, like he expected it. "And I know who you really are, Yu-ni-chan." He pronounced every syllable carefully.

"Do you really?" I asked, tilting my head, setting him with an intense look. "Because to be honest, I do not even know who I really am."

He blinked. "You are Yuni-chan, the daughter of Aria, current Sky Arcobaleno, ancestor of Sepira, one of the last of my kind, and granddaughter of Luce, the former Sky Arcobaleno. You are to be the next boss of the Giglio Nero, Sky Arcobaleno, and also Reborn's, the Sun Arcobaleno's, goddaughter."

I smiled. "That is not my true identity, Kawahira-san, but at the same time it is. And I do know that you are not Kawahira-san, Checker Face-san, but you also are. I admit, I don't know all of the details, but I do know quite a lot."

This seemed to surprise him. "Oh? You never answered my question. Why would you think I would have the 666 Hell Ring? I have it, of course, but if I give you it or not truly depends on your answer."

I shrugged. "I hacked into the Vongola systems, to find out where it was. I tracked you down, and flew over, from Italy. Speaking of which, you should probably erase everything having to do with you from existence. You wouldn't want anyone to find out, or guess, who you really are, right? I don't want the ring for myself, I'm not much of a fighter, I want it for my new...partner, so to say."

Kawahira smiled. "I am one of your kind, Yuni-chan. I can see the future, clearer than you can-"

"Somehow I doubt it." I muttered, under my breath.

He continued, as if I hadn't spoken. "-and your partner will end up with the 666 Hell Ring, whether you give him it now, or not."

I brushed my hair out of my face. "I'm trying to...help the Varia heal, so to say. You know about the Ring Conflict, right?"

He nodded.

"And Tsunayoshi is going to win." I went on, not surprised. "The Varia will be dark. And his...unique personality might be just what they need to heal."

He sighed. "You sure about this?"

I gave an awkward grin. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have flown over here."

The man reached in his pockets, digging around, and pulled out four rings. One of them had a 666 on it, like I expected, the 666 Hell Ring. The other had an image of what looked like The Scream, by that Edvard Munch guy, the Ossa Impressione. Another one had a blue gem surrounded by silver, the Orb Ring. The last one had an eye in the center, the Malocchio Ring.

I stared at them. "...I'll take the 666 one only, thanks."

He rolled his eyes. "You know who each of these will go to. The 666 Hell Ring to your illusionist-"

"He's not _my_ illusionist!" I bristled at that.

He went on, ignoring my comment. "-the Ossa Impressione to that Genkishi fellow, the Orb and the Malocchio Rings to that criminal friend of yours."

"Mukuro?" I blinked. "How will I get those to him?"

Kawahira shrugged. "However you can, child, however you can."

I bit my lip. "This is a hell of a lot more than I bargained for, Kawahira-san. I would rather not take the others."

He adjusted his glasses. "It's what you must do."

I sighed. "Got it."

* * *

I tossed the rings (boxed, I didn't want to risk losing my soul or anything.) into my duffel bag. I had spent about three hours in Namimori, twelve hours on the plane and I was exhausted. I promptly jumped onto my bed and fell asleep.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_In order to keep this promise, t__o cast aside this regret, __I will board this train running. __If we can gain happiness, then it doesn't matter the suffering. __If we face things together, we can attain anything, right? __Like a spiral spinning into infinity, __I will walk down this road, t__hough I can't escape. __Knowing the truth of my own sins, I tremble, __but I'll show you I can change that suffering into strength, __no matter where I'm going._

* * *

**Unfortunately, review replies are going to have to be quick.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Paigecat - Yeah, Yuni's just messed up. In the head. I am a girl. I did have a snow day!**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - Invasion of the frog hats, ahahaha! Where else shall he shit?**

**shirokuromokona - It was brilliant. But I expanded it a bit. SHE'S PROPOSING. (no.)**

**KatoKimeka-chan - Just PM me the link!**

**MeLikesROFL - Just cuz you don't read that, its okay. *hint* *hint***

**Rikuo Nova - No offense, but you suck at guessing, ahaha! Mao-chan isn't any of those people. Sorry to disappoint.**

**Victory Is My Name - Holy shit, you reviewed a lot. Thanks for loving it so much, I just love long reviews and you gave me great ones. Fran is so awesome. There should be more Fran-fics. And Mukuro is dead sexy. Just sayin'. I eat up reviews like Halloween candy, so don't think you're spamming me. It doesn't matter, fanart away! Crona is adorable, true, true. Fran, Mukuro, Bel (the illusionists...and Bel.) are really good at singing. The VOI song is the best. It rocks my fucking socks. Frapple. (that sounds like a curse word.)**

**Unkown Being - Of course they're screwed. It's YUNI.**

**coldgazeproduction - I won't ever give it up! (Naruto moment, dattebayo)**

**ResyaAfhirsa - Yeah, of course! Your review made me smile. Thank you.**

* * *

**SAME QUESTION, PLEASE ANSWER!**

**After I finish this story, should I move onto a Naruto (Itachi/OC), Harry Potter (Remus/OC or Percy Weasley/OC) or Fullmetal Alchemist story (Alphonse/OC/Ling)?**

**I'm really torn between these, because I love Itachi, I have all the Harry Potter books, and FMA:B is pretty short.**

**Leave me the answer in your reviews.**

* * *

**Leave a review?**

**Leave a taco?**

**Expect an update...SOON (possibly even tomorrow, if I feel up to the challenge.)**

**LeoInuyuka**


	28. More Planes, Pineapples and the French

Chapter 28

More Planes, Pineapples and the French

* * *

**"And you know what's gonna be on your tombstone? 'Loser.'" - The Office (which I don't watch...)**

**"If we wait until we're ready, we'll be waiting the rest of our lives." - Lemony Snicket**

* * *

**Today's Review Quote Thing!**

**So, how WILL Yuni get those rings to Mukuro, shove them up his ass through the shitting tube? - Vanessa Celestine Blanchette**

**Please give my regards to Yuni-san and Fran-san, and congratulate their marriage on my behalf. - Paigecat**

**Not everyone gets their future predictions through the internet or netflicks. Most get them through random blurry visions that are never explain (unlike in anime where flashbacks thrive) or through some obscure ritual. That or Lambo (or Irei Shoichi) decides to troll people and spam everyone with the TYL bazooka. - shirokuromokona (Possibly the best thing I've ever heard in my life.)**

**I suck... at Chinese...Even though I'm Chinese... - Rikuo Nova**

* * *

Almost the second I fell asleep, I woke up. Okay-not in the real world, in Mukuro's creepy dream paradise, but I wasn't getting sleep.

He looked incredibly annoyed, exhausted and just overall...like shit.

I winced, readjusting to the light (FUCKING SUN. Damn you, Sasagawa Ryohei.), turning to Mukuro. "Ew, what pissed in your shit tube?"

He rolled his eyes. "That kid you told me to find?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I found him."

I tackled the illusionist, demanding answers. "How?! Where?! When?! I didn't even give you a name!"

Mukuro scowled at me. "Yeah, and you should die for that."

I waved that off. "Later. Now, details please."

He shooed me off of him, and stood, adjusting his clothes. "Well. I went to France and narrowed the population down to those with Mist Flames - not that hard, considering how awesomely skilled I am."

I snickered. "Sure."

He went on, as if I hadn't spoken. "And then I narrowed the Mist Flames down to the illusionists. There were about 3, 000."

I blinked. "Well. Apparently, we have to prepare for France to attack us mafia folks with illusions."

The pineapple king shrugged. "I dunno. But out of the 3, 000, guess how many kids there were?"

I bit my lip, trying to guess. "One-thousand three-hundred twenty-two?"

He snorted. "Not even close. One."

I was surprised. He...was really one out of a thousand (well, three-thousand, but you know what I mean.).

"You found him." I stated. It wasn't a question, because well, he had.

He sighed. "Yes! And he was a downright punk kid!"

I sniggered at the word 'punk'. Mukuro is so old-school.

"He called me a pineapple fairy and it took about all my self-control_ not _to gut him!" he exaggerated, going on and on. "And then he...blah blah blahbetty blah."

I kind of tuned him out. I didn't really care what kind of names Mukuro had been called. *shrug*

"Yes, yes, I see. So where is he and is he coming?" I asked, getting aggravated with Mukuro's ranting.

Mukuro shot me a glare, but answered anyways. "He's in a place called Brouillard. I think that means Mist or something in French. I don't really know, go Google Translate it. But he's not coming."

I gaped. "Why not?!"

He shrugged. "He said something like, 'I don't want to go with some pineapple pervert!'."

I fumed. "And?"

"He said, 'If you want me to go live with your sister, or whatever she is, in Italy, then she has to come here to pick me up!'." Mukuro quoted, pitching his voice so it was all squeaky. ...did us, children, really sound like that?

"I'm not your sister!" I protested. "And I have to go to France?!"

Mukuro raised his hands, as if to say, 'it wasn't my fault'.

I groaned. "Thanks for the help. It was night in Japan when I went to sleep, and we've had like a what, ten minute conversation? so I can hop on the morning plane to France. That's about the same distance right?"

Mukuro stopped, as if he was listening to something. "Yuni-chan, it;s about 6:00 AM in Japan right now. And they're around the same distance, by plane, maybe a ten to twenty minute increase."

I froze. "GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW, I NEED TO GET MY ASS TO FRANCE."

He smiled, and waved goodbye as the vision faded.

* * *

I woke up, in reality, my head pounding from lack of rest. Eh. I'd get tons of rest on the plane to France.

I grabbed my duffel bag, made sure that the Hell Rings were inside, and checked out of the hotel, waving down a taxi and getting my ass to the airport.

I booked a plane to France at 7:30 and boarded.

"Excuse me." I called, attracting the attendant lady's attention. "How long is this trip?"

She smiled, politely. "About 12 hours and 30 minutes."

I thanked her, and sat down, poking my headphones in my ears. This would be a long trip.

* * *

_We've set forth,_

_And can't stop yet,_

_Because of a promise to meet again._

_Without reason, your tears spill for me._

_They didn't overflow,_

_But they were there beneath your eyelids._

_There's nobody on the station platform._

_I stop and watch, and I can hear your voice._

_Looking for hope is like the many ships,_

_That have crossed a wide, endless ocean._

_I'm not afraid to set sail._

_From here, we'll start our trip by facing each new wave._

_The color-changing town and crowds of people._

_The smiling faces pass and go beyond,_

_The soft lighting of the street lamps._

_I want to feel_

_The warmth of your cheek down through your fingertips._

_Don't forget the time we chased after,_

_A dream the likes of which no one had ever seen._

_All the days are back again._

_Remember that we carried the pain in our arms,_

_And that we were glad together._

_Now, we live._

_Somewhere in my chest, a doubt that can't be erased stops me, but,_

_I'll walk again, all the way._

_Because the power of believing,_

_Will take shape, and the way to go will come to me._

_-To Beyond That Dream by Rie Kugimiya_

* * *

I slept the entire plane ride, the Hell Rings creeping me out. I think my bag was glowing...

I got off the plane, at Brouillard Airport, and looking around. There was a giant lake off to the right, a town to the left, and a few scattered houses straight. Where to go...

I decided to go to the lake, mainly because I didn't like people, so if I found no one at the lake, it'd just be delaying my interaction with other human beings. Good thinking, Yuni!

**Not really.**

_Mao-chan~ You hurt my feelings so._

**You're the one who was listening to Fullmetal Alchemist songs on the plane.**

_Alphonse Elric is a sexy beast!_

**He's not real.**

_Neither was Hibari-sama._

**...touche.**

_I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. Speaking of not knowing what things mean, what did you mean when you said that I had to become the Sky Arcobaleno? Aren't I already?_

**You are, in name. But in spirit, or flames, you are not. But I don't think you should worry about that. Do not do anything that you wouldn't have. Pretend I never said anything. I've been giving this careful thought.**

_What do you mean?_

**Whether or not I will become the Sky Arcobaleno for you, Yuni-chan. That is what I have been thinking of, so deeply.**

_What do you mean by 'becoming the Sky Arcobaleno for me'? You're not the Sky Arcobaleno. And you don't have to do anything for me, I can do it myself._

**But I could be.**

_...you're making my mind hurt with all this thinking, Mao-chan, dear._

**Just...be yourself, Yuni-chan. Don't worry about me anymore.**

_Okay...but don't do anything brash._

**You won't have to in a while.**

_Err...what?_

**Nothing, Yuni-chan, absolutely nothing.**

* * *

I stood at the lake, skirt hiked up to my knees, wading around in the water. No one had been there, but I was already feeling a little warm, so I decided to take a little time to myself.

I walked through the water, humming 'Special Illusion' under my breath.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice startled me, and I tripped on some invisible rock and I landed (with an incredibly obnoxious 'splash') in the water.

A boy watched me, not even bothering to help me up, as I unceremoniously stood up and marched out of the water. He was about my age, maybe a little older, with short turqoise hair, eyes that were the exact same color, and green -what looked like- tear tracks under his eyes. He wore a giant apple on his head- why, I didn't know. He was cute, I suppose, but didn't have manners. At all.

"You didn't answer my question." he pointed out, as I squeezed water out of my dress, brushing sopping hair out of my face.

I glared at him. "I'm wading. Got a problem with that, punk?"

Great. I'm turning into Mukuro.

The boy didn't even looked insulted, his expression almost thoughtful. "Wow. Are you a pineapple fairy too? Because this fairy I met in my dreams, two days ago, called me the exact same thing."

I blinked, and looked at the boy again. There was something almost familiar about that apple... "Are you...Fran?"

'Fran'- or at least, who I thought was Fran, focused in on me. I doubted that he was very impressed. I was, after all, covered in mud, water (but that was his fault), bags under my eyes from worrying over my plans all night, and those bright, piercing blue eyes of mine.

I decided that I loved those eyes. They seemed to peer into the soul, and into the future- which in a way, they do.

He nodded, answering my question. "I'm Fran. How did you know and who are you, pineapple fairy lady?"

I wore an amused smile, forgetting that it was his fault that I was now freezing. "I'm prodigious and I'm four, my friend. I am, in no way, a lady."

He seemed to consider it, examining me again. "Well, I'm only four, but I can tell you're a lady."

I blinked, surprised at the- almost- compliment. "Oh, why thank yo-"

"Guys don't wear dresses."

...okay. Take that back. I'm feeling slightly insulted.

"I'm Yuni, next in line to become boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia, a mafia family in Italy." I introduced myself, stretching out a hand.

Fran didn't take it. "I'm Fran, and I can do this."

He held out his hand, and a bouquet of dead flowers appeared in it. He handed me them. "Here."

I took the dead flowers, awkwardly. "...thanks."

He shrugged. "No problem."

"You know the, err, pineapple fairy? I sent him to find you." I said, quite straightforward.

"Oh, you're his sister?" he looked me over- for what was really the third time. "You don't look like him. But you might be secretly adopted. I saw a movie like that."

I sweatdropped. "We're...not related..."

Fran didn't want to accept this, apparently. "Maybe, when you were born, you were given to the Jiggly Zero people and you and the fairy are still related. I saw a movie like that, too."

I twitched. "They're not the Jiggly Zero, they're the Giglo Nero."

Fran didn't even pause. "Yeah, Giggly Hero."

"...you're annoying me a lot more than I expected you to." I confessed.

He flashed a small smile- more than I had ever seen him give in the show. "I get that a lot."

I decided I liked this boy.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The days going by are getting in the way of the new morning I'd found at last. __It wasn't "next" that I was headed toward, but "bygone" that I was always chasing after. __My incessant, merciless memories __don't seem likely to forgive me, __it may not be long before my turmoil spills out __down cheeks wearied by my fumbling about.__Will the rain ever stop? __I've been cold for such a long time, so __why does this rain choose me? __Can I wrap myself up in it? __The rain is unrelenting, and it's still coming down today, but tenderly under an extended umbrella, __we share our warmth as we huddle close._

* * *

**Fran...was probably a fail, but whatever, I loved writing him. I loved it. (plus, he's younger, so his personality would be a little more innocent, and less monotone. For now, at least.)**

* * *

**Reviews:)**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - ...would you mind if I actually used that in my story? I didn't even think of that, OMG, thanks!**

**Paigecat - Okay, thanks:) I love FMA:B, and I think I'm going through an Alphonse-love-phase, because I'd tap dat fine ass. ...I'll shut up now.**

**Michiyo - A pineapple sack, lol, I need one of those, ahaha! I should...buy a bag, and then an iron-on patch with a pineapple on it, and iron it on. It'd be da bomb diggity.**

**MeLikesROFL - There ain't no way that Yuni is giving up her FIVE STAR personality. Ain't nobody got time for dat! (Fucking Youtube, burning my mind.)**

**KatoKimeka-chan - She's gonna deny that he's her illusionist...for now, MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Eruruu4 - There is not enough Itachi love, he's too damn awesome. But I think, I'm going FMA:B first, and then Naruto.**

**RyuuKagamine - Yuni-chan...does not have wings. She got on a plane and flew over, ahaha!**

**CuteDork - It's alright, bro, it's alright. I love your profile pic, DTK is the bomb . com. TRUE STORY.**

**Rikuo Nova - ...it's not Luce either, lol. And you suck...at Chinese...even though you're Chinese, oh that was hilarious!**

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, and I want to get to...err, 250? before the next chapter. When I get to 250, I will update that day (unless its Monday, cuz I have things to do on Mondays. And Wednesdays, too. THATS IT, I SWEAR)**

**Leave a review, dovies~**

**AND SOME RAMEN, MY HOME SKILLETS.**

**Expect an update...by Tuesday, at the least. I have no school Tuesday either. I haven't had a full week of school this year, cuz of being sick and snowdays, and...I'm lovin' it.**

**-LeoInuyuka**


	29. The Naming of Our Children (wait, what?)

Chapter 29

The Naming of Our Children (Wait, What?!)

* * *

** You have already fulfilled my expectations. It appears that you're still hiding a wealth of potential. I was watching you while your Guardians struggled to overcome their trials, and I could tell from your behavior and actions that you were always putting them first. And that didn't change when Daemon set his trap. I witnessed your resolve to protect your Family, and I was impressed. Your Guardians also responded similarly. Sawada Tsunayoshi, I deem you worthy as boss of the tenth-generation Vongola Family. - Giotto**

* * *

**Today's Reviewer Quote Thing :D**

**Fran should learn that some men DO wear dresses. He IS going to be working with Lussuria. - Paigecat**

* * *

"So, you gonna come with me?" I asked Fran, shivering slightly. I was still sopping wet, from falling into the water. Wringing out my dress hadn't helped, it was just damp and wrinkled now.

He shrugged. "Eh, it's probably more interesting where you go, than where my grandmother is. She sucks at cooking."

I scowled. "I suck at cooking too."

He groaned. "No matter where I go, I can't have someone make me some decent food..."

I considered it. "Well, I'm going to take you to Varia, and Lussuria-san makes really good steak. Of course, if he didn't, Xanxan would probably kill him..."

Fran gave me a flat look. "Wow, that 'Xanxan' guy sounds like a real pocketful of sunshine."

"...you've been listening to Natasha Bedingfield, haven't you?" I accused.

He pointedly looked away from me. "I'll go with you, but I need to go home to get some of my things."

I brushed a few strands of wet hair out of my eyes. "Alright, but you have to let me use a towel. And maybe a hair dryer."

"Who says that I'll let you use my towels?" he asked, walking away, probably to his house.

I ran to catch up with him, scooping up my duffel bag, not wanting to be left behind. "Common sense. Unless you want me dripping water all over your floors."

Fran snorted. "I'm not living there anymore, right? So it doesn't matter to me."

"...I hate how that is a really good point."

"But," he continued. "if you get sick, then you'll get me sick and then that 'Xanxan' fellow will probably kill me."

I smiled. "You catch on fast."

"I'm prodigious." Fran said, with ease.

I froze. "...no. You are not prodigious, I am."

He blinked, glancing at me. "There's nothing special about you, except, maybe, how you're so un-feminine."

I twitched. "I. Am. Prodigious."

"No, you're not." he casually insulted, amused with my reaction. "You're perfectly average, maybe below average."

"Wow, you really know the way to a girl's heart." I shot back, sarcastically.

He shrugged. "It's one of my many skills, I suppose."

"Go rot in hell."

"No thanks."

* * *

I stepped in Fran's house, glancing around. It was pretty neat, small and organized, but kind of...empty, almost.

A towel smacked me in the face. "Here."

"I hate you." I deadpanned, taking the towel and rubbing my hair down.

An old lady stepped out of some room. "Oh, Fran, sweetie. Who is this, your girlfriend?"

"No way in hell." we chorused together.

"He made me fall in the lake, so I needed to dry up." I explained, briefly.

"I see..." the lady smiled, slightly. "I'll get you one of Elicia's old dresses, alright?"

Fran tensed at this, but didn't say anything.

"Umm, alright." I said, kind of awkwardly.

The lady disappeared up the stairs, mumbling something about 'kids' and 'grow up so fast'.

I elbowed Fran. "Who's Elicia? Your sister?"

He didn't look at me. "...my mother."

I frowned. "Where is she?"

He sighed, not wanting to answer the question. "Dead."

"...I'm sorry." I apologized.

"For what?" he demanded, angrily. "For her death? You don't even know me."

I scowled. "Well, sure, it sucks that she's dead, but I didn't kill her, so I'm not gonna apologize for that! I'm sorry for bringing it up, but apparently you jump to conclusions, bastard!"

He frowned at me, but turned away, in a huff.

The lady came back down the stairs, holding some dresses. "Here you go, sweetheart, you can keep them."

I thanked her. "Can I go change in the bathroom?"

"Of course!"

* * *

I came back, a few minutes later, wearing a yellow sundress.

Fran had his own bag slung over his shoulder, his apple hat...thing on his head. "I'm ready, pineapple fairy lady."

"...I'm not Mukuro's sister!" I gritted my teeth.

"Deny the truth all you want," he said, lazily. "but either way, its still the truth."

"I'll kill you one day." I promised.

"Of course you will."

"Whatever, anyways, we're going to Italy now, alright?" I said, stepping out of the house, back into the sunshine.

He followed, dutifully. "Alright. But I don't have any money."

I waved it off. "I'll pay for you, don't worry."

He frowned. "Women should never pay for the man-"

"Well, thanks for the concern, but I got it." I said, awkwardly. To think, he had a sense of manners-

"Women should never pay for the man," he repeated, annoyed. "no matter how unfeminine the lady is."

"I hate you." I informed him. "But I'm paying."

"Fine. Be stubborn."

"I will."

* * *

We boarded the plane, first class (because apparently, anything lower than that was below Fran).

I collapsed into a seat, easily. Planes were quickly becoming the place where I was most comfortable, considering how I'm almost always in one.

Fran sat, less comfortable with the plane than I was, beside me, glancing around cautiously.

I poked his cheek. "Relax, Frannie."

He swatted at my hand. "Don't call me that. We're two minors, on a first class airplane. Won't people question us?"

I shrugged. "Just act all cutesy when they do, I've boarded at least four planes by doing that."

He facepalmed. "You have a strange way of working, Yuneth."

I snickered. "Yuneth? What kind of name is that?"

Fran scowled at me. "You called me Frannie."

"Fine, _Frapple._" I hissed.

He snorted. "You suck at names as much as I do. Your kids would have the worst names ever, like...Herisaldailey or something."

I scrunched up my nose. "No. If I have two boys, then they'll be Edward and Alphonse."

He sneered. "After that Fullmetal Alchemist show?"

"Edward and Alphonse were two sexy beasts." I confirmed, crossing my arms. "And then my sons will be two sexy beasts as well."

"What if its a girl?" he challenged.

"If I have a boy, it's Edward, then if I have another one, its Alphonse. If I have a girl, I think it might be either Aria or Hinata. I'm really torn between those." I admitted, starting to feel awkward with the conversation.

He considered it. "I like Hinata better. Alphonse is German, not Italian, you know. My son would be Achille. And my daughter would be Marie-Elise."

I choked. "Achilles?"

"Achille." he corrected.

"In Greek mythology, Achilles died because he had a bad heel or something." I informed him.

He blinked. "Okay, fine then, I'm stealing the name Alphonse from you."

"You bastard!"

* * *

Fran and I squabbled for a while, arguing on names (well, I argued, he just gave calm replies, bastard.), genders and all sorts of shit.

I finally leaned back into the chair, exhausted.

"You lose." Fran told me, helpfully.

I shot him a look. "I pity the woman who will marry you."

He said something, probably rude and sarcastic, but I jammed my headphones into my ears, drifting off to nap. This guy took so much energy out of you.

A Fullmetal Alchemist (of course.) song began playing.

Fran snatched an earbud and put it in his own ear.

I ignored him.

* * *

_The sky we saw that day. That madder red sky._

_Hey, do you still remember it?_

_The promise we make is engulfed within the winds of the early summer,_

_as we cuddle close together._

_A worsening pain is hidden behind the smile you forcefully showed._

_Thats why I pretend not to notice._

_I choose to restart from scratch_

_I continue to wait for the unsurprising news to arrive on my table._

_I wait through the vacant night and the morning that shouldnt arrive even though I knew everything._

_The sky we saw that day That madder red sky._

_Hey, have you forgotten about it?_

_The promise we make vanishes within the winds of the early summer,_

_and yet, the two of us cant return to how it was._

_Be it the sound, color or temperature in it._

_This room is a pale shadow of what it used to be._

_What is left scatter in today is once again fear, tiredness and sleepiness._

_You tricked me completely. I liked you because you hate lies_

_Those were your words._

_As things are now, our love is becoming nothing more than a pain._

_Thats why we ha__ve to say goodbye._

_Even though I hope to someday hold your hands again, after we say goodbye,_

_b__ut we probably wont meet again, right?_

_The last lie I made was a white lie._

_Don't forget that._

_The sky we saw that day That madder red sky._

_Hey, you'll remember it someday, right?_

_We cling on to the promise that we weren't able to fulfill,_

_as we walk away._

_-Uso by Sid_

* * *

Fran shot me a weird look. "You have a bad taste in names _and_ music."

"I hate you." I snapped, snatching back the headphone. "And to think, I _shared_ with you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Way to overexaggerate."

"Go to sleep. This is gonna be a longer trip than I wanted." I snarled, annoyed.

He held up his hands, in an 'I surrender' gesture. "Sorry."

I blinked. "...really?"

"I didn't know it was _that_ time of month for you." he said, blankly. "I just realized it, because of your temper."

"GO KILL YOURSELF."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_How helpful it is, to have a friend as perfect as him. It makes me notice my own flaws, and lowers my pride. I think I needed that._

* * *

**I think Fran came off as a douche, but he is a douche. But a lovable douche. LOVE YOU, FRANNIE, DARLIN'!**

* * *

**Reviews!**

**shirokuromokona - Nothin' better than some good old Ichiraku Ramen. I didn't know Giglio Nero meant that. Thanks for that tidbit of info. I'll probably use that to my advantage.**

**hello-totoro-ninja - Thanks:3**

**Paigecat - I miss like every other day of school, lol, there's so many snow days, sick days and days off, I love it.**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - I can't cook ramen either. I had this spasm, and I was like 'HOW MUCH WATER?!' 'WHEN IS IT BOILING?!' and my dad told me to shut up and google it. I did. And the ramen tasted like cardboard.**

**Michiyo - Thanks for da ramen, bro~ Stuff Fran, yall, stuff 'im.**

**MeLikesROFL - Does their arguing count as fluff? I really can't wait until they get to troll everyone (except Xanxan, otherwise they die.) in the Varia.**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - Those fucking invisible rocks just piss me off. I hate it when that happens. Yeah don't piss off Gamma. He'll get you with his balls.**

**CC - If you want, I can put those paragraphs in my story, because they made me smile :) Of course, only if you give me permission.**

**sweetchill - At long last...lol.**

**Chanaenae17 - lol, yeah.**

**CuteDork - Annoying people is my favorite pastime. It's the best.**

**forgot passqord - (you spelled password wrong, ahaha) Alphonse is the best.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - DAMN YOU, SASAGAWA RYOHEI, DAMN YOU!**

**Furionknight - Aww, thank you:3**

**Lanaught - I've finished Pokemon Rangers in 4 hours and 57 minutes. PRODIGIOUS, WHAT UP!**

**Kufufu no Fu - Bitch, please, lol.**

**Kuhahaha - Fran be here and he be stayin'.**

* * *

**I think 2 chapters ago, I was celebrating over 200 reviews. Now, I have 250. Wow. You guys are the best. If I asked for, uhh, 270-275, would that be too much?**

**Anyways, you guys are the best. THE BEST.**

* * *

**Thank you all, so much!**

**Leave a review, thats all I ask for.**

**Expect an update soon, my friends, soon.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	30. ProdigiousPokemonMaster

Chapter 30

ProdigiousPokemonMaster

* * *

**Fran: (to Raisel) You are just a hairier version of Bel-senpai.**

* * *

**Ryohei: That dolphin has guts. I WANT HIM IN MY CLUB!**

* * *

**Reborn: A lion, to strengthen it's young, will push his cubs off a cliff *kicks Tsuna* And when the cub climbs back up, kicks it down again. *Kicks Tsuna again* And throws rocks at them.**

**Tsuna: GYAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

***Silence***

**Reborn: Rest in peace.**

* * *

**Reviewer Quote Thing :D**

**How about you Leo-san? Mexican ? Indonesian? Singaporean? American? Chinese? Malaysian? German? French? European? Australian? KHRean? - Rikuo Nova**

**This my ultra priority reading selection after a session of brain eating math. I still remember the quote "Dear X, please stop asking us to find Y she isn't coming back."**  
**And promptly flipped the table to contain myself. - MeLikesROFL**

* * *

After a few hours, Fran poked my arm.

I jumped, turning to him, annoyed as hell. "What?"

He had this blank expression on. "What are these 'Varna' people like?"

I stared back. "Varna is the name of each Hindu social standing group, dumbass."

"So what are they like?" he repeated.

I sighed. "I'm assuming you mean the Varia. Well, the boss is an alcoholic, and the leader of an assassination squad, so you probably wouldn't want to piss him off. But he's almost always pissed off, so you're kind of screwed. And don't mention him losing to Tsunayoshi, or he'll fucking gut you."

"Who is Tuna-Yoshi?" Fran interrupted. Bitch.

"Tsunayoshi is the next boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Fuck,what day is it today?" I asked, suddenly.

"March 3rd." he blinked.

I did the math. It's been eight days since the Varia left...so yeah, Xanxus already lost. K, I'm not fucking up the future now.

"Yeah, he lost, so don't mention that." I continued. "And then there's Squ-chan dearest. He's the second-in-command, and probably the most loyal to Xanxan. But then again, there's Levi-hentai... Anyways, he was gonna be the Varia leader, but then Xanxan came along and Squ-chan passed the leadership along to him. And he has this like promise thing, where he won't cut his hair until Xanxan is the boss of the Vongola. I dunno what he's gonna do when it reaches his ankles, maybe he'll braid it or something... Oh, and he has an artifical hand."

"And there's Lussuria-san. He's the most flamboyant martial arts guy you'll ever come across." I deadpanned. "And he's really, really, really gay. Nothing against homosexuals, of course, but he wanted to take home one of Tsunayoshi's friends, Sasagawa Ryohei. Poor Sasagawa-san. He's like the mom of the group. It's not _that _disturbing...kind of."

"Don't even get me started on Levi-hentai." I groaned, but started getting into it. "He is practically in love with Xanxan, but he creeps on young girls. Weirdo. Mammon says he's the clumsiest Varia member, but I've never seen it in action. I think he's the weakest, considering how he almost lost against a lightning-powered five-year-old... Yeah, he has no sense of dignity."

"You'll have to look out for Belphegor." I warned. "He's of royal blood, a prince, and if you dare call him otherwise, he'll knife you. Literally. He goes all axe-crazy when he sees his own blood, and he has these annoying bangs. I don't know how he sees through them, but he does."

"Then there's you, of course, the snarking asshole, who is probably a coward, who'll run away from all fights." I went on, smirking in satisfaction when he twitched.

"Oh, and Mammon." I remembered. "He's a baby, literally, and loves money more than anything. Him and Bel are probably on the best terms out of all the Varia, but I don't really know that much about him. It is the whole 'Mist' thing, ya know, mysterious as hell and all."

Fran considered it. "So there's an angry boss, a long-haired shark captain, there's a stupid homosexual, a lightning pervert, a fake prince, the awesome me, and a baby. ...great."

I laughed, brightly. "You got it."

* * *

The plane landed, and we got off, our own bags slung over our shoulders.

I turned to him, with a smile. "Okay, so I'm going to drop you off at the Varia Headquarters, with a laptop, alright? And then I'll email you, every day, or so, to make sure you're alive, k?"

He stared. "I'm going in alone?"

I snickered. "Yeah, good luck. But I'll give you the laptop, and...something else."

**By something else, do you happen to mean the Hell Ring?**

_Spot on, Mao-chan, spot on._

Fran sighed. "Well, let's go."

* * *

I flung open the door of the Varia Headquarters (which I had found, by hacking into the Vongola systems, again.). "Hello~"

A bullet whizzed past my ear.

I sweatdropped. "Well, I see that I'm not welcome."

Squ-chan gripped a gun, shakily, sitting in a wheelchair in the entrance hall. He paled, once he realized he just shot a gun at me. He dropped it, wheeling over to me. "Oh shit, you alright?"

I laughed, awkwardly. "You don't see a guy for a week, and then suddenly he shoots guns off at you."

"VOI. I'm sorry!" he apologized, annoyed.

I smiled. "It's fine...you missed, anyways."

Fran stood behind me, the bullet having gone straight through his apple hat (which was, of course, an illusion). "Ow. That hurt."

I gave him a flat look. "Frapple, you and I both know that that did not hurt. At all."

Squ-chan scrutinized Fran, his nose all scrunched up. "VOI, kid, you didn't tell me that this fucktard was this young."

I facepalmed. "Yes, I did. And you have Mammon, and you're calling Frapple, dearest, young? You're just being a jackass, Squ-chan."

He scowled at me. "Shut up. You! Boy! What's your name? If it's Frapple, then change it!"

I hid my laughter. Frapple...

Fran stared at the man in the wheelchair, blankly. "My name...is Superbi Squalo."

Squ-chan twitched. "VOIIIIII! IT IS NOT! NOW, TELL ME THE REAL ONE, OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU."

"Fran." my illusionist friend sighed. "You killed all the fun, you tooth decay fungi."

I sniggered. "Yeah, you tooth decay fungi."

Fran shot me a look. "Quiet, pineapple fairy lady, or I'll have to expel you from this dimension."

"FRAN, JUST LEAVE THE COUNTRY ALREADY." I growled, aggravated. "AND I'M NOT MUKURO'S SISTER, BITCH!"

"But I just got to this country." he pointed out.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!"

"Not really. It doesn't look like you care much about anything. I mean, just look at your hairstyle-"

I snatched the gun from the floor and shot it at Fran, missing twice, and getting his hat three times.

Squ-chan swallowed. "Well. I think I should call a meeting now."

I pocketed his gun. "I think you should."

* * *

Everyone was there, all bandaged up (except Mammon, who apparently managed to escape damage) from the Vongola Ring fights.

Xanxus looked absolutely awful, bags under his eyes, and bottles of alcohol just_ piled_ around him. "Scum, what the fuck do you want?"

I gulped, but managed to speak clearly. "This is, umm, the illusionist I told you that I would find. His name is Fran."

Xanxus' angry red eyes flickered to Fran. "And?"

"Uhh, I thought you ought to, umm, meet him?" I stuttered, tripping over my words.

Xanxus growled. He looked so _tired._ "Well, I did. Now, get the fuck out."

I stood, awkwardly. "If I could have a moment to speak with Fran...?"

The boss didn't reply, so I took that as a 'do whatever the fuck you want'.

I grabbed Fran's hand, and dragged him out to the entrance hall.

* * *

I dug around in my duffel bag for a moment, pulling out the box with the Hell Rings in it.

He stared at it. "...if you're proposing, the answer is no."

I facepalmed. "I'm not proposing, you dipshit! This," I said, pulling out the 666 Hell Ring. "is a Hell Ring, and it will be very, very important in the future."

Fran plucked it from my fingers, examining it. "It's a ring, how is it useful at all?"

"It can consume you," I said, not answering his question. "so don't use it yet. Not until the Boxes come along, alright? Keep it safe, don't wear it until you can use a Ring, at all, alright?"

He glanced up at me, and pocketed it. "Alright."

Fran held out his hand, awkwardly. "Thank you for bringing me to this hellhole."

I snickered, but shook his hand. "Uhh, you're welcome. And here's that laptop..." I remembered, pulling it out and handing him it. I had shown him his email address and how to use it back on the plane (his address? TopFroggyMagician). "I'll email you when I get home, alright?"

He nodded.

I turned and left the building.

* * *

_The flamelike rays of sunset shine upon your back,_  
_and my hands grow cold when I cannot reach you._

_I scoop up and scatter the fragments of sand at my feet,_  
_and I can't even recover the smile that used to connect us._

_Sorrow is eating away at my heart,_  
_but my right hand can't even feel the pain._  
_I can't forget your warmth that I lost that day,_  
_and into these hands it shows you have surely_  
_left an impression on me._

_In order to keep this promise,_  
_To cast aside this regret,_  
_I will board this train running._

_If we can gain happiness, then it doesn't matter the suffering._  
_If we face things together, we can attain anything, right?_

_Like a spiral spinning into infinity, _  
_I will walk down this road,_  
_Though I can't escape._  
_Knowing the truth of my own sins, I tremble,_  
_but I'll show you I can change that suffering into strength,_  
_no matter where I'm going._

_Sorrow is eating away at my heart,_  
_but my right hand can't even feel the pain,_  
_I can't forget your warmth that I lost that day,_  
_and into these hands it shows you have surely_  
_left an impression on me._

_-Returnable Memories by Romi Paku_

* * *

When I got back to Irina's house (apparently, the illusion of me that Mukuro had created had worn off back when he had been shoved into Vindice. Irina was worried sick.), I pried off a floorboard and jammed the box of Hell Rings in it.

I jumped onto my bed, booting up my laptop.

_'**To: TopFroggyMagician**_

**_From: ProdigiousPokemonMaster_**

_Hi Fran. I hope the Varia hasn't killed you in the last few minutes. Yeah, I'd feel pretty bad if you were already dead. I don't think that you'll get along very well with Belphegor-sama, yeah, he'll probably throw knives at you a lot._

_Watch out for random shiny, sharp objects:)_

_-Yuni'_

I clicked send.

* * *

I got a reply._  
_

_**To: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_**From:** **TopFroggyMagician**_

_I'm alive. Bel-sempai is an asshole, and tried to kill me. Fifteen times. And I've only been here an hour._

_That Lussuria-sempai guy? He can cook a very good piece of meat, considering how Boss ate all of it._

_Speaking of Boss, is there something wrong with him? Other than that alcohol problem of his. Sometimes, he'd just stare at his wine/steak/whatever kind of meat is in front of him, and he'd get these scars all over his face. I think he's breaking out in some kind of rare form of acne._

_-Fran_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_You're the night sky, and I'm the day sky. You won't let me see the darkness that you surround yourself with, leaving me standing alone in the light. But if you stand, together, in the darkness, isn't that better than standing alone in the light?_

* * *

**I got the 270 reviews that was my goal. I probably would've updated anyways, but eh.**

* * *

**REVIEWS:D**

**Unkown Being - Umm, are they not couple-y enough? I like to think of it as 'old married couple' kind of thing.**

**Kufufu no Fu - I'll consider it...bitch. Lol, thanks.**

**Lanaught - Yuni needs to get one of those perks things, she'd get them all in like two days, lol.**

**Ingmina - They're not siblings, Fran's just an idiot.**

**Eruruu4 - I write really really fast.**

**CuteDork - My life revolves around pissing people off, lol. Fran is the sexiest douche out there.**

**anyandeveryanime - I like Fran better than Flan. It pisses me off...Flan, that sounds like something in the back of your throat that you're trying to gag out. Or is that flem...? Thanks for the Xanxus-cat, lol.**

**shirokuromokona - Yuni doesn't care enough about Greek Mythology. To her, they're all dead old farts. Achilles' mom was one abusive parent.**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - That sentence can be interpreted in the weirdest of ways... did you see? Discoabc updated :D I PM-ed her, about her story, so you can thank me. (or not, whatever!)**

**KatoKimeka-chan - Fran will be that lovable, sexy douche and I will love it more and more each time.**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - I ask for a lot, but my reviewers/readers are the best, you know? I didn't know how to cook ramen! And google-ing it was the only way... Fran's just a jackass, it wasn't really her time of month, but he said that because she always seems to be on her period. **

**FurionKnight - Glad you look forward to it :)**

**Paigecat - This is how I see it: if Edward's sister is Winry, he can't marry her (unless, of course, it's Elricest with her), so he just has to wait until he meets a girl named Winry. And Hinata Hyuuga from Naruto? I love her, she's awesome. NEVER, MY SNOW DAYS ARE THE BEST. And Fran logic just defeats reality.**

**Michiyo - Alright...sis.**

**CC - That's exactly what I think! Fran & Yuni = married couple. Go google them, they're awesome. I love those songs, more than existance itself. Watch Fullmetal Alchemist, they're all from that. It's a great show, might I suggest it. I think I will put them in my story, because they're well-written.**

**Pailrose - Thanks, I try my best :D**

**MeLikesROFL - Well, Fran is gonna be Mammon's 'apprentice' but Mammon probably won't care very much about him, so Bel will probably force Fran to wear the hat, since Mammon is teaching him. But Fran is gonna steadily get better under 'Mammon's' tutelage, when in reality, Mukuro is the one that's making him better at illusions.**

**Rikuo Nova - Franderella...I might use that, lol. I'm Asian,**** Hispanic,**** American, British, Irish and a hell of a lot of other things. I was born in America, but am a citizen of Japan and America. And of course, I'm KHRean.**

**George - Le sparkles, lol, thanks! :D I hope this roll stays...**

**TheIceSorceress - Yeah, this story is Yuni/Fran. Well, technically, my OC inserted into Yuni/Fran, but whatever you want, right? :3**

* * *

**QUESTION! Who is your favorite KHR character of all time?**

* * *

**There's a poll up on my profile, go vote :3**

* * *

**Leave a review:3**

**And some cat food for my Xanxus-cat (if I ever get a cat, his name shall be Xanxus) XD**

**Expect an update Tuesday.**

**Leo - I'm a mafia boss - Inuyuka**


	31. Freeze Frame

Chapter 31

Freeze Frame

* * *

**TV - The first time a baby laughs, a fairy's life takes flight.**

**Me - What. The. Fuck?**

* * *

**"After all this time?" - Dumbledore**

**"Always." - Severus Snape**

**"OHMYGAWD." - Me**

**Wow, I just killed the moment, didn't I?**

* * *

**Today's Reviewer Quote**

**"Not to mention the friendly, casual way Yuni asks Fran if he's still alive yet and tells him to watch out for potentially life-threatening objects. It's like pushing a frog into a pool of sharks and warning it to be careful, because sharks are known to go on murderous rampages now and then..." - CC**

* * *

_**To: TopFroggyIllusionist**_

_**From: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_Hi Fran :)_

_ I hope that Belphegor hasn't figured out how to use your laptop yet. He'll be on Youtube forever, seriously. _

_I'm bored. Reborn-ojii-san is in Japan, Dino is doing mafia stuff and I'm at Irina's (she's my caretaker. I told Mama that I didn't need a babysitter, considering how I've been to like three foreign countries in the span of a week, but I think she'd kill me if she found out.), so there's no Gamma or Nosaru._

_Can I come visit?_

_Yours,_

_Yuni-chan :D_

* * *

I was updating iTunes on my computer (well, updating it _my _way, as in hacking into Squ-chan's credit card and connecting it to my account), when Irina knocked on my door.

I blinked, looking up at her.

Irina and her brother, Spanner, were from England. Spanner was still in high school, but Irina had moved to Italy and, unfortunately, got mixed up with the mafia.

She had this, almost, German accent (even though she was from England...) and I could never take her seriously because of that.

"Oh, Yu-uh-ni, deah." she cried, happily. I inwardly snickered. "You ah still in country, yes?"

I gave her an amused look. "No, Irina. I am secretly in Canada, working with the FBI to take over Mexico."

She gasped. "Rea-ah-lly?"

Oh yeah, forgot to mention; Irina is a bit of an airhead. But she's a sweet airhead...for what that counts for.

I laughed, feeling kind of bad for the woman. I _had _ditched her...alone...in Italy...while I left the continent... "No, I'm in Italy, right here."

Irina smiled. "Yes, vell, your mozah (mother) vanted you to come and live vith har (her) at her 'ouse (house) vith mafia peeplle (people)."

I took a moment to decipher what the hell she just said.

_Yes, well, your mother wanted you to come and live with her at her house with mafia people._

"Oh, really?" I was surprised. My mother doesn't like me being associated with the mafia, even though I was best friends with everyone in the Vongola, but Nono, and the Cavallone Famiglia have allowed me to attack their boss before.

Irina sighed, sadly. "I vill be lonelee (lonely) old Briteesh laedee (lady) vith no chiuld (child) to make me smiule (smile)."

_I will be lonely old British lady with no child to make me smile._

"Umm, Irina, I'm not even home fifty percent of the time..." I pointed out, awkwardly.

She blinked. "Vell, then. I vill miss you anyvays." She gave me a giant hug, reminding me of one of those old ladies who have knitting needles and decide that everyone is their grandchildren and hugs them to death.

Yep. Definitely Irina.

"Your mozah says zat you vill be picked up from 'ouse after lunch and you vill live vith family at mozah's 'ouse." Irina said, as if that explained everything. Which it probably did, I just couldn't understand most of it.

_Your mother says that you will be picked up from house after lunch and you will live with family at mother's house._

"Thanks..." I said, awkwardly.

Yeah, Irina and I didn't have much of a bond. Sure, I loved her, but it was more...unconditional love, no matter how harsh that seems.

She left the room, saying something about 'bringing up hot chocolate for cute child' and 'popcorn for child of angels'. I wasn't sure who she was calling a cute child, or a child of angels, cuz it _certainly_ ain't me.

* * *

I texted Dino (yeah, I know, random), after I was picked up by Gamma.

_Sup, Dino?_

His reply was instant. I thought he was doing important mafia stuff...lying bastard.

_Not much, you? (Please don't kill me.)_

I snorted. Typical Dino.

_I ate lunch with the Varia, went to Japan, went to France, came home, recruited some people for the Varia, and am now moving. I think I have had a very productive week, wouldn't you say?_

The next answer took a moment or two.

_WHAT?!_

I could practically hear the disapproval. Except it was a text...

_Yep._

_...Reborn's gonna kill you._

_Maybe._

_YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM?!_

_Nope._

_Now he's going to kill me!_

_Not if I kill you first._

_What?_

_Nothing._

I then switched off my phone, just to worry him, and enjoyed the rest of the ride to the mansion.

* * *

I hid behind a counter, a box clutched, desperately, in my hands. The target searched through the storage, growing more and more agitated with each passing second.

I smiled.

...3

...2

...1

"ATTACK!" I screeched, holding up the box of Cheezits, pelting Nosaru with them like my life depended on it (get it? Like DWM? No? Go fuck yourself.).

He screamed, like little girl we _all_ know that he is, deep down inside, shielding his face with his arms, against my rain of cheesy, delicious crackers.

The boy then realized it was me, and what I was doing. He grinned, maliciously, and I prepared to run.

He whipped out some whipping cream (out of frickin'_ nowhere_, I swear!) and promptly unleashed his own vicious attack.

"Stop!" I begged, as he began tickling me, since he ran out of whipping cream. "GAMMA, NOSARU IS RAPING ME!"

Nosaru released me, dropping me on the floor, and running like hell. "Curse you!"

I cackled, evilly. "Run, bitch, run!"

"Di que sientes cuando pienso en ti una y otra vez. Cada instante, que no estás junto a mí. Mi mundo está al revés. Camino en un desierto cuando tú te vas. No sé si es un espejismo, te siento tan real, baby" I practically sang, laughing to myself.

Gamma walked into the kitchen, wiping his hands (clean of blood...). "What are you chanting now? Voodoo spells?"

I grinned. "Nope. Selena Gomez...IN SPANISH!"

He facepalmed.

Good choice, Gamma, good choice...what the hell was in my breakfast...?!

* * *

_June's lies and the truth in front of my eyes are put away in sepia tones_

_Nestling close to one another, warmth; I don't understand those things anymore_

_"You'll __be fine on your own…right?" you said, forcing it upon me and then you said goodbye_

_If it's going to be that kind of consolation, then I should be tired of hearing it by now_

_Endlessly ringing; the merciless memories seem to have no intention of forgiving me_

_If i close my eyes they will only grow surrounding me at a distance you laugh_

_Will the rain ever stop, I wonder? For a pretty long time now, it's been cold._

_Why does the rain choose me? Why does it choose me? Who has nowhere to escape to?_

_Time intrudes on the new morning, I finally found_

_The direction I face is not the future, I kept chasing after the past_

_You, who gave me a new start by your consolations and the hateful and cowardly me._

_It's about time… Fumbling, my troubles spill down my tired cheeks_

_Eyes that don't want to know the past and fingers that can wash it all away_

_Scars healat a gentle pace; at an unreachable distance that seems to be within reach_

_Will the rain ever stop, I wonder? For a pretty long time now it's been cold_

_Why does the rain choose me? I wonder if it's ok to let it cover me_

_The rain keeps on falling today as well, knowing no end_

_While we quietly nestle together under the umbrella I hold._

_-Rain by SID_

* * *

"Time to illegally download some music- I mean, work on my evil plan to take over the world." I announced, crawling into my new bed.

Gamma shook his head, disapprovingly from the door. "You shouldn't do that."

I blinked. "Take over the world?"

He sighed. "No. Well, you shouldn't take over the world. But I was talking about illegally downloading music."

I frowned. "Why not?"

He ran his hand through his hair, apparently not wanting to answer the question. "Well, the government could find us-"

"I can break into the Vongola systems and blame it on them." I shrugged.

He looked annoyed. "They'd destroy us."

I smiled, innocently. "Well, if I could blame it on the Vongola, then I could probably hide my tracks, fairly well."

He shook his head at me. "You have some problems..."

I shrugged. "Not my fault. Blame Mama."

Gamma paled. "...blame...Boss? ...she'd kill me in a second."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

He nodded, completely forgetting the original topic of the sentence. "Yes."

I shook my head, amused. "Alright. Now shoo. I need to get that new Taylor Swift song- I mean, play some...Mine..craft?"

* * *

_**To: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_**From: TopFroggyIllusionist**_

_Bel-sempai doesn't even know I own a laptop. I hide it with illusions. That's just my intelligence, I suppose._

_Irina? What kind of name is that?_

_And I wouldn't care if you came over, but Bel-sempai would probably call you my girlfriend. And Mammon? He isn't teaching me anything. Worthless baby._

_So at nighttime, while I sleep (this is creepy as hell), your brother, the pineapple fairy, visits me and just tortures me. He calls it 'teaching' but I call it 'bullshit'. You have a bad excuse for a family._

_-Fran_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Things are just going to get worse from here. I really hope that with you at my side, things will get_ better.

* * *

**More of a useless filler chapter, but the only important things this chapter was how Yuni now lives at the Giglio Nero and has begun to email Fran.**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Ingmina - If I have a Xanxus-cat and it tries to kill me, I'll get a Squalo-mouse for my Xanxus-cat to attack. I'll survive! Stayin' alive.**

**TurtleAlchemist - I...love your name, its awesome. Glad I could rock your socks.**

**Kufufu no Fu - Fran...is the bomb...bitch, lol.**

**catrinebatrine - Belphegor tapes his knives to his back? Or maybe, there are pockets on the inside of his Varia coat sleeves where he hides his knives...**

**shirokuromokona - A few chapters or so.**

**anyandeveryanime - What's your RP Reborn instagram? Now I'm curious...**

**Lanaught - That's what I thought, when I saw that episode! Except Mufasa didn't kick Simba off a cliff...**

**coldgazeproduction - Lal Mirch is really cool, I like her personality. Tell Sphinx thank you for the cat food.**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - I would update, regardless of the number of reviews that I get. I like Hibari Kyoya too, he's awesome.**

**Paigecat - I won't spoil anything. I'll just add the songs from FMA in there...cuz I love 'em. I get to go up north and ski (even though I suck at skiing). SNOW DAYS FOR THE WIN.**

**FurionKnight - Glad you like it :)**

**CuteDork - They're actually scars, but I'm a bitch and call them Xanxus-acne. :) Ain't nobody gonna stop you.**

**LoStInIlLusSiOn - Fran is awesome. I wuv him.**

**Asumi Ayumi - IM SORRY THAT I UPDATE SO MUCH. I love that crack pairing. Oh, I am gonna cry! I'm sooo using that quote, for you. *Insert table flip and wand battle with Voldemort,***

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - THE DESTROYING VARIA FROM THE INSIDE MAKES ME SMILE!**

**Eruruu4 - Who can't love the good magnificent mist users?**

**MeLikesROFL - Your lack of belief in my mafia-boss-ness is disillusioning. Yuni will meet TYL! Tsuna if its the last thing I fucking do.**

**Rikuo Nova - I can speak a little Japanese, but my mom can speak full-fledged Japanese. I love Adult!Fon, he's so damn good lookin'.**

** .Tragedist - Who doesn't wanna ignore coursework and read fanfiction?**

**CC - I know right! I just love the songs! I...I love those songs, really. I worship Fullmetal Alchemist. I really do, ahaha. And Fran can really summarize things well.**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**QUESTION: What was your first anime?**

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Leave another?**

**Leave some ice cream?**

**Expect an update...soon.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	32. Monopoly and Names

Chapter 32

Monopoly and Names

* * *

**'"Give her hell from us, Peeves."**

**And Peeves, who Harry had never seen take an order from a student before, swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below and sped out of the open front doors into the glorious sunset.' - Harry Potter (thanks to Asumi Ayumi for the quote)**

**'Nana: I wonder how many years it has been since me and you went on a vacation together? It feels like we're going on a date!**

**Tsuna: Ew, don't joke around like that, it's gross!'**

* * *

**Today's Reviewer Quote Thing :D**

**Me: Fuuta, please tell the authoress how awesome the beach is. Fuuta: The beach is ranked number one of all places people want to visit/be. Oh and Fran and Yuni are ranked number one for the most promising pairing in the future, and are ranked number one for weirdest couple. *Fuuta bows and goes off to go rank or something* - the amazing Paigecat**

* * *

**_To: TopFroggyMagician_**

**_From: ProdigiousPokemonMaster_**

_Irina is from England, so don't be racist, you goat. ...though, I admit, Irina is typically a Russian name._

_And for the last time, Mukuro is NOT my brother! We don't even look alike -and don't you dare say **anything **about being secretly adopted, or being given away at birth, you idiot._

_I think I'm going to visit today- after all, I haven't seen you in **so long!** (a day) Tell Squ-chan dearest that I'm coming, alright?_

_...or don't, the look on his face would be HILARIOUS._

_Thanks!_

_Yours,_

_Yuni :)_

* * *

After emailing Fran for the day (which had quickly become the regular thing to do), I greeted Gamma in the kitchen.

...and by greeting, I mean, tackling him into the refrigerator.

"Dammit- I mean, Mamet...?" Gamma trailed off, considering it.

Mama had made a rule (this had been when I was off kidnapping- I mean, finding...? Fran) that no one was allowed to swear around me. Puh-lease. I know Squ-chan and therefore, in relevance, all the curse words in the dictionary (and some that aren't.).

I sweatdropped. "What's a Mamet?"

Gamma shrugged. "Some play writer guy. American. You know how it is."

I facepalmed. _As a former American, I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not._ "Gamma...stop stereotyping people... oh, and I'm telling Mama you're swearing."

He grinned, believing himself to have won. "She's in Alaska."

"Your point?" I shot back.

He didn't have an answer to that one.

**Not to insult Gamma or anything, Yuni-chan, dear, but he shall never stop stereotyping. Ever.**

_Probably not.__ But a girl can dream, right?_

**Right...**

_Are you giving me sass? I'm the sass in our relationship!_

**Sure...**

_You suck._

**Refrain from insulting me, Yuni-chan.**

_No._

**Fine. But we're in this together, right?**

_Umm, yeah._

**Good.**

I didn't answer her, mainly cuz I was kind of confused/creeped out.

* * *

I flung open the door to Varia Headquarters (flinging open this door was quickly becoming a reoccurring factor.) and just positively sang, "Superbi Squalo, I am an assassin here to kill you!"

Fran glanced up, from where he was sitting, in the great hall/living room, watching Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. "Oh, hi, pineapple fairy lady."

"Am I really not that threatening?" I wondered, crossing the room to sit beside him.

"Not really." he answered, surprisingly honestly.

"So what episode is it?" I asked, gesturing to the TV.

He turned it off. "Episode 0."

"Voi." I tried to make my voice sound like Squ-chan's. I failed. "That's my favorite show-"

"I know." he replied, evenly. "That's why I turned it off."

"You suck."

"Thanks."

* * *

"So where is Squ-chan and the others?" I asked, tugging him off the couch.

Fran gestured around the room. "Not here."

"...your lack of a good response makes me worried for your Language Arts grades." I confessed.

He shrugged, adjusting his frog hat. "I didn't go to school. I learn enough bullshit from Shishou."

I stared, pointedly at his new hat. "When did you replace the apple?"

He glanced up at his froggie hat and sighed. "Bel-sempai found out about my email address - by the way, I still hate you for that - and decided to match me up with it, saying something like 'Ushishishi, the prince thinks that the peasant is not froggy enough.' and then he pulled this out of frickin' nowhere and threw it at me."

I laughed, brightly. "Of course!"

"Oh, and something about how it's a sign of my apprenticeship under Mammon." he added.

"Nothing for the pineapple fairy?" I teased, slightly.

Fran shivered. "If they tried to style my hair like a pineapple, I would've killed them all."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go find Squ-chan."

* * *

We found Squ-chan alright. He was covered in a mixture of glass, wine, steak, steak sauce, plate glass, spit and a grape lollipop.

"...do I even want to know?" I questioned.

"...no, not really." he admitted, pulling glass out of his hair.

I helped him pull everything out of his hair (Fran just stood off to the side, saying he didn't want to catch our stupidity) and he took like a thirty minute shower.

During that time, Fran created a Monopoly game out of illusions and we played it.

"I call being the dog." Fran said, immediately.

"No! Ah, you suck." I eyed the tokens. "Should I be the ship or the hat?"

"Hat." he smiled, slightly (I still CANNOT get used to him smiling). "Then we can match."

"Oh, har har." I mocked, picking up the hat.

The game was surprisingly un-violent, even though I was convinced that Fran was purposely manipulating the dice and board with illusions so he'd get the best ones.

"Doubles, again?" I demanded, when he moved his little dog twelve spaces. "And you landed on Boardwalk? You already own Park Place!"

He shrugged. "I guess I'm lucky."

_Or a cheater._

**It is the way of mankind, Yuni-chan, the way of mankind.**

_I don't give a fuck, if he fucks with my Monopoly, he dies._

**You take this far too seriously.**

_If you fuck with my Monopoly, you die._

**...noted.**

* * *

Squ-chan came out of the bathroom, to see me half-strangling Fran. "You owe me! You landed on my Mediterranean Avenue! Pay up!"

"You ...do ...realize..." Fran was doing an awfully good job of keeping his voice monotone, even as I had my hands around his throat. "...that ...if someone ...came in and heard you ...they'd think...we were doing...some un-innocent...things."

"PAY UP." I insisted, even though my face was red. We were _four_. How un-innocent can you be, at that age?

"VOIII!" Apparently, Squ-chan thought you could be very, very un-innocent. "BOY! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

He shot Squ-chan a dark look. "I landed on her Avenue, so I have to pay up."

...that does sound pretty dirty, I'm willing to admit.

Squ-chan flared his nostrils (I was dying of laughter on the inside, really.), pointing his sword (when did he get that?!) at Fran. "VOIII! You fucking die today!"

I rolled my eyes. "We're playing Monopoly, Squ-chan, dearest. And this fucker landed on my Mediterranean Avenue property and won't cough up the cash for renting out the place."

"It's two dollars." Fran deadpanned. "What use will that be?"

I held up my pitiful amount of $49 dollars, out of the original $1500. "It's worth a lot to a broken bitch!"

He sighed, and handed me two dollars...out of his $4, 975. "Here. Now shut up."

I huffed, adding the money to my collection.

Squ-chan frowned. "What are you-"

I froze him with a glare. "Don't fuck with my Monopoly, bastard, or you'll be pulling tokens out of your ass for weeks."

He gulped, but didn't say anymore, sitting quietly beside us.

I rolled a three, getting off the Chance property... "Park Place... Liberty Tax... Board- Fuck, no!"

Fran laughed, evilly. "$50, Yuni-_chan_." he mocked.

I threw the money at him, clutching my pitiful $1 to myself. "I fucking hate you, you bastard."

He added the payment to his money.

"Wait, why are we using American dollars?" I asked, suddenly.

Fran shrugged. "The author doesn't want to go searching for the Euros symbol."

"Fran, what the hell are you talking about?" I deadpanned.

He yawned. "Nothing big. Just the fourth wall."

I rolled my eyes. "It's your turn."

* * *

_I had been dreaming. Of those distant ancient days_  
_Near the stars that twinkle in the darkness_

_I count the days we met in that warmth that wrapped around me_  
_On my fingers and fall asleep_

_There is a flower that blooms for eternity right here_  
_As you hold me, I am right here_  
_My tears are searching for you_

_Do the stars know? Each and every fate_  
_Today is the current off one wish_

_Though wounds will heal with time, the mark of sadness_  
_Is a mystery that will never disappear_

_The reflection in the eyes were just an instant somehow_  
_The birth of this star be the light way ahead all the time_

_Even if we can never meet again, the one I love_  
_Shines within me_

_This feeling of loneliness hidden behind my smile_  
_Can't be helped, I'm fine with that_

_There is a flower that blooms for eternity right here_  
_As you hold me, I am right here_  
_Even if we can never meet again, the one I love_  
_Continues to shine within my heart_

_-Kokoro no Hoshi by Yuni (Nanjou Yoshino)_

* * *

Squ-chan was entranced with the game of Monopoly, and ordered us to teach him it.

Fran turned away. "No."

I threw the board at the swordsman. "Learn yourself, fucker!" I was in a bad mood from losing...

Squ-chan snapped the board in half, the cardboard disappearing, the illusion broken.

I sighed. _Break a Monopoly board. All in a day's work._

**I have never broken a Monopoly board in my life. In fact, I've never played the game.**

_Why not?_

**I...had a lot on my plate. The fate of the world...my true love dying with me..."**

_Well, who were you then?_

**I...was the same person I am now, just in a different form.**

_Who was that person?_

**That person? Someone I can never be again, but am, always.**

_Why not?_

**What is with all the questions today? Fran-kun is giving you a strange look, Yuni-chan.**

I panicked, tapping back into reality.

Fran _was,_ in fact, giving me a weird look. "What's up with you, space cadet?"

"Mars." I snapped. "The moon. Pluto. I'm pissed that it's not a planet anymore. I mean, it was discovered in 1930, and then, BAM. Two-thousand-fucking-six comes around and it ain't a planet anymore."

Fran blinked.

"It's just like the old stories!" I went on, getting worked up, even though I wasn't originally pissed about this. "Pluto was excluded from the surface, handed the shaft - do not say anything perverted, or I will fucking castrate you - and shoved into the underworld!"

"How is that relevant to anything at all? We were talking about Monopoly." he deadpanned.

"You know what, Fran?" I said, suddenly, standing, and storming to the door. "Fuck you."

I slammed the door, angry, and I wasn't even sure what I was angry out.

I kept walking, and walking, and walking. I didn't even know where I was going.

**Yuni-chan?**

_What?!_

**Was it what I said?**** About me never being the same person again?**

_Yes! I-I'm the same person, personality-wise, but I...my family, I can't even...I can't even remember their names! Their faces are fading, from my memories, every day! I have to...I have to focus, on the storyline, or everything will be fucked up, and Tsunayoshi might die, and then-_

**Your family's names? You want to remember your family's names?**

_Not just that, but I want to remember their faces, I want to remember my own fucking name, too._

**Your mother's name was Hanae. Your father's name was Ricardo. Your older sister's name was Alice. Your younger brother's name was Sebastian. Your younger sister's name was Elizabeth.**

A flood of memories filled me, faces, laughter, terrible jokes.

Mother...oh, how could I have forgotten her? Kind, gentle smiles, but a sharp temper, and the best coffee on this side of the universe. Papa...oh, no, how could I? Long nights of Naruto marathons, ice cream sundaes.

A tear dripped off my nose. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

Alice, oh, Alice. She was everything I hadn't been, athletic, popular, just perfect. She had been the girl that everyone had wanted to be, even me. Sebastian, please... Hockey, lots and lots of hockey. We always mocked his name, saying it in a British accent, laughing amongst ourselves. Elizabeth had been our little dancer, spinning and frolicking to some unheard tune.

I choked back a sob.

How could I? How dare I?

**Your name was-**

* * *

_**To: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_**From: TopFroggyMagician**_

_The long-haired shark captain told me to apologize for being a 'fucking dumbass' I think it was._

_I apologize for being a fucking dumbass._

_There._

_-Fran_

_But, seriously, where the hell are you?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Disappeared has the sun, the moon has risen._

* * *

**Three. Hundred. (and fourteen) Fucking. Reviews. Thank you. Thank you. I cannot thank you enough. Just...thank you.**

* * *

**Reviews (thank you)**

**TurtleAlchemist - I just love your name. I love it.**

**Ingmina - It's weird that you mention Don Kanounji (or whatever the fuck his name is), because just the other day, my dad and I were doing that dance move...thing together. I wanted to ask the question. *shrug***

**Saskicheez - Throwing...apples?**

**The Ice Sorceress - I have a poll on my profile right now, to see what kind of story I will be writing after this. Go check it out, if you're curious.**

**Lanaught - Aria is pretty busy with the Giglio Nero stuff (and, apparently, Alaska 0.0).**

**anyandeveryanime - I'll be looking up your Instagram RP's.**

**FreeWeirdGal - Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon? Traditional... *nods, approvingly***

**coldgazeproduction - I love DBZ! It rocks...my socks...and Yuni's socks...and Fran's...**

**Eruruu4 - Naruto is a magnificent anime. It rocks :D**

**CuteDork - Sarcasm is a gift from above. Thanks :)**

**Everren - Ship them. SHIP THEM. lol, I'm so pushy.**

**Asumi Ayumi - Crack pairings are so much fun, everyone can WTF and I can be all :3 It's great. I'm gonna steal your HP quote, cuz it made me smile :) I just love the twins, they're great, they're just magnificent. You always must watch more anime. It is like a law of nature.**

**shirokuromokona - Squ-chan's just gonna be like, "TAKE HIM BACK" and she'll just laugh, evilly and be like "No."**

**Furionknight - Thanks :)**

**a simple fan - Yeah, don't sacrifice me to Jashin-sama, lol.**

**Paigecat - NO, FUUTA, DON'T BETRAY ME TO...PAIGECAT! *hiss* Reborn'll probably kill Dino. Not her. Well, he might threaten her a bit, but not kill her...probably.**

**Michiyo - Thanks for the ice cream. Who hasn't seen Naruto?**

**UnfadingPromise - like there's no pineap- I mean, tomorrow. That was funny, thanks :)**

**xxZtoYxx - Levi-mice could probably stalk you...or boss...**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - Everyone loves Kyoya (they should make a show). I've never read Vampire Knight, just seen the show.**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - I don't think I'm a genius...I'm just exceptionally average :) School is bullshit! It's true.**

**MeLikesROFL - I don't think I'm going to do the manga, just do the anime.**

* * *

**Okay, time for my rant (oh god.) of the day :D Today, I was listening to some KHR! character songs. Then my sister came in and I started yelling at my older sister, Arika, with my headphone in my ear, so Kufufu no Fu was playing while I shouted my lungs out. I had to force myself to not start crack up laughing. And then Lambo-san no bayou came on, I kicked her out and burst out laughing.**

**Just so you all know, I'm only doing the ANIME, not the MANGA. K? COOL.**

**Go vote on the poll on my profile.**

* * *

**NEW QUESTION!  
**

**Out of all the animes you've ever watched, who was your favorite bishie/guy/dude/homeskillet/boy?**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**Leave a chameLEON. Get it? I just noticed that.**

**Expect an update soon.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	33. Eight Years Later

Chapter 33

Eight Years Later

* * *

**2009: jerking**

**2010: the dougie**

**2011: shuffle**

**2012: gangnam style**

**2013: harlem shake**

**2014: im scared to find out - some guy on Youtube.**

* * *

**Today's Reviewer Quote Thing :D**

**Is the creepy/cool voice in her head an alternate Yuni? After all, the only voice you CAN have in your head is, well, yourself. Only in parallels. I think. Not quite sure about this, because the voice in my head doesn't really talk anymore. *sniff* I miss you, Patricia... - CC**

**What a badass-tonfa-weilding-son-of-a-bitch. - catrinebatrine**

* * *

_**To: TopFroggyIllusionist**_

_**From: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_I think I'm lost. Fuck._

_Yours,_

_Yuni_

* * *

**Your name is...**

_Spit it out already!_

I was crying, overwhelmed with my memories. Hanae, my beautiful mother. Ricardo, my quiet father. Alice, my perfect sister. Sebastian, the athletic brother. And Elizabeth, the little 6-year-old with the big eyes and bigger dreams.

_Mama, I didn't want to leave you, you were the best mama any girl could've wanted. Papa, I'm sorry, I didn't wanna go. Alice, go marry that Adam of yours, the one you always talked about, you're perfect for him, for anyone. Sebastian, keep playing hockey, you can only go forwards. Elizabeth, dance until your feet fall off, honey, cuz that'll just make you better._

**I can't tell you.**

I wiped tears from my eyes, but they didn't stop.

**_Why not?_**

I was just full of questions, questions that had no answer, questions that couldn't be answered, questions that would not be answered.

**Because you're not strong enough yet.**

_I'll never be strong enough._

**No, no you won't. But I'll be there, to be strong for you.**

_If I will never be strong enough, then when will you tell me?_

She did not reply. I stayed there, standing in the middle of nowhere, staring at my shoes, tears streaming from my eyes.

* * *

And that's where Fran found me, hours later.

I was sitting, in the middle of some...place, playing Pokemon Rangers on DSi, furiously. I had entirely reset my game (yes, I know, the horror), because fucking Nintendo couldn't shit these things out fast enough.

"...what are you doing?" he questioned me.

I cursed furiously when Gyarados beat my Vaporeon. "Useless...can't do anything against the same kind...why not? Why can't you do something useful, Vaporeon?"

"...why are you crying?" he asked.

I scowled at him. "We aren't at some kind of fucking cliche movie set here. I'm not going to tell you. Why should I?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, because you looked like you were about to tell your Vaporeon why, but then it...ran...away...?"

I pulled out a rock from my pocket (what kind of shit do I have in there?!) and threw it at him. It bounced off his hat.

"Maybe you should go away." I suggested, turning back to my game- Ah, fuck you, Gyarados!

He, instead, sat down beside me. "Maybe I won't."

"You're doing that just to piss me off, aren't you?" I glanced at him.

Fran shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"I hate you." I informed him, pocketing my DSi.

"Can we go back?" he asked me, closing his eyes, leaning back in the sunshine. "I'm cold."

"But you're in the sun." I pointed out.

"Doesn't matter."

I laughed, a surprisingly loud sound, compared to the tears that had been falling earlier. "Thank you."

He opened an eye, to peek at me. "For what?"

I smiled, brightly. "For being cold."

* * *

**_8 Years Later_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"FRAN, YOU JACKASS!"

"I didn't do it."

"Prove it, bitch!"

Yep. Fran and I were now, what, 13? I lose track of time. But he was an asshole, and I was awesome. *shrug* It's how things work.

I hissed at him, seething in anger. "How dare you! Where did you put my 3DS version of Pokemon Rangers, you piece of shit?!"

He blinked, blankly, at me. "How do you know I took it?"

I gave him a 'no fucking shit' look. "You left a note that said, _'Guess what, pineapple fairy lady? I stole your 3DS Pokemon Rangers. -Fran'_. Unless Bel randomly turned into you, then you took it!"

He sighed, and pulled the game out of his Varia coat. He handed me it, with a dramatic gesture.

I kicked him in the shins. "I'm leaving, you fucktard."

* * *

_We stand today on the edge of a new._  
_We stand today on the edge of a time._  
_To the never-disappearing light_  
_I vowed in this heart I believe in you._

_I just tell you my thought._  
_I think that is everything._  
_I try it for you at once. I shout. I'm calling you._

_I live for the sake of protecting you_  
_A first message. I turn around your side._  
_The future I believed is one_

_We stand today on the edge of a new._  
_We stand today on the edge of a time._  
_If this feeling reaches you_  
_But I don't know your feeling. I don't know what you say._

_We must put end to this war._  
_I want to be with you._  
_I challenge for everything._  
_Your smile is shine for me._

_I wanna go. No matter how deep the wound I'll bear_  
_I'll go through it. Don't be afraid of defeat._  
_All things that I do for you._

_We stand today on the edge of a place._  
_We stand today on the edge of a time._  
_To the never-disappearing light_  
_Keep burning, I believe in you._

_We stand today on the edge of a new._  
_We stand today on the edge of a time._  
_I'll keep protecting this feeling eternally_

_We stand today on the edge of a place._  
_We stand today on the edge of a time._  
_To the never-disappearing light_  
_I vowed in this heart I believe in you._

_-Believe in You by Gamma (Kazuhiko Inoue)_

* * *

"Tsunayoshi-chan!" I sang, kicking down the door of the Vongola office.

Sawada Tsunayoshi had been given the title of Vongola Decimo at the age of twenty and was now twenty-two. Let me just say that there is a reason that Akira Amano didn't include a picture of older Tsuna in the anime/manga. Fangirls would be _all over him._

Of course, just because Tsuna randomly decided to become **_drop dead fucking_ _sexy_**doesn't mean he randomly decided to be intelligent. Nope, he was still the same old, Dame-Tsuna.

He jumped, papers flying everywhere, as the door slammed open.

Gokudera was napping in the corner, but only twitched.

I snickered. "Way to fail, Tsunayoshi-chan, way to fail."

Tsuna sighed, standing up to retrieve the papers. "Yuni-chan, when did you arrive? I thought you were going to be here at noon, and it's only 11. And wasn't Squalo, Xanxus and Fran supposed to be with you?"

I shrugged. "Squalo was taking a shower, which means hours of time wasted, Xanxus was bitching about Squalo showering and I just ditched Fran altogether."

"They were your bodyguards." he deadpanned.

I grinned, slyly. "Your expressions are just adorable, Tsunayoshi-chan! If I was oh, ten years older, I would have practically been in love with you-"

He plugged his ears, singing, really off key. "LALALALA, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, THAT'S LIKE INCEST, JUST NO."

I burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, Tsunayoshi-chan."

He set the now-collected papers onto his desk, shooting me a look of disapproval. "That's all you do, Yuni-chan. You're eleven now, you need to grow up."

I sneered. "When you were eleven, I was two and already taking on the Varia, sweetie."

He spluttered. "Well, weren't you litigious, or whatever?"

I rolled my eyes, stepping forward and collapsing into an especially comfortable desk chair. "Prodigious, Tsunayoshi-chan, prodigious. Litigious is, to quote Google search, 'Concerned with lawsuits or litigation' or 'unreasonably prone to go to law to settle disputes'."

Tsuna blinked. "Why do you have that definition memorized?"

"Because you screw it up so many times, that I finally memorized it." I snarked, tracing the leather chair.

* * *

**Yuni-chan.**

I froze. I hadn't heard from that...voice in over eight years.

_Mao...chan?_

**Yes, Yuni-chan.**

_Where the hell have you been?! _

**Here, always, Yuni-chan, I've been preparing.**

_For what?! I'm ready! I've always been ready, regardless of what you say-_

**You know how the Giglio Nero are on one side of the war at the moment? Against the Gesso?**

A few months ago, a new family had appeared, the Gesso Family, led by none other than Byakuran himself. Upon hearing that, I locked myself in my room for weeks, trying to break into the Gesso's systems, but Byakuran's knowledge of other worlds defeated my extensive computer knowledge and I couldn't break in.

The Gesso had challenged the Giglio Nero, most likely for the Mare Rings, that belonged to Aria, Gamma, Genkishi, Tosaru, Nosaru, Spanner (who I STILL haven't met!), and me. I had the cloud, Aria had the sky, Gamma had the lightning, Genkishi had the mist, Tosaru had the storm, Nosaru had the sun and Spanner had the rain.**  
**

Why they decided to give _me_ a Mare Ring, I don't know.

So the Giglio Nero was fighting against the Gesso Famiglia. A mafia war.

Tsunayoshi was under constant surveillance, as boss of a major family that could be easily assassinated, and was almost always accompanied by a Guardian. He would probably be able to hold his own, against anyone, but Gokudera refused to take no for an answer. He had offered to assist us, but we had refused, out of pride.

I, on the other hand, was a 'personal friend' of Tsuna's (and ya know, a mafia boss in the making) and he decided that I was too young to be associated as the next boss of the Giglio Nero, Mare Ring or not. So, Fran and Squalo were to be my guards. Haru, Hana and Kyoko were watched by Trident Shamal and Bianchi.

Aria, my mother, was under Gamma's constant protection. She had been feeling a bit under the weather lately, and had sent me off to the Vongola HQ, so I wouldn't 'catch the bug', as she had said. She assured me that she would get better, and to have a nice time.

So I had gone to the Varia, to be 'escorted' (more like kidnapped...) by Fran and Squ-chan dearest, but I had ditched them and took a taxi.

**Do you know what event is next?**

_Umm, in canon? And don't change the subject! I'm still angry with you for randomly disappearing for eight fucking years!_

**Yes, in canon, Yuni-chan, and hurry.**

Why was Mao-chan so urgent sounding...?

_Uhh, Byakuran gets me stoned?_

**No, Yuni-chan, no! Think Mo- Aria, think Aria.**

Aria, Aria, Aria-

My heart plummeted.

_Mother dies._

**Yes. Yes, yes, yes, and now what will you do?!**

_I...I can't do anything._

**No, Yuni-chan. You can't do anything. **

* * *

_**To: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_**From: TopFroggyMagician**_

_Yo. How's that war of yours holding up? If you ever need someone who is actually strong, just come find me, alright?_

_I'm lying, I don't want to help you. That's way too much work._

_-Fran_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I closed my eyes, leaned against the wall, and fell to my knees. Useless. I had never felt this kind of distress in my life. My mother was about to die, but I could do nothing. Everything was slipping through my fingers. How could I forget? What kind of human being am I?_

* * *

**I know this is really confusing, but please, bare with me, and if you have any questions, or see any plot holes, let me know, or go ahead and ask, and I'll answer them to the best of my ability, or I'll patch up the holes, with duct tape.**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**coldgazeproduction - You can call me Leo. Pokemon and DBZ are both pretty hardcore...with awesomeness. Have fun watching me...from my window, lol.**

**SophieQueenOfTheWorld - Everyone loves Black Butler, lol.**

**SAraLeE - Don't fuck with Yuni's Monopoly. Lesson? Learned.**

**Saskicheez - Just don't give the girl fruit...unless, of course, you're looking to be entertained, I could understand that. And Monopoly rocks. It just does.**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - Oh. My. God, Zero is so sexy. He is just...amazing, I just...oh, sweet baby Jesus, I could talk about that boy ALL day.**

**Lanaught - There isn't much of a bond between Yuni and Aria, I know, but that's because Yuni is so busy with making sure that the plot isn't all screwed up. Watch out for bears, Aria, watch out for bears.**

**Paigecat - Fuuta is mine! MWAHAHAHA! FMA:B does follow the same manga plot, but ended already. I sobbed when Al sacrificed himself, I was screaming at the screen, "NO, MY LOVE, NO!" and my sister told me to shut up 0.0**

**Rd - Mao is Chinese for cat? Thanks for that tidbit...**

**anyandeveryanime - Don't judge my noticing skills...or lack of them... Gokudera is good looking, I will admit.**

**catrinebatrine - Hibari. The badass-tonfa-weilding-son-of-a-bitch. Makes sense, makes sense.**

**shirokuromokona - Zoro is really, really awesome. I've started One Piece (motherfucker, its long) and his voice is sexy, with a capital SEXY.**

**FurionKnight - Thanks :D**

**CuteDork - A...voodoo...doll? WTF. lol.**

**xXxMentalPancakesxXx - Glad to know I screw with your feels. And that you love me. XD**

**Sexyhibarilover - lol, the sexy lover has been attacked by the lovee.**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku - DO THE HARLEM SHAKE. Probably flashbacks whenever I feel like it. Flashback arcs take too long... and I'm too lazyyyy.**

**CC - NOT PATRICIA, DON'T LEAVE US, NOOOOO. I've never finished a Monopoly game in my life. They're far too long and I don't have anywhere near enough patience, lol. Mukuro was probably just being Mukuro, stalking Chrome, stalking Tunafish, you know the drill. My favorite anime guy? Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. He's just so kind, and sweet, and so handsome, and has such a soft voice, and he has a brilliant personality, and he can sing really, really well. I just love him- shutting up now, lol. Yuni, on the other hand, worships Hibari-sama like...like Buddha. *nods***

**Michiyo - I prefer the LEON part. Of course, lol. Everyone loves Hibari-sama (even Yuni).**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - I've never finished Monopoly...what do you get when you win, fake money, lol?**

**ResyaAfhirsa - Fran is OOC, I think! Glad to know you like :)**

**Randomanimeluvr - Poor Yuni is right, ahaha.**

**The Ice Sorceress - Fran's not good at Monopoly either, so he just cheats his way through with illusions.**

**Sora Rai - I'm so glad you like it :D**

* * *

**I have a really important question this week, that I want everyone to answer.**

**What should Yuni's name, from her previous life, be?**

**Leave all sorts of suggestions, and the one I like best will be the one I keep.**

* * *

**Leave a review?**

**Leave an offering for Fran-sama?**

**Expect an update...TOMORROW! WHAT UP!**

**LeoInuyuka**


	34. The Existence of Ron Weasley

Chapter 34

The Existence of Ron Weasley

* * *

**"Who you calling a pipsqueak midget who can't even go to the beach because he's so small, he'd sink into the sand and when the tide comes in he doesn't even sink or have to worry about drowning because he's so microscopic he can breathe all the oxygen atoms in the water?!" - Edward Elric**

**Referee: [about Edward in an arm wrestling match] Nah, I couldn't possibly ask *this* shrimp to take on the champ... ****[laughs]**  
**Edward Elric: [enraged] I'm not a shrimp! ****[leaps at the referee, but is held back by Alphonse]**  
**Referee: Whoa, you're a pretty feisty shrimp, aren't ya? Looks like you salvaged that automail from the bottom of a scrap heap!**  
**Winry Rockbell: [looks enraged] Alphonse. Let go of your brother.**  
**Alphonse Elric: [nervous] Yes, ma'am.**

**I'm too obsessed with that show.**

* * *

**Today's Reviewer Quote :D**

** I mean, a girl who discovers she's Yuni in the second life can't be just any Tom, Dick or Harry, right? Or, uhh, Tomsina, Dickora or Harriet? **  
**Like how someone's name influences the whole way you see that character, if that makes sense. But then again, it might be because I like having things all mysterious and dramatic, haha. It's just my own opinion. This puny person isn't a puzzle in the big picture. But since you are the author, I'm sure whatever you do pick will fit.**  
**...hopefully. Just kidding. I have 99% faith in you, author, sir. - CC**

* * *

_**To: TopFroggyMagician**_

_**From: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_I don't need your help to fight any war, bitch. I'll be fine, thanks for your concern (or lack thereof)._

_Yours (or not),_

_Yuni_

* * *

I knew I wouldn't be able to make it in time. I knew I wouldn't have the knowledge to save Aria. It was impossible.

The likes of the Sky Arcobaleno curse was so much more than I was and I knew it was a hopeless case. That doesn't mean I liked it.

_Should I...go see her?_

**She sent you away for a reason. She didn't want you to see her in her time of weakness, Yuni. If you return, all of her efforts to keep you as innocent as possible would have been wasted.**

I know that I come off as a strong person, with my arrogance, and my ability to find humor in almost every situation, but I am really not a strong person. I have never been on the battlefield, and had someone die before me. I have never lost anything, except, perhaps, my previous life, but I consider being reborn as a gift.

In the world of the mafia, I am clean, innocent.

Even Fran has already been dirtied by the work of the Varia.

But I had never seen death. And I didn't want to see it.

I know, the right thing, regardless, would have been to go see Aria, to tell her that even though we weren't the closest of family, she was a brilliant mother. And perhaps I would have told her about my previous life, and everything I know to be coming.

But I was scared. I didn't want to see that. I didn't. No matter how much of a bad person that makes me seem, I didn't want to see my mother die. First or second mother, no one wants to see their mama die.

So I didn't go.

When Fran, Squ-chan and Xanxan arrived at the Vongola (I could tell, explosions were rocking the entire building), I didn't leave my room.

Xanxus threatened to blow it up, but I told him that if he did, I would tell Reborn-ojii-san to murder him for attempting to kill me. Xanxus snarled for a moment and declared me a waste of time and space.

Fran gave up immediately, not wanting to exert more energy than necessary.

Squalo just told me I was being an idiot before leaving with Xanxus.

Was I? Was I being a waste of time and space? Was I not even worth it? Was I an idiot?

I decided not to think of those kinds of things.

I fell on my bed and drifted off to sleep immediately.

* * *

"Kufufu...what makes the princess so sad?" Mukuro inquired, as we sat in his mind space.

I fiddled with the grass. "Nothing."

He frowned. "It doesn't seem like nothing, considering how you came in here, crying 'Mukuro! Mukuro!' like you were."

I pulled a rock out of my pocket (how many rocks do I have in there...?!) and threw it at him. He simply moved his head like an inch to the side, effectively dodging it.

"So what make you so down?" he persisted.

I brushed the hair out of my face. "Wow, if Fran was here, he'd probably say something about brother-and-sister bonding time. And probably insult you a bit too."

Mukuro wrinkled his nose, in disgust. "Yuni, I regret the day I accepted Fran as my apprentice."

I shrugged. "I, sometimes, regret the day I was born."

Mukuro leaned back. "And why might that be? Does it have anything to do with your ability to see the future?"

I rolled my eyes. "Mukuro, really? We're not having therapy time with the pineapple here."

He conjured up a book (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, in fact) and threw it at me. I dove to the side (my ninja skills have not been improving over the last eight years.) and escaped it. I then picked up the book, flipping through the book.

"Yes, it does have something to do with my ability to see the future." I admitted, starting on page 265. "Oh look, Ron is making Hermione cry. Again. Douchebag."

Mukuro snatched the book away from me, tossing it behind him, it disappearing into illusions. "Ron is not a douchebag. The only douchebag in the entire series was Percy Weasely, leaving his family like that."

I frowned at him. "Don't take away my book..."

"I'll do what I want." Mukuro smirked.

I considered it. "Well, I guess that's alright, considering how in this book, Ron was more or less a douche. Have you noticed he almost always pisses off Hermione?"

Mukuro shrugged. "I guess. In the seventh book, she was real fed up with the guy."

"Well, who wouldn't be? If you made me cry, almost every single day, I'd be pissed with you too." I argued.

"Ah, but then we would get married, in the world of Harry Potter." he pointed out.

I shivered. "Mukuro, don't even suggest that, you pedophile."

He waved my insult off. "Anyways. What exactly does your problem have to do with your future-seeing?"

I sighed, trying to find a good way to explain it. "Someone that I love dearly-"

"Fran?" he cut in.

I ignored him, going on, annoyed. "-is going to die soon-"

"Oh, it better be Fran." Mukuro was getting really excited about Fran's death. Great master he is.

"-and I don't want them to. I could probably find a way to prevent it, but if they live, then the rest of the plot is fucked." I finished.

"Oh!" he snapped his fingers in what he probably believed was realization. "You don't want Fran to die, but if he does live, then the future will be all wigged out?"

I facepalmed. "Mukuro, you've been in prison too long, it's affecting your brain. And no, it isn't Fran!"

He slumped. "Damn. I was looking forward to that."

"And that's why he hates you." I stated, dryly.

"I'm going to ignore that." he informed me. "And who is this person that will die?"

"My mother." I said, unhesitatingly.

And I wasn't unsure about telling Mukuro at all. No offense to Tsunayoshi, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Google Chrome-chan, Lambo-kun or - heaven forbid - Hibari-sama, but I trust Mukuro the most out of all the Vongola Guardians.

He gave me a flat look. "Is that a 'your mother' joke? I absolutely despise those."

"NO." I protested, grinning despite myself. Mukuro was so stupid sometimes. "My mother is really going to die."

He considered it. "Well, if your mother is the Sky Arcobaleno, and in order for the future to go smoothly, you need to be the Sky Arcobaleno, correct? I suggest you kill her off."

I was horrified. "I don't want to kill anyone!"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Then don't do anything to prevent her death."

"THAT'S THE SAME THING!"

"Hey, you wanted advice." he shrugged.

"I do not like you anymore. Hibari-sama is my favorite again." I announced, standing up, preparing to leave.

He snickered. "Choosing the underdog?"

"Shut up." I snapped.

"But you're the Fred to my George Weasley." he attempted, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Sorry to break it to you, but FRED DIES." I hissed. "And you're not making me feel any better, you jackass!"

He laughed, before apologizing. "Sorry, sorry. Now, I'll send you back, alright?"

"If you didn't, I'd declare you a pervert and kill you." I said, darkly (or at least, as darkly as I could be).

"Was that a threat I hear from my little Yuni-chan?" he teased.

"It was, jackass!" I snarled.

He sighed, waving his hand at me.

* * *

_Turn your back to the things you treasure. (Understanding, praying)_  
_As time goes by, the day you'll have to do without will come. (It's okay, it's okay)_  
_As for men; what sad beings they are! (Women are that way too.)_  
_Carrying on their backs inerasable memories... (That's true, that it is.)_

_Oh, boy, hold steadfast to your ambitions!_  
_Deepest darkness in your right hand; in your left hand a dream!_  
_If you hold on to them..._

_WOWOW, MY (ROY)_  
_TRAIN IN RAIN_  
_The illusion waves its hand_  
_TIME GOES BY (BYE)_  
_A memory of that person?_  
_Enough of your outcries! (Become strong)_  
_Futility, break through it! (Become grand)_  
_Towards a place of light_

_I doubt that you care to understand me (Trusting, yearning)_  
_Just fall silent as you have and remain close for me (Stand by me, Stand by me) _  
_As for steeling your determination, _  
_that is your own battle with yourself (True victory!)_  
_I'd told you not to touch me, didn't I? _  
_That you'd only get burned (That's right, isn't it?)_

_Oh, boy, hold steadfast to your ambitions!_  
_Through those empty nights,_  
_sleep, clutching a flame in your heart_

_WOWOW, MY (ROY)_  
_TRAIN IN RAIN _  
_Oh, illusionary smile_  
_TIME GOES BY (BYE)_  
_Do you think that you could forgive me?_  
_The answer is in the wind (Become the wind)_  
_Stick to your vow, (Become a flower)_  
_on the road of no return_

_Oh, boy, oh, trusted companion, _  
_on those cold, frozen mornings_  
_proceed, clutching a flame in your heart!_

_WOWOW MY (ROY)_  
_TRAIN IN RAIN _  
_Running with a trembling hand,_  
_someday... (BYE)_  
_will I become that illusion?_  
_We've come so far since then (Become strong)_  
_What's come has already come to pass, but (Become grand)_  
_for now, we go on living_

_-Boy, Comrades Who Believe, by Toru Okawa, accompanied by Roy Mustang's Military Team  
_

* * *

I awoke, breathing hard.

Yelling at Mukuro takes so much out of me these days...

I crawled out of bed, fixing my fucked up hair and stretching.

I dug through my wardrobe and tossed on some black dress.

_It's appropriate, I suppose._

* * *

"You look like shit." Fran informed me.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I rolled my eyes. "Jackass. You and Mukuro are the exact same. Bitches."

"Don't compare me to the pineapple fairy." he deadpanned.

I laughed, almost bitterly. "I'll do what I want." I turned away, towards the kitchen. Time to indulge myself in ice cream.

"Are you going through a teenage rebellion stage?" he asked, falling into step with me. "You are, after all, wearing black like it's a uniform, heading towards the kitchen and you seem to be PMS-ing."

"Fuck you." I smiled, in response. "And no, I'm not. I'm just...tired."

"Tired of what?" he questioned. "Tired of my devilishly good looks? I find that hard to believe."

I cracked a weary smile. "Tired of being here."

"You considering suicide?" Fran wondered. "I don't think you'd have to kill yourself. Levi-sempai would probably kill you for you."

I rubbed my temple. "I'm not considering suicide, thank you for your concern, Fran, dear."

"Ooo, you're pulling out the 'dear' card? Yup, something is definitely wrong with you." he decided.

I sighed. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired. I want to go home, but I can't."

"You're homesick?" he asked, his voice hinting at disbelief. "If anyone would be homesick between the two of us, it would be me. I'm an entire country away from my home."

"You didn't like home." I shot back.

"So?" he puts his hands behind his hat, staring at the ceiling as we walked. "Doesn't mean I don't miss it."

"But you don't." I pointed out.

"I guess not." he shrugged. "But there's always going to be a 'what if' from every decision. The what if I hadn't come with you when you recruited me for Varia. I would probably be at school right now, being a bastard to all the girls that would inevitably fall in love with my-"

"-devilishly good looks?" I finished for him, a small smile on my face. "I think not. Your personality would cancel out any good looks that you had...which you don't have, by the way."

He snickered. "You're one to talk, girl that looks like she just went through a washing machine."

I flipped him off.

Fran sighed. "There's always going to be a what if. But I think that I made the right choice back then. After all, I wouldn't have Lussuria's cooking or your unexpectedly impressive ice-cream scooping skills."

I laughed, flipping my hair, arrogantly. "What can I say, it's a gift!"

He glanced at me, as if to say 'Yeah, your only gift'.

I yawned, trudging along. "Your rudeness always makes me feel better, for some weird reason. I think it's because I know you don't mean your insults."

"I mean them when it comes to Bel-sempai or Shishou." he deadpanned, seriously.

I grinned. "Who doesn't?"

* * *

**_To: ProdigiousPokemonMaster_**

**_From: TopFroggyMagician_**

_Of course I care. Who else would scoop the perfect ice-cream for me? Not Bel-sempai, that's for sure. He just...eats and eats... and eats._

_Bastard._

_-Fran_

* * *

**Thank you all for suggestions on Yuni-chan's real name. It won't be revealed until the Final Battle, with Byakuran, but I think that that will be coming up very, very soon.**

* * *

**Reviews :D**

**Lanaught - Angelina? Hmmm... the offering for Fran-sama, lol.**

**icecreamsundaes2013 - Yuni for Yuni-chan's real name... /deadpan/**

**RikiRenaH42 - Erika is my sister's name... I actually might use this one, thank you.**

**SophieQueenOfTheWorld - I'll definitely take Elena into consideration.**

**CuteDork - MOTHERFUCKING VOODOO DOLLS. **

**coldgazeproduction - ****Mao-chan's reassurance skills are on a scale of 0 to Fran (-35469563745).**

**Yuki28 - Reborn and the others are not in Adult! form, because Byakuran isn't on their side just yet, for the Arcobaleno Battles. And remember, how in the manga, when Yuni comes for the Arcobaleno Battles, she is in her TYL! form? And if he isn't on her side TYL!, then he cannot be, in the Arcobaleno Battles yet. And no, Enma and the others are not there. I am going along with the anime, not the manga.**

**Asumi Ayumi - I feel like I steal your quotes, but they're awesome and I love them. Who did Byakuran merge together? I think Yuni will give the ring to the Cervello, to give to Byakuran... thank you, so much, for pointing that out. Diana? Hmmm...**

**ResyaAfhirsa - No, they're American-Asian-Mexican, kind of like my family, ahaha. But I like the name Eliza...**

**Irisgarden799 - I like the name Verita. It means truth? Thank you for the suggestion, it will definitely be put under careful consideration.**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku - Apparently, I'm a nigga too. -.- Kayci? Maresa? I'll add those to my epic list of epic names to consider to the extreme.**

**Furionknight - I'm really glad that you always review, it makes me smile, so much, thank you.**

**CC - ALPHONSE-SAMA IS MY TRUE LOVE. Probably. If he was real. And I'm a ma'am to you, recruit. Everyone is taller than Ed-**

**"Who you calling a pipsqueak midget who can't even go to the beach because he's so small, he'd sink into the sand and when the tide comes in he doesn't even sink or have to worry about drowning because he's so microscopic he can breathe all the oxygen atoms in the water?!" **

**"YOU, BITCH!"**

**Paigecat - Riza or Maria... I definitely see the pattern here. OMG, go Youtube search 'Trance to Homunculus', the song, it's so awesome, I'm DYING.**

**shirokuromokona - Lily, because of the Giglio Nero. Kazuhiko Inoue's voice is awesome, right?**

**MeWubFranxx - Ethel or Alexis, ahahaha, thanks :D**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - Soundin' like Grandma is alwawys good, lol.**

**Michiyo - No name for Yuni-chan? That's alright, lol.**

**Lifespire - I'm so glad to know that you like it :) And let me just say, I absolutely love your picture. Lan Fan...ROCKS.**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - Something that translates to sky... time for... GOOGLE TRANSLATE!**

**Ingmina - Maybe it was your inner... Mao-chan!**

**The Ice Sorceress - I don't wanna kill Aria off, but I'll give an explanation below.**

* * *

**A lot of you reviewed that you think that I shouldn't kill Aria off, but this is why she has to die.**

**Aria is the Sky Arcobaleno right now, and has possession of the Sky Pacifier. After she dies, Yuni will inherit the Sky Pacifier and become the Sky Arcobaleno and boss of the Giglio Nero. If she wasn't boss of the Giglio Nero, then Byakuran would have drugged Aria, not Yuni. Then Yuni never would have saved Tsunayoshi during the Choice Arc, and they would have lost the Vongola Rings and died. Which would suck.**

**If you have any questions, leave them in your reviews.**

* * *

**New question!**

**What is your favorite KHR! fanfiction you've ever read?**

* * *

**Leave a review.**

**Leave an offering for Yuni-sama.**

**Expect an update soon :D**

**LeoInuyuka**


	35. October 31st, Part One

Chapter 25

October 30th, Part 1

* * *

**"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.**

**Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git.**

**Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor.**

**Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball." -Harry Potter 3: Prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

**Today's Reviewer Quote :D**

**Yuni-sama, your mother is going to die and it's not a chain message. Be strong. - Hisawa Kana**

* * *

_**To: TopFroggyMagician**_

_**From: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?_

_I think I would want...either the new Pokemon Rangers or maybe even to own Gokudera-san. He'd be the best slave/bodyguard ever. Do you see how he protects sweet little Tsunayoshi-chan like that?_

_Even if Tsunayoshi-chan is taller. Puberty hit that boy well._

_Lots of smiles and happy faces,_

_Yuni_

* * *

For a change, Fran's response was almost immediate.

* * *

**_To: ProdigiousPokemonMaster_**

**_From: TopFroggyMagician_**

_Are you insinuating that you want Gokudera-sempai to proposition himself towards you? To think, I believed that the Varia was mentally scarring._

_And are you hitting on the boss of the family that I'm in? I could take that as a threat and have you eliminated._

_Anything in the world? To kill Shishou or Bel-sempai. Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to be heading my way anytime soon._

_Lots of scowls and pissed-off expressions,_

_Fran_

* * *

I scrunched up my nose, frowning at the computer, breezing through Fran's rude response (when isn't it rude? At least he wasn't insulting me much this time. Just threatened to have me killed...again). Well. Someone's on their period.

* * *

I was still stuck at the Vongola Headquarters (so far, Gamma hadn't called me back yet. Which means he hadn't left on his mission, which meant Aria wasn't dead, which meant that I still had a mother. Kind of.), and I focused on channeling Mukuro.

Almost instantly, I was put through (am I comparing Mukuro's Jedi Mind Trick to a cell phone signal...?) and winced at the bright light.

"Mukuro..." I whined, squinting. "Buy some, oh I don't know, trees?"

He rolled his eyes. "The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you have proved your usefulness over the years, through your information."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's it? And to think, I thought we were just getting along."

The man facepalmed, settling himself on the ground. "What do you want?"

I sighed, facing him like I was about to burst into some epic poem. ...just kidding. Epic SONG. "Kufufu. Kufufu. Kufufu no Fu~"

He growled. "Not that again."

I raised my hands, innocently. "Not my fault. Anyways, can you drop me into Fran's head?"

He actually looked horrified, as if I had told him that I had eaten a baby. "Why would anyone want to go...there?!"

I laughed, a little shaken myself. I didn't want to go...there, but it was for a good cause... ah, fuck it, IMMA DIE. "His birthday is in a day, Mukuro-"

Mukuro snickered. "October 31st? Halloween? That's perfect for a little monster like...him." his voice was full of contempt and loathing.

"What a great mentor you are." I snarked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He rubbed his forehead, obviously wondering why he dealt with children like us. I think it was karma. That's what you get for being a mass-murderer. Two annoying little bitches that didn't even listen... "Why would you want to go to his head? Please, Yuni-chan, enlighten me."

I gave a loud, overdramatic sigh. "If I must...! Fran's birthday is in a day, like I've already said, Mukuro. Please keep up with the program here. I dunno what to get him, so I need to steal the idea from his head. It's like Inception. A dream, within a dream..."

He quirked an eyebrow, looking somewhat amused. "I've seen the movie-"

"HOW?! YOU HAVE BEEN IN PRISON FOR THE PAST 9 YEARS, YOU FREAK OF NATURE!"

"-through my Chrome, and I know it well..." his eye twitched slightly at my outburst, but he went on, as if I hadn't even spoken at all. "If you die, within a dream, you die in the real world. Dream-walking may, very well, be just like Inception."

"Sounds dangerous." I shrugged. "You'll be comin' with me then. No...better yet, get Belphegor-san over here...this'll be gold!"

"Since when did I take orders from you?" he wondered.

"Since you kidnapped me and refused to hand me a pineapple." I reminded.

He ruminated (this fancy word that Belphegor-san taught me. It means 'to think deeply about something') for a moment. "I will drop you in my useless apprentice's mind...but not with that fake prince. I'm not so malicious-"

"Mean or scary?" I quipped, feeling a Disney moment (we all get them.) coming on. "Your sneer could curdle dairy and violence-wise, your hands are not the cleanest~ But despite your evil look and your temper and my hook-"

"IT'S A TRIDENT, DAMMIT."

"You've always yearned to be a concert pianist!" I went on, singing brightly, completely ignoring his opinion. "I could see you on the stage performing Mozart... tickling the ivories until they gleam? Yep, you'd rather be called deadly for your killer show tune medley-"

"Shut up." he suggested, his trident appearing in his hand.

"Thank you," I grinned, going on. "Because way down deep inside, you've got a dream. You've got a dream. You've got a dream. See, you ain't as cruel and vicious as you seem. Though you do like breaking femurs, I can count you with the dreamers. Like everybody else, you've got a dream!"

He threw the trident at me. I squeaked, diving for the floor. "I'll shut up! I'll shut up!"

"As I was saying-" here, he paused to shoot me an especially dark look. "-I'm not so evil to leave a mere _child_-" he was emphasizing the word child, knowing it pissed me off...bitch."-with such a heathen. I will send someone else along with you."

Fun fact: both Mukuro and Fran dislike Bel. Not exactly sure _why_, but they do. That's really the only thing that they see eye-to-eye on.

"Who will it be?" I asked, mentally preparing myself. You can't go into _Fran's_ head without a plan.

He smirked, leaving me to fade away, into a seemingly-endless expanse of darkness. "You'll see, Yuni-chan...you'll see."

* * *

I didn't see, actually. FRAN'S MIND WAS DARKER THAN THE DEATH STAR (I do realize that the Death Star was, in fact, lightly-toned, but the name sounds dark, doesn't it?). I couldn't see two millimeters ahead of myself.

I cursed, wobbling forward, hands outstretched. "Dammit, Fran, would it kill you to do some, oh, I don't know, interior design? Maybe include some lamps while you're at it, bastard..."

"Who is it?!" a slightly fearful, but really deep (so it was sexy...and adorable at the same time. I was WTF-ing in my mind. Notice how that's the only thing I really paid attention to. The amazing voice. My attention span is short. As Edward Elric. And that's saying something.) voice cried, in concern.

I froze. I knew that voice... maybe... it was... HIBARI-SAMA?! Wait, he's never fearful... but the voice was sexy! IT HAD TO BE HIBARI-SAMA. "I'm just your...uhh, imagination. Don't worry about li'l me, dear. I'll live on...in you."

Was it just me, or did that sound ridiculously Lion King?

"Oh, alright! I knew I have heard your voice before, ne? It's because you're my imagination, right?" whoever-the-hell-it-was answered, brightly, before going on, in that same fearful voice. "Anyway, where am I? Gokudera-kun is going to panicking... I haven't been kidnapped _again_, have I? Oh, Hibari-san isn't going to like that... he's going to bite me to death! What am I going to do?! DIE?! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! Reborn...where are you when I need you? Wait...I think I'm safer _without_ him here..."

I facepalmed. "Tsunayoshi-chan, you dumbass."

He paused. "Only one person I know calls me that...and I'm talking about the Tsunayoshi-chan part, lots of people, unfortunately, still call me dumbass..."

"Like who?" I wondered, briefly.

He sulked. "Reborn..."

I laughed. "Sounds like the old Reborn-ojii-san...that happens to be a baby."

"So who are you?" he asked, again, confused.

I sweatdropped. "Didn't you already figure this out? It's me, Jesus."

"YUNI-CHAN!" he cried, lighting his hands up with his Sky Flame, locating me in the darkness, and glomping me. _Let me tell you...there is NOTHING like a Tsuna-glomp. It makes you feel all fuzzy on the inside, like you chugged ten gallons of coffee and don't know what to do next._ "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME FOR A MOMENT THERE. Where are we?!"

That thought hadn't even crossed my mind. I admit, I was still wondering how Tsuna connected 'Jesus' with 'Yuni'. ...nope, see no similarities. Maybe between the...Real...Yuni, but not...me.

I swallowed down that seed of doubt, forcing it into my stomach, to deal with later. Not now. Not when we had more pressing matters to deal with...like- "Finding Fran's perfect present."

The mafia boss deadpanned. "What?"

I explained the entire thing - he had been somewhat concerned when he learned I was in 'cahoots' with Mukuro, but dismissed it after I breezed over it with 'Perfect Party Plans' - to him. He accepted it well.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MUKURO BROUGHT ME HERE?"

Okay, he wasn't accepting it well.

Tsuna paused, considering it. "Is he even _allowed_ to do that?"

I gave him a look of disbelief. "Tsuna, dear, it's MUKURO. He's been in the mafia jail like 12454 times. He's been kicked out of the mafia, only to return with Vongola -freaking- Decimo-"

"Vongola -freaking-Decimo?" Tsuna repeated, awkwardly. Hehe, life goal: COMPLETED.

"-On his side." I finished, shooting him the most charming smile I could manage while in the darkness that was Fran's mind. "Mukuro can do _anything_, Tsuna, _anything._"

Tsuna swallowed, moving past that. "Why me?"

I shrugged, before elbowing him, suggestively. "Maybe we'll find something on Kyoko-chan. Fran had a slight crush on her, when we were nine."

"You're kidding me." Tsuna deadpanned, his expression pure awkward. I loved it. "My competition for the girl of my dreams is...a thirteen-year-old?"

I burst out laughing, wiping tears from my eyes. "That was years ago." I reassured him, as if I was the twenty-whatever-year old. "He's over it. At least...I think. We'll find the truth, now, right?"

Tsuna suddenly got this determined aura about him (I could just see it, using the dim light of his Sky Flames). "Let's go."

I grinned, following him into the darkness. Hell, I'd follow this boy - who has grown up, before me - anywhere.

* * *

_No matter how many times we're reborn_

_I want to meet you here again_  
_I'll hold your hand so we're not separated_

_We talked until the sun came up in the morning_  
_We held hands until the sun went down in the evening_  
_Let's spend tomorrow and the next day like this too_  
_Shadows and light_

_Now I wonder_  
_What do you carry in your heart_  
_And what world did you live in?_  
_You can't find warmth alone_  
_Looking at the town with lonely eyes_  
_When I met you_  
_I learned for the first time_  
_Just how much strength love gives you_

_No matter how many times we're reborn_  
_I want to meet you here again_  
_I'll hold your hand so we're not separated_  
_I can't sleep alone, because I can't dream_  
_On starless nights, I'll keep shining on you_  
_And take you to a place where no anxiety can reach you_

_I can go anywhere if I'm with you_  
_Even roads that I couldn't walk alone_  
_With you I can walk them, humming as I go_  
_As long as you're here, I'm happy_

_If we hadn't met_  
_I would have missed out on so many happinesses_  
_When I was anxious, you held me tight_  
_When I was about to lose sight of tomorrow in the crowd_  
_And those times alone when love hurt_  
_I'd forgotten how to offset my loneliness_

_I'll put my hand back in yours again and again_  
_And we'll walk every road together_  
_If I've got a dream that I can't fulfil alone_  
_Then I'll go and fulfil it with you_  
_One happiness that I share with you_

_On Saturdays when the crowds are so big that we bump into people_  
_I don't want to lose sight of you_  
_At this time, your hand in mine gives me twice as much strength_  
_I feel warmth and love and no more cry_  
_Your cellphone lights up in your faded jeans pocket_  
_But I don't want to let you know_  
_And the devil on my shoulder makes me say nothing_  
_I just hate it when you're not around..._  
_I'm kind of scared that you'll get stolen away from me_  
_I want to stay connected to the person who's so special to me_  
_I won't let anyone take away this love_  
_Yeah, let's hold hands so much that everyone in town hates us_

_The more of a wimp I am, the more I pretend to be strong_  
_But I can't...can I cry?_  
_The autumn breeze...soon it'll be the season when we met_  
_Back then, I was looking for love_

_No matter how many times we're reborn_  
_I want to meet you here again_  
_I'll hold your hand so we're not separated_  
_I can't sleep alone, because I can't dream_  
_I'll take you to a place where no anxiety can reach you_  
_If I've got a dream that I can't fulfil alone_  
_Then I'll go and fulfil it with you_

_One happiness that I share with you_

_- Tsunai Da Te by Li'l B_

* * *

Finally, after walking for what seemed like miles in the blackness, we reached a long hallway, of many, many doors. The ones on the right said 'Past' and the ones on the left said 'Current'.

I plucked my headphons out, and grinned, at Tsuna. "I take right, you take left? Look for things that he is fond of."

"How did you get your iPod...nevermind." He nodded, dismissing it as 'unimportant' before looking persistently towards the door. I smiled, inwardly. If there was _anythin__g,_ even mentioning Kyoko behind those doors, he'd find it.

I nodded, approvingly, turning to my own doors.

**Time to get to work, huh, Yuni?**

_Since when did you ditch the -chan?_

**Since you grew up, Yuni.**

_And when was that, Mao? Or, of course, if you'll ever tell me your real name._

**Dropped the -chan, I see. I'm afraid you will never know my real name... not until the end, I apologize. But you grew up only a short while, learning of Moth- Aria's upcoming...departure. And for that, you aren't a child anymore.**

_Not to sound cliche or anything, Mao, but I haven't been a child in a long time. Even since before I was born._

She had nothing to say to that.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_People consider me to be a child, that I'm still growing. I finished growing up a long time. They're the ones who must grow, if they haven't noticed as yet._

* * *

**I just looked...and I'm so friggin' close to 400 reviews, seriously. HSTFGHRTKSJB. - see that? That's my expression right... now!**

**You rock. All of you. Thank you so much. I can't even... just thank you.**

* * *

**Reviews - **

**Ingmina - No one's fucked up as me...great! Just when I thought I had found people who *sniff* understand~**

**Guest - OWO? I dunno what that stands for...**

**CuteDork - Fran doesn't know how...PITY HIM. Or don't, you know, I don't care or anything... *sobs in corner* They don't love me!**

**Lanaught - Yuni has to level up to take bricks from her pockets instead of rocks...that would be the instant WIN AT LIFE button.**

**coldgazeproduction - You only thank me so much cuz I update like a crazy fiend on steroids. *shrug* I don't like the Sky Arcobaleno curse either, but...a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.**

**Paigecat - Fran...AND ALPHONSE-SAMA?! *dies of awesomeness***

**sweetchill - Tenma...that's cute. Thanks :D**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - Old people are the best. Fran and Yuni are getting a little cozy *wink wink***

**CrimsonSkyTamer - Your own? lol, you can say that, ahaha.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - Mukuro as your big bro? Must...assassinate... plot...bunny.**

**FreeWeirdGal - Yuni will always be loyal to Tsuna, then Vongola, then the Giglio Nero. ALWAYS.**

**sUSHI SHI SHI - Might I say, your name rocks. Gertrude or Stephano? I love them. lol, I named a plant Gertrude once. It died. :( BAD MEMORIES. Stephano is hilarious though. I might add them in, as like fodder ninjas or something.**

**Asumi Ayumi - I read that page like right before I saw your quote! *dies of awesomeness...again* I love 'The Rightful Sky'. Tsuna belongs on top, y'all! There is no way Hibari-sama is the underdog. Mukuro's just...JEALOUS. *GASP***

**Ri-chan - Mukuro and Yuni were talking about the Weasleys...but, unfortunately, weren't channeling Loki.**

**Michiyo - THANKS :3 GLAD TO KNOW YOU LIKE :D**

**FurionKnight - So do I, bro, so. do. i.**

**MeWubFranxx - I'll look otaku-chama up, thanks.**

**Hisawa Kana - Altra sounds gorgeous, I'll look into it. A review for an offering is alright.**

**CC - I love having her get a little character development. There's gonna be a mini-arc (like 3 chappies) about her past (kind of) and Fran's (kind of). What they shall find behind those doors... Mukuro can't kill her because A, Chrome and Fran (though he will deny it) like her, B, she feeds him information like methane and C, he's kind of fond of her, in his own, twisted (probably) way. My favorite fanfic is probably...'Destroying Varia from the inside', it's hilarious. Her old world was in a parallel universe, and Byakuran can't go there. Everything will be explained in the mini-arc. The Prisoner of Azkaban thing, I didn't even notice. It was a book that was (somehow...) on my bed, so I used it...**

**Lifespire - Only because of Fran's devilishly good looks. Can't tell Mao's real identity. NOT YET, MWAHAHAHA. I'll try and make it obvious, though :D**

**RikiRenaH42 - Blackbird, really, is a piece of art, not literature. It's..amazing. I love that story. I somehow love that pairing, Fran and Yuni. You wouldn't expect it, but it's actually a lot of fun to work with.**

**The Ice Sorceress - Names don't matter! (Unless it's Death Note... then, run like fuck.) Names may/may not be important, I'm still unsure.**

**Kufufu no Fu - Thanks for da pineapple. I was running low.**

**shirokuromokona - Yuni definitely needs all the Monopoly money she can get (read: steal).**

**a simple fan - I love Cries of the Heart, Echoes of the Night and Destroying Varia from the inside :D**

**MeLikesROFL - He's given a semi-major role in the mini-arc I have planned...kind of. This story really writes itself. 0.0 I AM NOT THE WRITER, JESUS IS.**

**painxsmile - Yuni's creeper smile in canon? She can do that here too. Yuni: Don't push me, child. Me: Wouldn't dare. I just read 'To That Faraway Sky' and it was great. Thanks for the suggestion :)**

**ResyaAfhirsa - YOUR QUESTIONS: 1. Actually, just when you update this fic?! It's really fast to update QAQ #Though I'm actually happy about it. But at least tell me when you actually update this fic in sequence. ANSWER: I don't have an update schedule. Whenever I can, really. Sorry for the non-specifics. ****2. What will you do to Mao-chan? Isn't it too obvious who she is? ANSWER : You'll just have to find out in the Final Battle :) I didn't want her to be too obvious, at first, but some readers weren't getting it, so I had to make it easier for them to figure out or the story wouldn't have made no sense. ****3. From what I read, I guess, your Yuni is in the anime world. Because, if she is in manga, there's no doubt she'll met Enma and co. ANSWER: She is in the anime. Some manga things will be mentioned, but no manga-plot will be used. ****4. What will you do to Fran if he knows Yuni is gonna die soon? ANSWER: He doesn't. Only Yuni knows. (That should be a poem.)**

* * *

**Time for some SHAMELESS ADVERTISING :)**

**Someday, Everything Will Be Right, a fullmetal alchemist: brotherhood fanfiction. "You did what!" "We tried to bring Mom back to life. Please don't be mad!" "...alright." Best friends understand one another. They always have and always will. That's just how life works. Beginning middle and end. OC-centric.**

**Written by yours truly. CHECK IT OUT, PLEASE. (or don't, see if I care. *sob*)**

* * *

**Question: What do you think is the proper age to be married, if you're a mafioso and you live by the motto 'Fuck the law'?**

**Leave your answer in your review :3**

* * *

**Leave a review.**

**And the keys to the doors to Fran's mind -_-**

**Expect an update tomorrow or Wednesday.**

**LeoInuyuka :D**


	36. October 30th, Part Two

Chapter 36

October 30th, Part 2

* * *

**"She's Ron's sister."**  
**"But she's ditched Dean!"**  
**"She's still Ron's sister.**  
**"I'm his best mate!"**  
**"That'll make it worse."**  
**"If I talked to him first-"**  
**"He'd hit you."**  
**"What if I don't care?"**  
**"He's your best mate!" - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Harry's inner monologuing forces me to facepalm.**

* * *

**Today's Reviewer Quote :)**

**Like if Yuni was old enough she would have totally set Xanxus up with a cute girl. Imagine it. **  
**Glare**  
**Blink**  
**Glare**  
**Blink**  
**"I hate you"**  
**"Okay"**  
**"Go away"**  
**"But I'm your future wife"**  
**Glare**  
**Blink**

**-shirokuromokona**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I opened the first door, before immediately slamming it closed, my face red. I know Fran and I are close (at least, I consider us close), but I did _not_ want to see his birth.

I then realized that there was a label on the door, that said 'Birth'. Well. I probably should've read between the lines. Or, in this case, the door frame.

I skipped the first few doors (first steps, first word: bitch, first time falling down the stairs) and read the new door label. 'Elicia'.

Who was Elicia? That sounded disturbingly familiar...

Oh yeah! When we first met! Like a zillion years ago! (Eight...)

* * *

_"He made me fall in the lake, so I needed to dry up." I explained, briefly._

_"I see..." the lady smiled, slightly. "I'll get you one of Elicia's old dresses, alright?"_

_Fran tensed at this, but didn't say anything._

_"Umm, alright." I said, kind of awkwardly._

_The lady disappeared up the stairs, mumbling something about 'kids' and 'grow up so fast'._

_I elbowed Fran. "Who's Elicia? Your sister?"_

_He didn't look at me. "...my mother."_

_I frowned. "Where is she?"_

_He sighed, not wanting to answer the question. "Dead."_

* * *

He hadn't wanted to talk about it...so this would be kind of personal and invading on his privacy.

But I wanted to know...

In all my years of knowing him, Fran had never told me about his mother, other than short things like 's_he was nice'_ or '_her name was Elicia'_ before clamming up.

I swallowed, reaching for the door handle. I apologized to him, mentally, before pulling it open.

* * *

A beautiful woman was sitting on the floor, holding a tiny, light green-haired baby's fingers, grinning widely as the child danced around her, spinning and occasionally laughing.

I caught my breath. _She looks just like him. The hair, the eyes, the tear-track...things. Just like him._

The baby, Fran, I realized, turned and beamed at her. "Ne, Mama? Is this how you dance, right?"

I tensed, backing up, towards a door that had disappeared. _I'm intruding. This is Elicia, Fran's mother...Fran's dead mother._

The woman, Elicia, laughed, a pretty sound. "Yes, Frannie, dear."

I paled. That's why he had always gotten somewhat-angry at me, when I called him that. _It was her name for him. I'm a terrible person._

Fran grinned, brightly, flashing white teeth. "Do I dance good, Mama? Do I? Do I?"

He was so eager... I compared him to my Fran, the Fran I knew. The Fran who only smiled when there was an incredibly mean joke said, who only laughed at others, who never would do anything he didn't have to. _What the hell happened?_

Elicia nodded, kindly, at her son. "Frannie, you're the best dancer on this side of France."

He then blinked, innocently. THIS IS FRAN. NOTHING HE DOES IS INNOCENT. WHATISLIFE?! "If I get better, will Papa come home?"

I froze, shrinking back, in horrified expectation.

Elicia's smile turned forced. "I don't know, Frannie, darling, I really don't."

He pouted. "Why won't he?"

**He's surprisingly adorable.**

_Mao, I don't want to be here, anymore._

**The doors seal themselves after you are completely in the room, it seems. Like when you went into Fran's...hospital room earlier, and you could leave, it's only cuz you glanced in. So I think you're trapped until the memory ends.**

_Like the Pensieve from Harry Potter?_

**Similar, I guess.**

I focused my attention on the scene in front of me.

"Papa...he can't come home right now." Elicia said, hesitatingly. "He...he doesn't like the kind of things I can do."

Fran frowned, clearly deep in thought. "Like our magic tricks? He doesn't like it?"

The woman sighed, before glancing at the ceiling as if looking to God for support. "Exactly, Frannie, you smart little angel."

I forced myself not to snicker. Angel? And Fran? Used in the same sentence? This lady was really too kind.

Fran crossed his arms, determinedly. "He's just jealous that he isn't a Top Magician like us, Mama."

She smiled, a bright smile that could've lit up the sun. Twice. "Yes, he is, Frannie, my little magician. I love you, Frannie, dear."

The door reappeared, and I graciously took it.

Tsuna was nowhere in sight, probably in some closed-up room.

* * *

_**Tsunayoshi Sawada****  
**_

If that Fran boy has been hitting on _Tsuna's _Kyoko, then Family or not, the 'top magician' is going to be introduced to Satan.

...great, Tsuna is turning into Gokudera-kun, beating up kids.

Tsuna glanced around the dark hallway. Yuni-chan disappeared into a room, a minute ago, and then the door vanished. _I hope she hasn't been killed and her body hasn't been dragged into an alleyway and-_

He forced himself to calm down. _She'll be fine. If she could somehow get her iPod here, she probably can materialize a gun, or something._

Glancing up and down the hallway, again, just to make sure, he walked up to a random door, and stepped inside. _They all look the same, so what does it matter._

Tsuna realized that the door had disappeared, and he was standing at some random lake, in who knows where. He didn't recognize the surroundings, so it wasn't Namimori, or Florence, Italy...

Someone was humming really quietly. He managed to catch the words 'top magician' and 'fooling around', but couldn't make out the rest of it.

The mafia boss deadpanned, when he realized Yuni-chan was there, her dress hiked up and she was wading around in the water. "Yuni-chan, where are we? You keep getting me lost-"

She ignored him, going on with her magician song. "Being honest is instant death. Cool down the fever, let's rampage..."

_Wow, Yuni-chan. You ignore me...to sing about death. Surprisingly, that isn't the first time I've thought that._

"Yuni-chan, can we go? This place is weirding me out a little..." he whined, shifting his weight.

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition flashed red alarms. It was practically screaming at him to turn around. As an avid believer in the amazing Hyper Intuition, he spun around, prepared to fire his Sky Flames.

Then he paused.

It was Fran-san...the guy who liked Kyoko-chan, when he was nine. Not an enemy. But there was something off about him...he changed his hat to an apple? But didn't Belphegor-san say that if he took off the frog hat, then he'd be killed or something?

Fran-san's eyes held curiosity and slight unease, as if he didn't know the girl before him. Tsuna frowned. Definitely something wrong. Fran-san and Yuni were best friends (or at least, that was what Yuni-chan told him. Tsuna was kind of scared of Fran-san and his emotionless voice), and knew each other, in and out. Fran was less...intimidating with the bright, sarcastic Yuni-chan beside him. He knew her. She knew him. (Gokudera-kun had started a betting pool of when they'd get together. Mukuro, Yamamoto [seems like he isn't as innocent as he seems], Belphegor-san, Lussuria-san, Squalo, Mammon [only to win], Haru, Ryohei-nii-san and, surprisingly, Hibari-san had placed bets)

To not know her? Ridiculous.

"What are you doing here?" Fran-san suddenly called out, clearly spooking the girl.

Just another suspicious sign. Yuni-chan _scared_ of Fran-san? That's like Charlie Brown being the star of his own show. Not happening.

Yuni tried to whirl around, but tripped (and she said that Tsuna was clumsy, the little hypocrite!) somehow, falling into the water.

Tsuna rushed to help her (she'd kill him if he didn't), but when he tried to grab her hand, his hand went right through hers. "HIEEE!" he screeched, falling into the water, himself. But he...wasn't... wet?

WHAT WAS GOING ON?!

Fran-san didn't try and help her - he was Fran-san, not stupid - he just stood there, and watched her.

Tsuna was trying to figure out just what the hell was going on here...wherever he was.

"You didn't answer my question." Fran-san reminded her, shifting his weight.

The boy was nervous, Tsuna realized, unsure of who she was, or if she was a threat. Yuni-chan didn't notice his ridgedness, she was focused on getting all the water out of her dress, but Tsuna, with his Hyper Intuition of badass, could see it, clear as day.

"I'm wading." Yuni-chan informed Fran-san, trying to sound intimidating, but she sounded whiny. "Got a problem with that, punk?"

Tsuna chuckled. Sometimes, she could seem so mature, and then other times, she'd just act like the kid she was.

Fran-san's unease melted away, and he looked like he was considering something. "Wow. Are you a pineapple fairy too? Because this fairy I met in my dreams, two days ago, called me the exact same thing."

Tsuna froze. Pineapple fairy...Mukuro...visiting Fran's dreams...oh shit. Great, so when the world explodes, they'll know what happened. Mukuro and Fran were...working...together.

Yuni-chan blinked, like she was trying to figure out who that boy was.

Tsuna frowned. They should know each other, better than anything...

"Are you...Fran?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

Tsuna jumped back, realizing, finally, where he was. He was in Fran's memories! That's why they seemed different-looking, and why they didn't know each other. The man nodded, approvingly to himself, as if he had figured out the chemical formula for a human being or something.

He inspected Young Fran-san. He was so short...and had an apple hat. Very different.

Young Yuni-chan, on the other hand, looked exactly like how she had, so long ago. She was missing the orange tattoo on her face, that labelled her as one of the lineage of the Giglio Nero, but her hair was the same. But her _eyes._ They were brighter, happier. The Yuni-chan of the present had sadder eyes, as if the entire world was gonna come crashing down around her and she could do nothing about it. At least, that's what his Hyper Intuition told him.

This was their meeting. How they began.

And he felt a grin spread across his face. Oh, Hibari-san was going to kill something when he finds out that he's going to lose that bet (Hibari-san said that Yuni-chan and Fran-san would never get together, because Yuni-chan liked the former-prefect far too much).

* * *

**_Yuni_**

I stumbled out of the first room, moving on to the next one. It was another one with Elicia and Fran together. I enjoyed watching it, but something was bugging me. _What happened to her? What ripped her from such a life?_

The next few doors had more of Elicia and Fran. They were close...really close. I learned, through those visits, that Fran's favorite food was an apple (well, considering his taste in hats, it makes sense), favorite color was dark green/blue and favorite movie was _Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon_. I'd get him a green fruit basket, full of green apples and Tranformers 3: Dark of the Moon, the videogame (that is, if there is one) and a bunch of pictures of the two of us, to make it personal.

The tenth door made me hesitate. While the other doors had labels like '_Elicia and I_' or '_Mother and I_', this one read, in sharp, pointed letters '_The End'_. I was the last door.

I reached out and grasped the handle, opening it.

* * *

I was convinced that I stepped into Hell.

Fran's usually bright living room was up in flames. Fire licked everywhere, forcing dark shadows to flicker over the walls and floor.

I paled, looking around. _Where was Fran and Elicia?_

"Frannie? Frannie, dear, where are you?! C-Call for Mommy!" Elicia's voice cried, full of concern. "Fran!"

What had happened? Why was the place on _fire_?

Fran was huddled in the corner of the living room, his hands on his head, tears on his face. That shocked me. In all my years of being Fran's best friend, he had never, ever cried in front of me -or at all.

"Fran." I knelt beside him, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. "Get up, please. Go outside."

"I'm sorry..." he was saying, crying into his hands. "I'm sorry, Mama! I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to!"

I swallowed, before leaving to find Elicia. She was in the kitchen, surrounded by flames. Her perfect face was badly burned, and her right arm, scarred terribly by the flames, hung limply at her side.

My eyes widened, and I staggered, back, through a wall into the living room, in horror.

Fran was still there, crying to himself.

He was going to die.

And I couldn't do anything to save him.

I got all up on his face, angrily. "Get out of the window! You can't waste your life like this!" I began crying, but I wasn't sure why. This wasn't real. This couldn't be. There's no way he could ever...smile after an event like this. How? My problems seemed miniscule in comparison. "Leave, Fran, dammit, go!"

Fran opened his eyes, still red with crying, looking around the room. Flames were jutting out from underneath the closed door that connected the living room to the kitchen. "I didn't want it to turn out like this..."

A rafter fell in, across the room, the support frame creaking, coated in fire. Fran flinched, and walked, steadily, towards the window. He broke it, with his arm, the glass shattering around him, cutting into his skin. He glanced back, but climbed through the window, rolling out onto the grass. The house fell apart behind him.

Fran stared, tears running down his face, tracing through the soot and dirt.

I sat beside him, watching the house burn up, Elicia _still inside_. She was still calling for him.

"Fran, dear, where are you?! Fran! Fra-" Then the calls stopped.

I swallowed, horrified, glancing at him. He had lost since ceased crying, now simply staring at the burned, still smoking house, blankly. It had been as if he had cried up all his tears, and had none left to cry.

Hours later, when the building was reduced to nothing except burned pieces of wood, some type of building frame and ash, Fran stood up.

_'Of course, Frannie, darling.'_

He walked, straight through the rubble, seeming to know where he was headed. I followed, dutifully, quietly.

_'Frannie, my little magician.'_

He stopped, staring down at something, expression unreadable.

_'Frannie, you're the best dancer on this side of France.'_

I peeked around him, to see what he was looking at.

_'Exactly, Frannie, you smart little angel.'_

My eyes widened in horror. I moved off to the side and threw up, gagging and choking, bursting out into tears at the same time.

_'Fran, of course.'_

The flesh of Elicia's face had been melted back into her skull, burned black and blistered red. Her right arm, which had simply been rendered useless earlier, was now completely un-recognizable, the bone and flesh fusing together, together into some disgusting combination. The rest of her flesh had been melted away, leaving a bloody, black mess.

_'I love you, Frannie, dear.'_

It wasn't the first time I'd seen death. No, not by a long shot. I was the daughter of a mafia boss, best friends with a Varia assassin and my godfather was known as the Worlds' Top Assassin. When I was younger, some people had tried to kill me, since I was the next Giglio Nero leader. Fran had snapped their necks with ease, before continuing to walk as if nothing had happened. I had had a mental breakdown.

_Frannie, dear, where are you?!_

Over time, I'd seen death, more and more, but a person like me, who had lived, not only one, but two sheltered lives, without having to see the darkness of the world more than necessary, could never get used to that. Never.

Someone held my hair back, gently, as I retched, my entire form shaking.

When I finally finished, and pointedly looked away from Elicia, or what had been her, to turn to who I thought was Tsuna. Who else could be in my best friend's mind?

I looked up, into the face of Fran.

His expression was disturbingly serious, not blank or sarcastic, just serious. "Yuni. What are you doing here?"

I gulped, taking a cautious step back. "Umm..."

"Cut the bullshit, Yuni." he snarled. "Tell. Me."

I closed my eyes, feeling like a child busted for some crime. "I asked Mukuro to drop me in here, to see what kind of things you liked."

"Why?" he demanded.

"For...for your birthday. I didn't mean to-" I attempted.

"Well you did." he said, stepping backwards. "Get out."

For what felt like the third time that day, tears filled up in my eyes.

Fran immediately looked regretful, he hated seeing girls cry, and approached me, but I turned, and ran towards the door that had reappeared.

* * *

Tsuna was waiting for me, in the hallway. "Yuni-chan! Did you see Fran-san here? He looked _really _angry-"

I shook my head, trying not to cry. "Y-Yeah. Let's just...let's just go, Tsuna."

The mafia boss was immediately at my side, concerned. It's just a Tsuna thing. "Yuni, are you alright?"

I nodded. "Can we just go, Tsuna?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're the one who stuck us here."

"Fine." I snapped, my vision blurring from my tears. "I'll channel Mukuro."

_Mukuro, get me the hell out of here. ...and Tsuna._

A creepy, yet thankfully, familiar voice echoed throughout the confines of my mind. 'You have quite the mind up here, Yuni-chan. You'd be surprised at the kinds of things that I've seen here.'

_Let me leave. Please._

'Kufufu...I knew you would regret it, Yuni-chan. No human enjoys going through the darker memories of others.'

_Just let me leave._

Of course.

I felt myself begin to fade, taken from Fran's mind, just as the boy stepped out of 'The End' room.

He opened his mouth, to say something, probably to insult me, but I was almost gone._ 'I-'_

Great. He has to just let me know how much he _loathes _me. GREAT.

Asshole.

I wiped my tears, waking up in my room. Bitch ain't getting _shit_ for his birthday.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_If everything I ever loved had been snatched away from me in an instant, I would feel like the sky itself had fallen._

* * *

**hthstldjkga 412 reviews ldfjkgblare thanks so much lgiufhgsg can't process intelligent information shrtiglhsirg**

* * *

**REVIEWS :D**

**coldgazeproduction - Why 'I Got a Dream'? I dunno, I was listening to the soundtrack. *shrug***

**SophieQueenOfTheWorld - 14? Hmmm...**

**shirokuromokona - I would read the reviews, real quick, but if I didn't get it, I'd re-read and then answer. I usually have 2500 - 3000 words for the chapter, and it usually ups 500 words or so after reviews.**

**xXMentalPancakesXx - 14-16? Reborn tends to do that kind of thing...and by that kind of thing, I mean try and get Tsuna together with strangers.**

**CuteDork - *Sobs* glad to know someone loves me!**

**UnfadingPromise - Thanks :D I definitely need luck...**

**Yuki28 - Being around 22? Hmm...I will consider it. Boys _do _tease the girl they like. Unless they're weird...**

**Paigecat - NO, I NEED ALPHONSE, DAMMIT! *takes him* I wuv you, Alphonse-sama, my love *snuggle***

**FreeWeirdCat - I don't wonder how she'll get Fran. She just will. *shrug***

**Asumi Ayumi - Yuni has the key to his heart? Sure... Thanks for the quote :3 I look forward to them, every review...time?**

**FurionKnight - Thanks-es :D**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - *wink wink* Things don't turn out as expected in this chapter, but things tend to work out for Yuni-chan. *shrug***

**wolfsrainrules - Your guess is really good. Thank you for reviewing.**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - Pretty law-abiding. Nice rules :3**

**MeLikesFran - Rambling and Lambo sound similar...? I DONT KNOW. No brainer? Good to know...? I dunno what to say, lol.**

**MeWubFranxx - Fuck the law. We're mafioso.**

**RikiRenaH42 - I find the fact that the Authors' Notes have no capitalization hilarious. Ah, good old Blackbird... Fran and Yuni is the best to work with. You should write a story on them *nudge, nudge***

**The Ice Sorceress - Yuni's reaction when she meets Byakuran? BITCH SLAP.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - I have other stories right now, to steal your bunny of the plot. The Bel in a box? Hmmm...thank you for the suggestion.**

* * *

**QUESTION:**

**Should Yuni and Fran make up before Byakuran mind-rapes her, or after the Final Battle?**

**Tell me as soon as possible.**

* * *

**REVIEW LIKE CRAZY.**

**Or don't.**

**Leave me Mukuro-sama, though. I need my pineapple. It provides me with some Vitamin C (according to Wikapedia.)**

**Expect an update...tomorrow or tomorrow's tomorrow. You know the drill.**

**LEOINUYUKA**


	37. To the Vindice

Chapter 37

To the Vindice

* * *

**Twinkle, twinkle little star. **  
**I want to hit you with a car.**  
**Throw you off a tree so high.**  
**Hope you break your neck and die. - some meme**

**"Your classmates? They're a bunch of dumbasses who don't expect to get anywhere in life. You're the only one keeping the grade above a D-, with your straight A's, Leo." -My English Teacher.**

* * *

**Today's Reviewer Quote :D**

**Instead of pineapples, can I leave you a strawberry? (Fruit Day: Pineapple Mukuro, Apple Fran, Strawberry Verde) - CrimsonSkyTamer**

* * *

**Tomorrow is official Pi day (3/14) so tell everyone you see 'Happy Pi Day' and watch them WTF!**

* * *

The second I wiped the rest of my tears away,_ stupid Fran, stupid birthday, _I packed all my things away and ran out of the manor.

I know, I'm so weak, running away from my problems, like that would help. Of course, it wouldn't, considering how, well, Fran is a mafioso. He could track me down and find me, in a matter of minutes. But I kept going, blinking away tears, determinedly, telling myself to just_ go._

_I'll just...I'll find a way to get **there**. I needed to get there, for my plan anyway._

I waved down a cab, after reaching the main street. "Take me to the corner of Setsuna Street and Kioku Avenue."

The cabbie raised an eyebrow. "No specific destination?"

"If you shut the_ hell _up, and get me there fast, you can keep the change." I suggested, tears refilling my eyes.

I'm just so emotionally unstable today, aren't I?

The driver smiled, faintly. "You remind me of a person I used to know, little girl."

I sniffled, rubbing my nose. "Just be quiet, would ya? I'm trying to think here, lady."

"Wow, you don't see a girl for what, two years? and they instantly hate you. Glad to see the love here." the woman dryly stated.

I sat up. "Lal? How the hell did you get here?"

Lal Mirch snorted. "Who the hell do you think I am? I was waiting for you to explode, even before you decided to."

I sighed. Once Lal, always Lal. "I haven't seen you in a long time. Two years, was it?"

A few years back, part of the Giglio Nero HQ had kind of exploded (way to go, Gamma), so I had to go stay with the CEDEF. Basil was really polite, and decided to teach me traditional Japanese culture, Iemitsu said that I was like a daughter (which was weird, and creepy, since I was there for like a week), and Lal almost shot me with a gun. Twice.

"Yeah." she nodded, still headed for the corner of Setsuna and Kaze. "Care to fill me in on what went on just now?"

"No thanks." I smiled, awkwardly. "But can I ask for a favor?"

"Depends." she eyed me, in the rearview mirror. "What are you up to now?"

"Well, I need to get to Monte Bianco." I laughed nervously.

Her eyebrows shot up. "'The White Mountain'? Why in the name of Vongola Primo would you ever want to go there?!"

"Umm, educational purposes." I lied with hesitation. She could probably see through it... "I'm eager to learn about topographical prominence. And Monte Bianco is twelfth for its incredible height, I believe."

"Eleventh." she corrected, immediately, swinging around a corner, sharply.

"See?" I pressed. "I need to, uhh, see the topographical prominence in person. My, err, prodigiousness might like, uhh, drop or something, if I don't."

Lal scowled. "I'm not taking you to the Alps, if thats what you're asking."

I groaned. And just when I thought I had had a lead... "Then can you-"

"But I won't tell anyone where you're headed." she went on, as if I hadn't spoken. That was just Lal for you, I guess. "Want to get away from your troubles, was it?"

I swallowed. _How could she already figure **that** much out? That wasn't the official plan, more of a benefit, but...really?_

She smiled, suddenly sad, in the mirror at me. "You can't run from your problems, Yuni. I've learned that, firsthand. You're really just gonna...you're going to regret it all, when it matters most."

I suddenly felt clammy, like I wasn't...shouldn't be hearing such things. "Umm...Lal, you don't-"

"It's alright." she cut in, again. "It...It might help you, later on."

"T-Thanks." I said, turning a little red. Why, I wasn't necessarily sure. "Really, Lal. Thanks."

She nodded, almost approvingly. "Yep."

* * *

Lal Mirch dropped me off at the Giglio Nero HQ with specific instructions not to do anything drastic (for example: running off to the Alps) without contacting her, claiming that I required a 'person on the inside'. Like, really? I have Mukuro, he can worm his way into the inside, to be honest.

And like I'd go to Lal, of all people. We were barely on an acquaintance basis, let alone best friends forever. I might've told Fran...that is, before our big argument/fight thing in his freaking mind. But over the years, he had become accustomed to my spontaneous disappearances, and told me as long as I didn't come home with fifty tattoos and some random strangers, he's cool with it.

No offense to Lal, but she'd probably be off to tell Iemitsu, or Reborn-ojii-san almost immediately. The last thing I needed was Reborn finding my false identity (according to this license, my name is Yei Venezia. What a fabulous name, right?), all the credit cards (I had at least a half billion dollars, from my allowances [Gamma pays well], gambling [they'd never suspect the pokerface that lies underneath the expression of a kitten] and the hundreds of plane receipts.

According to my drivers' license, I was eighteen-year-old Yei Venezia, a dual-citizen of Japan and Italy. I had half a billion dollars to my name, a bad habit of gambling and had been, literally, all over the world.

Imagine Reborn finding out.

I shivered.

Yeah. I'd probably be shot. Repeatedly.

I dialed a phone number on 'Yei's' iPhone. "...Shizuka? It's me, Yei."

"Yei-chan! How've you been?" Shizuka Tsukioka was my agent, who took care of all of my money/gambling/plane trips. "Where you off to now?"

"The Alps." I clarified. It may seem strange to you, but I've truly been to stranger places.

"Specifics, honey." Shizuka whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Monte Bianco."

"'The Snow Mountain'?" Shizuka translated (or attempted to) awkwardly.

"'White', Shizuka, not 'Snow'." I corrected, adjusting my seat. These stupid chairs were too hard. Fucking mafia.

"That big one in Europe?" she confirmed, the sound of typing loud in the background.

I sighed. "Yes, Shizuka, the big mountain in Europe."

"All...right...you're in, honey." Shizuka announced, triumphantly. "Faxing you the details now. Got you a flight later today, is that right? It's on a supply plane, unfortunately, so you're stuck with the chickens, darlin'."

"Perfect." I replied, snatching the details from the fax machine. I scanned over it, briefly. "Great, thanks, Shizuka."

"Hey, you pay me." she laughed into the phone. "Talk to ya later, hon."

"Peace out, home skillet." I saluted, glancing at my bag. Mother didn't know I was home, and I was already packed...

"Bye!" Shizuka hung up.

I prepared to leave the building, before tossing in a coat and a wooden box into my bag. It'd be colder than frozen hell, at the Vendicare Prison.

* * *

The plane ride to the Alps was relatively boring. Other than my brief conversation with Tsuna and later on, Squalo, over the phone. To correct myself, over Yei's phone.

_"He-Hello? I-Is this thing on?"_

_"Yes, Tsunayoshi-chan. The phone is on."_

_"Is this...Yuni-chan speaking?"_

_"No, Tsunayoshi-chan, it's me. Jesus."_

_"Okay, good, now listen up, Yuni-chan. When we left Fran-san's...mind, and I woke up, and went off to find you, you weren't there. I called the rest of the Varia - and Lussuria-san was pretty steamed I lost you - and your mother's place - Gamma-san was going to kill me... - but they all said you weren't there. Where are you?"_

_"__La Dame Blanche is what the brochure said."_

_"Is that French?"_

_"Yeah. It means 'The White Lady'."_

_"YOU'RE IN AMERICA?!"_

_"Whose the racist, stereotypical one now, bastard? I'm not in America. I'm still in Italy. Don't worry. I'll be fine, dear."_

_"But-"_

_"I have people on the inside, Tsunayoshi-chan. Don't worry yourself. I shall be safe. You shall be too."_

_"THAT MAKES NO SENSE."_

_"It makes sense in La Dame Blanche, dear, La Dame Blanche."_

_"Where is that?!"_

_"Figure it out. Oh, and if you're going to try tracking this phone, let it be known that if you try, I can shut down the Vongola systems with a tap of my finger, dear, a simple tap."_

_"Are you...threatening me? You're...you're turning into Reborn!"_

_"No, Tsunayoshi-chan. I'm just telling you that I can. And it'll fry your tracking systems to dust."_

_"How did you set that up?!"_

_"I designed your tracking systems, genius."_

_"Oh yeah."_

_"Bye-bii~"_

_"Wait, Yuni-"_

Then I had hung up on him. La Dame Blanche was 'The White Lady' in French, and another name for the Monte Bianco mountain.

Minutes later, Squ-chan, queen - I mean, uhh, king - of the long-haired people, called me himself.

_"VOIIIIIIII-"_

_"To what do I owe the honor, you long-haired shark captain?"_

_"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU-"_

_"One of the Seven Summits, Squ-chan, dearest, the European one."_

_"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEA-"_

_"If it's not McKinley, Vinson, Aconcagua, Elbrus, Kilimanjaro, Everest, Puncak Jaya or Kosciuszko, then what is it?"_

_"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, YOU BIT-"_

_"Bye-bye."_

_"VOIII- Wait, what-"_

Yeah, I didn't really let him finish.

I turned off my phone, only keeping Yei Venezia's phone with me. Gotta keep my 'identity' up. I'm still impressed with the fact that I can pass as an 18-year-old. I guess I'm just that prodigious.

* * *

Hours later, I was with the other climbers of the Voie Des Cristalliers tour.

"Fucking mountain..." I grumbled, trudging through the snow. "Fucking snow, fucking Vindice, fucking Mukuro, motherfucking Hell Rings, fucking _Fran,_ fucking Tsuna, no he's alright I guess, fucking-"

"Why is a child here?" someone demanded. "She's _clearly_ not meant to be as amazing at hiking as I."

"Shut up or I'll slice off your fingers." I said, flippantly, not even glancing back.

The man gasped, offended. "Why, you little-"

"I'll fucking shove you off this mountain, you bastard, if you don't_ shut the fuck up right fucking now, you motherfucking asshole._" I snarled, glaring at him.

His mouth snapped closed.

I turned away, continuing to stomp, even more annoyed than I had been.

"...bitch." I heard the man mutter.

I whirled around and kicked him in the chest, sending the guy rolling down the side of the ten metres we had gone up. Just 4, 790 to go.

The rest of the group stared at me, in relative horror.

"Take a fucking picture, assholes," I sneered, marching ahead of the tour guide. "it ought to last longer."

* * *

An entire day later, we were about three-fourths of the way up and I felt like my legs would fall off. I noticed a cluster of edelweiss flowers and stemless gentian flowers, the symbol of the Vindice.

Why flowers, I didn't really know.

"See ya." I saluted the rest of my group, breaking off right. They stared at me, clearly thinking 'good fucking riddance' before trodding off, presumably leaving me to die. Wow. Love you guys too.

I had to deliver a certain something to a certain pineapple king.

Hours of walking later (just gotta love these time skips), I arrived at a giant towering gate, lit on both sides with magnificent fiery torches. Pretty intimidating.

So. How to get in was the next problem.

However, I was cold, hungry and tired. I waltzed right up to that big, intimidating door of badass and knocked a little tune. It sounded suspiciously like Pirates of the Caribbean 'He's a Pirate', but I ignored it, choosing to shiver instead.

A man, wearing a long black coat, with a top hat and white bandages bound tightly around his face, answered moments later. He looked down (or at least, I think he did) at me.

I swallowed, forcing all my nervousness away, replacing it with as much casualness as possible. "Hi."

"Yuni of the Sky, Tenth Boss of the Giglio Nero, Future Sky Arcobaleno, Princess of Knowing." he spoke bluntly, without emotion. Fran's voice held at least sarcasm. But the Vindice-man...held nothing. "You have traveled a vast distance to approach us. Who have you come for?"

I attempted to smile. "C-Can I c-come in? I t-think my t-t-toes are freezing together."

The Vindice-man did not move. "Who have you come for?" he repeated.

I sighed. "Rokudo Mukuro. He's my home skillet, you see."

He floated (yes, that is how he moved) out of the way, allowing me entrance.

Stepping inside, I was immediately swamped with warmth. I peeled off my frozen coat, holding it, and my box, tightly to myself.

"How are you doing today?" I asked the man, as he began leading me, deep into the prison.

He did not answer.

"Not much of a small-talker, that's cool." I nodded, as if he had replied. "So what am I going to trade for?"

"That is a question that I should ask you. What shall you be requesting for?" he said suddenly, turning his gaze, through the bandages, on me.

I squirmed. "I just wanted to give Mukuro-dearest this." I showed him the box.

"Open it." the man ordered, chains randomly appearing in his hands, as he prepared to totally take down the box's contents.

"It's just a few rings." I said, lightly, opening the box and displaying two seemingly-harmless, but truly deadly, Hell Rings.

The man's attention flickered back to me. "Yuni of the Giglio Nero. Tell me the identity of the person who gave you these."

I tried to look confused. "I don't know. It was a man with a hat of iron with checkered patterns. He called himself 'Checker Face'."

The man continued to lead me, but at a much faster pace. "Follow."

* * *

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_(He can't change his stripes)_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_(You know these Outsider types)_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

_(See you later, agitator!)_

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_(Just leave us alone!)_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_(Traitor, go back with your own!)_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came(See you later, agitator!)_

_Born in grief_

_Raised in hate_

_Helpless to defy his fate_

_Let him run_

_Let him live_

_But do not forget what we cannot forgive_

_And he is not one of us_

_He has never been one of us_

_He is not part of us_

_Not our kind_

_Someone once lied to us_

_Now we're not so blind_

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we know that he'll never be one of us_

_He is not one of us_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deception_

_Disgrace_

_Deception_

_-He is Not One of Us, Lion King, by a chorus of people..._

* * *

Turns out that the Vindice-man was leading me...straight to Bermuda von Veckenstein.

I had only seen the fucker - I mean, uhh, child - in the small clippets of the manga I had skimmed through and the wiki page, but I was _not _prepared for his voice.

"Yuni of the Sky, Tenth Boss of the Giglio Nero, Future Sky Arcobaleno, Princess of Knowing." he announced my titles, in this _adorable_ squeaky voice.

"If you are wondering, Bermuda von Veckenstein, Former Strongest Arcobaleno, Founder of Vindice, Holder of the Clear Pacifier, Bermuda of the Night, I did not know that I was referred to as 'Princess of Knowing." I said, shortly, sitting myself upon a black couch.

Bermuda and his guards tensed, incredibly, but did a decent job of hiding it. "Imagine that." he said, a mixture of surprised and amused. "The irony."

"Indeed." I nodded. "Thank you for allowing me to approach your...humble abode."

Bermuda frowned, severely (or at least, I think he was frowning...) at that. "You are most unwelcome, I assure you, Yuni of the Sky. My guards have alerted me that you have come for Rokudo Mukuro, the scum on the lowest level."

I tried to not let my temper get out of hand, and try and fucking throttle that baby. "I have come for Rokudo Mukuro, the 'scum on the lowest level' as you say." I mocked, polite as possible.

Bermuda looked triumphant. "In order to remove one such as the likes of Rokudo Mukuro from this prison, you must pay quite the fortune, Yuni of the Sky-"

"Oh, my dear Bermuda." I laughed, like an old lady might. AKA, CRAZILY. "I do not wish for Rokudo Mukuro to leave the prison at the current time period. I need him to have a few items that he will need."

He scowled at me. "What do you mean, 'he will need'? My prison is the most secure place in the world, you insolent-"

"I do agree, Bermuda." I said, quickly. "Your prison is pretty much inescapable. But I am the Princess of Knowing, correct? I know all."

He looked annoyed. "What deal are you proposing?"

I shrugged, before smirking at him. "Give Mukuro-dearest..." I opened the wooden box, displaying the two Hell Rings with pride. "...these."

Bermuda looked slightly nervous. The Hell Rings' powers were the powers of Hell itself, and considering how Bermuda had narrowly escaped Hell himself, he most likely feared being pulled right back towards it. "And why would I allow Rokudo Mukuro to have such powers? What would be the-"

I interrupted him, with the little phrase taken from the Fullmetal Alchemist. "What would the _Equivalent Exchange_ be? I'm so glad you asked, my friend." I set him with my gaze, the bright blue one of intensity. "Why, I would tell you any one thing in the world."

He looked skeptical. "Why would I want to know anything in the world? What is to say that I don't know everything? _What if I killed you right here?_"

I swallowed, praying silently, but I wasn't sure who I was praying to. "I am to say you don't know everything. I know the _Future,_ Bermuda, and the identity of that who sentenced you to such an eternal damnation."

Bermuda considered it. "If you are lying, Yuni of the Sky, I assure you, your eternal damnation will suddenly find itself longer, as you will locate yourself in the lowest level of my prison."

"I am a fairly truthful person." I said, honestly. "I am of the Sky. We accept all. How can we accept all, when we lie when the truth is necessary?"

"Find, child." he spat, leaning forward. "Tell me this; who is _he?_"

"Checker Face goes by many names." I said, telling the truth. "He is most-known by the name of Kawahira. He owns a small realtors shop, in rural Japan. However, if you tried tracking down Kawahira, he would know, immediately, because he can recognize flames and flame power levels. He would run. Run far. Not to mention, when I tried to find him, by using the Vindice database - oh yeah, I broke in, sorry about that, but it was for your benefit - I could not locate him."

Bermuda seemed to be mulling this over. "Show her to Rokudo Mukuro's tank."

The same Vindice-man - or a different one, they all look identical - lead me away, once more, leaving the image of an upset Bermuda etched into my mind.

* * *

I approached Mukuro's tank. The poor man was locked up, tightly, in chains, wearing a faded uniform, and an oxygen mask. His right eye, the one with the magic numbers in it was all sealed up, so he couldn't produce any illusions.

True to his story, there was, in fact, a shitting tube hooked up to him. I didn't want to know how it worked.

"Take out all of the water." I ordered.

Dutifully, the water level lowered, the glass lowering along with it, leaving Mukuro to collapse against the floor, his muscles deteriorated over the years.

A Vindice-man stepped forward and injected him with something. "To nullify his flames and to prevent him from attempting to attack us." the man clarified, as I glared at him.

I pried off the oxygen mask and tubes/health regulators off of him, ignoring the freezing water that was sopping off of him, onto me. "Mukuro, wake up." I suggested, squeezing his cheeks, or at least, what was left of them. "Mukuro! I don't have much time, you asshole!"

His blue eye pried itself open, taking in everything. "Narghh..."

I exhaled. Good. He was alive. "It's me, Mukuro-dearest. Yuni-chan, remember?"

"Yuni..." he murmured, closing his eye. "Save...me?"

I snorted. "Of course, dearest. Only for a little while. But I'll be back, alright?"

Mukuro nodded, seeming to be drunk. "Yup, yup, Yuni-chyaaannn."

I laughed, but continued to talk to him, propping him up against me. "Here, Mukuro, keep these on your fingers, alright?" I pushed the Hell Rings onto his hand, making sure they were secure.

He blinked, looking down at them. "What...what they are, Yuni-chyan?"

"They're going to keep you safe, Mukuro-dear." I promised, squeezing his fingers, trying to be as motherly as possible. It was like I was talking to a child, and had to be careful of what I said. "You'll be okay."

"Promise, Yuni-chyan?" he stumbled over the words. "Promise?"

"I promise, Mukuro." I smiled, tears filling my eyes. He reminded me of the child Fran. "Now, will you be a good boy and wait for me to come back?"

"Yup, yup, Yuni-chyaaannn." he grinned, stupidly. "Then...then I protect you, mmkay? Me...me and the frog boy protect Yuni-chyan. And Nagi-chyan."

I swallowed, but nodded, for the half-dead, half-conscious man - no, boy - in my arms, who hadn't stood with his own strength for eight years. "I would like that, Mukuro-dear."

The Vindice-man stepped forward, taking hold of Mukuro, who began panicking. "No! No, Yuni-chyan! Help...help!"

I took a half-step forward, as if to help, but the other Vindice-man shook his head. "Do not."

I winced, looking away, as they injected him with another syringe, forcing him into unconsciousness. "No, Yuni-chyan...I protect you and Nagi-chyan now..." Mukuro muttered, as he fell asleep.

The Vindice forced the oxygen mask over his mouth, and raised the tank around Mukuro, water filling up.

I touched the glass. "I'll be back, Mukuro, to save you. Promise."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The sky can't save everyone, no matter how much they desire to. Of course, that doesn't mean that they can't try._

* * *

**Reviews - **

**RikiRenaH42 - Just wait for inspiration to hit. Then you're stuck, writing about Yuni and Fran.**

**SophieQueenOfTheWorld - Before she is mind-raped? Noted.**

**Firetrail - After she is mind-raped? Hmm...**

**coldgazeproduction - I'M NOT ON STEROIDS. Geez, never thought I'd say that.**

**catrinebatrine - Mind-raping. Happens all over the world.**

**xXMentalPancakesXx - 'Too bad, so sad'. Yeah, he'll probably not give a shit. He _is_ Frannie after all.**

**UnfadingPromise - Hmm...I'll definitely consider it, thanks.**

**Eurwen de Vrill - Not the marshmallow man! *hides***

**Rd - DONT CRY, MY FRIEND.**

**Moira Sahou - Whodoesn'tloveHibari? That should be a #hashtag**

**shirokuromokona - After, for added drama?**

**FreeWeirdGal - After the final battle, for the climatic-ness? Good reason, good reason.**

**CuteDork - PEOPLE WHO LOVE ME? Such a new idea.**

**wolfsrainrules - A minute or two to wake up in her own body...or ten minutes, for climatic-ness.**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - You cried? DON'T CRY, I'LL FEEL BAD D: I can't draw, psshhh.**

**Aquamarine Lacus - After the battle for suspense. What's up with people and suspense these days?**

**CC - Fran has evolved! Into...REAL CHARACTER! *shock* Byakuran may or may not know of Mao-chan.**

**NAO-chan33 - *Yuni hugs back* Yuni: I'm so glad I'm loved! Me: They tell you that just so you'll smile for real, instead of that creeper one. Yuni: I feel offended. Me: Good.**

**sweetchill - Everyone loves drama. *jazz hands***

**MeWubFranxx - After the final battle? WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE THE SUSPENSE? IT KILLS ME.**

**Bel's awesome principessa82 - Ao No Exorcist? Never seen/watched/read it.**

**Michiyo - Don't cry, Michiyo, dear! After all, Mukuro is here! (I just said that cuz it rhymed 0.0)**

**Rui7 - The second chapter...I'm so proud of you.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - I hope I didn't offend you or your mother's memory by writing a similar situation out in my story. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, so I apologize, sincerely.**

**cielovalkarie - After the final battle. Got it. Suspense may be served, cold.**

**MeLikesROFL - I just use Wikipedia because it's too hard to scroll down and find other information. *shrug***

**The Ice Sorceress - Xanxus and a clueless girl. Very well may be my next story. *shrug. again* About the Sky Arcobaleno curse question, I didn't want to answer it, because everything will be answered in the end. PROMISE.**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - A strawberry will be accepted, in place of the pineapple.**

**Lanaught - Yeah, dying can really bring a person's day down.**

**Chocolate-Tama - Voi, back. WHAT NOW, CROCODILE? *eats chocolate***

**Paigecat - RETURN ME ALPHONSE. Please, I beg you! *gets down on hands and knees* I will have something similar, but Yuni still has to be held hostage by Byakuran, because he needs to know of her power with the pacifiers that can light 'em up and he has to be beaten by Tsuna in the end. They can't be beaten by Tsuna if Tsuna isn't ready. Young Tsuna needs to defeat Byakuran. I HAVE A PLAN.**

**Asumi Ayumi - You are my 444th reviewer. WIN AT LIFE. Tsuna's adorable, I just wuv that mafia boss.**

* * *

**Today I drew a picture of a pineapple in a mafia suit. I felt like AWESOME afterwards. People asked me what it symbolized and I'd adapt an announcer voice and be all like, 'Rokudo Mukuro, the Tenth Generation Vongola Mist Guardian.' and they'd be all WTF.**

* * *

**QUESTION: Longer, less often chapters, or how it is now?**

* * *

**Leave a review :D**

**And some fanart *hint, hint***

**And some TACOSSSSSSSSSSSS (with that many S's)**

**Expect an update on Friday. Some Japanese person is coming to my house tomorrow. *shrug* Might write some of it out though.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	38. The Sky Pacifier and Mare Ring

Chapter 38

The Sky Pacifier and Mare Ring

* * *

**A day without sunshine is like, you know, night. - Steve Martin**

**You know what your problem is, it's that you haven't seen enough movies - all of life's riddles are answered in the movies. - Steve Martin**

* * *

**Today's Reviewer Quote**

**America is the land of the white ladies. The women have overturned the men and have finally made their own kingdom in America. And now, Yuni will be headed there to take over it all. QUEEN OF THE KINGDOM OF WHITE LADIES. MUAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough cough* *splutters* *hacks up a lung* - NAO-chan33**

* * *

I told Bermuda what color hair Kawahira had (white-ish), in exchange for transport to Florence through his warp tunnel/portal things. Oh, and I told him he was a fucking _bastard_ for keeping Mukuro. He ignored that comment. Bitch.

Warping was probably the weirdest feeling I have ever had. Ever.

I was being stretched and pulled every which way, poked and prodded, squished and squeezed, yet _not._ It was pretty intense, and kind of hard to put into words.

Bermuda fulfilled his half of the bargain alright. _By dumping me in the middle of the road._

A Mack truck went barreling by as I threw myself off to the side, narrowly missing a decked-out Mercedez-Benz. Okay, it's official. I hate Bermuda more than I previously had.

"Alright." I stood, dusting myself (still in snow-apparel. I was _so _in-style. Wearing a giant coat and snowpants during fall in Florence. Genius, Yuni, genius.) off. "Next step in the plan. Find Tsuna."

My phone - not to be mistaken as Yei's - rang seconds after that. I spent a moment cursing and trying to find it - it was inside the pocket of my regular pants, under the snowpants.

_"Greetings, the great and powerful Yuni-sama speaking. You may now proceed to worship the very ground I walk upon."_

_"Yuni-chan! You're still alive!"_

It was Tsuna. Speak of the fucking devil. Except Tsuna was far too sexy to be a devil. Unless it was one of those sexy devils. Mmmm.

_"No shit, Sherlock."_

_"Sherlock...Homies?"_

_"Holmes, dipshit."_

_"I NEVER READ THAT BOOK."_

_"Too bad. So you rang me?"_

_"Oh yeah. You know how you went missing?"_

_"Mmm."_

_"And how you told me that you were headed for 'La Dame Blanche'?"_

_"I'm shocked you still remember it."_

_"H-Hey! Anyways, I asked Gokudera-kun-"_

_"I don't care. Unless the story includes Hibari-sama, of course. And Mukuro, too."_

_"-what that meant in French-"_

_"Even though I already told you, you racist, stereotypical bastard."_

_"-and he told me it was 'The White Lady', another name for Monte Bianco, the giant mountain up north."_

_"I already told Lal about this. You could've just asked her."_

_"L-Lal Mirch-san? S-SHE WOULD'VE KILLED ME."_

_"She's nice, you twerp."_

_"Nice...? Sure."_

_"Glad you agreed."_

_"I-I was being sarcastic!"_

_"You failed."_

_"B-But-"_

_"Anyways, I'm not even near the French border anymore, Tsunayoshi-chan."_

_"I knew it- wait, what? You can't travel that far so fast!"_

_"I got some...old, really old, friend, I guess, to help me."_

_"No one can travel that far!"_

_"Tell that to Bermuda von Veckenschtein."_

_"Who is...Bermuda von Vecken...what?"_

_"Forget it."_

_"What?"_

_"Good job. Can you help me find someone?"_

_"Who?"_

_"The Cervello, if you wouldn't mind."_

_"...meet me at the usual place, and we'll talk."_

_"Thanks...and you sounded like a drug dealer."_

_"Wha-"_

_"But being a mafia boss, I guess, is a much better deal. Luv ya, dearest~"_

_"Oh shut up."_

* * *

I ran (like twelve blocks. I was friggin' tired.) to the 'usual place': a small coffee shop that made the best vanilla bean on this side of the _universe._ Tsuna didn't care much for coffee, much rather preferring the simple, tradition jade tea, but...bitch please, their vanilla bean would've converted Byakuran to the good side.

I glanced up at the sky, thoughts shifting to the future. _Speaking of Byakuran...that ought to be coming up soon, right?_

Mao answered, dutifully.** After Aria...passes.**

I sighed, eyes flickering back to the ground, as I walked the last few streets to the shop. _Isn't there a way I could possibly prevent her death, Mao?__  
_

She hesitated, probably thinking it over. **No...because you require the Sky Pacifier. I understand that you want to save the lives of as many people as possible, like Gamma, Timoteo-san and his Guardians, and possibly the Arcobaleno, but-**

_I know. I don't like it, but I know where my duties as the Sky end and where my duties as a human being begin._

I sat down in the coffee shop, waiting for Tsuna. If he was going to drag me out here, he was paying for it.

A tall-ish shadow fell across my table. I blinked, believing Tsuna to have arrived. A girl, wearing a mask, with long pink hair and tan skin loomed over me, two girls who looked exactly like her standing behind. "Are you Yuni of the Sky, Tenth Boss of the Giglio Nero, Future Sky Arcobaleno and the Princess of Knowing?"

I swallowed, unsurely. "Depends who's asking."

"The Cervello are asking." the girl reiterated, patiently. "So who are you?"

I tensed. "Yuni of the Sky, Tenth Boss of the Giglio Nero, Future Sky Arcobaleno and the Princess of Knowing?"

"Do you have a form of identification, to prove your identity?" she asked, blunt, but politely.

"I have my tattoo." I offered, and the girl's gaze flickered to my cheek, where the bright orange Giglio Nero insignia was displayed. "And my Cloud Mare Ring."

"Please hold up your Mare Ring."

I did.

The Cervello girl inspected it. "This is the real Mare Ring." she announced. "Yuni of the Sky, Tenth Boss of the Giglio Nero, Sky Arcobaleno and the Princess of Knowing. Please follow me outside."

I did, obediently, but my hand gripped a gun inside my bag, nervously. If this was going to turn into a mafia fight, I would have to just shoot and hope I hit. I had no other battle skills. I would die.

I prayed for Tsuna to arrive soon and realize I was missing.

A little thing that I happened to notice was that she called me 'Sky Arcobaleno', not 'Future Sky Arcobaleno'.

* * *

We walked until we arrived at an open park. It was almost empty, considering how it had randomly decided to begin raining, but we had kept going. There were a few strangers walking around with umbrellas.

The center Cervello girl held yet another wooden box. She handed it to me. "The Cervello offer their condolences in a time of loss."

_'Time of loss'? 'Sky Arcobaleno'? What's going on-_

I paled, realizing just _what_ was inside the box. "I-Is this...?"

I didn't have the strength to finish the sentence, managing only to open the box with shaking hands.

Sitting upon a bed of satin, was the Sky Pacifier on its silk ribbon and the Sky Mare Ring.

The Cervello girl gingerly lifted out the Pacifier and hung it on my neck, and placed the Ring onto my finger, beside the Cloud Ring, as I stood, frozen.

Pacifier...Ring... my mind lulled, trying to connect the dots where there were none. "What...?" my mouth was dry, feeling like sandpaper. I swallowed, trying to calm myself down. "What happened to the...to the past Sky Arcobaleno, Aria?"

"She has passed on." the girl said, emotionless. "The Cervello offer their condolences in a time of loss."

I took a deep breath, _don't cry._

I took another,_ it's all your fault, but don't cry._

And another._ Don't cry or you will have been weak._

And another._ Don't cry or you will have failed worse than you already have._

And another. _Don't cry, Yuni._

_Don't._

Aria was dead. I had known it was coming and done nothing to stop it. Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. I killed my mother. I killed her.I killed her. _I killed her._

I clutched at my head, the pounding inside echoing, as if it was inside a giant hall.

_I killed her._

The Pacifier that hung around my neck felt like it was going to burn right through my chest, glowing with power.

_She's dead._

It seemed accusing, as if it was telling me off for _killing_ it's former owner.

Everything seemed accusing suddenly. The glowing Pacifier that burned my neck, the Ring that glinted on my finger, the Cervello's eyes, behind those masks, the sun hidden behind the rain that was pouring, the storm that roared, the lightning that flashed, the clouds that were so dark and angry and the _sky, all grey and furious._

_It was all my fault._

"Hey, that girl...is she alright?" someone faintly said, in the background on my mind, but I didn't recognize it.

_I killed her. I killed her. Ikilledher. I did_ **nothing**.

"She's hyperventilating!" the same voice cried, surprised, and I could feel the presence of people around me.

_Go away. Don't touch me. I'm vermin. I'm **scum**. I don't deserve people who treat me_ kindly.

I was guilty.

Everything around me was real, and up until now, I hadn't been treating it like it was real. I told myself, everyday, 'today, I'll do something to make the world of KHR! better', but I had done _nothing._

Aria's death, the death of so many under Byakuran already, Genkishi's betrayal...could that all have been prevented?

All of it...it never had to happen.

I tried to calm myself down.

_Think of good things, Yuni. Think of cats. Babies. Alphonse Elric-sama. _

_Keep going, Yuni, keep going._

_Hibari-sama. Mukuro. Tsunayoshi-chan. Google Chrome-san. Ryohei's EXTREME-NESS. Yamamoto-san's smile. Gokudera-san's explosions. Lambo-san's obnoxious laugh. I-Pin's badass ramen. Fuuta-kun's ranking. Hot chocolate. Nana's cooking. Reborn's sideburns._

_Come on, Yuni, let's go._

_Squ-chan's VOII!. Lussuria's sense of style. Bel's sense of style (shiver), no, forget that. Levi-hentai's moustache- FORGET, FORGET. Xanxan's perfect aim._

_Think, Yuni, think!_

_Gamma's balls (heheheh). Nosaru's cheeze-fetish. Tazaru's quietness. _

_Anything else, Yuni? Anything?_

_**Fran.**_

* * *

I eventually calmed myself. Apparently, I had began hyperventilating and then un-hyperventilated. I think that was pretty impressive.

The Cervello were still there, standing silently off to the side, and observing.

I walked over to them, as tall as I could. This was the next part of the plan. I pressed the Sky Mare Ring into the center girl's palm. "Give this to the leader of the Gesso Famiglia, please."

Surprisingly, she couldn't mask her shock. "B-But-"

I smiled, as warmly as I could. "Consider it a request of the Tenth Boss of the Giglio Nero, would you? And make up some sort of badass prophesy to go with it, alright? I just love those."

She nodded, unsure of what to do. "Yes, m'lady."

I beamed. "Its just Yuni...? What's your name?"

"Sentinel 9574." she recited, from memory.

"That name sucks." I deadpanned. "You are hereby Christian-ed, or Buddhist-ed or whatever 'Arisa Horigome'."

'Arisa Horigome' nodded. "Yes, m'lady."

"Now shoo." I made a gesturing motion.

'Arisa' and her pimp friends nodded, jumping up and disappearing into the trees.

I sighed, stressfully rubbing my forehead. I had to learn how to do that.

* * *

_Hey, we weren't fated to meet by chance_  
_I probably happened_  
_to be the last place_  
_You took refuge in_

_Still, that was the beginning of the inevitable_  
_The buried shards of memories from the past_

_Unable to fade away even yet_  
_I still remember without change, even now_  
_Someday it will_  
_all be connected... and never disappear..._

_During a rusted era like this_  
_I'll always be praying from here_  
_Hoping that this will be the end_  
_That all things tormenting you_  
_will come to an end soon..._

_Hey, the radiant, vexed eternity of the day_  
_when we promised each other_  
_Was actually more distorted than anything else_  
_I knew from the beginning that_

_I want to focus on tomorrow more than anyone_  
_Though I know that walking forward means bearing a cross on my back_

_Before something begins to break quietly_  
_I held on tightly so I won't let go_  
_Someday everything will_  
_overlap... hoping I can feel that way..._

_In a rusted scenery like this_  
_Everyone searches for a radiance forever_  
_Hoping to be proud tomorrow_  
_That all things that will make you happy_  
_will be close to me..._

_During a rusted era like this_  
_I'll always be praying from here_  
_Hoping that this will be the end_  
_That all things tormenting you_  
_will come to an end soon..._

_-Last Cross_

* * *

I had another cab pick me up. Thankfully, it wasn't anyone I knew, so I had them drop me off at the corner of Setsuna and Kioku streets.

I started crying, again, on the way home, but I wiped them away with my shirt sleeve, plastering a big, fake smile on my face.

_I know this sounds cheesy, Yuni-chan, but always smile, please? It reassures everyone to have their little ball of sunshine bright, you know._

I'd try, Mama. I'd do my very best.

* * *

Inside the Giglio Nero compound, there was complete silence, aside from the sounds of the few who brushed away tears.

Gamma was still away, on his mission, but I knew he'd return soon. Tazaru apologetically handed me the Giglio Nero boss' uniform, with that awful marshmallow hat and the matching cape, with the white robes. I was only twelve and already looked like a Jedi Knight, dressed in all white.

_That's my new title, everyone._ I thought, miserably. _Better than the twelve-year-old mafia boss._

I tugged on the clothes, reluctantly. The only ups, I thought, to being a mafia boss was the sudden access to tons of information...information that I either knew, or could have easily figured out by hacking into the other systems.

* * *

I crept, silently, into Aria's now empty room. I stood, in the shadows beside an open window, staring at the bed. My sleeve was sopping wet with my tears, but no one noticed, or had commented.

_Mao?_

**...yes?**

_Did you not want her to die?_

**No one likes death, Yuni.**

_You really didn't answer my question._

**No, Yuni, I did not want to see her** **die**.

_We didn't see her die._

**I didn't want her to die. Happy?**

_No. I haven't been, for a while now._

**Since your blowup with the Fran boy?**

_Yeah...I bet that if we weren't extremely pissed at each other, then right now, he would be standing beside me, just as blank, or even more so, because he's always been really good at things like that._

**I figured.**

_And then, he would've snarked something about how tons of people had lost their mothers before, and that I was nothing new._

**What would happen after that?**

_I would've found a fork and stabbed him with it._

**Sounds just like something you might do.**

_Yeah...I wish...I wish a lot of things, Mao._

**As do I, and any other human being on the planet.**

_I regret a lot of things too._

**Everyone has regretted or will regret or do regret something, Yuni.**

_One of the things I regret is not apologizing right._

**I...regret never telling the one who I loved sooner than I did.**

_What ever happened to him?_

**He died.**

_I'm sorry._

**I...I'm sorry too.**

_For Aria, or for that guy you liked?_

**For both, Yuni. For both.**

_Thank you. _

Out of all the people among my friends and acquaintances who had apologized, I think that only Mao had meant it the most.

* * *

Tsuna called me a little after that. _"Yuni-chan! I heard that you-"_

_"Met the Cervello."_

_"...alright. And that your-"_

_"Mom died."_

_"...sorry. And that-"_

_"Gamma is away and I'm all alone and the fucking boss of the fucking Arcobaleno and the Giglio Nero."_

_"...yeah."_

_"Bye, Tsuna."_

_"W-What did I-"_

_"Goodbye, Tsuna."_

I hung up, a little more upset than I was.

Tsuna had been ditched earlier, so I guessed that I at least owed him an apology, but I didn't apologize to him over the phone and he didn't seem angry, so...

But he had, unthinkingly, brought up the topic of my mother's _death,_ and just completely breezed over it, like it was no big deal!

Like my mistake was no big deal.

Like my mother's death was no big deal.

Tears burst out from my eyes, unsuspectingly, rising to the surface and spilling everywhere. It _was _a big deal! It was, and I had basically been the entire reason that that had happened.

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

Life, I decided, wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to the mafia. It wasn't fair to the good. Or the bad. Nothing was really what it was meant to be. Nothing was really what it appeared to be.

Gamma returned, hours later. Genkishi quietly explained the events to him. Gamma's eyes widened in horror and shock, as he stared, slackjawed, at the empty bed, with the turned down sheets.

The moon had risen high in the sky, and the light that had previously been in front of me now rested directly upon me, singling me out. Tears sparkled upon my face, as I just stood there, letting them fall, my expression one of utter pain and contempt.

Gamma crossed the room in two steps and hugged me to him, but I didn't move, or embrace him back.

I was too busy surrounding myself with self-pity to even spare him with a thought.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I'm searching for the the map of the future in the center of the intersection. I believed in dreams always coming true on the other side of the sky!_

* * *

**Jump! is one of my more favorite songs by the KHR! people. It rocks awesome-ly.**

* * *

**Reviews!**

**coldgazeproduction - I don't know why I make so many Lion King references. I just love that movie. *shrug***

**akuma-chan25300 - I think I have a plan.**

**Aquamarine Lacus - I think I have a plan...AND IT WILL WORK.**

**SophieQueenOfTheWorld - Will do, ma'am, will do.**

**Rd - Long wait will take forever and I don't like having really, really long chapters.**

**catrinebatrine - The Titanic jokes? Really? Have we really _sunk_ to that level?**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - I'm prodigious. *shrug***

**Paigecat - I asked...just to screw you over. Alphonse, return! ...dammit, why can't FMA work like Pokemon?!**

**CuteDork - Glad to know your heart is warm and toasty.**

**shirokuromokona - Don't cry, shirokuromokona-dear!**

**Furionknight - So do I, my friend in shining armour. So. Do. I.**

**CC - BURN THOSE MARSHMELLOWS.**

**Autore Raita - Now, Aria has passed away. *moment of silence***

**icecream flies - Insanity?! *sobs***

**Asumi Ayumi - Thanks :3 My japanese person and I got the better part of an essay written and typed. *shrug* prodigiousness at its best, I suppose.**

**NAO-chan33 - Aria just died, plotwise. And Mukuro doesn't lie about his shitting tube. *shakes head***

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - I'm glad to know you like my website :3 I spent like...an hour figuring out weebly. -.- Yuni's first word...I'm so proud.**

**MeWubFranxx - Thanks for the TACOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**

**RikiRenaH42 - Laziness affects all of us...you stand not alone *bows***

**ResyaAfhirsa - Thanks for your suggestions :D I LOVED THEM. And the Reviewer Quote thing is just hilarious things that my reviewers have said that I found awesome, and had to share it with the rest of the world because it was so awesome to the extreme.**

**MeLikesROFL - Thanks for the correct number of S's. *sobs* YOU ARE MY NEW BFF.**

**Lanaught - Pi day was extremely hilarious. People were wearing I (image of pie) 3.14 shirts. I loved it. We're so nerdy. XD**

**FreeWeirdGal - I'm always craving Mexican. *shrug* it's in the blood.**

**The Ice Sorceress - She didn't fool the Vindice. The Vindice-man who she met at the door recognized the name of Checker Face, and the Hell Rings, and immediately took her to his leader, Bermuda. And she didn't fool Bermuda either. He knows that she knows a lot, but he doesn't know why. There is NO WAY that Yuni's that awesome. She may be prodigious, but that's pushing it.**

**Khorale - Maybe Mao is the real Yuni...maybe not. AGKHJGKE MWAHAHAHAH Kufufufu~**

**Sachikothepeacock - I'm glad you liked it :D**

**Pailrose - *shrug* I just know all those Japanese people in my veelage. (sayin' village just ain't enough, anymore).**

**Hisawa Kana - Mao-chan? I can't give up details about her! Maybe next chapter...**

* * *

**QUESTION:**

**What's your favorite TV show? EVER?**

* * *

**Leave a review :D**

**And Stitch from Lilo and Stitch.**

**And peanutbutter. Yum.**

**Expect an update sometime this weekend, probably :D**

**LeoInuyuka**


	39. Riza Verita

Chapter 39

Riza Verita

* * *

**"A lesson without pain is meaningless. That's because no one can gain without sacrificing something. But by enduring that pain and overcoming it, he shall obtain a powerful, unmatched heart. A fullmetal heart." - Edward Elric**

* * *

**Today's Reviewer Quote :)**

**I don't watch TV... My computer tells me to stay with it. My computer controls the earth. -catrinebatrine**

* * *

**PS, I got some awesome fanart, by Hisawa Kana. Link's on my profile. Go look at it, it's so awesome:) Maybe it'll inspire another to make some more fanart... :)**

* * *

_Okay._

_Okay, okay, okay._

_Where am I right now, again?_

Yeah, I kind of had to take a little time just to figure out where the hell, plotwise, I was. And how much time I had left.

...Aria just...died, so I'm the boss of the family. That happened like a year and a half or so before Byakuran mind-raped Real Yuni, so he could have the power of the other Mare Rings.

But before he mind-rapes me (I don't feel comfortable talking about that. You can probably imagine why.), Genkishi is going to go be a total jackass and challenge my dearest Squ-chan. But of course, Squ-chan's a pimp, so he'll win.

Don't ask where that logic comes from. I don't even know.

So Genkishi is goin' to lose to Squ-chan dearest, and then come back, all injured. But then Real Yuni gave him this killer look and he was all OMGICAN'TDOTHISSHIT. Yep. So I just have to perfect my killer look.

I'd figure out the rest later.

* * *

It had been a week after Aria's death.

Almost everyone, _almost,_ had been pulled out of their slumps. I had bounced back about yesterday, after spending five or six days in my room, gloomily hacking into the Vongola Systems, to stalk Hibari-sama.

Yeah, I was _that _depressed.

But then Hibari-sama caught on to the fact that the video cameras were watching his _every_ move, and destroyed a majority of them. So then, I had nothing else to do, except swallow the pain and move on.

Just like what Edward Elric says. "Stand up and walk. Move forward."

...dammit, I've been watching way too much Fullmetal Alchemist to be healthy. I live my life according to its' morals.

* * *

I was standing in front of a mirror, sizing myself up. I was pretty damn short for a twelve-year-old (ALMOST THIRTEEN, DAMN YOU.), I think. ...Fran was practically Belphegor's height, and I was still as short as Fuuta had been when he was nine. That's real success right there, in the height division, I believe.

I had gotten my traditional Giglio Nero paintsplatter-thing tattoo when I was eight...and it hurt like shit while I was getting it. But then again, I don't have very good pain resistance, so who really knows if it hurt or not?

My hair was still shoulder-length, _of course,_ but Gamma (the fucking bastard...) had told me that if I didn't get the ponytail...thing, then he would end up slowly killing Nosaru by taking away all the cheese-products from the manor. I'd given in, almost immediately, after seeing Nosaru mope around for a day without any Cheez-Whiz. That poor guy.

So Mukuro and I suffered together, with the ponytail-thing, because Gamma wouldn't let me get rid of it, and Mukuro literally couldn't...considering how he was in a fish tank...I'd have to visit that poor guy soon.

To be honest with you, the eyes of Real Yuni, bright blue, have always intimidated me a little. They seemed accusing like '_Yo bitch. Where da fuq is the Real Me and why da hell you think you can impersonate me?'_

Yeah, not the best kind of feeling to get from eyes.

I began perfecting my 'Killer-Yuni-Look-That-Would-End-Up-Getting-Genkishi-To-Be-Kind-Of-Good-In-An-Evil-Way'. I thought I'd made progress. You needed to have the exact ratio of kind, softness and accusing sympathy (8:2). Yeah, it's pretty difficult, if I do say so myself.

Then Gamma walked in. "...what are you doing?"

I blinked, beginning to feel kind of awkward. "Uhh, perfecting my Killer-Yuni-Look?"

Gamma sighed, rubbing his forehead. Apparently, he was used to this kind of thing...not sure if I should've felt offended or anything. "Carry on."

* * *

I logged onto my laptop and saw four new emails.

The first one, surprisingly, was from I-Pin.

* * *

_**To: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_**From: SplashingRamen**_

_Yuni-san, it is me, I-Pin._

_Lately, Master has been in contact with me. He says that the green rainbow baby would like to speak to you. He says that you will have to find him._

_i-Pin is not sure what that means, but I hope you find the green rainbow baby._

_Yours truly,_

_I-Pin_

_P. S. When I mentioned you to Kawahira-ojii-san, he says that he once gave you some rings as a present. Is that true?_

_P. S. S. I heard that you were having a little fight with Fran-san. If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here._

* * *

I typed out a reply, my fingers flashing over the keys.

* * *

_**To: SplashingRamen**_

_**From: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_Hi, I-Pin!_

_How's your Japanese college been? I heard Lambo completely dropped out of school...not surprising news. I suspect that you've been nagging him about getting back into the schooling system. I hope that he picks it back up...he's already so stupid. (Don't tell him I said that. He'll Electtrico Cornatta me into next friggin' week.)_

_A green rainbow baby? Do you mean the green Arcobaleno baby, Verde? Verde is green in Spanish, I think... I dunno, I only know Italian, Japanese, English and a tiny bit of French from Frapple._

_Tell Fon I say 'Wassup, my home skillet?'. Oh, and that I'm his new boss. :3_

_Your Prodigious Italian Homedog,_

_Yuni-sama!_

_P. S. Yeah, he gave me some rings once. I think we might be distantly related or something. Not really sure._

_P. S. S. Frapple? Yeah, we're having some best friend problems right now. And you're not here...you're in Namimori, right?_

* * *

I clicked send, and began scanning the other emails.

* * *

_**To: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_**From: ExplodeAndDie**_

_Juudaime has mentioned that you've been more annoying than usual. Except he didn't say that, because Juudaime is Juudaime and too kind to ever be so vulgar._

_So screw off._

_-Gokudera Hayato_

* * *

I snorted. So Juudaime is too kind to be as vulgar as Gokudera Hayato? Well. Now _everything _makes sense.

* * *

_**To: ExplodeAndDie**_

_**From: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_Bitch, please. If anyone is annoying, it's you._

_Just kidding, you rock and I wuv you~_

_No, really, shut up._

_Yours,_

_Yuni-sama_

* * *

Gokudera and I had been passing emails like this for years. I'd imagine that he'd have like work or something to do, but he always, apparently, had time to nag me and just totally put me down. It was his way of caring, I suppose.

Two more!

* * *

_**To: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_**From: NamimoriSkylark**_

_Stop watching me, midget._

* * *

I didn't respond to that email.

* * *

_**To: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_**From: NumberOneHitman**_

_Yuni,_

_I have a person I need you to find._

_His name is Irie Shoichi and he works for the Gesso Famiglia._

_Red hair, glasses, green eyes._

_This is critically important._

_Find him, and relay me his information._

_And do it, fast._

_Reborn_

* * *

Never before in my life had I been issued a mission by Reborn. Technically I was his boss now, after Aria's passing, but there was no one (well, maybe Tsuna or Xanxan or Gamma or Squ-chan or Mukuro-dearest or Hibari-sama...my loyalties are scattered.) I was more loyal to than Reborn.

I pulled up the Gesso systems. Byakuran had protected all of his webpages with his other-worldly-knowledge, making it virtually impossible for me to break in.

**Yuni**.

_Mao? How come you only come when I can't figure something out and not when I need emotional_ support?

**This isn't the time. Do you remember what the first Yuni did when Byakuran was drugging her?**

_You mean when he was mind-raping her?_

**...sure.**

_She 'sent her heart somewhere far away', or whatever._

**And do you know what that means?**

_I think she, uhh, mentally travelled to...parallel worlds! Thanks, Mao!_

**Of course, Yuni.**

_So, umm, how do I travel to...parallel worlds?_

**I do know, but you must figure this out yourself.**

_You are evil._

**Why, thank you.**

I crossed my legs, sitting comfortably on my bed, the only sound in the room was the whirring and whizzing of my computer and my slow, steady breathing.

_The Sea knows no bounds._

_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._

_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._

I have no idea where the hell that song came from, but I mulled it over.

_The Sea can travel horizontally through time and space, through the fabric of existence._

Byakuran, and the parallel worlds, how he could mentally travel through parallel worlds, but physically would destroy the body and the original parallel world.

_The Clam can travel vertically through time and space, through the fabric of the supernatural._

Tsunayoshi, and the Vongola Trials, when he was dying inside Hibari-sama's hedgehog, and the previous Vongola Bosses arrived.

_The Rainbow can exist as points in space and time, through the fabric of humanity._

Real Yuni and her ability to travel through time, project the original Vongola Guardians and to exist during the Arcobaleno Curse Arc.

Everything made sense. More than one Rainbow, Arcobaleno, could exist at once in the same time frame, like how in canon, Real Yuni had appeared for the Arcobaleno Curse Arc, while somewhere else in the world, the young, real Yuni was off, picking flowers or something.

In canon, Yuni couldn't travel through parallel worlds. She could pick any place in time and appear there. That means I can too.

WHATISLIFE.

**Way to go, Yuni. You figured out the secret. Congratulations. Now, lets go.**

And then, I was flying.

* * *

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river,_  
_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies._  
_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly;_  
_A girl with kaleidoscope eyes._

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green_  
_Towering over your head;_  
_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,_  
_And she's gone._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_  
_Ah..._

_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain,_  
_Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies._  
_Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers_  
_That grow so incredible high._

_Newspaper taxis appear on the shore,_  
_Waiting to take you away._  
_Climb in the back with your head in the clouds,_  
_And you're gone._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_  
_Ah..._

_Picture yourself on a train in a station,_  
_With plasticine porters with looking-glass ties._  
_Suddenly, someone is there at the turnstile:_  
_The girl with kaleidoscope eyes._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_  
_Ah..._  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_  
_Ah..._  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_  
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds!_

_-Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds by the Beatles_

* * *

Okay, not literally, flying, but I was feeling like I was. It was a giant, empty, white space, with no walls or ceiling, just whiteness that stretched on for eternity.

**Speak clearly, Yuni, and tell the Pacifier where in time you'd want to go.**

_Uhh, okay._

"Pacifier, take me to the day that I learned the secret of the Gesso or Millefiore systems." I said, as evenly as I could.

However, in my mind, I was basically panicking. _Oh me gawd, I'm gonna travel through time~ Suck dat, Frapple! And Lambo...FUCK YOU, mwahahaha!_

Yeah, I didn't have clear priorities.

In an instant, the white plain was gone, and I was standing in a very clean office. Yuni, not me, but the Yuni of the Future, I guess, was sitting on a throne, her eyes clouded.

Mind-rape.

She was just sitting there, and I was standing beside her. But I was physically there, and my feet were sinking into the plush carpet.

There were two Yuni-ses, in the same frame of existence and the world wasn't exploding.

_But I thought that if your future/past self and your current self came into contact, then the world would explode. Reborn, you liar._ I thought, bitterly.

I heard footsteps, and chattering down the hallway. I froze. If they come upon two Yuni-ses...

Quickly, I hauled ass. I tossed Future Yuni over my shoulder (Jesus, I needed to lose weight.) and threw her behind the throne, but snatched up her cape, tying it around myself and secured the hat.

I adopted a glazed look, sitting upon the throne.

_DON'T SEEM INTERESTED._ I told myself.

**Yuni, why didn't you just hide behind the throne, instead of this?**

_I...don't know._

The door opened.

"Yo."

"Spanner, don't greet Yuni-sama like that! Good morning, Yuni-sama."

Irie Shoichi and Spanner were standing in front of me. Shoichi looked flustered, and Spanner just looked bored.

_Funny, the first time I ever meet the guy is actually in the future._

"Good morning, Irie Shoichi, Spanner." I greeted, as monotone-esque as possible. "How have you been today?"

Apparently, Future-Raped-Yuni only spoke when necessary, so the question was out of character.

Shoichi blinked, suspicious of me. "Fine...Yuni-sama...? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." I said, pretending to be a very, very uninterested Fran, who didn't want to even talk.

He seemed satisfied with this answer and held up a laptop. "Byakuran-san asked me to show you the systems, so you could access the information whenever necessary."

"Proceed."

He did. He showed me the various ways to break into the system, deactivate the alarms, reactivate the alarms, their database, soldier profiles, etc.

"Do you understand, Yuni-sama?" Shoichi asked, at the end of it.

"I do." I confirmed, blankly.

But inside, my mind was buzzing. It was so simple...how had I missed that triple-padlocked backdoor?

"I don't know why I had to come." Spanner complained, as they left the room. "She didn't even talk to me. To think, she used to be my boss."

"She still is, Spanner! And be more respectful." Shoichi reprimanded, critically.

I sighed, relaxing into the chair. I'd have so much shit to do once I returned to the present.

_So, Mao. How do I return to the present?_

**Wait until midnight.**

_Easy enough- wait, midnight? Yep, goodbye existence._

**Disguise yourself.**

_WITH WHAT?_

**You could pass as a D-Rank White Spell member, if you found a uniform and maybe some makeup to hide your tattoo.**

_Where the hell would I find a uniform or makeup?_

**The closet or maybe even that vanity over to your right.**

_...oh._

I changed quickly, into the slightly big uniform and applied just enough foundation.

_Mao... makeup feels weird..._

**Suck it up.**

I hefted up Future-Raped-Yuni and set her on the throne. "You alright?" I asked her, jokingly.

"Yes." she replied, unhesitatingly.

I swallowed. I hadn't expected her to answer. Her voice...my voice...it was so blank, dead, meaningless. Like there was really no hope left in the world, or if there was, she'd refuse to see it.

"Stay safe." I suggested, exiting the room.

"As long as I am with Byakuran, I shall be." was her automatic, robotic response.

I shivered and ran out of the room.

* * *

No one greeted me in the hallways. It seemed that they were just too eager to help Byakuran that they didn't have any time to nod at their fellow Spell-mates.

I couldn't help but notice that there were only White Spell members, as far as I could see, in the Headquarters. There was definitely severe discrimination against the Black Spell members. My poor friends...

I escaped the building with relative ease. No one suspected a White Spell member, since the White Spell were held in the upmost trust and honor.

I was in Italy. That much I could figure out. The streets of Florence were almost the same, dirty and busy, just like they had been in the current.

Then again, it had only been a year or two. Not much could've changed.

The first place I headed for was the Giglio Nero Headquarters. But it wasn't there. The only thing in the area was a giant pile of ashes, some idea of the foundation/frame and a soot-covered brick chimney.

The nearby flower patch had been burned, too, as if the color and happiness was unwelcome, especially in such a serious, plain place like the White Spell.

I crossed my legs, sitting under a tree.

I had about a half hour. Shoichi and Spanner could really talk...even if it was mostly Shoichi.

Feeling a little lonely, I tried channeling Mukuro, but of course, that could only end up in pain.

* * *

"Hello?" I asked, awkwardly, glancing around Mukuro's mindspace.

The flowers, tree, and little river/creek thing were exactly the same. Everything seemed a little...dry of color though, like the sun had been missing for a while.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here?" a voice demanded, freezing, cold and just _full_ of hatred.

I blinked, spinning around. "Mukuro-dearest? I'm visiting-"

"Get the hell out." he ordered, his voice shaking in _anger._ "If there is _anyone_ in the world that I'd want to kill right now, it's _you._"

I took a step back, shaking. "W-What did I do? I-I just-"

"You killed Sawada Tsunayoshi." he said, darkly. "Do you not _know? _Is he just another one of the faceless people that you have so willingly _murdered_?"

My jaw fell, tears springing to my eyes. "But, Mukuro, I'm not-"

The sound of someone else shimmering into existence cut me off. "Yo, Shishou, I'm here for train...ing...?" the person trailed off, their eyes landing on me.

Their green, green eyes.

"Yu...ni?"

"Fran?" I identified, feeling even more awkward than earlier. Great. Come face-to-face with the guy you're pissed at in the present, in the future! That...didn't make much sense.

He just stared quietly at me, like I was someone he didn't recognize.

I guess I wasn't. He knew the future me, I suppose, who apparently killed Tsunayoshi-chan, who murdered people 'willingly'.

Mukuro, on the other hand, was just fuming in loathing, in hatred, loudly. "GET THE HELL OUT."

"I don't know what I did!" I wailed, confused. "You won't tell me!"

"You killed Sawada Tsunayoshi." Fran clarified in an uncharacteristically small voice. "You killed him. You've had entire villages taken out, because they spoke out against one of your soldiers, or maybe I should call them killing machines-"

"I didn't do any of that!" I protested, honestly. "I didn't! I'm...I'm from the past, Fran! I am! So stop accusing me of-"

"You're from the past?" Mukuro repeated, in disbelief. "You sure as hell don't look like it."

"I'm from like two years ago! I guess...I haven't grown much." I sighed, in disappointment. "Damn."

"If you're from the past..." Fran mulled it over. "...than if you die, then none of the horrors that have happened in the future will happen?"

"No, they still will!" I assured him, feeling kind of bad that I was promising a dark future. "But I'm trying to fix everything! I'm going back to the past, in like a minute or so." I glanced at my watch. "Yeah, I got a minute and thirty seconds. Time can really pass while Mukuro is bitching at you."

"You're trying to fix everything?" he said, before laughing, cruelly. "That's impossible! You can't fix _anything_, Yuni, only break them apart."

"But I-"

"_No, Yuni._" he sneered. "Like that's even your real name, you fake."

"I'm not a fake!" I snapped, angrily. "I'm not-"

"You told me." he informed me, helpfully. "You told me _everything_."

"I don't even know everything!" I hissed, completely pissed now. "So stop saying that I do!"

"You don't know everything, but I know everything about you, Verita Riza." he pronounced the words specifically.

I blinked. "Who the hell is Verita Riza...?" I trailed off, my head suddenly pounding.

* * *

_"Riza, it's okay."_ _Alice smiled at me. "You'll get better soon."_

_"Like hell I will." I deadpanned._

_My sister laughed, a gorgeous sound. "You're always so negative, Riza. Lighten up a bit."_

_"I'm in a freaking hospital, how the hell am I supposed to lighten up?" I considered it. "Then again, these hospital bastards only feed me through a freaking tube, and I'm like a quarter of my original weight."_

_Sebastian, my brother, came running in. "Riza, Riza, Riza! Guess what-"_

_"Don't care." I informed him._

_Alice smacked my arm, lightly, carefully. "Play nice, Riza."_

_Everyone had been treating me carefully, like I was made of glass, after my leukemia diagnosis. I wanted to scream at them, tell them that I wasn't made of glass, that I was the same me, just not steel anymore...more like wood._

_"What did you want, Seb?" I asked my brother, turning back to him._

_His eyes lit up again. "I made it onto the Varsity middle school hockey team!"_

_"...aren't you in elementary school, you fourth grader?" I accused, dryly._

_"Yep!"_

_"...even I have to admit, that's pretty damn impressive." I gave in._

_Elizabeth was dancing around the room, to the 'VOII' song. "Voi, voi, voi!"_

_"You look stupid." I laughed. "And why the hell is it on my iPod?"_

_Sebastian tried to look innocent. "I dunno."_

_"You demon!" I pointed. "How dare you!"_

_Alice laughed. "Stop being mean, Riza."_

_A nurse poked her head into the room. "Riza Verita? We're here to check on your blood pressure."_

_"Check the fucking machine." I suggested. I didn't know what the heck blood pressure was. I wanted to be a lawyer, not a freaking doctor._

_The nurse's eye twitched. "That's what I was coming in for-"_

_"Then don't ask, crazy bitch." I snapped. "Like Nike says: just fucking do it."_

_"Nike says: just do it, Riza, not 'just fucking do it'." Sebastian chirped, ever so helpfully._

_I flipped him off._

_"Riza!" Alice reprimanded. "Not in front of the children!"_

_"Seb is a fourth grader." I shrugged. "And he's seen the Hangover, there's nothing more scarring than that."_

_"...true." Alice admitted__. "But you shouldn't do that anyway."_

_"No." I retorted, bluntly._

_Alice just smiled at me._

* * *

"Verita...Riza." I repeated, the words sounding foreign in Yuni's voice. "Verita Riza. Riza Verita."

Fran just glared at me, his eyes full of hatred, anger and pain. "Yeah, Riza. You're not welcome here. And you never will be."

I swallowed, taking a step back.

Then I was in the white plain again, the white seeming to be hopeless and endless, like no matter how far you run, bitch you can't escape. "Just send me back to my original time." I asked, just so tired.

And I was sent there, collapsing in exhaustion and emotional exertion.

My last thoughts before I fell asleep were fairly strange._ No wonder I like Fullmetal Alchemist so much. I have Riza Hawkeye's freaking first name._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The ocean can't be blue without the sky. Without the bright sky, the ocean would simply be clear, and one would be able to see through it. So the ocean should be thankful that the sky prevents it from spilling all of its' secrets._

* * *

**I didn't like this chapter. I don't know why, but I didn't. I told myself that when the reviews were at about 500 (497, to be exact), I'd reveal her name, regardless of where we were, plotwise.**

**So there. Motherfucker, this chapter was really fucking long.**

* * *

**Reviews :D**

**anyandeveryanime - There is nothing wrong with loving a fictional character. ITS ALL COOL.**

**Rd - You've never freaking seen Lilo and Stitch? *dies* And don't cry! I always feel bad!**

**Ingmina - Be positive...about your fucking death. Good message to tell Yuni.**

**Pailrose - Yuni is really fun to write and I just like writing about/for her.**

**coldgazeproduction - Thanks for da peanutbutter :D *takes you away to Vindice for breaking my window***

**CuteDork - I just love Last Cross. I dunno why...but I do. *shrug***

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - Like...what on facebook? Links don't appear in reviews.**

**shirokuromokona - She's planning on saving Yamamoto's dad, Tsuna's parents (she's bonded with Nana), possibly even Timoteo. She's got big plans.**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - I'd gladly take some pineapple jam :3**

**catrinebatrine - My computer controls parallel worlds. *win***

**SophieQueenOfTheWorld - I've never seen Doctor Who. Hmmm...**

**Hisawa Kana - Thank you so much for the fanart. I love it, the pacifier (omg, I died when I saw it, it was so awesome), FRAN and Yuni-sama, of course. Thank you, so much. Really.**

**Michiyo - Don't cry, Michiyo! STAY STRONG.**

**NAO-chan33 - I'm twisting the events for plot sake. *shrug* Time-travel is really confusing. Sherlock, hmm? I loved those books, because Sherlock is hilarious, so I'll look into it, thanks. **

**MeLikesROFL - YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN ON THE BFF LIST. NOW YOUR NAME IS BOLDED, UNDERLINED AND ITALIC-ED SO FAR IT SEEMS BACKWARDS.**

**ResyaAfhirsa - I don't know if I should continue on the plot...do you think I should?**

**The Ice Sorceress - The Future arc travels fast (get it? Time travel? BAHAHAHA- Yeah, no.)**

**Lawlette - I've never heard Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds...okay, I'm listening to it now. Yuni in the Sky with Froggies...maybe, lol.**

**Everren - Setsuna and Kioku streets was on purpose, mainly cuz I was like OHSHIT, what should name 'em? And then in the background, Chrome is like 'Setsuna no Kioku~' and I'm like 'Thankses, Chromesies :D'**

**Paigecat - ALPHONSE, DON'T BE HER POKEMON. EVOLVE AND MOVE ON. I don't think I'll troll people with Mao's identity. Too much trolling kills children. *nods***

**hello-totoro-ninja - Let me just say, your name is awesome. I will keep writing until the end of freaking time. *nods***

**a simple fan - Grab your friends (kidnapping) and lets adventure!**

**Chocolate-Tama - Cannibalism is frowned upon, in most societies.**

**CC - I just love their Zoro masks. They're badass. I don't think this chapter gave her good spirits.**

**happytth - I'm so glad to know you liked it :D**

* * *

**One of my reviewers (Lawlette) says that 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds' would be like Yuni's song. Except that it'd be 'Yuni in the Sky with Froggies'. I TOTALLY AGREE.**

**Question: What do you think Yuni's theme song would be?**

**ADDITIONALLY. I want a new summary. Who would like to give me some to use?**

* * *

**Leave a reviewwww~**

**Leave a pillowwww (with exactly four w's).**

**Expect an update, uhh, sometime this week. *shrug***

**LeoooooInuyukaaa!**


	40. Kawahira, I-Pin and Ramen

Chapter 40

Kawahira, I-Pin and Ramen

* * *

**"The power of one man doesn't amount to much. But, however little strength I'm capable of... I'll do everything humanly possible to protect the people I love, and in turn they'll protect the ones they love. It seems like the least we tiny humans can do for each other." - Roy Mustang**

**"When I, who am called a 'weapon' or a 'monster', fight a real monster, I can fully realize I'm just a human." - Roy Mustang**

* * *

**TODAY'S REVIEWER QUOTE, DAMMIT!**

**IT'S NOT HER FAULT It's not like she CHOSE to be in another world with physcothic babies and murderous pineapples. - Nazo-san**

* * *

Let it be known that I had no freaking idea what the hell to do.

Mao wasn't talking to me (I think she was pissed that Fran revealed my name to me and fucked up her secrecy plans), Fran wouldn't talk to me (I had, after all, invaded his freaking mind), Mukuro was busy, Tsuna was running a freaking mafia family, Hibari-sama...just no, Gokudera was- haha, funny, no, and Yamamoto?

Was that guy even alive? I never talked to him...

Anyway.

Reborn was probably yelling at Tsuna to run said 'freaking mafia family', Dino was probably falling down some stairs or something, Lambo got all sexed-up over the last eight years or _something_, Fuuta suddenly got old, Nana doesn't freaking know about the freaking mafia, Lal Mirch is probably out for my blood (I didn't tell her that I was going to the Alps, after mentioning it to her) and Squ-chan is on some killing-spree, to defeat one-hundred swordsmen so he can become the Emperor of Swords, or something.

Shrug. No biggie.

SO. Last resort turns out to be...

_"Hi, I-Pin. Turns out that I'm heading over to Japan for the next few days. Would you mind if I totally crash at your place?"_

_"Oh, it's no problem, Yuni-san!"_

_"Just call me Yuni, I-Pin. You're freaking older than me, so I ought to be calling you I-Pin-san, but that's too many of those parentheses for my taste."_

_"Umm, Yuni? I believe that those are hyphens-"_

_"Ahh, whatever."_

_"...are you alright?"_

_ "Fan-fucking-tastic, I-Pin."_

_"..."_

_"No! My mom's freaking dead, I'm the freaking boss (which is a BIG problem, I mean, who the fuck'd put me in charge), my best friend hates me, Squ-chan is beating people up (100 people, to be exact), I can travel through freaking time, I might be an alien, I really don't know, and to make it all worse, apparently, according to fucking Fran!, my name is Riza Verita."_

_"...I can see how you would be distressed."_

_"NO FUCKING SHIT."_

_"..."_

_"Sorry, I-Pin, I'm pretty stressed right now."_

_"You are always welcome over. Master says that he would like to speak to you, anyways."_

_"Cool. I'll be over in fourteen hours to a day. Airplanes are more mood-swingy than I am."_

_"Of course."_

_"Peace."_

_"Sayonara."_

I let out an incredibly exaggerated sigh. Seems like I-Pin was the only one who could understand my (Riza Verita's? Or Yuni of the Sky's? I DON'T FREAKING KNOW ANYMORE.) ranting.

Good girl.

* * *

I arrived at I-Pin's Master's Ramen/Dumpling shop about fifteen hours later.

I had bitched at a grand total of eighteen people on my way.

Those people included Gamma, Nosaru, Tazaru, Genkishi (who I had actually _threatened_.), Yamamoto (turns out he's just fine), Gokudera, Ryohei (I extremely scared that fucker), someone who looked suspiciously like Levi, ACTUAL Levi (why he was at the airport, I don't freaking know.), Haru (I told her that her freaking 'desu' made me wanna gut her. She started crying. Then I apologized), Lambo (sexed-up bastard), Ken, Chikusa, M. M. (I swore Bianchi killed her), someone who looked suspiciously like Kozato Enma (then I tackled him in a hug, apologizing fiercely [Enma was one of my absolute favorites]), REAL Kozato Enma (I had hugged him really, really, really tightly, kissed his cheeks [Italian-style~]) and told him that I would marry him one day. He was really confused.), Tsuna and Skull.

That's right, folks. Kozato-freaking-Enma.

To be honest, I had had problems finding his family on the records. The Vindice's records held little to no important information. The Vongola, however, had a fucking plethora of important things.

I learned about the Vongola Sin (there was no information on the Penalty, suspiciously). It was the blood of Simon Cozarto.

I'll explain more about it later.

* * *

"I-Pin!" I cried, running across the room to tackle her. She was only a year older than I was, and we were fairly close friends. Over the last few years, I felt as if we had drifted apart in a way...

"Yuni." she smiled back, more calm than I was. I blame Fon. Crazy ninja that was related to Hibari-sama...

"How've ya been?" I asked, happily. I hadn't seen her in so long, between Fran and my fight, my trip to the Vindice, my mother's death and my little...trip to the future. I had missed her, way more than I thought that I had.

"I have been well." she said, shifting her ramen-delivery-box. "And you?"

"Swaggy." I grinned. "I got some time off of boss-ness, because Gamma thinks that I should get some normal-ness in before I before fully-submerged in the mafia."

I-Pin nodded. "I will be off work in twenty minutes. Would you like to come with me, or wait here?"

"Where are ya delivering to?" I asked, expectantly.

"To Kawahira-ojii-san, Kawahira-ojii-san's daughter, Kawahira-ojii-san's daughter's brother-in-law..." the list went on and on. "Kawahira-ojii-san lives on the opposite side of town than all of his daughter's husband's relatives! What'll I do...?"

"I'll deliver to Kawahira, if you want." I offered. "And you can take care of his daughter's husband's relatives."

She smiled, in relief. "Thank you, Yuni. There's a uniform in the back closet, if you'd like it. I doubt that Master or Kawahira-ojii-san would mind much if you didn't wear it."

"I'll stick to my outfit, thanks." I said, glancing unsurely at the white uniform. "Yeah, definitely sticking to my outfit."

She laughed. "Well, let's go, then."

* * *

"Delivery for a certain Kawahira~" I sang, kicking (gently...kind of. IT DIDN'T BREAK. That's good enough for me) the door open.

Kawahira was sitting on some couch, just chillaxing. I guess when you have freaking eternity to do whatever the hell you want, you can take things slow.

"Hi." I saluted him. "This is from I-Pin-dearest. I hurried over, so it shouldn't be soggy. I know how you complain about that."

He sighed, clearly recognizing me. "I'd imagine that you'd have some questions, would you, Verita Riza-san?"

I winced at the sound of my past name. "You have a wonderful imagination, then, Kawahira."

"Let us begin the questioning." he opened the ramen box, after handing me the correct amount of money.

"How did you know my real name?" I asked, sitting down on the adjacent couch.

"You've figured out the Arcobaleno Pacifier's Miracle, I suppose? Yuni-san's real ability? Well, Riza-san, I am the protector of the Tri-Ni-Set. I can do anything that that Byakuran-whippersnapper or that child, Tsunayoshi Sawada, can. I can do anything you can do, Riza-san, and more." he answered.

"So you can do the 'Miracle', as you put it, of the Arcobaleno, Vongola or Mare Rings?" I clarified, crossing my legs.

He nodded. "Exactly."

"So in the future, or some point in time, I tell someone my real name, and you've gone to that exact point where I revealed it?" I raised my eyebrows, in relative disbelief. "Is like your only pastime stalking me or something?"

"You just told I-Pin, approximately sixteen hours, fourty-seven minutes and thirty-four seconds ago." he pointed out.

I shrugged. "True."

He slurped up some ramen. "Next question?"

"If the Mare Ring's Miracle is to be able to travel horizontally through time-" I began.

"To parallel worlds." Kawahira nodded, clicking his chopsticks together.

"-then why couldn't Aria do that, when she had possession of the Sky Mare Ring?" I finished.

He sighed. "The power of the Arcobaleno's Miracle is greater than that of the Mare Ring's. Think of it like compatibility. You'd have to be the proper heir, selected by Sepira or I. Sepira chose to give the Vongola Rings to the Vongola Primo, so all of his descendants are therefore eligible for the ring. Xanxus-kun wasn't related to Vongola Primo, and therefore the Ring rejected him."

"Thankfully," he went on. "Aria-san did not try and use the power of the Ring like Xanxus-kun. She would have been rejected too. The only rightful heir to the Sky Mare Ring is Byakuran-kun, regardless of how awful of a person he is."

I shrugged. "He becomes a better person during the Curse of the Arcobaleno Battles, I think."

"So, Riza-san," he leaned forward, but it was kind of hard to take him seriously when ramen broth was dripping from his face. "How _did_ you find out your real name? Did you take advantage of the Arcobaleno's Miracle?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to find a way to phrase it. "It's more like, I was using the Miracle thing to find out how to break into the Gesso systems - speaking of which, I need to track down Irie Shoichi - and my friend, Frapple, told me. But Frapple was angry at me, when he told me, so that kind of killed the dramatic-ness of it."

He considered it. "So you found out through your friend? That means that you must have told this 'Frapple' fellow, somewhere along the line, after discovering it for yourself."

I rubbed my nose, not liking where this conversation was going. "He reacted pretty badly, I think."

"You going to tell him, somewhere along this time-frame?" Kawahira asked me, curiously.

I winced. "If he reacted badly, I dunno if I want to freaking tell him now. Maybe, if he never knows, then he might never throw a bitch fit this timeline."

Kawahira scratched his head. "Whatever you think, Riza-san."

"I think I should be getting back." I stood up, shaking out my clothes. "I-Pin might think that I fuckin' killed you or something."

He nodded. "Farewell, Princess of Knowing."

"Who the fuck came up with that name?" I demanded, stomping my foot. "Cuz they die, right now."

He laughed. "You have to figure that out yourself."

I groaned. "You sick bastard."

"Bye-bye!"

* * *

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._  
_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._  
_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._  
_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve, _  
_Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door._  
_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._  
_Waiting is wasting for people like me._

_Don't try to look so wise._  
_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._  
_Don't dry with fakes or fears, _  
_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._  
_You say, "Dreams are dreams."_  
_"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."_  
_You say, "'Cause I still got my soul."_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._  
_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._  
_(Re)flection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road, _  
_'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see._

_Don't try to live so wise._  
_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._  
_Don't dry with fakes or fears, _  
_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._  
_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._  
_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._  
_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end._

_-Wind from Naruto_

* * *

"Yuni-san." Fon greeted me, as I sauntered into his shop.

"Fon-sama!" I bowed, holding out the money from Kawahira for the ramen. "I am honored to make delivery for a member of the Hibari Family, such as yourself!"

Yeah, I had never really given up on Hibari-sama...

He laughed, an airy, light sound. The voice of Kondo Takashi makes me want to die out of happy awesomeness.

"Shouldn't I be calling you -sama, Yuni-san?" he teased, lightly.

My face fell slightly, reminded of the fact that I was now Arcobaleno boss.

Fon realized that and covered it up nicely. "How was your trip to Kawahira's?"

"He's a creepy old man with an adopted daughter and enjoys watching young girls." I deadpanned, seriously.

Fon chuckled, quietly, politely. Yep. If he was an adult, I would have raped him already. Nod. "Whatever you say, Yuni-san. As long as you smile."

I raised an eyebrow. "Were you like some kind of monk or something in a past life? Cuz you act like it."

Fon considered it. "I live to help those around me. My goal is enlightenment upon myself and all of humanity."

I sweatdropped. "Didn't you just describe Buddhism, to a freaking point?"

Fon shrugged. "It is how I live my life, Yuni-san."

I mulled it over. "You live your life to help others, and bring 'enlightenment' upon yourself and the rest of the world?"

The Storm Arcobaleno nodded, his expression one of inner calmness and satisfaction. "I want to insure everyone has a place to belong."

I sighed, smiling fondly at the baby. "No wonder Mammon-dearest thinks that you're a suckup; you're too perfect."

He smiled, lightly. "I'm afraid that the Mist Arcobaleno does not enjoy being in my presence. I have attempted to make peace, but I am simply shoved aside, each time."

I scrunched up my nose. "Well, making peace with Mammon simply won't work, Fon-sama. You gotta bribe the little bastard."

"Mammon-san would never speak to me." Fon said, almost sadly. But I think we all know that Fon dislikes Mammon as much Mammon dislikes Fon. "He would never accept an apology, much less money."

I waved it off. "Send someone like Colonello."

Fon looked surprised, but quickly turned to face his cash register, sticking the payment from Kawahira (that had been forgotten) inside. "Colonello? Why Colonello, of all the Arcobaleno? I think that even Skull might have been a better choice."

I shrugged. "Colonello is supposed to be the Rain Arcobaleno, right? He ought to at least be able to calm people."

"Speaking of the Arcobaleno, Verde has sent out a message to the Arcobaleno, requesting you." Fon said, pointedly, closing the register. "Well, he said that he would like to speak to the Sky Arcobaleno."

I swallowed down a lump of unease. "Verde? No offense, Fon-sama, but I don't trust that slimy old git."

Fon winced. "You must give all beings a chance, Yuni-san."

"But Verde is creepy." I emphasized. "And he's tried to take out the Arcobaleno at least seven times."

"True." Fon admitted, albeit hesitantly. "But I'm sure that he has his reasons. We must give him a chance-"

"Yeah, and give Hitler another chance too." I muttered, sarcastically. "And maybe hand him the control of an army, while you're at it."

He sighed. "Well, here's the address," he handed me a slip of paper, with the address printed on it in clean, red ink. "It's off the coast of Namimori, you can make the trip tomorrow."

I pocketed it. "Thanks. Want to come with me? I'd imagine that in Verde's lab, of all places, I'd need to be ready."

Fon looked a little pitiful for me, since he knew that my battle skills were at an all time low. "I, unfortunately, cannot accompany you to the laboratory. Verde-san tends to... oh, how do I say it..."

"Attack the Arcobaleno whenever he sees them?" I offered, brightly.

He nodded. "Exactly."

"Can I...steal I-Pin?" I attempted.

"If she allows it, of course." Fon blinked. "I would never force any of my students to do anything that they did not wish to."

I beamed. "Thanks, Fon-sama!"

He bowed, slightly. "The pleasure was mine, Yuni-san."

* * *

"I-PINNNNNNNNNN." I yelled, running and tackling her (again).

She laughed. "Yuni-san- sorry, Yuni. Nice to see you. You already visit Kawahira-ojii-san?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "He paid! And I didn't have to threaten him (much) or anything!"

I-Pin smiled. "Kawahira-ojii-san is good with payment."

"Will you accompany me to Verde's, the green Arcobaleno's, lab?" I asked, cutting to the chase. "It's kind of dangerous and I don't have any battle experience or anything..."

"I would be honored." she beamed, sweetly. "I shall protect you, Yuni."

"Thanks, I-Pin!" I hugged her again. "You're so much more helpful than stupid Squ-chan, dearest."

"You say that a lot." I-Pin said, suddenly.

I blinked. "Say what a lot?"

"Say dearest after you say a name. Like when you would say Mukuro, dearest or Squ-chan dearest." she pointed out. "It's kind of sweet."

I shrugged. "I was raised this way. Kind of."

I-Pin nodded. "I was raised in China and Japan, so I have mixture of cultures."

I considered it. "That would make sense, considering how you were born in China, but spent a majority of your time in Japan..."

"So we will visit the green Arcobaleno's lab tomorrow?" she confirmed.

I grinned. "You got it."

"Now what would you like to do?" she asked, happily. Apparently, she was eager to visit the laboratory of an Arcobaleno like her Master.

I smirked. "Mario Kart Wii."

* * *

"Good morning, girls!" Fon called, pushing open the door to the living room of the apartment above the ramen shop, where I-Pin and I had spent the night.

I was still gripping a Wii-mote, in my sleep. "Narghhh... Mario... Fucking Princess Peach... I-Pin, nooo."

I-Pin popped up out of her make-shift bed of blankets and pillows, already wide-awake. "Yuni! Wake up!"

I groaned, flipping over onto my stomach. "Nooo, I-Pin... I wanted to be Luigi... you can be that Yoshi fellow..."

"Yuni, wake up!" I-Pin insisted, poking me.

I opened an eye. "Coffee..."

She understood immediately, running from the room, and returning with a vanilla-flavored mug of coffee. "Drink."

I chugged it in seconds, pulling the rim away from myself, satisfied. "Ah, talk about waking up! I feel new life, I-Pin! New life!"

I-Pin giggled, slightly. "Yuni loves her coffee, doesn't she, Master?" she teased, lightly, to Fon.

He laughed, exiting the room.

I bristled. "Offended! I'm in the room, I-Pin!"

She smiled. "I apologize, Yuni."

"Sure." I sniffed. "My heart has been broken like the bones of Hibari-sama's victims~"

"Shall we go to Verde-san's laboratory now, Yuni?" I-Pin asked, with a pretty smile.

I sighed, resigned to my fate. "I suppose, I-Pin..."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I've played a lot today._ _Playing tag and swords, we ended up covered in mud._ _Would playing dirtily tighten up our friendship, I wondered_. _We also fought a little. __I'm sleepy. I can't stand anymore. __I'm sleepy. Good night… __We wondered what would we dream about today. __We wondered if the delicious meal would pop out. __We wondered how had today been. __We wondered if we had laughed 'WAHAHA'._

* * *

**Ramen no Bichau~ Ramen no Bichau~ Since that song was just repeating over and over again on my iPod, you get an i-Pin-related chapter. Blame iTunes.**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**CuteDork - Don't give your mom a heart attack... Yuni is less sad, thanks to I-Pin's I-Pin-ness :D**

**Kufufu no Fu - Messin' with your feels is fun, my friend.**

**Ingmina - Don't kick puppies D:**

**Paigecat - I actually think you did suggest Riza. She couldn't remember any names from people she loved (especially herself :l).**

**Rd - Lilo and Stitch ROCKS.**

**HG59 - I just love this crack pairing, its so much fun. Don't bite your arm (cannibal.)! Your profile pic of Enma makes me smile. Enma's adorable. :3**

**coldgazeproduction - Yuni joined the Millefiore, remember? In the Future? And the Millefiore 'killed' Tsuna, so therefore, Yuni killed Tsuna. *shrug* P. S. Yuni thinks of Fran as her bestest friend in the world. P. S. S. (P. S. stands for post scriptum, something from France. Google it).**

**shirokuromokona - In the timeline that Yuni travelled to last chapter, she told Fran. Kawahira knows, because he fucking knows everything. But because Fran reacted badly in that parallel world, she doesn't want to tell him.**

**Pailrose - Glad to know you like her name... I find it interesting too.**

**Lawlette - I'm sorry that I've never heard that song! I listened to it and loved it (hope you don't mind I stole it to stick randomly in my story XD) THANK YOU. Ciao Ciao**

**FreeWeirdGal - This is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars? I like that song... Of all people to reveal it, it had to be fucking Fran. *nod***

**Maso-chan - 'Riza' was chosen, because I really like Fullmetal Alchemist, and 'Riza' is the name of one of the characters. And 'Verita' means truth. *shrug* It's an American thing, lol.**

**Anello Della Campana - Thanks for the pillowwww. Fran's a heartless bastard. *shrug* But we all love him anyways.**

**anyandeveryanime - Romance? Now? She's about to face freaking Verde! No time for romance!**

**Khorale - I type really, really fast. I can get a chapter done in an hour-2 hours. XD**

**akuma-chan25300 - I love how everyone is mentally killing Yuni (Riza) off, so that Mukuro and Fran (in that parallel world) would feel bad.**

**Deko - The future is dark. But the sky will always come out from behind the stormy clouds.**

**a simple fan - Sorry that my chapter is so sad. IT WAS UNINTENDED, DAMMIT.**

**MeWubFranxx - Regret by Mai Hoshimura? Funny, cuz she regrets being a bitch to Fran...  
**

**Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin - Rizza Lyn is a pretty name.**

**Michiyo - Riza just suits her. *shrug* Blame the naming gods.**

**CC - DONT CRY, MY HOME SKILLET. Alphonse with or without armor? Da-mn, that boy is sexy with or without, my friend. He is a sexy beast that deserves raping. *nods***

**Furionknight - Looking forward to the future :D**

**ResyaAfhirsa - I have a plan, bro, don't worry. AND EVERYTHING WILL BE MINE, MWAHAHAHA.**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - Mukuro is Mukuro. Bluntness and Mukuro go freaking hand-in-hand. That summary was awesome XD I loved it!**

**MeLikesROFL - THANKS FOR THE PILLOWWWW.**

**Slender Man - Nice name *wink, wink* Fanart?! Really?! *squeals and dies* THANKS.**

**The Ice Sorceress - The future of Mukuro and Fran being bitches? That future won't happen, if Riza/Yuni has anything to say about it.**

**Nazo-san - I'll keep up dem sexy writing skills, just for you. *wink***

**Eruruu4 - Thanks for the pilowwww**

**kuroshi0415 - I don't hate Byakuran. He's too fucking insane to hate. XD Mainly cuz he made that marshmellow-Byakuree video or whatever, and therefore, won my freaking heart.**

**Memory25 - Only...played... Sapphire? *DIES* Somewhere in an Authors' Note, somewhere (did I already say that...?!), I said that Yuni and Fran would be the official pairing. Those poor children... But they'll have their auntie Squ-chan and uncle Mukuro to help - oh shit, those brats are screwed. I hate writing sadness. IT DOESN'T BELONG.**

* * *

**I-Pin just makes me happy, so I included her. That's all there is to it.**

**I think that the perfect (or one of them) song for Riza/Yuni would be Sotto, Sotto by Lan Fan, from FMA:B. Not just cuz I'm obsessed (which I'm NOT. Kind of.), but I just like it. *shrug***

* * *

**QUESTION:**

**If I was to write another story, where an OC is REBORN into another character's body and grows up and all, what show would it be from, what character would it be, and what pairing should the story center around?**

**Crack pairings are encouraged.**

**No yaoi, cuz I just can't write that stuff.**

**No yuri either. Same reason as yaoi.**

* * *

**Leave a review :D**

**Leave an expresso :D**

**Expect an update...sometime this week, but after Wednesday. I'm going to Michigan for a Red Wings game :) Watch it on TV and try and find me. I'll be wearing a pink Red Wings jersey. FIND ME.**

**Ciao Ciao~**

**-LeoInuyuka**


	41. Kidnapped Again

Chapter 41

Kidnapped...Again

* * *

**I believe that if life gives you lemons, you should make lemonade... And try to find somebody whose life has given them vodka, and have a party. - Ron White**

**A word to the wise ain't necessary - it's the stupid ones that need the advice. - Bill Cosby**

* * *

**Today's Reviewer Quote Things (Kora)**

***leaves an espresso* You can use it as a barganing chip to get something from Reborn. Though you should hide it well before he sees it or it will disappear. ****I wonder what things we'll find in Verde's lab We already got a crocodile..or is it alligator? o.o hm...maybe lots of green things? - Lanaught****  
**

* * *

It took us two buses, three boats, a hot-air balloon and a taxi to get to Verde's laboratory.

Fon-sama hadn't necessarily given us exact coordinates, so it took a really long time to figure out where the fuck it was.

Jonah, the man who was operating the hot-air balloon, hadn't questioned I-Pin or I when we asked him, politely, of course (Yeah, I-Pin had to do the asking...), to take us off the coast of Namimori, to an uncharted island.

"Would you like me to wait for you to come out?" he asked, unsure. "This forest doesn't seem safe..."

That's really all there was on said 'uncharted island'. Forest. Trees and trees, so many coniferous and deciduous trees that is seemed almost suspicious. Of course, near the water, there was a stretch of sand that was edged back by the water, but really that was it. Blue water, white sand and green trees.

Quite simple, really.

I focused back in on Jonah, the nice hot-air balloon guy. "Oh, no, we'll be fine."

"We can always swim back, if we need to." I-Pin chimed, beaming honestly at the man.

I shivered. Swimming? Fun fact: I CAN'T SWIM.

I'm just super useless, aren't I?

Jonah seemed at unease, but nodded, taking the balloon away with him.

We waved for a moment, before trekking into the forest. Time to track down a certain green Arcobaleno.

* * *

"Why is his name Verde?" I-Pin suddenly blurted, as we walked on. "That is not Japanese name, Yuni."

I blinked. "Didn't I say this? His name means 'Green' in Spanish, I think. I dunno, I only speak Italian, Japanese and American."

"American isn't a language, Yuni." she corrected, stepping around a log.

I ducked under a branch, talking as I went. "It ought to be one. I've been there before-" _In a past life, of course. I lived there, as Riza Verita._ "-and the only language that they speak is the language of McDonalds, Burger King and Taco Bell."

"Wasn't one of your first words 'taco'?" I-Pin recalled, completely ignoring my (slightly racist, very stereotypical) comment. "I remember you told me that once."

"One of them... I think the first word/sound thing that I can remember is when I said 'Squaa~' and my mom thought I was referring to Squ-chan dearest." I remembered, my smile growing. "And then I think I said something that sounded like Xanxus, which freaked her out and then I said 'taco'."

_She_ gave a small, sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry about your mother, by the way."

I ignored that, zoning in on what she had known. "How'd you know that?"

"That's her necklace, right?" I-Pin pointed at the pacifier that hung around my neck. "I assumed that it was left to you in her will."

"Mmm." I grunted, tripping over a rock. Stupid rocks...

"Is that why you wanted to visit here?" she asked, kindly. "To get away from that?"

I was silent for a moment, considering answering.

But this was I-Pin. She was the kind, understanding girl that couldn't harm a fly (but she could explode and control them or knock them out with her Asian Kung-Fu skills). Trustworthy.

"Yeah..." I admitted, trudging along. "It... it was hard."_ The only thing that was hard about it was deciding whether or not to try and save her or not. And I chose the 'not' option. Talk about a guilty conscience..._

I-Pin nodded, but didn't answer, glancing around nervously. Maybe her ninja skills were talking to her or something...

**Yuni.**

_Sup, Mao?_

**That Man is coming.**

_...no offense or anything, but you sound like Sasuke referring to Itachi from Naruto, when he hated his brother's guts and all._

**This isn't the time, Yuni!**

_Should you really be calling me 'Yuni'? Or 'Riza'?_

**As far as I'm concerned, you're not Riza anymore.**

Ouch. That stung a little.

I zoned back into you know, _reality_, digging around in my pockets. _Where is it...? Ah! There!_

I whipped out my trusty, always handy, reliable... DSi.

I-Pin gave the object in my hands a strange look. "Why have you brought that along with you?"

"I love it." I confessed, clicking the power button, booting it up.

I pulled out two Hersheys Kisses. "Want one?" I offered, holding out the chocolate.

I-Pin took one, unwrapping it and chewing it, thoughtfully. She swallowed, before becoming alert again. "I think someone is coming-" Something struck her, cutting her off.

She winced, reaching for the back of her neck. She yanked out a dart, fingering it, confused. "What...is this?"

I felt something prick the back of my neck. "Ah, fuck. In the movies..."

I-Pin fell to her knees.

"...this is about when the heroes get knocked out." I muttered, wobbling to the floor.

Vision blurring, I managed to make out the general shape of two legs and brown, pointed shoes, before I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_I salute, "Ciao"and (Ciaossu)  
But it is difficult  
I say the word "love" (love) in my heart  
"There's an evil smile" in front of my friends  
When I meet the person I want, my heart races  
My value is not enough to confess  
but I make a daily effort  
I can not stifle her desire long  
My Confession deve occur before death  
It is for this reason that I must strive to say  
"I'm dying of love for you "  
Ah, I'm not the only  
Is it the law of love?  
Follow the laws or dying of love  
If we are true friends,  
Tell the truth  
Maybe if an opportunity just tubiera  
That would be my goal  
Love is not sweet  
It's a feeling inside?  
My value is not enough to confess  
but I make a daily effort  
"Next, the path is open"  
My Confession deve occur before death  
Even if my heart breaks  
You have to smile at the destination  
Ah, there is a tie  
This is the law of love  
My value is not enough to confess  
But I strive daily  
I can not stifle her desire long  
It is for this reason that I must strive  
to say "I'm dying of love for you "  
and if they say, will die of love  
It is inevitable  
Ah, poor me  
It is a law of love_

_-Because This is the Rule of Love by I-Pin, Haru and Kyoko (though Bianchi sooo should have been a part of it)_

* * *

When I woke up (which really felt like freaking hours later), I was tied up. _Great,_ I thought to myself, bitterly,_ I'm going to be a victim of tentacle rape. Stupid Japan._

Once I figured out that I was still clothed (God bless us, everyone!), I surveyed my surroundings through half-closed eyes. I was in a square, interrogation room, with grey walls and a mirror in front of me (you know, the one-sided windows that only the people on the other side could see through?). I-Pin was tied up beside me (also fully clothed, thank the Lord and Jesus and Buddha and Zeus or whatever tickles your peach), still unconscious. Unless, of course, she was also being a secret ninja, with closed eyes-

"I know you're awake."

MOTHERFUCKER. I jumped, my eyes opening in surprise. My chair tipped backward, and I braced myself for the ever-so-painful (it actually doesn't hurt that bad... I've done it thousands of times) collision with the horrible thing known as the floor, but a tiny hand shot forward, stopping the chair with impossible strength.

"Umm..." I wasn't sure what to say. "Thanks for not letting me bash my head against the floor?"

My chair righted itself (with the tiny person's assistance, of course) and I got a look at my savior/possible-captor. It was a baby (great, another Arcobaleno that I had to deal with), with green spiky hair that really didn't have any proper shape to it, dark, half-open green eyes, a long white coat and green Harry-Potter-style glasses on his face. The green pacifier that laid on his chest gave away his identity, even though I had already recognized him.

"Verde." I greeted, managing an awkward smile. It's hard to manage a smile that's not awkward when you're face-to-face with someone who has tried to kill the Arcobaleno, which you're now a part of, multiple times and who has probably kidnapped you. "Nice to see you in this... cheerful setting."

He inspected me, behind his stylish (not.) spectacles. "Who, pray tell me, might you be?"

I groaned, wishing I had a wall to bang my head against. Maybe he should have let me fall, after all. "Every time we meet, you say that! You've kidnapped me like what, four times? Remember my fucking name, you douchebag!"

Verde stared at me. "Name?"

"OH MY GOD, REMEMBER, YOU OLD TURTLE." I shouted, fuming in anger. Am I really that hard to remember?! "I'm Yuni! Ring a bell?!"

He blinked twice. "...Now I remember-"

"NOW YOU REMEMBER."

"-you." he finished, breezing over my comment. "You called me a 'sleazy old turtle with less emotion than a dead mushroom', I think it was."

I nodded. "I'm honestly surprised that you haven't killed me yet."

Verde shrugged. "If I kill you, Reborn, that bastard, and Fon, and possibly Viper, because my sources tell you that you pay him to do tricks-"

"Illusions." I corrected, offended for Mammon.

"-that no one really cares about," he went on, ignoring me, as always. "they would probably come after me."

I considered it. "And the Giglio Nero would, and probably the Vongola - Tsuna doesn't really like you, surprisingly - and maybe the Varia - I don't know, Xanxan doesn't really like anything except his wine and Squ-chan dearest is off beating up some 100 dudes or something - and perhaps even the Gesso because then they won't have anyone to fight. They are barbarians, after all."

Verde sighed. "Will you be quiet?"

"You kidnapped me." I pointed out. "You should have been prepared for this."

He scowled, at my tied-up form. "I was prepared, but my calculations were for a much smaller child."

"That's because you expected me to Arcobaleno up, right?"

"Arcobaleno up?" he repeated, raising a thin eyebrow.

"Turn into a baby." I explained, briefly. "I dunno why I didn't - maybe I'm too awesome or something and the power of the pacifiers couldn't take it - but there's not that much wrong with me."

"Not from the pacifiers, at least." Verde reiterated. "There's certainly a lot wrong with your mind."

"Offended~" I practically sang. "So, why am I here today? I wasn't going to fight you, or anything. I'm not one for fighting."

Verde turned his back to me ("What, am I so unworthy?! I know I can't fight, but that's pushing it!"), pacing in front of me. "My partners, Innocenti and Koenig, have been working on a project with me, lately."

Innocenti and Koenig... the names sounded familiar. I remembered the phrase 'Innocenti Original' when Gamma, I think it was, was referring to Gokudera's Box Weapon, Sistema Cambio Arma Instantaneo, the Sistema C. A. I.

"What was this project, exactly?" I asked, curiously. Not to mention that if this would be a big project, then I would have to be prepared.

Verde's eyes flickered to mine, before resuming to stare at the wall. "'Box Weapons', Innocenti wanted to call them."

I paled, swallowing down the nervousness in my throat, before speaking again. "Box Weapons? Describe it."

Verde pondered it for a moment, before speaking. "They are small cube-shaped boxes that store powerful weaponry inside. The original concept behind the Box Weapons was the work of a biologist that lived four centuries ago, named Geppetto Lorenzini."

"Lorenzini had the ingenius idea of building weapons based on species found in nature. Based on that theory, he went ahead and designed 343 different Box Animals. Unfortunately for Lorenzini, these designs were ultimately regarded as too complicated to be constructed in such simple times. Because it was an idea that would never leave the paper, Lorenzini's notes and theories were treated like trash and stored away in his secret society's storage." he continued, getting into his story-telling.

I remembered this story. This was happening so fast...

"That would change centuries later, when the three of us, Innocenti, Koenig and I, who belong to the same secret society as Lorenzini, found his theories and designs and finished his research." Verde grinned, suddenly, a malicious smile that belonged on no infant. "And I've discovered the perfect way to power it."

His eyes flickered to my Mare Cloud Ring.

I gulped. "A-And what might that perfect generator be?"

"Dying Will Flames." he answered with ease, a smirk growing on his face. "Those Rings, the Rings that have been handed down Mafia Families for generations, are the best conductors for the Dying Will Flames. The Mare Rings, as I have discovered, should theoretically work best. There are, of course, the Vongola Rings, but the Vongola are nowhere as... naive as you, child."

I flashed an unsure smile. "Why thank you, Verde, dearest."

Verde scowled at me, before continuing. "As you serve as a test subject, I will offer you the first pick of the successful Boxes, for a significantly low price."

_Think it over, Riza._ I thought to myself, calculating._ If you don't get to the Vongola Boxes or Gamma's Box or Dino's box, then someone else could have all that power. Tsuna and the others will die and the world will end. Is it really that big of a choice?_

"I'll do it." I said, but glanced, unsurely at I-Pin. "Will she...?"

"She won't awaken for hours." Verde promised, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a golden box. "Channel your Dying Will-"

"I get it." I cut him off. "Now get me out of here."

He rolled his eyes, but snapped his fingers, the ropes falling slack around me. I wriggled out, before taking the box, sitting criss-cross-applesauce in front of him.

I focused my Dying Will. Or at least, I tried to.

_Do it for the new world, Riza._

_Do it for the old world, Riza._

_Do it for the Giglio Nero, Riza._

_Do it for the Vongola, Riza._

_Do it for the Varia, Riza._

_Do it for your friends, Riza._

_Do it for Aria, Riza._

_Do it for Alice, Riza._

_Do it for Sebastian, Riza._

_Do it for Elizabeth, Riza._

_Do it for the Real Yuni, Riza._

A faint, yellow-gold-orange flame lit up on the edge of my ring. It was barely there, glowing palely, against the shine of the Mare Ring.

"Quick!" Verde ordered. "Into the opening!"

I prayed, silently, to every deity I knew, for this to work, for me to be able to get the Vongola Boxes, Gamma's Box, the Varia Boxes, Dino's Boxes, for me to get everything I needed.

I slammed my fist into the box.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It's easy to survive in a world when you're perfect. When you're not? Run, bitch, run._

* * *

**Extended Crack, Unreal Ending**

"Dammit, Verde, I broke my freaking hand!"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I had a Red Wings game (fucking Wild won, dammit), then I got sick and then I went to Wal-Mart. Oops.**

* * *

**Reviews, kora!**

**anyandeveryanime - I want them to make up, because I've been missing Fran :(**

**shirokuromokona - MY ORDER OF AWESOME ARCOBALENO = Fon, Colonello (kora!), Lal Mirch, Mammon, Verde, Reborn, Yuni (she creeped me out in canon, so I had to write a story about her...if that makes sense), Skull. Verde and Yuni-chan don't get along...**

**ImmortalSuicide42 - Karin from Bleach? Hmm...her and Chad? Motherfucker. Maybe Karin and that funny guy with the baseball bat, whateverhisnameis?**

**Khorale - Ruka from Bleach! Oh, like on the way to Soul Society, after they died, her soul got messed up, and Rukia's soul was sent into the Valley of Souls or whatever, and the OC's soul is sent in place of Rukia -plot bunny-**

**palmtoptiger-san - Yuni from this into canon...omg, I think I would die. Thanks :D**

**CuteDork - Enma is so awesome. He needs to be in the anime. *shakes head* one sexy boy at a time, I guess. I'm eating Hersheys' Kisses right now (I just bought a bag) and it's like half-gone. XD**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - Fucking mind-raped is like one of Riza/Yuni's favorite phrases. It's her motto, dammit.**

**hello-totoro-ninja - Don't read in Geography Class! *shakes fist right freaking back***

**Anello Della Campana - Sasagawa Kyoko? I wanted to do her, before this fic, and I was really stuck between her and Yuni, but I chose Yuni after an intense round of eenie-meanie-miney-mo. Where Fran was a bitch in the future, it was a parallel world. Yuni will be trying to fix it, so that never happens.**

**FreeWeirdGal - Tatsuki from Bleach? Tatsuki's personality is really awesome, she's always so blunt and straightforward. So I would probably make her more rude, more violent and more sarcastic and pair her off with someone like...I dunno, Ishida, lol. No, not Ishida, someone else, like Renji, maybe. I love Fon-sama too!**

**ResyaAfhirsa - *takes expresso and chugs it* Thanks, _sis._ Happy now? lol, Haru? Make her a sarcastic bitch...YES. I might pair her off with Gokudera, romantically, even if she initially likes Tsuna... like how Yuni likes Hibari-sama or more extreme? Hmm...plot bunnies are hopping around in my head...I blame Easter.**

**MeWubFranxx - One Piece is sooo longgggg. I don't wannaaaaaa~ *throws a fit* Thanks for the expresso, pillow and TACOSSSSSSSSSSSSSS and ALPHONSE-SAMA!**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - Ouran High School Host Club and put a bitch in as Haruhi. That is like the best idea I have ever heard in my life.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - Yuni didn't ask about Fon-sama's relation with Hibari because she has a strictly one track mind- TACOSSSSSSSSSSS.**

**moongothcat - I love Mukuro-sama and Hibari-sama, so I need to fit them in there, somewhere... *scratches chin***

**Lanaught - She's in an interrogation room...there's nothing green there, unfortunately.**

**The Ice Sorceress - I just love I-Pin. Maybe I should do a story about her...**

**Rd - Red Wings is a professional hockey team that plays for Detroit, Michigan, in the United States. Tunafish in Naruto? Aww~ That'd be adorab- *image of Naruto in his boxers, screaming 'I WILL BRING SASUKE BACK WITH MY DYING WILL'* ...alright, I think I'm scarred for life.**

**Rebi-chan - That summary was totally adorable. :D**

**CC - Since Aria was about 30-ish when she died, and Luce was pregnant with her when she knew Reborn when Reborn was like 20, then Reborn is like 50. 0.0 So since Hibari-sama is like 15, Fon-sama was 35-ish when Hibari-sama was born. So Fon-sama is probably an uncle. WHO YOU CALLING SHORT?!**

**coldgazeproduction - Who is starlightfoxninja? *googles and feels like stalker* I'm a girl. Don't feel awkward~ **

**Pailrose - Squ-chan isn't tired from fighting 100 peeps. He's Squ-chan dearest. He can eat those herbivores for fucking breakfast. *nods***

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update. Sickness, the Red Wings and Wal-Mart can do that to a girl.**

* * *

**QUESTION: What do you think about a bitch of an OC (kind of like Yuni-chan, kind of) getting inserted into _Sasagawa Kyoko or Miura Haru?_ Kyoko paired with Yamamoto (WHAT?!) or Tsuna and Haru paired with Gokudera (MOTHERFUCKER) or Tsuna.**

* * *

**Leave a review :D**

**Leave HERSHEY KISSES *creeper face***

**Expect an update sooonnnnn**

**LeoInuyuka**


	42. Sever the Ties

Chapter 42

Sever the Ties

* * *

** We've been constantly fighting against something way tougher. A rival called "the future" - Shikamaru Nara**

**"Alphonse Elric: Who are you kidnapping?**

**Kidnapper 1: You, Alphonse Elric. I'm sorry but you're going to have to come with us now.**

**Alphonse Elric: But, my teacher taught me never to go anywhere with strangers.**

**Kidnapper 2: Don't be ridiculous. How old are you?**

**Alphonse Elric: Fourteen.**

**Kidnapper 2: If you're that old, you should be able to think and act for yourself by now, am I right? Listen kid, if you ever want to be a man, then you gotta act **

**like one. You can't let your teacher run your life forever, right?**

**Alphonse Elric: Right, I should think for myself.**

**Kidnapper 2: Now you're talking. Then we're clear, you're gonna come with...**

**[Al interrupts by hitting Kidnapper 2 over the head, knocking him unconscious]**

**Alphonse Elric: I decided not to go with strangers. That's my decision and mine alone." - Alphonse Elric (I had to. Even though it was really long. I _had to_.)**

* * *

**Today's Reviewer Quote Thing!**

** if you really think about it, she technically was born as Yuni so she is Yuni... Stop judging her because of that! *rage table flip* It's not like she chose to end up as Yuni! D: - NAO-chan33 (I found this hilarious, I dunno why...)**

**It'd be really cool if someone like this Yuni became Kyoko-then she could be all like, *sparkly-smile-sparkle* one moment and *I'll-kill-you-murderous* the next. And poor Tsuna would never know how scheming and evil and awesome she really is. - CC**

* * *

We - Verde and I - stared at the orange box.

"Nothing's happening." I commented, pointedly.

Verde scrunched up his face. "Perhaps there's something wrong with your ring."

I huffed, but glanced at my ring. The Cloud Mare Ring seemed to be perfectly fine, sparkling innocently.

The _Cloud _Mare Ring.

I facepalmed. "I'm so stupid. The colors don't match up!"

Verde stared at me. "What?"

I gestured to the box. "What kind of box is this?"

He crossed his arms, preparing to brag. "This is a rare, top-of-the-notch Sky Box that will release a powerful-"

"This is the Cloud Ring." I deadpanned, holding out my hand.

He blinked. "...what?"

"This. Is. The. Cloud. Ring." I waved it around. "Clean your glasses, you old-timer!"

"But you're the Sky Arcobaleno." he pointed out. "Why don't you have the Sky Ring?"

I shifted, uneasy. If he figured out that I gave it to Byakuran... "My mom had the Sky Ring, when I was given the Cloud Ring. I dunno why I, of all people, was chosen to be a Guardian. I can't even fight."

It was the truth, just not the entire truth.

Verde sighed, digging around in his coat.

_If this is the Cloud Ring, why did Sky Flames light up?_

**Remember how in canon, Yuni lit up her entire body - and Gamma's, too - with Sky Flames? That's how strong her Flames were. You're in her body, so you have more Sky Flames than any Cloud Flames. The Sky overpowered the Cloud Ring.**

_So, because Yuni's Sky Flames are so freaking badass, it kicked the Cloud Flames' ass?_

**...sure, I guess you could put it like that.**

_Awesome._

**I'd imagine that in order to light up Sky Flames, you have to desire to protect someone. But with Cloud Flames, remember what Dino-san told Hibari-san?**

_That irritation powers the Dying Will? Sometimes, my dearest Hibari-sama cannot tell truth from lie._

**So...?**

_I have to get irritated? How the fuck'll I do that?_

**I do not know.**

What the fuck irritates me? Fran irritates me, Squ-chan dearest irritates me, Mukuro-dearest irritates me (when he's not being adorable, of course), Verde irritates me, and so does the future.

A tiny cloud flame, smaller than the Sky Flame that had been there, glowed on my ring, but I kept thinking.

But out of all the things that irritate me, _Byakuran _irritates me the most.

The cloud flame grew, until it resembled one of Yamamoto's flames, instead of little match flames. I stared at it, in awe. _I feel like Hibari-sama!_

"Into the box." Verde snapped, annoyed with my spacey-out-ness.

I jumped slamming my fist into the purple box, and yanking it back just as quickly.

The little lid on the box opened, two metal things shooting out. "SONOFA-" I squeaked, diving under my chair to dodge them.

Verde rolled his eyes at me. "It works."

Two metal tonfas lay, seemingly harmlessly, on the floor.

I stared at them. "...was that supposed to happen?"

He facepalmed. "Yes, it was supposed to happen! Pick them up."

"...will they bite me to death?"

"What the hell?" he asked, disbelieving. "No, they will not bite you to death, now pick them up."

I hesitantly poked one with the toe of my Adidas sneaker (basketball kind, mmhmmm). Nothing bad was happening... I picked one up, holding it out in front of me.

It burst into flames.

"AHHH!" I screeched, flinging it away from me, the tonfa clattering to the floor in front of I-Pin.

Verde sweatdropped, picking it up himself. "Hmm... no flames?"

He handed me it. "Don't drop it."

I didn't, feeling nervous as the flames sparked along the metal.

Fun fact: Cloud Flames are fucking cold.

I shivered as the flames licked at my arms, the icy feeling coating the metal, freezing it. "It's cold, dammit..."

He ignored me, scribbling something down on a clipboard (that really appeared out of nowhere). "It was a success."

I blinked. "What?"

Verde smirked, clearly proud of his achievement. "It was a success!" His smirk soon changed into a grin of insanity and he began cackling like the mad scientist we all knew he was.

What was I doing? I was waiting for the typical lightning to begin crackling in the background.

* * *

"So..." I rocked on my heels, after Verde had finished his evil laughter. "About me buying those boxes..."

He zoned back into sanity. "Yes, one thousand yen a box. Fair price, I believe."

One thousand yen is about one hundred American dollars. "You're evil."

Verde sneered. "Do you want them or not?"

I crossed my arms, digging through my pockets to pull out my fat wallet. After becoming boss, my amount of cash kind of escalated into crazy levels.

He led me out of the interrogation room into another room full of boxes. "Sky Boxes are to the left, Cloud Boxes are to the left of that, and I think you can figure out the rest."

I walked around the circular room, inspecting the Boxes. They were all labeled, like 'Sistema Cambio Arma Istantaneo' and 'Leone di Cielo'.

I plucked out the Vongola Boxes, the Varia Boxes, Dino's Horses (and Turtle) Boxes, Tazaru and Nosaru's Boxes, Bianchi's Scorpion Boxes, Yamamoto's Box of Water, Basil's Dolphin Box, Ryohei's Scalpel Box and Rope Box, Gamma's Shot Plasma Box and his Foxy Boxes, Colulu and Widget, Lal Mirch's Balloon Box and Cloud Centipedes Box, Genkishi's Boxes, Hibari-sama's Cloud Tonfas and Hedgehog Boxes, Gamma's Battery Box, Ryohei's Shoe Boxes (hehe), Tazaru and Nosaru's Shoe Boxes and a little Cloud Box for myself.

Sixty boxes. That's 6000 American Dollars and 600, 000 Japanese Yen.

I handed the money to Verde, trying not to cringe when he smirked and pocketed it. There goes my next Pokemon Rangers...

"Would you like to purchase rings while you're at it?" he offered, pressing a button (on some controller that he randomly pulled from his pocket), a pedestal rising from the floor, with rings on display. "One thousand yen a ring."

I bought an A-Rank Sky Ring for Dino (the Varia could supply their own fucking rings, godfucking dammit), three Storm Rings for Tazaru, Nosaru and Bianchi, five Cloud A-Rank Rings for Future Hibari-sama (remember? They had their Vongola Rings destroyed...), five Rain A-Rank Rings for Future Yamamoto, five Sun A-Rank Rings for Future Ryohei, five Sky A-Rank Rings for Future Tsuna, five Cloud, Storm, Lightning, Rain and Sun Rings for Gokudera's Sistema C. A. I., five A-Rank Rain Rings for Basil, two Rain and Cloud Rings for Lal Mirch and an A-Rank Cloud Ring for myself.

Thirty-seven rings. That's 3700 American Dollars and 370, 000 Japanese Yen.

I died a little on the inside, giving Verde all that money. Mammon would have had a field day.

* * *

I-Pin shifted, awakening. "...Yu...ni?"

"Sup?" I glanced back at her. We were outside, after I had dragged her unconscious body away from Verde's laboratory. I had bought another Cloud Storage Box (1, 000 Yen...) and put all the other boxes and rings inside of it, to make storage more easy.

"W-Where are we?" she asked, suddenly alert. "What happened?"

I shrugged. "You fell asleep. I didn't want to bother you, so I had you sleep while I...chatted with Verde."

I-Pin frowned. "Did he...hurt you?"

I snorted. "He wouldn't dare."

"Why not?" she inquired, curiously.

"Reborn'd kill him." I nodded, sagely.

"I see..." I-Pin gave me a weird look. "What did he want to talk about?"

I had spent the past hour thinking up a story. "My Arcobaleno-ness."

"Your...Arcobaleno-ness?" she repeated, unsure.

"Yup."

* * *

After that, we ended up swimming back to shore (let me assure you, I-Pin spent like an hour beforehand teaching me how to swim, but all I mastered was the freaking doggie-paddle).

I wrung out my shirt, unhappily. "I hate swimming."

I-Pin laughed. "Is that because you are not skilled at it?"

"Shut up." I sniffed, shivering. "It's freaking cold."

She shrugged. "We did just swim across Namimori Harbor."

"Wanna go steal towels from kindergartners?" I offered, hopeful.

I-Pin shot me a disapproving look. "A long time ago, Lambo was one of those kindergartners who had their towels stolen."

"That just makes me want to do it more." I deadpanned.

She smiled. "No, let's not steal towels. Lets go find bus, now."

I groaned, following her up the sandy beach, attracting weird looks. Then again, two girls - one in a Chinese Kung-Fu outfit and the other in a Naruto t-shirt - emerging from the freaking ocean does seem pretty weird.

* * *

"I think I'm going home." I told I-Pin, while we were in the taxi that would take us back to Fon's shop.

I-Pin blinked. "We are going home. To Master's...?"

"No, I think I'm going home to Italy." I said, not meeting her eyes.

"Why?" she questioned, innocently, with no hidden motive or anything.

I paused for a second, wondering why exactly I wanted to return home.

"Because it's... I think it's time that I stop running away from the things that have been happening and step up to the plate and mature a little." I said, seriously. "I need to prepare for the future that is inevitable, a future that has _me_ in it, not anyone else in my place, and for what will come after me."_  
_

I-Pin smiled, sweetly. "Are you talking about the war between your family and the Gesso?"

_More like the war between my family and **yours.** _

"Kind of." I admitted. "I don't want this to go on. I think that I'm going to schedule negotiations soon."

Her smile slipped, turning into an expression of horror. "But Yuni, if you go to negotiations, they'll kill you!"

_No, just fucking mind-rape me. No biggie._

"I'm going to try and put it off as long as I can," I promised. "but if this fighting doesn't settle on its own, then I'm going to have to talk to the Gesso myself."

She frowned. "Should I talk to Sawada-san about assisting you-"

"No." I said, quickly. "Don't tell anyone. I don't want Tsunayoshi-chan getting involved."

"But Sawada-san's friends are strong-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Lambo would be fighting." I said, pointedly. "And he could get hurt."

I-Pin faltered for a moment, concerned for her childhood friend. "If anything goes wrong, tell me immediately."

I smiled, feeling a sting of pain for the girl that trusted me entirely. I'd end up betraying I-Pin's trust, just to save her in the end. "I'll do my best."

She hugged me.

I gave an unsure squeeze back.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

I was on a plane back to Italy immediately. Gamma, of course, was waiting for me at the airport and to say he was pissed would be a fucking understatement.

"Where the _hell _have you been?" he demanded, his face red in anger.

I gave him a blank stare back. "Japan."

"What the fuck were you doing in Japan?" he hissed, expecting some smart-ass answer.

"Getting weapons." I said, honestly. "And responding to a summons from one of my other Arcobaleno members."

He cringed at the term 'Arcobaleno', knowing the full-brunt of the Curse. "Are you alright?"

I shrugged. "Fine as ever. Maybe slightly less emotionally unstable as I previously was. Now, let us return!"

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_One Year Later_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_One Week Before Negotiations_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Princess!" someone called from the outside. "Hurry! Genkishi has arrived!"

I looked up from my desk, bags under my eyes. It had been a year of war for the Giglio Nero. Dozens of lives had been lost, but Gamma had been insistent on having no negotiations. While I was thirteen and was living through a war, I felt as if I was fifty-four and had lived through thousands. The weight of all those deaths hung over my shoulder, haunting me, forcing me awake at night.

_In canon, Gamma had protected Yuni from the horrors of war, allowing her to live a seemingly-innocent, carefree life. But in this world, when Gamma had tried to shield me, I had shoved him out of the way, taking war in, straight in the face._

_Months ago, I had delivered the Boxes, as a token of friendship between families, and the Rings. I gave them to the Vongola after the Gesso began using them in battle._

_When I had given Genkishi his Hell Ring, Spettrale Spada and Nebbia Numero Due, he had a look akin to horror, pain and fear on his face. I had simply smiled and waved him off._

_I had re-named Gamma's Volpi 'Colulu' and 'Widget', mainly because those were like the perfect names. They were so freaking adorable._

_I had emailed Reborn Irie Shoichi's information. I'd imagine that he would be using it soon._

_All in all, I had gotten a lot done._

I stood up from my desk, running out the door.

_But I hadn't spoken to Fran in a year, Squ-chan dearest was still off beating up 100 men and Skull had already died. I wasn't sure who was next._

When I came upon Genkishi, along with Gamma and a bunch of other men surrounding him, the first thing I noticed was his injuries.

_Real or fake?_

Fake, I decided, closing my eyes for a moment, my expression horrified but my thoughts blank, before opening them and the injuries disappearing. Illusions.

"What happened?" I cried, kneeling beside him, as if concerned.

Genkishi coughed (it was so fake that even Yamamoto wouldn't have believed it). "I was attacked, m'lady... by..."

"By...?" I encouraged.

"Superbi Squalo." he said.

Let me assure you, I didn't doubt that he was attacked by Squ-chan dearest. I had told the Varia shark captain all about my loathing for Genkishi, and he informed me that he hated Genkishi as much as I did. So if Squ-chan had attacked Genkishi, it was partially my fault.

I gasped, trying not to crack up. "Squalo? He would never!"

Genkishi nodded, pretending to be sad for me. "It- It's true, m'lady."

His hand started to rise, sneakily, preparing to strike us all down and take our Mare Rings.

I touched his fingers, lightly, warningly. "I know, Genkishi."

The swordsman froze, unsure of what to do.

"I know." I repeated, smiling at him. "So you can cut the bullshit."

He swallowed.

Gamma poked me, confused. "What are you talking about, Princess?"

I stood, turning away from Genkishi. "I shall travel to the Gesso Headquarters next week and arrange for negotiations to be made. Genkishi shall be treated for his injuries. Gamma, will you accompany me to the Gesso?"

"Princess, you can't-" he began, strongly.

I held up my hand, before giving him a sad, tired smile that I had only seen my mother wear. "The Vongola have betrayed us, it seems. I shall need the Gesso's assistance in order to take them on."

Gamma closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "I will accompany you, Princess."

"Thank you, Gamma."

* * *

_**To: Tunayoshi Sawada**_

_**From: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_Squalo attacked one of my men._

_As much as this pains me to say it, this means war, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

_I will be teaming up with the Gesso if all goes right. If it does not, then I shall be dead by next week._

_-Yuni of the Sky_

_P. S. I promise, on the name of the Lord, that I will not abuse my knowledge of your Box Weapons. I will not reveal these to the Gesso and the only one who knows of this is me. I will never reveal them, going by the laws of Omerta. You have my word, as Sky _

* * *

**_Confirm: Would you like to block and delete all of the 'Vongola Family' Contacts?_**

_Yes._

_**Loading...**_

_**All of the 'Vongola Family' Contacts have been deleted, blocked and permanently stripped from the Giglio Nero Systems. Have a nice day.**_

* * *

As easy as that, I had severed my ties to the Vongola Family.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And easy as that, I went to bed, crying._

* * *

**AH. It feels like this is almost over, but it's like the Future arc hasn't even started yet. 0.0**

* * *

**Reviews :D**

**Kufufu no Fu - Because This is the Rule of Love, dammit!**

**coldgazeproduction - Kiara? Lol, I don't remember. I know you've mentioned starlightfoxninja though.**

**FreeWeirdGal - Haru and Yamamoto? CRACK PAIRING. I love it.**

**Paigecat - The orange box that Verde handed her was just a test box, it wasn't her official box. Yuni didn't have a Box. So I gave her a Cloud one, you'll notice I mentioned that I got her two, one for storage and another for ... secret things. *Yuni consumes icecream* I think Bitch-Haru with Bitch-Gokudera (don't fight it.) would be fun to write.**

**ResyaAfhirsa - Verde...as a good guy? *dies* I love watching Haru and Gokudera fight. It's freaking hilarious.**

**Khorale - Maybe I should write a Bitch-Haru and then a Bitch-Kyoko story. TWO FREAKING STORIES. *nods***

**MeWubFranxx - THANKS FOR THE KISSES. *Alphonse-sama and I eat them, happily***

**CuteDork - If you find the Old-KHR! then you have got to PM the link or I may die. No, I will die, dammit! Getting drunk on Faygo...? *nods, approvingly***

**a simple fan - I am a major fan of crack pairings, if you've been wondering (Yuni and Mukuro was one of the choices for this story, originally, before I changed it to Yuni and Fran).**

**CC - WHO YOU CALLING VERTICALLY CHALLENGED?! Verde may be called the second DaVinci, but maybe he just doesn't want to remember Yuni's... uniqueness. *sparkly-smile-sparkly* and then *RUN, BITCH, RUN look* lol, emotionally unstable Kyoko.**

**NAO-chan33 - The Sky Box mixup was meant to demonstrate the sheer power of Real-Yuni's Sky Flames. Riza - "I'd never punch you in the face!" *hugs* The reason that I did this whole thing with Verde is because I had a question. 'How did the Vongola get awesome boxes, like Natsu and Roll if the Millefiore got their paws on the Box Weapons first?' So Yuni gave them to the Vongola after the Gesso learned to use them. You're Team Kyoko? *creeped out***

**MeLikesROFL - I don't have a Beta Reader for this story. Is that weird?**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - I'll take the canned Mukuro, boxed-Verde and Fran off your hands. XD**

**Memory25 - I think I explained that in this chapter :D**

**anyandeveryanime - I liked your Hibari idea, but I don't think I'd be good at writing for a boy. 0.0**

**Nazo-san - You're Team Haru, I see. I think that doing Haru would be fun, because she's usually polite (other than the times when she's bitch-slapping poor Tunafish), and doing Kyoko would be fun too, because she'd be all sparkles and then all murderous the next second. *inner turmoil***

**The Ice Sorceress - When this story ends, and I begin my OC-into-Haru-or-Kyoko story, I hope you follow that one too :D**

**Lanaught - Or...she fails at opening the box, lol. The whole insecurities thing only applies to the Sky, I think, and not the Cloud.**

**Rd - I'll gladly take those Hershey bars off your hands.**

* * *

**QUESTION:**

**What do you think should be inside Yuni-sama's Cloud Box?**

* * *

**Leave a review, desu~**

**Leave me uni-ball pens (I saw them in Wal-Mart and bought like 13 boxes of them because they had the other spelling of 'Yuni' in it. Then I felt stupid, yet awesome, for doing that)**

**Expect an update soon.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	43. Fucking Mind-Rape

Chapter 43

Fucking Mind-Rape

* * *

**If you haven't read Chapter 42 yet, then go read it. This is the second update. Double-update day.**

* * *

******One of my readers, Anello Della Campana, has suggested the wonderful idea of having a fanmade drama CD for The Truth of the Sky. It's a brilliant idea, but we need voices. All you have got to do is record your voice, talk/read their own introduction (so we can figure out what position to give your voice) and tell what character or characters you want to be. And then, you must upload it to SoundCloud (no biggy. Just create an account and it's done.). PM me or her the link once you're done! Later those will be discussed and we'll choose what character you'll become. If you have questions, PM her or me and we'll do our best to clarify things for you.**

******The same message is shown at the bottom.**

* * *

_**To: Ran-Ran-Byakuran**_

_**From: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_Byakuran-san,_

_This is a message from the Boss of the Giglio Nero, Yuni of the Sky, Tenth Boss of the Giglio Nero, Sky Arcobaleno, Princess of Knowing._

_I have chose to contact you concerning the idea of negotiations. On the 1st of December, I shall be arriving at your base, with guards. My guards shall be under strict orders not to attack, unless I, or they, are attacked first. If our negotiations are rejected, then we shall exit the building, without any type of struggle._

_I am hoping to make peace with the Gesso Famiglia, and hopefully work together to take down the Vongola; they have attacked one of my men and injured him. I take it that you also would like to get the Vongola out of the way, so this shall benefit us both._

_I expect a reply immediately._

_Yours,_

_Yuni_

* * *

**_To: ProdigiousPokemonMaster_**

**_From: Ran-Ran-Byakuran_**

_Yuni-chan,_

_I'd be glad to see you about negotations! On the 1st of December? That's so far away, almost a week! Come immediately, whenever you'd like! I promise that there will be marshmallows :D_

_Lots of smiley faces,_

_Byakuran :)_

* * *

...okay, I admit, I felt a little creeped out after reading that email. I had written out a professional email, expecting a professional email back and got...Byakuran-trolled. WELL. I feel stupid.

* * *

_**To: Ran-Ran-Byakuran**_

_**From: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_Byakuran-san,_

_I will arrive at two in the afternoon._

_Be ready._

_Yours,_

_Yuni_

* * *

Gamma adjusted the giant hat on my head, giving me a sad look. "I'm sorry that it had to come to this, Princess."

I shrugged, trying to get used to the weight of the thing. "If it can't be helped, then I gotta do what I gotta do."

He sighed, patting my head. "You're a good kid, Princess."

"I feel like you're marching me off to my death." I deadpanned, swatting his hand away. "I'd rather die in my sleep when I'm one thousand and fourty-eight, thank you very much-"

"Yuni!"

I blinked, glancing around. _Was that who I thought it was...?_

"Yuni! Stop!" Fran, of all the freaking people in the fucking world, came running in, the guards that had been previously stationed at the door unconscious.

Gamma pulled out his box weapon, preparing to attack, but I held up my hand, stopping him. "Give me a moment."

Gamma made to protest, but I shook my head. "He wouldn't dare. I'd snap his freaking arm before that happened."

He frowned at me, before exiting the room.

* * *

"How did you get in here?" I turned my attention back to Fran. "I thought I secured the building."

Fran shrugged. "Top magician."

"You bitch." I accused. "Illusions? Really? What a cowardly way out."

"I'm here for a reason and don't have time for your bullshit." he informed me, shifting his weight.

I rolled my eyes. "_My _bullshit? I admit, I am quite the asshole, but I haven't bullshit you since..."

"Since you went through my mind?" he completed my thoughts, knowingly.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I've apologized tons of times, but you always-"

"I know." he said, cutting me off. "I know what you're doing."

"Enlighten me." I drawled. "What am I doing?"

He sighed. "You're causing a war with the Vongola-"

"Actually, that's Squ-chan dearest- I mean, Squalo's fault." I corrected.

"-joining up with the Gesso-"

"It's the only way." I protested.

"-and running away." he finished, with a scowl. "And why are you doing this?"

"To save the freaking world?" I offered, tired.

"No." he frowned. "You suck at this game."

"You're destroying the mood here."

"The only thing that's been destroyed is the bonds between the Giglio Nero and Vongola." Fran corrected. "Are you that stupid?"

"Yes." I nodded.

He ignored me, going on. "Are you so stupid that you would betray that Tuna-sempai - who, let me remind you, was completely livid when he couldn't get in contact with you - the long-haired shark captain - who has been shot by Boss at least fifty-eight times - Bel-sempai - actually, I don't mind if you betray him - and Shishou?"

"Squalo attacked my men." I pointed out.

Fran let out an exaggerated sigh. "You're over-complicating things-"

"_I'm_ over-complicating things?" I repeated, incredulously. "What about you?"

"What do you mean me-"

"You haven't talked to me for a year, Fran." I began ranting. "And then when you do, all you do is call me stupid and point fingers. I know that I was wrong, and I apologized, but now... now you're just pulling at loose ends."

He gave me a blank look. "You're blowing things out of proportion-"

"What do mean I'm blowing things out of proportion?" I demanded. "Squalo _beat up _one of my men! The Vongola have betrayed the freaking Alliance!"

"So you start a war?" he deadpanned.

"Yes!" I promptly started yelling at him. "I've spent the past year in war, Fran, and I've seen a lot-"

"I've seen more." Fran commented, dryly.

"-and seen my friends die." I finished, breezing over him. "And I'm just trying to keep you safe-"

"Keep up safe?" he said, in disbelief. Fran was mad, which was not a good sign. "Keep us safe?! How the _hell _is starting a war keeping us safe, Yuni?"

I cringed, as if burned by his words. "You don't get it-"

"No, I don't." he agreed, angry. "I don't get it, because you never take the time to explain it to me, or Shishou, or anyone!"

"That's because you don't listen!" I cried, tears springing to my eyes. "You never listen, Fran!"

"You keep everything bottled up," he accused. "and you don't tell people the things that matter."

"I tried, but you wouldn't talk to me!" I shouted back. "For a year, I was alone, in Hell! I had the Giglio Nero, but that was it, Fran. What kind of best friend abandons a girl?!"

"This kind." Fran snapped. "And if that isn't good enough-"

"It isn't!" I hissed.

"-then I'm gone." he finished, snarling by the end of it.

I bit my lip, to prevent myself from bursting into tears. "I've wanted you gone for a year, Fran, but your shadow has been lurking around the entire fucking time."

He shook his head, turning away and walking to the door. Fran spared me a glance. "Goodbye, Yuni."

"Get out, Fran." I wiped at my eyes.

The door closed.

* * *

_Well, see you tomorrow!_  
_A small promise, exchanging smiles_  
_Occasionally I feel depressed, and there are also things that ares about to break me_  
_Instead of complaining, I just grip my fist_

_No need to say anything because I'll understand_  
_There is also that kind of days but it's all right, that's why it's okay to run, roll and climb over it_

_The sinking setting sun, piercing my heart, the usual way back home_  
_Well, see you tomorrow!_  
_A small promise, exchanging smiles_

_Always reckless, I just live honestly_  
_My happiness is about meeting friends I want to protect and think of_

_Overreach myself, endure myself, until I shape my form_  
_Accepting myself as is, that's why it's okay to smile more or cry_

_In the twilight city, walking side by side, the usual way back home_  
_Well, see you tomorrow!_  
_A small promise, exchanging smiles_

_Because I don't want to see the crying faces of my family, friends and important people_  
_I'll become stronger, stronger than today_

_The gentle wind, grazing my cheek, the usual way back home_  
_Well, see you tomorrow!_  
_A small promise, because I will always be here waiting_

_Always always always_  
_Surely surely surely_  
_Always always always_

_-See You Tomorrow by Sasagawa Ryohei_

* * *

After cleaning myself up (every meeting with that boy ends in tears), I walked out to the car with Gamma.

"You alright?" he glanced sideways at me.

I didn't answer.

**It was necessary, Yuni, no matter how much it hurt.**

_I know._

And I did know. If Fran had pulled an Uzumaki Naruto, and refused to believe that I was evil (Sasuke), and kept coming after me during my Millefiore-time, then I would have had to have him killed.

So I had to pull an Itachi (except, ya know, less extreme), and remove the bonds.

That didn't mean that it didn't hurt, though.

I focused my attention back onto the negotiations. I had to be ready. The fate of the world hung in the freaking balance.

I had traveled to the point in time, where Yuni heard (in mind-rape form) exactly what she had been drugged with.

Lithium, and a lot of it.

Lithium is used as a mood-stabilizer, to treat bipolar disorder. It completely dulls the senses, for a set amount of time depending on the dosage.

When Canon-Yuni had been drugged, with lithium, Byakuran had spent the rest of the negotation time convincing her that she should follow his every order. She believed it because A, her soul was in an entirely different time and B, she had no control over her emotions, thanks to the drug. So her husk of a body (with no soul) believed him and went along with his every command.

I had had Verde construct a drug (I have no idea what the fuck is in it) that would counteract the lithium. The drug would modify itself to the amount of lithium is comes in contact with.

Now, it was all up to the timing.

* * *

Gamma got out of the car first. He spoke, briefly, with a Gesso soldier, before returning to the car and helping me out.

I was the image of professional, aside from my mushroom hat of badass, of coruse, head held higher than any fucking Disney princess.

Fuck, I could have had 'I'll Make a Man Out of You' from Mulan playing in the background, I was that fucking awesome.

I nodded, acknowledging, at the Gesso soldier/doorman.

Mafia bosses don't thank people. We're too freaking awesome.

Byakuran stood in the lobby. I had to look up at him, he was so freaking tall. With his spiky white hair and purple eyes, if I hadn't known about him previously, I would have had him shoved into a mental facility for senile senior citizens. There was a purple tattoo under his left eye, looking like an upside-down crown. I wondered if that had anything to do with parallel, like a mirror, where in the reflection he was royalty.

Maybe I was looking too deep into things, but that was probably just me.

He smiled, seemingly warmly, at me, but I knew what was hiding behind that smile. A ruthless, manipulative and cruel personality, with no respect for his comrades and a willingness to destroy even the closest of friends just to get what he desired: the Seven Arcobaleno Pacifiers, the Vongola Rings and the Mare Rings.

"Hello, Yuni-chan!" he squatted down in front of me, hands on his knees. I noticed his gaze flicker to the Sky Pacifier that rested around my neck (either that or the sick pervert was perversing on me, fucking weirdo), but he mostly focused on me. "Nice to meet you! I'm Byakuran."

I held out my hand, stiffly. "I'm Yuni. Hi."

He laughed, shaking my hand. "Oh, don't be so distant, Yuni-chan! I'll be your Uncle Byakuran, alright?"

"No." I deadpanned, suddenly feeling bold. "We have been at war for years, there is no way that I'll suddenly treat you like family, just because I wanted to arrange peace negotiations."

Byakuran's smile dipped, significantly. Clearly, he wasn't prepared for my personality, as he was probably used to Canon-Yuni in parallel worlds. "Of course, Yuni-chan! You can just call me 'Byakuran', then, okay?"

"Sure." I shrugged. "Got any marshmallows?"

Hey, just in case Verde's drug didn't work, I wanted a marshmallow before my mind-raping happened.

He chuckled, as if we had shared some type of inside joke, but whipped a marshmallow bag and offered me one.

Gamma eyed it suspiciously. "Princess, you shouldn't-"

I waved him off, popping it in my mouth.

My guards watched me, nervously.

I promptly started choking. "Keh, keh!"

Gamma snarled, turning on Byakuran. "You bastard-!"

I coughed, before swallowing the marshmallow. "Down, Gamma. I choked, like the No-Good person I am."

My right-hand man frowned, stepping back.

My eyes shined, brightly, amused. If I was going out, I was going out on top. "But the No-Good people are the best kind of people. Wouldn't you agree, Byakuran?"

He seemed disgruntled, but shrugged. "Whatever you say, Yuni-chan."

"Now, let's get to negotiations!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together.

Byakuran blinked. "Oh, yes, of course, Yuni-chan!"

I decided that I didn't like Byakuran.

* * *

We were led to a room. "Now, Yuni-chan," Byakuran glanced at my entourage. "I'm afraid I may have to ask Gamma-kun and the others to wait here, while we...chat."

Gamma made to protest. "There ain't no way we're leaving our Princess alone with you, you slimy bastar-"

"Gamma, no insults." I frowned. I walked up to him and gave him an awkward hug. "I'll be fine."

_Hehe, no I won't, I'm about to be fucking mind-raped._

He gave me a squeeze. "You sure?"

I leaned back, my expression knowing. "You're like my dad, Gamma. Your fatherly senses should be going off, since you're letting your little girl go off with some sketchy fellow."

Gamma blinked, surprised, but by the time he was ready to answer, the door had closed behind me.

And there was no way that I was getting out unharmed.

* * *

"So, Yuni-chan, how did you know about the marshmallows?" Byakuran inquired, once we were alone.

Inside of my cape, hidden in a secret pocket, my hand gripped a syringe, ready to inject once needed. "You smell like them." I said, honestly.

And that was true. The mafia boss in front of me smelled like a freaking campfire, he completely _reeked_ of marshmallows.

Byakuran laughed, eyeing me, in amusement. "You're a strange one, Yuni-chan."

"Can we get to the negotiations?" I asked, politely, but pointedly.

The man let out an exasperated sigh. "Yuni-chan, Yuni-chan, Yuni-chan," he said, as if disappointed. "I'm trying to give you as much time as possible."

"Time for what?" I deadpanned.

He smirked, his darker side slipping through his facade. "Time left for your spirit to exist.

I swallowed down my nervousness. "What do you mean by that?"

"Why, you should have known." he said, stepping mockingly in front of me. "I'm going to kill your spirit and you knew that, did you not?"

"I did." I admitted, taking a step back. "But why are you telling me this?"

Byakuran shrugged. "It's what all the villains do before they defeat the hero."

"But the hero always beats the villain." I pointed out.

He jabbed me in the arm with a syringe that I hadn't seen coming. I stabbed myself with my own syringe in the same moment, before pocketing the evidence, so he couldn't see that I nullified his drug. "Not this time."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I've heard that a thousand times. But the hero always wins. Always._

* * *

**Second chapter in a freaking day, dammit.**

* * *

**Doing review replies next chapter.**

* * *

**One of my readers, Anello Della Campana, has suggested the wonderful idea of having a fanmade drama CD for The Truth of the Sky. It's a brilliant idea, but we need voices. All you have got to do is record your voice, talk/read their own introduction (so we can figure out what position to give your voice) and tell what character or characters you want to be. And then, you must upload it to SoundCloud (no biggy. Just create an account and it's done.). PM me or her the link once you're done! Later those will be discussed and we'll choose what character you'll become. If you have questions, PM her or me and we'll do our best to clarify things for you.**

* * *

**LeoInuyuka**


	44. The Most Boring Hour of My Life

Chapter 44

The Most Boring Hour of My Life

* * *

**When I was certain he was going to kill me, my mind went blank, and I didn't have any hope anymore. All I could do was scream my lungs out. I felt so helpless, I couldn't even bring myself to believe someone might save me. And then you showed up Al, and I realized that if we don't take care of each other then no one else will. So I'll do anything in my power to get our bodies back, even if it means being the military's lap dog. And we'll just have to hope our powers are good enough to help us rise above our own limits. Because we're not Gods, we're humans, tiny insignificant humans, who couldn't even save a little girl. - Edward Elric (I read this and started crying. I'm a wuss)**

* * *

**Today's Reviewer Quote!**

**100 dollars for a box weapon that you can use easily to level a city and don't have to buy ammo for except for charging them with flames made of your own will? o.o Please lead me to the nearest store - Lanaught**

**writing a professional letter to someone... ****writes back with a letter simple and casual as fuck... EFFORT WASTED! - palmtoptiger-san**

**Oh gosh though, imagine propagation Magikarp. LOLOL. I think Verde just trolled Yuni with the box weapon. - xThaumaturgic**

**Hah! See that, you bros? Yuni/Riza fuckin' sacrificed her life for you guys and look how you treated her! You better feel bad! She even spent a shit load of money on your fuckin' weapons instead of on the Pokemon Rangers that she really wanted! - MeLikesROFL**

**Yuni could easily win the I was kidnapped contest. With Alphonse coming second. They would have awesome stories to share. Awesome in a different sense though. "I was kidnapped by Chimeras" "I was kidnapped by professional assassins, stuffed in a potato bad, survived, and returned without anyone noticing I was gone" "Wow you escaped that quickly!" "Nope I was there a few days. I made new friends there too." "..." "Another time I was kidnapped by the assassin group. And survived again." "There was also another kidnapped attempt by a baby who was technically my subordinate." "What happened then." "I lit a ring on fire. I got randomly pissed and lit another ring on fire. I also wasted thousands of dollars worth of money" "what did you buy?" "Rings and boxes." "..." "There was also another half-kidnapped by the most awesome sexy beast called Hibari" "Why is it half? Did the attempt fail" "Hibari. Fail! It does not happen! He had permission from my uncle who was a baby at the time." "..." "Not in order by the way." - shirokuromokona**

* * *

**Sorry if you don't like the reviewer quote things... they were all so awesome, I had to share.**

* * *

Byakuran eyed me, curiously. "Yuni-chan?"

I stared, as blankly as I could possibly manage, back. "Yes."

I had to pretend to be under the drug, all the way up until the Choice Battles. It was the only way to remain conscious and gather information, while being under my own control - not Byakuran's.

Which means, basically, that I was going to have the most plain and boring life ever.

I wasn't confident enough in my acting abilities that I'd be able to trick Byakuran right away; hopefully, he'd give me some kind of task to prove my loyalty and I'd be able to complete it, to make him trust - kind of - in me.

The lithium that had been entered into my system was instant acting, which had made making a counteract drug difficult, but not impossible. Verde managed to create an instant cure, that once administered into my body, would take out all of the lithium.

So I was 100% under my own control, thanks to Verde.

...I never thought that I would ever say/think that.

"Tell me the name of Dino-kun's ultimate technique and how to counter it." Byakuran challenged.

"Salto Volante Veloce Come Luce, or the Jumping Flying Fast Like Light." I recited, from memory. There was Omerta, but if I didn't tell Byakuran, he'd drug me again or worse. "Up, down, right, right, down, forward, left, right, down, right, up, down, left, left, right, down, left, down."

I half-expected the Vindice to come out of nowhere, but nothing happened. Byakuran probably did something that prevented them from knowing, or because he already knew (due to his parallel world-knowledge), and I was repeating knowledge that he already had, then the Vindice wouldn't be hounding me about giving away secrets.

He smirked, triumphantly. "I have complete control over you, Yuni-chan." his cool fingers tapped my forehead, trailing down my cheek. I didn't move.

_IT WAS JUST MIND-RAPE, MOTHERFUCKERS, BUT NOW HE'S GOING FOR THE LITERAL THING! IMMA DIEEEEEEEE._

**Calm yourself, Yuni.**

_Oh yeah. Sorry._

Byakuran smiled, again, at me. "Now, lets convince you of who you really are -or, should I say, will be."

That was the death sentence. Or otherwise known as the sentence of the-most-boring-hour-of-my-freaking-life.

* * *

The conversation went like this:

"Yuni-chan, you shall obey my every order."

"Yes, Byakuran."

or like this:

"Yuni-chan, you will be second-in-command, but have no power."

"Yes, Byakuran."

or like this:

"When Gamma-kun asks you whats wrong and tries to touch you, refuse to allow him to touch you and say that you belong to me and me alone. And that if he tries to touch you again, you'll have him killed."

"Yes, Byakuran."

You have no freaking idea how creeped out I was after that last one. I mean, is the guy _trying _to seem like a rapist? I think he was. But that may have been just me.

* * *

The door opened, and I walked out, my expression carefully blank and all emotions tucked away. No one could know of my plan. No one. I'd have to learn (by travelling to parallel worlds, of course) how to put up mind blocks that no one could infiltrate.

I supposed no one had told Mukuro of the upcoming war between the Giglio Nero - now Millefiore, I guess - and the Vongola, because he hadn't tried to contact me. And Fran was too freaking mad at me to even consider it. I guess when he cooled down (that might take years, folks), then he would try, for the good of the Vongola, but I would already have learned to put up mental blocks.

Gamma crossed the hall in two steps, I swear, and knelt in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Princess? Princess?! Are you alright?! Did he do anything-"

I knocked his hands away (I am ashamed to admit that I felt like a total pimp when I did that), stepping back in line with Byakuran (furry bastard). "Do not touch me, Gamma."

His expression read horrified. "W-What? Whats wrong?!"

"I belong..." I paused for a moment, trying not to laugh or show how creeped out I was on my face. "I belong to Byakuran and Byakuran alone, Gamma. If you try and touch me again, I shall have you killed."

Gamma turned to Byakuran, growling in pure anger. "What did you do to her, Byakuran?"

Said man let out an easy laugh, as if he hadn't just mind-raped an innocent child (or at least, I like to consider myself so). "Why're you blamin' me, Gamma-kun?"

"I'll kill you!" Gamma snarled, lunging forward.

Thinking quickly, I threw myself between the two, stretching my arms out, as protectively blank as I could be. "Gamma, stop."

The man froze, looking into my - Yuni's, really - face, before howling at who knows what, "BYAKURANNNNN!"

* * *

After Gamma's cheerful meltdown, I sent a message (under Byakuran's orders) to the rest of the Giglio Nero.

_**To: All Giglio Nero Members**_

_**From: ProdigiousPokemonMaster**_

_Attention,_

_We are no longer the Giglio Nero. We have combined with the Gesso, under Byakuran, with the name of 'Millefiore'. He is the supreme commander and I am second. You shall treat his orders as the orders of God. He is superior to me. If anyone treats him with disrespect or attempts to harm or insults Byakuran, I shall remove you from the world myself._

_There shall be two divisions of the Millefiore, the White Spell (the Gesso) and the Black Spell (the Giglio Nero). The White Spell is the Black Spell's superior. Treat them like it._

_We shall be giving the Mare Rings to Byakuran as a symbol of our coming together, and he, in response, shall be providing us with Box Weapons and uniforms. He is as generous as he is powerful._

_And no one is allowed to call me 'Princess' or any of the foolish names that had been previously established. I shall be called 'Yuni-sama' or the 'Black Spell Commander'._

_The Black Spell Commander,_

_Yuni-sama_

I felt awful, my stomach churning after I wrote that message. Byakuran simply nodded in approval. I mean, 'as generous as he is powerful'? What the fuck, Byakuran? What. The. Fuck.

* * *

The next day, the Giglio Nero moved out of their base and into the Gesso base. In an attempt to enforce the idea of 'Millefiore' instead of 'Gesso' or 'Giglio Nero', Byakuran had the Gesso burn our base to the ground, along with the surrounding area. All that remained was a bunch of burned, dead flowers and a husk of a foundation.

Byakuran had already been prepared for the combination of our families, and already had uniforms.

I was the first of the Giglio Nero to put mine on.

I looked like a freaking hooker. My black Millefiore top was tight (which was pretty freaking awkward, let me tell you), and displayed my stomach (which creeped me out). My shorts were pretty much non-existant, short and black. I mean, seriously, Katy Perry wouldn't have even worn these in her 'California Girls' video. And in that video, she was naked on a freaking cloud. That tells you how awful those shorts were.

But then there was this random strip of fabric around my thigh, like 'Sup, bitches, I'm a hooker, nice to meet you'. And then I had to put on the white cape.

The cape wouldn't have been too bad, if I hadn't had to wear the big, heavy shoulder pads with the new Millefiore emblem on it.

Great.

After I finished dressing and went to show Byakuran (he had insisted... I guess its better than him _watching _me change.), he tutted, waggling his finger around in front of me, like I had screwed up. "Yuni-chan! You forgot your cute hat!"

He plunked that stupid thing onto my head, and I gave him a flat look. "Yes, Byakuran."

That phrase seemed to be all I could say nowadays.

* * *

_On a night when I can't sleep, I slip out of my room_  
_Look up at the sky, and feel the wind_  
_Listening closely and watching intently_

_If this scenery and this wind_  
_Are someone's creations_  
_Then is this me, who is here now, also_  
_A creation?_

_Even if I tried to ask or search for it_  
_The answer wouldn't exist anywhere_

_As if burying a puzzle that is missing pieces_  
_Even if I gather far and wide for the pieces of my memory_  
_That which have been lost are unfindable_

_If these memories and recollections_  
_Aren't real things_  
_Then what in the world is this feeling_  
_That I'm feeling now?_

_Even if I sharpened in the darkness_  
_The answer wouldn't exist anywhere_

_The blue sky, the sound of winds, the warmth of grass_  
_The sunset, the starry sky, smiling faces_

_If these memories and recollections_  
_Aren't real things_  
_Then who in the world is this me_  
_Who is here now?_

_If this world and everything_  
_Are a world that someone created_  
_Then what in the world is this me_  
_Who is here now?_

_Even if I faced and asked the sky_  
_The answer isn't here_  
_I am here now._

_-Boku wa Koko ni iru, 'I am Here', by Kugimiya Rie (Alphonse Elric)_

* * *

When he ushered me out in front of all the new Millefiore, to display my uniform, as some sort of freaking model, the Black Spell was silent. I think that even _they_ were embarrassed for me.

_Then again, I look like I belong on a middle school-version of Playboy magazine, so I shouldn't exactly be talking._

The White Spell, on the other hand... They were cheering, like they had just won the fucking Superbowl.

_Crazy bastards..._

I recognized a few people like Iris Hepburn and Ginger Bread (who was just a doll being manipulated by Alejandro, a Vindice) among them.

I mentally compared my uniform to Iris Hepburn's, a fellow female in the wonderful world of the Millefiore.

My top was embarassingly tight. So was hers.

My shorts were short. Her skirt was short.

Therefore, I came up with a hypothesis: Byakuran is a pervert.

**Really? Is that what you're going to end up doing with your life?**

_Probably. I do have like a month until Tsunayoshi-chan's death, and then like a few months after that until the Melone Base battle. And then there's an entire freaking week where I have to wait before the Choice. THEN I have to find a way to get to Choice._

**Your problems are so stressful; I don't know how you do things.**

_Oh, don't sass me, Mao._

**And that hypothesis? Really?**

_I can't believe I hadn't figured it out sooner. I mean, he did randomly kidnap a young child (getting Orochimaru vibes here), and told her that she belonged to him and him alone._

**It was _not_ like** **that**.

_I dunno... It sure seems like it. I think you're in denial. I guess it's a good thing you're looking out for me, right?_

**Y-Yup!**

_You're disturbed by the White Spell's cheering, aren't you?_

**A little.**

_It's okay, I am too._

* * *

I found that I had a lot of spare time on my hands. As second-in-command, I wasn't that important (that is _such_ an oxymoron.), and didn't have to attend meetings unless all of the other squad leaders had to. And during those meetings, I just agreed with Byakuran the entire time. It was pretty awkward though, considering how Gamma's eyes were always on me, throughout the entire thing.

So on one of the afternoons where Byakuran was off, like destroying the Vongola or killing the Arcobaleno or something, I sat, criss-cross applesauce, on my throne (yes, I had a throne. That was the best thing that had happened to me, since the Millefiore was formed), focusing.

I snapped open my eyes, and found myself in the white space, the way that I could travel between time and space.

**Tell the pacifier where you want to go.**

Yeah, I still had the Sky Pacifier. After taking Skull's pacifier from the dying Arcobaleno (I had been so upset after he had died, by the Gesso's hands, before the Millefiore. I was terrified as to what my response would be when Fon-sama or Reborn...), Byakuran realized that the pacifier lost its color once it was taken from its true owner. But by then, Skull had already died.

So Byakuran had allowed me to keep the Sky Pacifier, probably to preserve its power until he needed it or sometihng, but took the Cloud Ring from me. He had given a Fake Cloud Ring to Iris Hepburn, immediately after, but I hadn't missed the way that his hand had slipped into his pocket and switched out the Rings.

I had my Cloud Box secured to my waist, under my cape, and I had been practicing opening it by using the A-Rank Ring that I had purchased from Verde.

"Pacifier, take me to a point in time where someone learns how to create mental blocks." I spoke clearly.

After using the Arcobaleno Traveling System (as I so fondly referred to it as), I had figured out that in both the future and the past of all worlds, what I had requested hadn't always applied to me.

For example: If I asked the Pacifier to take me to a world where I loved Torikabuto (shudder... I had actually tried that before), nothing had happened, because there was no world in existence that that had happened.

But if I asked the Pacifier to take me to a world where _someone _(not me, in specific) loved Torikabuto, then it would be able to take me to a world where he was a little kid, playing with his mother (the someone) who loved him.

I find that that makes total sense.

Instantly, the white plain was gone, and I was sitting at the head of the Varia table, of all places.

The room was empty, but I couldn't tell if I had been in the past or the future.

"Pacifier, make me invisible!" I squeaked, fearful. "No, better yet, Pacifier, make me intangible and invisible."

If I was in the past, I would be considered an intruder and killed.

If I was in the future, I would be considered an enemy/traitor/intruder and killed.

So if they couldn't see me, then I was good. But if I was just invisible and a wine glass missed Squalo, I'd end up all injured. So just be a ghost.

Fran walked into the dining room, all nonchalant. "Alright, Shishou. Coast is clear."

I couldn't sit on the chair anymore (I went right through it), so I had to stand, awkwardly, off to the side.

Judging by Fran's age, I was about three-four-five years in the past. So this was around the time when he had that crush on Sasagawa Kyoko.

Mist filled the room, and I looked around, expectantly. Mukuro's body formed, and he clenched a leather-gloved fist. "Kufufu, alright, you sad excuse for an apprentice."

"You mean, you're the sad one." Fran interrupted, rudely. "You're the sad excuse for a master, you pineapple-headed freak."

I tried not to laugh. They could probably still hear me. "Pacifier." I whispered. "Make me soundproof."

They didn't even look up. Alright, clear.

"Today's lesson is on the mind." Mukuro said, with every aspect of a teacher. "How to form mind-blocks, or how to keep people out of your mind."

Fran looked bored. "Why should I bother? You're just going to be stupid and break in again."

Said 'stupid' man's eye twitched, but he completely ignored it, going on. "It has to do with the Dying Will Flames-"

"You mean that fire stuff?" Fran cut in, rubbing his nose. "When Sawada-sempai gets shot by that baby, Maternity, or whatever, and strips?"

I cracked a smile. Fran could do that to a person... when he's not mad at them.

I felt my eyes sting, with tears. I wiped at them, hurriedly. I had missed him and his stupidity so much more than I thought I had.

Mukuro looked offended. "I do not strip! And it's _Reborn,_ not Maternity, you fool."

The fool gave Mukuro a sarcastically sympathetic look. "It's okay, Shishou. Just because you're a closet-stripper, it doesn't mean that we'll accept you any less. We hate you, regardless."

Mukuro facepalmed. "The Dying Will is powered by one's resolve. When you can form it as a flame outside of one's body-"

Here, Mukuro lit up his hand in Mist Flames.

"-like this," he displayed it to a very uninterested Fran. "then it can be used in a physical battle."

"I know that." Fran deadpanned. "Boss beats up the long-haired shark captain with that all the time. Either the captain or the lightning pervert. I have a theory that it all depends on the brand of steak that Boss eats. If he eats Rumba brand steak, then he attacks the long haired shark captain. If he eats AngusPride steak, then he attacks the lightning pervert. It's all very specific-"

"I don't care!" Mukuro snapped, his patience wearing thin. "Anyways. If you light up your flames in the physical world, it can be used in a physical battle."

"Cool story, bro." Fran complimented, clapping his hands. "Don't tell it again."

"And if you light up your flames in the mind, the non-physical world, it can be used in non-physical battles." Mukuro explained, trying to end the lesson.

Fran blinked. "Non-physical battles? Like that Pokemon Rangers game?"

Mukuro growled. "No, you stupid human! Like battles of the wills!"

"What kind of stupid battle is that?" Fran drawled. "'The Battle of the Wills'. That just sounds like Will and Will are going to try to beat up each other. But then comes Willa and she PWNs their asses."

"I'm leaving." Mukuro announced, fading into nothing. "I can't take your stupidity."

As he faded, I felt myself being tugged into the white plain again.

_Just a few more seconds._ I wished, staring into the face of my best friend who I could no longer speak to without screaming at. _I wish I could..._

**Apologize?**

_Yeah._ I smiled, faintly._ Exactly._

* * *

The worst thing about being in the Millefiore was being alone. The Black Spell didn't trust me anymore (they had all found out about what had gone down between Gamma and I), the White Spell creeped me out and there was no way in fucking hell that I was going to talk to freaking Byakuran.

Not to mention, I was apparently 'mind-raped', so I had the freedom equivalence of a panda, in captivity.

And I hated it.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I was a bird with clipped wings, shoved in a cage, the door slamming shut behind me. I cry and cry, but no one else hears me. Because I am the bird that makes no sound, suffering in silence._

* * *

**I made a website (oh no, not another). Yes, another. Have any of you read 'Dreaming of Sunshine' for the Naruto fandom, by Silver Queen? She has a Chapter Guide website, and I was inspired by it and made one of my own. Link is on my profile, at the bottom. I'm looking for administrators/people to help out. It's so m****uch work, lol. PM me if you want to help out, and leave me your email address, so I can add you to the administrators list.**

******One of my readers, Anello Della Campana, has suggested the wonderful idea of having a fanmade drama CD for The Truth of the Sky. It's a brilliant idea, but we need voices. All you have got to do is record your voice, talk/read their own introduction (so we can figure out what position to give your voice) and tell what character or characters you want to be. And then, you must upload it to SoundCloud (no biggy. Just create an account and it's done.). PM me or her the link once you're done! Later those will be discussed and we'll choose what character you'll become. If you have questions, PM her or me and we'll do our best to clarify things for you. I've already had a few entries, so keep 'em coming.**

* * *

**Reviews (OMG, 600 !)**

**akuma-chan25300 - If I had to choose between Kyoko/Yamamoto (admit it, it'd be interesting) or Gokudera/Haru? I think I like Haru/Gokudera better, but I wanna write about Kyoko. Maybe a Kyoko/Tsuna. And a dragon for her box weapon? That's freaking awesome.**

**NAO-chan33 - Poor Yuni/Riza/whoeverthefucksheis. D: I was also thinking something Pokemon related for her Box Weapon...PIKACHU, MOTHERFUCKERS, actually I dunno. Maybe a Dragon-type or something... I can just smell the research coming. Tsuna probably does know, with his Hyper Intuition of Badass (HIB, that's the new acronym), but he can't contact her, because she blocked and stripped all of their information from her systems and their systems. And if that whole 'Yuni's awesome, and you treated her like the fucking shit on the side of the road' rant didn't have cuss words, it would have been UNEXTREME. I love long reviews:) they make me happy.**

**Ingmina - Lol, something from Yuni's game with the propagation factor; 50, 000, 000, 000 Pikachu's or something.**

**Maso-chan - I know its moving slowly, but I don't want to go too fast...I feel like I am. -_- inner turmoil.**

**Rd - It was 1.50 for two pens. THEY ROCK. Oh, you're crying the Mississippi River? I'm crying the Great Lakes.**

**Unkown Being - A red panda? lol, YES. "Let's go, Reeeed Panda!" Fran is an asshole when he's angry. But we all love him anyways.**

**Khorale - I haven't decided whether or not to make it a weapon box or animal box. A bunny? HOW ABOUT... chinchilla.**

**shirokuromokona - Alphonse is pretty good at being kidnapped, isn't he? It's just one of his many skills~ Like he was kidnapped by the chimeras, Pride freaking possessed his body, and then his dad locked him in a mountain with Pride. Always fun :3 And sorry that Yuni wasn't totally mind-trolling Byakuran. There are some occasions that call for the good ol' mind-troll and others that call for the serious expression and munching of marshmallows.**

**scarfy - How do I manage to pull 2 chapters out of freaking nowhere? JESUS-POWERS ACTIVATE.**

**SophieQueenOfTheWorld - If you like my Drama CD plan, then check out my website, too :) Link's on my profile. I love Naruto, too! Maybe I could do an OC-inserted-into-a-naruto-character's body.**

**Guest - I'm just that fucking-awesome *hairflip, but hair smacks my face***

**Paigecat - Right now, she has the Sky box that she tried to open with the Cloud Ring (notice how Verde didn't take it back?) and a Cloud Box. A pegasus and a freaking dinosaur? I think that something to do with Pokemon would fit Yuni well. I like the pegasus idea, though. And Byakuran told her that there would be marshmallows, but not that he would have the marshmallows. I dunno, I'm nitpicking. Fran is too good to be Sasuke, I see how it is. RETURN ALPHONSE. NOW.**

**Pailrose - I AM JUST THAT AWESOME, YEAH. *no***

**CC - NO ONE IS AS AWESOME AS ITACHI- *dies* Yuni's mind hasn't been taken over by Byakuran in this story. He tried to drug her, but she counteracted the drug using Verde's badassness. Songs? Oh, I don't know... look at my website, though. I added in this thing called 'Yuni's iPod', with links to all her songs that have been in the story. I have to add this one to it...**

**FreeWeirdGal - I dunno if I should go past the Future Arc into the manga. I haven't read the manga, so I'd have to put this story on like a month hiatus as I plan things out and read the manga. If you all want to wait that long. Yuni treated the tonfas with fear, because they set on freaking fire. And how did Fran's mom die? In a freaking fire.**

**CuteDork - FAYGO rocks. Your favorite pop is Faygo?**

**Eurwen de Vrill - I read the words 'Pureblood Asian' and I was like DRACO FREAKING MALFOY, and that made me think of the Draco video on Harry Potter Puppet Pals, where it's like 'Pureblood white- I mean, wizard!' and it's like HAHAHAHAHA. I'm a halfblood asian. **

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - I dunno what was up with that. I think I'm tired. -_- It's like a Drama CD, with voice actors reading my story. *shrug***

**happytth - I love it too. :D**

**MeWubFranxx - I like uni-ball pens cuz they have her name in them :)**

**MeLikesROFL - Stayin' alive, Stayin' alive, is what I instantly think of when I'm writing about Yuni's Millefiore adventures.**

**Autore Reita - I think I'm going to write an entire section on everyone's facial expressions once they find out why she had done this. It's gonna be fun XD**

**xThaumaturgic - That wasn't offensive at all! I suck at grammar... It's the low point of my life. I don't have a beta, really. Is it really that good? Thanks :D I'm trying not to be all like super complimented right now, but you're making it hard to stay humble. I update a lot (I have no life, lol), which is probably why I have a lot of readers on this story. ByakuRUN, that's funny, how did I miss that, lol? She would have like something totally freaking awesome, like a lion (ROAR) or something really lame, like a chinchilla (AWWW~). Propagation Magikarp, now I really want to use that, ahahaha! I hope you do the drama CD :) I love reading long and proper reviews (it's kind of awkward, when people are like 'Good. Update', when its like 'I update every other freaking day!'. Thanks :)**

**palmtoptiger-san - Yuni, of all people, wrote a nice letter and Byakuran just totally trolls her in response. Bitch. **

**The Ice Sorceress - Byakuran? Share his marshmallows? That's like...asking Xanxus to become a vegetarian. NOTHAPPENING.**

**Michiyo - Is your arm alright? I hope you're okay.**

**Lanaught - The nearest store? Right this way, lol. Well, would you rather stab yourself or be mind-raped? YOUR CHOICE, lol.**

**coldgazeproduction - Does your sister read my story?**

* * *

**So many reviews... I blame the double-update. *shakes head***

**QUESTION:**

**Should Yuni have an awesome Box Weapon/Animal of badassness (for example, a dragon or Gyarados [I feel like it should be Pokemon-related]) or a lame Box Weapon/Animal of badassness (for example, a chinchilla or Magikarp or that Tangela thing)?**

**Remember, she has two Box Weapons (the Sky one that she never gave back to Verde and tried to open with the Cloud Ring, and the Cloud Box).**

* * *

**Leave a review!**

**Leave a propagation Magikarp (I cannot get that out of my head, xThaumaturgic)**

**Expect an update sometime this week (not tomorrow, I have the orthodontist. -_-)**

**LeoInuyuka**


	45. The Point of No Hope

Chapter 45

The Point of No Hope

* * *

**Death is no more than passing from one room into another. But there's a difference for me, you know. Because in that other room I shall be able to see. - Helen Keller**

**Life is hard. Then you die. Then they throw dirt in your face. Then the worms eat you. Be grateful it happens in that order. - David Gerrold**

**IRISH VAMPIRES WITH THEIR POTATOES. - My sister on Twilight.**

* * *

**Reviewer Quotes :)**

**she should definitely have a lame Box Weapon/Animal of badassness... then when everyone gapes at its "No-good" looks, she can defend herself by attacking them with a badass attack phrase like, "BITCHES! It's powerful as fuck! Go -insert a whole bunch of adjectives that are badass- -insert whatever its name is but it has to sound badass-!" or something like that and then she'd beat the shit out of everyone with it. - NAO-chan33**

**i have composed a nickname for the white rapist they call Byakuran...he shall be dubbed Sir Pedoran from now on. - chaos kai x**

**Yuni- WHOPACHA! *knocks out Byakuran* ****Gamma- Princess! You're back! ****Yuni- Of course I am, I just needed to fool Marshmallow boy for a couple weeks. LET'S GET ICE CREAM! ****Gamma- Still the same, old Yuni *shakes his head* - Rebi-chan**

**Cloud- A weapon that helps in anyway every time she opens it, dispensible. EX-**  
**Situation 1- Lost in a forest surrounded by wolves. ****Yuni: *Opens box weapon* ****Box weapon: *Ejects a extremely large and warm beef steak with barbecue sauce on a silver platter* ****Yuni: ... Oh. *Throws beef steak far away LIKE A BOSS* ****Situation 2- Bored and on a plane with a snoring Squ-chan. ****Yuni: *opens box weapon* ****Box weapon: *Ejects a taser and invisibility cloak* ****Yuni- *Tasers Squ-chan, throws it at a random place, covers herself with the invisibility cloak, pulls out DS* ****Squ-chan- VVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII IIIIIIII! WHO THE FUCK TASERED ME! THEY WILL DIE! *Goes ranpaging around the plane* ****Yuni- *Hums while covered in her cloak and playing Pokemon Black 2* - Rebi-chan**

* * *

My days at the Millefiore for the next month was on a strict schedule:

_8:00 AM - Wake up (as per Byakuran's order)_

_8:30 AM - Meet Byakuran downstairs for breakfast (as per Byakuran's order)_

_8:35 AM - Eat breakfast (as per Byakuran's order)_

_9:00 AM - Go to my room and sit there (as per Byakuran's order)_

_11:30 AM - Meet Byakuran downstairs for lunch (as per Byakuran's order)_

_11:35 AM - Eat lunch (as per Byakuran's order)_

_12:00 PM - Go to my room and sit there (as per Byakuran's order)_

_8:00 PM - Go to sleep (as per Byakuran's order)_

I thought I was going to freaking die, it was so boring. I had like ten-eleven hours of nothing to myself.

Byakuran had told me that he would take care of all the war business and literally said to just 'sit there and look adorable'. Let's just say that I tried not to run out of the room at the end of the meeting.

Thankfully, I had a project to work on.

Mind blocks.

* * *

I managed to make it into my mindscape with Mao's help.

_**'Just picture your**** resolve.'**_she had told me. **_'What are you trying to do or__ protect?'_**

Images of my friends, the Vongola Guardians, Hibari-sama, Tsunayoshi-chan, Mukuro-dearest and the others, the Varia, Xanxan, Squ-chan, Fran and the others, the Giglio Nero, Gamma, Nosaru, Spanner (who I had only met in the future...) and the Arcobaleno, Fon-sama, Lal, Verde (albeit reluctantly) flashed through my thoughts, sweeping through the loneliness quickly, leaving a flutter of happiness and faint memories rushing through me.

I smiled, just as I felt myself go unconscious.

* * *

My mind, I laughed, bitterly, was a bright place.

It was bright, but not necessarily terrible - unless you're a carnivore. I was, strangely enough, in what looked like a greenhouse. Light poured in from all sides, shining brightly upon the green leaves of all sorts of plants.

I could only name a few, the basic ones, like roses, lilies, camellia, hydrangeas, forget-me-nots (it's kind of hard to forget those plants) and sunflowers, but Mao was automatically naming them all off.

Her voice felt a lot closer than it was usually was, less distance and faded.

**Ivy, gardenia, is that monkshood?, that looks like a nerine, oh a Queen Anne's Lace! Sweet pea, star of Bethlehem, boronia, cosmos and a dahlia. **

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You really like this kind of thing, don't you, Mao?"

**I suppose I do.**

Wait...her voice only appeared in my mind, so maybe...she was in my mind?

"Are you here?" I wondered, glancing around. "In this house-y place?"

Mao didn't answer for a moment.

**Yes, I am... but I'd prefer not to be seen.**

"And what if I care more about seeing you than your personal insecurities?" I asked, now walking up and down the aisles, searching for any sign of movement; the only thing I could see was leaves, petals and stems, the light flashing off the still damp plants.

**I won't appear anyways. And you don't have time to waste on me.**

Mao's voice was surprisingly sharp, reminding me of a pissed off teacher.

**If you aren't ready with your mind blocks against Mukuro-san or anyone else, if they _know,_ then Byakuran will know and then the world will end. Would you like to be the murderer of seven _billion_ people? Because that won't be on my head, Yuni. It will be on** yours.

I swallowed, the weight of her words hanging over me. I'd done a lot in my plan to save the world, but a lot might not be enough. I'd have to go to infinity and beyond in order to defeat Byakuran, save the world and the Vongola.

I set up my mind blocks (**more flames, Yuni! **"I'm trying, dammit!"), with some...encouragement from a persistent Mao.

* * *

The next day, at breakfast, I think Byakuran gave me a heart attack. "Yuni-chan~"

"Yes, Byakuran?" I said, my expression empty and emotionless.

He grinned at me, dumping a bag of marshmallows onto his pancakes, clearly giddy. "We've killed _all_ the Arcobaleno!"

My heart pretty much stopped.

_Verde... the glasses character, as I had called him, occasionally, the man with the plan, the Second DaVinci._

_Mammon... the mysterious Varia Guardian, who I had paid, to show me little illusion tricks._

_Fon... the kind, quiet Storm Arcobaleno with the gentle smiles and bright encouragement._

_Reborn... oh, Reborn, my uncle Reborn, with his expresso, and his guns, Leon, and his fedora, his 'Dame-Tsuna's, his manipulativeness, his Reborn-ness. Gone. Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone. Dead._

_Colonello... kora._

"All of the Arcobaleno." I repeated, unable to keep the blank facade up.

Thankfully, Byakuran was so...cheerful, that he completely skipped over my facial expression. "So the Vongola are going to be coming for negotations tomorrow~"

I swear, _time froze._

There was Byakuran, in front of me, with his marshmallow pancakes, all excited over the fact that he had killed all of the Arcobaleno and was preparing to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi. There was my pancakes, the syrup sinking into them, becoming disgustingly soggy as time went on.

I wanted to leap from the table, and just _die,_ to bring the Arcobaleno back, _right that second,_ to save them all, return them back to the Earth, bring them back.

Suicidal, quite literally, but I hadn't wanted anything else in the world - not even Fran's forgiveness, not even Hibari-sama, not even the newest Pokemon Rangers that hadn't even been released yet - more than Reborn, Fon, Verde, Mammon, Colonello _(I'm sorry, Lal. I didn't mean to.)_ and even Skull, who I had never met in my life.

**Riza, don't even think about it.**

_Why not? I-I can bring them all back now, and they can all take down Byakuran, right now, right?_

**You are not yet ready-**

_I can do it, really._

**Even the real Yuni had died in the process of charging six pacifiers with Sky Flames, reviving the Arcobaleno-**

_ I have to-_

**You cannot. You will end up failing. Your heart is not ready.**

"And when the Vongola Decimo comes, I have an important duty for you." Byakuran re-attracted my attention, and pushed a wooden box into my hands. "I think it speaks for itself."

I swallowed, taking the box, and peeking into it. I almost dropped it, horrified by what I had seen, but managed to get a grip on it. "Yes...Byakuran."

He smirked and dismissed me.

I walked away from the room, but the second the door slid closed behind me, I ran up to the room where I had been holed up. I threw myself into a chair, and buried my face in my hands.

I blame teenage angst.

* * *

The next day, at exactly eight o'clock, I dragged myself from bed, changed into my official uniform (get it? Uni-form? No? Okay, I'll go away now.), hat and all, and walked, as elegantly as I could manage at eight in the freaking morning, down to the Entrance Hall, to wait for Byakuran. I had pocketed the wooden box's contents, hiding it under my cape, thoroughly ashamed to be carrying such an object.

Surprisingly enough, he was already there, wearing a suit and tie. "Yuni-chan, are you ready?"

Well, refusing him was never a good idea, so I answered "Yes."

He nodded, at me. "Shoichi-kun said that he wanted to take a look at what was inside the box before the meeting started...go find him, would you? Decimo will be here in fifteen minutes and I'd rather that you were here, waiting with me."

I bowed my head, praying that Shoichi, who I had only spoken to in passing, would have some sort of plan. "Yes, Byakuran."

I walked down the halls, searching for the ginger. I whipped around a corner, only to crash into the very man I was searching for.

"S-Sorry, Yuni-sama!" he bowed, his back a perfectly right-angle. I was somewhat impressed. "I apologize greatly for my actions!"

I kicked him. That's right folks. I kicked him. "Get it together, Irie."

He winced, rubbing his stomach. "I-I'm sorry. A-Are you feeling...alright?"

I smacked him over the head. "I'm feeling a hell of a lot better than I had before." I shoved the box's contents in his hands. "Hurry up, Tsunayoshi-chan is coming."

I think Shoichi was really, really confused as to what was going on, like 'why the hell is Yuni normal?' or 'Can this even be considered normal?', but he adjusted the object, fixing it.

"Here." he handed it back. "S-Should I tell Byakuran-san about w-what just happened?"

I literally snarled, perfectly annoyed. I was taking out a month's worth of frustration onto the poor boy, but I didn't really care. "If you want to destroy the Vongola and, oh I don't know, THE WORLD, go right ahead! Otherwise, get your ass down to the Entrance Hall and reassure Tsunayoshi-chan!"

Shoichi nodded, swallowing. "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

I took a step closer, leaning in Shoichi's face (even though he was looking down on me). "If _anything_ goes wrong here, Irie, I'm blaming you and_ only _you. If anything more than what was supposed to happens to Tsunayoshi, or hell, anyone!, I'll_ kill _you myself. Either that, or I'll purposely assign you to a place where Hibari-sama or Gokudera-kun can get you, punk."

He gulped. "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

I swept into the Entrance Hall, my cape fluttering behind me (but concealing the item from the box). "I apologize, Byakuran, for my tardiness."

The Vongola was already there. I had to force myself not to look at them -_ accusing eyes, disappointed, betrayed expression, and just pure pain_ - instead focusing on Byakuran.

He laughed, amused by their expressions. "No problemo, Yuni-chan! I was just greeting Tsunayoshi-kun, here. You two were friends, once, right?" he emphasized the 'were' part of the sentence. "Say hello!"

I turned to a fully-grown Sawada Tsunayoshi _- I have missed you, oh, my little Tunafish, I'm sorry, I didn't want to have this happen_ - the most carefully-constructed blank look I could manage on my face. This piece of meat had his Hyper Intuition of Badass (HIB, like HIBari. Sorry, shutting up now), and could probably figure out that I was faking.

Hell, he might even know exactly what I was doing.

I held out a hand, reaching out to take his. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." I said, coolly -_ Tsuna, I'm sorry, it's all my fault, don't blame yourself -_ as we shook hands. "It has been a while."

His hand was warm and calloused, so he was doing well, but had been swarmed with paperwork. On the other hand (quite literally), my own hands were freezing cold and soft, meaning that I hadn't done much.

His fingers squeezed mine, and his kind, brown eyes seemed to become a little sad, but more wistful if anything. "Oh, it's hardly been two months, Yuni-chan. And remember? You can call me Tsuna or Tuna or something."

I pried my hand away from his, stepping backwards. "No, thank you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

After I had become slightly more distanced from the Vongola representative group, I got a good look at who was there. Tunafish -_ don't be sad, I don't want you to die, even if its only for a little while, Tuna, please, **please -**_Hibari-sama -_ I'm sorry about Fon, Hibari-sama, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, don't be angry, please_ - Gokudera_ - his eyes were the most accusing of all of them__ - _Xanxus -_ his fingers were just itching to pull out his guns, I knew it_ - Squ-chan dearest_ - don't feel betrayed, I miss you, don't be sad, I miss you_ - and Fran.

Out of the entire group, Fran's expression struck me the hardest. He just looked so_ bored,_ like 'none of this matters to me, I was forced to be here'. He was watching some Millefiore White Spell members, and forming little explosions (not enough to be noticed or get him in trouble) around them, spooking the men. But his eyes would flicker to Byakuran - to _me_ - every now and then, like 'you're the one she left us for, right?'. He seemed bored on the surface, but I knew he was just as angry, betrayed and sad as the rest of them. He was just too stubborn to show it.

**Focus, Yuni, Riza, whoever you think you are.**

_I thought I wasn't Riza anymore._

**You have always been Riza, but you've been less and less like her everyday.**

_How?_

**You seem sadder, more serious nowadays, reminding me of the burden that I had only seen on the original Yuni.**

_So I'm going from Riza to Yuni, kind of?_

**You will never be Yuni, but you will never be Riza again.**

_Then who am I now?_

**That's a question you should be asking yourself.**

* * *

_Ever wonder about what he's doing  
How it all turned to lies  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_  
_You gotta get up and try try try_

_Eh, eh, eh_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_  
_More than just a couple times_  
_Why do we fall in love so easy_  
_Even when it's not right_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_  
_You gotta get up and try try try_

_Ever worried that it might be ruined_  
_And does it make you wanna cry?_  
_When you're out there doing what you're doing_  
_Are you just getting by?_  
_Tell me are you just getting by by by_

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_  
_You gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_  
_You gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_

_You gotta get up and try try try_  
_Gotta get up and try try try_

_-Try, by P!nk, suggested by Maso-chan_

* * *

We all took seats in the Business Room, Byakuran on one side of the epicly long table, me on his right, and Tsuna on the other side of the epicly long table, Gokudera on his right.

"So, negotiations." Gokudera said, gruffly, clearly unhappy with the fact that he was there.

Byakuran clapped his hands together. "Oh, yes! But first, Yuni-chan, would you please...?"

_No. I don't want to._

I closed my eyes, slowly standing up.

_Why me?_

Tsuna glanced around, confused as to what was happening _(why was his Hyper Intuition going off?)_. "Ah, Yuni-chan, what are you...?"

_I don't want to, Tsuna, save me, please._

I put a shaky hand - _stop shaking, its only becoming worse_ - into my pocket, brushing against the item that had been in the wooden box.

_Tsuna, run._

Tsuna blinked. "Do you have a present for me, or something?

_No, leave, get out, run, save yourselves._

I almost laughed. "Always the innocent, naive one, I suppose." I drawled, my vision becoming slightly blurry with unshed tears. "That was something that Reborn-ojii-san hadn't managed to train out of you, I see."

_But Reborn would never manage to train that out of you, now would he? Not anymore, I guess._

Gokudera and Tsuna flinched at the sound of Reborn's name.

_Leave, now. You have the chance._

I sighed."I've missed you, Sawada Tsunayoshi-chan."

_So much. I've missed you just too much, all of you. _

Tsuna actually smiled. "I've missed you too, Yuni-chan."

_I love you all, you're all my friends, family, my hopes, my dreams._

I whipped out the item from the box, _**a gun**_, pointing it at Tsuna's chest. "And I'm sure we'll all miss you, especially after this."

_I'm sorry._

I pulled the trigger. "Farewell, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Arrivederci."

_Goodbye for now._

Everything happened at once. Tsuna fell backwards, his expression surprise, horror, pain, and...hope? I dropped the gun, as if it had burned me, looking at my hands in something that can only be described as disgust. Byakuran let out a cruel laugh, as if he had seen a magnificent comedy. Gokudera lunged forward, catching Tsuna. Hibari drew his tonfas, an expression of absolute _loathing_ and _hatred_ on his face - directed at me, no doubt. Xanxus had killed three men, whipping around his X-Guns like nobody's business. Fran just stared at me.

Someone screamed.

Hours later, as I nursed a sore throat, I would recognize it as my voice.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The stage has set itself for what very well may be something that my heart can't take._

* * *

**I cried while writing this. And then punched myself in the face when I realized how stupid I am. But I was listening to 'See You Tomorrow' by freaking Ryohei! I was like 'I WON'T SEE YOU TOMORROW, TSUNA, BECAUSE YOU'LL BE SIX FEET UNDER, MY LOVE' and cried my eyes out.**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**Rebi-chan - Lately the chapters have been depressing. But as Riza/Yuni says... 'I blame teenage angst'. I love the idea with the tool. BAM. Instant steak. BAM. Instant taser. BAM. Instant DS.**

**akuma-chan25300 - I can't wait until Byakuran's reaction until Yuni becomes...normal again. It's going to be awesome, and he's going to be all WTF and Yuni will be all MWAAHAHAHAHAHA, DIS WORLD IS MINE, BITCHES.**

**Lanaught - anime physics = the secret to the universe. Propagation Magikarp + Flames = Cambio Forma Gyarados.**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - I think it might go to Youtube...I don't know.**

**anyandeveryanime - Your email didn't show up on the review. You'll have to do it like this: leoinuyuka I'maboss dot com (that's not real, just saying)**

**Raviena Si Absole - I love Gamma ~ his hair rocks. I just love his hair. I dunno, but when I think Gamma, I think 'KAKASHI-SENSEI' and 'HAIR'. *shrug***

**Maso-chan - OMG, IT'S PERFECT, HOW DID I MISS THAT?! THANK YOU, SO MUCH, THAT IS NOW YUNI'S LIKE THEME SONG. THANKS. YEAHHHHH. I'm using that for the song of the chapter. *hands down***

**NAO-chan33 - When I get off my lazy bum, I'll adjust the names in the reviewer quote. Yuni bullied poor Shoichi this chapter D: but that's because she's been all 0_0 'Yes, Byakuran' all freaking month and she's already pissed. Propagation Magikarp with a lot of flames changes into a cambio forma Gyarados, lol.**

**NinjaGirl9797 - OROCHIMARU IS THE SNAKE (wao, wrote 'Snape' for a moment there) PEDO.**

**CuteDork - Faygo rocks. THATS ALL THERE IS TO SAY. It speaks for itself.**

**Paigecat - I think that there should be a Sky Pegasus (but isn't that Dino's?! Scuderia or something) and definitely a Propagation Magikarp that goes Cambio Forma Gyarados.**

**icecream flies - A falcon would be okay, but then I'd get it screwed up with Colonello-kun's Falco boss of a partner.**

**catrinebatrine - I WANT THE PROPAGATION MAGIKARP SO BADLY. **

**Michiyo - It's a good thing your arm didn't break. If my arm broke...that would mean six weeks of no chapters. D:**

**Ingmina - I was thinking squirrel too, but then I think Luce had a squirrel for a partner named Cosmo or something.**

**MeWubFranxx - Thanks for the Cloud Magikarp (lol, I can't deal with the hilariousness of it) and ALPHONSE-SAMA :D I LOVE YOU, PHONSE-SAMA.**

**MeLikesROFL - Cute N Deadly, lol. She needs Tsuna to become strong, regardless of the Arcobaleno Curse Arc. He can't become Vongola Decimo if he is not strong (but Tsuna can do it, he's a boss, literally)**

**ResyaAfhirsa - I'm a terrible person *doesn't even try to look embarassed* It's English (me? In Japanese? I think not, my friends). RETURN THE MAGIKARP, DAMMIT. And I want to add in romance (Fran is so awesome, whenever I read a Varia story, I'm just waiting for Frannie to show up), but now feels like it would NOT belong, unfortunately. *sobs***

**Pailrose - Yuni's probably bored. -_- You see in this chapter how Tsuna-kun and the others are.**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - I feel like Rayquaza (the motherfucker of all Pokemon, dammit) would be awesome. But isn't he too awesome to deal with her? I was thinking something like Jerachi (he's so cute, dammit.) and then I just need a Propagation Magikarp. I need it. It could cambio forma into Gyarados or something. I wear braces (I hate them...)**

**The Ice Sorceress - Should Yuni call Byakuran a pervert in the Final Battle? I think she should...**

**Rd - THINK PROPAGATION MAGIKARP THAT CAN CAMBIO FORMA INTO GYARADOS. I think YES.**

**chaos kai x - Sir Pedoran? lol, perfect.**

* * *

**Try by P!nk is Yuni's theme song, thanks to Maso-chan.**

**QUESTION:**

**Should I go through the manga or stop at the end of the anime?**

**I think I will be making this a poll, so go vote on my profile.**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**I'm also accepting song requests for those songs that randomly appear in my story... -_- I'm running out of songs, lol.**

**EXPECT AN UPDATE TOMORROW OR TOMORROW'S TOMORROW.**

**LeoInuyuka**

* * *

**If I told you that I don't have a beta, what would your respond be?**


	46. Deemed 'Not Worth It'

Chapter 46

Deemed 'Not Worth It'

* * *

**I'm tired of wasting letters when punctuation will do, period. - Steve Martin**

**I've got to keep breathing. It'll be my worst business mistake if I don't. - Steve Martin**

**Three grand essentials to happiness in this life are something to do, something to love, and something to hope for. - Joseph Addison**

* * *

**Top Reviewer Quote :D**

**A beta? Isn't that a fish? I think I had one... and he died. - catrinebatrine**

* * *

Xanxus, Squ-chan and Hibari-sama were all for killing everyone in the area, but Gokudera-kun, of all people, was against it. "We have to get Juudaime medical attention immediately!"

Xanxus crossed his arms, looking away from Tsuna. "I knew that this kind of bullshit would happen to weak trash like him."

Gokudera snarled. "If we don't hurry, then he's going to...he's going to die!"

Hibari-sama, ever so kindly, lifted Tsuna's body up with his foot, before kicking it (_him_) into the air, landing on Hibari-sama's back. "Hurry up, herbivores. The second Sawada Tsunayoshi dies, he's just dead weight."

Someone, White Spell, I think, started for them, yelling something about 'not letting the Vongola go', but Squ-chan slashed through his throat immediately, blood splattering against the clean white uniforms. "VOIII! Hurry up, you scum!"

Fran was still staring at me.

I was staring at my hands, in relative horror, terrified. _What if Shoichi didn't put the special bullet in there? What if Tsunayoshi is really dead? What if I've doomed us all?_

Shoichi glanced at Byakuran, as the Vongola representatives started for the exit. "Byakuran-san, should we just let them...go?"

Byakuran laughed. "They will die sooner or later. Later will simply make things more interesting!"

Nodding, Shoichi turned back to the Millefiore fighters. "Let them go!"

Fran hadn't moved from his spot, still watching me, as if expecting some sort of reaction.

"VOIIII! FRAN! HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Squalo roared, before glancing at me. "She's not worth it."

I inhaled, my breath sharp at those words. _I wasn't worth it, I'm a killer, I'm not even human, I've been lying, I'm not who you think I am. _

My eyes met green ones, through tears that I didn't want to cry - _not yet, Riza, not yet_ - and Fran smiled.

It was the cruel, mean kind of smile, the sarcastic kind that he only gave to Belphegor, or to people he strongly disliked. "No. She isn't worth it."

The Vongola (including Fran) fled the building, Hibari-sama's back becoming damp with blood - _Tsuna's blood, dammit - _that I, myself, had spilled.

Byakuran smirked at me. "Good job, Yuni-chan. You really tugged at Tsunayoshi-kun's heartstrings, dropping his guard. I'm impressed."

I nodded, trying to pretend like I didn't care -_ everything is becoming so complicated, why can't it be easier?_ - trying to pretend like I wasn't _me_. "Yes, Byakuran."

"You are dismissed."

As I walked, through the crowd of Millefiore fighters, mafioso, _human beings_, they all parted for me. They shoved each other out of the way, out of the way of the girl who killed the Boss of the Vongola Famiglia. Out of the way of me.

Then the applauding began.

I don't think that I've ever heard a darker, more evil sound than that of people congratulating me for having another person's death on my hands. They were all clapping, cheering, proud of Vongola Decimo's fall, proud of me, proud of what I had done.

I kept my head held high, keeping my expression as serious, as blank as possible, like '_Hey, I kill people on a daily freaking basis!_' when on the inside, I was more like '_OH SHIT, I DON'T KILL PEOPLE ON A DAILY FREAKING BASIS!'._

* * *

A month passed.

Over the next month, I successfully kidnapped Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, father of the Rain Guardian, and put him in a medicine-induced coma. It was better if he wasn't trying to escape, and if he didn't know what was going on. I had saved him from death at the Millefiore's hands. With one command to the doctor, they could wake him up, and I had gone through a lot of work to insure his safety.

He would live.

I also kidnapped Sawada Nana. Nana wasn't that hard to convince, I had gone to her house (usually she was protected by Lambo and I-Pin, but I knew that Lambo was off at some restaurant and I-Pin was at work) and asked her to accompany me to a private physician I knew. Delighted to see me after so long, she immediately agreed. Once we got to the doctor's office, I had the doctor sedate her (through a fuck lot of bribing) and also put her into a coma.

She would be safe.

I had had them transferred from a hospital in Japan to a hospital in America, on a private plane. They would be safe there.

Two people were safe, out of the entire world.

_Great, just you know, 6, 999, 998 more people to go, I guess._

* * *

_The number one princess in the world_  
_Know how to treat me that way, okay?_

_First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual_  
_Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?_  
_Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words_  
_If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!_

_I'm not really saying anything selfish_  
_I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute_

_The number one princess in the world_  
_Realize that, hey, hey_  
_Keeping me waiting is out of the question_  
_Who do you think I am?_  
_Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!_  
_Go get it immediately_

_My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake_  
_Complaints are not permitted_  
_Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on_  
_Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?_  
_Come and take me away_  
_If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"_

_I'm not really saying anything selfish_  
_But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?_

_My very own prince in the world_  
_Realize that, look, look_  
_Our hands are empty_  
_Reticent and blunt prince_  
_Come one, why! Just notice it soon_

_You definitely don't understand! Don't understand..._

_Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top_  
_Pudding made with well-selected eggs_  
_Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it_  
_Don't think that I'm a selfish girl_  
_Even I will be able to do it if I try_  
_You will regret this afterwards_

_It's natural! Even for me_

_The number one princess in the world_  
_See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?_  
_Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?_  
_"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away_  
_...I think this person is dangerous though_

_-The World is Mine by Hatsune Miku_

* * *

"Yuni-sama!" a soldier came rushing into my throne-room one day.

I gave him a blank bored look (I was so freaking bored).

He fidgeted. No one had been comfortable with my blank stares. I was known, throughout the Mafia as 'the Princess Who Never Smiles'. Just another stupid name to add to my list. "Tazaru-san of the Black Spell, under Captain Gamma of the Third Squad, stationed in Japan has encountered a boy!"

_Congratulations_, I thought, dryly, _it seems that dear Tazaru has become a pedophile._

I didn't say anything like that, though. "About the boy?"

The soldier seemed to be trying to remember something. "He...appeared to be a middle-school student with light brown, spiky hair and a Sky Flame!"

I sat up, now listening intently. "Sky Flame?"_ It's already that time?_

"Y-Yes!" he confirmed, a little nervously. "Tazaru-san says that he could use the same technique as the legendary Vongola Decimo: Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition."

_Tsunayoshi-chan, you're as amazing as I remember you to be._

Another man came running in. "Yuni-sama! Nosaru-san of the Black Spell, under Captain Gamma of the Third Squad, stationed in Japan has encountered a boy!"

_Oh my god, is...Nosaru coming to terms with his sexuality?_

"The boy appeared to be a middle-school student with silver-grey hair shaped like an... 'octopus', as Nosaru-san put it! The boy also had a Storm Flame and the Boxes of Gokudera Hayato, the feared right-hand of the Vongola Decimo! Reports say that the revered Rain Guardian of Vongola Decimo, Yamamoto Takeshi, was there as well, but was defeated by Nosaru-san!"

I sucked in a breath. _So that means... Tsuna is here, in the future, with Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto-kun must have been defeated when he switched with his younger self. And when Yamamoto-kun came, so did Lambo, I-Pin, Haru and Kyoko._

"At the scene, there was also the Lightning Guardian, Bovino Lambo, and the Student of the Storm Arcobaleno, Fon, I-Pin." the second man finished.

"Thank you." I nodded, slightly. "You are dismissed."

The men bowed, stiffly, before shuffling silently out of the room.

I gave a dramatic sigh, once they left. _Tsunayoshi-chan... stirring up trouble as always, I see._

* * *

_**From: ****Yei Venezia**_

_**To: Superbi Squalo of the Vongola**_

_Hello, Squalo-san._

_You don't know me, at least, not by this name, but you've probably heard of me. I'm not going to tell you who I am, because then you wouldn't trust me. I will be giving you this false name, but real information. I assure you that I am an ally._

_Before the Vongola attack all the Millefiore on the day of the Raid of the Melone Base (yes, I know of that), send the Boss of the Cavallone to Japan. He will be needed there, but not during the raid. He needs to arrive after the Raid in order to be truly useful._

_Also, when the Varia take back the Vongola Manor, the leader of the Millefiore force will die almost immediately. After he dies, a self-proclaimed 'king', who goes by the name of Rasiel will take control of the Millefiore army._

_Rasiel's weapon are Storm Bats, Pipistrelli Tempesta, and they can release invisible Storm Flames to injure his opponents. The Bats would use 'Onde Super Fiamma'. The Flames would disintegrate their opponents. 80% of the Flames would stick to the opponent. Besta, the Ligre Tempesta di Cieli, would defeat it with relative ease._

_Rasiel will be accompanied by a butler by the name of Olgert. He has a Heavy Rain Elephant (more than one, I believe) and a Rain Pelican. I believe that Belphegor-sama and Fran-san working together (good luck with that, by the way) would be able to take him down._

_Rasiel will have a Mare Ring, the Storm Ring. But he will not be the Real Funeral Wreath. He is simply a fake. The real Mare Rings would not be entrusted to someone as weak as Rasiel._

_Ask Belphegor-sama about him, if you must. They are brothers, after all._

_I suggest Lussuria-san and Levi-san stay at the Headquarters, Belphegor-sama and Fran-san cover the south passage and that you, Squalo-san cover the east passage. I don't think that Xanxus-sama would end up doing any work, and will most likely just recline somewhere within the Manor._

_-Yei Venezia_

_P. S. If you choose to believe or trust in me, then I will tell you the names of all the Funeral Wreaths, both Real and Fake._

* * *

**Squalo, Third Person P. O. V.**

Squalo re-read the letter he had received in the mail. Yes, mail. Someone had gotten a hold of their address and sent a fucking letter to them. A fucking letter.

After he had decapitated the mail-man, Squalo had picked up the letter and read it.

This 'Yei Venezia' person showed up in records, he noted, after he had researched her. She had gone to the strangest of places, a small town in China (somewhere in the back of Squalo's mind, he recognized it as the Storm Arcobaleno's birthplace), Monte Bianco in the Alps (where the Vindice Headquarters was located), Mafia Island (that just simply couldn't be a coincidence...could it?), and Namimori, Japan.

'Yei Venezia' was eighteen years old, a dual-citizen of Italy and Japan and a millionaire orphan. She had half-a-billion dollars to her name, and appeared to have an awful gambling habit.

She had an agent named Tsukioka Shizuka, who arranged her flight plans, but when Squalo had called her, the woman had no idea where Yei lived.

Overall, just another piece of scum in the dumpster of life.

Except, she was a mysterious piece of scum in the dumpster of life, who happened to know all of the Millefiore's plans; that made her a little more than important.

He decided to ask Bel about this 'Rasiel' fellow. If Rasiel was the brother that Belphegor had been gloating over for so many years, then some of the information provided may prove to be true.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Squalo roared, storming into the living room.

The prince didn't even look up from his game of the NEW! Super Mario Bros. Belphegor was being Mario and Fran was being the blue Toad, at the prince's insistence.

Mario kept trying to kill Toad, by throwing him off of cliffs and throwing little turtle shells at the mushroom-hatted boy. But Toad was persistent, dodging with ease and collecting all the coins and power-ups in the area.

Despite not cooperating with each other, Bel and Fran were effortlessly winning the game.

"Dammit, Fran!" Bel cursed, completely ignoring Squalo's existence. Again. "Give the prince the damn mushroom! No prince should be smaller than a peasant!"

Fran didn't even glance at the self-proclaimed prince. "No way, Bel-sempai. If you take the mushroom, then you'll throw me off another cliff. And I'm not talking about the game anymore."

"Why you-!" Bel shouted, as Fran snatched up the Fire Flower thing, and started throwing fireballs at the Goompas. "That belonged to the prince, you un-cute kohai!"

"Not my fault, you fake prince." Fran drawled, narrowly missing death-by-Goompa. "Maybe if you weren't such a fat Italian, then you'd be faster."

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Squalo shouted, more than ticked off with their annoying squabbling.

"I'd die first." Bel and Fran chorused together, just as Mario fell to his death. "Dammit, Fran! You just threw the prince off a cliff!"

"I did not." Fran deadpanned, dodging Mario so he wouldn't have to bring his sempai back into the game. "I just didn't help you when you were dying."

"Bel." Squalo tried to calm down. Like that's going to happen. "Do you know anyone called Rasiel?"

Bel suddenly started laughing so hard that he fell off the couch. "Ushishishishishi~ Does the prince know a peasant named Rasiel? In fact, he does."

Fran raised an eyebrow. "Squalo-taichou...I think you made Bel-sempai more insane than he already was."

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._ Three knives planted themselves into Fran's hat.

"Ow." he said, in a complete monotone. "Bel-sempai, maybe we should invest in an anger issues book for you."

"VOIIIIIIIII!" Squalo yelled, trying to get control over the conversation again. "Tell me about this Rasiel scum."

Lussuria danced out, holding a tray of cookies. "Squ-chan~ Want some? I made them with love for youuuu~"

Bel sneered, his white teeth ridiculously bright. "Rasiel is my older brother."

Lussuria, who had completely missed the rest of the conversation let out a loud gasp. "Really?!"

Fran gasped too, but it was more of a sarcastic type of surprise. "Not another fake-prince."

Squalo mulled it over, thinking about the letter. _If that much of it was true, then how much of it is? How did Venezia Yei know about Rasiel? And about Besta? Or, better yet, how the fuck did that bitch know about the Varia taking back the Vongola Manor and Melone Base?_

* * *

Back in her room, Yuni let out a creepy cackle. "Fucking with minds is the best way to pass time!"_  
_

Then she shivered. "Stupid Byakuran is making me lose my freaking mind."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The clam had been buried in sand, under the seemingly endless ocean. But the moon drags in the tide, and the clam along with it._

* * *

**If anyone is looking for a really, really awesome fanfiction to read, might I suggest, 'Adoption' by Memory25. It's only nine chapters so far, but its updated a lot, and I really, really love it. So go check it out.**

* * *

**Reviews~ **

**ResyaAfhirsa - I can't exactly add in romance when Yuni is at war with Fran... -_- If I extend it to manga, I'll have it that Yuni used the Arcobaleno Miracle, instead of being reborn again, I think. **

**Kufufu no Fu - I'LL DO MY BEST, KORA. VOTE ON THAT POLL, BRO, VOTE ON THAT POLL.**

**Almendra del sol - I have no idea what you said, because it was in a different language, but I think it was a compliment, lol.**

**anyandeveryanime - I've never seen Hunter X Hunter... P. S. Your email still didn't show up, lol.**

**coldgazeproduction - Have fun in Florida! Watch out for those... sharks.**

**CuteDork - Was the message in all that shit up there 'Update soon'?**

**SophieQueenOfTheWorld - I don't have a beta. BE SURPRISED. I'll consider doing a Naruto universe one like this. Like into Temari and she like is over-protective of Gaara-dearest and CUE PLOT BUNNYYYY.**

**NAO-chan33 - Byakuran is a child-starving abusive dude. *shrug* Maybe Yuni eats a lot at lunch so she doesn't have to worry about dinner, lol.**

**sync94 - Manga? Okay...I'll consider it.**

**Caellum - I've killed your feelings. -_- It was completely unintentional, I swear.**

**shirokuromokona - DON'T CRY. I hate it when people cry. D: Except Yuni tends to cry a lot. She's emotionally unstable, ahaha. See You Tomorrow by Sasagawa Ryohei? Look up 'Mata Ashita'. There is 100% one on .**

**Paigecat - Dino's Scuderia fucks up all your plans, lol. A UNI-corn? Lol, yes. And the Magikarp/Gyarados. Okay. And Tsuna is like my brother! My wittle bro-bro! Alphonse-sama can understand that since he is Edward-san's brother. I _love_ Alphonse-sama. I'd marry him if he would let me. *nods***

**akuma-chan25300 - Bad-turned-good Byakuran would be all 'BWAHAHA- wait, what?' when she started evil-laughing with him. Sounds fun :)**

**DNAngel512 - Astronaut by Simple Plan? OMG WHY DID I NOT THINK OF IT YET.**

**palmtoptiger-san - Fuck. Now.**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - I miss Tsunayoshi-san already.**

**Autore Reita - My only law is 'no-revealing-Mao's-identity'. That is all.**

**MeLikesROFL - I really like 88. I think that's going to be next chapter's song, unless I forget, lol.**

**MeWubFranxx - ALPHONSE-SAMAAAA. I LOVE YOU.**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - And then when you're giving a presentation and suddenly (thanks to the braces) spit flies out of your mouth and actually hits the teacher. Thankfully, however, your presentation was so awesome, that it still gets you an 'A'.**

**Anello Della Campana - Fran's a douche and didn't reply to her scream at all. Byakuran beating Daemon's pedo-ness? Unheard of.**

**Rd - You're only eight years old?! I feel like you shouldn't be reading my incredibly swear-word-ful work...**

**The Ice Sorceress - Fran's a fucking bastard, he ain't gonna apologize. It wouldn't be as angsty, lol.**

**xXMissOtakuXx - THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FANART, REALLY, AHHHH. Today's update was late, so I apologize! If I did go through the manga, i don't think that Yuni would be reborn again, I think that Yuni would just use her Arcobaleno Miracle to travel to Tsuna's time. Since Yuni is such a techie person, she just edits around their everyday voice into a song. However, I bet that someone like Mukuro (lol, NO) would gladly sing for her.**

**Rebi-chan - If you looked up Hitler or Napoleon in a Mafia dictionary, you'd see Byakuran's face. I loved that song for Yuni, so I used it :) **

**FurionKnight - More shall be coming.**

**Maso-chan - I liked the song in this chapter for Yuni-chan too.**

**a simple fan - A Sky Darkrai. This shall happen.**

**Lily-chann - I bounce around when it comes to this story. It was written for 'shits and giggles' as one of my favorite authors puts it.**

**Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin - I think that they're still doing the video, I just was to post the advertisement, lol.**

**catrinebatrine - A beta, lol, is not a fish. It's like an editor for a story.**

* * *

**QUESTION:**

**What would you think of an OC-insert into Temari from Naruto, just like Yuni-chan? And she totally loves Gaara, as a brother?**

* * *

**I listened to 'World is Mine' by Hatsune Miku and it really reminded me of Yuni and Fran when I read the lyrics. It's basically about a girl being really really demanding of a boy and she expects him to be perfect, but he isn't. But he will pull through when she really needs him. I found this perfect for Yuni and Fran. It's perfect. 'Blunt prince' is like the definition of Fran. It's really their song.**

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I had a lot of shit happening lately. And I think my friend is trying to get me to be an all-out Christian Catholic. 0_o**

**Leave a review!**

**And, as always, some M AND MS.**

**Expect an update really soon (I'm on spring break :D)**

**LEOINUYUKA**


	47. Leonardo Lippi

Chapter 47

Leonardo Lippi

* * *

**I updated twice today, so if you haven't read Chapter 47, go read it now.**

* * *

Weeks passed, and nothing of interest happened.

The daily reports came and went, about how Nosaru and Tazaru were healed and how Gamma was going to investigate himself.

I knew what was coming, I just didn't like waiting.

* * *

"Yuni-sama!" the same soldier who had come in last time, pushed open my door. "Gamma-taichou, the leader of the Third Squad, from Black Spell has been defeated!"

I swallowed. _Gamma, don't be hurt. All I can do is watch from here, but that doesn't mean I'm not with you._ "Who has defeated him?"

"The Strongest Guardian of Vongola Decimo: Hibari Kyoya!"

_Hibari-sama...of course it was him. The strongest, the best, the one I idolize. _

"Gamma has recovered enough to report how Vongola Decimo had reappeared; Vongola Decimo and his Guardians have come from the past, bearing the Vongola Rings." the soldier explained, briefly.

"Bring me a detailed report." I commanded, one of the first orders I had ever given from my own free will. Byakuran was now occupied with his new...assistant, Leonardo Lippi, to deal with me. "I shall go see Byakuran."

"I shall accompany you." the soldier bowed, slightly.

"No need." I dismissed him. "Do not follow me."

* * *

Guess who I ran into in the hall?

Alphonse Elric.

Okay, that was a lie, I am not worthy to see one as amazing as Alphonse-sama, but I did see someone who I had not seen in a very long time.

Rokudo Mukuro.

He was disguised, of course, as Leonardo Lippi. He had possessed a seventeen-year-old murderer known as Guido Greco and had infiltrated the Millefiore. "Oh, I'm sorry." Leonardo apologized, lightly, but there was an almost nonexistant underlying tone of sweet recognition under that. "I didn't see you there...Yuni-sama."

"It is most alright, Leonardo Lippi-san." I breezed over it. "You are the new recruit, are you not?"

"I am, Yuni-sama." Leo nodded, slightly. "You are well-informed."

I shrugged. "I suppose. You have, after all, seen first-hand my knowledge, haven't you... Pineapple-sama?"

Leo let out a laugh. "Kufufu~ Is this more of your extensive know-how, little one?"

"Perhaps."

"Is this the side?" he said, suddenly. "The side that you would be forced to be on? The one you told me of, so long ago?"

I thought back, to a conversation that had went down between us back before the Varia Ring Battles.

* * *

_"In ten years, I will be, by force, on the wrong team. But I want you to be on the Vongola's side then. No matter what."_

_"Will your side win? Or the Vongola?" Mukuro challenged._

_"The Vongola." I said, immediately, with ease. "I will be forced to join the other side, but my loyalties, I assure you, will always lie with the Vongola, Reborn-ojii-san, Tsuna, the Varia, just not now, of course, the Giglio Nero and your Kokuyo team. I can't go into detail about the future, but I do know."_

* * *

"Yes." I admitted. "The Millefiore will fall."

Leo smirked, an expression that didn't belong on the handsome face of Leonardo Lippi, but did belong on the equally handsome or even more so face of Rokudo. "Will I have a hand in it?"

I nodded. "Of course."

He reached out and patted my head, as if I was some sort of dog. "Good work, Yuni-chan. You have fooled all of the Vongola."

_Good work._

_Good work._

_Good work._

I stared at him for a moment.

For the first time in what felt like months (two months, really), I was having positive contact with one of my friends.

I _had friends._

_I wasn't alone._

I smiled, then, brightly, widely, the biggest smile I had felt in a while. Tears stung my eyes, filling them up and I flung myself at Mukuro, clutching him - the man I considered one of my best friends, my brother, the family I loved - desperately to myself.

"I've missed you." I sobbed, hugging him, tightly._ I'm so sorry for everything._

I didn't care that I was in the middle of the Millefiore base.

I didn't care that we were technically on separate sides of a war.

I didn't care that I had murdered his boss.

I didn't care that he was a mass-murderer/criminal.

It was just me and the man I wanted to call 'brother'. It was just me and the man I can call 'family'.

* * *

"I've missed you all." I admitted, once I had finished crying, and was now sitting like a regular human being.

Leo nodded, understandingly. I know he was just being nice, because he knew I held a lot of precious information; even more so now that I had become the second-in-command to the Millefiore. "My Chrome has told me that she is regretful that she had not seen the signs of 'betrayal'. The Chinese one has been very distressed without you."

"The Chinese one?" I repeated, incredulously. "You mean I-Pin?"

He waved his hand, dismissively. "Whatever."

"W-Will you tell the younger Chrome something?" I asked, fidgeting slightly.

I remembered how when I had traveled to a parallel world/future using the Arcobaleno Miracle that time with Mao and how angry Mukuro had been.

"I would," he assured me. "unfortunately, I can't connect as well with my Chrome in the past. I must rely on Mukuro, the Owl."

I cursed. "I remember that. I can't believe I forgot. I should've gotten to Glo Xinia before, dammit."

"My foolish apprentice-"

I cringed, slightly.

"-is convinced that you are an 'evil pineapple witch'." Leo quoted, failing to keep the amusement out of his voice. "Care to tell me why?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I don't have the stupid hairstyle like you do."

Leo twitched. "It is NOT a pineapple!"

"You suck at this interrogation thing." I informed him. "But that's probably only because you're trying not to kill me."

"Don't change the subject." he scolded. "It's annoying."

I sighed. "We keep getting into arguments and it is always, apparently my fault."

He raised an eyebrow. "Always your fault? I'm not surprised."

"Shut up."

"But," he amended. "my apprentice is much, much more annoying than you."

"Thanks." I deadpanned. "I just wish..."

"Wish...?" Leo encouraged.

"I just wish..." I looked out the window of the room we were in (we had returned to my throne room), out at the sky, where I had always wanted to be. "I just wish that we were on decent terms when I had to leave. I just wish that he wasn't angry at me. I just wished we were friends, again."

Leo patted my head, making this awkward. "There...there?"

"You fail." I informed him. "Especially at comforting people."

"You've put up mental blocks." he observed, changing the subject himself. _Hypocrite._ "Impressive. Where did you learn that?"

"Here and there." I said, vaguely. It wasn't like I could say '_I learned it from your past self!'_ or something. That'd be weird...

He rolled his eyes. "You are a stupid human being."

"I'm not a human being." I said, pointedly. "And not a stupid one."

"Then what are you?" he demanded, expecting some smart ass answer.

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the wall. "I'm just a person. That's all I've ever been and all I've ever been."

"What are you going to do now, person?" Leo asked, sitting down beside me.

I fingered my short hair. "I think I'm going to grow out my hair."

He raised an eyebrow. "What significance does that hold?"

I smiled, fondly. "All the strong people have long hair. Tsunade-sama had long hair from Naruto, Lal Mirch-san has long hair, _you _have long hair-"

"It's a ponytail." he shot back. "And you have a ponytail too."

"I know." I rubbed my eyes. "I think I'm going to cut off my ponytail and just grow out all of my hair."

"Hair won't make you strong." he pointed out. "You'll always be a weak human."

I opened my eyes. "It's a start. I think I'm going to wear brighter clothes, instead of this ugly Millefiore uniform."

"Byakuran'll kill you." he reminded, helpfully.

I sucked in my breath, thinking it over. "This is my life." I announced. "Me, as in a person. And people can refuse to be controlled."

He patted my head, again. I think that Mukuro was only being nice to me, because I was his only companion in Hell, since he couldn't contact Chrome anymore.

"Will you cut off my ponytail for me?" I asked, turning around. "Please?"

He formed a trident in his hand and sliced off my hair with ease. He wordlessly handed me the ponytail.

"I won't cut my hair again," I vowed. "not until you're out of prison, Mukuro-dearest."_ That's right, folks. I'm pulling a Superbi Squalo._

It wasn't that big of a deal really, but it kind of was. It was the first sign of my rebellion against Byakuran.

Screw Byakuran. I was going to be _me. _And if I died in the process, then he would simply be losing everything, himself.

* * *

So my hair was now short. I ordered clothes off of the Internet (good old Google!), a yellow undershirt and an orange button-over shirt, with a matching orange skirt.

That's right.

I looked like Gumi, from Vocaloid.

Might as well add in some goggles and we could call me a cosplayer.

I sighed, adjusting the shirt in the mirror. It covered more than my Millefiore uniform, but it wasn't exactly adequate for a girl of my age (14). Better than nothing, I suppose.

* * *

When I walked downstairs, to meet Byakuran for breakfast, I attracted tons of looks from both White and Black Spell members.

The White Spell people looked appalled, but the Black Spell people looked almost elated, proud that I was showing signs of the person I had used to be.

Of course, my expression was still blank, emotionless, but I felt lighter, free-er than I had ever felt before.

Byakuran frowned, a rare expression, at me. "What are you wearing, Yuni-chan?"

I kept the laughter from my face as I said, "Clothes, Byakuran."

"Where did you...obtain those clothes, Yuni-chan?" he asked, not amused.

"Genkishi, Byakuran." I lied, simply.

I know, I can't fight, I can't even protect my friends, I can barely shoot a gun. But if there is one thing I can do, it's be a fantastic liar. After months of lying to the Vongola, to the Giglio Nero and to Byakuran himself.

I had perfected the art of the poker face.

* * *

Genkishi came to see me the next day, as I sat on my throne, wearing my 'Gumi' get-up. "You lied to Byakuran-sama."

"I lied to no one." I defended, sharply.

_That was a lie._

"You dare lie to me?!" he drew himself up, trying to appear as big and scary as possible.

"I would not." I said, coolly.

_Also a lie._

"You-!" he snarled, taking an especially angry step forward.

"Take this," I flicked a box at him. "and give it to Gamma."

He caught the box, eyeing it. "What is it?"

"It is a box to aid the Millefiore." I said, briefly.

Genkishi gave me a distrustworthy look.

I inwardly sighed, before choosing to help the situation. "It will protect Byakuran, and if you give it to Gamma, I shall pass along word of your heroics to Byakuran himnself."

Immediately, Genkishi pocketed the box. "I'm leaving."

_No one's stopping you_, I thought, but simply nodded.

* * *

_Gamma had given me that box, after we had become Millefiore._

_He tossed it to me, a bitter expression on his face. "Keep it."_

_"Why?" I had asked, no curiosity or desire to know in my voice._

_"I'm not using that power to protect anyone like Byakuran." he replied, with ease. "I would only use that power to protect you. But you have better guards now. You don't need me."_

_I had said nothing, conflicted with what he had said._

_"Goodbye."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I can only wish for so many things before my list becomes bigger than me._

* * *

**Again, I updated twice today, so if you haven't read Chapter 47, go read it now.**

**If this chapter was crap like I think it was, personally, I will eventually rewrite it. My mood turned bad towards the end of the chapter, when I realized I haven't even since 6:00 PM yesterday. That's like 24 hours ago.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	48. Don't Forget About Me

Chapter 48

Don't Forget About Me

* * *

**Nana: Are the people in the fort going to fight against the Mafia?**

**Tsuna: Ugh! Mom, you've joined the Mafia!?**

**Nana: What a neat event!**

**Tsuna: She's pulling a Yamamoto!**

* * *

**Reviewer Quotes :D**

**Make babies when they're at a respectively mature age -facewalls- - Nazo-san**

**I think Mukuro has a thing for helping teenage girls change. First, helped Chrome become less of a pushover. And now he's helping Yuni rebel against Byakuran... well, in her own way. - Paigecat**

* * *

Nothing happened for months. MONTHS I TELL YOU.

Well, my hair grew out longer. A _lot _longer. If Byakuran told me to cut it (which he did, a lot, I assure you), I'd give him a blank stare and say 'What?' like some kind of idiot.

Eventually, he just gave up, but I was happy. I couldn't all out rebel against him (_unless, of course, I wanted to freaking die)_ but I couldn't do nothing. This was my way of telling him that I was myself. That I was _me. _That I wasn't his pawn.

Memories of Tsuna falling before me, blood painting the air red, still haunted my dreams. I could count the times that I woke up, damp with sweat (gross, I know), and that number would be in the double digits.

The best thing that happened to me, probably, was on Easter (I dunno...) when Byakuran came in with a bunch of marshmallows (for him) and chocolate (for me) and all we did was just sit on the couch and totally pig out. Then he pulled out a panda trash can (with the flippy lid, I loved it) and handed it to me, with a 'Happy Easter', before he went to work on his plans for like world domination.

That panda trash can was probably the coolest thing I had ever seen in my life.

It was mostly white, but the nose, ears and eyes were black as the Black Spell uniforms, or even black-er (is that a word...?) and I _loved_ that thing. It made up for everything evil Byakuran had done. But not everything evil that Byakuran _would _do.

* * *

"Yuni-sama." Leonardo Lippi came to see me one day. "How have you been?"

"Swanky." I replied, leaning into my throne. I was still in my Gumi from Vocaloid getup (feeling like _such _a boss). "And you?"

"Swell, thank you." he nodded his head.

I stared at him.

He stared back.

Stare...

Stare back...

I burst into perfectly insane laughter. "Bahahahaha! You should've seen your _face!_ Or maybe you shouldn't have, it might have scarred a lesser man."

Leo smiled in amusement. "Yes, the lesser man cannot look upon a face as handsome as this one."

"So what's your next move?" I asked, smile still present.

"I shall destroy the white orchid." he declared, but then his expression turned grave. "If I fail, then the foolish apprentice must bail me out."

I swallowed, before speaking again. "You can count on Fran, I know it."

"He refused to believe you were innocent, child." he poked my forehead. "What have you done?"

"It was _not _my fault!" I protested, crossing my arms. "It wasn't _that _big of a deal, anyways."

"You betrayed the Vongola," he deadpanned. "and started a mafia war. If that isn't a big deal, then I don't want to know what a big deal is actually like."

"Oh shut up." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't forget about me and totally abandon me here, you sick bastard."

He snorted. "Don't underestimate my memory skills, you mere child."

* * *

_In this curtain of night, the moon shines on two people_  
_I search for warmth as I strongly embrace the one I have_  
_My breath becomes white as I use my numb finger_  
_To etch her name in the snow as it melts and disappears_

_"I'll never let go"_  
_The promise I made back then_  
_Is fading away beyond the white visibility_  
_And returns to nothingness_

_Falling falling snow, I want you to cover and hide me_  
_I watch your form running away from me and I held in my tears_  
_The falling snow swallows, my world and my love_  
_Until the pain in my chest heals_  
_Melt away in the white_

_The days I spent with you flow through the passing seasons_  
_The memories filled with laughter become a transient image_  
_Your appearance starts fading in the congestion_  
_"Please don't go"_  
_My feelings become a fragment in the snow_

_Falling falling snow, I want it to cover and hide your figure_  
_Are these silently falling objects the snow or my tears?_  
_The falling snow swallows, you and our past_  
_Until the day comes when it melts and disappears_  
_Don't forget about me_

_Blurring and breaking away, the fragments of my memory (Goodbye)_  
_Falling falling snow, I want you to cover and hide me_  
_The falling droplets are my voice and my tears_  
_The falling snow swallows, my world and my love_  
_Until the pain in my chest heals_  
_Melt away in the white_  
_"Don't forget about me"_

_-Falling Falling Snow by Kagamine Len_

* * *

Leonardo Lippi turned to walk away, on his way to probably attack Byakuran, the 'White Orchid'.

_Doesn't he lose?_

I watched him, Mukuro, Leo, whoever, stride away, his walk only full of confidence.

_He's going to be hurt._

I closed my eyes.

_Be safe._

"Be safe." I called, as he opened the door. For a moment, I didn't see Leonardo Lippi, or Guido Greco, or whoever it was, I just saw the flicker of a man with long, blue hair, and blue/red heterochromic eyes.

"Of course."

* * *

Hours later, I got the news.

Leonardo Lippi was, in fact, Rokudo Mukuro, who had possessed a 17-year-old murderer, named Guido Greco. I had already known this, so it wasn't anything new to me.

At the same time(-ish), the Vongola, all over the world, was attacking the Millefiore bases.

The Varia had, supposedly, taken back the Vongola Manor. Xanxus himself had killed Rasiel, the Storm Funeral Wreath.

Apparently, according to my 'soldiers', Vongola Decimo himself was participating in the battle.

At the Melone Base, in Namimori, Japan, Gamma (the Lightning Funeral Wreath), Glo Xinia (the Rain Funeral Wreath), Iris Hepburn (the Cloud Funeral Wreath) and Genkishi (the Mist Funeral Wreath) had all been defeated.

Irie Shoichi (the Sun Funeral Wreath) turned out to be traitor, and was revealed as one by Byakuran himself.

Byakuran then decided to unveil his secret weapon: the Real Six Funeral Wreaths.

Kikyo (Cloud), Bluebell (Rain), Zakuro (Storm), Daisy (Sun), Ghost (Lightning) and Torikabuto (Mist) were the Real Funeral Wreaths.

THEN. Byakuran, the freaking genius that he was (sense the sarcasm, dearies?), decided to announce a freaking Choice match.

WHOOP DE FREAKING DO.

_(Everything was happening at once, and I found it a little funny and overwhelming)_

"Yuni-chan~" Byakuran sang, coming into breakfast and swinging me around.

I just dealt with it (wearing a deadpan expression, of course). "Yes, Byakuran?"

"I want you to meet my Guardians." he beamed, tossing a marshmallow into his mouth. "They're all very important."

_Cool story, bro. Don't tell it again. Or you can tell it again and see what happens to your freaking marshmallows if you do._

"Yes, Byakuran." I nodded.

* * *

I sized up the Six (well, five) Funeral Wreaths. I knew they were sizing me up in return, but I tried to ignore that (ya know, in the pursuit of friendship and all).

Kikyo's eyes were very, very turquoise. And so was his makeup. And his hair. And he had giant earrings. I think he might have been the second-coming of Lussuria in the making.

Bluebell creeped me the fuck out. Her hair was long and pale blue (pretty, though) and had several dark blue clips in it that matched the color of her eyes. She was sneering at me, in what was obvious dislike and I just...didn't feel comfortable standing in the same room as her.

Zakuro was probably the most normal-looking of the four; red hair and brown eyes weren't that uncommon. Just look at Kozato Enma. He needed a good shave, but that was the most interesting thing about his appearance.

Daisy may have taken the cake for scariest person. He was clutching a pink, torn and re-stitched bunny to his chest, desperately, and his eyes were big and terrified. There were significant bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in a very long time.

Thankfully, Ghost was, ya know, in Vindice Penitentiary and all, so he couldn't, oh, I dunno, KILL US.

Torikabuto was pretty freaking weird. He was wearing a dark red mask (or maybe he was the mask...) with pointed teeth and white eyes. It creeped me out.

Kikyo nodded at me. "Byakuran-sama tells me that you are the second-in-command. I am Kikyo, it is an honor to meet you, Yuni-sama."

_(I'm a little weirded out to meet you, Lussuria-wannabe)_

Bluebell pouted at me. "Boo! She's not even cute, Byakuran! What a waste!"

_(I am pretty pissed at you, but I will not react, in fear of strangling you or something)_

Zakuro didn't even glance my way. "Idjit."

_(I'll pretend that I'm not offended.)_

Daisy smiled, nervously, at me. He offered a dead flower (I think it was a daisy...talk about hidden meanings) to me. "W-Would you like it? It's for you..."

I took the flower. _(If he randomly kills me, let it be known that I love you, Hibari-sama)_

"..." Torikabuto didn't say anything.

_(Thank you, for not creeping me the fuck out. Kind of)_

"Aren't they very unique, Yuni-chan?" Byakuran grinned at me. "They will be participating in the Choice game next week."

"Shall I be accompanying you all, Byakuran?" I questioned, keeping my eyes pointedly blank.

He considered it. "No... you have to take care of the Millefiore while I'm gone, k~?"

"Yes, Byakuran." I dipped my head, slightly._ SHIT, HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO GET THERE NOW? FUUUUCKKKKK._

Yeah, I was slowly losing my mind, I think. And Mukuro-dearest was gone now too.

AND. Shoichi was already with the Vongola (lucky bastard) and I still haven't met Spanner yet (cue deadpan).

_Don't forget about me._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Don't leave me here, alone._

* * *

**This chapter was far too short, so I think I'm going to add in a few omakes. The random dots will seperate omake from omake.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**'In Which Gamma Takes on Gokudera Hayato'**_

**Gamma Third Person P. O. V.**

The man, Gamma, sized up the boy in front of him. Gokudera Hayato, Gamma's mind recalled, was his name.

Princess, Yuni, had mentioned him often. Gokudera Hayato had been the topic of one of their first conversations.

* * *

_"Oh? And how, exactly, do you know about Varia, the Vongola Familgia's elite assassination squad?" Gamma had inquired, slightly suspicious of her knowledge. The girl, Boss' daughter, had been singing about the Varia. It hadn't taken a genius to figure out that she was kind of off._

_"Gokudera Hayato." Princess had grinned back, a mischievous glint in her eyes._

_"Smoking Bomb Hayato? That rookie?" He had tried to clarify. Gokudera Hayato had tried to join the Giglio Nero a while back, but had been rejected._

_Princess nodded, apparently recognizing the title. "Yep."_

_"And how do you know him?" Gamma questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_"Well, I can read his mind, because you know, it's in the blood," she had started to explain. "And so I was just, ya know, strolling to the park with Irina, that's my caretaker. And then he walked by. And his mind was all like 'Fuck!'"_

_Gamma considered it. 'Mind-reading'? It wouldn't have been the strangest thing from her bloodline that he had heard of. He snorted. The girl already knew as many swear words as Nosaru._

_"Hush." Princess had the nerve to scold him. "I'm telling a story."_

_"I'm sorry." Gamma couldn't help but smile at her. _

_Then Princess had smiled back, a bright, absolute wonderful smile. "You're forgiven. Anyways, his mind was all 'Fuck! Varia didn't let me in either!' and then he went on to list all the Varia members."_

_"You remember that?" he was impressed. She was so young, but could already remember events in such detail..._

_"Yeah." she bobbed her head, before opening her mouth to speak. "Mainly because he was so handsome."_

_Gamma had then declared that the boy was good as dead._

* * *

Swallowing down the pain of the memory, Gamma rushed forward, opening the box that Genkishi had given him, the box that had been delivered to him from his surrogate 'daughter'.

The Nero Volpi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**'In Which Gamma Takes On Hibari Kyoya'**_

**Gamma Third-Person P. O. V.**

Hibari Kyoya, Gamma decided, was a very, very strong man. Appropriate, he admitted, bitterly, to himself, to be the idol of his Princess.

Yuni had worshipped this guy, '_OH MY HIBARI-SAMA',_ as if he was a god,and swearing on his name _'I swear, on the name of Hibari Kyoya-sama',_ and just treating this...'Hibari Kyoya' like he was the king of the world.

And after taking on Hibari Kyoya and losing, Gamma decided that if this man was the one who his Princess had declared her undying love for (time after time after time), then he would just have to accept it.

* * *

_"So who is this Hibari-san you always mention?" Gamma had asked her (after she had announced that 'Hibari-san' would always be her favorite), taking a seat on the floor._

_"Hibari-san?" she then blinked, innocently. "He's my future husband."_

_Gamma twitched, annoyed by the fact that he didn't even know who this...'Hibari-san' was. "I'll kill 'em."_

_She laughed (she was too happy). "You're just like a very protective father, Gamma."_

_Gamma tried to avoid turning red. "R-Really?" The daughter of the woman he (loved) followed with his life had thought of him as a father?_

_"Yeah." Princess nodded. "Anyways, Hibari-san is so...handsome." _

_It was pretty awkward, having a child, who considered him a father, tell him all about this...guy who she apparently all but worshipped._

_"He's the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, at Namimori Middle School." she had said._

* * *

And after encountering (and being brutally crushed by) Hibari Kyoya, Gamma could accept this man as her future husband. Even if he hated his guts.

* * *

**Eh, I wrote enough.**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**Ingmina - Gaara with a loving sister Temari. *accepts poisoned marshmallows* NOT THE ILLEGAL ADDICTIONS.**

**Pailrose - I can't make it longer! Unfortunately, I have a life. Kind of.**

**coldgazeproduction - You're so young... (lol, don't take that in a creepy way) I hope you're having fun on vacation, while losers like me are at home, crying alone, lol.**

**Khorale - Thanks :)**

**Paigecat - 0126 *snickers* BAHAHAHAHA! Mukuro has a way with teenage girls. -_-**

**SophieQueenOfTheWorld - I never thought Gaara looked like a panda. I thought he looked really, really tired. -_-**

**NAO-chan33 - I find it ironic that Squ-chan dearest deemed her 'not worth it' and then she provided him with a shit lot of information. I need to think up a name for Irie Shoichi! Lol, I have something, but I think it's not good enough. Shoichi is going to be like 0-0 'Yuni-sama! What are you doing here?!' and Yuni's going to be like *point* 'It's you! The glasses character!' I love Spring Break :D You see Mukuro can only connect to Chrome through Mukuro (owl) now, and Chrome was unconscious, so they couldn't connect. I wanted to emphasize the fact that she couldn't connect to the Vongola. And it wasn't that I hadn't slept, it was that I hadn't eaten. So after I typed that out, I promptly ate like 4776574 bags of M&M's.**

**Yuki28 - I'm watching 'Turkestanica' in the background as I write out review replies! OMG, IT WAS SO SAD. TUNAFISH, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, KORA. **

** . . - Adoption is so cute, isn't it? I just love that story. I worship it. On an altar. In my sacred temple. I'm a lady. :) Just sayin.**

**Rd - I love Mukuro. He's not loved enough.**

**moonprincesst15 - I love Yuni. She's not loved enough either.**

**Lanaught - No, my day sucked in the end. *shrug***

**Furionknight - Doing that Temari thing is definitely on my list. *nods***

**Almendra del sol - Your English is perfectly fine. And thank you for reading my story.**

**CC - Belphegor's 'Raisin' brother? -_-" Rasiel, I think.**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - lol, Yuni's teenage rebellion. **

**ResyaAfhirsa - I've never seen Psycho-Pass. I can't wait until the Inheritance Succession arc. It's gonna be lots of fun :3**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - You got an A? Nice.**

**CuteDork - Yes, yes, it was. Mukuro is awesome~**

**MeWubFranxx - I love Alphonse-sama too much. -_- I'm freaking obsessed.**

**Guest - The update felt like forever? lol, it was like four days.**

**Nero Mezzanotte Surrexit - Byakuran has high expectations for Yuni's clothes selection. Only the best of the uniforms for her.**

**palmtoptiger-san - I love writing Mukuro. He is just one of my absolute favorite characters from KHR!**

**MeLikesROFL - Errors? Ughhh... I'll fix them later... probably... Thanks for the M&Ms, ahahaha**

**i would login - A lot of people want me to go through with the manga, but I've never read the manga. I'll have to temporarily hiatus this story, so I can read the manga, form a plot and then decide from there.**

**The Ice Sorceress - Fran is a bastard, but I love him. :) And I think Yuni with long hair would be cute :)**

**xXMissOtakuXx - I think that when she goes to Choice, she's going to cosplay as Edward Elric. M & Ms... the candy?**

**TNM-Writer - Mukuro was the only one perfect for the part. He can't hate her or else he won't be able to convince Tsuna to save her during Choice.**

**Rebi-chan - The whole 'returning the box thing' with Gamma was a canon event, I just rewrote the script. I'm on a Vocaloid spree too. Or, more specifically, a Len-spree.**

**akuma-chan25300 - Yuza? That's the new name for Yuni/Riza.**

**Everren - OMG, the fanpic on deviantart was perfect. I had to shrink it in order to make it fit for the cover, but I love it, really.**

**shirokuromokona - I'm full of mistakes. *shrug* I can't wait til Choice.**

**Nazo-san - Make babies at a respectively mature age? -_- not sure how to respond to that, lol.**

**happytth - Thank you :)**

* * *

**Tomorrow is my birthday. April 1st. Seriously, it's not a joke. A magnificent present would be fanart...?**

* * *

**QUESTION:**

**What is your favorite type of candy?**

* * *

**Leave a review?**

**Leave me a birthday present. (that was an order)**

**Expect an update soon, soon, soon :D**

**LeoInuyuka**


	49. Arceus

Chapter 49

Arceus

* * *

**Plans are nothing; planning is everything. - Dwight D. Eisenhower**

**A good traveler has no fixed plans, and is not intent on arriving. - Lao Tzu**

* * *

**Reviewer Quotes :D**

**The 'true' Yuni only waited for an opportunity, you MADE yours. - Ecris-vains en formation **

* * *

Byakuran and his hipster friends (the Funeral Wreaths) left for the Choice Battle.

How long was Choice...? Approximately twenty-three episodes was how long the arc was, but the fight itself was six episodes: and if each episode was 20-30 minutes, then Choice was anywhere from two to three hours.

So I had two to three hours to find the Pacifiers (and steal them!) and find the uncharted island and somehow get there.

Great.

* * *

"Pacifiers~" I called, quietly, sneaking around Byakuran's office. "Come to Yuni-chan...please?"

Yes, it had already been about twenty minutes and I was resorting to calling for the Pacifiers. Maybe a miracle or something would happen and they would start glowing or something.

Or not.

But I was getting really annoyed. I mean, I had limited time and I had no idea where the fuck the Pacifiers were. I checked in that Tri-Ni-Set tray thing that hangs over Byakuran's table and it was empty.

"I'm just having a fucking _awesome_ day, aren't I?" I muttered, peeking under his desk.

I looked under his couch. I looked in his desk (and only found marshmallow bags).

Then I promptly tripped over a left out marshmallow bag, and slammed my forehead into a wall. "GODFREAKING-"

The wall disappeared.

(cue everyone WTF-ing)

The wall seemed to fade from existence, an illusion probably, revealing the Pacifiers in a different Tri-Ni-Set tray.

I beamed, scooping them up and securing them. "Hello, Fon-sama, Skull-kun, Verde, Reborn-ojii-san, Mammon. The ride might be bumpy, but I kind of have to save the world now, so I don't think you should be picky."

...

"Thanks!"

* * *

Now, to find the uncharted, uninhabited island.

_Mao, wanna give me a hand?_

I hadn't spoken to Mao in a while. When I had tried, it felt like she was turning away from me, almost like she was speaking to someone else.

**37.037663 latitude and**** 19.083287 longitude.**

_How do you know these kinds of things? I swear, you read **minds.**_

**Call it intuition, if you will.**

_Really_?

**No, Byakuran had it written on a piece of paper on his desk that I noticed while you were searching for the Pacifiers.**

_Oops?_

**Yeah. Oops.**

* * *

Time to figure out a way to get to said uncharted, uninhabited island.

_1. Take a plane. Unfortunately, that takes a lot of freaking time._

_2. Use the Pacifier. Unfortunately, I'll probably screw up the latitude and longitude points and end up in the middle of the ocean or something._

_3. Use the Sky Box Weapon. Preferred method, but I don't know if it will allow me to sit upon its back..._

**You're running out of time. Use the Sky Box. It's the only choice.**

Glancing at the clock, I estimated that we had about thirty-ish minutes. I didn't hurry, Tsunayoshi-chan of the past would die, Byakuran would get the Vongola Rings, all of the parallel worlds would end and so would this one.

No pressure.

Taking a deep breath, I lit up my Sky Pacifier (yes, the Pacifier could be lit up and yes, the Pacifier could fit in the Box) and set it into the Sky box.

* * *

My Box Weapon was white, with a grey stomach with a pattern that reappeared on his mane, tail, and face. His four pointed feet were tipped with gold hooves. His mane was quite long, jutting away from his head, and his face is gray, with green and red eyes, and a green circular pattern below his eyes. He had a wonderful streak of gold on his head, and ears that point upward, as if towards the Sky.

I considered him perfection.

Really, on the roulette of Box Weapons, I had really hit the jackpot with Arceus. Google him, he's really the best Box Weapon possible.

Of course, fate, being the badass that it is, gave me a Pokemon Box Weapon. When the hell did _this _series cross over?

I bowed, deep and low to Arceus. _Treat one with respect and trust. To deceive one would be to plan your own death._

He seemed to be passing Judgement, surveying me with a scrutinizing eye.

I felt like Harry Potter, waiting for Buckbeak to bow back. _What if he does not Judge me positively? What if I fail and the world explodes?_

Arceus seemed to pick up on my thoughts, snorted and bowed back.

I straightened then, adopting an incredibly serious tone. "Arceus, I need your assistance."

He appeared to be amused, giving me a look that read **_'Why should I assist you?'_**

"You should, uhh, assist me, because I'm trying to save the world." I said, feeling kind of awkward. "I'm supplying you with Flames right now, and I'm trying to help people. I'm trying to...keep even with the tradition of the original, go along with what originally happened."

Arceus is big on tradition and originality, just sayin'.

**_'What do you need, human?'_**

"Umm, I need you to take me to-" Here, I fumbled with the written latitude and longitude lines. "-this location, please."

He eyed it. _'**37.037663 latitude and 19.083287 longitude? Is that all, human?'**_

I fidgeted, slightly. "For now. I might have to call on you later, when I'm, ya know, in trouble."

**_'You are following with tradition, child, and trying to help others.'_** Arceus acknowledged. **_'I find it polite of you to ask for help, instead of demanding it of your Box like any other would.'_**

"You kind of scare me." I admitted, with a shrug. "I don't want to pull a Draco Malfoy and demand something of you...and then get my arm broken."

Arceus considered it. **_'Makes sense. Shall we go?'_**

"I guess." I said, nervously. "Do I just like...climb on your back or something? Now I feel ridiculously stupid."

_**'All humans are.**'_ he reassured me, without reassuring me at all.** _'Yes, you simply climb on my back, like a horse. However, I am so very much more superior to horses.'_**

I awkwardly made it onto Arceus' back, sitting in front of the giant golden ring thing, closer to his neck.

_**'If you fall off, then I will not return to get you.' **_he warned, darkly.

I swallowed. "Uhh, got it."

And he jumped out the window.

* * *

Have you ever flown on the back of a Pokemon/Box Weapon?

Somehow, I doubt that you have.

But once in everyone's life, they need to try it. Because it was probably the coolest feeling I had ever felt in my life.

Arceus didn't have wings or anything, he just _soared._ We were out of sight of the Millefiore base and the city in a minute, flat. Hell, we were out of Italy in five minutes.

Skimming over the surface of the Ionian Sea, Arceus flew.

I let out a half-insane, half-excited laugh. In mere minutes, I would see Tsuna again, alive, I would see Hibari-sama, I would see everyone I loved, everyone I missed. I would see a grown up Mukuro-dearest, out of jail, by the next day. Squ-chan dearest would be yelling at me in the next twenty-four hours.

I would see Fran.

It was kind of bittersweet, I think, being able to see all the people I love so much and then dying right afterwards. It's like, '_Hey, how have you been lately? Oh, the figure above me? Just the Angel of Death, waiting for me to say my farewells.'_ Talk about an awkward conversation.

_**'You will be dying soon, I take it?**_**'** Arceus questioned, correctly guessing my thoughts.

"I suppose." I sighed, forgetting my happiness for my friends. "Death is going to suck."

_**'Death is one of those things that you cannot**_**_ avoid_.'** he said, wisely.

"That doesn't change the fact that it's going to be a bummer." I rubbed my forehead. "Everything will be gone."

_**'Everything will be** **here**.'_ he assured me. '_**You simply won't be here to see**_** it.'**

"I'd rather that everything except me would be here rather than everything except me was gone." I admitted, awkwardly. "Why am I talking to you again?"

_**'I don't**_**_ know_.'** Arceus confessed.**_ 'Perhaps its due to the fact that you are the only one around that can interpret my_ _words_?'**

"Maybe." I shrugged. "I think you're talking to me, considering how I'm just figuring out your facial expressions from your back - which out to be impossible, but I think it might be anime physics - but you might not even be talking to me and all and I'm just insane."

_**'Perhaps.'**_Arceus allowed_. **'But its better to be insane than lonely. If you're lonely, then you're halfway to insanity.'**_

"I feel like you're insulting me." I said, awkwardly. Awkwardly was quickly becoming the word I used most to describe myself. "But I'll pretend that I'm not offended."

* * *

_A promise that we never would have made_

_will seek to take our future from us again_

_ is it that even though we got what we wanted,_

_we are unable to offer an honest smile?_

_These tears welling up are fragments born of pain,_

_not of weakness or moment, _

_whatever fate I face,_

_I've learned that one thing is limits, _

_whatever hardship I face_

_I don't want to give_

_Don't let me go!_

_The warmth of your right hand that I held so tight_

_is still here with me._

_-Shunkan Sentimental by SCANDAL_

* * *

_**'We have arrived at the location that you have asked me to take you**_**_ to_.'** Arceus informed me, as the island came into view. Tall skyscrapers were all that I could see, for what seemed like miles.

"Thank you." I said, genuinely. "I think that I will have you take me to the edge of that island and then I will have to return you to your Box."

_**'If that is how things will**_**_ go_,'** he nodded. **_'then that is how they will. I hope that you will be able to call upon me again. If you never do, I will believe you to be dead,_ _child_.'**

"That," I decided. "would suck."

* * *

New problem.

How should I approach the Choice Battle?

Here are some scenarios that I thought up:

_1. "Tsunayoshi-chan!" I would cry, running forward and hug him._

_(In the background, Haru could be seen crying, 'Tsuna-san is mine!')_

_Byakuran looks surprised. "Yuni-chan? You're...not mind-raped anymore?"_

_I stick my tongue out. "No, bitch!"_

That one, as we can see, has many, many flaws.

_2. I could go canon on this bullshit._

_"I object." I would declare, my awesome white cape flapping in the wind._

_Tsuna would sweatdrop. "Why is she being so polite?"_

I think that the Canon-Yuni's personality not being my personality would probably end up being a problem.

Or I could wing it, which is option three.

* * *

"I request a Choice rematch!" I arrived just as Irie Shoichi's voice cut through the air.

He was on the ground, bleeding, desperately injured, while the Vongola crowded around him.

Byakuran, however, didn't even have to think about it. "Hmm...sorry. I don't remember that ever happening."

Irie Shoichi was asking for a rematch because of a favor that Byakuran owed him.

"W-What?!" Shoichi seemed horrified, like all of his back-up plans were crumbling to dust. "You never forget about a contest!"

Byakuran sneered down at his past friend. "Sounds too convenient."

"But a promise is a promise!" the ginger/redhead insisted. "You used to be honest when it came to Choice!"

The marshmallow-eating hippie was starting to get annoyed. "I'm telling you that it never happened. Can't agree to something that never happened."

I started walking forward, getting pissed off with Byakuran's actions.

"As the Millefiore Boss, I formally refuse." Byakuran declared. His tone of voice was serious, in an 'this is the end of the discussion' type of tone.

"Byakuran, I refuse to accept your bullshit."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Plans, plans, plans. Life is what happens while one is busy making plans._

* * *

**I want Yuni to totally troll Byakuran. Yeah, that'll be fun.**

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes, everyone :D**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**The Ice Sorceress - Gamma at their wedding, lol, 'I OBJECT'**

**coldgazeproduction - A Hibari doll-? *dies of awesomeness***

**RikiRenaH42 - Thanks for the birthday wishes.**

**Khorale - Who doesn't like chocolate? Thanks for the birthday wishes.**

**thekouhai193 - Yuni has to go take over Choice right now. Please leave a message after the beep. *BEEEP***

**Paigecat - Alphonse-sama likes _Winry's _apple pie? What, is mine not good enough? OFFENDED. (It's okay, I still love you.) I don't like marshmallows. Is it a sign...?**

**anyandeveryanime - Tomorrow is your birthday? Happy birthday! 'Adoption' is so cute, isn't it? Not..the.. KYOKO SPARKLES! *hiss***

**shirokuromokona - ITACHI-SAMA! (I have so many people I worship, lol.) Technically, the Choice location was on an uninhabited island. Canon-Yuni said that, I think. **

**Ingmina - Don't forget Yuni-channn. Thanks for the birthday wishes :D**

**catrinebatrine - Fran...doll? *passes out* **

**akuma-chan25300 - Daisy is scary, but he's a Funeral Wreath. If he was nice, it'd be awkward. -_- Yuni...hijacking a helicopter? lol, no.**

**Yuki28 - Is it 'Flan' or 'Fran'? I thought 'flan' was a type of food, so I used Fran.**

**Autore Raita - Yuni having a mental breakdown? She's had several throughout the fanfiction, I think...**

**Lanaught - Yuni's not good with reading aloud latitude and longitude. Not to mention, Arceus is so much more fun.**

**QRed - I can edit too. Drawing... -_- talk about a nightmare. I hate the red hot candy! Ugh, how can people eat those...?**

**Ecris-vains en formation - Yuni will never give up her worshipping of the fan service. _Never. _Thank you for that, "The 'true' Yuni only waited for an opportunity, you MADE yours." That made me smile, thank you.**

**SophieQueenOfTheWorld - Jelly babies? Hmm...**

**Random Reader - Hibari-sama IS AWESOME. Just sayin'...**

**WasTiger - I have been told my updates are legendary for being so often.**

**Maso-chan - The Inheritance Succession arc is coming soon to theatres near you.**

**hibariismine - You're doing fanart? :D**

**o-o - I don't feel any different from how I had previously been. Maybe even more sarcastic than usual. I dunno.**

**CuteDork - I already miss Mukuro-dearest.**

**Sachikothepeacock - Bluebell irritates me. I don't hate her, but she annoys me.**

**TNM-Writer - *takes metaphorical cookies* Thank you.**

**Searchingformyheart - Thinking like Yuni/Riza after ten straight chapters? Bitch, please. I write this story. My mind is on 24/7 Riza/Yuni mode, I swear.**

**chocolateleo - Yuni backstabs Byakuran? Umm, we all knew that was coming due to her incredible hatred of Byakuran, lol.**

**Vanessa Celestine Blanchette - I have a panda trash can! I got it for Easter! It is my only source of happiness *cue emo corner***

**.556 - I feel like a douche when I eat marshmallows. I wonder why...**

**Everren - That fanart you made me was amazing and I love it and I worship it at an altar (ahaha, that's pushing it). Thanks so much!**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - A one-shot for my birthday? Okay, let's see: a Gokudera/Reader (because I have randomly fallen in love with him). Please?**

**palmtoptiger - Daisy and Kikyo?**

**KatoKimeka-chan - I like Bubu too, but Daisy was only using Bubu to make Byakuran happy. Bluebell friends with Yuni? Bluebell creeps me the fuck out...**

**ResyaAfhirsa - I'll look into Psycho-Pass. OMG, I googled Shinya Kougami and he looked almost identical to Hibari-sama! I was the X-Gloves! I think I know what I'm going to do for the manga thing.**

**Namimori-Skylark-18 - Pocky rocks. It's like the Ghiradelli of the pocky world.**

**happytth - Thanks for the happy birthday wishes. The Choice confrontation coming next chapter.**

**Pailrose - Pocky is awesome~**

**xXMissOtakuXx - Would you like to do a fanart with Yuni w/long hair and her Gumi/Vocaloid outfit? :D lol, you don't have to.**

**MeLikesROFL - Memes are funny. They make people think 'why the fuck didn't I figure that out earlier?' which is perfectly alright.**

* * *

**Thanks for all the birthday wishes! There's a poll on my profile, go check it out.**

* * *

**QUESTION:**

**What is your favorite movie of all time?**

* * *

**Leave a review? (my eternal goal is 1000 forever)**

**Leave a box of pocky?**

**Expect an update soon. I'm on spring break ALL week, people.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	50. Cosplaying is Awkward

Chapter 50

Cosplaying is Awkward

* * *

**Overprotective parents raise the best liars. - Anonymous**

**When my friend isn't at school: 5% I hope she's okay, 95% HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?! - Anonymous**

* * *

**Reviewer Quotes :D**

**And there is no way Yuni will accept Byakuran's bullshit! But I know she'll gladly accept Hibari-sama's bullshit and I will too... - Namimori-Skylark-18**

***give a roll* (he he, get it? Roll, as in Hibari-sama's Box Weapon of awesome-ness?) - DNAngel512**

* * *

**Tsunayoshi Sawada Third-Person P. O. V.**

"As the Millefiore Boss, I formally refuse." Byakuran announced, condemning them all.

Tsuna closed his eyes. _This wasn't supposed to happen! Kyoko-chan, Haru... I'm sorry._

"Byakuran, I refuse to accept your bullshit." a voice cut into the silence.

Tsuna promptly whirled around, seeing a girl with relatively long dark green hair and blue eyes. An orange tattoo was bright against her pale cheek, but her eyes were so intensely blue that it overshadowed everything else. She was wearing weird clothes, an orange crop-jacket with a see-through yellow shirt covering her stomach and an orange/yellow ruffle skirt.

She looked like some kind of cosplayer.

_Not another Haru, _Tsuna practically groaned. But there was something familiar about her...

"As boss of the Millefiore's Black Spell, I get 50% of the decision here." she informed everyone.

The Millefiore Rain Guardian, the girl with the long light blue hair, Bluebell, made a strangled noise, recognizing the newcomer. "Nyu-nyu...she's moving..."

An orange pacifier hung around the new girl's neck, shining and connecting with Reborn's yellow pacifier.

Reborn's eyes narrowed, ever so slightly. "You're..."

_WHO IS SHE?!_ Tsuna wanted to scream. Why did everyone know her but him?!

"Yuni..." Byakuran muttered, his expression dangerous. "Damn you..."

_Yuni?! As in...Yuni-the-little-girl-who-claimed-to-be-prodig ious-and-related-to-Reborn? There's no way! Maybe it's just a coincidence that they have the same name._

Shoichi (who everyone had forgotten in their efforts to see the girl with the blue eyes) looked surprised. "Yuni-san is speaking of her own will again."

This... 'Yuni' girl seemed to have heard him and laughed, nervously. "Sorry, Glasses-Character-kun, I treated you like bullshit last time we spoke. You're actually one of my favorite people! I just love your hair."

Shoichi looked mildly offended. "Glasses Character?"

Tsuna couldn't bear to be silent any longer. "Eh? Huh? What?! The cosplayer is the other Millefiore boss?!"

Ryohei blinked, clearly confused. "There's another Millefiore boss? Let's take 'em out to the EXTREME!"

"The Millefiore was created when the up-and-coming Gesso Famiglia combined with the Giglio Nero Famiglia. The Giglio Nero had been around as long as the Vongola, perhaps even longer." Fuuta explained. "Yuni-san..."

Dino seemed slightly bitter as he spoke. "The Gesso Famiglia's boss was Byakuran. And the Giglio Nero's boss was..."

Reborn cut him off (as always). "So it was you. You've grown, Yuni."

Yuni snorted, clearly expecting this. "Oh, Reborn-ojii-san. Don't tell me you're going to be one of those distant relatives who likes pinching cheeks and talking over tea and cookies."

"EH?! Reborn-_ojii-san?_!" Tsuna felt a deja-vu kind of feeling. Hadn't this happened before? "You know her, Reborn?! And you're her 'uncle'?! She's calling a little baby like this-" here, Tsuna pointed, accusingly, at Reborn. "-her uncle?!"

"Shut up." Reborn commanded, twisting Tsuna's finger.

Yuni laughed. "Go Reborn-ojii-san! Kick Tsunayoshi-chan's ass!"

Tsuna seemed appalled. "Tsunayoshi-_chan?!_ Who _are _you?!"

"She's the granddaughter of one of my acquaintances." Reborn introduced. "Forgetting already? You've already met her, No-Good Tsuna."

"J-Juudaime." Gokudera apparently found this an appropriate time to cut in. "Her collar!"

"I'm not a dog." Yuni snapped, unamused with Gokudera's naming tactics. "I'm a human being. Kind of. And it's a necklace, you chain-smoker!"

"There's a pacifier hanging around her neck..." Tsuna observed. "But she isn't a baby...?"

"Stop staring at my chest, you perverted Tsunayoshi-chan." the girl scolded, lightly. "It's a hand-me-down."

He nodded, awkwardly. Then again, she did just call him a pervert. "The color...? It's orange. Don't tell me...!"

Yuni smiled (talk about a tsundere). "Nice to see you all again, Tsunayoshi-chan, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Ryohei-kun, Lambo-kun, Hibari-sama, Google!"

Tsuna turned pink. _Why is she still using 'chan' after my name?!_

Gokudera swallowed nervously. _She called me 'kun'. Does she know me? U. M. A. tendencies...__  
_

Yamamoto just blinked, unsure of what was going on.

_She reminds me of Kyoko...except a lot scarier. _Ryohei noticed.

Lambo was half-asleep.

Hibari just 'Hn'-ed.

Chrome blinked. "Are you talking to me?"

(cue Haru exploding)

"AH!" she gave Yuni a pointed look. "Tsuna-san blushed!"

* * *

**Yuni-chan P.O.V**

Cue Byakuran being a total weirdo and laughing, totally killing the awesomeness of my entrance. "You've got me there, Yuni-chan. Man, what a surprise. You're looking a lot better-"

"No help from you, not feeding me dinner." I commented, dryly.

He ignored what I had said. "I see you've recovered, Yuni-chan."

Tsuna (oh, Tsuna-dearest, I've missed you so~) seemed confused.

So did Ryohei, his brotherly instincts kicking in. "Was she sick?"

"Nope!" I assured them. "Byakuran just fucking _mind-raped _me, no big deal or anything."

Tsuna looked horrified. "W-What?!"

"BYAKURAN IS EXTREMELY DEAD!" Ryohei announced, looking more pumped-up than ever.

Reborn just cocked his gun, but his aura of death was significantly larger than usual.

"That's just how she likes to put it." Shoichi tried to calm everyone down. But the fact that he was covered in blood wasn't really helping matters. "Her soul was broken by Byakuran-san."

Tsuna gasped. "H-Her soul?! That's terrible!"

"Being mind-raped does that to a person." I gave a dramatic sigh.

I was having fun with this. I know it was like a serious moment and all, but I was pretending to be a freaking zombie for months! I get my moment!

"Don't make me sound so terrible, Sho-chan." Byakuran scolded, lightly, but the undertone of silent anger was undeniable. "I knew Yuni-chan was a big scaredy cat-"

"THE ONLY THING I'M SCARED OF IS YOUR FACE, YOU BASTARD."

"-so I wanted to help her calm down." he finished, with a smile.

"No." Shoichi was firm in his words. "When you met Yuni before the Millefiore came to be, you destroyed her emotions so that you, Byakuran, could have control over the Black Spell!"

"Destroyed her emotions?" Ryohei repeated, as though it was unfathomable. Then again, taking his love for Kyoko into consideration, it _was _unfathomable.

Yamamoto swallowed. "So she wouldn't be able to move or talk-"

"Or make hilarious jokes that no one else seems to find funny." I piped up.

"-on her own?" he finished, sparing me a weak smile.

"That's horrible..." Gokudera shook his head, shaking in anger.

"Isn't that right," Shoichi turned to me. "Yuni-san?"

I shrugged. "I was able to make hilarious jokes that no one else seemed to find funny, but I had to do it in my head, or Byakuran might've, oh I dunno, KILLED ME."

Tsuna inhaled. "T-There's no way."

"That's too much..." Haru said, sadly.

"Oh, and he made me shoot you." I added.

...

...

...

Everyone stared at me.

Gokudera looked like he was going to mutilate something, Ryohei was SILENT, Yamamoto stopped laughing, Hibari-sama actually looked horrified, Chrome looked like she was going to pass out, Haru and Kyoko seemed to be fighting back tears, Lambo didn't care (he was still half-asleep), Reborn seemed like he didn't know what to say and Tsuna?

He just shook his head.

I smiled, then. "It's all okay, though."

"He destroyed your soul and you think it's okay?!" Tsuna demanded. "Not to mention...he made you kill me?"

I laughed, probably leading everyone to believe I was insane. "I managed to protect my soul, thanks to the power of the Arcobaleno."

That was true, in a roundabout sort of way. I only managed to stay un-mind-raped, thanks to Verde (an Arcobaleno) and his sciencey skills.

Tsuna seemed relieved, then, but Byakuran looked slightly more than pissed off.

"Power of the Arcobaleno?" Kikyo repeated, incredulously.

Cue epic smile. "Byakuran. It seems that I can travel to parallel worlds just like you can. I feel like such a copy-cat."

Said marshmallow-eater seemed a lot more pale and nervous than he had previously been.

"Huh?" Tsuna was so cutely confused...

"Anyways," time to get back on topic. "Since I'm, ya know, a hotshot in the Millefiore and all, I think that having a rematch would be perfectly okay." I gave a thumbs up. "After all, that whole Byakuran and Glasses-Character promise thing with the favor? Yeah, its all legit."

Bluebell sneered at me, clearly upset with the fact that I was pissing Byakuran off. "How would you know that?!"

"Prodigiousness." I shrugged. "It's alright to be jealous, Bluebell."

Something inside Tsuna seemed to click. "Y-You're Yuni-chan!"

"No shit."

"No, you're the girl I knew! The little prodigious girl!" he reiterated. "You're the boss of the Millefiore?!"

"Yep." I nodded. "Kind of."

"Now isn't the time for pleasantries, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran cut in. "Now, Yuni-chan, I'm so _glad_ that you're healthy and all, but you don't have the authority to interfere with my choices."

I unwrapped a grape Jolly Rancher, sucking on it, thoughtfully.

Byakuran looked irritated with my complacency. "I may consult with you if I'm not sure, but you're only number two. I'm the ultimate decision-maker here. End of story."

I sighed. "I suppose so. I get it, entirely. I guess I'll just..."

Byakuran smirked, clearly expecting me to give up.

_Heh. NO._

"...withdraw from the Millefiore Famiglia." I finished.

"Tsunayoshi-chan, I'm going to have to force you into doing something for me." I said, turning back to the young mafia boss.

Tsuna swallowed, clearly remembering the past me. "S-Something?"

"Keep me safe from-" here, I jabbed a thumb in Byakuran's direction. "-Pedoran over there."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_Have you forgotten all the grief you bear on_

_your shoulders has been embraced by the arms of a falling star?_

_The days that feel like infinite loops_  
_can be reset with just one sigh._  
_Even if it's a detour that goes right and left, you will be fine._

_The blowing wind definitely makes a noise when it wafts through the crevices between buildings_  
_where you can't hear it._

_The night sky is drawn with a story connected by stars._  
_It's an illusion my heart yearns for._  
_Have you forgotten all the grief you bear on_  
_your shoulders has been embraced by the arms of a falling star._

_That day when I didn't need a reason, but if the brilliance traced by my finger can_  
_make you forget even sleep, then that will be fine._  
_The unrelenting rain surely mixed with the tears that flowed to your bitten lips_  
_so that nobody would notice._

_The night sky is drawn with a story connected by stars._  
_It's an illusion my heart yearns for._  
_Have you forgotten all the grief you bear on your shoulders has been embraced by the arms of a falling star._

_I don't know the name of that star nor your name, but I can clearly see that brilliance from here._  
_The one to stop your tears, the one to share your dreams,to fulfill your wishes too won't be just anybody._  
_If it's not you, it can't be done._

_The night sky is drawn with a story connected by stars._  
_It's an illusion my heart yearns for._  
_You haven't forgotten, have you. On that detour where the flowers that bloomed, all the tracks made_  
_by your tears and your scars are beautiful, because it makes you what you are today._

_-88 by LM. C._

* * *

Everyone stared at me, eyes wide. Except Hibari-sama, he's too cool to do that.

"P-Protect you?!" Tsuna flailed his arms. "You're the Black Spell boss! The enemy!"

I felt slightly offended. "What are you callin' me?! And its not just me that I need you to protect." I pulled out the Pacifiers. "I need you to protect Reborn-ojii-san, Fon-sama, Verde-san and Mammon too."

Reborn inhaled, sharply. "The Pacifiers..."

Tsuna, I think, realized how dire the situation was. "Those are the Arcobaleno's?!"

Byakuran raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Yuni-chan, you can't take my things without my permission. Those are part of my Tri-Ni-Set Collection."

"Bitch, these ain't yours." I snapped. "They can't even be considered the Tri-Ni-Set in your slimy fingers."

I held out the Pacifiers in front of me. _Reborn, Fon, Verde, Mammon, please help me._

The Pacifiers glowed, casting shadows behind us all, as a white, pure light shined over us.

Reborn... _Tch. I suppose I'll have to help. Stupid No-Good Tsuna can't manage on his own._

Fon... _I'd be honored to help, Yuni-san._

Verde... _Only because I think that if I do this, I will get to partake in something so much more fascinating._

Mammon... _I better be getting a good pay for this._

I smiled, holding the Pacifiers, carefully. "Pacifiers without a spirit will never reveal the meaning of their existence. Especially not to you, Byakuran."

"They're..." I think a little of Shoichi died just then; the power of the Pacifiers gave him a heart attack, I think. "They're able to shine so brightly?!"

Tsuna's eyes were wide. "What's going on?! I'm so confused! How can she make them shine?!"

Byakuran's frown turned into a friendly smile. "I see... that is how it is, isn't it? You're _amazing, _Yuni-chan."

"Oh, I know." I assured him.

"I definitely need you." his eyes shown with insane desire, for the power of the Pacifiers. "Come, let's make up, Yuni-chan..."

"Beep, beep, beep." I said, a little more than weirded out. "Oh, look at that, my creeper beeper is going off."

He stepped towards me.

I stepped backwards, the light fading as I lost more of my concentration, the connection that held me to the spirits of the Pacifiers severed. "Go away, you creep!"

He halted, in his quest of creepiness.

"I don't want to stick around with you," I informed him. "and I highly doubt that Reborn-ojii-san, Fon-sama, Verde or Mammon would either!"

"What kinds of things are you saying?" he laughed, amused by my attempts to divert him from stalking me. "If you're going to try and take my things from me, I'll have to chase you down to the edges of the earth and take them back. And I'll take you with me."

I swallowed. _If that doesn't scream creepiness, then I dunno what does._ "Uhh, no thanks."

"Let's return now." he said, ignoring my refusal. "Come back to me."

The Vanessa Hudgens song 'Come Back to Me' started playing in my mind, but I tried to ignore it. Talk about awkward.

"Here..." Byakuran freaking _purred,_ reaching out a hand.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko cried. _Ever my savior, Sasagawa Kyoko. _"Help her!"

Said 'Tsuna-kun' glanced back at the love of his life. "Eh?! B-But...!"

The shot of a gun resounded through the area, unmistakable.

* * *

A pure, pure sun flame shot in front of me, skimming Byakuran's coat. "Hmm?"

Reborn's face was shadowed by his fedora, hiding his facial expression, but the gun he gripped, smoking dangerously, was evidence enough.

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed.

I gripped the Pacifiers, running away from Byakuran, towards my family, towards the people I actually cared for. "Reborn-ojii-san! Tsuna-chan!"

Byakuran simply glared at the new hole in his coat.

I could practically read his thoughts... _Damn, that was a new jacket from Burlington Coat Factory!_ Okay, he probably wasn't thinking that, but whatever.

"Don't push your luck, Byakuran." Reborn said, his tone dead serious.

Tsuna actually shivered, at the depth of Reborn's voice.

"I don't give a _damn_ as to who you are." I had never heard Reborn this serious in my freaking life. "But if you lay a _finger _on the Arcobaleno boss, I won't stay quiet."

Tsuna apparently lost his fear. "Eh?! She's the Arcobaleno boss?! How many bosses can one person be?!"

"Ask Chuck Norris." I suggested. "Then you shall know."

"Playing the knight in shining armor, aren't you, strongest of all babies, Arcobaleno Reborn?" Byakuran challenged.

Kikyo, the suckup we all know he is, turned to Byakuran. "Byakuran-sama. Rest assured; we shall all bring Yuni-sama to you, shortly." Cloud flames lit up at the bottom of Kikyo's boots. Zakuro and Torikabuto's boots both lit up with their respective flames, and they immediately began attacking us.

GREAT.

"O-ho?" he threw pointed needle...things at us, the points sharpened by the Cloud Flames.

"Fast." Ryohei muttered, preparing himself.

"We won't make it!" Gokudera cried.

Pellets of packed gunpowder flew past us, exploding as they came into contact with the needles. "VOIIII! You get to deal with me!"

I laughed, tears springing to my eyes, I had really missed him. "Squ-chan, dearest!"

He smirked, holding his sword out in front of him. "Kid. I've been itching to let loose!"

Hibari-sama, ever so awesome, stood beside him and poked Squalo with his tonfa. "Out of the way. That is my prey."

"Hibari-sama!" I cheered, clapping my hands together. _Everyone was here._

Squalo didn't take to well to being poked at. "What the hell are you doing?! Don't poke me!"

"Squalo and Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted, in relief.

"O-ho." Kikyo muttered, floating in air, propelled by his boots. "You fools never learn."

"Wait!" Tsuna cried, ever the pacifist. "What are you guys doing?!"

My dearest Hibari-sama raised a tonfa, prepared. "Bring it."

Kikyo smirked. "Very well."

"WHY IS EVERYONE GEARING UP TO FIGHT?!" Tsuna wailed, clutching at his head.

Byakuran glanced at his Cloud Guardian. "Now, now, let's calm down, Kikyo-chan. Yuni-chan's been more or less asleep for a very long time now-"

"No, I haven't!" I protested. "I've been awesome! That's it!"

"-and must be cranky from waking up from her long slumber." he finished.

Kikyo straightened. "Yes, Byakuran-sama."

I shuddered. "To think... I had to act like that for months!"

"How about this, Yuni-chan? You come with me, and bring the Pacifiers. In exchange, I let Tsunayoshi-kun keep the Vongola Rings."

I blinked. "That's an awful deal."

"Huh?" Tsuna seemed confused. "But Byakuran really wanted the Vongola Rings...right?"

"Byakuran." for once, my expression was dead serious. "I know why you want me. And that's exactly why I'm not going with you."

"Then the Vongola Rings are mine." he replied, easily. "I have no intention of giving such a weapon to those who protect you from me. Even though, of course, your prince on a white horse seems quite terrified by the prospect of protecting you."

"That's only because you are such a monster." I smiled, reminded of childhood stories that I had been told, back when I was Riza. "The prince won't ever be 100% confident when he faces the _dragon._ Right?"

He simply stared at me, clearly getting the pun.

"The Vongola Rings will never belong to you, Byakuran." I told him. "Pacifiers go with the Arcobaleno, the Vongola Rings go with the Vongola. That's a fact, bro. It's in the freaking name. But you, cue evil music, forced poor Tsunayoshi-chan to go through with your Choice bullshit, named the Tri-Ni-Set as the prize, just so you could get your paws on it fast and easy."

"As long as I'm here, being a fucking badass," I went on. "I'm a part of the Tri-Ni-Set, the Sky Arcobaleno. And I won't allow your bullshit to go, undisciplined. So basically, this Choice battle? I don't find it valid."

"Unvalid?" Tsuna repeated.

"Meaning...?" Yamamoto urged.

"And so...?" Gokudera seemed unsure.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Ryohei shouted.

"You don't have to give him the Vongola Rings." I said, with ease.

Byakuran, despite all my awesome accusations against him, started laughing. "The Sky Arcobaleno definitely holds a lot of power over the Tri-Ni-Set. But you don't want to anger me, Yuni-chan."

I swallowed, knowing what was coming next.

"Do you not care what happens to the remaining Black Spell members, after you, their boss, betrays me?" his voice was dark.

_Gamma... Nosaru... Tazaru... everyone._

I took a shaky breath.

"Well, they're definitely devoted to you and would probably enjoy being boiled or grilled for your sake." he admitted, with a shrug. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Wha-?" Tsuna gasped. "You're using them as h-hostages?!"

I stared at my toes. "They all..." I looked up, meeting Byakuran's eyes. "They all understand."

Tsuna looked outraged. "That means that you're going to let your own friends die!"

Reborn finally spoke up. "The rest is up to you, Tsuna. Yuni asked you to protect her. What'll you do?"

"B-But... her friends will be..." Tsuna glanced, unsurely, at me.

"Yuni-chan." Byakuran called. "Your prince on a white horse doesn't seem very reliable to me. Come back to me. I'm still willing to forgive you right now."

I took a step forward, towards Byakuran.

A hand grabbed my arm. "Come with us!"

My blue eyes met brown ones, and tears welled up in my eyes. _Sawada Tsunayoshi...  
_

"Join us!" Tsuna insisted. "Everyone! We're going to protect her!"

Kyoko and Haru beamed. "Tsuna-kun!"

Ryohei pumped a fist. "Well said, Sawada!"

Gokudera gave a nod. "Yes, Juudaime!"

Basil grinned. "Yes, Sawada-dono!"

"Yeah..." Dino gave an unsure smile. He now knew that I was forced into killing Tsuna, but he wouldn't be sure of me for a while.

The smirk on Reborn's face told Tsuna all he needed to know.

I smiled at Tsuna, grateful. "Thanks, Tsuna."

He flushed, clearly not used to girls treating him so nicely. "Huh? Oh... I-I, uhh..."

("AH! Tsuna-san is blushing again!")

* * *

"Idjit." Zakuro snorted. "Like I'd let that happen."

"Byakuran-sama." Kikyo glanced at his now pissed off leader. "Give us permission to attack and take back Yuni-sama."

Byakuran's face was shadowed, and his expression was murderous. "Granted."

"Time for destruction." Torikabuto noted, flying towards us.

Squ-chan shot off some more gunpowder pellets. Out of the smoke, he came, riding on his Shark Box Weapon, yelling. "VOIIIII! That's more like it!"

"Salmon!" Lambo prattled, happily.

Haru paled. "It's a shark!"

"Not any shark." I beamed. "Grande Pioggia Squalo...Alo-kun!"

"Squalo!" Tsuna glanced up at the swordsman.

Dino unfurled his whip. "He's going to buy us time. Tsuna, we have to fall back and regroup!"

"Fall back?!" Tsuna gestured around him. "We're surrounded by buildings!"

"Lets use the Flame Ring Transportation System thing!" I pointed at the white thing in the sky.

"The white thing that brought up from Namimori?!" Tsuna reiterated.

I nodded.

"She's right." Spanner (who I have still never spoken to) agreed, glancing at his computer. "It's above Vongola Base."

"If we use the System, we can probably make it back to Namimori." Reborn acknowledged.

"I won't let that happen!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I've been reunited with people I actually care for._

* * *

**800 reviews? Bloody hell.**

* * *

**Queen Amanda - I think Arceus was a good choice, too.**

**Kufufu no Fu - Pirates of the Caribbean was the definition of a badass movie.**

**a simple fan - I love trolling everyone through Yuni-chan.**

**coldgazeproduction - I love Lion Kind 2: Simba's Pride! I like the 'Not One of Us' song, it was awesome!**

**TsubakiTwilight - Yuni yelling at Byakuran would be hilarious... but I prefer the sarcastic response, lol.**

**Echo Andalice - The marshmallow Yuni found in Byakuran's desk? She left it...there? lol, I dunno.**

**anyandeveryanime - The awesome horse from the Percy Jackson series? Blackjack, wasn't it?**

**Khorale - You're the second Pirates of the Caribbean fan, lol. SHIT HAS HIT THE FAN, EVERYONE.**

**Almendra del sol - Yuni's there everyone and she's going to scare everyone.**

**Furionknight - Great :D**

**QRed - I love that movie! I don't know. It's my favorite movie as well. Thanks for the birthday wishes :D**

**Nazo-san - See Fran and die. That's probably the saddest plan in the entire world.**

**palmtoptiger-san - Yuni's Box Weapon has extreme facial expressions, lol.**

** .556 - I swear, during Twilight, the newest one, it was the definition of racist. I mean, the Irish vampires were all gingers...and fat. Like, really, Stephanie Meyers? REALLY?!**

**FreeWeirdGal - Lord of the Rings? There were too many of those. -_- I'm still not sure about the Future Arc, lol.**

**TNM-Writer - I love 'Sakura' by DarkPetal16! It really inspired this story, to be honest with you.**

**LifeIsARayOfSunshine - I love Shrek, its so cute :D Arceus is a fun Pokemon! he's so cute, I just needed him in there. **

**CuteDork - Trolling Byakuran? Oh, just wait until the Final Battle. I have shit prepared.**

**DNAngel512 - roll, Hibari-sama's Box Weapon, bahahaha! Despicable Me is really cute, isn't it?**

**o-o - Yuni has 2 Boxes, a Sky and Cloud. Arceus was the Sky, just wait for the Cloud.**

**ChubbyBubs - Great :D**

**Eurwen de Vrill - Spirited Away?! I saw that when I was like 5 and I started crying, because it was scary as shit back then. I mean, her parents turned to fucking pigs!**

**catrinebatrine - Byakuran's shit? Who doesn't hate it?**

**NAO-chan33 - Everyone had to treat her like a traitor...because she kind of was one. -_- The only one who saw through it was Mukuro. Genius boy, that Mukuro is. She's probably going to do something dramatic for the whole hair-cutting scene and then at the end of it be all like 'I feel like Sakura, hahaha'.**

**Yuki28 - It was a little longer, aahaha.**

**Memory25 - I like your story the best out of all KHR! stories. So write a chapter, would ya? Ahahaha, no, you don't have to worry about anything.**

**Guest - I'll do a double-update sometime this week. Pinky promise.**

**Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin - Yuni-chan is TOO awesome? Don't tell her that...she might get a big head.**

**Chocolate-Tama - Fabulous...like the High School Musical song? Impossible!**

**xoKuroNoTenshixo - I love reviews. They make me smile.**

**Namimori-Skylark-18 - If you wrote a Pokemon/KHR! crossover, I'd read it. Just sayin'. They HAVE to make a KHR! movie! and maybe the video games, too, in English!**

**Guest - I write short chapters, that's true... but I update every three seconds.**

**MeWubFranxx - ALPHONSE-SAMA! (he is my greatest weakness) My Xanxus-kitty? I had to cage the poor sweetie... Tunafish came over and Xanxus-chan tried to kill the poor fishie.**

**happytth - I can't wait til Road to Ninja comes here, kyaa~ I mean, Neji's a perv, Shikamaru's an idiot, Naruto's evil and Sasuke likes _girls._**

**ResyaAfhirsa - Thanks for the pocky! *consumes it in seconds***

**Ingmina - When I reach my eternal goal? Holy shit, I dunno. Triple update, lol, maybe?**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - I loved the one-shot you wrote up for me! Gokudera-kun... *sobs***

**Unkown Being - Byakuran's expressions are always either a smile or a pedo-smile or a weirdo-smile. *shrug* Take your pick.**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku - I wonder how this story became popular every freaking day, Otaku-san. I've never seen The Matrix... I update every freaking day, I swear. See ya later, sistah.**

**MeLikesROFL - THANKS FOR THE STRAWBERRY POCKY, MY HOME SKILLET. Finding Nemo is so freaking cute, I have cavities.**

**The Ice Sorceress - Byakuran was mostly canon and mostly creeper, I think. If Yuni acted toooooooo non-canon, he probably would have responded tooooooooo non-canon.**

**Thekouhai193 - I am a boss of updates, but not of chapter length. *sobs***

**Autore Raita - Why would she throw lunches at him? She should throw bricks.**

**NinjaGirl9797 - I love Batman! AND I WANT HIBARI-SAMA TO BE THERE, BUT HE CAN'T AND AHHHH.**

**Lanaught - No, the Reborn's spirit in the Pacifier thing is referring to Future Reborn's spirit. Don't ask, I'll get so confused, ahaha.**

* * *

**I think I'm making a facebook page for this story too... And again, there's a poll on my profile for what story I should write next. 'Kind of' is in the lead, hahaha.**

**Kind of summary:**

**I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. Kind of.**

**I think it's going to be interesting, if I end up writing this one.**

* * *

**QUESTION:**

**What is your favorite Reborn! opening?**

* * *

**Leave a review (800 reviews? DAMN STRAIGHT. Someone asked me what I'd do if I made it to 1000 reviews. I'd do a triple update, all of them extra-long, or a ton of omakes)**

**Leave a Sanders' chocolate bunny. Those are love.**

**Expect an update soon. I'm planning a double-update for this week.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	51. Time to Run

Chapter 51

Time to Run

* * *

**Shoichi's a remarkable person and what's even more remarkable is that he doesn't look like one. - Gokudera Hayato **

**You shouldn't think about family stuff too much. My house is far more complicated and messy. - Gokudera Hayato**

**This is all Gokudera-san's fault! Haru-chan's fighting spirit is completely ignited! - Miura Haru**

* * *

**Reviewer Quotes To the Extreme**

**And my favorite opening would be... Chapter One... I'm a manga person. I lack the time (i.e. working headphones) to watch anime. - Paigecat**

**I'm eating sha marshmallowsh PedorN gave m-*passes out from drugged marshmallows* *Pedoran tries to take me in his white van* *My protection cat screches* *Alphonse shows up* Alphonse: A cat's in trouble! Oh no, Paigecat! I'll save you! *Al beats up Pedoran* Me: Ugh... Alphonse... Thank you... so much... - Paigecat. Again.**

* * *

"We have totally got to get awesome music or something for this escape." I muttered, as Gokudera whipped out the ever handy Sistema C. A. I. to defend us against Kikyo's needles.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera glanced back us, as he held his ground against the Cloud Funeral Wreath. "Use the Flame Teleportation System, while we hold them off!"

Tsuna nodded. "G-Got it! Sorry, Gokudera-kun. Hurry, everyone!"

Kikyo lunged at us, as he realized that we were making our escape, but dear, dear Squ-chan got in the way, using Alo-kun. "You ain't going anywhere!"

"Thank you!" I called, hurrying alongside Tsuna. "Thank you, Squ-chan!"

He didn't say anything back (kind of in the middle of a life-or-death battle, you know), but I knew he had heard me.

"Nyu nyuu..." Bluebell pouted. "Kikyo, what are you doin'?"

"Idjit." Zakuro agreed, raising his Storm Ring. "Stop screwing around with such wimpy attacks. End it with one shot-"

Kikyo held his arm out, ironically being our savior. "That would be too strong, Zakuro. Byakuran-sama wants us to bring back Yuni-sama unharmed."

I stopped paying attention, choosing to run like hell instead.

"Yuni-chan." despite all of the horrors and cacophony that was going on, I could still hear Byakuran's voice. "I won't let you slip away."

_Weirdo! _I wanted to yell back at him, but I decided that that wouldn't be a good idea.

"You're going to my prisoner, for all of eternity." he spoke, easily, not like he thought it was going to happen, but like he knew it would. Like it was a fact.

"I hear my creeper beeper going off again!" I yelled back, running even faster now. "Gotta go check on it! K, bye!"

* * *

We made it to the beaten Vongola Base (the Choice one). We carefully wheeled Shoichi in, on a stretcher. "Irie's seriously injured." Ryohei cautioned. "Be extremely careful when you move him."

"Look!" Bianchi pointed up into the sky, where a giant white thing floated, mysteriously. "It's the Flame Teleportation System! If we hit it with flames..."

"All non-combatants inside!" Spanner ordered, trying to seem professional. However, he was sucking on a lollipop, which sort of killed the mood.

"Hurry!" Fuuta urged, ushering us all in.

"The base has measures against the Non-Tri-Ni-Set Policy for the Arcobaleno." Spanner assured me.

Wow. We were actually speaking to each other.

I squeezed his fingers, beaming at him. "Thank you, Spanner-san."

"What about Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna demanded, persistent on leaving no one behind.

* * *

We loaded Shoichi on first, considering how he was injured. Next went Kyoko and Haru.

Once inside the Vongola Base, I shoved past everyone ("Oops...sorry, Glasses Character-kun." "I-It's okay, Yuni-san.") to the front window, so I could see what was going on.

_There is no way I'm missing Mukuro-dearest's awesome entrance._

Alo-kun, Squ-chan's Box Weapon, came swimming in, Gokudera, Squ-chan and Hibari-sama riding on the back. Behind them, the needles of Hibari-sama's hedgehogs were holding the Funeral Wreaths at bay.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell that they were celebrating over their small victory.

Then Chrome pointed at something, back from where Squ-chan had come from.

It was Byakuran, his Sky Flame-powered shoes boosting him forward. He locked eyes with me, looking past all of the Vongola Guardians.

Dino stepped forward, as if to hold him off. He was doing one of those 'No, I'll hold him off.' kind of things. I think my respect for Dino went up by 79%.

CUE MAGIC MIST SHOOTING OUT OF CHROME'S FINGERS/TRIDENT.

I could practically hear the mysterious clarinet playing in the background, it was so awesome.

A man materialized, fabricating himself out of nothing. He stood tall, wearing a long black coat and tie, his hair in an incredibly stylish pineapple style and gripping a trident firmly in his right hand.

Not to mention his ridiculously amazing leather pants. That man is such a pimp.

I gave a relieved sigh (while, on the other hand, Tsunayoshi-chan was having a panic attack). "Mukuro..."

Byakuran's eyes widened. I dunno if it was in surprise or fear (no offense, Mukuro, but I highly doubt he was afraid of you.), but he was definitely not amused.

I forced myself not to laugh when Hibari-sama was preparing to attack Mukuro, his eyes dangerously narrowed.

Mukuro blocked Byakuran's glowing Ring with his trident, a small smirk on his face. Illusions formed around them; Hell itself was shooting up from the ground, in the form of fiery flames, surrounded by thick, iron chains, around Byakuran. Mukuro had simply stepped back before forming them, freeing himself from his own illusions.

Tsuna, of course, was experiencing what we like to classify as a panic attack.

He and Mukuro were having a conversation, I think. Probably something like, _"HIEEEEE! MUKURO?! Woah, your hair is longer." _and then Mukuro would say, _"Kufufu~ it has been a long time, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_ or something.

I dunno.

Byakuran and Mukuro spoke for a moment, and apparently something Byakuran said pissed Mukuro off. That's about when the illusions expanded, filling the entire street, fiercely burning with red flames and the iron chains shuddering in the face of such power.

I rolled my eyes at Mukuro's dramaticness, and worked on prying open the window.

"What are you doing...?" Kyoko wondered, watching me struggle with the bulletproof glass.

"Being awesome." I shrugged, poking around with the workings of it.

Tsuna yelled something (oh god, not being able to hear what they were saying was such a pain.) and Mukuro glanced back.

The window popped out as I yanked on the final screw, the bolt giving way.

"Of course." I could faintly hear Mukuro, over the roar of the fire. "I can't have someone other than me taking over the world." he had this faint smile on his face, like _'oh, yeah, I just declare the fact that I'm gonna take over the world every freaking day.'_.

"Listen carefully, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro instructed, maintaining his powerful illusion. "You absolutely must not let the Sky Arcobaleno, Yuni, fall into Byakuran's hands."

"YEAH!" I shouted, suddenly, from the base. "Byakuran's a total weirdo! Not to mention, ya know, the whole destroy-the-world thing! That might be a problem!"

"Quiet." Byakuran's hand shot forward, _stabbing Mukuro through the chest._

"No!" Chrome's voice cried, her fingers turning white from the pressure of holding her trident.

Mukuro didn't even flinch, turning back to look at us all. "Now, hurry. Charge the teleportation system with flames."

He began to fade, the illusion of him breaking due to Byakuran's assault.

I leaned out the window, dangerously. "Bye-bye, Mukuro~! See you at the final place, k~?"

The Vongola lit up their Rings and we were gone, in a flash of rainbow-colored Flames.

* * *

It was really strange. I didn't register anything happening...there was no white space, like when I use the Arcobaleno Miracle. It was just that I was in the Choice battlefield...and then I was in Namimori, Japan.

Something was wriggling underneath me. Since when was I on the floor? I thought I was at the window...?

"Lambo-san can't breathe...!" a whiny voice cried, in an obvious panic.

I sweatdropped, shifting out of the way. "Sorry, Lambo, for stepping/sitting on you."

He promptly started kicking my knee. "It's Lambo-san's turn to step on you."

"You okay, Shoichi?" Reborn called, walking towards the former Melone Base commander.

"Yeah..." he managed a weak nod. "More importantly, Yuni-san...?"

"Yes?" I blinked, focusing in on him.

"Is there any other Flame Ring Teleportation Systems?" he asked, a little hesitantly. Great, now he thinks I'm a freaking nutjob because I had been mind-raped for like ever and the only time I had talked to him was right before I had to kill Tsunayoshi-chan.

"No," I replied, confident in my answer. "that's the only one."

"Okay, that's good." he turned (kind of) back to Reborn. "Destroy it immediately! That way, the enemy won't be able to pursue us!"

* * *

Giannini watched the system explode. "That buys us some time. Speaking of which, where were we, previously?"

"Choice was on this uninhabited island," I recalled. "Byakuran changed this undiscovered, uninhabited island into one of his hideouts. Its pretty far from here, over in the Ionian Sea, in Europe."

Like I expected, the teleportation system disappeared, moments later, returning to Byakuran.

"Don't worry," Reborn assured us. "we may not have been able to completely destroy it, but its considerably damaged. It shouldn't be able to return here, for a while."

I gave a hesitant nod.

"It was only damage," he added. "so we have a few hours, at best."

I swallowed. _Maybe I should have asked Gokudera-kun to throw in another Flame Missile when he attacked it? Now there may not be enough time..._

"It'll be fine!" Kyoko promised me.

"That's right!" Haru agreed, smiling widely. "I'm sure Tsuna-san will protect you! Even though you made Haru's Tsuna-san blush..."

"It's gotta be more than 'sure'," Bianchi correct. "he absolutely has to."

"Yep!" Kyoko beamed. "I believe in Tsuna-kun."

"Absolutely positively!" I-Pin nodded, squirming slightly in Haru's arms.

I managed an awkward smile. "Y-Yeah."

* * *

Once we got out of the stuffy little Choice base, I looked around (not for my idol, or anything, _no_...). "Where's Hibari-sama?"

Tsuna winced. "He, uhh, doesn't like crowds."

"And Dino?" I asked. "He tag along with Hibari-sama? Kusakabe-kun probably went too."

"Y-Yeah." Tsuna nodded. "L-Let's get inside the base now, okay, Yuni, uhh, san?"

* * *

"We should be safe here." Tsuna said, with a tired smile.

"So I've been told. By the girls." I nodded. "Fourty-seven times."

Tsuna sweatdropped, choosing to edge away towards a seething Gokudera. "Yeah..."

"It will be difficult for the enemy to discover our base." Giannini promised. "Not to mention that if they do discover it, our security will make it difficult for them to get inside."

"Relax and make yourself at home." Reborn sat on the table, criss-cross applesauce, a few feet away.

I turned to Tsuna. "Sorry about fucking everything up."

He immediately looked embarassed, holding up his hands, in a 'reassuring' manner. It was adorable. "Y-You don't have to worry about that!"

"That's right!" Haru spoke up, firmly. "A woman's enemy is our enemy!"

I laughed as Kyoko nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"You're very welcome here." I-Pin told me.

I smiled, weakly, at her. I-Pin had always been so kind to me, future or past. And here I was, endangering her with my very presence. "Thanks."

"For now, why don't we find something for Yuni to wear?" Bianchi offered. "That...outfit won't be suitable where you all are headed."

I glanced, unsurely, at my Gumi clothes. "I like it, though..."

"Forget that!" Lambo cried, jumping (I don't know how, though) onto Kyoko's shoulder. "Lambo-san's hungry! Hey, make something to eat!"

"Lambo!" I-Pin scolded. "That's all you ever say!"

I smiled, fondly, at them. I glanced at Reborn, because his presence was always assuring, safe. He was...sleeping.

I deadpanned. "What the fuck?"

"Ah!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Reborn's already asleep!"

"That was fast!" Giannini shouted, clearly amazed.

Fuuta (got so sexy over ten years, seriously.) chuckled. "As expected."

"I love how he lives so freely." Bianchi commented, holding a hand to her blushing cheek.

"Huh?!" Tsuna sweatdropped. "REALLY?! Isn't this just because he's a baby?"

* * *

_Alone, I've stared at the end_  
_Of deep darkness until I grew tired of it_  
_I don't even know where I can go back to_  
_I'm standing here like a lost child_

_Even meaning of the warmth, thinking of the past that became a lie_  
_The temperature of tears is painful..._

_The one who said goodbye was the frightened me of yesterday_  
_I'm running toward the other side of the light_  
_I want to convey all my thanks to you, I have people who are dear to me_  
_I will exceed sadness, I want to protect you forever_

_I close my eyes, memories drifting by_  
_Waking up is a prank of time_  
_I had a nightmare and woke up_  
_Even though I was hiding, I had been found_

_The location of the key to my obstinately closed heart_  
_Is guided by kind eyes_

_Even if the reality reflected in my eyes fades away_  
_This is a feeling that will never disappear_  
_Deep within my heart, deep within my heart, I have people that I love_  
_I won't be afraid of parting, I'll become stronger_

_Scattered around, the future that's pointed out by the star_  
_The temperature of tears is so warm..._

_The one who said goodbye was the frightened me of yesterday_  
_I'm running towards the other side of the light_  
_I want to convey all my thanks to you, I have people who are dear to me_  
_I will exceed sadness, I want to protect you forever_

_Even if the reality reflected in my eyes fades away_  
_This is a feeling that will never disappear_  
_Deep within my heart, deep within my heart, I have people that I love_  
_I won't be afraid of parting, I'll become stronger._

_-Namida no Ondo by Chrome Dokuro_

* * *

The girls promptly mauled me with clothes.

"How's this?" Kyoko offered, holding up a pink shirt with a teddy bear on it.

"No pink." I ordered. "And teddy bears? The fuck, Kyoko."

"Language!" Haru pinched me. "There are children!"

I shrugged. "'Babies are angels with hearts of the purest white', wasn't it?"

She turned red. "I-I, uhh..."

Bianchi cut in, saving Haru from what very well may have been eternal embarassment. "What do you think of this one?" she held up a long, red coat with a familiar black emblem on the back...

"HOLY SHIT!" I exclaimed, lunging for it.

Haru pouted. "Language, Yuni-chan!"

"Ah, fuck you." I waved her off. She laughed, amused. "This is an _Edward Elric_ coat, from Fullmetal Alchemist! D-Do you have the rest of the outfit?!"

Haru looked mock-offended. "Yuni-chan, who do you think Haru is? She _made_ the outfit."

"Give it." I said, with the most serious expression ever. "Now."

"No." she reprimanded. "You have to look cute when we see the others."

"Why?" I asked, blankly. I had perfected that look when I had been in the Millefiore.

"Because~" she sang. "Haru said so."

"Kyoko, give me a hand, here?" I begged.

She gave a nervous laugh. "I, uhh, kind of agree with Haru-chan...?"

"YOU'RE ALL PLOTTING AGAINST ME!" I announced. "I'll be right back, bathroom break."

Haru eyed me. "If you're trying to escape-"

"No!" I protested. "B-A-T-H-R-O-O-M B-R-E-A-K."

"You can go..." she allowed. "But you have to try on _all _the clothes when you get back!"

"You're evil." I declared, before exiting the room.

_Fun time is over. Time for seriousness._

* * *

I made my way to Lal Mirch's room. Reborn walked past me in the hall. "You're going to see her, Yuni?"

I blinked, glancing back at him. "Yes."

"That's only right." he nodded, in approval. "Third door on your right."

* * *

I knocked, unsurely on the door. "Umm, can I, like, come in?"

"Yeah." Lal's voice resounded through the metal door.

I walked in, with a weak smile. "Uhh, hi?"

Lal's eyes narrowed at me. "I knew that there was a Yuni here, from Reborn's story, but I never would've considered that it was actually you."

"I was never a traitor." I informed her. "I was forced to act in that manner."

"Controlled like a puppet." she nodded. "I didn't think you would be the kind of person to start a war with the Vongola, of all families, and join the Gesso, who you had been at war with for years."

I cringed. She was very straightforward. "I infiltrated the Millefiore, and have been gathering information for the entire time. I've been keeping people safe, innocent people who were targeted-"

"What about Reborn?" she demanded. "Or Skull, Verde, Mammon, Fon?" her voice started to crack, ever so slightly, by the end of it. "Or _Colonello?!__"_

I swallowed, _I'm sorry,_ speaking after a moment. "I was saving the civilians, because they're the first and foremost priority, Lal."

She let out a sigh. "I know. But I wish..."

I reached over and squeezed her fingers. "I wish, too." I pulled out the Pacifiers, _Mammon, Reborn, Verde, Fon, who had helped me, and Skull, who I hadn't even considered to ask. _"I used four of the five Pacifiers here in front of Byakuran and that's why he is so desperate to capture me. I used Mammon's, Reborn-ojii-san's, Verde's and Fon's, but not Skull's."

"Why not Skull's?" Lal wondered, eyeing the Pacifiers in my hands.

I smiled, faintly. "I didn't think that Reborn-ojii-san or Mammon or Verde would have liked to work with him."

"Why did you bring them out?" her voice was slightly shaky. Lal was becoming strained with the efforts.

"I think that Reborn is going to have us sent to the past." I admitted. "Can you hold them for me, while I'm gone?"

I set them beside her in the bed, the power in them shuddering as I did. "Please."

"I understand." she let go of my hand. "I'll take care of them. Sawada and the rest of them are in your hands."

I laughed. "I would think that I'm the one in Tsunayoshi-chan and the others' hands. I'll be leaving now."

"Yeah." she nodded.

"I'm going to see Colonello." I informed her, as I was at the door. "A message...?"

"You can't mess with time." she scolded, lightly, but her tone was full of sadness.

I smiled. "A subtle one won't do any harm. I've messed with time so many times it'd make your head spin."

"No, thanks." for the first time since I had been in there, she managed a genuine smile. "Anything else?"

I blinked. "Oh, yes." I lifted my Pacifier off from around my neck. "Can't have two of them." I winked.

She eyed it. "Are you sure...?"

"Yes." I nodded. "Thank you, Lal."

* * *

Reborn was waiting for me, outside of Lal's room. "We're going to the past."

"I know."

He frowned, slightly, but went on. "And I need you to-"

"I know." I nodded. "I can do it."

"It's our only hope now." he told me.

"I know." I sighed. Can't I ever get a break?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I'm going back to the past, to change the future, to change the now, to change the then._

* * *

**Reviews with my Dying Will~**

**Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin - There is never enough Mukuro/Fran. NEVER.**

**anyandeveryanime - Listen to the Stereo is definitely the prettiest opening.**

**Slytherin'sBlackUniform - Boys and Girls be ambitious!**

**Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way - Fran is with the Varia...?**

**FreeWeirdGal - Oh, she's loving this freedom.**

**coldgazeproduction - You don't like Drawing Days? I like the song, but the opening itself isn't so good.**

**Lanaught - I didn't forget Colonello (but I did, admittedly, forget Skull. I made up an excuse this chapter, haha). Colonello's Pacifier is guarded by Lal.**

**NinjaGirl9797 - My favorite Hibari-sama scene? When he pokes Squ-chan.**

**shirokuromokona - Listen to the Stereo is pretty popular. Colonello's Pacifier was with Lal and Skull doesn't like working with Reborn and the others.**

**QRed - I love all the openings! They're all on my iPod. FO SHO.**

**SophieQueenOfTheWorld - Yuni doesn't like marshmallows, because they creep her out.**

**lilsakuraxxXX - That first line was one of my favorite things to do for Yuni.**

**Khorale - What does 'Pedoran' mean? lol, it's like pedophile and Byakuran combined.**

**o-o - You feel old watching this story develop? I feel like a freaking senior citizen.**

**TNM-Writer - I can't wait for her death scene. I keep changing what's going to happen, haha :)**

**Unkown Being - Thanks :)**

**Eurwen de Vrill - I love Disney. They're all so Mary Sue, its awesome.**

**CuteDork - I love all the openings. They're all brilliant.**

**Everren - Who doesn't like all the openings?**

**Pailrose - Awesomenessness? Makes sense.**

**Autore Raita - Bricks, lunches, punches. It's all the same to the person who gets hit with it, right?**

**Namimori-Skylark-18 - DON'T THROW IT LIKE YAMAMOTO- *gets hit in face with chocolate bunny***

**Maso-chan - Thanks :D**

**cielovalkarie - I didn't forget Skull! (kind of)**

**moonprincesst15 - Tsuna is a little slow on the uptake, but its adorable.**

**palmtoptiger-san - Thanks for the smiley, haha.**

**akuma-chan25300 - Arceus is such an awesome guy.**

**Yuki28 - Tsuna does NOT have a sister...does he?!**

**Furionknight - Thanks :D**

**NAO-chan33 - I love the Reborn! OSTs! I'm having a Standing Friends obsession. It's awesome. And 'Sakura' by DarkPetal16? It's one of my favorites.**

**CC - Sorry I can't think up dramatic titles -_- My goal for reviews? It was 500, but it shot up to 1000. I have high expectations of you guys, haha!**

**Memory25 - I love 'Adoption'. Update everyday! Hahaha, I'm forcing you.**

**xXMissOtakuXx - The exact thing Gumi wears. I don't pay attention to details like belts. Haha. **

**Paigecat - No...wifi? *dies* Your favorite opening is chapter one? It's my favorite too, lol.**

**ResyaAfhirsa - If Fran died, I would die. So no, I can tell you, 1000000% that Fran will not perish.**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - Someone already reported the one-shot, lol.**

**MeLikesROFL - Not...the bunnies!**

** .556 - LETS HARASS HIBARI-SAMA.**

**Sachikothepeacock - Yeah, Byakuran's bullshit has been rejected.**

**The Ice Sorceress - Fran's reaction? Yikes.**

**Thekouhai193 - Badass? That's a word that Yuni likes to be described with.**

**Rd - Third grade? It was the worst year of my life. Fourth grade? A fuck lot easier.**

**a simple fan - Hi.**

**Lunerdreamer - Thanks :D**

**fatesmask - I do my best to be hilarious.**

**happytth - I love all the openings. There is no favouritism here. **

* * *

**This chapter was like 3000 words and then the review replies were like 1000. I'm tired. -_-**

* * *

**QUESTION:**

**What's your favorite ending? (Sakura Addiction, here!)**

* * *

**Leave a review on your way out :D**

**Leave behind band-aids. My knuckles are all scratched up from running into random shit around my house.**

**Expect an update whenever, lol. I'm starting on the Inheritance Succesion Arc, an anime filler, so if you're a manga person, don't bother reading the next few chapters.**

**Lots of love,**

**LeoInuyuka**


	52. Duck Mafia

Chapter 52

Duck Mafia

* * *

**Double-update! so therefore, if you haven't read chapter 51, go back. NOW.**

* * *

Haru handed me a pile of clothes. "Here."

I set it down, holding up the shirt, hesitantly. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. NO."

"Oh come on." she urged me, taking the shirt and holding it up against me. "You look adorable!"

"I don't want to look adorable." I shot back. "I want to look like the professional that we all know I am!"

Kyoko giggled. "Professional, Yuni-chan? You're not...serious enough to be professional."

"Kyoko~" I whined, only making her laugh more. "I am professional! Now give me the Edward Elric outfit!"

"No." Haru was adamant in her decision not to allow me wear the long red coat. "Definitely not."

"You are all my enemies." I declared, running to the clothes rack and surveying it again. I plucked out a blue t-shirt with the words 'I'M NOT A MAFIA OR ANYTHING DANGEROUS' on it, with a duck underneath it wearing a fedora and sunglasses. "This is perfect."

Haru and Kyoko burst into bright laughter. "That is so overly suspicious, Yuni-chan!" Kyoko protested, between her giggles. "I like the color though."

"OH MY GOSHES, IT'S CLOTHES, JUST LET ME WEAR IT, MY HOME SKILLETS." I groaned.

Haru rolled her eyes, before turning back to Kyoko. "Yes, this color looks good on her, ne, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko nodded. "Maybe we have a cuter shirt in this color...?"

I tugged the mafia t-shirt over my head, adjusting it. "I look awesome, now leave me alone. Where's Google-san?"

Haru blinked. "Google...san?"

"I think she's talking about Chrome-chan." Kyoko whispered in her ear. "Chrome-chan is in her room, gathering her things."

I scooped up my Gumi clothes, tossing it into a spare, black backpack. "Peace out, Girl Scout."

"H-Hey, Yuni-chan, we're not done!"

* * *

"Hi, Google-san!" I smiled, poking my head in her room.

She blinked, turning away from her school bag to look at me. "Y-Yuni-san." she managed a weak smile.

I would be nervous too, if I just saw my savior get stabbed through the chest with Byakuran's hand, of all things. "How are you today?"

"F-Fine." she fidgeted, slightly.

"Back when I was in the Millefiore, I wanted my friend to pass you a message." I said, seriously. "He couldn't connect with you though."

Chrome perked up, paying careful attention. "What was it...?"

"It was when you were in the hospital." I said, with a shrug. "It wasn't that important, but I wanted you to know that you don't only have Mukuro. You also have Monkey-Face, Kakipi and the other Guardians. Not to mention, you have me, which is like, the greatest thing ever."

Chrome turned red at the mention of Mukuro's name. Aww~ "W-Who is M-M-Monkey-Face, Yuni-san?"

"Ken." I clarified.

She giggled, a little bit, which made me feel a little less awkward about everything that I had said.

A knock came from the door and a fluff of brown, spiky hair appeared. "Uhh, Chrome? Yuni? I-I think we're going to the past."

Chrome smiled at Tsuna. "Yes, Boss."

* * *

Everyone who had come from the past gathered in one of the halls.

Lambo bragged for a moment, about all the snacks stuffed in his bag while Tsuna did a headcheck. "Huh? Where's Yuni?"

"Right here." I shrugged, walking out from behind Kyoko and Haru. I had been allowed to wear my mafia t-shirt...except Haru had told me (quite violently, might I add) that if I don't put a white skirt (cue shudders) on with it, she'd resort to serious methods. Once she named off the 'serious methods', I didn't protest. I put the skirt on. "I feel stupid with a skirt on."

Haru smacked my arm. "Haru did a good job with Yuni-san!"

Tsuna was slightly pink. "Y-Yeah, you look great."

"Tsuna, you creeper." I deadpanned, then pretended to be exhausted. "I mean, at first I had Mukuro, ya know, stalking my freaking dreams, and then it was Byakuran, who fucking mind-raped me and now its Tsuna. I just can't get a break."

Everyone (except Tsuna and Gokudera, who was desperately trying to defend his boss) laughed.

Tsuna paled, once he realized Kyoko was laughing, along with everyone else. "N-No! It-It's not like that, Yuni!"

"I know." I grinned. "But your facial expression are so awesome, I could make a picture book."

He smiled, slightly, before turning serious, looking at his shoes, deep in thought. "I wonder why Reborn decided to have me bring Yuni here."

"I'm sure that Reborn-san has his reasons, Juudaime." Gokudera assured him, with a bright smile.

"You think?" Tsuna didn't seem very sure.

* * *

We walked into the hall with the Giant White Time-Machine in it. Spanner was sitting at a small desk, his computer up-and-running as he typed away at the keyboard, a lollipop being sucked on, merrily, in his mouth.

He looked a lot better, but he had bandages on his face and neck. He turned to us, managing a tired smile. "You're here. That's everybody, right? I've returned the machine to its original state."

"Umm, Spanner-san?" I hesitantly stepped forward. "When I travel through time, will my, uhh, past self be affected at all?"

He blinked. "Your past self ought to be teleported here. Want me to work around it or something?"

"Yeah, umm, can you have my past self stay in the past?" I said, unsure of how to phrase it.

Spanner raised an eyebrow. "So there would be two Yuni's in the same timeframe, is what you're saying?"

"Uhh, yes." I nodded. "I know we can't come into direct contact or the world will like explode or something, but my past self should be in Italy."

He gave a slight dip of the head, in acknowledgement. "Got it." he typed for a moment on his keyboard, his expression occasionally deepening into a frown, but mostly staying neutral. "Done."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Anything for Boss' daughter." he grinned, slightly. "Not to mention, Irina took care of you for a while, didn't she?"

"Umm, yes." I felt so awkward. "That, she did." I nervously edged my way back to Chrome's (the only person besides Tsuna or Hibari-sama that I felt comfortable around) side.

"No abnormalities." Spanner announced, to all of us. "Lets begin."

"Huh?" Tsuna seemed really confused. "Begin?"

"You're all returning to the past." Spanner said, slowly.

Everyone seemed really surprised. Gasps were heard, all around.

I resisted the urge to facepalm. _If you're going to the room with the freaking time machine in it, and your bags are all packed, you should be prepared to return to the past!_

_Wait...something's happening._

"I knew it..." Tsuna breathed out, before glancing around. "Ah! Where is-"

I perked up. "My Hibari-sama senses are tingling!"

"Uhh, what?" Tsuna glanced, unsurely at me.

I spun around, excited. "Hibari-sama!"

There he was, in all of his young (and sexy) glory, wearing the familiar Disciplinary Committee coat that seemed to defy the laws of nature and always remain on his shoulders. The only explanation for the coat's wonders? Anime physics.

"Hibari-sama!" I squealed, perfectly elated to be in his presence. "You're here!"

Everyone gave me uneasy looks, before turning to Hibari-sama, as if asking for an answer.

He crossed his arms. "The bronco wouldn't stop nagging."

"Dino-san saves the day~" I sang, clasping my hands together.

"Hush, midget." he commanded, closing his eyes.

I slapped my hands over my mouth. There was no way I'd piss off my idol.

* * *

"Juudaime..." something seemed to have clicked in Gokudera-kun's mind. "Where's Reborn-san?"

"Oh!" Tsuna looked around again. "Come to think of it, he's not here."

"Everybody ready?" Spanner called, turning in his spinny chair again. He started typing on his computer again.

"Huh? Oh, Reborn isn't-" Tsuna began, but Spanner completely ignored him. SHAFTED.

Everyone lit up with a faint glow, energy lacing up and down our bodies. I wasn't sure if the others could feel it - the energy of time, surrounding us - because I might have been simply highly sensitive to it, as an Arcobaleno, but damn. That power...it could have shaken the earth, in the right hands.

It was amazing.

I ignored the others, holding a hand in front of my face. It was a pale green, covered in the energy, like some sort of container.

I then developed a theory. The energy acts as a Tupperware, almost, a container. Then the white time machine would take all the Tupperware and throw them, back in time. But because we were protected by the Tupperware, by the energy, we were perfectly okay.

But that was just a theory. If I wanted solid information, I'd have to interrogate Irie Shoichi, the creator of the white time machine or the Bovino, creator of the Ten Year Bazooka.

The energy focused and just like how I had been sucked into the White Space, from the Arcobaleno Miracle, we were gone.

* * *

We landed, right in front of Namimori Shrine.

"Hagi?" Haru blinked, taking in her surroundings.

Tsuna glanced around, unsure as to where they were. "This is...?"

I actually did facepalm. _I've been to the Shrine, what, once? and can recognize it, but it takes these people minutes. Dipshits._

"Juudaime." Gokudera nudged Tsuna. "This is Namimori Shrine."

"Yup." I nodded, rocking on my heels. "Take a picture, while we're at it, would ya?"

"Boo!" Lambo whined. "This is boring! Take me somewhere more fun!"

"Might I suggest prison?" I offered, with a sickeningly sweet smile.

He shuddered, pressing his face into Haru.

"Why Namimori Shrine...?" Tsuna wondered, briefly.

CUE MAFIA BABY LANDING ON HIS SQUISHY HAIR OF SQUISHINESS!

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted us all.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera began panicking. "Are you alright?!"

"Reborn..." Tsuna tried to look at the baby on top of his head. "When did you get here?"

"Everything is going according to schedule." Reborn said, which didn't really answer his question. "They should be coming here soon."

I gasped. "They as in... _aliens_?!"

Gokudera magestically donned glasses and his hair was yanked into a ponytail. "Aliens? UMA?! WHERE."

"Not aliens." Reborn corrected.

A rustle in the bushes attracted Hibari-sama's attention (and therefore, my attention as well.). He instantly had out his tonfas and ran towards it, slashing down, sharply.

"I come all the way out here and this is the greeting I get, kora!" a vaguely familiar voice complained, diving out of the bushes to avoid Hibari-sama's strike, being lifted into the air by a falcon.

A baby wearing a green military uniform landed on his feet, dropped by the bird. His hair was spiky and yellow, his eyes bright blue. A blue Pacifier hung around his neck.

That's right folks. I had come across an infant Namikaze Minato, from Naruto.

"Colonello!" Tsuna exclaimed, his entourage of Mafioso following closely behind him.

...okay, I guess its NOT Namikaze Minato.

"Oh, Shishou!" Ryohei shouted, his smile growing larger.

_Colonello's Pacifier belongs to Lal Mirch in the future because Colonello. Is. Dead._

I swallowed down the guilt, brushing my long hair out of my face. Now I see how Squ-chan feels.

"He's not the only one!" a ridiculously squeaky voice declared, as another baby jumped out from the forest. "I am also here!"

The second baby wore a purple suit and white helmet, with purple and black designs on them. A purple Pacifier was hanging, resting against the chestpad of his suit. Skull.

"You're...?" Yamamoto trailed off.

"As you all know," Reborn smirked. "he is Skull, my lackey."

"Wha-?!" said lackey seemed more than offended. "I am _not _your lackey!"

_In the future, I hold Skull's Pacifier. He was the first to die._

I managed a faint smile for their actions.

"Good grief." yet another baby materialized, out of Mist. "Rather shameless of you to call me out here again, without pay."

It was Mammon, who was wearing his trademark purple cloak, an indigo Pacifier displayed at the neck.

_Mammon had died after Colonello, through suicide. His Pacifier now belonged to me._

"Now, now." a fourth infant walked out, a smile faint upon his lips. "Don't be like that."

"Master!" I-Pin cried, happily, from Kyoko's arms.

"I-Pin." Fon smiled, warmly, upon her. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

_Fon, who had been so kind to me, had been the second-to-last to die, before Reborn. I had his Pacifier, as well._

"Fon-sama!" I exclaimed, stepping forward.

He raised an eyebrow at me, his red Pacifier twitching as he did so. "And who might you be, young lady?"

"Uhh, no one." I sweatdropped, hiding behind Chrome, who seemed 50% more nervous after I did so. "Forget about me."

He gave me one last, long look, before flickering his attention upon Tsuna and Reborn. "As you wish."

"So soon?" Tsuna repeated, from what Fon had said previously. "What do you mean, 'so soon'?"

"You cleared the seven Arcobaleno Trials yesterday." Reborn said, with ease, as if he was reminding Tsuna.

Everyone seemed surprised. Again.

"EH?!"

"I came here half a day before you, so I could assemble everyone." Reborn explained, briefly. "To get them to help, as your tutors."

"What are you whispering about?" Mammon questioned, slightly suspicious.

"You must be hiding something!" Skull accused, pointing a tiny finger at them.

"Uh, no?" Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Hagi...so many babies..." Haru clutched Lambo closer to her chest. She was probably overwhelmed with all the 'hearts of purest white'.

Kyoko smiled. "They're kinda cute! Are they all Reborn-kun and Colonello-kun's friends?"

"If the Arcobaleno are serving as tutors..." Tsuna seemed to have figured something out. "does that include Verde?!"

"Yeah!" Reborn nodded. I remembered that in an anime-exclusive arc, there had been a filler where Verde had totally kidnapped the other Arcobaleno, during the Arcobaleno Trials. If that had only been a day ago... "I also let Verde know. He's not here right now, but knowing him, he's probably hiding somewhere nearby and watching us."

"Not another stalker..." I groaned, resisting the urge to find a tree and bang my head against it.

"He's going to help us?" Tsuna said, hesitantly.

Colonello eyed me, unsurely. I smiled back, but that seemed to only raise his suspicions.

Reborn seemed perfectly okay with letting his previous kidnapped assist them. "Probably."

"PROBABLY?!" Tsuna wasn't enjoying this idea.

"Hey, Reborn." Colonello called. Reborn turned to the Rain Arcobaleno. "Who's the girl?"

Mammon seemed to agree. "She looks like two people I know."

I knew this Mammon, but only as a child. So one of the two people was Past-Me (holy shit, this is complicated.) and the other was either Luce or Aria. Probably Luce though.

"That girl?" Tsuna seemed confused for a moment, before perking up. "Oh, you mean Yuni."

I managed an embarassed smile for the cameras- I mean, Arcobaleno.

"Yuni?" Mammon repeated. "Yuni is a four-year-old girl. That isn't her. Though, they do look very similar."

"Yuni is an acquaintance of mine. Don't worry about it." Reborn told them, but they continued to scrutinize me.

I then decided to take matters into my own hands. "I look like someone you know? Oh, I get that a lot." Insert high-pitched giggle here. "I have one of those faces, you know?"

They all nodded. Reborn trusted me, so they, in result, trusted me, to an extent.

Fon did this whole mini kata thing. "It appears that we should not ask for any more information."

"You didn't tell Lal or Aria-san to come?" Tsuna inquired, looking at Reborn.

"Yeah." Reborn nodded. "Since Yuni's here."

Lambo then declared that he wanted to play, which got Gokudera started.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Tsuna wondered, glancing at the Arcobaleno.

"We're going to perform a dangerous Miracle." Reborn said, slightly mysteriously. "It has never been attempted before, in all of Vongola history."

"Huh?"

"An all-or-nothing bet." Reborn was being dramatic. "If it fails, we're done for."

"Stop playing coy and tell us." Tsuna protested, slightly.

"Listen up." Reborn ordered, completely ignoring Tsuna. "The outcome completely depends upon you guys. Go for it and don't get scared."

"I don't get it." Ryohei admitted, but he clenched his fists, regardless. "But you can count on us, to the extreme!"

"Bring out your Ring, Tsuna." Reborn commanded, glancing at me. _It's time._

Tsuna blinked, bringing his hand up. The Arcobaleno watched, curiously.

I clasped my hands together, closing my eyes._ Spirit of the Vongola Ring...yeah, I know you're in there. Would you please lend your awesome powers of badass to those in a complete bitch of a situation? If you're willing to do this and save the future, I will give up everything in order to revive the Arcobaleno. ...just saying, but I was going to do that anyway, so you're not really getting anything out of this. I know I don't have my Pacifier, but I know that you know that I'm the Sky Arcobaleno. So lend me a hand, please._

The Pacifiers of all the Arcobaleno lit up - Skull's, Fon-sama's, Reborn's, Colonello's, Mammon's - and Tsuna's ring glowed a faint orange.

_Please...?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I know I'm not much. But I'm all the world has left._

* * *

**That's right, double-update. So go read Chapter 51, if you haven't already.**

**Leave a review.**

**LEAVE ME JOLLY RANCHERS, BITCHES. Just kidding, I love you :)**

**LeoInuyuka**


	53. Support Character

Chapter 53

Support Character

* * *

**Not enough time to find quotes and stuff, sorry.**

* * *

Tsuna stared, amazed, as his ring let out a faint, golden/orange glow. "But I didn't do anything!"

A thin flame slowly moved forward, leaving Tsuna's ring. Once it got a reasonable distance away, it grew to the size of an adult human being. The flame was a Sky Flame (which makes sense, since it came from Tsuna's ring), shining the familiar orange color.

Everyone seemed a little shocked or scared; definitely unsure as what to do next.

Even I wasn't sure what to do next.

A man materialized, out of the flame, wearing a long, black cape. His cape was adorned with many embellishments, awards and pins. Under the cape was a neat black suit, with white stripes and a black tie. His hair was gravity-defying, just like Tsuna's, except a lighter, blonde tone, a golden Dying Will Flame on his head. His eyes were an extreme orange, just like Tsuna's HDWM...

We all stared at him for a moment, trying to place his face, when all the Guardians (excluding Chrome, Hibari and Lambo) gasped at once.

Tsuna stepped forward slightly, not sure if he should believe it or not. "Y-You're..."

"Looks like it worked." Reborn nodded, in appreciation towards me. "I can't believe that I'm getting to see the real thing."

Tsuna tried to look at Reborn, but that was kind of hard to do when Reborn was sitting on his head. "Huh?"

"Yuni, will you...?" Reborn gestured me forward. "Introduce us, would you?"

I blinked, but strode forward nonetheless. "This-" cue gesturing to the Flame Guy That Shot Out Of Tsuna's Ring. "-is Giotto, if you will. He is also known as 'Great Sky' or 'Sawada Ieyasu', but his most well-known titles, I'd imagine, would be 'Strongest Vongola Boss' or 'Vongola Primo'."

Everyone gaped, aghast as they connected the dots. "Vongola Primo...?!"

Giotto nodded at me, before focusing his attention on his ancestor, Sawada Tsunayoshi. "So we meet again, Vongola Decimo."

"He spoke!" Yamamoto whispered, amazed.

"I-Is he a ghost?" Ryohei hissed back.

"A supernatural phenomenon?!" Gokudera couldn't tear his eyes away. I'd imagine that he was having a complete field day with this.

Reborn smirked again, at me.

I gave an awkward smile.

Giotto zoned in on me again. "You were the one who summoned me?"

I fidgeted, slightly. _Having the Vongola 10th Generation around was no big deal. But Vongola Primo? I think my heart is about to explode, damn it._ "Umm, yes?"

"There's a legend that the Vongola Rings hold the living will of the First-Generation Famiglia." Reborn explained, to Giotto. I dunno how Reborn felt about explaining something to Vongola freaking Primo, but I would have felt awesome. "We used the power of the Arcobaleno Pacifiers to form a contract that allowed you to take a corporeal form."

"That's possible?" Tsuna wondered, aloud.

"I've never answered to the Arcobaleno's power and never will again." Giotto decreed, every bit the mafia boss he was known to be. "My acceptance of the Arcobaleno's boss, the Sky Arcobaleno's conditions has led to this single exception."

The other Arcobaleno leaped on that opportunity immediately.

"Hey, the Sky Arcobaleno isn't here." Skull said to Colonello. "And _this _is the First-Generation Vongola? He's younger than I expected."

"You're one to talk." I pointed out.

"It's the first time I've ever seen him, kora." Colonello mused, observing Giotto.

"It appears you have run into a wall, Vongola Decimo." Giotto said, almost sympathetically.

Tsuna jumped. "How did you know that?!"

"He can sense the danger to the Vongola." Reborn clarified, as if that made sense. "It must be a response to your feelings."

Tsuna took a moment to absorb the information. "My...feelings?"

Giotto surveyed the surrounding people, Tsuna's Guardians. "You are Decimo's Guardians?"

"Oh, not us." I gestured to Haru, Kyoko, I-Pin and myself. "We're just the supporting cast."

Haru poked me. "Haru doesn't think you should be joking with this man. He seems mysterious, desu."

I shrugged. "He has an epic cape. Therefore, he can't be _that _bad."

Giotto nodded, eyeing the others, the Guardians. "You have yet to attain the true power of the Vongola." Giotto announced, speaking to everyone...but looking at Tsuna.

"Wh-What?" the Guardians seemed offended. Heh. That's what they get for being Guardians instead of supporting cast, like me!

"If the first-generation Vongola family accepts you as the true boss and true Guardians," Giotto was really good at speaking aloud to crowds.

"And supporting cast." I added.

"you will be able to inherit the power of the Vongola." Giotto finished, sparing me a small smirk.

It was like seeing Tsuna smirk. NOT FREAKING RIGHT.

"Power of the Vongola?" Tsuna repeated, as if he couldn't believe it.

Gokudera, however, pounced at the chance to prove himself. "What do we need to do in order to be accepted as _true _Guardians?!"

"Are you able to embody the duty of a Guardian?" Giotto asked, puzzling them all. "Do you have the _resolve_? Everything rests on that." he began to fade, changing back into Sky Flames, but didn't return to Tsuna's ring. It was more like he disappeared.

"I still had a bunch of questions for him." Yamamoto said, wistfully.

Reborn smirked, amused at their eagerness. "Keep your cool, guys. I know the procedure. I'd imagine Yuni knows, as well."

"Why would you two know this?" Tsuna demanded, annoyed with the fact he was left out of the loop.

"Well," Reborn drawled, "don't sweat the small stuff."

"Don't dodge my question!" Tsuna scolded.

"Anyways, just listen up." Reborn commanded, turning to me. "Yuni. Explain."

"What? No." I refused, crossing my arms. "I'm a support character. You're like the main character here, the title character. Go on. Explain like the tutor we all know you are."

He rolled his eyes at my immaturity, but spoke, regardless. "First comes first. The first-generation Guardians will appear before each of you, respectively, tonight to test your resolve."

"Meaning the first-generation Guardian of the Storm Ring will appear before me?" Gokudera confirmed, excited.

Reborn nodded. "The actual evaluation will start tomorrow. I guess you could consider this a succession test to determine if you'll be accepted as true Guardians. The order will be up to the first-generation family, but you'll most-likely be last, Tsuna."

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked. "Really?"

"Of course." Reborn scoffed at having his knowledge doubted. "You're the boss. Once the first-generation's will has appeared from the Rings, it will exist in Namimori for the remainder of the duration of the test. During that time, they'll be observing your actions."

"Another stalker..." I murmured to myself, but when Kyoko stifled a giggle, I realized that I had said that louder than I had meant to.

"Your day-to-day behavior will also be counted towards the decision to qualify you to inherit their power." Reborn was nearing the end of his lecture/explanation. "Get it? You need them to accept you as true Guardians if you want to attain their power. So stay focused."

Tsuna nodded slowly, turning to the Arcobaleno. "And the Arcobaleno will tutor us so we can do that?"

"Yeah." Reborn nodded. "Here are the tutor-student pairings."

"The Guardian of the Storm Ring, Gokudera, with the Storm Arcobaleno, Fon." Reborn announced.

Fon smiled, kindly, up at Gokudera. "It's a pleasure to be working with you."

Gokudera nodded. "Yeah."

"The Guardian of the Rain Ring, Yamamoto, with the Rain Arcobaleno, Colonello." Reborn went on.

"Nice to meet you." Yamamoto beamed.

"Be prepared, kora!" Colonello barked, but traces of amusement were clear on his features.

"The Guardian of the Cloud Ring-" Reborn began, but I cut him off.

"Hibari-sama! Yeah! Woot-woot!" I cheered. Hibari silenced me with a stern look. I cringed, hiding behind Kyoko. "Never mind."

"As I was saying..." Reborn grit his teeth, shooting me a glare. "the Guardian of the Cloud Ring, Hibari, gets to go with the sad excuse of a Cloud Arcobaleno, Skull."

"I'll take good care of you." Skull nodded, proud to be a part of the whole 'Inheritance Succession' thing. I'd imagine that he would normally be excluded from such events, since Reborn and the others don't like him so much.

Hibari didn't even consider Skull as a worthy opponent. "Hn."

"Don't ignore me!" the Cloud Arcobaleno cried.

"The Guardian of the Mist Ring, Chrome, will be with the Mist Arcobaleno, Mammon." Reborn continued, ignoring Skull entirely.

Chrome gave a small nod.

"Good grief," Mammon complained. "working for free again."

"The Guardian of the Sun Ring, Ryohei, will be working with me." Reborn finished.

Ryohei nodded, pumped. "I'll be counting on you to the extreme!"

"You can count on me." Reborn approved.

* * *

"Hey, hey." Lambo whined, squirming in Haru's arms. "They done talking yet?"

"No." I snorted. "Old people go on for a really long time."

Tsuna glanced upward. "Lambo gets a tutor too, right? Don't tell me its going to be..."

"Yeah." Reborn confirmed. "The Guardian of the Lightning Ring, Lambo, will be handled by the Lightning Arcobaleno, Verde. That concludes the tutor-student pairings. We are forbidden from interfering with the test, but we can give you advice."

"Y-Yeah." Tsuna looked at his toes, thinking about something. Probably about Kyoko. Or protecting people. Cliche things like that.

* * *

On our way back to wherever we were going, Reborn spoke up. "Just to remind you all, don't spill anything about the future."

"We know." Yamamoto smiled, but his heart wasn't in it.

I had saved Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi, by placing him in a medical-induced coma, hospitalizing him in a hospital in America, far from the Millefiore. But I had convinced the Vongola that Tsuyoshi was dead, because I knew that if Yamamoto thought his father was just missing-in-action, the Rain Guardian would never stop looking for him, making everything a little more complicated than it had to be.

It was cruel, but it was a necessarily cruelness.

"Lambo-san won't let any pee spill!" Lambo announced, cheerfully.

"L-Lambo..." Tsuna shook his head, weirded out.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko called. "Let us know if there's anything you need help with."

"That's right!" Haru agreed, with a smile. "We understand the situation now, so we can fully support you."

"That goes for me, too." I added, grinning at the young mafia-boss-to-be. "I think I'm your tutor for this round, Tsunayoshi-chan. So if you ever need help, I'll be there (read: Reborn is forcing me to be there) for you."

A few minutes later, Kyoko spoke again. "Well, Tsuna-kun, we'll be on our way now."

"Oh, yeah." Tsuna nodded.

"Can I head home too?" Ryohei asked, eagerly. "When does training start?"

"I'm also going to be in charge this time, so I can't be with you the entire time." Reborn warned Ryohei. "But I'll do a proper job tutoring you, so don't worry. For today, you should just go home, meet with the first-generation Guardian of Sun and rest up."

"Got it." Ryohei agreed.

"I'll also be excusing myself," Gokudera smiled at Tsuna. "Juudaime."

"Well," Yamamoto grinned, turning away from us. "later then."

"Everyone, see you later!" Haru waved, leaving.

The rest of the walk home was silent, only interrupted by me once.

"Tsunayoshi-chan? Where can a girl get some pocky around here?" I asked, thoughts racing.

Tsuna blinked. "Umm, the corner shop, near Namimori Middle...? Why?"

"No biggie." I shrugged. "I've been pocky-less ever since the Millefiore problems started and have been slowly dying ever since."

He laughed, brightly. "Of course."

* * *

Tsuna opened the door to his house, poking his head in. "This is kind of embarrassing."

"How?" I wondered, contemplating it. I mean, it was his house, after all.

"Tsuna!" Lambo complained, waving his hands in the air. "Hurry it up!"

Reborn seemed to agree. "Just get inside already."

"But I don't even know how to explain Yuni!" Tsuna protested, giving me an apologetic look.

"You said that you would protect her," Reborn reminded, an almost scolding tone in his voice. "so you should at least let her stay at your place. Mama won't care about another person or two."

"Yeah, but..." Tsuna was really hesitant.

I blinked, reaching into my skirt's pocket (yes, they had pockets). "I have money, Tsunayoshi-chan, I can pay for any and all expenses while I'm here."

"Oh, no!" now he was embarrassed. "It's no big deal!"

"Oh, Tsu-kun!" a woman's cheerful voice exclaimed. Sawada Nana, in all her grandeur, stood at the door, wearing an avocado green apron and holding a stack of clothes.

"M-Mom." Tsuna shifted, nervously.

Reborn, Lambo and I-Pin entered the house, unabashed. "Mama, we're home!"

"My, you're all having fun together." she nodded, approvingly. "Oh? Who is this girl?"

Tsuna wasn't sure what to say. "U-Uh..."

I plastered a smile onto my face, stepping forward. "I'm Yuni."

Nana recognized me. "Yuni...chan? You've grown up so quickly! I thought you were four-years-old!"

I pretended to be embarrassed (I was inspired by Tsuna's embarrassed expression), holding a hand to my cheek. "I'm afraid I'm not the same Yuni-chan you knew. I'm fourteen, not four. I keep getting mistaken as Yuni-chan. We're distantly related, I believe, so that's why we look so similar!"

Nana seemed to accept this answer, nodding.

"She'll be staying here for the time being." Reborn explained, shortly.

"Oh, a new friend?" Nana beamed at me. "No need to be reserved, consider this your own home!"

I smiled back. "Thank you, so very much, Sawada-san. Your son, Tsunayoshi-chan, is such a wonderful boy, did you know that?"

Tsuna blushed deep red, flustered. "Y-Yuni!"

Nana nodded. "Tsu-kun is so polite, isn't he?"

* * *

Tsuna greeted Fuuta and Bianchi, while I waited in the hallway. "Oh, let me introduce you. This is Yuni."

Fuuta blinked. "Yuni...as in Prodigious Yuni?"

I laughed, nervously. _Why yes, yes I am. _"No, I'm a different Yuni. Nice to meet you."

"You look very similar." Bianchi commented, taking my hair and eye color into consideration.

"They're distantly related." Tsuna backed me up.

"I see!" Fuuta smiled at me. "I'm Fuuta! Nice to meet you, Yuni-nee-san!"

Bianchi nodded. "My name is Bianchi." she then did a double-take. "You look like-"

Reborn cut her off, probably knowing what she was going to say. "She'll be living with us for a while. Look after her."

Bianchi watched Reborn for a moment. She trusted Reborn and Reborn trusted me. "Of course, my love."

"You can ask me anything about Namimori!" Fuuta beamed, helpfully.

"Of course, Fuuta-kun." I grinned.

* * *

Later that evening, Reborn called me out onto the balcony, like the cliche man we all know he is.

He tossed me a pink pouch, tied up with a yellow bow. "Here."

I swallowed, knowing exactly what was inside, opening it up. The Sky Pacifier sat inside, peacefully. "This is..."

"You'll be participating in the trials as the Sky Arcobaleno." Reborn informed me. "You'll need this, right?" his expression darkened. "I received this from the Aria of this time."

I lifted the Pacifier out, gingerly, setting the pouch aside. I dangled the Pacifier in front of me, watching it hang there. It seemed innocent enough, like a child's toy, not like the weapon that Byakuran was making it out to be. "From Mama, huh?"

"You might be able to meet your mother in this time." Reborn offered, almost like an uncle would.

I smiled, but it was more bittersweet. "It's fine. I'd rather not drag up memories that I had buried. We aren't meant to meet again, not in this lifetime. Not yet, at least, ya know? And Aria knows this."

Reborn nodded, understandingly. "She said the exact same thing. Less...yankee, but the same message."

"Don't call me a yankee!" I scolded. "I am the furthest thing from a yankee out there!"

He smirked for a moment. "I'm counting on you to tutor Tsuna."

"I'll do my best, at least." I smiled, returning the Pacifier to its pouch.

"Don't let the other Arcobaleno find out." he reminded, darkly.

I nodded.

Time could really get screwed up if they found out who I really was.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And if time was more messed up than it already is, everything I had worked towards would be ruined._

* * *

**Reviews**

**happytth - Thanks :D**

** .556 - I love Fangirl Addiction! It's my jam, lol.**

**Lanaught - Skull, the lackey, minion, whatever. **

**Autore Raita - Traumatized Yuni? Yuni isn't traumatized or upset. She knew what was going to happen before it was going to, so she's not upset over it.**

**LoStInIlLuSiOn - Sakura Addiction is like everyone's favorite ending song, lol.**

**shirokuromokona - I'll have suits prepared for the Arcobaleno. Thanks for that. Probably. Fon knows all.**

**UnfadingPromise - Who doesn't love Sakura Addiction, honestly.**

**CuteDork - Of course, bro! I've never heard of Homestuck...**

**Otaku-neku - Yandere? That's how it was in canon. -_-**

**Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin - Deal with it professionally, of course, lol. Just a question, but do you love Remus Lupin or something? Because of your name...?**

**chaos kai X - Watch out for Pedoran, everyone.**

**Unkown Being - Stranger danger, danger stranger, Byakuran-san. Ken has a Donkey Kong channel, doesn't he?**

**Paigecat - When I said ending... I meant song ending, like openings, and stuff... -_- Thanks for the crutches, my home skillet. Oh, and thanks for the epic house of epicness, lol. I didn't write out that much because I have soccer in like five minutes, so I'm sorry! Thanks.**

**FreeWeirdGal - I love Haru's Interviews! Especially the Lussuria ones. Those are hilarious.**

**Khorale - I dunno if I'm going to go into the manga. -_-" I'm really torn, haha.**

**TNM-Writer - I'm glad to know you're looking forward to her death. I already miss 'Sakura'! It's so sad.**

**akuma-chan25300 - I wish Tsuna had a sister. That'd be awesome.**

**QRed - Serious injuries? HIEEEEE. I love double-updating :D**

**Slytherin'sBlackUNICORN - There, happy? Sorry I called you a 'uniform'. lol, awkward turtle**

**Rd - I think you should at least skim through the arc if you're going to be reading it. My updates are legendary. That is the only thing I pride myself on.**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku - Someone really likes Mukuro, lol. Peace out.**

**Yuki28 - I don't know...they probably would've mentioned it again, if it was true, though, right?**

**Uzumaki Natsuki - ALAUDE-SAMA RAISE THE ROOF.**

**coldgazeproduction - Thanks for the Jolly Ranchers, brothah. **

**catrinebatrine - You went to the hospital? Oh god, you alright?**

**Rosii - Who doesn't love Alphonse? I can't wait for their reunion...it's going to be less epic than I wanted, I think. D:**

**Searchingformyheart - I love watermelon jolly ranchers! Thank you...**

**Namimori-Skylark-18 - I love Sakura Addiction. It's the bomb diggity. Thanks for paying the hospital bills, lol.**

**Arina - Thanks for the shameless advertising, lol.**

**Propaganda - Thanks for all that junk that I don't want to even list again.**

**OVOVOVO - I have no idea what you just said, lol.**

**o-o - I have the biggest damn sweet tooth ever.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - 'Midget' was one of my favorite parts of the story.**

**Memory25 - Oh, imagine how G will react when he finds out that Yuni said that to his beloved Primo.**

**shanagi95 - Everyone wants Yuni dead. I feel the love, lol.**

**palmtoptiger-san - How else is Yuni supposed to summon them? With sacrifices? Heh, NO.**

**ResyaAfhirsa - I added san onto your name when I was typing it, lol. I like 'Famiglia' the ending. I can't wait til 1000. I'm nervous as fuck though, but I don't know why...**

**Michiyo - I think everyone reads this story for the updates. -_-**

**pinkus-pyon - Thanks so much :D Feeling flattered over here.**

**Thekouhai193 - Yuni is unique and not in the good way, my friend.**

**Yuni-FMA - Just saying, but your name is awesome, lol. It's like the definition of Yuni-sama in my story.**

**Pailrose - The world wouldn't be doomed...kind of?**

**MeWubFranxx - I love Canvas too :)**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - Thanks for the one-shot again. I hope its never taken down, its awesome to the extreme.**

**The Ice Sorceress - You think you're dying from lack of Fran? I'm dying more!**

**Rebi-chan - Colonello is just like Namikaze Minato, appearance-wise.**

* * *

**Leave a review~**

**Leave a donut, I'm starving.**

**Expect an update soon. Whenever soon is.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	54. A Story and some Omakes

Chapter 54

A Story and Some Omakes

* * *

**Dr. Zack Addy: I'm sorry things are going badly for you. **  
**[Hodgins chuckles slightly] **  
**Dr. Zack Addy: Why are you laughing? **  
**Dr. Jack Hodgins: My best friend is locked up in a loony bin, wearing gloves because he blew up his own hands, and he feels sorry for me. - Bones**

**I have officially fallen in love with Zack Addy. If anyone knows any good Zack Addy fics, review the name. I need my Zack.**

** Dr. Lance Sweets: [Booth is about to enter his car] Wait... What if he... look I don't know what if he overpowers me? **

**Special Agent Seeley Booth: Zack? **  
**Dr. Zack Addy: I'm much stronger than I look. **  
**Dr. Lance Sweets: He's done it before. He killed a man. **  
**Special Agent Seeley Booth: Okay. Zack, promise you're not gonna kill Sweet. **  
**Dr. Zack Addy: I promise. **  
**Special Agent Seeley Booth: There you go. **  
**[Goes to his car] **  
**Dr. Zack Addy: [dejectedly] Yeah. **  
**Special Agent Seeley Booth: [slight chuckle] There you go.**

**Watch that show. It is awesome.**

* * *

**Reviewer Quotes**

**Pocky is THE asian snackfood of the Greek gods, Truth, and all things anime. - Aquilonlll**

* * *

Nana had me placed in a spare room with Bianchi. There were quite a few spare rooms in the house; I-Pin and Lambo shared one, Fuuta had his own and Bianchi and I would be sharing one. Despite its outwardly small appearance, the house was quite impressive on the inside. "Sorry about the space!" she apologized, setting up a futon on the floor for me. "We're a little squished in here, with all the kids!"

"It's no problem," I assured her, mentally splitting the room. Bianchi would get the right side, I would get the left side. But then again, I would only be here a week. "I've slept in stranger places."

For example, the freaking Alps, in Europe, a Coca-Cola factory (you don't want to hear the story behind that one.), not to mention the fact that I lived in a mafia headquarters building. I think that would be the definition of 'slept in stranger places'.

Nana gasped, her expression practically glowing in excitement. "Oh, Yuni-chan! You absolutely _have _to tell me about all your adventures! Reborn-kun is always talking about his 'life in the mafia'. Isn't that cute?"

"Adorable." I answered, shortly, trying to picture the almost fatherly figure I knew as 'cute'. ...I think I need to bleach my eyes.

She nodded, honestly believing what I had said. She smiled, taking a seat on the futon she had set out. "Spit it out."

I lowered myself to sit beside her, crossing my legs. "Spit what out?"

"Your adventures, silly!" she laughed, lightly smacking my arm.

"Well, uhh..." I hesitated. Should I tell her mafia stories? Should I even be speaking to her at all? Reborn had specifically said not to spill info on the future. An image flickered into my mind, of Sawada Nana, ten years into the future, comatized in an American hospital. I sharply inhaled, closing my eyes for a second. "What to tell first?"

Nana's face split open in a grin, and she leaned forward, expectantly. "Do _you _have any mafia stories?"

_Yeah. About your **son**._

"A few." I admitted, pretending to be sheepish. "A long time ago, there was a young boy who lived in, uhh...?" I trailed off, glancing unsurely at the housewife in front of me.

"Japan!" Nana piped up, beaming.

"Right." I agreed, going along with it. "He had a very pretty mother and a strong father. But, there was a secret his father had been keeping from him. The young Japanese boy was actually the chief candidate to a mafia family."

I paused for a moment, allowing Nana to gasp, loudly. "_Really?!_"

"Yes." I nodded, solemnly. "Really. His name was-"

"Ieyasu?" she offered, grinning.

I paled for a moment. _Isn't that Giotto's Japanese name?_ "W-Why Ieyasu?"

Nana blushed, like a little schoolgirl that I'm fairly sure that we all know she was, deep, deep down. "It's, umm, cute?"

"Fine." I sighed, overexaggerating. "Ieyasu is a mafia boss candidate. And not just _any _mafia family: the strongest mafia family in the world."

Nana's eyes widened dramatically. "Is that the same family Reborn-kun is from?"

I hushed her. "I'm getting there. Anyways, Ieyasu was-"

"-perfect?" she offered, getting comfortable on the futon.

I blinked, refocusing. "Ieyasu was actually bad at everything and needed a tutor. So he got a tutor. His tutor's name was-"

"Let's make it 'Fukku-kun'." she suggested, with a smile. "It's cute."

_Fukku sounds similar to the Japanese word of 'Revival/Reborn'. ...not to mention it sounds like a cuss word._

"No." I deadpanned. "Not Fukku. How about...Verde?"

"Verde it is!" she decided, getting comfortable.

I dove into the story of 'Ieyasu' and 'Verde' with intense fervor. Detail by detail, I spun the story of a young boy and his baby mafioso hitman into a seemingly romantic story between the same young boy, the brunette girl with the bright eyes and the genius girl who couldn't take a hint.

I'm pretty sure that women prefer romance over the pure facts.

And I changed a few things. Like I changed the names of things. Instead of 'Flames', it was 'Rainbow Energy'. And instead of 'Rings', it was 'Necklaces'. You don't even want to know what kind of shit I did to the Varia.

I don't the Varia would like it either.

But it was pretty much the same as canon, just with different names. And a lot more romance. And Verde wasn't as violent as Reborn.

"And then," I was nearing the end of my epic tale. "there was this giant dome made out of the-"

"The Rainbow Energy?" she cut in, again. "The Rainbow Energy that Ieyasu-kun can shoot from his hands and Xanxan-kun can shoot from his guns?"

"Yes." I nodded. "The Rainbow Energy."

Might as well start singing. _Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection. __The lovers, the dreamers and me._

"Yes, well, the Rainbow Energy that made up the dome. The Energy then centered in on Kari-chan's Shoes." That's right. I replaced the Arcobaleno Pacifiers with _shoes_ and the name '_Yuni_' with '_Kari_'. Sue me. "And it created a new dome, around Kari-chan, and carried her away."

"Away where?!" Nana cried, truly distraught.

"To Ieyasu-kun and Pedoran, of course." I dismissed with ease. Don't ask about the names. Don't. Really. "Their Rainbow Energy domes collided and Kari-chan was inside one giant, seemingly unbreakable dome with Ieyasu-kun and Pedoran."

Nana placed her hand over her heart, as if imagining the pure terror Kari-chan felt. "How awful."

I nodded, grimly, trying not to think of the Real Yuni, of my future, of what was coming for me. That is, if I didn't screw everything up in the process. "It is. So Kari-chan had some problems: should she revive Verde and the other Shoe Holders-" _a.k.a Arcobaleno._ "-or live on, towards a brighter, better life?"

"Oh no!" Nana protested, knowing what would happen. "Not Kari-chan!"

"Yes, Kari-chan." I cleared my throat slightly, but went on, regardless. "Kari-chan focused all of her Rainbow Energy into her Shoes. The Shoes lit up so brightly they could probably have been seen from outer space."

Nana leaned in, as if sharing a secret. "But people can't go to outer space."

_Umm, actually they can. Ever heard of Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin? 1969? No?_

"Yes, they can." I contradicted, trying not to smile at her surprised expression. "Her Shoes were shining, brightly. Her entire body was glowing from the Rainbow Energy. Ieyasu-kun protested, deeply. He didn't want anyone else to die, not after what had happened to Yakyu-kun's dad."_ A. K. A. Yamamoto's dad._

"S-She's dying?!" the woman inhaled, sharply. Talk about a plot twist. "I didn't like her that much, her personality was a little too sugarcoated and sweet."

I sweatdropped. _Kari had been based off of Canon-Yuni...__  
_

"But that doesn't mean I wanted her to die." Nana said, sadly.

"Anyways," I went on. "with the help of the Clams-" _A. K. A. Vongola_ "-Kari's friend, Colulu, managed to make it inside the dome. Kari-chan used up all of her Rainbow Energy to bring back the Shoe Holders. She disappeared from existence, leaving behind a white cape and the Shoes of the other Shoe Holders that she had been holding. And while the Shoe Holders were being brought back, Ieyasu-kun got mad. Real mad. And he attacked Pedoran."

"Ieyasu-kun is being a bad boy." Nana actually was scolding her son...albeit indirectly.

I shrugged, going along with it. "He had been away from his mother for a while and his dad was never around to teach him right from wrong. He killed Pedoran, freeing the world and saving all of humanity. Kind of anti-climatic, if you ask me."

Nana puffed out her cheeks. "Poor Kari-chan. She does all that to help her friends and they aren't even angry. Well, except Ieyasu-kun, but he's kind-hearted."

"True dat." I agreed. "But her friends, the one with the pink hair and the one with the dark skin? They cried, missing Kari-chan."

"What about Colulu?" she demanded, apparently very unsatisfied with my story's ending. "What happened to him?"

I smiled, sadly. "He gave his Rainbow Energy to die with Kari-chan, his friend."

Nana sniffed for a moment, tears actually welling in her eyes. "T-That's so sad!"

_That was the tackiest retelling of Katekyo Hitman Reborn ever... I mean, 'Rainbow Energy' and 'Shoes'. What the fuck, Sawada Nana?_

I started panicking, pulling tissues out of a box on the floor and fussing over her. "I-It's alright. Kari-chan saved the world."

_And so will I. ...and yes, I do realize that that was really cliche._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_My view of the world isn't as tacky or cliche as I make it out to be. There are layers of the social structure, but each layer gets darker and darker. It's rare that you find someone from the top layer, like Sawada Nana. Me? I'd be in the middle. Not dark or light. Just...lost._

* * *

**Short, so here are omakes.**

* * *

Yamamoto's P. O. V. Third Person

There was nothing worse, Yamamoto decided, than knowing who killed your father.

The facts were laid out in front of him, in ink. Yuni of the Sky, Previous Boss of the Giglio Nero and Boss of the Black Spell ordered the assassinations of Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and Sawada Nana.

The little girl, with the blue eyes brighter than the sky, who he had taken to the Sawada house, back in the beginning, back when they were kids, back when...back when his father was still alive.

Yamamoto might as well have been an accessory to murder. At least, in his books, he should have been.

Maybe, if he hadn't taken the cute little toddler, with expressions too mature for someone of her age, or even his age, to the Sawada home, to the place where they spent their time, then Tsuyoshi wouldn't be dead.

Maybe, if he hadn't taken the lost girl, with an uncharacteristic guilt hanging over her shoulders, to the Sawada home, then Nana, the nice woman who had been Tsuna's mother (_who still is,_ Yamamoto had to remind himself), would be alive.

His mafia instincts (whether Tsuna denied it or not, they existed) had told him that the girl was no threat, no harm.

Had his instincts been wrong?

Had he been the one to condemn them to what would inevitably become their fates?

Or was that girl so perfect of an actress that she had him convinced from the start?

Yamamoto tore his eyes from the coffin in front of him, the one that held what had once been Tsuna, _it still was, just...not the same,_ and stared up at the sky, rain pouring down around him, masking the salty tears that had been making their way down his once flawless face, which was now marred with scars.

She was the perfect con-artist. She had had their trust, abused it for knowledge, and killed Tsuna.

Yamamoto had been wrong. His instincts had been wrong.

So why did he feel like he had been right?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I-Pin P. O. V. Third Person**

"I'm sorry." Fon apologized to her, touching her shoulder lightly, with his small, infant fingers. "I'm sorry, I-Pin."

The Chinese girl did not respond, cradling her head in her hands, wondering, just _wondering, _what she had done wrong, what had been wrong, what hadn't been done _right._

Yuni had been I-Pin's friend. They weren't the usual best friends, they didn't have toothbrushes at the other's house, or knew all of each other's favorite foods, but it had been enough. They were best friends. Their friendship was fleeting, emails and texts making up a majority of their communication.

But it had been enough. I-Pin had been satisfied.

And now Yuni was gone, thanks to those barbarian Varia folks. She was gone and with the enemy and not her friend and also her friend and everything and nothing. All at the same time.

I-Pin took a shaky breath. _Sawada-san will go and speak with Yuni. He will make things right. I believe in Sawada-san._

When a bleeding Tsuna was hauled into Vongola HQ, carried by an incredibly angry Hibari-san, I-Pin realized that things weren't going to be right.

Things weren't going to be the same.

Not after Tsuna was dead.

Not after Yuni was gone.

Not after everything had fallen apart.

* * *

**Okay, time for the excuse as to why I'm only updating now...**

**On the sixth, I had dinner out, after work.**

**On the seventh, I had homework and was sick.**

**On the eighth, I had to tutor some dumbass and then do homework.**

**On the ninth, I didn't even sleep. That tells you how busy I am.**

**So there's today, the tenth.**

**Sorry.**

* * *

**Review Replies~**

**TNM-Writer - Have you seen canon? In canon, Yuni didn't teach Tsuna jack squat. So now, Yuni is going to be a little more useful.**

**anyandeveryanime - I didn't see it, lol. I haven't slept in like 5739765 hours.**

**Khorale - I can see the conversation between future Yuni and present Yuni clearly. "Sup girl?"**

**catrinebatrine - Haha, the bitches who aim for your face better look out. Death itself is headed their fucking way.**

**shirokuromokona - First sign is denial, lol. Is she a Yankee? ...**

**QRed - a Pokemon trainer? "Tsunayoshi! I choose you!" "...why am I dressed up like Pikachu?" "Shut up."**

**Eulphy Whitlock Lupin - Leo is from a very, very close friend of mine who died (AWKZ.). And 'Inuyuka' came from 'Inuzuka', Kiba, from Naruto. He was one of my favorite characters, so I screwed with one letter of his name and BAM. Leo Inuyuka was born.**

**o-o - 1000 is coming soon. -_- nervous as hell.**

**CuteDork - Giotto isn't hot. He's FUCKING SEXY.**

**Lanaught - HDWM smirks make me die, slowly, of awesome righteousness.**

**pinkus-pyon - Byakuran is kind of annoying. No offense, but I just don't think he is mentally secure.**

**coldgazeproduction - don't judge. -_- I was in a real big rush.**

**Yuni-FMA - I love FMA. Yuni agrees. "FMA rocks! Especially Alphonse, my dearest love..."**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku - It isn't epic long...I have short chapters, but the updates are usually fairly frequent. However, I was experiencing issues that delayed the chapter today. *shakes head***

**a simple fan - I usually have TONS of free time. But suddenly work and school have decided to eat my face.**

**George - Long Live by Taylor Sw- AH, KYOKO SPARKLES! *uses Tsuna as shield***

**CC - I think it's a cheerleader 'pyramid' not a triangle... *sweatdrops***

**ResyaAfhirsa - I'm busy as SHISHITSHITSHITSHIT. No time. AHKEJTRHLITRJ. Love your new picture.**

**Memory25 - MEM. My favorite author in the world. Alaude. And. Hibari. In. The. Same. Roo- *explodes***

**KatoKimeka-chan - G is pretty cool...and his name exudes badassness.**

**Namimori-Skylark-18 - Fuuta is fun. I love Fuuta. I should write a Fuuta fic. Because HE IS DAYUM AWESOME. I'm so tired, lol.**

**Searchingformyheart - I try to keep to plot lines, because I am not original enough to write on my own. *sweatdrop* If you want to PM me the lyrics for a song that you think would fit, then go ahead :D**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - Thanks for the chocolate frog. Wink, wink.**

**Furionknight - Great :D**

**MeWubFranxx - Yuni's life source = pocky**

**LoStInIlLuSiOn - TSUNAYOSHI KUN.**

**MeLikesROFL - Hey, when I miss 4 days, I usually do a double update. However, right now, I am swamped with shit.**

**Rikuo Nova - I love REBOCON. Those people are awesome.**

**palmtoptiger-san - Reborn wouldn't chuck Tsuna under the bus like that...would he?**

**Michiyo - thanks, lol.**

**The Ice Sorceress - The Trials will be coming! DUN DUN DUNN.**

**Slytherin'sBlackUniform - I like Uniform. It's hilarious.**

**LoreleiJubilation - I like your name.**

**Celeste D. Lilica - I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Skylark Klein - Finishing this story will be fun, but tragically sad.**

**shanagi95 - Yuni is in the past, so there are 2 Sky Arcobaleno in the same time period.**

**Kine X - An ancestor? AWKZ.**

**Pailrose - A jelly war? Dafuq...**

**KeiGinya - I think Obito is the sexiest thing since Draco Malfoy, if that helps. I love Daemon Spade! Except for, you know, the fact that he's a total body stealer. Fuuta like becomes Jesus over the time skip. He shoots up like a tree. A TREE I TELL YOU. Ricardo was simply a coincidence.**

**xXMissOtakuXx - Sorry for taking so long -/-**

**Rebi-chan - Angst. KGEjrslgjrhdgv;sdrfgtrkdb. No. I suck at angst. I apologize for my shit angst. Fuuta is nine, so the fact that he believes Yuni is understandable. **

**Aquilonlll - Pocky is the asian snackfood of the greek gods. Well said.**

**Paigecat - The fuck? You totally spammed me, lol. 962 reviews. Just wait 38 more, lol. Then you're there. I love Blackbird! It's so cute and funny, and Shipper!Yamamoto rocks my freaking shoes. That's how badass Shipper!Yamamoto is.**

**Guest - Spams are hilarious.**

**o-o - thanks, brothah. Reborn's a mafioso. duh.**

**KuroNoAki2772 - Final battle will definitely be interesting.**

* * *

**So, so sorry for the short and late update, I'm a bitch.**

**HOWEVER. My next update will be over the weekend, because I have spontaneously become busy as hell. It's weird... But I will keep my triple update, long chapters promise.**

**If I get to 1000 reviews, I will write three chapters (5000 words each, excluding author notes and review replies) and post them all at the same time.**

**So, yeah.**

* * *

**QUESTION:**

**Who is your favorite person that Yuni talks to in 'Truth of the Sky'?**

* * *

**Leave a review.**

**Maybe.**

**And some M & Ms, I just ate through like 263460 bags of them.**

**Lots of love,**

**LeoInuyuka**


	55. I'm Not a Yankee

Chapter 55

I'm Not a Yankee

* * *

**A successful man is one who makes more money than his wife can spend. A successful woman is one who can find such a man. - Lana Turner**

* * *

**Top Reviewer Quote**

**My favorite person that Yuni talks to is Byakuran. Cuz' Yuni will be all "I will obey you, sound like I'm bored 24/7, and wear things that make me look like a hooker", while on the inside, she's like 'I'm so prodigioius, I fooled Pedoran into thinking I'm bowing to his every command, then sometime, I'll muder him and take over the world! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' - Rebi-chan**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." I deadpanned, staring at the clothes that Reborn had magically produced overnight. _Either he buys them, has them already or makes them. But considering his cosplay, he probably makes them. Scary. How the fuck does he know my size?_

He smirked, standing on the futon (_oh yeah, gotta put that away) _beside the clothing. "Afraid not, Yuni."

"I will look like a New York prostitute." I pointed out, lifting up a...tank top, with relative horror. "Or maybe even Los Angeles. I dunno. I try not to stare at those people, because I feel an underlying guilt, because of my mafia income that is most likely attained from the murder of their families and the stealing of their money that was normally used to provide for themselves, so they are forced to sell themselves , lowering them to such a status that people such as myself don't even have the courage to look them in the eye. But that's just psychology. ...oh god, I've been watching way too much 'Bones'. I'm talking like a scientist."

The baby hitman rolled his eyes, tossing the rest of the ensemble at me. And when I say 'ensemble' I mean a tiny skirt and pink tights. *insert gagging here* "Get dressed and go help Mama in the kitchen-"

"OH HELL NO." I snapped my fingers, actually feeling like a New York or Los Angeles citizen. Not a prostitute, though. Definitely not. "There ain't no way that I'm gonna be one of those useless bitches who spend all their time in the kitchen, cooking and pretending to look the other way, to be safe. No way, honey, ain't happenin'."

Leon (the fucking traitor!) crawled on Reborn's hand, transforming into a gun. He pointed the gun at me, a clear message. "Go."

I sniffed, taking the clothes and clutching it to my chest, ushering him out so I could change. He may be my 'uncle', but that doesn't change the fact that he's secretly old enough to be my grandfather. Which is a little on the creeper side. "I don't know how people like you can pass for human beings nowadays."

The clothes weren't really that bad, it was just... embarrassing. I mean, a pink tank top? THE FUCK, REBORN. And then there were pink and purple sparkles on the shirt (if you can even call it that). What kind of person does Reborn think I am...?

Well. Apparently, he thinks I'm some sort of prostitute. I see how opinions change over ten years.

* * *

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry!" Lambo chanted, banging his chopsticks against the table, with no rhythm at all. "My stomach and butt are going to squish together!"_ How the fuck does that even make any sense, you weird cow child?_

I frowned, in deep concentration (kind of. I was really trying not to drop it), holding the vegetable...fruit thing under the sink. "Am I doing this right...?" That's right. I gave in, after that super awesome speech I gave Reborn about useless kitchen help.

Mama nodded, approvingly, just as Tsuna came down the stairs, wearing blue pajamas, looking like the uke we all know and love. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta beamed, from his seat at the kitchen table, beside Bianchi. That's why I like Fuuta. He's always so cheerful and happy... even though he's a nine-year-old kid with no parents, lives off of the charity of a mafia boss and ranking random shit with some connection with a fucking undiscovered, unheard of planet that ranks things down to a point. I see how it is.

I-Pin simply smiled. She didn't need words. Tsuna knew that she was grateful and that's all that the young girl needed.

"You're up early this morning." Bianchi noted, peering at him with light green eyes through her curtain of long, shiny pink hair.

I admit... the most appealing thing about Bianchi and Gokudera is definitely their eyes. Or maybe I'm just a sucker for green eyes. They're the most attractive part of a person's appearance, eyes. But Gokudera and Bianchi's eyes are beautiful. Not to sound like some sort of deep monk or something, but Gokudera's eyes seem to have a dark understanding of the world, while Bianchi's eyes seem to be upbeat, despite the dark mafia setting that looms ominously in the background.

Perhaps I'm thinking too deeply into things. Maybe...

"Good morning, Tsu-kun!" Nana greeted, turning around to smile at him. Ah, motherly love. A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. ...I don't think I used that phrase correctly.

"Hi, Tunafish!" I grinned, waving the vegetable-fruit around. "Look, I'm washing a tomato!" So I have all these nice things to say about Fuuta, I-Pin, Bianchi and Mama (I have nothing to say to you, Lambo.), but when it comes to me, I'm cleaning dirt and sediment off of a vegetable.

Go me.

Nana sweatdropped, watching me. "Yuni-chan, that's lettuce."

_Oops._

"Same thing." I shrugged.

"Y-Yuni!" Tsuna panicked, completely wigging out in the middle of the kitchen like the mafia boss we all know he is. Deep, deep down. "W-What are you doing?"

"Washing a tomato- lettuce, I mean."_ ?_ I held up the vegetable again. "See?" _Is that even proper grammar? Can you 'wash a lettuce'? Or is it 'wash a piece of lettuce'? Or is it- wait, what the hell am I doing?_

"Why?!" he pressed, looking very confused. Then again, he was a Japanese boy. They were supposed to be respectful and courteous to guests. That's why Nana treated Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta like her own children. Or maybe she's a freaking psycho.

I shrugged, almost dropping the lettuce. _Freaking fruit-vegetable! _"I never got to help my mom out with this kind of shit. So far, it sucks. Not to mention Reborn is forcing me into this. Jackass."

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna actually tried to scold him. "Don't force Yuni to do things that she doesn't want to!"_ Like that would actually work._

Then Tsuna took a moment to realize that Reborn wasn't actually in the kitchen. "Wait...where's Reborn?"

"Reborn went to Kyoko's house." Bianchi answered, her arms crossed, patiently. "He left this morning, after waking up Yuni."

"Huh?" Tsuna's eyebrows shot up. "Kyoko-chan's house?"_ I bet Tsuna is worried that Reborn is bathing with Kyoko and Colonello..._

"He said he had business with the older Sasagawa brother." the woman dismissed. Did Ryohei just lose his name...? Is he not cool or extreme enough to refer to by his first name or something...?

* * *

"I'm off!" Tsuna nodded, standing at the doorway. All of Tsuna's family - Bianchi, Mama, Fuuta, I-Pin and Lambo - were crowded around the door to wish him farewell.

It may have been the most beautiful thing I had seen in my life.

I was wiping away tears. "I-I have never s-seen something so... so perfect!" I latched onto Tsuna, pretty much sobbing. "Take me with you! I feel l-like you're going off to fight like...World War III or something!"_ What would be considered World War III is probably Byakuran's dictatorship over the world...so Tsuna will be off to fight World War III in ten years, which will be coming in a week. ...that's it, I hate time-travel._

I might be a little bit of a sap when it comes to family. I had lost a family, back when I was Riza, and then here, I had lost my mother. Then, I had to lose the Vongola (which is technically a family) to protect them and then the Giglio Nero, to save the world. Family was something to be treasured. When you have it, keep it and don't ever let it go.

Despite my deep, sagelike knowledge, Tsuna completely spazzed, trying to pry me off. "W-What? No!"

"YOU'LL HAVE TO PRY MY COLD, DEAD HANDS OFF YOUR BODY, TSUNA." I yelled, before realizing that we were outside and in public. However, the neighbors weren't threatening to call the cops or Hibari-sama or whoever the fuck they call, but then again, those are the same neighbors that completely ignore (or just flat out don't notice) the entire 'mafia' business that Tsuna is in.

Finally, Bianchi managed to drag me off of me before I hid in his backpack or something.

"W-What do you have planned for today, Yuni?" Tsuna asked, trying to take control of the situation. After all, he couldn't have random girls hiding in his backpack. That'd be ridiculous. And irresponsible.

"That's right!" Nana clasped her hands together, looking to me, expectantly. "We haven't decided on anything yet! Okay, once we're done with the housework, we'll go shopping?"

"What housework?" I drawled, my mood slightly darkened (ahahaha! Now I'm happy again. I think I'm becoming bipolar.) after Tsuna had rejected my familial feelings. Bitch. "All you do is housework...there shouldn't be any, since I'm convinced you wake up at the crack of dawn, do the housework and make breakfast. And then you do the dishes, so there are no dishes either."

Nana blinked, thinking it over. "That's right! There are no chores! We'll just go now, then!"

"I'm glad to know that there are no chores, but I'd prefer not to go out. According to Fr- my friend, I have the social skills of a dead mushroom!" I grinned, even though that wasn't a cheerful statement, swinging an arm around Tsuna's shoulders ("HIEEEEE!"). "So I'll stalk Tsuna for a day, with my dead mushroom social skills. I can ask Hibari-sama for a Visitor's Pass or something. I'll try to avoid the whole 'bitten to death' scenario."

"Why are you going to follow me around?" he questioned, as I spun him around and started walking. "And aren't you scared of Hibari-san biting you to death anyways?"

I actually laughed (he brought me down and yanked me right back up, that boy...). "I'm your tutor, genius! But I can't interfere with the Trials, so I won't be stalking you too much. Kind of. No promises, there, sweetie. I just might stalk you for the hell of it. And Hibari-sama? Oh, he can bite me to death all he wants." I winked, causing the boy to facepalm.

* * *

Along the way, we coincidentally ran into Sasagawa Kyoko and Sasagawa Ryohei. If you wanted my opinion, it wasn't a coincidence. It was really anime physics. But that's probably just me. Then again, however, not everyone you come across is from another universe/world or knows that the reality we were living in...wasn't really reality. _Again, I hate time-travel. ...and yes, I do realize that that was time-space travel. I don't care much for physics or whatever the hell category that is._

"Good morning!" Kyoko greeted us, with a smile. And a pink flowery background. With sparkles._ Where does it come from? Maybe it's like...hereditary?_

Ryohei just grunted. Must be a man thing._ He doesn't have the sparkles, so I guess it's just Kyoko. Maybe it's a genetic mutation or something. Or maybe she was cross-bred with like roses or daisies. Weird..._

"Good morning, Onii-san." Tsuna smiled lightly, always happy to see a fellow Guardian. But he didn't do the whole 'grunt' thing. Guess it isn't a man thing. "Good morning, Kyoko-chan."

*cue baby hitman falling from the sky and kicking the living shit out of Tsuna's head*

"Reborn!" I whined, stomping my foot. "That's my job! I get to be tutor!"

"I'm also here, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn reprimanded the mafia boss-to-be, completely ignoring me._ SHAFTED._

"What kind of greeting is that?!" Tsuna demanded, shooting the hitman a look. But not a scary look. Tsuna is way too uke to be scary.

Gokudera decided to come out from behind the trees (actually he was coming from down a sidestreet...more anime physics) at the exact moment Tsuna was on the floor. "J-J-Juudaime! Are you alright?"

Tsuna nodded, standing up. "Somehow..."_ I dunno, I think that's another 'anime physics' scenario. I should really Google this._

Yamamoto ran down a sidestreet, his school bag slung over his shoulder. "Sup?"

Reborn shot me a look that said _'Distract the girl'._

By girl, I assumed he meant 'Kyoko'. Those Sasagawa kids don't even need first names anymore, we can just refer to them as Sasagawa 1 and Sasagawa 2._ Like Dr. Seuss. Oh god, if I end up like that guy, I will willingly give myself up to Byakuran. There is no fucking way that I'm going to be rhyming shit. Not happening._

I held my hand up and Yamamoto high-fived it. He probably didn't know why, but Yamamoto can roll with it. He's cool like that. "My life is now complete," I announced, showing my hand off to everyone. "I'm never washing this again. I feel like I've touched Naruto's ninja headband or something, this is awesome."

Kyoko giggled, like a little girl. _ DISTRACTION PLAN SUCCESS. _"But Yuni-chan! That's so unsanitary! You have to wash your hands!"

"There's always Purell." I shrugged. Then the song YOLO came into my mind. "Like the Lonely Island says, 'There's no such thing as too much Purell.'"

That got a smile out of her, and we were immediately chatting about random things. The future, tacos, Shoes (not Pacifiers, haha. No? Geez, tough crowd.), the Internet, YOUTUBE, memes, Hershey chocolate and then a fairly long discussion over cake.

The boys were talking quickly and quietly, about the First-Generation Trials. There was the occasional 'Turf-top' and 'Octopus-Head', but it didn't become much louder than whispers.

Kyoko nudged me, glancing at the boys. "What do you think they're talking about? Mafia business? If they're keeping things from Haru-chan and I-"

"Oh, of course not!" I lied, waving her off. "They're talking about Yamamoto's baseball skills. Because, after months in the future and all, they probably like deteriorated or something."

She nodded, clearly unsure of my answer. "Right..."

* * *

I shifted my weight, slightly aggravated. "Look, lady, I just want a freaking Visitors' Pass and permission to stalk- I mean, follow Sawada Tsunayoshi around all day, alright? So let me sign my freaking name on the freaking sign-in sheet!"

To be honest, I wasn't even going to sign my real name. On paperwork, back in the mafia and stuff, I'd sign it 'Yuni of the Sky', or 'Yuni of the Giglio Nero' or something, right? But in the real world, that doesn't even count as a nickname. You had to sign it with your official first and last name.

I wasn't even sure I had a last name.

(Well, to be specific, I had a last name in the past world, but not one here.)

I would probably be a freaking awesome bitch and sign it 'Rokudo Yuni' (just to piss Mukuro off) or something. Maybe even 'Hibari Yuni'. I'd do that if I wanted to die. Definitely.

The receptionist was shaking, in fear. I wasn't sure if she was scared of me or something. "I-I don't have the a-a-a-authorization to h-h-hand out Visitors' Passes. H-H-Hibari-san is the only one who can."_ Ah, so she's scared of Hibari-sama. Sounds legit._

"Stop stuttering." I ordered, annoyed. "If I ever feel the need to document my life story and write this in there, it's going to be annoying as fuck to add in all those hyphens for your freaking nervousness."

She nodded, quickly. "Yes, ma'am!"_ It's not just Hibari-sama, it's me too. I'm not scary... *insert sad face emoticon here*_

"Can you tell me where to find Hibari-sama?" I asked, drumming my fingers against her desk. Impatience isn't a virtue...

She gulped, but gave me the affirmative. "He will be in the Reception Room, on the second floor. To get there, go up the first flight of stairs in the lobby, and then it will be the first door on your right."

"What about the roof?" I narrowed my eyes at her. Does this woman know anything about anime? The cool guys are always on the roof! "Doesn't he chillax up there?"

She nodded again, sounding a little more clear when she spoke. "Take the stairs in the lobby all the way to the top floor to make your way to the roof."

"Got it." I headed towards the door and glanced at the poor lady as I was stepping out. I shot her a peace sign, saying a line that has been in the Verita family for generations (thats right, folks, a Fullmetal Alchemist reference). "Peace out, Girl Scout."

* * *

I knocked on the Reception Room door, poking my head in the door. "Hibari-sama?"

A teenager with Elvis hair, an incredibly unstylish pompadour, looked up from the smaller of two desks in the room. He looked tired, but with Hibari-sama's disappearance and the work that probably piled up without the head prefect, it was understandable. "Hibari-san is currently napping on the roof. Are you a student?"

I fidgeted, nervously. "Uhh, no?"

The boy's expression turned from exhausted to stern and he stood up. "I will have to bring you to Hibari-san for trespassing on school grounds and loitering, ma'am. Please follow me and do not try to resist. I will take action, if you insist."

"Umm, bro?" I hesitated to poke him. "You're like 237946 heads taller than me. I should be calling you 'sir' and you shouldn't be calling me 'ma'am'."

* * *

"Hibari-san." Kusakabe (it took me like the entire trip up the stairs to figure out who the shit he was. Stupid support characters) nodded, respectfully at his leader. Said leader's eyes were closed, and he seemed to be soaking up the sunshine. "This girl has turned herself in for trespassing on school grounds and loitering."

"Actually, you told me to follow you and not to resist." I informed him, helpfully. "That could be taken as a threat against the Giglio Nero - which doesn't exist anymore, unfortunately - the Vongola - actually, you're Vongola, so it doesn't count - or Millefiore - cuz Byakuran's totz cray-cray about his Yuni-chan."

"Kusakabe." Hibari-sama's voice was cold and ruthless. "Get out."

Kusakabe nodded, once more, turning and leaving me to the wolves... or in this case, Hibari Kyoya-sama.

"Hibari-sama." I bowed, deeply.

"What is your purpose for being on school grounds, midget?" he questioned, not once opening his eyes._ If I was Edward Elric (you know a sentence will never end well when you start it like that), then I would be yelling something about not being short, but I know that that is a lie._

I blinked, surprised that I hadn't been tonfa-d yet. Then again, I was under Vongola protection and Reborn would be pissed... as in, blowing up the school level pissed. "I needed a Visitors' Pass and permission to stalk- I mean, follow Sawada Tsunayoshi. And possibly his friends. And Reborn. And you. And any other mafia-related people or things."

"Why did you not go to the office?" his emotionless voice was honestly just as scary as his 'Imma-Bite-You-To-Death-Bitch' voice.

I swallowed. "I was told that the office women did not have the authority to issue such a...request."_ I totally just tossed the receptionist under the bus... and I don't feel guilty. Talk about a clean conscience._

"Granted." he dismissed, not even bothering with me anymore. "Now get out before I bite you to death."

That may have been the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. Kind of. Not really. Okay, it was the nicest thing Hibari-sama had ever said to me.

* * *

I contemplated knocking - I really did - on the classroom's door. I'm serious. I considered the polite and normal thing to do.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

I kicked the door down.

...

...

...

Well, I tried to, but it ended up hurting my foot a lot, and just making a really big banging noise, so I simply swore for a moment (in fourteen languages, I learned the curse words from Squ-chan and the other Varia members) before sliding the door open.

Everyone in the class - including Sawada Tsuna, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana (one of my fellow support characters. REPRESENT.) - was staring at me.

I froze for a moment, surveying all the faces and eyes watching me for a moment, before I straightened and awkwardly coughed into my fist. "I am Yuni! Bask in my fucking glory!"

_HOLY SHIT, I SOUNDED LIKE XANXUS OR SOMETHING. I need sleep. Sleep is good._

Whispers immediately exploded across the classroom, everyone in a rush to gossip about who I was and why I was there. Tch. What middle-schoolers.

Then I realized that they actually were middle-schoolers and felt really stupid.

So I just stood there while all of these people started whispering about me.

"What the fuck, man...?"

"SHE'S A YANKEE, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"That was definitely a unique entrance."

"She seems American..."

"She might seem American, but her features look Italian, baka Hiro!"

"Maybe she's related to Gokudera-kun!"

"Maybe she's in a secret, long-distance relationship with Gokudera-kun!"

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!"

"INCEST!"

"What a weirdo..."

"So it's an incestuous Yankee American Italian girl? Far out, brother."

"Shut up, Kagoi-kun, no one cares about your 'groove'."

"She's pretty, in a way."

"Her eyes are definitely special..."

"What's up with her clothes?"

"How do Americans put it... 'prosthetic'?"

_Actually, it's 'prostitute'. Go ask Reborn about it. He'd be elated to explain the wonders of the birds and the butterflies or bees or bugs or whatever._

I exhaled, loudly, walking across the room, to Tsuna. I shoved his seatmate out of his chair and took a seat, getting comfortable, flashing a smile as I did. "Hi, Tsunayoshi-chan."

"Yuni!" he adopted his 'scolding' voice. One could typically hear it being used on Lambo or Gokudera. "You can't just kick someone out of their... seat...?" he trailed off, realizing that the eyes of all his peers were on him.

"Go Tsuna!" some idiot cheered. "Take that Yankee on!"

"I'm not a fucking Yankee!" I snapped, literally hissing. I wasn't a freaking Yankee! "So don't call me that unless you want me to make you infertile!"_ That really helped to prove my point that I wasn't a Yankee and wasn't going to try and beat everyone up. Definitely._

The boy gulped, spinning around in his seat to face the teacher, nervous.

Smart boy.

* * *

The entire day was boring... the teacher, a woman named 'Hanazuki Sato' was teaching the class about a mathematical equation that I learned in my previous life.

Good old Algebra, difference of two squares.

Math had been my favorite subject (god forbid, _science_), but I didn't like learning everything all over again. So I stole a piece of paper from Tsuna and drew a giant heart. I carefully penned my name 'Yuni-chan!' and Hibari-sama's name 'Hibari Kyoya-sama' in with pink ink and drew red and purple hearts all around it.

Tsuna was giving me strange looks the entire hour. The rest of the class was trying not to cry.

_Am I seriously scary enough to bring people to tears?_

Later, during lunch, once I voiced this to Tsuna, he gave me the most sarcastic look I had ever seen on that boy's face. I felt like either cussing him out or praising the Lord that Tsuna has learned the magic powers of sarcasm. "Well, let's see: you speak like an American-"

"I take offense to that." I cut in, immediately. "You Japanese people are so stereotypical."_ That was an ironic sentence, because I was being stereotypical, saying that Japanese people were stereotypical._

"-you dress like a prosthetic-"

"Actually, it's a prostitute. A prosthetic is a fake limb. Edward Elric, anyone? Automail? Fucking Winry? No?"

"-you see Hibari-san and live-"

"Even I can't explain that one, to be honest with you."

"-you barge into class and tell everyone to bask in your glory-"

"I didn't mean to say that! It just came out"

"-you beat up Koria-san-"

"It's how I roll, Tsunayoshi-chan, it is simply how I roll."

"-and then you draw pictures of your name with Hibari-san's name, of all people, with hearts around it. It's like you're asking for a label that says 'Yankee'."

"I don't have the long skirt, bandana, mask, Hibari-san jacket-style or a rusty pipe." I pointed out. "And no Yankee is complete without the rusty pipe."

He shrugged. "You have the opposite of a long skirt, prosthetic clothes. That is worse."

"HAVE YOU SEEN THE UNIFORMS THAT HARU AND KYOKO WEAR?! I AM AT NO FAULT HERE."

Tsuna turned pink. "Kyoko-chan... as a Yankee?"

I suddenly imagined Kyoko with her sparkles and flowers wearing a long skirt, wearing a surgical mask and tapping a rusty pipe against a parking lot floor. Tsuna would be the guy who falls in love with the Yankee, and then she'd give up Yankee-ness, only to find out that he's a mafia boss and then totally cream him like a real Yankee.

Typical cliche ending. Kind of. Not really.

"Perv." I snickered, into my hand, at his dreamy face.

Gokudera glared at me, and assured his boss that 'of course he'd get the girl' and 'there was no way he wasn't a perv'.

Yamamoto and I just high-fived (again, he probably wasn't sure why, but he went with it). Like mafioso, of course.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day humming an exceptionally catchy song under my breath. "Mukumukumukumuku mukurin... He came from the end of reincarnation! Mukumukumukumuku mukurin~ A pineapple-haired, weird boy."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "A song...about Mukuro?"

I shrugged. "Fran- I mean, one of my friends said that I was just like Mukuro, a really long time ago... he said that we might as well have been siblings." _Pineapple siblings._

Tsuna nodded, pretending to understand.

And I know this sounds a little dark, but he didn't understand. No one did.

* * *

_Mukumukumukumuku mukurin... _

_He came from the end of reincarnation!_

_Mukumukumukumuku mukurin~_

_A pineapple-haired, weird boy._

_How nice, all of my friends!_

_Let's run away._

_Vongola the Tenth!_

_I want to be boss,_

_So let me possess you._

_And when I release my new song (CD)_

_I show you my gorgeous samba._

_Kufufu no Fu!_

_Kufufu no Fu!_

_Why don't you come into my world?_

_Ho ho ho __ho_

_Mukumukumukumuku mukurin..._

_ He came from the end of reincarnation! _

_Mukumukumukumuku mukurin~_

_ A pineapple-haired, weird boy._

_Kufufu Oya oya_

_My dear, Chrome!_

_She's facing a crisis! Must save her._

_Hey, watch out closely!_

_That's not Mukuro, it's Mukurou!_

_I need Vongola to clean up any dirt in this world,_

_World War 3!_

_World War 4!_

_It's the time to change the world._

_Kufufu no_

_Mukumukumukumuku mukurin..._

_He showed up at last,_

_When the Vongola needed him._

_Mukumukumukumuku mukurin~_

_ A pineapple-haired, weird boy._

_- 'On the Cliff' parody on Youtube_

_Name of Song: __Mukuro Rokudo On The Cliff (I recognize it, your corpse samba) - [Parody] Ponyo on the Cliff_

* * *

"Nothing happened at school today." Tsuna realized, as we were walking home.

Yamamoto laughed, his hands behind his head. "Other than Yuni's grand entrance?"_ I'll pretend not to be offended, you traitor!_

I turned pink, as Gokudera snorted. "Yeah, what was up with that? You trying to screw Juudaime's reputation by talking to him after portraying yourself as a Yankee? People think we're related! And incestuous!"

"Back to the topic!" I reminded, successfully steering attention away from my 'grand entrance'. Whew. Safe for now.

"I'm not cut out for all this waiting." Ryohei confessed, looking down at his feet as we walked._ No shit. Waiting is...'unextreme'._

"Bah! Just bring it on already!" Gokudera roared, pumping a fist. Tch. Nerds.

"Maa~ Maa~" Yamamoto smiled. "They'll come soon enough."

"But don't you see?!" Gokudera demanded, shooting the baseball player a look. _I see, Gokudera. I see the sexual tension. Definitely. _"We can't return to the other world until we've received our inheritance from the first-generation family!"

"Indeed." a calm, cheerful voice agreed. "It would be most unwise to keep you waiting for too long."

Everyone, including me, jumped. _Already? First-generation family works fast...it's only the first day._

"He's here." Reborn (who I hadn't noticed) noted, from beside Fon and Colonello. _That reminds me, I need to start preparing for Tsuna's training... and think of what the fuck to do for Tsuna's training. What did Canon-Yuni do...? ...nothing._

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, clearly not expecting the hitman. "When did you get here?"

"This is..." Ryohei exclaimed, but trailed off, a flurry of Rain Flames forming in front of us.

I mentally finished the sentence for him. _A...very handsome Asian man?_

It was, indeed, a very handsome Asian man. Actually, Ugetsu Asari.

I could see the similarities between him and Yamamoto, the same easy smile and kind eyes.

But Yamamoto set his jaw, in what was delayed frustration, probably from the Choice battle, and I realized that this wouldn't be as easy as I hoped it would be.

Far from easy, in fact.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Things are just getting harder and harder, more and more complicated, and everything that I've prepared for has slowly been falling apart, in front of me, and I'm losing control of the situation._

* * *

**Chapter words: 5,090**

**The song that was used in this chapter is real and is on Youtube, in Japanese. It may be the most awesome thing I have ever heard. It's called Mukuro Rokudo On The Cliff (I recognize it, your corpse samba song) - [Parody] Ponyo On The Cliff**

**It is awesome.**

**All reviewer replies will be in the last of my triple update.**

**Thanks for one-thousand words. I will probably have a giant thank you note in the second of the triple update.**

**Lots of love,**

**LeoInuyuka**


	56. Phone Calls

Chapter 56

Phone Calls

* * *

**A word to the wise ain't necessary - it's the stupid ones that need the advice. -Bill Cosby**

* * *

**Reviewer Quote**

**WHO R U CALLING SHORT THAT HE CANT REACH HIS DREAMS! - Yuni-FMA**

* * *

Things were going precisely according to canon. Well, other than the fact that I, as Yuni, was actually present at school on the first day and met Ugetsu Asari already, and stuff._ I am so very specific. 'And stuff'._

Yamamoto seemed to recognize the Asian man standing before us, despite never having seen him in his life._ Maybe it's his mafia intuition... or the fact that they're pretty much identical twins, with the whole creepily happy smile and stuff. And the same weapons. Cambio Forma is like the copycat weapon._

"Finally making an appearance, huh?" Reborn muttered, looking up at the first-generation Guardian of Rain, Ugetsu Asari, in all of his awesomeness.

The man smiled, politely, at us, a light of expectation and childish excitement clear in his blue eyes. He probably couldn't wait to issue his test, and that's why he was already doing it. Despite being the 'calm, cooling rain', the Vongola Rain Guardians were rather childish, deep inside. Or at least, Vongola Primo's Rain and Decimo's Rain are. Secondo's was probably freaking scary. I dunno. If Daemon assigned him to be a Guardian, then the Vongola Second Rain is probably some kind of serial killer or something. "The inheritance test for the Guardian of Rain will take place tonight. In the hour of the dog, at Namimori Shrine-"

"Wait!" I protested, getting a look of slight disapproval from Asari. Then again, he expected us to be perfect angels, the perfect idea of what the Vongola would be. And if there was something I was not, it was a perfect angel. Not to mention, I wasn't even Vongola. Proud member of Giglio Nero, right here. "What is the hour of the dog?"

"8 PM." Reborn informed me, effectively shutting me up. Then again, Reborn has a certain skill with shutting people up. With guns or with threats. He nodded at Asari. "Please, continue."_ How come a dead guy gets more respect than I do?_

Asari smiled again, forgetting that I had ever said anything wrong. "I will be seeing you shortly." he changed back into Rain Flames, disappearing into the air, leaving us standing alone, as the sun was setting. _That guy has a knack for dramatic exits._

* * *

Gokudera clicked his tongue, obviously upset. "Yamamoto's test is first?"_ Oh, the jealousy guard. Someone is playing Envy._

"Well, we shouldn't need to worry about Yamamoto." Ryohei pointed out, a grin of victory apparent on his features. "Work extremely hard!"_ He's probably just EXTREMELY eager for his match or something._

Tsuna seemed to agree, turning to the baseball player with a smile. "We're counting on you, Yamamoto." _Wow, Tsuna. That's pretty much telling him that 'We know you can do it. So if you fail, you let us all down, bitch.'. You are a magnificent leader._

Gokudera sneered at Yamamoto, his disgust obvious. All Gokudera is is obvious. Obviously upset, obviously disgusted. He has no secrecy abilities whatsoever. "You got a thing or two coming to you if you fail!"

"You guys are all so cliche and negative~" I sang, jumping onto Gokudera's back ("W-What the hell? Get off, you ugly bitch!"). "Yamamoto'll be fine. You don't have to pressure him, or rely on him, or threaten him. Just know he's got the ninja skills to do it."

"Yeah." Yamamoto nodded, in response to his fellow Guardians' encouragement. "I know."_ You're too kind, Yamamoto._

The others gave slight smiles (well, other than Gokudera, who was still cursing me out), and turned away. I looked over my shoulder, back at the Rain Guardian. His eyes were narrowed and dark, an expression of regret and anger on his face._ The regret is probably towards not killing Daisy, back in the Choice and screwing up their chances at winning and the anger is probably towards himself, for being too easygoing. Poor guy..._

Colonello noticed Yamamoto's remorse as well, and the Arcobaleno's brow furrowed, slightly. Colonello knew something was going on between us, and not knowing what that something was was killing him, and he knew it.

"Let's go home!" I suggested, trying to kill Yamamoto's tense aura. "Yamamoto can eat a good helping of Nana's cooking (not mine.) before taking the test. He'll ace it, fo sho."

Yamamoto gave a hesitant laugh. _Something is definitely wrong with him. _"I think I'll head home and just train for a while. Need to prepare, you know?"

Tsuna paused for a moment, examining Yamamoto. "...alright. But if you want, you can always come over."

"I know." the baseball player nodded, again. "Thanks, Tsuna."

* * *

All throughout dinner (cheesy chicken with broccoli and a side of steaming white rice), I felt like something was grating on my nerves, calling out to me, calling me to them. Maybe it was like a secret meeting of some sort with like Jesus or Buddha or Aria or something. Reborn was over at Kyoko's house still, so I couldn't consult with him and ask him 'Hey, what the fuck is wrong with my mind, today?'

I felt like I was being summoned, by someone else, but with all these people around, they couldn't connect with me. Too many witnesses is never a good thing, after all. "I have to go to the bathroom." I announced, excusing myself from dinner. "You know how it is."

"Do what you gotta do." Bianchi acknowledged, glancing at me.

The kids weren't paying attention, they were shoving their faces full of Nana's kickass cooking. Tsuna stood up from the table. "Do you want me to show you where it is...?"

"I know where it is." I flashed a smile, stepping out into the hallway and going into the bathroom.

I closed the bathroom door and locked it behind me, making sure that no one was around or could hear me. "You can come out now."

Sky Flames burst into existence, lighting up the entirety of the bathroom. The room glowed a dim orange, from the light. "You have impressive observational skills, Sky Arcobaleno." deep orange Hyper Dying Will eyes burned brightly at my own. "But then again, you must be an Arcobaleno for a reason, yes?"

I swallowed, managing a thin smile. "Hi, Giotto."

"You are the Sky Arcobaleno, correct?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. _A dead sexy eyebrow. Agh! Bad, Yuni! Focus._

"Umm, yeah." I nodded, awkwardly. You can't really blame me for that. "I'm Yuni. You can call me that. No - I mean, uhh, you can call me 'Yuni' not 'that' - you know, I'm going to shut up now before I embarrass myself further."

Giotto smiled, kindly. Ever the Sky. "You are the oldest Arcobaleno I have interacted with or seen in over four hundred years."_ I feel so flattered, Giotto, you have a way with the ladies._

"I get that a lot." I replied, dryly, becoming accustomed with the Boss. "You're, umm, the only dead guy I've ever met. Well, first dead guy I've ever met. I saw Asari today. And Mukuro all the time, because he has that whole Hell/Reincarnation shit going on? Yeah, I'm not really sure about him - shutting up now."

Yes, I was rambling. But I was in the presence of (one of) the most amazing person (people) ever. Not to mention, he had the strength to PWN my ass. And Tsuna's. And Byakuran's. And Reborn's. Maybe.

"So, uhh, why was I like summoned or called or whatever?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant about it. In reality? My thoughts were something along the lines of '_HOLY SHIT, GIOTTO, I COULD SING YOUR PRAYERS OR PRAISES OR WHATEVER, I DON'T CARE, YOU ARE ONE HOT MAN.'._

I have what some may consider a 'one-track mind'.

Giotto's face became serious, his casual demeanor gone._ GREAT. Now I'm stuck in a bathroom with a seriously serious mafia boss that is apparently related to Tsuna._ "Currently, I am watching Decimo, to test him."

"I know." Honestly, I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about some things... _If Giotto is Sawada Ieyasu, so his great-great-great grandson is Sawada Iemitsu, and Giotto and Tsuna pretty much identical, then why does Tsuna's mom look like Tsuna and therefore Giotto in relation? Anime physics? Or in this case... anime heredity?_

"So during the Trials, you must not speak with Decimo or Decimo's Guardians." he explained further, listing off things I couldn't do. "You mustn't interfere with any of the Trials, using your Arcobaleno powers."

"I sound like a superhero." I joked, managing a smile in the serious situation. "About the Arcobaleno power thing, I think Daemon Spade might try something, so I'll have to, you know, try and protect the innocent civilians. I'll use my 'Arcobaleno powers' then and then only."

Giotto didn't even have to consider it. "A true Vongola must always protect those in need, and Daemon...has forgotten what it means to be a true Vongola."

"I'm not Vongola," I informed him, slightly ashamed to be playing such a big/minor role without even being a part of who he was giving a speech about. "but I won't totally ditch the innocent and all. Right now, I'm trying to save the world. Again."

"You may not be an official Vongola," Giotto allowed, but smiled again, one of those fatherly smiles of awesome that real fathers can't even try to do because they aren't awesome enough. "but you have the heart of one."

"Thanks." I curtsied. "And I don't always look like a slut, with this pink tank top and skirt and all. This is the Sun Arcobaleno's doing. He's a downright bastard, that man-baby-hitman."

"A...'slut'?" he repeated, giving me a strange look of uncomprehension. "I have not heard that word-"

"It's an English word." I tried to explain, because I wasn't sure if he knew English or not. If he does, then I will feel stupid for even saying that. "It means a prostitute."

Giotto made an 'O' with his mouth, getting it now. Awkward. "I understand. Thank you, for expanding my vocabulary."_ I sense the sarcasm. I sense it._

"Anytime." I nodded, feeling stiff again. "So...you're leaving?"

He nodded, already changing into the orange Flames, a smile tugging on his lips as he did. What can I say? I have a gift. For creeping people out to the point of combusting into fire and running away.

"Bye!" I waved, as he began disappearing.

"Do not go to the Rain Trial, Yuni of the Sky." his voice commanded, as the Flames faded. "You would be interfering, with your personality."

_What's that supposed to mean? An insult, I think._

I pouted. "That's one dream killed."

* * *

Tsuna was pulling on his green coat, standing in the entrance thing (why do people even have those?!) as Gokudera was zipping up his own black one. "Huh? Yuni? Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head, leaning into the couch in the living room, watching them (like the creep we all know I am) through the open door. "I can't."

Tsuna frowned, slightly. "Why not?"

Something in the back of my mind started to speak to me. At first I suspected Mao (but she was busy with other things, apparently, and hadn't contacted me in a while), but the voice was deeper and more cultured._** Lie to him. Lie to Decimo. Do not tell him the truth. Do not tell him of your meeting.**_

_If you're Daemon Spade, I'll kick your ass. One pineapple pervert was enough. So get the fuck out of my head._

The feeling disappeared, and a flicker of Sky Flames lit up on my finger. I hadn't done anything. These weren't my flames- OH.

_So you're Giotto. Okay, you? I trust. Daemon? You've heard my threats. I'll lie to Tsuna, but that's only because I'm in it to win it. And save the world. And Tsuna. And the future. Yeah._

"I have to make phone calls." I made something up, crossing my legs, as I stared up at the ceiling, pretending to be thinking about calling people. In reality, I was thinking about baby chickens. "To people. To make plans. About stuff. Yeah."

Tsuna looked slightly disappointed, shrinking slightly. Apparently, as his tutor, I'm supposed to follow him around. Oops. "You can't reschedule or something?"

I felt awful for ditching Tsuna and Yamamoto, but I was a support character. I knew my place. And canon. And not to mention I was kind of ordered to do this by like the awesome Vongola Primo and all. "Sorry." I apologized, honestly. That's a feat for me. "I can't go."

"T-That's okay." Tsuna lied, trying not to look downcast, opening the door, letting Gokudera out first to 'scan for potential threats'. "Yamamoto'll do fine, anyways. Bye!"

I raised my hand in farewell, but said nothing. I had nothing to say. Well, I actually had a whole lot of shit to say, but none of it was necessarily 'age-appropriate'.

_**You did the right thing. **_Giotto's voice said, growing fainter and fainter with each word. He was probably off to follow Tsuna around. Tsuna's list of stalkers is just growing and growing. I mean, first Reborn and Gokudera, then Haru and the other support characters, the Varia, Byakuran and now dead people. Daemon Spade is probably stalking him too.

_You're awesome and all, but please get out of my head._ I ordered, as politely and respectfully as I could. After all, you don't want to piss off a mafia boss. Not even the ghost of a mafia boss. If anything, that's worse.

I heard a deep chuckle - a very sexy deep chuckle, that is - and his aura was gone.

* * *

"1-800-MAFIABITCH..." I muttered, punching in the numbers into an iPhone that I had bought in the Future, gotten an untrackable number and totally screwed with all the settings and programming.

Now, instead of those bitchy default ringtones, it could sing 'O Canada' in a British accent. I know. Amazing.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ri-

"Ciao ciao, Yuni speaking." a voice so similar to mine greeted, cheerfully. A girl. Young. "Permission to speak back is granted- unless you're another one of those salesmen selling the New York Times. I mean, for the last freaking time, I live in Italy!"_ Have I always sounded like that...?_

"VOIIIIIIII!" a voice roared in the background, and the sounds of what might have been a sword slashing about resounded in the background. A man. About twenty. "Brat, get off the fucking phone! We were talking about the fucking recruit and when you'll take the jackass back!"_ Talk about nostalgic..._

"I resent that statement." a deadpan voice drawled, clearly uninterested in whatever was going on. A boy. Young. "You can't describe me as 'fucking' when I'm a virgin, you stupid long-haired shark captain."

I caught my breath after hearing the deadpanning snarker. I had missed him, so much more than I thought I would.

The first speaker laughed, brightly, her laughter unusually upbeat. It almost sounded false. "Frannie, just hush up, I'm on the phone."

"Don't call me Frannie."

"Sorry about that." the girl apologized to me. "Frannie and Squ-chan are such jackasses."

"It's fine." I dismissed, trying to change my voice, so the girl wouldn't recognize me. "I just wanted to warn you."

The girl snorted, her tone arrogant and slightly egotistical. She either thought highly of herself or was an incredibly impressive actor. Or maybe she was just a flat-out bitch. "There's nothing you know that I don't."

"I just...wanted to warn you that if you didn't-" _shape up your attitude, you'll lose everything you've ever loved._ "-order a subscription to the New York Times today, then you won't get the 70% discount."

"I DON'T LIVE IN NEW YORK. OR AMERICA. OR THAT SIDE OF THE WORLD. NOW STOP CALLING ME."

"Sorry, we'll take your number off of our list." I told her, me, Yuni, Riza, whoever that was. "It's just...my job, you know?

The girl suddenly sounded ashamed. "Sorry for yelling."

"It's fine," I assured her. I hesitated for a moment, before speaking again. "We're having a sort of a Chinese fortune thing as a promotion."

"Okay...?" the girl sounded like she was raising an eyebrow.

"Yours says 'You are not who you think they are'." I lied, pretending like I was some sort of sagelike ninja. Which I am. Kind of. "Does that mean anything to you?"

The girl was shocked into silence or at least, unable to form intellectual words. "I-I, uhh..."

"Thanks for listening." I muttered, hitting the 'END CALL' button, and pocketing my cell phone again.

* * *

_The only thing that you and I looked at  
Was this ever-changing world  
The only thing that you and I knew  
Was the world that always looked the same_

_When I cry thinking of you, I'm cradling a red guitar_  
_Merely singing_  
_That our future would sparkle_

_It's still reflected in my heart, ONE NIGHT STAR, ONE NIGHT STAR_  
_Although its still not the love song, ONE NIGHT STAR, ONE NIGHT STAR_

_And the twinkling stars in the sky that_  
_I looked up to on a sleepess night_  
_I think of it as a hole of light that breaks opens the dark_  
_Open the hands that hugs your trembling shoulders_  
_oh! and embrace it the shining ONE NIGHT ONE NIGHT STAR_

_Chase away the clouds that brought the tears of rain_  
_I wait knowing that you will come_  
_The tears of my heart will never dry_  
_But they will lead me higher up one day_

_Shining in my heart at this moment ONE NIGHT STAR ONE NIGHT STAR_  
_My voice dries up singing the love song ONE NIGHT STAR ONE NIGHT STAR_

_Our unbreakable bond will burn_  
_We want, we reject, only to cover up our fears_  
_I was attracted by the tune of your flute_  
_But I am tired, ONE NIGHT ONE NIGHT STAR_

_Eventurally i wait for dawn to break,_  
_and there you will break something new_  
_Say goodbye to the things left behind_  
_A star upon a night has already shined upon you_  
_Grab it with your own hand, the shining ONE NIGHT ONE NIGHT STAR_

_-The Arrows_

* * *

"Oh no..." Nana mumbled, staring out the window, completely ignoring the fact that I was moping in the corner. "It's raining..."

It was, in fact, raining, pouring buckets, actually. Water showered down in sheets, the sound of raindrops beating against the roof of the house resounded loud through the relatively quiet home.

Fuuta was sleeping upstairs, a towel on his head. He wasn't feeling good... I suspected it was due to the downpour that was going on outside. Remember? He can't rank things when its raining, because it screws up his planetary connection or something? Lambo was sleeping too, probably exhausted from bothering Nana all day, while I-Pin was sitting in the living room, playing quietly with her Fon doll, which had been brought with her to the past.

"It is raining a lot..." I agreed, before returning to my brooding. "I can't believe I'm missing out on the Vongola cheer thing... It's not life without it."

By Vongola cheer thing, I mean the thing where the Guardians have a huddle and go 'Fight, Yamamoto! YEAH!'. It was every Reborn fan's dream.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked, stretching out her legs from beside me. "I've already taken care of all the housework. Do you have any more mafia stories?"

"There was a sequel to the Katekyo Hitman Verde story," I admitted, poking my fingers together. "But I don't know the plot very well."_ By sequel, I mean the manga, and I only skimmed through that and spent the rest of the time reading the plot on the wikia page. And stalking the characters in the manga. I know all the manga characters and the general plot, but I don't know every single conversation and detail. Just when fights will happen, who will fight and big ideas. I should have read it, damn it!_

"That's okay." she assured me, kindly. Then again, I don't think there was ever a time where Nana wasn't kind. I could understand why Iemitsu married her. ...I did not intend it to sound like I am homosexual, I am STRAIGHT. Just saying.

I sat down on the floor, beside I-Pin. "Do you have any other dolls?"_ I feel like an idiot, please, stab out my eyeballs._

The girl looked up at me, thinking for a moment, probably trying to translate what I had said in Japanese to Chinese (one of the only languages I didn't know), before nodding and running off to wherever it is that children run off to. She returned, three short minutes later, clutching a doll with blonde curls to her chest. "I-Pin has Barbie." she carefully sounded out the words, her voice heavily accented.

"Barbie dolls are awesome." I said, awkwardly holding out the doll, genuinely unsure what to do with it. In my past life, I had focused mostly on academics, wanting to go to college and be successful. That's how I had taken the phrase 'You Only Live Once'. You have to live it perfectly, so that's why I was trying to be the perfect daughter, with success. Only, Alice had been the perfect daughter, achieving success effortlessly.

And in this life, I was mostly running around trying to save the world, preparing to save the world, taking planes, catching trains, working for the mafia and never really had a chance for childhood.

I had grown up too early in both lives. Sounds a little cliche and stupid, but it's the truth.

I mean, by the time I was two in this world, I had already been kidnapped twice. And by the time I was four, I was taking flights alone across continents and secretly corresponding with the Varia and Vindice.

Life had gone by too quickly.

I-Pin held the Fon doll up. "Fon and Barbie friend."

"Barbie thinks that Fon has nice hair." I said, trying to play along, holding Barbie up in front of Fon.

I-Pin smiled. "Fon thank Barbie."

"Barbie says that Fon is most certainly welcome." I replied, with a laugh. In this little five-year-old kid, I could see the girl who would grow up to be one of my best friends.

* * *

After an hour of playing with I-Pin and Fon and Barbie, I realized that Tsuna wasn't home yet.

I pulled out my iPhone again and dialed Giglio Nero Headquarters. "Hello?" I greeted, hesitantly, not knowing if it was like Nosaru or someone good on the phone or Genkishi (someone bad.).

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" surprisingly, it was Gamma, of all people. He was using what I liked to call his 'interrogation' tone.

I ran through my mind, trying to get a name. "It's me, Yuni. Connect me to Mama." Might as well not lie. If I do it too much, I might end up in Hell, or worse. Not to mention, I could easily get past Gamma if I was being 'Yuni'. Which I am.

DAMMIT, I'M CONFUSING MYSELF.

"Oh, good. I thought you were the New York Times calling again. I don't even want to know how they got a hold of a mafia's number. Whose phone are you on, Yuni?" he wondered. _Oh god, Gamma is actually interrogating me... and what the fuck is wrong with the New York Times?_

I quickly thought up an answer. "I stole it. From, uhh, Nokia. It's not a good phone, so don't call it ever again. I'm going to throw it away and go back to my old phone. It's a lot more, umm, efficient? This one is like...very slow and takes a long time to load. So don't steal from Nokia. Lesson learned."

"Is there something wrong with your voice?" he continued his ruthless onslaught of questions. What. A. Jerkface. "It sounds weird..."

_IT'S CALLED PUBERTY, BRO._

I managed a weak, strangled cough. "I'm getting over a cold. COUGH COUGH COUGH."

Gamma seemed skeptical, but finally put me through to Aria. _God, I didn't think he would ever get around to actually connecting me with her._

"Hi." I said, feeling a little awkward and kind of happy. I mean, in the future, she's dead. And Aria probably knows that she's going to die in nine-ish years, so she's not going to be all 'why the fuck are you being a weird, you sad excuse of a child?'.

But it's just that... she's my mother in this world. I'm obligated to love her, and after knowing that she was legitimately dead, and then having her alive? It's kind of an emotional rollercoaster, if you know what I mean.

"Hello, Yuni-chan." she was smiling. When wasn't she smiling, honestly? "You've received the Pacifier, I would hope?"

I nodded. "Thanks for that, it'll probably save my life..." you know, it'll save my life and Haru's and Kyoko's and Chrome's, when Daemon kidnaps some pubescent girls and shoves us in a barrier.

"No problem!" Aria laughed, brightly. "Anything for my little Yuni-chan. So, hows the future?" I was surprised at how casual she was being. I mean, if my daughter came from ten years in the future, took my most prized possesion (in this case, the Sky Pacifier) and then calls me up, I'd be having a mental breakdown. I guess it's a mother thing.

I swallowed, before answering honestly. It's like you can't lie to your mom. I'm fairly certain it's a rule of like, the universe or something. "Kind of bleak. But right now, we're working to make it...brighter, I guess. It's kind of hard to describe."

"That's okay," she assured me. "I'm sure that time-travel is very difficult for you."

"The world in the future...is in the middle of what might develop into the apocalypse. It's dystopian, you know? The opposite of Heaven." I tried to explain it. "It feels like we're living in Hell. Except an incredibly marshmallow-y Hell. The dictator of the mafia has a marshmallow fetish. Oh, and he wants my body, too. A little creepy and pedophilia-ish, but with that kind of world, you really get used to it."

"Wow." Aria muttered, mulling it over. "It's a sad day when you become accustomed to marshmallow pedophiles that take over the mafia."

I laughed, a smile etching itself into my features. It's the kind of thing that a mother can do, whether its your first or second one. She can always manage to make you smile. "I had infiltrated their forces - they actually forcibly combined our families - and I've ended up having to live with him for like a year. I'm fairly scarred, for life."

"I'd imagine." she agreed, like the mom she was. All moms agree with their children. Or at least, all anime moms agree with their children.

More anime physics.

I heard the door slam shut, and I realized Tsuna was home. "I have to go."_ Even though I really don't want to... you were never really there for me, but you were really there all along._

"That's okay..." she said, comfortingly.

I bit my lip, considering saying something for a minute._ Oh, shit, just say it, already! YOLO, right? _"I love you." I blurted out, suddenly, before mentally berating myself for sounding like some kind of idiot.

I had never told my mother that in my entire life. This one, or the last.

In the last, I was trying to be the cool kid, the golden child, and could never manage to say it without embarrassing myself. And in this life, I rarely saw her and spoke with her even less.

Of course, I told her in passing, like 'Love ya!' or 'are you feeling the love, home skillet?', but never like this. Never with this much emotion.

I wanted to punch myself in the face.

She seemed to catch her breath for a moment, and I wanted to stab myself for saying something like that. I'm an idiot. Please, you might as well slap a label on me that reads 'this girl is a fucking dipshit'. "I love you too, Yuni. I always have and always will."

I heard the dial-tone thing, and just stood there for a second, a stupid grin spreading across my face.

* * *

Tsuna, bless his heart, didn't ask about why my eyes were red (not from crying. NOT from crying.) and why I was smiling like I was high. He described the night's events to me.

"And then Yamamoto was like YAAAH! and then totally beat out the other guy!" Tsuna was not very good at story telling. I understand why he got D's in Japanese.

"Cool." I replied, scooping ice cream into my mouth.

That's right. Tsuna and I were bingeing out on food. For those of you who don't know what that means, we were drowning ourselves in comfort food. It may have been the best thing that had ever happened to me. I mean, unlimited ice cream? I felt like the queen of England.

"But then Asari told him he failed." Tsuna took another scoop of ice cream, melting it, bitterly. "But he gets another chance tomorrow night."

"That's good." I nodded, drizzling chocolate syrup all over the French Vanilla ice cream. "Want some?"

"Yes, please."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_We're going to be there to lift anyone up, so they don't have to worry._

* * *

**Time for that epic 'thank-you' speech that I told you was coming. So please, mentally prepare yourself for many smiley face emoticons and possibly tears of joy.**

**Dearest readers,**

**What the fuck is wrong with you? (You know that a letter will never end well when it starts like that) I mean, this story is pure insanity! Why would you ever want to read it?**

**Thanks for reading it, of course, but really? There are so many more awesome stories better than mine and you read...this?**

**Don't make me cry, guys, don't make me cry.**

**Everyday, I wake up and wonder 'Did I get any more reviews for that story?' and then I check it on my iPod over some coffee. Then my day is perfect, because all 1000 and more reviews are pure kindness from each of you.**

**Of course, I've had some constructive criticism, but never a single flame (of course, Tsuna would have totally like Zero Point Breakthrough-ed it for me though.).**

**Can you guys only see the good in a person, because that's what I'm thinking.**

**I'm only a teenage girl, who doesn't really have that many friends (like five best friends and a whole bunch of posers who like being assholes) and you choose me? I mean, I have a perfect older sister, just like Riza/Yuni did. And I've always been overshadowed by her. My family likes making fun of me, and I am, admittedly, obnoxious and annoying.**

**But you guys actually care.**

**You people take the time out to smile back at me, and listen to me, and read what I have to say.**

**No one has ever done that for me before.**

**So thank you.**

**Thank you very much.**

**I know my issues are petty, but to a girl like me, who only has a small view of the world, it means everything.**

**So thank you.**

**-LeoInuyuka**


	57. Rude Introductions

Chapter 57

Rude Introduction

* * *

**Augh, too tired to find another quote.**

**This is the third part of my triple update. So you have to go all the way back to Chapter 55 and read 55, 56 and then 57. Or else everything will be confusing as fuck.**

* * *

The next day, when Tsuna and I went to his school (he went to learn and I went to find Hibari-sama - I mean, stalk Tsuna - I mean, be a good tutor. *insert nod here*), Yamamoto was absent.

I was wearing (somewhat) normal clothes, a giant fuzzy black sweater with the words 'Secretly Mafia' on it and black sweatpants. Kurokawa Hana called me 'emo' and I just facepalmed. I wanted to tell her to go stalk Adult Lambo or something, but that'd be too mean...and honest...

Just before school started, Gokudera approached Tsuna's desk. "Juudaime." Tsuna wasn't really paying attention, he was really distracted by the lack of Yamamoto's cheerful presence._ Well, that doesn't make Tsuna sound like a total weirdo or anything, of course not._

"Why don't I get greeted?" I drawled, shooting Gokudera a mean look. He simply turned up his nose and mentally worshipped Tsuna, or something. I dunno, I don't stalk people's minds... that's Mukuro's job.

They completely ignored me (after all, I am just a support character, and all, not important or anything), Tsuna snapping out of his daze and looking at Gokudera. "Oh, Gokudera-kun."_ Wow, Tsuna, you only notice his presence now? Your observational skills make me facepalm in amazement._

"Yamamoto isn't here yet..." Gokudera noticed, glancing at the empty seat that usually occupied the Rain Guardian.

"Normally, he'd be at school by now..." Tsuna agreed, looking down at his own desk, with a crestfallen expression. He was probably blaming himself, you know, like all anime people do. _More anime physics...or anime psychology? 'It's all my fault' is like the universal law or something, I'm convinced._

I shrugged. "Maybe he's caught up by the rain." Indeed, it was pouring buckets again, outside. Thunder was booming in the distance, and I started thinking about Lambo's Electric Skin or whatever._ Is lightning attracted to him, or is he just such a jackass that even Mother Nature wants to kill him...?_

Just as I said that, the sliding door, well, slid open, revealing Yamamoto._ Speak of the freaking devil._ "Or maybe he isn't caught up by the rain."

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed, getting out of his seat to greet his (slightly depressed) friend.

Gokudera, on the other hand, wasn't as happy to see the baseball player. "What the hell were you doing?"_ Nothing, just playing baseball! *insert smiley face emoticon here*_

Tsuna managed to give Gokudera a disapproving look and smile at Yamamoto at the same fucking time. That is a skill only a mafia boss like Tsuna can manage. "I thought you weren't coming today."

"I knew he'd come." I piped up. "I've seen anime like this before. The sad guy always comes in, because he doesn't want to disappoint the main character."_ Actually, I've seen this anime before and the sad guy, Yamamoto, did come in as to not disappoint the main character, Tsuna. Anime psychology, yet again._

The Rain Guardian managed a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Oh, sorry. I slept in." he moved across the room to his seat, sitting down with a sigh. Every movement read exhaustion. I doubted that he had gotten any sleep, after yesterday's failure._ That was a little too harsh of a thought._

Tsuna's eyes trailed after him, but he sat down, a look of puzzlement on his face.

"Hey!" a man, probably the teacher, barged into the room. It wasn't the same teacher as the day before, probably for a different class or something. "The bell already rang for class! Get in your seats!"_ Yeah, so the teacher says 'You're all late! Oh wait, I'm late too' ...dumbass teachers._

I laughed, as Gokudera snarled at the man. "Like 'Dera-kun will listen to someone other than Tsunayoshi-chan."

"This is on short notice, but we're having a transfer student today." the teacher said, as if to explain his own tardiness. Which, of course, it really didn't explain anything at all.

I gripped the sides of the desk that I was sitting at. _Reborn, you didn't...!_

"Miss...Rokudo?" he read off of a clipboard. I facepalmed, in embarassment, knowing exactly who it was referring to. "Rokudo Yuni?"

"What the hell, Reborn?!" I announced, flipping the desk I was sitting at. Kyoko giggled in the middle of the classroom, while Hana stuck up her nose, like '_Oh great, another stupid monkey'_ or something. I dunno, I don't read minds. "I would understand enrolling me in school, but what the fuck is up with that last name?! I think you're trying to get me killed!"

"In any case...?" the teacher trailed off, unsure as what to do. Then again, most teachers don't have a transfer student that's already in the class with anger issues and table-flipping skills. "Everyone give her a big welcome-"

"Dude." I deadpanned, before internally stabbing myself for calling my teacher 'dude'. "I was here yesterday. And what I was given was definitely not a big welcome. Everyone thought I was Gokudera's sister and we partake in incestuous activities. Like, dafuq is wrong with you people?"_ Wait, did I just insult my new peers...?_

"Language!" he scolded, lightly. I guess that since I was new and stuff, he wasn't taking it out on me too hard... I wasn't sure why he decided to tell me to watch my language after I had swore about three times. "Please, introduce yourself to the class."

"I did it yesterday!" I protested, already in an argument with him.

He rubbed his forehead, probably feeling a migraine coming on. "Just do it, Rokudo-san."

"Jackass." I muttered, before marching to the front of the room. "I'm apparently Rokudo Yuni. I am not excited to be here. Well, I was excited yesterday because I got to see Tsunayoshi-chan fail in person. But now I have to actually pay attention to like...learning and shit. So therefore I am no longer excited. But then again, who gets excited about learning?" A few people started to raise their hands and I froze them with a look. "If you actually get excited about learning, you are an absolute dipshit. Anyways, you can all go fuck yourselves."_ I already have a bad reputation, so why not._

The class was honestly speechless, partially horrified with my honesty and impressed with my brave-ness, and the teacher wasn't sure what to say either. Then again, most transfer students try and make good impressions, not awful ones. Gokudera simply snorted, genuinely amused. Tsuna just sweatdropped.

"Someone, fix my desk, please? I sure as hell ain't going to do that." I asked (read: ordered) as I eyed it, all flipped over on the floor. Two boys hurriedly righted it, slightly fearful of me, before taking their own seats. I plunked myself down, unceremoniously onto the chair, put my feet on the desk, while picking at a loose thread on the sleeve of my sweater.

The classroom was still silent, other than the sound of my nails clicking together, as I picked at the damn thread. I raised an eyebrow. "You can go ahead and teach the others, because I certainly am not going to pay attention, if you would like...?"

The teacher seemed to realize that teaching us was a part of his job, and hurriedly started to write shit up on the board.

That day, we were learning about grammar. LAME. Grammar, personally, is just a giant waste of time. I mean, who cares if you don't talk right? The teacher told us that if we didn't speak or write properly, we wouldn't get jobs and wouldn't have good futures (or at least, that's what Tsuna had written down on his notebook, in his untidy scrawl). People in Vegas don't talk right, but they still get money...from gambling...

During lunch, Tsuna dragged me out into the hallway, where Kyoko and Gokudera were seemingly waiting for us. _More anime physics!_

Tsuna exhaled, overly dramatic. Then again, he was probably terrified as to what I would say next. "That was unexpected."

"No shit." I deadpanned, sniffing, indignantly. "Reborn has been given 'jackass' title of the year for enrolling me at school."

"I was surprised too!" Kyoko agreed, smiling at me. "Your entrance was something like I saw on a Korean drama! It was about yakuza and Yankees!"

"I'm not a Yankee, dammit..."

"You could have told me at home." Tsuna hissed at me, seemingly offended that I hadn't told him that I was going to his school to...learn. Apparently, that was a big deal.

I bristled, offended that he was offended at me. If that makes any sense. "I didn't know!"

"If I didn't tell you or Tsuna, I would get to enjoy your reactions when you found out." a voice explained, as if the owner knew everything.

"Huh?" Tsuna scrunched up his nose, looking flat out adorable. "What's that supposed to mean? Wait...that voice is-"

"Ciaossu." We all turned around, seeing a familiar baby hitman smirking up at us, all evil-like.

I blew out air, annoyed. "You, Reborn, are a jackass. Now, I don't have free reign to go where I like! I have to stay in class."

"Don't give us that 'Ciaossu' and think it'll be okay! What's going on here?!" Tsuna demanded, trying to glare at Reborn, but failing miserably and just looking adorable._ Aww, Tsunayoshi-chan~ I can't stay mad at you~_

"Don't forget that Yuni is your tutor." Reborn reminded us, his hands behind his back. "And Yuni needs to remember to stay focused."

"B-But still..." Tsuna trailed off, unhappy with Reborn's lack of communication.

I simply swore at Reborn. _I can totally stay focused..._

"Kyoko, could you show Yuni around the school?" Reborn asked, getting me to distract the girl.

"Sure!" Kyoko nodded, eagerly. "Let's go then, Yuni-chan!"

I smiled at her, walking away beside her, but I shot Reborn a glare over my shoulder. He simply waved, a smirk evident on his face, as we left._ This isn't over, you bastard!_

* * *

On our walk around the school, guess who we ran into, near the stairs? Mochida Kensuke, winner of the 'jackass' title, last year. "Kyoko! I haven't seen you in a while after that brat, Dame-Tsuna, cheated during our match."

Kyoko swallowed, uncomfortable around him. "I-I've been busy, Mochida-senpai."

He smirked, taking a step closer towards her. I itched to whip out a gun (I had like seven stashed somewhere on my person) and shoot him, right between the eyes, but I was waiting for like...something worth killing him for. "You don't have to call me 'senpai', Kyoko, dear. Just 'Kensuke' will work."

I remembered the Mochida of the future... a little less of a jerkface, but he knew to keep his hands off of Kyoko. He was actually married, to another girl, named Hayazawa Beniko. I couldn't wait for ten years to come quickly, so Mochida would be less of an asshole.

But future Mochida was also dead. I couldn't get to him in time, to comatize him and send him to America, to keep him safe.

"I would prefer not to." Kyoko replied, edging backwards. She was getting closer and closer towards the edge of the staircase. She would fall.

He inched closer towards her, and she, in response, moved away from him.

I took a step towards them, to kick him off and maybe miss and hit his family jewels or something (on accident, I swear), when everything happened all at once. She took one step too far and slipped off of the landing, to what could potentially be her doom.

I darted forward, grabbing her hand and yanking her back, just as Mochida tried to grab her. "Kyoko's mine!" he hissed, shoving me (and therefore, Kyoko) towards the stairs.

I replied with a deadpan stare. "Not with that asshole attitude." then I pushed him down the stairs, almost effortlessly. After all, his head was empty, since he had no intelligence, whatsoever.

Kyoko gasped, horrified with my seemingly violent act. "Yuni-chan! Why did you-?!"

"He practically pushed you and me down the stairs, Kyoko. Sure, he tried to grab you when you, alone, slipped, but judging by the angle of which his arm was located, he would have missed." I explained, shortly. "With the position that you were in, you would have slammed your head onto the floor, and either been comatized or dead."

She seemed speechless, glancing at Mochida, who was pushing himself off the floor. He only had a small gash on his forehead, fairly impressive for falling down an entire flight of stairs.

"I'm going to the Disciplinary Committee for this!" Mochida announced, wiping the blood from his face. "Hibari will have your hide, bitch!"

I flipped him the bird, before turning to Kyoko. "Go back to the classroom. Tell Tsuna that I'm dealing with Hibari-sama."

She nodded, before squeezing my shoulder. "Thank you, Yuni-chan. Be careful."

I snorted. "'Careful' is my middle name."_ Actually, I don't even have a last name. Well, I have 'Rokudo', but that's because Reborn is a fucking bitch._

* * *

Hibari-sama wasn't that angry with me. Actually, he was more pissed at Mochida, after I explained what had happened.

"Mochida tried to creep on Kyoko, which made her almost fall down the stairs." I rubbed my eyes, now exhausted. "And then I grabbed her, saving her from coma-ness or possibly even death. Then he tried to shove me and Kyoko, which was kind of a dumb move, since I have like seven guns. So I pushed him down the stairs, and he came to tattletale."

Hibari-sama considered it, before turning to Mochida.

Mochida spoke in a rush, trying to prove me wrong. "I was talking to Kyoko and then this bitch distracted her and she almost fell down the stairs! But then the blue-haired girl-"

"It's green, dumbass." I interrupted, but Mochida spoke even faster, completely ignoring what I had said.

"-snatched her from my safe arms and then pushed me! I'm not even sure if she's a student!"

I sighed. "Hibari-sama, who do you believe? Mochida, a future sex-offender-" It's true. "-or me, the midget with a bad mouth?"

Hibari threw a tonfa (LIKE A BOSS). It smacked Mochida in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"I think I have my answer." I smiled, lightly.

He frowned at me. Have you ever been on the receiving end of your idol's frown? It's not good. At all. It makes you want to smile, because they're acknowledging you, but die because they're pissed at you. "Despite that annoying herbivore's offense against the Sasagawa herbivore, you pushed the annoying herbivore. You, too, must be disciplined."

I paled, preparing to be tonfa-d. I mentally prepared my will. _Squ-chan, you can have my money, Frannie, you can have my property, and the mafia-related stuff can go to either Gamma or Tsunayoshi-chan. Whoever gets a hold of it first, really._

Instead, he reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a garbage bag and some workgloves. _ Don't tell me... _"Go to the park and return at four PM. Do not be late or I will bite you to death."_ Well, damn._

I accepted the garbage bag and pulled on the workgloves. "Thank you, Hibari-sama." I bowed, deep and low, before exiting the room.

* * *

Picking up trash sucked. I understood that I had to be disciplined and that the Vongola were forbidden from harming me because of the whole 'protect me' shit, but trash picking? Really?

I mean, I found the worst (and weirdest...) things ever, I swear.

_**My List of Stuff I Found in the Park:**_

_**- one rusty knife**_

_**- one rusty shearing thing/bush trimmer thing**_

_**- fourteen complete beer bottles**_

_**- eighteen complete beer cans**_

_**- fourty-three uncomplete beer bottle shards**_

_**- too many drugs to count**_

_**- too many plastic bags that held drugs to count**_

_**- a hobo**_

_**- a hobo's teepee house**_

_**- a rug from a hobo's teepee house**_

_**- thirteen golf balls**_

_**- an engagement ring**_

_**- a McDonalds coupon for two free McCafé drinks (I pocketed that)**_

_**- a bloody tonfa**_

_**- four rusty pipes**_

_**- three non-rusty pipes**_

_**- a tire iron**_

_**- half of a car**** wheel**_

A lot of the things that I found ended up going into the nearby McDonalds dumpster, because it didn't fit in my bag. I arrived at the Reception Room at exactly four PM, sipping on an Iced Mocha, and holding a McCafé Mango Pineapple Real Fruit Smoothie in my other hand, the bag full of bottles, cans, engagement rings, golf balls, pipes, etc. slung over my shoulder.

I set the bag down in front of him, before downing a gulpful of the mocha. "Satisfied?"

He nodded, before raising an eyebrow at the Mango Pineapple Real Fruit Smoothie and Iced Mocha. "You took a detour, I take it?"

I fidgeted. "I got it for you...?" I set it on his desk, before leaving the room.

I highly doubted that he drank it (it did, after all, have pineapple in it), but I'd like to think that he did. Let a girl dream okay?

I made it back to class just before the bell rang. First day of school and I miss three quarters of the day. Whoop, whoop.

* * *

_Everyone of us have a brush called "personality"_  
_Look, with a little bravery you can change it into any color_  
_Let's paint our feelings_

_How far does this sky continue? The world we know is so small_  
_Someone is calling for help but we pretend not to hear it_

_As we fight, we find the worth of our existence then we start to bear doubts_  
_Believing different "individuals" are "enemies" we refuse other people_  
_Relationships become dominating not something that ties people together_  
_Hold my hands and listen to my voice_

_Coloring the world without hatred, from a beautiful bond_  
_There are no useless lives, let's accept each other_  
_The infinite canvas is now dyed in hope_  
_Everyone of us have a brush called "personality"_  
_Look, with little bravery you can change it into any color_  
_Let's paint our feelings_

_For what reason am I born? I can't find the answer anywhere_  
_Thus ordinary days are hidden with wonders_

_In the shadows behind the light each trivial yet lovely unspoken words_  
_Accompanied by "anger" and "grief" I turn my sight in the other direction_  
_Understanding pain is easy if you could forgive each other_  
_Tomorrow we could just laugh it off_

_Coloring the world without hatred, from a beautiful bond_  
_There are no useless lives, let's accept each other_  
_The infinite canvas is now dyed in hope_  
_Everyone of us have a brush called "personality"_  
_Look, with little bravery you can change it into any color_  
_Let's paint our feelings_

_Coloring the world... Everyone of us..._

_Coloring the world without hatred, from a beautiful bond_  
_There are no useless lives, let's accept each other_  
_The infinite canvas is now dyed in hope_  
_Everyone of us have a brush called "personality"_  
_Look, with little bravery you can change it into any color_  
_Let's paint our feelings_

_-Canvas by +Plus_

* * *

It started pouring, just as school let out. I was really thankful that it hadn't started raining when I was picking up random trash._ That would make everything about 947584639457 percent worse._

Kyoko invited me to go see Chrome at Kokuyo Land, which I agreed to. I wanted to see Mukuro too. "Bianchi-san will be walking us there."

"Okey dokey." I grinned. "I have someone that I kind of want to see, too. But they might not be there..."_ Actually, I highly doubt that Mukuro would be there, because you know, if Chrome is there, then Mukuro wouldn't be there, because of the whole 'sharing a body' thing._

Kyoko wasn't sure who I was talking about, but she nodded, pretending to understand.

That's why I like Kyoko. She doesn't ask questions when she knows not to and pretends to understand so that she wouldn't hurt my feelings.

* * *

"Thanks for walking us there, Bianchi-san." Kyoko smiled, giving her pink umbrella a little twirl._ Please, don't make me vomit._

Haru nodded, adjusting her grip on her red umbrella. "It's very kind of you to accompany us."_ I am honestly dying, slowly._

I-Pin beamed up at the Poison Cooker, supporting a tiny yellow umbrella. "Much appreciated!"_ ... hear that? Nothing. Because I'm fairly certain that all this gushiness will make me kill myself._

"Yeah." I agreed, trying not to feel too socially awkward. I mean, they all had plain umbrellas and I had a blue one with yellow ducks on it. It had been Tsuna's when he was younger and Nana had been too enthusiastic to lend it to me._ Why couldn't I have had the yellow one? I know its small, but ducks? Seriously?_

"It's not a big deal," Bianchi shrugged, holding her purple umbrella casually. I couldn't help but notice that the umbrella matched the color of her cooking perfectly... and when I say 'cooking', I am using the term very loosely and actually mean 'piles of mold that grows instantly, I swear'. "But what business do you have there?"

"They're going to see Chrome." I jabbed thumbs in the other girls' directions. "And I'm going to see the Pineapple King, himself. That is, if the King is in his kingdom."

Bianchi raised an eyebrow, clearly knowing who the 'Pineapple King' was. She had, after all, tagged along during the Kokuyo dispute.

Haru held up a box that she was holding. "Kyoko and I made bentos for her!"

"I'm so glad you came with us." Kyoko smiled, looking like a perfect little princess. It was actually weirding me out a little bit. Why did anime girls go through so much trouble to be nice to others and thank them a thousand times? I mean, once is enough! "We heard that Kokuyo Land is pretty much abandoned."

The Midori Middle School student seemed to agree. "We were worried about going there by ourselves."

"Yes, it would be dangerous for you to go there by yourselves," Bianchi acknowledged, switching her umbrella holding hand. "after all, some bizarre people live there."

"That's the understatement of the century," I snorted, brushing my hair out of my face._ You can't sum up the Kokuyo Gang as bizarre. More like 'fucking weirdos'. That's honestly the best way to sum up those fuckers._

The girls exchanged concerned looks, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

"Chrome-chan!" Haru called, stepping into the building, shaking out her wet umbrella. "Where are you?"

I moved in front of her, offering a smile. "I think I should go first. They won't attack me."_ At least, I hope that they won't attack me. If they do, I'm fucked._

She nodded, hurriedly, obviously concerned with the fact that people would actually attack us._ The world isn't just sunshine and rainbows, after all._

"Chrome! Mukuro!" I yelled, making the other girls jump. Haru doesn't know how to attract the attention of these kinds of people. I, on the other hand, had had way (way, way, way) too much experience. "Ken? Chikusa?"

"Son of a-! Bitch, don't scare us, byon!" a voice from behind us shouted, making Bianchi spin around, producing Poison Cooking out of fucking nowhere. She had it readied to throw at Ken in a second. "Who the fuck are you guys, byon?!"

Chikusa, however, seemed a lot more subdued and relaxed. "It's unusual for us to have visitors."_ No shit. You live in a rundown amusement park. If it was normal for you to have visitors, I'd be concerned, bro. And the visitors you do get are probably druggies and alcoholics who come here because Hibari doesn't like coming to this side of town since this is where he lost to Mukuro._

"It's been a while." Bianchi greeted, lowering her Poison Cooking, after recognizing the two. _If I randomly ran into Ken or Chikusa, I wouldn't lower anything. These guys are fairly sketchy looking. Ken has like a scar more noticeable than Harry Potter's and Chikusa has a barcode tattooed on his face. Tattoos and scars are the first sign of a gang, Bianchi! _The girls cowered behind her, intimidated by the two ex-mafioso.

I beamed, stepping out from behind her. Despite all my rude things to say about the Kokuyo Gang, I did like them. "Ken! Chikusa!"

They didn't recognize me, which hurt my feelings. Just kidding, I don't have feelings. _That made me sound so emo... maybe Hana is right._ "Who the hell are you, byon?"

I held my hand out to Chikusa, and he tensed. After a moment, he realized what I was doing. Our handshake, that we had made, back before Mukuro was captured by Vindice. We had made up a handshake, in the airport.

Together, we performed the handshake and he seemed slightly more at ease. "Yuni. You are much older than you used to be..."

"What the hell?" Ken leaned in, eyeing me. "You're the kid!"

"No shit." I deadpanned, before pretending to look offended. "How could you forget me?"

"What are you, on steroids or something?" Ken snorted, amused.

I shrugged. "Ten Year Bazooka broke. I'm here for a week."

"What?" Bianchi raised an eyebrow. "You're-"

"Trust me, Bianchi-san." I interrupted, before flashing her a smile. "Trust me and trust Reborn."

She looked very put-out, but didn't ask anymore questions.

"Who are these people?" Kyoko whispered, seemingly terrified.

"It's fine." I assured her. "Don't worry."

Haru had the gall to poke her head out from behind Bianchi. "Could you be Chrome-chan's friends?"

Apparently, Haru's lack of fear inspired Kyoko or something, because she spoke up too. "We came to see Chrome-chan."_ Yeah, Ken. We came to see Chrome-chan, not you, BITCH._

I had to stifle my laughter before I totally killed the tense atmosphere.

"Chrome?" Ken repeated, his expression breaking out into a cruel sneer. "What business do you have with _her_?"

"We brought her onigiri!" Haru held up the bento and I fought the urge to slam my head through a wall. Then again, it was Kokuyo Land. My head would have actually gone through the wall.

"We thought that Chrome-chan might be hungry." Kyoko reiterated, with a smile.

_Now they think that you believe that they're starving her or something. Way to go, Kyoko, Haru. Your social skills are worse than mine._

"Onigiri?" Ken sniffed the box, completely freaking Haru out.

Bianchi actually snarled, it was awesome. "They're not for you!"

I groaned, before taking the boxes from Haru and Kyoko. "Ken, where the fuck is Chrome?"

"Chrome ain't here." Ken replied, apparently unamused.

"Did she go out...?" Haru trailed off, uncertainly.

"She hasn't been back since she left, the day before yesterday." Chikusa clarified._ So since she left for the future?_

Bianchi was frowning. "Where'd she go?"

"Beats me." Chikusa shrugged, not really caring.

Ken seemed more pissed off. "She ran off without really telling us anything. I'll let her have it when she comes back."

"Ken, if you're starving or bullying Chrome, I _will _tell Mukuro and he _will _kill you." I promised, holding my head high. _Damn it, Daemon's gotten her. I can't believe... I'm so stupid._

I turned around and stormed out, fully intent on taking a very, very long nap once I got home. And in that nap, I would have a very, very serious conversation.

* * *

"There are two of you." Mukuro informed me, the second I arrived in his mind-space. Apparently, he wasn't surprised by the whole 'I'm ten years older' shit. "How is that possible?"

"Ten Year Bazooka got all shitted up. I'm not leaving for a week, at best." I replied, taking a seat on the grass, all criss-cross applesauce. "And since I'm ten years older and smart and stuff, I'm playing the part of the Sky Arcobaleno right now, for this Inheritance shit. Has Chrome told you about it?"

"She mentioned it two days ago," Mukuro nodded, but then he frowned. "She hasn't been in contact lately and I can't connect. What has been going on?"

"I can't tell you," I said, sadly. "but things will work out. I promise."

"Where is Chrome?" he demanded, his expression deadly serious. "I will accept her lack of communication, but I refuse to not know of her position."

I inhaled, sharply. "I think she's been taken or is under the control of Daemon Spade, the first-generation Mist Guardian."

Mukuro closed his eyes and started thinking. Deeply thinking.

"Everything will work out." I assured him. "She will be fine. And if she isn't, I will take full responsibility."

"You better." he said, as casually as he could manage, but there was an underlying threat there, and we both knew it. "I won't ask about the older you, or mention you to the present you."

"Thanks." I nodded, in appreciation. "And Ken isn't feeding her properly. Chrome, I mean. And he said that he would 'let her have it' once she got back. I suggest you discipline your dog before he gets out of hand."I know, 'violence is never the answer' and all, but Ken is threatening Chrome. I refuse to allow that.

Mukuro nodded, but wrinkled his nose. "I dislike that word."

"What word? 'Dog'?"

"No." his look of disgust deepened. "'Discipline'."

I laughed, probably the loudest I had laughed all day. "I've missed your stupidness, Mukuro."

"I have not missed you," he assured me. "you bother me every day, about news on that foolish apprentice of mine. By the way, I hate you for that."

"What, bothering you?" I grinned, trying not to laugh too much.

"No, the apprentice."

I smiled, widely. _Yes, your stupidity has never failed to make me smile, Mukuro. Ah, now I'm trying not to cry._ "That (somehow) reminds me..."

"What is it now?" he groaned, not happy with my lack of focus. In ten years, I suppose I haven't really grown up that much.

"Reborn enrolled me at Namimori Middle," I shrugged, but then smiled. "My name is now Rokudo Yuni. So Frannie is right. We are pineapple siblings."

Mukuro gagged, before kicking me out of his mind-space.

I awoke with a smile and watery eyes. It was a skill that only Mukuro possessed.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I look at you all, and smile at the perfection I see._

* * *

**Oh god, I've been non-stop typing all day. This is the final one of the triple update I promise you guys. This morning, I had to go do community service for NHS (National Honor Society) and I found a rusty knife, a rusty shears thing, two rusty pipes, a hobo teepee, a hobo's rug and so many beer bottles. Let it be known that I volunteered to help clean a _middle school's _yard up. I was really freaked out, and my supervisor just laughed at me. -_-**

* * *

**Reviews!**

**cielovalkarie - Happy birthday! Five days ago...**

**coldgazeproduction - Peace out, girl scout is like my new favorite phrase.**

**Lanaught - No, everyone is shoved into tiny rooms, lol.**

**Yuki28 - 'Kari'? That's your KHR! nickname? AWKZ.**

**shirokuromokona - I didn't want to add in the part about Colulu and Kari's relationship, because I think Nana would have frowned upon that or something, lol. **

**TNM-Writer - I would be right up there, in the definition of America. 'Lazy, annoying and obsessed with McDonalds'. I don't mind if you haven't watched canon/read canon.**

**Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way - I know right, we need more Fran!**

**o-o - I'm all out of M & Ms and Easter candy D:**

**QRed - Squ-chan and Yuni's conversations are... 'beautiful'? OTL**

**Arina - Everyone Loves Fran. They should make a show.**

**xXnazaraXx - Thank you, desu! (IM A POET TOO, AH.)**

**Namimori-Skylark-18 - Your wall...is covered in Hibari-sama's face? *insert WTF look here* I AM SO JEALOUS.**

**Pailrose - Pineapple Lady. FO SHO.**

**icecream flies - Why, thank you for the song suggestion. And I'm so glad that you think Yuni in my fic is awesome. I dunno what to say now...**

**catrinebatrine - I just love eating MM. She tastes like perfume and suitcases.**

**Khorale - Yes, they would get their memories of the future, as a present.**

**a simple fan - Red/White.**

**kenegi - Mukuro. -_- I feel like I'm out of his shoes, and that he was OOC this chapter.**

**KuroNoAki2772 - I love Gamma, I've made him out to be such a stereotypical person.**

**ResyaAfhirsa - The chapter before the triple update was filler, because I wasn't sure what to do.**

**FreeWeirdGal - Checkerface freaks me out and Mukuro KNOWS ALL.**

**Paigecat - Guess what? You're not my 1000th reviewer. ...just kidding, you actually were. (I had to count backwards and I am convinced it was pure torture) I loved reading your spam, because I was just like FACEPALM. 'I like Tsuna's fluffy hair' made me start crying of laughter, seriously. I only reply to your reviews because I feel obligated. lol, jk, its fun to do :D I like FMA names...**

**Guest - Thanks :D**

**Aquilonlll - Gokudera-kun and Scar-san? *shot***

**xXMissOtakuXx - *pockets Hibird***

**LoStInIlLuSiOn - Oh god, your name is a hassle to type! FUKU.**

**KeiGinya - My favorite is definitely Fon-sama. I dunno why, but of all the Arcobaleno, Fon is my favorite.**

**Ruby Chen - I like to think of Mukuro as Yuni's older brother that she never had.**

**CC - ONE THOUSAND REVIEWS, THROW A PARTY!**

**Xognadora - Rainbow-Energy. There was no other way to describe it, lol.**

**Kine X - Glad to know that you liked it :D**

**Memory25 - I love all of the people with Hibari-sama's voice. They are all like *ASCEND INTO HEAVEN* to me.**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku - I think my mind is dying from lack of food. I haven't eaten all day and its like night, because I've been working on these all day.**

**shanagi95 - Everyone can't wait for Yuni to die, lol.**

**MeWubFranxx - I have a giant sweet tooth. It's like the size of Canada, seriously.**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - I love Squ-chan, he's so cute. :D**

**MeLikesROFL - Of course you love Squalo, you like...love him? (that made no sense and I know it.)**

**Rikuo Nova - People are Google-ing me. /deadpan/ I feel like a movie star, lol.**

**The Ice Sorceress - I dunno if I'm doing the manga. -_-**

**moongothcat - I thought your name said Moon Go The Cat, but then I realized it was Moon Goth Cat and felt like an idiot.**

**aureajane - Kit Kats? FUCK YEAH. M&Ms are mainstream, lol. I wouldn't leave you guys hanging without a word of notice. I wouldn't dare. But seriously, I need sleep. -_-**

**Skylark Klein - Thanks for getting it, :)**

**CuteDork - I think that teachers all over the world are deciding to start a conspiracy against us.**

**Rebi-chan - the present link didn't work, just saying...? And yes, I did get the voice recording.**

**Sachikothepeacock - I love Mukuro too :D**

**pinkus-pyon - Everyone loves Mukuro, lol.**

**Yuni-FMA - I've never seen Death Note. -_-**

**palmtoptiger-san - Maybe Nana's secretly evil. 0.0**

**o-o - I'm stressful as shit right now. Good Night!**

* * *

**QUESTION!**

**How old do you think I am?**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or didn't review and just read. I never could have made it through this story without everyone's support and response. Stick with me, k?**

**Leave a review. Or three, ya know, for each chapter...? *wiggles eyebrows***

**Leave me a pillow and blanket, I need to nap. Seriously.**

**Expect an update whenever, just not now. I need to nap. As stated above.**

**Leo. Inuyuka. Like. A. Boss.**


	58. Non-Amusement Parks

Chapter 58

Non-Amusement Parks

* * *

**A lot of people are afraid of heights. Not me, I'm afraid of widths. - Steven Wright**

* * *

**Reviewer Quote:**

**How old you are? Hm. More than 1, less than 100. Amirite? - catrinebatrine**

***sniff* That was *sniff* so Yankee. Just kidding! I meant to say sad. - Rebi-chan**

* * *

"We got the Rain Inheritance!" Tsuna exclaimed, bursting into his bedroom (where I was sitting on his bed, re-reading Naruto manga) with a wide smile on his face. It was nighttime, after school had let out, after I had had my whole 'mind-talk' with Mukuro-dearest.

I swallowed. _His good news is totally about to be cancelled out by my suckish news._ "Chrome has gone missing." Lambo, laying beside me on the bed, snored obnoxiously here.

Tsuna paused in his cheering for a moment, trying to comprehend what I had said. "Chrome is...missing?" suddenly, he was all over me, demanding answers. "Where is she? Who took her? Is it Byakuran? Does Mukuro know?"

"I have no idea where she is-" _that's a lie. _"-I dunno who took her or if she even was taken-" _that is also a lie._ "-Byakuran isn't a threat here-" _that is somewhat true. _"-and Mukuro knows. I told him, actually."_  
_

"I hope she hasn't gotten herself caught up in anything dangerous." Tsuna said, looking down at his shoes.

I groaned. "Tsuna, sit down, your standing-up-ness is making me freaking dizzy, asshole..." he raised an eyebrow, but sat down in his spinny chair of awesome regardless.

"Chrome is strong." Reborn reassured him, coming out of freaking nowhere. "Not to mention, she's a lot more responsible than either of you."

I crossed my arms, taking offense. "I took care of an entire mafia family (with Gamma's help, of course.) for a year, you asshole."

"Umm, I take care of Lambo, sometimes, in the future." Tsuna attempted, before sighing. "Yeah, Chrome probably is more responsible than me..."

"Anyways, you should focus on the Inheritance Trials," Reborn reminded, ever focused. "We've only got the Inheritance of the Rain, after all."

"The next Inheritance Test..." Tsuna frowned at his desk. I flipped a page of my Naruto manga. _I'm only on the Chunin Exams? Talk about disappointing..._

Behind him, in the crackle of Lightning Flames, a lazy-looking teenager, with bright green hair and a lightning tattoo his closed eye, appeared, one hand in his pocket, and one hand out.

Overall, he looked like your everyday First-Generation Guardian. Incredibly good-looking.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna shouted, jumping out of his chair, in surprise.

"Adult Lambo?" the green-haired teenager was looking almost offended that he, the great Lampo-sama, was being confused with someone else. "What are you talking about? I'm the great Lampo."

"Lam...po?" Tsuna repeated, spinning around to see the man.

Reborn nodded, crossing his arms behind his back. "The first-generation Guardian of the Lightning Ring."

"_You _are?" Tsuna eyed the man, in mild puzzlement. That was probably because of Asari and Primo's ages in comparison to Lampo's. They were significantly older than him, but he was still a part of their group.

"I came to explain the test." Lampo said, pointedly ignoring Lambo, who was snoozing, obliviously. "Girl."

"Say wha?" I blinked, being pulled away from my manga. "Dude, like it was just getting good. I mean, like they were in the second test, and that snake dude shows up and it's like, DAFUQ."

"Wake up him." he jerked a thumb in Lambo's relative direction. "Your Lord orders you to."

I raised an eyebrow, dog ear-ing my place in the book and setting it down beside me. "Bro, one of the only Lords that I know is God. And that's only because I went to a Christian kindergarten, because my mom didn't know that it was a Christian kindergarten."_ Of course, this happened in my past life, but whatever. _"And the other Lord is the Lord of the Rings."

"That was an order." Lampo insisted, looking mildly annoyed. "Now wake up the kid."

"If you order me around, I will bitch-slap you back into Primo's time, whether you give the kid his Inheritance or not." I warned him, pointing a finger threateningly at him.

Lampo and I were about to throw down or something, but Tsuna, ever the Sky, broke us up, poking Lambo. "Lambo, wake up!"

Lambo whined, kicking Tsuna all the way back to his desk. "Nyaa!"

"The fuck." Lampo and I chorused together, in disbelief.

Reborn just watched his student in what can only be called amusement.

"Sheesh," Lampo ran his fingers through his electric green hair. "this is why I can't stand kids."

I blew out air. "You have the maturity level of a kid."

"Want to go, girl?" he challenged, placing his hand on his waist, like some sort of hipster.

"Was that some sort of a sick pick-up line?" I retorted, getting up off the bed.

"Uhh," Tsuna cut in, unsurely, glancing between Lampo and I. "Lambo is really hard to wake up when he's like this."

Lampo paused, taking in the information. "...then I'm leaving."

"HUH?!" Tsuna screeched, falling onto the floor.

I snorted. "Not my loss."

"I'll never deem him worthy of my Inheritance." Lampo reiterated, for Tsuna, his tone uncaring.

Tsuna scrambled to his feet, brushing off his clothes. "Th-That would be a problem!"

"Sucks for you then." Lampo shrugged, not really minding it that much.

I laughed as Tsuna started spluttering. "I take it all back, Lampo, sweetie, you are my new best friend. After Mukuro, Squ-chan and Tsunayoshi-chan, of course."

"You can't do that!" Tsuna protested, fullheartedly.

Reborn actually seemed to agree with Tsuna (for once). "Wouldn't it be wrong to fail him before you've even tested him?" Lampo glanced back at the baby hitman, some sort of grudging respect in his eyes.

"Please!" Tsuna was actually resorting to begging. "I'll take responsibility for telling Lambo what his Trial is!"

"I guess that's okay." Lampo gave in, turning around. Tsuna let out a dramatic sigh. "If he wants to considered worthy for his Inheritance of the Guardian of the Lightning Ring, he must clear a number of conditions and reach my location." _I can point out so many things wrong with that..._

The first-generation Lightning Guardian nodded to Reborn (one of those manly nods of badass, I suspect), before disappearing in a flash of green Lightning Flames. "Head to Namimori Zoo & Amusement Park."

Lambo went on snoring, obliviously, his eyes closed, and his arms spread out in a childish dream.

* * *

The next day, I slept in, completely ignoring school. Reborn woke me up at around 10, by tossing a long-sleeved, yellow sweater and pink shirt at my face, along with jean shorts. "Wake up, Yuni."

"Nooo..." I groaned, rolling over and covering my head with my pillow.

"Get up, or I'll send Lambo in."

"I'M AWAKE."

* * *

"Why are we at an amusement park?" I deadpanned, my expression one of pure torture as other people's children ran around me, laughing and smiling. "Control your animals, people!" I shouted, at the disapproving parents.

"Namimori Zoo & Amusement Park," Reborn read off of the sign. "Lampo told us to come here. We can't complain about it."

"Well, we can." I commented with a shrug. "But that's probably not a good thing."

"That's true." Tsuna agreed, (with Reborn, not me) hesitantly.

The kids, I-Pin and Lambo, jumped into the air, laughing with glee. "I can't wait!" Lambo cried, with big eyes. "Spinning teacups! Roller coasters! I'm gonna ride them all!"

"I-Pin ride Ferris Wheel!" I-Pin cried, her smile bright. I beamed at her, but cast Lambo a look. I felt like he had to...get serious about this.

"Lambo thinks we're here to play..." Tsuna frowned, watching the kids' excitement.

I shrugged. "Better than being nervous like Yama-kun, right?"

"Yama-kun?" Tsuna sweatdropped at the name.

I smiled, sheepishly. "I felt like the boys need nicknames. I guess 'Yama-kun' is off the list. What do you think of 'Yakyuu-kun' for Yamamoto?"

"...just call him Yamamoto. I beg you."

"JUUDAIME!" someone cried, the sound of a teenager's shoes against the pavement cutting loud through the children's quiet footsteps. Gokudera and Yamamoto were running over (or in Yamamoto's case, calmly walking), their Arcobaleno tutors striding beside them.

"Guys!" Tsuna blinked, surprised to see everyone.

I grinned, my expression pure mischief, as I poked my head out from behind Tsuna. "Oh, Yamamoto-kun, 'Dera-kun, don't interrupt Tsuna-kun's date with me."

"Juudaime would never go out with a woman like you!" Gokudera announced, pointing at me accusingly. "And don't call me that!"

"Everyone's here," Reborn noted, counting everyone. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hey, what's his Inheritance test going to be?" Yamamoto wondered, aloud. We were all standing in front of one of those giant map things that tell you where attractions were, bathroom locations, food stops, etc.

"This." Reborn said, holding up a piece of paper. Everyone leaned over to look at it. It was a fairly simple piece of paper, with three circles on it. The top read 'Stamp Rally'.

"'Stamp Rally'." Gokudera read, in his 'I-Love-You-Juudaime' voice. "What is this?"

"He has to ride certain attractions and collect stamps." Tsuna explained, briefly.

"And, when he reaches Lampo's location in the castle, he passes." Reborn added, turning around.

"Sounds pretty simple." Yamamoto admitted. There was some underlying tone of bitterness in his voice. Compared to what he had to go through, Lambo's Inheritance Trial was a joke.

Reborn's expression read that he agreed. "It was Lampo's idea, so it should be fine. Let's go."

"Fine..." I said, following after him and the other Arcobaleno.

* * *

"Verde isn't coming, kora?" Colonello asked, in a hushed voice.

Reborn glanced back at the ex-military baby. "Looks like it."

Fon closed his eyes, in disappointment. "And he was in charge of tutoring the Guardian of the Lightning Ring... What is he thinking?"

"Well, he's a part of this," Reborn said, with a shrug, before adding, "whether he likes it or not."

I frowned, wringing my fingers. "Reborn?" I had decided not to call him 'ojii-san' in the past, because of the confusion it might bring up, with the other Arcobaleno. "I think he'll come. I'm pretty sure of it."

Reborn looked up at me for a moment. "Then he will come."

* * *

I felt like I was going to die on the spinning teacups. I was originally going to opt out of the teacups (they aren't my...cup of tea, so to say), but Reborn had literally kicked me on, locked the door and strode away.

Lambo was spinning the table-turner-thing like a fucking maniac, cackling with insane laughter. "This rules!"

"Is this even legal?" Tsuna sweatdropped, as I clung to him desperately.

"Tsuna, if you let go, I will cut you open and strangle you with your own intestines!" I shrieked, as Lambo started spinning it even faster. "I should have rode with 'Dera-kun, Yamamoto-kun and I-Piiiiiiin!"

"It's more fun when you spin it like crazy!" Lambo defended, standing on the seat, whipping the teacup around and around.

"Stop it." Tsuna tried to protest, but the whiplash was getting to him.

I squeezed him tighter, holding onto him. "If I die, tell Nana that her cheese-chicken stuff belongs on the Food Network."

"Spin spin spin!" Lambo cried, happily, the turner going so fast that I couldn't even see it anymore.

"You're overdoing it!" Tsuna shouted, but I wasn't sure who he was talking to. Me, the girl who was breaking his arm because I was holding it too tight, or Lambo, the fucking dumbass who likes to 'spin spin spin'.

Suddenly, Lambo seemed to lose control of the turner, as the teacup went faster and faster, spinning quicker than I thought was possible.

"Gyaha!" Lambo screamed, all shrill.

I sobbed into Tsuna's arm. "Tell Yamamoto-kun that I have nightmares about when he plays baseball. Tell Mukuro-dearest that he needs a haircut. Tell Chrome that she also needs a haircut. Tell Reborn that he has awful taste in clothes. Tell Lambo that he's a dipshit. Tell Kyoko that you love her. Tell Ryohei that he's extreme. Tell Squ-chan that his hair is long and flowy, like a Pantene commercial. Tell Xanxan that he's like a boss - but he might shoot you, so be careful."

Tsuna was squeezing my fingers so tightly that I think they were turning purple. "I-I'll do that."

"You're a good friend, Tsuna." I told him, through blurry tears. "A-And a good mafia boss too."

What seemed like forever later, the stupid machine slowed to a stop. Tsuna had to drag me off. "My...My mind can't even tell me which way is up..."

Lambo crawled out after us, swaying on his feet. "Nyaha..."

Gokudera vaulted over his teacup and ran towards Tsuna. At least I think he ran towards Tsuna. I was focused on the rainbows and unicorns that were dancing in front of me...

"I feel like I've been through Hell." I decided, once I realized that A, the rainbows and unicorns weren't there and B, the cursed ride had stopped.

We all simultaneously collapsed onto the ground.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto flocked over us, worriedly.

"Lambo! No sleep here!" I-Pin scolded, but her tone held concern.

"Juudaimeeee!" Gokudera yelped, rushing to his boss' side.

"Yuni, get up, you lazyass." Reborn frowned at me.

"I should have stayed in bed~!" I whined, burying my face in Lambo's hair. Then I started coughing, having inhaled some potentially poisonous gases.

* * *

"Next up is the go-karts?" Tsuna scrunched up his nose, eyeing the go-kart field.

I was attempting to calm my hair, fluffing down the fluff. "Yeah, that doesn't have DEATH stamped all over it."

"Juudaime, shouldn't you rest a little bit more?" Gokudera asked, worried for the short, fluffy-haired boss.

"Nah," Tsuna smiled back. "I'm fine. And we have to collect stamps so that Lambo can pass."

"Gyahaha!" Lambo cackled, running towards the colorful karts on the side of the track. "Lambo-san's gonna drive like crazy!"

"Driving like crazy will get you either arrested or a ticket." I pointed out, but the five-year old ignored me, deciding that jumping into a red-colored kart was so much more interesting than me, the great Yuni-sama.

Jackass.

He had the gall to wave at us, from his kart, a giant smile glued to his face. "I'm taking the red one!"

"Good grief." Tsuna groaned, good-naturedly, following after the cow child.

I laughed, following after them. "If I get hurt, I'm so blaming it on you. Or I'm suing this place."

* * *

_Let them fly to you_  
_Through the wavering, distorted sky_  
_These two loves_  
_That feel so close together_

_You were always by my side_  
_So the gap you made is so huge_  
_Your cheeky response, "See ya…"_  
_Makes me sad_

_If you're crying in an unfamiliar town_  
_Even if I'm not by your side, I want to send you a smile_

_Let them fly to you_  
_Through the wavering, distorted sky_  
_These two loves_  
_That feel so close together_

_We each sat in the middle_  
_Of one sofa_  
_We can keep trying_  
_To keep looking at each other forever_

_When I look up at the night sky, the clouds disappear_  
_My eyes will keep looking towards my dream_

_Even now, the shining, sparkling stars_  
_Are shining on you_  
_Under the sky that hadn't changed since the day we met_  
_We made a single vow_

_I can see your habit of touching your hair when you talk_  
_As I sleep alone_  
_Even the pain in our hearts is surely a bond_

_Let them fly to you_  
_Through the wavering, distorted sky_  
_These two loves_  
_That feel so close together_

_The shining, sparkling stars_  
_Always reflect the two of us_  
_Under the sky that hadn't changed since the day we met_  
_We made a single vow_

_-Yura Yura by Hearts Grow_

* * *

"Gyahaha!" Lambo laughed, as he rammed I-Pin's cute pink go-kart into the side of the track.

"Ah!" I-Pin shrieked, her kart almost spinning. "Lambo, no!"

Tsuna zoomed up to beside Lambo's red kart, in his own yellow kart. "Hey, Lambo! That's dangerous!"

"Whatevs!" Lambo stuck his tongue out._ Where the fuck did that child learn slang?!_ "Stop me if you can~!" he obnoxiously bumped Tsuna, before taking off down the track. "Look! Tsuna's a coward!"

Gokudera quickly took up the space beside Tsuna (on Tsuna's right...Gokudera is obsessed.), shaking his head after the cow child, his blue kart bustling about. "That kid's hopeless."

Yamamoto came up from behind, in his stylish green kart. "He's going to get injured at this rate."

"He just had his brains mixed on High, over at the teacups." I pointed out, from beside Yamamoto, my orange kart calm and quiet. "Not to mention, Reborn shoots him every day. For fun. I don't think falling out of a car will kill the little bastard."

"We already qualify for a stamp..." Tsuna mused, looking at his steering wheel. "So we can go on."

Suddenly, Lambo's kart lit up with a bluish white light, electricity flickering off of it. "Gya!"

"What?" Gokudera's eyebrows knit themselves together, his mind racing to figure out what was going on.

"Lambo!" Tsuna cried, in worry, watching Lambo jerk to the right and left, all control of the kart lost. "Stop the kart and get out!"

"That's not possible, Tsuna." I said, frowning. _Verde..._

Gokudera set his jaw, pressing hard on the pedal. "Guess we have no choice but to drag him off. Wait up, you stupid cow!" Lambo's car did a 180, turning towards us and going forward, full-speed. Gokudera barely dodged, the side of his car making a wretching sound.

Tsuna 'HIEEE'-ed, trying to figure out how to move out of the way. "Lambo, stop!"

"It's not Lambo-san's fault!" Lambo wailed, despite the volts of electricity pulsing through the kart. "It's moving on its own!"

"That's not possi-" BAM. Tsuna was thrown off of the entire track with a painful 'Wah!' sound. I tried to look for him (or his dead corpse...), but I could see nothing in the rising cloud of smoke and dust.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cried, in relative horror.

I got so distracted by Tsuna's 'death' that I forgot that, well, I was next. "Shit." I cursed, trying to dodge the kart. Lambo's kart threw itself right and I threw myself left... barely surviving. I calmly parked my kart and crossed the track, going to the stands, where Reborn and the other Arcobaleno were waiting. "I quit."

Reborn smirked at me, before turning back to the track.

After watching Tsuna get back on track (quite literally...), I laughed when he was effortlessly tossed back into the air. "I'm going to get some cotton candy, Reborn, be right back."

* * *

I was humming one of the Naruto Shippuden openings under my breath (I wasn't sure which one...the one with the bird), as I returned, holding pink cotton candy in my arms.

I distributed them to the Arcobaleno. "Want some, Fon? Colonello? Reborn?"

* * *

**Fon Third-Person P. O. V.**

"Want some, Fon?" the girl, 'Yuni', as she claimed to be, held out pink cotton candy to the fighting master. "Colonello? Reborn?"

Fon suddenly remembered, the pregnant woman with the basket of cookies that no one had even considered touching. Everyone had been suspicious of each other back then, not even trusting the pretty and kind Luce, who had treated them with nothing except the upmost respect.

_"Would you like one?" the shaman woman, Luce, he vaguely recalled her name was, beamed, kindly, as if she was looking at her own son or daughter, holding out a basket of cookies._

_He smiled politely, but refused. "No thank you, Luce-san." it was only the right thing to do, he believed, back then. A strange woman, pregnant, no doubt, had recruited the strongest of the strong. Fon recognized Viper, the master illusionist and Lal Mirch, the combat specialist. Of course, Reborn, the world's number one hitman, was there, never to be left out at a meeting of the strong._

_And if someone recruited the strongest of the strong and offered them food, what could the possibilities be? Poisoned food, for one. Taking out all of the enemies or rivals with poison was, definitely, a low blow, but a clever one, no doubt. And with this 'Luce' woman pulling the Yamato Nadeshiko look, with her swelled stomach and a kind smile on her face, it was a worthy ploy._

_A worthy ploy, Fon decided, that would not work against the level of people around him._

Fon blinked, tapping back into reality, before smiling, politely - just as he had done, so long ago - at the girl, Yuni. "Thank you, Yuni-san."

The girl visibly perked up, once he took a small piece of the cotton candy. She beamed back, and munched on her own, quiet for the moment, seemingly lost in her own thoughts.

Was she also wondering why he had trusted her? Was she also questioning her own motives? Or was she just like the Luce woman... the woman he had never trusted, but should have believed, all along?

He inwardly sighed. It was safe to eat. And he had been suspicious of her. If Reborn, one of the strongest of the strong, trusted her... then Fon would trust her, as well.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Trust is something that cannot be found or obtained. It is something that is earned, through experiences._

* * *

**I facepalmed while writing the last part. I think I need to learn...normal-ness. ****I suspect about 20-30 chapters last until the end of the anime and then Lampo knows til the end of the manga. I'm still not sure about doing the manga...I do love Enma and want him here, though. DX indecision!**

**Then again, I'm not even sure what I'm doing til the end of the anime. I'll put a poll up.**

* * *

**Reviews~**

**QRed - Fuck no. Not the... *gulp* MUKURO POWERS. Of course the pipe has to be rusty! It's not a Yankee without it.**

**Unkown Being - Fucking past self's mind? All in a day's fucking work.**

**cielovalkarie - I promised a triple update, for the whole '1000 fucking reviews' thing. AND I CAME THROUGH WITH IT. *you're welcome***

**Yuki28 - You're Nana? Hmm... and you're welcome! XD**

**Eurwen de Vrill - Fourteen? Hmmm... I'm not twenty-something, lol. And I'm not eight, that's just...no. Just no.**

**lilsakuraxxXX - You actually guessed it right. -_- My easy outside service for NHS was Hope Mentoring.**

**TNM-Writer - You're 10-14? So am I, lol. I can't read smut, I just feel awkward when it escalates more than kissing, etc, and I just scan towards the next normal part. I get embarrassed, lol.**

**Rebi-chan - I liked the picture :D It's cute...I have to add that to my profile. Watch out... Pedoran's on the prowl. 0.0**

**coldgazeproduction - I love it when people disappear into mist and all I hear is 'Kufufufufu'.**

**catrinebatrine - More than 1 and less than 100? Sorry. I'm one-hundred and fucking one.**

**Angelic Fluffle - I'm glad people like my story, ahaha :D**

**shirokuromokona - Ciao ciao! She lost the right to say YOLO when she was reborn, don't make me cry of laughter... Punny jokes are all I get. *poker face***

**Charisasori - I love updating for you guys! I'm so glad that you liked it :)**

**CrimsonSkyTamer - Triple updating made me fucking tired. I love Squalo! He's awesome :)**

**anyandeveryanime - 14-15? Close :)**

**Kine X - 17? Off by a little...lot**

**shanagi95 - The New York Times is pretty original. 15 years old? Around there, yeah.**

**akuma-chan25300 - I need so much rest, lol. I should write a story about Nana's secret life as the mafia boss of like the Cervello or something, lol.**

**o-o - Yeah, go listen to the Mukuro song, it's the fucking bomb. Obnoxious and annoying...that's how I describe myself :) And thanks for the ice cream. Where can you get candy-filled ice cream? I'm curious... I'm not 15 or 16. Sorry. And oh god, the weird things I found freaked me out. GAH.**

**Namimori-Skylark-18 - You asshole! Cheating like that... talking to Vanessa Celestine Blanchette, you bitch. YOU ARE DEAD TO ME. ...just kidding, you have a Hibari-sama room, I can't hate you, gurl. Peace out, girl scout.**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku - I love updating, it's like...fun. Seriously. When I'm reading reviews, I have this dumb grin on my face and it. won't. go. away.**

**Sachikothepeacock - College student? Yeah, no. You're off a little (lot.)**

**KuroNoAki2772 - Yuni is the reincarnation of the devil? Umm, isn't that Mukuro-dear's job? lol, just kiddin'. Sleeping bags! The ultimate answer to LIFE.**

** .556 - You...cut off Reborn's sideburns? Damn, how are you alive?**

**MeWubFranxx - I have like 0 friends. I'm a friendless prodigious obnoxious bitch. SOB. Just kiddin'. People only talk to me because I'm funny. I have like 0 real friends that I can have conversations with. I have no otaku friends to talk KHR with. I live a lonely life, lol.**

**ResyaAfhirsa - I think I'm going to have a long arc for this one. If I do the manga, then for the whole Daemon Spade attacks thing, it'll all be set up in this arc. And yes, I am a legal genius. But I am not 17 or 16 years old. I'm younger.**

**Memory25 - YOU STILL HAVE TO TELL ME WHO MY FELLOW GUARDIANS ARE, BRO. Or I'll be all 'Hibari Kyoya' and go all Cloud on you and run away to live in the forest or Namimori Middle School or something! And about the mistake thing: when people meet the Arcobaleno and find out that they're strong babies, they're like BITCH PLEASE, right? So, when people find out Yuni's an Arcobaleno and not a baby, they're like WHA-? so yeah. I love Mukuro too much. I do, really. I'll write a story about him, because I love him too much. I'm the strongest of the Guardians? DAMN STRAIGHT, KUFUFUFU! I'LL BITE ANYONE WHO TRIES TO OPPOSE ME TO FUCKING DEATH, YAHA!**

**xXnazaraXx - don't cry, Nazara-san!**

**kenegi - Late teens to low twenties? I'm not THAT old...**

**pinkus-pyon - AGH. I NEED MORE HIBARI, BUT HE DOESN'T LIKE PEOPLE SO IT'S LIKE...BITCH NO. AND I WANT HIM. Yeah, I think more Hibari will be coming soon. Probably.**

**KatoKimeka-chan - 14? Real close. Triple updates is my motto. Not. I'm still suffering from the effects of the updates.**

**Rikuo Nova - I dunno, Yuni needed a reason, so 'Ten Year Bazooka Malfunctioning' it was. *shrug***

**LunaticalMe - If Yuni went to fucking Hogwarts? HOLY SHIT. She'd like hex Snape's pants or something. I dunno, but she'd be worshipping/bullshitting Draco at the same time. "YOU FUCKING SEXY BASTARD" or something.**

**LoStInIlLuSiOn - 5901. My favorite fucking incestuous pairing. NOT.**

**Yuni-FMA - Modern-ness is my middle name spelled backwards. Napping now, peace out, girl scout.**

**MeLikesROFL - I haven't seen Death Note or the movie! What's the movie's title? I'll Youtube it or something, lol. Genkishi..died...? Hahaha! **

**The Ice Sorceress - If Yuni went to school, we'd be twinsies. Or she'd hate my guts and secretly (not so secretly) bully me.**

**Ficchii - I know right, first reviews are awkward as junk. You don't need intriguing stuff. Awkward laughs? Imagine how I felt WRITING THIS, lol.**

**lacomptessa - Glad to know you like it :)**

**Lanaught - Queen Victoria Mini Golf. Of course. Crying of fear? I THINK NOT.**

**Kufufu no Fu - Girl, you review too much. Taco? Gamma. Canvas? The fuck, bro?**

**CueDork - I think you're 15. I dunno why. It's the FEELING I get.**

**a simple fan - 13-15? Yep. :)**

**Khorale - I'm nowhere near adulthood. *looks down* Nope, still flat as a flat...rock? I DUNNO.**

**Paigecat - You made a pineapple trio? The fuck? Lol, I'm triying not to die of laughter while reading your reviews, you're like one of my fav. reviewers. (FAVOURITISM [HOW THE FUCK DO YOU SPELL THAT] IS FROWNED UPON, KORA.) Chrome is always part of the pineapple trio. ALWAYS. Giving Yuni a pineapple cut? That was generous of you.**

**CC - I know, but so I found all this hobo's stuff and now everyone at school is calling me 'HOBO THIEF' and it's like 'I didn't mean to~'**

**Skylark Klein - I know right! Mukuro on the cliff makes me DIE of awesomeness. Just saying. I know! I know! HOW DO ANIME CHARACTERS DO IT?! So Yuni failed at the typical kicking down of the door in anime. She is not a true anime character! *disapproving looks***

**hidekazu amare - I know right? Saying 'i love you' to your mom is more awkward when you're older. Me: I LOVE YOU, MAMA. Mom: Shut up and do your fucking chores. TRUE STORY. I want Fran to come soon, but I just realized that he doesn't actually show up in the story that much... -_-**

**HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd - I like your name HeartzCrimsonAndGold. It took me a moment to figure out what it said, because it's like CAPS, not caps, CAPS, not caps. Kufufu no Fu is like my fucking jam. I totally get what you mean. Being overshadowed by siblings, older and younger, is a real bitch. I mean, they're talking about important shit, I'm just like... "Did you catch the new episode of Naruto?". I'm the same age as you :) Being the Varia Cloud wouldn't be THAT bad would it? *pictures life with Lussuria, Levi, Xanxus, Squ-chan, Mammon, Bel, Fran and good old Moska* Never mind. I'm honestly like a tsundere. Seriously. I'm all nice one moment, but then people's backs turn and it's like BITCH PLEASE. I'm not a good person, lol. KHRFFN Community? I'll Google it. I like tacos. Just saying. Your review is the longest review I have honestly ever gotten. Talking with you has been fun. :) Keep up reviewing with your long reviews, I love reading them and being able to relate with people.**

**moongothcat - I dunno...I think I was delirious from the whole TRIPLE UPDATE shit. GYA.**

**bleachlover1999 - Good to know...**

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to put up a poll about how this story should end. Just saying. If you have another option about the poll, like another choice, then tell me, because I'll add it in.**

* * *

**QUESTION:**

**What are you most proud of?**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews (1, 109, just saying. :D)**

**Leave another review, would you? On your way out?**

**Leave me some drugs! Just kidding, I prefer candy. Like Lego candy. YUM.**

**Expect an update sometime this week. School has been a bitch lately, if you know what I mean. It takes me about two-three hours to write one of these out then quickly do homework. :) I still get A's, lol.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	59. Dead Perverts are the Worst

Chapter 59

Dead Perverts are the Worst

* * *

**"If Jessica Biel doesn't name her first kid 'Batmo' she's losing a wonderful opportunity." - Anonymous**

* * *

**TOP REVIEWER QUOTE:**

**Lambo must have super human strength when he kicked tsuna ._. - KatoKimeka-chan**

* * *

"So what'd I miss?" I asked, distributing snacks amongst the Arcobaleno. Colonello didn't seem happy with the fact that Lambo was being electrocuted with enough energy to power the entire town. Fon was staying calm as ever, perched on the ledge of the viewing area. Reborn was probably enjoying it, if anything.

Reborn munched on his cotton candy. "Dame-Tsuna got flipped again. And Gokudera's getting shot at."

"Shouldn't we like, oh I dunno, go help them?" I offered, watching the Arcobaleno finish off their cotton candy in less than two seconds, flat. There's a reason that they're the best.

Reborn didn't even have to consider it. "Nope."

"Come on!"

* * *

We all went out to the track (despite Reborn not even wanting to, the little faggot). Lightning was sparking everywhere, the raw power causing the entire area to shudder. Tendrils of electricity curled up and around the trees, overwhelmingly powerful.

A branch snapped off, heading straight for us, whipping through the air.

_Great, _I thought, preparing to shield the Arcobaleno,_ I died once by cancer and now I'm going to die by a stick. My life is the freaking bomb._

A shot of pure Sun Flame whizzed past me, completely annihilating the branch. "You okay?"

I internally aww-ed. Despite being a total jerkface, Reborn treats me like a niece. "Thanks, Reborn."

The Arcobaleno, however, didn't even flinch. "We need to stop him soon." Fon noted, eyeing Lambo's kart going insane.

Yamamoto and Gokudera managed to snag Lambo out of the electric death kart, after subduing it by slamming their own karts into it. I couldn't help but wince as they were electrocuted. "Poor babies..."

"They're not babies," Reborn pointed out, before smirking. "if anyone's a baby here, it's Colonello."

"Shut up, kora!"

* * *

Lambo collapsed onto my lap, the second that we got away from the track. "Are you, umm, even alive?"

"Ahhhhh..." was the only response that the half-dead cow child was able to offer.

As I tended to Lambo (A. K. A. try and fix his hair and cow outfit), Reborn was filling Tsuna and the others in about our suspicions of the culprit. "Verde?!"

"Yep," Reborn nodded, looking up at Tsuna. "no doubt about it."

"The bastard's playing us for fools." Gokudera spat, covered in burns and dirt marks. Mothers shot us filthy looks, as they covered their children's ears and hurried along. I tried to ignore them.

"Which means Verde's going to keep interfering?!" Tsuna squeaked, terrified.

"Probably." Reborn sighed. "Just think of his meddling as part of the test, alright?"

"Well, we've already gotten the second stamp," Yamamoto attempted to point out the bright side. "so we only need one more. We can just finish this off!"

Gokudera elbowed Yamamoto out of the way, like a bitch, eager to take Yamamoto's place and be the cheerful one. "That's right, Juudaime!"

Tsuna glanced at the stamp sheet, before looking at the unconscious Lambo, who was snoozing away on my lap. Perv. "Just a little longer."

"Can you take him?" I begged, holding up the cow child. "I refuse to hold him any longer. He's drooling on my legs, bro!"

Tsuna sweatdropped, carefully taking Lambo from me (being sure to avoid the drool). "Yeah..."

"THANK YOU." I squeezed Tsuna's cheek, before dancing off. "Next ride!"

After hearing the word 'ride', Lambo sprang to life, putting his hands in the air. "Lambo-san can still play!" he announced, happily, jumping out of Tsuna's arms.

"You're really annoying..." Tsuna deadpanned, watching Lambo jump around, eager to go to the next attraction.

* * *

"The infinite expanse of space..." the robot said, scaring the living shiznit out of me.

"Tsuna, if there was a place that screamed scary, it'd be this one. I think my Hyper Intuition is telling me that. Except I'm not a Vongola." I hissed, eyeing the robot with something that can only be called suspicion, diving behind Yamamoto. "Take the boy! He's too pretty to die!"

Yamamoto simply laughed. "Hahaha, what?"

"Your quest into the unknown begins right now!" the robot stood at the entrance of the location of the third stamp. "Welcome to Galaxy Cruise!"

Tsuna seemed uneasy about the next place too. "This feels dangerous..."

Lambo, however, seemed too eager to go inside. "Lambo-san loves this kind of stuff! Hurry, let's go inside, Tsuna!"

"I'm not riding with Tsuna or Lambo, the bad stuff always happens to them." I said, moving closer to the Arcobaleno. "You guys are strong. I'm riding with you."

* * *

Despite my announcement, I ended up riding with Tsuna, Lambo and I-Pin, in the front car, in a puny white boat with green seats. Robots lined the waterway, all of them tall and hunkering, staring blankly into infinity.

I sat beside Tsuna, Lambo and I-Pin up front, so they could have a better view. "Tsuna, we're going to die." I whispered to him, completely stiff and rigid. I was sitting as close to the center of the boat as I could, terrified of the robots.

Lambo, on the other hand, was trying to get as close to the statues as possible. "Robots! Robots!"

"Lambo, leaning bad!" I-Pin scolded, yanking him down into the seat.

"All of these attractions tend to be the same." Tsuna assured me, but he also didn't seem very comfortable.

The Arcobaleno and the others were riding in the second car, behind us. "They should have gone with aliens instead of robots." Gokudera drawled, glancing around, bored, at the statues.

"Who cares what they use?" Yamamoto laughed, completely okay with whatever happened.

That really set Gokudera off on one of his 'alien' rants. "I do! Aliens may rule over humans one day..."

"This is a weak test, kora!" Colonello announced, his voice completely overpowering Gokudera's (one-sided) squabble with Yamamoto.

Fon didn't even look at Colonello, staring focusedly in front of him. "There may be more to this than it seems."

"Gya!" Lambo yelled, leaning almost completely out of the car as a new scene came in. The attraction was similar to 'Its a Small World', where you simply take a boat ride through a bunch of areas. The new one had eight robots standing on planets, looking identical. "Tsuna! Look! Robots! Robots!"

"Yeah, I get it." Tsuna said, not even glancing at the robots. He was too on edge. "I have to worry about when we're going to get attacked...?"

Suddenly, all eight of the robots changed positions, taking up a battle stance.

"OH SHIT, TSUNA, WE'RE GONNA DIE!" I screeched, clinging to him, half-sobbing. "I wanted to get married to Hibari-sama and have three children, two sons and a daughter! I wanted to cut my hair for Mukuro-dear! I wanted to find Chrome! I wanted to eat more of Nana's cooking!"

As I was yelling, the robots thundered towards us, stomping loudly. What had been eight robots had suddenly turned to twelve.

We all clambered out of the boats, running out on the other side. I clutched I-Pin closely to my chest. Lambo was being carried by Tsuna, along with Reborn. Gokudera and Yamamoto were carrying their tutors.

"Hurry, Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted, noticing Tsuna slow down.

"B-But first, we have to get this stamped!" Tsuna veered to the right as we all kept running, trying to stamp the ticket. A robot appeared behind them, preparing to strike.

"Flame Arrow!" Gokudera shouted, a burst of red Storm Flames exploding from his Sistema C. A. I. "Juudaime, hurry to the castle!"

Tsuna nodded, turning and running, holding Lambo in a death grip. Colonello, Fon (OMG, I DIED, SLOWLY, SERIOUSLY!), I-Pin, Yamamoto and Gokudera stayed behind, taking on the robots. It honestly felt like I was in Terminator. "Everyone..."

"Don't let their efforts go to waste, Tsuna." Reborn reprimanded his student, who was hesitating and looking back at his friends.

"We have to hurry, Tsuna." I agreed, glancing back at the others. They'd be fine.

* * *

We kept running, almost to the castle.

"Lambo-san...needs to rest." Lambo panted, running behind us.

"No, there's no time for that." Reborn replied, as he sat, calmly, ontop of Tsuna's head.

I groaned, struggling to keep up with them. "I'm not in shape! I'm not even a combatant!" _Well, I do have Arceus, but to be honest, he scares me too much to be used in such petty situations._

Just as the castle was in sight, a bunch of robots jumped out from the woods, completely scaring the living shit out of me. "Whoa!" Tsuna switched directions. "This way!"

A couple of robots, screaming children, an ice cream stand and a fuck lot of running later, we made it to the castle. "Okay!" Tsuna cried, almost in agony. "We're here!"

I swear, just as he said that, the king of all fucking robots sprung up from the ground, followed by two smaller, regular robots. Reborn flipped off of Tsuna's head, firing his gun twice as he went. The two regular robots collapsed, completely annihilated.

"Looks like this is the moment of truth for the Lightning Inheritance Trial." Reborn remarked, watching the king robot roar in anger. I mean, it was a robot. Is that even allowed?

I glanced up, seeing Lampo lazily looking down at us, from his window. "Robots?" I heard him mutter to himself. "On my territory..."

"If you're looking down my shirt," I had time to shout. "then I'll gut you, ghost or not!"

Lampo tch-ed at me. "Like I'd want to, you flat-chested girl."

"I don't like you anymore!" I shot back, angrily, stomping my foot on the ground.

"Stay back!" Lambo shrieked, hiding behind me, as the king robot approached us. "Stay back!"

"Why are you interfering with us?!" Tsuna cried, at the robot.

Verde's voice echoed from the metal hulk. "Don't be ridiculous. You are the ones interfering with my research."

"I'm not even a combatant!" I wailed, completely upset now. First I almost die on the teacups of freaking death, and then a dead guy calls me flat-chested. THEN I'm apparently at fault for Lambo's failures as a Guardian. "I'm just a freaking support character!"

A metal tentacle (no joke) reached out, snatching Lambo, dragging him towards the king robot.

"Child rape!" I yelled, getting a strange look from Reborn. "Sorry, it was instinct."

"I'll be taking the Guardian of the Lightning Ring." Verde announced, completely satisfied with the results of his research.

Tsuna drew out his Dying Will Pills. "I-In that case, I'll-"

Another tentacle drew out and snatched Tsuna up, causing him to drop the Dying Will Pills. I glanced up, unsurely, and darted forward, snatching up the Pills. I pocketed them, after checking to make sure the container was secure. _I'll return them to Tsuna later...after I've uncovered the secret of them, of course._

I can't help it. I'm a manipulative bitch.

"The secret of the Lightning Guardian will be mine!" Verde said, like any good villain. "Now, I will be taking your horns!"

I spluttered, trying not to laugh. "That sounds so perverted, Verde!"_ That should be a meme. Tentacle rape and then the stealing of Lambo's 'horn'. I'm dying, inside._

A giant green claw thing (what is up with Verde and green...?) reached out and touched Lambo's horn (I feel like I'm watching M-Rated stuff here.), trying to pry it off of the cow.

Lambo threw a Bitch Fit, with capitalized freaking letters. He was wailing, screaming, crying and kicking, just completely angry, upset. Electricity radiated off of Lambo's horn (DYING AGAIN), the electricity from earlier coming off in waves.

The entire robot exploded, Tsuna and Lambo flying off, towards the castle. Something green flew over me, protecting me from the blast. I heard the boys go through the window with a shattering of the glass. I winced, at the heat and light, before looking around for Reborn. "You okay, Reborn?"

"Yeah." he nodded, brushing himself off. He had used Leon as a shield to protect us both. That's what the green thing had been. "You too?"

I nodded. "Lambo and Tsuna are with Lampo, I think."

"Good. Now, let's find Verde."

* * *

We found Verde all right. Buried underneath rocks and rubble and blown up robot. By the time we'd unearthed his freaking face, the others, who had stayed back to hold off the fodder robots, had already returned.

Of course, then Lambo woke up (he was still in the castle with Tsuna), threw grenades everywhere and almost killed the Vongola Boss.

"Can we leave?" I asked Reborn, who was watching the others with something akin to amusement.

Lampo appeared ontop of the castle, in the typical flashing of Lightning Flames. "I still hate brats."

I bristled, knowing that he considered me a brat too. "I hate it when you look down my shirt, you pervert!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I know that things are going bad right now. I just hope that someday, we'll be able to come back from all the sadness and be able to smile together, again._

* * *

**Okay, first things first. I wrote out all the fucking reviews and then the wifi threw a bitch fit and everything is gone. SO FUCK. I'll PM Review replies then, okay? Because I don't want to lose everything again.** **But next time, I'll be back to putting review replies here.**

**SECONDLY. There's a poll on my profile for how this should go down. And by this I mean the Final Battle.**

**THIRDLY. I'm sick again. -_- I have little to no immune system.**

**And finally, I have to remove all of the songs from my story. I know, sad. But I could lose the entire story if I don't, so I'm just going to go along with it, okay?**

* * *

QUESTION:

Have you experienced any miracles?

* * *

As always, leave a review, dearies (1154). My teacher is an author and my fanfiction gets more reception than her stories... I feel bad.

Leave me candy! Everyday is Halloween, here at FFN.

Expect


	60. Plans, Lists and Enma

Chapter 60

Plans, Lists and Enma

* * *

**If two wrongs don't make a right, try three. - Laurence J. Peter**

**I refuse to join any club that would have me as a member. - Groucho Marx**

* * *

**Reviewer Quote:**

**lampo probably hates flat-chested brats the most - palmtoptiger-san**

**The first time I found out about anime. A true miracle. - catrinebatrine**

* * *

The next day at school, Gokudera was acting really weird. For one, his voice suddenly became deep. As in, manly deep. As in, what happened to you overnight? kind of deep.

"Did you suddenly hit puberty or something?" I asked, absently, twirling a pencil around in my fingers. School was boring, after all. And going through it a second time? I was halfway to breaking some rules, just to see Hibari-sama.

I'm kind of one-track-minded.

He just smiled (WTF) at me, looking at me as if I was a saint or something. "I have a cold." I sweatdropped and looked away, suddenly embarrassed. You don't randomly smile at someone (unless you're Yamamoto), especially if you're Gokudera. The only person that Gokudera actually smiles at is Tsuna, and he always smiles in a creepy way. But then, he was smiling like the you're-such-a-great-person-thank-you-for-your-conc ern kind of way, and I honestly wasn't really sure what to do.

Then, during lunch, Gokudera had some very sage-like words to say, about the whole 'Inheritance' issue. "There's no use worrying over something that hasn't come." he said in that suddenly deep voice. I almost swooned. ALMOST. _Oh my Giotto, if he keeps this up, I'm going to turn into a Gokudera-fangirl. I pray that that day never comes._ "Just begin your preparations."

And then, when Skull came flying towards Tsuna (it was probably Reborn and Colonello, the little bastards), Gokudera calmly raised a hand, _caught Skull_, and set the Arcobaleno on the ground. Without harming him. _...I thought that child-abuse was Gokudera's favorite pasttime!_

I stared at the previous terrorist. "...who are you and what have you done with Gokudera Hayato?"

Gokudera laughed (WTF) and smiled (WTF) that same, nice smile. I was going to die of internal-fangirling. "You're funny."

"You're creepy." I shot back, but crossed my arms. _What the fuck is going on with Gokudera's sudden charm?_

It was getting kind of concerning when during math class, Gokudera just got up and started helping Tsuna with his work. "So let's establish what you know..."

I glanced at the fire hydrant, where Reborn was hiding. _Inheritance test...? Wait, I remember this. The first-generation Storm Guardian, G., pretends to be Gokudera, to prove that Gokudera wouldn't be a good right-hand man. But everything turns out fine. Tsuna's kind words inspire Gokudera to speak up for himself in the end. Kind of shoujo manga-ish, but it's just how we, support characters, roll._

In gym, Gokudera kicked the ball (after getting past Yamamoto, the king of sports) at Tsuna, bouncing it off the smaller boy and into the goal. Hearing the cheers of Tsuna's team, I looked up from my DS (there ain't no way I was getting off my lazy ass and actually going through the horrors of P. E. again).

"You were amazing, Juudaime." Gokudera commended, lightly. WTF. I don't care if that's G. pretending to be Gokudera. Gokudera does _not _say things lightly. Ever._  
_

* * *

I washed my hands, in the girls' bathroom. _If G. is pretending to be Gokudera...is he technically the first KHR! cosplayer? Wait, there's Haru...but she never cosplayed as any of the other KHR! characters... What the fuck am I thinking?_

"Arcobale-" someone suddenly lightly tapped my shoulder._ Italian?_

"HOLY SHIT, THERE'S AN ITALIAN RAPIST IN THE BATHROOM!" I screeched, at the top of my lungs, preparing to whip out one of the seven guns that was stashed on my person. After becoming acquaintances (A. K. A. their latest victim) with the Varia, you learn to hide stuff.

The rapist (HOLY SHIT) grabbed my wrist, calmly. "Arcobaleno, please, calm down."

I blinked, actually looking at my 'assailant'. "...oh, it's just you, Giotto."

"Perhaps you should tell everyone that there is no danger in the restroom...?" he suggested, his eyes shining with mirth.

"JUST KIDDING. FALSE ALARM. IT WAS JUST MY, UHH, REFLECTION. I AM ITALIAN AND I DO LOOK SIMILAR TO A RAPIST." _Everyday that I'm at Namimori, the things I say just get weirder and weirder. _I gave him the thumbs up. "We're good."

Giotto sighed, my lack of professionalism strange. "You have noticed the change in the Storm Guardian? And of my interference with Decimo's Intuition?"

I wrinkled my nose. "I wouldn't put it that way. I noticed that Gokudera is more attractive than usual and that Tsuna is a little slower on the uptake than usual. But you should know, his 'bond' with Gokudera is a lot more than your little 'interference of the Intuition' will be able to handle. Tsuna has noticed Gokudera's change in behavior. I don't know how the others haven't. Anime physics, perhaps?"

"'Anime physics'?" Giotto repeated, raising an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Oh shit. Did I say that out loud...? I quickly thought up an excuse. _Good thing that back when Giotto was alive, there was no such thing as anime, or else he would be connecting the dots... _"It's like where some people notice things that others don't. Hard to explain."

"Things have changed." he said, with a frown. "Women in my time did not have such...irregular personalities."

"I think I'm totally hipster." I huffed, crossing my arms. "You just don't get it. I'm the cool kid. The smart one with the brilliant plans. A supporting character."

Giotto considered it. "And Decimo?"

"He's the main protagonist."

* * *

"Yuni-chan!" Kyoko smiled, as I returned to the classroom. "Do you want to go shopping with me today?"

I paused, considering her words. I didn't have much time left in the past. If this was the manga, I had to set things up for the manga characters (we all know that they would be lost without me). If this was the anime, then I would have only a few days left before my tragic ending. "Give me a second, I need to ask Tsuna a rather awkward question about Yamamoto."

She nodded, unsurely, but allowed me to go see Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" I called, poking him in the shoulder. He rubbed the spot, an annoyed expression on his face. "I have to ask you something. Has, umm, Yamamoto tried to jump off a building before?" I felt really stupid, as if I was the stupid support character in the story that just kept reminding everyone of the bad memories and the mistakes.

I have always hated those characters.

His face turned surprisingly serious and sad. "He has. Why?"_ So this is the manga-verse. I honestly haven't noticed any difference. But why is the anime arc in the manga-verse? Why is the anime-only arc in the story of the manga? Have I screwed everything up that badly?_

"Because I wanted to know if someone could kill themself from Namimori Middle. I mean, doesn't Hibari jump off buildings all the time? How has he not died?" I laughed, awkwardly._ That was a pretty shitty excuse._ "That was a little personal and I'd want to apologize. It was a stupid question." _Actually, that was the deciding factor of your future, sweetheart._ "Sorry."_  
_

Tsuna swallowed, his worry fading slightly. "I-It's fine."

I made my way back to my seat, after telling Kyoko that I was busy, pulling out a notebook. The teacher was talking about some sort of project due in two weeks. Not like it'd matter to me. I would be dead in two weeks, anyway.

I started writing in the book.

**New Information:**

**- Currently in the anime-verse, despite the story occuring in the manga-verse. I suspect that my severe interference has screwed with the plotline.**

**- The Shimon are coming. Soon.**

**- Oh. My. Giotto. ENMA. WOOHOO.**

**- Gotta prepare for the Arcobaleno Battle of the Rainbow. How am I going to appear there if I'm going to die?**

**- Gotta prepare the Succession Ceremony. Must speak with Vongola Nono.**

**- Need to find Vongola Nono.**

**- Need to find Shimon.**

**- Need to go see Vindice. Again.**

I sighed. I'd have to ask Arceus (insert shiver here) to give me a ride to these places... _Normally, I would use the Sky Pacifier, but the Pacifier isn't reacting well with me... it still belongs to Aria, so the power is harder to control. It tires me out..._

* * *

"Reborn!" I called out to the hitman. It was after school and everyone was about to walk home. "I have to step out for today and tomorrow... Going to work on some Giglio Nero things. Prepare myself for the Future, you know?" I was lying and he knew it. But he didn't ask questions. "Make sure that Tsuna stays involved, but he should be fine on his own. His Inheritance is coming last and you won't have to worry about what's going on now...Hibari is next, after Gokudera, so you should worry about the Cloud next. Sorry about this, though. It's very important.."

Reborn paused for a moment. "Do you need someone to go with you? It isn't safe...I could send Colonello or Verde with you. They've finished their jobs, after all."

"No." I shook my head. _I can't just take the Arcobaleno to the freaking Vindice...maybe I can see Mukuro-dearest while I'm there. Fuck, I'll have to get Bermuda's trust again...shit. _"I have Arceus. He's scary enough on his own, to be honest."

He looked puzzled. "Who is 'Arceus'?"

"My Box Weapon." I shrugged. "He's a real asshole."

"If you need help, call. I'll have Colonello over in the hour." he said, strictly. With Reborn, my safety wasn't a joke. "Falco can do it in fourty-five minutes, at best."

I nodded. "Thanks, Reborn."_ Now, time to get Arceus to cooperate...this is going to take a while._

* * *

I lit up my Sky Pacifier. I felt my energy being sucked away, a borrowed Pacifier not as strong as one that belongs to you, opening up my Box, mentally preparing myself for Arceus' emotional abuse.

Arceus leaped out, stretching his legs. '**_You take far too long to get me out of there,_ _human_.'**

"Sorry!" I apologized, bowing to him. _He is, after all, pretty damn scary. _"Can you get me to, uhh, 'Shimon Middle School'?"

_**'I am not a GPS. I require coordinates.' **_he reminded, annoyed. An annoyed Arceus is not the kind that you want flying you around.

"I'm sorry!" I wailed, yanking out my phone, clicking on Google Earth. I scrolled for a moment, before pulling up coordinates for Shimon. "45.244437 latitude and 142.209091 longitude."

And we were soaring.

* * *

_**'The trip will only take a minute.'**_Arceus assured me, his legs outstretched, as we whipped through the sky. I nodded, clinging to him, carefully.

"We're in the past." I told him, leaning against him, trying to stay comfortable. "I know that change is something that you dislike. I know that I'm trying to change the future."

_**'Less and less I am liking your ideas.'**_ he said, speeding up a little. _**'You are human, after all. Your intelligence level is not as great as that of one like I.'**_

"Sorry for my, uhh, race?" I laughed, awkwardly. "But Byakuran, who I'm trying to stop, will change everything even more. You won't even be able to recognize the Earth anymore."

Arceus was silent for a moment. ...well, he's always silent, and I just guess his facial expressions, but I'm pretty spot on about that. _**'I have seen this 'Byakuran' man from my position, in the Box. His ideals are not as pure as yours. You are an especially stupid human, child, believing yourself to have knowledge greater than beings such as I. But this 'Byakuran' believes himself to be a god and that he can remodel the world in his own image. I must encourage your desire for...this change. In comparison with his change, your world would be better for humans and beings such as I.'**_

"I'm glad I have your support." I smiled at him. "I'll need it."

Buildings whizzed by...we had entered a small town, with worn buildings and suspicious alleyways. In comparison to Namimori, this was very dangerous-looking. _I suppose that Suzuki-san's Liquidation Committee isn't as intense about discipline as Hibari-sama's Disciplinary Committee_.

_**'I have arrived at the coordinates that you have given me.'** _he said, landing in front of a tall, threatening-looking building. _**'Shall I return to the Box or shall I wait?'**_

"What would you prefer?" I asked, carefully stepping off of his back.

_**'The Box. I can hear and see more of the events going on, from there.'**_

* * *

I walked into the main office of Shimon Middle School, taking note of the serious-looking women at the desks. Shimon was definitely not the same as Namimori. "Hello, may I be issued a Visitors Pass?"

The woman, Yolanda, as her nametag told me, peered at me, over the stacks of paper on her desk. "Name."

"Umm, Rokudo Yuni." _Might as well make use of the new identity that Reborn has given me._

"Age."

"14."

"Reason."

"I would like to see Suzuki Adelheid and Kozato Enma, if they aren't busy." I said, nervously toying with the ends of my shirt.

The woman, bless her heart, was only surprised for a moment. I had, after all, said the name of the feared Liquidation Committee leader and the boss of a (although smaller) mafia family. "H-Here." she handed me the pass. "Suzuki-san will be in the Liquidation Committee office...and Kozato-san will be in class 2B. You may pull him from class."

"Thank you." I smiled, taking the slip and exiting the office.

* * *

"If I was class 2B, where would I be hiding...?" I mused, walking lazily around the halls. I had seen classes 1A, 1B, 1C, 3A, 3B and 3C, but no second year classes...

_Ah, there it is..._

I quietly slid open the door, poking my head in. "Hello...?" the entire room's eyes were diverted from their teacher (hmm...they were learning the Pythagorean Theorem) to me.

Chatter immediately started, but I honestly wasn't listening to any of it. I was looking for someone... I scanned the classroom, searching for a burst of red hair. "Ah, Kozato-san. Will you step out of class for a moment, please?"

Kozato Enma may be the most adorable boy to exist on the face of the planet. He has the saddest, most dramatic red eyes I had ever seen and hair that matched. He was so moe, I could write a manga about it. His face was covered in his signature white bandages...hiding cuts and bruises, no doubt. He got up from his seat, watching me, carefully, and followed me out of the classroom.

"Hi, Kozato-san." I smiled at him. "Can you show me to the Liquidation Committee office please? I need to talk to Suzuki-san."

"Hmm?" he blinked, slowly. I was trying not to squeal of adorable overload or something. That would be a little awkward for poor Enma-san. "Yeah." he turned around and started walking, completely ditching me there.

...this guy was so cute (I know, I'm ditched and then I find him so awesome, don't ask questions). I had to tell him. "You are just so amazing, I could eat you for breakfast. However, that is cannibalism and is in fact frowned upon in today's society." I informed him, falling into step with him. "But I still think you're the most adorable boy ever."

"W-What?" he immediately started getting all red and embarrassed, all nervous and stuff. He tripped on his shoelaces, sprawling out all over the hallway floor. "I-I'm clumsy." Enma defended, making this face at me. I could have taken a picture of that face and made it my phone background, it was so cute.

"You're so charming, I don't think you have any idea!" I squealed (yes, I succumbed to the pressure of the fangirl deep inside me), kneeling beside him. "Tie your shoes properly, my dearest Kozato-san. It's safer, sweetie. ...fair warning, I use terms of endearment with everyone, so if Suzuki-san kills me for it, then I want to have the record straight, alright?"

He nodded (oh, he was such an adorable shade of red!), standing up and speed-walking (or attempting to speed-walk. That piece of hot ass kept tripping every few steps, which was honestly, just making him more and more adorable). "I find that when cute people are embarrassed, they just look cuter!" I called, running after him.

Oh, this would be a fun day, indeed.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Let the sun shine upon the earth with the brightest of light._

* * *

**I would like to formally apologize for the late update... I have had like three tests on Monday and today and life just sucked more than usual. Not to mention soccer has started up again, so that means Wednesday and Friday updates are completely out.**

**However, tomorrow is a half-day at school, so I'm planning on writing up a chapter tomorrow. Planning on that...but life might screw me over again and fuck everything up.**

* * *

**Yes, I am going through the manga. I haven't finished reading it yet, which is kind of a major issue for plotline and plotholes that Yuni will probably be trying to fill in. So, here's what I'm going to do:**

**1. Make it to the end of the anime.**

**2. Put this story on like a two week hiatus (or more, it all depends) while I read the manga.**

**3. Write the rest of the story.**

**I think it seems pretty simple...do you? For all of the anime-watchers, I'm sorry, but I will be going through with the manga. So far, it's been pretty good (I'm at the part where the Vindice appeared on Enma's island thing and told the Vongola that they'll be monitoring the fights or something. I dunno, I'm still reading.), so I suggest that if you haven't read it, then you should.**

* * *

**And finally, since this story will end up being a lot longer than I thought that it would be originally, I'm going to have to STOP replying to reviews...it takes up a lot of time and I just don't have as much as I used to. I remember the days when I updated everyday... *wipes tear* However, I assure you that I read each and every one of your reviews. I will still have reviewer quotes, but I will stop replying to reviews.**

**However, if you have a question in your review for me, I will PM you the answer back. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

**QUESTION:**

**What is your favorite KHR! arc?**

* * *

**Thank you to MessingWithFire, Saskicheez, LoreleiJubilation, TNM-Writer, coldgazeproduction, Okami Endless, Khorale, Kine X, long live marshmallows, Paigecat, KuroNoAki2772, shirokuromokona, akuma-chan25300, o-o, TheParadoxicalOtaku, Brianna okemau, KatoKimeka-chan, catrinebatrine, Memory25, CrimsonSkyTamer, shanagi95, CC, LoStInIlLuSiOn, Zenchan, xXnazaraXx, ResyaAfhirsa, bleachlover1999, palmtoptiger-san, FreezinWinter, The Ice Sorceress, MeLikesROFL, HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd, anyandeveryanime, Namimori-Skylark-18, Yuni-FMA, MeWubFranxx, Rebi-chan, Yukihito, FreeWeirdGal, QRed, AngelicFluffie, Ev3rL05t, happytth, CuteDork, lilsakuraxxXX, connecting soul, xXMissOtakuXx, Unkown Being, Aquilonlll, pinkus-pyon and Aschen for reviewing. (holy shit that's a lot of names... -_-)**

* * *

**Leave a review.**

**Leave me some KitKats. I have rediscovered their spectacularness.**

**Expect an update tomorrow, actually. I apologize, again, for the late update.**

**Lots and lots of love, LeoInuyuka**


	61. Kozato Enma

Chapter 61

Kozato Enma

* * *

**You can't buy love, but you pay heavily for it. - Anonymous**

* * *

**Top Reviewer Quote:**

**Every new chapter, I look for the reviewer quotes, and I'm like "Well fuck, I didn't make it again!" And then I iniate my MAARSTLCIFTRQ plan. MAARSTLCIFTRQ; Make An Awesome Review So That Leoinuyuka Chooses It For The Reviewer Quote. I have yet to succeed.  
PS. *kitkats as bribe* nudge nudge. - TNM-Writer**

* * *

Enma's ears were still red by the time we reached the Liquidation Office. I hummed, thoughtfully, going over what I was going to tell them. It would be (just as it always is) partially a lie and partially the truth.

Enma knocked, lightly, on the door of the Office. "Adelheid?"

"Come in." a cold, but feminine voice commanded, from the other side. Enma hesitantly walked in, and I followed into the office. "Enma. What do you want?"

Suzuki Adelheid was just as pretty as she was in the manga. Tall, with long dark hair pulled back into a neat ponytail and a serious expression. Honestly, if she learned to smile, she could be a model.

"Someone wanted to see you." he said, glancing at me, from the corner of his red, red, red eyes.

"Who is it?" Adelheid asked, her eyes darting towards me.

I managed a small smile (in the face of death). She did not smile back. Enma simply cringed, at the sight of Adelheid's intense look. "I'm Yuni-"

"Is this Liquidation Committee business?" she cut in, her expression blank. "Or is it something else?"

"Something else." I brushed my longer hair out of my eyes. "I'm from the mafia."

In an instant, she whipped out two metal fans from under her skirt (WTF) and had them poised at my neck. I wasn't sure when or how she leaped over the table, but instead of sitting at her desk, she was hovering over me, prepared to kill.

Enma's face turned serious. He was the Boss. "What family are you from, Yuni?"

"I'm not...really Rokudo Yuni..." I was putting the record straight. There was no way that I was having such amazing people (ENMA FOR THE WIN) "I have no relations to Rokudo Mukuro. I'm Yuni...of the Sky. The next boss of...Giglio Nero. We're...allies...?"

"Prove it." Adelheid ordered, her grip on the fans never wavering. She was strong, even without flames.

I reached up (trying not to shake) and showed her the Arcobaleno Pacifier. "It's...my mother's."

Enma leaned over, fingering the Pacifier. "...it's real. Let her up, Adel."

The girl wordlessly removed the fans from my neck. I rubbed the spot, bitterly. "That's just a grand welcoming, you guys."

"What do you want?" Adelheid demanded, hiding the fans up her skirt once more. She returned to her spinny chair, from behind her Liquidation Committee desk.

I smiled, remembering what I was supposed to be doing. "The bosses of the Giglio Nero family have a certain ability that no other human being possesses." _The only person that has it is possibly Kawahira, but he isn't necessarily human either. Then again, I'm not human either._

"What ability?" Enma asked, quietly, sitting down on the couch. He was considerably tense, however...as if expecting me to leap over and cut open his throat.

"Oh, it's not a combat ability. I'm a non-combatant." I laughed, trying to cool the tension. _This isn't a very good situation...having a suspicious Adelheid and a tense Enma... I'm going to die by the end of it._

Adelheid nodded to Enma. "The girl did not react once I attacked. Her instincts are not one of a fighter."

"My grandmother, Luce, was well-known as a shaman, with an ability to know things that she shouldn't have." I said, trying to downplay it. If I wasn't a threat, then they wouldn't care. If I was too much of a threat, then I would be killed on the spot, for the safety of the Shimon. "So am I. And you, in particular, Kozato-san, I know a lot about."

Enma fidgeted, looking down at his lap. He was probably wondering just what extent my knowledge went to.

"I know everything, sweetie." I smiled at him. You can't not smile at the uke. It's like a law of anime. "Everything." I think he became slightly more depressed than usual, which made me feel bad. I mean, sure, I'm a mean old bitch, but I don't like making people sad (unless it's Mukuro. Then it's everyone for themself).

Adelheid frowned, crossing her arms. "Why are you telling us this? Even if we are allies, you are just telling us your strengths, and therefore your weaknesses. I could easily kill you, as you aren't a combatant."

"Because I want to help you." I said, with ease. Adelheid simply raised an eyebrow. _I hate it when the smart people don't buy it._

"Help us how?" Enma asked, looking up from his lap. He knew that his family was small, weak and a bunch of losers, despite how harsh that had been. What Daemon had said about Adelheid and how she was the 'goddess' of their victory...it was true, especially then. "And how can we trust you?"

The leader of the Liquidation Committee glanced at him, approvingly. He was learning the ways of a mafia boss.

I smiled at the two. "I'm going to tell you what will happen, although very vaguely. And you can choose to trust it or not, but there is one thing I ask, dear Kozato-san... once the earth shakes, change schools, to Namimori Middle School, please."

Adelheid glared at me, her gaze cold and furious, rising up out of her seat. "Shimon Middle School is perfectly able to-!"

"It's the right thing to do, Suzuki-san." I assured her, hoping that my plan would work. "In Namimori, there are other mafia families. It will be better for your family to reintegrate itself in the world of the mafia, to make powerful friends and allies, so that you would be stronger."

"We don't have to." Enma spoke up, his voice incredibly small. "We can stay here, in Shimon, and be safe. We won't have to deal with that kind of world, Adel."

Adelheid's eyes snapped from me to him, softening considerably. She was the 'mother' of the Shimon. She raised them, took care of them and made them into the people that they are today. "Enma... We can't just run away from that world."

"She's right, Kozato-san." I agreed with the girl. "I'm kind of going to tell you something. Soon, as in, very soon, an earthquake will hit this town. And it will be quite the disaster. After the town is in distress, that's the perfect time to leave Shimon and go to Namimori, without causing suspicion."

"I still don't trust you." Adelheid informed me, her expression harsh. "But your 'integrate the Shimon into the mafia' idea will be taken into consideration."

"Thank you." I smiled, briefly, before I became serious (or at least, as serious as I can be). "I can't tell you the future in detail. I'd imagine that you would understand why. But Kozato-san, please know this: he who you think did it did not. One of your Guardians will not be who they appear to be. Do not lose yourself."

Enma looked distraught, not understanding what I had meant. "What do you mean?"

"Can't tell you." I winked. "But I trust that you will know right from wrong, in the end, when everything matters most."

The young mafia boss frowned at my words (I dunno, I thought they were pretty genius...), hesitating for a moment, before speaking. "Will we see you again? C-Cuz you can, umm, help us or something..." Adelheid shot him a look of questioning, but he did his best to ignore it.

"Not like this. I plan on dying soon." I confessed, wringing my hands. "For the better of the future. But if I don't die, I will see you again, Kozato-san, Suzuki-san. I hope that I will live to see you both living better lives. And if you ever did see me again, I would appear to be a four-year-old."

Adelheid raised an eyebrow. "You are going to kill yourself?" _I love how she doesn't question the whole 'four-year-old' thing._

"Nope." I popped the 'p', standing up. "I'm going to allow myself to be sacrificed in order to save the others. They've been through far too much, already. It's just how it works for the boss. You have to know when enough is enough. Right, Kozato-san?"

He simply nodded, agreeing despite not knowing what I had meant.

"Become strong and grow to be a powerful boss...but a better human being." I flashed a smile again, before turning around, sweeping through the threshold. "Thank you for your time, Suzuki-san, Kozato-san."

* * *

**Third-Person**

Enma looked out the window, watching the strange girl with the long, dark green hair and the bright blue eyes that seemed to be too old for her age, walk across the parking lot and disappear around the corner of the neighboring building. "..."

"She was a weird one." Adelheid commented, organizing papers on her desk. "I mean, an earthquake? We shouldn't have even bothered."

Enma frowned, slightly, pondering the girl's, Yuni's, words. "She's going to die, Adel. I know that she believes that. So it was the right thing to do. To listen."_  
_

Adelheid was silent for a moment, before speaking. "Are we going to listen to her? Are we going to change everyone's lives - Shittopi-chan's, Kaoru's, Julie's, Koyo's and Rauji's - just on the whim of a child with claims of knowledge and a Pacifier?"

"If the earth shakes as she claims it will..." Enma trailed off, before continuing. "Then we shall go to Namimori."

"I am interested as to what we will find there." Adelheid agreed, setting the papers down. "Now get back to class."

Enma nodded, heading towards the door. On his way back to the classroom, he only tripped once.

* * *

**Yuni P. O. V.**

After out of view from the public eye, I opened up the Box that held Arceus. "I think that went well."

_**'You claimed to be a non-combatant, despite carrying me, a weapon, around. Why?'**_he immediately asked, allowing me to climb onto his back.

"Because I consider you more of a vehicle than a weapon." I laughed as he bucked me. "Just kidding. You know where Varia Headquarters are right? Since you can hear everything from the Box, apparently, you bastard."

_**'Yes, I know. Why are you headed there?'**_he asked, sweeping up into the sky.

I sighed. "I need to get an audience with Nono. So, I'm going to have Xanxus blow up some shit and get Nono on his ass, which will therefore get me an audience. I suppose I could do it the normal way, but that's a total drag."

_**'You are not a good human.'**_

"Why, thank you." I grinned for a moment. "Then again, am I really human?"

_**'What are you talking about?'**_

"All I do is plan, manipulate and lie. I'm not much better than Daemon Spade, Arceus. I'm a liar. I've never told anyone the full truth about me and I never will." I sighed, looking up at the sky. "Why can't life be simple? I feel like I'm on some sort of Korean drama or something, when I'm really just in a very complicated, very upsetting story."

_**'How is this a story? You are real, I am real and the others are real. Do not deny reality, human. It will only delay the realization of your true self.'** _

"My true self died a long time ago." I snorted at the stupidity of it. "What you're trying to get me to find has never been there."

_**'It has always been there. You have never looked below the surface.'**_

"I have seen nothing but 'below the surface', Arceus. And sometimes, I just I could see the end of it." I groaned. "Ugh, this is too complicated. I need some apple juice."

_**'What you need to do is figure out what you want out of life. Apparently, you don't have much of it left, correct?'**_he responded, dryly. _**'Get a hold of your life. Get a hold of yourself. You will fail when it matters most if you do not.'**_

"So you're telling me to get my act together?" I laughed. "I used to think that I was the only one with my act together... I have never looked at my faults. I try to avoid looking at the failures of what I have done and try to only look at the successes."

_**'Then learn to look at your faults. It will not change. Tradition is key.'**_

And for what probably was the 28570389th time, I sighed. "Well, I know where I'm going now. To see the Varia."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And there she goes, walking off like nothing's wrong. But you and I both know...the faults lie just below the success._

* * *

**Yippee. I am on KHR! chapter 349 right now. I just read, honestly, about 70 chapters. Enma is so adorable, I just want to squish his cheeks. That's not weird, right?**

**I think some of you have been getting the wrong idea...I'm not on a two-week hiatus yet. I'm going to do that after I finish the anime story. So after the Final Battle, I'll be taking some time off to develop the rest of the plot for Truth of the Sky, alright?**

**I feel like I failed Adelheid's character. I dunno, she was cold and ruthless against the Vongola in the manga, and then all lovey-dovey with her family, acting like a mom the next second. Tsundere. Ugh, I did not enjoy writing her.**

**Thanks to FreezinWinter, Memory25, TNM-Writer, coldgazeproduction, Firetrail, QRed, MessingWithFire, shirokuromokona, CuteDork, Yuki28, Namimori-Skylark-18, CC, FreeWeirdGal, Angelic Fluffie, Kine X, iamyourfriend, ninja,lover.556, Paigecat, catrinebatrine, anyandeveryanime, happytth, Yuni-FMA, Fye Chroix, shanagi95, ResyaAfhirsa, KuroNoAki2772, TheParadoxicalOtaku, aureajane, Unkown Being, LoreleiJubilation, a simple fan, palmtoptiger-san, bleachlover1999, MeLikesROFL, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, CrimsonSkyTamer, Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja, xXMissOtakuXx, The Ice Sorceress, Skylark Klein, Thekouhai193, HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd and Lanaught for reviewing! And to all of you haven't review...I love you guys too.**

**QUESTION: Who is your favorite KHR! villain?**

* * *

**Leave a review.**

**Dance on the rooftop, click click click.**

**Expect an update sometime this weekend (unless the gods of homework decide to screw me over).**

**LeoInuyuka**


	62. Vanilla Bean Starbucks

Chapter 62

Vanilla Bean Starbucks

* * *

**'Simba was walking too slow so I told him to Mufasa' - Some guy on Youtube**

* * *

**Reviewer Quotes:**

**"I think my favorite villain is that little dog from the first episode who scared tuna salad!" - a simple fan**

**"The chapter is the sponge cake, Yuni's antics are the dollops of whipped cream in between, the villains and things-that-doth-go-wrong are those…seriously irritating things that get stuck between our teeth but we enjoy them nonetheless because they're a part of the cake, and the reviewer quotes are like those tasty, crunchy things that look like chocolate pencil shavings on top. Plus you don't get indigestion, unless Daemon Spade is around. Right. So I should probably say something like, "Itadakimasu" before I read. *nods solemnly*" - CC**

* * *

I approached Varia castle (Arceus had dropped me off at the edge of the grounds), looking for guards. "Hello? Hello?!"

Seconds later, the cold, round front of a gun was pressed to my forehead. "State your name and business." _Good. Human life._

"My name is Yuni and I would like to see one of the Varia Leaders, if you wouldn't mind, Guard-san." I smiled, holding my hands up. _I am way too comfortable with being threatened..._

"...Captain Squalo isn't busy now. I will escort you there. If you move more than necessarily, I will shoot you." the guard warned, shifting the gun to the back of my head so he could walk behind me and therefore keep an eye on me. "Walk."

I did.

* * *

"VOIIIIIIIIIIII!" Squalo screeched, leaning over me, eyeing me, carefully. "Why the fuck are you old?!"

I shrugged. _Lying is slowly becoming my favorite pastime._ "Ten Year Bazooka got all fucked up, so I'm here for about a week."

Squalo watched me as I sunk into one of his squishy chairs that stood in front of his desk. "How do I know that you're the real Yuni?"

I groaned, stretching out my sore limbs. Riding across the world on Arceus' stiff back can do that to you. "You're Superbi Squalo, your favorite word is 'VOI', I recruited Frapple-dear for you, you kidnapped me when I was younger - you never returned that potato sack, by the way. And umm, you grow out your hair for Xanxus out of loyalty or something, umm, I've ridden on a plane with you before, but you were a total jackass while I was on it with you-"

"I GET IT!" he threw a book at me. I squeaked, lunging off the chair to avoid it. "Oops. I forget sometimes that you're not Varia Quality."

"You're an asshole." I picked up the book, setting it back on his desk. "Now, I need to borrow Xanxus for a while."

"...what?"

I laughed, awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck, in embarrassment. "Yeah, funny story... I need to talk to the Ninth."

"...as in Vongola Nono?" Squalo confirmed, looking incredibly surprised.

"Umm, yes?"

"So why would you need that crummy boss?" he asked, trying to figure out what exactly I was asking for.

I swallowed, suddenly very very nervous. "That's the funny part! Umm, I was going to ask him to, uhh, blow up...a few buildings for me?"

Squalo stared at me. "...why?"

"To attract the Ninth's attention so I can totally sweep in and have a conversation with him." I sweatdropped. _I knew it was a stupid plan, but it sounds completely idiotic when spoken out loud._

"You do realize that as the captain of the assassination squad, I could easily get an audience with the old man, right?" Squalo asked, his eyebrows up so high I thought they were just going to keep rising and become one with his hairline.

I blinked. Once. Twice. "I totally knew that, Squ-chan, dearie, I was just, umm, making sure that you knew that. As captain, you have to stay on your toes." I nodded. "Yeah."

"You're an idiot." he informed me, reaching over and picking up his phone. "This better be important, girl, or he'll have both our asses.

_The entire future of the rest of the world is resting on this phone call... _"It is a little important, Squ-chan. Pinkie-promise. Oh! You should mention that I have Arcobaleno-ness right now. That ought to work, k?"

"Voi." he spoke quickly into the phone. "There's a girl here with 'Arcobaleno-ness'. She wants to speak to you, in private, old man. No, Xanxus doesn't know. Voi! What do you mean my hair is too long?! Shut up." he hung up. His eyes flickered to me. "The Ninth says that he will meet you downtown in a Starbucks. I dunno why he's going public with this, but you'd better hurry it up."

I nodded, before fidgeting. "Uhh, where's the exit?"

"Voi, you don't know your way out? I'll show you, stupid." he got up, leading me out of the room.

As we rounded the next corner, I bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry...?"

"This is all your fault, you stupid old hag lady." someone muttered, insulting me. "Just return to the senior citizen center, like where you belong. Or did they kick you out of there for being a dumbass?"

There, in all of his frog-headed glory, sat Fran, rubbing his sore ass, from when I had sent him sprawling onto the floor. He squinted up at me. "Oh, it's just you, pineapple fairy. When did you grow-?"

I darted forward, catching Squalo and Fran by surprise. Clutching the boy to me, I tried to choke back tears (I felt so shoujo anime just then). "Fran. Frannie, Frapple, Fraisin."

Fran was rigidly stiff in my grip. "This could be considered sexual assault." he informed me. I died when he said that, honestly.

"Then arrest me!" I squeezed his cheeks. "You're so fat! It's adorable! We need to put you on a weight-loss program, sweetheart!"

Fran batted away my hands, crawling out of my arms. "Don't touch me, you pineapple fairy-lookalike."

"Am I not the pineapple fairy?" I demanded, offended. I had, admittedly, grown slightly attached to that awful nickname.

"The pineapple fairy may be a total spaz, but she isn't a rapist." he deadpanned, hiding behind Squalo. "Take the long-haired shark captain, not me." I dived for him again, but he scrambled out of the way.

"You're mean." I pouted, sniffing, indignantly.

"You're creepy." he shot back, before turning to Squalo. "Hey, you sad excuse of a captain. Who is the senior citizen lady?"

Squalo, THE BASTARD, snorted. "That's Yu-"

"Yuzu." I interrupted, before posing. "I sell the New York Times. My boss has told me to attempt going international. Italy was our first choice, after France. I met your grandmother, Fraisin, and she suggested coming to this _nice _place, where her _polite _and _perfect _grandson was attending _school._"

Squalo had contacted Fran's grandmother after I had kidnapped the illusionist and told her that he was going to school here all the way through college and then he was getting a job here and to never contact them again. I didn't think it was very believable, but the old woman ate it up like fruitcake, crying something like 'they grow up so fast' and 'I can't believe Fran-kun already has a job!'.

Old people. They believe anything.

"Oh!" Fran connected his fist with his palm. "Yuni told me that she got a weird call from you people...she hates you guys with a 'flaming passion', I think it was."

I sweatdropped. _Well that does sound like something I would say... _"So, I'm assuming that you, uhh, don't want a subscription?"

"I'll take one." he said, pulling out a Batman wallet. "Just to piss her off."_  
_

I smiled at him, squatting down in front of the boy. "You really hate her, don't you?" My Fran, of the future, certainly hated me.

"No...she's annoying, but she's not as stupid as the fake-prince, lightning-pervert, flamboyant fly, shark-captain or the pineapple king." he shrugged, forgetting about his new subscription to the New York Times. "More fun."

I felt like I was going to cry, honestly at that moment. My childhood friend, who had spited me, who had hated me, who had told me that I had all of my emotions bottled up, who had ended out friendship, was now standing in front of me, ten years younger, telling a complete stranger that the past me and the past him were friends.

"Stay that way, Fran, okay?" I asked, brushing my hair back. "Stay friends."

He raised an eyebrow. "Old people make no sense."

"Old people just use big words. Like 'cappuccino' or 'Norwegian'." I nodded, sagelike.

Fran whispered in Squalo's ear. "She's stupid."

"I know." Squalo hissed back.

I laughed, hugging Fran again. "Thank you."

"For what?" he deadpanned. "Did you rob me or something?"

"For being annoyingly refreshing." I beamed, turning to Squalo. "Let us go...shall we?"

* * *

"That was weird." Squalo said, once Fran was out of view and earshot. "Normally you are both annoying as shit and I have to beat you both up, but this time, only he was annoying as shit and you took care of it...with kindness. What the fuck happened to you in ten years?"

I shrugged. "I spent a lot of time with you and Fran, actually. You can only blame yourself, honey."

He groaned, resisting the urge to bang his head into something. Preferably metal. "So there's only going to be more of you? Fuck..."

"Don't worry!" I assured him, with a thumbs up. "Xanxus usually knocks you unconscious before anything awful happens."

"...great, you have truly put my worries at ease." he sneered, sarcasm just dripping off of his tone.

I beamed. "You are most welcome."

Squalo grumbled the rest of the way.

_Knowledge of the future has told me that Squalo hates it when you reply to his sarcasm as if he was being honest. And naturally, I must put that knowledge to good use._

* * *

Walking, completely nonchalant, into the Stabucks was easy enough. Ordering a Vanilla Bean? Even easier. Sliding into a booth with the boss of the strongest mafia family in the world? ...I admit, I did hesitate for a moment there.

"Hello." the old man, Timoteo, smiled at me. "I presume that you're Yuni?"

I wasn't sure how to approach this guy... on one side of the coin, there's the whole 'grandfatherly' persona. However, there's also the 'mafia boss' on the other end. Should I treat him like I treat Squalo? Or should I treat him like I treat someone like Nana?

"Umm, yes, you would have presumed correctly." I answered, realizing that I hadn't said anything. "Or maybe it was like your Hyper Intuition or something- Okay, shutting up now." I began chugging my Vanilla Bean to get myself to stop talking.

Thankfully, the old man laughed, heartily, taking a sip of his own coffee. I noticed that while my beverage was in the standard Starbucks paper cup, his was in a reusable container; he had brought it with him. _Must be a mafia boss thing...to never trust what others give you. Wow, I must be a really sucky boss._

"You are just as the others described you." he said, thoughtfully, eyeing me over the still steaming mug of coffee. "'Bold' and 'Unexpected'."

I winced at the word. "'Unexpected'? How...flattering."

"In a good way, child." Timoteo assured me, with a positive smile. "I can tell that you would be the kind of person who is a terrible mafia boss... but a superb human being."

I flushed, unsure as what to say next. "You're, uhh, pretty good at both. I mean, you're like the boss of the biggest family in the world, so I'd imagine you would be pretty good at the umm, job. And you're nice, so I guess that you're a good human being- I'm rambling aren't I? Mukuro-dear tells me that it annoys him when I do that, but I keep- sorry."

"Ah, you are one of Rokudo Mukuro's acquaintances?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

I considered it. "Reborn gave me Mukuro-dear's last name for an alias. But I'm a non-combatant. The closest thing to a weapon that I have is my straw."

"Very dangerous."

"I know."

"So what have you called me here for, child?" Timoteo said, his grandfatherly appearance fading away and leaving behind only the mafia boss. "I am quite the busy man, as you can imagine."

I drew out my Arcobaleno Pacifier that I had borrowed from my mother. His eyes trailed over it, clearly recognizing it. "This is the Sky Pacifier. As you know, the Sky Arcobaleno are known for their divination. I, too, have inherited it."

"Have you come to tell me my destiny or something?" he wondered, one of those friendly smiles gracing his face.

We laughed for a moment, before I smiled at him. "No, but I have come with a horrible suggestion."

"Horrible?" he repeated, an eyebrow raising itself.

I bit my lip, wondering how to say it. "It will end in terror and horror for many. However, it will result in the friendship between one great family and another, albeit weaker, family. The two were meant to be friends for many years. It is the will of Vongola Primo."

"The will of Vongola Primo?" Timoteo mused, before leaning forward. "Why should I trust the words of a girl younger than my own son, hmm? Why should I trust your claims of knowledge, of divination? How do I know that you are truly the Sky Arcobaleno, even? Why shouldn't I just _kill you_ right here?"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Honestly, I ask myself that everyday. Why should they trust me, the idiot girl who got herself into this situation? I don't know. I doubt that I ever will._

* * *

**Oh goshes. I'm on Ch. 376 now, for KHR. I'm so proud of myself. I just read another fourty chapters before writing this.**

**Watching Mulan...again. So distracting...**

**ANYWAYS. I didn't like how I portrayed Timoteo. What did you think?**

**Thanks to TNM-Writer, Unkown Being, LoreleiJubilation, QRed, lacomptessa, Firetrail, Celeste D. Lilica, Searchingformyheart, ILubPiyos, Lanaugh, FreeWeirdGal, shirokuromokona, MessingWithFire, o-o, KeiGinya, coldgazeproduction, Namimroi-Skylark-18, CC, lilsakuraxxXX, Kine X, FreezinWinter, Khorale, KatoKimeka-chan, Guest, Ficchii, palmtoptiger-san, ResyaAfhirsa, Memory25, shanagi95, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, Happytth, Random Cookie, MeWubFranxx, Hisawa Kana, CuteDork, a simple fan, The Ice Sorceress and Runriran for reviewing!**

**Some of your responses to my question made me wipe away tears. A favorite was definitely Mukuro. Then again, who can't love him?**

**QUESTION: Who is your least favorite KHR! character?**

* * *

**Leave a review :3**

**Leave the Mulan DVD...please, lol.**

**Expect an update sometime this weekend.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	63. The Clear Rainbow Draws Near

Chapter 63

The Clear Rainbow Draws Near

* * *

**Double update. So go back and read chapter 62 if you haven't, K?**

* * *

"Why shouldn't you kill me?" I considered it, mulling it over, sipping absently on my Vanilla Bean Starbucks. "I haven't done anything wrong, so I'd imagine that you wouldn't try to kill me...but I could always be wrong. However, I don't doubt my intelligence. Reborn trusts me. I trust him. I'm the Arcobaleno. You can believe it or not."

Timoteo said nothing, taking a drink from his mug.

"I only want to warn you and make a suggestion." I said, taking on a surprisingly serious expression. "I've been working hard for my cause, for your family, Nono. I suggest that in a few weeks, have Tsunayoshi-kun's Succession Ceremony. I know you've been considering it, through Reborn, of course, but it is crucial to the future of you, the Vongola and Tsunayoshi-kun to have this Ceremony."

Timoteo looked directly in my eyes. "I am not like the other people that you have been manipulated, Rokudo-chan. I am not as easily manipulated. However, I have been planning the Ceremony, not simply considering it. It will happen, in a few weeks from now. Are you asking for an invitation? After all, if you are as prestigious as you claim, you should be able to obtain one on your own, yes?"

"I won't be alive by then."

The Starbucks that we were sitting in suddenly seemed a lot louder, as people bustled in and out, gripping paper cups tightly, trying to warm up their cold fingers. Or perhaps the silence that hung over our table was intensifying all of the other sounds around us.

"Why, child, would you not be alive?" Timoteo asked, rubbing his forehead. He had, most likely, seen far too many children die in his lifetime, including his own._ Enrico, Massimo and Federico, his three children, had all died, which lead to Tsunayoshi-kun become the prime candidate, as Xanxus wasn't a true Vongola._

"A very dangerous man is after me, and me alone at the moment." I shrugged. In the mafia, having someone after your head was an everyday occurrence. "It's affecting a lot of my friends. I intend on dying to save them, to defeat that man. That day is growing closer by the second."

Timoteo sighed, suddenly looking dozens of years older. "Would you like an invitation, Rokudo-chan, regardless?"

"Can I transfer my invitation from myself to the Shimon?" I asked, with a sheepish smile. "There's Kozato Enma-san, Suzuki Adelheid, Ooyama Rauji, Aoba Koyo, Shitt P., Mizuno Kaoru and Katou Julie."

"I am assuming that these are the people who will cause the disruption? However...they will become powerful allies, correct?"

I closed my eyes. "They will cause a disruption and harm many people. They will also steal something. It will increase their power, exponentially. After defeating Tsunayoshi-kun's Guardians, they will flee and then Tsunayoshi-kun and his Guardians will power up and become stronger. This, I am confident in. Everything will work out perfect."

"I can't risk the lives of my family-" Timoteo started, a deep frown etching itself into his face.

I cut in, strongly. "They will save Decimo from a threat greater than anything that anyone on the planet can handle. The Shimon, though small, will become the most powerful ally you will have, Timoteo. You know as well as I do that there must be casualties in order for there to be peace. And the Shimon have already suffered so much for the Vongola."

Timoteo looked like he was going to ask what they suffered, exactly, but I shook my head. "That's a story that I can't tell. It's Bermuda-san's." I stood up from the table, my chair screeching as I moved it, tossing my Starbucks cup into the trash. "Thank you, Timoteo."

He reached into a pocket and flicked a piece of paper at me, which hit me in the forehead. I fumbled for a moment, opening it.

_You are hereby invited to the Succession Ceremony of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo._

_Present this card at entry._

_-Timoteo, Vongola Nono_

"I will send one to Kozato Enma." he nodded to me. "I had completely forgotten the Shimon. Thank you for reminding me."

I grinned, pocketing the card. "Why, it was my honor, Timoteo." I tipped an invisible hat towards him. "Thank you for your time."

* * *

_**'Where to next, human?'**_Arceus asked, as I swung myself up and onto his back.

I sighed, dramatically, pulling out the crumpled list that I had made back in...school. *insert shudder here*

**New Information:**

**X Currently in the anime-verse, despite the story occuring in the manga-verse. I suspect that my severe interference has screwed with the plotline.**

**X The Shimon are coming. Soon.**

**X Oh. My. Giotto. ENMA. WOOHOO.**

**- Gotta prepare for the Arcobaleno Battle of the Rainbow. How am I going to appear there if I'm going to die?**

**X Gotta prepare the Succession Ceremony. Must speak with Vongola Nono.**

**X Need to find Vongola Nono.**

**X Need to find Shimon.**

**- Need to go see Vindice. Again.**

"We need to see the Vindice." I groaned, resisting the urge to find a wall and bang my head against it. Repeatedly. "And I need to prepare for the Battle of the Rainbow shit. FUCK."

_**'I am impressed. You, a mere human, have managed to convey all of your emotions into one, powerful word. I shall never doubt the simple minds of humans again.'**_Arceus snarked, kicking off into the air, flying nowhere really.

"Should we go to the Vindice or to the Battle of the Rainbow preparations first?" I wondered aloud, doing some calculations. "I'm in Italy now, so it'd make sense that I'd go to Vindice, but it's getting late. And in that movie, 'Anastasia', there was a song and it went '_In the dark of the night, evil will find her. In the dark of the night just before dawn! Aah...' _so if I go around at night, then evil will find me. In order to prove that song correct, we are going to find a hotel, Arceus."

_**'That statement had no common sense or logic in it.'**_Arceus informed me, but his dark eyes were scanning the buildings below us, picking out several decent hotels.

I laughed, grinning at him. "Why call it common when nobody has it? Anyways, I don't think it made much sense to me, either. It was a way to say that I'm tired. We'll see the Vindice tomorrow. And on our way back, we'll go check in with Old Man Kawahira."

_**'I feel like a slave.'**_Arceus landed on the rooftop of a nice-looking hotel. _**'Get off.'**_

"Gladly." I sniffed, indignantly, locking him into his Box. "Those people at the front check-in desk are going to be so weirded out when they find out that I was already in their building, but I wasn't checked in. Oh, I just love the mafia."

* * *

"Room for one, please." I smiled, politely, at the receptionist/check-in lady. Unfortunately, she didn't take on a 'WTF' expression, which, personally, totally killed all of my dreams.

"How old are you, sweetie?" the woman cooed, acting as if I was four.

I raised an eyebrow. "Fourteen, you old shitbag."

The woman's expression - dear Giotto, it was fucking _gold_ - went from adoration to horrified. "Y-You awful child!"

"I'm not a child." I snapped, fed up with being treated as if I was a little kid. Mentally, I was older than this lady. Fucking jackass. "I am a teenager, so treat me like one, you senior bitch citizen!"

The woman shot me a final glare, before typing away at her keys, furiously. Personally, I was cheering, inside. I hadn't killed anyone's feelings since Lampo! How depressing. I had been feeling so empty.

I handed her a credit card (Giglio Nero's cash) and watched her slide it.

She tossed a keycard and my credit card to me, wrinkling her nose at me as she went. "Room 2601. Don't destroy it, or it'll cause you extra."

"Don't care!" I called, swinging my backpack over my shoulder, walking off to find Room 2601.

* * *

The next morning, I was all perfectly refreshed and not tired whatsoever. A calm, relaxing evening in a Lambo-less building can truly do that to a person. "Arceus!" I sang, opening up my Box Weapon/Animal/Method of transport. "Let's go see Bermuda. I'm feeling like I could take on Byakuran at the moment. That's how good I am."

Arceus snickered. _**'You can't even complete paperwork without insulting or making someone cry.'**_

I bristled, all my happiness slightly darkened. "It was hard!"

_**'It was equivalent to a seventh grade math homework.'**_

"Just take me up to the top of Monte Bianco, alright? WAIT, I SEE AN ANIME SHOP. THEY HAVE NARUTO AKATSUKI CLOAKS." I screeched, leaning off of Arceus to get a better look at the shop. "Bring us down, bring us down!"

* * *

Tugging on a particular red cloak with a black flamel decorating the back of it, I nodded to myself in the mirror. "Cashier!"

"Yes?"

"How much for the Fullmetal Alchemist cloak?"

* * *

_**'You are an imbecile.'**_Arceus informed me, as we finally set off. My super cool Edward Elric coat flapped in the wind, behind us. _**'That horrifyingly bright color is attracting far too much attention.'**_

"I look good!" I defended, crossing my arms, while taking care not to fall off and potentially fall to my doom. "I mean, no one would see this coming. Bermuda might have a heart attack after seeing this."

_**'Monte Bianco was it?'**_Arceus asked, completely ignoring my comment.

"Don't ignore me!" I wailed, wiping away fake tears. "You're so mean."

* * *

I shivered, shifting foot to foot in the freezing weather of Monte Bianco. "Imma get hypothermia." I muttered, rubbing my cold, numbing fingers together, trying to find some sort of heat in the unforgiving -20 degree Fahrenheit temperature.

I considered banging my fist against the metal door, which was barely visible through the blurring snow, but then realized that it would be a terrible idea. It was freezing outside and the metal was probably even colder. I promptly kicked the door really hard with my long black boots. "Die. You. Fucking. Shit."_ Great, I'm turning into Xanxus._

A Vindice - I wondered who he was or what Arcobaleno he had been - appeared, wearing the usual long black coat, white bandages wrapped firmly around his face. "The Penitentiary has no information on your identity."_ That's cuz I don't look like Young Yuni. I look like her much older, twin sister. They don't know that I'm from the future. How surprisingly refreshing._

"Hi there." I greeted, with a smile.

He did not return said smile. "You have traveled a vast distance to approach us. Who have you come for?" Another Vindice had said the exact same thing to me when I had visited when I was twelve. Different people get the same treatment.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Might as well get to the point. These people don't fuck around. "He's my bro-bro fro-yo with the yo-yo and the ammo. Yeah."_ That made no sense._

The Vindice turned and floated away, surrounded by ominous mist. I followed him, obediently, trudging along and shaking off all of the snow from my clothes. "Can I see Bermuda von Veckenstein?" I asked, before sneezing. "Achoo!"

"State a reason as to why you have the standing to speak with Leader-sama."

"I know who all really are." I said, smiling brightly at the man. Sometimes I wonder if they are even men anymore. Perhaps they were turned into mindless slaves, obedient to Bermuda, in order to survive with the Flame of Night.

"Who are we?"

"The clear Rainbow." I shrugged, as if I hadn't given away the secret of their identities.

The Vindice man paused, clearly (haha, get it? Clear Pacifiers? Clearly? No? Ah, fuck you.) not expecting that answer. "Follow."

The exact same as the last time that I had been there.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Some things never change. And some things will never stop changing._

* * *

**WOOOOOOOOO.**

**Double-update. XD**

**Leave a review :D**

**Leave a brick. I love me my bricks.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	64. Things That Are Lost

**Chapter 64**

**Things That Are Lost**

* * *

**Okay, I have read the most heart-wrenching story lately (or maybe it was just me...) by shinee2007. It's called 'Parents' and it's amazing. Seriously, go check it out. And then there's this ridiculously HILARIOUS story that I read (holy shit, this authoress is the queen of crack), by Discoabc, called 'Destroying Varia from the inside'. It's just amazing. Go find them. And read them.**

* * *

**Reviewer Quote**

**If you love bricks, you love shit? Like yenno shit - bricks? Hahaha no? Fuck you. - .556**

* * *

"Ciao." I saluted Bermuda, sinking into a wonderfully squishy couch. I don't even know why the Vindice even bother having couches. I mean, all they do is kidnap people with their slave-chains, shove them in aquariums and keep them hyped up on drugs. "This is some high-quality furniture you've got here."

Bermuda wasn't in the mood for chit-chat. "How did you know of the Clear Pacifier? How did you find Vendicare Penitentiary? Who _are _you?"

"Edward Elric." I managed a straight face, before failing and allowing a grin to spread across my face. "I'm actually going by the name 'Rokudo Yuni' at the moment, so you can just call me that."

"'Rokudo'?" Bermuda repeated, incredulously. "You are related to the mass murderer?"

"Nope!" I popped the P, before digging around in my red coat's pockets. "Gum, gum, where are you...? Oh, and I prefer his 'situation' to be referred to as 'Discipline'." I snickered at the inside joke. "Though, he'd probably rather be called a murderer than the enforcer of discipline."

"Why are you referring to yourself as 'Rokudo', then?"

"Because Reborn's a jackass and actually gave me that name." I pulled out a packet of Orbit Wintermint gum. "I meant it as a joke, but he took it seriously. I think he did it to troll me. And life. A double-whammy."

Bermuda slammed a tiny, baby-sized fist onto the coffee table that separated us. Despite his small stature, the glass shattered, sending shards flying across the floor. "Don't screw with me."

I yawned, popping some gum in my mouth. "Want some?"

He snarled, but otherwise did not reply.

"Fine." I pocketed the remainder of the gum. "Checker Face is coming. Soon. As in a few weeks/months soon. And if you aren't prepared to take this chance to snatch the powers of the Arcobaleno for yourself, then you'll fail."

Bermuda froze. "Checker Face?"

I nodded. "I'm being kind of quick about this. Checker Face is going to take the power out of the Arcobaleno Pacifiers. Soon. Very soon. If you can interfere correctly, you can obtain the Pacifiers and hold them for all of eternity."

Yes, I was being blunt and outright stating the future to him. However, this was the Vindice we were talking about. If I wasn't straightforward, he wouldn't even bother. Damn, I think too freaking far ahead.

"And how, child, do I do this?" he asked, leaning forward, as if I held all of the answers to the universe. Which, by the way, I don't.

I laughed, a sound that really didn't belong in the cold darkness of the Vendicare Penitentiary. "Why are you trusting me so easily?"

Bermuda considered it, for a moment. "Perhaps it's because you know of the Clear Pacifier. I have no doubts that you know of the other Vindice secret."

"I do, Mr. Night-Time." I mock-saluted him. "I know a lot for my age, Bermuda-san."

Bermuda gestured for some Vindice members to clean up the shattered glass on the floor. "Will you also be present at Checker Face's surfacing?"

"Someone like me, yes." I nodded. _Either 14-year-old me, 4-year-old me or possibly even Aria. Hopefully 14-year-old me, though. That would mean that I'd be alive._

"I will be expecting you." he said, frowning at me. In other words: _If you're not there, I'll track you down and eat your flesh._

I beamed, standing up and brushing myself off. "Thanks for you- WAIT. Can I see Mukuro-dear?"_ Never pass up a chance to see the pineapple king._

"What would you trade for him?" despite all of my information for Bermuda, he still demands pay._ Asshole._

I thought for a moment, before offering a weak smile. "A hug?"

"No."

"Information?"

"...accepted."

I hummed, thoughtfully. _With this guy, there's nothing except information._ "Well, waddya want to know?"

"Where will Checker Face be appearing?" he immediately swooped in on me, firing questions off. "Who else will be there? Why will he be appearing? Name all of the current Arcobaleno, I _must _be sure-"

"Umm, Checker Face will be in Namimori, Japan. You'll probably notice the flare of Flames in that area. The other Arcobaleno will be there... he needs new Arcobaleno, because the past 7 strongest aren't the 7 strongest anymore. And there are Colonello-san, Reborn, Aria, Verde, Fon, Skull and Viper/Mammon. There's also Lal Mirch, but she's an unsuccessful Arcobaleno. She's kickass, regardless." I listed off, using my fingers to keep track. "So, can I go see Mukuro now?"

"No." he waved me off, not wanting to be distracted. He was thinking, deeply, trying to form plans._ You bastard!_

"But I gave you information!" I shouted, being handled by another Vindice member. "We had a deal!"

Bermuda smirked in my direction. "Oh? Did we?"

"I will not forget this, Bermuda." I hissed through my teeth, being dragged away. "Never!"

"I didn't expect you to."

* * *

So the Vindice took my freaking information and then literally tossed me out into snow. And let me assure you, it was cold. _Very cold._

I released Arceus, huddling close to him. "Arceus...can we go to Namimori, please?"

_**'That baby betrayed you and you shall simply walk away?'** _Arceus asked, thoughtlessly, allowing me to crawl onto his back.

I groaned, leaning against his warm back. "I just want to sleep, Arceus. I thought that I had gotten enough rest, but I apparently hadn't."

**_'Then sleep.' _**he commanded, jumping into the air.** _'It shall be a few hours before arrival. You can squeeze in a quick nap, human.'_**

"Honestly." I laughed, closing my eyes. "You're like a bitchy brother."

I did not see his response.

* * *

When I slept, I had a half-dream, half-nightmare. Dream, because it was happy. Nightmare, because it reminded me of what I no longer had.

_"Riza!" my mother, Hanae, called, dropping a basket of clothes on the floor. "Toss these in the wash, would you?"_

_"Umm, how the fudgies do you operate the washing machine?" I sweatdropped, but picked up the basket and trudged down the stairs._

_Sebastian was screwing around in the living room, using a mini-hockey stick to shoot a small, foam ball into a red net. "SCORE! And Sebastian Verita wins the game for the Pittsburgh Penguins, the greatest hockey team in America!" __I snorted at his antics, causing the boy to turn red in embarrassment and face me. "R-Riza!"_

_"Sup?" I saluted him, balancing the laundry basket on my waist. "You look rather stupid, by the way."_

_"S-Shut up!" he whined, his cheeks tinging pink. "Papa!"_

_I paled, fleeing to the laundry room. "Shit."_

* * *

_"Alice!" I cried, holding the box of Tide laundry detergent in my right hand and the scooping thing in the other. "How much do you put in here?"_

_My older sister poked her head in the door, grinning at me, her long dark hair framing her face. "Depends on the amount of laundry."_

_"That did not help me at all." I informed her, choosing to dump three scoops of the stuff in there. "I think that's enough..." I started pressing random buttons, waiting for the water to start._

_Alice snickered, stepping inside the laundry room with me. "You're an idiot. You do realize that the scooper thing had a measuring label on the side, right?"_

_I glanced at the scoop, more closely. "Ah. So it does."_

_"And you put tons of it in."_

_"...shit."_

* * *

_The scene changed. I opened my door to see a half-naked six-year-old running outside my room, wearing nothing but her birthday suit. "Mama... Elizabeth isn't wearing clothes...again."_

_"Put a dress on her." Mama was in her office, typing away at the keys. Mama worked two jobs, one at a Japanese car industry, where she translated messages from the Japanese workers to the English workers and managed the company, and another at home, where she would be issued Japanese instruction manuals and have to translate them into English. "I'm busy."_

_I plucked a blue dress with yellow sunflowers out of Elizabeth's closet and tugged it over her head. "Going around naked will not get you friends." I promised the little girl, smoothing out the skirt._

_She pouted, crossing her arms. "It's hot outside!"_

_"Yeah, well, we're inside." I sniffed, before sneezing. I rubbed my nose, bitterly. "You need to vacuum in here. The dust bunnies will take over."_

_She giggled, before running around me, downstairs. "Sebastian!" I heard her shout. "Let's play Barbies!"_

_"I'm a boy. I can't play Barbies."_

_"You bitch!" the six-year-old accused, and I had to smother my laughter. They grow up so fast. "You're too wimpy to play Barbies!"_

* * *

_I filled a mug half-full with coffee, before dumping the rest of the vanilla coffee creamer into my cup and swirling it around with a spoon. "Coffee~"_

_Someone swooped around me, gently plucking the beverage from my hands. "Thank you~"_

_"Alice, you jackass!" I protested, as she greedily drank my delicious vanilla coffee. "I hate you."_

_"I love you too~" she cooed, patting my cheek, before rinsing out the mug. "Now, Adam is waiting for me at the ice cream shop. See you later~"_

_"Fuck you!"_

* * *

_"Elizabeth?" Alice turned to the younger girl, with a charming smile. "Would you get me water, please?"_

_Elizabeth pouted, but retrieved a glass from the cupboard and poured water for the teenager. "Here."_

_"Thank you!" Alice beamed, setting the glass in front of her._

_I raised an eyebrow. "Child slavery, Al. Child fucking slavery."_

_"Why, whatever are you talking about?" Alice asked, innocently._

* * *

_"Riza, dear, would you-?" my mom began, but I quickly hushed her._

_"Mama, it's at the part where Tsunayoshi-kun is like totally beating the living shit out of Byakuran. HOLY SHIT, WHITE FUCKING FINGER!"_

_"I need you to help your brother with his math." Mama said, clicking off the TV._

_I sighed, getting up off of the floor and trudging over to my brother. "You didn't divide both sides by two, you little fuck!"_

_Sebastian bristled, crossing his arms. "I'm in fourth grade, you old bitch!"_

_"Why I outta-"_

* * *

_"Julia!" I shouted, running up to my best friend at school. "We just did challenges in band and I am officially seventh in the band. Yes, you may bask in my glory."_

_Julia was the shortest person in the world, I swear. She was my sister's boyfriend's sister, coincidentally my closest friend in the world. "You're evil. You chose trumpets to go first!"_

_I laughed, at the expression on her face. "Sorry. I wanted to go with French Horns, but the last chairsman was absent. Anyways, I heard that in Smith's class you need to partner up. Wanna work with me?"_

_Julia cringed. "Olivia already asked me... Maybe next time, alright?"_

_I blinked. Once. Twice. "Okay. The same Olivia that I went to elementary school with?"_

_"Umm, yes?"_

_"Let me tell you something, Julia." I swung an arm around her shoulder. "You didn't go to the same elementary school as us, so you don't know this. Olivia...is a totally bitch ass motherfucker."_

_Julia lightly smacked my arm. "No swearing."_

_"Hush, I'm telling a story." I poked her. "Olivia was the kind of girl that everyone loved, she was a real fag. Yep. I hated her. Still do. I was one of her bestest freaking friends. And honestly, we were really close. Hell, we're still neighbors. But she has the shortest fucking temper in the world. She was always haggling poor Jack about his loudness, and just all-around being a bitch."_

_"She's changed-"_

_"That's a fucking lie." I shook my head. "She is still being an asshole to Jack and I honestly would send an assassin after her. So, back in elementary school, I cut off all ties with her. I told her 'You're a bitch ass motherfucker, so stay the fuck away' and she did. I dunno, I was kind of scary back in elementary school."_

_"You still are." Julia commented, dryly. "Yankee."_

_"I AM NOT A YANKEE." I awkwardly cleared my throat. "So. I'm warning you, Julia, my dear Star Trek-obsessed midget. Olivia's a bitch. Fair warning. And yes, I know I'm not the nicest person either, but honestly? You have to watch out for her."_

_Julia sighed. "I'm still partners with her. And I'm not just going to end our friendship over your claims."_

_"Umm, they're not claims. They're facts. Olivia's a bitch."_

_"Are you just jealous?" Julia teased, as we walked into Algebra._

_I considered it. "I am slightly jealous, because now I'm going to be stuck with someone weird like Jack or something."_

_"You're being an asshole to Jack too." she pointed out, with a grin. "It's not just Olivia."_

_"You swore!" I cackled, clapping my hands together. The Algebra class shot me weird looks. "I have achieved my life goal! Cam, pay up." __A girl stood up from her seat and reluctantly handed over a wad of cash._

* * *

**_'We have returned to Namimori.'_** Arceus nudged me, waking me up.

I rubbed my eyes, blinking away sleepy tears. At least, I think they were sleepy tears. They may have been tears as a result of angst or something. "Really?"

_**'Did you sleep enough?'** _Arceus wondered, beginning his descent to land.

I sighed, pushing thoughts of Alice, Sebastian, Elizabeth, Hanae, Ricardo and Julia (and, of course, Olivia, the jackass of the century) to the back of my mind. "I slept enough. But I did not sleep well."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_After all, how can one sleep well if haunted and blessed by the memories of the past?_

* * *

**That's true. There's a real bitch at my school named Olivia and my bestie, Julia, believes that Olivia is an angel. HA. No.**

**I have a soccer game today at 6. Wish me luck~**

**Thanks to FreeWeirdGal, LoreleiJubilation, MessingWithFire, FireTrail, .556, Almedra del sol, Searchingformyheart, FreezinWinter, KeiGinya, Unkown Being, Angelic Fluffle, coldgazeproduction, Celeste D. Lilica, xXnazaraXx, CuteDork, CrimsonSkyTamer, TNM-Writer, TheParadoxicalOtaku, anyandeveryanime, Paigecat, lone green leaf, a simple fan, Kine X, Charisasori, hello-totoro-ninja, Kawaii Fruits, LoStInIlLuSiOn, MeWubFranxx, ResyaAfhirsa, palmtoptiger-san, shirokuromokona, MeLikesROFL, Memory25, Runriran, CC, Lanaught, Namimori-Skylark-18, o-o, QRed, xXMissOtakuXx for reviewing!**

***pant pant* so. many. names.**

**Again, let me suggest 'Parents' by shinee2007 and 'Destroying Varia from the inside' by Discoabc.**

**QUESTION: If you were in a situation like Riza's, with Julia and Olivia (the queen BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER), what would you do? This is happening to me and my friend is hanging out with a bitch. -_- I need to pull out the Yankee rusty pipe.**

* * *

**Leave a review**

**And some advice about that bitch, Olivia D: (DIE DIE DIE DIE) Yes. I really hate her that much.**

**Expect an update soon. Sometime this week. XD**

**LeoInuyuka**

* * *

**P. S. How many of you have seen Psycho-Pass? I'm already on episode 12 and I started yesterday. Kagari is so good-looking... Someone write me a Kagari one-shot and tell me the title cuz I need Kagari. He is my love.**


	65. Into the Trap - Part One

Chapter 65

Into the Trap - Part One

* * *

**"I'm white and black. I wear a tuxedo and I'm always near you-"**

**"ARE YOU MICHAEL JACKSON?!"**

**Yes, that actually happened. English class...you become less and less legal by each passing hour.**

* * *

**Top Reviewer Quote**

**"Wonder what will happen next to the New York magazine now that Fran had subscribed to it and paid Yuni..." - shanagi95**

* * *

Some people, I decided, were amazing. Others, you'd want to punch in the face. I, naturally, was one of the amazing ones (_somehow, I can't even bring myself to believe that_) and one of the non-amazing ones had to be Ken.

At least _once,_ I'd have to drop-kick that fucker or something, because occasionally, the shit he pulls off just makes me want to spontaneously shrivel up and die, after eating babies or something.

Yeah. _That _bad.

* * *

I got a call from Ken (how the fuck did he get my number?) just as Arceus was entering Japanese air. Thankfully, we hadn't gotten shot down or anything, dismissed as a large (you mean freaking huge...) red bird. I blame my amazing coat. "Hello...?"

"Kid!" Ken shouted into the phone.

I cringed, holding the object away from my ears. Don't want to lose my hearing, after all. "Hi. How the hell did you get my number?"

For a moment, I don't think Ken knew what to say. "T-That doesn't matter! Chrome is crying and Kakipi doesn't know what to do, byon!"

On the other end of the line, I could hear Chikusa drawl, "You're the one who doesn't know what to do, Ken."

"Shut up, Kakipi!" Ken barked, before returning to the phone. "Get your ass over here, byon!"

"Chrome's back?" I raised an eyebrow. _So Daemon's coming..._

Ken blew out air, apparently not happy. _Maybe it's because I'm taking too long to go over there. _"Yeah, she just came back and started crying. She's refusing to eat the food I'm kindly offering her, byon."

"Food?" I snorted, adjusting my position. "That's not food, it's candy. Not that I have a problem with candy, candy is awesome. I'm on my way, alright?"

"Hurry!"

I nudged Arceus. "Can you make a detour to Kokuyo Land? You know where that is, right?"

_**'I have seen it, while in the Box.'** _Arceus acknowledged, changing his direction, ever so slightly.

"Thanks." I smiled, turning back to my phone. "I have to make a few emails."

* * *

**_To: Tunayoshi Sawada_**

**_From: ProdigiousPokemonMaster_**

_Tunafish, it's me, the great Yuni-sama. I just hacked into my current self's email, but I'm going to strip the memory of this email from the messaging system and the server, so don't worry about that._

_Now, I'm going to be coming back soon, but I'm going to detour off to Kokuyo Land. I'm probably going to spend the night there, so tell Reborn that's where I am._

_However, I have noticed (or actually, I just know) that I haven't been tutoring you. At all. Well, I know what you're supposed to do, and I know how you're supposed to do it. Unfortunately, what you're supposed to do and how you're supposed to do it are things that are to be done on your own._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi. Throughout all of the Trials that your Guardians have gone through, you have supported and taken part in all of their Trials. In Yamamoto's Trial, you inspired him with kind words to be himself. In Lambo's Trial, you were holding his hand the entire time, assuring him, helping him. In Gokudera's Trial, your words were the reason Gokudera succeeded. Not to mention Ryohei's and Hibari-sama's._

_Yes, I do know what happened during Gokudera, Ryohei and Hibari-sama's Trials. It's an Arcobaleno thing. You get used to it, over time._

_Regardless, you must continue supporting your friends and being the constant. They depend on you much more than you believe that they do. You are always there, Sawada Tsunayoshi, always present for them to rely on._

_And that is why you shall pass your Trial._

_I'll be present during Google Chrome's Trial and yours. However, I have specific instructions from a higher-up not to interfere with your Trial. And the Mist Trial will be happening alongside your Trial-_

_I've said a lot, too much, maybe. However, since I cannot speak to you during your Trial, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I wish you luck now._

_To infinity and beyond,_

_Yuni-sama_

I hit 'Send', knowing that if Tsuna didn't check his email, Reborn would check it for him and show it to the mafia-boss-in-the-making. I could now walk into Daemon Spade's trap, knowing that I'd be safe. I was, after all, in the hands of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

I was walking into a trap. Ken, unknowingly, had set it up. Daemon Spade had possessed/controlled Chrome, luring me in. I would be taken hostage (I suspected that Kyoko, I-Pin and Haru would join me, along with a Chrome, once Daemon Spade had declared her 'useless') and be held as leverage over the Vongola.

And, as I have been placed under the protection of Vongola Decimo, the Vongola are obligated to do all that they can in order to save me from Daemon Spade. Overall, it was an ingenious plan. The Vongola couldn't leave me to die, due to Omerta, but when they'd go into Kokuyo Land, they're running into Daemon Spade's hands.

I hesitantly knocked on the remains of what had once been the door to Kokuyo Land, peering around the shattered glass. "Umm, Ken? Chikusa? Google-san?"

Ken was sitting on the couch, while Chikusa stood awkwardly off to the side. 'Chrome' was kneeling on the floor, in front of Ken, completely sobbing into 'her' hands. Upon recognizing me, Ken looked relieved. "What took you so long, byon?"

"Sorry," I said, sarcastically. "I was coming back from freaking Italy, you shitbag."

Ken bristled, but gestured to Chrome. "Work your magic."

"She's not an illusionist." Chikusa frowned at Ken, unsure. Ken facepalmed.

I sat down, beside 'Chrome'. _If Daemon figures out that I know that Chrome is possessed, he'll kill me on the spot._ "Chrome, what's wrong?"

I swear, 'Chrome' cried louder. _Fuck you, Daemon._ "I-I-I don't w-want to do this a-anymore!"

"Do what, Chrome?" I patted 'her' back, awkwardly. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"N-N-No!"

That went on the entire night. Ken and Chikusa disappeared somewhere in the middle of it.

* * *

The next morning, Ken poked his head in the door. "Kid? Is she asleep?"

I nodded. Bags were dark underneath my eyes and I was half-asleep. However, I couldn't sleep. Not when one of my friends was being possessed by an axe-crazy psychopath. "Yes."

"Can you, uhh, stay with her, byon?" Ken asked, hesitantly. It was weird. I mean, Ken, hesitant? Those words don't even belong in the same sentence, let alone paragraph.

_Stay alone with a possessed pineapple? Sure. I do it every fucking day, Ken._ "Yeah."

He nodded, once, before fleeing again. _He's probably scared of girls. Maybe he thinks Chrome is PMS-ing or something. ...can Chrome even have a 'time of the month'? I mean, her organs aren't real, after all...they're simply illusions. Why the fridge am I thinking this...?_

'Chrome' was lying on the couch, asleep, all spread out. I sat in a chair beside 'her', drawing pictures in the dust onto the glass table in between us._ This place is so unsanitary... But why am I complaining about the lack of sanitation if I'm literally playing in the dust? Questions, questions..._

I heard someone come into the building about fifteen minutes after Ken and Chikusa left. "Chrome-chan!" it was Haru and Kyoko. "Chrome-chan, where are you? Everybody's here to see you~"

I blinked, focusing back into reality. "In here."

The girls piled into the side-room where 'Chrome' and I were, leaving the boys to awkwardly stand behind, not wanting to intrude.

"Me was worried!" I-Pin exclaimed, coming to stand beside 'Chrome'. The once-asleep 'girl' opened her eye, slowly, still not completely awake.

Kyoko and Haru were all up in her face, stating their concerns. "Chrome, are you alright? You look so tired!" "We were so worried once you didn't show up!" 'Chrome' simply stared back in response. Haru and Kyoko exchanged looks, unsure. I-Pin's smile faded, slightly.

"That's okay." I clapped my hands together, smiling at them, trying to ease the tension. "I heard you brought food? That's great, I haven't eaten since yesterday, and all I had was a Vanilla Bean from Starbucks..." no one moved. "Oh yeah, and Chrome's probably starving, she was refusing to eat yesterday."

The girls immediately started fussing, setting out an elaborate lunch, with onigiri, fish, sandwiches, eggs, fruits, vegetables... Overall, more food than I had eaten since before the Millefiore. _So when I ask for food, no one cares, but when it's Chrome, suddenly world hunger is ending._

'Chrome' just sat up and stared at 'her' knees.

"We made plenty to eat..." Kyoko said, trying to smile at the impassive 'girl' in front of her. I snuck a riceball and quickly made work of it. Then I stole a sandwich. Or two. And enough fish to fill the Atlantic. Twice.

Haru placed an onigiri in 'Chrome's hand. "An onigiri will cheer you up, for sure!"

'Chrome' held the rice ball in 'her' hands, just staring at it. "Oni...giri..." 'she' repeated, as if 'she' was a toddler, learning to speak. 'Chrome' moved 'her' hand, the rice ball falling from its perch and hitting the floor. The rice fell apart.

If we were on a Korean drama, this is where everyone would have gasped. However, only Haru, Kyoko and I-Pin gasped, so it wasn't _everyone _necessarily.

"That was some food." I groaned, eyeing the destroyed onigiri remains. "I could have eaten that!" Haru frowned at me, obviously disapproving, but I saw Gokudera hide a smirk. After all, 'Chrome' was bothering his beloved Juudaime.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan..." 'Chrome' said, slowly. "Haru-chan, I-Pin-chan." 'she' stared at the broken food, 'her' eye glazed._  
_

I huffed. "Yeah, I didn't reassure you all night, you asshole. Please, don't include me while you're naming off your friends, I beg of you." her eye cleared, the fog fading.

Immediately, 'Chrome started crying, holding 'her' hands up to 'her' face. I started panicking (even if it's a possessed Chrome, I can't stand crying people), fussing more than the girls were. "I'm sorry, you're not an asshole! That's Xanxan's job, he's king of the assholes! Shit, she's crying..."

"I..." 'Chrome' sniffed. "I... I'm scared! I don't want to fight anymore!"

I tried to look sympathetic, for acting's sake, but I clenched my fists. Daemon can take away Chrome's ability to control herself, but to take away her rights, her right to take place in the fight... It's flatout disgusting. _Daemon Spade... You may be in pursuit of a stronger Vongola, but you are only getting yourself into a deeper and darker situation._

"What are you saying?!" Gokudera sounded as disgusted as I felt. "Aren't you one of Juudaime's Guardians?!"

I shook my head, closing my eyes.

"I don't...want to fight anymore!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_There are a lot of things in this world that are horrifying. But stealing of one's freedom? That's hideous._

* * *

**I finished Psycho-Pass. Kagari Shuusei... *wipes tear* No matter what happens, he will always be my number one on that show. Go watch it. It's an incredibly good, incredibly serious show. There is no humor, whatsoever, other than Kagari Shuusei's amazingness. It's serious, but it's really, really, really good. Kagari is the really handsome, really adorable, really amazing ginger with brown eyes and the Toshiro Hitsugaya hairstyle. Oh my goshes, he is my current love. I love him. (I am not obsessed. :D)**

**Ah. I needed to get that out of my system. ****I won my soccer game, by the way, for all of you people who wished me luck~ We won, 2-0. SUCK THAT, OTHER TEAM.**

**You know how COMSUBIN 'delivers sarcasm politely'? I said that to my sister with a straight face and she threw a book at me, haha. Thankfully, I'm so mafia and dodged.**

**Thanks to Aquilonlll, Lanaught, Memory25, LoreleiJubilation, coldgazeproduction, QRed, Searchingformyheart, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, TNM-Writer, Angelic Fluffle, FreeWeirdGal, Starlightfoxninja, shirokuromokona, Kawaii Fruits, Mageofjuubi, Hisawa Kana, KeiGinya, Paigecat, .556, TheParadoxicalOtaku, bleachlover1999, catrinebatrine, ResyaAfhirsa, FreezinWinter, o-o, pinkus-pyon, Dont-Mind-Me, palmtoptiger-san, Namimori-Skylark-18, Alice-Italy-Haruhi, KuroNoAki2772, Runriran, CC, aureajane, MeWubFranxx, Unkown Being, xXnazaraXx, Michiyo, shanagi95, a simple fan and Skylark Klein for reviewing!**

**I wrote this chapter in one hour. I really hope it's actually good and not totally bullshit. O.O**

**Remember when I made it to 1000 reviews and did a triple-update? I will be making the same offer for 2000 reviews. If I get to 2000 reviews, then I will have a triple-update with 5000 words each, which is about six normal chapters. I've done it before (after an intense all-nighter), so I can definitely do it again. The current review count is 1366, so about 634 reviews to go. No biggie, haha.**

**QUESTION: What is your favorite Crayon color?**

* * *

**Leave a review. 2000 is our new goal, people :D**

**Leave me Kagari Shuusei from Psycho-Pass. He is my bishie of the moment. HE IS GORGEOUS.**

**Expect an update Thursday...maybe Saturday if I can't do it. Sorry -/-**

**LeoInuyuka**


	66. Into the Trap - Part Two

Chapter 66

Into the Trap - Part Two

* * *

**'Tis better to be silent and be thought a fool, than to speak and remove all doubt. - Abraham Lincoln**

* * *

**Top Reviewer Quote:**

** BTW, when will you give some omake chapters? 500 words will do. I love it y'know. - ResyaAfhirsa**

**DEAR RESYAAFHIRSA:**

**I wrote a 1000 omake at the end, just for you. *wink* I hope it was good enough.**

* * *

"I'm too scared to fight!" 'Chrome' cried, tears streaming down 'her' face. The girls were crowding 'her' (Hibari'd be pissed) assuring 'her' that everything would be just fine.

Gokudera, however, was pretty damn pissed. "What'd you say?!"

"Do you really want me to repeat it?" I drawled, munching on a riceball. Mmm, was that extra salt? Delicious...

"Stop it, Gokudera-san!" Haru snapped, looking thoroughly annoyed. "Chrome-chan is scared! If you keep yelling at her, she'll shut herself away!"

"Tsuna-kun..." Kyoko spoke up, from the other side of 'Chrome'. "Could you let us handle this?"

Yamamoto winced, glancing at Tsuna. "It seems like a delicate matter..."

I actually laughed (the other girls probably thought I was some sort of bitch or something, laughing while their friend was going through a tough time), giving Yamamoto a thumbs up. "Yamamoto, dear, this is about people's feelings, not the menstrual cycle."

Haru tried to ignore my comment (I happily noticed that she was slightly pink, in what was probably embarrassment), speaking. "We want to talk in private."

Tsuna seemed uneasy, but Ryohei crossed his arms. "Sawada. Respect their wishes."

"But..." Tsuna glanced unsure at the girls.

I sighed, standing up from my chair and stretching. "I'll be here too." I grinned. "No one would even try bothering me, I'm too freaking awesome."

"Yuni?" Tsuna balked, stepping backwards. "Somehow I feel like if you're here, things will be worse..."

I waved off his concerns, pulling a can of Coke out of the food that the girls had brought. "I'll stick around, Tsuna. Nothing'll go too wrong, if I'm here. And it's not like we're asking you to ditch us in the middle of the battlefield. I'm just asking you to leave us alone for a few minutes. I mean, it's no big deal. We're 100% completely safe."

Reborn (I honestly hadn't noticed him... Must be a 'Greatest Hitman Ever' thing) was looking at us, almost thoughtfully. "Well, there are some things that only a girl can underst-"

"Reborn, I think I know where you're going with this." I nodded, popping the tab of my Coke. "It's time for Tsuna to learn 'The Circle of Life'."

"THAT ISN'T WHERE HE WAS GOING WITH THAT, AT ALL!" Tsuna protested, covering his ears. "Lalala, I can't hear you!"

"So you're okay with it?" I smiled, hopefully.

Tsuna dropped his hands down to his sides, nodding to me. "I'm counting on all of you to take care of Chrome."

I ushered the boys from the room, waving cheerfully as they went. "So, is it time for friendly-circle-of-friendship?" I took a sip of my Coke. "Fuck, it's not even cold anymore... Drink through the pain, drink through the pain!"

* * *

So the boys left to leave us girls to talk about our problems over Coke and food. Honestly, it was like they were trying to make it into one of those cliche drama movies, where the girls are at a sleepover, and then get killed by the depressed girl (AKA Chrome, AKA Daemon Spade) while trying to run.

It's going to be tons of fun.

The girls were actually doing all of the talking, telling Chrome about everything and anything from their personal lives. I, on the other hand, was kind of switching between drinking Coke, eating food and playing on my 3DS. "Ah, shit. Oshawott, go right! Fu- NOOOOO!" In Young!Tsuna's time, Nintendo had just released a new Pokemon (unfortunately, not Pokemon Rangers...) game called 'Mystery Dungeons'. It was hard as shit. Well, it was hard for me, because in the future, I had like Pokemon Rangers 8 for Nintendo 3DSi^3, since Nintendo just keeps coming up with new versions. So the old, classic Pokemon for 3DS? It was so simple, it was difficult.

Hours later, just as I was about to win the game (or at least, just when I thought I was about to win the game), I heard steps.

_Step. Step._

Not staircase steps, but like the footsteps of someone wearing long, rubber boots.

_Step. Step._

"Umm, hello?" I called out, squinting into the darkness of the room. If anything, Kokuyo Land had gotten darker, as day turned to night. "If you're a rapist, please answer, so I can have my rusted pipe prepared!"

"Oya oya?" a smooth voice chuckled. "I can assure you, child, that that is the _last _thing that I'd ever want to do with you." clad in clothes fit for only an aristocrat, a man with tied up hair stepped forward. He had applets on his shoulders, bright yellow in color, contrasting sharply with his dark blue coat.

Despite my inability to fight and lack of general intelligence, I stepped slightly in front of the others. I had recognized the man instantly, and my expression darkened, significantly. Kyoko shivered at the man's smirk, scooting closer to Chrome. Even in fear, Kyoko was overprotective of her friends.

"My name is Daemon Spade, children." his smile was malicious, and almost victorious; it was as if he had already won. "And you are to be my pawns." the room around us turned a hazy purple, mist filling the air.

Kyoko and Haru couldn't help but scream.

* * *

Daemon laughed at them, folding his arms over his chest. "Women these days are so _weak_." he emphasized, drumming his gloved fingers against the fabric of his coat. "Pathetic." he spat, stalking forward.

Daemon was probably the scariest villain out of all of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! series to me. I knew that Byakuran could be defeated by Tsuna and Bermuda was (more or less) acquaintances with me. But Daemon had completely disposed of his human body. He was just a soul, then. It required the combined powers of Tsuna and Enma in order to defeat him. And there was no way that Tsuna or Enma were at that level now. Daemon had no body at that moment, but he had possession of Chrome. And that would be enough to kill us all, with ease.

Despite that, I stood between him and the girls. "I will not allow you near them." I said, shortly. "They are not mafia. They aren't who you are after, Daemon Spade."

"Oya?" he raised his eyebrows, to the point of them disappearing behind his bangs. "And I am assuming that you are the one who I am after, child?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. But you are not to harm them. If you do, then I will be forced to take action, not as just a friend, but as an Arcobaleno."_ Bitch._ I couldn't help but tag that on, mentally.

"Hn." Daemon stepped backwards, agreeing easily. Almost too easily. "I shall work with your demands for now, _Arcobaleno_. However, you have to be a considerably well-behaved hostage or I will kill the girl with the light hair first." Kyoko swallowed, her eyes wide. She was visibly shaking, clutching Haru tightly.

"I will be a well-behaved hostage." I agreed, sitting down onto a chair.

Daemon chuckled, fading into mist. "What a strange _Arcobaleno..._"

* * *

The moment that Daemon left (presumably to talk to Tsuna about how much the young boy would fail at helping the Vongola), a barrier built itself around us, physically forming from the mist. The chair that I had been sitting on disappeared, along with the couch. We were no longer in the entrance room, but in the theatre where Tsuna had defeated Mukuro.

Chrome, now un-possessed (she had done her duty and had been disposed of), fell to the floor, landing into Kyoko's lap. "Chrome-chan!" Kyoko fussed, checking the girl over for bruises.

I rubbed my sore butt, from when I had fallen onto the floor. "Checking, is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine!" Haru saluted me, with a strangled smile.

"I-Pin good!"

"Chrome-chan and I are okay." Kyoko nodded. For a girl who had just been threatened with death, Kyoko was somewhat normal, which was good. If anyone was hyperventilating in the barrier, then we wouldn't last long.

I surveyed our surroundings. The barrier was small and compact... There was no food or anything around, other than us and a can of Coke which I-Pin had been opening for me (I can't open Coke cans, don't judge me). It was air-tight, so nothing was getting in or out. We'd be dead in minutes. "We can't talk much. We need to conserve oxygen. My guess is that we have an hour until we run out of air."

"But Tsuna-kun will come." Kyoko pointed out.

I pursed my lips, trying to figure out a good way to say it. Eh. Might as well be blunt. "Daemon Spade will definitely be trying to slow Tsuna down. In other words, Tsuna might not make it in time."

Haru gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "W-We're going to... die?"

"Maybe." I made a rough estimation of how much oxygen I'd be able to provide for us, using the power of the Arcobaleno Pacifier. "Using the Pacifier, I can probably get us another half-hour or so, before I die from over-use... So Tsuna has an hour and thirty minutes before we die and he loses this game to Daemon Spade."

Kyoko bit her lip, nervous. "W-Will dying hurt, Yuni-chan?"

I actually cracked a smile, flashing my teeth at the girl. Out of all the people in the world to ask, she happened to ask me. The girl who has already died. "Not at all, Kyoko. It's like falling asleep. Quick and easy... You might not wake up at the gates of heaven or the fiery pits of Hell, you might wake up in the least likely of places. Dying doesn't hurt, Kyoko. Not a death like this."

Haru coughed. "I-It's getting hard to breathe..."

"It's going to be hard in the beginning." I said, doing my best to keep my voice even and strong. "But we have an hour and a half, ladies."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Death isn't hard. It's what comes afterwards that's the difficult part._

* * *

**This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, so I'm going to tag on a few omakes, k? I wanted to separate the whole 'battle' portion from the rest of the Daemon-problem.**

* * *

**_Fran meets a senior citizen_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Fran was just walking around headquarters, looking for his Wii game. Belphegor (Fran had quickly figured out that the self-proclaimed prince was quite the bastard) had stolen and hidden it, most likely just to piss the illusionist off.

Just as he was about to go find the prince himself, he ran into someone, sending him down onto the floor. _People these days..._ "Oh, I'm sorry..." the person apologized.

Fran wasn't really paying any attention to the other person, he was too distracted by the fact that this person knocked him onto the floor. "This is all your fault, you stupid old hag lady. Just return to the senior citizen center, like where you belong. Or did they kick you out of there for being a dumbass?" Honestly. Even his grandmother didn't screw up _that _badly.

The person in front of him was speechless... Nothing new. Fran usually surprised his victims into silence. He decided to see exactly who it was that he picked a fight with (and make sure that he didn't offend the Vongola Boss himself or something). Unsurprisingly, it was the pineapple fairy's sister. She had a habit of creeping on him and the other Varia. He didn't need a babysitter, but the pineapple fairy's sister insisted on sticking around. It was weird.

Somehow, she looked different than usual... Did she do something different with her hair? It was a lot longer than usual. It was one of those 'extensions', Fran decided, that he had heard so much about from Lussuria. Weird, the fairy's sister wasn't the kind of person to worry about that...

"Oh, it's just you, pineapple fairy. When did you grow-?" he was sharply cut off when the girl ran forward, gathering him up in her arms, holding him close to her. He tried to figure out what was going on, but his mind only drew a blank._  
_

"Fran." the girl gasped out, half-laughing, half-tearful. "Frannie, Frapple, Fraisin."

Unsure of how to respond to... a girl hugging him, Fran spoke up, his voice slightly more awkward than normal. "This could be considered sexual assault." ...did he really just say that? Now the girl was going to be really weirded out and run away. And to think, she was the only girl who actually approached him. All of the other kids ran away from him, scared of his illusions and insults. All of the other people... Except the Mafia, the pineapple fairy, the pineapple fairy's sister and this random girl who was apparently not the pineapple fairy's sister.

It was all very confusing.

Then, the girl laughed, and did something that he did not expect. "Then arrest me!" she reached out and squeezed his cheeks. _Umm, what? _"You're so fat! It's adorable! We need to put you on a weight-loss program, sweetheart!" ...did he just get insulted and then complimented and then insulted again?

"Don't touch me, you pineapple-fairy lookalike." Fran squirmed, breaking away from the girl. He had decided that even though she was being kind of nice, her touchy-feely-ness was a little too...intense for him.

The girl, however, did not take very well to that. "Am I not the pineapply fairy?" she put her hands on her waste, looking highly offended. Yuni had taught him that offending a woman was the equivalent to calling one old. But considering how he had already called her old and offended her, Yuni's rules had gone somewhat out the window.

"The pineapple fairy may be a total spaz, but she isn't a rapist." Fran shuffled behind Squalo, a beacon of hope rising. "Take the long-haired shark captain, not me." Fran was going to add that the man was more manly too, but then decided that lying was one sin that he didn't want to add to his currently increasing list of offenses.

The girl scrunched up her nose - he wasn't sure if she did it unconsciously or not - and tried to catch him again, but he hauled ass out of the way. After all, who would like to be caught up in that horrible death trap (AKA her arms) again?

"You're mean." the girl - he did not know her name - pouted at the much younger boy.

Fran didn't even flinch. Despite only being four years old, that wasn't the first time that he had been called that. "You're creepy. Hey, you sad excuse of a captain. Who is the senior citizen lady?"

Squalo only twitched at the name. "That's Yu-"

"Yuzu." the girl, Yuzu, apparently, cut in with a smile. _Fake,_ Fran decided. That was a gift that Fran had been given... The intuition to tell fake from real. It was quite handy in his illusions and battles. "I sell the New York Times. My boss has told me to attempt going international. Italy was our first choice, after France. I met your grandmother, Fraisin, and she suggested coming to this _nice _place, where her _polite _and _perfect _grandson was attending _school._"

The girl spoke as if she knew him on a personal basis, using affectionate nicknames like 'Fraisin' and teasing him, under her fake smile.

"Oh!" Fran nodded, realizing who she was. The pineapple fairy's sister had mentioned the New York Times and the weird fortune that she had gotten from those freaks. "Yuni told me that she got a weird call from you people...she hates you guys with a 'flaming passion', I think it was."

"So, I'm assuming that you, uhh, don't want a subscription?" Yuzu sweatdropped, raising her eyebrows at the boy.

Fran considered it for a moment, before pulling out a Batman wallet. "I'll take one. Just to piss her off."_  
_

The girl smiled, almost reminiscent for a second, crouching down in front of Fran, sadly. "You really hate her, don't you?" she seemed almost concerned as to what his answer would be.

Fran didn't even have to think about it. He had asked himself that question over and over again...before coming out with a final answer. "No...she's annoying, but she's not as stupid as the fake-prince, lightning-pervert, flamboyant fly, shark-captain or the pineapple king." he listed out before shrugging, finishing off with a simple statement.. "More fun."

Yuzu blinked, taking in his answer. "Stay that way, Fran, okay?" the girl asked, pushing her dark green hair back behind her ear. "Stay friends."

Fran simply shook his head. "Old people make no sense."

"Old people just use big words. Like 'cappuccino' or 'Norwegian'." she pointed out, with what she probably thought was an intelligent nod, but actually just looked like an unelegant bobbing of the head.

He leaned over, to whisper (not so quietly, that is) into Squalo's ear. "She's stupid."

"I know." Squalo hissed in response.

Yuzu, however, simply laughed and hugged him again"Thank you."

"For what?" Fran quickly checked his Batman wallet. Everything was in place... "Did you rob me or something?"

"For being annoyingly refreshing. Let us go...shall we?" Yuzu hooked her arm in Squalo's (the man shot Fran a pleading look) and dragged him away. Fran simply waved, glad to see that he wasn't the one being dragged away this time.

Now. To go find that self-proclaimed prince and get that damn game back.

* * *

**Augh, that was a REALLY long omake. That was Fran's take on the events that happened in Chapter 62.**

**I started a new story, called 'Kind Of', it's a OC-into-Kyoko fic. I got tons of reception on it (like seriously? 18 reviews for one measly chapter? DAMN.). Wanna check it out for me? *insert heart here***

**Thanks to coldgazeproduction, Searchingformyheart, TheParadoxicalOtaku, MessingWithFire, Firetrail, Loreleijubilation, TNM-Writer, Yuki28, CC, ILubPiyos, Kawaii Fruits, Unsatisfied-Gluttony, palmtoptiger-san, xXnazaraXx, lilsakuraxX, QRed, Angelic Fluffie, shirokuromokona, Okami Endless, ninja lover 556, Vendiche and Avalon, a simple fan, happytth, iamyourfriend, CuteDork, Namimori-Skylark-18, Ramune, Alice-Italy-Haruhi, MeLikesROFL, LoStInIlLuSiOn, CrimsonSkyTamer, MeWubFranxx, ResyaAfhirsa, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, shanagi95, The Ice Sorceress, AUREAJUNE, Guest, Yuni-FMA, o-o, FreezinWinter, Hannah Michaelis and Jane Doe for reviewing!**

**Wow, you guys are excited about the triple update... -_- I'm glad you guys love giving me pain, haha. The last triple update gave me a stroke, I swear.**

**Anyways, again, will you check out my new story 'Kind of' for me? Only one chapter so far, but DON'T WORRY. This story is always most important.**

**QUESTION: What is your most used word?**

**My most used word would be...umm, KAMIKOROSU, okay, no. Probably 'awkward'. If laughing was a word, that would be the word I use most.**

* * *

**Leave a review!**

**And some chocolate *wiggles eyebrows***

**Expect an update on the weekend. I think I'm going to have updates on Tuesday, Thursday and one of the weekend days. That's three updates a week. Fair?**

**Lots of love, LeoInuyuka**


	67. Into the Trap - Part Three

Chapter 67

Into the Trap - Part Three

* * *

**Too lazy to find a reviewer quote and actual quote... Attack on Titan is on~ **

**I love that show. There are five episodes only, so you can catch up. GO. I COMMAND THEE.**

* * *

About an hour after we had been placed into the barrier, Chrome stirred in her sleep.

Kyoko was immediately hovering beside her. "Chrome-chan!"

Chrome blinked a few times, looking up at the boxer's sister. "W-Where is this?"

"We all got captured..." Haru admitted, fidgeting slightly. "But I'm so glad you're awake."

I raised my hand. "I take all blame for this. I told Tsunayoshi-chan that I'd take care of you guys, but it's probably my fault that we're all in this hellhole."

"No way!" Kyoko made a 'x' with her arms. I admit, it would have been really funny, had we not been in a barrier. "Because of you, we're all alive! If you think about it, that man only needed one hostage. He could have killed the rest of us!"

"Yeah, but because I decided to run my mouth, mentioning my Arcobaleno-ness, he threatened you, Kyoko." I shot back, unwavering at her anger. "If not for me, you all would have had more time, because I wouldn't be using up oxygen."

"But you're going to end up providing us with more oxygen using your magic." Haru pointed out, with a frown. "And we shouldn't be arguing like this, it's not good to be angry at someone you're three inches away from."

I blew out air, tired. "Well, at the very least, we have to try getting out of here on our own. I refuse to wait for those assholes to save us."

Chrome sat up (I had forgotten about her in the whole 'arguing with Kyoko' deal), looking exhausted. "I was...being controlled." she immediately faltered, near collapsing.

"Don't push yourself." I warned, crossing my arms. "You were just controlled. So naturally, you're going to be exhausted as shiz."

The girl looked at our surroundings, realizing we were in a barrier. "What...?"

* * *

I-Pin and Haru tried banging away at the barrier, but it was a waste. We were geniunely trapped.

Kyoko's face was flushed and warm, despite not doing anything. "I-It's getting harder to breathe."

Haru looked towards her friend, nodding. "Now that you mention it..."

"Is everyone okay?" Kyoko worried, looking everyone over in concern.

The Midori Middle School student clenched a fist. "I can definitely tough it out!"

I sneezed.

"I-Pin too!" the Chinese girl smiled, reassuringly.

Chrome closed her eye, facing the floor. "I'm sorry... It's all my fault. Because I was being controlled..."

"Didn't I already say that it's my fault, Google-san?" I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"We should blame that awful man who would take control of an innocent girl!" Haru agreed, forcefully.

Chrome was shaking, she was so upset. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine..." I waved it off. After all, I had been the first one to walk right into the trap. "I think we should start worrying about how to get out of here. Didn't I already say that...? Short-term memory loss is starting to kick in, I think."

The air was feeling thinner and thinner by the second. By speaking, we were using up all of the oxygen...

Haru clutched at her chest, her eyes fluttering closed. "I-It's getting harder to breathe..." I tried not to snicker. _I thought you were going to 'definitely tough it out', Haru._

I took a deep breath, unwrapping the Pacifier from the pouch around my neck. "Chrome, please start trying to break down the barrier."

The girl scrambled to her feet, lighting up a Mist Flame on her Ring, placing her hand against the barrier.

Kyoko fussed, worrying over Chrome. "Chrome-chan, you can't be up yet-"

"I have to." Chrome spoke with a determination that she hadn't had before. Something had changed. I wasn't sure if she had found her Resolution, her reason to fight, her reason to live, or something, but she was an entirely new person. Someone who wanted to protect her friends, no matter what. Someone who wanted to stand on their own two feet, with their own power. She didn't want to be a burden anymore. She didn't want to rely on Mukuro. "I'll do this, Kyoko-chan, and free us all."

Satisfied, I clasped my hands together, as if I was praying. And in a way, I was.

_Hi, Pacifier. I know, I know, you don't belong to me yet, so this is probably trolling your magic/Flames/Arcobaleno powers, whatever. But I'm here right now, trying to protect some people. I'm trying to help people. So will you provide me with oxygen or breathable air for as long as I can support your power? That'd be great._

I'd figured out that the Pacifier could do pretty much anything, a really long time ago. It took up a shit lot of energy out of me, when it was my Pacifier. The effects of using another Pacifier that didn't belong to me... could be fatal. The Pacifier glowed a faint orange color, from my Flames.

Every inch of me felt like I was being pressured from all sides. It was as if gravity around me, and me alone, had increased exponentially and was doubling with every second. That's what feeding Flames to the Pacifier that didn't belong to you does.

On the other hand, the air immediately become more clear, easier to breathe. It was a very obvious difference, the power I was feeding to the Pacifier, versus the lack of oxygen.

I blocked out all sound from around me. Haru's voice, I-Pin's sighs, Chrome's breathing, Kyoko's concern... If they distracted me, I could screw up and kill us all. I was focusing all of my Flames towards the Pacifier.

This was my Resolution. The will to protect not only my friends, but Yuni, to save the future Arcobaleno and the world._  
_

This was no time for screw ups.

* * *

For a good twenty minutes, I managed to hold up the power of the Pacifier, supporting it, feeding it my own Flames, before I faltered. The air became practically nonexistant again, and I collapsed to the floor. "Damn it... I thought I'd be able to provide at least half an hour. I'm so... Dammit." I cursed, on my knees.

"Yuni-chan!" Kyoko and Haru rushed to help me up. "Are you okay?"

I brushed them aside, clapping my hands together again. "Come on..." I gritted my teeth, powering the Pacifier with my Flames. I was searing with pain, feeling crushed by the 'pressure' that came with the Pacifier's power.

Then the orange light of the Pacifier changed to a light yellow. That was the sign that another Arcobaleno was nearby... Mammon?

"Yuni." Chrome's voice distracted me from my focus, and the pressure lifted, as I stopped feeding my flames. "You can stop now. I know what to do."

Mammon was floating outside of the barrier, pointing at a white crack in the illusion. "Hurry up."

Chrome slammed her trident's point into the crack, shattering the illusion, Mist shimmering around us. On the other side of the room, Hyper Dying Will Mode Tsuna, Lambo and Ryohei were standing, ready for battle. The others, Arcobaleno and Guardian, stood behind them.

"Are you hurt, Kyoko?!" Ryohei shouted, fists raised. Kyoko smiled at her brother.

Reborn nodded, approvingly to me. "You led us through the illusion, Yuni. Good work."

"I didn't do anything to communicate with you guys..." I muttered, before covering up the Pacifier again. Maybe the other's Pacifiers had lit up when they got closer to my location and dimmed when they got further. It's an Arcobaleno thing. "And it wasn't just me. Chrome did pretty damn good too."

"T-That's right!" Skull agreed, from his place on the floor. He was collapsed there, clutching a red and gold Disciplinary Committee armband in his hand. "I-It's all because I brought Hibari from Namimori Middle."

Hibari stepped forward, tonfas prepared for some biting-to-death. "How dare you take one of my possessions... I'll bite you to death!"

Skull panicked, trying to defend himself. "I did it cuz Reborn-sempai told me to! Take your complaints to him!"

"Hibari-sama!" I cried, tripping over myself, trying to stand up. "You came for me!"

Colonello snorted, like the little bastard. "He only came for his armband, kora."

"Shut up." I snapped at the baby, turning back to my hero, Hibari-sama. "Thank you~"

"Hn."

I did _not _swoon. Really. Kind of. Maybe I did... But you can't blame me for that! That boy... Damn...

A voice tutted in the corner of the room, reminding me of Dolores Umbridge from Harry Potter. "This won't do. I wasn't planning on such a development."

* * *

My head whipped around to see Daemon Spade standing beside us on the stage of the theatre. "What the-" I guess it was for the best that I hadn't gotten to finish that sentence, because there were young children around.

"It appears I underestimated you a little." Daemon admitted, eyeing the Tenth-Generation Vongola. "I will have to get serious about this."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna demanded, taking a battle stance. His orange Flame flickered on his forehead.

Daemon smirked at the young mafia-boss-to-be. "To be honest, I'm quite surprised. You hold great conviction in your childish prattle. That is why I must shatter that conviction. It seems that I must beat you senseless to change your minds."

I honestly don't know why villains decide that after they beat the shit out of the hero, that the hero will just suddenly agree with the bad guy. I mean, if someone told you to be their lackey, you say no, and then that person punches you, would you suddenly change your mind and be their best friend? Umm, no.

People these days.

A staff appeared in Daemon's hands, and he gripped it, expertly. "Though this isn't how I prefer how to operate... Vongola Decimo! You and I shall engage in direct combat!"

"You still want to fight?" Tsuna shook his head. "Why are you so persistent?"

"For two generations, I devoted myself towards the Vongola's influence." Oh no. Daemon was starting his evil person lecture about his reasoning. Noooo! "All for the sake of the Vongola family!"

"For two generations?" Tsuna repeated, his eyebrows creasing together. "What are you talking about?"

"He chased Primo out of Italy, made Ricardo Vongola Secondo and became Ricardo's Mist Guardian." I reiterated, taking a seat on the floor of the stage. I was actually getting to watch a legit fight! Well, sort of legit. Tsuna was, after all, fighting the memory of a person.

That is, if Daemon Spade can even be called a person.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted, his expression serious. "Why aren't you fighting back?"

"I'll assist you, Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted, clicking his Sistema C. A. I. into place.

"Don't." Reborn ordered, his eyes flickering over to the two of them. "This is your boss' fight. Show your faith by shutting up and paying attention."

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked slightly hurt at that, but didn't speak again.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto," I tried to provide some actual reasoning. "If Tsuna goes all-out here, Kokuyo Land will come falling down on us."

With every swing of Daemon's cane, Tsuna blocked it with his gloves or caught it, with ease. He had really become strong, I thought, watching who had once been 'little Tunafish'. He had grown up. He had become someone worthwhile.

Or, I corrected myself, he had become someone more worthwhile than he had previously been. Tsuna had always been amazing. But only now was he showing it.

Tsuna suddenly started aiming his X-Burner everywhere. "He's lost in an illusion." I murmured, watching him point his hands in random directions. Then he pointed it at us, Chrome standing over us.

Despite her determination from earlier, Chrome wouldn't be able to defend us against an X-Burner from Tsuna.

We were good as dead. Again.

* * *

In a second, a tall boy had replaced sweet Chrome, twirling his trident around, dispelling the X-Burner. As the attack faded, the boy caught his trident, with ease, smirking at his awed audience.

"Mukuro..." Tsuna muttered, clearly relieved that he hadn't killed us all off. Yeah, that'd kind of fuck up my day.

Hibari's eyes narrowed - I could see it across the room - in a bloodthirsty kind of manner.

"Chrome-chan?" Kyoko looked up at the Vindice prisoner, with confusion.

"Hahi..." Haru blinked at what had once been Chrome. "She turned into a man!"

I snickered. "Yeah, Chrome-chan, you manly man, you."

"Shut up, brat." Mukuro glared at me, for a moment, before regaining his cool composure.

"I don't get it, but we're saved!" Ryohei announced, totally okay with the fact that he had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Sorry, Mukuro." Tsuna apologized, from his place in the air, supported by the Flames. "You saved us."

"I can't have other people wreaking havoc on my territory, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro scolded, but his smirk read it all. _You owe me one, bitch._

Daemon frowned at the arrival of the newcomer. "You're Decimo's Guardian of the Mist Ring."

Mukuro didn't even flinch, as he answered, "I despise being referred to by that form of address. But more importantly..." Mukuro's voice turned cold and dark, from the casual persona to someone dangerous. I actually shivered. "You must be the one who has been torturing Chrome the past few days."

Daemon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you noticed?"

"Damn..." I whistled. "Battle of the fruits..."

"I was observing for a while," Mukuro drawled, his eyes trained on the first-generation Mist Guardian. "but you've pushed me too far."

"And what do you intend to do about that?" Daemon questioned.

"I don't know about you, Mukuro, but that sounded like a challenge." I commented, rubbing my eye. Stupid dusty Kokuyo Land. "And you love challenges."

Mukuro ignored me (he's an asshole. I already knew that.), choosing to laugh his creepy ass laugh instead. "Kufufu... I could deal with you directly..." he mused, eyes closed. "But I suppose I'll allow him to handle this."

Tsuna was immediately on Daemon's tail, striking, punching, dodging, blocking, his hands lit up with the purest of Sky Flames. "This is my resolve." Tsuna set his gaze sharply on the older man. "I'll never become the type of person you want me to become!"

"Oya? This surely won't do." Daemon attempted to hide in the Mist, but Mukuro sneered.

"I won't let that happen." my pineapple friend slammed his trident against the ground, his Mist obliterating Daemon's Mist, leaving the man nowhere to run. Gritting his teeth in barely controlled anger, Tsuna fired off an X-Burner, a direct hit. When the Sky Flames faded, Daemon was gone.

I sighed, dramatically, curling up into a ball. "I'm going to sleep now." I announced, shutting my eyes. "No one wake me up. I was taking care of a Daemon-possessed Chrome all night. You have no idea how emotionally stressing that is."

Someone lightly kicked me. "Get up, you little brat."

It was Mukuro.

"Fuck no." I refused to move from my position.

"Then get out." he ordered, annoyed. "I refuse to have litter on my floors."

"You can't really call this a floor." I commented, eyes still firmly closed. "It's all ew and stuff."

As Mukuro and I were squabbling, Daemon had reappeared, unhurt because he was simply a memory. I didn't really like Daemon, so I was trying to ignore his existence and Mukuro just didn't give a fuck.

"I have a question for the Guardian of the Mist Ring." Daemon said, finally gathering Mukuro's attention.

"I would prefer it if you stopped addressing me with that title." Mukuro replied, coolly. Ever the bastard, Mukuro-dearest. "I did not assume that role by choice."

I snickered. "Get it? Choice? Haha, you're funny, Mukuro-dear."

Everyone didn't pay attention to my hilarious comment. They were really missing out.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is merely my target." Mukuro explained, briefly, not at all interested in describing his evil plans to Daemon. Mukuro shot a dirty look at Tsuna, who spazzed.

It was adorable.

"Target?" Daemon seemed intrigued by Mukuro's Mukuro-ness. "I see. And what will you accomplish by eliminating him?"

Mukuro opened his mouth to speak. "Destroy-"

I cut him off, grinning. "-the mafia and take over the world. Mukuro-dear has big dreams."

Daemon chuckled, as Mukuro glared at me. "Destroy the mafia? Is that even possible?"

"Dude, Mukuro has like a red eye that has numbers in it." I pointed out, dryly. Did I just call Daemon 'dude'...? "He can do anything."

"You show more promise than the other Guardians." Daemon allowed, smirking at the pineapple king. "But I fail to understand why you saved those girls." he looked over me, as if I was just another experiment to be conducted.

"You're not foolish enough to allow emotions sway your actions." Mukuro replied. I was kind of amused by the whole situation, the two villains/bad guys talking casually. "Chrome would be sad if they got hurt. Personally, I did not care what happened to them."

Everyone gasped, in horror. I just bristled, used to Mukuro's asshole-ness.

"Offended!" I cried, pissed off. "And to think, I was going to try to bake you a cake or something for saving my ass, you bastard."

"I wonder how sincere you are..." Daemon mused, watching Mukuro. "Befitting of the elusive quality of the illusionary mist... I suppose I could deem you worthy of my Inheritance and watch as events unfold."

"Inheritance?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "I have no interest in that. If you don't intend to fight, you may do as you wish."

"Mukuro, if someone offers you free stuff (unless its drugs), you always take it." I informed him, as if teaching a young child.

"And about the girls?" he returned to the original topic. "Do as you please with them... But try to avoid the annoying one and Chrome. The annoying one is a useful tool and Chrome is precious. Now, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm entrusting you with Chrome."

Tsuna blinked, as smoke rose off of Mukuro's body. He realized what was going on, darting forward and catching Chrome before she fell to the floor.

Daemon delivered the Inheritance, after Primo appeared and pressured him about it, saying something about 'strength' and 'perfect Vongola' before he disappeared. I dunno, I wasn't really paying attention. I was half-asleep by then.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?" Tsuna asked Primo, his stance determined. Tsuna had watched all of his friends go through Hell and back for this Inheritance. He wouldn't be the one to fail. "What do I do?"

Giotto looked back at Tsuna over the high neck of his cape. "You have already fulfilled my expectations. It appears that you're still hiding a wealth of potential. I was watching you as your Guardians struggled to overcome their Trials, and I could tell from your behavior and your actions that you were always putting them first. Friends before Famiglia. And that didn't change when Daemon set his trap. I witnessed your resolve to protect your friends, and I was more than impressed. Your Guardians also responded similarly. Sawada Tsunayoshi. I deem you worthy as the tenth-generation boss of the Vongola Famiglia."

Tsuna scrambled to pull out his Vongola Box, the Inheritance Flame flying into it.

"Proceed down your chosen path, Decimo." Giotto said, his voice surrounding us, as his Flames faded from view.

"You were right, Yuni." Tsuna said, turning to me, his eyes never leaving the Vongola Box. "You told me that putting my friends first and helping them was how I was going to pass. And I did."

I laughed. "It's an Arcobaleno thing, sweetie."

"No." his eyes seemed to be glowing orange, despite not being in HDWM. "It's a Yuni thing.

* * *

Safe at the Sawada's house, I placed the Pacifier into a jewelry box. "Get it to Mama, okay?"

"The Vongola Family will take full responsibility of delivering this to Aria." Reborn promised. "We have to unenroll you from Namimori Middle."

"Umm, Reborn?" I poked my fingers together. "Thank you."

The Arcobaleno looked at me, slightly unsure. "You're welcome. We're leaving tomorrow, so you should say your goodbyes." He didn't know how true that was.

I bid farewell to Bianchi, who was still very suspicious of me, Fuuta, who told me to have a safe trip and Nana, who told me that their door was always open for me.

Is it selfish that I didn't want to leave?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Maybe I'm just naive, living in the fantasy of a world that doesn't and could never exist. I just wish it was real._

* * *

**Damn, this chapter was like 1, 500 words longer than usual... -_- Did you know that today is Star Wars day (May 4th)? And that tomorrow is Hibari Kyoya's birthday (May 5th)? And that George Clooney's birthday is the day after that (May 6th)?**

**I'm going to try and write up a birthday-fic for Hibari Kyoya, but it might suck and I'll toss it. *very unmotivated***

**Thanks to TNM-Writer, alpacalanche, LoreleiJubilation, QRed, MessingWithFire, Kawaii Fruits, AngelicFluffLe (haha, sorry), coldgazeproduction, ninja lover 556 (they won't let me type your name properly), lone green leaf, Yuki28, Paigecat, a simple fan, CrimsonSkyTamer, Unsatisfied-Gluttony, Namimori-Skylark-18, shirokuromokona, Memory25, CC, HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd, kenegi, ResyaAfhirsa, MeWubFranxx, xXnazaraXx, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, o-o, MeLikesROFL, LoStInIlLuSiOn, shanagi95, Skylark Klein, Lou, RandomCitizen, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, Searchingformyheart, pinkus-pyon and Random Reader for reviewing!**

**Someone told me to watch 'Attack on Titan' (you can watch it on Crunchyroll), and I did and DAMN. It's only four episodes so far (an episode is supposed to come out today, and I keep checking every five seconds), but it's amazing. It's pictures look similar to Hetalia, I think (not really sure, I've never seen Hetalia), but the idea... It's an amazing show. Go look it up. 'Attack on Titan' is the English translation, but the Japanese name is 'Shigeki no Kyojin'. It's _really _good.**

**And Searchingformyheart actually wrote me a one-shot for Kagari-sama, from Psycho-Pass! It's a Reader/Kagari, so go look at it. It's called 'Promise' and it's SO awesome. :D**

**QUESTION: Who is your favorite seiyuu (Japanese voice actor) for Katekyo Hitman Reborn!?**

* * *

**Leave a review!**

**And some- HOLY SHIT, THE EPISODE FOR ATTACK ON TITAN IS ON. *goes to watch***

**Expect an update Tuesday.**

**LeoInuyuka**

* * *

**P. S.**

**Next chapter, we'll be back in Future land. I expect 10-15 more chapters till this is over. Maybe more maybe less. *shrug***


	68. Questions and Answers

Chapter 68

Questions and Answers

* * *

**The law doesn't protect people. People protect the law. People have always detested evil and sought out a righteous way of living. Their feelings, the accumulation of those peoples feelings are the law. They're neither the provisions, nor the system. They're the fragile and irreplaceable feelings that everyone carries in their hearts. - Tsunemori Akane**

* * *

**REVIEWER QUOTES:**

**Happily birthday Hibari-sama! T' s also Cinco De Mayo. Imagine Hibari wearing a sombrero... XD Mukuro and Yuni' s connection is … *looks around nervously to see if either of the mentioned people are around*… sweet. - Paigecat**

**May the 4th be with you, Jedi Master LeoInuyuka. *bows* ;-) - Charisasori**

* * *

We took the Ten-Year-Bazooka back to the future, after meeting up at Namimori Shrine. I'm not going to describe what setting the Bazooka on yourself was like, because it was just too...weird. There's really no way to capture that kind of feeling into words.

I blinked, readjusting to the darkness of the White Machine room, where Spanner was typing away at the computer. (I was wearing my incredibly amazing Edward Elric coat). He spun around, looking us over. "Are you all done?"

Tsuna nodded to the mechanic. "Yeah... Thanks, Spanner."

"No problem, Vongola." Spanner acknowledged, turning back to his computer, probably making last minute calculations and adjustments. After all, one cannot simply waltz into battle with Byakuran and expect to win.

That's just not how the world works, folks.

"I'm going to see Lal Mirch." I announced, smoothing out the red fabric of my coat. "To talk about umm, stuff."

"Smooth." Reborn muttered to me, as he leaped onto my shoulder. I grunted under the sudden weight. "I'll accompany Yuni. For safety precautions." Reborn added.

Great. Sooner or later, I'm going to end up with a freaking entourage.

* * *

Lal pressed the Sky Pacifier - the one from the Future - into my hands, along with all of the other soulless Pacifiers. "I took care of them."

"Thank you, Lal." I tucked away the other Pacifiers, sitting on a chair beside the woman. "Really."

"It was no problem." she was still in bed, looking weak and frail, hooked up to machines that kept her heart beating. "It was only ten minutes."

"For me," I smiled, sure that the Pacifiers were secure in one of the pockets of my red coat. I couldn't lose them. "It was a week."

"Reborn," Lal croaked, looking towards the Sun Arcobaleno that was seated comfortably on the other bedside chair. "Mind filling me in?"

Reborn glanced at me, and I nodded, standing up. "I'll be preparing to go. Nothing against the Vongola, but this place won't delay the Real Funeral Wreaths for a second."

He sighed, looking a lot older than the baby he appeared to be. "Thanks, Yuni."

"No problem, Reborn. No problem at all."

* * *

"Yuni!" Tsuna's voice called and I heard the door slide open. I was sitting in the kitchen, eating as much food as Kyoko and Haru could make. I had gone through four bowls of ramen, seven cups of Coca-Cola, three mugs of hot chocolate and twelve rice balls. "What are you doing?"

I swallowed, pausing in my onslaught of eating to respond. "Eating." I tossed another rice ball into my mouth, chugging the Coke. "It's good, want some?"

I felt like a criminal on death row, consuming what could easily be my last meal. Did that make me a criminal? Had I done something wrong in this life or my last one? After all, chances were that it was, in fact, my last meal.

Tsuna sweatdropped, but watched me go through bowls upon bowls of ramen. It was rather hypnotic, actually, watching me eat. "No, thanks. I just wanted to let you know where you'd be spending the night-"

"Hibari-sama's room?" I guessed, before wiggling my eyebrows. "You know how it is..."

Tsuna's ears turned bright red, it was adorable. "No! I mean, no, it's not Hibari-san's room! And uhh, I don't know how it is either." I opened my mouth (to explain how 'it' is, exactly), but he quickly cut me off. "And I don't really want to know either!"

I snorted, biting down on a chicken drumstick. "This is so... good!" I paused, before tagging on, "That's what she said."

Tsuna tried to keep a straight face, but redness was slowly creeping up into his cheeks. _Ah, gotcha. _"Your room is right across the hall."

"Thanks, sweetie." I grinned at him. "You're a life-saver. Literally. If you weren't here, I'd probably still be with Pedoran, all mind-raped and shit."

"Mind - _what__?" _he repeated (or tried to repeat), unsure of what he had just heard. "What happened with _who_?"

I simply cackled, chewing my way through the chicken. "Kyoko! Bring me some flan! I love that pudding shiz!"

"Coming!"

* * *

I had a pretty weird damn dream that night. I was standing on water (JESUS MOMENT), and you could hear birds chirping in the background, with this sort of beach-ey kind of feel to it.

"Where the frick am I?" I wondered, looking around for some sort of sign that humans were around. "I hope I'm not in the Soul Society..." A rainbow was painted across the sky, colors bright against the blue canvas. "This is getting weirder and weirder..." I muttered, taking a step backwards.

The Pacifiers of the Arcobaleno, all soulless and grey, appeared in my hands. I almost dropped them, in my surprise.

"Riza-san." a voice called, lightly. I spun around and came face-to-face with myself. A carbon copy.

Well, almost carbon copy. Her hair was a lot shorter than mine, reaching her shoulders, and she was wearing the official Giglio Nero boss uniform.

Her.

The old Yuni.

The Yuni as in, the Yuni that was Yuni before I was Yuni. If that makes any sense.

"Oh my god." I managed to say, inhaling sharply, analyzing Yuni - her - me. "Wh-What the... What?"

"Hello." Yuni smiled, that creepy half-smile that looked genuine but was certainly _not _genuine. "Nice to finally meet you, face-to-face, Riza-san!"

"I- Umm, what - Who...?" I couldn't manage to say any words. It was as if my entire brain had shut down, leaving me with thoughts that I just couldn't make sense of. "Who _are _you?"

She - Yuni - me - whoever blinked, realizing that they - her - she hadn't introduced herself yet. "Oh, I'm sorry, Riza-san! I'm Yuni."

I inhaled, sharply, unsure of how to make sense of this all... Or was there even sense to be made of? "A-Am I dead? Again?"

There had to be some sort of logical explanation for all of this. I had taken her place. She should have died. Kami or God or Shinigami or someone, _anyone_ at this point, had interfered. She was dead. I was alive. If that was true, then what the hell was going on?

"Oh, no!" Yuni - not me, that is - laughed. She was laughing. At me. Major WTF-age, there. "Of course not. How could you have died again, _already_? I've worked far too hard for that to happen."

"You've..." I had to pause here, to swallow, because if I didn't, I was convinced that I would choke on my words. "You've been working hard? I've been... I've been you for the past fourteen years! Where the hell have you been?! My presence has screwed up everything! You... You can't just do this to somebody! I have done everything in place of you! _Everything!_ And you just... You just waltz back in here?! Who do you think you are?!"

Yuni had the gall to look ashamed. I felt bad - only a little bit - after accusing her of all that. She probably hadn't chosen to be replaced. She hadn't chosen that kind of outcome for herself. "I'm sorry, Riza-san."

"I've had to deal with so much shit..." I managed, fists clenching, at the thoughts of the events from the past ten years. Fran's anger, Tsuna's death, a war on my shoulders... "And... I've done it alone." my voice cracked, and I instinctively shut up, not wanting to sound even more stupid than I already did.

She reached out and squeezed my shoulder, trying to be reassuring, but it did nothing to restore my confidence. "You haven't been alone. I've been here, all along."

Something clicked inside my mind. "M-Mao?" I squinted at her, as if I could see past the bright, bright, bright blue eyes, and see the person who had been assuring me, advising me all that time.

_**I'm afraid you will never know my real name... not until the end, I apologize. But you grew up only a short while, learning of Moth- Aria's upcoming...departure. And for that, you aren't a child anymore.**_

_**No one likes death, Yuni.**_

_**Everyone has regretted or will regret or do regret something, Yuni.**_

_**Way to go, Yuni. You figured out the secret. Congratulations.**_

_**As far as I'm concerned, you're not Riza anymore.**_

Yuni laughed again, sounding like my laugh, sounding like _me._ Or maybe I sounded like her. "You were always good at that." she said, almost nostalgically, as if she was remembering something from long ago. "Connecting ideas to see the bigger picture. Strategizing. You were the perfect person for a replacement."

That's all I was. A replacement.

"I, uhh, thank you." I dipped my head slightly, trying to be polite. I was, after all, in the presence of Yuni, the genuine Sky Arcobaleno, the only real one left. I would always just be that.

A weak imitation.

A replacement.

Knock-off.

Fake.

Impostor.

I have been having way too many emotional problems and who-I-really-am issues lately. The stress of about to die can really do that to a person, you know? "Can you explain just what is going on here?" I asked her, taking a seat upon the ocean waves, drawing my finger against the cool water.

Yuni nodded, lowering herself down to sit beside me. "Of course. There is your universe and this universe. They are two separate entities, though they are very similar. Parallel universes, to simplify it. Byakuran, however, can't see into your universe, thankfully. All life flows in a circle of reincarnation. Once something dies in this universe, they move on to be reborn in your universe. And once something dies in your universe, they move on to be reborn in this universe, you see? And about the whole 'human population growing' business, think about it. We're destroying the forests, which go on to be human beings in the next life. So you died - I had nothing to do with it - in your universe."

I nodded, following so far. It was just like 'The Lion King' where they sing 'The Circle of Life' and all. Everything moves in a cycle. Life. Existence. Reincarnation.

"You kind of screwed up that reincarnation circle." Yuni laughed, good-naturedly. I decided that I liked her. Her personality was very different from mine, positive and assuring. "You somehow managed to keep your memories - which are usually wiped clean - and came into the body of an already-born child. I am not sure if it was coincidence or fate that you came into Yuni's body - my body - but you did."

I had really won the 'Reincarnation Roulette' with that one. Or I had lost it. Really depends on your perspective.

I closed my eyes. "I just screw up everything, don't I?" I murmured, barely loud enough to be heard. "I've screwed up the plot, all of the character's lives, the Giglio Nero, I'm not even sure if Gamma and the others are even alive, not to mention your life. You don't even have a life anymore, I completely stole it from you! Y-You've been reduced to... to nothing and it's all my fau-"

"It isn't."

I caught myself in my ranting, to stare at her. "...what? I stole your life, because of me, you aren't alive anymore and if you are, you're just... in the back of mind! You're not even a person anymore because of me-"

"I assure you, that I was never truly a person." Yuni looked up, staring at the sky, endlessly expanding, the blueness seeming to swallow up her small figure. "You know about the whole 'not completely human, species before mankind' thing, right? I was never really a person. I was just a piece of a civilization long forgotten." she glanced at me, before carrying on. "You're not a person either, since now you're a part of that civilization."

"Just because you're not human doesn't mean that you're not a person." I corrected her, stretching out onto the water. Her words had somehow - though I am not sure why or how, exactly - calmed me down, from my fury against myself to quiet speculation about who we really were. "You exist, you have thoughts, you have emotions, you have feelings, reactions. You're just a person. You don't have the weight of an entire civilization on your shoulders. You're just you."

Yuni smiled at me, an actual smile. "And just like how I'm a person, doesn't that mean that you're just a person too? You don't have the weight of my life on your shoulders. You're just you, Riza-san."

I actually felt tears stinging my eyes at her words. I sniffed, trying to wipe away tears that hadn't even fallen yet. "I thought that as far as you were concerned, I wasn't Riza anymore."

"You always been Riza-san and always will be Riza-san." Yuni informed me, with another genuine smile. "You're always going to be the girl who refuses to stop and wait for people to move out of your way. You're the girl who will charge headfirst into a crowd, shoving people left and right, determined to get to your destination. You're going to be the Sky, now."

Thinking of something, I spoke, slowly. "I thought that you wouldn't reveal yourself until the end. Is... the end near?"

"I think you know the answer to that question, Riza-san." Yuni stood up, brushing herself off. "Now, I shall be going now. It's quite tiring to appear in your dreams, you see."

"Where have you been lately?" I continued questioning her, uncaring if she was getting tired. I wasn't exactly the 'sympathetic' kind of person. "During the Inheritance Trials."

She blinked, considering the question. "I was speaking with the spirits of the Arcobaleno, discussing about what to do, once they are brought back. I told them how to seal the Mare Rings in the past, and to turn the Vongola Boxes into Rings."

_'Once they are brought back'. _In other words, once I die.

"Thank you." I managed to smile at her, half-smiling. "For everything."

"Why, it sounds like you're saying 'goodbye'!" Yuni teased, laughing as she did. "Then again, we won't be talking for a while... I have some last minute tidbits to see to. See you later, Riza-san." Yuni's figure faded from view, from the solid person to nothing.

I held up my hand in farewell, as she disappeared, looking back up at the sky.

Life isn't easy. If anything, it gets harder. That's why I have to learn how to be the kind of person who can just keep going. On and on. Endlessly.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I'm not going to be the person who is waiting for their enemy to make the next move. This is my gameboard. And I'm the gamekeeper._

* * *

**I was really unsure about posting this now, but I'm fairly EH on it. Haha, that's so convincing. It was hard to write. -_- I'm trying to get the mushy stuff out of the way, so we can get to the epicness of the Final Future Battle. :3**

**Thanks to alpacalanche, Memory25, Unkown Being, Yuki28, QRed, Searchingformyheart, LoreleiJubilation, Kawaii Fruits, Random Citizen, coldgazeproduction, Charisasori, KatoKimeka-chan, KeiGinya, Rikuo Nova, Namimori-Skylark-18, shirokuromokona, TNM-Writer, xXnazaraXx, Khorale, MeLikesROFL, ResyaAfhirsa, palmtoptiger-san, shanagi95, MeWubFranxx, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, Nazo-san, The Ice Sorceress, o-o, a simple fan, Skylark Klein, KaminakaSaffire, Paigecat and Rebi-chan for reviewing :3**

**Current review count: 1, 501 reviews**

**Remember that when I get to 2000 reviews, I'll do a triple update, with 5000 reviews per chapter, which is a grand total of 15, 000 words. So review. :D**

**And to those of you who asked, yes, I am going to move on to the rest of manga.**

**QUESTION: Who is your favorite Guardian and why?**

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW :3**

**And a hug :D**

**Expect an update Thursday.**

**- Leo Inuyuka**


	69. Goodbye, Squalo

Chapter 69 (hehehe)

Goodbye, Squalo

* * *

**"Long before they had ever met, I think this destiny awaited them. They were not like ships passing in the night. It wasn't like they didn't understand each other. They understood each other better than anyone else, and each was focused solely on the other." - Tsunemori Akane**

* * *

**Reviewer Quotes**

**Yamamoto's my favorite. His ability to "haha" in the face of danger is the first in my "To-Be-Envied" powers list. - CC**

* * *

The next morning, Kyoko and Haru tried to get me into the kitchen and cook with them, but I was real adamant about not going in there. "No!" I made an 'X' with my arms. "That will never happen! NEVER." I covered my head with my pillow, in attempt to get them to leave me alone.

Of course, it did not work.

"Come on, Yuni-chan!" Kyoko urged, snatching away the pillow and tossing it onto the other side of the room. "It's a good way to help the others!"

"By cooking for them?" I made a face. "Just go and get them McDonalds if you're so fucking eager."

Haru gasped, covering I-Pin's ears. "No swearing!"

I suddenly grinned, having found the way to get those girls out of my room. (Wow, that made me sound like some sort of playboy or something) "On the count of three, I will recite the dictionary of swear words that I thought up when I was younger! One... Two... Th-"

"We're leaving!" Haru and Kyoko chorused, grabbing I-Pin like a football and hightailing it out of my room.

Now alone, I sat up in my bed (I couldn't go back to sleep knowing that it was the next day would be the _day_), rubbing at my eyes, still sleepy. Even after having I-Pin, Haru and Kyoko come through, my exhaustion hadn't been swept away.

Coincidence. That was the only reason that I was there, in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. The only reason that I was Yuni. The only reason I was alive, like this.

I sighed, crawling out of bed and tugging on my Edward Elric coat, making sure that the Pacifiers were in my pocket, before trudging over to the closet. I dug through the piles of shoes, looking for some good running shoes. Sure, the black boots that I had were really fucking awesome, but they were not the ideal running attire. Instead, I pulled out a pair of yellow Nike sneakers and tied them, tightly.

I would need running shoes. Running from Byakuran was quite the workout, after all.

* * *

I didn't eat anything during breakfast, choosing to drink coffee instead. It wasn't the best thing to drink, especially before an escape from the base, but it was the only thing that would keep me awake.

Yeah. I was _that _tired.

"What's wrong, Yuni?" Tsuna, the worrisome little mafia boss, asked, brown eyes wide and curious.

I looked up from my mug. "Huh- what?" As you could see, I was just the poster-child of speech articulation.

"You seem a little down." he slid into the seat in front of me, looking very concerned for my emotional security.

Imagine that. After all this time, I had been on my own, working, with only the Real-Yuni for my support, trying to make the future a safe and better place for mankind. I had sacrificed my future. I had given up hope, a very long time ago. And he was concerned for my mental health.

I took a sip of my coffee, before choking. "I think it was that I forgot the vanilla creamer. Ugh, this tastes awful!"

Reborn eyed me, suspiciously, but did not speak.

* * *

I ended up sitting beside Basil, during dinner. Hibari-sama and Dino had left, immediately, after arriving back in the future, as Hibari-sama doesn't like crowding. Tsuna, being a jerkface, hadn't let me go with them. I had shed some alligator tears, but he hadn't even flinched.

Asshole.

"How be thou?" Basil inquired, inbetween bites of omelet. "During thy trip to the past?"

"Oh, you didn't go?" I dumped vanilla creamer into my coffee, using up the very last of it. "I didn't even notice. I'm such a bitch, sorry."

Basil suddenly seemed to realize something, placing his fork onto his plate. "Pardon me, I do not believe that we have been made acquaintances? My name is Basil. I am honored to meet thee."

"Actually," I stirred my coffee slowly, being sure to mix it thoroughly. After all, you can't have half-vanilla half-coffee. There's a specific coffee ratio, you see. 3 parts coffee to two parts vanilla. "We have met before."

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking very good-looking. Why must I be tempted with all of these very good-looking people around?! "Pardon, but I do not recall such an occurrence."

"Oh, I didn't talk to you." I waved my hand, dismissively, testing out my coffee. Ah, perfect ratio. "You were getting attacked by Squ-chan dearest."

It took a minute, but Basil finally figured out who I was. "Thou be the one who was playing on the small game system! Thou was eating chocolate and shouting a lot."

"Uhh, yeah." I nodded, awkwardly. "That was me."

"VOIII!" Squ-chan stalked into the kitchen, eyes searching through everyone. Kyoko and Haru were ridgedly frozen, stuck in fear. They only remembered Squalo as the man who attacked Basil, way back in the past. He finally settled for glaring. At me. "Get your ass into the other room! We're calling Headquarters. Lussuria'll be wanting a fucking explanation and I sure as fuck don't want to give it!"

I made a face, grabbing a piece of broccoli from Basil's plate ("I'll be borrowing this." "Uhh, please do so.") and following Squ-chan out the door.

* * *

"Send people who can fight to Japan at once!" Squ-chan ordered Lussuria, over the television communication. I was awkwardly standing off to the side, out of the way of the camera's sight.

I just felt really uncomfortable at that moment. After not speaking to them in months, was I just supposed to pretend that nothing happened?

Lussuria pouted, beginning to whine. "You can't expect me to deliver on such short notice! Mou~ Squ-chan, what's the rush?"

"This!" Unexpectedly, Squalo yanked me into Lussuria's line of sight. I froze immediately, nervously turning to watch Luss' reaction.

The man's expression had gone from casually complaint-ish to serious. "Squalo, there's a kill-on-sight order out for her."

I sharply inhaled, tears pricking the corner of my eyes. Tsuna - older Tsuna, my Tsuna, my dear Tsunayoshi-chan - had ordered a 'kill-on-sight' for me? I covered my mouth with my hands, looking down.

Had I really been that awful?

Maybe it would be good for me to leave.

Maybe it would be good for me to die.

"She's been undercover, working for us, the entire damn time!" Squalo defended me, crossing his arms. "Sawada himself has taken responsibility for her. She's got a shit-load of information, not to mention she stole back the Pacifiers. If you've got a fucking problem, take it up with him."

"Does he even have the authority to do that?" Lussuria wondered, looking very unsure. "He may be Decimo, but he's only the past version."

Squalo nodded. "Reborn has agreed."

"Lussuria-san." I managed to speak, though my voice was quiet. "I have been working for Vongola and the Giglio-Nero all along. If you would speak to Rokudo Mukuro, in Vindice, he would tell you that I have indeed been working for you, all along."

Squ-chan glanced at me, before turning to Lussuria, again. "The bulk of the enemy forces is gathering in Namimori."

Lussuria relaxed, slightly, but a certain tense-ness was visible on his shoulders. "Squ-chan, that news sends chills up my spine! The Varia are busy mopping up various battles with the Millefiore, and hunting down remnants."

"You can do that later!" Squ-chan raised his sword into the air, as if declaring war.

"Honestly," Lussuria rolled his eyes, behind his sunglasses. "You're so self-centered."

The swordsman grit his teeth, annoyed. "I'll never get anywhere talking with you. I'll talk directly with the fucking boss. Where's he?"

"The boss is currently..." Lussuria trailed off, looking to the side, looking kind of scared. "He's busy right now."

I blinked. "Is he eating?" If Xanxus was eating, no one should bother him.

Lussuria nodded. "Steak."

"What?" Squalo stood there, quietly, mulling over the information. "He's busy right now? Because he's eating?"

...

...

...

There was nothing scarier, I decided, than a quiet Superbi Squalo.

"THAT DAMN BOSS!" Squalo roared, swinging his sword around. I had to dive onto the floor (and stay there) so I wouldn't lose my head. "You have time to fucking EAT?!"

"If you get too angry, you'll pop a blood vessel." Lussuria chided, unsurprised. I guess that he was used to this sort of behavior.

"We've got a fucking emergency here!" Squ-chan screeched. The force of his voice was shaking the entire room, the glass rocking on the table. "I'll strange 'im the next time we meet!"

"Can I leave?" I drawled, crossing my legs on the floor. "I doubt that I'm needed for this."

Everyone decided that ignoring me was better than actually answering. "Voi! Where's Fran? We need his illusions."

"Fran?" Lussuria thought for a moment, before smirking. "He said he was going to see a girl." it was as if Lussuria was saying this to me. Weird.

A red tick mark appeared on Squ-chan's forehead. "A girl?!"

"A girl." I said, slowly. "Fran is seeing a girl? What. The. Fuck."

As you could tell, I was somewhat pissed off. Somewhat.

"Oh, what was her name again?" Lussuria smiled, happily. "I think it was W. W."

"W. W." I repeated, in annoyance. "This 'W. W.' _bitch _is higher-priority than me? Oh, _hell _no. Ain't nobody got time for that!" *insert Sweet Brown music song here* "When I meet this 'W. W.', hell shall break loose, I swear! He should be-" I cut myself off, fuming in anger.

Fran was supposed to be saving Mukuro from fucking Vindice with M. M., Ken and Chikusa! He didn't have time for fraternizing with this... 'W. W.' girl.

"Mou, Yuni-" just as Lussuria was speaking, his picture disappeared. Alarms started blaring, loudly.

"Squ-chan?" I swallowed, my heart leaping out of my chest. "What's going on-"

"They're here." he grabbed my hand, hurrying me along. "Let's go."

* * *

We met up with Tsuna and the others in the hallway. "Voi!" Squalo shouted, his grip firm on my wrist. "What's going on-" The wall, from back where we had come, broke, giving way to rubble. Dust blew out around us, whipping Squalo's long, luscious locks around.

Zakuro stepped out into the open, his long black coat hanging down to his knees. His Storm Ring was glowing, held up to his chest. "Idjit. Found you, Yuni-sama."

"That's the magma freak!" Gokudera realized, gritting his teeth.

"I'm pretty sure his name is Z-Zakuro." Tsuna corrected, stepping backward.

Fuuta frowned, glancing nervously at the kids. Fuuta had always been concerned for Lambo and I-Pin, his childhood friends. "How did he locate our base?!"

"I was pretty lost when the teleportation system broke and sent me flying with my transmitter and radar broken into pieces." Zakuro admitted, holding out his hand, where there was broken pieces of metal. He dropped the pieces of metal onto the floor, yawning, tears appearing at the corner of his eyes. "Idjit. Things thankfully tend to work themselves out, though."

"Bastard." Gokudera sneered, lighting up his Vongola Ring with red Flames. "Don't screw with us!"

Yamamoto seemed to agree, stepping forward, his own Ring lighting up with Rain Flames. "This guy is weird."

"You guys can't do anything here." Squalo let go of my hand, stepping in front of us, his expression deep in concentration. "Take Yuni and get out of here."

"Huh?" Tsuna's jaw fell. "What do you mean 'get out of here'? Not to mention, you can't take him out alone!"

"Don't you understand?!" Squalo yelled, his eyes never leaving Zakuro. "You're already under attack!"

"Invisible Storm-class flames!" Basil realized, squinting to see. "Squalo is using Rain-class flames of tranquility to counter!"

"We would be a pile of ashes right now, if Squalo wasn't here." Reborn muttered, shaking his head. "That's what you call 'Varia Quality'."

Yamamoto glanced at his mentor, not wanting to leave. "I'm staying here with you, Squalo!"

"Shut up." Squalo raised a fist, his Rain-flames sharpening on his Ring. "You still don't get it, do you? I want to be alone so I can go crazy, all sneaky and quiet!"

That's Superbi Squalo, ladies and gentlemen. He can do the impossible.

"Can you even go crazy, sneakily and quietly?" I asked him, laughing as I moved forward, towards him. The others ran past me, heading for the exit.

Would I ever see him again? Would I live to laugh at him again?

Probably not.

I hugged him, getting on my tip-toes. I kissed the top of his head (onto all that long, silver hair), smiling at him. "Thank you." I squeezed him tightly, trying not to cry. "And goodbye."

* * *

_Someone tossed me on the floor. "VOIII! Damned boss! I got the fucking kid!"_

_I squirmed in my potato sack. "Umm, hello? Can you let me out of here? I might die of lack of oxygen. Then Gamma will kill you guys~"_

_"What the fuck?!" the person demanded. "You're supposed to be fucking two years old! How the fuck can you fucking talk so fucking well?!"_

_"Stop swearing." I reprimanded. "And I'm prodigious!"_

* * *

_"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"_

_"Squ-chan, if you say that again, I will insure you will never have children."_

* * *

_"But Lussuria isn't the only one asking after you." Squ-chan went on. Apparently, he wasn't done. "Bel, the prince bastard, wants to know when you can come, for target practice."_

_I sweatdropped. "Go tell him to target the other Varia members. Like Levi-hentai."_

_"He said something like, 'They're scared too easily, ushishishi~'." Squ-chan recalled._

_I shuddered. "Don't do that ever again."_

_"Do what?!" he demanded._

_"Laugh like Belphegor-san. I think I'm scarred for life." I shivered._

* * *

"Get going." Squalo told me, flashing a toothy grin. "I'll be right behind you."

Tsuna grabbed my arm. "Hurry up, Yuni!"

I laughed, tears blurring my vision. "Stupid Squalo." I wiped, fruitlessly, at my eyes. "Don't say that." I wasn't sure if the fight between Squalo and Zakuro would go canon and Squalo would lose, but live anyways. "If you die, I'll kill you."

"Don't tell me what to do."

I turned around, running after Tsuna, doing my best not to let tears fall.

Everything would be okay in the end. Because Squalo is like my brother. And I trust him to be okay.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Rain is calm. Rain is ethereal. Rain is wonderful. I love the rain._

* * *

**I know, I was supposed to have this on Thursday. My uncle's wife is having triplets. However, one of them died. So now there are twins that aren't really twins and triplets that aren't whole. Imagine telling the two surviving kids that it could have been them.**

**So I'm kind of down right now. *watching Perks of Being a Wallflower***

**Thanks to MessingWithFire, coldgazeproduction, TikiLand, RandomCitizen, QRed, ninja lover 556, sync94, Unkown Being, TNM-Writer, pinkus pyon, Alice-Italy-Haruhi, LoreleiJubilation, Chocolate Tama, o-o, Kawaii Fruits, TheLemonGoddess, SucreTeen123, palmtoptiger-san, Namimori-Skylark-18, FreeWeirdGal, Angelic Fluffle, CuteDork, Charisasori, catrinebatrine, Memory25, Leixym, moongothcat, a simple fan, EternityMusic4Me, shanagi95, Guest, shirokuromokona, Paigecat, LoStInIlLuSiOn, Khorale, Yuki28, CC, MeWubFranxx, KuroNoAki2772, ResyaAfhirsa00018, xXnazaraXx, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, Sapphire-Hime, Rikuo Nova, Lanaught, hello-totoro-ninja, Skylark Klein, FreezinWinter, Tracer28, MeLikesROFL, Silent Orange Summers, Yukioka, Random Reader and TunaFish001 for reviewing!**

***dies* Too. Many. Reviews.**

**QUESTION: What's your favorite mafia family?**

* * *

**Leave a review please~**

**Leave me bright colorful socks.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	70. Pots Through Windows

Chapter 70

Pots Through Windows

* * *

**Reviewer Quotes**

**"If you die, I'll kill you." Because Yuni can kill the dead." -Paigecat**

* * *

We had fleed the Vongola Base through one of the hidden exits, coming out into an empty warehouse lot, where Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Lambo and Yamamoto had first arrived in the Future.

I kept stealing glances back to the Base, where we had come from. What if I had changed the plotline to the point of additional deaths where they hadn't been originally? In canon, Squalo had been very near death when he had been saved by Yamamoto. What if in this time, he wasn't just near death, he was actually...

I bit my lip. If I had done that much, then the rest of the group would benefit from my death. I wouldn't be putting them in danger anymore.

"Yuni?" Reborn called to me, from his seat on Yamamoto's shoulder. "Giannini asked you something."

I zoned in from my thoughts, smiling sheepishly at the shiny mechanic. "Sorry, I was uhh, repeating the plotline of Fullmetal Alchemist in my mind. It's something I do to distract myself. Yeah..."

"That is most definitely okay, Yuni-san!" Giannini excused, politely. "I asked how the new Anti-Tri-Ni-Set Policy Covers were working."

I fingered my Sky Pacifier - with the new cover - lightly, rubbing the clear cover. The Tri-Ni-Set Policy - the ray that had been used to take down the Arcobaleno - had never affected me. I assumed that it was because of either the Sky-ness of the Arcobaleno or because I wasn't really Yuni. I was using the cover just to satisfy Giannini and the others, despite not really requiring it. "I feel like I'm in the base, safe and sound. Ya know, like the Taylor Swift song..."

"Thank goodness!" the mechanic sighed in relief. "I was quite concerned when you did not answer the first time I asked you!"

"I was, as I had previously stated, repeating the plotline of Fullmetal Alchemist in my mind. It would be awful if I forgot the details surrounding dearest Edward Elric's metal leg and arm." I shrugged, restating my excuse. Though it was a pretty shitty excuse.

Tsuna reached out and touched my shoulder, lightly, in that gentle way that only he had. "Are you okay, Yuni?"

"I'm fine, Tsuna." I assured him, smiling. "I'm just worried for Squ-chan, you know? He was like my... my brother. The stupid, mean older brother that you love, even though you don't know why."

He looked like he was going to say something - probably something very nice and kind, in that special Tsuna-way, you know - when Reborn cut him off. "More importantly, how are you going to protect Yuni, Tsuna?"

"H-How?" Tsuna repeated, swallowing. "I-I think we should find a... a safe place for Yuni to hide."

"That's the best move." someone agreed.

"But there's nowhere to hide! Wait- What about my house?" Tsuna suggested, hopefully. He probably wanted to return home after so many weeks away.

Shoichi, on the other hand, spoke up from his sickbed, beside me. "Your homes and Kokuyo Land are all on Millefiore's list. It's too dangerous."

"Figures." Tsuna sulked, a dark cloud of disappointment and failure forming over him.

I sidled over towards Kyoko and Haru, choosing that standing by Shoichi (also known as the dream killer) would make me quite a negative person. "I have an idea!" Haru cried, hoping to be useful (*cough* for once *cough*). "I happen to know this realtor. She mentioned she knew a good hiding spot if I ever wanted to run away from home!"

"I think she only said that so she could tell your parents where you were hiding..." I commented, but Haru pretended not to hear me.

"It might actually slip under their radar." Reborn said, slowly, watching the girls cheer in victory.

"Huh?! Are you serious?!" Tsuna sweatdropped, eyeing Reborn unsurely.

I nudged Tsuna, offering a smile. "I trust Haru and Kyoko to not screw this up." _Seeing Kawahira might be good, too..._

"That's a real positive way to look at it..."

* * *

"We should split up into several groups." Lal said, weakly, slung over Bianchi's shoulder. "We'll attract far too much attention as one big group."

Just as she said that, the world shook. Buildings rocked, side-to-side, in their foundations. Glass windows rattled in their brackets from the sheer force of the quake.

"It's coming from the exit of the base!" Haru cried, clinging, fearfully, to Kyoko.

"This isn't good." I murmured, lowering myself slowly to the ground. The building which held the exit of the base gave a final, large shudder. Something was coming. "Get the hell down!"

Everyone dived for the ground, throwing their hands over their necks, to protect themselves. Dust and smoke shot out over our lowered heads, sending rubble and debris everywhere. "W-What's going on?" I heard Tsuna cry from my right. "Did the base blow up?!"

"Voi." the sound was faint, coming from Tsuna's headphones and Yamamoto's headset, but it was definitely him. It was nobody but...

"Squalo." Yamamoto and I muttered in unison. I edged closer to Tsuna, listening to the radio. You could hear the crackle of flames in the background, smothered by the radio's own buzzing.

"This will be over earlier than I expected," for once, Squalo didn't sound the usual confident, prideful asshole he normally did. He sounded tired, his breathing ragged and panting, scratchy and gruff. "Take _her_ and run as far away from the base... as you can!"

I ripped the headphone from Tsuna, holding the microphone up to my lips. "Don't you dare die!"

The swordsman - my friend - Superbi Squalo snorted into his receiver, the idea preposterous. Superbi Squalo, dead? "'Course not. Fuck-" the line on the other end went dead, just as red Storm Flames shot out of the now-destroyed exit to the base.

I pursed my lips, closing my eyes. _God, don't you dare let Squalo die. I'm asking that of you. Not just as the Arcobaleno, but as a little girl who is just tired of this._

"I'm going back." Yamamoto said, scrambling to his feet. "Squalo-"

Slap.

The sound of Reborn's hand against Yamamoto's cheek resounded, seeming to echo against the sounds of fire and breaking buildings. The fire and explosion was destroying the entire lot. "Stupid Takeshi! Are you going to waste the time Squalo's bought us?!"

"Haru, take us to the realtor's." I ordered, quietly, making sure that all of the Pacifiers were with me. "Hurry."

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

We stopped at the familiar realtor, on 5th Street. Compared to my last visit to the man - back when we were in the past -, Kawahira Realtors was broken and beaten, the front side of the building uncleaned and dirty, dust lining the shutters.

"Kawahira Realtors." I read off the dirt-covered cover. "Great."

"Can we just get inside?" Tsuna begged, glancing around, unsurely.

"I- I mean, of course." Haru tugged at the sliding door. "It's locked!"

"Haru, what the hell?" I deadpanned, picking a rusted, metal flower pot up off of the ground. Ushering everyone backwards, I handed Yamamoto the pot. "I'll pay for it later."

Tsuna frowned, not knowing what I was doing. "What do you mean, you'll pay for it-"

"Yamamoto, throw!" I commanded, hiding behind Ryohei (he was the ultimate defense). "Through the window!"

Immediately, the baseball player-turned-swordman pitched the pot through the glass of the sliding door, sending glass flying everywhere.

"Hieee!" Tsuna shrieked, jumping in surprise. Then again, it's not everyday that people throw pots through windows at the speed of light. *insert smiley face here*

On the other side of the now-broken door, Kawahira raised an eyebrow, clutching ramen to his chest. "What an entrance." he drawled, eyes flickering over all of us. "I almost dropped my ramen."

"Oops." Yamamoto laughed, scratching his cheek in embarassment. "Instinct?"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Instinct against what is the question._

* * *

**This chapter (AGAIN) was short. I dunno, but I had extreme problems with writing it. *insert nervous laugh here***

**SO OMAKE TIME TO MAKE ME FEEL LESS UGH.**

* * *

**In Which Squalo Attempts to Get Yuni to Go to School and Fran is a Cheating Dirtbag**

"You're ten, right?" everything weird that day had started with a single question from Squalo. I was sitting on the floor in front of the couch (Fran had been an asshole and was laying on it, so I had to sit on the floor), flipping through channels.

The only shows on (that I could recognize) was a re-run of Filler-Naruto and some English-Bleach. Gross.

I hid a smile. "Apparently not. On my tenth birthday card, you put 'Have a shitty eighth birthday'. So I'm eight." For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, I was, in fact, ten.

"Shut up." he threw a pillow at me, hitting my face. "Why don't you go to school?"

"First of all, ouch." I chucked the pillow back, toying with a deck of cards that had been laying out on the table. "And second of all, it's cuz I'm so smart and amazing and can spell 'esophagogastroduodenoscopy'. That's like the automatic 'Win at Life' button."

"Spell it." Squ-chan challenged, looking completely confident that I couldn't.

"E-S-O-P-H-A-G-O-G-A-S-T-R-O-D-U-O-D-E-N-O-S-C-O-P -Y." I spelled out, slowly. "That's called a good education right there. But don't google that. It's worse than your imitation of the prince's laugh."

"But you're not going to be able to get a job without a diploma." Squ-chan pointed out, crossing his arms.

"Does Xanxus have a diploma?" I shot back, just as quickly.

"Do you think that Xanxus would actually listen to teachers?" he replied, with a snort. "He'd kill the fuckers."

I had to give him that. "Well, I'm smart enough not to need school. And for things that I don't know, then I could just Google it. Or Youtube. I learned the entire 'Seussical the Musical' from that. Do you want me to sing a song that the Cat in the Hat sings?"

"Don't." Fran called from the couch. "Her singing - that is, if you can even call it that - is awful. I'd rather listen to Bel-sempai than her."

I ignored Fran, going on. "I also learned the Spanish alphabet. And the 'Number Types' by Colin Dodds on Youtube. And 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore. That's success right there, dearest Squ-chan."

"But don't you know anything useful?!" Squ-chan groaned, placing his head in his hands. "Like Quadratic Formula or math shit?!"

"Quadratic Formula? Give me a second..." I pulled out my laptop, searching through Youtube. "The Quadratic Formula is negative 'b' plus or minus the square root of 'b' squared minus 4ac, all over 2a. Its to the tune of 'Pop Goes the Weasel'. You can learn anything. Tumblr, on the other hand, just teaches you which OTPs to ship."

"OTPs?" Squalo repeated. "What the hell?"

"It stands for 'One True Pairing'." Fran clarified. At Squalo's quizzical (creeped out, confused) expression, Fran reiterated. "She beat it into me, after many episodes of Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto and many reblogs on Tumblr."

"I'm so proud!" I cooed, reaching up and attempting to pat Fran's head, but missing and swatting his shoulder. "You're so amazing... See? I don't need school and neither does Franenomes. Get it? Fran? Anemones? I'm so smart I can teach him. We don't need school."

"What has the world come to?" the Sword Emperor murmured, rubbing his forehead. "When I was a boy, we went to mafia tutoring groups every day! And if we didn't, we would be used as target practice the next day by the older students for their shooting. It was truly a wonderful method of- What are you doing?"

"Got any sevens?" I asked, eyebrows raised. I was losing three pairs to one pair against Fran.

"Go fish." Fran deadpanned, before watching me grumble and draw a card. "Got any eights?"

I cursed, tossing three 'eight' cards at him. "Fuck you."

"No thank you."

"Die."

"Got any threes?" he asked, ignoring my insult/threat/promise. I threw three 'three' cards at him. "I guess I'm just naturally gifted." he commented, green eyes flickering up to my (sad attempt at a) poker face.

"Or maybe," Squalo drawled, looking over us, looking mildly annoyed that we weren't listening to his 'When I was a boy' story. "the little shit is using his illusions to make a mirror behind you and win."

I whipped around, seeing condensed Mist behind me, into a thin, reflective slash through the air. Fran wasn't good enough to make an actual mirror (yet. I had belief), but he could make something that could work as a mirror, despite not actually being a mirror. "You piece of shit."

"I win."

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual."

* * *

**A fairly fluffy ending there. Haha, not. typing as quickly as possible! ****It's almost bedtime for this little girl. By bedtime, I mean the time I should be in bed, but am secretly reading fanfiction until 4:00 AM and wakes up three hours later. :3**

**My wifi died and I lost the entire fucking chapter. I WAS PISSED. So that's why this chappie is today. Cuz Wifi died, killing all of my progress (I didn't save) and I died.**

**Thanks to Leixym, Charisasori, FreezinWinter, QRed, Yuki28,_ ANGELIC FLUFFLE_ (see it now?), WasTiger, SucreTeen123, hello-totoro-ninja, KaminikaSaffire, RandomCitizen, palmtoptiger-san, Rikuo Nova, Lanaught, Namimori-Skylark-18, xXnazaraXx, o-o, Kawaii Fruits, MeWubFranxx, ResyaAfhirsa00018, pinkus-pyon, MeLikesROFL, happytth, Yukioka, CC, karin, Sven Fenette, Skylark Klein, CuteDork, a simple fan, Paigecat, Michiyo, TunaFish001, Everren, Mousletwong and KuroNoAki2772 for reviewing :D**

**QUESTION: What is your favorite shojo anime? If you don't like any shojo anime, what's your favorite shonen anime? (Next time I'll flip)**

* * *

**Leave a review**

**And a Thneed. I dunno, I'm in a 'Seuss'-y mood.**

**LEOINUYUKA**


	71. Rainbow of the Present

Chapter 71

Rainbow of the Present

* * *

**Tamaki: With the blindfold on you can't see anything, and the earplugs help muffle any sound!**

**Haruhi: Wow! You're right!**

**Hikaru: ...You nasty pervert**

**Tamaki: AH!**

**Kaoru: What kind of foreplay is that?!**

**Tamaki: It's...not like that! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

**Reviewer Quote!**

**I wish i have Xanxus on my class so the teachers will never dare to come to the class again. - Skylark Klein**

* * *

"I'm sorry that we broke your door!" Tsuna apologized, over and over, once we were safely inside Kawahira's shop. Yamamoto apparently found the whole scenario fucking hilarious because he was laughing as if we were all comedians or something.

(I admit, I had struggled to hold in the threatening laughter after seeing Tsuna's_ wonderful _expression of desperation)

"Don't be, Tsuna." I said, picking up a cup of tea (presumably Kawahira's) and sipping on it. I gagged, recoiling at the flavor. "Lemon? What the hell, Kawahira?"

Kawahira rolled his eyes at me, snatching his cup of tea away from me and dumping it in the sink. "If you don't like it, don't drink it!"

"I was thirsty." I whined, scrunching up my nose in complaint. "Byakuran is bitching again."

"Oh?" Kawahira raised his eyebrows, slurping down some ramen, loudly. "Already? I thought that with the whole 'Choice' match, that everything would be already over-"

"Nope." I popped the 'p', crossing my legs. "If anything, it's worse. Just as I knew how it'd be. By the way, I've been looking for some property in downtown Namimori for some battle purposes that I believe will be coming up soon-"

(By soon, I mean like five minutes or so.)

The man sighed, figuring out what I meant. "I suppose that you'll be taking my humble home into your care?"

"I'll have the Giglio Nero pay for it after, really." I assured him, pushing dark green hair back behind my ear, from where it had fallen across my face. "We still have the bank accounts under my name; I haven't let Byakuran touch my cash. I'm not even sure if he knows it exists."

"Impressive as always, Yuni-san." he saluted me, mockingly. "It does seem that we have a visitor. Should I greet him?"

I nodded, beginning to usher the girls into the back room, where they'd be decently safe. "Thanks, Kawahira- Everyone, in the back, hurry up. Tsuna, Reborn... Are you guys coming?"

"Yuni." Reborn called to me, a slight suspicion growing on his childish features.. "Can we trust this guy?"

"Right now, yes." I nodded, adjusting my coat (and double-checking that all the Pacifiers were there). "Later? No promises."

"What's that supposed to-" Reborn started, but I dashed out of the room, hurrying Kyoko along, desperate to escape that conversation..

"Let's go." Tsuna gestured to his Guardians, and they followed us into the back room.

* * *

"Tsuna, Yamamoto, under the desk." I was calling out orders of where people were to hide from the incoming Funeral Wreath. "Kyoko, Haru, behind the sofa... Hold I-Pin with you. Bianchi, go with them, please. Fuuta, can you, Gokudera, Ryohei and Lambo get behind the couch, near the table- Yeah, there. Chrome, Shoichi, Spanner, Lal and anyone else, take the closet. Reborn, with me, in the cupboard."

Once everyone was in their place, I picked up Reborn and stepped into the cramped closet, making sure he was comfortable.

Kawahira went outside, closing the sliding door with a click. He murmured something - I couldn't hear what though - probably activating his Segno Hell Ring to set up some illusions to defend against Zakuro.

"Oi." Zakuro's voice cut through the hustle and bustle of the outside world, loud. Zakuro had the voice to be a commander, but only the intelligence of an underling. Reborn, in my arms, was silent and I wondered, briefly, if he could hear the _thud thud.. thud thud _of my heart, beating like a thick mallet against a drum. "Did you see a group of kids run this way?"

Kawahira played dumb, sounding like quite the fool. "Y-You just flew down from the sky!" _No fucking shit, Kawahira, no fucking shit._

"Answer the question!" Zakuro barked, hotly, not in the mood for stupidity.

"I-I don't know anything!" Kawahira wailed in response. "I've been standing here the whole time and never saw any kids!"_ No kids... Just a mafia family, a teenage girl dressed up like Edward Elric and a short man that's so shiny, he's mistaken for a new Ford._

Zakuro sneered, seeing right through his dumb act. "Idjit, don't lie to me! I have a sharper nose than you'd might expect." _Please, Zakuro, don't brag about your nose. It's quite the unbecoming feature, I assure you._

The door slid open. I held my breath, peering through the cracks of the cupboard, looking out at Zakuro. If he was here, where was Squalo?

_Thud thud thud thud thud thud thud thud._

Step. Step.

There was a tense moment of silence, when Zakuro was examining the room and we were all hoping- no, praying, that he would not find us and that we would live to see another day.

Kawahira scrambled in after him, barely supporting his ramen bowl. He was quite the actor. "Y-You can't _possibly _think I'm hiding them, do you?"

Zakuro paused for a moment. "I guess I'll just have to burn down each building to smoke 'em out."

"B-Burn down?!" Kawahira cried, tripping over the ledge of the door, spilling his ramen.

"Idjit, watch it!" Zakuro snapped, taking an angry step forward.

I closed my eyes, scared. Zakuro then took off, storming (haha, how punny) away, flying off.

"Off you go to Mt. Fuji in pursuit of intangible hostile energy." Kawahira 'tsk'-ed, stepping out into the street. "The real Funeral Wreath left." he announced, poking his head back into the building.

* * *

I let out a loud sigh, kicking open the cupboard door and setting Reborn down. "That was really nerve-wracking."

"Byakuran's a pretty mean guy." Kawahira commented, offhandedly. "Sending out that group of barbarians to chase down this little girl-"

"I'm not little." I crossed my arms. "I'm like fourteen, bro. Get your years right."

Tsuna awkwardly called out to Kawahira. "Umm, how do you know so much about us?"

"That reminds me. I can hear someone fighting with a real Funeral Wreath near Namimori Middle. Is he a friend of yours?" Kawahira redirected the conversation, with ease.

I was somewhat impressed with the way he could change the topic, switching around even the Vongola Hyper Intuition. "Hibari-sama!" I cried, clapping my hands together, excited about even talking about him. "I have missed him so!"

"It's been a day." Haru pointed out.

"A day too long!" I corrected, sighing dramatically. "I can't wait till I see that handsome face again~"

No. I was not obsessed. I don't care what you say. I'm not. Really.

"Yuni-san." Kawahira (somehow) managed to capture my attention again. "I have to go on that trip now, remember? So would you mind taking care of the shop and any damages that might come to it?"

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off. "Go on that trip of yours. I'll pay for damages. Thanks for all your help."

"I'll be going-" Reborn cut off the man with a click of his gun. "What seems to be the problem?"

"We still don't know anything about you." Reborn reminded the man, not distracted by the switch of the topic. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" Kawahira asked, not turning back, sliding open the door. "I'm Kawahira, the inheritor of the owner of this place, who died three years ago. You owe me one now."

"I'll take the favor." I said, with a smile. "I'll owe you one." _I am going to die soon anyways, so might as well make the best of it._

"Bye." Kawahira said, closing the door behind him.

I was the only one to bid him farewell. "Peace out, girl scout!"

"There's something about him I don't like." Reborn decided, lowering his gun from the door, down to his side.

* * *

"You're really going back to the base?" Tsuna asked, a frown etching itself into the fine features of his face.

Yamamoto nodded; his resolve was firm. He would save Squalo. "Yeah. Sorry, but you can't stop me. Knowing Squalo, he should be fine, but just to be safe."

"You're right..." Tsuna trailed off, lowering his eyes. "Sorry that we can't come with you."

"Spanner, Giannini and I will be going with him." Bianchi stated, stepping towards the door, hand on her waist. "I need to go get something that... I forgot."

I hugged Yamamoto, hissing into his ear. "Tell Squalo that I'm sorry and I hope he's okay, would you? Please? Personal favor?"

* * *

**Yamamoto P. O. V.**

**Third Person**

Yamamoto Takeshi swallowed, loudly, at the girl's request. This girl - Yuni - was the reason of his father's death, of Tsuna's 'death', of everyone's pain and suffering. She was the reason that Squalo was in such a pinch and needed help.

It was all her fault.

Right?

She was the one that they were sacrificing themselves for, that they were going to protect. This one, little girl with bright blue eyes and a fierce desperation to live, to survive.

All her.

Why should he do anything for her? Had she ever done anything for him? This girl had pretty much killed his own father.

Yamamoto paused in his thinking, switching gears a bit.

But blaming her would be like blaming Tsuna. She hadn't been the one to assassinate his father (she had, however, been the one to assassinate Tsuna, even though, technically, she had been saving his life). She had called the order, but Byakuran had commanded her to do that.

It all came back to Byakuran.

It wasn't really her fault...

Just like how it wasn't Tsuna's.

"Of course I'll tell him that." he smiled at her - Yuni - flashing those pearly white teeth that somehow drove fangirls to the point of insanity. "Yuni."

Yuni grinned back, eyes shining. He couldn't help but think back, remember a woman with eyes just like that: bright with an inner spark. He hadn't seen her in years, since back when he was only six, but he could remember it vividly, in bright colors.

Laughter and sarcasm was a daily tribute in his house, when she had been around. When she had been with him. The world seemed to revolve around her, her smile, her teasing, just _her._ She was the center of the universe. She was the only thing in the world that mattered: a member of a perfect, happy family who always taught him right from wrong, who was always there when he came home from baseball practices that had run late with a cheerful grin.

Father had used to joke that Takeshi hadn't really gotten his laughter from his dad, but his mother instead.

All bright colors fade, over time, he had learned the hard way, when his own mother's bright colors had faded to a dull yellow, from the rainbow it had once been.

This was why they were fighting, he finally realized. For the rainbow of the present, not the past.

* * *

** BACK TO YUNI P. O. V.**

**FIRST PERSON**

After Yamamoto and the others left, Lambo came running out, cackling and giggling. It was as if he had just chugged ten cans of Coca-Cola and had lived to tell the story. "Lambo-san wants to play outside-"

I clapped a hand over his mouth, cringing when he licked my hand. "Sh." I made a gesture, trying to ignore the spit that he had so kindly given to my hand. I was testing something, but my little 'test' couldn't be too obvious. Everything would go wrong if it was. "We're playing the quiet game. Whoever wins gets grape candy."

Lambo would do anything, and I mean _anything_, for grape candy. He'd sell his own soul. He'd hand me over to Byakuran.

That's right: if you ever want to take over the world and the Vongola, just give Lambo grape candy and he'll spill all the secrets.

"I don't wanna!" The cow-child scrunched up his nose and sprinted on past me. "Gyahahaha!"

"Lambo, be quiet!" Tsuna hissed, glancing unsurely at the door, as if Zakuro would be coming back in any second.

"I'm just at an age where I want to be loud." Lambo insisted, before Haru stepped in, picking him up.

"Lambo-chan, play with Kyoko-chan and I!" she offered, smiling widely.

"I don't wanna." Lambo shot back (Haru's look of horror will forever be painted in my mind), jumping onto the couch, beside me. "Yuni! Play with me!" he reached out and touched my arm and I lurched backwards as if burned. Pain, pain, pain shot up my arm, like I had touched fire.

The feeling faded away almost immediately, but suddenly my head hurt and I was sweating. I swallowed, breath coming out raggedly. What the hell was going on? Vision blurring in and out, I could barely see Tsuna's concerned face poking into my line of sight.

Lambo. Lambo wasn't Lambo.

"Tsuna." I panted, cradling my head. "L-Lam.. Lambo. S-Stop 'im."

"B-Boss." Chrome's voice sounded faraway, but much closer. "T-The cow child."

Lambo's voice sounded clear as day, on the other hand, but he sounded insanely calm... Torikabuto. "Lambo-san doesn't like it when people escape when he attacks from the outside, so he snuck inside."

I was half-conscious, but I could feel myself being grabbed from behind. Once the illusion of Lambo faded, I regained my vision and my headache disappeared. "I'm in quite the pickle, aren't I?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Keep running and running, little mouse, but this trap you have fallen into cannot be escaped from._

* * *

**Damn, guys. I broke my wrist in my last soccer game. I don't know what broke (I wasn't listening to the doctors, too busy spazzing out over my fucking wrist being broken), but it hurt like shit and it's itchy and fuck. ****On the other hand, no more soccer so more free time to spend 22345 hours figuring out how to type with a broken wrist.**

**Thanks to CuteDork, Searchingformyheart, QRed, coldgazeproduction, shirokuromokona, Leixym, LoreleiJubilation, catrinebatrine, _ANGELIC FLUFFLE__, _Kawaii Fruits, Khorale, a simple fan, Kine X, palmtoptiger-san, shanagi95, Namimori-Skylark-18, SucreTeen123, xXnazaraXx, MeLikesROFL, Michiyo, happytth, CrimsonSkyTamer, ResyaAfhirsa00018, The Ice Sorceress, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, MeWubFranxx, Mouse, CC, Skylark Klein, anyandeveryanime, KaminikaSaffire, lilsakuraxxXX, Unkown Being, MusicOfMadness, Unknown, Xdark-souless-moonlightX, o-o and purpleicecrystals for reviewing!**

**So, with a broken wrist and an inability to play sports, I had taken up the anime 'Ouran Highschool Host Club'. I must admit, Honey and Kaoru are probably my favorite. Tamaki makes me laugh (he's such a creep, lol, it's awesome. He'd be the best dad ever), Kyoya and I are on like the exact same mindset of evil (he has his own little Death Note), Hikaru's such a dork (I love it, haha), Mori is like the overprotective stalker/neighbor that we all love, regardless, Honey is just adorable and I love him and I don't know why, Kaoru is just so sweet and caring and he is therefore at the top of my 'hit list' if you know what I mean. Haruhi is just golden. Her personality is amazing, personally. I don't think that they could have made a better personality for that scenario.**

**QUESTION: Is there a song you know that fits you well? If there is, what is it and why?**

**That was submitted by the lovely coldgazeproduction.**

* * *

**Leave a review (how the hell did the Author's Note get that long? It was all your fault, Tamaki...)**

**Leave me the names of good OC/anyone from Ouran Highschool Host Club fics, because I really like that right now. I'm considering writing a fic for it.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	72. In Which I am Spirited Away

Chapter 72

In Which I am Spirited Away

* * *

**Reviewer Quote:**

**TSUNA HAD 9 VOTES**  
**WHY THE FUCK DO PEOPLE WANT IRIE**  
**I GUESS ITS UNDERSTANDABLE**  
**HES ONE SEXY PIECE OF MAN**

**-Kufufu no Fu on the poll a gazillion chapters back.**

**FRAN, OOC  
****THAT'S LIKE SAYING JESUS CAN'T WALK ON WATER  
****ITS A LIE**

**- Kufufu no Fu. Again.**

* * *

For a minute I had no idea what happened. Then I caught up with reality.

THE GIST OF REALITY: I was captured by Torikabuto, who pulled an Iron Man and flew out of the building, projected forward by his Flame-powered shoes.

The asshole had barreled straight past Basil, Gokudera and Ryohei, completely destroying the front wall. _I'll have to pay for that._ I thought, hazily, trying to see past the smoke and dust that had flown up.

While Tsuna was checking on his friends, Bluebell and Kikyo arrived, flying in with their own Flame-powered shoes. It was like they were having some sort of strange Funeral Wreath group huddle or something, plotting out whose life to ruin next.

Oh yeah. _Mine._

It would be like that huddle, except they weren't talking. They just locked eyes (I suspected telepathy) and turned to the Vongola, prepared for battle.

Bluebell sneered at me over her shoulder, blue eyes cruel and cold. "You've been a real pain, princess."

"Oh, go fuck Byakuran." I snapped, trying to seem intimidating. It was kind of hard to do, considering how I was being held by Torikabuto, who looks like he's wearing a red clown mask.

She didn't reply to that, but Torikabuto's grip on me tightened significantly.

"Calm your tits, Torikabuto!" I snarled, struggling in his arms. If I would be dying soon, then I want to get in as many insults as possible. "And your name is fucking weird! You have 'Kabuto' in it? What are you, a Naruto fanboy? Not to mention, it's the douchebag's name! Fucker!"

"Yuni-sama." Kikyo interrupted me in my onslaught of criticism. "Torikabuto will now take you back to Byakuran-sama-"

"Shut up, you crossdresser!" if you interrupt me, Kikyo, I will interrupt you back. "If you wanted to be a girl so badly, just get a sex change. There's nothing wrong with that."

Naturally, I was ignored. Of course, if someone (*cough* FRAN *cough*) had said that to me, I would have ignored them also.

Bluebell continued on to attack my friends, pulling out a silver Millefiore box and daintily opening it with her Rain Mare Ring. "Take this!" shells flew out of the box, propelled by pure Rain Flames.

Meanwhile, Torikabuto turned around, soaring off.

"Put me down!" I bit down on his arm, but he didn't even flinch. "I'd rather fall to my death than have you invade my personal bubble!"

Chains whipped by me, missing my head by centimeters. Torikabuto's head? It was, umm, knocked off.

* * *

Torikabuto's body disappeared, bursting into a flurry of Mist Flames, leaving me suspended in the air. For a second, I think I didn't realize what was happening (I was becoming slow on the uptake, you see) and just fell, dumbly.

_Holy shit Holy shit I'm falling No time for punctuation Holy shit Holy shit Who saved me No time for that Holy shit_

Freefalling through the air, wind whipping past you, your hair flying everywhere, in your face and you can't see anything cuz you can't open your eyes and your hair is in the way, and you're alone, falling and falling and falling.

It's a horrible feeling.

Tears stung my eyes, the wind seeming to cut into my face. Acting against gravity, I reached back into my coat pocket. I double-checked that the Pacifiers were there, as quickly as I could. All of them were accounted for.

Quickly, reaching into my other pocket, I pulled out my Cloud box.

_What is my resolve?_

I lit up my Cloud Ring with Flames that glowed a faint purple. The Flames were curling up, fading upward as the wind whipped around it. For a moment, I feared that the wind would put them out, the weak little Flame burning out and dying, just like I would, in seconds.

_I need to live._

But my Flames didn't go out, occasionally flickering, but staying the same small size.

_I need to survive. To save this world._

My sweaty, slippery fingers (Yeah, I know it sounds gross, but this is reality, people) brought the Cloud Box up to my Ring.

_To save my world._

And I dropped the Box.

* * *

I wasn't sure what to do. The Box was flying away, falling at a slower pace than I, far above me, far beyond my reach. Should I try to switch Rings and try to get Arceus? Should I wait to see if canon would kick in and Gamma would save me? Should I just fall and pray for a miracle?

It was one of those 'Oh shit' moments, when you completely blank out and have no idea what the fuck was going on. You had completely zoned out and just stared, pointlessly, out at nothing, just existing, just staring.

That was how I had lost concentration and dropped the Box.

Stupid human zoning-out.

Then the world went black.

* * *

_It's so cold. I'm cold. Where am I? Why is it so dark?_

"Hey!"

_Someone is shouting. Who is it? Where are the light switches?_

"Yuni!"

_That was my name. Right? Maybe they're those clapping lights._

"Come on!"

_I thought I was Riza. Riza Verita. Maybe they're those lights where you touch the metal and then they turn on._

"Who are you?"

_I'm Riza Verita. Or maybe I'm Yuni. I don't know. Can you just turn on those damn lights please?_

"Yuni of the Sky, you are now indebted to us."

_Who are you again? It's so dark. Maybe it's nighttime. Maybe if you turned on the lights, I would know what the hell is going on._

"What do you mean, she's indebted to you?!"

_I don't know. Don't ask me. I'm just Riza. I'm just Yuni. I can't tell: it's too dark._

"We have saved Yuni of the Sky; in exchange for her life, she will owe the Vindice a favor."

_If I'm Yuni, does that mean that I owe the Vindice a favor? This is too confusing. I can't tell right from left in the dark._

* * *

**Tsunayoshi P. O. V.**

**Third Person**

Yuni was falling. She wasn't going to survive this fall. She wasn't.

Tsunayoshi wasn't really sure how Yuni had fallen; perhaps she had attacked that Torikabuto guy (Tsuna wouldn't put it past her, that's for sure). Maybe he had decided that she wasn't needed anymore. Maybe it was an accident.

But she was falling.

She pulled out a Box - Tsuna could see that much, at least - but she had a case of the butter fingers (a disease that Tsuna is confident that he has). The Box slipped out of her fingers.

It was like a movie, he decided. The hostage would fall, but the hero would come in and save her.

Where was the hero?

_Oh yeah_, Tsuna remembered, his mind working slow._ I'm the hero._

Just as he was about to go HDWM and arrive late - all heroes arrive late, after all - Hell opened up underneath her. A black pit with undefined edges - it looked as if it disappeared into nothingness - appeared just below her.

And she fell into it.

"Yuni!" Reborn shouted, just as the last trace of her red 'Edward Elric' coat disappeared into the pit. He lowered his fedora, hiding his angered expression. "Damn it."

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried, turning to his tutor. "Where did she go? Is she...?"

"I don't know, Tsuna." Reborn said, not meeting Tsuna's eyes. "I just don't know."

Thud.

Tsuna whipped around, simultaneously with Reborn, whose gun was pointed, ready to fire. Yuni was sprawled out on the ground, dirt rising up around her - she had just been dropped onto the dust-covered floor.

"Hey!" Tsuna called, rushing to kneel at her side. "Yuni!" her eyes were closed and she was cold, shaking and shivering... But she was alive.

Alive. Tsuna sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging. She was alive. "Come on!" Tsuna shook her, carefully. He wasn't sure how she had gotten there and he wasn't necessarily sure that he wanted to know. "Yuni, we have to go now."

"Who are you?" Reborn demanded, from behind Tsuna. The gun was raised, prepared to shoot compressed Sun Flames at the pull of the trigger.

Tsuna glanced back at his tutor, unsurely. "Reborn, who are you talking to...?" the mafia-boss-in-the-making trailed off as he finally noticed the other presence in the room.

Dressed in a long black coat, with silver embellishments, a man with shaggy, dark hair covered by a tall top hat, whose face bore many bandages and wrappings was standing quietly in the corner. The man's very aura was intimidating, stronger and darker than anyone Tsuna knew.

A single eye was visible, peeping out of the shadows and mess of bandages and hair. Was he one of those Trindice people or whatever that had taken Mukuro, back in the Kokuyo Land? "Yuni of the Sky."

"S-She's not conscious." Tsuna said, tugging the limp girl further from the bandaged man. If a fight was going to break out, he'd rather be prepared. "Can you, umm, come back later?"

"Silence, Vongola Decimo." the man's voice wasn't mean or cruel, like Tsuna's bullies. It had more depth and meaning to it. It wasn't a suggestion- it was an order. And if Tsuna didn't comply, death would surely follow. "Yuni of the Sky, you are now indebted to us."

"What do you mean, she's indebted to you?" Reborn asked, as Tsuna was forbidden to speak. "I don't think you, of all people - if you can even call yourself that - have the authority to boss her around."

The Trindice - or whatever - flickered his single eye over to Reborn and Tsuna shuddered. That gaze held so much power. "Sun Arcobaleno Reborn. Do not interfere or we will destroy you."

Reborn set his jaw, significantly tenser than he had been a minute ago. This new guy was definitely not good.

"We have saved Yuni of the Sky; in exchange for her life, she will owe the Vindice a favor." the man clarified, nonetheless. So it wasn't Trindice... It was Vindice. Another Hell-ish portal opened up beside him and the man stepped into it.

He was gone just as Yuni had disappeared.

* * *

**Yuni P. O. V.**

I woke with a start. My eyes snapped open and I realized I was face-to-face with someone. Instinctively (I think it's just a strange thing that this is my first instinct), I slammed my fist into their cheek (that's gonna leave a mark), scrambling away.

"No, don't touch me there." I managed to get out, going with a childhood rhyme. "This is my no-no square!" I kicked the person, catching them in the leg.

"Stupid woman..." the sex offender groaned, rolling away. Wait- I paused in my attacks (they probably didn't hurt that much, actually).

"Gokudera?" I blinked, seemingly innocently. "What are you doing here?"

"I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!"

"Doesn't seem like it if I didn't even notice, sweetheart."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Yuni!" the warm voice of Tsuna called. Has Tsuna ever called your name before? It just fills you with this warm, happy feeling like you've been away from your house for a really long time and then it's like 'I'm home'. "Are you alright?"

I made a face, stretching my arms and legs, testing out my limbs. "I don't require automail (Fullmetal Alchemist reference), so I think I'm good."

"Thank goodness." he smiled. "I thought we were in real trouble for a moment there."

I raised an eyebrow. "You've gotta clarify for me. I was having an 'Italy' from Hetalia moment, if you know what I mean."

"I don't." Tsuna admitted. "But you don't remember what happened with the Trindice?"

"Trindice?" I sniffed. "Sounds like Vindice."

"Vindice, Trindice, who cares?!" Tsuna pouted, sitting down next to me. I realized that all of the Funeral Wreaths were gone and we were sitting in what was left of Kawahira Realtors. "I'm trying to make a point."

"Go on."

"This weird guy with a big black coat and bandages showed up and saved you, but you were unconscious." Tsuna frowned, slightly, eyes flickering orange. "I'm sorry that I didn't save you."

"Oh, it's fine." I laughed, brushing that off. "What happened to this place, by the way? Did Godzilla kick open the door or something?"

Tsuna looked like was going to have a panic attack. "I think we should, uhh, go check up on Gokudera!"

"Don't change the subject. You and I both know that I'm going to have to pay for this, literally."

"I know."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nothing comes free in this world. Especially not death._

* * *

**This chapter was kind of late, but hey. I have a broken wrist. So. That. Is. My. Excuse.**

**Someone (PinkSicaSone) wanted Fran to catch her, instead of Gamma. I considered that, but then I rewatched the episode and realized that no, they were actually still in Italy, in the mountains, after freeing Mukuro, so I just decided that I would be a troll and make it into Jager of all fucking people who saved her.**

**My friend, Kufufu no Fu read this (again) and reviewed like 2536475 of the chapters, so kudos to you, Kufufu no Fu. KUDOS. TO. YOU. (inside secret, her real first name is actually Aria. O.O)**

**Thanks to Memory25, Kufufu no Fu, QRed, Searchingformyheart, coldgazeproduction, MusicOfMadness, _ANGELIC FLUFFLE_, CC, ninja lover 556, palmtoptiger-san, swaggin w YUNI, Kawaii Fruits, Namimori-Skylark-18, xXnazaraXx, hello-totoro-ninja, Leixym, CuteDork, a simple fan, o-o, kenegi, shanagi95, shirokuromokona, SucreTeen123, justme2134, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, Paigecat, Xdark-soulless-moonnightX, That Merle Girl, ResyaAfhirsa00018, EternityMusic4Me, The Ice Sorceress, Yuki28, Skylark Klein, RandomCitizen, FreezinWinter, Guest, xXstarmiXx, iAsajsd, MeLikesROFL, DutchyPuppy, Verdigurl, PinkSicaSone and TunaFish001 for reviewing! I went really fast as I typed the names (as fast as a girl ca go with a broken wrist) so I'm sorry if I accidently missed anyone.**

**On a lighter note, OMG, VERDIGURL, YOU READ MY STORY OMG OMG OMG. I love you, Verdigurl, I love your story and Phillipa and that pervy cat whose name I can never remember and OMG OMG OMG OMG *takes deep breath* You are amazing and I love your writing, it deserves attention because it's fabulous.**

**DEAR READERS. GO STALK 'Verdigurl' AND HER STORY 'My Fate is Certainly Uncertain' BECAUSE IT'S AMAZING AND I LOVE IT.**

* * *

**NO QUESTION TODAY, I HAVE GOT TO RUN.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**AND A HUG**

**LEOINUYUKA**


	73. Hello Kokuyo, This is Yuni Speaking

Chapter 73

Hello Kokuyo, This is Yuni Speaking

* * *

**"Sir, you gotta help me. I just ran away from home from my mean aunt and uncle. They keep me under some stairs. Listen, you've gotta believe me. I got this letter from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sir, listen, please! A bird gave it to me!" -Harry Potter (in a Very Potter Musical)**

**Ron: Where have you been all my life!? **

**Harry: Oh, in a cupboard under some stairs. **

**(More Very Potter Musical)**

* * *

**Reviewer Quotes:**

**I bet Bermuda would ask something totally evil, like commanding Yuni to sing a "My Little Pony" song a hundred times over.**

**-CC, who never fails to make me smile.**

**VINDICE, TWINDICE, TRINDICE, QUADRICE. THERE ARE NEVER ENDING TERMS FOR VINDICES IN THE WORLD.**

**- iAsajsd, who is clearly very smart.**

* * *

"Anything else I miss?" I asked Tsuna, standing up and brushing myself off. I was covered in dirt and dust, and just was completely filthy. Overall pretty gross.

Tsuna made a face, thinking. "Oh yeah! A guy with pink hair, Gamma and this big, uhh-"

"Tazaru?" the corners of my lips lifted up. No one could describe Tazaru without sounding offensive. He was a dark-skinned man, born and raised in Italy. That was all there was to it.

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded, looking embarassed for a moment. "They showed up too, a little after the Vindice left."

_So if the Vindice hadn't showed up to save my sorry ass, I would have died. I guess I really do owe Bermuda and his lackeys one. Then again, I'm probably going to die in about twenty-four hours, so that probably doesn't really matter._

"Gamma is talking with Gokudera..." he trailed off, looking over my shoulder. "Make that arguing with Gokudera."

I sighed dramatically, turning around. Gokudera and Gamma were exchanging dirty looks and compliments that almost sounded like insults.

"So that's the Vongola Decimo you spoke so highly of?" Gamma asked, politely, but his expression was slight annoyance.

"Your boss turned out to be Yuni." Gokudera spat in reply.

"I take offense to that." I drawled, sidling up into their conversation. "Gokudera, I thought we were _friends._"

"You just punched me in the face, you bit-!" at the look Tsuna shot him, Gokudera shut up and glared.

I snickered. "Might as well pull 'em out and measure, ladies."

Gamma reached over and squeezed my shoulder. "Where've you been, princess?"

"I was kidnapped again." I admitted, laughing at the situation. "By a melon ghost that I had summoned, actually." _filler arcs are so weird like that. _"At least this time, you weren't responsible for me at the time of the kidnapping."

He managed an awkward smile. Wow. You don't talk to a guy in like twenty eight chapters and suddenly it's just awko-taco.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, trying to lessen the awkwardness. I think I had just made it worse by committing what I like to call a 'cliche sin'. Apologizing when it wasn't even your fault. "For being a bitch."

Gamma fidgeted for a moment and it was just so uncomfortable and I just did not enjoy that situation in the least. "You were right." he suddenly blurted. "About Byakuran and Rokudo Mukuro fighting. And about the future. You knew. I didn't believe you, way back then, but you were right."

I had told him? When? "Uhh, when was that again?" I asked, aloud, and at his strange look, I quickly made up an excuse. "Cuz its hard to keep all of my psychic telepathic-ness organized. I should start like a diary or something."

"Back when we first met."

* * *

_"I can see the future."_

_Gamma hummed, thoughtfully. "That wouldn't be the strangest thing I've heard from your family. What was in this future you saw?"_

_Might as well tell the truth. It's so weird, no one will believe it. "Rokudo Mukuro was fighting a guy with spiky white hair and three blue tattoos under his eye. And then there was another scene, where Rokudo Mukuro was repeatedly stabbing this adorable guy with a frog hat on, through his hat, even though they were friends."_

_Gamma swallowed, awkwardly. "Princess, that is probably the strangest future, ever."_

_I shrugged. "It's the truth, bro."_

* * *

"Oh!" I snapped my fingers, remembering it. "That was after I was kidnapped by the Varia and before I was kidnapped by Muku-chan!"

"Muku-chan?" Gamma raised a blonde brow. "And you were kidnapped by the Varia?! You told me you were just lost in the forest!"

I snorted, making a very unladylike noise. "Gamma, I can't even survive Black Friday at Walmart, let alone an entire day in the forest."

"I've missed you." he finally said, wearing a kind, fatherly smile. "Her too."

_Aria._

"Me too." I smiled lopsidedly, half-happy, half-sad. "She was five times the boss I am. I sacrificed you guys to save the world and myself. I'm a bitch."

"Actually," Gamma said, going all math-geek on me. "There were 16,793 people in our family. 16,283 lived. So 510 died. You gave up 510 lives to save about 7 billion. For every 700 thousand people who will live, fifty-one would have died."

"Actually," I mocked him. "Genkishi was a traitorous bastard and died, serving Byakuran. So make that 511 dead. But in my mind, I had exiled him from the family long ago."

Gamma went into professional mode, crouching to match my height. "What do you know now?"

Quite a lot, actually.

"Genkishi had betrayed our family before he was a part of it." I said, shaking my head. "His goal this whole time was the Mare Rings. However, he got into a fight with Squ-chan - that's Squalo, by the way - and got me to start a war. I was aware of this, so I went along with his plan."

"I had a feeling," I continued on. "that the Sawada Tsunayoshi of the present, the older one, would have realized that something was going on by using his Hyper Intuition. He made a plan as well, alongside Irie Shoichi, an undercover agent, and older Hibari-sama. Somehow, our plans fit together like puzzle pieces, despite the unintention of it." _Well, I intentionally fit my plan to match Tsuna's, but no one needs to know that._

"Things have been working out for us so far." Gamma nodded. "But will it last?"

"Probably not." I admitted, pushing my hair back behind my ear. "Nothing works out in the end, like the movies."

* * *

"We're going to be changing our location." Reborn said, after Kyoko and Haru had found the first-aid kit.

I found it hilarious, they were nervous about using the medicine and bandages we had found, even though we had totally just destroyed Kawahira Realtors. Ditz.

"We won't make it very far," Fuuta said, as he hovered over Shoichi and Lal, checking their injuries. "Everyone is injured."

I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking. "Fuuta-kun." I called, crouching beside him. "The Sky Flame can open any box, right?"

"That is correct." he nodded, trying to focus on Lal and Shoichi. I guess I was a little distracting.

I hummed, thoughtfully. "Why is that?"

"Because the Sky Flame, as Harmony, can accept all Boxes." Fuuta dismissed, easily. His weeks away on research travel with Bianchi had clearly done him good. "They can take on the attributes of the other Flames and mimic them."

"So the Sky Flame can, theoretically, be all other Flames?" I clarified, thinking things over.

"That is correct." Fuuta turned to look at me, brown eyes curious. "Might I ask why?"

"Actually, yes." I knelt down beside him, hesitantly digging through Ryohei's pockets.

"WHAT ARE YOU EXTREMELY DOING?!"

"Found it." I ignored the boxer, turning to Shoichi. "If I can get Ryohei's scalpel to work, then I can heal people with it, as long as my Flame can manage it?"

Fuuta blinked, digesting the information. "Y-Yes, but it will be quite the strain to keep up the scalpel's power. Not to mention, the scalpel is a Box that requires continuous energy. Have you even ever opened a Box?"

"Yeah, I got Arceus here." I patted my pocket affectionately. "I would have opened my Cloud Box, but I dropped it... I dunno where it is now. If I ever get the time, I'll go find it, but..." I shrugged, lighting up my Ring with a Sky Flame and carefully opening the Box.

The scalpel, looking like any ordinary scalpel, popped out of the Box, unlit and landed in my awaiting palm. I lit it with Sky Flames and pressed it against Basil's (who really wasn't expecting it) face.

The bruise and scratches that marred his features faded, over the span of three minutes. Towards the end of it, sweat was beading on my forehead, but I wiped it away with my spare hand.

"Normally," Fuuta said, watching with interest. "a Sun Flame would take about ten to fifteen seconds for an injury of that degree. I suppose the Sky Flame's mimicking of the Sun Flame does not create as much of a pure power."

I ignored him, moving on towards Lal. She would most likely require the next most attention. Shoichi, of course, was also in quite the critical condition, but he was a non-combatant. He wouldn't be getting more injured.

"Don't bother." she hissed through gritted teeth. "I'm fine-"

"My ass, Lal." I snapped, pressing the scalpel against her stomach. Torn muscles, broken ribs and flesh wounds. She was a mess. "I'm not letting you die before... before me."

_What I really want to say is that you're not dying before you see Colonello, Lal Mirch. I won't let you._

"I'm older." she pointed out, squinting at me.

I shrugged. _Chances are, I'm older. Mentally, at least. _"Too bad, so sad. You're gonna live forever, if... if I have anything to say about it."

Just as Fuuta had said, I was feeling pretty drained by the end of fixing one of Lal's muscles. I hadn't even started on the bones yet, and the muscle had taken me a good ten minutes.

"I-I can heal you," I said, closing my eyes. My head was pounding, a headache beating against the inside of my skull. "along the way."

Lal smiled - it looked like more of a grimace - at me. "Nice... try, kid. Like you have... Like you have the strength for that."

"Yuni." Reborn called. "I think we need your foresight."

"Foresight?" I repeated, walking to stand beside them. It was cruel of me, I suppose, but I was relieved to stop trying to heal Lal. It was draining me a lot more than I was willing to admit. "Whaddya mean?"

"Where should we hide now?" Tsuna clarified, looking very tired.

I made a face. "Haven't you seen all of the good anime? In Naruto, during the Pain Battle, Naruto fought in the forest, right? And in Bleach, Ichigo fought against Aizen in the forest. Of course, they fought in the Soul Society, but..."

"The forest?" Tsuna confirmed.

"Yep."

* * *

"Oh my Giotto!" I cried, scrambling to dig through my pockets. "I have to make a very important call!"

"To who?" Gokudera wondered, trudging beside me. We were already walking to the forest, propping up the injured and supporting one another. If I wanted to commit another 'cliche sin', I would say that we looked like a family. Except Gokudera and Gamma were still sending mean looks toward each other, Nosaru and Tazaru were playing rock paper scissors and Reborn was bullying Tsuna.

"Jimmy Johns." I sneered, sarcastically. "No, I have to call Kenny!"

"Kenny?"

"My State Farm agent." I was really just a big mess of sarcasm. "Joshima Ken!"

"Why?" Gokudera was really just a big mess of questions.

"Shhh." I hushed him, listening to the phone.

Beep.

Beep.

Bee-

"What the fuck do you want, byon? I'm in the middle of a celebration!" Ken's scratchy voice snapped through the phone.

I laughed, smiling despite myself. "I take it that Operation: Saving Sixty-Nine was a success?"

"Oh, it's you!" Ken laughed. He was in the best mood since back when we had boarded the plane together, heading for Japan from Italy. "It wasn't just a success, it was a victory, byon!"

On the other side of the line, I could hear Chikusa. "Ken, who are you talking to?"

"The kid." Ken dismissed, easily. "Yuni."

"I haven't heard from her in _sooo _long!" I heard the squealing voice of M. M. and then some struggling. "Yuni-chan!" apparently, M. M. had gotten a hold of the receiver. "How've you been lately?'

"Fabulous." I deadpanned, walking along with the others. They were probably listening along to my side of the conversation. "Mind-raped by Byakuran is the best, ya know?"

"Totally." she giggled, sounding quite drunk. "Y-You know that Varia newbie guy? Crayon or whatever?"

"My name is Fran, you stupid woman." the familiar voice of a jackass drawled, on the other side of the phone. "They don't even sound remotely similar. Are you dyslexic?"

"Yes, I know him." I rolled my eyes. You can tell that M. M. was drunk when she called me 'Yuni-chan' and called Fran 'Crayon'. We weren't even that good of friends, more like loose acquaintances. I was closer with Ken and Chikusa than her, but she treated me more familiarly than Chikusa did.

Well, besides Chikusa and my handshake. That was a different situation altogether.

"He keeps-" she hiccuped here. "He keeps calling me 'W. W.' which is totally weird. Maybe he's the dyslexic one, hahaha!"

"That's not really that funny." I pointed out, before a bell went off in my head. _W. W.? So when Lussuria was talking to Squ-chan and I, he was actually talking about M. M.? WHAT IS LIFE._

"Loosen up, Yuni-chan!"

"How's Mukuro?" I changed the topic, knowing that this new topic was definitely one of M. M.'s favorites.

Chikusa snatched up the receiver, having heard the question. "A normal person, who was immobile in water for ten years, would have to spend weeks recovering their physical abilities. Mukuro-sama, on the other hand, has commanded us to get plane tickets to Japan, immediately."

"You're at Monte Bianco, right?" I confirmed.

"Yeah."

"I'll have my agent pick you up." I said, with a smile. "Shizuka Tsukioka is my travel agent, under the name of 'Yei Venezia'. Have Mukuro do an illusion to make M. M. look like me, and just have her use Yei's bank account. I'll call her right after this."

"You sure?" Chikusa sounded reluctant. The Kokuyo Group was a very independent gang. They didn't like depending on others at all, or accepting charity from others. "Mukuro-sama doesn't like accepting presents from people, because then he will owe someone a favor."

I laughed. "Think of it as me paying for your travel, so you can come be my bodyguards."

Chikusa sighed. "I suppose."

"Chikusa." a voice called on the other end of the phone. "Who are you talking to?"

I think my heart exploded from emotions just then. The voice was clearly _his, _a voice I hadn't heard since a week ago. Or since ten years ago, since I had seen him in the past.

"Mukuro-sama." Chikusa moved away from the receiver. "I was speaking with Yuni, the Sky Arcobaleno."

"CHIKUSA!" I screeched into the phone. My walking companions jumped at least ten feet. "GIVE HIM THE PHONE OR I WILL CASTRATE YOU!"

"Mukuro-sama," Chikusa didn't even flinch, the little biscuit. "Yuni would like to speak with you."

"HELL YEAH SHE DOES!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I haven't seen him since two, three years ago? and when he was hyped up on drugs. I haven't held a literal conversation with him, in the physical world, undrugged since he was only a kid. And I've missed that._

* * *

**Coming soon to theatres near you: Mukuro and Yuni talk. Albeit over the phone. Haha, awko-taco. It's in the physical world, it's just that she wasn't face-to-face. Ifthatmakesanysense.**

**Thanks to Memory25, shanagi95, CuteDork, RandomCitizen, xXnazaraXx, shirokuromokona, alpacalanche, LoreleiJubilation, Michiyo, HOMRAxx4Evr, coldgazeproduction, a simple fan, Paigecat, Yuki Inoue, MizukiAoiVV, iAsajsd, Verdigurl, ResyaAfhirsa00018, justme2134, MeWubFranxx, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, CC, xXstarmiXx, _ANGELIC FLUFFLE, _DutchyPuppy (your review made me smile, so you know), o-o, FreezinWinter and Alice-Italy-Haruhi for reviewing.**

**I had no school today, so I thought that I'd update. So after spending the entire day typing with a fucked-up wrist, this was the fruits of my labor. Tomorrow, I do have school.**

**On a lighter note, I had to do this social studies project about the Chinese dynasties and I somehow got the picture of Eren Jaeger's eye from 'Attack on Titan'/'Shingeki no Kyojin' on there. How? I just said '****The eye represents the ability to see which relationship and role that one takes control of in society' and BAM. A+ for me, haha.**

* * *

**Leave a review! Wow, I didn't expect that I would make Shizuka (the travel agent) actually important, haha. I'm still not sure what I'm doing for the ending. I am such a failure, haha**

**Go tell someone that they look fabulous. Then tell me the story through review or PM, because I love hearing about strange things like that. It really can make a person's day.**

**Expect an update WHENEVER. Typing with a broken wrist has really fucked with my schedule. I'm not going to leave you hanging for weeks though, haha**

**LeoInuyuka**

* * *

**_P. S._**

**_I'm looking for new Fullmetal Alchemist (OC's are, of course, my favorites, haha) stories to read! Leave me the titles (links are harder to use, since fanfiction fucks it up) in a review, so I can go read read read!_**

**_Thanks, everyone_**


	74. Connect Me to the Pineapple Please

Chapter 74

Connect Me to the Pineapple Please

* * *

**Don't live like there's no tomorrow, that's stupid. But live your life like it's a story that you would want to tell someone else. A little fun, a little exciting, a little sexy, and always off key. - Phillip DeFranco, from sXephil on Youtube**

**He's my latest obsession and is amazing.**

* * *

**Reviewer QUOTES!:**

**Sometimes, you gotta face the truth. This truth is: Yuni will kill anyone who gets between her Mukuro or Hibari... *sweatdrops***

** - FreezinWinter**

**Ryohei: WHAT ARE YOU EXTREMELY DOING?!**  
**Yuni: i'm searching your pockets for a sharp thingy in a box.**  
**That's how my mind somehow processed that part ._.**

**-KatoKimeka-chan**

* * *

"Oya, oya. It's been quite a while, Miss Arcobaleno." the silky (_is it strange if I define it as that_?) voice of Mukuro spoke clearly into the phone.

I was smiling so widely, I'm convinced that my cheeks were turning red and I was breaking some facial tissue or something. I probably looked like the Joker, from Batman, with a killer grin. Literally. "A while? Last time that we spoke and you weren't in jail was way back ten years ago. Of course, we've spoken through Chrome, through your Jedi mind tricks and through my visits, but you were technically still in prison."

Mukuro spoke again, sounding quite skeptical. "Your...visits? What do you mean?"

"Nothing." I replied quickly. I forgot that he didn't know that I totally creeped on him in Vindice. Looking back on it, it was really scary that I went and visited him, when he acted like a kindergartner, all drugged up. Really scary. "It's in the past, Mukuro, don't worry your little pineapple-in' head."

There was a pause on the other side of the line.

I bristled, marching along, both figuratively and literally. "Are you rolling your eyes at me, you bastard?"

"In fact, I wasn't." Mukuro drawled over the phone. "I was rolling my eyes at your stupidity."

"What stupidity?" I demanded. "I'm a genius!"

"Genius of failure."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"You know what doesn't make any sense?" he paused for dramatic effect. "Your mother."

I gasped. If he wasn't my friend (I liked to consider us friends), I would have beaten him with a rusted pipe that I may or may not own. "My mother is dead, you baboon! And making jokes about it just makes you an asshole! If you said that to Edward Elric, he would have transmuted you into next year!"

"...If this is another one of those 'Fullmetal Alchemist' references, I will remind you that I have been in a fish tank for the past ten years or so. And before that, I was being experimented upon in the Estraneo's facilities." he deadpanned. "I don't know anything about it, besides the strange things you say."

"So you don't know anything about FMA:B," I abbreviated it, just to emphasize my obsession. When something can be abbreviated and you know it, you're quite the nerd. Unless it's something amazing like FMA:B or PJATO or LOTR. Then you're just one cool cat. "But you know everything about the mafia world? You disgust me."

"I'm the disgusted one here."

"Disgusted with what?"

"Your lack of composure and intellect."

"What intellect?"

"...You do realize that you just insulted yourself, right?"

* * *

Ten minutes of squabbling later...

"Explain the situation to me." he ordered, on the other side of the line. I imagined him sitting on a couch, just relaxing, in the wonderful-ness that is Monte Bianco. "I would prefer to have first-hand information and not just random data from the dumbass apprentice."

"Pause," I said, moving away from the microphone on my phone and typing out a quick text to Shizuka, my fingers tapping against the screen. "Sorry, I had to tell my travel agent to pick you up. I'll bribe her not to tell."

"I could just kill her." he suggested, helpfully. It actually wasn't that helpful, I was just providing you all with sarcasm that you may or may not appreciate.

I made a face. That was one thing I didn't like about Mukuro. Useless murder. Lives wasted. He was quite the douche about things like that. "She'll probably end up being useful sooner or later," I said, making up an excuse, trying to sound like I was being honest. Chances are that Shizuka wouldn't end up being useful later on, but its the thought that counts, right? Another life saved. Just six billion and nine-hundred, ninety-seven (I've already saved Nana and Tsuyoshi, so I'm good there) to go. "So don't touch her or I'll have you arrested again."

"Would you really?" Mukuro wondered, his voice lined with doubt.

"Probably not." I shrugged. "It's been a pain in the ass to get you out of that hellhole, so I guess I'd just hand you over to someone who hates you. Like Byakuran or something. Maybe even Hibari-sama if I'm feeling exceptionally cruel."

"When will the agent be around?" he asked. He sounded a little impatient, but considering how bloodthirsty he was, the lust for battle must have built up over the years or something.

Just as he said that, my phone buzzed. It was Shizuka.

"'I will have the jet around in 3 min.'" I read aloud. "'U owe me 1.' Wow, now I owe her a favor _and_ money. You should really be paying for this, Mukuro."

"What a greedy woman." Mukuro commented, dryly. _He totally just ignored the suggestion that he ought to be paying for this. Ass._

"Cheers." I laughed, returning to the call. "Now, about the situation. At the moment, the four of the six Real Funeral Wreaths are after me. One of them, Daisy, is fighting Hibari-sama at Namimori Middle, but that fight will probably be over soon, since Hibari-sama just got that whole 'Vongola Box' thing. And then there's also Ghost, but he isn't here yet. You were the one released from prison instead of Ghost."

"I won't deny that." he admitted. I felt like he was wearing that asshole smirk, the one that the bad guys wear when they believe that they've won. Except Mukuro always wins. (You know, other than the 'fighting Tsuna, losing and being sent to Vindice' and 'fighting Byakuran, losing and having his soul literally sealed away' thing.)

I think it's because of the pineapple haircut.

"Have you no shame?" I grinned, despite myself. It was a gift of his. Being an asshole. A funny asshole, but an asshole. "Anyways, you know all of the Funeral Wreaths, because of your creepish tendencies-"

"I'm just watching through Chrome." he denied, faking innocence.

"Yeah right." I snorted. "We're on our way to the forest right now to hide... I'll send you exact latitude and longitude locations once we arrive."

"The plane'll take about twelve hours." he reminded me. "What time is it in Japan right now?"

I moved away from the phone. "Tsuna." I hissed, snickering when the mafia-boss-in-the-making jumped in surprise. "What time is it?"

"What?" Tsuna blinked. "It's umm, like 10:00 PM."

"Wow, we took that long just to find the place in the forest?" I made a face. _Anime physics,_ I decided. "And we're not even there yet. Mukuro, it's 10."

"So we'll be there at 10:00 in the morning." Mukuro, the math genius (actually, even a first-grader could do that), said, all intelligently. _Douche._

I smiled, despite the fact that he couldn't see. "Thanks. For everything." _Yet another cliche sin._

"You are not welcome." he drawled in response. "This is such a hassle."

"Bye." I chimed into the phone.

He rolled his eyes again (you can just tell when Mukuro rolls his eyes. You just can.). "Perhaps I'll find out when the little frog prince is so annoyed with the princess."

Wow, Mukuro. One statement and you can ruin my entire day. "You can tell him this, Mukuro. 'There is no princess here'." I clicked the 'END CALL' button and pocketed it.

The others were watching me, wearily. "You okay, Yuni?" Tsuna hesitantly asked, noticing my expression. It wasn't exactly a sexy expression, I can tell you that much. _Unless, of course, you're into that kind of thing._

"I'm fine." I snapped, sending Tsuna scrambling to hide behind a growling Gokudera. "Oh, don't you start with me, cat-boy."

Gokudera almost snarled (it was actually pretty funny, in retrospect). "Don't insult Juudaime, you little-!"

"Gokudera!" Tsuna reprimanded, lightly. "Please."

"Only because we're almost there."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_There are a lot of things, I suppose, that I can't say in the little time. I have to keep running, keep walking, keep going, keep pushing, keep myself on track._

* * *

**My wrist was hurting by the end of this, so I just copy-and-pasted an omake I had just in case. Sorry, haha. They're kids here in this.**

* * *

"FRAN!" I shouted, eye twitching. I was in the Varia Headquarters. They have like two-hundred and fifty units of space on their DVR, so I end up saving all my Fullmetal Alchemist and Naruto on there. "Where is my episode fifteen of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood? You know I love Ling and that's his debut! And its a kickass debut!"

"Who knows?" Fran, the little pissant, was casually sitting on the couch, watching (let me emphasize this for you) _my _episodes of Bleach. "Ichigo's hair is like carrots."

"Your hair is green." I pointed out, with a raised eyebrow.

"So is yours." was the simple reply. Somehow, howver, the little fucker made it sound evil.

"Touche." I pouted, before remembering my original purpose. "Don't distract me! Where is episode 15?!"

Fran didn't even glance at me, fast-forwarding through the Bleach episode. "I don't like monologues."

"Don't change the subject!" I picked up a roll of Ritz crackers and pitched them at him.

He caught the things, peeling back the brown wrapper and munching on them, thoughtfully. "They fell from Heaven." he deadpanned. "I was starving."

"I'm starving too!" I shot back. He raised an eyebrow. "Starving for more Ling Yao." I admitted, climbing over the back of the couch and sitting beside him. "That voice... Mmm."

"You are creeping me out." he announced, sidling away from me. "I need an adult."

_I'm mentally an adult. Wow, that made me sound like some sort of pedophile. _"Does that mean you need someone like Squ-chan dearest?"

Fran shuddered, closing his eyes. "Don't condemn me to that fate."

"Don't go all Neji on me!" I half-heartedly kicked at him, completely ignoring the Bleach episode running in the background. "Did you delete my Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood?"

"No." he deadpanned, picking up the remote and blasting the volume.

_"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"Oh, shut the hell up and go to sleep, Orihime." I snapped at the television, turning back to Fran. "Then where is it?"

"Fran~!" Lussuria danced into the room. "Squ-chan has a mission for you and Mammon-chan- Oh, Yuni-chan, how have you been lately?"

I snatched the remote from Fran, muting the tv. "I'm good, thanks. How 'bout you, Luss?"

"I have discovered my inspiration!" he announced, twirling around in front of the couch, playing with the ends of a pink feather boa that had somehow found itself on his neck. "There's this fabulous show on the Style Network - you know, that American channel - called 'America's Next Top Model'. I'm considering filing false papers and signing up! What do you think?"

"Well, it certainly sounds like something that nobody has ever done before." I said, honestly. Seeing Lussuria dressed up as one of those girls on that show, wearing a kind of bikini made only out of strings... I shivered. "Definitely something that nobody has ever done before."

"She's only saying that so that you don't flip a shit." Fran piped up, ever so helpfully. "She actually is quite concerned."

I chucked the remote at Fran. He dodged (he was actually quite nimble, despite what one might think), just barely moving out of the way. "I would definitely watch, Lussuria." I assured the fantabulous (*insert the striking of a fantabulous pose here*) man. "Especially since it's a show for only women."

"I'll just edit that into the files," Lussuria shrugged off that 'minor' detail. "no one will notice."

"I-I'm sure."

"Right now, they're advertising for a new show called 'America's Next Top Model: Guys & Girls'. Maybe I won't have to edit it into the files if they accept me~!" Lussuria was so excited and just pumped for this. It was like watching Gokudera stalk Tsuna (stalking a stalker. STALK-CEPTION) and seeing him get all excited about it.

"If I wanted a, umm, interesting," I chose my words carefully. "season, then I'd definitely put you on it, Luss."

Lussuria beamed. "Would you like to watch it all with me, again?"

I felt slightly hesitant. That stuff was pretty much censored strippers who are always on their monthlies. At least, that's what I've gathered from commercials. They always make people look bad. "How long is the entire thing?"

"There are nineteen seasons," Lussuria recited from heart. Normally, that would be kind of surprising that he had that memorized, but this was Lussuria, a professional killer. Nothing surprised me anymore. "and two-hundred fourty-one episodes, each one lasting fourty-one to fourty-three minutes long."

"I thought there was only two-hundred and fifty slots on the DVR." I pointed out, creasing my forehead.

Lussuria nodded. "Right now, there are the first nine episodes of that Half-Metal Islamist: Motherhood show you watch-"

"Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, not Half-Metal Islamist: Motherhood." I twitched. Don't screw with an FMA: B fan.

Lussuria rolled his eyes, toying with the pink feathers again. A few fell off and floated down to the floor. "Whatever. I deleted fifty-five of those episodes, to make room for _all _of my America's Next Top Model! Really, I just took out the trash for you, sweetheart. You're welcome."

I fell to my knees, off of the couch, cradling my head. "I don't even know who I am anymore..."

"You're a loser." Fran had to get the last word in.

Asshole.

* * *

**I am having a dreadful day. I was sick this morning, went to school, came home from school (it was raining men, cats and dogs), planted flowers (in said men, cat and dog rain) and haven't done homework yet. It's like nine at night. :3 Oops. So I decided to type out as much as I could, with a headache. Makes tons of sense.**

**Thanks to Khorale, SucreTeen123, Kawaii Fruits, coldgazeproduction, RandomCitizen, LoreleiJubilation, Angelic Fluffle, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, DNAkuma512, xXnazaraXx, shanagi95, hello-totoro-ninja, Memory25, KatoKimeka-chan, CC, pinkus-pyon, Paigecat, shirokuromokona, lilyli, DutchyPuppy, KuroNoAki2772, Xdark-soulless-moonlightX, palmtoptiger-san, CuteDork, PinkSicaSone, ResyaAfhirsa00018, xXstarmiXx, Namimori-Skylark-18, MeWubFranxx, Skylark Klein, FreezinWinter, Deceivingly Cute and QRed for reviewing!**

**I'm just in a pit right now, so this chapter actually isn't that good. Sorry. T_T My bitches of teachers (yes, even the guy) have decided that they will surprise us with end of the year finals that they promised that we weren't going to have. ? So suddenly, I have one test tomorrow, two tests on tomorrow's tomorrow and four tests on tomorrow's tomorrow's tomorrow. Yay.**

**QUESTION (I know, I've been slacking on this):** **What is your favorite game? (If anyone says Pokemon Rangers and are legitimately serious, then they are amazing)**

* * *

**Leave a review!**

**And leave me some bacon. I have a bacon doll. No joke.**

**LEOINUYUKA WHO SHOULD BE STUDYING BUT ISN'T CUZ STUDYING IS NOT FUN**


	75. Arguments and Seven Hours Left

**Chapter 75**

**Arguments and Seven Hours Left**

* * *

**I love the Jews. 1. Yiddish is awesome. 2. Ive never met one who pushed their religion on me. - Philip DeFranco**

**I just explained a new HIV preventative drug by using a tower defense analogy. I fear I may never top this achievement. - Philip DeFranco**

* * *

***Yuni dies for the sake of the world***  
**Tsuna: Roar! *beats up Byakuran***  
**Everyone else: oh look Tsuna beat Pedoran all by himself! Hooray!**  
**And Yuni was never heard from again, unless you read the manga, then she just kinda creeps out of some bushes and rejoins the story like she didn't die, which was kinda awkward.**

**-Rawr**

* * *

**DEAR READERS!**

**TO FIT THE ANGRY MOOD I WAS IN WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER (warning: chapter sucks cuz I was pissed while writing it [explanation at the bottom]) LISTEN TO 'FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: BROTHERHOOD 'MAIN THEME'' ON YOUTUBE.**

**IT FITS**

**CUZ I WROTE IT**

**-LEO LEO LEO LEO LEO**

* * *

The location we ended up choosing actually wasn't that smart of a location. At the end of a valley, where a cliff closed around us, we were practically boxed in. If someone came up to us, we'd easily be cornered. Reborn told us that it'd be the best place (for unforeseen reasons), but I didn't agree. However, he was the hitman of the group. You just believe in him.

Maybe I was being overly paranoid.

But when they started a fire at nighttime, the only light in the area, I was convinced that they were all out to get me.

I stared, with a deadpan expression as Haru and Kyoko (figures) gathered wood and twigs, lighting a match cheerfully and setting the stuff on fire. "Won't we get, oh, I don't know, noticed?"

Haru waved it off, literally, tossing more logs onto the fire. "Of course not! Tsuna-san will protect us, desu."

_You solely depend on Tsuna, relying on him to take care of you and hold your hand. I understand that you're also a support character, just like me, but you have to learn how to write your own story and not have someone write it for you. Become your own person, Haru._

"But what if Tsuna can't protect you?" I challenged, leaning closer, interested in her answer.

Haru looked perplexed, as if she couldn't fathom the idea. "Tsuna-san will always protect us. That's… That's just how things work."

_That's not how things work, Haru._

"This is why I hang out with the Varia," I muttered, shaking my head. "They're less crazy."

* * *

I moved over to sit with the Guardians (who were muttering amongst themselves). "Hi, guys. You ready for tomorrow?"

_I certainly am._

"I-I guess," Tsuna fidgeted, rubbing his cold fingers together, in an attempt to keep them warm. I'm not going to deny it. It was freezing and the fire was probably somewhat useful. "Are we ready though?"

I hummed thoughtfully. "Right now, the only one who can defeat a Funeral Wreath is Hibari-sama and Mukuro-dearest."

Gokudera looked like he was going to say something, but I held up a finger to my lips, going on.

"Hibari-sama has the determination and skills. He is physically strong." I said, cracking my knuckles, rubbing them. "He believes that irritation is the secret to the Flames and that's why his Flames are so intense and powerful. Mukuro, on the other hand, has years of illusion practice to back him up. He has been in Vindice for ten years and his physical strength has deteriorated, severely. But his illusions have been his only way of fighting and that's why he's so strong."

"What about Gokudera and Onii-san?" Tsuna asked, brow furrowing slightly. I noticed that he had dropped the '-kun' from Gokudera's name. That was Tsuna's way, I suppose, of showing his newfound courage. To treat one of his friends in a closer way. "Chrome is strong, too-"

"Gokudera," I rubbed at my eyes. I was so tired. Absolutely exhausted. I need my sleep. Or a five-hour energy. "has the determination, sure. He has great aim with his dynamite, too."

Gokudera looked smug for a moment. _Well, I'm about to kill his little dreams, now aren't I?_

"But with his new Vongola Box, he doesn't have the prowess or experience he had with his dynamite." I finished, suppressing a yawn. "The Box is dozens of times stronger than the dynamite, but without the aim that the dynamite had, if Gokudera misses, it's just a loss."

"And Ryohei." I flashed a smile at the boxer, who was being treated by Kyoko. "He is the genius of boxing. He has this incredible ability to focus all of the energy in each of his cells and release it, in one mighty punch. And that's incredible."

"But that's an incredible power against humans." Everyone's eyes flickered over his various injuries, cuts, scratches. Scars that wouldn't fade. Scabs that kept peeling. "The Wreaths… I can't even call them humans anymore. Ryohei's Maximum Cannon won't destroy them, but it's not like it's useless. Your Box will upgrade you."

"And Chrome is just fabulous." I shrugged. "She's the bomb. She's new to all of this, a lot newer than you, Tsuna or you, Ryohei. She came in during the Varia battles, not to mention with an overwhelming disability: the loss of her organs. Despite having false organs to support her, it's not the same as having legitimate organs. She can fight too, Tsuna, so you have to treat her like she can."

Tsuna bit his lip. "She's a girl-"

"So is Lal Mirch." I pointed out, setting my jaw. "Not to mention, the Funeral Wreaths have a girl too. You can't treat women like they are weaker, just because you should treat them properly. It just makes you a jerk."

He swallowed.

"And you, Tsuna." I smiled at him, for a second, faces glowing from the light of the fire. "You have a kind heart and good eyes. You can see what the other Vongola Bosses haven't been able to see, other than Primo. …Just don't lose your head if something happens."

"So what're you saying?" Tsuna asked, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. "What should we do?"

I inhaled, breathing in the smoke of the fire that danced in front of us, ashes forming at the bottom, the sound of the flame crackling and spitting out tiny red sparks. "It's obvious, isn't it? Ryohei and Gokudera have to stick together, to make up for each other's faults. Hibari-sama has defeated Daisy already, if you haven't realized from the lack of the Sun Flame. Mukuro-dearest is on his way, via Shizuka's travel agency. He'll be here by 10:00 tomorrow morning, which gives us approximately-" I checked my phone. "-eight hours. We have to start planning."

* * *

"We need a list of all the fighters/combatants." I said, tugging my hair up into a ponytail. I felt like Violet Baudelaire from 'Series of Unfortunate Events' with my hair tied back and thinking face on. The heroine of a story. As a person who had become accustomed to being a support character, it was a strange transition.

Tsuna appeared to be thinking deeply, looking down at the fire. He didn't look like 'Dame-Tsuna', then. He looked like someone admirable, eyes glowing orange in the firelight (perhaps it wasn't the fire), wearing a serious expression. He didn't want anyone to get hurt. That's why he was the boss. To protect his friends. "I can fight. Gokudera? Are you ready?"

Gokudera nodded, furiously. "Ready for action, Tenth! I will follow you to the ends of the earth!"

"I don't want you to get hurt." Tsuna said, eyes flashing concerned. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. Maybe you should just stay here, and take care of the girls-"

"No."

I swallowed. It wasn't exactly how it had gone down in canon, but it was the same idea. Gokudera was refusing Tsuna's order/suggestion.

Tsuna also seemed quite startled. "Gokudera, what do you mean-?"

"I mean, no, I will not stay here and take care of…" Gokudera paused to gesture to us women. "_them._"

That would have a beautiful moment, had Gokudera not been a jerkface snuffleupagis.

"I can fight, Tenth." Gokudera's eyes were blazing, bright green. The eyes that his father bore, the leader of a mafia family, strong and independent, just as daring as his own son. "So stop treating me like I can't."

"Yuni just said-" Tsuna tried to make a point.

It was a lot more intense than the original scene in canon, where Gokudera had just refused and apologized. Tsuna was standing up for himself, this time around, and his beliefs, but Gokudera just won't have any of it.

"She said that I don't know how to use my weapon." Gokudera's lips were white from being pursed together so strongly. "And she's wrong."

I sucked in air, feeling somewhat offended. "I'm not _wrong_, you little-"

"You are wrong." He set the intense green gaze onto me and I cringed. _Alice had eyes like that. And she was beautiful._ "I'm not a weakling. I can fight."

"I never called you a weakling-"

"You hinted at it." His eyes narrowed slightly at me. "You're just the one we're protecting. You're practically cargo. So stop trying to play leader, little girl."

"I'm not trying to play leader, Gokudera." I said, looking up at him. He was much taller than I was, so I felt at such a disadvantage. "I'm just giving suggestions-"

"You're calling me weak!" he spat at me, spit flying through the air. "Your family has rejected me before, did you know that? Huh?! I was a fucking kid and you just sent me out into the streets?!"

"You set yourself out into the streets, as I recall." I said, steadily. "That was your own choice after you found out what happened about your own life that you didn't even know about-"

"Shut up!" he shouted at me. Tsuna looked concerned and looked ready to break it up, but I waved him down. "Just shut the hell up! You don't know _anything _about me! You don't know about her! You don't know anything!"

Gamma stepped out of the shadow that the fire had cast upon the ground, looking more than angry. "Kid, I'm not just going to let you speak to her like that-"

"Gamma." I didn't turn to look at my right-hand, I just knew that he was going to bring out Colulu and Widget, his twin Nero Volpi Box Weapons. "Don't. Just let me deal with this in my own way. You have to let me fight my own battles sometimes."

Gamma seemed hesitant for a moment (he probably just really wanted to beat the shit out of Gokudera and we all know it), but took a step backward. "Got it, princess." He practically grit the words out.

"Gokudera." I sighed, pointing blue eyes accusingly at him. I knew that the eyes of my family were really intense, bright and _blue blue blue blue blue_. Intimidation. People had rumors that our eyes were able to peer into the future, that we could see things that no one else could. Of course, that was bullshit, but it was amusing to hear about the kinds of things that our rivals could dream up.

Gokudera, like any other human being in the world, turned tense at the sight of accusatory eyes. To his credit, however, he didn't flinch or cringe, so he receives points for that.

"I didn't get the chance to meet her." I said, smiling at him. Immediately, he became on guard, knowing exactly who it was that I was talking about. "I met almost everyone else. Almost. I have met ghosts of people long since lost to the past, guards that don't consider themselves human anymore, the redhead version of Tsuna and others whose names can't even be remembered. I never got to meet her though-"

"Don't you dare bring her up!" Gokudera snapped, interrupting me. "Don't you dare!"

* * *

_She doesn't know anything. She knows nothing. She isn't me. She doesn't know what it's like. She hasn't been lied to like I have. She doesn't understand the ridicule. She doesn't know anything. She's just one of them._

"I know." She laughed, her eyes brimming with tears. Blue eyes filled with water that threatened to spill over, but she shook her head. "I know, I know. I know life sucks. I know that things don't turn out the way they ought to. I know that you've been called weak, ridiculed and underestimated-"

"Shut the hell up! I'll… I'll kill you!" he didn't know what to do. She claims to know everything, claims to know about him, claims to know about _her_. She knows nothing, he repeated to himself in his mind. She's just like everyone else.

"She was probably the most beautiful woman in the world," the Sky Arcobaleno smiled, her lips curving upwards. "No offense to your mom, Tsuna."

'_How do you know?!' _Gokudera wanted to scream. _'Reading a report isn't the same!'_

"But I never got to see her in person." She sounded regretful, like she had missed out on something amazing, on something spectacular. "I never got to see her gentle nature, kind smiles in person. I've seen it, on a video, but never in person."

"That's one of the things I have always desired," she laughed, eyes closing for a moment. He could see the tears pooling up at the corner of dark lashes. "to meet her, to meet everyone in the world."

"Be quiet." He said, quietly, unable to support his own voice. She knows nothing. "Don't say any more."

"S-She was beautiful." Her voice was choked up, like she was crying. "The most beautiful I have ever seen. Mothers are… They're amazing, Gokudera. And once they're gone…" Yuni trailed off, wiping her eyes and snot on a spare bandage. "…there can't be another."

* * *

I felt like a dork, crying for a woman I had never met, but felt like I had known my entire life. "So," I pocketed the tissues, rubbing at my eyes, earning no fruit for my labor. "I'm not calling you weak. Because you're one of the strongest of us. Stronger than me, a little girl who is trying to play leader and cries at the first opportunity."

I sat down, poking my fingers together, wishing desperately that I had stolen those marshmallows from Byakuran's desk way back when and could have toasted them at this fire that was pretty much a signal for the Funeral Wreaths, saying 'We're hiding right here! Come kill us!'.

Life isn't like the movies. Gokudera didn't come apologize to me for the insults, because they weren't really insults. It was reality.

I was just a little girl playing leader. I wasn't really meant to be a boss. I was just a support character. And I will remain a support character.

Seven hours left until Mukuro arrives, I thought to myself, and until I die.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Suffering is caused by desires. I desire a lot of things. Suffering is a result of said desires._

* * *

**This chapter SUCKS. I know. And why? Because I have some bad news... I THINK I FAILED MY WORLD STUDIES FINAL SHIIIITTTT.** **DAMN YOU, Ancient Civilizations!**

**So that is the reason for my upset-ed-ness.**

**Thanks to Saskicheez, catrinebatrine, QRed, MusicOfMadness, Kine X, _ANGELIC_ _FLUFFLE_, RandomCitizen, CuteDork, Namimori-Skylark-18, xXnazaraXx, LoreleiJubilation, Sasuna123, hello-totoro-ninja, CC, iamyourfriend, FreeWeirdGal, Snow0Redemption, shirokuromokona, Rebi-chan, SucreTeen123, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, TheParadoxicalOtaku, ResyaAfhirsa00018, KuroNoAki2772, Rawr, Unkown Being, The Ice Sorceress, MeWubFranxx, DutchyPuppy, Skylark Klein, MessingWithFire, KaminikaSaffire, shanagi95, Gab18.27 and o-o for reviewing!**

**I didn't like this chapter because I was so upset while writing it. *listens to FMA: B dramatic OSTs* It's not helping D:**

**QUESTION: When...is your birthday? :D**

* * *

**Leave a review (echoes) view view view...**

**LEAVE ME CONFIDENCE. I have to go up and sing a solo in front of the world. And I'm not even in choir. Not to mention, I'm going to be wearing clothes so bright that you can see it. From Neptune.**

**No update tomorrow, cuz I'm chillin' with my friends, Julia and possibly Jonah. I'm the only non-J in our group of friends.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	76. I Get a Pacifier

Chapter 76

I Get a Pacifier

* * *

**The Lorax: Which way does a tree fall? **  
**The Once-ler: Uh, down? **  
**The Lorax: A tree falls the way it leans. Be careful which way you lean. - Dr. Seuss**

**I meant what I said, and I said what I meant. An elephant's faithful one hundred percent. - Dr. Seuss**

* * *

**TOP REVIEWER QUOTE**

**Enma: I'm gonna leave a note for Tsuna to meet me, and if he doesn't show up I'll declare war on the Vongola! *leaves***  
***Note gets blown into garbage can***  
**Tsuna: Off to school!**  
**Enma: Off to war!**  
**Because Enma isn't able to just ask Tsuna if he got that stupid letter in the first place.**

**-Rawr**

* * *

The others made plans (rather awkwardly, considering how I was sitting right there and I could hear all of their plans right after Gokudera and my whole argument thing) about who was going where during the battle.

I really didn't pay attention to that portion, trusting Reborn to pull out a brilliant plan and even more amazing strategies.

After Lal Mirch was assigned a position (stubborn woman insisted on fighting, that she was fine, when she was clearly not okay), she called me over to her bedside. "Yuni, can you come here for a minute?"

"Huh?" I stood up from the ground, brushing myself off, walking over to her side. I knelt beside her, wiping away the sweat on her forehead. "Yeah, what do you need, Lal?"

She paused for a moment, reaching into some hidden location. "Can you take care of this for me?"

I watched, unsurely, as she drew out a single, clear Pacifier. Cracks decorated the sides, chips of the Pacifier peeled away and broken off. My heart stopped. "Is that...?" I trailed off, my heart leaping into my throat. Was she really going to entrust me with this?

"Yes," she confirmed in a soft voice, cradling the cracked Pacifier with the greatest of care. "it's Colonello's Pacifier."

I touched it, with the lightest of pokes, the Pacifier that had once hummed with power now silent. "Of course, I'll take care of it." I would now have the full power of the Arcobaleno Pacifiers with me. "Anytime, Lal."

Lal Mirch smiled such a gentle smile I couldn't believe it had come from her. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears and sadness brimming it, her entire figure slumped over. "Thank you, Yuni. For taking care of Colonello."

"It's no problem," I said, lifting the Pacifier into my hands, placing it with the other Pacifiers. Once I had gingerly taken the Pacifier from her long fingers, it was as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She was free from the burden, the reminder of Colonello's death. "Really." _actually, this will make the whole 'bringing back Colonello' thing a hell of a lot easier._

* * *

When the group dispersed, to their separate battle positions, there were no 'goodbyes' between them. I found that particularly admirable, that they didn't have to bid one another farewell. They believed that they'll see each other again, that one day, we'd all be reunited once more.

They knew nothing.

They didn't know what would happen, that the future was unknown to everyone, but I. Destiny shapes itself and can change in an instant. The presence of a single person could change everything. A single person like myself.

With the others off to fight, it was just me, the other non-combatants, Tsuna and Reborn. Just as canon predicted.

Every few minutes, there would be a burst of Dying Will Flames, shooting into the sky, like some sort of flare or firework, displaying bright colors to the world. Colors of Flames, ranging red to green, painted the air, in all sorts of shapes.

I had minutes left, precious time to speak and tell everyone what they would have to know, in order for success.

"Hibari-san and Dino-san have shown up," Tsuna told us all, listening in from his headphones. "Yamamoto too..."

"Where's Squalo?" I asked, concerned.

Tsuna shook his head. "No sign of him."

"Tsuna," I called out to him, watching a particularly large burst of red light the air. "I'm going to tell you something now, okay? So listen up."

He turned to me, eyebrows furrowed in concern. _Prepare yourself for a really long pep talk, young Padawan, prepare yourself. _"What do you mean-?"

"Listen to me, now, Tsuna." I said, reaching out and taking his hands (Haru stomped her foot in fury, in the background. Jealous much? I think so) into my own, squeezing them. "You're going to be a fantastic person, when you grow up, when you learn that you can't escape destiny, what life has laid out for you. You're not going to be able to take the easy road, the paved, pretty road. You're going to have to take the hard, dusted, rocky, dirt road that seems impossible to walk upon, but you can do it. I know you can."

"You're going to be the greatest of all the Vongola Bosses," I promised him, watching his brown eyes widen with surprise, confusion and hesitation. "You're going to surpass Vongola Primo, becoming someone great. The mafia is a dark place," I reminded him. "but you are going to turn the Vongola into something that is brighter. You're going to remind the mafia why it existed in the first place: to protect the weak. Continue being yourself, just as yourself, and the great friend that you are."

_Tsuna was too good of a person to want to become a boss. He didn't want to have deaths and blood on his hands, by his orders. He just wanted to be normal. And that's why he was always the perfect person for it._

I smiled again, before continuing to speak. "You thought that Nana was dead, didn't you?" his face turned grim, immediately, from confusion to sadness. "Go to this address," I dug around in my pocket, pulling out a scrap of paper with an address scribbled on it, in my chicken-scratch. "And ask for 'Yei Venezia'. That's where she - and Yamamoto's dad - will be."

"You saved them?" Tsuna breathed out, large, fat tears welling up in large doe eyes. "You saved them!" he tugged on my arm, yanking me into a tight embrace. "Thank you. Thank you so much." tears spilled over his eyes, tracing clear paths over dust-covered cheekbones. "Thank you."

I laughed, hugging him back, inhaling the traces of smoke and faint cinnamon (though that is such a lame smell for a guy) on him. "It doesn't repent for all of the horrible things that I've done." _Like kill you, for one point. You know, if that even matters._

"It more than makes up for it," his voice was shaky, and his grip on me tightened, slightly. "I'll protect you," he pulled away, looking me square in the eye. Eyes that had been a warm brown were now a piercing orange, unwavering. "I'll protect you, no matter what the cost."

I smiled at him, in thanks, but my mind was racing. _The lives of the Arcobaleno is the product that I will exchange my life for as the cost, Tsuna. And that's a promise._

* * *

My head snapped towards the battlefield, feeling the spike of another energy added to the mix. If you're wondering, 'How the heck could she tell that', then just wait, I'm about to give a description. Kind of. You see, power is difficult to describe. You can't taste it or hear it or smell it, you can just feel it in the air, like humidity.

This new energy felt heavy and light at the same time, the feeling of Mist Flames - all mysterious and all - and was incredibly powerful. It could only have been one person.

"He's here." I murmured, eyes crinkling upwards in a smile.

"Who's here?" Tsuna asked, unsurely. "Is it another enemy?"

"It's him," I laughed - no, cackled - crying as I did. I have been over-emotional lately, if you haven't realized. But this was a reason to rejoice. He was here.

He was here. He was alive. He was here for me. And I wouldn't let him return to that hellhole ever again.

"Yuni," Reborn said, sharply. I guess he didn't like that I was ignoring Tsuna's questions. "Who is here?"

I grinned at him, displaying teeth. "Mukuro, of course. Who else could it be?"

* * *

Moments later, on the horizon, a burst of Lightning flames lit the sky. The once blue canvas was now a light green, illuminated by the Flames.

Tsuna immediately frowned, touching his headset, listening to the conversations on the battlefield. "The final Funeral Wreath has arrived," Tsuna reported, gritting his teeth. "And he's taken out two of his own allies."

Haru and Kyoko slapped hands over their mouths, eyes widening in horror. Destroying one's own ally seemed unfathomable to them.

Damn it. Ghost.

"Tell them to take off their Rings," I commanded Tsuna, eyes sharpening as I attempted to see over the trees. "And to stop powering Flames. Ghost eats through Flames like a fat kid in a McDonalds. Drop their resolution." at Tsuna's moment of hesitation, I snapped. "Now!"

He nodded, touching the microphone to his lips. "Gokudera, you have to watch your Flames. The Flames are what Ghost is after."

"The Flames go to Byakuran," I supplied, pursing my lips. "so right now, you're just helping him."

Tsuna repeated that to Gokudera, listening to the comm line. "They did that, but Ghost is sucking the Flames directly from their bodies." his fists were clenched so tightly, his knuckles were turning white.

He wanted to go to his friends. He wanted to go save them, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, everyone. He had to save them.

"Go, Tsuna." I said, eyes softening towards him. Their lives were worth dozens of my own. I was just the support character, pulling the strings and dropping the sandbags. "Don't let a single one of them die." They were more important than I. They were the bigger picture. I was simply the details.

"I can't leave you-" he protested, but I shook my head.

"I would rather die than letting them die." I said. "That'll just make you a douche, sweetie, and nobody wants that. Go, please."

Hesitating for a moment, he stood, deeply in thought. Finally, he looked at me, his gratitude resounding throughout his entire body. "Thank you." turning around, he opened a fist, two Dying Will Pills sitting in his hand, waiting for him.

He popped them in his mouth, an orange flame flickering into existence onto his head immediately. "I'll be going."

"Don't lose," I suggested, sarcasm just tainting my tone. "I might have to go in there myself and pull your half-dead ass out of there, now won't I?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi turned back, glancing back at me, a smirk just growing on his lips. "Yeah." he lit his hands with flames. "Take care of Yuni."

"Of course!" Shoichi sounded almost offended, from his bed-thing. "I can do that much, at least."

"We've got it covered." Reborn said, nodding to his student.

_Will you have it covered when I'm taken by the Flames of the Sky itself? Probably not._

* * *

Moments later, the green light from the battlefield grew, now the size of the average Colosseum.

"It looks really bad over there," Haru muttered, her face glowing green, the light reflecting on her. "I wish I knew what was going on."

I glanced at her, eyes flickering at her, then back to the large dome of light. "What do you want, a play-by-play? I'll just call up the local mafia-announcer and ask him to pull a last-minute gig for us."

"Haru-chan was just trying to be observant," Kyoko defended, touching the shoulder of her friend. "No need to be mean, Yuni."

I bristled, crossing my arms. "Trying to be observant?" I mocked, voice dripping with rude intentions. "More like 'stating the obvious'."

"I'm just trying to help!" Haru cried, salty tears welling up in her eyes. "You're just mean!"

At Reborn's criticizing look, I sighed. "Sorry I broke your feelings, Haru. I thought that over the years, you would have built up a resistance to dislike, considering how a majority of the fandom dislikes you."

"Excuse me?!"

"I said that I liked the fandom of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood." I lied, with a shrug. "Got a problem with the alchemy?"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Next time will be the last._

* * *

**This chapter was short, because next chapter will be pretty long, probably. NEXT CHAPTER (HOPEFULLY)! YUNI'S DEATH. I love how you guys are looking forward to my killing her.**

**I think next chapter has her death, but no promises.**

**Thanks to Lacrime di Neve, hello-totoro-ninja, shirokuromokona, ninja lover 556, bloodyrosethorns, Searchingformyheart, Chocolate-Tama, QRed, RandomCitizen, xXnazaraXx, LoreleiJubilation, Eurwen de Vrill, CuteDork, SucreTeen123, Hibakaeru, Hopelesslyhope, coldgazeproduction, catrinebatrine, kenegi, enviious, _ANGELIC FLUFFLE_, Kine X, FreeWeirdGal, Celeste D. Lilica, MusicOfMadness, Secret29, happytth, RainyAme, o-o, shanagi95, iAsajsd, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, Michiyo, CC, DutchyPuppy, justme2134, ResyaAfhirsa00018, monophonic, Xdark-soulless-moonlightX, Aschen, imsomniac, Mageofjuubi, MessingWithFire, The Ice Sorceress, Gab18.27, FreezinWinter, Alice-Italy-Haruhi, Caellum, Namimori-Skylark-18, Tunafish001, a simple fan, MeWubFranxx, Rawr, Kia, Skylark Klein, KaminikaSaffire, Mists of Ribbon, aureajune, alpacalanche, Rebi-chan, Guest 1 and Guest 2, EternityMusic4me, InfinitePetals and purpleicecrystals for reviewing!**

**Thanks to everyone who wished me good luck on that solo... Our group didn't win, but I won best costume :D I actually was wearing bright pink, Katy-Perry-esque clothing. So yay for me. Kind of.**

**I have a question for you: what are your predictions for next chapter? I'm so nervous for it, haha.**

* * *

**Leave a review!**

**And some huggles. I love me my hugs.**

**My school ends this Thursday, so there will be tons and tons of updates this summer, I feel like. Not sure when the next update will be coming towards you, but soon.**

**LEOINUYUKA**


	77. The End of Struggles

Chapter 77

The End Of Struggles

* * *

Warning: long chapter. Over eight thousand words guys.

* * *

**REVIEWER QUOTES THAT JUST TICKLED MY PEACH**

**Daemon: If your girlfriend dies, that justifies slaughtering hundreds of thousands of people, as a ghost. ****-Rawr**

**When Yuni/Riza dies:**  
**Reborn: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**  
**Tsuna: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**  
**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**  
**Haru: YEEEEEEEESSSSSS!**  
**Reborn, Tsuna, Me: Wot?**

**-FreezinWinter**

* * *

I think that the way I died (a second time) was a total joke. It was so cliche and just what one would expect. I mean, 'the light' actually came for me, wrapping itself around me in all of its warmth, kind and gentle. I saw the feathery wings of an angel.

Pause. Let me backtrack a little bit.

* * *

In the distance, you could see the explosions and flames of the battle framing the outline of the horizon. In a strange way, it was beautiful, colors mixed in with the sky, always constantly blue. Green, purple, blue, violet, yellow and red colors mixed, interlocking and swirling together as artwork on a blue canvas.

Then the colors ended. It wasn't green, purple, violet, yellow, red or blue anymore. It was orange, the orange of the Sky Flame. The once blue canvas seemed to disappear, the orange completely blowing it away.

"What is that?" Fuuta exclaimed, wind whipping past our faces. Two sources of the flames had an exceptionally bright aura around them. One of them seemed darker than the other.

"That's Tsunayoshi-chan," I said, unable to wipe the grin away from my face. "and Byakuran."

And then the light was gone, like a candle whose wick had been snuffed.

It was being contained, I nodded to myself, in those little dome-things. And the dome-thing would come for me next.

And come for me, it did.

* * *

The thin plastic-y cover that surrounded the Sky Pacifier exploded, the shards shattering upon the pressure and flying everywhere. Orange flames shot out from the small Pacifier, surrounding me and forming a thin shield that was getting thicker and thicker by the moment.

"Yuni!" Fuuta shouted, slamming a fist against the shield. Immediately, he recoiled, gripping his hand in pain.

"Don't touch it!" I cried, gesturing for everyone to move back. "Tsuna's Ring and Byakuran's Ring are resonating with the Sky Pacifier! It'll be fi-" I was cut off by the jerky uplifting of my little shield-dome-sphere. My feet were swept up from the ground and I was floating in the center of the Sky sphere.

I wasn't sure how to react, exactly, to all of this. I knew it was coming for me, really, but experiencing something and expecting something are very different things. It was like I was walking on air (quite literally). I wasn't holding myself up, the Flames were.

"Come back!" Shoichi croaked, his voice weak and unable to support yelling. "Yuni."

I touched the inside of the shield, my own Flames curling around my fingers. "Goodbye, everyone."

"Stop!" someone - I'm pretty sure it was Reborn - cried, but I turned to face the battlefield, where Byakuran would be waiting for me.

* * *

I swear, it took forever to get there. I was doing backflips (hey, I couldn't fall, so I was good) and somersaults inside my barrier, suspended midair. I felt like Jackie Chan, able to do all sorts of kung-fu moves.

Finally, my barrier approached Byakuran's and Tsuna's. Around their little spheres, I could see the other combatants.

Ryohei was there, shirtless, his chest covered in scratches and bruises. Leviathan was also present, gripping his parasols tightly, Lussuria (also shirtless) close behind him. Gokudera was also injured, wounds marring his features. Zakuro was the only surviving Funeral Wreath left, the others having been killed off by their own ally and the Vongola. Yamamoto, however, was uninjured, having just arrived. There was no sign of Squalo.

Mukuro was there, thankfully, his long violet ponytail waving like a flag in the wind. I almost sobbed at the sight of him, brushing my fingers against the barrier. Fran was standing beside Mukuro, knives stuck in his hat, courtesy of Belphegor.

"Mukuro-dearest!" I cried, the loudest that I could manage. "Fran!"

Fran, who had most likely not forgiven me, was my best friend. We hadn't had a decent conversation since years ago. We hadn't been friends again. And I had missed that, more than I thought I would. He scrunched up his nose, squinting at the sphere, before turning to Mukuro. "I thought we were trying to keep her _away _from Byakuran."

I could have cried. But I didn't. I had shed enough tears to fill up the Great Salt Lake in Utah. "Shut up!" I shouted, laughing to myself, from my place in the air. He nodded to me, and I knew that we'd be okay. Not the emotional, deep ending that we were all hoping for - don't deny it, yall - but it was the kind of ending for us. And yes, it would be the end.

"No thanks, ugly little girl." he replied, dryly. His voice was loud, though unintentional.

I sniffed, pretending to wipe a tear away. "You sure know how to treat a lady."

Time seemed to stop for a moment. It was just me and him, far apart, but so close, in comparison to what had been for so long. Pale green that had been dead for so long seemed to soften for that one, beautiful moment.

"I'm sorry."

Through the hum of the Flames and flicker of the fires that tainted the forest below, I could hear him. I don't know how, but I could.

"I know."

* * *

Focusing back on the battle, I turned to Tsunayoshi and Byakuran, who were approaching faster than expected.

"How did you get here?" Tsuna rasped. His small frame was being gripped by one of Byakuran's creeper-purple hands.

Byakuran flashed a smile. He looked like he always did (you know, aside from the spontaneous wings he decided to sprout. Those puppies showed up like fucking daisies), closed eyes and innocent smile, even in battle. "She was summoned by you, Tsunayoshi-kun, and myself."

The barriers connected, gently. Tsuna, Byakuran and I were in an enclosed space. (In the background, Xanxus and Gokudera were firing at me, trying to break my barrier. Or kill me. I really can't tell the difference anymore) I fell to the floor (as gracefully as I could manage, which means not that gracefully), landing on my ass. "That fucking hurt." I declared, rubbing my arse. "I think I'm injured."

"No one has time for your lip, missy!" Belphegor shouted, like a jackass, from the outside world. Lussuria hushed him, quickly, before he could say anything worse.

"The Vongola Ring, Mare Ring and Arcobaleno Pacifier," Mukuro murmured, red and blue heterochromic eyes never leaving us. "The Tri-Ni-Set Sky elements have gathered. Did the excessive strain of the rings cause them to gravitate towards one another?"

Pretending to be completely oblivious to the shit that was about to hit the fan, I waved, exaggeratingly. "Mukuro!" I tugged on my long hair. "Look, I haven't cut it, just for you!"

"Thats wonderful." he deadpanned, rolling his eyes. "I don't care."

"You should care." I replied, digging around in my pockets. "Now I have to be all Sakura Haruno and cut it, except be way more sexy and amazing when I do it."

He shook his head, unable to believe that I was doing this. In the middle of an epic battle, too. "You're an idiot." he informed me. Like I already didn't know that.

I pulled out a pair of scissors (I keep everything in my Edward Elric coat, if you haven't realized that yet), holding it up to my green locks. I trimmed slowly (wow, even I can't believe I did that in an epic battle too.), trying to make it even. Like anyone would care. My body was going to disappear from the face of the earth momentarily. "How does it look?" I asked them, brushing my fingers through my shorter hair, catching loose strands on them.

"You look like Haruhi Fujioka before the Host Club got to her." Fran said with a straight face. "That's not a good thing."

"If you don't have something nice to say, then don't say anything at all!" I shot back, crossing my arms. "Oh, sorry, Tsuna. I completely forgot that you were dying."

"Welcome, Yuni-chan." Byakuran greeted, as if I hadn't been there, previously. I think that it was because I wasn't paying attention to whatever was going on.

Tsuna looked horrible, one eye closed in pain, scratches and bruises just covering his face. "Yu-Yuni..." he gasped out. "Stay away."

I grit my teeth. Seeing it on the television and in person were two very different things, as I have said before. "Tsuna, I'll get you out of there." I vowed, fingers wiggling. Perhaps I could get Arceus to attack Byakuran, long enough to distract him from Tsuna.

"Well?" Byakuran seemed disappointed that I wasn't more scared. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to be scared of: the fact that he had Tsuna at his whim, or that we were in these magic orbs. "Aren't you surprised? When the Tri-Ni-Set Sky elements release enough-"

I cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. "-flames, they create this unique situation. Right? We have a stage, now, that can't be interrupted. A stage for just the Sky elements."

"Correct!" he chimed, grinning at me. "However, I won't be needing Tsunayoshi-kun much longer, so it'll just be me and Yuni-chan, alright?'

"No, that's not alright." I corrected him, crossing my arms. Time to bullshit my way out of this situation. If I need to, I'll whip out Arceus. "Tsuna and I are like Perseus Jackson and Grover Underwood. We have a special connection. If you kill him, I will die."

Byakuran paused for a moment. "That's a lie." he declared, tightening his fist.

Tsuna threw his head back and _screamed_.

You see, I don't like that word. 'Screamed' is just a disgusting word. But when someone lets out a cry like that, it's the only way you can describe it. Disgusting.

I covered my mouth with my hands, just watching. It was like one of those realistic horror films, where people are killed through torture. But this was my reality. "Let him go, Byakuran!" I shouted, dashing forward. I'd die early, just to save him. I'd die a thousand times to save him once.

"Stop..." Tsuna cried, clawing at the hand. For a moment, I thought that he had given in to Byakuran, and was begging. The second that thought passed, I damned myself to hell for thinking that. Tsuna wasn't weak. "Y-Yuni, run away... Please."

"Weren't you the one who forced the Vongola into risking their lives to protect you?" Byakuran reminded. The constant smile on his face was so unnerving. He could be straightfaced even when destroying others' lives. "Even when you knew from the very beginning that they couldn't possibly defeat me. Your aimless escape just served to increase the number of victims. Could you be _any _more selfish?"

"Yes." I snapped. My temper had been pushed to the limit. Tsuna was being crushed in front of me. "I could ask you for all the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood apparel in the world, but I haven't. I could have left the Vongola to die, but I didn't. I could have never agreed to your bullshit in the first place. I know who you are, Byakuran. But you don't know who I am."

He raised his eyebrows, smirking in amusement. I just hate villains who do that. "Oh, really? I don't know who you are? I have my suspicions, dear child. Your secret meetings with the Vindice-" (Xanxus' eyes narrowed, slightly) "-visits to that Kawahira Realtors-" (Gokudera frowned, recognizing the name) "-and all that time spent with the Varia." (Gamma tensed, significantly)

"I'm not here for your monologues, Byakuran." I told him, fuming. I had been watched. He had been watching my movements. My pocket bulged, shaking and wobbling around. "Oh, is it time?" I asked, pulling out the objects inside.

"The Pacifiers?" Byakuran recognized, as I tenderly held the objects.

They had changed, in the span of time between Lal giving me Colonello's Pacifier and now. Colonello's once broken, cracked Pacifier was now pure blue, a piece of his uniform sticking out of it. Fon's Pacifier had part of his braid sticking out. Verde's Pacifier had half of his glasses connected to it. Mammon's Pacifier had a piece of his hood connected to the violet Pacifier. In Skull's Pacifier, there was this thin green piece of plastic, part of his helmet. Reborn's Pacifier (at the moment, there were two yellow, Sun Pacifiers in the same time frame) had the corner of his dark fedora poking out of the plastic.

"Those are the Arcobaleno Pacifiers!" Gokudera shouted.

"No, that isn't all they are," Mukuro corrected, his gaze directed on the Pacifiers.

The sounds of footsteps were faint over the crackle of the Sky Flames. Fuuta had arrived, carrying Reborn on his shoulder. "The Arcobaleno are beginning to regenerate their bodies." Reborn said, grimly. "You could say that they're being reborn."

"The strongest babies are coming back to life?" Dino exclaimed, supported by Yamamoto. Where was Squalo?

"I've heard," Reborn began. "that the power of the Sky Arcobaleno has been known to bring back the Arcobaleno from the verge of death. But I didn't realize that they'd be able to regenerate from their pacifiers."

"Which means Mammon is being brought back to life?" Belphegor smirked, cupping his hands around his mouth, as if I couldn't hear him. "Hurry it up, little girl!"

Lal, injured and unable to move, spoke quietly. "Colonello..."

"Yuni was buying time for the revival of the Arcobaleno after they were killed by Byakuran's scheme, which was why she asked- no, ordered Sawada Tsunayoshi to protect her and the Pacifiers of her comrades." Mukuro bowed his head, acknowledging the act.

Byakuran hummed, thoughtfully, thinking over the plan. "It's true that there is no Non-Tri-Ni-Set Policy here to harm the Arcobaleno. It would be very annoying if they returned now. But it appears that we'll have an hour at the very least, before the Arcobaleno returned." his eyes flashed.

"Don't-!" I cried, just as Byakuran's fist clenched tightly.

Tsuna gasped for air, the orange of his eyes dimming to a brown. Byakuran chuckled, dropping the attack. Tsuna collapsed to the floor, his head thudding against it.

"You can bring back whoever you want and I still won't lose," Byakuran smiled, cheerfully. "but that would be a big waste of time, now wouldn't it? And then you'd just get to see your comrades die, over and over again, right?"

"I'll save them." I told Byakuran, back straight and expression serious. "And blow your fucking mind while I'm at it."

* * *

I began focusing on the Pacifiers, going deep in thought.

_Hello, Mao-Yuni, whoever you think you are._

**Riza, I think we're ready.**

_The Arcobaleno are prepared?_

**Yes. Fon says hello, by the way. And Mammon says that you owe him some money.**

_Will you tell them that I'm sorry for their deaths? That I was planning on making everything work now?_

**...Fon says that it's not your fault. Mammon says that you're making up for it now, so just pay him and you're good.**

_He can have the money in Yei Venezia's account. But not in the Giglio Nero_ account.

**Got it.**

_Yuni?_

**Yes, Riza?**

_Sorry that I screwed up your life._

**Sorry that your life has been so screwed up.**

_It's okay._

**Then it's okay with me, too.**

* * *

Reborn's voice drew me out of my internal thoughts. "Tsuna, you're not the only one who is putting their life on the line here. Yuni is going to send you all back to past, by sacrificing her own life."

He knew.

They all knew now.

"Of course you know, Reborn." I smiled. "I would be concerned if you didn't know."

* * *

Gamma closed his eyes, Tazaru and Nosaru freezing in the background of his mind. Of course she'd do something outrageous like this. It was who she was, had been and always would be.

Outrageous.

Gamma just wished, for a moment, that his surrogate daughter wouldn't do it alone. Independence was all there was to her. She refused to lean on someone else, accept more help than was necessary.

She didn't tell him what she should have.

"The revival of the Arcobaleno takes more than just power," the Vongola Sun Arcobaleno went on, hat lowered over his face. Gamma supposed that he didn't like the news either. "She has to burn away at her 'Life Flame'. That'll lead to the destruction of her body."

The Vongola Guardians appeared to be upsetted by the news. "Her life?!" the Rain Guardian - Yamamoto Takeshi - exclaimed, eyes widening. "She can't!"

Gamma remained silent. The young generation of the Vongola didn't know what it was like to lose their boss. He, who had lost Aria, not only a boss, but his most beloved, to the Arcobaleno curse, was amongst the few who understood.

The young Vongola knew nothing.

Byakuran, the_ bastard_ who led her to such a choice, raised his eyebrows - inside that damn Sky barrier that Gamma just couldn't break - turning back to her, the Princess. "Oh, so that's how it is. I simply cannot allow such a gem like yourself to do such a dangerous thing. After all, your very life belongs to me."

The Princess looked appalled at that, eyebrows shooting upward. "The only one who owns my life is Hibari-sama."

Gamma almost face-palmed - he managed to stop himself, just in time - at her. Even in such a dangerous situation, she can continue her worship of the Vongola Cloud Guardian?

"Now then, Yuni-chan," Byakuran extended a hand out towards her. "come back to me-"

The Vongola Decimo who had been unconscious on the floor - Gamma felt a sliver of pity towards the boy, but then remembered what his Princess was about to do - coughed loudly, blood splattering against the ground. Sawada Tsunayoshi made his way to his knees, staggering to do so. One eye was swelling itself shut, scratches and bruises, dust and blood marring his face. "Y-Yuni... She wouldn't... wouldn't do something like that." the young boy gasped out, clutching his ribs. "She... She has people to live for."

Gamma glanced around the people surrounding the dome. The criminal, Rokudo Mukuro, was most-likely one of those people. Hibari Kyoya, that damn Cloud, definitely made the list. That boy - Fran? - with the frog hat had been her best friend. The Vongola, Giglio Nero. These were the kinds of people she loved.

"Sorry, Tsuna." the Princess spoke, flashing a smile at him. She spared that smile, Gamma realized, for anyone willing to look. "But those people..." she trailed off, looking like she was having an internal struggle. Finally she decided upon her words. "Those people that I'd live for? I'd die for them, too."

And the deal was sealed.

* * *

Byakuran and Tsuna began talking again, but I really wasn't paying attention.

How was I supposed to activate this whole 'Life Flame' business, again?

While they were distracted - Byakuran was doing this villainous monologue thing and Tsuna gave epic comebacks - I tested it out. A deep, rich orange Flame sparked over my fingers, dancing and taunting me.

This was my life, burning away in front of my very eyes. The fire curled off into nothingness - I was feeding my very life to nothing but the air. Wasting it. I immediately shut it off - Yes, it did work and no, I didn't have to waste the few minutes that I had left - my heart racing.

"In your current state," Byakuran's words - once again, the distracting asshole - cut into my concentration and practice. I glanced up to see him holding a small White Dragon attack, Sky Flames licking the thin blade. "I simply need to throw this White Dragon through your heart."

Tsuna suddenly seemed very much awake, scrambling backwards. His eyes were wide with fear. "W-Wait!" My thoughts flickered back to Squalo, who hadn't showed up yet in reality, while in canon he had shown up. The presence of one person can alter what was meant to happen.

My very existence could cause the death of Tsuna and the end of the world.

This was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had his entire life ahead of him, a destiny, a life worth living. He was the main character. They had to have happy endings.

I started running.

I was just a support character. My ending... My ending would be as happy as I could make it.

"Stop!" Tsuna cried, and for a moment, I wasn't sure who he was talking to: me or Byakuran. Looking back on it now, I think he was yelling at me.

"Not happening." Byakuran's fingers flicked forward. I lunged.

My ending would be as happy as possible. Even if I have to experience hell to reach it.

* * *

Tsuna saw her move. He could have taken the attack. He could have ordered her to stay put. He could have done something. He could have pushed her out of the way.

"Stop!" he shouted, halfway to tears. Hyper Intuition told him that he wouldn't be the one getting hurt this time. Hyper Intuition told him that it would be her. "Please." he whispered, seeing Byakuran's lips curl upward.

Byakuran didn't even consider it - he didn't pay any heed to her - his fingers _moving_. "Not happening."

The White Dragon struck her in the stomach - Tsuna thanked the heavens that it hadn't been her heart - blood blossoming out, though unseen. The red of her coat hid the red of the blood. She didn't make a noise as she fell, her fingers curling around the White Dragon, attempting to pull it out.

Tsuna was immediately at her side, brown eyes scanning her abdomen. "Yuni, I-" he choked up, unable to bear it. He shook his head. "I can't."

"Take... Take it out." her voice was haggard, but as strong as ever. Blue eyes gazed at him. "Please."

Tsuna touched the White Dragon, pulling gently. Blood gushed, warming his fingers in a sickening way. His fingers trembled, tightening around the White Dragon - now stained red - and tugging lightly.

"Hurry." she commanded, sounding just as terrifying as she did when she was in a normal condition.

Tsuna, in fear and horror, yanked out the blade out quickly. She grit her teeth, sweat forming on her forehead. "I'm sorry." he apologized, tearing off his jacket and applying pressure to her stomach.

Green fabric turned brown with blood. "I'm so sorry." he said, again, shaking.

"Go." Yuni smiled, weakly. "It was my... my choice. Go kick some... some Byakuran ass."

* * *

It was like fire had suddenly appeared in my stomach - I think that Colonel Roy Mustang (yet another Fullmetal Alchemist reference) had snapped his fingers or something - burning out my insides, then rolling them in oil, lit them aflame and reinstalled them into my stomach by using nails.

Overall, it was not a pleasant experience.

I could go into more detail about it - Oh, is that my liver falling out? That's probably important - but I would like to spare you the - literally - gruesome details.

In short: it sucked.

I heard gasps, you know, like the dramatic kind you hear on Korean dramas, from all around.

Tsuna, who had been kneeling by my side (I was on the ground, supporting myself with my arms), stood up, fists clenched and dripping with my blood. He's lucky I don't have AIDS or something.

Otherwise, he'd be screwed.

"I wouldn't give up a moment since I arrived in the future." Tsuna said, eyes smoldering. "I consider everything that happened to be precious moments of my life." he was saying it. The best speech that he had said the entire span of the series. I was glad that I'd live to hear it. "The pain. The suffering. The fun… And I am here right now, because everyone was there for me. I couldn't have accomplished anything by standing still, without anybody's help. I treasure every moment I have spent here. Unlucky? I feel pretty lucky. This is my resolve."

Tsuna's stupid little white mitten with red numbers and stripes began to glow, changing into the Vongola Gloves. They lit themselves on fire, the pure Flames of Vongola Decimo shining.. "You've hurt far too many innocent people..." Tsuna's eyes were bright orange, narrowed in all their majesty. "And for them... For her, I will beat the shit out of you."

If I wasn't dying from this random hole in my stomach, I would have fucking applauded. I laughed, blood splattering down my chin. That's my boy.

"Like that matters!" Byakuran laughed. And not the good kind of laugh either. No, it was the kind of laugh that Ursula from the Little Mermaid has. "Your powers still pale in comparison to mine!"

I wanted to make a comment like 'Tsuna is way tanner than you are!', but I was concerned that Gokudera might get angry (as a fellow man that gets zero sun), so I just kept my trap shut.

"Are you sure about that?" the amazing, kickass voice of Namikawa Daisuke asked like a fucking badass. For those of you who know nothing of spectacular-ness, Namikawa Daisuke is the Seiyuu (nerd term for 'voice actor') of Giotto, Vongola Primo.

Naturally, that means that Vongola Primo was here. As a ghost, of course, but here, nonetheless.

All of the Vongola Guardians' rings - apparently, because I didn't trust myself to turn and look without losing a lung or something - began glowing.

"What a pathetic look on your face." the voice of G, the first generation Storm Guardian, commented to Gokudera.

"Y-You're back!" Lambo's voice accused - most likely to Lampo - threateningly. Lambo could take this guy.

Lampo sighed, dramatically. "Keep it down. I just can't stand kids. Especially this runny-nosed cow child."

"Don't you dare make fun of Lambo-san!" said 'runny-nosed cow child' protested. Chances are that he had snot dripping all over everywhere as he said that.

"We are always with you," Asari Ugetsu said to Yamamoto. Like that wasn't creeperish or anything. "In the Rings."

"You're not the type to give up now." Knuckle scolded Ryohei lightly.

Hibari-sama, bless his soul, didn't take very well to always being with Alaude. "I'll bite you to death."

"That's impossible right now." Alaude deadpanned. "Be realistic, fool, though I'm not interested in what you're planning to do."

I think that was when I almost died of fangirling. Of course, the spontaneous hole in my abdomen probably added to that. I coughed, pressing down on my stomach with Tsuna's green-turned-brown coat. Poor boy. He'd never get that back.

Daemon Spade said something remarkably asshole-ish to dearest Mukuro, but I don't like Daemon (and Daemon doesn't like me, either), so I tuned him out, only listening to Mukuro's most-likely-smartass response.

"The Vongola doesn't need such weakness?" Mukuro drawled out. "Then why were you a Guardian?"

"Decimo," Namikawa Daisuke called (fine, I'll call him 'Giotto' just to appease you all). "I confess that I agree to your thinking."

Byakuran looked around, uneasy at taking on an invisible opponent. "Where are you?! Who is talking?!"

"It's..." I spoke finally, unable to contain the sarcasm/genius thoughts that I am blessed with. "It's Namikawa Daisuke."

"I'm sorry, Yuni of the Sky," Giotto sounded amused. "But I'm Giotto, not 'Daisuke'. That is, however, a nice name."

I barked out laugher/choking. "It's a real good name, isn't it?"

"Instead of suggesting names to me," he said. "I think you should rest, no?"

"Yes, Mother." I replied, sarcastically. However, I held my tongue. When a ghost tells you to shut your trap, you do as he says.

* * *

"I'd like to help out my true successor in person," Giotto said, materializing out of Sky Flames, just as the other Guardians had done. "but I can't do that. Instead..."

Tsuna's X-Glove glowed a beautiful blue for a moment, displaying the crest of the Vongola in the air in front of him.

"I'll release you." Giotto smiled, holding his glove up as well, on the other side of the crest.

That sounded really sexual, but I'm not going to say anything.

"Is this some kind of joke, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran asked, his tone light.

I couldn't hold in my excitement, wincing as I struggled to stand. "This is it, Byakuran. This is Giotto, the Vongola Primo."

"Giotto?" Byakuran seemed skeptical. "Vongola Primo?" he laughed again - you know, the Ursula laugh - throwing his head back. "Would you stop joking around already? It's not very nice to create a hologram of your ancestors."

"It's not a hologram, dumbass!" I clutched the jacket to my stomach. I was so weak, from lost of blood, but I somehow managed to stand. I had returned the Pacifiers back to my pocket, where they would be safe for the time being. "It's something that you'll never be able to do. It's the power of the Vongola Miracle: to travel vertically through time. You, however... You can travel horizontally."

"What about you?" he questioned, brow furrowing.

"I'm a badass, so I can do whatever... whatever the fuck I want." I said, as mysteriously as I could manage. "I'd tell you more, but we're in the middle of a battle, right? I'm..." I caught my breath for a moment, cringing. I shook my head, continuing on with what I had been saying. "I'm not going to interrupt Tsunayoshi's moment of truth."

"Now, Decimo," Giotto looked at Tsuna in the eye. They were almost mirror images of each other, both with the same eyes, spiky hair and prideful postures. "I'm going to unleash you now."

* * *

"The Vongola Ring you hold has yet to display it's final form," Giotto said. "To protect the strict process of succession, the Vongola Rings were divided into two, as the Half-Vongola Rings, and split between the Vongola Boss and the outside advisor. The power of the Rings' flames had to be reduced in comparison of the Mare Rings and Arcobaleno Pacifiers in order to survive that division."

"But that isn't necessary anymore." Giotto went on to say. "For it seems that you understand the true purpose of wielding these Rings and will carry on my will." Giotto leaned forward, the crest of the Vongola pushing itself into Tsuna's X-Gloves. Sky Flames exploded from Tsuna's Ring, slamming me back. I stepped back a few times, trying desperately not to fall.

"This is the original Vongola Ring." Tsuna marveled, looking over the now multicolored ring.

Giotto placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Giotto looked like Tsuna's father for a moment, more of a parent than Iemitsu had ever been. "Decimo." The man's eyes flickered over to me, curling upwards in a smile. "Just as your friend has said: go give that Mare kid a scare." The ghost of Giotto disappeared, turning into nothing but shadows, burning away in the light of the Flames.

"Your ancestor likes to mess around," Byakuran commented, as Giotto disappeared.

Then Byakuran and Tsuna were gone, off in battle that I couldn't watch - they were moving too quickly. Suddenly Byakuran was injured, his white wings having been torn out of his body, his body slamming into the ground.

Tsuna lit the wings on fire, turning them to ashes.

I stopped paying attention - I knew that this new powered-up Tsuna would be able to handle Byakuran - concentrating on the Pacifiers, preparing myself for the Life Flame to be burned.

I sunk to my knees - I wouldn't be able to support myself with this injury and be able to focus on the Life Flame at the same time - tossing away Tsuna's sweatshirt. My injury felt warm (from all the blood and open wound) and cool at the same time, stinging and burning at me. I closed my eyes.

_This would be my resolve._

The Flames that had flickered over my fingers before now danced all over my entire body, warming me. The injury didn't hurt anymore, soothed by the Flames that were my very life.

Something bounced off the top of the Flame barrier - the one that surrounded me alone - and I opened my eyes. A piece of Byakuran's black wings, this Fullmetal Alchemist (don't deny it) hand that looked like it came from the Gate, had struck my barrier, bouncing off, not even disturbing the Flames.

"She's begun the process of feeding her Flames to the Pacifiers." Byakuran said, eyeing me, the blood on his face like a horrific mask. "So you're seriously going to do this, Yuni?" you know shit hits the fan when Byakuran doesn't give you an affectionate honorific. "You're seriously going to sacrifice your life for the Pacifiers?"

"Correction," I spoke clearly, the pain from the injury no longer affecting me. "I'm sacrificing my life for the Arcobaleno, you dumbass. Get it right." Multi-tasking: dying and talking at the same time. That, folks, is a win.

"N-No!" Lal shouted, hesitantly. I knew what was running through her mind: Yuni or Colonello? "Don't do it!"

"S-She's seriously planning on dying?!" Gokudera exclaimed, horrified by the very idea. "You idiot!"

"Princess!" Tazaru cried, eyes wide. "Don't!"

Nosaru was trembling, his fingers twitching. "This can't be."

Kyoko was already crying (I noticed that Haru wasn't crying... That was probably because I was such a jerkface to her), tears streaming from her eyes down her cheeks.

"Yuni!" Tsuna protested, from up above. "You... You don't have to sacrifice yourself to save the Arcobaleno! There's always another way-!"

"No."

I looked up at him. He had become so much more of a person, I realized, as a leader. He wasn't just Sawada Tsunayoshi, the main character of a tv show that I loved, anymore. He was Sawada Tsunayoshi, one of my friends. Someone I cared for. Someone that I didn't want to see fall.

"I have to do this, Tsuna." I laughed then, this bitter, hollow sound echoing from inside me. "I've been prepared for so long. When I was younger than one year old, I was ready for this. I've worked for this my entire life. This has been my goal: death. I've been pulling the strings for this. I'm the puppetmaster; you're my marionette, dear."

"This is my way," I continued on. "for repenting the mistakes that I knew I would make and have been making. It's one life for many, you see. It's common math. Kind of. This is the path that I've had laid out for myself for so long. This is the path that I've chosen. This is life, Tsuna. A life that I just can't leave."

Tsuna grit his teeth, eyes closing in pain for a moment. Then they tore themselves open (metaphorically, of course), wide with anguish and frustration. "I just can't accept that, Yuni!"

"That's right!" Byakuran cried, diving down towards me (his hands were in this creeper position that I don't even want to reflect on). "Don't think that I'll let you die without my permission!"

In a split second, Sawada Tsunayoshi was in front of him, holding him back. "I'll never let you have Yuni!" he spat, angrily. "Dead or alive!"

"Thanks for not letting my body be, umm, vandalized." I said, choosing my words carefully. "You're a great person, Tsuna."

* * *

Mukuro (unknown to the others) was biting the inside of his cheek. For what seemed like the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. This was Yuni, his surrogate sister that he had - for reasons untold - welcomed into his Kokuyo Gang with open arms. She was the girl who seemed to know everything. She was the one who always knew what to do.

His fists tightened. Now, when she really needed him, he was the one who didn't know what to do.

"We can't stand around here," he shouted to the others. In normal situations, he would never (let me emphasize that for you), _never _ask for the Vongola's help. This was - to him - a Kokuyo problem. But this was her and she was going to die by her own hand. "Destroy the barrier and save her."

She wasn't scared, Mukuro realized, after careful observation at her expression. It was like she had faced death before. Even when he, who had gone through Hell six times, had died before, he had been terrified. But she was smiling - a genuine smile - like she had been freed.

And with that, Mukuro came to the conclusion, that in a way, she had been freed.

* * *

Fran was terrified.

Of course, he'd fight Byakuran before he let anyone realize that.

But he was scared.

That stupid idiot was just standing there, grinning like an idiot, as her own fucking death closed in on her. Didn't he mean anything? Didn't their friends mean anything? She was so selfish. Thinking only of herself. She didn't care what he thought about her death. She just wanted to leave, get away.

But he wouldn't let her leave.

Not as long as he was breathing.

* * *

"Yuni, stop!" Tsuna cried, holding out a hand to me. "We can think of another way."

I smiled at him. He was so thoughtful, trying to help me when he should have been worrying about himself. "There's going to be no other way, Tsuna, and we know that. I'm not going to change my decision."

The stupid, brave Vongola Guardians combined all of their Boxes and used a Box Combination with dear Basil's Alfin. The entire Sky Barrier shook as he sent his 'Super Nova Ocean' attack into it.

The smallest crack formed and I stared at it, wistfully. Gamma didn't love me. He wouldn't come here, and act like a lover would, all Romeo and Juliet style, dying with me. If he did try that, I would be creeped out and die faster, in desperation.

I almost laughed at that. Even in this life, I had had no success at love. I hadn't lived long enough to try.

I was only fourteen years old.

I was only Yuni.

* * *

He jumped up through the crack, his frog hat barely shoving itself through. He landed - if he hadn't landed, it would just be totally lame - carefully, light green eyes flickering upwards to meet her bright blues.

"Sup." Fran saluted her with two fingers, as if they had met by chance.

Yuni raised an eyebrow, in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I'm being the hero." he almost rolled his eyes, but decided that he had already displayed enough emotion for the day. (Mukuro was standing outside the barrier, jaw dropped) "Duh."

She crossed her arms, the Life Flame around her flickering as she moved. "I don't require any rescuing, Fran. This is a choice, not an-"

"Obligation?" he finished for her, edging closer. If he caught her by surprise and yanked her out of there... "It is one and you know it."

Yuni shook her head, digging the Pacifiers of the Arcobaleno out of her pocket. She held them up, displaying them. "These," she gestured to them. "are my friends. They're my family. If Levi died, would you bring him back?"

"No." was Fran's immediate answer. He stepped closer. She took a step backwards. "Come on, let's just go."

"Go where?" she asked, biting her lip. "If I don't bring them back, there will be nowhere to go."

Fran carefully stretched out a hand - he felt like he was talking to a bunny rabbit: no sudden movements - towards her. "We'll go home. We'll go and play lots of Pokemon Rangers and watch a lot of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, okay?"

"That's like the description of my life." she laughed, smiling at him. "I've missed your honesty. You know exactly what I'd be doing if I wasn't here, dear."

Fran continued to hold out his hand. He swallowed. He could save her. Right now. "Will you?"

She shook her head, but continued smiling. That stupid girl just couldn't drop her smile. "I can't."

"Why not?" he demanded. All subtlety dropped away, leaving a child who was losing his favorite toy.

Or a child who had just lost his mother.

Her eyes seemed to glow from within. He knew that this would be the deciding moment, somehow. If she continued feeding the Pacifiers her Flames, then she would die. If she stopped, she would live for a moment more. "Why not?" she seemed to mull over the question. "Because I'm prodigious perhaps."

* * *

And then she was gone. The Flames seemed to swallow her whole. One second, there was Yuni and the next, there was nothing.

The red Edward Elric coat fell to the floor, the Pacifiers that had been held in her fingers so gingerly and with care clattering against the ground. Her DS sprawled out of her pocket, a piece of paper that had been tucked inside falling out in front of Fran's feet.

Just as she disappeared, he outstretched a hand, to touch her, to make sure she was still with him. But she was gone and there was nothing. The world seemed to fade to black and white, with all the shades of grey inbetween.

She hated that word, Fran recalled, kneeling beside her coat, fingering the red, worn fabric inbetween his fingers. Grey. Was it 'grey' or 'gray'? It had been her greatest pet peeve, as she had never been completely sure.

* * *

Outside the barrier, Chrome Dokuro had begun to cry, tears painting her cheek, out of her one good eye. The child that had bought her ice cream, on one of the bad days when Ken and Chikusa had not been kind, had just disappeared off of the face of the earth. Never to be seen again.

Mukuro Rokudo had closed his eyes, shaking his head. This was the girl who hadn't wasted a moment of his time. The only person to visit him in the hell of his own mind, willingly, in the very pit of Vindice itself. The only human stupid enough to befriend him.

Gokudera had frozen. His last conversation with her had been an argument. He had told that she was a weak little girl who cried at the first opportunity. But even in the face of death by her own hand, she had not shed a tear. His eyes stung, but he closed them, hiding the shame. He was the one who had been wrong. Wrong to doubt that she was a leader.

Yamamoto inhaled sharply. This girl had been like his own mother, whose bright colors faded to a dull yellow. The good things and the bad things she had done had been balanced. All it had taken was her own death. He closed his eyes, his gentle spirit hardening. A single droplet of salty water trailed down his cheek, but he did not wipe it away.

Behind his thick glasses, Shoichi's eyes widened, tears pooling up at the ends of his vision. The girl who had befriended him - in quite the strange way - back when he had felt like he was alone in the universe, back in the Millefiore. She had even given him a nickname: 'Glasses Character', though he still did not know the meaning of it.

Lal felt torn. Yuni, an innocent non-combatant, had been cost her life in order to save Colonello. On one hand, there was incredible pain from witnessing a child's death. On the other, Colonello's life would be restored. He would be there, to make her laugh and make her cry. Lal Mirch was at a loss.

Hibari Kyoya felt unease. Death had been a fond companion that he had grown up with, claiming the lives of his enemies. This was the first time it had claimed a - he hesitated to think it - comrade. His eyes hardened. It was a child. The child who he had called 'midget'. Byakuran would pay. He would pay quite dearly.

Ryohei stood silently, tears already running down his cheeks. A little girl, just like his beloved Kyoko, had just died to save the world. He hadn't known her very well, only knowing her as the 'girl with the green hair'. But he would never forget her name, her sacrifice. Yuni had died to save the world.

Nosaru gasped, sobbing quite loudly. "No!" he shouted, running forward and banging on the barrier, burning his fists. But he didn't care. He couldn't see the burns through the blur of his cries and tears.

Gamma just fell to his knees, feeling the world yanked away from under his feet. Just like Aria, he thought, bitterly. Ripped away just when he thought he was happy. There was nothing to say. He had said it all, back when Aria had died.

Reborn's eyes clamped themselves shut, a sigh raking through him. Such was the life of the mafia. A dark one with a bittersweet ending. He just wished that he could have spared her from it.

* * *

"Yuni!" Tsuna yelled, just as the Sky Pacifier connected with the ground, landing ontop of the red coat. The boy with the frog hat knelt beside the pile, running his fingers over the fabric, nostalgically. Tsuna landed right beside the pile, almost touching the orange Pacifier. "Yuni..." he picked up the Pacifier, looking at it in his fingers.

No more Yuni making jokes. No more late-night Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood playing. No more Yuni.

Byakuran landed behind Tsuna on trembling legs. "What have you done? I finally found the last piece of the puzzle, and now she's dead. It was all for nothing. My dreams have been shattered by your little act of friendship. Do you understand what this means?!"

Tsuna's fist clamped shut on the Pacifier, sending off a wave of Sky Flames, knocking Byakuran off of his feet. Fran remained on the ground, unmoving. A whirlwind whipped around Tsuna, a godly amount of Flames radiating off of his body. "Why do you think Yuni had to do this, huh? You ruined our world. That's why..."

He faltered, unable to see. Why couldn't he see? What was going on? He wiped at his eyes, water staining his shirt. It was just tears. Tears for a girl that didn't exist anymore. Those tears were quickly replaced.

"That's why Yuni died!" Tsuna steeled his gaze, but left the tears where they were. "Byakuran! I will never forgive you!"

* * *

Tsuna blasted his X-Burner with all the resolve in the world.

Yuni's resolve. Reborn's resolve. His Guardians' resolve. The Varia's resolve. The Giglio Nero's resolve. The resolve of all of those who lost their lives, fighting and searching for a way out of the hellhole called the world.

And just like Yuni had disappeared, there was no sign of Byakuran left. Just a Mare Ring that had lost its shine, now covered with dirt and dust.

And just like Yuni had died, Byakuran had died too.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The world is a round object: seemingly endless. But the world has its end. At the start. Just as the sky, which wraps around the world, has its end. At the start._

* * *

**It's been great writing for you all, but this is the end of 'The Truth of the Sky'. Thank you for reading.**

**Just kidding! This story seems never-ending... O.o ****I have to be quick about this A/N cuz I need sleep, haha. This chapter was over eight thousand words long because A. I think I'm going to have to pause for a week or two in order to read the rest of the series and B. I didn't want to break Yuni's death into two chapters, because then the epicness would be paused. So I took two days off to type this.**

**Thanks to _Angelic_ _Fluffle_!, QRed, coldgazeproduction, SucreTeen123, Memory25, RainyAme, CuteDork, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, Mushi, Hibakaeru, MusicOfMadness, shirokuromokona, Wicken25, Lanaught, Charisasori, Mraburaburabura, Hell'sAngel'sQueen, HopelesslyHope, Lacrime di Neve, Misha, Chiyo, RandomCitizen, KaminikaSaffire, HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd, PinkSicaSone, Echo Andalice, a simple fan, Khorale, akuma-chan25300, MeWubFranxx, ninja love 556, WinderGuardianAngel24, Paigecat, Thekouhai193, kenegi, CC, justme2134, Namimori-Skylark-18, Xdark-souless-moonlightX, happytth, KuroNoAki2772, Guest1, Saphire Castor, DutchyPuppy, imsomniac, xXnazaraXx, LoreleiJubilation, Unkown Being, Tenchi, ResyaAfhirsa00018, monophonic, Tracer28, palmtoptiger-san, WhitishBlack, Gab18 27, Rawr, FreezinWinter, Skylark Klein, FearaNightmare, LoStInIlLuSiOn, The Ice Sorceress, amberintheflame, hello-totoro-ninja, Maso-chan, Rinail, o-o, Sora Rai, pinkus-pyon, Rebi-chan, EternityMusic4Me, mouse, Guest2, Crustullam-sama, Hisawa Kana, alpacalanche, Dapper, shanagi95, Skyla15699 and book14reader for reviewing!**

**I'm just guessing - shoot me for this - that I will have 2000 reviews by next chapter. As some of my older readers may know, when I hit the 1000 mark, I do a triple update. However, right now I'm going to be on a one to two week (or however long it takes) hiatus from the main plot to read the rest of the KHR chapters. So when I get back, yall get a triple update.**

**I am going to miss you all so much, so I'm probably going to post some filler stuff (like omakes set in the past) while I'm away. Those won't count for the triple-update. The triple-update will be the plot stuff.**

**Thanks all so much and Part 2 will begin soon.**

**QUESTION! What have you thought so far of Part 1? And should I make Part 2 its own separate story or keep it on this story? Leave me your thoughts in a review, below.**

* * *

**Leave a review, for these eight thousand words of pain would you?**

**Leave me some tissues... I actually cried while writing this.**

**Thank you all very much and have a wonderful day.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	78. Ramen Boxes for Coffins

Chapter 78

Ramen Boxes for Coffins

* * *

The end of the battle was bittersweet, Tsuna decided, looking over the worn, tired faces of his Guardians.

Chrome was still crying, hugging her trident close to her chest, shaking her head every few minutes as if she was unable to bear it. Gokudera hadn't said a word since the end of the battle, staring at a fixed point on the ground. He had been doing that for the past few minutes. Yamamoto was frowning - not a good sign. Ryohei was sighing every few seconds, his eyes never opening. Lambo was asking a crying Kyoko where Yuni went and when she'd be back, but Kyoko was only able to shake her head. Mukuro wasn't trying to kill Tsuna. And Hibari hadn't tried to kill Mukuro.

Overall, a bad sign.

The Arcobaleno, however, had returned, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Colonello and Lal Mirch had a reunion, though the happiness was tinged with sorrow. I-Pin hadn't had the heart to hug Fon, attempting to comfort an inconsolable Chrome.

* * *

It was as if a shadow was looming over everyone, Colonello noted, the light unable to break free.

The Real Yuni was gone, moving on to wherever, along with the girl she had been with, Riza Verita. The Vongola, Varia and Giglio Nero were all upset, in a dark slump.

But there was some good news, though it wasn't that great. Yamamoto had been able to find Squalo. With both legs in pieces, one false hand missing and the other arm broken, he was unable to walk. He had commanded the baseball player to leave him and protect Yuni, even though that was for naught now. Ryohei and Bianchi had left, to go find him and provide more careful medical attention. Over the radio, Ryohei had said that Squalo would make a full recovery.

The Reborn of the future hadn't appeared, and Tsuna had asked Colonello why.

"Yuni had worked around it," Colonello said with a shrug. The Arcobaleno of the future knew the truth of Yuni's identity, that there were two souls packed into one. They had all given their word that they would never reveal it. When they would send the memories of the future to their past self, they would leave that part out. "and Reborn's in that white circle-y thing."

* * *

The worst thing of all was that the boy with the frog hat, Fran, hadn't moved from his kneeling position, holding the red coat in his hands, running long fingers over the rich fabric. The objects - strange and random - from Yuni's pockets lay scattered on the ground, forgotten.

There was the Sky Pacifier, a Sky Box and matching Ring, a handful of Starbursts, an iPhone that didn't look like an iPhone anymore, a Fullmetal Alchemist figurine, a few DS games (Tsuna saw all of the updated versions of Pokemon Rangers), her DS and a piece of paper, folded up into a square.

Tsuna, noticing it, leaned over, picking up the paper and unfolding it.

"Tsuna," Reborn finally spoke. He had been silent for the longest time, after picking up and pocketing the Sky Mare Ring. No one would get such a thing ever again. "What's that?"

He held it up, reading the title of the paper out loud. "'Things You Might Want to Know'. It's a letter from Yuni, Reborn!" That certainly caught everyone's attention.

Chrome blew her nose into a bandage, sitting down in front of Tsuna, legs crossed. "C-Can I see it, Boss?"

Tsuna obliged, handing Chrome the sheet of paper as if it was some sort of precious artifact. "Will you read it for us, Chrome?"

Chrome glanced up at Mukuro, who nodded to her. She cleared her throat, speaking as clearly as she could.

* * *

_Hi guys. I know, it's a letter, how cliche of me, but what can I say? I've always had a flair for dramatics (I learned it all from those Korean dramas that Gamma didn't like me watching, but Lussuria insisted upon)._

_Yeah, I've planned ahead for this whole 'dying' business. Don't ask me why or how I knew, I just did. That's a good enough reason, right?_

_If it isn't, then sorry. That's the best excuse yall (I'm going country, folks) are gonna get, guys._

_I'm going to try and limit the swearin', because I don't have a lot of room on one sheet of paper, front and back. But no promises. This cursin' tongue just has to let fucking loose sometimes._

_Dearest Tuna-Yoshi Sawada, there are so many things to tell you that I couldn't possibly fit them all into one paragraph, but I'm going to try. Most-important things only here, people! I think we should give you an official title 'The Good Samaritan of the Mafia', because when you grow up, sweetie, you're going to be the greatest man to walk the earth. Of course, you'll be really sexy too (even though THEY NEVER SHOW YOUR EYES. Uh, nevermind, pretend you never read that, k?), and all the girls will just love ya. And naturally, I'm included. Keep going and keep pushing forward, shoving past everyone's expectations. Be who you wanna be, darlin', because that's the greatest person you can be._

_Gokudera, my dear. Honestly, if I was going to be a jerkface, I'd just flirt with you this entire sheet of paper (and maybe I'd just make it into a novel of flirtatious exercises for your everyday fangirl), but that's Haru's job (with Tsuna, of course). Anyways! I know I'm a bitch. I ain't gonna deny that, that'd just be lyin', sweetie. But you're bitchy too. So is G., but then again, he turned out to be a fabulous right-hand man, so technically, if you're bitchy, you will succeed at life. We have historical proof. TAKE THAT, TMZ! It wasn't your father, Hayato. But I'll leave that to Bianchi._

_YAMAMOTO TAKESHI, YOU DESERVE TO LIVE FOREVER AND CURSE- I MEAN BLESS THE FUTURE GENERATIONS WITH YOUR WONDERFUL GOOD LOOKS. Right now (I don't remember if I told ya this, sweetie), your father is alive, in a hospital in America. Ask Tsuna for the details, darlin'. It was a real pain in the ass saving his life, but the look on your face when you get him back will be worth it and then some, dear. Take care of Squalo for me, would you? Thanks._

_Hibari Kyoya-sama, it has been an honor knowing you. You're the strongest, best-lookin' guy I know and you deserve to have the world at your fingertips (but then, you'll have the choice of any girls. You should just pick me, my friend). When you go back to the past, will you find the Past me and just give her a hug? It'll make not only her day, but her year. Possibly decade. Most likely, you'll make her life._

_Mukuro, I love you so very much, my fine-feathered 'brother'. Did you know that Reborn enrolled me at Namimori and gave me your last name (I scared the shit out of everyone, don't worry, I haven't soiled your name or somethin')? What a jerkface. Thanks, though, for appearin' when the Vongola needed you, when I needed you. I have missed you so much. Just when you come back, I leave like an asshole. Sorry, snookums._

_Ryohei, I think that there is nobody in this world who is like you and all your extremeness (well, there's that guy with the killer observation eyes, but that's really it). You're a kickass boxer and I really wished that I had more time to become your BFF because I know we totally would have. Probably. Most likely. Chances are. So take care of everyone, please._

_Lambo, you can have half of the candy in my pockets. The other half goes to I-Pin. If you touch any of it, I will come back from the dead and eat your face. That's not a threat, it's a promise._

_Chromey-Chrome-Chrome. Google Chrome. Did you even understand that nickname? Google Chrome is this Internet browser that I am in love with. Nobody gives a damn about Internet Explorer. All about Google Chrome. You know what I heard on the radio while I was at Tsuna's house? This song from Lilo and Stitch (it's a Disney show) called 'Pineapple Princess'. I thought of you and almost died in the process out of spectacular-ness overload, honey._

_Haru, I get the vaguest sense that you don't like me. I wonder why... Past Me isn't that much of a bitch, probz. I dunno. Maybe I'll have Past Me run away, hide in the forest and blame my escape on you, saying that I'd been kidnapped. Hey, it's happened before. They'd believe it._

_Kyoko, you don't hate me (at least, I don't think you hate me. Sometimes, I unconsciously make enemies), so you've probably cried. Tears are precious, sweetie. They're like the symbol or representation of something. I wonder if you're sad, sad that we won't create happy memories again. Or if you're happy, remembering those happy memories._

_XANXUS (you weren't expecting to have a secret message, were you?)! I know that you want to be the only one because life just ain't fair. But that's just not how this whole 'Tri-Ni-Set' shit works, dear. Maybe we should just change it to 'Tri-Ni-Shit-Set' insted. Talk (or threaten. I'm not picky) to one of the higher-ups about making that official. You can use this document to prove that you have the Arcobaleno on your side. You just gotta cooperate with **him**. Why, you might ask? (wow, that was a real Aburame Shino [Naruto reference, if you don't get it] moment) It's just as you said: the Vongola are one. Don't forget that when your memories go to the past or I'll be pissed._

_Squalo, if you're not alive, I'm going to fucking kill you. If you are alive, then I love you so much, dearie, give me some kisses. (Just kidding, that's be pedophilia or however you spell it) What can I say about you, my dear friend? You're an asshole. I mean, who the fuck goes around, **kidnapping young girls**? Oh yeah, you. But thank you. If you didn't kidnap me (by the way, you owe me a potato sack), then I would have just thought you were a crossdresser my entire life. Which is clearly not a great thought, right?_

_Lussuria. The mother of the Varia, as you deserve to be called. Thank you for all of those suggestions on those Korean dramas. I loved them all (even though Gamma didn't want me to watch 'em. Ass.). I'll miss your cookies and cooking and baking and kitchen abilities. Especially the chocolate chip cookies. And I hope that yes, you do make it onto America's Next Top Model (even though you're not American, a model or a girl). Record it (but not over my Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhoods) and force Fran to watch it. ON REPEAT!_

_Levi. There is nothing to say to you except that the shapes you cut into your beard are pretty fucking cool. I mean, lightning bolts? That takes skill, my friend. SKILL. I wonder how long it took you to shave that._

_Belphegor. You're a much better ruler than Rasiel. Just sayin', my prince, just sayin'. And he has creeper teeth. And you don't. And he has bad hair. And your hair is flat-out gorgeous, honey._

_Gamma, thanks for being the father that I hadn't gotten, then and now. I bestow the leadership of the Giglio Nero upon you. There will never be a Sky Arcobaleno again, because I'm going to take this fucking curse with me. You won't have to suffer anymore for the sake of us assholes, alright? (And I know that Aria did love you too. She just resisted for my sake. Stubborn woman.) I forbid you from ever babysitting a child again. God forbid they get kidnapped or something, by assassins or mass murderers._

_Nosaru, oh I love you, honey. You were too brave and mature for a kid only your age. You should have had more time to grow up, because that stupid war and the stupid Gesso made you grow up too quickly, my friend. But I shouldn't be talking, though. I mean, I was plotting out how to save the world when I was two years old. (I'm telling Tazaru to keep you away from the Cheez-Its. I don't want you gettin' sick) And I think you hated me, but I love you, my brother, sweetie._

_Tazaru, you were like the creeper uncle that lived in the apartment next door but nobody knew why you lived that close. Yeah, you know how much I love you so I don't have to remind you. Would you mind keeping Nosaru away from the Cheez-Its? I'd rather not have the Giglio Nero go broke from funding his obsession. I think what I admired about you most was that you have never taken a single vacation day your entire life. How admirable, my friend, how admirable._

_TIME FOR THE ADULTS TO BE SPOKEN TO!_

_(I love how the Varia are not considered adults)_

_Bianchi-san, your hair is gorgeous, I love your eyes. Green eyes are beautiful, no? Hayato's eyes are particularly beautiful. And you're a magnificent big sister, no matter what Hayato (THATS RIGHT, GOKUDERA) says. You're a better big sister than I ever was- I mean, would be. *insert nervous laughter here*_

_Fuuta, sweetie, you never got a childhood either. You never got to feel free or live that life that you probably always wanted. And I think that if I was there, right now, I'd buy you a scarf because A, you look sexy in scarves, dear and B, I, uhh, kind of broke your current scarf? TAKE ALL THE MONEY YOU WANT, JUST DON'T RESURRECT ME TO KILL ME AGAIN! I beg you!_

_Shoichi, darlin', you are the most pimpin' guy on dis planet. *wipes tear* You're just a support character like me, honey boo boo child (I cannot believe that I just called you that, holy shit my life is complete), but now you're just going to be tossed aside, as not even a support character, just a background guy, only showing up once a few arcs later. Hey, at least you're not going to creep out of the bushes. That didn't make any sense to you, so heed it not._

_Lal Mirch, I hope that I've given you the happy ending you've always wanted. On the other hand, I kind of gave away that Pacifier you gave me. But I gave it back to Colonello. Does that make Colonello a zombie...? SO MANY OPPORTUNITIES FOR JOKES THAT I WILL MISS! I'll just provide you with one. Who did Colonello, the zombie, take out for dinner? You, his GHOULfriend! That was DROP-DEAD funny. Oh, the puns, the puns._

_Spanner, tell Irina that she was a great caretaker. She hasn't failed with me, even though I'm such a failure. And I don't know how you got your hair all swirly like you did, but its very cool. And you have to make Lambo some candy, alright? (Otherwise, he might end up eating poor I-Pin or somethin' like that)_

_Dino, don't be too harsh on Hibari-sama or yes, I will revive myself from the dead just to eat your soul._

_Tsuna, when you meet Enma, tell him these for me, would you? And his friend, too, okay? And I know that yes, you will meet them, because I'm just prodigious like that. So just like cut this part of the letter off or something. I dunno, copy-and-paste. Scan it. Take a picture of it and print it off and give it to them. They better get this message, or I'll flip a shit._

_ENMA, MY LOVE. When I met you, I think I scared the shit out of you, didn't I? I mean, you were all scared and adorable and oh my goshes, I wanted to take a picture of you and make it my phone background. I didn't (you're welcome for that, by the way), but I wish that I had. Remember what I told you, when the time comes for it, okay? And you had a beautiful family. They were beautiful. Wonderful._

_Adelheid, you're a spectacular leader and you care for your friends so very much. Even though you're like the right-hand lady, you'd be a much better boss than I ever was. Thank you for taking care of him and them and just being the kind of person that I never had the balls to be, okay? (And please don't attack him. The Liquidation Committee doesn't have the same ring to it that his title has, no offense) I would say something to your friends, but I think that it'd be a little creepy if I did so, no?_

_And last but not least (yes, I suppose you are least), Fran. Frannie, Frapple, Franemones…I can't even words. Sorry, it's a gift that I just wasn't blessed with (unlike my natural good looks and killer personality). You're a sarcastic ass with the equivalent emotion of a dying mushroom. And you never told me enough, even though I was so nice and gave you such a nice home (alright, you can be pissed about that, I suppose). But you have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen in my entire life, my dear friend. Somehow though, we became best friends and I guess that I should say that I love you so very much._

_NOT IN THE CREEPER WAY, I SWEAR!_

_I destroyed our friendship, but there was a reason, sweetie, so DON'T HATE! But there are so many things that I wish I could say to you, my friend, and so much time that I wished that we had together to make up for everything I cost you. But there is only one thing left to say in the space left..._

_I was the one who deleted your Minecraft app from your iPod. I know that you secretly watch Ouran High School Host Club without me. And that you love Seussical the Musical a lot._

_(Yeah, that was three things, but it's the thought that counts, so stop complaining, asshole)_

_Good luck in life, Fran. I feel like you'll need it._

_Thank god that I wrote really small or else all of these sentiments would have gone unsaid and I never would have told you all of these things. You guys have been the family that I had lost. You have accepted me - a stupid, Fullmetal Alchemist-lovin', prodigious Pokemon Master - as one of you, even though I have never really was an honest person. You guys have seen me at my best (almost every single day, of course) and at my worst (also... every single day...)._

_Is it weird that I'm not scared of death? I mean, I have pretty much experienced everything, right? Who is to say that I haven't experienced that before? But I guess you guys can figure that out on your own._

_Thank you for being my family and friends and enemies and allies and everything and nothing all at the same time, because multi-tasking like that is a skill only you guys possess._

_Yours,_

_Yuni-sama_

_(I don't have a last name. Maybe I'll just steal Mukuro's like the bitch that we all know I am. Make Namimori Middle's records official so that Hibari-sama doesn't bite anyone to death. Lets redo this ending.)_

_Yours,_

_Rokudo Yuni-sama_

_(there. Much better)_

* * *

By the end of the letter, Chrome's voice was choking up and she was crying again, doing her best to speak clearly.

Tsuna, too, was crying, looking upwards at the clouds that spotted themselves against the otherwise kindly blue sky. "I'll pass the message on," Tsuna told everyone, his voice even despite the tears that were trickling down his cheek. "to Squalo and to this Enma guy, too. I'll do it or die."

Fran was staring at the paper, gently taking it from Chrome. It was her writing, he thought to himself, recognizing it. Her 'y' always had an extremely obnoxious curl in the tail. And her 'r' always looked like a 'v' just because she liked to irritate him like that.

How did she know these things? How did she know that yes, he did watch Ouran High School Host Club without her? And that he did, in fact, love Seussical the Musical, a wonderful story about the troubles of Horton the Elephant and Jojo the Who? He had all the songs memorized and hummed them when he believed that no one was listening.

Apparently, someone had been listening.

She had been the one who had paid attention to the things that they thought no one had.

"She was watching us," the Vongola Storm Guardian said, softer than Fran had ever heard his Future Self speak. "She knew everything we knew. Maybe even more."

Bianchi placed her hand on her brother's shoulder, nodding at him. For once, he didn't protest, either not having the energy or spirit. "But I think that humanity needed someone like that. Someone who watched."

"That was her special ability," Ryohei said, fists clenching as he thought of the girl._ Her bright blue eyes dimming, closing just as she disappeared. Her last words. Her last laugh. The smile that hadn't left her face, even as she was dying._ "Extreme patience."

Vongola Decimo spoke again. His eyes were red from tears and he looked so tired that Fran almost felt bad. "I think her 'ability' was overcoming anything that came at her. From what I hear, her mom died, right? But she kept going?" Tsuna's voice cracked here, as he struggled not to cry again. "That's... That's something I know that I could never do!"

"You're all wrong."

* * *

Everyone's eyes turned to face the Varia illusionist, who was holding the Sky Pacifier against his chest, as if it could hear the _thud thud thud _of his heartbeat. "She could make anyone smile, no matter how stupid it sounds. She could crack a joke in the face of death. Her power is stupidity."

"How can you say that?" Tsuna cried, while actually crying, eyes wide and angry. This boy was so ungrateful for what she had done for them, the things she had sacrificed for them. She had just given them everything that there was to give, given them everything there was to offer. "Yuni just told you that you were best friends! And that she loved you! How can you be so horrible?!"

Fran's eyes closed. "..."

"You can't even find something to say, even when your best friend has died!" Tsuna was sobbing, trying to shout and cry at the same time. "You can't even open your heart and find something nice to say?! How can you do that?!"

Fran's eyes snapped open and he steeled himself. "Because I've been doing it for my entire life, Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna turned away from him, unable to face him any longer. He collapsed beside Yuni's clothes, clutching the red coat to his chest, crying.

* * *

Nosaru stepped forward in a daze. How could she...?

Why...?

This can't be happening.

This isn't real.

This isn't really happening.

She isn't gone, she's... she's _Yuni_, she can't...

**_This can't be happening._**

The Vongola Decimo was holding her belongings, getting tears on her beloved coat. _He can't touch that, it's hers! She'll be angry!_

Nosaru swallowed, his fingers trembling. He knew that she wouldn't be angry if Vongola Decimo had her belongings. In his heart, he knew that Yuni had been more loyal to the Vongola than to the Giglio Nero. She loved them more than she loved her own family. _She left us for dead. She has abandoned us again._

But she hadn't. She had told him, in her letter, that she loved him.

If she loved him, then why did she go away?

Why?

He felt like he was seven years old again, when he had met her. She had been the ethereal princess, the girl with the pretty eyes and constant smile. She had known more words than he did and her intelligence would have made him feel stupid had she not been so kind.

Five years hadn't been that big of a difference. Not to mention, she was so mature for her age. She wasn't around much, but he would do anything for her. Anything. He had learned, long ago, how unique she was. But he was just Nosaru, the boy with the girl-hair, and was too weak to protect her.

She had acknowledged him, the youngest mafioso in their entire family, and he didn't feel alone for that one moment. He had become a someone with someone else to believe in. He hadn't given up hope when she hadn't appeared that often, too drawn in by her.

Even so, Nosaru wished that she hadn't left. Then maybe now, she'd learn he cared for her.

* * *

Gamma picked the DSi off of the ground, brushing it off.

She had loved this little thing. Even when Nintendo had come out with the 3DS and 3DS XL, she had refused, saying that this DSi had sentimental value. Opening it up, he realized that she was replaying Pokemon Rangers: Guardian Signs, again.

The screen showed a small character with bright blue hair surrounded by Pokemon that Gamma was almost ashamed that he could recognize.

There was a Pichu holding a ukulele, a Totodile, Gardevoir and a Tyranitar. They were all facing a giant Pokemon: Arceus.

That was something that she had been famous for: her Box Weapon that she had never used in battle, only using it for frivolous things like transport. There were only rumors that she actually had the Box, considering how she had never used it, but there it was, on the floor.

She had the means for violence. She could have killed Byakuran with that legendary Box. Was she - Gamma hesitated to think it - so naive that she thought that they could defeat Byakuran without violence?

Was she too scared to kill?

She was the kind of person that would preserve lives, but never take them.

* * *

There was no body to bury.

There was just an empty coffin (it was a ramen delivery box) with her Edward Elric coat, DSi, iPhone, Fullmetal Alchemist figurine and Sky Pacifier. Reborn tossed the Mare Ring inside there at the last second, thinking that Yuni shouldn't have died alone. Byakuran would - unfortunately - be the best company she'd get for the next century.

The flowers that they laid on her grave were simple weeds picked by a very upset I-Pin and Kyoko. Once explained the situation, Lambo was probably the most upset out of everyone, picking his own flowers (grass) and placing them beside the weeds.

Her headstone was made from the quickest, but nicest thing that they could find, a thick slab of wood from the ruins of the Vongola Headquarters. Squalo had limped out to the grave, taken a knife and carved a message into it for her.

_'Rokudo Yuni_

_or so she liked to be called_

_April 1st, 1996 - September 18th, 2010_

_She deserves a lot of shit_

_But this wasn't one of them_

_She was fucking awesome_

_or so she said'_

They all stared, solemnly, at the headstone. Down below their feet was a ramen delivery box that was supported by wooden slabs so that it wouldn't be crushed under the weight of the dirt above it, holding her most prized possessions.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto said, brown eyes looking much more mature than usual. "Would you like to say some words?"

Thankfully, they were treating this like a serious funeral, despite her coffin being a ramen delivery box and her gravestone having many swear words on it. Tsuna cleared his throat, standing behind the headstone. "We all knew her as the little girl with the weird obsessions who somehow knew about everything we did or would do," Tsuna wasn't really sure what to say. So he just winged it, making words up as he went. "She called herself a different name, singing to a different song than everyone else. In the end, we all came to a mutual decision. She was Rokudo Yuni, a person unlike any other."

"She did something that I don't think many people can do." Tsuna continued, his eyes looking over everyone. Even Xanxus had shown up, which spoke tons about her influence on this world. "She had a bigger impact on us than we expected she would. Yuni's life was bittersweet, like coffee as she might have called it. But she lived it well."

Tsuna nodded, finishing. "Would anyone else...?"

"I have a hell of a lot of shit to say!" the most unsuspecting visitor said, thrusting a sword in the air. "Oi, sword brat! Give me a hand, would ya?" Yamamoto rushed to the man's side, supporting him and leading him to the front.

Brushing Yamamoto aside and using his sword to support himself, Squalo eyed the crowd. "This bitch was too fucking trusting!" the crowd reared (except for the badasses like Xanxus). This wasn't the message they expected from him.

"She trusted the wrong people!" Squalo used his spare hand and slapped it against his chest. The noise resounded, striking everyone deeply. "Us! We should have had the strength to protect her! We should have! But we didn't! We were too weak! Too naive! We believed that we could have protected her! We might as well have killed her ourselves."

"This little girl was a... She was brilliant, a true prodigy." Squalo's eyes closed for a moment, picturing the child with the piercing blue eyes who had been running around their assassination headquarters without a care in a white sundress. "She was too smart for us. She was a... She was an angel sent from heaven to taunt mankind, to remind us of the people that we weren't."

"She was too much, a flower that was too fragile for the harsh reality that is humanity!" in his entire life, Superbi Squalo had cried once, back when Xanxus, his fearless leader, his friend, was locked away and he had heard the truth of his friend's past. But in this moment, he cried again, for his other friend that he cherished and held dear to his heart. "We were unable to deal with her perfection and in result, destroyed her."

Squalo snarled, wiping at his eyes, the tears staining his sleeve. Finally, he looked up and cast his steel eyes over everyone one more time. "That's all."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_If he had been there, all would be well._

* * *

**Chapter words: 5, 342**

**First of the triple-update! Just three more to go...**

**Thank you note will be next chapter and review names will be third chapter. Reviewer quotes will also be in the third chapter.**

**-LeoInuyuka**


	79. Shiro Ran and Hyaku

Chapter 79

Shiro Ran and Hyaku

* * *

The young Vongola generation returned to the past, just as they should, going to school, resuming their lives. The truth, as sad as it may sound, was that yes, they did forget about Yuni and her sacrifice.

The Giglio Nero picked up back where it had ended, under Gamma's careful leadership and guidance. Naturally, there was a hole of a place that she had once filled, but they did their best to ignore it.

The Varia continued on with their assassinations after Squalo had healed, never speaking of the incident again.

Upon receiving the memories from the future, Gamma, Nosaru, Tazaru, the Giglio Nero and the Kokuyo Gang of the past immediately began their search for Yuni, in order to scold her for her rash decision. They'd never let her leave again.

Overnight however, it appeared that she had disappeared.

* * *

When I woke up, my head hurt. A lot. A lot as in '_I think I have a concussion or possibly cancer'_ a lot.

I sat up, cradling my poor cranium in my hands. Ouchies...

What happened...? Last thing I could remember was when I was... killing myself! (not the most positive of thoughts, but hey. At least I didn't have amnesia, right?) My eyes flew open and I scanned the area. A forest. With trees. And bushes. Was that a squirrel? Exotic.

Was I finally free? Had I actually achieved something akin to Heaven?

I laughed to myself, feeling quite insane for a moment. There was this rush of adrenaline, of freedom. I would see my family again._ Alice. Sebastian. Elizabeth. Mama. Papa._

Standing up and ignoring the painful thudding of my brain against my skull, I ran through the forest, calling out their names. "Alice, where are you? Alice! Sebastian! Elizabeth! Mama! Papa..." I slowed to a stop, thoughts processing.

It had only been thirteen to fourteen years since my death. They'd probably still be alive then. I trailed my fingers through my sloppily-cut green hair, trying to pick out the spare pieces from when I had chopped off my hair.

I think my heart stopped. Why was my hair still green if I wasn't Yuni anymore...?

I was still Yuni.

I was still alive.

I wasn't dead.

* * *

First thoughts: thank god I have clothes.

Second thoughts: HOLY SHIT THIS IS MORE SHOCKING THAN WHEN I WAS REINCARNATED INTO HER FUCKING BODY, DAMN IT!

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be happy or sad. Happy that fuck yeah, I'm not dying early! or sad because I was still trapped in an entirely different existence than my original family.

Was I in the future still? Where were the others? Why was I alone? Where was I? I started walking, again, trying to find an exit so I could find civilization and find a way home.

Five minutes of slow walking later, I slammed into a tree trunk, sliding to the bottom. "No more walking." I panted, wiping at my forehead. "Not strong... enough for that. My body must be taking the toll of the whole 'Arcobaleno shit' stuff."

"Lady, why are you talking to yourself?"

* * *

I think I just had a heart attack. I slowly turned my head to meet the curious lavender eyes of a young boy. He looked disturbingly familiar, but I really couldn't place his face.

Mentally, I deemed him 'Shogo Makishima', the villain from Psycho Pass, because they physically resembled each other strongly. He looked like he was about four/five years old, the same age as Lambo in the past. He was speaking in Japanese, so I automatically decided that yes, I was in Japan.

That really narrows it down.

"Hi there." I gave an awkward wave, trying not to pant, still exhausted from my run. "I, uhh, was talking to myself because I was very lonely." I mentally patted myself on the back for that one.

Makishima hummed, coming to sit beside me, leaning against the tree. "I get lonely too, but that don't mean I talk to myself. Are you one of those 'crimn'ly insane' people that the lady at the home told me about?"

"No, Makishima-kun," I shook my head. "I am not one of those people."

He giggled - I was really getting creeped out, here - smiling at me. "My name... My name isn't Makishima, silly."

"Then what is your name, little boy?" I asked, trying to be polite. This boy was in a home, a foster home. You treat children with care (unless they're Lambo, apparently).

He shrugged. "I don't 'member. It's a big name and I'm too little for a big name."

"My name is Rokudo Yuni," I said, patting his head. "Well, actually it's just Yuni, but I think that the 'Rokudo' part sounds quite dramatic. It's the last name of one of my dear friends who I love very much, but I'm afraid we have been separated."

Makishima - since I don't know his real name, I'm just going to call him that - nodded, very solemnly. "Want me to help you find 'im?"

"That'd be pretty helpful, Makishima-kun." I thanked him. "Are you sure that the home won't get worried?"

He shook his head, immediately. "There are a lot of kids there and... and she won't miss me because there are... there are so many kids."

"Makes sense."

"I know."

* * *

"Which way leads out of the forest?" I asked the boy, looking around. "I don't think that he's in the forest."

Makishima shrugged, dramatically. I noticed that he, too, had a flair for dramatics. "I dunno. When, when I go in the f'rest, I go 'lone. I fall 'sleep then in the f'rest. An' then the lady from the home comes... comes 'fter me later and I wake up in bed. So when... when I go 'tside to the f'rest, she brings me home."

"So we're lost?"

"Unt'l the lady from the home comes, yep." Makishima nodded, rubbing his eye. "I'm sleepy now, wh'ch means the lady from the home is comin' soon."

I thought it over. If this happened everyday, then the lady from the home would be coming soon, most likely. "Well thought out, Makishima-kun."

He yawned, revealing missing teeth and stretched out on the ground, eyes closing. I curled up beside him, quite tired myself from everything that had been happening, with a pounding headache.

Sleep overtook me, welcoming me into its warm, kind arms.

* * *

When I woke the next time, I was alone. Makishima was gone and I was shivering on the ground.

The grass seemed longer, or maybe it was just me. Deserted by a child, I shook my hair out, trying to get the water from the dew out. Just shows you how low I have sunk. I rubbed my eye, walking about aimlessly. If I didn't get some food in me soon, I was going to be starving and end up dying from lack of food and nutrients.

"I can't belive Makishima-kun ditched me." I grumbled, unhappily. "Now I have to find civilization on my own. Ass."

Walking took quite the strain. My legs were sore, my heart was beating too quickly for it to be safe and I was panting, damp with sweat.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but are you lost?" a kind and smooth voice asked me.

I whipped around, wishing I had a shotgun with me (alas, I just had a knife strapped to my thigh and a handgun hidden in my underwear, but no shotgun. What a disappointment). "I'm armed!"

The boy in front of me raised an eyebrow, stepping backwards, hands raised. "Ma'am, I beg your pardon, but it don't look like you have a weapon."

"Trust me, you little shit," I warned him, waggling my finger in his face. "I have more ways to kill you on my person than there are steaks in Xanxus' meat fridge."

He laughed, lavender eyes shining. "You're quite amusing to watch, ma'am." He was bigger, very tall and better built than he had once been, but he looked disturbingly like Makishima...

"Makishima-kun?" I wondered, leaning forward and eyeing him, all up in his personal space. "What the hell? Did you walk over an aging log (you know, like Simba did in the video for 'Hakuna Matata') or something? You look at least five years older!"

He raised an eyebrow again, quite elegantly, with a grace that I am so jealous of. "The only person to call me that was 'Rokudo Yuni', a girl that I met in this forest when I was four. I am currently fourteen."

"Holy shit, what the fuck?!" I leaned backwards, my mind frazzled. "I'm Rokudo Yuni and you weren't this old before." Literally five minutes ago, I was talking to the little baby version of this kid. "Okay, I think I need a hospital. Or maybe you do."

"Well, Rokudo-san," Makishima smiled, seemingly amused by the situation. "I must say, the years have done you quite well."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. Geez. Fourteen-year-old guys these days. "I haven't changed at all. I'm still fourteen and still dead-fucking-sexy in a miniskirt." I wasn't even wearing a miniskirt and had never wore one. It was just a Fullmetal Alchemist thing, you see. "And what's your real name? I don't like mentally calling you 'Makishima'."

"What's wrong with that name?" he asked, dodging the question, effectively. "It's quite the nice name, don't you think-"

"It's the name of the villain from a show called 'Psycho-Pass' who got this sexy redhead named Kagari Shuusei killed." I shrugged. "And he did so because he was not recognized by the computer, so therefore killed as many people as possible, with a poker face."

"Admirable." he drawled, rolling his eyes. "Fine, my name is Shiro Ran. Orchid of white. Not the manliest name, I suppose, but I will learn to deal, no?"

I sighed. This guy was definitely weird... "Definitely not." Makishima - fine, _Ran_ - turned out to be quite the easy person to talk to. "Mind telling me the date, location and time, stranger?"

"Are we strangers?" Ran asked, mocking offense, placing his hand on his heart, as though insulted. "I thought we were already best friends and should tell each other all of our deepest, darkest secrets, such as the location of our house keys and the passwords to our Facebook profiles."

I couldn't help but bark out a laugh. His sense of humor was similar to mine, brash and straightforward, while insulting at the same time! "Yeah, my password is idontthinkso."

We laughed together for a moment, before he pulled out a phone, checking the clock. "The date is September 18th, 1998, we are currently in Kitami, Hokkaido, Japan. It is 11:14 in the morning. Do you have a date in Tokyo or something?"

I choked on my spit. "It's 1998? What the hell?"

Ran looked confused. "Did you not know, Rokudo-san?"

I shook my head, eyes closing. I had gone back in time twelve years. Sure, it wasn't the first time that I had gone back in time, but this time, it was unintentional. And I didn't know how to get back. And not to mention, there were currently two Yuni's in existence, the baby me and the non-baby me. In two years, everyone would be getting their memories from the future and Past Me would probably be harassed with questions. However, I'd prevail, be a badass and end up PWNing everyone.

And then I, as in myself, would return to the future, surprise everyone, marry Hibari-sama and live happily ever after as Mukuro's adopted sister and Squalo's adopted niece and Gamma's adopted daughter.

Yep. I had my entire life planned out.

"-kudo-san? Rokudo-san!" Ran called, touching my shoulder. I jumped, blinking at him. His lavender eyes flashed in concern. "Are you okay, miss?"

I rubbed my forehead, nodding. "Yes, Ran. Sorry, I was feeling quite dizzy. Do you think that I could briefly rest at your home?" I dunno about you guys, but if anyone ever asks you that, SAY NO.

We here at Giglio Nero Headquarters don't encourage you to invite people into your house if you don't know them. Also, do not go into other people's houses if you do not know them. Thank you for listening and please continue reading.

He didn't even hesitate. "Yes, of course."

There were two Yuni's in the same existence. If someone I knew ran into me, they'd either think I was A, Luce or B, Yuni from ten years later via Ten Year Bazooka. I needed to change. As long as I would be here, I couldn't look like _me._

"And Ran?" I called again. He turned around, looking ready to provide whatever I needed. "Can you get me some hair dye?"

The boy nodded, eagerly. Guess that he'd do anything for a pretty girl. Because of course, I'm drop-dead gorgeous and all. "What color?"

"Surprise me, my friend." I laughed, trusting him to not make me look like Hatsune Miku or something.

* * *

"You made me look like Kagamine Rin." I murmured, touching my green-turned-blonde hair. Ran, bless his soul, had been an angel so far, assisting me by bleaching my hair and then applying the dye for me. "Except I have brighter eyes."

"Wait." Ran hushed, leaning in my face, carefully poking pins into place. Thick white hairclips held my suddenly existent bangs into place. He tied a ribbon around my head, tying the bow with a flourish. "Now you look like Kagamine Rin." In the old world, where I had been Riza, Kagamine Rin and Len had come out in 2007. But here, they had come out in 1995. The world was beyond itself in technology, matching and surpassing the limits from before.

"Fabulous," I laughed, marveling at my change. I didn't even look like Yuni anymore. "All I need now is a sailor outfit and stripper shorts and bam, I could cosplay. Why Kagamine Rin? I thought that I looked more like Gumi."

Ran clicked his tongue, disapprovingly. "My, my, Rokudo-san. You know not of the world of fashion or details! Gumi's eyes are green and yours are blue. It's much easier to simply change your hair than change your eyes. Not to mention, the golden hair compliments and accents the wonderful sapphire eyes of yours."

"You should become a fashion designer or something." I told Ran, honestly. "Or a makeup artist."

"Thanks," he pinched my cheek. He was like the second coming of Lussuria. "You're just so easy to work on."

I blew spare blond strands out of my eyes. "Where's the caretaker?"

"In the kitchen," Ran dismissed, tucking hair in place. He leaned back, inspecting his work with a careful eye. "She doesn't know you're here."

"Wait." he tugged out the clips and bow. "I just realized that just because I have dyed your hair to look like Rin's, it does not mean that it is in the correct style." he whipped out scissors (from nowhere, I really should have been concerned) and began cutting and curling my hair, twisting it this way and that.

Honestly, I don't know why a fourteen year old foster boy named Ran who lived in Hokkaido knew how to do women's hair, but I decided that it wasn't really something to concern myself over.

I looked almost exactly like Kagamine Rin (I had to give it to Ran, he had a particular skill for completely changing someone), without the clothes. I tried to stand up, but I collapsed back into my chair. I was so tired, you couldn't possibly understand.

It was as if I had been waiting in line for an extremely intense rollercoaster for weeks and then I had to wait in line to go home. I had been pushing myself to the limits (and possibly beyond that) back when I had released the Life Flames.

But I felt so free.

A large burden, the burden of everyone's lives, no matter how awful that makes me sound, had been lifted off of my shoulders. I hadn't even realized that it had been holding me down for so long. Another thing I had noticed, Mao/Real Yuni hadn't been speaking at all since I had arrived. I had called upon her for help, back when I was lost in the forest, but I had received no reply.

I wasn't strong enough to get back to the future on my own, with no money, no Pacifier and no people around that I could trust (other than Ran, the fourteen-year-old hairdresser). Not to mention, I was physically limited, as I had literally given away my own life and was close to unable to walk, only managing mobility for five minutes.

I couldn't go to the Giglio Nero or the Varia for help, because they didn't know who I was yet. Not to mention that I couldn't come into physical contact with my past self. The whole 'changing my appearance' thing was to hide who I was. If I just gave it away, then it would all be for naught.

"Are you alright, Rokudo-san?" Ran asked, tapping my shoulder. "You were quite for a moment."

I nodded, biting my lip. "Do you happen to have an extra bunk here at this lovely home?"

Ran was a foster child, living in a foster home. If I could somehow create a background for myself and join them here, until I was more physically capable and the timeline was right.

"Oh, yes!" Ran nodded, eagerly. "The other kids were sent away, but I was left to stay. It's just me and Hyaku-san."

"Will she let me stay?" I asked, wiggling my fingers. "I don't have papers, but I can take care of the whole business."

Ran helped me out of the chair and into the kitchen (we were in the bathroom). "We'll go talk to Hyaku-san, alright?"

* * *

Hyaku turned out to be a thin woman with a long hooked nose and dark hair. She reminded me of Severus Snape a little bit, except she was smiling at us. So think of her as a smiling Snape. Weird thoughts. "Hello, dear. Who is your friend?"

"This," Ran touched the top of my head. That's how tall he was. "is Rokudo Yuni and she's been sent by the system in umm," he looked to me. He was attempting to forge a lie.

Bitch please. I am the queen of forging lies.

"I'm Rokudo Yuni and I'm from the Namimori district." I said, offering a hand. Hyaku took it easily, trusting me immediately. Foolish lady. "Those people screwed up my papers though."

Hyaku nodded, going with it. "Do you know your personal and medical information?"

"Yes," I said. "They have officially given my custody to you-" okay, that was the biggest lie I had said all day. I could just find a computer and hack into Giglio Nero's systems and actually create an entire new person, giving my custody to this woman. "-so I can just write a file about my personal information and then we'll be set."

She turned back to her cutting board, effectively dicing up carrots and dropping them into a pot, slowly stirring it with her opposite hand. "Those Namimori people always screw up the system," she shook her head. "there used to be tons of children in this house, but now it's just Ran and I." she smiled at me again. "Of course you can stay, sweetie."

"Thank you." I bowed my head slightly. This might have been the most manipulative thing I had ever done (even when I had lied and said that I was twelve, so I could get a kids meal instead of an adults meal) to a completely innocent person who had zero connections to the mafia. I'd have to get a phone and possibly a computer, so I could inspect the area and make sure that this town is fairly clean. I couldn't have it be like Namimori, where baby hitmen are dropping from the sky. "At the airport, they lost my bags..." I hesitated. Could I really take more from this woman than I already was?

Hyaku dismissed it, immediately. "That's perfectly alright dear, it's happened before. I get a fund from the Namimori district - it's the only thing that they do right - for at least four people, so I can supply you with anythin' you need, alright?"

"Thank you so much." I smiled at her. "I mean, you're just helping me, a complete stranger, when I don't deserve it-"

She lied down her knife, crouching in front of me, lowering herself to my small diminutive stature. "You look so much like someone I used to know. Her eyes were the same as yours, the same lost look that I thought didn't belong on a woman. I think that's why. You look like a lost, lonely child."

* * *

My thoughts were scrambled, I mused, as I jumped onto my new bed, nabbing a scrap of paper and a Sharpie. Time for some organization.

_**MAIN PROBLEM:** In the past with no money, no Pacifier and no friends._

_**Additional issues: **Physically limited and must take care not to be recognized._

_**Solutions: **Stay in the past with Hyaku and benefit from her funds, building a money pool of your own from hers. Who needs a Pacifier? Stay where you are. Ran will forever be your only friend._

**_Additional Solutions:_**_ Regain enough mobility to escape and do so. Return to the mafia, but do not come face-to-face with yourself. It'll be like Terminator, where there are like eight John Connors in the same time frame._

Then there was this entire other problem that I was too ashamed to even write down. Did I even want to return to the mafia? To a life where there was nothing but burdens and high expectations, the responsibility of other people's lives, the weight of the future? Back when I had directly been the daughter of Aria and people knew about me, I had to inherit the line, as the only person able to. But now, everyone thought I was dead. I could continue living without them knowing and just be normal.

Would I want to go back to the place where I actually tried to kill myself - for the benefit of others, of course, but still? Where I dealt with mass-murderers, assassins and killers everyday of my life? Where attempts on your life were everyday things?

That was everything that the mafia was.

But there were also the upsides. There was the Varia, a bunch of softies hidden under tough exteriors and sarcastic comments. There was the Vindice. Okay, that's not really an upside. There was Mukuro, the man that I would consider my brother, and Chikusa, Ken and the others, the people who had been my friends, who I would die for, over and over again.

There was the Vongola, friendly old Timoteo who had, admittedly, threatened to kill me once, but that was only one time, so I'm over it, kind of. Basil, who had the cutest accent ever and the prettiest eyes. Lal Mirch who didn't know who I was yet, and just was a wonderful human being.

Tsuna and his adorkable-ness, with all of his failures and successes and how the little things could just make his day. Wouldn't I miss that? Wouldn't I miss them?

Yes, I would miss them. I would miss Yamamoto's laughter, Gokudera's shouting (except when it was directed at me), Lambo's obnoxious cackle, Ryohei's EXTREME-ness and Chrome's gentle ways.

It may be cruel to think, but did those things make up for the darkness of the mafia? Did the little things, the little things like a joke or a smile, make up for the constant threat, the bigger dangers?

My answer would have to be no.

No, one light conversation did not make up for the deaths of countless. No, one smile didn't make up for a betrayal, one of your own resulting in your own defeat. A year of peace didn't make up for a decade of war.

But I had given my word. I had promised that I would do anything for my families, for the Giglio Nero, and for the Arcobaleno, because I am one of them, no matter how badly I wish that I wasn't.

I would never manage to escape the sadness and the loss of the people's spirits and the smiles that died with them. I would never manage to escape the brutality of that world, the shadow that it cast over our once bright lives.

But that's reality.

If you spill black coffee, you just throw a white sheet over it and pretend that it never happened. But that coffee will bleed through, staining that sheet and creating a bigger mess. In the same train of thought, if you join the mafia, you can run from it, pretending that you had never been a part of it. But it will come back, destroying your new fantasy and bringing back the pain and hatred that had been there.

I'd have to come back to them, to the Giglio Nero, to the Arcobaleno, to the Varia, to the Vongola, to my friends. I couldn't leave when they all depended on me and the choices that I made. So I didn't consider what I was doing, with Ran and Hyaku, as an escape. I considered it a vacation. I was recuperating from the effects of the mafia, the effects of the life flame that would repent for Byakuran's sins.

I'd be back one day. I would never truly leave.

* * *

I spent two years in that house with Ran and Hyaku. It was a simple, easy life. Constantly, I was reminded of the mafia, when the small TV in the kitchen would blare out reports of assassins/mafioso that I knew being sighted in Namimori. I felt like I was always on the edge of my seat, waiting to be noticed by those people.

But I hadn't been.

By the end of the first year, I was able to walk again without Ran's help.

He was amazing - the same age as I was, but so much taller - a big help. I felt so weak standing beside him because he was just so freaking strong. He was like the older brother that wasn't that much older. He was goofy and ridiculous, an easygoing guy. He reminded me, constantly, of somebody, but I honestly couldn't remember who it was that Ran was just like. And it was kind of cruel to think, but I had emotionally replaced Mukuro with Ran.

And I bet you're thinking 'wait, couldn't Mukuro have broken into your mind with his Jedi mind tricks?'. I had placed up mental barriers, just as I had when I was at the Millefiore.

And by the end of the second year, I was ready to leave.

"Hyaku-san," I called, walking into the kitchen. The scents and sounds of a busy kitchen had become familiar to me, and Hyaku was constantly in there, watching the television, cooking, reading. It was her home. "I think that I'm going to have to leave soon."

Immediately she swooped on me. "What do you mean, Yuni-chan? Don't go and leave poor Hyaku alone with only Ran. Ran!" she called into the parlor. Great. Now we were dragging Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky into it. "Have you heard what this child is sayin'?"

Ran nonchalantly walked in, snagging a cookie from the plate that Hyaku had just set out. "Nope. What's goin' on here?"

"Yuni-chan," Hyaku cast a sad look over me. "wants to leave."

Ran's eyebrows furrowed together and he faced me. "Really?"

"I want to go and find my family," I said, trying to play the part of a foster child. It was the kind of thing that you see in those cliche movies, where the children leave home to find their real family, only to find them, find out that they're all druggies and just return home to their original foster homes because it was just a generally better place. "because my brother must be looking for me."

Hyaku placed her thin hands on my shoulders, eyes softening in compassion. "Yuni-chan, Ran and I can help you find your brother. And maybe he can come live with us too."

Wow. Mukuro, Ran and I living in a house with the cheerful female version of Severus Snape. No thank you.

"I want to find my father-" Gamma. "-and possibly my mother too." my actual mother was an entire universe away, but seeing Aria again would... It could possibly change everything.

That's what I was afraid of.

You see, I had been prepared for my death and all the years leading up to it. From years 1-14, I had had a gameplan. But now, since I'm still alive, it's just... There is no set idea of what I want to do or what I want to become. It's like 14-? because I'm not even sure anymore.

And I wasn't sure that I liked that.

I was heading into the unknown just because I was alive. And that's an awful thing. I was terrified of what would happen, because unlike before, I only had a general idea of the events that fell after the anime, in the manga.

I just knew that Enma attacked, Daemon attacked and then there was this Rainbow shit. I can't repeat back entire conversations, or tell you the abilities of every new opponent that was to come.

Change was scary, because I didn't know what would change and how it would change.

I wasn't prepared.

"Yuni-chan, all children like yourself want to find their parents." Hyaku attempted to 'comfort' me (even though I required no comforting), patting my head. "Ran has wanted to find his mother for so long."

And then there was Ran. He had quickly become my (second) best friend, second only to Fran or Mukuro or Squalo (in my mind, they were all tied at the top). He had been my sole acquaintance for the past two years, when I had been recovering from an injury that I wasn't sure that I would be able to overcome.

Could I just leave him like that?

But I couldn't bring him along, because he didn't know about the mafia. He didn't know about the horrors of Byakuran, or the Varia's rebellion, or the future at all. He'd feel singled out amongst all of us, unable to defend himself against anything at all, while even I have intelligence backing up my claims (though I typically cannot organize thoughts correctly, and my defense is always weak).

But I had this idea, this very stupid, very improbable idea.

I had the faintest Flames of the Sky available in my fingertips, only able to do one thing in the world. Ignite them. But what could I do with Flames on my fingertips?

I could connect Ran of 2000 to his future self, in 2010, and transport the memories of the 2010 to the 2000 mind. He would know somewhat about the mafia - assuming that he hadn't remained oblivious to the evil person that I am - and would be able to have some sort of backing to himself if I took him along with me.

So that was my plan. Let me lay it out for you in a slightly better way:

_1. Send 2010-Ran's memories to 2000-Ran._

_2. Bring Ran along with me._

_3. PWN all the motherfuckers that get in my fucking way._

Ah, the magic of lists.

Technically, yes, I would be kidnapping him, a much taller, much stronger fellow. But he was my new brother, and he didn't have emotional attachments to parents. He had Hyaku, sure, but she was just a caretaker. Even I wasn't that attached to Irina, who had practically been my mother for just about ever.

Tomorrow. I would be taking Ran with me tomorrow and we'd get the hell out of here and find my family again. We wouldn't be alone anymore. We'd have good people, with good intentions towards us. He'd be another member to our already dysfunctional family.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He is like the sole bird flying away from the rest of the flock. If you could, you should guide it back to them. But would you guide someone back to a group that has already tried to rid itself from him?_

* * *

**Chapter Words: 5, 556 words**

**Haha, I hope that you know who Ran is. I'm actually enjoying writing his character like this, because I just felt awko-taco writing about him as *******. Yes.**

**TIME FOR EMOTIONAL TIME**

**You guys don't even know. You don't even know what kind of person I am or what kind of life I lead, but you listen to the words that I preach, every week, every update, everything I have to say. I convey messages, I hope, through my words. In this chapter, it is that you never leave someone else behind. Or you kidnap them, sure, but try and look underneath the underneath, okay? I have spoken to well over 100,000 people, and 2,000 of them have replied, in their reviews and many more have replied through Private Messaging.**

**But that's the beauty, I suppose, of listening to what someone else has to say. You can form your own opinions and ideas too, choosing what message that you wanted to hear delivered.**

**So thank you.**

**This chapter may or may not have been pretty scatterbrained, but that was intentional... Yuni (2010) thought she was dead, but turns out that no, she was not dead. And Yuni (2000) is missing. So that's probably going to be covered in the next chapter.**

**Leave a review (New goal is 3000, lol)**

**LeoInuyuka**


	80. Ran Ran Ran Ran

Chapter 80

Ran Ran Ran Ran

* * *

**REVIEWER QUOTE EDITION!**

**Gamma: -Barges in- Princess, I won't let you die alone**  
**Yuni/Riza: -Eyes wide- (OH GOD, LET ME DIE FASTER)**

**-iAsajsd**

**now watch fran go all edward elric and try to bring back yuni back from the dead.**

**- TikiLand**

**Yuni died. I felt no remorse due to the humor this chapter gave.**

**-QRed**

**FUCK! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES OVER THIS CHAPTER BROKE MY HEART! DO YOU ALSO KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET INTO YOUR REVIEWER HALL OF FAME THING! FUCKING FUCKITY FUCK!**

**- hello-totoro-ninja**

* * *

**Others (in 2000)**

Gamma was upset- correction, Gamma was fucking pissed off.

Strange memories of events that shouldn't have... that _couldn't_ have happened had filled his head and he was just at a loss. Ten years of future information, memories and events had just been... just _shoved_ into his brain. The worst was that those years of memories included dreadful things. There were memories of Aria dying, memories of Yuni dying and he was just... He was just an emotional wreck.

Tazaru and Nosaru, too, had also reported that they also received the same memories. Nosaru, for some reason, seemed incredibly upset about something, but upon Tazaru's inquiry, he had simply shaken his head, walking away.

Everyone was falling apart, destroying itself at the seams. Nobody wanted to talk about the future, when it seemed so dim. They didn't want to speak of the leader they'd lose and the princess that slipped through their fingertips.

Gamma had stormed to Aria's office, where she had continued working away, as if _No, I hadn't died in the future and not told you about it_ and_ No, my daughter isn't going to die and I ain't gonna do shit about it_. To him, she was just ignoring the problem, pretending that it hadn't happened - or wouldn't happen... It was all very frustrating.

He rapped on the door with the back of his knuckle, shoe tapping impatiently onto the polished hardwood floors. Aria's voice - on one side, his 2000 self was perfectly casual, while like 2010 self was sobbing, crying and shaking - floated through the door, just as it always did. "Come in!"

Instead of opening up the door, like a civilized person would, Gamma slammed open the door, shoulders shaking. His fingers were twitching and he just itched, desiring nothing more than to run to her, hug her and simply never let her go. (But he could get a restraining order for that, so he stopped himself) "H-Have you gotten them?"

"The memories?" Aria asked, casually, pulling out a sheet of paperwork for 'Destroyed Urinals' and filling it out. How she could do that with a straight face, he couldn't even begin to understand. "Yep."

"And your... your death?" Gamma's eyes lifted to meet her blue ones. She seemed far too calm. Had she known about this, even before the memories had come? "Is that-"

"Going to happen?" she finished for him, placing the urinals paper into the outbox. She looked up at him, the image of professionalism. "Yep."

He slammed his fist onto her desk (see kids, this is not the image of professionalism), the papers scattering. "I can't accept that! There has to be another way for... for you to-"

"Gamma." her voice was soft and gentle, as if she was the mother, soothing her child. "There isn't. It's just the way of the Sky Arcobaleno. You have to accept it, moving along. Or you don't, living your life in constant suspicion, pain and fear. I'd rather live a life of leisure than one where I am terrified of everyone. I tried to shield you from it, as you know, but clearly that didn't help since you're so upset."

He swallowed - they'd finish that discussion later - before bringing up another topic. "And, Aria, did you know about Yuni-"

"I know." Aria's eyes lowered to the stacks of paperwork, unable to face him. She had been the one to bring this curse upon her naive, silly daughter. "I know."

Gamma slumped against the desk, eyes closing in pain. "She was such a... She wasn't even upset, in the end, Aria. She was just standing there, grinning and laughing, like she'd be back. But she would never come back and I-" he cut himself off, sharply inhaling. "She wrote a letter and everything. She knew that this would happen. And I don't want that to be how it ends for her."

"Better a happy ending than a sad one." Aria said, creating neat piles from the papers that he had scattered. "And that's just the kind of person she is. She isn't mature enough to deal with something like a sacrifice. I'm sure that the Arcobaleno, from the other side of the Pacifier - if you know what I mean - were leading her all along the way, telling her what to do and how to complete the sacrifice, so she wasn't entirely alone-"

Gamma shook his head, strongly. This has bothered him, grating on the edge of his nerves. "No, no. She said that no, she had been preparing for that day, her death, since she was an infant, Aria. She knows. And yes, I do know that you have the whole 'Divination' ability or whatever, but it just... It wasn't the same. _You_ can make estimations. She knows _everything_ that will happen and it's..." he covered his face with his hands. "It's not the responsibility that you should be handing to an infant."

"She knew?" Aria's eyes went wide, as she stared up at Gamma. That was impossible. The Divination can't tell you when your death was, it only could show you others. Aria had known about her own death only because of the weakening of her body. But Yuni had pinpointed the exact moment, the exact hour. That was something that neither Aria or Luce could accomplish. Had she surpassed both of them, becoming someone much stronger, even at the young age of fourteen? "How did she...?"

"Where is she?" Gamma interrupted, jaw clenching. "I have... I have to talk to her."

Aria blinked. "Umm, she should be with Irina." she slammed her chair backwards. She had quite the number of questions for her daughter. "Follow me."

* * *

Apparently, Gamma and Aria hadn't been the only ones headed for Irina's house. The Vongola assasin Superbi Squalo and his younger partner, Fran were seated, awkwardly, in the parlor along with two members of the Kokuyo Gang, representing Rokudo Mukuro: Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa.

(The members of the Kokuyo Gang had made their way to Italy by using illusionary money, made by Chrome. But Ken is an asshole and told Chrome to stay in the kitchen, back at the hotel, where she belongs. It's both sexist _and_ rude.)

Aria was immediately on guard, ready to take them out, but Gamma was perfectly at ease. Aria hadn't lived long enough to see the Vongola getting along with Gamma during the final battle, when they had done their best to save her daughter. Trusting in Gamma, Aria eased up a little, but did not lower her guard.

After all, you gotta watch yourself around the Vongola.

Squalo did one of those badass nods at Gamma, who nodded back in response. Fran was quiet, picking at pieces of lint on the fabric of the couch. Chikusa and Ken were sitting quietly - well, Chikusa was. Ken was fidgeting and looking around, getting very antsy.

Irina, the English woman, bustled about, setting up tea and cookies for everyone. Aria politely took one (Gamma was brooding, so he took nothing), nibbling on the corner of it, Squalo shook his head at the lady, Fran just completely ignored her and Chikusa said "No, thank you". Of course, Ken practically jumped on the cookies, stuffing them into his mouth two at a time.

"So what do you need, dearie?" Irina asked Aria, as she was the only person in the entire room who the caretaker recognized.

Aria smiled at Irina, setting her teacup down gently. Spanner's sister was so kind. "I would like to see Yuni, if you wouldn't mind."

Squalo snorted, crossing his arms (he was wearing his sword on his hand, but he somehow managed not to cut/injure himself). "I don't given a fuck if you don't mind or not, I'm going to fucking see that brat whether you say so or not."

Irina bristled, but managed a smile for Aria. "But Aria, dearie, I thought that Yuni-chan was with you, no?"

Everyone froze.

Fran whistled, long and low. "Congratulations, you managed to lose the only girl in the world with green hair."

(Aria didn't bother to say that she had green hair, too dumbstruck to even speak)

* * *

"What do you mean, Yuni is with that woman?" Chikusa asked, pushing up his glasses.

Aria was having a mental panic attack, Gamma was trying to calm her down, Squalo was shouting, Fran was making blunt, yet emotionally destructive comments and Ken was eating (more like mauling the plate of cookies), so Chikusa took it upon himself to be the only responsible one.

"Her name is Aria dammit!" Squalo roared, swinging his sword around. "And how the fuck do you lose a kid with a mouth as big as hers?!"

Irina, bless her soul, simply smiled at Chikusa, completely ignoring the chaos that disturbed her once peaceful and quaint home. "Yuni-chan told me that she would go and see Mama, yes? And so I let her go to house alone, because Yuni-chan is quite a responsible child, you see."

Responsible Chikusa's ass.

"You allowed a four-year-old child to walk through the streets of Florence, unattended, while you knew that it was the mafia capital of dozens of families?" Chikusa asked, with the closest thing to disbelief he could manage in such a situation. _Mukuro-sama is not going to be happy with me._

The woman nodded, solemnly, as if she had just finished being scolded.. "I will never do again, promise."

Chikusa sighed, grabbing Ken by the arm. _This was all a waste of my time and Chrome's powers. Mukuro-sama is going to be annoyed with us all. _"Thank you for the snacks and tea, miss. Sorry for wasting your time."

"No problem, sweet child!" Irina said, leading them to the door. "You want food to take with you?"

Ken nodded, but Chikusa shut him up with a flick to the head. "No thank you, miss. Have a nice day."

"Bye bye!" she waved after them, returning to her parlor.

* * *

**Yuni (2010 version in the year 2000)**

"Ran." I called, quietly. It was the middle of the night in good old Japan, and I was about to give 2000-Ran his 2010 memories. Hopefully. If everything worked out. No promises.

He was sleeping in his bed, across the hall, so I had snuck into his room (like a creeper, of course). He groaned in his sleep, turning over from his stomach to his side, a line of drool trailing from his mouth and connecting with his pillow. Wow. That's attractive. (Sense the sarcasm that I drowned my voice in?) "Mnnargh... Juice... No, I want candy..."

Those were some pretty weird things to say in your sleep, but they were nothing in comparison to what Levi says. _"Boss, of course I'll clean the floors for you. No, there's no need to thank me. Yes, I do know that I'm the best of all the Varia. What? You want to make me the second-in-command? Why, if you insist, fearless leader."_

"Ran." I touched his shoulder and he just completely spazzed out. I flinched, stepping backwards as he flipped off the bed, his head slamming into the floor with a painful thud. Thankfully, Hyaku slept like a log (Pssh. More like a dead log, with sound-cancelling headphones and a blindfold). "You idiot."

One of his lavender eyes pried themselves open and he stared at me for a second. Even after all that, he can somehow be half-asleep. Then he spazzed (I noticed that this was a reoccurring thing with him), jumping to his feet. "Yuni- I, uhh... What?"

I burst out cackling, despite my attempts to be somewhat quiet. "Bwahaha! You're fucking crazy, Ran." I slapped him on the back, appreciatively. "It's nighttime, and I'm here to enlighten you, so to say. Hopefully. If this all works out."

He sighed, running his fingers through his messy hair. "For the last time, you shouldn't just leave our family! Hyaku-san will be absolutely lost without you. And who is going to fend off those weird girls from me at school?"

"Not me." I shrugged. "I didn't even go to school with you, because school is for fools. And smart people who like proving their intelligence. I have nothing to prove."

He raised an eyebrow. That was something I noticed about almost everyone I hung out with: they were all very good-looking. And then there's me, the cosplayer of Kagamine Rin. "I thought that it was because you're prestigious or something."

"It's prodigious." I corrected, rolling my eyes. "Geez, Fran would never have..." I trailed off, eyes falling to the floor. "He never would have messed that up."

Ran yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. His yawn was super obnoxious, like a male whale that was calling for a female whale to mate with or something. "Mind if I go back to sleep while you reminisce?"

I blinked, cast back into reality, away from my whale-mating fantasy (wow, that made me sound like a total creeper/weirdo). "Oh sure... Wait, stop distracting me!" before I could go off track again, I lit up my fingers with fire, determined to get it over with.

His eyes widened, growing to incredible proprtions and he gasped, as if I had been Darth Vader and he had been Luke and I had just revealed that I was his father. Newsflash. I wasn't his father. "Y-You're on fire! ...are you a firebender?"

_Yeah, call me Prince Zuko. _"No- I mean, ugh. You are a jerkface." I informed him, raising my hand (in a threatening manner. But it was unintentional). "Now, stop moving, this shouldn't hurt... Probably..."

"What do you mean, this shouldn't hurt?! It's fire, dumbass! Don't touch me with fire!" he squirmed, trying to get away from the fire.

I rolled my eyes, kicking him in the shin (if you ever need to take down Ran, kick him in the shin. Those things are like toothpicks supporting a rhinoceros). When he cringed, bending down to grasp at his leg, I jabbed him in the forehead with my ignited fingers.

* * *

Ran's mind was exploding. Or at least, that's what it seemed like to him. Maybe Yuni had poked him with magic fingers, like when Itachi would poke Sasuke, in Naruto. Or maybe it was the fire.

It was probably the fire, but Ran felt that all possibilities should be taken into consideration.

Back to his mind exploding.

If the mind was a blank surface in the beginning of your life, and as you grow and mature, you carefully paint your memories and experiences over that canvas. But the instant her warm fingers connected with his cool forehead, someone else had invaded his mind and dumped buckets of paint all over his canvas, invading it.

But he could - somehow - make sense of those paint splatters.

Somehow he knew, that in the year 2001, Hyaku would get cancer.

And in the year 2003, she would die from that very sickness and he would be sent away by the system to college, using her support money and his inheritance from her, at the age of nineteen. He would run into a fellow student, Irie Shoichi, and discover an ability to communicate with himself through parallel worlds.

In the year 2008, he created the Gesso mafia family, having mastered his ability to look into parallel worlds. He learned that if he could manipulate this power and the Tri-Ni-Set, he would be able to create a perfect world, a world with no sickness to take Hyaku away from him, and no Vongola to lead Shoichi to betray him._ The perfect world._

_The very idea had entranced him, a scholar, with all of its impossibilities. A perfect world, with no problems, and if any came up, he, as the creator, could just as easily abolish those problems. No sickness. Hyaku would be there, with him, and Shoichi would be there too, and Shoichi would be loyal to Byakuran and only to Byakuran, with no Vongola Decimo to cause problems._

In the year 2009, he had started a war, in order to gain the Tri-Ni-Set, so he could achieve his dream of this perfect world, where he would not be alone, and his Gesso was fighting against the Giglio Nero, who had a leader that looked very much like Rokudo Yuni.

Eerily similar.

In the year 2010, he would combine with the Giglio Nero, kill thousands of people (for the perfect world, he had constantly reminded himself, for the world where everyone would live forever), kill Vongola Decimo, be betrayed by the Giglio Nero Rokudo Yuni-lookalike leader, be defeated by the younger version of Vongola Decimo and die.

Wonderful.

He had changed his name, back in 2003. He had been Shiro Ran (orchid of white), but had taken the name Hyaku Ran (hundred orchids), for the caretaker that had been kind to him for so long. The name was soon shortened to Hyakuran (orchids in the hundreds). Hyakuran quickly shifted to Byakuran (white orchid), in order to have the same meaning as his old name.

Rokudo Yuni, Ran quickly connected the dots, had been his enemy. She had been the one to lead him to his death, to the loss of his dream, the one who destroyed his perfect world, in the future.

So Ran was just torn. Shiro Ran told his brain that Yuni was his friend, the child that had been very dear to his own heart, his sister, who had risen to the top of his priority list, defeating even Hyaku, while Byakuran told him that he should manipulate her into working for his benefit.

Immediately, Shiro Ran shook his head. How would he choose? Who would he be? Would he be Shiro Ran or Byakuran? The young, bright mind or the older, more experienced one? The memories of the future or the memories of the past?

He wondered what Hyaku would be most proud of. He had thought of her as his own mother, perhaps even better than that. She was a good woman, who thought of the foster children as her own flesh and blood.

Would Hyaku want him, her son, to manipulate his sister and destroy? Or to leave her and join Yuni, helping her and nurturing her growth and intellect?

The decision was instant, Ran's strength and belief in himself and his sister blasting away the snake-like thoughts of Byakuran.

* * *

"I'm..." Ran looked at me, eyes wide. "I'm Byakuran."

The ball dropped. The shit hit the fan. The taco was not on a discount. If Ran was going to break that kind of news to me, he better break it slowly. You don't just blurt out that you, who was my brother, who I was sacrificing everything for and had been for the past two years of my life, are the greatest enemy that I had ever faced and expect me to accept that.

Oh my god. Byakuran and I had shot each other with Nerf guns.

"What?" I stared at him, dumbstruck. Ran, the foolish boy who took me shopping at Kohls, who had become so much more to me than a stranger, who had become my family, another one of us, the dysfunctional rejects, would grow up to be one of the greatest foes that had gotten me killed? "Huh?"

"I'm Byakuran." he repeated, gripping his head.

My mind started making connections. Lavender eyes. Messy white hair. Carefree personality. An unexplainable love of marshmallows. I covered my mouth. I think I had just made the biggest mistake in the history of humanity.

"Umm..." I wasn't sure what to do. On one hand, this was Shiro Ran, my brother, my friend. On the other, it was Byakuran, the man who killed all of my friends. "What... uhh... Do you umm, still want to like, uhh, take over the world?"

Ran - or is it Byakuran now? - shook his head, quickly, eager to dismiss that idea. "I... I've been happy. Where I am now. This life... This life that I'm leading isn't a bad one. I'm satisfied with this. I don't think that I umm... need the world too."

I scanned his features, trying to find any trace that he was lying. His expression, which I had learned to read well over the past few years, was perfectly clear: he was telling the truth. "And, umm, you don't want to kill me or something?"

His eyes seemed clouded, which I hate to say, but I understood his hesitation. I wanted to hate Byakuran, but I didn't want to hate Ran. Byakuran wanted to kill me, but Ran didn't want to. "I don't. B-Byakuran wants to, but I don't want to."

He still wasn't lying.

"I don't know what to do right now." I confessed, fingers twisting together. "I mean, we got each other killed, right?"

This was probably the most awkward conversation I had ever had in my life. Even more than that one time when I caught Fran rummaging through my underwear drawer.

(Watching him try to explain it was amusing though)

Ran nodded, drumming his fingers against his legs. "Umm, maybe I think that we should apologize to each other. Because I don't hate you. Byakuran did."

"This is so awkward," I laughed, nervously. Real-Yuni would have been able to deal with this so much better than I would have been able to. "and I don't hate you either, Ran. She didn't like Byakuran - I mean, he mind-raped her, no offense or anything - but you're not him."

He nodded, his thumbs twiddling together. It was a little entrancing (I'm so getting distracted right now), watching his thumbs circle one another, dancing and spinning together. I noticed that he was almost constantly playing with his hands, unable to sit still. Us mafia kids are pretty ADHD. "Byakuran wanted to kill you, but I think what you did was better than his choices."

I loved how we were talking about ourselves in third-person, thought Yuni. SEE, I DID IT AGAIN. That, my friends, is the ability to provide a witty and stupid thought/idea in the face of Byakuran.

"So I'm sorry." I said, outstretching a hand. This would be our symbol of trust. I would willingly come into contact with my mind-rapist. (I cannot believe that I just made a rape joke, just shoot me now, please.)

He took it, shaking it firmly. "I'm sorry too." we broke apart immediately and he mockingly wiped his hand on his pajamas, like a jerkface that we all know that he is.

"Wow, that was uncomfortable." I said, poking my fingers together.

Ran sat down on his bed. His expression almost looked the same, but now there was this underlying tone of power and strength. He had previously been physically strong - slightly less strong than Hibari, probably. But then, he had been given the knowledge of how to manipulate that power, and utilize that strength, putting it to use and using it for his own benefit.

He could have snapped my neck that very second.

Instead, Ran held up his fingers. Byakuran had been very skilled with Flame manipulation. He didn't even require a Ring to channel them, able to project them onto his bare skin. I had been able to do that for about five seconds, just a moment before, when I had restored his memories.

Sky Flames waltzed over them, dancing around and spinning, flickering and spitting in a beautiful display of power.

"Thank you," Ran spoke softly, lavender eyes glowing by the light of the fire. "You've restored my strength, even when I was such a terrible person to you. So thank you, Yuni, for being my sister and my friend."

I waved it off. "Thank you for not breaking my neck just now."

"What~? Yuni, of course, I'd never hurt you!"

"Sure."

"Really!"

"My ass."

* * *

"Will you leave here with me?" I asked, looking up at him. We were sitting side by side on the bed, watching him manipulate the flames. "I'm going to have to return to the mafia, sooner or later."

Ran hummed thoughtfully, eyes never leaving the fire. "I'll have to change my name again. To Byakuran. But yes, I will go with you. Who else would protect you from all those boys that'll just fall in love with you, sweetie? Definitely not Gamma, _that's_ for sure!"

I rolled my eyes, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "I can't believe that I let you dye my hair blonde. I'm an idiot."

"It's a good thing that I'm coming with you." Ran - well, I guess it's Byakuran now - said, leaning over and rearranging my locks. "You'd probably forget to clean up the dark roots every month and walk around with half green hair and half blonde. Gross!"

I swatted away his hands (wow, that's a weird statement). "I should have known that Ran would become Byakuran one day. Byakuran was obsessed with uniforms and Ran is obsessed with hair and fashion."

"Oh, hush." he laughed, cheeks dusting pink. "It's a lifestyle, darlin', a lifestyle."

"Get out of this country." I pointed, before laughing. I managed to calm myself, switching topics a little. Okay, a lot. "Should we leave now?"

He didn't even hesitate. "Yep."

As I ran out of his room and into mine, I realized that it seemed that we were running away together, lover-style. As if. I didn't think of him like that. I thought of him as the brother, the role model (oh my god, Byakuran is my fucking role model) that I had never gotten the chance to have. He was a part of a normal life. Well, it turned out that no, he was not a part of that normal life, and was actually a part of the mafia life.

I have to get that on a t-shirt: THE MAFIA LIFE and then like a cow or something underneath it.

Maybe even a tunafish if I was feeling particularly daring.

I grabbed one of Byakuran's duffle bags, throwing clothes into it. T-shirt. Shorts. Another t-shirt. Underwear. Shorts. Shoes. Coat that looks suspiciously like a Hokage (NARUTO REFERENCE) coat. T-shirt. Bra. Sock. T-shirt. Other sock. Shorts.

I tossed in the stack of money that I had collected over the years. I had suspected that Byakuran had tons of cash just stowed away in a marshmallow bag or something. I zipped it close, scanning the hallway, before darting into his room.

His bag was bulging, stuffed full of clothes (and food, most likely). "What can I say? I love clothes!" he laughed, smiling at me.

I realized why I hadn't pegged him as Byakuran at first sight. He didn't have the under-eye tattoo.

"Are you going to get the-" I mimed a line under my eye. "-line thing?"

He looked thoughtful, looking in the mirror at himself. "Yes, I think so. That way, I'll look like who I know I am. A strong person. But I'm still Ran. I'm not a bad person."

"Ran is a kind person," I agreed, patting his head. "Now, let's get out of here."

* * *

Byakuran climbed out of the window first, helping me out second.

I nodded, appreciatively, looking over the acres of forestry. "How are we going to get from here to Namimori? That's our goal, here."

He immediately looked excited, grinning widely. "I wanna try something~!"

I sweatdropped. "Umm, okay."

Immediately, Byakuran adopted this look of intense concentration. Moments passed, and I feared I'd be waiting for a while for him to figure out just what it is that he was doing. Then _they_ came. Wings shot out of his back, extending far back, strong.

I covered my mouth with my hands. Blood was splattered on the white feathers, staining them red. They had grown from his back, composed of Dying Will Flames.

He grunted, eyes closing. "I forgot that that had really hurt the first time."

I swallowed, eyeing the long feathery structures. "How are we going to do this?"

"I think that... that I might need some practice before I take a passenger along." he admitted, the feathery limbs heavy.

I nodded, forming a plan in my mind. "We'll start walking now, and I'll carry your bag. You can practice along the way. Once you've gotten the hang of it, you'll lift me up into your arms and take me along with you, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan." he tossed me his bag (which was really heavy, by the way) and I swung it onto my opposite shoulder.

We both faced South, heading towards the forest. We were walking into the forest where we had met, back when I had know him as Makishima and he thought that I was just a lost stranger.

We were going home. I could have cried. I was going back, back to the Giglio Nero, back to the Varia, back to the Vongola, back to the Arcobaleno. Back to my friends that I loved so very much.

_Tsuna... I'm coming._ I just hoped that I would make it back in time for Byakuran to save Yamamoto from the injuries that he had sustained during his one-sided fight with Kaoru Mizuno.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_They call her, wanting her back. But she's there, can't they hear her? She shouts, but there is no sound. _

* * *

**Chapter words: 5,010**

**Final chapter of triple-update! *highfives screen***

**Thanks to (holy shit, emotionally prepare yourself to find your name in this pit of names): Scrarfy, Hibakaeru, MessingWithFire, RainyAme, Verdigurl, coldgazeproduction, hello-totoro-ninja, CuteDork, Gab18 27, xXnazaraXx, Aquamarine Lacus, Unsatisfied-Gluttony, Phalanx213, YouBetterUpdate, FreeWeirdGal, MusicOfMadness, Skyla15699, Okami Endless, happytth, catrinebatrine, ninja lover 556, MeWubFranxx, Unkown Being, sin kx, shirokuromokona, OneHellOfAMarshmellow, Thrill-Pair-All-The-WAy, lily li flower1, Chiyo, KuroNoAki2772, mikklystar, CrimsonSkyTamer, moonlight phonex101, RandomCitizen, Ficchii, Paigecat (MY 2000TH REVIEWER!), book14reader, LoStInIlLuSiOn, Guest1, Rawr, Anello Della Campana, EternityMusic4me, Skylark Klein, Khorale, Silver Alouette, Divine Psyche, justme2134, Hanane El Mokkadem, Uzumaki Natsuki, BlackWhiteDarkness, Guest2, Guest3, Ingmina, LoreleiJubilation, imsomniac, LoveYouRebornSama, MeLikesROFL, xXxAnGeLFLoNeExXx, EveChan92, sweetcookies82, CC, monophonic, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, palmtoptiger-san, Nazo-san, ANGELIC FLUFFLE, FreezinWinter, WooKiify, Rinail, painxsmile, teawithmochi, QRed, Chanaenae17, Gallifreyan Annihilator, Deces, DutchyPuppy, xXMentalPancakesxXx, Skytherin'sBlackUNIFORM, Kine X, NinjaGirl9797, Namimori-Skylark-18, SayuBunny12, Everren, Alice39, Bianca Nero, aureajane, Guest4, Snow0Redemption, o-o, lone green leaf, allondola di cielo, TikiLand, Rebi-chan, Alice-Italy-Haruhi, iAsajsd, IA00, shanagi95, ResyaAfhirsa00018, Celeste D. Lilica, Chiyo Kawaii and KaminikaSaffire for reviewing!**

**CHALLENGE! Time yourself and find your name in that black hole of name if you reviewed last chapter. No cheating using the find ability of the browser! Tell me your time and whoever did it fastest wins! Hehehe**

**QUESTION TIME! Did you think Squalo was dead or not?**

* * *

**Thanks a ton for all 2000 of your reviews! And shout out to Paigecat, who was my 2000th reviewer. Just saying, but she was also my 1000th reviewer. I think she has a gift of reviewing at great times.**

**Leave a review (I did just write out over 15000 words, guys) please**

**And go check out my new (it's a little dark) one-shot for Mukuro's birthday on the ninth of June.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	81. Arkham Asylum

Chapter 81

Arkham Asylum

* * *

**The best way to guarantee a loss is to quit. -MORGAN FREEMAN**

**Morgan Freeman is the greatest person in the world.**

* * *

**Reviewer Quote: **

**It also would be cool to threaten bullies with "my older brother is a psychotic mafia boss with fuckin' dragons that impale you in the stomach! What do you mean are you high?"**

**- a simple fan**

**YUNI SHOULD GET A DOMINATOR OR SOMETHING**

**- Call me MAYE**

* * *

Byakuran was really enjoying this whole 'I've got wings' business, doing backflips and frontflips, loop-de-loops and basically doing synchronized swimming. Except, you know, he was in the air and he wasn't wearing a swim cap.

"So where are we off to next, Yuni-chan?" he asked, hands tucked behind his head as he simply floated on air, ridinf along on some unseen air current. That was something curious about Byakuran's wings. They didn't flap, they just supported him, with extended feathers.

In some strange way, It was impressive. He didn't need to press down with his wings. The sheer strength of his flames were the only things that kept him suspended in air.

Maybe I'm just biased towards my brother.

"Didn't I already tell you this? We're going to Namimori," I rolled my eyes. "Duh."

He nodded, floating along beside me. Suddenly, he seemed to have come to a realization, his face shifting into a pout and he made a point to float in front of me. "What about my Funeral Wreaths?"

Just as he said that, I wanted to slam my head into a wall. How could I have forgotten about them?!

I groaned, lowering myself down to the damp ground. "Do you know where they are?"

He grinned brightly, proceeding to rattle off a few names and locations. "Bluebell-chan is currently in an orphanage, in Nagoya, somewhat close to where Torikabuto is. He's working in a circus, taming lions. He wears the mask because one of those lions got a little _too_ close."

Byakuran was so cheerful as he said that, with a smile that displayed bright white teeth. But there was something about his expression that told me he was faking it. The dimness in the lavender eyes that had watched me for two years was a giveaway.

He continued on with his words, brutally barging forward, giving me a short version of all of his Funeral Wreaths' lives. Just like the Byakuran of the future, he was crushingly honest. But like Ran, the boy who lived in the room across the hallway, the regret shone through, easily readable, painted across his face.

"Zakuro-kun is all mixed up with some yakuza down in Tokyo. Not like mafia, just yakuza and gangs." Byakuran paused to straighten his shirt that had been scrunched up as he flew. "Kikyo-chan is working for this..." Byakuran struggled to find a word to describe him. "This asshole - pardon my language, Yuni-chan, but thats the only way to describe this man - whose only duty in life is to be an asshole."

For one scary moment, Byakuran's fury was displayed on his face. In the future, Byakuran had been that kind of boss, the asshole, to all of his Funeral Wreaths. Now that his mind had been melded with Ran, the better parts of Ran's personality were shining through even the corrupt thoughts of Byakuran.

"Daisy-kun is in an asylum-" Byakuran didn't have to clarify what kind of asylum. Daisy was probably considered insane. "-not too far from here. And then there's Ghost, but I won't... I won't be bringing him over this time around."

"Who do you want to pick up first?" I asked him, in an attempt to be thoughtful. After all, you know me. The good Samaritan and all, right?

Byakuran hummed, a tune that sounded suspiciously like the opening theme to Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. "Daisy-kun is close, so we can nab him first. When we get them, will you restore their memories of the future?"

"Uhh, sure." I blew an obnoxious blonde strand out of my eyes. It was a rather unappealing color on me - personally speaking - as I was used to dark green. Green suited me better, I suppose. "By the way, how are you going to get those Open Carnage boxes? And rings? And get the surgery done on the Funeral Wreaths so they have the Boxes imbedded in their skin? Or are you not going to give them the Open Carnage Boxes?"

Byakuran sighed. "I think that I'll have you return them their memories and then I shall ask them if they want the surgery done. I can create the Boxes, perform the surgery and obtain A-Ranked rings, as replacements for the Mare Rings that I don't expect returned."

I nodded, forcing back a yawn. I required sleep, apparently. "If you can do all that on your own, I'll go with you to see Daisy, before going to see my mother about some Arcobaleno business."

In other words, I was going to have to ask my own mother to give her life for me. If she gave me the power of her Life Flame - like how I had given mine to the Arcobaleno - I would be given another eight years onto my lifespan or so. More importantly, I would become the Sky Arcobaleno again and be able to participate in the Battle of the Rainbow.

To sum it all up: I'm going to kill my mother again.

In the timeline, Tsuna and the others were probably just learning about the whole Succession Ceremony and all. So while the Guardians would be doing that whole 'readjusting', I would go to see my mother. At the same time, Byakuran would be collecting his Funeral Wreaths before arriving to save Yamamoto.

There was just one problem. Where would my mother be?

After receiving the memories from the future, Gamma would probably be taking precautions with my mother, doing his very best to keep her from harm. And me of the past as well would be getting quite the scolding for having planned out my own death and all.

So I just had to get to my mommy before Gamma figures out that it'd be a great idea to be an overprotective ass.

No pressure.

* * *

Byakuran grabbed me from under the arms and took flight into the air. I have flown quite a few times (seriously, they should give me a 'Frequent Flier' card over at Delta Airlines), on planes, Box Weapons and Squalo's shark, Alo (he deserves an entire category on his own), so this wasn't that big of a deal.

The scariest thing was when Byakuran decided to be an ass and do loop-di-loops and 360s unexpectedly.

Douche.

So Byakuran and I went to the asylum. It looked just like those nuthouses that you'd see on the television, where the villain would be locked away. If I had to compare it to anything, I'd have to call it the Arkham Asylum (Batman reference) of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe, except with big windows (of course, they had bars over them).

The lobby of the asylum was similar to a hospital lobby: there was a map of the facilities (it appeared that they were organized by surname, but it didn't show where each letter would be located) and a woman sitting at the front desk. There were a few posters hanging around on the walls, with titles like 'Previous Winner of Bingo Night is *insert name here*'.

It was almost like a normal hospital. The only difference was the patients.

I smiled, awkwardly, at the woman behind the front desk. She was typing away at her laptop computer, her glasses occasionally sliding down her nose. "Umm, excuse me?"

She held up a finger, gesturing for me to wait a moment. She typed something else, scanning over it, through her thin lenses, before peering up at me. "Yes, young lady? How can I be of assistance today?"

"My brother here," I pointed at Byakuran. In all honesty, I was winging it. "would like to see our mother's aunt's long lost step-brother's nephew."

The woman - her nametag read 'Hermine Grander' which reminded me of 'Hermione Granger' (Harry Potter reference) - raised an eyebrow behind her spectacles. "And who, exactly, might this mother's aunt's long lost step-brother's nephew be?"

I nudged Byakuran, hoping he would speak up and use Daisy's real, full name. After all, what kind of mother would name her son 'Daisy' with no surname? Scratch that- what kind of mother would name her son 'Daisy' at all?

Byakuran caught wind of what I intended, smiling at Hermine Grander. "That mother's aunt's long lost step-brother's nephew's name is Daisy Kibe."

Daisy's mother/father/parental figure has very poor naming abilities, as you can see.

Hermine's expression seemed to sour. "Daisy? Daisy isn't... He isn't stable, young man. One might even call him dangerous."

"Oh," Byakuran looked disappointed, before perking up again. "Then can I go see Shinji instead?"

I kicked Byakuran, behind the desk. _Who the fuck is Shinji?_

He shot me a cheerful smile. _Trust me._

Hermine blinked. "Shinji as in Shinji Kawashima?"

He nodded. "Kawashima-san's mother was my neighbor and she said that if I was ever in the area, to check up on him for her."

Hermine nodded, slowly. "I suppose that would be alright. Shinji is on floor 3, room 309."

"Thank you so much, Hermine-chan!" Byakuran blew her a kiss, latching himself onto my hand. He practically threw us through the door towards the holding facilities, dragging me behind him.

He hit the button for the third floor, foot tapping impatiently against the floor.

"Byakuran!" I swatted his hand away, crossing my arms. "Who the hell is 'Shinji Kawashima'?"

He laughed, grinning lopsidedly at me. "He was on one of the posters in the lobby, the previous winner of Bingo Night. And since it looked like this place was organized through alphabetical order, with surnames, I just asked about a 'K' name."

"That may have been the smartest thing you have ever done in your life." I nodded, approvingly. "Considering how in the past the greatest accomplishment you ever had was haggling the cashier at the food mart into giving you an 88% discount."

"Hey, I got milk really cheap that day!"

"Does it look like it matters now?"

* * *

Daisy was in quite the state when Byakuran and I found him (after fourteen incorrect rooms). His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep- he must have had many long, lonely nights- and his green hair was knotted and mussed. He snarled at Byakuran and I, his expression one of absolute loathing. I approached him cautiously, unsure if he would go all apeshit on us. Byakuran walked forward with the utmost confidence.

I snickered. Bitch owned the place.

Byakuran began explaining Daisy's dislike of humanity as he strode forward. "Daisy-kun has been experimented upon by the mafia just like Mukuro-kun. Unlike your friend, Daisy-kun did not escape with his mind intact."

That, I didn't see coming. Daisy had been experimented upon by the Estraneo, just like Mukuro. Chances are that the Estraneo gave him that huge scar on his face. I gulped. Even Mukuro didn't have scars on his skin, only having the eye to display as a badge of survival.

"He somehow wound up here, under the name 'Daisy Kibe', which is most-likely not his birth name. And the primate doctors of today can't figure out what on earth could be wrong with him." Byakuran placed his hand onto Daisy's head, the boy cringing underneath it. "So it's up to me to separate the events of the present from the horrors of the past."

Byakuran's fingers lit up with Sky Flames, his eyes closing. He was rummaging through Daisy's thoughts, through his mind, rearranging the memories. Daisy immediately collapsed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Yuni-chan, this is your chance." Byakuran urged, his palm still resting upon Daisy's head. He had barely managed to catch the boy, propping him up on his knee.

I knelt beside the fallen boy. Concentrating, I lit my fingers with the Sky Flame and lightly pressed my fingers against his forehead. "When you wake up, Daisy, you will remember who we are."

Yeah, I know, I have this knack, you see, for saying cliche things at cliche moments. This was one of those moments.

* * *

Byakuran let go of Daisy, lowering him to the floor. "He'll wake up in ten to fifteen minutes, with all of his memories intact." he estimated. "We should grab him and get out of here."

Yuni laughed - she happened to do that less and less these days, he noticed, comparing them to the days when he was Ran and she was just Yuni - crossing her arms over her chest. "And how will we be getting him out of here? We can't just walk past Hermine Grander carrying one of the inmates over our shoulders. Then again, we somehow made it past security into here, knocked out Daisy and have lived to tell the tale, so at the moment, anything's possible."

Byakuran gestured to the sole window in the room. "I'll break it, and I'll carry the three of you out. Of course, you'll have to keep a good grip on him."

She blew out air, peering out the window. "That's not three stories or anything." she drawled, sarcastically. "And there's concrete at the bottom there, so if I drop him, he's going to be broken all up inside. Or dead, you know, thinking worst case scenario."

He held up the sheets of the bed. "Why don't I tie him to me, and then you can hold on to him?"

She stepped backwards, holding her hands up. "You'll be doing the tying."

* * *

Byakuran wasn't sure why he went with her.

Hyaku had been an opportunity for a wonderful life, free from the mafia and the darkness that came along with it. And he had spent a lot more time with Hyaku than he had with Yuni.

So why had he gone with her?

He watched her tear at the bedsheets, supporting Daisy, forehead creased in concentration as she knotted the sheets together.

Perhaps it was her determination. Even when she was posing as a civilian, she had had this way of doing things, where she would plot out the schedule for everything, where she would create a gameplan.

Or maybe it was how weak she was. She was a non-combatant, unable to fight. She had no way of defending herself.

It was likely that it was her bravery. He had remembered her eyes, just before she had died in the future, smiling at that frog-hatted fellow. She wasn't afraid. She had long since accepted her fate.

No. It was none of those reasons.

She had become his younger sister. And he was her older brother.

And for his sister, that he had become fond of, that he would be able to cherish and hold dear to himself, he would do anything.

He would die to protect her, and the ideas that she stood for.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He was her guardian angel._

* * *

**_NYA. _I was up in Lake Michigan area over the last two weeks so didn't have any time to update. So I apologize.**

**Thanks to MessingWithFire, Silver Alouette, RikiRenaH42, Okami Endless, CalicoCat21, CrimsonSkyTamer, Searchingformyheart, Hopelesslyhope, RainyAme, Hibakaeru, Hanane EL Mokkadem, CC, TheParadoxicalOtaku, Forbiden Light, Paigecat, Memory25, CuteDork, Skyla15699, monophonic, DarkSoullessMoonlightX, kenegi, Kine X, MusicOfMadness, iamyourfriend, Khorale, ninja lover 556, The All Powerful Genie God, happytth, MeLikesROFL, Lacrime di Neve, ResyaAfhirsa00018, Chadima, InsanitySorrow 2.0, Maya, loveyouanime, Rawr, PinkSicaSone, Namimori-Skylark-18, MeWubFranxx, Bloodstained Fantasy, Deceivingly Cute, LoreleiJubilation, Bianca Nero, book14reader, Gab18 27, Angelic Fluffle, Rinail, FreezinWinter, Leixym, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, Skylark Klein, mikklystar, coldgazeproduction, EternityMusic4me, FearaNightmare, Mayu-Hime, Unkown Being, shitokuromokona, FreeWeirdGal, QRed, Pineapple Fairy King, o-o, Chocolate-Tama, Kawaii Fruits, xXxMentalPancakesxXx, palmtoptiger-san, Call me MAYE, Slytherin'sBlackUNIFORM (yes, yes it will be an ongoing joke), RandomCitizen, Snow0Redemption, OneHellOfAMarshmellow, xXnazaraXx, shanagi95, a simple fan, SucreTeen123, , Anello Della Campana, Manami Uchiha, IA00, justme2134, iAsajsd, pinkus-pyon, Rebi-chan, akuma-chan25300, chrystal1324, Iris Crestfallen, The Ice Sorceress, Udon-Chan, Miyaki Natsuki and Hibari-sama3 for reviewing!**

***pants***

**This chapter was intended to be more Byakuran-centered (if it wasn't... then oops). SO THERE.**

**QUESTION TIME: I'm going down to Orlando, Florida over the summer (don't know when, haha) and I want to know good restaurants to go to. If you know of any, can you tell me the names? If you don't, then what is the last anime you watched/manga you read?**

* * *

**Leave a review?**

**I feel the unexplainable need to sing Tangled music. Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be! Just feel that summer breeze - the way it's calling me! For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!**

**PEACE OUT,**

**Leo Inuyuka**


	82. 50 McFuckingNuggets

Chapter 82

50 McFuckingNuggets

* * *

**While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die. - Leonardo da Vinci**

**That is soooo Yuni's quote.**

* * *

**Reviewer Quotes**

**When I read that Byakuran was humming something that suspiciously sounded like the opening of SnK, this came into mine- "I WILL HAVE SEX WITH THE BEES AND THE EAGLES" - Well, you have to admit, the first part kinda sounded like that..**

** - HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd**

**For some reason my mind keeps making a scene where Yuni is singing Tangled once she is free from the curse.**

**-painxsmile**

* * *

The setup for our 'great escape' was actually really simple. And rather stupid, but it was a Byakuran original plan, so therefore, it has to be stupid.

Using the bedsheet that was on Daisy's asylum bed, I tore off strips, tying the unconscious Sun Funeral Wreath to Byakuran's back. So Daisy looked like one of those babies in Pocahantas, strapped to their mommies' backs.

Fun.

And then Byakuran outstretched his wings (how he did it with Daisy on his back, I have no idea. I theorize that it was anime anatomy). "You ready?"

_No, not really. _"I suppose so. It's not like I have a choice anyways, right?"

"Nope!" he chirped, bringing up his foot and slamming it into the glass window.

When I say that window shattered, I mean _that window fucking exploded. _Glass flew everywhere, reduced to tiny pieces of sparkling dust. It settled down over us like Tinker Bell's pixie dust, covering the three of us. Tch. Like Byakuran needs shinier wings. An alarm started blaring, and the lights flickered on and off.

"I think that's our cue." Byakuran said, stretching his arms. "Hop on."

This was the part that I wasn't so sure about.

I jumped onto the unconscious Daisy, gripping his shoulders, who was connected to Byakuran by bedsheets. And then Byakuran jumped off of the third floor.

Taking me down with him.

* * *

"Holy shit." I whispered to myself, clinging to Daisy as if my life depended on it - which, by the way, IT FUCKING DID - digging my nails into his shoulders. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit-"

"No swearing, Yuni-chan!" Byakuran said, spreading his wings and catching them on the updraft. "Look, perfectly safe!"

I closed my eyes, feeling Daisy's blood on my fingers from where my nails had cut into his skin. "Byakuran, in about four seconds, I'm going to shit my pants out of fear."

"Calm down, Yuni-chan." he laughed, but slowed down, lowering our altitude. "You're no fun."

"We just broke into a fucking asylum." I deadpanned, slowly opening my eyes (I rubbed Daisy's blood onto his clothes). "You can call me the Queen of the Loony Bin."

"And Daisy is the King!"

"...screw being the queen, I'll settle for the title of Princess."

* * *

We took Daisy to, of all places, a McDonalds. It must have been one of those McDonalds where all the weird shit happens, because the workers didn't bat an eye when a Kagamine Rin cosplayer and a guy who looked like Iggy from the Maximum Ride series come in dragging a bloody, unconscious inmate with green hair and order a fifty chicken nugget, three large Cokes and eight chocolate chip cookies.

Those people were fucking awesome, that's for sure.

Here is how we ordered it (or well, how I ordered it, since Byakuran was smiling politely behind me like a pansy):

"I want three large Cokes - not the drugs, thats Lindsay Lohan's business - eight chocolate chip cookies, and if you don't get me the big ones, I'll fucking kill you all, and fifty mcfuckingnuggets. That will be all."

We dropped Daisy unceremoniously onto a booth seat, taking the other seat, while waiting for our order.

"That wasn't that bad, now was it, Yuni-chan?" Byakuran cooed, patting my head mockingly. I don't know if he was mocking my fear or mocking my short height, but either way, it pissed me off.

I swatted at his hand, hissing. "It fucking sucked, you asshole. You fly with the skill of a typical asian woman."

"That was really stereotypical."

"I get it from Gamma."

"Understandable."

"I think I'm going to Italy now, Byakuran, alright?" I took a sip of my Coke. "I'm going to get..." I sighed, not wanting to say it. "I'm going to get the Pacifier from Aria."

Byakuran's eyes lowered to look at his own beverage. "That'll kill her, you know."

"I know."

His gaze steeled. "And you're going through with it anyways?"

"Yes."

"It'll only add eight years to your lifespan-"

I cut him off with a sigh. "I've already used up most of my current lifespan." I looked at my hand, remembering when it had been lit by the Life Flame. "I used it to save the Arcobaleno. I don't feel nearly as strong as I did last time. Producing that flame to restore your and Daisy's memories was strenuous." _the Real Yuni did something too. She probably provided what was remaining of her Life Flame as well. So she's probably..._

I swallowed.

_She's probably dead._

"I have about a month left, I'm just guessing." I flexed my fingers, as if trying to preserve the muscle memory. "And I'm sixteen right now. So once I get the Pacifier, I'll live to be twenty-four at best."

Byakuran closed his eyes.

I tried to make a joke of it, grinning at him, halfheartedly. "Tick tock, time is on the clock, right?"

_"Order 0126 is ready. Please come to the counter to pick up your food. Thank you." _the sound system boomed, before returning to whatever background music it had been playing - God Help the Outcasts from Hunchback of Notre Dame, strangely enough.

Byakuran quietly stood from the table. "I will go get it." he left silently, a look of silent fury on his face.

I cringed. _Note to self: don't make death jokes._

* * *

How could she do that to him? Byakuran snatched the food tray from the McDonalds worker, gripping it so tightly in his hands that the plastic cracked. She can't just die now.

Well, not _now, _but eight years.

He had left everything behind for her to walk away and lie down in her coffin.

No.

No.

He hadn't done that, and wouldn't allow that to happen.

He'd save her.

No matter what.

* * *

Byakuran returned with the food - he seemed to have calmed the fuck down, which was good, I suppose - and a refill of Coke for the two of us. I ate six of the 50 nuggets, he ate like twenty-four.

It was madness. And gross.

I stared at Daisy, who was still unconscious. "...he's dripping blood on the floor."

"Why _is _he bleeding, again?" Byakuran asked, with a mouth full of chicken and Coke - which was _nasty _to see, by the way.

I yawned, dipping a finger in his blood and drawing smiley faces onto the clean counter of the table. "I nailed him."

"You _what__?_"

"I clawed him with my fingernails. His DNA is inside of my nails. Isn't that a happy thought?"

"The happiest."

I sipped on Coke. "I think I'll be leaving now."

"How will you be getting there?" Byakuran asked, lacing his fingers together. "I don't want to send you off alone-"

I waved him off, climbing over him to get out of the booth. "I'll be fine. Maybe I'll get into contact with Mukuro or something, get him to manipulate some pilot. But first..."

I clasped my hands together. _Come on, come on. _I gritted my teeth, trying to scrounge up a flame. _What is my resolve?_ I wanted to laugh. _Just trying to save the world. Again._

People's faces flashed through my mind, beautiful pictures of the beautiful people that I was so lucky to call my friends. _Mukuro, Squalo, Tsuna, Fran, Gamma, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari-sama_. Condensing all that resolve, until it was only in the center of my right hand.

_Dear Pacifier, I know that you're not in my possession right now and that technically, I'm not an Arcobaleno here. But I am, promise. So will you put the ability to restore the memories of the future Mare Ring bearers into this? Pretty please with the Fullmetal Alchemist ontop? If you can, thanks. If you can't... then fuck you._

I reached out and touched Byakuran's chest - which was very awkward for the both of us, I assure you - feeding the Flame into him. "Now, you will have the ability to restore the memories of your Funeral Wreaths. Hopefully. No promises, really."

He inhaled through his nose, slowly, before exhaling even slower. "I... I get the strange feeling that I will be able to do this."

I felt so weak, as if I hadn't drank water in days. My head hurt, pounding against my skull, banging to the beat of a steady drum. I stumbled to the table, grabbing my drink and gulping it down. Finishing off the cup, I felt my legs give way. I collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. "I-I probably just lost three weeks of my life, about."

"Don't go now, then." Byakuran said, kneeling beside me and helping me into the booth. "You have an entire week-"

"At least two of those days will be spent getting to Italy. Not to mention all the time that will be spent tracking down my mom." I rubbed my forehead. I started singing. "I ask for nothing, I can get by. But I know so many, less lucky than I. Please help my people, the poor and downtrod."

"Did you just sing along with the background music?" Byakuran deadpanned, facepalming. "God Help the Outcasts from Hunchback of Notre Dame? You are unpredictable."

I smiled, weakly. "I'll be fine. Take care of Daisy. Feed him and give him drink. I'll see you in Namimori in one week's time, at the hospital, alright? That is, if I am alive then."

"You will be." Byakuran spoke firmly, lavender eyes locking onto mine. "I won't let you die."

* * *

I exited the McDonalds, rubbing my eyes. How the fuck was I supposed to get to Florence, Italy? I didn't even know where I was. Well. Sometimes, you just have to make a call.

I walked to the nearest phone booth, inserting coins. I dialed the number, waiting for the line to be picked up.

_"Voi, I'm fucking busy right now. Whoever the shit you are, you'd better state your goddamn business soon, or I'll fucking gut you-"_ Wow. Someone wasn't in the greatest mood.

"Squ-chan, it's Yuni."

_"..."_ there was silence on the other side. I waited for hell to erupt. He was probably pissed that I sacrificed myself in the future and thought I was my younger self, and was going to scold her. Hell would definitely erupt. And it did.

_"VOIIII! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, GOD FUCKING DAMN IT?! You just disappeared on us like that and that Irina woman had no fucking idea where you were-"_

Wait, Irina? What did Irina have to do with anything? "Squ-chan, I'm not Yuni. Kind of. Ah, fuck, this is complicated. I'm sixteen years old Yuni, from the future."

_"...she was fourteen when she died, not sixteen."_ his voice was scarily quiet. I had never in my life heard Squalo that quiet or serious. Oh, fuckles, it was scary.

"I was in hiding for the past two years. Instead of being sent back ten years into the past, I was sent back twelve years. And so as not to cause a disturbance, I stayed in hiding. But now I'm back. To help!"

Squalo was fuming - you could hear it in his breathing - just absolutely angry. _"Your past self disappeared. The four-year-old is fucking missing."_

I froze.

My past self was missing.

If she died, I would die. Or I would remember it.

Time travel is jank.

_"If the four-year old is dead,"_ Squalo spoke quickly and you could just hear his thoughtfulness. _"then you'll die when you return to the correct time, which would be twelve years in the future, where you would have turned sixteen."_

"So I shouldn't return to the future." I said, slowly. "Until my past self is found. Alive."

Squalo promptly snarled into the phone, with the force of a feral animal. _"If you fucking died in the future at the age of fourteen, then why the hell are you alive now, sixteen years old?"_

I closed my eyes, unable to find an answer. When I finally did, I spoke in a quiet voice. "I don't know."

_"So what did you want, calling me?"_ Squalo demanded, doing his best to change topics. Imagine how strange it would be to him, talking to a girl who everyone thought was dead. _"I doubt that you would give away your position just to say hi."_

I laughed, awkwardly. "Yeah, I'm kind of in a pickle."

_"IF YOU GOT YOURSELF KIDNAPPED, I'LL FUCKING GUT YOU!"_

"No, not again!" it was kind of sad that I had to say 'again'. That just tells you about my life. "I kind of need a plane."

Squalo groaned and I had the feeling that he was slapping his face. _"Of course you need a fucking plane. Where are you?"_

"Near..." I glanced around. "McDonalds."

_"Specifics, dumbass."_

"I'm in..." I paused to look around again, looking closely at shop titles. '_Sunamura Deli', 'Sunamura Library'._ "This is just an assumption, but I'm near the Sunamura McDonalds."

_"Don't move from that spot."_

"But it looks like it's going to rain!"

_"I don't give a fuck. Don't leave the Sunamura McDonalds area or else."_

"Fuck you, Squ-chan."

"..." he hung up on me.

Great. Just great.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I try to hear, lend my ear. Voices inside, one link to join it all, again._

* * *

**Jams to Psycho-Pass opening 1 and 2. I loved that anime - also by the wonderful Akira Amano, who I love - so much. The characters were fabulous.**

**My town library sucks. We have Naruto, Bleach, ALL THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMISTS EVER, One Piece, Fruits Basket, Cardcaptor Sakura, Deathnote and countless others, but NO FUCKING REBORN. ME ANGRY.**

**Thanks to The Ice Sorceress, twerking-through-the-peasants (which is a fucking awesome name, by the way), chiyo-hime, alpacalanche, Charisasori, Rinail, purpleicecrystals, shirokuromokona, coldgazeproduction, Leixym, shanagi95, ResyaAfhirsa00018, a simple fan, Hopelesslyhope, CC, hello-totoro-ninja, OneHellOfAMarshmellow, ninja lover 556, Tsuna'sMyBitch88, MeWubFranxx, happytth, kenegi, XXStarmychanXX, palmtoptiger-san, CureDork, Namimori-Skylark-18 (I have missed you.), Mana Cyborg Alchemist, Pineapple Fairy King, MessingWithFire, DarkSoullessMoonlightX, o-o, KaminikaSaffire, Unkown Being, painxsmile, LoreleiJubilation, IA00, iamyourfriend, FreezinWinter, Angelic Fluffle, HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd, pinkus-pyon and QRed for reviewing!**

**A ton of you have been watching Shingeki no Kyojin - I am so with you there - and one of you has started FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST: BROTHERHOOD. So kudos to you, Pineapple Fairy King. ****And twerking-through-the-peasants? I think your new name fucking suits you.**

**QUESTION: What was the last manga you borrowed from someone? If not, then what was the last anime opening song you liked?**

* * *

**I wrote up a song to Disney's Tangled 'When Will My Life Begin' Reprise, where she finally gets out of that fucking tower. Envy, by the way is from Fullmetal Alchemist, the fatass hat is that mushroom hat that Yuni wears.**

_**Just feel that fatass hat gone like I knew it'd beeeee  
****Can you hear Envy - the way he's calling meeeeee  
****FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER, I AM FUCKING FREEEEEEEEEEEE**_

_**I could go running  
****And racing**_

_**And flying**_

_**And flaming  
And trolling  
And singing  
And dancing  
And crying  
Mind fucking  
So thrilling  
AND FINALLY FEELING  
THATS WHEN MY LIFE BEGINSSSSSSSSS**_

**This was inspired by painxsmile, who mentioned that there should be a Yuni version of this song. And now there is.**

* * *

**Leave a review!**

**And your version of Yuni's song, if you'd like.**

**LeoInuyuka**

* * *

**P. S. I changed the summary again. I didn't like how the old one was... How's this one? Tell me in your review.**


	83. You Can't Have a Dramatic Moment Without

Chapter 83

You Can't Have a Dramatic Moment Without It

* * *

Squalo was - thankfully - in Japan on some sort of mission (it was some sort of scouting mission - there was this uprising famiglia who was becoming a bit arrogant, so Varia was stepping in) and came to pick me up from the Sunamura McDonalds in thirty-eight minutes.

In a freaking helicopter.

How he got his hands (or hand, haha) on it, I don't think I'll ever know.

He did that whole 'drop the ladder' thing that they do in those rescue movies, shouting at me to climb up.

Let me remind you of something: I have zero physical ability. And I had about a week left to freaking live. In short, Squ-chan is making me climb up a ladder while I had the mobility of a pregnant woman.

I don't know if you know this, but climbing a moving rope ladder is really hard. You have to have one foot on a foothold and then do your best to still the entire structure and shove your foot onto the foothold, all the while praying that you won't die.

Fun stuff.

Not to mention, Squ-chan isn't the greatest helicopter pilot and that flying piece of shit was going everywhere.

Going as fast as I could manage (which was not fast at all), I hauled myself into the helicopter, collapsing against the aluminum floor.

The helicopter itself is so fucking loud, I honestly believed that I was going deaf. You could hear nothing except the rhythm of the propellers, beating quickly through the air.

A few pieces of metal cutting through the air was all that was keeping you suspended in the sky. It was rather terrifying, thinking back on it. Yeah, I do not like helicopters as much as I like planes. Definitely not as much as I like planes.

Squ-chan crudely reached over, roughly shoving a pair of headphones onto my head, grumbling something about how I had to be able to hear him.

Fuck, after that rather traumatizing experience, I'd be happy to hear anything

I gave a weak thumbs up, crawling up into the seat and clicking myself in. I double-checked the lock (I've noticed that I double-check when I'm nervous), wringing my hands in my lap."I-I'm good."

"Great." Squ-chan pressed a button and began piloting the helicopter, steering - presumably - towards the airport. "Now, you'd better explain _why the fuck_ you're sixteen and alive."

I swallowed, nervously at his tone of voice, but proceeded to relay my story to him. "In the future, I revived the Arcobaleno by using my life as the... Equivalent Exchange, you might say. And immediately after that, I found myself about twenty-two years into the past. It was weird, I assure you. And then I flash-forwarded ten years into the future, two years ago. Don't ask how, I don't know."

He didn't take his eyes off of the front window. "And that's when you went into hiding, right?"

"Yep." I nodded, stifling a yawn. There'd be plenty of time to sleep once I got on a plane. "I stayed with a boy named By- I mean Ran and a woman named Hyaku."

Squ-chan snorted, finding amusement in that single statement. "So you just ditched them? Ha! I guess that I rubbed off on you after all."

I facepalmed. "Squ-chan, if anything, I rubbed off on you. I'm not that easily manipulated. You, on the other hand..."

"Voi, shut the hell up." He scoured at the window.

"And for your information, I didn't ditch them. I brought Ran along with me-" under the name of Byakuran, of course. "-and he's going to be gathering my... my flowers, you might say."

Bluebell and Daisy were flowers. And I'm just assuming, but Kikyo, Zakuro and Torikabuto's names probably are some sort of flower. Ghost's name refers to the ghost flower. Akira Amano, you hilarious woman, you.

One glance at Squ-chan's expression revealed how irritated he was. "You brought a civilian into this who doesn't even know how to fight-"

"I can't fight either!" I pointed out, but he ignored me, continuously poking holes into my wonderful plan as he did so.

"-and you're sending him off to get you floral atrangements?! You _idiot_!"

If Ran had turned out to be a civilian, instead of being Byakuran, and I had taken him into the battlefield like that, he wouldn't have lasted an hour. I survive because I have knowledge and strategic abilities. But the Ran I had known, before I had given him the future memories, had only cunning and intelligence. He didn't know how to utilize flames or create battle plans.

I suppose that in a strange sort of way, I had gotten lucky that Ran was actually Byakuran.

I turned and smiled at my swordsman companion. I had needed some brutal honesty and he had been far too happy to provide it. "I missed you, Squ-chan. The past two years were far too quiet."

* * *

After my insistence upon it, Squ-chan reluctantly dropped me off at the airport with a fake passport (I have no idea how he got my picture or why he had it), enough euros to take over a small country and an iPhone. He really didn't want to let me out of his sight- considering how last time, I ended up dead- but he told me to call him once I found whatever it was I was looking for (I didn't tell him that I was simply looking for my mom) and that he would send another helicopter if I needed it.

Its good to know that I have some assassins watching my back (wow, that was a very contradictory statement).

The plane ride was like any other plane ride from Japan to Italy. I sat down and ordered a Coke from the flight attendant and thirteen packets of those peanuts. After taking countless flights, I've learned that those peanuts are the greatest companion you can have.

When I got off of the plane, I really wasn't sure what to do. Getting into Giglio Nero headquarters wouldn't be that hard (I love them, but their security system wasn't that great until I, umm, updated it without their knowledge), but I didn't want to be found out by Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru if it's not necessary.

Chances are, they'd be pissed at me for doing what I did in the future.

_Goal: get to my mom without anyone knowing._

It was all much more complicated than it seemed.

* * *

I dialed the HQ on my phone, tapping my toes as I waited for someone to answer.

"Who are you and how did you get this number?" Nosaru's voice spoke into the phone. If he hadn't received his memories of the past, Gamma would have never let him answer the phone from an outside line, because he was so unexperienced. But because Nosaru now had an additional ten years of mafia knowledge on his hands, he was given more leeway.

"This..." I paused, temporarily doubting my original plan. What if he didn't believe me? What if I couldn't talk to Aria in time and end up dead? Death seemed a lot scarier, the third time around. I shook my head. No use turning back now. "This is Yuni speaking. Nosaru, can I talk to Aria?"

* * *

Nosaru froze. "Y-Yuni." he repeated to himself, as if tasting the words on his tongue. "Princess?" he asked, hesitantly. "Is it... is it really you?"

"Duh." it had to be her. No one could copy her arrogant mannerisms. Her voice sounded weird though, for a four year old.

"Where are you?" Nosaru felt himself become frantic. "You disappeared and- no! Where are you?"

He can't lose her again.

Not like before.

She paused for a moment and there was a slurping noise. "Sorry, I just can't have a dramatic moment without my Vanilla Bean Starbucks. I'm just guessing, but you think I'm four years old, right? I'm actually from the future, and am sixteen."

Nosaru promptly fainted.

* * *

After Nosaru woke up and calmed down ("Are you sure that you're not going to pass out again?" "I-I don't think so,"), I spoke to him quickly. "I didn't want to alert you or Tazaru or Gamma that I'm alive yet, I was going to do that later, when I needed to. Because you guys aren't needed right now-"

"What do you mean, we're not needed?" Nosaru demanded, his voice as angry as I had ever heard it. "Who is needed then? Those Vongola scum? The Kokuyo trash? The fucking Arcobaleno?! Huh?! You left us, Yuni, abandoning your own goddamn family!"

I cringed, gripping my phone tighter. "I phrased that poorly, I-"

"You what, Yuni?" You can tell Nosaru is pissed when he stops calling me 'princess'. "You were upset that you hadn't left us sooner? Were you going to phrase it with flowery words and _pretend_ that I'll just accept it because you're that important?"

"Nosaru, I-"

"You left, Princess." His voice choked up and I heard hi shake his head. "You left all of us. For a family that you weren't even a part of. It's like... It's like you were just playing with our lives all along."

I exhaled slowly, speaking into the phone. "Nosaru, I am a part of those families. I am a member of the Vongola, whether you like it or not-"

"You _aren't_!" He cried into the phone. I wondered why no one over at the Giglio Nero could hear him and weren't coming to investigate. "You're one of us!"

"- and my family is destined to be the Sky Arcobaleno. And the Kokuyo Gang? I've taken on the last name of their goddamn leader! I am an Arcobaleno, a Vongola scum and Kokuyo trash, as you kindly phrased it. But I am also a Giglio Nero."

He sounded like a child, sniffling into the receiver. "I only want you to be a Giglio Nero."

"I know." If he was the child, then I was the mom who would (attempt to) comfort him. "But I have other responsibilities. For any of those families, I will die. And the family that I die for may not be the Giglio Nero. It may be the Vongola, or the Kokuyo Gang. It might even be the Arcobaleno again. But you're going to have to accept that, Nosaru, because that is the path I have chosen."

He sounded like he was wiping away his tears. "O-Okay. What do you need help with?"

* * *

Nosaru was in on my plan. Of course, he didn't know why I had to see Aria, but he knew it was a matter of life-or-death.

First, I made him swear not to tell anyone where I was and that I was alive. When he asked why not, I told him that then Gamma would try and stop me, which would end up killing me.

That was the truth, but I kind of made it sound like Gamma was out to get me. Oops.

Basically, this was how the operation would work: Nosaru would arrange for a meeting with Aria, saying that I was an ambassador from Vongola (I would do an imprint of the Sky Flame, which was so rare, she wouldn't doubt it) and he would be her guard that day, so Gamma and Tazaru won't see me. We'd do it at a Starbucks (because you can't have a dramatic moment without your Vanilla Bean), on civilian territory.

Aria agreed immediately - like she wouldn't agree to a meeting with the Vongola, they're so powerful, she'd be a fool not to meet with them - and we arranged for a date. The last day I had left before I was too weak to support myself anymore and died.

Positive thinking can get you far.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The world is large and vast, spanning great distances. I hope to live to see it all._

* * *

**I wrote this from my goddamn Android shit phone. So if there are errors or something, SCREW YOU BECAUSE I JUST SPENT THE WHOLE FUCKING DAY TRYING TO OPERATE THIS PIECE OF SHIT.**

**Ahem.**

**And because I am on said shit phone, it is impossible to name all of my beloved reviewers and retrieve a reviewer quote. Do not fear. I shall acknowledge all of my people during the next chapter.**

**QUESTION (thats right, motherfuckers. You can take away my reviewer quote and my acknowledgement of reviewers, but you cannot take my question from me): What anime/manga would you like to live in?**

* * *

**Leave a review!**

**And a high-five. Those just make my fucking day.**

**I love you.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	84. Mother

Chapter 84

Mother

* * *

**"She wasn't tracking down her father to learn more about him. She was tracking him down to learn more about herself." - Brad Meltzner, _'The Inner Circle'_**

* * *

**Reviewer Quote**

**Whenever I see the "ATTACK ON DAEMON," part of the summary, I start to imagine Daemon as this big ass titan eating peeps like it aint nobodys business. Then maybe some Primo guardians in the background trying to kill him. Meh. I don't know why I think this.**

** - twerking-through-the-peasants (you're hilarious, my friend, fucking hilarious)**

* * *

It was here. I thought I had escaped _it_, in this world, away from the horrors.

I covered my head with a pillow, unwilling to believe it.

It's evil sounds cut through my pillow with ease and echoed throughout my head, bouncing off of my brain.

I threw the pillow aside, absolutely fed up, throwing open the hotel window with a bang and screeching. "Turn off your fucking ice cream truck music, you asshole!"

* * *

Squalo sighed, closing the helicopter door behind her. He had made arrangements for a plane ticket for her, along the way, but he felt like it wouldn't be enough. What was so important that she had to get to Italy so soon?

Why did she have to see her mother?

He had questions, of course. She had grown so much, over the course of twelve years - then again, if she hadn't grown, he would've called her a weirdo. She was wearing commoner clothes, a plain t-shirt - very different from her usual asshole-esque t-shirts - and shorts, looking like any other girl. And her hair.

Her hair, once dark green, was now a bright blonde, trimmed to chin length, with messy cut bangs. Yuni's hair was fucking yellow.

Squalo wouldn't have even recognized her, had she not been looking very bored - a very Yuni-ish expression - and standing outside the Sunamura McDonalds, with no intentions of going anywhere else.

He struggled to hold in his comments, throwing her looks every now and then. He didn't want to say anything - he supposed that it had something to do with her 'going into hiding' business, maybe a disguise or something - because she'd probably take it as an insult.

Scratch that, she'd _definitely_ take it as an insult.

So he just stayed quiet about her change, only asking a few questions and receiving witty answers in response.

* * *

I made my way, casually and slowly, to the Starbucks that Aria and I had agreed upon. I was arriving an hour early, armed with over one hundred American dollars in euros, prepared to just eat and eat while waiting.

Squinting through the glass on the bakery display, I eyed the food with a critical eye. A blueberry muffin. Or a vanilla scone. The blueberry muffin would be the healthier choice, but there was the scones...

Eh. The number of fucks I give about healthy is the equivalent of the percent of how likely Tsuna will win against Reborn in an argument.

Zero.

"Can I have two vanilla scones, three slices of that raspberry swirl pound cake, one pumpkin scone and a venti sized vanilla bean?" I asked, pulling out my money, ignoring the cashier's gobsmacked look as I set down the money. "Thanks."

I collected my food and drink, sitting down at the table we had arranged for - the far table, on the right of the back exit that led to the patio. I sucked on the straw of the vanilla bean, chomping on the pound cake, thoughtfully.

How to tell her?

Most of the things I do are planned out. For example, this entire life.

Other times, I just wing it. For example, ending the Choice battle. Ending my life - which, by the way, turned out not to be ended, which was a total mind-fuck for me.

I sighed, slurping long and loud on the straw, frowning when the drink became empty. I walked to the counter, dropping the cup into the trash as I went. I would just wing it.

Because things work best, upon improvisation.

* * *

I wasn't paying attention to her, when she walked in. I was distracted.

What _was_ I doing?

Tch. And I thought you _knew _me.

Aria sat herself down, carefully, eyeing the DSi that I was paying such avid attention to. She scanned the back of the game that I had popped in, on a whim, laughing to herself, almost bitterly, as she did. "Pokemon Rangers, huh?"

She seemed very on edge, as in comparison to around headquarters. I wondered if that was her mafia boss persona.

"It's all the rage, back at HQ." I deadpanned, quickly saving my game at a checkpoint and snapping the console closed, pocketing it. "I consider myself a Pokemon master."

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. For a moment, she didn't look like a mafia boss, she just looked very tired. "I know someone... someone who always played that game. It was borderline obsessive."

Me.

I had completely forgotten that my past self had gone missing. Oops. You can get distracted, I suppose, by the vast variety of Starbucks' delicacies.

I stabbed a piece of the pumpkin scone with a slim plastic fork. "What if I told you that I knew that someone too?" I poked the fork in my mouth, munching on the pumpkin scone.

It wasn't that good, for a pumpkin scone. It tasted more scone-y than pumpkin-y.

Aria's expression turned serious again - almost predatory - and she leaned forward, over the table. "What do you know, blondie?"

"I know about you." I said, stabbing a vanilla scone that broke when the fork hit it. Scooping up the fragmented pieces, my eyes flickered to meet hers, blue on blue. "And your Arcobaleno-ism. And your divinat-"

"Shh." Aria glanced around the coffee shop, which was empty beside me, her, the cashiers and a boy sitting at a nearby table who was undeniably Nosaru. She returned her gaze to me, looking very frustrated. "How do you know about that?"

I smiled. "You honestly haven't figured out who I am yet?"

"I respect others' privacy." her statement sounded accusatory.

"I'm willing to bet that you asked dear Nosaru over there who I was and he didn't have an acceptable answer for you." I forced back a yawn - that fucking ice cream truck, waking me up with its bitchy music - and sweeping crumbs into the paper bag. "I know about what is happening to you, Arcobaleno, I know about what happened to your mother and..." I paused, for dramatic effect. "I know what will happen to your daughter."

Aria's face tightened, like she was doing her best not to strangle me. After all, she was still under the impression that I was with the Vongola. "Who told you about her?"

"Nobody." I admit, mind-fucking with my mom was a lot more fun than I expected it to be. Cruel, of course, but fun as hell. But all games must come to an end. "I _am_ her."

* * *

The expression on Aria's face was priceless. How to describe it...? Ugh, there is no descriptions. It was just a Kodak moment.

"W-What are you-?"

I hushed her before she could start shouting at me or worse: hugging me. "I can repeat to you that creepy Sky Arcobaleno poem that has apparently been etched into my mind since birth, if you need proof."

She nodded, her mouth shut, dumbly.

I repeated it. "_The Sea knows no bounds. __The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation. __The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away._"

Aria swallowed, eyes taking me in. "You're... you're old!" she blurted, pointing accusatory at me.

I facepalmed. "From the future."

"You have blonde hair!"

"Hair dye."

"You died in the future, though!"

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I don't really have an explanation for that one."

Aria looked me over again, eyeing me. "Damn."

"Damn what?" I raised an eyebrow. "And I thought you didn't like bad language?"

She waved that aside, hugging me tightly. "My daughter is _hot_!"

I felt my face become red - if Nosaru heard that, I'm going to blow up part of South America with sheer willpower - becoming overcome with embarrassment and mortification. "A-Aria!"

Embarassing parents. Even in (what you think is) death, they're unescapable.

"Call me mother, Future Yuni-chan."

"No." I deadpanned. She ignored that.

Aria squeezed my cheeks. "Oh, but I miss your pretty hair. Green was so your color, darlin'."

"Aria, I'm dying."

* * *

Immediately, I regretted it.

Blurting it out there, like I had no tact (I don't, but I wouldn't go announcing it). I resisted the urge to jump off the porch into the reservoir below.

Aria's expression steeled again and she gripped my hands tightly. "How long do you have left? Do you know-?"

"I know." I pried my fingers away from her - I wasn't much for the whole squishy squishy huggy huggy business, you see - and set them on my lap. "I'm guessing about tomorrow."

She bit her lip, looking dangerously close to splitting the skin. "Is that why you've come?"

"I'm afraid so." I lowered my eyes to the now-empty bag of bakery items. "You know what I mean, correct?"

"Yes."

"If you don't want to, that's alright. I feel like..." I laughed here, pressing the back of my hand to my forehead. "I feel like I've lived forever, already."

Two lives aren't forever, but it's one damn long time.

Aria seemed to visibly deflate, cradling her head in her hands. "I'm sorry." she muttered, in a low tone. "I didn't... I didn't want you to-"

"I know." I offered a smile. "I ain't complainin'. I've been prepared for this for a while. I know you probably want answers, if you're going to be going through with this, but I... I can't always-"

"It's okay." Aria touched my shoulder. "I wasn't always there for you as a mom, either. You were raised by a nanny, and I was barely ever around. YSoou're going to have secrets, and hell, my entire existence has pretty much been a secret. But..."

She paused, before going on. "But you're my daughter."

Deep down, I had never known Aria as my mom. I knew that I was her daughter, but she was never my mother. She was a surrogate parent, along with Gamma, for the mother I had lost. Or the mother that had lost me.

Hanae Verita is not a replaceable person. People cannot be switched out, at a whim.

But somewhere along the line, Aria had grown on me. She had been the single mother with an only child and a mafia family, with thousands of people. When I had been Riza (I had long since accepted that I wasn't Riza anymore and I wouldn't be her ever again), Hanae was a working wife, with four children.

Yet, I had seen Aria more.

"You're my daughter," Aria repeated. Water started welling up in her eyes and she struggled to keep her voice even. I noticed that Nosaru had left, a long time ago, most likely to give us the privacy that we needed. "And I know that... I know that you've never considered me your mother. I'm... I'm not that stupid, honestly. But... you're my daughter, you're my Yuni. And I love you, alright?"

As Aria gruffly hugged me, and I peeked out from over her shoulder, I felt like a little kid again, sitting on my mother's lap - on Hanae's lap - and listening to her read.

Memories of a life long since lost flashed through my mind, but I shook my head, doing my damned best to shut them out. Why remember something that you'll never get back?

Tears stung my eyes and I wrapped my arms around Aria. "My mother... She isn't here, right now." I said, quietly. "But one day, we'll meet again and I'll tell her all about you. The woman who took care of me."

"Thank you, Yuni." suddenly I could see orange. Aria was glowing, her Life Flames' light taking on an ethereal glow. "For being my daughter, all this time."

Panicking about the cashiers, I released my mind-blocks, calling out to Mukuro. _I need an illusion, now!_

His reply seemed instant. I supposed that he had been waiting for this. _**I've been looking for you, you little bitc-**_

_Now isn't the time, Mukuro._

He must have heard the urgency in my mind-voice, because he shut up. The familiar chill of his Flames settled over us, and I figured that the cashiers couldn't see us anymore. Mukuro can be reliable.

"Aria." I spoke quietly. "I'll get about eight more years on my lifespan because of your sacrifice. Thank you."

She laughed, hugging me tighter. "Oh, sweetie. Don't waste it, alright? And will... will you tell Gamma just how sorry I am?"

"I'll do better than that." I laughed, tears curving down my cheek as I did so. I think... I think they were happy tears though. So I guess that it's alright. "I'll tell him just how much you love him."

Instead of the sharp reply I was expecting, she grinned. "You do that for me, would you?"

"Gladly."

"He's going to be upset." she murmured into my hair that was no longer green. We didn't look like mother and daughter anymore, because now I looked like Kagamine Rin. Thanks, Byakuran. "Do take care of him. And the others, too. No dangerous stunts, missie."

I pretended to think it over. "No promises."

The amusement was lost in the tears that she was crying and the waterfalls that are my eyes.

"When I see this woman," I knew that Aria was talking about my mother, Hanae. "how will I know that it's her?"

"You'll know." I said, confidently. "She's the one with three children and a husband. It sounds vague, but you'll know that I belong there, when you see those bitches of kids."

Aria hummed, thoughtfully. "Do you have a message for that family?"

I didn't hesitate, spewing out the words that I had wanted to tell them for so long. "Tell the mother that she was good to me. Tell the father to take care of everyone. Tell the oldest that she is too pretty for normal standards and is therefore a weirdo. Tell the brother that he's going to turn into Alexander Armstrong if he keeps pushing himself to the extreme. And call the littlest sister that she is the real world version of Betty White."

"Got it." Aria squished me one last time. "See you, kid."

"See you, Aria."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_My life has been shaped by the decision two people made over 16 years ago. They decided to have a child. They got me, and I got a chance at the kind of life all children deserve._

* * *

**That last statement was twisted from Karen Fowler's Reflections on Motherhood.**

**OKAY, GUESS FUCKING WHAT! On Youtube, a gazillion chapters back, I told you to watch Mukuro Rokudo On The Cliff (I recognize it, your corpse samba song) - [Parody] Ponyo on the cliff) and a few of you did, leaving comments behind. AND I JUST FUCKING NOTICED SAID COMMENTS. So today, credit goes out to (on Youtube) 'Brenda Son' and 'sweetx4ngel', because you guys did as I commanded. THANKS, YOU GUYS, I FUCKING LOVE YALL.**

**I'm trying to watch 'Kuroko no Basuke' and 'Uta no Prince-sama' at the same time, and it's MIND-FUCKING with me.**

**Thanks to Rinail, The Ice Sorceress, CuteDork, coldgazeproduction, justme2134, ninja lover 556, Angelic Fluffle, FreezinWinter, Chadima, ResyaAfhirsa00018 (the angst has returned for this chapter. We'll be back to happiness next time), Leixym, a simple fan, IA00, happytth, xXxMentalPancakes, shanagi95, Anello Della Campana, shirokuromokona, hello-totoro-ninja, CC, Yuki28, twerking-through-the-peasants, FEARFLUFFLY, LoreleiJubilation, MeWubFranxx, KaminikaSaffire, pinkus-pyon, Memory25, iamyourfriend, KuroNoAki2772, Unkown Being, palmtoptiger-san, Pineapple Fairy King, book14reader, CrimsonSkyTamer, o-o, lacomptessa, Slytherin'sBlackUNIFORM, BlackShadowDark, EternityMusic4me, MessingWithFire, Chadima, Mana Cyborg Alchemist, Khorale, Charisasori, MeLikesROFL, Aquamarine Lacus, BlackWhiteDarkness, PinkSicaSone, Snow0Redemption, Searchingformyheart, Ilovefootball, Gab18 27, LoStInILuSiOn, ME, Lanaught, Aquilonlll, lilsakuraxxXX, Namimori-Skylark-18, your local SIMUVAC, Skyla15699, George, kenegi and TunaFish0001 for reviewing one or both of the last two chapters!**

**I've gotten some comments, before, about why there isn't more Yuni/Fran fluff. lol, this is awkward. Yuni/Fran is the kind of pairing in this story. It's more focused on plot - if Yuni was throwing away the plot to love Fran, then that'd be a big problem - and because Fran isn't the sort of person to rush into a relationship. Same with Yuni. She has major issues (if you haven't figured out, yet, haha) with people, and so does Fran. Just because they have some common ground with their social abilities doesn't mean that they'll get married right now, at this age. Eventually, yes. But so far? No. ****(that sounded mean, but was not intended to be bitchy)**

**QUESTION: (not sure if I've asked this before) What is the reasoning/history/origin of your penname?**

* * *

**Leave a review?**

**And some Ritz crackers. And jam. Yummy.**

**Lots of love,**

**LeoInuyuka**


	85. I'm Belphegor's Sister

Chapter 85

I'm Belphegor's Sister

* * *

**There is an important author's note at the bottom, so be sure to read that through, please.**

* * *

I admit, I completely ditched Nosaru at Starbucks.

Of course, I felt bad about totally leaving him there, but I didn't exactly want to face him. All he knew was that I had to meet Aria, he didn't know that I was pretty much killing her.

And how are you supposed to tell someone that? How are you supposed to tell them that you had killed someone else, after they had placed their trust in you?

Answer to all of the above: you don't. Instead, you run like hell, guilt building on your shoulders.

Nosaru would know, immediately, what had happened to her. It was just like what had presumably happened to me. Clothes lay strewn over the floor and table, a clatter revealing her hidden gun.

Under the cover of Mukuro's illusion, I slipped out the back door, clutching the Sky Pacifier to myself.

* * *

_**That was quite the show**. _Mukuro's voice crooned in my mind. My fingers twitched. He had already pretty much invaded my head, so I wasn't going to be able to kick him out with much ease.

And after what had just happened, I doubted that I had the resolve to do, well, anything.

_Fuck off, Mukuro, _I thought back, clenching my fists around the Sky Pacifier. _I'm not in the mood._

I could just sense him rolling his eyes. **_You're as much of a pain as ever._**

_Thanks, asshole._

**_Anytime_**. he quickly changed the subject. _**Did you know that we've been looking for you?**_

_Yep, _I almost smirked_, but I'm not that evil._

_**And you were hiding?**_ he seemed almost impressed.

_For two years_, came the expected reply.

_**You are... older than I remember. Sixteen?**_

_Time is freaky, sweetie, don't ask questions. _I almost laughed when I realized something._ You're only fifteen, aren't you? You're younger than me!_

_**Shut up or die.**_

_I'll take my chances! _I burst out into laughter, attracting weird looks from people passing by. I sighed, a faint smile on my lips. _You totally just fucked up my bad mood, which makes me feel like a dreadful human being._

**_All human beings are dreadful, child. Now, when are you going to be returning to Japan? Would you like me to tell the Vongola of your return?_**

I closed my eyes. _Nah, it'd be far more dramatic if I told them myself. And we all know that you're a dramatic person at heart, Mukuro-dearest, so you'd be enjoyin' that, no?_

**_It does sound quite interesting... _**he seemed to make a decision. _**Fine. I will play along with your game for now, midget, but when you return, I expect information. And a lot of it.**_

His voice faded and I was left alone with my thoughts and a Sky Pacifier.

* * *

Punching numbers into my cellphone, I tapped my foot against the floor. Impatience...

The other line clicked into existence, a voice snarling into the opposite end. "Voi, are you finished?"

"Squalo?" I asked, for confirmation. You know, it'd suck if I accidentally called Subway instead of Squalo, saying that 'I finished the job', which makes me sound like a murderer/assassin. I suppose that I _was_ a murderer.

Speaking of which, what was the difference between a murderer and a killer? A murderer has intent, but killers do too. Hmm. Psychology is definitely not my field of expertise.

Screw it, I have no field of expertise.

"Who else?" he sounded gruff, as always. "Are you near Varia Headquarters?"

I glanced around. I recognized a few street signs. "...yeah, I think so."

"Walk over. I'll organize for a plane to take you back, straight from HQ." he paused, before adding in a thoughtful tone. "If you're trying to be inconspicuous, then do your best not to be seen."

I sneezed. "No promises." I muttered, jabbing the 'END CALL' button.

Now. How do I get to HQ...?

* * *

I ended up waving down a taxi (and when I say 'waving down', I mean that I had to jump in front of the damn car and screech at the driver to let me in the fucking car) and taking a calming drive to the outskirts of Varia property. From there on, it was simply a matter of slipping past the security cameras in the least guarded sector and bingo. I was in.

Of course, it didn't happen like that for me. It may have been the least guarded sector, but that didn't change the fact that it was still, in fact, guarded. And these guards may have not been Varia elite, but they were still Varia. They were still the cream of the crop, the tip of the top, the Mary-Poppins of assassins.

And therefore, I was screwed.

In the defense of my honor and dignity and pride and all that whatnot, I managed to get inside the first eighteen feet of the property before Varia officers caught me. And let me just say, that when it's getting dark outside and it looks like there's a person behind every tree and fence, you really feel like you're living the Slenderman games. And that's one bitching feeling.

They actually caught me from behind - how they got there, I honestly have no idea - grabbing my shoulder roughly from behind. "Hey lady, what the hell do you think you're doing here? This is private property."

One thing I noticed, in my jumpiness, was that he wasn't following procedure. If an intruder was found on property, demand reasoning and lead them to Strategy Captain Squalo. But since Squalo was away on his mission, I would have been led to Lussuria. Which would have been a problem.

"I'm looking for..." I trailed off. I was going to say that I was looking for my son, but considering how I didn't even look like I was sixteen, that probably wouldn't have been a good idea. "I'm looking for my brother." There, that was a nice save, Yuni. I mentally patted myself on the back.

The guard, however, was skeptical, remaining suspicious of me. "Oh yeah? And just who, exactly, might your brother be?"

Yep. Definitely not following procedure.

I opened my mouth, speaking without thought. There was no time for thought processes, only rambling. "You see, I'm a princess, the sister of twin princes Belphegor and Rasiel. The fact that Belphegor has a twin brother is something that only I would know, as his sister. You see how my hair is the same color as theirs?"

I mentally thanked Byakuran for turning me into Kagamine Ren. Then I thanked Mukuro for unconsciously rubbing his asshole-ish lying abilities on me.

"During my brother's destruction of my family, I was away with my governess, Felicity. So when I returned to find my family dead, I knew that I had to find Belphegor, no matter what awful things he had done." I paused here to sigh dramatically, doing my best to give the impression of a hopeful girl. "After all," I blinked, seemingly innocently. "He's family."

The guard, who had been reluctant about my claims, was now aghast with sympathy and pity, half-sobbing as he ushered me towards Varia Castle, a place that I considered my second home. "Of course I'll take you to see-" Hiccup. "-your long lost brother! It's such a-" Hiccup. "-Its such a tragic tale!"

I nodded solemnly, doing a magnificent job of wearing a straight face. "Indeed. I wish to see my brother soon. That is due to..." I coughed, choking on air.

Or, to be more accurate, a fucking firefly zoomed into my open mouth, leaving me to cough up its remains. Pleasant.

The guard gasped, dramatically. I noticed that this guard quite enjoyed the drama that apparently surrounded 'Belphegor's Sister'. "Are you dying of an illness and your dying wish is to reunite with the only symbol of family that yo have left?"

"No, I wanted to see him because he is apparently rich as shit now, so I wanna do some mooching off of him for the moment." I deadpanned, coldly. At the disappointment that shone on the guard's face, I reconsidered it. "But yeah, I suppose that I could be dying from some sort of rare illness with no cure and my brother is my one last wish."

He nodded. Instantaneously, I swooned - which was rather uncomfortable - and the guard was quick to help me. "M-Miss Belphegor-sama's Sister? A-Are you alright?"

I did my best raspy voice - I sounded like Christian Bale as Batman - and tried to just generally look sick. "N-No, brave one. You... You must hurry."

Wow. Now I see why Mukuro loves manipulating people. Its actually really fun.

* * *

The guard, whose name was Sean Sulley, helped me up the stairs - even though I did not need help - and into the building. He dropped me off in front of Belphegor's door, stating that he didn't want to intrude on our family reunion.

After he disappeared around the corner, I high-tailed it down the opposite corridor, clutching the iPhone which I had been given by Squalo tightly in my hand. On the ride over, I had created a program on it (after jail-breaking the thing) that worked as a taser and went through 10% of the battery at a time. Yeah, I was really hoping that I didn't have to use that on anyone, considering how I don't like losing battery life.

I ducked into a side hallway once I heard footsteps - some Varia officers were patrolling - and I hid behind the armor statue. I inhaled sharply, doing my best not to breathe as the others marched by. Once their voices and footsteps faded away, I breathed again.

"You're very bad at this whole infiltration business." a deadpan voice stated, from beside me.

I jumped, slamming my iPhone forward, taser ready. My opponent, however, was so much shorter than I had expected, that my taser simply slammed into the hat that was placed upon his head.

His apple hat.

_Well, now I'm fucked._

I swallowed, pathetically. This isn't happening.

"Alright, you Tamaki Suoh impersonator." of course he made an Ouran High School Host Club reference. It just wouldn't be home without it. "Mind telling me how you got into this building?"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The past and the present intertwine, knotting itself together in the most despicable of ways._

* * *

**Hi, long time no update. And yeah, this update is short as hell. I'M SORRY.**

**But life has caught up to me, and I have to go on vacation soon, to Florida and to Mexico. So I'm going to be away from the 13th to the 23rd - I'll try to update from my phone, but no promises - on a cruise and trip.**

**In the next six days there might be an update, but there might not be an update. Sorry.**

**And right now, I'm updating from my bitch phone - again, damn it - and can't plug in names. Gotta shove that forward too.**

**So, I was going to wait until after the 23rd to update with this, when I realized that I'd have some very upset readers on my hands, so I'd rather give an explanation as to where I shall be.**

**On lighter news, there's a chance that I could be going to Japan in August, for two weeks. I am quite looking forward to that, and really hope that I get to go.**

**So, until next time.**

**Leo Inuyuka**

* * *

**P. S. I know it seems like Yuni isn't mourning her mother, but she has already lost her before. So it's not so much of a psychological blow now. And if that isn't a good enough explanation, then just imagine that she's dramatically angsting off screen.**


	86. Sneaky Sneaky

Chapter 86

Sneaky Sneaky

* * *

"Alright, you Tamaki Suoh impersonator." of course he made an Ouran High School Host Club reference. It just wouldn't be home without it. "Mind telling me how you got into this building?"

I did my best to smile prettily - you know, if that was even possible. "What on earth were you talking about, little boy? I'm L-Leda Fitzpatrick." one day, all of my aliases and fake identities will come back to kick me in the ass.

And we all know just how much I love being kicked in the ass.

"Well, Miss Leda Fitzpatrick-" wow, he was so little. Or maybe I was super tall. "-I have received a report stating that you claimed to be the stupid prince's sister. Is that correct?"

That would have sounded so very professional, had he not referred to Bel as 'the stupid prince'. and if he wasn't using such an asshole-ish voice.

Caught up in those lies, I decided to play the angle to the furthest extent possible. Hey, I was fucked anyways. And you may or may not know my policy with being fucked:

_Fuck them back._

"That would be correct, little one." I smiled, doing my best to look like Bel's Cheshire Cat grin. I probably failed. Eh. "I can prove it."

"Then prove it."

I nodded, crossing my arms. Something that only Fran would know about Belphegor (don't even think of the yaoi opportunity that I just opened up with that disturbing thought)... "He has a birthmark of a crown on his abdomen. And my other brother, Rasiel has the same crown on his own stomach. I'm telling you, we're family-"

"Drop the act, it's annoying." Fran deadpanned, revealing no evidence of his annoyance. "Now, I think that I'm supposed to bring you to the homosexual mother of the group right now..."

Fran didn't recognize me, probably because:

A) My hair was dyed blonde or

B) I was sixteen, not four.

But Lussuria had this disturbingly spectacular ability to see through hair dyes and ages to find out who it actually was. Just ask Squalo, he has a plethora of interesting tales to tell.

Panicking, I sent out a mental distress call to Mukuro. _Now would be a good time to come to my rescue._

Ugh. One day, those rescues are going to start adding up and I'm going to owe that man a favor._**  
**_

* * *

"Kufufu." the familiar, expected chuckle cut into the hallway's otherwise tense silence. Fabricating himself out of Flames, Mukuro came into existence, clad in the clothing of Kokuyo Middle School, his rubber boots squeaking as they touched the floor. "What are you doing, you foolish apprentice?"

"I'm not your apprentice." Fran drawled out, unaffected by the sudden appearance by the Vindice prisoner. "I resign."

A muscle in Mukuro's forehead twitched. "You can't resign!" Mukuro spat, materializing his trident out of seemingly nothing. He pointed it at his 'former' apprentice's neck.

Fran swallowed, his neck almost nicking the point of the trident. "Can I sign up again?"

Mukuro lowered the trident, rolling his differently colored eyes. "No, you never resigned, so you're still my apprentice."

I cleared my throat. "I'd prefer not to be forgotten in your bickering, thank you."

Apparently remembering that I was present, Fran whipped around to face me. "Don't think I forgot about you, trespasser."

"I wasn't trespassing, I was just finding my, umm, last hope at family." I defended lamely.

* * *

Mukuro sighed. Always rescuing that stupid girl from her own idiocy, it appears. "Fran, can't you see that this girl is clearly related to the Storm Guardian?"

Fran blinked. "Gokudera Hayato?"

"No, the _other _Storm Guardian." Mukuro tried again.

Fran thought for a moment. "That Coyote Nougat fellow? Or that Zakuro guy? I dunno about you, Shishou, but I got a creepy feeling from the both of them."

"No, you fool!" Mukuro snapped. "Belphegor."

"Oh, I don't consider him an actual guardian." Fran shrugged, carelessly. Yuni - why did she have blonde hair? - facepalmed, behind him. "He can't even defend his own dignity."

Mukuro groaned. "Whatever. Now, I need you to let this girl go."

"Why, Shishou?" Fran questioned, for once honestly curious. "Is she your girlfriend? The quiet woman-" Mukuro could only assume that he meant Chrome. "-won't like this at all."

"She is not my girlfriend, you little twit." Mukuro sneered, swatting at his student. "She's simply-"

Yuni cut in - as always - with a charming smile. "I'm simply an acquaintance. A long time ago, Mukuro and I were brother and sister. But then I became lost in the Sahara Desert after a particularly tragic... incident that resulted in a close brush with death. Ever since then, I've been searching for him."

_She has such an obnoxious flair for drama. _Mukuro noted, before attempting a non-creepy smile at Yuni. "Y-Yes. We are f-f-family." It was a bigger struggle than he would have imagined to get out that...word.

Fran merely raised an eyebrow. "So you're friends with Bel-sempai's sister who was lost in the Sahara Desert and has been searching for you? Not to mention she is apparently some sort of Sailor Moon cosplayer?"

Yuni cleared her throat with an audible 'Ahem'. "It is, uh, Kagamine Rin. I thought you would have gotten it."

Mukuro resisted his urge to facepalm, but did his best to play along. "I-It is rather clear, Fran. It is quite disappointing that you did not... decipher that particular mystery on your own. Kufufu... During the next session of training, I will have you learn to see through such falsehoods-"

"Is this really relevant to the situation?" Yuni put in, crossing her thin arms over her chest. "I mean, do you really have to have a discussion about this whole training shindig now or can it not wait? Cuz I have places to go and people to see-"

"Hush, sister." Mukuro had to diffuse the situation. Fran was becoming more and more suspicious by the minute - even if it did not show on his face. "I shall show you to your brother-"

"Our brother." the girl corrected. "Because if I'm your sister and Belphegor's sister, we're all related-"

"I disown myself." Mukuro deadpanned. There was no way that he was going to be related to Yuni and that ridiculous 'Ushishishi'-ing prince! "Or we can disown him, your choice."

Yuni didn't even consider it. "Disown him. Lets go, Mukuro! We don't need him anymore."

Confused by the abrupt dismissal of themselves (though he would never admit it), Mukuro nodded, slowly. "...I suppose so."

And without another word to Fran, the two apparent siblings locked arms and marched along down the hallway, leaving a short apple-headed boy alone.

* * *

Once we were out of sight, I deflated, releasing Mukuro's arm from my fingers. "Man, he is hard to fool. Do you think he believed us?"

"Highly doubted." Mukuro admitted. "Your net of lies almost broke and let you fall."

I waved his metaphor off, shrugging dismissively. "Thats alright. When I fall, I'll just build a jetpack out of a backpack."

"A backpack?"

"I'll even make it out of one of those Mickey Mouse doll ones, where you can store your stuff in his head." I laughed. "Damn, I love those things."

Mukuro rolled his eyes. "Whats coming next, future seer? I doubt you came out of hiding just to see me again."

I was startled, having forgotten that he knew about my 'future seeing' powers. I dunno why, but he hasn't exploited me or manipulated me for said knowledge, so I guess its alright. Perhaps I was a little too trusting of mass murderers. Its not my fault. They pretty much flock to me. I blame my good looks.

"'Future seer'?" I repeated with a laugh. "I prefer the term 'psychic'. And I'm not psychic... its the coat."

"The coat?" he said slowly, looking me over. His eyebrows furrowed together in recognition. "Isn't that-?"

"Yep." I gripped the sleeves, completely comfortable in the coat. It was an Akatsuki cloak, a black background with various red clouds on it, looking as if they were bobbing along in a dark sky. "Unfortunately, an Edward Elric coat is tied to Yuni of the Sky and the mafia. So I had to change it. Maybe when I make my comeback to the mafia and all, I'll wear the signature red coat."

Mukuro nodded, almost approvingly. "Dramatic." that was something I appreciated about Mukuro. He enjoyed a theatrical flare to everything.

"I know." I squeezed the coat around me. "I don't know how you didn't notice it when I first saw you earlier."

He scowled. "I was busy saving your ass."

"Fine, fine! Don't appreciate the clearly fine sewing and effort that went into creating this coat! It is clearly an exquisite piece of art."

"Its a jacket." he yanked something off of the back and was holding a slip of paper inbetween his long fingers. "A jacket that still has the price tag attached."

"I always cut myself on the paper when I try to tear those off." I admitted with a shrug. "It ain't my fault."

* * *

Once Squalo called me to tell me that the plane was ready and that I'd just have to go to the main flight platform, Mukuro boarded with me, after giving the pilot instructions. We sank into plush chairs (though since Mukuro was simply a real illusion, so I am not necessarily sure that he could feel it). "By the way, did you hear about the Rain Guardian?"

"Which one?" I asked, concern rising in my throat. Did the Shimon already get to Tsuna and the others...?

"Yamamoto Takeshi has been taken down, with severe injuries." Mukuro said, his expression one of rare seriousness. "And I'm willing to bet that you know who did it." he added.

"I do." I confirmed with a quick bob of my head. "And I'm just guessing, but you probably know too."

He sighed. "My Chrome is going to go to the Vongola's Inheritance Ceremony as the Mist Guardian. Will it be safe?"

No matter what sort of dark, manipulative persona Mukuro put up, he genuinely cared for Chrome. In canon, during the Arcobaleno Trials, he had tried to push her away, to get her to stand on her own, so she could protect herself when he wasn't able to. Though I disagree with his methods, I have to say that I support the idea.

"She won't..." I struggled to find the words. She wasn't going to be killed, but she wasn't going to escape unscathed. "She won't be killed."

Mukuro sighed again. "I want you to go to this Inheritance Ceremony."

"Say what now?"

* * *

"You don't have to give up your identity yet, but I want an unbiased eye on the inside." Mukuro began to explain. "My Chrome is a Vongola operative, even if I strongly dislike it. You are not. We both know the enemy is Shimon-"

"Though I don't know how you know." I interrupted.

He carried on, completely ignoring me like the little bitchcakes he is. "-and since you are neither Shimon or Vongola, I can expect an unbiased report from you."

"But I'm not unbiased." I pointed out with a scowl. "Hibari-sama is my idol, Tsuna and I are soulmates - even if he doesn't know it, Gokudera is more of a bitchcakes than you, Chrome is adorable, Lambo is like an unlimited storage of stuff, Yamamoto is a modern-day ninja and Ryohei is just flat-out awesome. If thats unbiased, I'm Oprah Winfrey."

"But you also like the Shimon." he pointed out. "You wouldn't be coming out of hiding, just to save some family that no one has ever even heard of."

I could only make animalistic bear noises at him.

"Want to define them for me, as well?" he challenged. I said nothing. "I take your silence as a no. You hold the Shimon and Vongola on very similar pedestals. You will provide an unbiased opinion. Not to mention, you will see your dear Sawada Tsunayoshi and Guardians, Varia brutes, Cavallone doormat and Kozato Enma's gaggle of flying monkeys."

I exhales. "I'll do it. But if I'm doing this, I get to wear this coat."

"Deal."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Danger creeps closer._

* * *

_**I don't know why, but these words are Italicized.**  
_

_**I'm still on vacation - actually, I'm getting on a cruise tomorrow (cheer) so that'll be fun. I'm heading to the Land of the Aztecs (honestly, I have no idea if Aztecs lived there), Mexico! The downside is that I'll have no Internet (sobs).**_

_**This was just a short piece of shit that I typed up on my shit phone, so yay. Spelling errors and grammatical errors are expected, since IM ON MY FUCKING PHONE.**_

_**And since I'm on my phone, no reviewer quotes or names today. (sobs)**_

_**My little sister is so excited for that new Disney movie 'Teen Beach Movie' starring Ross Lynch and Maia Mitchell or whatever. She walks around our hotel, chanting "Teen Beach Movie! Teen Beach Movie!" Its hilarious.**_

_**I'm in Orlando right now and I begged my dad to take us to Universal Studios, so I could go to the Harry Potter land but he said no. (sobs some more)**_

_**Thank you for reading that useless piece of information.**_

_**QUESTION: Where was the last place you went on vacation?**_

* * *

**(Now it un-Italicizes)**

**Leave a review?**

**And some hugs for this bitchcakes.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	87. Call Me Bellana Bulbasaur

Chapter 87

Call Me Bellana Bulbasaur

* * *

**I played way too much Pokemon Rangers: Shadows of Almia, Pokemon Rangers, Pokemon Blue and Pokemon Crystal Edition today.**

**Whoever is my relative, I will not be nice to them. - George Lopez**

* * *

**Reviewer Quote**

** You have made me laugh. You have made me cry. You have made me believe Edward Elric is out there, watching over us all in all his holy Edward...ness (coughSHORTNESScough).**

**-My Love, Discoabc**

**Mukuro locking arms with Yuni and strutting down the hallway. ****... ****Next thing you know he'll be surounded by sparkles, flipping his hair, and trying to 'catch up' with her and on the 2 years she's missed. ****I can see it now.****  
**

**-KaminikaSaffire**

* * *

Arriving in Namimori (for a small town, having an airport was rather impressive), I realized -quite awkwardly, of course- that I had no idea when or where Byakuran would come, with or without the full set of Funeral Wreaths in tow.

Sure, I had told him to meet me in Namimori (at least, I think I did), but I hadn't said a specific meeting place or time.

_Genius, Yuni, genius._

In the plotline, Yamamoto just had the baseballs beaten off of him and the Vongola were going to go on with the Inheritance Ceremony as planned, with dear Chrome providing illusions as a brilliant substitute for the baseball star. And then Emma and his, in Mukuro's words, 'gaggle of flying monkeys' sweep in, steal the Vongola Sin and walk away.

_Easy peasy, lemon squeezy. ...did I seriously just think that?_

But now, instead of canon, I have to attend that ceremony. And do my best not to die in the chaos.

So in the meantime, while Byakuran is arranging his funeral wreaths, I'll be arranging my entrance to the Ceremony.

I blew out air, scrunching up my nose. I'd have to go and hope that I'm on the guest list.

* * *

I purchased a building that had once been a bubble gum factory - unlike canon, I preferred eerie factories with convenient exits and hiding corridors in comparison to mansions - and set up base in the deepest room. Using Squalo's money, I had a security system installed (the looks that the installation people gave me when they realized that a sixteen year old girl was the owner of that land was just hilarious). I connected the cameras to my phone by myself and double-checked the wiring done by the installation people and triple-upgraded the systems. Then I bought ten cheap cots, having them set up in what had once been the main hall of the factory.

The kitchens were still intact - and I still had all the bubble gum-making equipment, which was a plus - and the bathrooms were fully functional. And then, for the sprinkles ontop of the icing of the cake, I added a Coke machine in the main control room.

BAM. That, my friends, is how you win at life.

This would be my headquarters for the rest of the manga. Or, at least, until it was either blown up or I died.

Positive thinking. That's me.

* * *

You wanna know how I got to the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony? Would you like to guess?

(If someone actually answers that question, I will go and harass someone. Particularly someone with fluffly [it's a word, get over it] brown hair.)

Driving myself is crossed off the list of options since I don't have a license. Arceus is - unfortunately - also crossed off the list, because he isn't with me anymore.

So, of course, in the end I took what could be considered the Sky Arcobaleno Taxi: The Sky Pacifier.

"Pacifier!" It was the first time in a while since I had used the Sky Pacifier. With the extension of my lifespan by Aria, I'd be able to use the power. I couldn't travel through time because it could end up removing my existence, due to the sudden disappearance of my younger self, but that didn't mean that I couldn't travel through space. "Take me to Tsunayoshi Sawada's Vongola Inheritance Ceremony parking lot."

The shadow of the power blew through me, as if on a breeze and then...I was there.

And when I say there, I mean that I landed on top of a shiny red car in the middle of the wraparound just in front of the building.

Literally, I had enough time to think 'shit' before I slammed into the car.

_If those are my last thoughts, then my life has officially sucked. ...or should I say my SECOND life has officially sucked? 'Cuz my first life didn't really suck until the very end. Then again, doesn't everyone's lives suck at the very end- what the hell am I thinking about? I think I might have hit my head..._

* * *

Something was roughly shoved against my neck. Ooh, it's time for the 'What are they going to try and kill me with?' game. The rules are that you guess what weapon my opponent has against my neck, and if you guess it right, you win. And if you win, you can go and celebrate with a FMA: B (acronyms are for the cool cats. Y'all homedawgs say what!) marathon and chocolate. If you lose, then...

If you lose, then you just lose.

I rolled over on my side, clutching my squish (A. K. A. my stomach), eyes firmly clenched shut. That one hurt. Possibly more than the one time that Levi thought I was an assassin coming to kill Xanxus - it isn't my fault that I like wearing black ninja-clothes and creeping around buildings in the shadows. The end of that story was rather self-explanatory.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a voice - I think it might have been Romario, actually - demanded. "State your name and business!" Yep. Definitely Romario.

Okay, now for the 'What are they going to try and kill me with?' game. Judging by the angle of which the weapon was pointed at, and the thickness of the front - it was definitely a gun, I can tell you that for sure.

"Cobra Patriot .45ACP Pistol Black, 3" Barrel, 6 Round Magazine." I blurted out, opening my eyes to see how I had done on the game. "Oh, fuck."

"What are you-?" Romario - I was right, it was Romario - asked, blankly. Huh. And you'd think that spending your entire life spoon-feeding Dino, you'd know to expect some weird shit.

I groaned, closing my eyes again and cracking my neck - the sound was disgusting, but after that fall, I really needed it. "It was a Cobra Patriot .45ACP Pistol with a 3" Barrel and a 6 Round Magazine alright... but it was the _Stainless Steel version, not the fucking black._"

Romario cleared his throat. "Ma'am, I need you to answer the questions. Or I will-"

"I have clearance, I have clearance." I waved my hand with a shrug. A small crowd of Mafioso was gathering. Not good. "Can you check the list for my name, good fellow?"

He frowned slightly. "I'll send someone to check said list-"

"Romario, dear, I don't want more people to find me than there already will be." I reached into my Akatsuki jacket pocket and displayed to him - and him alone - the Sky Pacifier.

He gaped at the Pacifier, lowering his gun and tracing the polished material with his fingertips. "A-Are you- No. It couldn't be." he squinted at me, probably trying to see through the blonde hair and age difference. "...Yuni?"

_Cover blown. Abort mission._

"Yuni?" I repeated, innocently. "Boss' beautiful, rich, pretty, funny, talented, brilliant, intelligent and drop-dead gorgeous daughter? No, I'm from the Giglio Nero Famiglia as today's representative. Boss was invited - of course she was, I mean, she's the Sky Arcobaleno, right? - but she had caught an intense fever. She has lended to me the Sky Pacifier as proof that I am the Giglio Nero's representative. It would be so very rude to not have a member of our Famiglia here at such an impressive event."_  
_

Romario quickly released the Pacifier, raising his gun at me again. "Ma'am, I am going to ask you to step off of the car."

I blinked, looking around at my foothold. I was still on the red car. Oops.

I hopped down - doing my best to be an elegant representative for my Famiglia. I think I did pretty good, considering how I only tripped once. "Will you please remove the gun from my head, Romario?"

"I'm going to have to ask someone to confirm that that is the legitimate Sky Pacifier, Miss...?" Romario thought for a moment. "I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't catch your name?"

I flashed what I hoped was a convincing smile. "Call me Bellana Bulbasaur." _Okay, that is the most idiotic name I have ever heard in my life. And I'm the one who fucking invented it._

"The man that will be inspecting the Pacifier, Bulbasaur-san, has many years of experience with working with the Arcobaleno." Romario assured me - even though the gun wasn't doing much to boost my self-esteem. "Boss!" Romario called into the car, the gun never leaving my head. "Can you give me a hand?"

I paled. Oh shit.

I had spent more time with Dino than with Romario, so he might be able to recognize me. And I'm fucked before I even make it inside the goddamn building.

* * *

Dino stepped out of the car - some crazy person (probably an assassin or something) had landed on his new Porshe, dammit. The first Porshe he had crashed, the second one had exploded, the third one had it's insides yanked to the outside (don't ask) and you get the picture.

So this was his fifteenth Porshe. And Romario had strictly told him (even though Dino was the Boss) that he wouldn't be getting another one.

He really hoped that this person who had fallen from the sky hadn't dented his baby.

Dino sighed, pulling off his sunglasses, adjusting his eyes to the sunshine outside. "Romario, what did you...?" he trailed off squinting at the duo in front of him.

There was Romario. And then there was a teenage girl, who looked about (*insert shiver here*) _Kyoya's age _with short blonde hair and... what was that, Akatsuki cosplay?

"Romario, why are you pointing a gun at this poor cosplayer's head?" Dino scolded lightly. Of course, then again, Romario didn't point guns at people for no reason (no, that was _Reborn's_ job). "And you, girl, what are you doing on Vongola property, huh?"

The girl had the audacity to roll her eyes. "I was invited, dumbass."

Romario snickered - Dino made a mental note to scold him for that later. "She claims," Romario straightened his back, hiding his smile. "to be the representative of the Giglio Nero Famiglia. She also has the Sky Pacifier of the Arcobaleno Aria as proof. The girl says that the Giglio Nero Boss lended her the Pacifier so that the young lady here could go in her Boss' absence."

Dino knelt down - were all kids this short nowadays? - and smiled at the scowling teenager. "Hi there! What's your name?"

"Bellana Bulbasaur." the girl replied curtly, head held high.

"And how old are you, Bulbasaur-chan?"

Bellana sniggered at the question. "Too young for you, you weird old man."

Dino gasped, offended. "I am _not _an old man, you little girl!"

"I'm not a little girl." Bellana shrugged. "I'm sixteen. But I'm not pregnant. I don't want to be on MTV unless I'm the one making fun of the celebrities."

Dino turned to Romario, looking for an explanation. Romario shrugged. "American television."

"Ah."

* * *

I rolled my eyes again - how the hell had Dino _not _recognized me? I spent most of my childhood tormenting the poor guy - and I held out the Sky Pacifier to him. "Can you just confirm that it's legitimate? 'Cuz I just wanna go inside, where it's air-conditioned and there is most likely food. Not to mention, I'm the size of your everyday Oompa-Loompa, so I need a seat towards the front."

Dino smiled his 'You're so stupid it's funny' smile - one that he had used on me when I was four and then never used again, due to unforeseen circumstances - and held his hands out to take the Pacifier from me.

I unceremoniously (get it? 'Cuz we're in the Ceremony's parking lot? No? Fuck you, then.) plopped the Pacifier into Dino's waiting palms, shivering as the Pacifier's hum of power left me, leaving me only as a Pacifier-less Arcobaleno.

You have no idea what that feels like and you don't want to know what it feels like. Even for a moment, having your Pacifier taken away is the worst thing in the universe. I don't know why, but since Aria had... had left us the second time around, I was much more sensitive to it. In the past, it was just a chill creeping up my spine. But now, it was more like I was in Antarctica, outside an igloo, in a wet swimsuit, attacked by air-conditioners.

I asked Mammon about that once, but he said that he never got that feeling.

WEIRD, RIGHT?

* * *

Dino turned the Pacifier in his hands, the unmistakable power of the Arcobaleno whirring inside the Pacifier. He nodded to Romario and Bellana Bulbasaur. "It's the real thing. She'll be granted clearance."

Bellana cheered - not before snatching the Pacifier back from the poor mafia boss and shoving the thing into her pocket. "Free food!" she cried, happily. "If there is no hot chocolate, blood shall be spilled!" remembering that she was at a mafia party, she added. "Metaphorically, of course."

Dino cringed. This... 'Bellana Bulbasaur' was familiar. Her laughter, voice and sense of humor were disturbingly familiar... She was almost exactly like Yuni. No... It couldn't be...?

_"Because I'm prodigious perhaps."_

He squinted, again, at Bellana and her elated expression. No, it wasn't Yuni. Yuni wasn't blonde for one - and Bellana's blonde was far too natural to be dyed in, or she had to have one amazing stylist - and she wouldn't... Yuni wouldn't have been that old.

_Red red red jacket with a black black black pattern on the back._

"Is everything alright, Dino?" Bellana asked, her big blue eyes looking far too like another anime-loving girl-

_Pacifiers clattering, clanking together as they fell._

"Yes, Bellana." he cleared his throat, banishing away thoughts that he hadn't want to think up. "Shall we go, Romario, Bellana? If anyone questions you, we can clear it for you."

The girl grinned - _The sound of laughter, the last one he heard__, the traces of the smile, the last sight he saw._ "Thanks, Dino."

He didn't question how she knew who he was.

.

.

.

.

.

_People who never seemed to be there, but were always there, the entire time._

* * *

**DAMN GUYS, MAMA IS HOME. ****I've missed you ALL! *hugs to everyone, kisses for everyone* ****GREAT NEWS GUYS... I bought a sombrero in Mexico and it was KICKASS. ****Weird, disturbing news. I ate snails, alligator fritters, duck and one tentacle.**

**SO OVERALL, MY TRIP WAS DISTURBINGLY KICKASS. I know, let's celebrate. The greatest thing of all came when my older sister was looking at a bag and a sombrero for me, and she says, "Do you want a bag or a sombrero?" and then I felt like that little girl in those taco commercials and said, "WHY NOT BOTH?!" and then we threw a Mexican fiesta as we walked towards the counter.**

**TIME FOR NAMES OF LIKE THREE CHAPTERS WORTH.**

**Thanks a zillion to IA00, ninja lover 556, MessingWithFire, twerking-through-the-peasants, LoreleiJubilation, Guest1, Eurwen de Vrill, InsanitySorrow 2.0, CC, kenegi, Unkown Being, Anello Della Campana, CuteDork, Chanaenae17, FreezinWinter, ResyaAfhirsa00018, your local SIMUVAC, shirokurmokona, Michiyo, a simple fan, shanagi95, Rebi-chan, KyaaILoveIt, Pineapple Fairy King, SleeperAgent, Khorale, Must-see-EVERYTHING, book14reader, TheParadoxicalOtaku, o-o, Nobody-Knows76, Skylark Klein, happytth, mikklystar, BlackWhiteDarkness, LoStInIlLuSiOn, Gab18 27, Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin, Celeste D. Lilica, LoverOfPaper, SmileRen, KaminikaSaffire, Guest2, animeotaku0434, Udon-Chan, EternityMusic4me, Rawr, Skyla15699, trollypop, Frozen-Night-Mist, CrimsonSkyTamer, Miyaki Natsuki, Slytherin'sBlackUniFORM HEHEHEHE, Akatsu Fate Chan, Silver Alouette, iamyourfriend, pinkus-pyon, The Ice Sorceress, hello-totoro-ninja, MaelstromDS (got it, o-o), Searchingformyheart, Fem - Hibari Kyoya (got it, Namimori-Skylark-18), MeLikesROFL, Linnea-chan, Yuki28, brianna okemau, coldgazeproduction, amberintheflame, ZxC-INSANitehhh-ZxC, DarkSoullessMoonlightX, Emerald Eme-Pon Walker, Guest3, Paigecat, panda-tan, kenegi, Lacielie, Mists of Ribbon, Monokuro Kage, PiaKuro, whiskedaway and MY LOVE, DISCOABC, YOU HAVE FINALLY JOINED ME ON MY QUEST TO TAKE OVER THE TRI-STATE AREA!**

**Ahem. Thanks for reviewin', yall.**

**Have you guys taken a look at the fanart lately? *whistles* It's a lot. There's a list of links on my profile, but in order to access those links, you have to be on the official website, NOT the mobile version. I find that stupid, and I think we should all file dozens of complaints, but eh.**

**SPEAKING OF FANART, my new friend 'whiskedaway' on FFNet made me this wonderful fanart which has a link on my profile, so please go and check that out.**

**AND FINALLY. One last piece of announcement/news. I have read the most wonderful perfect-est fanfiction on the Fullmetal Alchemist archive in the world. And I have gotten permission from the author (I'm not sure if I mentioned this already, lol, I love it so much, I'm absolutely gushing with excitement) to broadcast my love here.**

**SO**

**READ**

**INSOMNIACS**

**BY**

**Roseblossom Warrior**

**HERE**

**ON**

**FFNET**

**PLEASE**

**IT'S**

**ALPHONSE/OC AND I LOVE THE OC SO VERY GODDAMN MUCH**

**So if you are one of those Fullmetal Alchemist friends, go and read that. And review every chapter please. And favorite. And follow. BECAUSE I LOVE THAT STORY SOOOOOOOOO MUCH. Thanks guys :3**

**And now, last but not least, our QUESTION of the chapter: When you have a daughter what would you name her and if you had a son what would you name him?**

* * *

**READ INSOMNIACS**

**AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

**LOVE YOU**

**LeoInuyuka**


	88. No Dying Today

Chapter 88

No Dying Today

* * *

**REVIEWER QUOTES LIKE A MAFIA BOSS**

**I shall name my daughter Narnia that way whenever I do something for her I shall loudly proclaim "FOR NARNIA!" My son shall be Luke that way my husband can say "Luke I am your father!" Alternatively I'll name girl stacey and I'll be stacey's mom and have it going on and the boy sparta so I can yell THIS IS SPARTAAA! - a simple fan**

**How about Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kartanon? I think it's important you give a kid a big name, 'cause this way when they go to a supervillain reunion party, they'll be able to write it in the register proudly. "Why, hello, TOM. Taken over the wizarding world yet?" - CC**

* * *

So I was being accompanied by Dino and Romario. On one hand, it was an awful thing, because they kept being approached by people I knew, like Oregano and Turmeric of the CEDEF organization. You see, we had barely been acquaintances, so I doubted they even remembered me. On the other hand, it was an awesome thing, because no one suspected me.

There were tons of body-checks along the way to the entrance to the building - one as you left the parking lot, one half-way between the parking lot and the doors, and one at the doors.

"We need to do a body check." one of the men stationed at the desk said with a nod to us. "Please leave all your weapons here. You will be able to pick them up after the ceremony."

Romario and Dino kept walking. I assumed that because of their high status amongst the families and the intense trust between the Cavallone and the Vongola, there was no chance of them turning against the Vongola.

Dino stopped on the other side of the table. "Oh, Bellana-chan, do you want us to wait for you...?"

"Oh no, Dino." I gestured for him to go on. "I shall catch up later, yes?"

He nodded, reluctantly moving along. "Meet up with us later, alright?" Stupid Dino. Trusting people so easily. What if I was some sort of assassin? Of course, I'm _not__, _no, there's no way that I'm physically fit enough for that. But he shouldn't accept people so quickly.

You see, that's why I'm an awful Sky. I can't place my trust in people as easily as Dino or Tsuna can.

"Ma'am?" the guard waved his hand in front of my face. "Weapons please?"

I nodded, beginning to unstrap guns from inside my coat. "My Beretta U22 Neos .22LR Pistol, my FN Herstal® FNX-40 .40 S&W Pistol and my Taser X2." I petted the X2 fondly. "I bought it off of Ebay because it looked like a Dominator. It was all busted, but I fixed it up. Now it's fully-functional."

The guard sweatdropped, taking the X2, Hershal and Beretta and placing them into a plastic tub. "Name please?"

"Bellana Bulbasaur." I said, spelling it out for him. "B-E-L-L-A-N-A. And then Bulbasaur is spelled-"

"Like the Pokemon?"

I grinned. "You got it."

He scribbled the name onto the tub in Sharpie. "Come back here after the ceremony, Bulbasaur-san, and I'll return to you your weapons, alright?"

I saluted him. "Got it."

* * *

When I got into the castle that they had rented out (finally!), I came in to the sounds of a fight.

Not like the Varia battles or the Final Future Battle level fight, but as in a beating. Fists against flesh. The shit being beaten out of someone. Bullying.

I touched my pocket, where my iPhone was - I had, admittedly, kept it as part-taser. And I hadn't given it to the guards. Oops? - ready to defend myself. Of course, the extent of which I'd be trying to defend myself wouldn't be so impressive, but it'd be better than nothing.

"-never even heard of the Shimon Famiglia!" someone's gruff voice shouted. Oh no. "This isn't a place for brats like you!"

I joined the growing crowd, peeking through people to see dear, darling Enma on the floor, nose bloody and a giant scrape on the side of his cheek.

Adelheid was hovering over him, cradling him in her arms. "We received invitations from Vongola Nono himself!" she snapped in return, trying to help the injured boy to his feet. I did my best not to smile. Nono had pulled through and gotten the Shimon the invitations that I had asked.

The man immediately appeared skeptical. "No way, what?!"

And then I saw him. Morgan Freeman.

Just kidding.

* * *

A smile burst out on my face - and I admit, I teared up a little - when I saw him fussing over dear Enma.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Enma-kun!" he cried, helping the Shimon Boss up and supporting him.

The man who had beating Enma gaped. "D-Decimo?"

Tsuna turned accusingly eyes to him, flickering orange in anger. "What are you doing to my friend?"

"Umm," The man swallowed, edging backward. I don't blame him. Tsuna was even intimidating me. "I-I-"

Enma, bless his soul, cut in with a shake of his head. "Let's go." And then the Shimon Famiglia and the Vongola Tenth Generation disappeared into the crowd of people, leaving behind a dispering merge of people.

I sighed, satisfied. Everything was going according to canon. And my cover hadn't been blown yet, even though it had come dangerously close earlier.

* * *

"Will people begin getting to their seats?" a man dressed in a sharp suit - Coyote Nougat, I think it was - called, roughly. He seemed rather irritated and it kind of reminded me of Gokudera.

I ended up sitting way in the back, close to the doors. I wouldn't be able to see the ceremony - I was way too short for that, dammit - but I'd be the closest to the exit when it did. I was sitting between a boy who looked about my age and an older man.

Survival of the fittest. Or maybe it should be, survival of the strategic intelligent.

Tsuna and his Guardians - Chrome was gripping her trident tightly to her chest, supporting the illusion of Yamamoto. Gokudera's eyes were a piercing green, trailing over the crowd. Hibari (I think I just had a fangirl attack) was dressed in a suit and looking _mighty fine_. Ryohei was keeping a lookout, standing behind everyone. Lambo was just grinning happily, unaware of everything. - walked down the aisle, with something that I like to refer to as swag.

And then there was Tsuna, whose face was intensely serious. He was going to find the culprit for Yamamoto's injuries.

"Now, we shall commence the passing of the bottle, which has been a symbol of the Vongola boss ever since Primo's Generation." some guy who I didn't even both to register in my mind said to everyone. "It will be handed on to Vongola Decimo from Vongola Nono."

Vongola Nono - he was getting old - proceeded to give what seemed like an hour long speech about the history of the Vongola and how all of the pride and honor was going to be placed on such a young generation, but how they could be trusted and all. Since I was in the back, I had no qualms about not paying attention.

Turning my iPhone on silent, I played my secret obsession... Candy Crush Saga. I mentally cursed a few times - because you know, yelling "FUCK NO, YOU STUPID CANDY!" in the middle of such an important occasion would probably fuck me up - beating about eight levels until Nono finally decided to hand over the Sin.

"Now... The Inheritance." He took a box - not a Box, just a box - from a cushion that some unimportant guy was holding up and opened it, displaying a single vial of a rich red liquid. The vial on its own looked beautiful, clear glass with intricate golden trimming. Of course, it was a fake, the real one probably being looted from the vault by the Shimon. "I pass this on to you, Decimo."

And just as Tsuna reached out his arm, to take it into his own hands, there was nothing but hell.

* * *

Both sides of the ceiling seemed to explode, rubble crashing down around us. Explosions, I faintly registered, tearing off scraps from my jacket and using it as a cloth against the smoke.

All around me, people were down. Some of them had been completely crushed by concrete and then others were pinned down. Imagine that, just knowing that you'd be dead momentarily, no one willing to help you, too interested in saving their own lives.

The boy who had been standing beside me had his leg crushed under a chunk of concrete. Blood was splattered along the bottom of the concrete, his knee down having been completely destroyed.

"Sconosciuto." I greeted quickly, analyzing the situation. "I will help, please don't worry."

I glanced around, heart pounding. There was ringing in my ears and I couldn't hear anything. There were people who were screaming and crying, but I couldn't hear them. They were all rushing towards the exit, trampling others in their paths to save themselves.

An hour ago, I would have bet my life that I would have been leading them. Funny how when faced with a situation, the outcome was different than expected.

The left side of the room was much worse than the right side, the explosions have come down right in the center of the crowd. Red blood stained the floors. Doing my best to block out the sudden scent of metal, I knelt down beside the guy beside me. He was sweaty and clammy, gripping at his leg. "You'll be okay." I told him, pushing at the boulder.

There was a difference, I chanted to myself, of seeing this in a book and seeing it in person.

I was kneeling in a pool of his blood, fruitlessly shoving away at the boulder. "You'll be okay, don't worry."

He muttered something out that I couldn't hear, the ringing still shrieking in my ears. I was in the middle of a battlefield. In the front of the room, the Guardians were taking on the Shimon, while in the back, it was just me, this stranger and others trapped by the rocks. "You'll be alright." I repeated, looking around.

Doing my best not to choke on the dust that was curling upward, I shouted, "Help! I-I can't move it, help!" there was no one around.

I shoved at the rock, unmoving. "Move, move, damn you." I murmured against it, shoving and pushing, tugging and pulling. I could now just barely hear, the cries of people in pain. I shook my head, pushing. "Move." I grunted, suppressing tears. "Move, move, move."

The boy grabbed my ankle with a hand, keeping the other on his injured leg. "Smettere, ragazza."

"Don't tell me to stop, damn you." I snapped, never stopping. "Move, move, move!"

"Ragazza, per favore." he looked at me, his jaw clenched in pain. "Smettere." _Please stop.__  
_

"Non." I kicked at the boulder, pushing pushing pushing. "Non, stupido!" I gritted my teeth, planting my feet into the floor. "Non, non, non!"

He swallowed, looking pale. "Ragazza. Per favore. Smettere."

"Shut the fuck up and let me do this!" I half-yelled, half-sobbed, giving my all. "Vita, ragazzo stupido!"

No one was allowed to die. Not even this stupid boy who just wanted to stay here and lose his leg to a big hunk of rock.

"You can't lose!" I shouted, sweat building on my forehead. "You can't give up! You can't give up ever! Not... Not even after you die! You can't die here! Not now!"

* * *

"Miss." Claudio rasped, in Japanese. The girl was crying, pushing at a boulder that he knew she wouldn't be able to move. "Name is Claudio."

"Shut up." she was very angry at him. Tears traced colored lines through the dust that paled her face. Why was she crying for a stranger? "I'm trying to help you, so stop bothering me!"

Claudio was silent for a moment, considering whether to listen to her or not. "Tell Boss Claudio sorry."

"You can tell him that yourself." she replied quickly, pushing at the rock. From the knee down, his leg was crushed, the bones presumably dust by then. "I will help you."

He tried to smile for her. "Losing much blood." his Japanese was broken and spoken in bits and pieces, but the message was clear. He would not be escaping this. "I was doctor."

"You still are a doctor." the girl muttered, pressing her face up against the rock as she tugged. "And you will be until I tell you not to be."

Claudio looked away, at the now broken ceiling, through the dust and at the sky. "Ragazza, no point."

"There is always a point." the girl took a step back from the rock, turning to him. "Do you want to die here under this rock? Because I could save your life right now, but... you might end up needing some form of prosthetic."

"No point, ragazza." He smiled weakly at this stranger. It was too dangerous for a little girl like her, who seemingly had no battle experience. "You should go, ragazza. Very dangerous for non-fighter. No feel leg anymore. Painless death, ragazza. Grazie for staying."

She dug around in her pockets and pulled out a phone covered in a thick metal case. "I'm going to perform a surprise surgery, amico." she said, flashing a fearful smile. "And I've never done anything like this before."

"You doctor?" Claudio wondered, watching her flick out a long knife from the metal case. "Army knife phone case?"

"They're very handy." she dismissed, tearing off her jacket and ripping lengths from it. She shoved a piece in his mouth. "Bite on this." Placing the knife against his leg, she glanced at Claudio's hesitant face. "Do you want me to? I can do this and take you with me, or wait here with you for the end. I won't leave you, stranger."

He gritted his teeth against the fabric and nodded. "Per favore, ragazza. Come si chiama?" he wanted to know this stranger's name. Then they wouldn't be strangers anymore.

"My name is..." she paused as if considering something, before setting blue eyes on him. "My name is Yuni, Claudio. It's an honor to meet you."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I will not let you die._

* * *

**CLAUDIO HAS ALREADY SNUCK INTO MY HEART, HE IS MY NEW FAVORITE CHARACTER. *brushes Mukuro aside* I'm totally imagining him as one of Dino's people. He is so cute already, UGH. I'm imagining that he looks a little like Jean from Shingeki no Kyojin. But younger, I guess.**

**For those of you who were like, 'Way to not update in forever, bitch', here is my message: I was on vacation. And I gave a long detailed explanation a chapter ago. So for those of you who don't read said long detailed explanations, I know who you are. *points accusingly* I will give explanations for when I don't update in a while. I'm not going to leave you hanging, so please stop accusing me of that.**

**BITCHES, HOWS THIS FOR A FOREVER UPDATE!**

**I'm going to my friend Julia's house in like an hour, so I gotta shower.**

**Names next chapter (or next next chapter, we all know how I put that off).**

**MY OFFICIAL NEW GOAL FOREVER IS TO BECOME THE MOST REVIEWED STORY IN THE KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN FANDOM ON FANFICTION, YALL. So please leave a review.**

**QUESTION: What is your opinion on OCs?**

* * *

**Leave a review please**

**And some Coca-Cola because that stuff is the SHIT.**

**Lots of love,**

**LeoInuyuka**

* * *

**P. S.**

**Yuni was helping Claudio while the battle was happening.**


	89. Not a Doctor

Chapter 89

Not a Doctor

* * *

**Is there a movie I think I should have won the Oscar for? Yeah. All of them. - Morgan Freeman**

**Literally, when I googled 'Morgan Freeman Quotes', I capitalized all the goddamn letters.**

* * *

**Reviewer Quotes :3**

**Fran finally meets his true love again only to find her pushing Claudio around in a wheelchair. "...You two timer." "Fran?! Uh, I can explain..." "You have three seconds before I destroy your Edward Elric cloak." "WAIT. WAIT YOU BASTARD. I SNEAKED INTO A MEETING AS BULBASAUR AND SAVED HIS LIFE. JUST STEP AWAY FROM THE CLOAK. PLEASE." "...I can't tell whether you are a really bad liar or an idiot." And then Yuni and him will go off into the sunset, leaving Claudio in the middle of nowhere in his wheelchair. **

**-DISCOABC, MY LOVE (yeah, that's going to definitely stick with us)**

**I imagine he will have personality kind of like Alphonse Elric, looks like Havoc (both are from FMA) and blond.**

**- shanagi95**

* * *

Trust me when I say that I'm no doctor. Or surgeon, nurse, physician or anyway related to the medical industry whatsoever.

My tears had dried as I persistently... operated on Claudio. It was the most horrifying moment of my life. Dying, in no way, compared to this. This boy's blood was thick and sticky on my hands, warm and gushing as I literally sawed away at his knee. My stomach churned as blood splashed up onto my cheek, but I ignored it.

Claudio was suffering.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I repeated, over and over again, just trying to finish the damn operation. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

I wasn't even sure what I was sorry for anymore.

I don't want to even remember it, and go back into detail with it. All I will say now, is that it is very hard to cut through bone, but not hard at all to cut through flesh.

* * *

"I-I think I'm done, Claudio." I exhaled, tossing away my phone. It was worthless now, the PCB was drenched in... well, you know. The printed circuit board was all soaked through and it'd be a hell of a lot easier buying a new phone than getting a new PCB.

His teeth were still grit down hard on the scrap of fabric, eyes clenched tightly closed. His chest was heaving up and down, silent sobs wrenching through him.

I breathed deeply - something which I highly regret, considering how the scent of blood was continuously getting thicker. "I'm going to bind it- or at least, try to bind it, alright?" Bandages, bandages. Tearing my coat further, I had a long strip of relatively clean fabric.

I placed the wrap diagonal on his knee, unrolling the makeshift bandage and doing my damned best not to wrinkle it. I had been forced into first aid lessons (well, it was one lesson) with Fran by Squalo what seems like a thousand years ago, and learned how to wrap amputations (because, of course, Squalo has one, and therefore it was made a massive priority in the medical industry). Wrinkling it could cause skin irritations, which would be tragic on a newly severed limb.

I carried the bandage up around his waist to secure it and gently smoothed out tape on the end. Quickly looking over my work, I gave a slight nod of pride. It was far from the best wrapping job - I was sixteen and a non-combatant, non-medical mafioso, give me some credit here - but it would hold.

"I, umm, think you're supposed to re-wrap it every three to four hours. Uhh, at least I think it was that. I suggest re-wrapping it as soon as possible though, because I ain't the greatest medical person." I told him, helping him to his, well, foot. "I'll help you along, alright?"

"Si, ragazza." Claudio weakly hefted an arm around my neck, and I grabbed the other one. "We hurry."

I nodded, not even glancing back to see how the Vongola were holding up against the Shimon. "Si, ragazzo. Quick." I was half-hauling half-helping him along, practically running from the building. Out of all those people, I swallowed, I had saved one boy's life.

Looking back on it, I could have used my Pacifier to save all of those people and transport them from their positions to a hospital. But I was stupid and selfish, only thinking of preserving my own identity, so that I could continue frolicking about with no obligations. "Claudio, what is your Boss' name?"

I would have to ditch him with his Famiglia. I couldn't take care of him. He needed serious medical attention which I couldn't provide. Hospitals were too dangerous for me, with all of their questions and official paperwork and records. I could have no records.

Claudio haggardly wet his lips, his voice severely raspy. "C-C-Cav... Cavallone."

"Dino?" I closed my eyes, nodding slowly. Claudio knew who I really was. And of course he would tell his Boss of the girl who saved his life. There was a choice: give Claudio to Dino and reveal my identity to him or get Claudio to a hospital and get placed into records. "Claudio, can you not tell Dino what my name is?"

He blinked, unseeingly up at me. "Perche, Yuni?"

_Dude, don't ask why, just accept it, bro._ "Because my real name is Bellana Bulbasaur, I lied to you and I just didn't want to tell you that I lied." wow. I was such a magnificent liar, I could just weave tales like Charlotte's web. "Yeah."

Claudio, bless his Italian heart, accepted that (however, that might have just been because he was conscious due to sheer willpower), obediently dragging himself along. "Grazie, Bellana." his blonde hair - it resembled Jean Kirschtein from Shingeki no Kyojin to an eerie extent - was matted with his own blood, darkly colored. "It hard to say real name in... in mafia, no? You are impressionante."

_OH, YOUR BROKEN JAPANESE IS SO ADORABLE!_

"Thanks, Claudio." I narrowed my eyes at the parking lot area, seeing people lined up in rows, having injuries treated by those with Sun Flames. "Where's Dino...?"

"Insi... Inside." Claudio pursed his lips. "With Varia shark and principe."

I bit my lip. Chrome, Chrome, Chrome. Mukuro had told me only to get a report, but... You can't even imagine the guilt that I was experiencing. Just letting one of my only friends in the goddamn world get kidnapped by some guy with a beard who was possessed by a rotten watermelon.

"I have to get a report." I told Claudio quickly, running through the crowd and hoping that I wasn't damaging him. Spotting my target from a distance, I called out to the security guard. "Bellana Bulbasaur needs her X2!"

The guard was very efficient, let me just say, tugging out my plastic tub and holding out the weapons for me. I slid the guns into their holsters and gripped the taser firmly in my hands. When I had, well, bought the thing off of Ebay, I boosted the maximum power up. I could use about four long shots or six long shots.

"Mr. Security Guard." I said with a rapid smile. "Take care of Claudio - he's a high-up in the Cavallone Famiglia."

The guard nodded to me. "Good luck, Ms. Bulbasaur."

"I gotta catch 'em all, my friend, gotta catch 'em all."

* * *

I barely breathed as I snuck back inside the castle, holding the X2 so tightly that I was certain I'd accidentally squeeze the trigger and taser myself. I felt a little bit like Darcy Lewis from Thor (greatest movie with Natalie Portman ever). Not the taser-ing myself part, but the actually having a taser part- yeah, the Marvel fandoms make you like this.

My hands were sweaty and bloody, which was really not a good combination by the way, and blood was splashed all up my front. I did my best to ignore it, but it's kind of hard to ignore your metallic-scented clothes that decide clinging to your body and staining you red is also pretty fucking fun.

I ducked behind a boulder, just listening. I wasn't going to take the risk of being spotted, because I decided to play the dumbass that poked their head out into the fucking open.

Yeah, hell no, I'm not stupid.

I was only catching the end of the fight, hearing Enma's furious voice echo throughout the otherwise soundless hall. "-this is your only chance to defeat me. In a week, you won't even be able to lay a _finger_ on me."

I hugged my taser to myself, closing my eyes.

"Shut up!"

I nearly squeaked when the sound of Tsuna's body slamming into the floor cut through his shouting.

"Tsuna!" well, we found Dino.

"VOIIIIII!" and Squalo, apparently, too.

"Stop right there!" and maybe that's Belphegor...? I probably ought to apologize for impersonating his sister.

"I think we should actually be helping him instead of dramatically calling out to him." and of course, there's Fran.

Adelheid interrupted them, her voice cold and ruthless. "Outsiders should stay out of where they don't belong." I heard some sort of... weapon? attack? shoot from the ground and I assumed it was her random ice spikes.

"Let's leave, Adelheid." Enma sounded bored. He had the motive of Shimon's slow descent into poverty, but... to kill and harm all of these people who really weren't involved? Claudio, who had lost his leg in order to survive? All of the dead and dying who hadn't been saved? "It looks far too easy to kill them now. If we kill them instantaneously," his voice lowered so quietly that I strained to hear him. "they won't be able to feel the suffering and pain that the Shimon went through.

Adelheid paused for one terrifyingly scary moment - I swear, I almost shit my pants - before speaking once more. "You're right, we can kill them anytime. What we need to show them is a living hell."

Julie Katou - I had never heard his voice before, other than the brief Reborn! VOMICs - cut in cheerfully. "I'll take you along too, Chrome! After all, we do have date plans~"

"No." I murmured, just as Tsuna screamed at them to stop.

"Tsuna-kun." Enma's voice was dangerously soft. "You'd better worry about yourself."

"Today is the start of the Vongola's end." Adelheid decreed, to her audience who was horrifyingly enraptured. "And the start of a new Shimon."

Footsteps told me that the Shimon were leaving. "Oh, and Tsuna-kun?" Enma called back. "What happened to the girl?"

I swallowed. Oh no.

* * *

"W-Who?" Tsuna-kun was gritting his teeth together, blood trailing down his forehead, scrapes littering his face. Tch.

Enma snapped his fingers together, trying to remember her name. "The green-haired girl with the blue eyes. The non-combatant with the Arcobaleno Pacifier. I assume that you know of her."

She was the one who had given him the idea. She was the one who had told him where to find the Vongola. She was the one to credit for all this glory that was now being showered upon him, as the new Shimon Boss.

There was only her to thank.

_"In Namimori, there are other mafia families." the green haired girl had said to him and Adel, back in the Liquidation Committee office, back before the Rings were found and they had moved to Namimori. "It will be better for your family to reintegrate itself in the world of the mafia, to make powerful friends and allies, so that you would be stronger."_

_"We don't have to." Enma had spoken up, quietly. This girl was somehow intimidating, with her blue eyes that appeared to cut through you and reveal everything you thought was a secret. "We can stay here, in Shimon, and be safe. We won't have to deal with that kind of world, Adel."_

_Adel looked from the girl to him. "Enma... We can't just run away from that world."_

_"She's right, Kozato-san." the stranger had agreed, cheerfully. "I'm kind of going to tell you something. Soon, as in, very soon, an earthquake will hit this __town. And it will be quite the disaster. After the town is in distress, that's the perfect time to leave Shimon and go to Namimori, without causing suspicion."_

_"I still don't trust you." Adelheid shut the girl down quickly. "But your 'integrate the Shimon into the mafia' idea will be taken into consideration."_

_Why was this stranger, with the green hair and the blue eyes, helping them? She had her own family to worry about, her own people to think of._

_"Thank you." her smile faded a little. "I can't tell you the future in detail. I'd imagine that you would understand why. But Kozato-san, please know this: he who you think did it did not. One of your Guardians will not be who they appear to be. Do not lose yourself."_

Enma still wasn't necessarily sure of what she had meant by that, but he'd think over that later. Right now, he was going to savor the moment of triumph that he would forever hold over the Vongola.

Tsuna-kun, broken on the floor, looked up at Enma, brown eyes wavering. "Yuni?"

"That's the girl." Enma nodded. The little Giglio Nero boss. "She told us that she was going to die."

Tsuna-kun's eyes lowered to the ground and he muttered out a sentence. "She's gone."

"So she's dead." Enma's jaw clenched. The weak Vongola couldn't even protect a girl as important as the Giglio Nero boss? Someone who could literally see the future and predict every move that the enemy would make? They practically threw away every victory worth winning. "Well, I'll have you know that she was the one who told us of your location."

That expression on Tsuna-kun's face was priceless. "Y-Yuni...? N-No, she wouldn't give us away like that-"

"Oh, but she did." Adel cut in, smirking at the down boss. "She was so quick to give up your location, Sawada. Of course, she didn't know that she was practically handing over your lives, the fool. She told us to leave Shimon and go to Namimori, because that's where other mafia families were. Of course, we didn't expect that it'd be the crown jewel of all the mafia families, the Vongola!"

"We met her as a fourteen year-old." Enma said, with a thoughtful look. "She mentioned that we might see her as a four-year-old though."

"The four-year-old is missing." Reborn answered, ignoring Tsuna's horrified look. "And the fourteen-year-old is long since dead. She mentioned you though, in her final message. She said something about remembering what she had told you when the time comes for it. And to you," he pointed at Adel. "she thanked you for taking such great care of Enma. Clearly," Reborn narrowed his eyes. "she was wrong."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I was the one who brought this._

* * *

**DAMN.*****breakdances* ****I got so many reviews last chapter, like DAMN. Easily eighty. But I blame 10th Squad 3rd Seat, the darling, because she reviewed every damn chapter that she was reading. She made it up to chapter 27 (lolz) before going to sleep and god bless her.**

**Thanks to ninja lover 556, coldgazeproduction, Linnea-chan, MaelstromDS, Lacrime di Neve, whiskedaway, BlackShadowDark, shirokuromokona, Allykrau, trollypop, Anello Della Campana, happytth, SmileRen, book14reader, Unkown Being, Pineapple Fairy King, IA00, panda-tan, a simple fan, Kagehana Tsukio, Khorale, Celeste D. Lilica, CuteDork, FreezinWinter, LoreleiJubilation, justme2134, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Neko-Renku, Skyla15699, Hell'sAngel'sQueen, Discoabc (MY LOVE), shanagi95, Skylark Klein, mikklystar, EternityMusic4me, Paigecat, Guest, The Ice Sorceress, KyaaILoveIt, Mouse, ResyaAfhirsa00018, palmtoptiger-san and Fem - Hibari Kyoya for reviewing!**

**For those of you, who are like 'Claudio believes that Yuni's real name is Bellana?! WHAT THE FUCK, YO?!', I just want to go back to the Reviewer Quote by shanagi95, where she compares Claudio to Alphonse Elric. Claudio is very kind and very gullible, not to mention he's not going to question someone who just saved his life. THERE.**

**QUESTION: Who is your favorite character from Marvel's the Avengers?**

* * *

**Leave me a review, my darlings**

**And some breakdancing turtles.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	90. igPay atinLay

Chapter 90

igPay atinLay

* * *

**Double-update today, so go read 89 if you haven't read it yet, yall.**

* * *

Haha, I wasn't wrong, you little shit, Reborn, you.

"To our holy land!" someone - Adelheid, maybe? - cried, leading the Shimon out of this random hole in the wall, leaving broken Guardians to stare after them, hopelessly.

Well, I was safe now. And I had a report to give to Mukuro. Kind of. Maybe I should write out a rough draft on notecards or something.

Reaching down to dig in my coat pockets for my Pacifier, I froze. **_Where was my Pacifier?_**

In the horror of surgery (never again.) and the adrenaline that had been racing through me as I had snuck back inside, I hadn't even realized that I was apart from my Pacifier.

Just before I had... had operated (I will forever refer to it as that, because referring to it as something so blunt and straightforward, like 'cutting his leg off' just makes me sick) on Claudio, I had torn off my cloak and ripped lengths from it to use as bandages.

Doing a quick sweep of the area I could see without turning around and peeking around the rock, I couldn't see my cloak. Peering around the boulder, I spotted it.

_Directly in Tsuna's line of vision, dammit._

The boy was barely conscious (or he wasn't conscious, it was kind of hard to tell from a distance), absolutely swarmed in Vongola operatives, who were helping the Guardians up and getting them medical attention.

I almost snorted when I saw Dino try to help Hibari-sama up (you have no idea how much I was fangirling at the moment, despite the dire situation).

"Are you okay?!" Dino fretted, reaching out to help inspect his injuries.

With a single look, Hibari silenced him. "I'm fine." the prefect spat, looking away. Blood covered the left side of his face, his cheek swelling and his lip split. "Excluding my pride."

I planned out a route to get to my coat. Left, right, over, around, right, around, left, left, right, left, right, right, left and then left. I would just have to wait for them to be distracted. I listened in on their conversation again, just to hear Nono angst-ing. Oh, and Tsuna was awake and standing.

"-now all the Vongola Rings have been broken." hell, Nono sounded broken. "Our only ray of hope has been taken, and everything is my responsibility." he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "If only I had researched Shimon more thoroughly, if I had only uncovered the truth about the 'Sin', then we would have never lost the treasures that our ancestors have left us."

There was a moment of tense silence. where Nono looked up at the broken ceiling. "She warned me, that this would end in terror and horror for many. The end, I hope, however, will end as predicted, seeing how everything has been going along to her predictions. But this... this was too great of a price."

Reborn lowered his fedora, hiding his darkened eyes. "It was Yuni." it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Kozato Enma mentioned her too... Damn it, if she was here right now..."

Haha, I am here, but I'm just so ninja at hiding, you can't see me!

...actually, the only reason that they probably hadn't noticed me is because of the fact that they're still feeling the adrenaline of battle.

"Even my life wouldn't compensate for this..." Timoteo's expression darkened and everyone gasped.

GOOD TIMING, NINTH.

I launched myself out of the hiding spot, chanting in my mind the route._ Left. Right._

"Who the hell are you?" _Cover blown, mission abort._

I sped up, sprinting, sprinting, sprinting. _Over, around, right!_

"Grandfather Talbot!" Timoteo exclaimed, lumbering over to greet the old man. "You came to the cer-"

Talbot cut him off with a laugh that seriously reminded me of Mama Odie from Disney's Princess and the Frog. "Ninth, I think you have a little mouse trying to escape right now, back behind you. Might wanna take care of that first."

I froze. _Fuck you, Talbot. _I turned to face the crowd, smiling awkwardly. "Howdy." I gave a half-wave, glancing (hopefully) subtly at my jacket. It was too far away. Fran was standing right next to it...

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of the Vongola demanded, preparing to draw guns.

Dino shushed them, smiling at me brightly. "Bellana-chan! Romario told me what you did for Claudio, I really can't thank you enough! You saved my cousin, Bellana-chan, and I am forever in your debt."

"Who is this, Pipsqueak Dino?" Reborn questioned, suspiciously. They hadn't figured out who I was. They hadn't figured out who I was! We were a huge distance away, like intensely far, so I think that was why they hadn't connected the dots.

"Oh, this is Bellana Bulbasaur, the representative of the Giglio Nero Famiglia." Dino babbled, thoughtlessly.

Squalo recognized me immediately and proceeded to facepalm.

Dino continued on, brightly. "Apparently, the Giglio Nero Boss, Aria, was sick, so Bellana came as the representative instead. Aria even let her borrow the Pacifier as an extreme sign of trust."

Reborn squinted at me. "Bellana, give me the Pacifier so I can confirm it's authenticity-"

"Oh, I already did that, Reborn." Dino hushed him too (which was very, very dangerous, let me just say), just bubbly with excitement. "Thank you _so _much for saving Claudio, Bellana-chan, I owe you big time! Just tell me whatever you want, and I'll get you it, I swear-"

"Why were you running away?" Reborn interrupted, scowling at me. WOW. Even from a distance, Reborn can bully me. I paused, which was just one pause too soon.

_Fight or flight? _

Whipping around to Fran, I shouted. "anFray, Iyay owknay erewhay eshay isyay. Youyay ancay usttray emay. ustJay ivegay emay ethay acketjay!"

_That was a dumbass question. I can't fight._

Immediately, Fran scooped up the coat off the ground and threw it to me. I caught it, whipping out the Pacifier. "Take me to the factory." I murmured into it, just as I heard Ninth shout at his guards to stop me.

Just before the Pacifier enveloped me into it's Flame, I met eyes with Tsuna, whose brown eyes were wide. "I'm sorry." I muttered, lowering my eyes.

And then the destroyed Vongola base was gone, replaced with the image of an empty bubblegum factory.

* * *

"What the _hell_ did you do that for?!" the real Vongola Storm Guardian (not Bel-sempai, who was just a fake prince and a fake Guardian) immediately whipped around to face a pale, but otherwise unaffected Fran. "And what the fuck did she say?!"

"igPay atinLay." Fran deadpanned in response, shaking off the unnerving feeling. "Youyay ancay'tay enyday ayay omanway owhay usesyay igPay atinLay, youyay umbassday."

"Fran." the shark captain scowled at him, looking slightly uneasy. "Tell the damn brat what the bitch said."

"'Fran, I know where she is. You can trust me. Just give me the jacket.'" Fran repeated, in a monotone. "And then I just told Gokudera-sempai, 'You can't deny a woman who uses Pig Latin, you dumbass', after telling him the language."

"Who is this 'she' that Bellana-chan was talking about, dear?" Lussuria winked suggestively at the boy, elbowing him lightly in the side. "Is it a _girl__?_"

"Ow. And no, it's a boy who we're referring to as a she." Fran shrugged. "Kind of like you."

Squalo touched his forehead, probably getting one of those headaches that he always seems to get whenever Fran was involved. Maybe Fran was some sort of kryptonite against shark captains. "'Bellana', though I highly doubt that's her real name, was talking about Yuni." he met Tsunayoshi Sawada's (you know, the guy who just got the shit beaten out of him) eyes. "'Bellana' knows where Yuni is. And this dumbass let her get away."

"If Bellana-chan has Yuni-chan captive, then she could have hurt the poor darling!" Lussuria touched his chest lightly. "I'm so worried, Squ-chan! We have to go after her!"

Said Squ-chan (Fran would never get over that nickname) frowned thoughtfully at the ground. "That was the real Sky Pacifier, no doubt. There's a good chance that Bellana killed the Giglio Nero boss, Aria, nabbed the Pacifier. ...Not that I think Bellana did it, she doesn't seem suspicious in the least."

Everyone - even Levi - promptly ignored the captain. "So that's what we'll be doing?" Fran confirmed, glancing around at everyone. "Saving the dumbass from the crazy blonde bitch?"

"Correction," Bel-sempai giggled. "Saving the dumbass from the crazy blonde bitch that you let get away, ushishishishi~"

While the Vongola were being assholes and going after the Shimon - which could have, by the way, had an easy solution of the Varia coming in and kicking some middle school ass - the Varia would go with their first priority. Finding out who this Bellana was. And finding the four-year-old Yuni.

* * *

Squalo gritted his teeth.

Fran, the fucking lovestruck idiot- though the little shit would never admit it, had just issued the Varia a mission: save Yuni from Bellana's presumably evil clutches.

Or at least, that's what the Varia think that the mission is.

The real mission could be called: save Yuni from herself, which doesn't make any fucking sense, but the rest of the Varia are apparently a bunch of turkeys with clothes so they're doing it anyways.

How had _no one _recognized Bellana as Yuni? Are they _that _fucking stupid?

Sure, its understandable that the Vongola Guardians wouldn't recognize her - they were pretty far away, so thats their excuse - but Fran, the girl's supposed best friend, was literally three feet away from her face. And he didn't recognize her.

Dumbasses. He lived in a world that was absolutely filled with dumbasses.

* * *

"I'm just like you, you're just like me!" I grabbed the rolling pin from the kitchen and pretending to play the violin. "There's somewhere else we'd rather be! Somewhere that's ours, somewhere that dreams come true! Yes, I am a girl like you!"

Movie marathon, my friends. Waiting around for Byakuran is rather boring.

I had already watched Captain America: The First Avenger (I just love Chris Evans as Captain America), Iron Man 1, 2 and 3, The Incredible Hulk (Bruce Banner is my love) The Avengers, Barbie in a Mermaid Tale, Barbie Fairytopia, Barbie in Rapunzel and I was currently singing along to Barbie in the Princess and the Pauper. Don't judge.

"I'm just like you, you're just like me." I spun around in a circle, doing (attempting to do) the running man. "We take responsibility, we carry through, do what we need to go! Yes, I am a girl like-"

"What the hell are you doing?"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Found._

* * *

**I guess that uhh, I'm double-updating today.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	91. My Poor Security System

Chapter 91

My Poor Security System

* * *

**Too lazy to look up quotes, haha**

* * *

**Top Reviewer Quotes**

**I ship Yuni and Byakuran. Even though theywhere like bro and sis, but Fran and her are more like siblings to me than those two. Unless you wanna pair her wit Hibari, I would be down with that shit too. Oh wait then there's mukuro, shit, I like that one too.**

**- OneHellOfAMarshmellow**

**Later, when they go to a bubblegum factory, they'll find a cosplayer in a new Edward Elric jacket singing Barbie...**

**-DarkSoullessMoonlightX**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

Spinning around (like a Barbie princess, bitches), I pointed my rolling pin at the intruder. "How the hell did you get past security?"

(Let it be known that my Barbie music continued playing, which wasn't really the dramatic music that I was hoping for)

Recognizing the intruder, I lowered my rolling pin, grabbing the television remote and pausing my movie. "Really? Don't sneak up on a girl during a Barbie marathon. That's like Avada Kedavra-ing Harry Potter's owl, Hedwig, all over again."

Zakuro rolled his eyes at me. _Wow. He has the balls to that in my own house. How far I have fallen._ "Byakuran-sama located you by using his special power. Then we just busted through security. He split us up in order to find you in this mess of a building."

"You broke my security stuff...?" I think I almost started crying. _Tears! I see them!_ "That was half a fortune-"

"Half a fortune wasted." Zakuro corrected, with a smirk._ DON'T CRY, DON'T CRY, DON'T CRY!_ "Idjit, that shit won't even delay someone of our power."

I sighed, drawing up new security plans in my mind. The stuff that I had purchased wouldn't work against the mafia, so I'd have to get something custom built... or I'd have to custom build it myself. I'd need barriers against all types of Flames of Sky and Earth, dammit, not to mention that Night Flame of Bermuda's, something Hibari-proof (even though I love him so very much) and- "You totally just fucked up my life, you assholes."

"Idjit. It's better that we break your shit than having an actual enemy break your shit."

"Where's Byakuran? I need to fuck his ass." I paused, before adding. "Metaphorically, of course. Otherwise, that'd be like incest... or something."

He shrugged. _Someone is totally nonchalant about having their boss killed. I'm not sure if that's because of a strong belief in his boss or because of _. "He went into the basement looking for you. I was going to cover the left wing of this floor while Daisy covered the right wing."

"Who came with you?" I asked, tossing the rolling pin onto the floor and exiting the room, Zakuro hot on my tail. I was going to go to the main control room to call everyone up over the PA.

Zakuro ran his fingers through his hair. He looked like ten years younger (no shit, Yuni, no shit), with no stubbly beard. He was wearing a 'The Walking Dead' television show t-shirt - which was a nice (kind of) change from those god-awful uniforms that the Millefiore had in the future. Speaking of uniforms, I'd have to get some snazzy ones for our team.

I was thinking along the lines of 'Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood' cosplay.

"Everyone." he said with a yawn. "For a while there, we weren't sure if Bluebell was coming or not, but she did in the end."

I sniffed, trying not to express my dislike of Bluebell. Hopefully mini-Bluebell won't be so asshole-ish as her future self. "Why did you all come?"

Zakuro paused, glancing sideways at me and giving me a long, cold look. "It ain't as if we have somewhere else to go."

* * *

_"Attention all intruders in my fucking building who broke my goddamn security system which I'll now have to fucking replace, which by the way if you haven't figured it out, I'm pissed over that."_

Byakuran tilted his head, listening to the announcement. He was just about to enter a room which looked like a bathroom, before Yuni's voice had broadcasted itself over the PA system.

_"I'm on the second floor with Zakuro-" __"Idjit." "-shut up, Zakuro! Anyways, I'm on the second floor with Zakuro and I want all your little asses here now, so I can beat the shit out of you for breaking my systems. I'm going to have to custom build a new one, with updated programs, since the last ones weren't sufficient enough, so I'll have to custom-design those too, which means I'll have to use the stupid- Oh, just get your asses here."_

Byakuran chuckled, heading for the staircase. This would prove to be quite the interesting reunion.

* * *

I clasped my hands together, looking over my team. "So!"

All six Funeral Wreaths were standing in my control room, a few fidgeting uncomfortably (Daisy and Kikyo) and a few just looking flat-out bored (pretty much everyone else).

Bluebell looked disturbingly cute - I was horrified when I realized that that had crossed my mind - with her short blue hair and little white sundress. I nearly shivered remembering her future bitchy self. Scratch that, I did shiver. And the little girl smirked widely upon seeing it.

Daisy looked just as I had seen him last, dark purple bags under his eyes and literally just skin and bone. At least he had gotten some real clothes instead of that hospital/Arkham asylum shit he was wearing earlier.

Byakuran was wearing what looked like designer clothes - *cough* ASSHOLE *cough* - and a giant grin. "Yuni-chan, I thought we were going to meet up at the hospital."

"Holy shi-" I banged my head on my control panel (which didn't fucking matter anymore, considering how Byakuran fucked up my security system). "I forgot!"

"No big deal." he shrugged with a smile. "So, what's our priority right now?"

"Save Yamamoto Takeshi." I stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles in the Ouran Highschool Host Club t-shirt I had changed into. "Duh."

* * *

I ended up taking the Byakuran express to the hospital. Ugh. I just have issues with riding boys (THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID) with wings, who happen to be excellent prankers.

He faked 'wing cramps' at like three times until I threatened to plant my taser in his back.

_Asshole._

And even worse, we had to leave the other Funeral Wreaths alone at my factory while we left, because a big group would be too conspicuous. Let me emphasize this for you.

_We had to leave the other Funeral Wreaths alone._

Byakuran had given them specific instructions not to blow anything up or destroy anything, but by the way Bluebell was grinning, I knew that that promise would hold up about five seconds before they wrecked my kitchen.

Sob.

And just after I had installed a new IKEA oven!

Double sob.

I was close to crying when I signed into the hospital with Byakuran. Of course, I didn't sign in under the name 'Rokudo Yuni' (which, by the way, is the name that I will live with for the rest of my life) or 'Bellana Bulbasaur' because the mafia was probably after that name, not to mention Tsuna wouldn't take very well to having a supposed traitor visit Yamamoto, but under the name 'Miura Haru'. Byakuran signed in under the name 'Shiro Ran', since that name was still clean.

"Who will you be visiting today, Haru-san, Ran-san?" the receptionist asked, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, ma'am." I said politely (or at least, as politely as possible). "He is a close friend."

She looked at her computer, typing away for a moment. "You'll only be able to glance in, Haru-san, Ran-san. He is in quite a severe condition. He's stabilized for the moment, but there's always a chance..."

"Oh, we just needed to glance in, miss." I smiled, doing my best to use the 'Giglio Nero charm' that was really non-existent in me. "He... We were engaged, you see... And my cousin came with me, to see how my fiancee is doing."

Making up lies and backstories is just the bomb diggity, folks, the bomb diggity. It's like my own skill.

I sniffled, wiping at my eyes. "It's so... so sad!" I didn't even have to fake my tears, because I was still so upset over the inevitable loss of my kitchen.

The lady immediately gave in to my distress. "You can have as long as you want, darling!"

"Th-Thank you so much!" I half-sobbed, hysterically, entering the elevator. Once the door closed, I wiped away my tears, grinning at Byakuran. "What floor was it?"

* * *

Yamamoto actually didn't look that bad. Then again, about a few hours ago, I was amputating Claudio's leg, so no injury really looked so awful to me anymore.

Byakuran stripped off his coat, tossing it to me. "You might want to wait outside."

"Got it." I saluted him, stepping outside the white curtains that shadowed the bed. "I'll have to talk to Mukuro anyways... Ugh, more planning."

_Mukuro._

**Yuni, it's great to hear from you. You have my report on the Shimon prepared?**

_No. I'm an asshole. Duh._

**So what do you want? I'm a little busy right now.**

_Busy doing what? Stalking Chrome? Like you can even connect to her right now. There's a barrier around the place where she is. You can't get in._

**What do you know?**

_Everything. But first, I need to tell you about something. Can you make a real illusion of yourself right now, here and then magically transport yourself into the castle where the Vongola Ceremony was held?_

**I'm no amateur, fool.**

_Oh shut up. I need you to find Talbot, this creepy old guy wearing a blindfold and deliver the Rain Ring and the Rain Box Ring which are sitting by Yamamoto's bedside. Just go and grab that. After Talbot upgrades the Ring into a rock-like thing, bring back that rock and the Mist Ring rock - the Ring was totally busted, sorry about that by the way. Can you do that for me?_

**You'll owe me one. And I will collect immediately upon my return.**

_Fine. Just hurry, please._

* * *

A tense ten minutes later, Byakuran exited the bed area, closing the curtains behind him. A faint smile was on his face. "Success!"

I high-fived him (because that's just we mafia do, we high-five like badasses). "Now, we just need Mukuro to deliver the ores and we can be on our way. What I think happens is that Talbot combines them and then Yamamoto just fills it with Flames or something."

"I see." Byakuran nodded. "Do you want to go in and check up on him?"

I think I melted into a puddle of goo. Yamamoto was such a sweetheart, and was the first Guardian I had met (I hadn't considered running into Gokudera actually meeting him, because Gokudera was an asshole). I snuck in through the curtains, peering at Yamamoto. Bandages were wrapped around his chest and abdomen, but he looked less in pain. "Thank god." I murmured, faintly smiling at him.

His eyes slowly opened, fluttering as they did so, but I didn't say anything. He squinted at me, trying to place who I was. "Y-Yuni-chan? W-What happened to me...? And why are you-?" he trailed off, swallowing.

* * *

This had to be a dream, Yamamoto decided, after registering that the blonde girl standing beside his bedside was Yuni.

First of all, Yuni wasn't _that _old or blonde, for that matter. And second of all, she was dead.

"Y-Yuni-chan?" his throat constricted. If this was a dream, it wouldn't hurt to talk to her right? "W-What happened to me...? And why are you-?" he paused, unwilling to ask her why she was in his dream, for fear that she'd disappear and he'd be alone.

"Darlin'," oh god, this blonde girl even had Yuni's voice. "You got hurt, bad, so I had to come and grab you. Mukuro-dearest is coming with your Rings, don't worry. I'll update you on everything that's been happening."

...

...

...

"So Enma's gone crazy?" Yamamoto swallowed, eyes lowering from her face to his hands, which he was wringing together. "And Shimon's betrayed us?"

"Only because Julie's been possessed by this pineapple-wannabe." she soothed, gently, patting his head. "And that ain't your fault, dearie."

He bit his lip, looking back up at her. "This isn't a dream, is it?"

"Afraid not."

"So you're really alive?" he smiled sadly at her. "And this is all really happening?"

"Yeah." Yuni - Yamamoto could still barely believe it was her - fidgeted slightly.

Yamamoto sighed, loudly, pushing back his covers. "I need to get out there. I can't just lie around while this is happening-"

"You need your Rings and Mukuro-dear is coming." she said, pushing him back onto the bed. "I'll transport you there, but you'll just have to wait a little longer."

"How'd I get healed?" he strained to remember. "I... I saw wings. A-And Byakuran..."

Yuni laughed, grinning at him. "Yeah, Byakuran is not a bad guy, snookums. Don't worry 'bout it. You can trust me, right?"

"'Course."

She yawned, before becoming serious. "Then can you not mention me to Tsuna? You can tell him 'bout Byakuran, but not about me. I can't be found now. I-It's kind of an Arcobaleno thing, if you can believe that."

Yamamoto hesitated. Keeping something from Tsuna? Something as big as the fact that Yuni was alive and here and not dead and-? "Can you tell me why you don't wanna be found?"

"I wanna live a peaceful life as long as possible." she looked up into the flickering fluorescent lights of the hospital, before meeting his eyes in a sad smile. "For just a few weeks longer, and then I'll tell him myself. Alright?"

He exhaled. "I can do that for you."

"Thanks so much." she hugged him, lightly. "I'm gonna go check and see if Mukuro is on his way yet."

* * *

Oh, I'd missed Yamamoto. Not seeing the Guardians, my friends, my family, for so long really ate at me. _Mukuro, you here yet?_

**The woman at the front desk won't let me through. I'm pondering murder.**

_Don't, she was nice to me._

**She wasn't nice to me.**

_That's probably a smart decision._

**Now I am considering killing you.**

_Wow, you sure know how to flatter a girl. Just hurry, please?_

**Fine I'll just shove past her and kill anyone that gets in my way.**

_No killing. Only knocking people unconscious. No maiming, either._

**You're making this harder on everyone. **

_It's what I do best._

A moment later, Mukuro shoved open the door, tossing the ores to me casually. "Here you go."

"Asshole, these things are worth more than my life!" I shrieked, barely catching them. Byakuran snorted, from his seat. "I will cut you." he shut up immediately. "So what did you want for your favor, Mukuro?"

He kicked the door closed behind him. "I need you to get that ore to Chrome. In this state, I can't power it with enough Flames to upgrade it."

"Oh, Talbot gave you the little 'explanation', didn't he?" I nodded. "It'll turn out to be an earring, but you can use your Cambio Forma Version X on it, to change it into a scepter of some sort. It's like a khakkara or something."

"A scepter, hmm?" he smirked. "Suitable for the destroyer of the mafia."

"Bro, I'm mafia."

"Exactly."

"Ouch."

* * *

"So just pump this with Flames, darlin'." I said to Yamamoto, handing him the Rain ore. He had changed into regular clothes and was prepared to battle. Or at least, he said he was prepared for battle. But you know the mafia. They just love fighting, whether they're ready for it or not. "It'll upgrade itself if you give it the correct amount of resolve. If you don't give it enough, then you're fucked."

Yamamoto suddenly looked very serious (ugh, not the Yamamoto rape-face, it's scary as shit), and the ore like set itself on fucking fire, blue Rain Flames practically exploding from the damn thing. I was temporarily blinded by the shine of the upgrade, as the Rain Necklace set itself into Yamamoto's hands. "Hahaha, it's a necklace!"

"No shit, Yamamoto." I deadpanned, scooping it from his hands and clasping it on. "Don't lose it." I handed him the Mist ore. "Can you give this to Chrome when you see her?"

His cheerful expression faded a little. "I thought that she was possessed."

"She is." I shrugged. "But personal favor, alright?"

Yamamoto smiled at me. "Of course I will. I would have had no idea what was going on if you hadn't been here, Yuni, to explain everything to me. And I wouldn't have even be able to wake up if you hadn't brought Byakuran here, Yuni. I owe you big time."

"Oh it's no big deal." I flashed a grin. "Just save Tsuna, would you? And Enma too, I'm so worried about them."

I poked my head out of the curtains. "I'm going to go drop Yamamoto off at the island now, Byakuran, alright? Do you wanna come with us?"

Byakuran stretched his long limbs, before pushing open the window. "Nah, I'll meet you back at the house, alright?"

"Not like it's an actual house." I muttered, withdrawing back into the curtain and pulling out my Pacifier. "Yamamoto, quick question."

"Shoot."

"Do you blame Mizuro Kaoru for what happened?" I asked seriously. I couldn't have one of the Shimon dying because Yamamoto had had some sort of evil change of heart.

His smile faded. "Of course not. I could never blame one of my friends. He was being manipulated by that Daemon guy. So we have to stop him, and save the Shimon."

"Thanks." I said, grabbing his hand. "Ready?"

"Ready as ever."

.

.

.

.

.

_It's up to them now._

* * *

**DRAMA LLAMA WOOO. ****My wireless has been bitchy today. It's quite dramatic. I'm sobbing inside, really.**

**I'm not even sure that I got the whole 'ore' explanation right, but EH. WHATEVER.**

**Thanks to The Ice Sorceress, coldgazeproduction, Paigecat, MessingWithFire, justme2134, shirokuromokona, CuteDork, Passerby, Pineapple Fairy King, LoreleiJubilation, IA00, ninja lover 556, SmileRen, Ingmina, BlackShadowDark, MaelstromDS, Rinail, MageofJuubi, NinjaGirl9797, Kagehana Tsukio, RainyAme, OneHellOfAMarshmellow, Michiyo, EternityMusic4me, Guest1, AeriaKalistrate, Linnea-chan, Yuki28, DarkSoullessMoonlightX, ResyaAfhirsa00018, kenegi, Celeste D. Lilica, mikklystar, ZxC-INSANitehhh-ZxC, Me, DNAkuma512, HeArTzCrImSoNaNdGoLd, Unkown Being, Skyla15699, KyaaILoveIt, book14reader, shanagi95 and Anisthasia for reviewing!**

**Lol, OneHellOfAMarshmellow ships Yuni/Byakuran and Yuni/Mukuro. I think I died reading your review, love, that was awesome.**

**To those of you who wondered why Claudio was so trusting of Yuni, my main reason is that she saved his life. Would you trust someone who saved your life? Yes. And second of all, he's Dino's cousin. 'Nuff said.**

**YUNI IS SUCH A LIAR, SHE WEAVES LIES LIKE SHE'S ARACHNE. "I'm Yamamoto's fiancee" "I'm Bellana Bulbasaur" "I'm Yei Venezia" "I'm Bel's sister"**

**QUESTION: Who is your favorite female from 'Truth of the Sky' and who is your favorite male?**

* * *

**Leave a review?**

**RANDOM DANCING**

**LeoInuyuka :D**


	92. Lightning Gates

Chapter 92

Lightning Gates

* * *

**I have a bald-faced hornets nest invasion and am scared out of my pants. And from a girl who loves those goddamn pants, that sucks.**

* * *

"Quick question," Yamamoto laughed sheepishly, as I turned the Pacifier thrice in my hands (it's the Resurrection Stone! It's a Deathly Hallow! ...I severely need a rest). "How did you, well, uhh, you know. Come back?"

I promptly sneezed, before rubbing my nose. "Dammit..."

"Bless you."

"Thanks." I lowered my eyes to the Pacifier, a faint smile on my face. "Well, honestly, I have no idea. I didn't ever...go, I guess. I was just here, when I woke up, two years in the past. So I stayed in hiding for two years and only made my comeback recently."

There was a moment of silence, where I just sat there, totally socially inept. Two years in solitude with only Ran and Hyaku can really do that to a person.

"How are you going to get us to the battlefield?" he blurted out suddenly, before laughing again (does he ever stop, honestly?) embarrassed. "You don't have to answer that-"

I rolled my eyes, placing the Pacifier in his palms and wrapping his hands around it, before gripping his hands with mine. It would have been romantic if I had actually seen him that way, but we all know who has _my _heart._  
_

Hibari Kyoya, _that's who._

"Pacifier," this was my first time taking someone along with me on the Sky Arcobaleno express (at least, I think it was. We all know how my memory is fading in my old age.). "Take me to the Shimon's holy land - wherever the hell that is - but not on top of Kozato Enma, because he's obviously a topper. Preferably close enough to Hibari-sama's battlefield with Adelheid to walk there, but not close enough to be seen."_  
_

I could feel the Pacifier's warmth through Yamamoto's fingers (wow, that was a weird sentence), the flash of white and then we were there.

The Shimon's island was a very intense change from the hospital. There was just _green _everywhere, a place untouched by humanity's modern technology and pollution. I felt like Snow White, because all of these animals were peeking out at me from the trees and when I wiggled my fingers at them, they didn't fret, they simply became more curious.

I was about to go and find a well and start singing into it, legit.

Yamamoto promptly dropped the Pacifier and collapsed on the ground, looking up at the sky through the breaks in the tree's leaves. "I..." he paused, before laughing. "I'm never doing _that _again!"

Note to self: the Pacifier puts intense discomfort on passengers. Use on Squalo.

"Alright, Yamamoto." I clapped my hands together twice. "I'm going to tell you the exact moment to come into this battle, alright? It's going to be the only way to do this, okay?"

He nodded, like some sort of obedient puppy.

"You're going to see Mizuno Kaoru alright?" Nod. "He's going to get stabbed once." Nod- shake. "No, he has to, in order to save his life." ...nod. "And then he's going to get slashed in the chest- don't give me that look, it's necessary." ...nod. "And then you come in on the next attack, blocking it with your sword, alright?" Nod.

"Good boy!" I picked the Pacifier (my baby!) off of the ground, pocketing it. "Now, don't forget to give Chrome the Mist ore, even if she's being manipulated by Daemon. And Daemon looks a hell of a lot like Mukuro-dearest, so don't hesitate, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

I hugged him - he was like a giant teddy bear, it was awesome. "Don't get hurt, alright? Bye bye!" I waved him off, before planting my hands on my waist. "Now, time to find that well."

* * *

"Wanna know a secret? Promise not to tell? We are standing by a wishing well. Make a wish into the well, that's all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing, then your wish will soon come true. I'm wishing." I paused to listen to the well. _I'm wishing. _"Hell yeah, it worked!" _It worked._

I laughed, taking a step back from the well. "Alright, I'm satisfied."

I transported myself (haha, I'm Goku from Dragonball Z. Instant Transmission) back to the factory, into the kitchen, where I automatically started looking for destruction/signs of war. I sighed in relief, after realizing that my Cuisinart PowerEdge 1000 Watt Blender was the only casualty. "They didn't get you, my beloved Burr Grind & Brew Thermal 12-Cup Coffeemaker, my darling, my beloved."

"Why is it that whenever I see you, you look like an idjit?" Zakuro's voice grumbled from the doorway.

I spun around to blow a kiss. "My Burr Grind & Brew Thermal-"

"I heard." he drawled, pushing past me to dig around in the fridge. "Looks like you're out of groceries though."

"Easily replaced." I sang, preparing water for the coffee machine. "Want some, my stormy friend?"

He paused, before clearing his throat. "I'm not sure how to break this to you, shortpants, but you're out of coffee grounds."

...no.

No.

No!

NO!

* * *

"Zakuro." her voice was calm, controlled and scary as hell.

He swallowed, before answering. "Y-Yes?" _be careful, she can smell fear._

"Get your ass to the nearest Dunkin Donuts and buy me more coffee grounds."

He tugged a sticky note off of the slab on the fridge, scribbling down the order. "A specific type, ma'am?"

"Original Blend Ground Coffee 1-Lb." she stated, plainly, sinking into a chair. "Run like the wind."

* * *

As I waited (no, I was not sulking) for Zakuro to return with my food, I idly wandered into the control room. Here, Byakuran was munching on some strawberries and dipping them in chocolate which he must've melted down.

"Good job saving Yamamoto." I stole a strawberry, drowning it in chocolatey goodness.

"Don't take all the chocolate!" he whined, tugging away the bowl.

I scrunched up my nose. "My house, my rules."

"It's a factory."

"Shut the hell up and pass the sprinkles."

He obeyed.

I wiped my hands on my jeans (don't be like me when you grow old kids), before pushing his rolling chair away from the keyboard.

"Hey!" he pouted, spinning away before coming to a slow stop. "What was that for?"

I scowled, pulling out a cardboard box full of broken video cameras, electric fences, machine guns and taco-flingers out from under the desk. "You uninstalled everything?"

"You said that you were going to have to custom build a new one." he pointed out, popping a strawberry in his mouth. "I'm hewping."

"You're humping?"

Byakuran swallowed, choking on a laugh. "I'm helping, Yuni, you weirdo!"

"I'm not a weirdo." I poked a still-smoking taco-flinger. And it wasn't smoking because the beef was overcooked. "I'm a little girl who keeps having her toys destroyed by a bastard."

"But-"

"Get out of my control room. And take your strawberries with you." I paused for a moment, before adding. "But leave the chocolate. And when Zakuro gets back, send him up with the coffee grounds, water, machine, vanilla creamer, Edward Elric mug, milk and sugar."

Byakuran whistled, low and loud. "What did he do to deserve that?"

"He had the balls to tell me that we were out of my coffee grounds."

"Naive brat."

"I know."

* * *

I called up a company that built those fancy gates that had the front doors and a passcode to enable entrance. After hearing my, well, coffee-depraved tone, they were in and out with the installation within the hour. I now had thirteen-feet tall gates lining my property.

Now, to enforce them...

I wanted Lightning Flames on them, but Byakuran didn't have his Lightning Funeral Wreath and I wasn't about to go kidnap Lambo. And I wasn't crazy enough to resort to Levi.

So I'd just have to use the Fuuta-way.

Remember back when we were at Kawahira's in the Final Future Battle, and I had experimentally tried using my Sky Flame on Basil and Lal as a Sun Flame? And how it worked, but took longer?

What if I could do the same with the Lightning Flame?

I spoke again over the PA, practically squirmish with excitement. If I could use the Sky Flame as all of the Flames, then theoretically speaking, I could be done with systems upgrade in a week or less! _"Byakuran, can you meet me by the front gates? I need your extraordinary supply of Flames for a moment or two."_

Running out of the control room and practically throwing myself down the stairs, I hauled ass (haha, more like attempted to haul ass. I have the speed of a dying snail with asthma) to the front gates, where Byakuran was already waiting for me.

"I need... you to pretend that... that your Sky Flames are Lightning Flames." I panted, gesturing for him to wait a second, while I remembered how to breathe. "Just... Just a minute..."

He waited patiently.

"Woah, that was weird." I laughed, catching my breath, which had apparently run away from me like some sort of asshole. "I was totally just dying there, because of my lack of physical ability. Whew. Anyways, pump your Flames into this fence as if they were Lightning Flames! It'll work if you have enough skill with manipulation of Flames. I managed to do it in the future, but I had a receiver, of some sort, to convert the Flames. But here, you'll just have to work on pure skill."

The first time Byakuran tried it, he literally turned my steel bars into stone.

"No!" I shrieked, as he reached out to try again. "Wait for the Harmony effect to disappear, before you try again. I don't want stone! I want steel!"

"This is going to take forever." he informed me, with an overdramatic sigh. "Can you build me a receiver?"

I snorted. "Dude, I have technology down pat, not magic Flame shit, that's so Verde's job."

"Is this some sort of punishment?"

"Totally." I laughed, striding away. "It's for busting my security systems. This is your new project. Get to work!"

* * *

Mind manipulated, dreams crushed, reaching into one's darkest thoughts and bringing them to reality.

Daemon was caught in Mukuro's palms, a dancing marionette, bones crushed, mind shattered.

"That was quick." Mukuro smirked, his new weapon pointed at Daemon's neck. The wondrous power of the Vongola Gear was overwhelming, mind-numbing power, able to take on an opponent as great as Vongola Primo's Mist Guardian with such ease. "Now, to finish you off...?"

In an instant, Daemon, who was gripped so tightly in the illusion, being crushed, at the other end of Mukuro's weapon turned into Nagi, one eye full of tears. "Mukuro-sama... Please stop..."

His smirk faded, annoyance pricking up in the back of his neck. "You're an illusion, aren't you?"

_**"To battle illusion with illusion,"**_ Daemon Spade's voice came from everywhere, surrounding him. This was Mukuro's world, his eyes were everywhere, all six Paths of Reincarnation armed at all times. _**"One must be able to completely regain control of their senses."**_

Cards materialized out of nothing, surrounding him, their backs facing Mukuro, leaving the identity of the card to be told.

Five of the cards spun around, and Mukuro narrowed his eyes at the symbols upon them._ King of Diamonds, Queen of Hearts, Jack of Clubs, King of Spades and Ace of Diamonds._

Out of the cards, the images came to life, pushing their way through the two-dimensional wall and becoming 'real', three-dimensional.

Mukuro clenched his jaw. _What an amusing trick to play, Daemon Spade._

'Chikusa', who had emerged from the King of Diamonds, had the familiar gait of the glasses-wearing middle-schooler had a hand in his pocket and the other one gripped a red, butterfly-shaped yoyo, just like the kind that the real Chikusa used.

'M. M.' was lying on the floor, having slid out easily from the Queen of Hearts, head supported by her one hand. "We'll be your opponents~" she blew a kiss, drastically true to the real world M. M.

Strangely enough, 'Fran' of the future was there, from the Jack of Clubs, expression bored and hands locked behind his back. The frog hat kept slipping over his face, and he kept shoving it back up, with a deadpan look that was so similar to the Fran of the future, that Mukuro had to resist the urge to stab him through with a trident-turned-khakkhara. "Hey, Shishou." ...dammit, even the unappreciative tone was the same.

'Ken', who had leaped eagerly from the King of Spades, was crouched on the floor, licking his lips with a feral excitement that was rarely missing from the real Ken's expression.

And finally, from the Ace of Diamonds kicked out a four-year-old 'Yuni' who promptly fell on her face, rubbed her nose and stood up again, with a red coat that was too big for her small frame. "Fuck, that hurt."

"Kufufu, looks like more funny illusions have popped up." Mukuro chuckled, fondly, as M. M. dramatically pushed herself up to her feet after Yuni promptly kicked her. "Chibi-Fran is too unrealistic, however. That's his appearance from ten years in the future isn't it?"

Fran smirked - way too much emotion - and shrugged. "That's only because you feel threatened by the future version of me." he paused before adding in a thoughtful tone. "We're going to take that fear from that back of your mind and crush you with it."

"Then why, pray tell me, is that-" insert accusing look towards mini-Yuni who had whipped out her DSi and was playing it persistently. "-here?"

The illusion of his apprentice glanced back at the mini-Giglio Nero boss and it was all too wrong for Mukuro. There was no friendship between these illusions, between these fake people. This was no reality, not even a pretend one. "You're suspicious of her and what she knows. You're threatened by her bonds with powerful people. You're just going to use her and manipulate her until she runs out."

"You're wrong." Mukuro shook his head, disappointedly. And to think, Daemon Spade had such promise to be such a wonderful opponent. "I'm afraid that you've really underestimated me. You think you could get me to slip up by making me fight illusions that look my so-called friends?"

"Never know unless you try, byon~" Ken sneered, shoving teeth into his mouth.

Chikusa slid needles into the red butterfly yoyo, rolling it experimentally. "Prepare yourself, Mukuro-sama."

"I have a taser and I ain't afraid to use it!" Yuni cried, pointing the DSi at Mukuro, threateningly.

Chrome simply withered in his grip. "Mukuro-sama..."

"Mukuro-sama~" M. M. mimicked, before pretending to gag. "Gimme a fucking break, you dumb bitch!"

* * *

Ken, in his 'King Kong' form, as Yuni had thoughtfully nicknamed it, slashed down a paw at where Mukuro had been standing, a mere moment ago.

Chikusa took advantage and whipped out his two yoyos, flicking them skillfully, needles spraying out. Mukuro didn't bother blocking, dropping down out of range, only to be met with an onslaught of miniature frog hats.

"I'm fighting not by wit, but by reaction-" Fran stuck out his tongue, watching his frog army lunge forward. "I'm now an incredibly experienced, high-classed illusionist."

With a wave of his hand, Mukuro dissolved the illusions, blocking a claw from Ken, who grinned. "Seeing illusions that look exactly like your allies who you shared bonds with will slow down your reaction time, byon!"

M. M. swung out of freaking nowhere, clarinet slamming down against Mukuro's khakkhara. "And having to fight those allies will slow you down even more!"

"You think I'd hesitate for a second to kill you?" Mukuro snorted, shoving M. M. back who simply pouted.

"Yeah!" Ken growled, eyes narrowing darkly.

Chikusa didn't even consider it, bobbing his head. "Yes."

"Duh." Fran drawled, leaning backwards.

"That's right!" M. M. chorused, landing forcefully.

"Actually no." Yuni yawned. "You never did like me."

"Mukuro-sama!" Nagi's voice cried - how the hell did she get free? - raising her arm, about to slam a trident into his side. _As if. _

Laughing gleefully with a giddiness that hadn't been present a moment ago, he slammed the main point of his weapon into Nagi's stomach, who promptly burst into tears. Points of his weapon extended, stabbing into all of the other opponents: an aghast Ken, a faintly surprised Chikusa, a scowling Fran, a Yuni who was unsurprisingly expecting it and M. M. who looked pleasantly horrified.

"You didn't get... bothered in the least, byon..." Ken snarled, attempting (and failing) to tug himself out of the weapon. "That's not... not the actions of someone fighting... fighting against people he has feelings for..."

Mukuro smiled, head tilted straight to the side as he surveyed his latest victims. "You seem to misunderstand the kind of human being that I am, Daemon Spade. I don't consider these people comrades who I share emotional bonds with."

"I am my own."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And I always will be._

* * *

**OH MY GOSHES FUCK NO SHIT DAMN FUCKING BITCHES DICK FUCK SHIT**

**We have a bald-faced hornet nest like two feet away from my goddamn window and I'm scared as fuck. My dad has been stung like eight times on the head and I'm just fucked up emotionally now.**

**So I'm hiding in my room, window closed, lol**

**I'm too freaked out to grab reviewers names and reviewer quotes so here's the question.**

**Have you ever had a bee/wasp/hornet nest? How did you take care of it?**

* * *

**Leave a review, please**

**And some aerosol to take out those motherfucking hornets!**

**Love you all,**

**LeoInuyuka**


	93. CatFancy Magazine

Chapter 93

CatFancy Magazine

* * *

_I am my own._

I suddenly shivered, glancing around me, uncomfortably. Zakuro (I don't know why he was pretty much the only Funeral Wreath I saw, ever) noticed and looked over. "What's wrong with you?"

"A lot of things," I admitted, before squeezing my hands into fists. "like my lack of an ability to knit. But ugh, I feel like somewhere, somehow - maybe in a parallel universe or something, I dunno - Mukuro is stabbing me in the stomach while cackling evilly."

Zakuro paused, considering the possibilities. "Idjit. I've met that guy before and I gotta agree. Freaky."

"I think I'm just going to ignore it." I decided, standing up to go work on the security... and almost sitting back down again. "I don't wanna work on the systems!" I whined to an unwavering Zakuro. "You dipsticks are just going to fuck it up again."

"What can I say?" he snorted. "It's a gift."

"Excuse me while I go die."

* * *

_Connect the red wire with the green wire. Heh, Christmas colors- no time to get distracted! Black cable plugs into yellow outlet thing. Black and yellow, black and yellow, black and yello- Shut up, Yuni!_

I grimaced, holding up the camera which I reassembled, dissembled, added security procedures against illusions and Mist Flames (unless they were like Mukuro-level, which sucks cuz now he can sneak around my house/factory) and reassembled. Let me assure you, security against illusions is a pain in the ass.

Mist Flames have the property of construction, so I had to counteract that with the property of deconstruction, with the Storm Flame. I had Zakuro fill up a canister (it's possible, just don't ask how) of pure Storm Flames, had the canister shoot Flames against a mirror (pure Flames would deconstruct you in direct contact, so indirect contact will counteract the construction property of the Mist Flames) and then project from the camera's lens.

I think it was pretty fucking genius, honestly.

You can appreciate my intelligence, I don't mind.

I had Torikabuto confirm that it worked for me, by asking him to project illusions of dancing bunnies in frat costumes (don't ask) while I watched from the control room. Looking very uncomfortable, he held out his arms, probably creating the illusions, but here's the awesome part: I didn't see them.

I cheered, grabbing the microphone and announcing over the P. A. _"Attention, my bitches, Funeral Wreaths and others! I, the magnificent Yuni-sama, has perfected a method to counteract Mist Flames using... technology! Steve Jobs be praised! ...that is all."_

* * *

Byakuran only spent a day mastering the manipulation of his Sky Flame as a Lightning Flame, reinforcing my gates. "It's perfect." he said, proudly, tapping the gates with his knuckle. "It can take on any attack. Admit it. I'm the boss."

"Correction: I'm the boss." I smiled, before turning to the fencing. "Hit it with your White Finger attack."

"...what?"

"Hit it with your White Finger attack." I repeated, with a scowl. "I need to make sure that it's strong enough."

Byakuran tried to backtrack, scrambling over his words. "I don't think it can take _any _attack, necessarily. Probably the bare minimum for survival-"

"I don't want to bare minimum." I rejected, crossing my arms over my chest. "I want the entire maximum. Now shoot the damn thing before I shoot you." _Oh my gosh, Reborn is rubbing off on me._

"I don't have my Ring!" he blurted, fidgeting nervously. It was kind of funny to watch, but I seriously needed to confirm the strength of this thing. "I can't manipulate my flames without a Ring, silly girl. So, I guess not today, huh? See you later-"

I stepped in front of him, preventing his escape. "No. You just used your Sky Flames as Lightning Flames which was the most intense manipulation you've ever done and you did it in a day. Shoot the damn wall!"

"No!"

"SHOOT THE DAMN WALL!"

"No!"

"...shoot it or I'll fucking gut you."

"...yes, ma'am."

He touched his pointer finger to the gates, giving me a helpless look as if he was pleading not to do it. I rolled my eyes, shouting at him to get on with it. He cringed, releasing his attack.

There was a slight tremor in the ground, the air blowing past me, sending blonde hair - there were green roots! Yippee! - flying. The gates held steady.

"Thanks, Byakuran!" I slapped him on the back, punching in the twenty-seven number passcode. "Now, you just have to enforce the building, the security cameras, the refrigerator and the rest of the furniture and you're set!"

"...you're a slave driver."

"I try, my friend, I try."

* * *

I took Kikyo along with me to go grocery shopping, even though in this time he looked like some sort of gangbanger, with some sort of mutated mohawk-mullet thing and and Gaara-like makeup.

"Yuni-sama, I am unsure as to why I was brought along with you." Kikyo confessed, as I swept my arm through the Poptarts shelf, dumping boxes into the cart.

I shrugged, scanning the aisle for the Star Wars fruit snacks. "You were in your room so long that I thought you died or something- will you grab those Apple Jacks? Thanks. - so I had to get you out of there."

"Bluebell said that she would like some shell macaroni and cheese." he stated, grabbing three boxes. "And Byakuran-sama very much loves macaroni and cheese."

I groaned, tossing the boxes into the cart. "If that wasn't my favorite kind of macaroni and cheese, I would have said no, just to piss them off."

We turned into a different aisle. "What kind of pop do you want?"

Kikyo frowned in thought, looking very intimidating (three mothers and one grandma fled from the aisle, which I found comedy gold). "Coca-Cola." he finally decided. "It has a better flavor than Pepsi."

"Dude, you're a Cokie too?" I grinned. "Let us pound fists."

We did so, he rather awkwardly, me completely down with that shit.

* * *

I stirred the pot slowly. "I don't know why I'm cooking this." I confessed, wincing as the water popped and spitted at me. "First of all, I can't cook. And second of all, this is your mac & cheese."

"Well, you're going to be eating it anyways, Yuni-_sama._" Bluebell flipped a page in her Vogue magazine. Apparently, Byakuran had given her a haircut (I can sympathize with her) while I was in Italy. "So you might as well contribute to it, instead of spending your time fixing your little trinkets."

"You're going to be eating it too, Bluebell." I was trying to keep my temper. I swear. "So you might as well contribute to it, instead of spending your time reading gossip magazines."

"They're not gossip magazines." she snapped, flipping a page (as if she isn't proving my point). "They're fashion magazines."

I scowled, slamming a lid on the pot. "Like there's a difference."

"There is." she stuck her nose in the air. "This one tells me just how outdated your clothes are. And just so you know, we're talking about _your _clothes."

I twitched. _I'm going to cut you with my invisible knife. _"I brought back Coke." I said, trying to make a peace offering.

"Don't care." she flipped the page. "I like Pepsi."

Twitch.

"Coke just tastes god-awful."

Twitch.

"And the people who drink it are even worse."

I slammed my hand onto her magazine, snatching it away, ignoring her protest. "You're in my house, Bluebell, which means you follow my rules, listen to me and what I have to say."

"My only leader is Byakuran-"

"I don't give a shit as to who your only leader is." I snapped, waving her magazine in her face. "I'm the leader of this house, so if you want to stay here, you can help me or get the fuck out. I'm trying to cooperate and meet you halfway, but you refuse to budge."

"But-"

"No buts, young lady." I sneered. "Get the hell out of my kitchen."

* * *

"That was rather mean." Daisy said, poking his head in through the door. Bluebell had grabbed her magazine and stomped away, just moments before. "But I can't say that she didn't deserve it."

I stirred the pot rapidly. "Shut the hell up, Daisy. She didn't deserve it, I'm just unusually bitchy today."

"So I've seen." Daisy, if you give me advice, so help me, God- "I think that you ought to have a conversation with her. Talk out your problems. Find out why she dislikes you so much. She doesn't treat anyone else like that-"

"Stop. Talking." I suppressed a smile. I was getting therapy from a guy who was locked in the loony bin about a week ago. "Please. I might laugh and that'd be awkward as shit."

...

...

...

"...do you want me to finish that macaroni and cheese for you? You look like you're struggling-"

"Thank you so much."

* * *

I held a Pepsi in one hand a Coke in the other. I kicked open Bluebell's door (what? I had no free hands) to find her sitting on the floor, reading 'CATFANCY' magazine.

I nearly dropped my drinks.

"W-What the hell?!"

She threw the booklet under her bed, throwing herself to her feet. "At least it isn't some sort of weird shit, like porn!"

"I have taught you well." I offered her the Pepsi. "Want it?" I think, just to spite me, she took the Coke.

"..."

"...so." I mentally cursed myself. How awkward could I be?! "You like cats."

And then, Bluebell was telling me everything. "I know it's weird, because I'm like the Water Funeral Wreath, right? So like I'd have fish and stuff, you know? And fish are totally the natural enemy of cats, but I just love cats and oh my goshes, they're just adorable and I love them and-"

"So you want a cat?" I deadpanned, popping the lid of my *shudder* Pepsi. "That's it? That's why you hate me? You love cats?"

She sighed, dramatically (she was so making this a bigger deal than it actually was, the little-!). "I know that you don't like animals-" what the hell is Byakuran telling everyone?! "-after you were attacked by Xanxus' liger-" again, what the hell?! "-so you had bad experience with felines, so I wasn't allowed to get a kitty."

"Dude," I drawled. "Xanxus' liger, Bester? I gave that to him. We are totally on fantabulous terms."

"Can I get a cat then?"

"Later. I just left Daisy in charge of dinner."

"Oh my god."

"I know."

.

.

.

.

.

_What a fantabulous way to end a day._

* * *

**I have to go to the dentist in literally six minutes.**

**So I cut it short in order to update today.**

**Sorry.**

* * *

**Leave a review**

**And some CatFancy magazines, foshizzle.**

**LeoInuyuka**


	94. Damn, Not a New Arc

Chapter 94

Damn, Not a New Arc

* * *

**There's some important stuff in the Authors' Note below, after the reviewer names, about the 3000 review anniversary coming up soon. (hopefully)**

* * *

**Reviewer Quotes!**

**I WILL LIKE TO REMIND YOU THREE WHOLE DAYS DO NOT COUNT EATING (YES, I REFUSED TO EAT UNTIL I FINISHED THIS THING) AND I READ THIS WHILE TAKING BATHS.**

** - OkamiAmmy-chan**

**REWATCHING REBOCON BECAUSE OF YOU AND OMGJOY X3**

** - Guest**

**I love cats and all, but really? Catfancy?** **Actually, I shouldn't question LeoInuyuka logic.**

** - Rebi-chan**

* * *

"So what's our first hit on this Bellana-chan?" Lussuria asked, leaning over the dining table that the Varia were cluttering up with papers, food and weapons. "Are we in a rush to find Yuni-chan?"

Belphegor chuckled, kicking his feet up onto the table to rest above all of the clutter, random objects pushed off of the table by his action. "Ushishishi, no shit, peasant. If we don't get our hands on the blonde bitch, then the dumbass will most likely be killed or..." dramatic gaze around the room. "worse."

"I don't even know why we're going to bother." Mammon stated, looking out the window with a frown. He had just received a message from Reborn, in the Arcobaleno code, saying how he had discovered a hint regarding the curse that turned them into infants. "She is of no priority to us."

Xanxus wordlessly tore through some meat.

Mammon pulled out the message, contemplating opening it at the table. Bel, for sure, would try to snatch it - probably spouting some bullshit about being a prince while he was at it - so definitely too much of a risk.

Belphegor looked over at the baby, who was playing with a piece of paper. "Not paying attention to the prince, huh~?" in an instant, he scooped up a full plate off of the table and flicked his wrist, the plate landing just in front of Mammon, the contents spraying all over him and that parchment. "That's what you get for dozing off, baby!"

"The letter!" Mammon cried, attempting to wipe the meat slime from the paper. His eyes flashed from behind the hood. "You bastard-!" calming himself, Mammon excused himself, slipping into the hallway. "I'm going to the bathroom."

* * *

Fran slipped by Mammon in the hallway, slouching into the dining hall. He was late - and he knew it - having been in contact with Mukuro concerning Bellana Bulbasaur's whereabouts. Back at the headquarters, Mukuro had claimed to be 'practically family' with the blonde, but his master was a slippery one.

Mukuro had bluntly rejected Fran, saying that he would tell the boy nothing of Bellana's location or identity. _"Who knows? Maybe Yuni doesn't even want to be found."_

What if it was true? What if he was just wasting his time here?

Fran was staying with the Varia for the moment, in order to reap as much benefit from this seemingly pointless chase as possible. Right after the girl had been located or the case was pushed aside and the search ended, he would leave to join up with Mukuro's Kokuyo Gang.

Mukuro had been let out of Vendicare prison - though Fran wasn't sure why the hell they'd let a shady guy like his teacher free - and was in Japan. He said that he'd be over to Italy to pick up Fran - Fran did _not _need a babysitter, thank you very much - in exactly two days. If the Varia's search and rescue for Yuni wasn't over by then, Fran would have to leave anyways.

He had to make the most of his time with the Varia.

* * *

"I'm requesting a three day period of leave." Mammon told Xanxus, upon returning from the bathroom. The boss gave no inclination that he had heard the Arcobaleno, tearing deeper into his food. "I need to go to the region of Jura in France. Reborn has called a meeting for the Arcobaleno."

Okay, so that was a lie. A little tiny lie, but what Xanxus didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Mammon actually needed the (named by him) Pacifier Spring to display the words on Reborn's paper that Belphegor had brutally stained.

"I-Is that alright?" Mammon wouldn't deny the fact that he was absolutely intimidated by his boss ever since the Vongola Ring Conflict where he had had the Gola Moska capture the tiny illusionist in a cage. Of course, he wouldn't exactly be bringing it up in a conversation either.

Xanxus grunted.

"Thank you." as Mammon closed the door behind him, he allowed himself a tiny smirk. One step closer to solving this damned curse.

* * *

Fran sat at the dining table longer than anyone else - even Boss, who usually spent his evenings drinking - with his eyes closed and forehead creased in concentration. Even Belphegor had had the foresight to leave him be (though it may have been with slight pressuring from Lussuria and a shouting competition with Squalo).

He was practicing his illusions, fabricating a world out of nothing and projecting his own mind inside of it, just as Mukuro had done so many times before with his grasslands.

He felt a slight tug on the ends of his mind, someone effortlessly pushing through his mind's barriers and striding in with an air of confidence.

"So this is what you're doing with your last days with the Varia." Mukuro noted, snapping his fingers together and creating himself a chair. He practically draped himself over it, sighing. "M. M. has been a pain in the ass since I got back to Kokuyo Land. Not to mention that stupidly persistent skylark who insists on 'correcting pitch black morality'. Fools."

"You mean Hibari Kyoya?" Fran shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes. "She had an unhealthy obsession with that guy."

Mukuro yawned. "She still does."

"Tell me where she is."

"No thanks."

Fran gave him a look of annoyance, something Mukuro felt that he hadn't seen in a while. Future-Fran hadn't been very expressive, that's for sure. His younger counterpart - though they shared memories - was another thing altogether. Unpredictable. Smart. Daring.

"I'm tired of playing that game with you, Shishou. Not to mention it's a little creepy on your part, sneaking into young boys' minds."

Mukuro sat up in the chair, lacing his fingers together. "Soon."

* * *

I was having one weird-ass dream.

Okay, not the weirdest dream I've ever had (there was this one where there were no Wal-Marts and only 7-Ups and that alone speaks of insanity), but it was high up there on the list of cray-cray.

It was more like a memory, I suppose, than a dream.

_Three Cervello girls, a park and a Pacifier._

The memory of receiving my Pacifier, becoming the Sky Arcobaleno, receiving the Mare Ring and so quickly giving it off to Byakuran. The Cervello girls and the one - Sentinel 9574 - that I had officially dubbed 'Arisa Horigome'.

And then the park was gone and I was standing in a dark room, hiding in the shadows, behind a support beam. "W-What the hell...?"

"Little Sky Arcobaleno, your memory was shorter than the others, so you arrived faster. I know of your desire to remain as anonymous as possible, so you may listen from there."

Oh no. Not this whole 'Curse of the Rainbow' shit already. "Kawahira, don't fuck with me-"

"They are arriving."

And they did and I just wanted to go and snuggle all those motherfuckers. There was Skull, Verde, Fon, Colonello, Mammon and Reborn - Lal was nowhere in sight, standing in the center of the dark room, talking among each other in hushed voices.

"I wonder if you enjoyed that little 'blast from the past', Arcobaleno-kun." Kawahira's voice- well, I guess that I'm going to have to refer to him as 'Checker Face'- boomed, filling the hall. The Arcobaleno didn't even flinch - they were too badass for that - but I shivered. "Right now you're all having the same dream."

Reborn and Colonello voiced their protests. "That's impossible!" "What the hell did you just say, kora?!"

"You probably don't believe this, but the moment you awaken from your dream, you'll realize just how real all of this was." gripping a cane tightly in one hand, a single checkered foot stepped into the room.

"Who are you?!" Fon exclaimed, raising one arm in his martial-arts stance.

"Hi everybody," with outstretched hands, the man smiled at the infants. "it's been a while."

Everyone started shouting obscenities and a few death threats, of course, at the man draped in black and white.

"Oh, don't look so puzzled." Checker Face raised a gloved finger and everyone froze. "It's quite the shame, but you are in the middle of a dream. No matter how strong you strongest infants are, you won't be able to utilize those abilities. Quite safer for everyone, if you think about it. And I, the number one, did not come to fight you."

Even I was frozen (damn my non-combatant-ness [not that I'd give it up for anything. Like hell I wanted to fight]), peering around the pillar.

"I came to ascertain your determination." Checker Face's mocking tone dropped, leaving behind a mask of professionalism. "And then offer you a proposition."

Verde's scientific curiosity got the better of him and he glanced at the taller man. "A proposition, was it?"

"To start off our reunion, I'll just begin with a simple confirmation." Checker Face smirked. "The curse that changed you all into Arcobaleno... do you want to be freed from the curse of the rainbow?"_  
_

In the manga and pictures I had seen of this moment, it looked way more dramatic, with pointed script and backgrounds. But here? He just dropped the bomb on us, like 'Hey, I could totally just hand you the cure to cancer, but I won't, cuz I'm an asshole'.

Asshole.

Just as Reborn and the others were about to stammer (or shout, splutter, yell, cry, sob) a reply, the dream seemed to take a darker shift.

"I'd do anything!" came Skull's eager shout, muffled by his helmet.

Verde paused, before answering promptly. "Out of curiosity, yes."

"It's all I've ever wanted." Mammon murmured, gripping the indigo Pacifier that hung around his neck.

Fon seemed more subdued than his fellow Arcobaleno, looking down. "Of course."

"Come on!" Colonello yelled. "Of course we do!"

Even I muttered out a quiet 'yes'. Then I could, for the first time in my life, be free. I could win this whole shibang. I could free myself from the- HOLD THE FUCK UP, YUNI.

Reborn had to win, I reminded myself, tightening my fists. Stop being a greedy bitch. You've died twice, so if you die a third time, it won't matter that much.

Sorry. Had a moment of pure insanity for a moment there.

I tuned back in (I wanted to have all of the details, word for word), listening in intently.

"I know very well just how much all of you dislike the Arcobaleno curse." Checker Face adjusted his face mask. "I plan to decrease the Arcobaleno by _one._"

"This one person will have their curse removed and will be changed back to an ordinary human." he went on. "Simply said, he-" insert glance towards my hiding place. "-or she will be released from his or her current responsibility, cleared from everything and will be returned to his or her former shape and life."

Fon cut in, an impressively calm look on his face. "Why so suddenly? Please share the circumstances- there is much that we do not know."

"I plan on telling you someday," dramatic pause. Kawahira must be taking lessons from Mukuro or something. "but that day is not today. However, its a good conversation to have... I do want to convey all of the feelings of gratitude from me to you. And that's why the one who will have their curse dispelled who can be the most thankful to me. I want it to be the one that can contribute the most to the Arcobaleno."

There was this one blissful moment of silence, before everyone, once again, started protesting.

"And I think the one who has contributed the most to the Arcobaleno is..." Harry Potter. "For many years, the Arcobaleno have brought discipline and power together. In other words, the one who will have their curse released is the strongest Arcobaleno."

I've decided that I'm just going to ignore the other Arcobaleno blathering because really, I can barely understand half of what they're saying.

"You are all at the top of your fields, but each has his or her own forte and weaknesses. However, that doesn't mean no one is a pro at fighting. Moreover, the Arcobaleno whose strengths rival each other will fight and there is the chance that both Pacifiers may break at the same time, which will be catastrophic. So in order to avoid direct confrontation between Arcobaleno, I adopted certain rules: each shall pick his or her representative to fight for them."

"And that can be anything in the universe," Checker Face added. "People, animal, ghosts, etc. I don't care if its the power of science or of enterprise. You have become Arcobaleno and obtained connections, wisdom, materials, so choose wisely. Oh, and if you run away from this, the Arcobaleno curse will never be dispelled, as long as you live."

Reborn rejected the idea, saying that he'd never trust shit from Checker Face again (or something along those lines, I was only half-listening, really).

Checker Face put his hands in his pockets, already walking away. "I will never appear before you again. This is farewell, foolish infants. And, of course, non-infant." he tipped his hat in my direction - _Thanks for nothing, you fuckface_.

One-by-one, the Arcobaleno agreed to this foolish plot. I made sure that Checker Face saw my nod of agreement.

"With this, everyone's agreed, correct?" he clapped his hands together once. "The beginning of the battle will be in one week. And I'll make the place a land that you all have connections with: Japan. Details will be coming later."

"W-Wait a minute!" Skull cried and I just felt so bad for the poor little guy, ugh, my heart ached. "This isn't my pride, but I'm not popular! I can't think of anyone who would become my representative and fight for me!"

I was tempted to call out 'I'll be your representative, Skull-darling!', but I knew that that would be a flat-out awful idea, so I just kept my damn trap shut.

"I see. That's too bad, Skull-kun." Checker Face drawled. "But there is no need to worry. I don't plan on helping you organize this battle. I've prepared equal relief measures. Please expect them and wait for my presents."

"Presents?" Reborn repeated, his tone just dripping with suspicion.

"It's best that everyone does his or her best to find a representative." Checker Face said, completely breezing past Reborn. "We shall meet again."

And then I was pretty much shoved out of my own goddamn dream, lurching forward on my bed, sweat sticking my hair to my forehead. Now. Just have to find myself some representatives for my team, Team Badass Motherfuckers.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And off I go, recruiting and choosing, rejecting and selecting._

* * *

**DRAMA BOMB. Just kidding, you all totally saw that one coming. Totally just repeated all of that information so that I wouldn't have to reference the manga later. *peace sign***

**You know, I'm considering changing up some representatives this time, between Verde and Yuni. What do you think? Should Team Badass Motherfuckers (Team B. M., HAHA) be composed of the Funeral Wreaths or the Kokuyo Gang? I'll make that a question. Probz.**

**Thanks to Vendiche and Avalon, coldgazeproduction, Linnea-chan, Unkown Being, Tekisasu Shu, IA00, ninja lover 556, Mists of Ribbon, Allykrau, Paigecat, MessingWithFire, Hell'sAngel'sQueen, The Ice Sorceress, Deinkokos, Burning Lights, Yuki28, OneHellOfAMarshmellow (I love your story, by the way), MaelstromDS, Must-see-EVERYTHING, CuteDork, Kiseki no Tenshi, Angelic Fluffle, Khorale, Narmara, FreezinWinter, Celeste D. Lilica, kenegi, ZxC-INSANitehhh-ZxC, SwissEclipse130, mikklystar, a simple fan, Pineapple Fairy Queen, Passerby, metalu, twoRooks, KyaaILoveIt, Iris Crestfallen, iamyourfriend, shanagi95, LoreleiJubilation, Zahira Raja, shirokuro,okona, EternityMusic4me, SmileRen, Anisthasia, ResyaAfhirsa00018, KuroNoAki2772, book14reader, MageofJuubi, Furionknight, Rinail, InvisibleGoldStar, Faliara, Passenger, VariaPrincess666, Emerald Eme-Pon Walker, Skyla15699, girlhasnoaccount (love your name, by the way), Rebi-chan, Guest1, Guest2, TPOK (you have been sucked into the story, my friend, sucked in) and OkamiAmmy-chan for reviewing!**

**What should happen when (not if. THIS WILL HAPPEN) I get 3,000 reviews and become the number-one reviewed story on the KHR! fandom on this website? *RANDOM DANCING* A triple update, 5,000 words doesn't seem like enough... How about three five-thousand word chapters and one special questions-asking chapter? You can submit questions to the characters and I'll have all of them answered in that chapter. Sound good?**

**QUESTION: Who should Yuni's team of Badass Motherfuckers be? Funeral Wreaths or Kokuyo Gang?**

**SECOND QUESTION: There have been tons of controversy lately, featuring the pairing. I'm going to have one final vote on my profile, so go there right away. Legit.**

**AND FINALLY. Submit your questions to any of the characters (I'm going to limit it to three characters per reviewer, not review, cuz I ain't crazy) and they will all be answered in the special questions-asking chapter, ONCE I reach 3,000 reviews.**

**SO SPAM REVIEWS, YALL**

* * *

**Leave a review**

**And if you haven't read the above paragraphs, the ones between this one and the reviewers names, read them, they're actually sort of important, unless you wanna miss out on party-ing.**

**Lots of love,**

**LeoInuyuka**


	95. I am a Log

Chapter 95

I am a Log

* * *

**The title has little to do with the chapter, but when I wrote that section, I died of laughter myself.**

* * *

**Reviewer Quotes!**

**Kokuyo gang or funeral wreathes? I honestly want to say Why not both? *que background music*.**

**- a simple fan (****When I read that, I was just thinking I HAVE TAUGHT YOU WELL.)**

* * *

Crawling downstairs (I crawl down stairs. Got a problem?), I half-dragged myself into the kitchen, grabbing my laptop from the counter - and wiping off all of the cracker crumbs, thanks a lot, Bluebell - and flicked it on. While waiting for the damned thing to boot up, I prepped coffee and dumped Fruity Pebbles into my Strawberry Shortcake breakfast bowl.

What did I start doing?

I blasted Shingeki no Kyojin's first opening song, calmly eating my cereal.

"What the hell is that sound?" Zakuro deadpanned, grabbing the Honey Bunches of Oats and filling his own bowl. "Did you click on another porno-?"

"I have never clicked on a porno in my life, Zakuro, so please stop accusing me of that." I drawled, shoving a spoonful of the artificially flavored and colored cereal into my mouth. "Ith weiwd."

Zakuro shrugged, taking a seat beside me. "...is that German that they're yelling?"

"Don't judge the SnK." I stated, blandly, before yawning. "Ugh."

"Did you not sleep well?" Zakuro paused, before adding as an afterthought. "Idjit."

I rubbed my eyes, suppressing another yawn. "No, this checker-faced guy totally fucked with my dreams. I need to watch some Free! or something."

"Free!?"

"My latest porno."

"Ah."

* * *

"Byakuran, I have a favor to ask of you." I said, approaching the boy who was playing a hazardous game of Mario Kart against a grinning-like-a-psycho Daisy.

Byakuran paused the game, turning to smile at me. "Is it about the Curse of the Arcobaleno battles?"

"Yep." I paused, before raising an eyebrow in silent question. "How did you know about that...?"

"Parallel worlds, duh." he rolled his eyes before grinning. "Of course we'll be your representatives. Late last night, after you went off to bed, I had a talk with my Funeral Wreaths. Everyone's for it - even Bluebell-chan, as long as you get her that cat she's been wanting."

"Great!" I clapped my hands together. "Then I just have to go kidnap Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru and we're all good. Come with me?"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Gamma slammed the car door shut, Nosaru close behind on his heels. Tazaru was already waiting at the west Japanese location for them, having been stationed there, even before... before he had gotten the message.

_Dear Gamma,_

_Meet me at the West Japanese building today at noon. Something... interesting will be happening, I assure you._

_Lots of love,_

_Y. R._

He could only assume that the chicken scratch was her's. Yuni's. The Y would be for her first name and the R would, regrettably, be for the last name that she had insisted upon in her final letter. It had been sitting on his desk, once he had returned from a mission. The mission, ironically, was supposedly a lead on her location, but had only turned out to be a dead end.

While en route to the Japanese location - _it had to be her, it just had to be_, he had gotten a phone call from Tazaru who reported that the Mare Sky Ring was going crazy, expelling Flames as if it was on someone's hand.

"How is it, Tazaru?" he shouted, jogging up to meet the man. Tazaru was standing outside the Japanese location, holding the Sky Ring out on a cushion.

Tazaru held the Ring up, the orange fire spitting and spluttering, growing larger with every second. "It's just as I said, Gamma. Our Boss' Ring is shooting out Flames."

"What's going on, Gamma-aniki?!" Nosaru cried, one hand hesitantly outstretched towards the Ring. Nosaru had been in a slump lately, since Aria... since Aria had disappeared. He had returned from a meeting with a supposed Vongola representative in tears, sobbing that she was gone and that the Pacifier had been taken. Upon questioning, Gamma learned that it hadn't truly been a Vongola representative, the real identity apparently being Yuni herself.

Aria had used up her Life Flame, judging by the clothes that were lying on the floor - Nosaru claimed that he hadn't saw it, so there was a chance that a Mist barrier had been in place - and probably gave the rest of her life to Yuni, knowing that stupid, brave woman, along with the Pacifier.

"Why is the Ring doing that?!" Nosaru paused before adding in a smaller tone. "But Boss- I mean, Sister Aria isn't here anymore."

Gamma bit his lip, watching the Ring pump out Flames. _Aria... If you were here, then all of this would make sense..._

"So why now?!" Gamma yelled, clawing at his chest in frustration. Losing Yuni and then Aria too... "Why is this damn Ring giving off Flames?!"

The person that he expected the least answered, in the same tone he despised so much, the tone he absolutely loathed. "That's because the true successor to the Ring... has arrived."

_No._

It was like a slow-motion shot in a movie. Tazaru looked up from the Ring, eyes widening in horror, while Nosaru and Gamma turned, fingers itching to just release weaponry.

Standing there, not even twenty feet away, was the most impressive adversary of all, with five of his most powerful lieutenants.

Nosaru scrambled backwards, before crying out. "It's... It's him!"

"He's much younger," Tazaru muttered, fingers tightening around the Ring. "but there's no mistaking him."

"Byakuran!" Gamma shouted, eyes narrowing in absolute hatred. "And the Real Funeral Wreaths!"

* * *

"You're alive?!" Gamma couldn't believe it- the man that Yuni worked so hard to defeat, the man that she died to destroy was here, alive, on their family's grounds. "Why have you come here?!"

The Rain Funeral Wreath- Bluebell- answered for him, making a face. "The whiny one asked Byakuran too, nyu. He came to talk to you, stupid!"

"_Who_ asked him to?" whoever invited this man onto the Giglio Nero's grounds would die. "Tell us!"

"Are you planning on destroying our family again?!" Nosaru accused, fists clenching. Not that it wasn't already half-destroyed. With Aria and Yuni gone, it just felt too quiet at headquarters, even if Yuni was always popping in and out, never staying.

"No, no~!" Byakuran denied, grinning cheerfully at them. _Byakuran has the guts to barge on to our land for no good reason?! _"We're going to fight alongside you this time. As representatives to get rid of that nasty curse of the Arcobaleno!"

That had to be the biggest load of bullshit that Gamma had ever heard. "Curse?! What are you talking about?! Who's a representative?!"

Byakuran paused, tilting his head. "Looks like she's here~! Took her long enough."

"Who's here?!" Gamma growled. "Answer me, dammit!"

"I told you already, silly!" Byakuran fucking _giggled_. "The true successor to the Ring!"

The Ring seemed to almost respond to his words, shooting out insane amounts of Flames, just like it had back in the Future, when Yuni had... had left.

"What is this?!" Tazaru shouted, as the Ring lifted itself up from the cushion and flew towards the forest.

"It's the coming," Byakuran said, eyes never leaving the magnificent display of Flames. "The coming of the Arcobaleno of the Sky."

The Ring zoomed into the forest and there was a tense moment of silence, that was broken by a harsh "Oh fuck, that hurt!".

Everyone's stomach dropped as a single red-clothed figure stumbled out of the woods, holding their eye. Gamma froze. "No way."

"This fucking piece of metal just fucking flew at me and hit me in my goddamn eye!" the person griped, before throwing the sacred Mare Ring at the ground. All of the Giglio Nero personnel gasped. "Fuck you, you piece of shit! Fucking scarring me for life, fuck it! I don't need this shit, I'm not Byakuran, you stupid piece of shit. You don't even fucking know who your goddamn successor is? 'Cuz it ain't me, asshole!"

Byakuran cleared his throat.

The girl - Gamma had decided that yes, she was a girl - stopped in her tracks. "Uhh, hi?"

Just as his hopes had rose, his heart sank. She wasn't Yuni. She wasn't Aria either. She was too short to be Aria, too tall to be four-year-old Yuni, and she was a blonde, not a green-haired person.

Byakuran and his crew apparently knew her, since the Storm Funeral Wreath- Zakuro, Gamma vaguely registered- started jeering at her. "Way to make an entrance, idjit."

"I can't believe you just let it hit you in the eye." Bluebell muttered, shaking her head. "Knowing you, I expected you to like ninja-catch it or whatever. You're such a loser."

"Agreed!" Byakuran chimed, happily. "See, Gamma-kun? I told you that it was the true successor to the Ring."

"It's just some blonde child!" Gamma cried, voice strained. "They're gone and... They won't be coming back and-"

"Gamma, pipe the fuck down and get me some ice." the girl demanded, rubbing at her injured eye. "I predict that swelling will occur."

"No shit." Zakuro deadpanned. "What a way to meet up with your friends, huh. Get hit in the eye. Idjit."

Gamma wanted to scream. "You're not her!"

"Dude, are you kidding me?" she squinted at him, trying to open her eye. "How the fuck can I prove that I'm Yuni?"

Gamma pointed at her. "Who was the last person that she wrote to in her letter?"

The girl scowled, but answered regardless. "Frannykins."

"Oh my god." Tazaru dropped the cushion and ran at her, practically tackling her into a hug. "Oh my god."

Nosaru flew at her too, sobbing as he embraced the two people. "Princess, oh, Princess!"

Gamma stumbled forward, kneeling down beside her. "You dyed your hair..."

"Is that seriously the first thing you tell me?" Yuni demanded, her smile growing. "And I didn't dye it, Byakuran did it for me. I was called 'Sailor Moon' at least four times."

"Why didn't you come back?" he cried, hugging his family - oh his family - tightly together. "You're safe."

* * *

Oh meh gawd, Imma cry now.

"I was in Japan for a long time." I half-told them, half-sobbed. "Two years, I was here, but then shit happened and I realized that I had to go to Italy, because I was dying and-"

"Are you alright?" Gamma asked, into Tazaru's shoulder. We were kind of just a big pile of people by now.

"Well, my eye is fucked, but I'm not going to die for another eight years." I gave a thumbs up. "Mission accomplished."

"A-And Aria?"

I tensed, before answering in a slow, honest voice. "She's the reason that I won't be dying for another eight years. She gave me the rest of her life."

"Oh my god." that seemed to be the only thing that Tazaru was capable of saying. "Oh my god."

"I'm gonna cry now." I informed them, burying my face in Nosaru's hair (I really hope that he washed it). "Right now."

Byakuran and the others were probably just standing around like awko-tacos. "No, Gamma-kun, no making my cute little Yuni-chan cry."

"Byakuran, I told you that I'm not yours." I muttered, tears filling up - hold back the waterfalls, Yuni, hold them back! - in my eyes. "Prostitution is bad. And so is child slavery. And you're not a pimp."_  
_

"Byakuran, you bastard-!" Gamma shouted, freeing himself from our family-huddle/pile/tower of bodies. "We know all about what you did to us in the future! I won't let you lay a single finger on the princess!" Gamma's Lightning Mare Ring lit itself, the green fire piercingly bright, pulsing in absolute fury.

I don't know how- I'm not even kidding you - but suddenly Colulu and Widget were there (talk about a mind-fucking). "Negre Volpi!"

"How naive, Gamma-kun!" Byakuran laughed as I facepalmed at his carefree attitude. _He's about to get speared by two very unhappy fox-things and he's laughing like he's on happy gas. What the hell is wrong with him?_

"Gamma, sorry to break it to you, but you're kind of wrong as fuck." I stood between him and Byakuran, talking down Colulu and Widget. "No hurting Byakuran, alright? He's our friend right now. And friends are good."

I glanced at Byakuran, apologizing. "Sorry, Gamma has rage issues. And possessive issues. And issues with stereotypicalism."

"Ah, it's alright, Yuni-chan, you don't have to apologize for Gamma-kun." Byakuran waved it off with a smile. "By the way, you almost forgot your DSi in the kitchen."

"Oh, thanks." I took it from him, pocketing it. "I wanted to complete the next level of that New! Super Mario Bros that you got from GameStop on a discount. Those fucking Koopa Troopa bastards keep fucking killing me."

"The trick is-"

"What the fuck is going on?" Gamma asked, cutting into my conversation. "Why is Yuni leaving her stuff at your kitchen, why are you buying her games and Yuni, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh, we're buds now." I shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "He lives at my factory."

"Factory?!" Gamma gaped.

Byakuran nodded. "It's quite the nice place, even though Yuni-chan keeps making me fix stuff for her."

"I don't have the supply of Sky Flames like you do, fucker." I shot back, crossing my arms. "So stop bugging me about it."

"Young lady!" Oh shit, Gamma was going fatherly on me. "I demand an explanation as to why you're living with boys! And why that boy happens to be Byakuran, the guy who you _died _to kill!"

I nudged Byakuran. "No hard feelings, right?"

"None at all."

"Good."

"Why are you here, Byakuran?" Gamma demanded, practically snarling.

"Because of the Arcobaleno representative battle." my brother answered promptly. "To remove the Arcobaleno curse from Yuni-chan."

"If we lose, by the way, no hard feelings." I piped up, accepting the ice that some random Giglio Nero member (okay, he wasn't random, his name is Todd and he's fucking awesome) handed me. "Thanks, Todd."

"The Sky Arcobaleno curse, as you know, is different from the regular Arcobaleno curse." I began to explain (because Byakuran is an ass and will purposefully forget something). "Our forms won't be changed. So Luce, Aria and I, we're all connected with the same short life span. You already knew that, Gamma. But this Arcobaleno battle, it'll have the curse removed and the life extended of the winner. Since I am the current Sky Arcobaleno, that right will be bestowed upon me."

"And in place of Yuni-chan," Byakuran cut in, placing a hand on my head. I attempted to bite his fingers off. "her representative will fight... and she chose me too."

"It's like a Pokemon tournament..." I paused. "Okay, it's nothing like a Pokemon tournament, I lied."

Gamma gritted his teeth, glaring angrily at Byakuran. And when I say 'glaring angrily', I mean puppies died on the other side of the world. "Why do you have to be her other representative?!"

"I wouldn't have had enough representatives with the Giglio Nero alone." I thought for a moment, correcting myself. "I mean that there aren't enough strong people in the Giglio Nero. I love you all, but most of you aren't strong enough. We're going to be up against Tsunayoshi Sawada, Bucking Horse Dino, Lal Mirch, Iemitsu Sawada, Xanxus and the rest of the Varia, Rokudo Mukuro-darling and the rest of his pimp gang, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, the Shimon Famiglia and Ryohei." _and then Bermuda, but that'll be coming later.__  
_

"So?!" Gamma growled. "Why him?!"

Byakuran side-hugged me, smiling brightly. I mimicked his smile. "Because we're the best partners!" Byakuran exclaimed, rubbing our cheeks together. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Get your claws off of her!" Gamma roared (he is Aslan, the lion), grabbing my arm and wrenching me away. "I'll kill you!"

Oh fuck. "DISLOCATED SHOULDER, DISLOCATED SHOULDER." I announced, rolling around on the ground. I am a log. "Just kidding, I'm totally chillax, but that hurt a bit."

"Idjit." Zakuro muttered. "He's getting carried away."

"O-ho... is he going to fight?" Kikyo chuckled, crossing his arms. "Byakuran-sama will win, for sure."

"DON'T ENCOURAGE VIOLENCE, KIKYO!"

"I apologize, Yuni-sama."

Nosaru and Tazaru apparently seemed just as angry as Gamma. _Great. While I was away, Gamma infected everyone with his crazy._

"Bring it!"

"We won't just sit quietly!"

Byakuran attempted to diffuse the situation. "Come on now, we're all comrades here~! Let's stop all this fighting and just get to the headquarters, alright?"

"Headquarters?" Gamma repeated, jaw clenching. "Why?"

"The battle is going to be stationed in Japan. The Arcobaleno all have their destinies deeply rooted there." Byakuran smiled cheerfully. "I can't wait to get back to Namimori~! Yuni-chan hasn't allowed me to explore much. But my best friend, Irie Shoichi, goes to school there, so I can't wait to see him! Oh, and there's that Vongola boss candidate that beat up a future version of me as well~! Yuni-chan is fairly eager too."

"OH MY GOSHES, I CANNOT WAIT TO SEE TSUNA!" I was like Miss Caps Lock. "Ugh, he has probably gotten so much cuter/sexier/more adorable in my absence."

Gamma touched my shoulder. "Do you really trust these guys, Princess?"

"I've been living with Byakuran for like legitimately two years, going on three. And I saved these Funeral Wreaths from awful lives." I nodded. "I trust them."

"Then I'll... I'll go along with it for now." Gamma glanced at them again. "But if they pull anything, just tell me."

I grinned. "So you're going to go to my factory and live with me now?"

"For this battle, of course." his eyes softened. "Anything for you."

"By the way, there was something that Aria told me about you." I got on my tiptoes and whispered into his ear.

He closed his eyes, touching the top of my head. "Oh, I knew that."

"She knew that you knew."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

* * *

I left Byakuran with Gamma, using the Pacifier to transport myself to Kawahira Realtors. Leaving Byakuran alone with Gamma was probably not my best idea ever, but I had other things to do than watching Gamma try to be the alpha male.

"Knock knock." I deadpanned, pushing aside the door (and formalities) and stepping inside. "Kawahira, I'm here to pick up my shit."

Instead of Kawahira/Checker Face stepping out of the shadows with my box, it was that Wonomichi guy with the weird eyes... Not being racist or anything, they were just weird... "Hello hello, Yuni-chan! Oh, you're so so so cute, I could just squeal!" he then proceeded to squeal.

"I will taser you." I warned, whipping my dear X2 out of my coat. "Not even kidding here."

"G-G-Got it, ma'am, hohoho!" Wonomichi placed my box on the floor and pushed it over to me. "Would you like me to explain to you the di-di-di-directions?"

"I'm not an idiot." I swung the box over my shoulder. "Peace out, girl scout."

"Right-rooty-right!" Wonomichi saluted me. "See you later, ma'am!"

I closed the door behind me.

* * *

"Gamma, Byakuran!" they were both sitting in my kitchen, having a glaring contest. I slammed the box, propping the lid open. "We have some planning to do."

"What shaaaall we do?" Byakuran laughed.

I paused. "We shall not try to win, we will try to survive. I don't want any of y'all getting hurt."

"Oh, we'll win, Princess." Gamma corrected, reaching over and tracing the wristwatches. "Now, will you give us our orders and explain the battle rules?"

"Gladly."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_This time, I'm caught up right in the middle of battle._

* * *

**Wonomichi made me laugh, haha. NEXT TIME ON TRUTH OF THE SKY (I look at the title as 'TOTS' abbreviated, so like totally, but tots. It makes me smile, every damn time): THE EPIC REUNION.**

**I haven't even looked at the poll yet. TOO SCARED THAT IT'S GOING TO BE HIBARI/YUNI AND I'LL BE FUCKED.**

**Some reviewers were like 'Y U NO SHOW ME SHIMON ARC' and here is my answer: this is a Yuni-centric. This focuses around her trying to keep shit on track. SO DERE.**

**Thanks to MessingWithFire, teawithmochi, Hanane EL Mokkadem, Shugopop, Angelic Fluffle, OkamiAmmy-chan, Allykrau, Pie, sin kx, Okami Endless, Pineapple Fairy Queen, RainyAme, IA00, HKTM, kenegi, Yukari99, LoreleiJubilation, book14reader, MaelstromDS, A simple fan, SmileRen, Passerby, CuteDork, FreezinWinter, mikklystar, FreeWeirdGal, shirokuromokona, MusicOfMadness, Kolbie Ru-Ru (thank you so much for your nice review, ugh, thanks), xburner21, KyaaILoveIt, Uchiha Rai, ninja lover 556, OneHellOfAMarshmellow, haplessgrapefrut, I'm prodigious, shanagi95, Celeste D. Lilica, TNM-Writer, Faliara, happytth, twerking-through-the-peasants, Rebi-chan, CrimsonSkyTamer, Anisthasia, palmtoptiger-san, TPOK, Yuki28, NAO-chan33, ResyaAfhirsa00018, ILoveMahMommah, natachoco, thefrozenstrawberry, MeLikesROFL, girlhasnoaccount, Unkown Being, mentalu and Skylark Klein for reviewing!**

**I HAVE BEEN SPAMMED WITH REVIEWS AND LET ME JUST SAY... I'm lovin' it. **

**QUESTION! When you first read the Curse of the Arcobaleno arc, who did you want to win?**

* * *

**Leave a review (or many, who really cares, right?)**

**I am a log. Honestly, when I wrote that line today, I nearly peed my pants of laughter.**

**Love you all,**

**LeoInuyuka**


	96. Sup?

Chapter 96

Sup?

* * *

**Ugh, this was not as epic as I wanted.**

* * *

**Reviewer Quotes!**

**I know this has nothing to do with anything but this morning I ate bacon and I was a happy-nappy child but then I finished it and I got sad. #thestruggle - twerking-through-the-peasants**

**"I am a log" ... You have been reading too much Naruto. - book14reader**

* * *

"Byakuran." I called into the living area, where he was competing against Nosaru in an epic Mario Kart battle. "Sorry to bother you, but can you go see about that alliance with Tsuna-kun?"

He paused the game, giving me sad eyes. _DEM SAD EYES. _"Can you go instead?"

"Team Colonello is staying there, too. It's more intimidating to them if you go." I told him, switching off the Wii (Nosaru just had to bring that damned thing with him). "And intimidation is good. You should know all about that, Mr. World Domination."

"Can you come with me then?" _way to ignore my 'world domination' jab._

I made a face, my nose scrunching up in disdain. "Do I _have _to?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fine." I shrugged on my red coat, retying the Pacifier around my neck. _If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this in style. _"But I'm going there on my own. I am not flying with you ever again."

* * *

I arrived there about five minutes before Byakuran. I just awkwardly sat down on the street curb in front of their house, waiting.

"Yuni-chan, you're so fast! You even beat me." Byakuran applauded, flying up with his dragon wrapped around him. Not sure how he got that either. "Arcobaleno powers, huh?"

I shrugged. _Hashtag Arcobaleno swag._ "You can call me Speed Racer. I won't take offense."

"Wanna go around back?" he asked with a smile. "Oh, I can't wait to see Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"I'll walk, thanks." I gave an awkward hand gesture. Not like you know, an evil one, or like fuck you gesture, but like a 'shoo, fly' gesture. You know? (I totally just confused you). "Go on ahead."

He nodded, slowly, flying right over the fence.

Honestly, I was nervous as hell. What if they were angry at me? What if they didn't want me around anymore? What if they wanted war? What if they pulled a Gamma and didn't believe that it's actually me?

_Yuni, you've died twice, fought through kind of a war, and have been kidnapped more times than you can count. You got this, bro._

* * *

I got there just as Byakuran was creeper-looking into Tsunayoshi-kun's room.

"So this is Tsunayoshi-kun's room." he peered into the window, hands cupped around his eyes so he could see through the glint of the sun. "It's smaller than I imagined."

"Byakuran, dear, why the hell are you imagining Tsuna-kun's room?" I spoke before I could think, and immediately slapped my hands over my mouth. Oops. I was totally planning a more dramatic entrance._ Drama killed._

* * *

Everyone whipped around to see the girl - Bellana Bulbasaur, was it? - standing there, with her hands over her mouth. Oregano reached for her gun, but Iemitsu shook his head. _Not in front of Nana._

"You're the one from the Ceremony!" Gokudera reached for his dynamite. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"No, Gokudera!" Yamamoto scolded, stepping forward and squishing the girl in a hug. "How've you been, kid?"

"Pretty fucking awesome." she nodded with a grin, freeing herself from him. She toyed with a charm on a string of ribbon that hung from her neck. "How have all my bitches been?"

Gokudera fumed, eyes narrowing in anger. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to, you Baseball-Idiot?!"

Yamamoto blinked, swinging an arm around the blonde. "Yuni, duh."

"Oh, Yuni-chan!" Nana bustled over, ignoring Oregano's faint protest. "I've missed you so much. Have you gotten taller? And did you dye your hair? Now you don't look like your little cousin anymore."

Iemitsu raised an eyebrow, not concerned that his wife was nearing a Varia-hunted fugitive. "Little cousin?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you dear?" Nana smiled at her husband, unknowingly explaining everything. "Back when these crazy people were attack Namimori students, my friend Yuni - she's four years old - stayed with us. And then a few weeks later, her older cousin, who is also named Yuni, dropped by. And that's her. This is little Yuni-chan's cousin, big Yuni-chan."

"You can call me big Yuni-chan." the girl shrugged, giving a half-wave to everyone. "Sup."

Everyone was slack-jawed. Tsuna slumped to the floor in a faint (Gokudera cried "Juudaime!" and I just awkwardly smiled).

"So, Yuni-chan." Nana immediately started questioning the girl. "Did you see that boy just now? Did you see him _fly_? Magic is so cool, don't you think?"

Yuni nodded, brushing the hair out of her face. "That's my brother, Byakuran. He's a magician."

"Yuni-chan, you're late!" Byakuran swooped down (Turmeric gently tugged Nana out of the way) and patted her shoulder. "You totally missed the dramatic entrance that everyone was expecting."

Tsuna tried to swallow. This was impossible. "Y-You're alive?"

She gestured to herself. "Clearly."

"Tsu-kun, why wouldn't she be?" Nana wondered.

Tsuna stammered, attempting to find an excuse. "S-She... Uhh, she kind of-"

"I got hit." Yuni shook her head in a depressed way. "By a train."

"Oh my goodness!" Nana cried, covering her mouth in horror. "I'll go get you something to drink... Hot chocolate, right?"

"You got it, Mama!" Yuni waved as the woman disappeared into the house. "So. Interrogation time, is it?"

* * *

"I thought you were dead!" Tsuna cried, running over to hug me. _I think that I just died. And when did he wake up? _"I t-thought for certain that you... that you were gone and I hadn't stopped you and-"

"Oh, darlin', don't you know that you can't possibly kill off a Sky Arcobaleno?" I squished his cheeks together. "They're the ones who do the killin'."

He immediately took a step back.

"I'm kidding."

He bit his lip, looking at me with _dem sad eyes._ "I can't believe that you did that."

"Did what?" I paused. _Oh, I don't know. KILL MYSELF._ "Oh."

"Don't ever do anything as stupid as that again." he put his hands on my shoulders. "You're not allowed to die. Ever."

I sniffed, indignantly. "Bro, I have like eight years left until that happens."

"What do you mean, eight years left until that happens?" Yamamoto asked, forehead creasing in a rare frown.

"The Sky Arcobaleno curse is different." I said, crouching to face Reborn. _He'd certainly know about that. _"Short lifespans."

He touched my nose, which was kind of weird, but kind of made me feel a little bit better. "So Luce...?"

"Yes." I nodded, slowly._ It's better he knows than he never finds out._ "That's how."

"Don't do that again." Reborn said with a sigh. _I'm sorry._ "Please."

"I'll try." I laughed, picking him up in a hug. I spun him around, before grinning. "Then again... the world might need saving another day."

He snorted, squirming in my grasp. "Then I'll be the one making Dame-Tsuna save it."

"Hey!"

* * *

"So why are you here?" Leave it to Iemitsu to want to get to the bottom of things. "The Rainbow Representative battle, was it?"

I set Reborn down gently, turning to grin at him. "Yeah, but I don't plan on winning."

"I disagree." Byakuran bumped shoulders with me. "We're going to kick _ass_."

Gokudera made this strangled sort of noise. "Byakuran is your representative? What the _fuck _are you thinking?"

"That I have a really ass-kicking team?" I blinked, before winking at him. "I have a plan. And everyone here is a part of it. Especially Basil-darling and Tsunayoshi-kun. They're going to be part of Team Uke."

"Team Uke?" Basil repeated, slowly. "Is this a type of Japanese slang?"

"Totz my goats." I laughed. "That'll come later. Right now, we're here on behalf of Team B. M."

"Team B. M.?" Gokudera frowned. "And what the hell does that stand for?"

"Team bowel movement." Yamamoto and I high-fived. Of course, I said that, but he was standing right beside me, so I had to high-five him. "Actually it's Team Badass Motherfuckers, but the other one is better to surprise people with."

Oregano adjusted her glasses. "That is true."

"So!" I clapped my hands together. "I'm here to proposition you, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"W-What?!" Tsuna looked appalled (honestly, he should have been used to my bullshit by now), flushing deep red. "N-No!"

Iemitsu laughed, clapping Tsuna on the back. "Tsuna, my boy, you have become a man!"

"N-No! It's not like that! Yuniiii!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Sheesh, what happened to your sense of humor?" I sighed, flashing a smile. "I wanted to offer you an alliance."

Reborn thought for a moment. "In the battle?"

"What else?"

"I'll think about it."

I flicked a folded up Post-It note at him. "Address, date and time, phone number." I smiled. "The works."

He caught it in his small hand, pocketing it. "Thanks."

"Bye Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto." I hugged Tsuna and Yamamoto again (and then I practically forced one on a rather reluctant Gokudera). "It was nice seeing you. Oh, bye Iemitsu, Basil, Oregano, Turmeric. Nice seeing yall."

Basil nodded to me. "I shall see thou later?"

"Probz."

* * *

"Byakuran, you bastard-!" Gamma was just inches away from throwing punches. "Without consulting me or Princess, you offered the Vongola an alliance!"

Byakuran shrugged. _Why I outta-_

"Gamma, pipe the _fuck _down." Yuni ordered, her hair pulled up into a towel. "I was in the fucking shower and could hear your bitching."

"Do you know what this _idiot _has done?!"

"Offered the Vongola an alliance?" Yuni raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one who propositioned Tsuna with it."

"You _what_?!"

She sighed, turning back to go into the bathroom. "I must go dry. Byakuran-darling, wanna do my hair?"

"Of course~!"

Gamma growled as Byakuran practically skipped past, following her into the bathroom.

* * *

I was literally peeing in a public toilet when my watch went off. BEEEEEEEP!

"Oh fuck." I was in the bathroom of a Wal-Mart, all alone. I had insisted to Gamma and Byakuran that I hadn't needed a guard to pick up groceries, because the Arcobaleno weren't included in the battle. But now I was alone. In the bathroom.

I contemplated leaving the toilet, to find Gamma and Byakuran or someone, _anyone, _when I remembered that Namimori was a battlefield now. I wouldn't stand a chance out there.

So I spent the next ten minutes awkwardly hiding in a public toilet stall.

* * *

When I got back to the factory, I was promptly glomped (literally. My life was turning from a shonen anime to a shojo anime) by Bluebell. "Daisy, Torikabuto and that big guy were beaten, nyu." she informed me, dancing away. "Thanks for the cat!"

Yes, she got the damn cat. When we had gone to the pet shelter to pick one out, she literally picked the biggest, fattest cat that was available and named it Susan.

"Yeah, yeah." I walked into the kitchen, which had turned into a medical center. Daisy had a stab wound in his stomach that looked like a trident wound, Torikabuto was completely unconscious, though had no physical injuries and Tazaru had a cut on the side of his cheek, but otherwise was uninjured. "Is everyone alright?"

Since we had two bosses, Gamma and Byakuran decided to switch on and off (I had rejected the thought of rock paper scissors). Gamma was the first boss and then Byakuran would be the second boss.

Tazaru offered a smile. "We'll be fine-"

"Where have you been, young lady?" Gamma's voice demanded from behind me.

I spun around, shooting him a look. "I was pissing." I deadpanned, placing my hands on my hips. "I was pissing in a Wal-Mart bathroom. Would you like the details?"

Gamma exhaled. "Please don't go around without a guard again."

"Duly noted." I stated, sighing. "I really dislike this watch-"

_**"Well done, everyone." **_my watch, speak of the fucking devil, decided to start a fucking party on my wrist, Kawahira's alter ego's voice coming out raspy._** "This announcement is coming from all of the participants of the representative battle's watches. I am the proprietor of the 'Battle of the Arcobaleno', Checker Face. Every future battle will occur exactly like this one did. And after each battle, I will report each team's ranking. A hologram will be broadcasted from your wristwatches with this information."**_

A tiny checkered box flew out from my wristwatch (I felt so Iron Man, you don't even know), displaying the listings. We had, just as in canon, lost three against Verde, but had defeated M. M. Ryohei had also lost against Hibari-sama.

"Wanna tell me about the battle?" I asked, kneeling down in front of Daisy. I started rebinding his bandages.

Gamma swallowed, setting a gun on the table in front of me. "The girl, M. M., was armed with this."

I poked it. "Oh, so Verde's a dick and decided to use his weapon that makes illusions real?"

"Yep." Gamma paused. "How did you know that...?"

"I'm psychic." I reminded him with a shrug. "Now. Team Verde is Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa and Fran, right?"

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. They're practically loaded."

"Oh, but we have the Funeral Wreaths and Byakkun." I reminded with a smile.

Gamma gritted his teeth. "Why do you place so much faith in him? He tried to kill you!"

"I know." I shrugged. "But so has like pretty much everyone on this earth."

"You're impossible."

"Thanks."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_With the day of the second battle will come devastating losses._

* * *

**Nyu nyu... I didn't like this chapter. *rolls***

**Thanks to MessingWithFire, teawithmochi, Sasuna123, LoreleiJubilation, OneHellOfAMarshmellow, trollypop, Hell'sAngel'sQueen, Knightcross, Passerby, Passerby, OkamiAmmy-chan, Anisthasia, ninja lover 556, Enrawitch98, MaelstromDS, CuteDork, TPOK, Shugopop, bingcloud8668, RainyAme, Skylark Klein, twerking-through-the-peasants, Yuki28, Angelic Fluffle, FreezinWinter, IA00, Allykrau, Akeru, Unkown Being, TheParadoxicalOtaku, ZeParanoidOtaku, mikklystar, shirokuromokona, Faliara, haplessgrapefrut, ILoveMahMommah, ResyaAfhirsa00018, allodola di cielo, iamyourfriend, twoRooks, noaccount, Yukari99, RoYaLanemone11, Uchiha Rai, Rebi-chan, EternityMusic4me, KyaaILoveIt, palmtoptiger-san, Pineapple Fairy Queen, Skyla15699, yadayada, book14reader, lilsakuraxxXX and a simple fan for reviewing!**

**We did it guys. Number one Katekyo Hitman Reborn story on Fanfiction. Damn. So thanks. A lot. Each and everyone of my 412 favoriters and 412 followers. You guys are all fucking awesome. And to all of the ghost readers? I love you guys too. You're adorable. Just fucking cute. And to all of the readers? Get accounts guys. It's way more fun that way. Thanks a ton.**

**QUESTION: Did you ever think that this story would become this big?**

* * *

**Leave a review. Or don't. Too happy to care. But I hope I can make it to 3,000 so I can post that 15,000 word update and bonus chapter. By the way, I'm done collecting questions for the bonus chapter, it's all written already.**

**Thanks for everything guys. Just keep reading.**

**Leo Inuyuka**


	97. The Second Day Begins!

Chapter 97

The Second Day Begins!

* * *

Reborn, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto would probably be coming tonight, to ask about the powerful Team Verde. I still can't believe that despite our friendship, Mukuro would still be such an ass to my team. ...correction, I'm surprised that I didn't expect it to happen. I laid my head on the kitchen table, letting out a loud sigh. "Byakuran?"

"Hmm, Yuni-chan?" he had been shuffling Pokemon cards in the seat across from me, occasionally reading aloud the name and level. Not that I care about Pokemon cards. No, it's all about the gaming nowadays.

"You know how we're going up against Team Verde's crazy machines?" I asked, face still pressed against cool wood. Byakuran did have a side-reason for coming to Namimori with me, so I might as well let him get the benefit of his stay. "And how Verde is a genius?"

Byakuran gently set down his Pokemon cards on the table, leaning his head into a hand, elbow on the table. "Yes?"

"I bet you've already thought of this, but would you like to fight genius with genius?" I looked up at him, through blonde hair that had fallen over my eyes. "Or, fight a genius with two geniuses?"

He stared at me for a moment - the idiot didn't understand what I was implying - before his mouth spread into a wide grin. "Oh, Yuni-chan, thank you so much!" he tackled me over the table, scattering his Pokemon cards. "I'll get right on it!" he practically twirled out of the room, passing a disturbed Gamma.

Gamma looked to me, an eyebrow raised."Should I ask?"

"Not really." I looked over the Pokemon cards that littered the floor, sighing fondly. _Byakuran, you asshole, not cleaning up your own damn messes._ "Wanna help me pick up the Pokemon cards before Neko-chan tries to steal them?"

Gamma smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't really feel like being a member of the pick-up squad today. And you haven't called Nosaru that in a while."

I crouched down, picking up a card and spinning it around in my hands. "He seems kind of sad lately." I flipped the card over, tilting my head to read the small print. "A level 80 Rapidash."

"Foreshadowing." Gamma claimed, scooping a handful of cards off of the floor, despite his previous statement. "That's what's happening here, isn't it?"

I took the cards from him, reorganizing them so that they all faced the same way. "What do you mean, foreshadowing?"

"You know, that poem of yours." he said, lifting up the end of a chair to grab a loose Ivysaur. "That one you emailed practically everyone, claiming that it was the greatest thing since microwavable pizza."

"Microwavable pizza is amazing." I muttered, stubbornly, but pocketed the Rapidash. "I'll keep it around just satisfy your little 'foreshadowing' purposes, Gamma."

"Great." he grinned cheerfully, before opening the freezer. "What do you want for dinner?"

That's right. We're the highly elite Giglio Nero Famiglia and we eat freezer-food. "Microwavable pizza."

"I should've known."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Tsuna griped to Reborn, glancing around nervously. They were getting into the stranger part of town, just 20-30 minutes off of the outskirts of the subdivision where Enma lived. The only thing around there worth noting was the giant abandoned bubblegum factory. "The battle might be starting any minute!"

Reborn nodded, checking his Leon watch. _Right on time. _"That's why we're going to go meet them. One of our allied teams has knowledge on the terrifying power of Mukuro's Team Verde."

Yamamoto looked over to the baby that was perched casually on his shoulder. "Allied team?"

Gokudera shuddered, looking rather terrified. _Not... her!_ "You don't mean-"

"Yep." Reborn nodded, jumping off of Yamamoto's shoulder, and landing easily on his two feet. "We're here."

Tsuna's jaw went slack. "Y-You don't mean that-?" he swallowed, looking up at the tall gates that towered over him, surrounding the abandoned factory. Well, not so abandoned anymore. Lights were on all over the building, including the main entrance "She's staying in there?!"

"Of course." Gokudera grumbled, crossing his arms. He glared up at the foreboding factory. "An eerie factory is the only place suitable for _that_ girl."

Reborn kicked Gokudera - _no one messes with his self-proclaimed niece _- and looked at Yamamoto. "There's a 25-number code to get in." he tossed a balled up piece of paper at the baseball player. "Here it is."

Tsuna sweatdropped, watching Yamamoto accept the paper and type in the code slowly. _How does Reborn have the passcode to get into Yuni's house? ...better question, how can Yuni even live here?_

"Passcode accepted." the keyboard beeped. It was an automatic recording of Yuni's voice. "You have ten seconds to get inside the walls. Haul ass."

Tsuna barely made it in as the gates slammed closed behind him. _She wasn't kidding... _"So do we, uhh, just walk in?"

"Duh." Reborn kicked him in the back, shoving him onto the factory grounds. "Get moving."

* * *

I was playing Club Penguin (oh don't fucking judge me, it's a strategic game of puffles and penguins, icebergs and ninjas) under the username 'YuniOfTheSky', waddling from area to area in the control room on the main computer when a pop-up message from my security system. "Computer, read message aloud, please. I'm busy."

My computer was so fucking awesome. "MAIN GATE unlocked."

"Computer, please identify trespassers." I said, exiting the game and stripping the memory from the history. _If Byakuran knew that I played this... _Yes, I was a closet-penguin. _I sense you judging me._

"Identification: SUN ARCOBALENO REBORN, 10TH GENERATION VONGOLA RAIN GUARDIAN YAMAMOTO TAKESHI, 10TH GENERATION VONGOLA STORM GUARDIAN GOKUDERA HAYATO and 10TH GENERATION VONGOLA BOSS AND SKY GUARDIAN SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI. No threat detected."

"Thanks, Computer." I stood up, smoothing out my clothes. I was in my Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends pajamas. Better than not wearing any pajamas at all. "Please put the barrier into place."

"Which type of FLAME would you like?"

"Storm and Lightning outta do the trick. Lightning on the inside, Storm on the outside, please. And use a Mist Flame to hide the buildings. I need some time to chat with Tsuna."

"Confirmation: STORM and LIGHTNING FLAMES, LIGHTNING FLAME as the INWARD and the STORM FLAME as the OUTWARD. MIST FLAME for undetection."

I had had Zakuro, Byakuran (it took him longer than the others) and Torikabuto do the whole 'shove Flames into the container' to build the barrier. I had done another of those 'projecting the Flames' things, to protect my factory. I only needed a little time, not to mention Mukuro would easily bust through my defenses."Confirmed."

"BARRIER is currently in place. Power levels are steady."

"Thank you."

"REBORN, YAMAMOTO, GOKUDERA and SAWADA are looking for you on FLOOR THREE."

That's right: I had my own personal JARVIS. Suck on that, Tony Stark.

* * *

I ran up the stairs, ducking into room by room, looking for them. "Reborn-ojisan!" it had truly been too long since I had called him that. "Tsuna-kun! Gokudera-dear! Yamamot-" I crashed into a wall. I guess that I didn't know this place as well as I thought. "Ouchies. Yamamoto!"

Bluebell poked her head out of a side-room, sticking her tongue out as she did so. "Nyu, they already left. I think they're in the factory-part."

"Great. More running."_ Well, at least Bluebell isn't being an asshole to me anymore. ...or at least, less of an asshole._

Cutting through the bathroom ("Kikyo, lock the fucking door!" "But I'm in the shower!" "Then lock the door before you go in the shower!" "It's my choice!"), I stumbled into the factory. "I think I'm scarred for life."

"Yuni?" large brown eyes blinked at me from across the room. "OH, YUNI!" Tsuna flung himself at me, practically sobbing. "Reborn kept leading us into weird places and then there was-" he shuddered as if remembering some sort of horrible plague. "-Bluebell and I was _terrified!_ but Reborn was saying that 'I bet Yuni's just around this corner!' and you never were and-!"

Reborn landed on top of Tsuna's head, kicking him away. He smiled up at me, Leon perched on his hat licking my nose in greeting "Hi Yuni. We have some questions, so we decided to accept your invitation. And your alliance."

"I knew you would. It's just arrogance, as you know." I took Reborn into my arms, Leon crawling onto my shoulder. "Leon, watch the ears. If you lick in there like the chameleon from Tangled, Pascal, I will hurt you. Now, let's go to the kitchen. I have tons of Pop-Tarts and Swiss-Miss hot chocolate packets from when Kikyo and I went shopping."

* * *

"Chocolate Pop-Tarts and hot chocolate is a very tasty combination, haha!" Yamamoto laughed, a chocolate-milk mustache above his lip. I finished folding a napkin into an airplane and threw it towards him. It landed just in front of his plate and he grinned. "Thanks!"

Nosaru and Bluebell (they had taken to each other disturbingly well, for being enemies not even a week ago) glanced in the door. Nosaru bared his teeth at us while Bluebell stuck out her tongue. I shot them a glare and reached for my taser, smiling in a way that can only be described as satisfied as they fled.

"Tazaru, Torikabuto and Daisy all had their watches destroyed by Team Verde which was a major loss in power." I said, seating myself beside Gokudera and Reborn. I took a sip of my hot chocolate. "But we got M. M. which more than made up for it."

Gokudera and I fist-pounded under the table. He disliked M. M. more than he disliked me. Or in his words, 'The enemy of my enemy is my reluctant acquaintance'. Better than nothing.

"So what are Byakuran and Gamma up to?" Reborn asked, nibbling on the edges of his Pop-Tart. I offered a crumb to Leon, who eagerly bit it up. "World domination?"

"Surprisingly, no." I laughed, tearing open a new Pop-Tart package, offering one to Gokudera, setting the other on my plate. "Gamma isn't real all for Byakuran's cheerful carelessness and inability to focus, while Byakuran just refuses to listen to him."

Gokudera took the snack, smirking across the table at Yamamoto. "I totally understand."

I thumped him on the head. "No fighting at snack time. But they are very much like Yamamoto and Gokudera, just... stronger? It's like they're able to carry out their threats. I'm not a very good peace-keeper."

"Umm, Yuni?" Tsuna asked, hesitantly. I looked at him in silent acknowledgement. "I know that all the other Arcobaleno are fighting so that they can return to their normal forms, but what about you?"

"Dude, I answered that question the last time we met, back at your house." I made a face. "Don't you remember Reborn and I talking about Luce? Eight years left?"

Tsuna turned pink, looking very much like he wanted to just sink into his seat. "I, uhh, think I passed out again then."

"You passed out twice?" I would have snickered, if Gokudera hadn't been glaring into my fucking soul. "You, my boy, have got a condition. I'll repeat it for you. My curse is a tad bit different than everyone else's. Since I'm the Sky Arcobaleno, I have the curse of a short life."

He paled, the color draining from his face. "What?! So if you win the representative battle, you'll get to live longer?"

"Yep." I sighed, looking down at my plate. "But I think you should give it your all. I'd rather that Reborn win than I." _Bullshit. I don't give a fuck as to who wins. I just want Tsuna to grind Bermuda into the floor._ "You really ought to be covering your own asses."

Tsuna squished his cheeks, trying to get some color. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I didn't mention it? Two teams are going to be eliminated in the next battle."

* * *

The room was silent, everyone digesting the information in their own ways. Yamamoto looked concerned, his fists clenching under the table. Gokudera cracked his knuckles - there was no way _his _team was going to lose. Reborn was unreadable, looking undeniably thoughtful.

"EHHH?!" Tsuna spazzed out, almost splitting the bandage on his cheek. "What do you mean two teams will be eliminated?!" Yuni lunged forward trying to catch the hot chocolate that he knocked off the table, only splashing it on her arm.

"Hot." she noted, stealing Yamamoto's crane napkin and wiping it up. "That's what my clairvoyance that I rarely use tells me."

Tsuna quickly apologized, picking up the shattered pieces of the mug. "I've seen every one of your predictions come true!"

"Have I even predicted something for you?" Yuni muttered, wrapping up the broken porcelain, setting it in the middle of the table like some sort of makeshift centerpiece. "I'll throw that out later."

Reborn nodded, appreciatively. "The Arcobaleno of the Sky possess a superior gift of clairvoyance. You don't know what teams are going to lose?"

Yuni shifted - _Suspiciously uncomfortable_, Hyper Intuition informed Tsuna. _Shut up_, Tsuna thought back - in her seat, before glancing at the door. "I can't see that clearly."

Just as she looked at the door, a tall teenager with bleach-white hair bustled through, followed closely by a stern blonde man. "Sorry to keep you waiting~ Allied Team Reborn~"

Tsuna leaped to his feet (it was kind of hard to sit still while the guy who killed pretty much everyone in the future was grinning at you in a way that couldn't be legal), his chair flipping over. "Byakuran! And Gamma?!"

"We've been waiting, Byakuran." Yamamoto stood up as well (but _he _didn't flip his chair), reaching out a hand. "It was you who healed that huge wound that I got the day before the Inheritance Ceremony, right? I still haven't expressed my gratitude properly... thanks!"

Byakuran laughed, his high-pitched chuckle - _He's not accustomed to being thanked. Very nervous. Not a threat for you._ Hyper Intuition piped up, before Tsuna mentally shoved it back. "That was just luck! I thought that it had no chance of working... I still can't believe that it worked on you~!"

"Amateurs." Yuni muttered, shaking her head in a way that can only be described as mortification. "I am surrounded by amateurs."

Gokudera and Gamma (Tsuna felt like he was always watching Gokudera out of the corner of his eye, making sure that his self-proclaimed right-hand man wasn't blowing anything - or anyone, for that matter - up) exchanged casual greetings.

"Yo, Gamma." Gokudera smirked, the kind that he reserves for potential opponents (so basically everyone but Tsuna and Reborn). "I haven't seen you in a little while... you look younger these days."

And it was true. Gamma wasn't wearing those uncomfortable-looking Millefiore uniforms or those equally-uncomfortable-looking suits. He just looked casual, jeans and a t-shirt, just like any other guy you'd see in the street.

"Don't get cocky, kid." Gamma said, almost fondly. Tsuna decided that he would never try and understand this relationship. It could not be good for his mental health. "Don't forget that I'm still older, that hasn't changed."

Reborn cut into the conversation with a simple conversation-killer. "We've come today to ask you about Team Verde. We've heard a bit about who was defeated... Team Colonello's Turmeric and Oregano, your Team's Torikabuto, Daisy and Tazaru. In truth, your team is probably one of the most powerful teams here. I want to know how Team Verde defeated three of your members in ten minutes."

"Princess." Gamma nudged the girl, crouching down. "Is it alright if I tell them?"

"Oh, go ahead." she nodded, eagerly. Yuni was very willing to cooperate, trying to give Team Reborn the best of everything. "Team Reborn needs to know what shit that they're up against."

He accepted her answer, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a gun, setting it on the table. "Take a look at this."

Tsuna swallowed, uneasy with such a weapon. His gloves were a good display of his personality; he didn't want to kill anyone, but he wouldn't allow his friends or himself to be harmed. Yamamoto's weapon, Hibari's weapons and Gokudera's weapons were all centered around the idea of dealing harm to others. "A gun?"

"That's a glock, isn't it?" Reborn's eyes trailed over the weapon, with an intenseness that only a hitman could have. He ran his small hands over the handle. "An Austrian-made pistol?"

Byakuran nodded, eagerly. _He's so... different. _"It sure looks like the real thing, huh? But this gun...was created by using illusory powers."

"What?!" Tsuna carefully picked it up, taking care not to point it at anyone.

Reborn sounded just as skeptical as Tsuna. "An illusion? But this feel... It's got to be real."

"To put it simply," Gamma sighed, as if he could scarcely believe what he was saying. "Verde has created a machine that makes illusions into reality."

"No way!" Gokudera shook his head. "That's impossible."

Yuni sipped at her hot chocolate, completely casual, like 'This is no big deal'. "It's kind of awesome, though. I could get Mukuro or Fran to make me my own Alphonse Elric." she sighed, dreamily. "That'd be better than getting rid of any curse."

Byakuran rolled his eyes, gently taking the gun from Tsuna and cocking it. "Though by today, it's started coming apart, little by little, bit by bit. But for at least one full day, it's the real thing."

"Not to mention," Gamma added. "they have another skilled illusionist, Mukuro's apprentice, Fran."

"What?!" Yuni spit out her hot chocolate all over a very unhappy Gokudera.

* * *

"You didn't tell me that Fran was working with the Kokuyo Gang!" I cried, taking the gun from Byakuran and slamming it on the table. "He was with the Varia! What the fuck happened?!"

"How do you think I know?" Byakuran shrugged carelessly. Way to not care that my fucking friend is trying to kill me! "All I know about that guy is that he made this gun, he's Mukuro's apprentice and that he was the Varia's Mist Captain in the future."

I groaned, resisting the urge to slam my head into the table. "My own best friend is on an opposing team. Now I'm going to die alone, and be forced to marry Ryohei or something. ...that's okay though, since Ryohei's really hot, but still!"

Tsuna awkwardly patted my back. "There... there?"

"That frog-hatted guy from the future?" Gokudera attempted to confirm.

I nodded, sniffing in my angst. "R-Right now, he's wearing an apple hat. H-He's part of Team Fruity!" I latched on to Gokudera, half-sobbing. "We're going to l-l-lose!"

"G-Get off me!" he shoved me into a chair, roughly, only to be met with threats from Gamma, Reborn and surprisingly, Tsuna. "And what the fuck is Team Fruity?!"

"Paws off, dog." Gamma snapped.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. "I will hurt you."

"Gokudera-kun, please don't hurt Yuni." Tsuna reprimanded with a frown. Gokudera immediately withered.

"Team Fruity is-" I wiped at my eyes. "the pineapple king Mukuro, the strawberry genius, Verde and the apple hatted jester, F-Fran. This is the ultimate betrayal."

"But we have a good team." Byakuran reminded me, trying to be upbeat. "We have Gamma-kun as the overprotective fatherly figure, Zakuro-chan as the angsty teen son, Kikyo-chan as the teenage-rebellion son, me as the cheerful son and Yuni-chan as the star-crossed lover daughter!"

"I hate you all." I buried my face in my arms. "This is turning to Fullmetal Alchemist. Maybe we should just call it Angstmetal Alchemist. Or Feelsmetal Alchemist. I don't even care anymore!"

Byakuran patted my shoulder (we both ignored Gamma's ferocious growling in the background). "I know something that can cheer you up."

I sniffed twice, looking up. "What?"

"We can eat all of these marshmallows that you bought at Wal-Mart!" he grinned, procuring a mountain of marshmallow bags. Bluebell appeared out of nowhere, doing the Vanna White Wheel of Fortune shindig. "You got the kind that I love: super soft!"

* * *

"WHAA?!" Tsuna was so blown away by this sudden change. The Byakuran of the future was... was, well, to be frank, 'batshit insane'. This change was... ridiculous. _This is the normal, everyday Byakuran. Now that I think about it, I don't really know anything about him._

"You're being too carefree, dammit!" Gokudera snapped, slamming his hands onto the table. _I see what Yuni meant when she said that Gamma didn't like Byakuran's carefree attitude... _"All of the other teams are probably preparing for battle right now!"

Byakuran puffed out his cheeks, handing Bluebell the marshmallows, sighing as she marched them away, tossing them carelessly into a pantry. "But Yuni-chan and I thought up a possible countermeasure for Verde's machine." _wow, he bounces back really quickly, doesn't he?_

Tsuna shot an unsure look at Yuni, who was still banging her head against the table, shouting about 'idiots! Absolute imbeciles! I'm going to have to join a circus as the psychic! This is awful!'. She wasn't going to be able to do the explaining any time soon. "A countermeasure?"

"As Yuni-chan said, 'Fight genius with genius'!" Byakuran quoted rather dramatically (then again, he was working on quoting Yuni), before adding "And as _I _say, 'Fight machine with machine'! Oh, you're here!"

* * *

Irie Shoichi walked into the room, holding his backpack straps so tightly that Byakuran thought for a moment that they might break (but then he remembered that Sho-chan couldn't even rip cardboard, let along backpack straps). "It's been a while, huh? Oh, I didn't expect to see Tsuna-kun too!"

Tsunayoshi-kun looked so surprised, practically falling back into his seat. "Shoichi-kun! And Spanner?!"

Byakuran smiled brightly, so glad to see his friend. _Irie Sho-chan. A genius chemist who was my right-hand and best friend in the future... though he ultimately betrayed me in the end. And Sho-chan's friend, Spanner-kun, a genius inventor, who would join Yuni's Famiglia, the Giglio Nero, in the future. In this current plot, however, he looks as if he's going to join the Vongola._

"Vongola." Spanner-kun set a bag of lollipops into Tsunayoshi-kun's hands, nodding to him in greeting. "Here's some candy that I made."

"I want some!" Yuni-chan practically tripped, lunging over the table (she broke about two more teacups along the way as well as three Pop-Tarts) and over a rather surprised Yamamoto Takeshi, who really hadn't been expecting it. Byakuran facepalmed. "Tsuna, I call _all_ of the strawberry, watermelon, ramen, taco and cake-flavored ones. Or else, I'll cut you."

Tsunayoshi-kun laughed, pulling out a pink one and offering it to her._ He shouldn't do that-_ "I think that this is strawberry."

She slapped it out of his hands, snarling at him. "Dude, that's raspberry pink lemonade with pomegranates! Are you tryin' to fucking kill me or something?"

"N-No, I just-"

Byakuran watched with a faint smile. _This could lead to a better future than the one that I was trying to sculpt with my own hands. Perhaps the only way in order to sculpt a perfect future is to let it sculpt itself..._

* * *

"Byakuran-san told us all about the representative battle and how he was on the same team as Yuni-sama and Gamma... Then he told me that they were all allied with you and your friends, Tsuna-kun." Shoichi practically collapsed against the floor, clutching his stomach. I awkwardly patted his back. "To tell you the truth, until I just saw you, I was sick to my stomach, worried that you might've been kidnapped or something."

"You have such a lack of faith in me, Sho-chan." Byakuran pouted, before chuckling. "Would your best friend do something like that?"

"Absolutely!" Shoichi pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Byakuran-san's cruelty and ruthlessness know no limits, not even to his best friend!"

"His voice cracked." Tsuna stated, blandly. _Oh, like yours hasn't, TsunayosHIEEEEEEE Sawada._

Gamma nodded, grimly. "Must be puberty." _He must be remembering those horrid, horrid days._

Byakuran simply stuck his hands in his pockets, feigning innocence.

"Ahem!" Shoichi coughed into his fist - trying to fix his voice, haha, an impossible task - attempting to change the subject. "A-Anyways, I've begun research on nullifying the effects of Verde's machine. It'll take a day or two to figure out."

"I'll help." I volunteered, offering a smile. "I don't think I'm much of a help on the battlefield right now, since I'm kind of useless, with or without the Arcobaleno curse. I can get you parts or equipment, but there's really where my limit is."

Spanner touched the top of my head, a determined expression on his face. "We will teach you."

"Umm, thanks." I awkwardly managed to the tall boy in a jumpsuit. "By the way, your curls are totally gorgeous. I'd kill for hair like that...metaphorically speaking."

"Can I take you up on that offer now? We need some new bolts." Shoichi looked sheepish, glasses sliding down his nose again. "I keep forgetting to replace them so we're almost always out."

"Do you have like the size and design you want written down?" I asked, rubbing my nose. "I can just quickly dash out now and get 'em and be back in a jiffy."

Spanner handed me a piece of paper. "Here."

"Byakuran, dear, will you put my hair in a ponytail?" I called, handing the boy a hairtie. He flawlessly yanked my hair up out of the way. "Thanks."

"Why does Byakuran have hair-styling abilities?" I heard Tsuna whisper to Gamma.

Gamma shrugged. "I dunno. I heard that he was the one who dyed her hair in the first place."

"Ah."

I grabbed a jacket (unfortunately, it was not my Edward Elric cloak, just a normal coat) and stuffed the paper in the pockets. "I'll be right back."And before anyone could protest, I ran out of the door and into the courtyard, disabling the defenses for a moment, so I could slip out of the main entrance. "Computer, reinstate defenses, full power. Do not remove them."

"Yes."

* * *

I got all the way to the end of the street, when my watch went off. "_BEEEEEEEEEP! One minute until battle commences."_

"Fucking shit biscuits of hell." I swore, tugging my phone out of my pocket and dialing Gamma.

He answered the phone almost instantly, his voice coming out urgent. "Princess, get your ass back here-"

"I'm at the end of the street. You can't drop the defenses, it's too risky. I'm going to make a run for the nearby safe house." I said, swallowing. Quite frankly, I was terrified. I knew that Team Colonello wouldn't hold anything back. Not even for me. And Team Verde? I wasn't really sure whose side Mukuro was on anymore, really. "I won't be targeted... it's the Boss watches that they're really after."

I might be held hostage. I mean, my kidnapping record hasn't exactly been squeaky clean. _'Break the watch or we'll kill her'_ wouldn't exactly be too much of a stretch, would it?

Gamma suddenly sounded breathless. "Princess, don't-!"

"Bye, Gamma. Be safe." I hung up, turned my phone on silent and started running, feet practically slapping the pavement. I wasn't really headed for the store, or nearby safe house. _Please don't let Enma and the others be hurt. Let me get there in time._

* * *

"Yuni-sama's already off of the premises." Kikyo reported, over radio to Byakuran.

Byakuran thought for a moment. "Gamma-kun said that she's headed for a nearby safe house. Follow her."

"Yes, Byakuran-sama."

Team Yuni (Byakuran refused to call them 'Team Badass Motherfuckers', even if they were, in fact, badass motherfuckers) had showed Team Reborn the secret exit off of the factory grounds, an underground tunnel that released you into a house next door to the factory. Yuni had purchased that house's land as well, so that no one would accidentally find their way into the factory.

"Don't let her get hurt, Kikyo-chan." Byakuran said, outstretching his wings. "Tsunayoshi-kun and I will protect the base."

"Yes, Byakuran-sama."

Byakuran turned down his radio, ascending into the air to fly back-to-back with a HDWM Tsuna, whose lion cub was perched happily on his shoulder. "I never thought that this day would come."

Orange flames glowed brightly against the dark canvas of the sky. "I'm counting on you to watch my back, Byakuran." orange eyes flickered back to glance at him. "I can trust you, can't I?"

"Who knows?" Byakuran paused before smirking. "That's for you to decide."

_"Battle has commenced. The battle period will last thirty minutes."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The time limit hovers over._

* * *

**Word length: 5,005 words, not including Authors' Note.**

**I wanted to get all of the fight in the same chapter, so next chappie is fighting time, I think. :3**

* * *

**Leave a review? Come on, I wrote this many chapters for you and you can't review? I'm hurt.**

**We shall Mexican Fiesta, my friends,**

**LeoInuyuka**


	98. I Tasered Mukuro

Chapter 98

I Tasered Mukuro

* * *

Byakuran and Tsuna were flying, high, high above the ground, eyes scanning over every building and car, looking for any potential threats.

"I really can't understand..." Tsuna finally spoke, orange eyes flickering over a truck and dismissing it as nothing. "You, who in your bloodthirsty frenzy, killed countless people as you took control of every parallel world, and yet now, for the sake of a single Arcobaleno's curse, you're willing to fight with everything you've got?"

Byakuran looked over to Tsuna with a rather bitter smile. "Oh, I see. You're thinking that I have some sort of ulterior motive for participating in this whole 'Representative Battle' shabang? Newsflash, I don't."

Tsuna wet his lips. "...I really don't know. Up until the very end of our future battle, I didn't understand your feelings... I'm still not sure if I do."

Byakuran had the audacity to laugh, turning back to face forward. "Ahahahaha! You really lay it out there, don't you, Tsunayoshi-kun? I guess that's why you're so trustable. Yuni-chan keeps tell me, though I have absolutely no idea what she's talking about, that you and I... that we've got tons of things in common."

"Huh?" Tsuna almost dropped out of HDWM (and the sky) in surprise. Things in common with _Byakuran_?

"She says that the two of us are 'practically useless, both no-good losers when the world is calm.'" Byakuran quoted, eloquently. "But that when the situation calls for it, we're the most impressive adversaries."

Tsuna hummed. "Sounds exactly like her."

"Like in my game in the future, when it came to breaking the rules... You seemed to look as if you wanted to say that we should do things properly, for the sake of your friends." Byakuran waited, but Tsuna gave no answer. "And I guess... I'm kind of similar to how you were back then."

For the first time, Tsuna looked back to see Byakuran staring off wistfully in the direction of which Yuni had run off into. "For that child," the words seemed to fade upon his lips. "I'll be giving it my best."

"Byakuran, you..." Tsuna swallowed, trying to find the words. "She calls you her brother. She says that you found her when she was alone and took her in."

"In a way..." he smiled, as if back in that forest, where he had found her. "she found me."

"Nyuuuhuuu!" Bluebell shrieked, capturing the two young boys' attentions. "The telephone poles are multiplying!"

"Is it an illusion?!" Tsuna expanded his senses, looking for the familiar tingle of Mist Flames. "I don't sense any Mist Flames!"

Kikyo, who had been running along the streets, leaped up on a building, beside Zakuro. "This is definitely the work of Verde's machine. I'm going to head for the rear!"

Byakuran's expression was grim, looking around. "I told you that Verde's machine connects reality with illusions. The objects are therefore real and won't be emitting any flames." lavender eyes flickered over each building and automobile around. "But since it will most-likely put large amounts of stress on the illusionist, they've got to have him stashed somewhere around here."

He spotted a mini-van, parked along the road of which Yuni had gone. "That car wasn't here earlier, was it? Perhaps it's Mukuro-kun?" he raised his palm, focusing his flame and manipulating it into a compact blast.

A pizza delivery guy (he was from Little Caesar's) ran out, hair on fire and eyebrows singed. "What the hell?!"

"Guess not." Byakuran couldn't help but laugh as the man started the 'Stop, drop and roll' procedure. "Just an ordinary person~!"

"Byakuran!" Tsuna scolded, whipping around to shout at his partner. "You can't just-!"

He was interrupted by Byakuran's radio, which emitted the voice of a teenage girl. _"Byakuran, it's me."_

The white-haired teenager froze, picking up his radio. "Hello? Yuni-chan? Are you there?"

_"Yeah... Did you send Kikyo after me?"_ her voice sounded tinny, from the radio.

Tsuna caught on to what she was saying. "Byakuran, Kikyo is right there, by Zakuro."

_"Which one is the real Kikyo?" _she sounded frantic. _"I need to know if I need to taser him or talk to him!"_

"Either way, it's going to be either Kikyo, Fran or Mukuro." Byakuran attempted to reason with her. "They won't hurt you."

_"My ass! Mukuro's king of the assholes!"_ she cried, her voice sounding more airy. _"I'm... I'm on the... I'm on the move again. I'm headed for Enma's place. He's nice... right?"_

"That's really far." Tsuna said, a frown forming. "You won't make it. You'll be caught."

_"I'll go quick."_ she panted._ "Or I'll take out the Kikyo. Relay that message to Zakuro, please. Yuni out."_

* * *

I could see him, floating above with his Flame-powered boots, calling out for me to stop. "Yuni! Yuni, stop!"

"Kikyo?!" he nodded and I slowed down to a stop, sighing in relief as I saw him. "Good, it's you, Kikyo. I thought that it was like an airplane from Team Colonello or something. Did Byakuran send you after me?"

He nodded, quickly. "You really must return. Everyone is quite worried." he reached out to take my wrist.

"I was so lost!" I started sobbing suddenly, tackling him in a hug. "I thought that Enma lived just around the corner, but he didn't and I was lost and I saw some sketchy people in that alley - really might wanna mention that to Hibari-sama - and it was awful."

"There, there." Kikyo patted me on the back, probably feeling very uncomfortable. "Now, Yuni, let's go back to the-"

I pushed the taser against his back and pulled the trigger, point blank, taking a step back as I did so. "I'm so sorry, but I don't want to be a hostage... again."

'Kikyo' sunk to the ground, twitching. It wouldn't be enough to hold him off, no of course not, but delay him for a minute? Probably. The illusion faded, revealing a _very _pissed off Mukuro, who looked at me in disdain. "H-How did you...?"

"You called me Yuni." I contemplated breaking his watch, but that was a little _too _evil, even for me. "Kikyo calls me 'Yuni-sama'."

"Arrogant as always, you little bitch." Mukuro accused, attempting to get up, but I taser-ed him again. "Will you _stop that?!"_

I smiled, touching his head. "Probably. It's nice to see you out of jail, in your own body. I've missed you."

"Great reunion." he muttered, experimentally moving his arm. I proceeded to taser him again. "I thought you said that you'd stop!"

"I lied."

* * *

Byakuran's radio buzzed and Yuni's voice came through. _"Byakuran, it's me again."_

"Are you alright?" his forehead creased in concern, firing at some missiles, blowing them into pieces. "Yuni?"

_"I had a fake Kikyo after me so y__ou've got the real Kikyo with you.__ But I tasered this fake three times. " _there was a pause on the other end of the line. _"Make that four."_

Tsuna was listening in, intently, peeking over Byakuran's shoulder. The taller boy swatted him away, speaking into the radio. "Who was it? Tsunayoshi-kun and I will come as backup, k?"

_"I don't think I'm allowed to break watches - let alone have the strength to break the damn things - so just hurry it up. Oh, and it was Mukuro-darling."_

For a moment, he forgot how to fly and dropped about three feet. "You tasered your surrogate brother?"

_"Yep. Four- uhh... make that five times. I'm running low on battery here. I have some pepper spray and two handguns, but I don't want to shoot anyone. So just hurry?"_

"We're on our way." Tsuna flew off in her direction, followed quickly by Byakuran. "Gamma-kun, take care of Ken-chan and Chikusa-chan, would you?"

"Tch." Gamma grunted, blocking a set of yoyos with his billiards stick. "Just go save the Princess, would you?"

* * *

I glanced at my watch. _Running out of time... _"I kind of have to go, will you just stay put?"

"No." he glared at me. "You just tasered me five damn times! I'm not just going to let you get away with it!"

I held up my pepper spray. "I will use this."

"In a way, you're helping me." Mukuro informed me with a smirk. "You're leading two of the boss watches right towards me... easy prey."

I raised an eyebrow, clipping the pepper spray back onto my belt and grabbing my taser again. "How come this doesn't really hurt you?"

"Experimentation." he shrugged, as if that was the explanation for everything. "I am only temporarily paralyzed by the effects, not injured. It's rather annoying, actually."

I shot him with the taser again.

"I don't see why you did it that time." Mukuro confessed, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You were able to shrug, which is too much movement for me. Fuck, out of battery." I connected the taser to my replacement iPhone (I go through phones like children go through Halloween candy) with a cable that I had to special order. My phone's battery leaked into the taser, charging it to full power. I unconnected it, pocketing my phone.

Mukuro, who had been watching this exchange, piped up. "Aren't you a little too smart for a sixteen year old girl?"

I bristled, angrily. "Haven't you been in prison a little too much for a fifteen year old boy?"

"Touche."

* * *

Iemitsu hovered over Colonello, watching the battle through a pair of binoculars. "Don't hit our allies, Team Reborn. Just take down Team Yuni and Team Verde. Can you do it, Colonello?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Colonello grinned. "Kora."

"You're Colonello, the shameless newbie soldier that hits on his instructor." Lal intervened, bluntly. "Aren't you?"

Colonello snapped away from the gun, whining. "ARGH! Lal, you bitch! Just what time period are you talking about, kora?!"

"Focus, Colonello." she reminded him, and he looked back into the gun.

He frowned, upon looking into the gun and reviewing all of his targets. "Umm, Iemitsu?"

"What is it, Colonello?"

"There's a problem."

Lal scowled, her hands on her waist. "What kind of problem?"

"Well... you know the Sky Arcobaleno, Yuni, right?" he peered into the lens again, as if double-checking what he had seen. "She's standing right next to Rokudo Mukuro, talking to him. She, uhh, has a taser to his head, kora."

Lal snatched the binoculars from Iemitsu, zooming in on it. "Oh my god, what an idiot."

"I don't..." Colonello trailed off, swallowing. _Sorry, Lal._ "I don't want to fire on Rokudo Mukuro."

"But he has one of the boss watches!" Iemitsu's anger was immediate and he pointed out at the battlefield, as if to prove his point. "He's the leader of Team Verde, who is turning out to be quite the pain in the ass!"

Colonello tore himself away from the gun, shaking his head to the CEDEF advisor. "You weren't there, but... in the future, she sacrificed herself to bring the other Arcobaleno and I back to life. And she healed Lal."

Iemitsu's frustration was clear. "Colonello, you know that-"

"I can't." Colonello's voice broke. "She's the only reason that your son isn't dead right now. That we all have a chance at a future. I'm not going to fire on her, kora."

Lal paused for a moment. "In the future, she trusted me to hold onto her Pacifier. And then I trusted her with Colonello's. I won't let you fire on her."

"What?!" Iemitsu fumed. "We're firing on everyone except the one man who will be the biggest problem?!"

"Yeah." Lal smiled, almost bitterly. "That's exactly what we're doing. Rokudo Mukuro is temporarily removed from list of priorities. And did you say that she has a taser to his head?"

Colonello nodded, wordlessly.

Lal barked out a laugh, tossing the binoculars back to Iemitsu. "She'll take care of him, alright. Fire, Colonello."

* * *

Mukuro and I watched as a single shot fired from on top of the broken apartment building across the way. It broke apart, into multiple shots, to hit many targets.

"Team Colonello." I muttered, eyes widening with realization. "That was super soldier Colonello's Maximum Rifle."

I unclipped my pepper spray, pointing it threateningly at Mukuro. "Why weren't you targeted?"

"We don't have an alliance with Team Colonello, if that's what you're asking." he snorted (so of course I had to taser him). Mukuro ignored it, smirking at me. "The Rain Arcobaleno was probably too scared that he might hurt you if he aimed for me, Sky Arcobaleno."

"I am going to taser you again now." I warned him, reclipping my pepper spray. "So just wait for Tsuna and Byakuran. They'll probably want to fight. And I really have to go and stop the Vindice, okay? So just stay here and I won't tell Hibari-sama that you're participating in the battles and tried to kidnap me, got it?"

Mukuro considered it. "No."

I kicked him. "I'll set the Vindice on you, too, you ass."

"I refuse to stay here alone." Mukuro sneered at me. _Has he become more of an ass since he's gotten out of prison?_ "You are my shield against Team Colonello, my dear."

"If you call me that again, I will shoot you." I told him seriously. "I have guns."

* * *

"Confirming target strikes." Lal said, using her goggles to assess the damage. "From Team Yuni, Zakuro and Kikyo. From Team Verde, Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa. Battle watches for all four confirmed destroyed. From Team Yuni, Gamma and Byakuran. From Team Verde, Fran. Unable to confirm destruction of watches. However, injuries to all three protecting their watches. Additionally, from Team Reborn, Sawada, Gokudera and Yamamoto. From Team Yuni, Yuni. From Team Verde, Mukuro. All unstruck. The evaluation is an 'A'."

Iemitsu pulled up his radio, talking to his son. "Since you didn't come yesterday, your mom was worried that we might have had a fight. That shot was from a bullet fired from a curse-released Colonello. We're about 5 kilometers away. Since we're planning on firing a second shot soon, will you take Gokudera and Yamamoto and get out of the way? You might want to pull Yuni out while you're at it. She's protecting Mukuro, is what it looks like."

_"A second shot?" _Sawada's voice cried from over the radio. _"D-Did you fire on Yuni? Is she hurt?!"_

"No, she's fine. But this next shot..." Iemitsu glanced at Colonello. "We will fire on Mukuro, even if she is guarding him. I don't want you guys, our allies, to get dragged in as well. Mukuro and Byakuran will be taken down with this next shot."

_"Take down Mukuro and Byakuran, along with Yuni?!"_ Sawada sounded horrified. _"Really?!"_

"Don't worry." Iemitsu, the idiot, took Sawada's horror as excitement. "If it's Colonello, it can be done."

_"We have an alliance with Team Yuni!"_ Sawada protested. _"Mukuro and his team are enemies, but I can't let my allies down! And you're going to hurt Yuni?! Yuni can't even fight!"_

"That has nothing to do with my time." Iemitsu excused, easily. "And she'll be fine. She's not an Arcobaleno for nothing, right? We're in a rush, so would you get out of the way?"

_"She inherited the position, damn it! She can't even win a thumb wrestle!"_ the younger boy sounded desperate. _"I refuse."_

"Is that so?" Iemitsu sighed, sounded very reluctant. "Well, in that case, we hereby terminate our alliance with Team Reborn. You guys are our targets too now."

_"You can't be serious!" _Sawada shouted. "_Y-Yuni won't even be able to defend herself! She won't even know that it's coming for her! She'll **die**."_

Lal sighed. War wasn't as black and white as it seemed. "Colonello, you're going to have to-"

"I don't want to." he said, eyes closing. "But I have to, don't I?"

"I'm afraid so."

_"Oh, I know it's coming, Tsuna-baby." _a cheerful, feminine voice spoke into the radio. _"Don't worry about me, Mukuro-dear and I will be dying together in a dramatic way."_

Iemitsu frowned at his communicator. "This is a secured line, how did you get in?" he peered through his binoculars at Yuni and Mukuro, only to see the girl waggling her fingers at him, speaking into a radio.

_"Secured lines are nothing. I was already connected to Byakuran's radio, which was connected to Reborn's, which was connected to Tsuna's, which was connected to yours. No big deal for me. But now we know it's coming." _her voice darkened, slightly. _"And I know where Basil-kun is. He might want to get out of there."_

"What do you mean, he ought to get out of there?" Iemitsu asked, slowly. "Answer!"

_"Oh, but you're about to blow my brains out. Do I really wanna help the guy who will become my murderer?" _she paused. _"Even I'm not that crazy. But since Basil-kun's spying on Team Skull, he really ought to watch out. Someone dark and rather unfriendly is headed to steal some watches."_

Iemitsu shattered the binoculars in his hand. "What do you know?"

She laughed. She just laughed and laughed. _"Sawada-san, I know everything. Come on, you baby-sat me once like a week. Haven't you figured it out yet? I guess that CEDEF isn't as amazing as it's rumored. Tsuna-bear, I need you to tell Byakuran and to protect your wristwatch. I can't let you lose. I'll die before I let Reborn stay like that."_

"Lal, get in contact with Basil." Iemitsu growled into the radio. Lal scowled. She didn't give a damn if he was her boss, she listened to no one. "If anything happens to him because of you, I swear that I will-"

_"Dad, you won't touch Yuni."_ Iemitsu's son's voice was stern. _"Or I'll tell Mom."_

_"Oh, that reminds me. For the rest of the representative battle, you really want to get Nana to a safe location."_

"Are you _threatening _me?!" Iemitsu demanded. "My family?!"

Yuni snorted. _"I was a minute ago, with Basil-kun, even though I don't want him to be hurt. I love him too much. I'm so clingy, haha. But I'd never hurt Nana. I'm telling you this as a friend. Now, Colonello-san, will you fire, please? Aim for me, straight at me. Fucking kill me. I don't give a damn. You'll just never know the things I know."_

"Colonello, you heard the girl." Lal grinned. "Fire away."

Iemitsu scrambled towards the gun, dropping the radio. "Colonello, don't-!"

* * *

"Gamma." I spoke into my radio. "Get inside."

_"Princess, what are you doing?! Where are you?"_

"I'm with Mukuro, preparing for my death." I joked. "I kind of pissed Iemitsu off by threatening his apprentice, so he's firing for me now."

_"Get away from here, hurry-"_

"Nah, I literally told them to aim straight for me." I shrugged, forcing back a grin. "Not to mention Colonello is amazing at shooting."

Mukuro snorted, the taser's effects having worn off. "She literally told them to 'fucking kill her'."

_"Rokudo Mukuro, you better keep her safe-"_

"Gamma, don't protect my watch." I ordered with a sad smile. "That's an order. If you even attempt to protect my watch, I will have Mukuro run me through with his trident."

Mukuro frowned at me. "You know that I'll refuse-"

I pulled out my gun. "Then I'll do it myself."

_"Princess, no, you can't-"_

"Gamma, your life..." I sighed. "It's more precious than mine. I'll have Tsuna reporting back to me, so I'll know what you're doing."

Watching the bullet spiral towards Tsuna and split into two, one headed for me and one headed for him, was very stressing.

"You might want to stand back, Yuni." Mukuro said, stepping forward. "This might get messy."

I touched his shoulder. "Sorry about this."

"You just naturally piss people off. It's not entirely your fault." he dismissed, preparing himself to take the attack.

"Oh, no, I'm not sorry about that at all." I gripped his shoulder tightly, focusing on the Arcobaleno Pacifier. "That was hilarious. I'm sorry about this." I shot him with the taser.

"What are you doing, you fool-?!" Mukuro shouted, legs giving out.

I hugged his body. "Sorry, Mukuro."

* * *

"If you kill Yuni," Lal told Iemitsu with a glare. "I'll break your watch myself."

"She won't die." Iemitsu said, with a shrug. "She has Mukuro."

Lal crossed her arms. "He's not even on her team."

"He has an obligation to protect her." Iemitsu brushed her comments aside. "Everyone's counting on him to."

Colonello swore under his breath, peering through the lens. "She just tasered him... the attack hasn't hit them yet, kora!"

"She just lost her 'obligation', Iemitsu." Lal snarled as two explosions occurred simultaneously in the background. "And I'll fucking kill you for it."

_"Lal..." _there was a cough on the other side of the radio. _"No need to kill Iemitsu just yet. I'm still alive and kicking... literally."_

"Yuni!" Lal grabbed the radio from Iemitsu, speaking into it. "Are you injured?"

_"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine."_ Yuni was speaking with an apparently-alive Mukuro. _"Mukuro-dear, you alright?"_

_"I have no idea what you did."_ his voice was vague. _"But we're not harmed. So that's a good thing."_

"Sorry we fired on you." Lal apologized, her tone heavy. "You literally asked for it - Hell, you demanded it - and Iemitsu was fucking around. So I had to knock some sense into him."

Yuni laughed, apparently perfectly okay with being fired on. _"It's alright. No harm, no foul."_

"We destroyed Byakuran's watch."

She sighed, seemingly have been expecting that. _"Is Gamma alright? He was plotting suicide, which I was not okay with. I had to threaten him with my own death in order to get him to calm down."_

"Yeah, he looked pissed though. Byakuran's down though." Lal paused. "It's bad."

_"...thanks, Lal."_ Yuni sounded as if she was smiling. _"You're a good friend."_

Lal shrugged. "I still owe you big."

_"You owe me absolutely nothing."_ Yuni denied, pointedly._ "Just make me a bridesmaid at the wedding, alright?"_

"Sure- wait, what?!"

_"Bye~!"_

* * *

I disconnected from Team Colonello's radio frequency, connecting to Tsuna. "You on your way to take on your dad?"

_"Yeah. Byakuran got hit... I'm sorry, Yuni-"_ Tsuna paused. _"Speaking of which, are you alright?"_

I nodded, before remembering that he couldn't see me. "Oh, we're good. Mukuro is having motion sickness from the Sky Arcobaleno express."

_"Sky Arcobaleno express?"_

"Don't ask." Mukuro groaned. "Really."

"At least I paralyzed you to prevent excess pain." I defended, crossing my arms. "And I could have totally ditched you there."

"You never would have." he said, looking up towards the moon which was high in the sky. "You're too fragile to kill someone."

"Ouch." I glanced around, spying a small child with an apple hat laying on the floor, gripping his head. "Yo, Fran, you alright?"

Fran groaned, flipping over onto his stomach, unwilling to face me. "I think I'm seeing things. I see Bellana Bulbasaur standing in front of me. And I've been looking for her."

I gently nudged his side, eyes softening. _He's too young for this. He's not like me._ "I'm actually Yuni. Sorry about lying."

"You didn't lie." he murmured, prying open a single eye to inspect me. "You knew where she was all along, since you actually were her."

"I guess so." I helped him onto my back, staggering to my feet. "I've missed you lots and lots."

"I've missed you a little bit." Fran shrugged, wincing as he did so. "Only a little bit though."

"Are you hurt?" I asked, glancing back at him. _Wow, that was a stupid question, Yuni. He's clearly bleeding._

He paused, as if thinking about it. "My head is hot, like on fire."

"Can you remove your hat for a second?" I questioned, gesturing for Mukuro to get up. "Can you inspect his injuries? I can treat him at my place."

Mukuro scowled, lightly inspecting his head. "Head wounds bleed a lot, as you know." he stated, but frowned. "He's going to need to rest. I hate to ask this of you, but can we go to your headquarters for medical attention?" Mukuro seemed to swallow his pride. "You're going to have better supplies than us."

"Of course." I smiled at the boy whose arms were slung over my shoulder. "I'll drop Fran off first, okay? Then I'll come back for you. I'd try to transport all three of us at the same time, but I don't know what might happen."

He nodded once. "Can you find Ken and Chikusa afterwards?"

"'Course." I grinned. "My house is a mafia headquarters, after all."

"Ugh, I despise the mafia." Mukuro shuddered, reaching out to take Fran. "Maybe I should go somewhere else-"

"At my house, we have air conditioning, television, warm showers and the best of all, microwavable pizzas."

"...let's hurry."

* * *

I teleported Fran into the kitchen, shouting for Daisy. "Daisy, Daisy! I need medical attention here, right now!"

Not even five seconds later, Daisy practically threw himself through the door, frantically. "Yuni-sama! Are you hurt?!"

"Heal him." I shuddered, before calling on the power of the Pacifier. "I need to go get Mukuro. And if anyone tries to touch Fran or his watch, break their arms."

"Yes, Yuni-sama." Daisy channeled his Sun Flame, directly pumping them into Fran's injuries.

I returned with Mukuro in a moment, who collapsed into a chair. "I despise that method of travel." he announced, going limp in the chair.

"Take care of Fran. I need to grab Ken and Chikusa." I went to grab the Pacifier, when he interrupted me.

"Don't forget M. M." Mukuro reminded, lolling his head to look at me.

I pouted, almost disappointed. "I wish I could."

"She's at Kokuyo Land." Mukuro rubbed his forehead. "And grab our Verde box. And tell the scientist where we are."

"Got it." I disappeared for a moment, leaving Mukuro alone with Fran and Daisy.

* * *

"Will he be alright?" Mukuro asked the Sun Funeral Wreath, slight worry tainting his tone. Fran was rather skilled at using the Verde device... not to mention, Mukuro would then be unable to utilize his most powerful attack against the Vongola.

Daisy nodded. "Yeah, it's not as bad as it looks. In the hour, he'll be recovered. But he'll need lots of bed rest."

Mukuro could deal with giving his lieutenant lots of rest.

Yuni returned, with Ken and Chikusa, respectively, followed by M. M. and the Verde box. Verde himself stalked into the kitchen about five minutes later.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Verde demanded, pointing towards the door. "The battle is still going on!"

"Fran was injured." Mukuro dismissed with ease. "I was offered asylum, so I accepted. Yuni has a strict no-battle policy."

"Oh?" Verde sneered. "And where exactly is she?"

Mukuro paused for a moment, trying to recall where she had gone. "She went to go and save Skull's team I think it was. ...how did you get in here anyways?"

"A 25-number code is nothing to me." Verde smirked. "I am the most brilliant of Arcobaleno after all."

* * *

I appeared in the middle of Enma's kitchen, landing with an 'Oof!' on their table, straight onto bowls of soup, and plates of rice. "...not my greatest landing." I decided, clambering off of the table and wiping the soup off of my face.

"Who are you?!" a sharp voice demanded.

I blinked, turning around to find myself face-to-face with the Shimon Famiglia. "Oh, hi."

Enma squinted at me. "Do I umm, know you?" _oh meh gawd, y u so cute?!_

"You're so charming, I don't think you have any idea!" I cried, going in for the snuggles. I was blocked by Adelheid, who had pulled out fans, and Koyo Aoba who raised his fists. "Umm, you're getting in the way of me and my Enma-snuggles."

Adelheid looked ready to rip off my head. "Answer the question-"

_"Yuni?!"_ Enma gaped, pushing his way through Adel and Aoba. "You're alive?!"

"Oh yeah, didn't Tsuna mention that?" I thought for a moment. "I guess not. Oh, you're so cute, I could just squish dem cheeks! Fair warning: I'm going to hug you now."

Enma blinked, seemingly not understanding. "Wait, what-?"

I tackled him, squishing him happily. "You're so adorable, oh my Giotto. I could just hug you forever, snookums."

"You... have gotten weirder since our last meeting." Adelheid decided, rehiding her weapons. "I'm glad that you're not dead though. Your information was very helpful, once I realized what it meant."

"Oh, that's great." I grinned at her, before remembering my purpose for coming. I clambered off of Enma, taking her hands seriously. "But we really need to get out of here. Something bad is going to happen."

"What do you mean something bad is going to happen?" Koyo Aoba demanded. "Who are you?"

I realized that I hadn't introduced myself, outstretching a hand "Oh, I'm-"

"Yuni of the Sky, Sky Arcobaleno, Boss of the Giglio Nero and Princess of Knowing."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I'm too late._

* * *

**Word count: 5,078 words, not including Authors' Note.**

**DRAMA LLAMA. Ugh, I love Enma. But not the Vindice. *snaps fingers* Ain't nobody got time for that!**

**QUESTION: What is your favorite Yuni quote?**

* * *

**Leave a review?**

**Lots of love,**

**LeoInuyuka**


	99. Saved

Chapter 99

Saved

* * *

"Who is it?!" Adelheid whipped back around, only to get smacked out of the way by a chain. Her head slammed into the wall and she crumpled to the floor. Julie rushed to her side, checking to make sure that she was alright.

"Vindice." I cursed, stepping in front of the Shimon, who looked genuinely horrified. "Nice to see you again."

"Yuni, get back!" Enma protested, trying to push past me. "You can't even fight!"

I flashed an unsure smile at him. "Enma, darling, I love you, but shut the hell up." I turned to face the Vindice who were looming over me, their breathing ragged. "Hi guys."

"Princess of Knowing." Bermuda, perched on Jager's shoulder, nodded to me, acknowledging my presence. "I assume that you know what I'm here for."

"Of course." I snorted, crossing my arms. I ignored the thudding of my heart. "I'm not called that for nothing."

Bermuda 'hn'-ed. _Dude, you have turned into Uchiha Sasuke. Hell-bent on revenge and making the 'Hn' noises. _"Then get out of the way and let us go about our business."

"I'm here to make an offer." I corrected, swallowing down my nervousness. _Must. Stay. Calm. ...great, I'm turning into Lambo. _"The watches in exchange for ourselves, no harm."

Skull started to protest. "What are you-?!" I shot him a cold look and his protests died down to whimpers.

Bermuda actually laughed, as if amused by my words. "You do realize that I could _easily _crush you all right now, without even flinching, yes?"

"Remember? Princess of Knowing?" I reminded with a twitch of the lips. "But you didn't come to kill Arcobaleno. If I'm even threatened, I will shatter this Pacifier myself." I was making so many threats with my life today. "And that's a big rule breaker. I'll claim that Enma did it - sorry, sweetie pie - and Team Skull's watches will be null. Then what will you do?"

"Take Team Reborn's watches." Bermuda replied just as easily.

I carefully took off my watch, so that Checker Face wouldn't be listening in. Bermuda nodded, appreciatively at that. "But remember, Reborn is an interesting pawn to play. He could be an important ally in strategies. You'll definitely need that against Checker Face. Yes- I know about that. Not to mention, he still has his three minutes as his normal form."

Enma and the other Shimon were shivering, glancing unsurely between me and Bermuda.

Bermuda seemed to remember that, tilting his head. "What about Team Verde?"

"They have illusionists." I shrugged easily. "And you don't like that, now do you?"

"There are others." he reminded darkly. "I can easily kill and take anything. Noble sacrifices for my purpose."

"I have information, though." I reminded. "Our lives, all unharmed, in exchange for the wristwatches and a hint to the true powers of Checker Face."

That seemed to be exactly what Bermuda was waiting for. "Done."

"Enma-kun, I'm sorry." I apologized, genuinely. I knelt beside Adelheid, sighing. "But I need everyone's watches."

He almost deflated. "But what about Skull-"

"I'm saving your asses here." I murmured, unlatching her watch and flicking it to Bermuda. "Please. For your family."

Skull seemed to realize the severity of the situation, handing me his watch himself. "And just after I got representatives, too."

"Everything will work out." I assured him, patting his helmet. "I'm so sorry, though."

I handed the watches to Bermuda, who dropped them into a short warp hole. "Thanks, Princess. Now, will you mind handing over the information."

"Checker Face has more Flames than you can imagine possible." I stated, blandly. "You can't sense it because of his Segno Hell Ring, but his presence is so intense that it can affect real-world objects, not just your senses. It's greater than your Flames, Tsunayoshi Sawada's Flames, the power of the Arcobaleno, Vongola Rings, Mare Rings and Shimon Rings combined. You never even knew how powerful he is."

Bermuda grunted. "We will defeat him."

"Goodbye, Bermuda." I waved him off. Once they all disappeared, I sunk to the floor, burying my head in my hands. "Oh my god, I can't believe that I'm alive."

"I can't believe you gave away my watches!" Skull shrieked, stomping forward. "You bitch!"

I picked him up, tugging off the helmet, and hugged him.

* * *

Enma shuddered, even thinking of the Vindice. They had seemed so powerful, able to knock out even _Adelheid_ with a single blow. But Yuni had diffused them so easily, talking them down with promises and information. She seemed used to them only a moment ago, but by the way she was acting now, he realized just how terrified she had been.

"They could have killed you all." she murmured into Skull's hair. "Stabbed Julie through the stomach, hung Aoba and Rauji by their necks on the ceiling, Kaoru on the floor, half-strangled, Adelheid with a broken skull, Shitt P-chan's neck half-slashed through. Enma-kun would have been choked around the neck, snapping it." she breathed deeply. "And a chain would have gone straight through Skull's brain."

Enma touched her shoulder, lightly, sucking air in when she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He didn't know how to deal with crying girls!

She wiped away her tears, storming across the room and yanking open the window. "Basil-kun, can you please come here?" she called, waiting patiently.

"I think she's lost it." Julie hissed to Aoba. "Or at least, more than we thought she had."

A boy - Enma didn't recognize him - with long-ish light brown hair landed at the window, looking embarrassed for being caught. "I-It is impressive that thou found me, Yuni-dono. And the way that thee dealt with thy enemy without any prior battle knowledge was quite skillful. I was pre-warned of an attack and was ready to interfere. I was not informed, however, that the opponent would be Vindice."

"Only I knew." she said, snapping her watch back on. "Can you get me some sort of car? I think that I'm going to be taking the Shimon back to my place."

Basil nodded, pulling out a phone and dialing someone, speaking short, quick Italian.

Enma cleared his throat, calling attention back to him. "We can't just intrude like that-"

"Oh, we'd be thrilled to come over." Julie cut in with a smile. At Enma's questioning look, he whispered. "Rule number one, Enma. When a pretty girl invites you over to spend the night, _always _accept."

"No." Yuni corrected, having overheard the brief exchange. Enma turned red to the tip of his ears, while Julie just smirked. "It's safer. Team Verde is also staying with us for the moment. We have sufficient medical supplies and personnel to take care of Adelheid. I'll personally take her there ahead of time if you would like. I have magic Arcobaleno powers." she waggled her fingers. "I have a strict no starting fights rule though and I'll kick you out if you break it."

Aoba crossed his arms over his chest, pointing out something that the others may have forgotten. "Why would you, the leader of Team Yuni, be inviting other teams into your house?"

"We were eliminated today." she said, poking hair back behind her ear. "The boss of Team Verde stepped up to protect me during that battle, so I offered him safe haven. And Adelheid protected me today, so I'm offering it to you. There's more than enough room."

"T-Take the offer." a weak voice ordered, and everyone looked back to Adelheid, who was being helped up by a silent Kaoru. "With powerful people like Team Verde and the remainder of her team, it'll be easier to keep you all safe."

Enma nodded to her, turning back to smile faintly at Yuni. "We'll stay with you."

"Basil-kun?" Yuni glanced at the boy. "Can I swear you to Omerta, the location of my building? I don't want anyone else from Team Colonello knowing where I live."

"Isn't that rather pointless?" Basil wondered, scratching the top of his head. "Since we had found out your location by following Sawada-dono?"

"...nevermind then." Yuni laughed, awkwardly peering out of the window. "It looks like our car is here. Everybody in. Enma-kun, Julie, Kaoru, do you guys have Adelheid?"

"We got her." Julie said, scooping her up into a piggy-back ride. "Correction: I got her."

Yuni pulled out a radio, speaking into it. "Mukuro, I'm bringing back the Shimon. How's Fran?"

Enma could barely make out the answer. _"The Sun Funeral Wreath says he will be fine. Why did you go to Kozato Enma's house? And how did you know where he lived?"_

"I am the ultimate Enma-fan." she drawled, winking at Enma to let her know that she was kidding. "Vindice was there. I had to keep them safe."

_"You went against the Vindice?!" _Mukuro sounded furious. Enma shivered. Just wait until he found out that the Shimon hadn't even tried to help. _"You can't even fight, you stupid girl!"_

"Adelheid tried to protect me and got hurt." Yuni's expression was regretful and solemn. "So I ended up talking the Vindice down, making the trade of Skull's watches for our lives."

_"I would have never made that deal."_ Mukuro sniffed, indignantly. _"I would have gotten out, bringing my watch with me."_

"I have no idea how you survived with those people." she said, rubbing her forehead. "The Vindice are awful."

_"...Fran is waking up."_

"See you in a few. Don't leave, you're always welcome at my house!" she shouted into the radio, only to be met with static. "Figures."

* * *

Lal tossed her communicator to Iemitsu, speaking briefly. "It's Basil. He says he needs to talk to you."

Tsuna watched, curiously, as his father caught the radio. "Sorry 'bout that, Basil. Tsuna kind of broke my communicator. So how are things over there? Wha-?! How did she get there so quickly?!"

"What are you saying, Basil?" Iemitsu paused. "What was happening to Skull's team? Who took the watches from her?"

"Did something happen?" Tsuna asked Lal and Colonello, who were silent.

Lal sighed, not wanting to have to say it. "My guess is that Yuni somehow got to Kozato Enma's location and somehow gave the watches away. Probably as some sort of Christmas in July present."

"She wouldn't do that!" Tsuna cried, stepping forward. "She would never do that without reason!"

"She didn't give them to a team?" Iemitsu frowned at his radio. "What are you trying to say-?"

_"Allow me to explain the details." _the watch purred, Checker Face's voice coming out of them._ "Good job on completing the second day of the representative battle of the rainbow. I will begin with the second day battle results."_

Tsuna watched as the hologram displayed itself. _Team Fon and Yuni are out._ "H-Hibari-san lost?!"

"According to a message from Dino," Reborn said from Yamamoto's shoulder. "It seems that Hibari still wanted to fight, even after the battle had ended, so he broke his own boss watch. Apparently, Xanxus tried to do the same, but was stopped by the other Varia members."

"Then who was the one who took Skull's watches?" Colonello questioned, a frown growing on his face.

_"They did."_ the hologram switched to an image of the Vindice, a small baby perched upon the center man's shoulder. A baby with a clear pacifier. _"His name is Bermuda von Veckenstein. He is a man who was once the strongest Arcobaleno. Furthermore, due to a little blunder, he is now under the same curse as all of you Arcobaleno. The Sky Arcobaleno offered a deal for Team Skull, the watches in exchange for their lives."_

Lal shook her head. "I can't believe she hasn't gotten herself killed yet."

Tsuna sighed. _So everyone is okay._

_"Taking Skull's watches and sparing their lives in exchange, he has appeared, accompanied by seven Vindice. He has only one goal: victory."_ Checker Face paused, a hologram appearing of Bermuda von Veckenstein, who made an announcement.

_"We, as the eighth team, will be participating in the representative battle." _the hologram switched off. _"I'll be looking forward to tomorrow's battle."_

...

"Where are everyone from the Shimon?" Tsuna shouted to his father, who was listening intently to Basil. "And where's Yuni?"

"They're all on their way back to Yuni's factory base." Iemitsu frowned, apparently unhappy with a new update. "Rokudo Mukuro is apparently taking refuge there as well."

Tsuna would have gasped (hell, he would have HIEEEE-ed the shit out of himself), but that was only expected of Yuni. "And Gamma and Byakuran are alright with that?"

"Apparently," Iemitsu raised an eyebrow. "She has a strict no starting any sort of fighting in the factory or on the premises rule. Otherwise, anyone can stay there. She has even invited Team Reborn to take refuge. She says that if Mukuro attempts to pull 'shit', she'll have Hibari bite that asshole to death."

"Can I see that?" Reborn asked, outstretching a hand. Iemitsu shrugged, tossing the radio to Reborn. "Basil, give the radio to Yuni."

_"Yes, Reborn-dono."_

There was a pause as the radio exchanged hands. "..._hi, Reborn-ojisan."_

"Did you know that this was going to happen?" Reborn demanded, his tone darkening sharply. "Is that why you went to Enma's house?"

She was silent.

"Don't lie to me, Yuni."

_"Yeah, I did know."_ she sounded like a little kid who had been caught playing with their mom's clothes. _"If I hadn't gone, they would need hospitalization. I knew about Bermuda and his weird-ass transparent Pacifier the entire time. Oh, and I knew about his wrath towards the Arcobaleno."_

"Wrath?"

_"Not important at the moment. I have to type in the code. Will you be coming back, Reborn-ojisan?"_ he heard a car door slam.

"No." Reborn paused. "Why, do you need something?"

_"Go visit Chrome in the hospital." _her voice was serious. _"And hurry."_

Tsuna stepped forward, taking the offered radio. "Yuni? What are you talking about?"

The girl on the opposite side of the radio frequency sighed. _"Just go. She needs you."_

"I'll go." he assured her, before adding. "Take care of Enma and the others, alright?"

_"Oh, I just love Enma, he's so cute. Third member of Team Uke, baby."_ before Tsuna could ask just what the hell 'Team Uke' was, the echoing static told her that she had switched off her radio.

* * *

"The kitchen has turned into a medical bay. How unsanitary." I announced, leading Enma and his clan (I mean, family) through the factory. I pointed people out. "That's Daisy with the creeper hat, and there's Irie Shoichi - he'd be the glasses character of my life, if it was an anime, which I am not-so-secretly convinced that it is. Fran is the one who is giving us weird looks from the chair with the apple hat and Mukuro-snookums is the one who has pineapple hair."

"Oh, Kozato Enma already knows who I am." Mukuro chuckled, eerily. "Right?"

"R-R-Right."

"Right. Aaaaanyway." I turned around to grin triumphantly at them. "That's my house. I showed you guys to your side of the housing section, so just claim beds like dogs claim land, right?"

Aoba and Julie scrambled for the door, while Adelheid, Kaoru and Rauji followed, much quieter. Shitt P-chan was singing Snow White as she exited (and I had to resist the urge to sing with her), dancing as she followed the others. Enma lingered by the door for a moment. "Thanks, Yuni."

"I have done nothing but sincerely love you from a distance." I stated honestly, opening the fridge and digging around. "Mukuro, did you seriously eat all of my chocolate donuts? I am going to fucking slit your throat in your sleep."

"It was Fran." Mukuro automatically accused, pointing at his apprentice.

Fran blinked. "I can't even think properly right now."

I looked pointedly at Mukuro.

"Don't leave your food sitting around where people can see it." he suggested with a sly grin. "Not my fault! It practically had a 'TAKE ME' sign on it."

"Get out of my kitchen."

* * *

I carefully wrapped Adelheid's head with the bandages, brushing her hair out of the way.

"Thanks for doing that." she said, rolling the bandage roll in her hands. "Protecting Enma and the others."

I shrugged, taping the bandage down. "I had to. If you knew that a child was going to trip in the middle of the street and get hit by a car, would you just watch? Or would you take that child's goddamn hand and lead him across that fucking road?"

"Probably the first option." she said, carefully. "He's not Enma or a Shimon."

"But he could grow up to be someone important." I said, taking the roll from her and setting it on the counter. "Like the leader of a mafia family. Or a policeman. Or a garbage man. The point here, is that everyone is important, Adelheid, please don't make it a story of how nobody's important but your friends."

She managed a small smile for me, hopping off of the chair. "I'll go meet up with them."

"If you need anything, just break down my door..." I paused, horrifying visions coming to mind. "Nevermind, that was a bad suggestion, forget that I said that."

"You are a surprisingly impressive Arcobaleno." she acknowledged, glancing back from the door, her ponytail swaying behind her. "And an even more impressive ally."

"I try."

"You succeed." with that, she turned the corner, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

"Was that some sort of secret lesbian moment that I wasn't supposed to know about?"

Or not so alone.

I whipped around to see Fran playing with the roll of bandages at the table, pretending that it was a wheel. Correction: he built an illusion around it, making it look like an actual wheel. "That was not some sort of secret lesbian moment. I am straight. She is straight. We are both straight."

Fran gave me the evil eye. "That's what they all say."

"What do you want, Fran?" I asked, sitting down at the table in front of him. "Money? Equipment? Chocolate donuts? I can get you the first two, but Mukuro consumed the third one."

"I want to talk." he released the illusion around the bandages, setting it down on the table. "To you."

"You're like four." I pointed out, taking back the roll of bandages. "I highly doubt that this conversation will be mentally-stimulating."

He shrugged, drumming his fingers against the table. "Yeah, but I have about fourteen years of memories, so I think that I'm highly-qualified to talk you down."

"Are you trying to be Oprah?" I blurted, feeling very uneasy. "Because I kept telling you to stop watching that show, cuz it was messing up your mind, but you kept watching it, didn't you?"

"She is a good role model."

"Yeah, maybe she'll inspire you to not start fights. Back on topic here." I tried to redirect the conversation. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk about your problems." he clasped his hands together, pushing a pair of glasses (I suspected that they were illusions) up the bridge of his nose. "And many problems there are, at that."

I puffed out air, folding my legs criss-cross applesauce in the chair. That's the only way to sit properly, yall. "Like what?"

"Your dumbass-ness." he said easily, listing things off on his fingers. "For example, taking on the Vindice alone, hiding yourself away for two years with _Byakuran _of all people, killing yourself in the future just to bring back some Arcobaleno_ and only leaving a note behind,_ starting a war with the Vongola, shall I go on?"

"Not really." I cringed, remembering all of those events. "You've made your point rather clear."

Fran raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms. "Oh really? Because I have tons of other examples."

"I get it, I get it." I closed my eyes. "I'm a little bit on the adventurous side."

Fran facepalmed, murmuring out a question into his hand. "Where's your past self? Where's four-year-old Yuni? She's not as much of an idiot as you are."

I inhaled, sharply. I had completely forgotten that the younger me had disappeared off of the face of the Earth. "No idea."

"Great." Fran muttered. "She has the same 'adventurous side' that you have."

"Please refrain from judging me."

"That is impossible, these are my judging eyes."

* * *

I dropped Fran off at the Kokuyo Gang's room (actually, I brutally shoved him inside, before making a run for it), before heading to visit Chrome in the hospital. Reborn had radio-ed me, alerting me that the Arcobaleno were going to use her room as a meeting place.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized, tugging off my jacket. The Arcobaleno were all seated upon a spare bed, Chrome's bed sectioned apart by curtains. "Fran was being a pain in the ass."

Skull glared daggers at me. "You little bitch, I'm still fucking pissed about you giving away my watches!"

"Darling, they would have blown your brains out. Shimon wouldn't have stood a chance, no matter how much I love them." I informed him, patting his head. "And I foresee that you'll get over it eventually."

He 'tch'-ed. "As if."

"Bermuda von Veckenstein..." Mammon seemed more pissed than Skull was. "Just who is he?!"

"Even when we Arcobaleno gather together, we still have no further information." Verde scowled at us. "This meeting was pointless. I'm certain that we all have different matters to attend to."

"By the way, Verde." I smiled at him, cheerfully. "If you or any of your representatives start a fight in my house, I'll be the one blowing your brain out."

He shuddered.

"The representative battles are going to start again tomorrow." there was this adorable frown on Reborn's face and ugh, I wanted to squish his cheeks. "The situation may have changed, but I still plan on going all out."

Colonello looked annoyed, stopping him. "Oh, wait just a second, Reborn, kora! It's about time that you told us your reasons for participating in the representative battles!"

"That's right, Reborn!" Mammon seemed to agree, backing Colonello up. "Like having Dino help Hibari and the like... tell us the reason for your strange behavior!"

Reborn leaped off the bed, adjusting his hat as he landed on the tiles. "You're rather slow on figuring it out, aren't you? Yuni and Fon have already figured it out."

"Oh, please." I snapped my fingers together (I have been watching way too much Jerseylicious). "I knew about that even before you knew about that, girl."

He smirked back at me. "Later."

"Damn." Colonello scowled after him. "He fled again."

Fon chuckled (He is like a mini-Hibari-sama that smiles a lot more and is genuinely happier... but I wouldn't change Hibari-sama for the world). "This is quite embarrassing for Reborn. From the beginning of this representative battle, he hasn't been thinking of curing his own curse at all."

"Then why is he participating in the representative battle of the rainbow?!" Mammon roared, angered that his own chances of winning were diminishing on a whim of Reborn's.

"His objective hasn't shifted even a millimeter all this time." Fon smiled.

"Hell yeah." I laughed. "Of course not. Reborn's goal has always been to make Sawada Tsunayoshi into the impressive tenth boss of the Vongola."

Fon nodded, appreciatively not. "Thinking of it like this, you can understand everything. Usually, Reborn's method of training and teaching Sawada Tsunayoshi has been putting him through strict and relentless trials. First making a team of Tsunayoshi's own Guardians and boss of an allied family, he has been encouraging Sawada Tsunayoshi to be ever conscious as his role as boss. And though he had never had alliances before, by pushing Sawada Tsunayoshi into partnerships with other fights, he increased the number of battle experiences."

"Helping Hibari Kyoya was likely so that he would want to fight Sawada Tsunayoshi, whose abilities have improved. After all, Sawada Tsunayoshi does not have a rival like Hibari Kyoya to positively impact his own growth. Reborn even spent his precious uncursed time to coach Sawada Tsunayoshi during battle."

Mammon was practically seething with rage. "Even though we are desperately trying to undo our own curses... that guy!"

"I only figured it out, because Reborn would never trust Checker Face." I climbed off of the bed, pulling back curtains to peer at Chrome. "And Reborn knew that I had the same ulterior motive."

"Yeah, you were bein' kind of weird too there, missy." Skull said, turning to me. "Why _did _you come to save Enma?"

"Because they're my friends." I said quietly, closing Chrome's curtains. "And so is Tsuna. So I had to give Reborn a hand in helping him. So I told Byakuran to protect Tsuna's boss watch regardless of the consequences."

I grabbed my jacket from the bed, opening the door. "See ya."

I transported myself to my factory, in front of the Shimon's room. _I have been abusing that power so much that it's not even funny. ...okay, maybe a little funny_. I opened the door, to check up on them. "You guys doing alright?"

Julie and Aoba were wrestling over the television remote, while Rauji and Kaoru calmly watched. Adelheid was shouting at Enma for breaking something, while Shitt P-chan was reading what looked like yaoi porn (I was tempted to join her, but managed to tear myself away).

Shitt P-chan nodded at me. "I believe that we are doing quite fine, thank you. Would you like to borrow my magazine?"

I seriously considered it. "Maybe later." I waved goodbye to her, headed for the Kokuyo Gang's room.

* * *

I walked in on a warzone.

Beds and tables were overturned, used as bunkers, sheets torn and the floor was in splinters.

"Mukuro!" I called out, carefully climbing over a broken chair. "Fran! Ken, Chikusa! Hello?"

The bed that I was about to crawl over shifted and I spazzed, pulling out my half-charged taser and shooting it. Fran crawled out from underneath it, shivering. "Y-You just shot Shishou with your taser."

I sighed in relief, and with Fran's help, pushed the bed over. The effects of the taser wearing off, Mukuro gripped at his bleeding shoulder. "We were caught in a little surprise attack from the Vindice, which was probably against the rules."

"They weren't wearing watches." I remembered from the manga, kneeling beside him and examinining his injury. "Doesn't count."

"The boss watch is alright, along with Fran, Chikusa and Ken's watches." he winced as I peeled back the left side of his shirt, frowning at all of the blood. "Ken and Chikusa went off looking for backup, but you returned before they did. It was bad, but Fran's illusion saved us."

"Didn't break your rule." Fran murmured. "We didn't start any fight. The Shinigami did."

I sighed, touching his head lightly. "So they did. You saw Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Fran surprised me, shooting a freezing glare. "Bleach lied. Shinigami aren't gingers."

"That's awful." I swung Mukuro's right arm (you know, his uninjured side) over my shoulder. "We have to get back at Tite Kubo for this. I'll write a letter, don't worry. Can you go ahead and tell Daisy that I'm bringing Mukuro into the kitchen for some medical attention?"

* * *

Verde returned ten minutes later, storming into the kitchen. "Rokudo Mukuro! Are you alright?"

"Could have been better." Mukuro rolled his shoulder. "Yuni had the Sun Funeral Wreath heal me... we were attacked by the Vindice."

Yuni was speaking into her radio on the other side of the room. "Is she alright?"

_"Bianchi is going to take her to the hospital to be checked out in the morning... we're going to say that it was all just a dream." _Lal said over the receiver. _"The boss watch was broken though, so Colonello is being dramatic about that." _Lal's voice suddenly got quiet. _"He was going to use his victory to free me from the curse."_

"Oh my god, I ship it." Yuni announced, practically squealing. "That's so sweet, don't you think?"

_"That's so stupid, that's what I think!"_ Lal sighed. _"I can't believe he would sacrifice that for me."_

"I can." Yuni said, easily. She was practically singing into the radio out of sheer joy and elation. "Oh my gosh, I am so a bridesmaid at your wedding. I claim the position of head bridesmaid. Oregano or anyone else can go to hell, that's my position."

_"...gotta go. Iemitsu's injury needs to be wrapped." _

"Pull it extra tight. Just for me. And for Nana. Oh, and Tsuna-kun too."

_"Of course."_

She turned back to Verde and Mukuro, who were talking. "-you can drop out if you'd like." Verde was saying to Mukuro, a dull expression on his face. "If it gets so dangerous that it's not so interesting, I just won't even bother anymore."

"I won't let it end like this." Mukuro said, lightly touching his still-tender shoulder. "There is still something that I must get from this representative battle of the rainbow."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The second day comes to a close, but the third day draws nearer._

* * *

**Word count: 5,039 words excluding Authors' Note**

**Wow guys. Here we are again. My famous triple-updates at each thousand mark reviews.**

**Thanks for everything guys.**

**Thanks to MessingWithFire, OkamiAmmy-chan, Thrill-Pair-All-The-Way, CuteDork, coldgazeproduction, Anisthasia, Allykaru, LoreleiJubilation, TaikiAtami, teawithmothi, IA00, Kira Tokura, Mei-san96, MaelstromDS, Anello Della Campana, pinkus-pyon, OneHellOfAMarshmallow, Angelic Fluffle, moongirljc, Faliara, Pineapple Fairy Queen, FreeWeirdGal, Furionknight, mentalu, haplessgrapefrut, a simple fan, ninja lover 556, Okami Endless, xburner21, SmileRen, Crustullam-sama, Rikuo Nova, Hibakaeru, FreezinWinter, Guest, Fem - Hibari Kyoya, Unkown Being, Kufufu no Fu (Aria, how dare you spam me with reviews?!), shirokuromokona, mikklystar, happytth, girlhasnoaccount, MeLikesROFL, Rebi-chan, Skylark Klein, rikamei23, ResyaAfhirsa00018, KaminikaSaffire, ILoveMahMommah, TPOK, allodola di cielo, Guest2, Deces, shanagi95, amberinthefame and PinkSicaSone for reviewing!**

**And a grand shout out to Yukari99 who became our well-earned 3000th reviewer after spamming EVERYWHERE. *thumbs up* I have taught you well.**

**QUESTION: Didn't I pop these chapters out quickly?**

* * *

**Leave a review. :3 Our next goal is 4000, but I don't think we'll make it by the end of this story.**

**WOOO, 100 CHAPPIES**

**Lots of love,**

**LeoInuyuka**


	100. SPECIAL: Yuni's Ciao Ciao Interview!

SPECIAL CHAPTER

Yuni's Ciao Ciao Interview!

* * *

**Go back to Chapter 97 because I did a quadruple update, if you haven't already read that.**

* * *

"Welcome, one and all, to Yuni's Ciao Ciao Interview!" a single spotlight shined onto a stage, where a slightly-below average height sixteen-year-old girl dressed in a 'DUCK MAFIA' t-shirt and a long red coat smiled brightly at the audience. "I'm your host, Rokudo Yuni-"

"Don't use that last name, damn it!" an outraged voice shouted from backstage.

"-and that was Rokudo Mukuro!" Yuni flashed a slightly irritated smile at the crowd. "But we'll get to him later. Today, in honor of becoming the number one-reviewed story in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fandom on the Fanfiction website, we're going to answer all of those wacky questions that you, the audience, have been asking us."

"This 'Reborn's Ciao Ciao Interview' format was suggested by the author's close friend-" Yuni paused, before stage-whispering. "-or at least, the author believes that they're friends, but the author is a loser, so... Anyways. This format was suggested by the author's friend, ResyaAfhirsa00018! Thanks, ResyaAfhirsa00018, you're the bee's knees- What is wrong with this cue card?"

"Anyways! On to our special guests!" Yuni outstretched a hand, stepping backwards. "The Varia, Kokuyo Gang, Vongola Guardians, Funeral Wreaths, Giglio Nero Famiglia, CEDEF, the Shimon Famiglia, people who live in Tsuna's house and the Arcobaleno! And we can't forget, Dino!"

The Varia paraded out first, Xanxus leading the way with a scowl, followed by the Arcobaleno who were waving at their fans (especially Skull, who was just soaking up all of the attention). Tsuna hesitantly walked out beside Enma, Gokudera close behind him, glaring out at all of the Gokudera fangirls, the other Guardians - both Vongola and Shimon - not far behind. The CEDEF followed them, Oregano sweatdropping at the sheer amount of people. The Kokuyo Gang followed suit, Chikusa half-hiding behind the over-exuberant Ken. Dino awkwardly walked out alone, tripping twice (Romario was nowhere in sight). The Funeral Wreaths and the Giglio Nero walked out together (even though Gamma was shooting Byakuran cold looks), and Byakuran waved brightly at his fans.

"I love you all!" he grinned brightly, causing a couple of people to faint.

One girl threw a bag of marshmellows onto the stage. "It's me, OneHellOfAMarshmellow! I love you!"

He blew her a kiss, causing the girl to begin sobbing. "He loves me, oh my god, he loves me! Me!

Gamma humphed (and all of the closet-Gamma fangirls swooned) at the attention that Byakuran was hoarding.

"Gamma, no jealous-ness is permitted in my Hall of Justice!" Yuni reprimanded, pointing at a seat next to a strangely-alive Aria. "Sit there so that I can totally just ship you this entire time." The AriaXGamma fans cheered, encouragingly.

Yuni spun around, grinning brightly. "I know, I am such a shipper of them too. Unfortunately, Ghost could not attend, in fear of killing all of you here." A few fans booed, and Yuni flipped them off. "Despite the format intended to be similar to 'Reborn's Ciao Ciao Interview', we have far too many guests to shove into those little cubicles. So I'll stand at the podium, while the guests take their seats, in the allotted chairs."

(It was no coincidence that Dino and Hibari were seated beside one another)

"Now, here is how the questioning will go." Yuni grinned, flipping through her notecards and scanning through a few questions. "I will read aloud the penname and the question, and the receiver of the question or the guest answering the question will have to stand. Get it? Let's go!"

Yuni held up the first notecard, grinning at the first question. "Oh that's so cute- I mean, our first questions are from ninja lover 556 with periods instead of spaces. The question is towards Tsuna."

Tsuna muttered something very un-age-appropriate and stood up with an awkward smile. "Hi." (let it be known that the crowd started sobbing their 'I love you's)

"'How did you feel about Vongola and Shimon Primo's pasts?'"

Tsuna fidgeted for a moment - why did he have to go first?! - before answering in a quiet, but certain voice. "They were friends. They were the best of friends and... and even though Cozart was betrayed by Daemon Spade, he never lost his trust in Vongola Primo. And Vongola Primo would never abandon Cozart. I've always wanted friends like that." he glanced back at his Guardians and Enma, who was giving a thumbs up. "And I have them now."

The crowd's reactions were varied.

"OH MEH GAWD, TSUNA, DON'T MAKE ME CRY!"

"TSUNA, HAVE MY BABIES!"

"ENMA, WOOOOOO!"

"#YOLOSWAG!"

"Okay." Yuni sweatdropped, flipping the card over. "Next question from ninja lover 556, directed towards Gokudera-kun."

Tsuna was all too glad to sit down, while Gokudera stood up eagerly. "It is only fit for Juudaime to be asked first, while I am asked second as the right-hand man!"

"Calm your tits, Gokudera-kun." Yuni rolled her eyes. "I haven't even asked the question yet and you're already so... eh. Anyways, the question was 'Did you read those love letters between your mom and dad?' It is a very serious question, Gokudera-kun, so if you need time to think-"

"No." the boy was painfully blunt, but spoke further. "My sister told me about the content of those letters, so I didn't have to read them. I, well... I didn't want to invade their privacy more than necessary, you know?"

The crowd aww-ed.

"That was disturbingly cute, Gokudera-kun." Yuni informed the boy who was quickly turning red and laughed as he sat down quickly. "Finally, our last question from ninja lover 556 is... actually for Reborn. The question is 'How did your little curly side burns grow like that? Or do you curl them when no one is awake?'"

The audience began laughing, but Reborn shut them up when he stood. "That is a very serious question, ninja lover 556. The answer is no, I don't curl them. It's genetics. My mother had very curly hair. Not as curly as Baka-Levi's chest hair, but fairly curly."

"I don't even want to know how you know that, Reborn."

"No, you do not."

"NEXT QUESTION, PLEASE!" Tsuna begged, eager to get away from the change in topic.

Yuni snorted. "Tsuna, you're so awkward. The next set of questions are from shirokuromokona, who has according to this chart, been following this story since the first three days of it's creation."

The crowd cheered. "Go shirokuromokona, you badass!"

"Her first question is... for Hibari-sama!" Hibari scowled, but stood up. "'Hibari Kyoya, do you use any sort of gun?'. Haha, and then it says that she has a massive nosebleed at the image of you with guns'."

Snarling, Hibari answered. "No."

"...okay then." Yuni facepalmed, but continued on. "To the Arcobaleno. 'How do you see Yuni, considering she is technically your leader?'. I wonder, am I allowed to answer that question, cuz I know how I see myself."

"How do you see yourself?" Byakuran asked, curiously.

"In the mirror!"

"...not funny."

Reborn sighed, but was the first to answer. "I don't see her as a leader. I see her as a child, the granddaughter of our previous leader. And in a way, she's kind of our granddaughter too."

"Oh, Reborn." Yuni looked touched. "I-"

"If you respond to every damn answer, this chapter will never fucking end."

"Got it."

"She is my student's friend." Fon said quietly. I-Pin smiled brightly. "But she also was the one to save us all in the future, sacrificing herself for our lives. That is something that a true leader would do."

Mammon yawned. "I don't care that she saved us. I chose to die. Maybe I didn't want to deal with anything anymore. She's just... just there."

"She saved Sawada and the others." Lal Mirch said, her eyes closed. "And me, the Arcobaleno and Col... Colonello. That was a move worthy of my trust, however stupid it may have been."

Colonello grinned. "Oh, you do care, Lal!" (5666 fans started screaming out their agreements) "She took care of my Pacifier, she took care of Lal and she saved our lives. That's brilliant."

"Eh." Skull shrugged. "She's not much. Especially not in the chest area."

Verde thought for a moment. "She is very good for business and tends to associate herself with powerful people. I assume that that is due to the fact that she is so weak. She is unpowerful, but her strategies and knowledge is quite impressive."

"Thanks everyone." Yuni smiled fondly at her Arcobaleno-buds. "...except you, Skull."

"Oi-!"

"Next question is for Mukuro and Byakuran!" the two stood up, Mukuro with a deceivingly charming smile and Byakuran with a cheerful grin. "'How do you guys feel about having each other as brothers by Yuni?'"

Byakuran blinked. "Yuni-chan considers me a brother?"

"Dude, we lived in the same house for like three years."

"Well, then." Byakuran huffed, before thinking. "Being brothers with Mukuro-kun? Well, he _did _try to kill me-"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "Sawada Tsunayoshi did kill you, yet you offered him an alliance."

"It's different-"

"How on earth is that different?"

"He's not out to destroy the mafia."

"What's wrong with trying to destroy the mafia?!"

"Yuni-chan is in the mafia."

"She can't fight, so therefore she is of no threat-"

"Her taser begs to differ."

"What taser?"

"Her taser, that one she bought off of Ebay?"

"What the hell is Ebay?"

Yuni cut in, suppressing a smile. "And I think you have your answer, shirokuromokona. Thanks for the questions, they were lovely. Now, our next questions are from SmileRen. The first one is to Fransies. 'How the hell did you not recognize Bellana as Yuni?' and she goes on to say that I am the only one who would wear an Akatsuki cloak to such an important event."

"That's true." Fran agreed. "You're the only one stupid enough to go underdressed."

"You were wearing your frog hat!"

"I would be killed if I didn't."

"...good point. Now answer the question. SmileRen is waiting."

Fran shrugged before answering. "I was kind of distracted by the fact that there were dead people everywhere."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "What kind of awful excuse is that?"

"I wasn't finished, Shishou." Fran deadpanned. "I was kind of distractd by the fact that there were dead people everywhere, the Vongola Sin - still have no idea what the hell that is - was stolen and dumped on this guy's magic Green Lantern ring and that the quiet woman had been kidnapped."

Yuni wasn't sure how truthful that excuse was, but she went on, unwilling to deal with another argument. "The next question is... Well, it's for me."

"Is that even legal?" Fran drawled, untying his shoe.

"No idea." Yuni shrugged. "Eh. 'How do you plan to reveal yourself and what excuse will you make up for when that happens?' is the question. Well, uhh, I'm not sure if you noticed, but I already revealed myself."

"In a porno." Zakuro added.

"NOT IN THE FUCKING PORNO." Yuni cleared her throat. "Ahem. But that question was submitted before my great reveal, so your dignity has been spared, SmileRen. The next question is also for Tsuna. 'Who will you choose? Haru or Kyoko?'"

Tsuna gulped, standing up. "W-Well, uhh... Yuni, cut it out!"

Yuni had been using her microphone like a sports announcer. "This is the deciding moment, folks. Will he choose Haru? Or will he choose Kyoko? Oh, sorry, Tsuna."

"Haru has been really good to me." he said, poking his fingers together. "She wasn't... In the beginning, she kind of wanted to kidnap Reborn, so she challenged me to a fight, which told me that she was a really motherly figure. But Kyoko has also been like that all along too. She was the only one, besides Yamamoto, who was nice to me in school. Even so, I'd have to choose-"

_COMMERCIAL BREAK!_

"Are you tired of taking taxis everywhere? Are you absolutely exhausted with gas prices? Well, here's your new solution: The Arcobaleno Sky Pacifier! Instantly go wherever you want! It's only 999,999,999 euros. Be there... or be square. This commercial was brought to you by the Dying Will Bullet."

_COMMERCIAL BREAK OVER!_

"Thanks, Tsuna, that was so sincere." Yuni patted the poor blushing boy's back. "Don't worry, we won't tell her. Our next question is from Yukari99, who asks 'How does Yuni plan on revealing herself?'. I'm sorry, Yukari99, darling, but I've A, already been asked that question and B, I've already done my big reveal. Thanks for the question, though."

Everyone in the crowd clapped for Yukari.

Tsuna stood up and smiled. "It was nice of you to ask after Yuni, Yukari-chan."

"Calm your pants, Tsuna." Yuni sweatdropped, before picking up the next notecard. "These questions are from Pineapple Fairy Queen, whose name I just adore. First one is for Fran. 'Okay, deary Frannykins. Why in all the seven layers of hell are you so fucking cute and awesome andasdfghjkl I just wanna hug you'. ...Fran, your answer?"

"Haven't I already answered this before?" Fran stated, picking the dirt out of the soles of his shoes. "It's just my devilishly good looks."

"Oh yeah, we can totally tell how awesome you are, as you clean the gunk out of your shoes." Yuni deadpanned, rolling her eyes and starting the next question. "'Nosaru, exactly what shade of pink is your hair? I want it too someday. But first, blue. Eh, I still have to know.' is the question."

Nosaru toyed with the ends of his hair, having not expected to be asked a question. "Umm, it's Thulian Pink. Princess and I have google-d it before."

Fran shot her a weird look, to which Yuni only shrugged. "I was curious. Anyways, the last question from Pineapple Fairy Queen is to Byakuran. 'Byaku-mallow. What's your favorite brand of marshmallows and why?' is the question. And that's a really good questions, let me just say that."

Byakuran (or Byaku-mallow) didn't even have to think about it, having spent hours taste testing marshmallow after marshmallow. "Jet-Puffed by Kraft was the first brand of marshmallow that I ever had. I tried numerous brands like Kidd and Campfire, but nothing beats the taste of Jet-Puffed. It was the kind that Hyaku would buy for me, from the nearby supermarket. So I guess that it's kind of like home in a puffy package."

"...that was way too deep of an answer for a question like 'Why do you like marshmallows?'." Mukuro announced, crossing his arms.

"It was not, it was the honest truth!"

"Bullshit."

"Don't call bullshit on that, it was my honest answer!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me-"

"Down, Mukuro." Yuni scowled. "I have things to do, places to be, people to see, so shut the hell up and let me finish interrogating my bitches, alright? Thanks, Pineapple Fairy Queen. Next questions are from Yuki28. First one didn't have someone addressed to, so I'm going to assume that it was addressed to me." Fran muttered something that sounded like 'Arrogant bitch', but Yuni wisely chose to ignore it. "'If you have to choose, then who will Tsuna end up with?' is the question."

Tsuna twitched in his seat. Why was everyone apparently obsessed with his (non-existent) love life?!

"Hibari Kyoya." she announced, flashing a thumbs up. Hibari fumed in his seat, resisting the urge to grab his tonfas and just beat the hell out of her. "Just kidding, he is destined for D18, if yall know what I mean." the crowd cheered wildly. "Honestly, I have no idea. Alice Brighteye, from colbub's wonderful 'My Heavenly Judgement'." the crowd only cheered louder. "I dunno, I don't give thought to that. But between Haru and Kyoko, I'm going to have to say Kyoko."

"Next question is to Tsuna, of course." she winked at the boy. "'Tsu-kun, did you notice who the blonde girl was? And did you feel anything towards her?' is the question. I can assume that the 'feeling anything towards her' part is referring to your Hyper Intuition."

Tsuna stood up, with a sheepish smile. "Well, I know who she is now, but... Actually, I did see the blonde girl, but only for a moment. Just as the Varia boy-"

"My name is Fran, you ass."

"-threw the coat to her." he looked down for a moment. "And my Hyper Intuition was going nuts, telling me that I had to go after her. But... even though I wanted to go and find her, I had to save Chrome. And Enma. ...because they're my friends too."

"That was sweet, Tsuna." Yuni changed notecards. "The final question from Yuki28 is addressed to Hibari Kyoya. 'Kyo-kun, can you PLEASE say that Yuni is a... special person to you?' is the question. NO LIE. By the way, Yuki28, I absolutely love you, you are the bomb, and you are totally amazing and thanks."

Hibari Kyoya stood up, fists clenched so tightly that blood was dripping off of them. "...she is a special person." he quickly sat down, glaring daggers at the chuckling Dino. "I will bite you to death!" he snarled, lunging on the unsuspecting mafia boss, beginning a battle.

"Ignore them." Yuni instructed, reading through the notecard. "Oh, I just love this question, it's absolutely beautiful. It's from one of my favorite reviewers, twerking-through-the-peasants."

Belphegor snickered.

"Bel, you are forbidden from ever doing that." Squalo announced.

"Here is the question: 'Kokuyo Gang, how the fuck do you even live in Kokuyo Land? Like shit bro you guys look broke as fuck! Do you know what food is? And I'm not talking about that Dollarama snack shit, I'm talking legit food man. Do you ever get Chrome to create illusion money and go buy McDonalds for your broke asses? How do you survive?'" Yuni paused, before adding. "I'm actually quite curious too."

Ken scowled, crossing his arms. "When we ditched the Estraneo, we took all their weapons and shit and sold it on that black market. We got tons of cash, byon."

Chikusa adjusted his glasses. "Ken referred to it once as 'we're rolling in dough', when there was no dough in the general vicinity."

"We dumped all of it in a savings account, you know, one of those fancy dancy ones. Very high class, of course." M. M. snickered. "The bank people thought we were billionaires' kids."

"But." Mukuro cut in with a nod. "So far, we have only used that for food and supplies. Chrome is far too honest to create illusion money for Ken and Chikusa. I am the only one who will do such acts."

Chrome looked down. "I'm sorry... Ken, Chikusa."

"You better be sorry." Ken sneered won at her, while Chikusa just frowned.

"Wow, Ken is such a dick." Yuni announced, going on to the next questions before Ken could be more of a dick. "Thanks, twerking-through-the-peasants. You have a kickass penname. Next up are questions from shanagi95. Here's one for Fran that I feel very uncomfortable reading, but I will do my best, as host. 'Fran, are you in love with Yuni?'."

Several people answered at once.

"Yes." Mukuro.

"Yes." Byakuran.

"Are you fucking stupid? Yes." Squalo.

"He is, but I'm not sure why. She's such an ugly bitch." M. M.

"Duh, byon." Ken.

"What the hell are all of you saying? Of course not." Fran.

"Ouch, Fran." Yuni snorted, trying to ignore the pinkness that creeped up her cheeks. "Way to kill my self-esteem."

"It's a gift."

Mukuro frowned. "Fran, what are you talking about? Just the other day, you said-"

"NEXT QUESTION!" Yuni cried, frantically. Tsuna snickered (which was suspicious...). Now her love-life was the topic of the conversation. "It's addressed to Yamamoto."

Yamamoto grinned. "Finally!"

"'Why do you like baseball?'"

He thought for a moment, while Squalo rolled his eyes. "Well, in baseball, lots of things happen at once! The ball goes 'shhhhhh' while that bat goes 'pah' and then when you run, it goes 'tah tah tah'." he smiled brightly. "I love that 'pah' sound."

"That was an impressive explanation, Yamamoto." Yuni drawled, flipping the notecard over. "Ooh, a question for me. 'Yuni, is there someone you hate out there? Who?'."

"Yuni is uncapable of hatred." Fran stated, bluntly. "She is a fountain of love, happiness, rainbows and tasers."

Said fountain of love, happiness, rainbows and tasers thought for a moment. "I really don't like Ginger Bread. Ugh, and Genkishi, he made me pissed. And Birds, he was just flat out creepy. And those Bloody Twins, ugh, I hated them. And Alejandro."

"Who is Alejandro?" Reborn asked, curiously.

"Ask Lady Gaga." grinning at Byakuran, the two broke out into song. "She's got both hands in her pockets. And she won't look at you, won't look at you!" the rest of the guests sweatdropped while the crowd sang along. "She hides true love, en su bolsillo. She's got a halo around her finger around you. You know that I love you, boy. Hot like Mexico, rejoice. At this point I gotta choose! Nothing to lose. Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro!"

"Alright, song over." Squalo shouted, making the crowd boo. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Squalo, down." Yuni laughed, flipping to the next card. "The next questions are from I'm prodigious, which is totally a sexy name, darling. 'Yuni- when will you realize you love Fran and you just keep Hibari around for a bodyguard?'" Yuni trailed off, before slamming the card on the table. "NEVER! HIBARI-SAMA AND I WILL BE MARRIED!"

"No, we won't." Hibari deadpanned, looking away. He had already beat the shit out of Dino.

Mukuro sniggered. "You just got rejected!"

Yuni sniffed. "I will never give up on him. Next question before I die of tears. 'Fran, why won't you tell Yuni you secretly have a mushroom hat that's just like hers?' ...Fran? What the hell? We could have been hat buddies!"

Fran shrugged, snapping his fingers, his apple hat replacing itself with a marshmallow hat identical to Yuni's. "I am apparently secretly obsessed with weird-ass hats." he deadpanned, pushing the end of the hat up.

"I burned mine out of dislike." Yuni said, sadly. "I'll go to the tailor, and get one made. We can still be buds, Fran, don't you worry!"

"Thanks." he replied, dryly. "I was so overcome with fear, you just soothed all of my concerns."

"It's what I do." Yuni shrugged. "Next question is to Hibari-sama. 'Hibari- are you Yuni's bodyguard or pet?'"

Hibari stood up, still twitching from the apparent wedding proposal. "Neither." and then he sat back down.

"Wow." Yuni touched her chest. "That was beautiful."

A girl in the crowd, wearing a t-shirt that read 'Follow Me On Fanfiction: Kufufu no Fu' shouted. "Get on with it!"

"Pipe the fuck down!"

"No, asshole!"

Yuni scowled, but moved on. "Thanks, I'm prodigious. Love the name. I wonder where you got it from. The next questions are from ResyaAfhirsa00018 and it says here that she is one of the most frequent reviewers." The crowd went wild, absolutely nuts with excitement.

One girl wearing a Hibari t-shirt blushed. (hint: she's ResyaAfhirsa00018 and pretty fucking awesome)

"The question is for Fran, from ResyaAfhirsa00018." Yuni cleared her throat. "'Fran, who is your current crush?'"

Fran paused for a moment, thinking it over. "Rachel Ray from 'Thirty Minute Meals' on the Food Network."

"...what the hell?" Mukuro decided to voice aloud all of our thoughts.

"She is one hot tamale." Fran shrugged. "Next question?"

"...ignoring that disturbing revelation, next question to, uhh, everyone." Yuni snickered as she read the question. "'What will you guys do (TTOFTS characters), if Yuni turned into an elegant, loving, honest young lady?'"

There was this horrifying moment of silence.

Squalo fell to the floor, cackling. "T-T-That's ridiculous, bahahahahaha! Oh my god, you think that's going to fucking happen?!"

Fran was silent, staring at a point on the wall at the back of the room.

Yuni sweatdropped. "I think we broke Fran."

Mukuro swallowed. "I'd probably die a seventh time."

"The parallel worlds would probably crumble." Byakuran decided, shivering. "I think I'm going to throw up."

Gamma looked green. "I already did."

Dino sniffed, all bandaged up from his battle with Hibari. "Then I would be less emotionally traumatized, in all honesty."

"I can't even think up a theory." Tsuna confessed, burying his head in his hands. "I just know that the world would be more peaceful."

"You are all asses." Yuni announced, laughing. "But as if that's going to actually happen, I'm too much of a bitch for that."

Everyone chorused their agreements.

Yuni rolled her eyes, prepping the next notecard. "This is from Passenger. The first question is for me, asking 'What anime has Fran secretly been watching?' because they need more stuff to cure their boredom."

"Shouldn't that question have been directed towards me?" Fran pointed out, adjusting his hat slightly.

"I don't know." Yuni shrugged. "I think Passenger was just trying to get a feel of my creeper-levels. Anyways, Fran has been watching Ouran Highschool Host Club, Shugo Chara, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - obviously, Naruto, Free! and Shingeki no Kyojin. He watches Ouran, Shugo Chara and Free! secretly."

Squalo decided to cut in with a scowl. "Voi. How do you know that he watches those?"

Yuni quickly moved on. "Next question! It's for Lussuria!"

Lussuria squealed, jumping up from his seat and spinning around. "I have been waiting the entire time for this!"

"...great." Yuni sweatdropped, reading the question aloud. "'Who would be Yuni be in the Varia family? And if you say daughter who's the father? (Cause we all know the mom's you)' is the question."

Lussuria paused, before digging in his pocket, laying out a scroll on the floor. "This is the Varia Family tree. I am, of course, the mother. Squ-chan darling is, naturally, the father. Xanxus-sama is the uncle on Squ-chan's side."

"I'm not your fucking husband!"

"Squ-chan is so clingy!" Lussuria giggled, before proceeding to relay the other titles of family names. "Belphegor, Mammon-chan and Fran are our three darling children, while Levi is the neighbor who lives right next door and looks in our windows."

Yuni muttered. "He's like the Byakuran of your family."

"Yuni-chan is definitely the daughter-in-law." Lussuria decided, smiling brightly. "Welcome to the family."

She promptly shuddered. "I am not marrying Mammon."

Lussuria exchanged looks with Squalo. "I wasn't talking about Mammon-chan, darling-"

"The next question, also from Passenger, is directed towards Reborn." Yuni snickered upon reading the question, voicing it aloud. "'Do you know who Yuni's father and grandfather are? TELL ME!'"

Reborn's smirk faded. "Honestly, I don't know."

"It's a miracle!" Tsuna cried, scrambling out of his seat. "Reborn _doesn't know something_!"

Reborn kicked him. "Go on, Yuni."

"Final question of the day, from ResyaAfhirsa00018 to me." Yuni wet her lips, reading it slowly. "'What will you do if you suddenly wake up in "that" body and knowing that this is all just a dream?'"

"What body?" Mukuro asked, unsurely.

"The hot one." Yuni shrugged, looking down for a moment. "Wow, that's a really good question to finish with, ugh. I'd probably... I'd be happy, because I would get to see Alice and Sebastian and Elizabeth... I'd get... I'd get a family back." Aria smiled, knowingly. "But I'd be losing one that's... one that's just as great. I'd lose Mukuro and Squ-chan and Xanxan, Byakuran and the Funeral Wreaths, Tunayoshi Sawada... I'd have never existed. And I think that leaving behind Alice and the others, who have memories of me in that body is better than leaving behind all of the others, here, who wouldn't."

"So if that happened..." Yuni gnawed on her lip. "I'd probably call myself crazy, tell myself that it wasn't real and just move along with my life. Or try to, at least. As if I'd be able to do that, knowing that they all cared for me. Ugh, I'm changing the question around. I'd rather be here, in a place where I'm needed and important, than there, in a place where that body was rotting away in a hospital, insignificant."

The crowd clapped and cheered, applauding for her, raising posters that said #YuniSwag and other motivational sayings.

"Wait, what are you talking about-?" Byakuran started to ask, but Yuni cut him off.

"Thank you for all of your reviews, motivation, love and for reading." Yuni flashed a final smile. "I'm Rokudo Yuni-"

"Stop using that name!"

"-that was Rokudo Mukuro and thanks for watching Yuni's Ciao Ciao Interview!" she waved at the camera, smiling. "Ciao ciao!"

"What body were you talking about?"

"Yuni!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Thank you._

* * *

**I liked this chapter, it made me happy. I only gathered questions from the chapter 94 initial question. This chapter was a solid 5,081 words. Thanks to ninja lover 556, shirokuromokona, SmileRen, Yukari99, Pineapple Fairy Queen, Yuki28, twerking-through-the-peasants, shanagi95, I'm prodigious, Passerby and ResyaAfhirsa00018 for offering up your questions.**

**Wow, this was longer than I expected.**

**Thanks so much everyone for reviewing and reading and just, wow. 3,000. I never even dreamed of becoming number one. My goal has always been 1000 reviews and damn guys, you tripled it. Thanks so much.**

**Today's question is: Did you like the special chapter?**

* * *

**Leave a review. Or don't. I'm so happy right now, I don't even care.**

**Thanks for all your support.**

**Lots of love,**

**LeoInuyuka**


	101. All Nighters

Chapter 101

All-Nighters

* * *

**BLEH.**

* * *

Ken and Chikusa came into the kitchen, followed by M. M. and started making a ruckus. "Those fucking Vindice, byon!" Ken sneered down at the counter, fists tightening. "How dare they?!"

"I confess, I was unsettled as well." Chikusa muttered, adjusting his glasses. "I was not expecting such an attack."

Mukuro wordlessly got up and left after a while. I considered going after him, but when I had sat down next to Fran, he had fallen asleep. And then his face landed on me. Of course, that would have been adorable if he wasn't drooling fucking _puddles _all over my damn pants.

Puddles, I tell you, puddles.

"M. M." I gestured to the sleeping child. "Take the child."

She paused to consider it, tapping her finger against her lips. "Hmm... how about _no._"

"How 'bout I set your clarinet on fire?" I suggested, sweetly. Her expression turned to horror. "Thought so~!"

_BEEEEEEEEEEP. "One minute until the battle begins."_

M. M. paled, moving forward. "I'll take the child."

"I thought so."

* * *

The Kokuyo Gang darted out of my building (M. M. was carrying a sleeping apple-hatted child on her back, shuddering as his drool soaked into her shirt) accompanied by Verde. The bastard had fitted Mukuro's illusion-into-reality machine thing with a tracing beacon.

The Shimon - no longer an active participant of the battles - were all sleeping in their room, Julie's head on top of Adelheid's stomach and Enma curled tightly into her side. Shitt P. was draped over the chandelier (when had that gotten there?), Kaoru was sitting in the chair, head tilted backwards and Rauji was on the couch, Aoba positioned just beside the bed. I resisted the urge to take a picture.

There had never been a better Kodak moment.

Gamma and the others were resting (Byakuran had been bandaged like King Tut and then strapped to a medical bed so the fucking _idiot_ wouldn't try to leave), except for Kikyo. He had insisted that someone had to be on some sort of 'night duty', so I hadn't bothered convincing him otherwise.

Gripping two mugs of coffee, I trudged into the basement-turned-workroom where Shoichi and Spanner were hard at work. I set the mugs on the worktable, hopping into a chair.

Shoichi glanced my way, grease staining his cheek. "Yuni-sama, did you, uhh, get me those bolts?"

"Sorry." I replied blandly, swinging my legs. "I was kind of attacked by Mukuro-darling. I'll go out in a minute... we're out of the competition now, so I shouldn't be attacked." _and I'll just take the Sky Arcobaleno express. I'd rather not have to use my taser again._

He looked embarassed, setting down what looked like a screwdriver. "I-I didn't intend for that to happen-"

"No harm done." I said, reaching over the table and grabbing the blueprints. _'GREEN MOSCA'_ the title read plainly. "So you're planning on installing what looks like a Go-Go Gadget Arm here, right?"

Spanner looked up from a laptop. "I'm writing the program now. The arms will each extend a length of forty-feet, the strongest part at the base."

"Material?"

"Basic iron." Spanner paused, looking slightly embarassed. "It's all we can afford."

I hummed, rereading the prints. "Interlocking clips of 17-4PH ought to work better, for extensive flexibility and strength. It has a high strength grade, but moderate corrosive level. Strength is maintained to, oh let's say 316 degrees Celsius."

Spanner lightly plucked the blueprints from my fingers, minimizing a screen on his laptop and opening a new window, configuring formulas. "Expensive."

Shoichi spluttered, snatching the computer from Spanner. "This is the sort of material that they use to contain nuclear waste!"

"And I can outfit it with flames." I grabbed a spare pencil, rolling out a new piece of blueprint paper. I tapped the pencil on the table, considering it. "I read this manga once," I read, beginning to write out estimations. "where energy was solidified and used as a stabilizer. We could do the same thing here as a bullet," I craned my neck back, to get a look at the general idea of what I was painting. "with Flames."

Shoichi gaped, peering over my shoulder to look. "Solidification of the flames could be possible with enough pressure and power...!"

"Bro, I've got the Arcobaleno on my side." I stated, setting down the pencil. "They can provide the Flames. And if they can't, we have the Vongola, Varia, Giglio Nero and Gesso as well."

He practically collapsed in amazement, looking at me in something akin to awe. "What manga was it?"

I blinked. "Naruto."

* * *

"I don't think we'll be able to complete the bullet in time." Shoichi informed me as we bustled our way into the workroom. We had made a pit stop at Lowes' and bought out the entire selection of metal, bolts, screws, wrenches, screwdrivers, blowtorches and (because I had just seen the Disney movie Turbo) nitrous oxide. "Solidifying it and creating a sort of stabilizer so that it won't destroy itself... we don't have that sort of time."

I dumped out my collection of wrenches on the table, hefting the tank of nitrous oxide on top. "Making a bullet isn't the problem," I muttered, tossing aside the Lowes' bag. "stabilizing it is."

"Why do you have to make it a bullet?" Spanner asked, looking up from his programming. "Why not make it an explosive?"

I paused, fingers tapping the nitrous oxide tank. "Explosives have greater range and are more damage-inflicting than bullets."

"And you wouldn't have to stabilize it." Shoichi's eyes widened (and I thought he was going to have a stomachache or something). "I'll get right on it, Yuni-sama."

"No." my fingers rested patiently on the tank and I smiled at him. "You work on the main offensive force. I'll do the explosive."

Shoichi paused, as if reluctant, but nodded. "Okay." he proceeded to list off options for his weapon selection. "I was thinking along the lines of a laser, you know..."

* * *

I drew up a basic plan for the bullet. Iridium would serve as the casing for the Flames - it was a stabilizing agent. Not strong enough to completely control the power, but enough for a temporary solution - while I would fill up mini-canisters with monstrous amounts of Flames. That, of course, meant high-pressure and compression shit blah blah blah which means pain in the ass.

In order to fill the canisters with Flames, I'd have whoever the fuck was doing it (in this case, let's say Zakuro) create a fist with his Ringed hand and press it against the lid of the container. Then he'd just have to channel Flames like cray-cray and they'd be vacuumed into the canister. I was so damn proud of that invention.

Byakuran would provide the Sky Flames.

Zakuro would provide the Storm Flames.

Bluebell would provide the Rain Flames.

Daisy would provide the Sun Flames.

Kikyo would provide the Cloud Flames.

Torikabuto would provide the Mist Flames.

Then there was the Lightning Flames. I know what you're thinking. _Yuni, you fucking dipshit, ask Gamma to provide the Flames for you!_ Yeah. I know. I thought about that too. But then I realized that Gamma doesn't have monstrous levels of Flames.

He has your average amount.

I needed more than what he had.

_(that sounds so much more hurtful on paper)_

I sighed, setting down the empty canister and staring at it. All of the other canisters were filled and loaded before the sun had even rose (yeah, we pulled an all-nighter. REBELS.) since I had gotten anxious of waiting and woken up the sleeping Flame-donors. Who was I going to get to fill it?

* * *

**_To: NumberOneHitman_**

**_From: ProdigiousPokemonMaster_**

_Reborn, it's me. I just wanted to know if you knew any super powerful Lightning Flame users. Okay, they don't have to be powerful, but they have to have wicked reserves, like fucking nuts._

_Thanks,_

_Yuni-sama_

* * *

**_To: ProdigiousPokemonMaster_**

**_From: NumberOneHitman_**

_Yuni,_

_I have an acquaintance in Namimori right now who is more than willing to help. Meet them at Namimori Mall today at eight in the morning. It's their request._

_-Reborn_

* * *

I glanced around the room. Shoichi had already patched together a half-hearted attempt at a laser and Spanner was working on quadrupling the power of it, having finished the program for the Mosca. The Mosca looked disturbingly like the Mark I Iron Man suit, with openings in the chest, hands, shoulders, knees and feet for the laser. Spanner's laptop informed me that it was 7:03 A.M. "Shoichi, I'm going out for the last component to my weapon, k?"

He looked up at me from his work on the right arm of the Mosca. "Oh, uhh, of course, Yuni-sama. W-Would you like one of us to accompany you?"

I shifted my weight, shaking my head. "I have a taser, darlin'. I'll be fine."

"T-Then be safe."

"I'll try."

* * *

She was waiting.

She was there.

_For him._

He could see her. His spirits soared - she _had _come.

She looked just as he had remembered her (he mentally berated himself, it was only weeks ago!), blonde hair cut short around a simple, but pretty face. Blue eyes keen and intelligent, scouting her surroundings.

She was beautiful, sharp-tongued, kind and _strong_.

He adjusted his crutches and started for her.

_Finally. He'd get that damned happy ending._

"Ragazza?" he called, quietly. "Bellana?"

* * *

"Ragazza?" a voice called out. _No. Fucking. Way. _"Bellana?"

I turned slowly - _Reborn, you bastard, I'm going to fucking kill you -_ a smile curling up on my lips despite myself. I hadn't ever expected to see him again after that day. Reborn was clearly much more of a manipulative bastard than I had initially thought. "Ciao, Cavallone ragazzo. Long time no see."

And there he was. He was so much taller than me, smile charming and looking very, very good looking. I'm doomed to live in a world of bishies. "Si, Bellana. Come stai?"

"I'm good." I fidgeted slightly, poking my fingers together. _AWKO-TACO MOMENT. _"And you?"

"I 'ave been better." he struggled with the Japanese, laughing as he tried. "I once doctor fighter for Cavallone family. Now doctor. No fighting."

Guilt washed over me as I glanced down where his leg had once been. "I'm sorry that I couldn't do better, Claudio-"

He held up a hand, stopping me in my words. "No. You do best you could. Grazie, Bellana."

I sighed, finally correcting him. "My real name is actually Yuni, or Rokudo Yuni. I was lying again. I'm not really Bellana."

He didn't miss a beat. "Yuni suit you better, bella."

"Thanks. You have nice crutches." _wow, you're such a smooth talker, Yuni. You literally have them eating from your palms._

"Oh, you think so?" Claudio clearly seemed pleased, smiling at me. "Mia fratello build them."

"So Dino's other cousin?"

"Si." Claudio nodded, happily. _This is the most pointless conversation I've had since Mukuro and I discussed American pop culture. _"Fratello Baldovino is woodworker."

"That's a totally normal profession to have in the mafia." I drawled, pulling the Lightning canister out of my pocket. "So, you're a Lightning Flame guy?"

He nodded again. "Si. Fratello Baldovino say I have molto fiamma of fulmine."

"Much flame of lightning." I repeated in Japanese, excitedly. I could finish my bullet! We could take on Bermuda whenever (as long as Spanner and Shoichi were finished) and wherever! "Can you, umm, do me a favor?"

"Si." he paused, before looking at me, shyly. "But, ragazza? Before I help you, you help me?"

I deflated. _I guess this isn't one of those 'no strings attached' deals. _"Sure, sure, whatever."

"You come to mangiare with Claudio?!" his smile broke out onto his face. "Grazie, Yuni! Andiamo, andiamo!"

...what?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_We're so close to the end._

* * *

**I'm SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE. *sobs to cat that doesn't exist* I had this festival *sniff* in my city, so I went all of the days and never had time to write so I'm sorry, ARGH.**

**And now it's like 10 PM and I'm sleepy so I'm not doing names today (I'm going to have a lot of shit to catch up on) and thanks I love you**

**TI AMO STREGAS**

**(I love you bitches)**

**QUESTION: What do you think of Claudio's return, approximately thirteen chapters later?**

* * *

**I love Claudio**

**He's like Jean Kirschtein**

**I love Jean Kirschtein**

**Someone write me a Jean story**

**I'll love you forever**

**And ever**

**Leave a review**

**I'm so tired**

**LeoInuyuka**


	102. You Don't Need Me

Chapter 102

You Don't Need Me

* * *

**REVIEWER QUOTES THAT TEMPORARILY DISAPPEARED LAST CHAPTER**

**Apparently kir in many oriental languages mean cock, schtein I think means rock, Jean cockrock. - a simple fan**

**So, Yuza got another (coughcrushcough) fan (lookslikesomeonehasarival)! - akuma-chan25300**

**For some reason I also imagine young! Yuni just watching all of this stuff happening right now from some secret bunker in the middle of nowhere with Fullmetal Alchemist franchise everywhere. LET IT BE SO. - Discoabc (MY LOVE!)**

* * *

Weeeell, this is awkward.

For those of you who are non-fluent with Italian (though I have no idea why you wouldn't want to learn that language, it's like the language of the mafia, you losers), mangiare is the Italian word for 'eat'.

So basically, a date.

(Which, by the way, I am totally not socially prepared for, not with these awkward expressions and phrases)

"I-I..." _I-I-IDIOT. Form words, you imbecile, form words!_ "I'm flattered, b-but I don't think you were, well, getting the right message." I was mentally running myself through with a sword. "I'm not planning on, uhh, incontri anytime soon."

_Way to let him down easy, Yuni. Telling him that you weren't planning on dating ever. Good job, girl, good job. He has practically been lowered onto a pile of pillows._

Claudio reddened, looking very, very flustered. I probably looked more flustered. "Mi dispiace, Yuni, but..." and then he smiled at me, and ugh, _just die Yuni, _because I was so damn...embarrassed. There are no words to describe it. "Ti amo."

_Umm, how 'bout no?_

"Bro, we met like literally two weeks ago." I spluttered, covering my face in my hands. I had never been more flustered in my life. Ever. Not even when Mukuro offered to kidnap the Pope for me (long story) or when Lussuria had called me flat as a washboard or when _Xanxus _had called me flat as a washboard. "You Italians are nuts."

"Amore, you are Italian."

"Please refrain from calling me that."

"Si, cara."

"Don't call me that either."

* * *

So I was stuck eating lunch with this really nice guy who thought I was his true love and darling and shit.

And he was, well, I hate to say it but, he was too nice.

When I ever even considered what sort of weird shit would happen when I was old and stuff, I just pictured this asshole with sarcastic comments and was constantly insulting me (and I'd be a jackass back, obviously, that's how shit works out). I didn't even consider a genuinely nice person.

It freaked me out.

Everything I was expecting of... of life, it kind of just was kicked out of the way by a Jean Kirschtein lookalike with crutches. My balance was completely thrown off.

All of my plans had never figured this sort of event into it. Nowhere on the timeline of my life did it ever say this.

Sure, we were friends, but I wouldn't want to well, be _incontri_ with him. That's like marrying Squalo. It's _wrong._

The waiter handed us our menus, holding up a pad of paper and a pen, to write down our orders. "What would you like to drink, sir, ma'am?"

"Hot chocolate, extra whipped cream, hold the cherries or I'll cut you." I replied instantly, opening up the menu. I had agreed to lunch (he was paying. I never pass down a free meal.) in the end, but I'd have to shut this guy down.

"Water, please." Claudio smiled at the waiter (charming assholes), carefully unfolding his menu.

The waiter walked away with a grumble about 'improper young ladies and their charming accompaniment', which I ignored.

"So, amore-"

"I thought I told you not to call me that."

"I apologize." he sighed, looking over his menu at me. "I bad with girls."

"I noticed." I muttered, flipping through the pages. "I mean, the lives of my friends are on the line and you want to get fucking Olive Garden. I didn't even know that they _had _Olive Garden in Japan. And I hate Olive Garden and all Italian food, so I'm ordering off the kids' menu."

He chuckled, grinning at me. _Why am I cursed to live in the world of bishies? This guy wasn't even canon and he's good-looking._ "Mia fratello dislike Italian cuisine also."

"Great." I drawled, peering down at the kids' menu. Create your own pasta, macaroni and cheese, pizza, cheese ravioli, chicken fingers and pasta...?! "Why the fuck don't they have sushi?"

"Cara, zis is Italian cuisine." He reminded me – fucking perfect, fucking guilt-tripping me, fucking asdfghjkl. That summed up my feelings quite nicely, I think. "No Japanese food."

"This sucks." I grunted, reading through the kids' dessert selection. "A fruit smoothie is not a dessert. Strawberry, wild berry or peach-mango? Why don't they have watermelon?"

Claudio laughed, setting down his menu. "'ave you chose?"

"Eh. Nothing really looks appetizing on the kids' menu." I shrugged, flipping to the adults' dessert menu. "I think I'm going to bullshit my way through this."

* * *

She was strange, Claudio decided with a fond smile, watching her argue with the waiter. Her language was brutally vulgar, an improper word in almost each sentence, but he had heard worse. And she was funny about it, funny about everything.

He decided that he liked that.

_"I want a fucking tiramisu!" _she practically spit into the waiter's face, shoving her menu into the man's chest. _"And if you don't fucking give me it in the next five minutes, I'll blow your brains out!"_

_"Ma'am, you must order a main dish first!" _the waiter practically wailed in return, hiding behind his notepad. He looked like he was about to pee his pants in fear. _"I-It's only proper!"_

_"Screw proper!" _she roared, throwing her menu in his face. _"Get me my tiramisu or I'll sent the mafia after you."_

Claudio doubted that she was kidding, watching as the man fled to the kitchen, half-sobbing as he ran.

He sighed, her expression brightening as she turned to him._ "That, Claudio, is how you kick some fucking ass."_

He liked that too.

* * *

"So how old are you?" I asked him, picking apart my cake. He had ordered some sort of shell, Mussels di Napoli I think it was, which I gagged at. He had laughed at me, before eating his way through the shells. "I'm like sixteen, but I'm from the future, so I guess that I'm four."

Claudio raised an eyebrow, choosing not to question me (good choice, Claudio, good choice), choosing instead to sip his water. "Diciassette."

I mentally translate that to Japanese (all Japanese home skillets say konnichiwa). "Oh, you're seventeen."

He grinned a little, looking a tad sheepish. "My Japanese language very poor for diciassette boy."

"No shit." I laughed, shoveling cake into my mouth. Have you ever eaten tiramisu? You just shovel the shit in your mouth, it's so fucking awesome. I'm not even kidding, that stuff it the bomb diggity. "Even Lambo talks better than you and he's five."

We had already talked about our families; I had happily blabbed on and on about the Vongola, Giglio Nero, Varia, Gesso and Kokuyo Gang, describing each and every one of them. I had told him all about Squ-chan's love-hate relationship with Xanxus, about Mukuro's issues with current trends because he was locked in Vendicare prison for a while and about Fran and my adventures as children.

I had told him about my unabashed love for Hibari-sama (he had been okay with this, apparently believing it to be some sort of phase. I decided not to tell him that I had been worshipping Hibari-sama since the last life), my constant feud with Gokudera and how Yamamoto is just so sweet. He had never met the Vongola, so he had taken my word for everything.

"Ze Bovino Famiglia pride zem-zemselves on good language." Claudio said, slowly, stumbling over 'themselves', before sighing in mild defeat. "Bovino boy iz progidy."

"You mean prodigy." I corrected, slugging down the rest of my hot chocolate. That was one thing that that fucking waiter did get right - no cherries. "I was quite prodigious myself, when I was younger."

"Not now?" he looked honestly curious, blinking over at me in this fucking adorable way- ugh. I couldn't take much more of this before I died and made posters of him to hang up beside my Tsunayoshi Sawada posters. Maybe if I buy some Jean Kirschtein posters, it'll be about 20% less creepy.

I set down my mug, scowling into my cake. "I wouldn't consider myself so. I've failed too much to be a prodigy, lost too much to be intelligent, cried too much to be smart. Will you excuse me?"

* * *

She swiftly got up from the table, heading into the restrooms, leaving Claudio alone.

She didn't like him as he desired her to - that was for sure. She'd start talking about her beloved Varia who she cherished more than anything, the Vongola Guardians who she considered her flesh and blood, the Kokuyo Gang whose name she had taken on as her own, the Giglio Nero who had grown up with her, the Arcobaleno who she had once died for and the Gesso who she had allowed to fight for her life. And when she talked about them, her eyes would light up and she would just _glow._

Claudio decided that he loved that.

There was no more room in her heart for him, he had come to understand reluctantly. The little boy who she just couldn't stop ranting about - the one that had pissed her off so many times, the one who had argued with her for fun, the one who teased her and made fun of her... the fool with the apple hat... he took up almost all of the room.

And this silly girl hadn't even realized it yet. But she would.

She took on the world, each and every day. And this girl... Claudio's shoulders sagged as he finally accepted it. She didn't need his help to do it.

Yuni... this silly, beautiful girl with the lopsided smile and bright eyes... she didn't need him. Didn't want him.

When she returned from her restroom, fiddling with the Lightning canister, he gingerly plucked it from her fingers. Plugging in his Ring, he began charging it with ease, feeling the Lightning Flames soak into the canister. _"W-What are you-?"_

He shushed her, choosing to speak, in quick, fluent Italian. He would tell her this much. "I love you more than anything and I can tell you each reason why, dear girl. And if I had time, right now, I would tell you just how incredible you are. But..." he finished charging the container, offering the stunned, speechless mafia boss the canister. "You don't need me. Not now. I will never give up on you."

Placing down 5000 yen, he got up from the table, exiting the building on the support of his crutches.

_I guess I won't be getting that happy ending after all._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_There are no words to be told for the tale that has never been finished._

* * *

**ANGST. CLAUDIO ANGST. I know, he's gone, but I can't get rid of him, he's too loved by me.**

**This was kind of filler. I'm kind of sick right now (I blame EVERYONE) so I'm not in a very good mood lately. ****AND FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE LIKE "Yuni's sixteen... and Fran's four. How the FUCK is this pairing going to work out?" ****TRUST ME. IT WILL. PROBABLY.**

**Thanks to Emerald Eme-Pon Walker, Khorale, SmileRen, MessingWithFire, MageofJuubi, FreeWeirdGal, scrarfy, Faliara, Knightcross, ForeverTheSky, The Ice Sorceress, TsubakiTwilight, teawithmochi, MaelstromDS, FreezinWinter, haplessfrut, mikklystar, Genkin Shikyo, RainyAme, trollypop, Paigecat, TNM-Writer, ninja lover 556, Hell'sAngel'sQueen, Guest1, Anisthasia, SwissEclipse130, Unkown Being, shirokuromokona, LoreleiJubilation, Pineapple Fairy Queen, shanagi95, ResyaAfhirsa00018, Kagehana Tsukio, MeLikesROFL, OkamiAmmy-chan, Allykrau, geust, Angelic Fluffle, Skylark Klein, IA00, Discoabc, Eurwen de Vrill, sin kx, CuteDork, KaminikaSaffire, Mrs NamimoriSkylark, x10TIMEx, pinkus-pyon, akuma-chan25300, ILoveMahMommah, Searchingformyheart and a simple fan for reviewing!**

**I decided not to write out the names of everyone who reviewed my special four-update chapters, because I'm not suicidal. *bows***

**QUESTION: If Yuni returned to the future, would you like Claudio to be there too?**

* * *

**Leave a review?**

**Leave a slice of tiramisu? (not even kidding, that is the SHIT)**

**LeoInuyuka**

* * *

**P. S.**

**I love listening to Vongola Family songs and being able to pick out Gokudera and Yamamoto's voices.**


	103. Here We Go Again

Chapter 103

Here We Go Again

* * *

_**REVIEWER QUOTE SWAG**_

**CLAUDIO HAS TO BE FUCKING EVERYWHERE. HE MIGHT BE WATCHING YOU RIGHT NOW. - twerking-through-the-peasants**

**"I want a fucking tiramisu!" ... Gurl, you need to cool do- *shot* - Faliara**

* * *

Wow. I couldn't tell who just got rejected: him or me.

I pursed my lips, pocketing the lightning canister. I had gotten what I had come for, despite the delay. I paused for a moment, before following suit and exiting the restaurant.

I returned to the factory, toying with the canister. I pushed open the door to the workroom, peeking inside. "Shoichi? Where are you?"

The room appeared empty, save for the giant hulking Green Moska that was laying down in the middle of the room.

"Yuni-sama, we're right over here!" Shoichi and Spanner's heads poked out of the Moska's chest. "We're almost complete, we just needed your bullet. Verde-san came in earlier with a launching system for the bullet, along with programs."

"Just give me a second." I trailed my fingers over the table, picking up the bullet. I slid the lightning canister into the final slot, turning it into place, hearing the click. "It's done!"

Shoichi clambered out of the Moska, peering over my shoulder to look at my work. "How does it work?"

"Because the lightning canister was placed in last, it'll be powered by a sudden jolt of Lightning Flames." I said, rolling the bullet over. "Right now, with the iridium stabilizer, it'll be able to keep the form of a bullet for approximately two days. But with the sudden fluctuation in Lightning Flames, the balance between stabilization and deconstruction will be disrupted and the bomb will explode."

"Impressive." Spanner plucked it from my fingers, disappearing back inside the Green Moska. "I'll be installing this."

"Thanks, dear."

"By the way," Shoichi grabbed a rag, wiping his hands on the fabric, grease and oil staining it. "Tsunayoshi-kun dropped by to see Byakuran-san this morning while you were out. Apparently, while he was here, he visited Kozato Enma-san and Rokudo Mukuro-san as well."

"What did he talk about?" I asked, leaning against the table._ Has Tsuna started rounding up his Allied Team?_

Shoichi tossed the rag back down on the table, exchanging looks with Spanner, who had finished the bullet's installation. "Uhh, the Arcobaleno aren't, umm, supposed to know."

"Oh, so its about Tsuna's Allied Team?" I asked, sure of my answer. It was just more to confirm than anything... Tsuna was working on putting together a team of the strongest fighters and the most brilliant minds in order to defeat Bermuda.

Obviously.

"Uhh," Shoichi's fingers twitched towards his stomach and the next thing I knew, he was on the floor, groaning in pain as he clutched his abdomen. "H-How... How did you, argh... How did you know about that?"

I grinned, cheekily. I grabbed my cloak - I had forgotten it when I had gone out with... uhh, _ him_ - patting his head with pure affection. "Darling, don't you know me better?"

I practically skipped to the door, glancing back over my shoulder and winking. "I know _everything._"

* * *

When I got to Tsuna's street, I practically had to beat my way through the crowd, shoving my way past all of the freaking mafia in the road. Tsuna was probably having his 'Allied Team' meeting, convincing everyone to join his team, and all of Dino's bitches were just chillaxing outside.

"Outta the way!" I barked at a short, balding man. "I have business at the Sawada Residence."

He sneered at me, eyes cold. "This is no place for little girls... just leave it to my Boss, from the Cavallone Family. He'll take care of everything, kid."

"I said move."

"I ain't goin' nowhere-"

I straightened my expression, pulling the trigger. 500,000 volts, along with your standard .2 amps transferred from my taser to his fatass stomach. "I don't even know why Dino-baby keeps such losers like you around."

The man was visibly shaking (hell, he was shaking the earth, with his fat ass), before dropping to the floor, unconscious.

"Well." I cleared my throat. "That was interesting. The only other person that I've actually used this on had been genetically engineered, so to say, so they were only paralyzed and were not rendered unconscious. So this is new to me. However, I can't necessarily say that I am displeased with the results."

In response to that, the crowd began drawing their weapons: guns, knives, other various pokey objects. I was armed with a taser, a canister of pepper spray (which I had corrected the spraying nozzle, thank you very much) and half a box of toothpicks.

Come at me, bro.

"We should take 'er out now." a man muttered lowly (BUT NOT LOW ENOUGH!), tightening his grip around the base of his gun. "She might end up as a potential danger to the boss man and that Sawada kid."

"'Potential threat'." I repeated, in a slightly curious tone. "Huh. That's a new title... You see, normally, when I'm around you Cavallone folk, I'm deemed a 'Level Ten threat and security breach' along with a 'flee on sight' order. So this is slightly refreshing; I'm not sure how to go about this."

The Cavallone had varying responses; all of which I thoroughly enjoyed.

"A L-L-Level Ten threat?!"

"That sort of status is reserved for weapons of nuclear proportions!"

"And, for the Arcobaleno, Reborn!"

(at that last one, I cracked a smile. No one does it like Reborn-ojisan)

The man who had initially dubbed me as a potential threat stepped forward, his gun visibly shaking. "U-Unless, you're the Arcobaleno, Reborn, in d-d-disguise!"

I stared at him. "You've gotta be shitting me. If I was Reborn, you wouldn't even know that I was here. I'm the Sky Arcobaleno-"

*insert gasps here*

"-Rokudo Yuni, of the Giglio Nero Famiglia."

* * *

"Sir." Romario interrupted the meeting, giving nods to all of the men inside. He knelt by Dino, speaking quickly into his ear. "Reports are coming in from the outside that a short, blonde female, approximately sixteen years of age, armed with a taser, pepper spray and toothpicks, is attempting to push past defenses and get into the building."

Tsuna overheard this, his eyes widening. "Did she say her name?"

"Yes." Romario licked his lips, eyes darting around the room. "She claims to be Rokudo Yuni, the Arcobaleno of the Sky."

"Dammit, I told her to _stop __using that damned name_." Mukuro cursed, frowning at his lap. "Let her in."

Basil began to protest. "I thought that this 'Allied Team' was going to be kept a secret from the Arcobaleno."

"She's a member of the Arcobaleno in name, alone." Mukuro scoffed, crossing his arms. "She has no battle abilities, besides her close-range taser and pepper spray. The toothpicks, however, are new."

"But still-"

"Let her in." Tsuna's expression seemed to brighten, at the thought of one of his friends coming to assist him. "She's a genius."

* * *

Said genius bustled into the room, shoving her way through the various fighters that filled the room. People were practically sitting on top of each other; the room was quite cramped. The addition of another person did not help the situation. She ended up sitting ontop of the coffee table ("Why can't I sit on the coffee table?" "You're too fat, Mukuro. It'll break." "You little bitch."), with her legs crossed.

"That was quite interesting." she finally said, sparing a smile towards Dino, who flinched. "Your men are quite good... except for one fatass who thought that I was nobody."

Dino cleared his throat with a cough, apparently not have been expecting to been called to attention. "Uhh, yeah. I'm working on, umm, that."

"Then keep working." she suggested, turning to face the front of the room, where Tsuna was standing. "Sorry. Please, continue."

"Uhh, right." he swallowed, eyes trailing over the room. "Once more, I will explain the current situation." to the powerful, influential people in the room, he told them of the Arcobaleno's plight, and the plans of Bermuda. How Bermuda would win the Arcobaleno Battles so that he could defeat Checker Face and destroy the chances of any future Arcobaleno.

And how the current Arcobaleno would also meet their demise.

Tsuna wet his lips, continuing to speak. "So that's why, I'm asking whether, in the instant that the winners of the Representation Battle is decided, and the Flames are extracted from the Arcobalenos' Pacifiers, you can help insert Flames of the correct attribute into the empty Pacifiers. I got this idea while talking to the Vongola metal craftsman, Talbot."

His fists clenched for a moment, and he looked down. "I don't know how this will go, but at the very least..." Tsuna met the eyes of patient leaders. "we absolutely must defeat Bermuda's team in the Representation Battles. After all, if Bermuda wins, he'll destroy everything for the sake of revenge. Bermuda will take advantage of the victory to approach Checkerface and destroy him, along with the current Arcobaleno and the Arcobaleno system."

The room went quiet, everyone glancing at Yuni, who sat on the table quietly.

"The moment that Bermuda wins, Reborn, Yuni and the others will lose their lives." Tsuna's eyes softened, before steeling themselves. "And that's why I want to surpass the division of teams, and borrow everyone's strengths in order to defeat Bermuda's Team."

Yuni sighed, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. "Even if y'all fail, let me tell you that I love each and everyone one of you. I've been ready for death for a while now."

"Putting aside the matter of whether I'll help you or not," His earrings tinkled as he nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I understand as to why this gathering has been called."

Yuni spun around on the table to grin at him. "Dollface, you know that you'll help them. You love me too much to let me die."

"Bullshit."

Superbi Squalo scowled, crossing his arms. "You're thinking of the strongest members, right?" leave it to Squalo in order to keep people in line.

"Yes." Tsuna nodded. "The people here... the ones that I've gathered. Those that I've exchanged blows with and battled against before and thus know, wholeheartedly..." brown eyes flickered orange. "_I can rely on._"

Yuni whistled, looking around the room at the Varia's ever wrathful leader, the charismatic Mist Guardian, the Millefiore's cheerful boss and the only known living Earth Flame user. "I don't know how y'all are gonna be able to reject a statement like that!"

"Aren't you making a big deal out of this?" Byakuran asked, smirking at Tsuna. "No matter who the opponent, if Tsunayoshi-kun and I got serious, we can win with just the two of us~!"

"That wouldn't do, Byakuran." Tsuna shook his head, looking quite forlorn. "The Vindice are ridiculously strong, and there are still four of them. Moreover, I fought a bit with Jager, the one called the strongest out of them. And honestly... I can't see a limit to his battle power."

"Wait, did you say Jager?" Yuni cut in, eyes widening. Tsuna mentally prepared himself. She always had information on everyone and everything... may she would be able to provide information on his strengths, weaknesses- "Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger! AH AH AH AH-"

Squalo hurled a melon bun at her, which she snatched out of the air, latching onto and nibbling on thoughtfully. "Continue." he snarled at the young mafia boss.

Everyone seemed reluctant.

"There must be some hope to win, right?" Adelheid, who, with Julie in her family, was able to overcome uncomfortable tension at will, spoke first, looking to Tsuna with a frown.

Tsuna blinked, pursing his lips. "I don't know." he confessed.

"_Whaddya mean you don't know?!_"

Tsuna's eyes closed. "Reborn was against me fighting. Because there's no chance of winning at all."

The sound of Yuni munching on her melon bread filled the otherwise silent rooms. Everyone's breath was bated, waiting for Tsuna to tell them that he had a plan, that there was hope.

"And the fact that you all are even here..." Tsuna laughed, bitterly. "Reborn would surely be against it, if he knew. Of course, that's not unreasonable. This will be the most dangerous battle of our lives. I-It looks like there isn't any chance for us." he sounded like he regretted summoning them all.

Thin smiles began to rise through everyone's weary expressions, despite themselves. Xanxus allowed himself a smirk, eyes closing in satisfaction. Yuni finished off her melon bread, grin wide.

Enma was the first to break, a quiet laugh escaping him. At everyone's looks, he turned a rosy pink, smiling at his friend. "But Tsuna-kun, your expression doesn't say that there's no chance for us."

"You said that it only looks like there's no chance." Yuni pointed out, with a snort. "You really can't hide the way that you really feel, Tsunayoshi-darling."

"Seriously." even Mukuro had to agree, a half-smile painted across his lips (in that moment, Yuni considered changing her beliefs. From Hibari-ism to Mukuro-ism. Then she cursed herself for thinking such a blasphemous thought). "That's a face that shows no intention of losing."

"It's times like this," Byakuran chuckled, shaking his head. "that Tsunayoshi-kun is really scary."

"What are you planning?" Xanxus demanded, eyes blazing. There was no way he was missing out on such a battle. "Spill it, scum."

Tsuna exhaled. _I can do this. _"I haven't settled on the details yet, but I've decided on one thing so far: _we're going on the offensive._"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_We won't stand by and wait. We're going to be going headstrong, straight into the heart of hell._

* * *

**Bleh. This was mostly just Tsunayoshi-kun blabbing, but it was needed. Next chapter will be the planning/preparation for the battle. Ugh, we are so damn close to the end, it's really making me sad. But I want to finish this story before school starts. School starts on September 11th for me, so we've got a month. *fist pound* WE GOT THIS, BRO.**

**I don't think you guys know how powerful of a moment that is for Tsuna... Literally, I was crying while writing that.**

**By the way, go like this story on facebook: The Truth of the Sky. And follow on twitter: truthofthesky. There's also a tumblr: truth-of-the-sky. GO MY CHILDREN.**

**Thanks to InvisibleGoldStar, OkamiAmmy-chan, Sasuna123, Eurwen de Vrill, Hikage no Hana, Yuisaki, Knightcross, Allykrau, TNM-Writer, mikklystar, LoreleiJubilation, akuma-chan25300, A simple fan, x10TIMEx, CuteDork, Unkown Being, Yuki28, Mrs NamimoriSkylark, Guest1, twerking-through-the-peasants, CalicoCat21, Charisasori, BlackWhiteDarkness, kenegi, Celeste D. Lilica, teawithmochi, The Ice Sorceress, KuroNoAki2772, shirokuromokona, SunshineCreator, Faliara, MaelstromDS, iamyourfriend, Genkin Shikyo, MusicOfMadness, Tracer28, KaminikaSaffire, FreezinWinter, ForeverTheSky, mjhome, Paigecat, Hell'sAngel'sQueen, ZxC-INSANitehhh-ZxC, ILoveMahMomma, Eulphy-Whitlock-Lupin, SmileRen, Nobody-Knows76, DarkSoullessMoonlightX, book14reader, Guest2, Bleachlover1999, girlhasnoaccount, IA00, Skylark Klein, Kagehana Tsukio, Iris Crestfallen, Lacrime di Neve, Pineapple Fairy Queen, PinkSicaSone, shanagi95, JustSomeGirl, allodola di cielo, TPOK and Coffee for reviewing :3**

**Oh, and teawithmochi was completely right on Claudio. He doesn't _love _her like he thinks he does; he just has an idolization with someone who saved his life. But in the future (spoilerz alertz, broz), he does love her.**

**CHALLENGE/QUESTION KIND OF: I'm going to say a word, and you're going to say the first word that springs to mind. Ready? Here's the word: Yuni.**

* * *

**Leave a review?**

**AND LEAVE ME BAGELS, BAGELS EVERYWHERE**

**And has anyone written me that Jean Kirschtein fic that I've been begging for since last chapter?**

**No?**

**Anyone?**

**DAMN.**

**Lots of love,**

**LeoInuyuka**


	104. Strategies

Chapter 104

Strategies

* * *

**Today is apparently a double-update day. I haven't done that in a while. So go read Chapter 103 if you haven't already.**

* * *

Everyone ended up agreeing and joining Team Badass Motherfuckers (Tsuna's Allied Team, that I'm just going to call Team BM because Badass Motherfuckers takes a bit too long to say). I mean, who wouldn't? We have A, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the king of the ukes and B, a super kickass title.

Even Xanxus gave in.

"We have to talk about the enemy." Tsuna said, eyes flitting over the crowd, resting upon me. "If anyone knows any significant details about any of the Vindice, please share."

_Gulp._

Everyone who had been in the future, at the Final Future Battle, turned to look at me.

_Byakuran had smirked at me, like I was no threat. "Oh, really? I don't know who you are? I have my suspicions, dear child. Your secret meetings with the Vindice, visits to that Kawahira Realtors and all that time spent with the Varia."_

I cleared my throat. "Looks like I'm going to be forced into sharing the little (lot) that I know."

I stood up, taking Tsuna's place standing, and ushering aside the other Vongola Guardians. I tugged out a large blackboard, writing as I spoke. "As Tsunayoshi-kun has already stated, there are three Vindice besides Eren Jaeger-"

"It's Jager." Gokudera corrected, like the little nerd we all know he is.

"I'm going to call him Eren Jaeger and you're not going to complain." I informed him, curtly, before turning back to the blackboard. "The three Vindice's names are Alejandro, Big Pino and Small Gia. By Omerta, I am forbidden from sharing anything about Eren Jaeger." that was a lie; I just didn't want them to know shit. "Alejandro, Pino and Gia are all free game, however."_  
_

"Alejandro is probably one of the only people in this world that I can honestly say that I hate." I stated, drawing a half-hearted doll on the board. I pointed at it, facing my audience. "He is a puppeteer, armed with the Ginger Bread dolls."

Tsuna's eyes widened in recognition. "Ginger Bread... we met him at Melone Base in the future!"

"Yes." I nodded. "My information tells me that Alejandro carries around two Ginger Bread with him... one fat as shit and the other one almost identical to the first Ginger Bread doll."

"Where, exactly," Mukuro cut in. "do you get your information?"

"Forums." I deadpanned, crossing my arms. "I will not tell you, even on threat of death, my sources. Do you want the damned information or not?"

Mukuro flipped me the bird. He's gotten remarkably sassier since his release from prison...

"He will be little to no threat." I continued, ignoring Mukuro's rude gesture. "I've been, ahem, formulating plans in my mind, and he will be easily dealt with."

"Wanna share those plans?" Dino suggested, watching me. "You know, for the benefit of the group?"

"After." I promised, going on. I erased the doll from the board, before going on. "Big Pino. He just has this Flame Cannon stuck in his right arm- it's his partner that you ought to watch out for. Big Pino lugs around all of these weapons, but none of them are his; they all belong to Small Gia."

I drew a face on the board, with stitches running down the forehead and a big tongue. "That's Small Gia-"

"It looks like Chappy the bunny from Bleach." Fran - the little shit - blurted out. "Just as ugly and everything."

"I will not hesitate to hurt you." I told him, erasing the face. "Small Gia's weapons are all hand-crafted, including bladed rods, big explosive maces and barrier projectors- by the way, whoever goes up against him, can you get me some of those barrier projectors? I want to know if the Vindice's technology is superior to inferior to my own-"

"Just get on with it!" Belphegor ordered.

"Sorry." I clapped my hands together once. "That's really it."

Tsuna bit his lip, looking so very uke and sad. I think I was visibly otaku-ing. "Is there really nothing you can tell us about Jag- I mean, Eren Jaeger?"

"Well," I couldn't just _tell _them the weakness... they wouldn't be able to grow and become stronger. Then I remembered how Xanxus had lost his arm and legs and how... how Squalo had gotten stabbed in the heart- "Bermuda is very important to Eren Jaeger's abilities. He uses the same weapon that all of the Vindice have in common. He's very, very dangerous. No one can take him on alone... not right now."

"Tch." Xanxus sneered at me, his right hand's fingers curling around his gun. "I can take on anyone, scum."

"No." my voice almost broke. I couldn't let that happen again- not now. "Not alone."

"The problem here is Jaeger." Tsuna said (oh meh gawd he's using the name that I gave Jager, oh meh gawd). He was looking over our fighters, probably sizing each one up, figuring out who would be the one to take the boss of Team Bermuda on. "I don't want to leave him unmarked, he's overwhelmingly powerful."

"I'll defeat him." Byakuran piped up, grinning reassuringly at us. "Just leave him to me~!"

"It's okay." Xanxus looked to me, as if he was issuing a challenge. "I'll do it."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "No, I will do it. I have finally learned how to properly use the Professor Verde's machine."

Tsuna looked torn, glancing between the fighters. "But we can't just have everyone go to take on Jaeger, the balance will be off-"

"If you refuse, I'll leave." Xanxus stated, bluntly. "I won't team up with you, scum."

"The deal is cancelled." Mukuro stood up.

"I think I also might end up ignoring the strategy." Byakuran admitted, the cheerful grin on his face not helping anyone. "I'd go to Jaeger-kun's place."

"Whoever goes," I said quickly, growing determined. "I'll go with them. I'm an Arcobaleno, I won't be harmed. And by the way, I'm willing to bet my pants that Hibari-sama wants to go too"

"WHAT?!" Tsuna finally broke, his expression horror.

Gokudera's facial expression mirrored Tsuna's to a fault. "They're all selfish, egotistical bastards, Juudaime!"

"They extremely don't listen to you." Ryohei noted with a laugh.

"How are we going to make a strategy?!" Tsuna wailed, turning to the only person he would apparently rely on. "Dino-san, what should I do?! Even Yuni's trying to leave and she isn't even a fighter!"

"Now, now." Dino sighed, waving down his younger 'brother'. "Calm down, Tsuna... we're going to work something out. Even if we keep the apparent strategy of splitting up and fighting Bermuda's team one by one, you don't necessarily have to fight Jag-"

I shot him a look.

Dino corrected himself. "-Jaeger and we don't have to dispatch an equal number of fighters for each Vindice. If we split them up well, we might be able to beat them by sending a small elite unit to fight them. It would be a flying squad that - thanks to its mobility - will be able to travel from Vindice to Vindice to fight them."

"A flying squad?" Tsuna repeated.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Dino~!" I agreed, full-heartedly, flashing Dino my 'dazzling smile'. "A flying squad with people. Who can _fly._"

"Of course, I'm sure that the other three Vindice are pretty tough, despite Yuni's words." Dino continued to speak. "For the flying squad, we shouldn't just think about mobility, but choose a combination of individuals that have extremely powerful attacks and are also in tune with one another. For example, people that are of similar age and-"

"-they have to be able to _fly_." I emphasized, pointedly. "We need the Hyper Trio, A. K. A. Team Uke! Tsunayoshi Sawada, Kozato Enma and Basil. They'll go around, fighting the Vindice while Mukuro-pyon, Xanxan, Squ-chan, Hibari-sama, Byakkun and Dino-darlin' are fighting Eren Jaeger."

"VOIII!" Squ-chan cut in. "Why the fuck am I included in that fight?!"

I blinked. "So you _don't _want to fight the most _powerful _Vindice of all time?"

"...I'm in."

"So I'll be fighting Jag- Jaeger." Mukuro looked around for confirmation.

"That's nice." Byakuran grinned. "Sorry, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Xanxus 'hn'-ed. "You rubbish just sweep up the Vindice."

Tsuna sulked. "How come I had no choice in this whatsoever?!"

* * *

I drew the general battlefield for the fight. "Think of the it as three desperate fights, but one battle." I drew a lump that was supposed to be a mountain, a few lines on a square to symbolize parking and a circle as the park.

"Why three fights?" Tsuna asked, looking over the map.

"Big Pino and Small Gia fight together." I said, simply.

"Oh."

I pointed to the mountain. "Team Mammon will be positioned here. Team Verde will be positioned at the parking lot, while Team Reborn are going to be at the park."

Xanxus' jaw clenched. "Look here, scum, I'm going to be fighting this fucking Jager-"

"Jaeger."

"-whatever!" wow. Xanxus was like an angsty teenage boy. "I'll be fighting 'im."

"I know." I smiled. "I already agreed to that. Shoichi, Spanner! I need you to collaborate with Professor Verde to make decoy puppets."

Spanner, who had been standing in the back, saluted. "Requirements, ma'am?"

"It needs to be able to imitate a voice, heartbeat and I'll provide canisters of Dying Will Flames for effect." I spoke firmly. "I need one for each member of Team Mammon, Verde and Reborn."

"Yes, ma'am!" Spanner nodded, grabbing Shoichi and hauling ass out of the building.

"The decoys will be positioned at each location." I said, tapping the mountain. "Alejandro will most likely be sent here, to take on Team Mammon."

Gokudera grunted. "What makes you so sure that he'll be sent here?"

"Women's intuition." I promised, grinning as I continued. "Gia and Pino will be sent to take on Team Verde. But when Alejandro arrives and destroys the decoy, Team Uke will defeat him."

"'Team Uke'?" Basil repeated. "This is the third time that I have heard of such a name, Yuni-san, and I have not acquired a clear definition-"

I hurried on, not wanting to explain the wonders of 'otaku' to him. I pointed at the lot. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome and Fran will hold off Pino and Gia at the parking lot. Chrome, Fran, you will hide Gokudera in illusions, while they attack. You four should organize a strategy for that... I can organize where and when battlefields will happen, but not what will happen on them."

"So the decoy puppets of Team Reborn will be at the park." I pointed to the park. "I'm just going to assume that Reborn is going to be convinced by Tsuna to come - which will happen, I promise you - and he will also be at the park, standing by the decoys. He will reject Bermuda's offer, in person. Jager will probably destroy the puppets."

"Mammon will hide Team Seme in illusions, until that time has come." I continued. "And before anyone asks, Team Seme is composed of Xanxus, Squalo, Hibari-sama, Mukuro, Dino and Byakuran. Hibari will probably come late though, so you shouldn't plan a strategy with him in it. Verde, Ryohei, Shoichi, Spanner and I will also be there. I will not directly interfere with the _fighting_ but Ryohei, Shoichi and I will be nearby to provide first aid. Spanner, Shoichi and I have created a Moska that will only temporarily distract Eren Jaeger or perhaps even Bermuda, but don't rely on that."

"Once your opponent has been defeated, immediately come to the park, injured or not. If you're injured, you will get medical assistance, and if you're not, prepare yourself to fight. Does everyone understand?" I looked around, seeing everyone's serious expressions. "I'm only the Nara Shikaku here, the strategist, not the Supreme Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces or Raikage, if you get my drift. The real leader here will be Sawada Tsunayoshi." I sighed. "The battle could change in an instant. Refer to him if it does. Otherwise, you're on your own."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_You challenge me, hurt my friends and threaten our somewhat peaceful community. You won't walk away from this unscathed._

* * *

**I got panicky that I had less than a month left and ended up writing out another chapter.**

**So double-update swag.**

* * *

**Leave a review**

**PLZ**

**PLZ**

**PLZ**

**THANKS**

**LeoInuyuka**


	105. When the Fire Nation Attacked

Chapter 105

When The Fire Nation Attacked

* * *

**I'm in such a rush right now.**

* * *

"Are you sure that we're hidden?" I hissed to Mammon, eyes never leaving the fake Team Reborn.

Yes, after a shit lot of debating, I ended up coming to the park for the Eren Jaeger VS Team Seme. Tsuna was still against it in the end, but I had snuck along anyways. It's his fault for not keeping closer watch on me.

(If anyone asks, Dino told me I could come)

"Yes, I'm sure we're hidden." Mammon snapped, annoyed with the question. It had to be at least the eighth time I'd asked him. "I'm not an amateur, you know!"

I shrugged. "Yeah, but I'd rather not die. I mean, this really good-looking guy asked me out and I turned him down, because I have to go back to the future, so I kind of want to get back to the future just so I didn't reject him for no reason."

Dino shot me a look. "Is that why Claudio came into my hotel room all mopey?"

"Probably."

"You little heartbreaker."

"Someone had to do it and it wasn't going to be Hibari-sama."

* * *

The fake Team Reborn was standing in the middle of the park, just in front of the fountain that occasionally spit out water. Reborn was standing on the false Tsuna's shoulder, looking so still, one could have easily mistaken him as one of the dummies.

A flock of pigeons had landed near the fountain, pecking down at the floor, towards invisible crumbs, long forgotten, bravely pecking at the Gokudera doll's sneakers.

Peck.

Peck.

Pe-

_"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"_

Reborn's watch screeched at him, and he inconspiciously pushed a button on a small remote he held in his hand. The false Team Reborn's watches let out a similar beep.

_"One minute until battle comences."_

The pigeons scattered.

_"The time limit this time is 90 minutes."_

Reborn clicked a second button, speaking to the false Tsuna. "Everything is going according to plan."

"Yeah." Tsuna replied, eyes fixiated straight ahead. The dummy had been fixed with a radio that connected directly to the real Sawada Tsunayoshi's headset.

Reborn looked towards the fake Dino, clicking a different button, connecting him to Dino's earpiece. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yep."

There seemed to be a moment where the world slowed; the pigeons' wings, outstretched in flight, paused, feathers sweeping down on a slow downstroke. The spitting of the fountain was nearly silent, the water droplets slowing in their arch.

And even in this slow world, the tear of the warp hole ripped through at a breathtaking speed, a brush of Halloween on a spring background.

Time resumed.

Bermuda, perched on Jager's shoulder like some sort of king, had already outstretched his hand, clearly expecting an answer much different than the one about to be delivered. "Ah, Reborn-kun. I've come to pick you up. Have you made preparations to join us?"

"Sorry, Bermuda." Reborn apologized, earnestly. Bermuda's intentions were good and all, but... the strongest Arcobaleno wouldn't go out that way. "But I can't join you."

Bermuda appeared to be taken back, his small body tensing, hand curling back as if burned. "Hmm? That is quite the surprise." Bermuda's polite tone dropped dangerously low. "You _do _realize what this means, correct?"

"We won't let your team win, Bermuda." Dino said, over radio. Each of them were listening in through Reborn's remote controller, so that they could formulate accurate responses. "So there's no need for you to worry."

Tsuna spoke, voice firm. "We won't let you kill Reborn and the other Arcobaleno either."

* * *

"Oh mein gott." I muttered, eyes transfixed by the scene in front of me. "I think I've just become a serious fan of Tsuna."

Squalo scowled at me. "What do you mean 'serious fan'?"

"I need t-shirts." I continued, completely ignoring him. "I need t-shirts with his face printed on them, so I can go out into public and say 'This is Sawada Tsunayoshi', because that face needs to be everywhere. I'm going to need some X-Gloves, not for cosplay purposes because no one can compare to the original, but just because they are beautiful. I need a Vongola Ring- easily produced, I'll chat with Talbot later. I'll have to talk with the toy industries... figurines must be constructed-"

"Will you shut up?!" Mammon hissed at me. "Keeping the illusion over your fat head is troubling enough, but the sound is ridiculous!"

"-but if we have Sawada Tsunayoshi figurines, then we will also need Hibari Kyoya-sama figurines." I murmured, counting on my fingers. Mukuro shot me a weird look. "And figurines are fairly popular with the fandoms these days- they're so easily displayed and all - so we'll have to construct these things in the thousands. Maybe I should have false Vongola Rings constructed in the thousands... They'd be made out of metal, of course, because plastic is just so cheap in comparison..."

"She didn't even notice that the battle started." Dino whispered to Squalo, watching with eerie fascination. "Or that Eren Jaeger has already taken out the false Team Reborn."

Squalo shrugged. "She's kind of an idiot."

"-and so I'll need 30,000 Vongola Ring sets." I was speaking over the phone. "...yes, I'll get you some examples right away. You can expect them next week. ...mmhmmm. Thanks! I'll be paying for it in full, I assure you. ...no, I'm not too young to be starting a figurine line. Thanks, love ya, bye~!" I pocketed my phone, looking to Dino and Squalo. "So, what'd I miss?"

* * *

"Let's go to Small Gia and Big Pino's place, Bermuda." Jager ("It's Jaeger, dammit!") muttered to his boss, voice smothered by layers of bandages. "If we stop their attacks, we can easily win this fight."

Mammon took that as his cue to dispel the illusion. Fragments of Mist broke apart, a large dome seemingly shattering.

"You should worry about yourself," Reborn smirked, black eyes mischievously bright. "instead of worrying about your friends. Jaeger."

Kicking away the wisps of Flames, stepped out the most powerful, terrifying and dreadful dream team on the face of the planet.

_The boss of the Cavallone Family, Dino. The leader of the Kokuyo Gang, Mukuro. The mighty captain of the Varia, Squalo. The ever-furious man with two X's in his name, Xanxus. And the boy who tore apart the future single-handedly, Byakuran._

_..._

_..._

_...oh look, Yuni's there too._

Standing between Mukuro and Squalo, the short blonde-turning-green haired child was nervously hopping from foot to foot. "I'll uhh," she pointed off to the side of the concrete walkway. "I'll just go. Yeah."

There was a moment of complete _awkward _as the girl half-skipped half-ran to the sidelines, before waving at them. "Continue!"

* * *

Yeah, so they started doing the small talk thing that pretty much every anime/manga character does (Talk no Jutsu! ...it had to be said), while I waited patiently. As in, I started lining up bandages and stacking them on top of each other, before tossing safety pins at them, to knock down the tower.

_Angry Birds: First Aid Edition._

I sent a text to Shoichi, asking him where the medical bay was going to be set up.

_Shoichi, my darling, wherefore art thou, Romeo?_

**_Don't talk like that, it disturbs me. Spanner is in the woods close to you with the Green Moska. I'm about a block away._**

_Why are you so far? I'm only sixteen._

**_...Yuni-san, I'm fifteen._**

_Shut up. So I'll just wait around here for someone to get hurt and then magically teleport them to you?_

**_Why are you confirming this with me?! You were the strategist!_**

_I forgot._

**_What do you mean you forgot?!_**

_I'm killing._

**_You're what?!_**

_*kidding. Spell check is such an asshole._

I repocketed my phone, yawning slightly. I had been up all night filling canisters for the dummies. Exhaustion was setting in. I crossed my legs, watching the talking. Why does _every _battle need a pre-fight monologue?

"-and that's how we became your opponents." Dino was probably blabbing on about the reason why Tsuna wasn't there.

Bermuda nodded once. "I see. But your strategy has a major flaw."

Reborn's smirk didn't fade. "Doubted. We have the most brilliant strategist on our side."

"Bullshit!" I called, pulling chalk out of my backpack and beginning a mural. "I suck at life."

"The flaw," Bermuda repeated, refusing to be drawn into such obvious distractions. "was that you underestimated Small Gia and Big Pino."

"Bullshit!" I said again, starting to draw a circle. "I know everything about Gia and Pino. Their whole 'I carry your weapons and you order me around' is all very slave-and-slavedriver to me. I don't really get it."

He looked annoyed. "It temporarily slipped my mind just _how _much of a nuisance you are. Jager. Kill her first."

The sound of my heart beating was the only thing I could hear.

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

"Yuni." suddenly everything changed. I didn't even have enough time to make a 'when the fire nation attacked' pun. Xanxus, Squalo and Mukuro were locked in fierce combat with Jager, while Dino and Byakuran stood around me, like guards. Reborn was standing in front of me, holding my face inbetween his hands. "You have to go."

_No._

"W-What's going-?" my words were cut off as the end of a chain stabbed through Squalo. I made as if to move. "No-!"

_Squalo, run._

"Yuni." Reborn yanked me back down. "You are going to go to the Vindice prison using your Pacifier and get your younger self out."

_Please._

"Don't even try to argue." he told me, strictly, as my eyes flickered back to a fallen Squalo. "If you see a Vindice member while you're there, get the hell out and go to Vongola Nono."

_No._

"He'll help you, if you tell him I said to."

_I can't._

What was happening? "Reborn, I can't just-!" my voice caught in my throat as Xanxus was pinned to the ground.

_Run, please._

"You have to." Reborn sighed, shaking his head. "Just listen to me this one time, dammit."

Everything blurred, eyes watering. "Reborn, I'll be back."

His jaw clenched, frustration on his face that belonged to no baby. "Don't even think about returning here-"

"I'm gonna go save myself." I kissed Leon, before pushing Reborn away to teleport. "But first..."

* * *

I clenched the Pacifier in my fingers, teleporting to Squalo's side. I flipped him over, turning him on his back. My fingers lightly probed his injuries and despite my trembling I quickly assessed the damage.

His heart.

Just like canon.

I transported him to a watching Mammon, licking my lips. "His heart is damaged, I need you to use your illusions to pull a Mukuro."

Mammon 'hn'ed. "What is the exchange-?"

"The exchange," my voice was steel. "is your comrade's life. Do it."

* * *

I teleported next to Xanxus' side, sucking in air. His _left _arm was cut off, in contradiction to canon's taking of the right arm. Not like there was much difference, he just lost his fucking arm. His legs were also gone - _breathe, Yuni, breathe - _and I was practically useless. And on both shoulders were identical stab wounds... Jager had stabbed him into the ground with chains.

"Oh, Xanxus." I half-sobbed, touching his right hand. "I'm sorry."

I teleported back to Mammon, who was concentrating on Squalo, arms outstretched. Mammon's hands dropped at the sight of a bleeding Xanxus _- blood blood everywhere stop please no - _and Mammon literally flew to our side. "Hurry, hurry." I chanted, watching him stunt the bleeding.

"Wrap him." Mammon ordered, no longer just the stupid, greedy baby I had always thought him to be. He was suddenly the Arcobaleno of Mist, Viper, world-reknown for his abilities of warping reality.

Everything _did _change when the fire nation attacked.

I wrapped Xanxus' missing appendages just like I had done with Claudio - half-sobbing, that is - carefully placing tape on the ends, smoothing out the wrinkles. "You'll be okay." I promised, pushing my hair back behind my ears. "Really."

"...shut up." Xanxus rasped out, red eyes half-squinted open. "You're such a weak little shit."

"It's kind of what I do." I wiped under my eyes, sighing. "I have to go. Don't get injured more."

"Who the fuck do you think I am?"

"You're human." I said, firmly, reaching for my Pacifier. "We all are."

_Except for probably the Vindice, they're kind of off-_

"Yuni!" someone yelled from the battlefield. "Move!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Everything changed when the fire nation attacked._

* * *

**Seriously, I went on tumblr today and EVERYTHING CHANGED WHEN THE FIRE NATION ATTACKED. So yeah.**

**I have no idea what just happened, like words just painted themselves across my canvas. So even I have no idea what happens next.**

**YEAH.**

**I'm kind of dying now (my fucking bitch mom signed me up for..._running__ camp_ , so I don't have time to write out names.**

**QUESTION: What changed when the fire nation attacked?**

* * *

**I love you all**

**Enjoy your time NOT RUNNING**

**Bye bye**

**LeoInuyuka**

* * *

**P. S. I wrote out a Naruto fanfiction drabble series, if you check that out, I'll love you forever.**

**(then again, Taylor Swift said that to all of her boyfriends and look where she is now)**


End file.
